


Honor

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen), Calanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of Scottish Brogue, A little Gaelic, A little Italian, Angst, Au Hogwarts - Freeform, Child Abuse, Deception, Elves, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Marauder-Era to Post Hogwarts, Mpreg, Multi, Obscenities in other languages, Physical Disability, Pre-Golden Trio, Retribution, Slash, Transfiguration abuse, Violence, WIP, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 127
Words: 324,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: (February 20, 2018)  This fic will remain on hiatus until further notice...I've hit a wall and the muse is refusing to budge.  Seriously considering a complete rewrite into a very different story. I'm loathe to completely let it go since it was my very first story in the HP fandom, and was started at the prompting and encouragement of my coauthor, calanor.   I will keep you posted.





	1. Back To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier  
> chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor: Chapter 1 Return to Hogwarts**

1,935 words.

People milled about on the platform. The steam from the train rose and wafted up and around the soon-to-be passengers of the Hogwarts Express.  Parents were hugging their children and saying a last goodbye.  Trunks were being secured and the occasional familiar was being chased down and caught.  Children were waving hellos and smiles burst across faces as they recognized friends missed over the summer. The newest students were easy to recognise, with looks of both nervousness and excitement on their faces.

Remus leaned against a bench, and watched the scene unfold before him. This brought back precious memories of the seven happy years he’d spent at Hogwarts; the only place he had been truly happy. Reaching up and running his hands through his tawny shoulder-length hair, he gave a tired sigh and pointed his wand toward his trunk.  It rose from the ground near his feet and shrunk to the size of one of his precious chocolate bars.  He tucked it into the pocket of his robe, picked up his satchel and headed for the train.

“Remus…Remus Lupin?”

Remus turned as he heard his name; to see a pert smiling redheaded woman quickly approaching, with several smaller redheads following close behind.  She looked familiar but it still took him a minute to place the face.

“Molly…Molly…Weasley now, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes Remus … your memory for such things was always so good.”  Molly stopped in front of him waving all the children near, making sure no one straggled.  It reminded him somewhat of a mother hen gathering her chicks under her wings.

“Come along children. Don’t dawdle so.  Percy, bring your little brothers closer.  We don’t want to lose them in this crowd.”  She lifted a small boy about two years old into her arms and brushed the hair from his face, then turned again to face Remus.

“It’s Bill’s first year, you know.  He’s so excited.  So, what brings you here Remus?  Are you seeing off a child we don’t know about?” she said, with a wink, peering around.

“No, Molly,  unfortunately there are no children for me to see off, today.  Headmaster Dumbledore offered me the DADA position at Hogwarts and I accepted.  In a pique of nostalgia, I decided to ride the train.” Replied Remus, hoping she didn’t catch what he had said, inadvertently, about “no children yet.”

“Well, I can understand that.  Our time at Hogwarts was such a wonderful time and full of good memories.  I do miss it a bit myself at times, but now the children will be able to come home with new tales of adventure.”

“True…true.  So, whom do we have here? Such a fine looking family, Molly.”

She grinned and reached around to gather the children forward, so they could all be better seen.  “You’ve met Bill.  This is Charlie, then Percy….”  “Hold Percy’s hand, Charlie.” She shifted the small boy in her arms so he faced Remus.  “This is Ron.  He just turned two years old.”  Ron covered his face with his hands, and hid against Molly’s neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed two more redheads moving quickly about. 

“Fred! George!  Stop that!  Leave your brother’s trunk alone.  I told you before not to stick anything into his trunk!” Molly handed Ron to Percy, then reached out and grabbed both twins by their shirts and pulled them to her. “Honestly, I really must watch you two constantly.  Empty your pockets.  Quickly now!”

As Remus, Molly, and the rest of the children looked on, both boys proceeded to empty their pockets.  There were bits of candy, some small pieces of parchment, a quill, string, 3 Knuts, and a small package with the Zonko’s logo on it. 

“Hmmm, it seems the two of you were busy the last time we were in Diagon Alley.  How did you manage to get something from Zonko’s shop?”  Molly asked with her lips pursed.

The twins looked up at their mother with identical looks of innocence.  Molly wasn’t fooled for a minute.  She folded her arms across her chest and fixed them with a stern glare.  Remus coughed into his hand, stifling a smirk, as he watched the exchange from the side.  The other Weasley children were very quiet, since they had witnessed similar scenes play out many times before with the twins.

“Now, speak up boys.  George, tell me now.”

“I’m Fred…He’s George!”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Boys…. I know exactly who is who.  I did give birth to you after all.  Tell me now or you both will be de-gnoming the garden when we get home.”

Two sets of eyes grew wide, as the twins’ siblings looked on, grinning. Fred and George looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them.  This time it would be much better to come clean and avoid their mother’s anger.  An upset Molly Weasley was not someone to trifle with, and she could come up with some of the most distasteful chores for punishment.  Then of course there was the cake she had been making that morning for tonight’s dinner.

“Mum, we saw Lee Jordan ….”

“…while you were in the bookstore…”

“…and his brother was with him…”

“ …and we asked him to buy us some stuff at Zonko’s.”

“We gave him the Knuts…”

“…we had saved all summer.”  The two boys explained, finishing each other’s sentences, as was their habit.  The boys looked up at their mother, nervously awaiting her reaction.

Charlie, Bill, and Percy watched in anticipation of the possible fireworks, but they were sorely disappointed this time.

“Very well then.  We will definitely be discussing this further at home, and I will be owling Mrs. Jordan as well.”  Molly shook her head.  “You boys will make my hair white before my time. Now, stay here and behave!”

Fred and George, breathing a sigh of relief, gave each other a knowing look.  They had for the time being avoided their mother’s sharp tongue.  Molly Weasley in full rant was a force to be reckoned with.  The boys shuffled over to stand with their brothers. Some pushing and shoving ensued but was quickly dispelled by a no-nonsense glare from their mother.

Molly turned back to Remus, as he schooled his expression passive again.  It wouldn’t do to let the fiery-tempered woman see his amusement at the situation.  He had, after all, been a small mischievous boy himself once.

Molly reached over, plucked Ron from Percy’s arms, and settled him back into her arms again.  He fussed a bit trying to see everything going on around him.  She shushed him and faced Remus again.

“Children can be such a handful at times, but we love them anyway.”

Remus grinned in agreement.  “How is Arthur, by the way, Molly?”

“Oh, Arthur is doing well. He has a position at the Ministry that he really enjoys.  He’s recently been moved to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.  It’s all very exciting for him you know.  You do remember how much he loves Muggle things.”

Remus nodded his head, remembering.  A grin crossed his face as he recalled a certain incident with a Muggle toaster.

“Did his fingers ever recover?”

“Oh, yes, but he was MUCH more careful with new things after that.”  They both chuckled at that, as they heard the conductor calling passengers for the final boarding.

“Remus, it was so wonderful to see you again.  You really must come to the Burrow for dinner soon.” She turned to check on her children.  “Bill, do you have everything?”

Bill nodded as he patted his trunk, and the cage holding his owl, Errol.  The younger boys looked on in envy. 

“It’s time for you to get on the train.  Here, give us a kiss, dear.”

Molly wrapped her arm tightly around Bill, kissing the top of his head and both of his cheeks.  He hugged her back just as tightly, telling her he loved her.  Ron proceeded to pat Bill on the head, saying, “Hug, hug, gib hug Biww.”

Molly and Bill pulled apart, chuckling at Ron.  Bill reached up, took Ron from his mother, and hugged him tightly as well.

“I’ll miss you Ronnie. Don’t let the twins pick on you too much.  Stay close to Charlie.  He’ll protect you.” Bill said, as he looked at his brothers. 

Percy glared but said nothing. Charlie just grinned and nodded. After all Percy couldn’t defend himself from the twins.  How could he be expected to protect Ron from them? 

“ n’kay, Biww. Wuv you.”

“I love you too Ronnie.”

 Ron hugged Bill’s neck again.  Bill smiled and handed Ron back to Molly then turned to say goodbye to the rest of his brothers.  Remus watched all this quietly, wondering if he would ever be blessed with a mate and a family of his own.  Well that was something to be contemplated later.  He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, as he glanced up and down the platform.  It seemed to be emptying quickly.

“Bill, I think it’s time we boarded the train, or it may leave without us.”  Remus turned and headed for the train.

“Right then, off you go Bill. Quickly now. Onto the train.  Do you have the lunch I packed for you?”

Bill turned, as he stepped up onto the train, “Yes, Mum.” 

Remus turned back. “ It was really good to see you again Molly. Please give Arthur my regards.”

“It was good to see you again, Remus.  I will let Arthur know. Good luck with the new job.  I will owl you about coming to dinner sometime so we can all catch up.”

“That would be wonderful.  I look forward to it.” He smiled then turned to Bill. “Come along so we can find you a seat with your year mates.”  Remus levitated Bill’s trunk onto the train, as Bill picked up Errol’s cage.

“Bill, don’t forget to owl after you’ve gotten settled.”

“Yes, Mum. I won’t forget.”  He called as he disappeared onto the train.  Remus turned and waved, then disappeared himself.  They could be seen through the windows, moving along the car.

“Children, gather close so we can wave to Bill as the train leaves.”  Percy, Charlie and the twins snuggled close to Molly as she sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek. Ron wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.  They knew she would cry and would need them close.  The twins even settled down.

They saw Bill’s face appear at a window, waving to them as the train pulled away from the platform.  Six hands waved back, and six smiling faces watched him go, one streaked with tears.

TBC…


	2. Riding Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor:  Chapter 2, Riding Memories**

2,156 words

Bill had found some of his friends from his school in Ottery St. Catchpole, and was currently huddled together with them catching up and discussing what they would do when they all got to Hogwarts.

Remus had found himself an empty compartment and settled himself in for the trip. Evidently, from the looks he had gotten from some of the older students, it was unusual to see adults riding the Express as passengers.  It appeared that he would have the compartment to himself, so he decided to go over the lesson plan he had developed for the coming year.  As he pulled the parchments from his satchel he looked out the window, losing himself in his thoughts, parchments forgotten.

Albus had owled him the invitation to teach, at the end of the previous school year.  Remus had been working in Muggle London after graduation, in a position Albus had helped him find.  It seemed the old wizard had connections everywhere.  Remus had been accepted into a position at a local publishing company, editing textbook drafts.  It was work he enjoyed and the employer was willing to work around his “rare medical condition,” that Albus had explained, which required Remus to take one extended weekend off per month for treatment.  He had a reliable supplier for a decent quality  _ Wolfsbane Potion _ .  Albus had seen to that too, and checked on him regularly to make sure he was fine. 

Remus had expressed a desire to earn a degree in teaching so Albus had also helped him secure a course of study at the local Wizarding university.  It had worked out well.  He had enough time each month to deal with the full moon and to recover from the change. The work was good and he had gotten along well with his coworkers. There was also time to pursue his personal research in the Dark Arts, as well as his Uni studies.  The flat he’d lived in was comfortable and the landlord also ran a really nice pub downstairs that served food that was almost as good as Hogwarts’.  He took his meals there for free as part of his tenancy in the flat.  The ale was good and so was the conversation.

Remus had settled comfortably into his life, so he was very surprised to see the owl scratching at his window very early one morning in May, only days after he had received his teaching degree.  He’d taken a few days to think about it, before  _ Owling _ back his acceptance and a request for a meeting. They met to work out the details before he finally agreed to take the position, since he’d had some concerns.    Albus explained he had already arranged quarters for Remus, and would have his belongings moved to Hogwarts before term started.  The Shrieking Shack was still there for his use, with stronger wards around both it and the  _ Whomping Willow _ .   Albus wasn’t about to let there be a repeat of what had happened in Remus’ Fifth Year.

_ ‘Best not to think about that now _ ,’ he thought as he rubbed his eyes.  

Blinking, he looked around the compartment, noticing the door was still closed and he was still alone.   He glanced out the window again, staring unseeing at the passing landscape, he slid back into his thoughts.   Evidently, Severus was now a Potions Master and had secured a teaching position at Hogwarts as well.  Albus had arranged for him to make the Wolfsbane Potion each month.  Albus had mentioned that Severus received his Mastery by creating an improved _Wolfsbane_ _Potion_ , which allowed a person to keep their mind during the transformation and while in _Were_ form.  The pain of the transformations was supposed to be somewhat lessened as well.  He looked forward to testing it, though he doubted even Sev could improve on the taste.

Remus snorted at that.  He could just here the words,  _ “No Remi, you can’t add chocolate to the Wolfsbane to improve the flavour.” _

Yes, it would be good to see Sev again, especially without the interference of others. Certain events and outcomes would have been different if they had been allowed to be open about things…  Remus sighed sadly and glanced down at the forgotten parchments in his lap, and started sorting through them.

Albus had given him considerable latitude in what he could cover in his classes, though he did have to abide by certain restrictions set by the Board of Governors and the Ministry.  For special lessons, Albus had promised to secure permission to use certain creatures, and to teach certain subjects that were not normally allowed.  Evidently, the headmaster was aware of Remus’ personal interest and research into the Dark Arts, begun after his First year at Hogwarts.  Remus’ knowledge and his teaching credentials would make him the perfect teacher for the DADA position.  Remus appreciated the compliment and the trust. 

Now here he was, on the Hogwarts Express, on his way back to the place that had been his home for seven years.  Looking at a new career now that he’d secured his teaching degree, it was time to try to put old things behind and start fresh.  But, in some things, this would not be easy…

Remus was startled out of his deep contemplations by a sharp tapping on the door to his compartment.  He looked up to see a pretty young woman at the window, waving.  Remus pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the door, uttering a quiet  _ Alohomora _ .  The door slid open to reveal the dark-haired woman wearing an apron over her robes and pushing the refreshment trolley.

“Would you like a bit of a something from the trolley, Professor?”

“Why yes I would, thank you,” he replied showing a bit of surprise. “How did you know I was a professor?”

“Well the conductor mentioned that there would be a new professor traveling to the school this year, and since you are the only adult passenger aboard the train…” She grinned at him, lifting an eyebrow.

“Understood,” he said, grinning back, “May I have a pumpkin juice, a package of those biscuits, and four chocolate frogs please.”

“Of course.”  She handed him the items. “Are you sure that will be enough?  We won’t be arriving for another couple of hours yet.”

Remus set the biscuits and the chocolate frogs next to him and opened the pumpkin juice. Taking a sip, he sighed.

“Ah, that tastes good.  No, this will be sufficient.  I had some kidney pie before I arrived at the station in London.  How much do I owe you?”  Remus pulled his coin pouch from his pocket and opened it, waiting.

“That will be one Sickle and 10 Knuts please.”

“Here you are.” Remus handed her the coins.  She tucked them into the pocket of her apron, flashing him a smile. “Thank you so much, Professor.  Enjoy the rest of the trip.”

“Thank you.”

Remus settled back into his seat as the young woman exited his compartment.  He waved his wand at the door, charming it closed and locked again.  Tucking his wand away, he tore open the package of biscuits, pulled one out and bit into it.  He chewed and swallowed, then took a drink of the pumpkin juice.  It tasted very good.  He didn’t drink it often any more.   _ ‘A glass of Old Ogden’s would go down quite nicely right now.’  _  He was a bit nervous about seeing faces from his past again.  Some old hurts hadn’t healed completely.

He still missed Lily and James. Their death at the hands of that evil bastard had torn a large part of his family from him.  Harry had been put with those awful Muggles, then Peter disappeared and Siri had been taken to Azkaban.  Siri had thought briefly that he was working for the Dark Lord.  But it had been Siri after all, though he’d heard that Siri insisted he’d been innocent.  They hadn’t spoken before Siri was taken away.  He felt that Siri was telling the truth but everything still seemed to point to Siri’s guilt.  It still hurt so much.  Work, research, and school had managed to keep his thoughts away from it for a while, after he’d left Hogwarts.

The only friend Remus had left from that time was Severus.  Their friendship had been a secret from everyone except Lily, who’d been the other third of their little group.  The three of them had studied together regularly and were fast friends and confidantes. They’d each had strengths in different classes and had helped each other. 

When Lily started going out with James, it had been a bit more difficult, but they’d managed.  When Siri wasn’t off snogging in the Astronomy tower with whomever was his latest interest, he was always turning up to see what Remus was doing.  Lily had been a genius at running interference. When Remus had wanted Siri’s attention, he couldn’t get it, and by the end of the school year, he had moved on.  Then there was the night in Fifth Year.  Thank Merlin, James had been there.  He had planned on telling Sev his secret but hadn’t yet figured out how.  Sev had been asking questions and would soon figure it out on his own.  He had owed him that much – to explain about it. 

There was no twinkle in the Headmaster’s eyes that night. None of them had been expelled, which still amazed him--though later, he understood why.  The others had been reprimanded for being out after curfew, and Siri had received detention with Argus Filch for the rest of the term. Remus didn’t speak to Siri for the rest of the school year. 

The Headmaster had sat Severus down that night and explained Remus’ condition to him, then arranged for the two boys to meet in his office again the following evening, after Remus had recovered.  He sat with them as they talked over what had happened, Remus’ condition, and what it all meant to them.  He wanted them to work things through.  These two needed each other.

  It had helped, though Severus was a bit jumpy and wary around Remus for a few months after that.  Sirius kept his distance and Remus worked diligently and patiently to reconcile with Severus.  Eventually the hurts were healed and Sev started to open up again. Any dislike Severus had before that for Sirius had turned into utter hatred.  It took quite a bit longer for Remus to forgive Siri and resume their friendship again.  Luckily, word of what had happened had never gotten out.  That would have ruined so many lives.  As it was, Siri had really hurt Remus with that stupid prank. 

Remus finished up his snack and put the chocolate frogs into another pocket of his robe.  He  _ Evanesco’d _ the rubbish and set about going over his notes again.  It was starting to get dark and the internal lights had just flickered on.  Looking over his outlines, he decided only little changes needed to be made.  He really did need to check on what animals were already at the school under the supervision of the Care of Magical Creatures professor.  He also needed to check with Albus to make sure his Grindylow had made the trip safely.

There was a tapping at the door again.  Remus waved his wand toward it and the door slid open.  One of the new Prefects was standing in the doorway---a tall lean boy with sandy hair.

“Professor, I was sent to tell you that we will be arriving within the half-hour.”

“Thank you, Mr….”

“Smythe, sir.  Bennington Smythe.  I’m the new Hufflepuff Prefect.”  The boy smiled nervously, brushing his hand over his badge.

“Why, thank you, Mr. Smythe.  Congratulations on making Prefect.  Thank you for informing me.  I shall be ready when we arrive at the station.”

The boy nodded and exited the compartment.  Remus gathered up his parchments and quill and slid them back into his satchel, snapping it shut.  Looking around to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, he settled in his seat and watched as the train approached Hogsmeade. 

TBC…

\-------- 

_Zii_ \- Italian. Uncles. 


	3. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.
> 
> Credit for the Sorting Hat Song goes to:

**Honor: Chapter 3, Home Again**

4,411 words

It still looked the same; that grand edifice sitting atop the hill above the lake.  The place never seemed to change and that in itself, was a comfort as Remus entered the school grounds.  He had decided to forego the carriages to enjoy the walk to the school.  He’d always loved how the castle seemed to be floating in the sky at night, all lit from within. 

Remus stepped aside and waited as the last carriage pulled away.  He followed the last few straggling students up the stone steps. The doors stood open and the sounds of excited, happy students drifted out past him into the night.  Remus closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and stepped through the doors, ready to begin the next phase of his life.  He stood inside the doors for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting, then glanced around hoping to see Severus.

Of course, the school wouldn’t have changed much.  It looked the same, as if he were still a student here.  If he listened close enough, he could almost hear Lily whispering that the way was clear…

“Good evening, Remus!  I see you arrived without any problems.”  Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts’ Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor, moved briskly toward him, with her hand extended and a smile on her face.

Remus returned the smile, as he grasped the warm soft hand firmly in both of his.  “Hello Minerva.  Yes, the ride went well.  It’s so good to be back.”  She leaned in and kissed his cheek as she squeezed his hand.

“Hello, Remus!”  Remus and Minerva turned to see Filius Flitwick, Hogwarts’ Charms professor heading toward them.  The diminutive man moved quickly, deftly avoiding the groups of students that filled the entrance hall and the corridor, on their way to the Great Hall.  As he approached, he nodded to Minerva, then stuck his hand out towards Remus.

“It is so good to see you again, Remus.  We have been looking forward to having you on staff.  Hopefully, you will be able to break the curse on the Defence position and be with us for many years.”

Remus grasped Filius’ hand and chuckled.  “Well considering that it’s curses I’ll be teaching about, it could be considered part of the job to break that curse.”

They all chuckled at that, then Minerva laid her hand on Remus’ arm and asked, “Did you bring your trunk?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.  I have it here in my pocket.”  Remus pulled the tiny trunk from his pocket and held it up.  Minerva waved her wand at it;  _ Levitating _ it to the floor, then cast  _ Engorgio _ , returning it to its original size.  She flicked her wand again, and a house elf appeared.

“If you will place your satchel on top of the trunk, Remus, Twinky will take them to your rooms.  Would you like her to unpack for you as well? Your other things arrived yesterday and have already been distributed in your rooms.”

“No, thank you.  I’d rather like to put those things away myself,” he replied as he set his satchel atop his trunk.  Minerva nodded then turned to the waiting elf.  “Please see that Professor Lupin’s things are placed in his rooms, Twinky.  Thank you.” 

The small creature bowed slightly, then she, the trunk and satchel, disappeared with a loud pop. 

“I believe, gentlemen, it is time to move to the Great Hall. The feast is about to begin, so shall we just enter through the main doors?”

The two men nodded in agreement, and they all turned and headed through the huge open doors.  The ceiling of the Great Hall was charmed to reflect the clear starry night outside.  Chandeliers and lanterns along the walls gave the room a cheery glow.  The tables were filled with noisy, animated students obviously happy to be back at Hogwarts and with their friends again.  Many of them turned to watch the professors approach the head table.  Several heads leaned together as they speculated on whom the unfamiliar man was entering with their professors. 

Remus glanced around at the faces of the children, some of whom were vaguely familiar. These must be students who were First and Second Years when Remus had been in his Seventh.  A couple of the students at the Gryffindor table smiled and he returned it. Minerva and Filius had already seated themselves to either side of the Headmaster.  Looking up as he approached the head table, he saw Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sitting in his usual seat, wearing the brightest blue robes and cap, covered with shooting stars and yellow half-moons.  His hands were in front of him with the fingers steepled together.  Merry blue eyes twinkled at him over small wire-rimmed glasses, accompanied by a warm smile and a slight nod in greeting.  Remus nodded back, before glancing down the table looking for his seat.  The hair rose on the back of his neck as he felt eyes on him.  Rounding the end of the table, he noticed an empty chair next to the Potions Master, who had been watching Remus from below lowered lids.  Remus pulled out the chair and seated himself.  Adjusting his chair and his robes, he looked briefly at Severus with the tiniest smile and nod in acknowledgement.

“Severus.”

“Remus.”

“It’s wonderful to see you again.  Have you been well?”

“As well as can be expected when teaching dunderheads, who couldn’t tell a cauldron from a bucket.”

Remus stifled a snort.  “Ah,” He replied. 

Some things just didn’t change and it was clear that Severus’ dry wit hadn’t either.  Hearing that snarky voice again warmed his heart.  He had missed Sev, and he sensed that his presence here pleased the reserved man as well.  Before he could reply further, the Headmaster’s voice echoed in the Great Hall, welcoming everyone back for the new term. 

Both men turned to focus their attention on the Headmaster, then on the approaching group of new students being led in by the Transfiguration professor.  Minerva had exited earlier to meet and bring in the First Years for the  _ Sorting _ . The children filed toward the front between the tables, two-by-two, their eyes roaming the room, taking in all the wonders of their new surroundings.  When Minerva arrived in front of the head table, she turned, set down the stool, and placed Hogwart’s  _ Sorting Hat _ upon it.  The hat moved around a bit as Minerva tsk’d and motioned at the children, encouraging them to move forward, and gather close to her.  Many of them stared at the aged and tattered hat, then gasped when a tear near the bottom suddenly opened and it began to sing. 

<song lyrics>

When it finally finished it’s song and settled back down, Minerva reached into her robe, pulled out the parchment listing the children’s names and plucked the  _ Hat _ from the stool, holding it high in the air above the stool. 

She then spoke out in a clear voice, “When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool.  I will place the Hat upon your head so you may be sorted into your new Houses.”  Looking at the list, she then called out, “Albert, Amelia!”

A petite dark-haired girl with large blue eyes timidly moved forward through her year mates and climbed onto the stool. As she stilled, the Hat was lowered onto her head, covering everything down to her nose.  Muttering could be heard from the  _ Hat _ for a bit, as it moved and swayed and the girl’s small hands clutched in her lap. 

Suddenly, the loud voice of the hat boomed out, “Ravenclaw!” 

The tiny girl squeaked in surprise, and when the  _ Hat _ was removed, leapt from the stool with a smile and scampered away to join her new housemates.  Remus chuckled. He well remembered the excitement and fear of that first night so many years ago.  It seemed to still be the same.  The sounds of the  _ Sorting _ faded into the background as he leaned toward Severus, prompting the potions professor to lean in his direction without taking his eyes from the room.

“I was surprised to hear from Albus that you had returned to Hogwarts to teach. The last I had heard, you were still in Italy.”

“Master  _ D’Giornio _ accepted my application for apprenticeship at the end of our Seventh Year.  I left immediately, to allow myself time to spend with family before I had to start my training. Once it was completed, it was harvest time that year, and I decided to return home again and help at the vineyard.  It was while I was there, that I accepted the position here.”

“Ah.  I remember how close you all are.  How is everyone?  It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to visit.”

“ _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ are doing well. Their families expand regularly, with each new birth.  I now have 10 nieces and nephews, and there are 2 more babies on the way.   _ Ettore _ is carrying this time: a boy. His wife,  _ Annalisa _ , needed the additional rest after having the twins. I am told Dona and Michel are ecstatic that they are finally expecting a girl. Mama is in heaven with so many grandchildren to spoil.  She was so happy when  _ Ettore _ told her he was carrying again that she  _ Owled _ me immediately.”

“That’s wonderful, Sev! I wasn’t aware.  I must owl and extend my congratulations.”

Remus paused a moment, brushing down the front of his robes, then looked up again. 

“Because of the move, I have not heard from them for a few weeks.  How is  _ Tori  _ doing with his new tutor?”

“According to Mama, he is doing well, and seems to be exhibiting an early gift for potions.  The tutor says  _ he _ is far ahead of his other students and is almost ready to brew his first potion.”  Severus’ eyes shone with pride as he spoke.  “I’ve asked that the session be scheduled for a weekend, so I can be there. He’d love for you to be there as well.”

“He takes after you!”  Remus smiled back at Severus.  “It’s wonderful that he is doing so well. I would love to accompany you, if possible.  I was only able to visit him briefly at the beginning of Summer Hols.”

“I believe that will be workable, as soon as I receive the scheduled date.  I will inform Albus that we will be unavailable that weekend.  It has not been nearly as long for me, but I miss him as well.” 

There was a touch of melancholy in his eyes as he looked at Remus.  Remus reached over and briefly squeezed his hand where it rested in his lap, as he returned a look of understanding. 

They were both silent for a moment.  “How is the vineyard?  Business is still going well?  Everything was just gearing up when I was there.”

“It’s been doing very well.  I actually have several bottles in my quarters, from the 1976 harvest.  Perhaps you’d care to join me in my quarters later for a glass or two?  I haven’t played a good game of chess with a worthy opponent in quite some time.”  Severus watched Remus’ face expectantly.

Remus nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.  “I would be delighted to, Sev.  About nine thirty then, after the children are settled?”

Severus smiled slightly at hearing Remus’ nickname for him again.  “Agreed.”

They settled back into their seats as the last student, Aaron Zacharias seated himself with his new housemates at the Slytherin table.  The boy glanced up at Severus, a look of pride in his young eyes.  Severus nodded slightly, at him in approval, then surveyed the table surrounded by the rest of his little snakes.  Severus was proud of his House and it seemed this year, the new students had been sorted evenly among the houses, leaving his with one new student more than the other houses had gotten.  There were only twenty-five new students this year, so it would be manageable. 

The Headmaster stood and cleared his throat.  Judging by the twinkle in his eye, he appeared to be very pleased as well with the outcome of the  _ Sorting _ .  Minerva had returned from placing the  _ Hat _ back in the Headmaster’s office and was just seating herself again.  All eyes were focused on Albus Dumbledore as he looked out at his “children” for that was what they were, as he’d had never had any of his own. 

“Welcome, welcome to our newest students and to all our returning students as well.  It is wonderful to be back together again for another year.  Before we begin our meal, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Remus J. Lupin.  Some of you may remember him as a former student here.  Please make him feel welcome.” 

Albus gestured toward Remus and he stood. There was a bit of murmuring heard and a few heads nodded and eyes lit in recognition of why Remus’ face had seemed familiar.  He smiled at them and returned to his seat, as the clapping subsided.

Albus raised his hands, a request for silence from the students. “Before we begin our meal, I have a few announcements to make.  The Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden, and it is imperative that all students stay clear of it for their own safety.  There are many dark and mysterious creatures living within its boundaries. Our caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch has posted on his office door the updated list of items forbidden within the school and on the grounds.  Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with it. Curfew each night is promptly at nine o’clock in the evening.  Students are not to be out wandering after that time.  If there is a problem, please see your Prefects.  They in turn, will contact your Heads of House, if necessary.” 

Albus paused briefly to make sure all the students appeared to understand, and then raised his hands. 

“Let the feast begin!”

Suddenly, the tables seemed to groan as they were covered with huge serving bowls, platters, and baskets of a myriad of different sumptuous foods.  There seemed to be favourites there for everyone, judging from the gasps and pleased sighs that could be heard.  The Hogwarts house-elves had again worked their special magic.  Jaws dropped and huge eyes ogled among the First Years, but the older students just grinned and dug in, heaping their plates high.  It didn’t take long for the First Years to overcome their surprise and follow suit.  Soon the Great Hall was filled with sounds of silverware and dishes clinking and youthful chatter.  The teachers filled their plates, poured themselves tea, and leaned in to converse quietly amongst themselves.  There was still a bit of catching up to do after the Summer Hols. 

Remus had just filled his teacup, and passed the pot and the sugar bowl to Severus, before turning to his other side to great the school’s mediwitch.  “Hello Madam Pomfrey, how are you?”

“Oh, Remus… Poppy, dear.  You are on staff now.  I am well, and how have you been?  How is your  _ condition _ these days?”

Remus paused a moment, before answering,” I’m as well as can be expected.  I’ve been taking my potion on schedule.  Though, since Severus will be making it for me now, it will be better.” 

Glancing briefly back toward Severus as he spoke, he noticed the barest flicker of a smile at the corner of Sev’s mouth, indicating the subtle compliment had been heard. 

Poppy nodded, placing her hand on Remus’ arm. “I agree.  I’m sure he will appreciate any feedback you can provide him.” 

Remus nodded in agreement. 

“How did you find living and attending Uni in London, in the Muggle world?  Was it difficult?”

“I enjoyed both my position and my studies.  The flat was comfortable, and my landlord’s pub downstairs provided good food and drink, as well as good conversation.  I got on well with my co-workers, and attending university with both magical and Muggle folk was a fulfilling experience.  And of course, the occasional post from family and friends was welcome.” He winked at her. “But, I am glad to be back home among friends... and family, again.” 

As he spoke, he picked up his napkin and laid it across his lap, his right hand detouring to briefly brush against Severus’ thigh before returning above the table to pick up his fork.  A minute flicker of surprise passed over the Potion Master’s face, but it was gone before anyone noticed.

Poppy smiled at Remus and nodded, totally ignoring what had just occurred.  Taking a sip of her tea, she set her cup down, turning her attention to Severus.  “ Severus, how do you feel about the two of you being together at Hogwarts again?”   

It was quiet for a moment, as Severus appeared to be contemplating his answer.  Brushing non-existent crumbs from the front of his robes, he looked up briefly at Remus, then directed his dark gaze at the Mediwitch.  “It will be…pleasant…to have a formidable opponent for chess again.” 

Poppy’s eyes moved back and forth between the two men.  Remus had a pleased look on his face and Severus’ expression appeared noncommittal as he took another bite of his meal.  Poppy quirked an eyebrow.  “Severus Snape, you cannot fool me.  I’ve known you for far too long.  I know you are very pleased to see Remus again.  By Merlin, young man, showing a bit of feeling will not cause you to combust.”  

Severus raised an eyebrow himself and stifled a snort, before reaching for the teapot to refill his cup.  Stirring a bit of sugar into his tea, he set down his spoon and faced Poppy again. 

“Any show of emotion in front of these little cretins, and they will assume they have  _ carte blanche _ to take advantage of me.  I absolutely cannot allow my classes or my House to become chaos.”

Remus heard Poppy’s sigh, as he took a bite of his own meal.  He well remembered Sev’s desire to not be tormented but to be taken seriously.  He looked up as the Mediwitch again spoke, this time in response.

“I do understand your concerns about the age difference between you and the older students, and the problems you perceive may come from it.  But, refusing to allow anyone to see you as human will not court disaster.  By the Goddess, Severus!  I’ve overheard students discussing the possibility that you are not entirely human.  One of them even referred to you as ‘The Great Bat’!  If you continue like this, they will have you drinking blood and hanging upside down from the ceiling in your office!”

This elicited quiet laughter from Remus and a snort from Severus.  He seemed pleased that the students considered him a dark magical creature since it would actually make it easier for him to intimidate them and maintain control. 

Poppy just shook her head at the two men and returned to her meal.  Remus and Severus turned to their own plates to finish eating.  It would soon be time for pudding after all, and Remus remembered that as his favorite part of the Hogwarts meals.  They always had something made with chocolate among the dishes.

Soon their plates disappeared.  Remus sat back in his chair with a fresh cup of tea, waiting for pudding to appear.  He thought about what Severus had said earlier.  Sev’s reluctance to show emotion was understandable to Remus, but those not close to Sev would not understand.  Since he let so few close to him, the misconceptions of others were not surprising.  Remus and Lily were the only people outside of Sev’s family that he would open up with. There had been too many instances of hurt and betrayed trust in his young life.  Remus hoped they could rekindle their relationship again.  He was startled out of his thoughts by a light touch on his arm.  He looked up to see Sev watching him. 

“Pudding is here, Remus,” purred Severus.  “It seems Albus put a word in for you, with the house-elves.” 

Remus’ gaze followed Severus’ to the plate in front of him, where rested a very large slice of dark chocolate  _ gateau _ .  Remus’ eyes lit up as he reached for his spoon.  Taking a bite, he closed his eyes and savored the flavour of the rich chocolate as it danced across his palate.  Severus quirked an eyebrow in knowing amusement and Poppy paused with a bite of treacle tart halfway to her mouth, when Remus let loose a moan of pleasure that almost bordered on the obscene.  Severus’ lip quirked in the barest hint of a smile, Poppy’s cheeks pinked and Albus looked down the table, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Remus opened his eyes as he swallowed, and realized he was being watched.  He looked around at the amused and surprised faces for a moment, puzzled. 

Severus leaned in, a glint in the dark eyes. “Apparently, it’s been a long time since you have had chocolate  _ gateau _ , Remus.” 

Eyes suddenly widened, and Remus’ cheeks glowed faintly pink as the realization hit him.  He looked to Severus for confirmation and groaned when he saw the answering nod.  The last time he had embarrassed himself in such a manner, was in Seventh Year.  Luisa, Sev’s mother, had sent a box of Godiva Chocolates, while on one of her visits to Belgium.  Sev had chosen to share the confections with only two people: Remus and Lily.  Luckily, they had been alone, studying in an empty classroom, when Remus had taken his first bit of that sinfully rich confection.  The moan he let loose echoed loudly in the huge room, eliciting laughter and giggles from Sev and Lily respectively.  Since then, he had been careful to curb his reactions, which had been further reinforced thereafter by their teasing every time he ate chocolate.

“Sorry,” he replied sheepishly, “but only the Hogwarts house-elves make  _ gateau _ this good, and it  _ has _ been a very long time...” 

Luckily, only the teachers near him, and the Headmaster had heard his  _ appreciation _ of his treat, thanks to a surreptitiously cast  _ Silencing Spell _ around their section of the staff table.  Grinning, they returned to the remains of their tea and pudding.  Remus finished his  _ gateau _ ,  _ quietly _ enjoying every bite. Once he was finished, Severus lifted the spell.

The noise level in the Great Hall began to rise again, signaling that the meal was coming to an end and the students were getting restless.  The Headmaster rose to address everyone, and as he did, the tables magically cleared.  It was as if nothing had ever been on the tables at all.  The students glanced around, the only surprised faces being those of the First Years and then they all faced the front to listen to the Headmaster.

“I trust everyone has enjoyed the meal and eaten their fill.  Judging from the yawns I see, it appears to be time for all of you to retire to your dormitories.  Your belongings have already been taken there for you.  Prefects, please show your First Years the way.  Remember, no dawdling.  Sleep well my children.  Classes start bright and early in the morning.”

With that, he turned and headed toward the staff door behind the head table, the other staff members trailing along behind him.  Severus and Remus sat for a moment longer, to allow the other professors and staff to exit the room.  Severus rose from his seat and waited for Remus to push his own chair flush to the table.  Together, they walked silently out of the Great Hall, along the corridor, and stopped at the stairs leading down to the dungeons. 

Remus turned to face his companion. “I believe I will attempt to unpack my trunk before coming down to your quarters.  Living out of baggage is only tolerable for short periods of time.”

“Undoubtedly.  I will stop in my rooms before seeing my Slytherins, to open a bottle of wine so it will have sufficient time to breathe.  The portrait of the young Salazar Slytherin guards my quarters.  It is the first door past my classroom.  The password is “Asphodel.”

With that said, Severus turned, brushing against Remus as he passed.  “I will see you at half-nine, Remi.”  Remus felt the lightest ghosting of fingertips across his fingers, as Severus moved away.  He turned in time to see the edge of black robes disappear around the corner and down the steps.  With a smile on his lips, Remus headed toward his new quarters. 

TBC…


	4. Settling the Snake and Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor: Chapter 4, Settling the Snakes and Bad Memories**

2,973 words

“Asphodel.” Whispered the Potions Master, as he reached the portrait guarding his office and personal rooms. 

The portrait Salazar nodded in response, before the door swung silently inward.  Severus stepped through, and the door closed behind him as he moved through his office toward the entrance to his private rooms.  He approached the bookcases on the back wall, reached up and pushed against a copy of  _ Potions and Blood Magic _ , causing the bookcases to separate.  A section of it swung away from him revealing a comfortable sitting room.  When he had accepted his quarters, he wanted to be close to his Slytherins, but still retain his privacy. 

_ ‘I will have to remember to show Remi how to access my rooms,’  _ he thought as he moved to the liquor cabinet in the corner near the fireplace.  Opening a door in the cabinet, he reached down into the dark, cool interior and selected a dark, heavy bottle bearing the ornate label of the  _ Bianchi _ -Snape Vineyards.  As he stood up, he studied the familiar label. It brought back memories and feelings of familial warmth and pride.

Much of his childhood and tutoring had been interwoven with the daily running of the vineyard and the winery.  His mother, _Luisa_ _Bianchi_ Snape, had always taken personal interest and control of the running of the family business.  Simultaneously, she supervised the tutoring of Severus and his older siblings, _Ettore_ and _Donata_.  When they were not with their tutors, they spent many hours at _Luisa_ ’s side, as she walked the vineyards and monitored the progress in the winery.  She told them all about grapes and wine, how the business should be run, and she also told them stories of their family’s history and traditions.  Her pride was reflected in her words and it was instilled in her children. 

Severus sighed, and lifted two wine glasses and a corkscrew from a tray atop the cabinet, then turned and walked to the sitting area in front of the fireplace.  He set the glasses on the low table between the chairs, pushing over the two books he was currently reading and a well-used chess set.  Inserting the corkscrew into the cork slowly, he began to turn it, the movement prompting a forgotten memory.

Among the lessons  _ Luisa _ had taught her children about wine, were the two accepted methods for opening a good bottle of wine.  It was acceptable to open wine the Muggle way, with a corkscrew, or use a specialized low-level spell that had been created by a wizard winemaker in the  _ Bianchi _ ancestry.  Strong magic ruined wine, making it unfit to drink, but some wizards stubbornly insisted on using magic.  This had prompted the creation of the spell.  It was a small spell designed to focus only on the upper neck of the bottle and the cork, slowly spinning the cork until it was free of the bottle.  It took some practice to get it just right, and 8-year-old Severus had been practicing for a couple of weeks.  That day, he had just finished opening ten empty practice bottles in a row.  He grinned at his mother in satisfaction.  His mother smiled back and asked him if he would like the honor of opening the bottle of wine for their noon meal.  As everyone moved to the dining room and sat around the table, Severus eagerly agreed.   _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ looked on in pride at their younger brother, noting his excitement that it was finally  _ his _ turn. 

The house-elves served the meal and it filled the table;  _ antipasto _ , a large loaf of bread still warm from the ovens,  _ polenta _ with herbs and cheese, a small roasted loin of pork with petite herbed potatoes and baby asparagus, assorted fruit and biscotti, and two bottles of their best wine.  The children eyed the small midday feast while stomachs rumbled with hunger. 

_ Luisa _ handed one of the bottles of wine to her youngest son.  He took the bottle firmly in his small hand, fingers wrapped around it at the lower portion of the neck.  As his brow creased with concentration, and his mother and siblings watched silently, young Severus cast the spell.  As soon as the magic touched it, the cork began to rotate.  Severus smiled ever so slightly.

“You are doing very well, my son.”   _ Luisa _ smiled at her youngest.   _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ smiled and nodded in agreement. Severus looked up briefly and smiled brightly at each of them. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the doors to the dining room slammed open behind Severus.  Everyone jumped at the abrupt interruption causing the table to lurch and everything on it to rattle.  Severus looked up to see the faces of his family go white; his mother’s with surprise and anger, and his siblings’ with wide-eyed fear. 

“ _ LUISA _ ! The shipment for Vienna has not been sent AGAIN!  Why is Antonio holding that shipment?  He did the same last week also!  Answer me woman!!” Patrizio Snape yelled as he entered the room, his robes billowing and snapping behind him.

_ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ seemed to shrink back in their seats, and their mother’s jaw clenched.  Eyes wide, all color drained from Severus’ face and the bottle of wine he’d been holding so carefully, slipped from his trembling fingers and crashed to the tile floor, broken glass and wine flying in every direction.  Three pairs of eyes saw the fear crossing the face of the young boy, then moved quickly to gauge the reaction of the volatile man towering in the doorway behind him. 

His mother was already rising from her chair and reaching into her robe, as  _ Patrizio _ Snape took two steps toward the table, reached for Severus, and yanked him roughly from his chair.  Severus raised his arms to protect his face and head as best he could as his father began to shake him and slap him hard about the head and shoulders.   _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ leapt from their seats, overturning the chairs, and started to move around the table, shouting at their father to stop.

“Foolish worthless boy!  What do you think you are doing, wasting good wine!  My wine!!  Who told you to touch those bottles?”  He bellowed as he jerked the small body around, landing another sharp blow to the tiny back.  “Useless excuse for a wizard!”

_ Luisa _ Snape had risen from her chair and was glaring furious daggers at her husband, as two house-elves cowered in the doorway, and several vineyard staff could be seen watching from outside. “PATRIZIO!! Put  _ our _ son down,  _ immediately _ !” She shouted as she finally got a firm grip on her wand, as she heard Severus whimpering.

“Useless excuse for a wizard!” Patrizio roared as he threw the child violently to the floor, causing him to land sprawling facedown amid spilled wine and glass shards.  “Clean up that mess!  NOW!”

“ _ PETRIFICUS TOTALUS _ !”   _ Luisa _ lowered her wand and tucked it back in her robes, as her husband’s body froze in mid-stride, a fierce scowl on his face, and dropped to the floor with a sickening thud.

“Bloody foolish man!  He’s been into the whiskey again!  After all these years, he should know to stick to the wine.”  She stepped over the prone body, and reached down to pick up the huddled and shaking form of her youngest son.   _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ crouched down to either side of her, each resting a hand on their younger brother.   _ Luisa _ gathered the small form to her, cuddling him to her breast, stroking his hair and speaking softly to him, as he sobbed against her body. 

“Shhhhh… _ bambina mia _ … my sweet child.  Your Mama has you now—you’re safe.  I am sorry my son.  I was unaware your father had returned.  He was not due home until the weekend, when you would all be at  _ Nona’s _ .”  She kissed the top of his head.

As she rocked her son, heedless of the broken glass and spilled wine, she addressed her older children, “ _Ettore_ , contact the local _Caribanari_ , then _Firecall_ your _Nonno_ _Luigi_ and inform him of what has happened.”  She then turned to her daughter.  “ _Dona_ , have _Toria_ come and clean up the wine and set the dining room to rights so we may finish our meal.”

“ _ Si  _ Mama.” Both responded in unison as they moved to do as their mother had bid them.

“ _ Petro! _ ”  _ Luisa _ called.  Two house-elves appeared with twin pops.   _ Toria  _ moved toward the table waving her small hand.  The wine and glass disappeared.  Chairs and dishes righted themselves.  She waved her hand at the table, casting appropriate cooling and warming spells on the food and drink, in anticipation of the family’s return. 

_ Petro _ approached his Mistress and young Master as  _ Luisa _ began to rise from the floor, bringing Severus with her.  She leaned down, wiped the tear-stained face, and kissed both his reddened cheeks. 

“I pledge a  _ Wizard’s Vow _ to you this day, my precious son, that he will  _ never _ touch you or any of us ever again!  I love you dearly, my little raven.  Now go with Petro and get cleaned up, so we may finish our meal, and I promise you may have some  _ Spumoni _ after you’ve finished your  _ polenta _ .”   _ Luisa _ then turned and swept into the parlor.

The house-elf took young Severus by the hand and led him from the room, carefully avoiding the prone body that still lay frozen on the floor.  As  _ Petro _ led him to the stairs, he could hear the stern voice of his  _ Nonno Bianchi _ speaking with his mother. 

The  _ Caribanari _ had taken his father away, but it was his grandfather and his uncles that returned the quiet ashen-faced man to the manor three days later.  Life with Papa before that day had been full of terror except when he was gone on business.  Mama had tried everything to protect them.  That day had been a turning point.  The man that returned to the manor that day was different. There was no fear in their home anymore.  He never ever raised his voice or hand to any of them again.  It remained so, till he died during Severus 6 th year at Hogwarts.  Severus never found out what had happened while Papa had been with  _ Nonno _ and his  _ Zii _ , and Mama never said. 

Severus shook himself from his thoughts, realizing he still held the bottle with the cork partially removed, his hand shaking slightly.  He pulled the cork the remainder of the way from the bottle and lifted the damp end to his nose scenting the aroma, as he had been taught.  He loved the scent of the wine.  After placing the bottle and cork onto the table, next to the wine glasses, he turned to look at the clock near the fireplace.  The hand pointed toward “Time to address your snakes.”

He pointed his wand at the fireplace muttering a quiet  _ Incendio _ , to bring a bit of warmth into the room before he returned.  Exiting his rooms, he passed quickly through his office and into the corridor, spelling the door shut and locked behind him.  He moved quickly to the entrance into the Slytherin common room, uttering the password as he approached.  When he reached the door, it was already open and he stepped immediately through. 

Students were sitting or standing in small groups throughout the room, the low murmur of conversation and quiet laughter drifted through the room.  At the entrance of their Head of House, they all quickly gathered around him, older students herding the First Years along in front of them.  Severus stood near the fireplace and motioned the children to sit, surveying them as they settled themselves.  Once all eyes were on him again, he pulled his robes around him, and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Welcome to Slytherin House, and to my returning students, welcome back.  I am your Head of House and Potions professor, Severus Snape.  The  _ Sorting Hat _ put you into this house based upon your strongest innate talents.  Some from the other Houses will tell you Slytherin is evil and only bad wizards come from our House.  History will show that is not, in fact, true.  However, you will find student or staff do not always treat our house fairly.  Hold your heads high and watch each other’s backs.   I expect all of you to work together to help those struggling with studies or who may need assistance in more personal or social areas.  Your Prefects are also there to help you.  Go to them if you need to.  They will advise you if it is necessary to speak to me.  My door is open to those of you who feel a need to speak to me personally.  But be forewarned, if you bypass the assistance of your housemates or the Prefects, I  _ will _ expect a sufficient explanation as to why you feel it is necessary.  My office hours are posted clearly on the notice board behind you.  We are Slytherin family while you are here.  Remember that.”

Severus finished speaking and paused to allow his words to have their impact, as he studied the faces of his charges.  He saw different emotions reflected in their eyes, but nothing to cause him concern.  He noticed a few of the First Years yawning and beginning to fidget.

“If none of you have questions, it is time to retire to your dormitories.  Morning will come quickly.  Sleep well my snakes.”  The students started moving toward their rooms, and their Head of House turned to leave.  Before he could take two steps, he heard a small voice behind him.  “Professor Snape, sir?”

Severus turned and looked down to see a small boy, one of the first years, looking up at him with huge blue eyes full of curiosity.  The boy was small for his age, with dark hair that fell in soft curls around his face and touched his collar in back.  He was holding a grey and white Kneazle kitten in his arms.  The kitten appeared to be about half-grown.  It squirmed slightly until its owner reached up and scratched its ears.  The child shuffled his feet slightly, but did not break eye contact with his professor. 

“Jonas Wyle, isn’t it?”  The boy nodded.  “What is it Mr. Wyle?”

“Sir…” The boy’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, clearly nervous. “Can Bezoar sleep with me please, sir?  Momma said he would watch over me for her.  I’ve never been away from home before.”  There was brief silence, then the boy looked down and Severus could see the blush of red on his cheeks.  He reached down, placed a fingertip under the boy’s chin, and gently lifted it until blue eyes met black ones again.

“Mr. Wyle, why do you feel embarrassment for making such a request?”

“Because, sir, Papa says I must be brave…that a true Slytherin doesn’t fear the dark…and … I should not be afraid.  But… Momma says it’s O.K. to be afraid of the dark at first, but to keep Bezoar with me to feel safe. Then I won’t be afraid.” 

Severus looked into that small face and a smile barely touched the corner of his mouth.  He moved to the side and sat on the edge of one of the chairs, bringing the boy along to stand in front of him, so they were eye-to-eye. 

“In a way, they are both right.  A Slytherin should be brave when necessary, but at times will also be fearful.  The key is to use the fear. Don’t let it paralyze you.  Examine it, contemplate it, and once you grasp it, in most cases, you can get past it.  A true Slytherin will use whatever means are available to accomplish his or her goals.” Severus reached out and started petting the Kneazle. 

“If right now you need Bezoar here to help you face and overcome the dark and being alone, then that is exactly what you shall do, since familiars  _ are _ allowed in the dormitories.”  

A huge smile spread across the boy’s face as he looked at his Head of House.  “Yes sir!  Thank you Professor!!”  Severus gave the Kneazle one last scratch and patted the boy’s shoulder as he moved to stand.

“Now off to bed with you!  And remember, Mr. Wyle, you and Bezoar won’t be alone.  You do have six other year mates in there too, after all.”  Jonas Wyle flashed a last quick smile at his professor’s raised eyebrow, and then headed off at a trot to join his year mates.

Severus glanced around the now empty common room, thinking of another small boy with large expressive eyes, and shook his head before exiting into the corridor and heading back to his rooms

TBC…


	5. Cautious Reaquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!
> 
> ** Yes, We spelled it 'Zambini' on purpose...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor: Chapter 5, Cautious Reacquaintance**

4,517 words

 

**A/N:  Yes, We spelled it 'Zambini' on purpose...!

The Potions professor moved down the dim corridor, robes billowing behind him, casting odd moving shadows on the cold stone walls as he passed.  Looking up, as he approached his quarters, he noticed the new Defense professor leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, one foot crossed in front of the other.  Remi watched him approach, smiling at him in a somewhat odd way.

“Why are you smiling at me in that manner, Remi?” Severus asked, before he uttered the password for his rooms, just loud enough for Remus to hear it.  The door swung open and Remus pushed off the wall to follow his friend inside. 

“Because, after watching you stride down the hall in those robes, I can understand why some of the students are referring to you as the ‘Great Bat’.”  Remus grinned up at Severus as he settled into one of the chairs by the fire.  They stared at each other for a moment, then Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Indeed.  That would facilitate my efforts to control the students in my presence.”  Severus removed his robes and hung them in a cabinet by the door, before he sat in the chair across from Remus.  He reached forward to grasp the bottle of wine and fill both glasses.  After filling them, he handed one to Remus, before sitting back in his own seat, cradling his glass between his hands.  He studied the other man, watching as Remus tasted the wine, closing his eyes to savour the flavour of it as he let it slowly roll across his tongue, before swallowing.

Remus leaned his head back and kept his eyes closed for a bit.  Severus’ eyes traveled from the wavy collar-length tawny golden hair to the calm masculine face.  He looked appreciatively at the broad shoulders, across the wide chest and down the trim torso to the long legs stretched out toward the warmth of the fire. 

_ ‘He’s filled out well since Seventh Year. The changes are… very appealing.  The changes at the moon don’t seem to have had an obvious physical effect…yet.  I will have to see what I can do to at least forestall that.” _   Severus sipped his wine.

Remus opened his eyes too late to notice Severus studying him.  Taking another drink of his wine, he gave a small sigh of appreciation.  “I had almost forgotten how good the wine from the  _ Bianchi _ vineyards is.  It’s been awhile since I’ve enjoyed a bottle.”

“If I had thought of it I would have had Annalisa send you a few bottles from the last shipment.  The crops have been very good for the last several years.  Mama considers it her personal responsibility still to make sure everything is handled just so.  Luckily, Annalisa has a talent for anticipating her. ” 

Remus nodded, looking far away for a moment.  “Yes, I remember that about her.”  Looking at Severus, he continued. “She obviously passed the same trait on to you.”

“Which has been fortuitous since looks would not have helped in the art of potion making.”  Severus eyed his companion, almost daring him to respond.  Remus stared back, and cocked his head a bit to the side. 

“Sev, how many times have I told you in the past not to speak of yourself that way.  Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and there are those who would find you appealing.”  He smiled, verbally volleying the conversation back to Severus, who only responded with a raised eyebrow and a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth. 

The men sat back, sipped their wine and watched each other, momentarily lost in their own thoughts.  The fire crackled in the quiet room, throwing flickering lights and shadows on the rug.  Remus glanced to the side, as something caught his attention near Sev’s feet.  Suddenly, as if out of thin air, a large black cat appeared on the arm of Severus’ chair.  The cat leaned down and stretched its full length, then stood up, and looked at Severus expectantly.  When he did not respond to her, she leaned over and butted her head into his chest.  Severus stayed still, watching her as she looked up at him again.  It seemed this was a game they played.   She leaned in a second time, butting him hard and rubbing her head firmly against his chest.  Severus chuckled and began scratching her ears.  Soon, a very loud rumbling purr could be heard in the room. 

“And who might this be, Sev?  Haven’t lost your love of cats I see.”

“This is Puck.  She followed us home from Hogsmeade last year. I had come for my meeting with Albus about my new position and  _ Tori _ had insisted on accompanying me.  We were coming back, that day, from purchasing potions ingredients and other supplies.  I’d sat for a moment to watch the sun set, and the little imp took the opportunity to crawl into one of the pockets in my robes.   I was already carrying so many shrunken packages; the added weight went unnoticed, since she was still a kitten.” 

Severus gave Puck one last scratch, and then reached to refill his glass.  He motioned toward Remus, who handed over his glass for refilling.  While Severus was busy with the wine, Puck leapt to the back of his chair, settled down and looked over Severus’ shoulder as he sat back.

“Imagine my surprise when later that evening, while we were sitting here enjoying tea, I looked down to see her smaller self sitting in my lap…as if she owned it.   _ Tori _ was quite amused by her antics and became immediately attached to her.”

Remus chuckled at the mental image of a surprised Potions master.  “She’s beautiful and quite large for a domestic cat.  Why the name Puck?”

“Ah yes.   _ Tori _ named her, saying she reminded him of the Shakespearean character.  I took her to Hagrid the next day.  He looked her over and pronounced her a very healthy part-Kneazle kitten. It seems her domestic feline lineage is dominant in her appearance.  The Kneazle instincts and intelligence however, made themselves evident quite early.” 

“She does seem to have that certain awareness in her eyes.”

“She seems very comfortable in your presence Remi.”

“I’ll take that as a good sign.”

Severus reached up and scratched Puck under the chin with a single finger.  She stretched her neck out to expose more area to the rubbing digit.  After a moment, she turned and gave his hand a lick as he pulled it away, causing both men to smile.

“ _ Tori _ fell in love with her and insisted I keep her.  She went home to Italy with us.  When I returned for the new school year, he insisted again, that I bring her with me…so I wouldn’t be lonely.”

The two men locked eyes for a moment, as they each contemplated what the term “lonely” meant to them.  Puck rubbed against Severus, bringing him out of his reverie. 

“Would you care to join me in a game of chess?”

“I would be delighted …it’s been a long time.  I look forward to beating you.”  Remus replied with a grin.

“You seem to be feeling a bit over-confident this evening, Remi.  The wine must be addling your brain. Maybe I should relieve you of your wineglass.” 

This was uttered with a straight face, but there was a twinkle of mischief in Severus’ dark eyes.  He then picked up the box holding the chess pieces and began placing them on the board.

“You will be white for this game, then we can switch colors for the next one.”

“That is acceptable.”  Remus nodded then stood to remove his robes and hang them in the cabinet next to Severus’.  He reached up, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar, before sitting back down and leaning forward, elbows on knees, toward the chessboard. 

Both men bent over the chessboard, ready to play.  Remus picked up his wine, took a sip, set it down and reached for a pawn to make his first move.  They played back and forth for the next hour, control of the game, shifting back and forth several times, as each took their time contemplating their strategies. 

Puck had disappeared briefly but made her return known by jumping up and settling on the table next to the chessboard, looking very much like a referee. 

Remus looked up at the movement, startled, then smiled.  He tentatively reached out a hand toward her.  Puck leaned out and sniffed his hand for a moment, then rubbed her head into his palm.  Remus looked at Severus, and his smile broadened as he began to stroke his hand over the half-kneazle head and down her back.

“It appears you have been accepted.”  Severus responded as he looked back and forth from Puck to Remus.

“Well, that can only be a good thing then.  I won’t have to worry about her preventing me from visiting you in your quarters.”

“Indeed.” Severus looked at the chessboard. “I believe it is still your move.  That is… unless you concede.” Severus gave Remus a challenging look.

“Not on your life, Sev!”  Remus replied as he reached for his knight to take his move.  Puck meowed at the loss of attention, and jumped into Remus’ lap, causing Remus to sit up suddenly.  Both men looked at Puck in surprise, and started to laugh.

“Hmm, Remi, that is a first.   Puck has never shown an interest before for sitting in anyone’s lap but mine.  She won’t even sit on  _ Tori’s, _ no matter how much he coaxes her.”

Remus scratched Puck’s ears as she curled up in his lap.  “I will take that as the highest compliment then.”

“It also seems that Puck has decided that we are finished with our game as well.”

“Yes, I would agree.” Remus replied, humor in his voice, as he petted Puck, who was purring very loudly now.  “We can always continue the game another time.”

“That would be acceptable.” Severus reached for the wine bottle.  “Would you care for more wine?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I would.”  Remus passed his wine glass to Severus.  “The wine is as good as I remember.  Are there any new wines yet?  I remember your brother was working on that.”

Severus handed back Remus’ glass and set the bottle back on the table.  “No.  Unfortunately, he as yet has been unable to introduce a genus of grape that will produce the flavor and bouquet he is seeking.”

“That is unfortunate indeed.  But if there is anyone who can do it, it is your brother,  _ Ettore _ .”

“I must concur.  He has always loved the vineyards as much as Mama.  It’s been said that wine is in our blood, but I believe it is true more for him, than it is for either  _ Dona _ or for me.”  Severus sipped his wine, momentarily savouring the flavor.  “Would you care for some cheese and fruit to accompany the wine?”

“That would be splendid!”  Remus smiled.

“Mama owled me a package from her last trip across Italy.  She stopped into the  _ Zambini _ estates while she was there.  The house elves store the cheeses for me.”

“Wonderful!”  Remus’ mouth watered at the memories of tasting those cheeses on his last trip to Italy.  “They always procure the tastiest cheeses from the local farms.”

Severus snapped his fingers and a house-elf immediately appeared.  Puck opened her eyes, but didn’t move, as she watched the small creature with interest.

“What can Posie do for Professor Snape, sir?”  Her large eyes flicked briefly to Puck and Remus, then back to Severus.

“Please bring a tray of the Italian cheeses, accompanied by a selection of sliced fruit.”

“Would the Professors also like bread?”  She asked, bouncing a bit on her toes.

Severus glanced to Remus for his input.  He nodded back in the affirmative.  Severus returned his gaze to the little house-elf in front of him.  “Yes, a small loaf then.”

“Yes sir, Professor!  Right away Professor!”  The elf snapped her fingers and was gone.

Puck laid her head back down and closed her eyes, but her ears still moved in response to the sounds around her.

Both men sat and sipped their wine silently for the next few minutes, as they watched the fire and Remus gently stroked his fingers along Puck’s back.  Suddenly, Puck’s head came up, immediately followed by the reappearance of Posie.  She was carrying a tray filled with an assortment of cheeses and fruit, and a small crusty loaf of bread, still warm from the oven.  She set the tray on the table next to the chessboard, then snapped her fingers.  In her hand, appeared a small bowl, which she sat on the table near Remus, as she looked at Puck.

“For Puck, Professor.”  She looked at Severus, and he nodded.  “Do the Professors require anything else?”

“Not at this time, Posie, thank you.”  Severus responded.

“You are welcome, Professor.”  Posie then disappeared with a pop.

Remus looked from the small dish on the table, to Severus, with a questioning gaze.  Puck left her warm spot on Remus’ lap to lean over and sniff in the direction of the dish.

“Remi, place the dish on the floor please.” As Remus leaned down to place the dish on the floor, Severus continued.  “The elves always provide a small treat for Puck when they bring me food or drink.  It is a habit that began not long after Puck began residing in my quarters.”  He glanced down to see Puck tucking into her treat.  “It seems she wanted to play with the elves whenever they entered my quarters to do their chores, and they were a bit intimidated by her. I believe the treats began as a way of distracting her so they could work.  Now, she seems to expect the treats and they seem to enjoy providing them.”  Puck had just finished her treat and was washing her face.  Severus smiled at the sight.  Remus chuckled as he reached down to scratch Puck’s ears.

“She certainly knows how to get what she wants.”

“That she does.  And she ignores Albus completely, which drives him mad!”  Severus commented with a smirk.

Remus chuckled a bit at the mental picture of the Headmaster trying to get Puck to come to him. Then his expression became more inquisitive.  “How do you feel about being back here as a professor now?  The Sixth, and Seventh Years were First and Second Years when we graduated.”  He asked, as he leaned back in his chair.  He crossed his arms and gave a small shiver.

Severus realized the temperature in the room had dropped a bit.  He waved his hand at the flames and they rose higher, as he turned back to Remus.  “I would be more comfortable if the age difference was greater, but I can handle the students.”  He waved his hand, summoning small plates and napkins from the kitchenette.

“It feels good to be back here again, and I am looking forward to teaching,” Remus sat forward helping himself to some bread and cheese from the platter, “but, it still seems surreal that we are staff now.  The last time I was on these grounds, I was still a student.”  Taking a bite of the cheese, he made a satisfied sound.

Severus placed a plate of fruit, cheese, and bread on his lap, as he nodded in agreement.  “I find it a bit more difficult to refer to the other staff members by their given names.  We interacted with and referred to them as our elders and superiors for 7 years.”  He placed a small piece of cheese in his mouth and chewed slowly.

“There is that.  Then there is the adjustment to being addressed as ‘ _ Professor’ _ ourselves.  I wonder what Lily would say…” Remus immediately became very quiet, realizing what he had said.  A look of pain filled his eyes as he looked at Severus.

Severus didn’t immediately reply.  He took a sip of his wine, swallowing the last bit of cheese he had been savouring, then set his glass down.  “I miss her too, Remi,” he replied, his voice quiet and filled with emotion, ”every single day.”  His eyes reflected back the sadness and pain he saw in Remus’ eyes.

“The last time I saw her was on Harry’s first birthday.  She was so happy.  She loved being a mother.”  Remus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hand together against his chin.  “It seemed to come so naturally to her.  I visited when I could, which wasn’t as often as I’d have liked to, but we owled often.”

“We owled each other as well.  Sadly, I was only able to visit her twice during my apprenticeship.  She wrote often and I responded as often as time allowed.  I’m still surprised Potter let her write to me.”  He uttered the last part in a disgusted tone, scowling down at his hands.

Severus looked up when Remus let out a snort, then a short laugh.  “Sev, think about it.  This is  _ Lily _ we are talking about.  Do you really believe anyone could dissuade her from something she set her mind to?  James would just throw his hands up and walk away, defeated.”

Severus thought a moment and opened his mouth to say something, then hesitated as if he had changed his mind.  Instead, he placed his plate on the table and patted his leg, encouraging Puck to jump into his lap. He petted her for a moment then looked back up at Remus.  “No, I don’t, especially considering what she did to protect Harry.”

Remus silently nodded in agreement, as he reached for more cheese and his wineglass. “Sev, did you ever have the opportunity to see little Harry?  He has Lily’s eyes and unfortunately, James’ uncontrollable hair.” 

“No, I was never able to make it back again, after she gave birth.  The trip I had arranged, had to be cancelled when my father died.  She did owl me pictures of him.  He looks too much like his father, but his eyes are definitely hers.”

Remus released an exasperated sigh.  “Sev, he actually looks like Lily and James equally.  It’s that messy Potter hair that makes you think of James.  Besides, a child’s appearance changes, as they get older.  He may end up looking more like Lily.”

“If you say so.  Hopefully, the boy inherited Lily’s sense and didn’t take after Potter, or I will resign my position before he starts his first year.”

Remus smiled, looking into his glass, as he twirled the stem between his fingers.  “I tried to get custody of Harry, after…” Remus hesitated, “after they died, and … Siri went to… Azkaban.”

A muscle twitched in Severus’ jaw at the mention of his old enemy, but he ignored it.  “I didn’t know. What happened?”

“Albus sided with the Ministry against me.  If he had vouched for me, I believe they would have given in, despite my condition.  Minerva had offered to share the legal responsibility, so he would be cared for on the full moons.  He could have lived here at Hogwarts.”

“What was the reason for the refusal then?”  Severus asked, clearly curious.

 

“Something about Lily’s sister being Harry’s only living relative and blood wards required to keep him safe.”

“That’s ridiculous.  He would have been just as safe at Hogwarts.  I don’t believe that the Dark Lord is completely gone, but the school has the strongest wards possible.”

“I agree Sev.  I even researched it.  Blood wards are strong, especially in families, but they can be transferred.  I couldn’t find all the information on it but what I did find indicated that Albus could have transferred the family connection to someone in the Wizarding world.  Why raise him with Muggles?  And Albus has forbidden  _ anyone _ to visit him!”

“ _ What _ ?” Severus sat up suddenly, much to Puck’s chagrin, as she sent him a dirty look.  “There is  _ no _ logical reason for that.  Someone has to check on the child.”

“I know.  I’ve approached Albus about this several times by owl, and again in person, when I was interviewed for the Defense position.  It would have been very convenient when I was schooling at Uni, since I was near London.  He refused me every time, giving no explanation as to why.  He just kept insisting the boy was fine and it was the best place for him!”

“Lily would be very upset that Harry is being raised by Muggles, even if it is Petunia.  They weren’t very close the last few years.  That husband of hers seemed a right bastard!  I suggest we approach Albus together.  We may be able to sway him to at least allow us to check on Harry.  Harry is how old now… two years?”

“Yes, he would have turned two in July.”

“Petunia became quite odd about magic after she married that Muggle.  Lily expressed her concern more than once.  I wonder if the child will be told about his family and heritage, or that he’s even a wizard.”

“Albus seemed to think so, but I have my doubts.”  Remus rubbed his hands over his face, then ran them through his hair.  “James would be livid.  He detested Vernon Dursley.  I met the man only once, briefly…and he made  _ my  _ skin crawl!”

“That settles it then.  We will speak to Albus tomorrow after classes.”  Severus’ expression was thunderous, as he thought of Lily and what she would say about where her son was currently living.

“Agreed.  Sev… I could really use a shot of firewhiskey right now.”

Severus nodded.  He picked Puck up and set her on the floor, then went to the liquor cabinet.  He pulled out two tumblers, pouring two fingers of the amber liquid in each.  He returned to his seat, passing Remus one of the glasses before settling into his own chair again.  He sat for a moment then raised his glass toward Remus, in toast. 

“To dear friends, lost and gone…but not forgotten…” Severus spoke, his voice laced with emotion.

Remus raised his glass, and added, “And to the part of their souls that live on in their son, Harry.  May the God and Goddess keep him safe.”  His eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

They tapped their glasses together and tossed back the fiery liquid.  Both men sat quietly, allowing the burn to warm them from lips to bellies, ground them, and settle their emotions.

Remus glanced at Severus’ clock.  It was pointing to ‘Time for bed.’

“It’s a bit later than I realized.  I should be going.  Classes start tomorrow and morning comes quickly.”  Remus stood and stretched, then retrieved his robes.

“That is probably advisable.”  Severus stood and stretched himself, as he watched Remus put on his robes, sad to see Remus’ form hidden again from his view.  Remus, in turn was watching Severus out of the corner of his eye.

_ ‘He looks better than he did five years ago…still has a nice arse too.  I wonder if he still has feelings…’  _ Remus thought as he turned to face Severus again.  “Sev, this was a very enjoyable evening.  Thank you, the wine and accompaniments were delicious.  Both Puck and the chess game were entertaining, and I enjoyed our conversation very much.  Maybe we can do this again, later in the week perhaps?  In my quarter this time.”

“I enjoyed the evening as well, Remi.  Your quarters will be fine.  Shall we say…Wednesday evening?”

“Splendid.  Maybe you could bring another bottle of that lovely wine…please?”  Remus gave Severus a very large grin—one that Severus remembered very well.  “I’ll provide the accompaniment.” 

Severus shook his head, then smiled at the other man.  “I think I can spare another bottle, however, I’m saving the rest for Christmas hols.  I’m not sure when Mama will be sending me more.”

“O.K, O.K.  I’ll make sure to get my liquor cabinet appropriately stocked as soon as possible.  And there’s that tea that you like.”  He smiled at Severus again.

Only if there’s ginger biscuits to go with it.”  Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Ah yes…the ginger biscuits…must not forget those.”  Remus replied, still smiling.  “Well, I’m off then.”

“Remi, remember which book I pulled to release the door to my quarters, if you ever need to enter alone.”

_ ‘Potions and Blood Magic’ _ , I remember.  And the password to my quarters is ‘Godiva’.’”

Severus rolled his eyes.  “Another chocolate password, Remi?  You’re becoming predictable. Take care the students don’t catch on.”

“Maybe I should have made it…. lemon drop, perhaps?”  Smirked Remus.

Severus growled at that.  “Good night, Remi.  I will see you at breakfast.”

“Good night Sev.  May the Goddess bless your dreams.” Remus said in a conciliatory tone.

“And yours as well, Remi.” Replied Severus as he closed the door behind Remus, and headed back to his room for the night.

TBC…


	6. Confrontations, Deceptions, and Half-Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.  
> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Chapter 6, Confrontations, Deceptions, and Half-Truths**

2,941 words

The first week of classes was very hectic—more so than they expected.  Severus and Remus had a difficult time finding free time that coincided, and when they did, the Headmaster was always mysteriously unavailable.  Finally on the following Sunday, they were able to intercept the Headmaster as he was leaving his office.  He had just stepped out the door as the junior professors were reaching the top of the revolving staircase. 

“Headmaster, may we have a word, please?”

“Remus, Severus.  Good evening my boys!  Come in, come in.”

Albus reentered his office and motioned the younger wizards to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk.  He rounded the large ornate desk and made himself comfortable in the grandiose and

overstuffed chair behind it.

“What brings you both to my office on a quiet Sunday evening?”

As the Headmaster spoke, he waved his hand and a china tea service appeared, accompanied by a large plate of fresh-baked biscuits, their aroma filling the room.  He looked at each of them as he lifted the teapot.  When they both nodded, he poured three cups of tea,  _ Levitating _ two of them across the desk, followed by the sugar and cream.  Remus picked up both cups and passed one to Severus. Remus lifted his cup to his nose and appeared to be enjoying the smell of the herbal tea, as he checked for the scent of potions. He turned to Sev and raised an eyebrow, before turning back to his tea. The three spent a few quiet minutes fixing the tea to their liking before returning to the business at hand.  Sev took only a few tentative sips of his tea, as he formulated his thoughts.

The Headmaster reached for the bowl of sweets, but appeared to change his mind when he noticed the scowl on Severus’ face.  Remus placed a restraining hand on his companion’s arm, in a silent plea to calm himself.  It would not do to get upset so soon.  The Headmaster sat back and folded his hands on the edge of his desk.

Remus set his cup down on the edge of the desk, barely touched.  He cleared his throat and rested his hands in his lap as he fixed his gaze on the wizened wizard across from him. 

“Severus and I have been discussing young Harry and his placement with those Muggles--against the wishes of his parents.” Tilting his head, he continued, “Why is he there, Headmaster?  You have never given me a reason—none at all.  I acknowledge that you don’t feel I am a fit guardian for Harry, though I heartily disagree.  I love him as if he were my own son!  There are others in the Wizarding World he could be placed with that would protect him and raise him with love and care, and teach him about being a wizard.  He could be spelled with a  _ Glamour _ to change his appearance, change his name—anything!  He does not belong with those hateful Muggles!”

Remus ran his hand through his hair in frustration, as he sat back in his seat.  He looked to Severus for support and saw what he needed in the dark eyes.  He turned back toward the Headmaster and waited for an answer.

The Headmaster stroked his beard for a moment.  Waving his hand about as he sat back further in his chair,  “Now, now, Remus.  There’s no need to upset yourself.”

“I believe I have a valid reason to be upset.  I am concerned for Harry’s welfare.” Remus replied angrily—his hands curling into fists.

“Headmaster,” Severus straightened in his chair, “I’m not certain if you are aware, how very close Remus, Lily, and I were while we were students here.  We chose to keep the friendship quiet, for obvious reasons.  Nevertheless, we knew her very well, and that included her negative feelings regarding her sister and that magic-hating Muggle she married.  And, if I remember correctly, Potter was of the same views as Lily regarding her in-laws and the placement of their son, if something were to happen to them.  That placement was specifically detailed to  _ not _ be with the Muggles.  They were very detailed as to the persons they wanted to care for Harry.”

Popping the last bite of a biscuit in his mouth, the Headmaster brushed crumbs from his beard.  “The boy is perfectly safe where he is.  The  _ Wizengamot _ agreed with me that it was the best place for the boy.”

Severus let out a disgusted snort.  “I disagree.  Lily’s sister and that Muggle were emphatic in their views that magic is evil!  How can that be safe for the boy?  He is a wizard. He IS magic.  Something they despise.  He is most likely, at the very least, being neglected, if not also abused!”  His voice dripped sarcasm, as his eyes began to spark in anger.  He never cared for that egomaniac, Potter, but this child was also _ Lily’s _ son.  He would do whatever he could to honor her wishes.  He owed her that.  “And I, for one, would like to know how you managed to defy an  _ Unbreakable Will Scroll _ !”

Remus was sitting tensely beside him, an old wound clearly opened.  He felt he had betrayed Lily, when he was unable to secure guardianship of her son after Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. He felt he had let James down as well, but failing Lily’s wishes cut him much deeper. Their wishes had been clearly outlined in painstaking detail on the spelled scroll.  Ancient spells cast upon it to ensure the protection and security of their sweet baby if something happened to them.  Lily and James knew anything could happen and leave Harry with only one parent or none at all.  They had escaped the Dark Lord more than once.  Their work in the Department of Mysteries put them in great danger. So Lily had researched ancient and obscure spells of protection, honor, ancient oaths and White Magic blood promises of family.  The spells on the scroll should not have been breakable.  He still didn’t understand how the magical contract had been broken. 

Everyone Remus had consulted about it had examined the information then told him, nervously, they had no idea, before rushing him out the door.  He eventually, buried himself in his Uni studies for the next two years, trying to dull the pain and hoping another solution would present itself.  At least now, he had Sev again, who shared his concerns for Harry.

The Headmaster’s eyes flashed something dangerous, before returning to the cool gaze he had maintained up to this point.  “I have young Harry’s best interests in mind.  He has been placed where he needs to be.  You must trust me in this.   The boy will be fine.”  He replied smugly, as he stroked his beard—no twinkle evident in the pale blue eyes.

Remus shook his head in the negative.  “How can you say that?  Has anyone even _checked_ on him in the last year and a half?  The Headmaster just looked at him.  “No one’s checked have they?  Why, Headmaster!  You really don’t know for sure he’s alright, _do_ _you_?”  Remus leapt from his chair and paced the room like a trapped animal.  Frustration was radiating from him.

Severus leaned forward, glaring intently at the Headmaster, “ _ Exactly. _   Do you know, for a certainty, that the boy is in good health and being well-treated?  Saviour of the Wizarding world aside--he is a child, a member of our world, one of us.  He deserves to be raised in a loving Wizarding home.  How many times in the last 18 months, has someone checked on him?  Give us an answer, Headmaster!”

“Remus!  Take your seat please.  I appreciate your concern for the child, but everything is well in hand.  You don’t need to worry yourselves about him.”

“I will  _ not _ sit down.  I demand an answer—an  _ honest _ answer.” Remus spat. “Something is going to happen to Lily’s child if you don’t remove him from that house!  I can feel it!” 

Remus stood stiffly, fists at his sides, body trembling, his anger apparent in his glare, eyes welling with unshed tears.  Severus stood and walked around the chairs to put his hand on Remus’ shoulder.  He turned a cold hard gaze on the Headmaster.

“We’re waiting, Headmaster.”

The Headmaster stood and stepped away from his chair.  He smoothed down his robes before turning a smile on the two standing before him—a cool smile that failed to reach his eyes.  Knowing what he did about Luisa Snape, it wouldn’t do to anger these two young men any further, but he needed time to think. 

“Things will remain as they are, as it is best for all concerned.”  Standing from his chair, “It is time I retired to my quarters.  I suggest that the two of you forget this and concentrate on teaching your students.”  He waved his hand and the tea service and plate of biscuits disappeared.  “Good evening, my boys.  I believe you can find your own way out.”  He turned and disappeared through a door at the rear of the room.

“Merlin! Sev.  We’ve gotten nowhere!”  Remus looked at Severus, pain and rage reflected in his eyes, as a single tear tracked down his cheek.  It was all he could do to not destroy the man’s office--pin him to the wall and  _ make him _ talk.  The Wolf was howling for it’s Cub.

Remus turned away and Severus moved behind him and wrapped his hands around Remus’ chest and rested his forehead against the back of Remus’ head.  “Remi, we will find a way.  I share your pain in this. Harry doesn’t deserve this.  Please try to keep it together.”  He whispered against Remus’ hair. 

As Severus stepped away from Remus, Fawkes flew across the room and landed on Remus’ shoulder.  Both men looked up, startled by the actions of the Phoenix.  Fawkes fluttered his wings and began to trill quietly and rub his head against Remus’ cheek.  Both men felt waves of comfort and reassurance wash over them.  Fawkes trilled once more, brief and sharp, at each of them, conveying a sense of determination, before returning to his perch.  They both received the impression that the Headmaster’s  _ Familiar _ wasn’t as close to the Headmaster as he seemed.  Remus and Severus stared at each other for a few moments.  Severus reached around and held his friend in a one-armed hug as he led him from the Headmaster’s office.  Quiet trilling followed them as the door closed behind them. 

Not a word was spoken until they arrived in Severus’ quarters.  They had encountered no one on the way.  Severus guided Remus to one of the chairs by the fire, waved his hand toward the hearth and flames rose as he reached for the Firewhiskey and two glasses.  He poured both glasses almost full of the amber fluid and set one in front of Remus.  He took a large swallow of his, gritting his teeth against the burning and set his glass down.  He removed his robes and  _ Banished _ them to the wardrobe.  He raised his wand and cast several strong privacy spells before he sat down in his chair.  At the moment, he was very glad he had taken his mother’s advice and refused to allow any of the castle portraits in his office or chambers.  She had provided all the portraits that now hung on the walls of both his quarters and his office—that included the portrait of Salazar that guarded his exterior door. 

He stepped up to the portrait of his Great Grandmother  _ Josefina _ and spoke quietly for a few moments with the regal woman, the lilting purr of Italian soothing Remus’ nerves.  As he turned and stepped away, she disappeared from her frame. 

Remus had pulled his robes off and they were draped over his chair and he was still sitting on them.  He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands covering his face, as his shoulders shook.  No sound escaped his lips.  Severus leaned over and put his hands on Remus’ shoulders giving them a caring squeeze.

“Remi…look at me, please.”  He asked softly, empathy reflected in his voice.

The blond wizard raised his face slowly as he lowered his hands, and turned a tear-stained face to the only person who had ever held his heart.  Dark eyes reflected a similar pain.

“I hate this!  I need to  _ do _ something!   _ We _ need to do something!  Harry has  _ no one _ but  _ us _ now.  Siri is in Azkaban, so it was up to me to be Harry’s guardian, but that was taken from me and from Harry!  It  _ hurts _ , Sev.  It hurts so much…”

“I wish I had known, Remi.  I’m sorry.  I would have been there to help.  Merlin!  Mama would have helped.”  He slid forward off his chair and knelt in front of Remus’ chair.  He reached up and wiped the tears from his friend’s face then pulled him into a hug.  “ I have sent word to Mama about this.  She is wise and clever, and she has a multitude of connections in the Wizarding World.   We will also talk to Auntie Min.  She will also help.  We need to check on Harry ourselves.”

Remus turned his face and kissed the side of Severus’ neck, before sitting up and wiping his face with a handkerchief from his pocket.  “Thank you Sev.  You have always been there for me.  You didn’t know about the hearing because I never contacted you.  I am sorry for that.  I agree that we need to take this into our own hands.  Harry’s safety and well-being are our responsibility now.  Damn the Headmaster!  I’ve never seen anyone slide around a conversation the way he does—just like a greased Flobberworm!”

“He may act like a Gryffindor, but I am convinced that slippery old snake is really a Slytherin.  I don’t trust him and never have.  You remember what he tried to do when he found out about  _ Tori _ .  Mama’s gift of perception was never more true.”

“You are definitely correct. It’s times like this when I wish I had been more of a Slytherin.”  He sniffled and wiped at his eyes and nose again, then attempted a weak smile.  “It was foolish of me to ever think the man would stop manipulating people.”

“True. But, contrary to popular belief, Slytherins and Gryffindors can work together.  We can be a strong, determined and dangerous combination.”  Severus responded with an evil glint in his eye.

Severus stood and reached a hand out to Remus, pulling him to his feet. He handed Remus’ glass to him and lifted his own to his lips, draining it in one swallow.  Remus drained his and set it next to Severus’.  Severus waved his hand at Remus, then at himself.  They were now clothed in sleep pants and t-shirts.  Remus looked down at himself then at Severus’ clothing with a surprised look.

Severus chuckled and reached out to take Remus by the arm.  “Come along, Remi.  We’re never too old for a comfort cuddle.  I will set my wand to wake you in sufficient time to get to your rooms before breakfast.”  When Remus didn’t reply or move, he continued.  “What are close  friends for?  We may not be lovers anymore, Remi, but we can still be there for each other.”

Remus smiled and nodded.  He and Severus went into Severus’ bedroom and crawled into the large bed, getting comfortable under the covers.  Severus set his wand and spelled the lights out.  They lay there for a few minutes, before Remus felt himself being enveloped in strong arms and pulled against Severus’ warm body.

 

“Though,” Severus whispered against Remus’ temple, “if you tell  _ anyone _ that I cuddle, I will  _ hex _ you from here to Tuscany.”  Remus snorted, as he felt Severus’ answering smile against his skin.

 

He curled around Sev, throwing a leg and arm over him, and rested his head on the broad chest, comforted by Sev’s heartbeat.  Sev was right; his did make him feel better.  It always had when they were younger.  There were a few times when even Sev had needed it.  He was glad they had resurrected the tradition.  Within minutes, both men were deep asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.  Puck was curled up above their heads, on the pillows, keeping guard. 

Tbc…


	7. Secret Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!
> 
> A/N: Yes, we know this one is short...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor:  Chapter 7,** **Secret Meetings**

661 words

Severus leaned in close to Remus over the DADA teacher’s desk, as the last few students left class to begin the weekend. He watched the last student round the corner before spelling the door closed and casting several spells in the room. He turned back to Remus, excitement and anticipation showing in his eyes.

“Remi, come along quickly. I’ve had an owl from Mama. We are to meet her and Auntie Min at the manor--about Harry. We will be spending the weekend there, and I want to leave before Albus finds a reason to keep us here.  I don’t trust him.”

Remus looked up from gathering papers from his desk to shove into his satchel. “I need to pack a few things…”

“Already done.” Severus pulled two miniature trunks from his pocket. “Karma was on our side.  One of my students managed to botch their potion, forcing evacuation of my classroom. Filch is cleaning now, it as we speak.  I took advantage of the opportunity.”

“Oh my!  Damage?”

“Nothing serious and the students are fine, but it was fortuitous, since I received the owl as I was waiting for the caretaker’s arrival. Then, I took the liberty of going to your quarters and packing for you.  It’s a good thing we found all those hidden passages.”

Remus rose and buttoned his robes. Waving his wand at his satchel, he shrank it and placed it in his pocket. “I’m ready.  Lead on then.”

They exited the classroom, Remus spelling the door behind them. They walked briskly through the halls and down to the main entrance, discussing their day as they went. The few students and staff in the halls, and the portraits, paid them no mind—obviously accustomed to seeing them together. Peeves peeked out from behind a statue, intent on dropping something offending on the passing professors, but the sudden appearance of the Bloody Baron put a preemptive halt to that idea. At Peeve's sudden wail, both professors looked up and nodded their thanks to the Baron before continuing on their way out the main doors. It paid off to treat the house ghosts with respect—a lesson they had both learned as students.

They passed quickly through the front doors and down the stone steps to the walkway. The brisk Scottish weather caused them to wrap their cloaks tighter around them and pull up their hoods. A cold wind bit at their faces, quickly pinking their cheeks. There were a few clouds in the sky that threatened the possibility of rain at some point. Walking briskly as they chatted about their classes and students, they quickly arrived at the gates and passed through, exiting the wards. Preparing to  _ Apparate _ , Severus wrapped a firm arm around Remus’ waist and they disappeared with a crack.

~*~

In his office, the Headmaster was restless, and had been ever since the volatile discussion he’d had with Remus and Severus about the Potter child. He paced back and forth in front of his desk, deep in contemplation of what he would need to do to not lose control of the situation. What if the young men decided to take things into their own hands?  Would they try to get to the boy? He had faith that no one could get through the wards he had put around that house and on the child. He started to pace toward the window that faced the front gates. As he neared the window, Fawkes began to trill at him. He turned, smiled, and moved to the Phoenix’s perch and stroked the soft feathers. Talking quietly to his  _ Familiar _ , the window was briefly forgotten.  Fawkes, finally tiring of the attention, tucked his head under a wing and went to sleep. When Albus  moved to the window some time later, the grounds were empty of anything except the leaves tossed about by the wind. 

Tbc…


	8. Gathering Support and Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor:** **Chapter 8,** **Gathering Support and Secrets Revealed**

1,972 words

“Greetings to you, and the Blessings of the Goddess be upon you, Master Severus and Master Remus.”

_ Faegan’s _ pale jewel-green eyes shone with warmth, as he took their cloaks and  _ Banished _ them to the ornate wardrobe in the corner of the entrance hall. “ _ Signora Luisa _ and Professor McGonagall are waiting for you in the study. I will alert the elves to bring the refreshments.”

The graceful High Elf moved quietly through a side hall, as Severus and Remus headed for the study. They both nodded at the portraits that greeted them along the way. Both men had spent considerable time in the manor when they were younger. They had been able to let their guard down within these walls and just enjoy being young and having fun.  _ Luisa _ had made sure it was a safe haven for them to release the stresses from school. The occupants of the many portraits had watched over them and made sure they didn’t get up to any serious mischief, or word of it would always make its way to either  _ Luisa _ or  _ Faegan _ .  It had been enough to keep the boys in check—most of the time.

The doors to the study stood open and they could see the women sitting by the fire chatting. The flames in the hearth threw a warm light across their faces. The room was flanked on all sides by floor-to-ceiling bookcases, filled almost to capacity with fine volumes of every type of literature. Deep aged wood in warm tones was everywhere.  The furniture was plush and comfortable—inviting one to curl up in a corner for the afternoon, accompanied by a well-read volume and a fine cup of tea. There were a few family portraits and some of  _ Luisa’s _ paintings on the walls, and fine sculptures and low-light plants also decorated the room. The window seats were piled with soft pillows. Muted colors had been used in the room to maintain the feeling of peacefulness. The overall feeling of the room was one of familiar comfort. 

_ Luisa _ laughed quietly at something Minerva said. As the young professors entered the room, Remus cleared his throat to quietly make their presence known. Both women looked up and smiled.

“Severus! Remus!  I trust you encountered no obstacles in leaving the school?”

“Hello, Mama,” Severus replied, as both young men leaned in to kiss  _ Luisa’s _ cheeks, “we encountered no problems at all.”

“Hello, Mama  _ Luisa _ .”  Remus smiled as  _ Luisa _ kissed his cheek. He watched as she also kissed her son. 

Both men moved to greet the Transfiguration Professor. “Hello Auntie.” Remus said as he leaned in and happily hugged his guardian, and adopted parent.

“Hello, my little wolf.” She kissed his cheek as she returned his affectionate embrace.  “Come give me a hug, Severus. I miss this when we are at the school.” She reached a hand out toward the dark-haired man as Remus stepped away from her.

Severus smiled as he leaned down. “Of course, Auntie Min, how could I ever disappoint you?” He wrapped her in a warm hug and squeezed her tight, showing his love for her.  He missed this as well. They had to maintain a certain decorum at the school, of course.

“Sit, sit, _mio_ _piccolos,_ we have much to discuss about the _bambino_ , Harry. I am also expecting a few others to join us shortly. We will enjoy some tea, while we wait.”

Severus and Remus moved to take seats together on one of the sofas. The furniture had been arranged so that there were also two small sofas near the fire, with a low table in between them and the chairs. This is where the house-elf set the tray of tea, sandwiches and biscuits she had  _ Levitated _ into the room. At a silent nod from her mistress, she proceeded to pour tea for everyone, handing the cups to the witches and wizards. After everyone had been served tea, she arranged the tray and its contents for easy access to everyone, before bowing briefly.  _ Luisa _ smiled at her before she disappeared with a quiet pop.

Everyone helped themselves to the small sandwiches and biscuits. Severus noticed Remus helping himself to several of the chocolate biscuits. At Severus’ snort, Remus looked up at him in question. “Something amusing, Sev?”

“Just your chocolate obsession, Remi. Some things never change…” Severus’ eyes glinted in humor. 

_ Luisa  _ and Minerva watched the interplay, with smiles on their own faces. Remus had opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the entrance of the school’s medi-witch.

“Dear, dear, I’m not late am I? “ Poppy Pomfrey walked briskly into the room, the colour high on her cheeks. “I had patients to discharge before I could leave.”

Poppy handed her cloak to a house-elf that appeared at her side, accepted it and promptly disappeared again. Poppy walked to Minerva’s chair, leaned down and kissed her cheek.  

“Hello,  _ Grádh _ .”  Minerva whispered to the medi-witch, and patted the soft hand that came to rest on her arm. 

“ _Caldo_ _Benvenuto_ , welcome to our home, Poppy.” Luisa smiled at the newest arrival.  “Severus, _Levitate_ another chair next to Minerva please.”

“It’s good to see you again,  _ Luisa _ . Thank you.”

Poppy stepped to the other side of Minerva’s chair and watched as Severus  _ Levitated _ another chair to sit beside the leather one occupied by his godmother. 

“There you are, Poppy. You will find that most comfortable.” Severus made a sweeping gesture toward the empty chair accompanied by a slight bow. Poppy inclined her head toward him in thanks as she settled in and accepted the cup of tea passed to her by Remus. Severus returned to his seat next to Remus.

After making sure everyone was settled again,  _ Luisa _ addressed her son, “Severus, in your letter, you explained the basic details of the situation with young Harry. Was there anything else you needed to tell me?”

Severus looked at Remus for a moment as he thought, and waited to see if Remus had anything to add that they hadn’t thought of. When Remus shook his head in the negative, Severus turned to his mother. “No, nothing else comes readily to mind. I believe I passed on all the information we have at this time.”

“Very well, after you sent me the information, I contacted some members of the Covenant that happen to work in the Ministry. I was able to secure a copy of the Potter’s will scrolls, as well as the file concerning your attempts, Remi, to secure guardianship of Harry.” She smiled at their surprised expressions. “No worries. No one will ever know the information has been accessed unless we desire it.”

“I have contacts in the Ministry as well. There will be no evidence of our actions.” The Transfiguration Professor smiled slyly, an expression eerily reminiscent of her animagus form; one the younger men had only seen a couple of times in the past. “There are others who were very displeased with the outcome of that hearing.”

Remus set his cup down and rubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair, before turning to Minerva. “I don’t understand. Every door was closed in my face and I was turned away everywhere I went for help.”

“I learned a long time ago, that the Headmaster’s power and connections are far-reaching.  When he wants something done, or not, he usually gets his way.  Many are afraid to cross him. There are still many alive with first-hand knowledge of his defeat of his lover, Grindelwald.”

She studied the concerned expressions on the young men’s faces. “He wasn’t always like this. The Dark Lord’s activities have slowly changed him. I’ve watched the changes happening slowly over the years. He honestly believes all he does is justified, and that is why we must step in for that precious child now.  But, we must do it carefully.”

“He seems oblivious to the dangers inherent in placing Harry with those Muggles. He shouldn’t be there. He should be with me…” Remus looked back and forth between the women who both considered him a son, as his hands grasped at empty air, as if he longed to hold something—or a small someone. Severus shook his head and gripped Remus’ arm, gently but firmly, encouraging him to calm himself. He refilled Remus’ cup and handed it back to him, knowing it would settle Remus a bit if he had something in his hands.

“He has already proven, by his behaviour when you boys were younger and with the birth of  _ Tori _ , that he had his own agenda. I didn’t trust him then and I don’t trust him now. We will do what we must.”  _ Luisa’s _ eyes sparked with determination. “Harry has no one else to care for him where he is, so it is our responsibility to see him cared for and protected. Additionally, the Covenant has a responsibility to that child as well.”

Severus froze with his cup halfway to his lips as he stared at his mother. Remus and Poppy both looked confused by what  _ Luisa _ had just said.

Poppy returned her cup to its saucer. “Covenant,  _ Luisa _ ?” She also looked over to Minerva for an explanation, puzzled by the knowing look she saw on her companion’s face.

Severus expression changed to one of comprehension, as his hand went to his throat.  “Mama…do you mean…?”

“Yes, that child is a descendant of the  _ Covenant of the Blood Sword _ . The line connects him through his mother, Lily. It came to her through her  _ Bedwyr _ line. She had been informed of her status after her graduation. Her  _ Marking _ ceremony occurred during her pregnancy with her son. She had been instructed to keep her secret from everyone, due to the threats to her and James Potter’s lives.”  

Severus and Remus both looked betrayed by the information.  _ Luisa _ sighed in understanding. They had both been so close to the young woman. She leaned forward and spoke in a soft but firm voice. “She didn’t tell either of you, because she couldn’t tell  _ anyone _ \--not even her husband. Do you understand?” After receiving nods of assent, she continued. “Minerva. Severus. You each have permission to explain the Covenant to Poppy and Remus at a more convenient time this weekend. But, I remind you, there will be  _ no _ discussion of it  _ outside this manor _ .” She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her tea. “Our priority at this time is young Harry and his well-being. We must plan his protection.”

Remus still looked confused, but decided he would wait till later when Sev would answer his questions. Evidently, there were some things he still didn’t know about Sev either. 

“How are we going to do that though? We have no idea what types of spells and wards he has already used, or how powerful they are.” Remus’ eyes reflected his distress. He resented being kept from his godson. Yes, Siri was his godfather in the beginning, but because of the situation and the dictates of the will scrolls, Remus now carried that responsibility. 

Poppy had been listening intently to the exchange of information, but she had her own concerns. “Harry needs to be examined. We have no idea what type of care he is or is not receiving.”

“Indeed. Obtaining access to Harry will be difficult at best.” Severus looked to his fellow professor for her input.

The doors to the study opened. “Perhaps, I may be able to answer that question.”

Tbc…

\---------

_ Grádh -  _ Scottish Gaelic.  Love

_Caldo_ _Benvenuto -_ Italian. Warm welcome. 


	9. The Secrets Just Keep Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor:  Chapter 9,** **The Secrets Just Keep Coming**

3,036 words

_ “Perhaps I may be able to answer that question.” _

Everyone turned toward the doors to see  _ Faegan _ leading a tall man dressed in dark professional robes into the room. As he approached the sitting area, Minerva stood to greet him. Severus and Remus stood as well.  _ Faegan _ inclined his head briefly at Mr. Elliott before exiting the room again. 

“Ah, Mr. Elliott, I am so pleased to see you were able to join us.  Let me introduce you.”

Minerva introduced everyone, before directed Mr. Elliott to a seat on one of the couches and offering him a cup of tea, which he graciously accepted. Just as everyone was getting comfortable again, the rest of the guests arrived.

_ Faegan _ re-entered the study, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Arabella Figg,  _ Luigi Bianchi _ , and the family solicitors, Mr. Baird and  _ Signore Bocelli _ . Greetings were made, hands shook, and hugs shared, before everyone was seated and served tea.   _ Faegan _ stood quietly beside  _ Luisa’s _ chair. The solicitors, Mr. Baird and  _ Signore Bocelli _ , shared the couch with Mr. Elliott. Severus and Remus vacated their couch to make room for the Weasleys and Mrs. Figg.  _ Luisa’s _ brother,  _ Luigi _ , sat in another chair next to his sister. Remus and Severus perched on the arms of one of the couches. 

Severus stood, and after sharing a nod with his mother and with Remus, he turned to address everyone. “I would like to thank you all for being here, and assisting us in remedying the situation surrounding Lily’s son, Harry.” He paused briefly and shared a pained look with Remus that did not go unnoticed. “Until such time that we can remove him permanently from that house, we must do what we can to monitor him, care for him, and protect him. I believe with all of us contributing our gifts, talents, skills, magic and …associations, we can accomplish it.” 

Severus moved back to his spot on the arm of the couch before motioning to Mr. Elliott. “I believe you were going to tell us what you know of the wards around the Dursley’s house.”

“Yes, thank you. I do have information on the wards, as well as possible ways to bypass them.” Duncan Elliott stood and moved to stand in front of the hearth where everyone could see him. “I researched the records at the Ministry, as well as made a visit to Little Whinging. Needless to say, I was a bit alarmed by what I found. It seems the wards around the house are not typical  _ Blood Wards _ as we know them.”

“What do you mean, Mr. Elliott?” Minerva sat up in her chair, a frown on her face, and set down her cup suddenly, causing it to clatter on the saucer. Everyone was listening intently, leaning forward in their seats.

“While it’s true,  _ Family Blood Wards _ were used around the house, of the type accepted by the Ministry, it appears the spells used were altered. Somehow, Headmaster Dumbledore has also tied his blood in with the wards as well, keying certain monitoring charms to Harry’s magical signature and to his own, tying Harry’s magic to his own. There also seems to be a charm that only allows Harry so far from the house, if his aunt does not accompany him. No one with magic can pass through those wards without him knowing about it, and if anyone tries to remove the child from the house without his aunt accompanying him, he will know that as well. His magical signature seems to be the only one that has free access to that house and to Harry. The wards also contain magic that suppresses Harry’s magic, and may even affect his physical strength as well. He may alter that latter spell as Harry gets older, but we don’t know that for a certainty. There are still a few unusual, unknown, and... alarming aspects of the wards we are researching.”

Mr. Elliott paused for a moment to allow the information to be absorbed. “This is not Ministry-approved and not even the Aurors or the Unspeakables would configure wards this way. It clearly walks the edge of Dark Magic.”

Several gasps were heard and Remus growled low in his throat. Severus looked furious.  Quiet cursing could be heard in both Italian and in Gaelic. Mrs. Figg was twisting her handkerchief, and the solicitors were frowning and shaking their heads. Arthur frowned deeply as he patted Molly’s hand, trying to calm her as she shook in anger, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He was leaning in close, whispering in her ear, evidently attempting to calm her.  Clearly wanting to keep everyone on track and not let the emotional side of the situation take hold, Mr. Elliott attempted to bring everyone back to the important issues.

“It’s alarming news, I know. I feel strongly that we can work around all of this. The only thing keeping me from reporting what he has done is the importance and the confidentiality of what we are trying to do here. And of course, we don’t know for sure, who in the Ministry is in the Headmaster’s pocket.”

A disgusted snort was heard from the Transfiguration Professor. “Many more, Duncan, than I care to mention, unfortunately.”

This confirmation brought dismayed looks from others in the room. 

“Agreed, Minerva. But there is good news, also. I may have found ways to alter the wards and the  _ Monitoring Charms _ . This will allow select witches and wizards access to the house. Also, if Harry can be removed from the house, he can be examined and treated elsewhere. If Mrs. Dursley could be persuaded to cooperate, it would make that possible.”

Minerva raised her hand, finger pointed. “I believe I may be able to talk to Petunia and convince her to help. I met and spoke with her on a few occasions, when they visited Lily here. This was before she was seriously involved with Vernon Dursley. I don’t think her current views are really her own…” She seemed to contemplate a memory for a moment before continuing. “Once we have set a firm plan, I will take the first opportunity to speak to her.”

“I shall accompany you, Minnie. I would like to have a look at her and her son as well.”  Poppy reached over and patted Minerva’s hand. “If there is danger to Harry, I believe the others may be in danger as well.” 

Remus shook his head. A confused expression crossed his face, as he seemed to be trying to remember something. After a moment, he emitted a frustrated sigh. Severus walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, attempting to gain his attention.

“What is it Remi?”

“I’m remembering something that Lil said once, but it won’t all come to me. It seemed odd at the time, so I just dismissed it. But now… if I could just remember, I think it would make more sense now, considering what Minerva just said about Petunia before Vernon got a hold of her.” He pounded his fist on his thigh in frustration.

“Remi, let it go for now. If it doesn’t come to you in a day or two, we can try  _ Legilimency _ .”

“Very well. It just seems so important all of a sudden.” He reached up, patted Severus’ hand on his shoulder, and focused his attention back on the rest of the group.  Severus remained in his position behind Remus.

“Well, the child can be brought to my home. I live just around the corner from Privet Drive. I believe that would be within the defined area. It wouldn’t be inconceivable for Mrs. Dursley to take the boys for a stroll in the pram. She has done it once or twice, when her husband was on a business trip.” Mrs. Figg volunteered, looking hopeful. She really did care about both of those boys, as well as Petunia, after all. The poor young woman looked so unhappy every time she’d seen her. Her husband was always purple-faced and yelling. “I could invite her and the boys for tea. I’ve been wanting to for some time now. She always looks as if she needs someone to talk to.”

“Thank you Arabella, I do believe that will work out quite well.” Minerva smiled at the tiny woman perched next to the Weasleys. Mrs. Figg’s wrinkled face broke into a pleased grin in response. She tucked her handkerchief into the pocket of her worn robes, reached for a honey biscuit, and dunked it into her tea. As she took a small bite of the biscuit, she stopped and her expression changed, as she seemed to realize something.

“Oh!  Minerva, if you remember, many of my cats are part  _ Kneazle _ and would be very helpful in keeping watch. They do so like children, and the one time they came in contact with Harry and his cousin, they seemed to take to the boys immediately—especially young Harry.”

“Yes, Arabella. Thank you for reminding me. That would indeed be helpful.” Appearing to be contemplating something, as she sat down her cup, she spoke to no one in particular, “I do believe we have an Auror or two who are sympathetic to our goals, and are feline  _ Animagi _ .” She turned to address Mr. Elliott, “Duncan, do you think you could speak to them for us?”

“I’m already a step ahead of you. They have already agreed to help when they can. They both have substantial holiday time accrued as well, and are well overdue to use some of it.” There was a twinkle of mischief in the man’s eyes as he smiled at Minerva.

She nodded her head, a slight smile and a twinkle in her own eyes. Great minds did think alike after all. Duncan had been a very promising student in Gryffindor House. He returned to his seat and refilled his teacup. 

_ Luisa _ set her teacup on the side table and sat forward in her seat, her back straight, as she addressed the group. “Mr. Elliott will prepare the spells we need as well as the means to enter the house. Poppy and Minerva will speak with Harry’s aunt. Poppy will examine Harry and hopefully his aunt and his cousin as well. Mrs. Figg has provided a place where Harry can be taken away from the Dursley home. What do we know about the will scrolls and the hearing Remus attended? And what do you need from  _ Luigi _ and myself? 

“Mama, Remi and I can assist Mr. Elliott with the wards and other spells. I believe we need connections in the Muggle business world to check out Vernon Dursley. Check his background in business, if he has a record with Muggle law enforcement, and what his other pursuits are. Does he have any negative habits, such as heavy drinking or gambling, perhaps? Anything, that can have a bearing on what we are doing or can help us protect Harry.”

_ Luigi Bianchi _ leaned forward in his chair and set his gaze on his nephew, “ _ Si, mio nipote _ , your uncle and I will make our contacts and relay the information to your  _ Madre _ . I will make sure the search is very thorough. We will collect every possible piece of information. There may be a way to manipulate this Dursley to keep him away from his family more often, to allow us safe access to the rest of the family. It will be taken care of. If that  _ bambino _ is Remi’s godchild, then he is family, and we take care of our own!”   _ Luigi Bianchi _ set his jaw and huffed through his immense moustache as if to say everything was already done.

“ _ Grazie, mio fratello _ . I will be awaiting your owls.”  _ Luisa  _ reached over, cupped her brother’s face and smiled at him. His face softened and he returned the smile. She had always been able to depend on her brothers. Severus nodded at the exchange knowing it would be taken care of. Things seemed to be coming together already. 

Remus turned to the two solicitors who had, up to this point, been sitting silently through the entire meeting. “Mr. Baird, have you and  _ Signore Bocelli _ been able to make any progress with the will scrolls or the records from the hearing?”

Mr. Baird and  _ Signore Bocelli _ conferred quietly for a moment before Mr. Baird nodded and slid forward in his seat. He reached into his pocket and removed a tiny satchel, which he returned to full size with a whispered spell. He opened it and pulled a stack of parchments from it, setting the satchel aside. He flipped through the stack for a moment, obviously looking for something specific.  _ Signore Bocelli _ had been watching his progress intently and suddenly emitted an “Ah!” as he put his hand on Mr. Baird’s arm to halt his progress. The stack was separated and the majority was handed to the Italian barrister. Mr. Baird stood and proceeded to hand out parchments to each person present.

“This is an outline and detailed breakdown of what was contained in the will scrolls of the Potters. We determined this would be the easiest way to illustrate the information.  Once this meeting is over, the parchments are charmed to disintegrate. We have the only copies outside of the Ministry, and those have been secured in our vault at Gringott’s under the highest security the Goblins provide.”

Mr. Baird grinned knowingly and moved to the position by the hearth that Mr. Elliott had previously occupied. Waiting patiently, he watched as everyone scanned the parchments. He knew he would not have their undivided attention until they had taken a cursory look at the information. There would be plenty of time for questions and answers. He stood with his hand in his trouser pocket as he observed the array of emotions pass over the faces as they read. Severus and Remus had their heads together, talking quietly and earnestly, as they alternately pointed to different parts of the documents they held. Professor McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were reading the same document together; their expressions very serious. The other parchment lay on Minerva McGonagall’s lap, forgotten. Arthur Weasley held his parchment up, as his wife and Mrs. Figg leaned in to listen as he explained different points in the document.  _ Luisa _ and her brother,  _ Luigi _ , sat quietly looking over their own parchments. After several minutes, it appeared everyone had finished looking over their documents and were ready for further discussion. Mr. Baird cleared his throat, to get everyone’s attention.

“After carefully going over the documents, and researching the various family and magical laws involved, it is very apparent that the Potters spent an extensive amount of time researching and preparing these documents. Very old laws and magic were included in the terms as well as newer ones. They did everything they could to try to ensure their son’s safety and future, with someone they trusted. It appears they tried to foresee any eventuality. In the case that they both passed on, Sirius Black had been designated as Harry’s godfather. If circumstances made that choice unavailable…” Mr. Baird looked apologetically at Remus before he continued. “As it has, then Remus was designated as his godfather in Sirius’ place. If Remus was unable to fulfill the responsibility, then Harry was to be placed with the Weasleys, to be raised as one of their family. At the time of the preparation of these documents, all of Harry’s grandparents had passed on. James Potter had no living siblings. It was designated specifically in the document that the Potters did not want the boy placed with his aunt and uncle. We found a letter contained with the scrolls, which explained the reasons for their decision. It was still spell-sealed when the scrolls were opened, indicating it had never been read.”

_ Signore Bocelli _ stood at that moment and moved to join Mr. Baird, then turned to face everyone. He smoothed the front of his robes and clasped his hands in front of his chest. Looking briefly at each face, he continued the explanation.

“As my associate has indicated, the letter appeared to have been unread. We took into consideration the conditions under which the original documents had been secured. It became obvious that it was assumed that no one would ever access those documents after the  _ Wizengamot _ passed its ruling. Following a hunch, we had the letter tested and determined that it had, in fact, been opened and resealed. When tested for magical residue, we expected to find the magical signatures of both Lily and James Potter, and that of their solicitor, as well as the clerks that did the initial filing, then the later storage of the scrolls. We did, along with those of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both to be expected considering they would have been made aware of the conditions of the will scrolls. But, there was another signature overlaying the others.”

_ Signore Bocelli _ took a deep breath and released it before he continued, well aware of the reaction his words would cause. “We tested a second time to be sure. The later magical signature was that of… Albus Dumbledore.”

“NO!” Remus yelled as he shot to his feet, his eyes flashing with shock, anger, and pain. “I knew it! He _manipulated everything!_ _Everything!_ To _keep me_ from taking care of _Harry_!”

His parchment was crushed in his fist and his chest was heaving, as adrenaline pumped through his veins.  Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind, to keep him from moving and to try to calm him.

“Hush, Remi. Calm yourself… please.”

 He tightened his grip more, holding Remus’ arms tighter against his sides, as Remus started to struggle. He leaned in and started whispering in Remus’ ear. Everyone watched silently as Remus continued to struggle for another couple of minutes, before finally slumping, as if defeated, against Severus’ body. His head dropped and he let out a pained sigh.  Quietly he spoke, to no one in particular, as Severus continued to hold him.

“My cub…he  _ took my cub from me _ …Harry…oh, Harry…forgive me Lil…. I’m  _ so sorry _ …I  _ tried _ …I really tried…”

Remus slumped in Severus’ arms as a ragged sob escaped him. The crumpled parchment dropped to the floor, unnoticed.

Tbc…

\----------------

_ Signore _ \- Italian. Sir.

_ Signora _ \- Italian. Madam.

_ Si, mio nipote _ \-  Italian.  Yes, my nephew.

_ Grazie mio fratello _ \- Italian. Thank you my brother.

_ Bambino - Italian. Baby boy. _


	10. Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor:  Chapter 10,** **Strategies**

3,505 words

Poppy stood and moved to stand in front of Remus, as she reached into her pocket. She reached up with her other hand to lay it against Remus’ cheek. “Here, Severus, let me help.  Let’s take him somewhere to lie down. I have  _ Calming _ and  _ Sleeping Draughts _ with me.” 

Severus nodded, then looked at his mother to see her nod as  _ Faegan _ appeared by his side.

“We will take him to the Garden Guest Room, Mama, and return once he is settled. I will have  _ Atoria _ stay with him.”

“Very well,  _ mio piccolo _ . Take care of him—his heart is in pain.”

Poppy cast a  _ Featherweight Charm _ on Remus. Severus lifted Remus into his arms and held him against his chest. He looked down at the man he had grown up with, fell in love with, had a child with, and shared a lifelong friendship with. The eyes were closed in the pale face and Remus’ voice could be heard quietly muttering to himself, clearly distressed. His heart clenched, knowing the pain he must be feeling. It would pain him greatly if he were to be kept from their son,  _ Tori. _

“Remi, everything will be fine. I promise. We will take care of Harry. We will take care of the child of your heart.” He whispered to the man in his arms as he followed the Medi-witch and the High Elf from the room. 

Once Severus had exited the room,  _ Luisa _ turned back to the group. The barristers had returned to their seats. The unexpected news and Remus’ outburst had shaken everyone’s nerves.  _ Luisa _ waved her hand and  _ Petro _ appeared with a pop.

 The house-elf bowed slightly, before he spoke with a noticeable Italian accent, “What does  _ Signora _ desire?”   _ Petro _ stood perfectly straight in front of his mistress, his tunic immaculate, as he awaited her bidding.

“ _ Petro _ , please inform  _ Atoria _ that she is to attend Master Remus in the Garden Room, then bring us a fresh tray of tea and sandwiches. Please include the brandy and glasses as well.”

_ Petro _ nodded. “As you wish,  _ Signora _ .” The house-elf disappeared with a pop and reappeared a moment later,  _ Levitating _ a large tray. He  _ Vanished _ the old tray and replaced it with the new one. After assuring his mistress needed nothing else, he disappeared again. 

_ Faegan _ reappeared and poured brandy for those who desired it, and passed fresh cups of tea to the rest.  Once finished, he returned to stand next to  _ Luisa’s _ chair, still and silent, watching the witches and wizards in the room. He contemplated all he had heard and seen, deciding that contacting the High Elf Council would be in order. Considering the past between the Elves and the Wizarding World, maybe Elfin Magic could be used to help this situation. He would have to word his request carefully though, drawing the connection between the commitment to the  _ Carriers _ and the connection this family had to this special child. Yes, this would bear serious thought before he approached his Elders…

Everyone sat quietly, for the next several minutes, contemplating what had transpired thus far. They had all been unnerved by the disturbing news followed by the young professor’s emotional outburst. It was very evident to all present that he cared for the child deeply, and that it was their responsibility to do what was necessary to protect that child and hopefully bring him back to the Wizarding World where he should be raised, by those who truly loved and cared for him. 

_ Luisa _ looked up when the grandfather clock next to the hearth chimed. The clock stood six feet high and was two feet wide, ornately carved with tasteful gold accents and a massive pendulum swinging smoothly back and forth in its lower cabinet. At a quick glance, one might have mistaken it for a Muggle clock, but upon closer inspection of the face, it became immediately evident that it was definitely a Wizarding clock. The heirloom piece had been in the  _ Bianchi _ family for generations and its age showed both in the fine craftsmanship, as well as in the patina of the wood. The face of the clock bore multiple hands, each labeled with the name of a family member. With each new member of the family, another hand, appropriately labeled, would appear. As  _ Luisa _ watched, the hand with Remus’ name and picture on it, finally moved from ‘Distressed’ to ‘Asleep.’

“Ah, good.  Remi seems to be settled now, and _Atoria_ will watch over him. Poppy and Severus should be returning shortly.” _Luisa_ smiled at Minerva, noticing the creased brow and the pinched look of concern on her face. “ _Mia_ _Sorella_ , drink your brandy. He will be fine, and once we complete our tasks, his heart will heal.” 

Minerva seemed to relax a little in her chair, as she sighed and took a long sip of her brandy. “I do worry about him so,  _ Luisa _ . He is so caring and his heart bursts with love for those he cares about. If we are not able to bring Harry to safety, it will destroy him.”  Her eyes showed her pain. Remus was not the child of her body, but he was the child of her heart and a member of her clan. She took her responsibilities of caring for him very seriously still, despite the fact that he was a man now. She knew  _ Luisa _ understood, and Poppy as well, and that gave her great comfort. 

Molly smiled a watery smile as she wiped her eyes and sniffled. “One never stops worrying about their children, Minerva, not if they really love them. It doesn’t matter how old they are.”

Arthur pulled her close and squeezed her in a one-armed hug, knowing how her maternal instincts were. Recently they had found out she was expecting again and that just made her all that much more emotional as far as children were concerned. He reached up and brushed the long, red hair lovingly from her face.

“Thank you Molly. I really appreciate your support and understanding.” Minerva gave her a small smile, as Poppy slid into the chair beside her again. She felt Poppy’s hand slip into hers and give a comforting squeeze. She turned to see love and understanding reflected in the pale eyes of the Medi-witch. Poppy knew her so well and had always been there for her. 

Severus quietly reentered the room and again seated himself on the arm of one of the couches, after pouring himself some brandy. He took a drink of the dark liquid, allowing the warmth of it to travel through him, before sharing a look with his mother. 

 

There was pain and worry in her son’s eyes, but also a look of determination.  He protected fiercely what was his, and Remus was his closest friend and the father of their child. Like her, he would, once a path was set, travel it until a deed was completed.

_ Signore Bocelli _ stood, smoothing his robes and moved to the fireplace again. He pointed his wand toward the floor and  _ Accio’d _ the crumpled parchment that Remus had dropped when he collapsed. After it landed in his hand, he tapped it with his wand, muttering a spell, and the parchment immediately disappeared. He then took his copy of the documents that Mr. Baird held out to him, taking a moment to scan his notations on them. Looking up, he cleared his throat and scanned the faces around him before speaking.

“Now that we have had some time to absorb the information thus far, I believe we should proceed. Mr. Baird and I were very aware of the impact our information would have. However, we are regretful that it has caused such distress, especially for Mr. Lupin. His position as Godparent to this child is a firm and sound one based on how the will scrolls were written. The Potters were well within their rights to designate him as such, seeing as he is a legal member of the McGonagall clan. Also, given the fact that Professor McGonagall is also a member of the Covenant, only lends more legal credence. Though that fact was not included in the scrolls, for obvious reasons, its non-inclusion does not negate its relevance.” 

Several teacups clattered and gasps were heard around the room. Severus narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the information and searched his memory for any missed indications of this information. Nothing really stood out, but he understood the secrecy that the Covenant operated under. It was imperative that a member’s status not be commonly known. 

Everyone else was looking at the Deputy Headmistress as she sat quietly and dignified in her chair. She met each gaze with a slight nod of confirmation. When her gaze reached her companion’s, it was met with a look from the Medi-witch that clearly said she had some explaining to do. She let a tiny warm smile touch her lips, and a silent apology reflect in her eyes, before she returned her attention to  _ Signore Bocelli _ . 

“We had approached Professor McGonagall, after speaking to  _ Signora Bianchi-Snape _ , to confirm her status among the Covenant. The information was not brought out during the original proceedings. We only discovered it, along with its legal relevance during our research.” 

“Well, then that settles it! We can approach the  _ Wizengamot _ again with the new information and remove Harry from that house, yes?” Molly’s eyes were bright and hopeful, as she clutched her sodden handkerchief in one hand and Arthur’s hand in the other. Mrs. Figg had placed her hand on Molly’s arm and was also exhibiting a look of hopefulness. 

Severus could be seen to be speaking quietly to himself, his brow creased in concentration. He seemed momentarily oblivious to the others’ presence.  _ Luisa _ looked up at him and studied his face for a moment, recognizing that look.

“What is it,  _ mi piccolo _ ?”

Severus looked up suddenly, startled by his mother’s voice. “It’s too easy…it would be too easy.”

Mr. Baird spoke up at that point, before multiple questions could be voiced. He knew they would be forthcoming. It would be best to get them answered before they were even asked.

“Severus is correct. Unfortunately, it is not as simple as just approaching the  _ Wizengamot _ and requesting a reopening of the case. There is something else going on here that we don’t have full information for. And, as far as we know, Headmaster Dumbledore is still not aware of Mr. Lupin’s, or Professor McGonagall’s statuses. This could be used in our favour. We have a pair of trusted staff researching deeper into the laws and magics to see if there is anything else, however old, that can help us with the legal mess we are faced with right now. Whatever we do, it has to be insurmountable, so as to ensure young Harry’s safety completely and permanently.” He searched the faces around him looking for understanding, hoping he had made his points clearly. 

_ Signore Bocelli _ returned to his seat and poured himself a cup of tea, before adding his perspective. “Whatever we do, it must be done carefully and secretly. It is imperative that the Headmaster has no indications that anything is out of the ordinary in his perspective, until it is too late for him to do anything. We don’t know how far-reaching his connections are, or how deep they are at the Ministry. Considering what we already know, it could very well become dangerous.” 

“We will just have to do everything we can then, to accomplish this behind his back.  I, for one, am ready to contribute however I can to help. Even if it will be only to take Harry in once he is free from that house—with Remus’ agreement of course.” Arthur looked toward Severus to judge his reaction. He saw only approval in the black eyes.

 

Molly sniffed beside him, again upset that there would be a struggle to free the precious boy. Mrs. Figg patted her arm and quietly shushed at her in comfort. 

_ Luigi _ stood from his seat and gave his robes a firm tug to straighten them. As he turned to lean in and kiss his sister, the fabric could be seen pulling at his broad shoulders and back. Standing again, he turned to the group. “I, for one, am ready to get to work. I will be in touch,  _ mia Sorella. _ I bid you all  _ Buena sera _ .” The huge man then stepped around the furniture and quickly exited the room, after which the crack of  _ Apparation _ was heard.

“ _Zio_ _Luigi_ never was one to muddle about.” Severus spoke with a smile, as his eyes danced and his gaze met his mother’s.

She smiled back and nodded in agreement. “True. Too true,  _ mio piccolo _ . I will not have to wait long for the owls to arrive from your uncles.” Folding her hands in her lap, she set her shoulders. “I believe we have enough information to allow us to put our plan into motion. I will contact everyone when it is necessary for us to meet again to assess our progress. Are you in agreement, Severus?”

“ _ Si _ , Mama, that is acceptable.” Severus replied as he stood. A sudden pop next to him announced the arrival of  _ Atoria _ , their diminutive Head female house-elf. He looked down into the large brown eyes and waited for her to speak.

“Master Severus, sir, Master Remus is awake and asking for you. Please come.” Unlike most house-elves, she stood quietly, with her hands folded in front of her, against her tunic. The only indication she was slightly agitated was reflected in her gaze. She had helped raise Severus, and had accepted young Remus as well, as part of the family. She fussed over them equally. Severus knew having her watch over Remi was the best choice, if one of them couldn’t. Severus recognized the look in her eyes and knew Remi was still agitated.

“ _ Si _ ,  _ Atoria _ . I will come immediately.” Turning to the rest of the group, before leaving the room, he spoke, “Please excuse me. I need to attend to Remi. Mama, we will be moving Remi to his room.” He bowed his head briefly toward the group. “Thank you for coming.”  He then turned and quickly exited the room, as  _ Atoria _ popped out of sight, clearly returning to Remus. 

Poppy leaned over and whispered into Minerva’s ear before she rose and followed Severus from the room. Minerva watched her go before speaking to  _ Luisa _ . “I believe I shall stay for a while longer. Once they get Remi settled, I would like to go and sit with him.”

“Stay as long as you like--the entire weekend if you desire it. Your room is prepared, as usual, if you’d care to lie down for a while.” She watched Minerva place hers and Poppy’s teacups on the table, then stretch in an attempt to relieve the tension in her back.  Studying her friend for a moment, she noticed that not much grey had touched the Scottish woman’s hair. It was in fact streaked lightly with white around her face, but the majority of it was still the deep auburn red she remembered from when they had first met years ago. Her eyes were still sharp and didn’t miss much—an asset considering her position. A few lines showed on her face but they were mainly around her eyes and mouth, from smiling. The occasional scowling she did didn’t seem to leave the lasting marks. She was slenderly built, but deceptively strong, being trained in the fighting ways of her clan. This had also enabled her to maintain her figure.  She was still a very attractive woman for her age. She took good care of herself and it showed. Yes, a nap was called for. Stress was an evil tool that brought on age. Perhaps she should suggest to Poppy that she coax Minerva to take a bit of  _ Calming Draught _ as well. Standing, she walked over and patted Minerva’s shoulder.

“Come  _ mia Sorella _ , you need some rest before you spend time with your little wolf.” She gripped Minerva gently on the upper arm and steadied her as she stood, then summoned one of the elves. A young male immediately popped into view, awaiting his Mistress’ request.

“ _ Matteo _ , please show  _ Signora _ Minerva to her room, then go and let  _ Signora _ Poppy know... and  _ Matteo _ , I have told your mother you are doing very well.”

Matteo smiled brightly at his Mistress in pleasure before he turned to lead Minerva to her rooms. “ _Si, Signora_ … _Grazie,_ _Signora_.”

She turned to the remainder of her guests. The barristers were securing their paperwork and their satchels. Mrs. Figg and the Weasleys stood quietly conversing. Molly had finally regained her composure. Arthur had his arm around her waist, holding her close while he seemed to be discussing something with Mrs. Figg.  _ Faegan _ had retreated to the main hall to retrieve everyone’s cloaks. He reentered the room followed by a procession of  floating cloaks. Two house-elves appeared in the room and immediately set to  _ Vanishing _ the dishes and unfinished food. With a few spells, the room was set to rights, as everyone moved toward the doors.  _ Faegan _ made sure everyone had their cloak and even stopped to assist Mrs. Figg into hers. The sight made  _ Luisa _ smile to herself.   _ Faegan _ , who was clearly well over six feet tall, was able to still look graceful while helping the diminutive Squib into her cloak. She couldn’t be more than four feet ten inches tall. She smiled up at the tall elf as he helped her settle her cloak onto her shoulders, a bit of pink in her cheeks.  It was clear, she appreciated the courtesy, despite being in awe of the handsome High Elf, whom she had no idea was considerably older than she was. 

_ Luisa _ stood in the hall, waiting for everyone to finish securing their robes, before she approached them to voice her gratitude and farewells. She had asked one of the house-elves to wrap up some of the honey biscuits for Mrs. Figg. She’d noticed how much the older woman enjoyed them. There was also a package of her special recipe ginger biscuits for Molly. They would settle her stomach and the herbs included in the recipe would calm both her and the child. Judging by the weary look on his face, it probably wouldn’t hurt Arthur to eat a couple as well. Everyone received kisses and hugs, as well as the packages. A house-elf was summoned to take Mrs. Figg home and the Weasleys chose to use the large  _ Floo _ in the entry hall, followed by the barristers. 

 

Once everyone was gone,  _ Luisa _ released a deep sigh and looked out the nearby window. It was already quite dark. The shadows were long on the floor and the lamps were already lit. They had been talking for almost five hours. It was definitely too late for a regular evening meal. 

She turned as  _ Faegan _ approached. “ _ Faegan _ , it is much too late for a regular meal.  Perhaps—“

“Madam, I have already instructed the kitchen staff to prepare a hearty broth and fresh bread in the event anyone becomes hungry.”

_ Luisa _ smiled in gratitude at the tall elf. “ _ Faegan _ , you are a blessing from the Goddess. I need not worry as long as you are here.”

_ Faegan _ bowed slightly toward  _ Luisa _ , his long white blond hair swinging forward. “It is My Honor and Destiny to Care For and Serve This Family, Madam.”  _ Faegan’s _ eyes twinkled as he spoke the ritual words. He had been accepted as part of the family he served and had grown to love all of them. It only made his commitment to the family stronger. “Part of my responsibility is to anticipate, which helps the household to run smoothly. If that lifts some of the weight from your shoulders, Madam  _ Luisa _ , so be it.”

_ Luisa _ chuckled and patted  _ Faegan’s _ arm. “As I said, you are a blessing. I believe I will check on Remi and Severus, before I retire to my room.”

“Very well, Madam. May the blessings of the Goddess be with you and guide your dreams.”

“Blessings be with you as well, Faegan,  _ Buonanotte _ .” 

_ Faegan _ watched his Mistress pass down the hall toward her rooms, before heading to the kitchens to make sure there was enough food for the evening in case someone was awakened by hunger. 

Tbc…

 

_________

 

_ Mio piccolo _ \- Italian.  My little one.

_ Mia Sorella _ \-  Italian. My sister.

_ Buena sera _ \- Italian. Good evening

_ Zio _ \- Italian. Uncle.

_ Buenanotte _ \- Italian. Good night. 


	11. An Unexpected Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor:  Chapter 11,  An Unexpected Trip**

2,768 words

**Yes, we _intentionally_ spelled it ‘Zambini’...  

Time passed very quickly.  Both men were kept quite busy adjusting to teaching, planning lessons, supervising detentions, and patrolling the halls after curfew. Severus had the additional responsibility of being Head of House.  Remus assisted Minerva in her Head of House duties when necessary.

They did manage to get together in the evenings, usually twice a week.  Occasionally, they met more often, so Severus could assist Remus with special lessons for the older Defense students.  They spent many hours together, researching, evaluating, and debating Dark Arts topics.  When meeting socially, they played chess, debated the latest books and journals they had read, or just chatted over tea or firewhiskey.  Though, to Remus’ disappointment, the  _ Bianchi _ wine did not make another appearance.  Puck, on the other hand, made an appearance every time Remus arrived in Severus’ quarters.  Her favourite spot was Remus’ lap, much to his surprised pleasure.  Severus would just watch the part- _ Kneazle _ , and shake his head at her behavior.  Privately, he was pleased she had accepted Remi.  He had begun to look forward to the evenings they spent together, and Remi seemed to be enjoying them as well.

One evening in late November, Remus was in Severus’ quarters; robes had been shed, collars and cuffs unbuttoned, tea was steeping, the chessboard was set up, and Puck was already curled up in Remus’ lap, as the hearth fire burned merrily nearby.  Severus had retrieved a parchment from his desk and was seating himself again, across from Remus.

“What do you have there, Sev?”

“I received an owl earlier today from Mama.  It seems  _ Tori  _ has recovered from the  _ Wizard’s Flu _ .  He has caught up his studies and is finally ready to brew his first potion.”

“Splendid!  I am so relieved he is well again.  When is the brewing?”

“This weekend, actually. I have already approached Albus.  Since we have no advanced classes scheduled for the next two days, our apprentices will cover them.  This will allow us four days in Italy, before classes resume on Monday.”

“It will be wonderful to be in Italy again.  This will be the first time we will be together with Tori, since my third year at Uni.  Tori was five that year I believe.”

“Yes, he was five that year.  I hadn’t realized it had been that long.  It will be a reunion of sorts.  He’s grown quite a bit.”

“I know.  Photographs, even Wizarding ones, only show so much.  I really miss him, Sev.  I feel badly that I couldn’t visit him more often.  The visit at the beginning of Summer hols was too short.”  Remus looked pained.

“You wrote frequently.  He misses you, according to Mama, but every letter makes him smile.  She says he’s wearing out the parchments rereading them.”  Severus explained, knowing how much Remi loved their son. 

He didn’t like seeing the pain in Remi’s eyes when he spoke of missing  _ Tori _ .  Remi had done his best from afar.  Only luck, his potion skills, and his mother’s insistence had enabled Severus to secure an apprenticeship in Italy so he could be near their son. 

Albus had purposely placed Remi in Uni in England, and Remi’s travel was limited until after he graduated.  He’d been fortunate to secure the few trips to Italy that he had.  And those were due to the insistence of his guardian, Minerva.  She had been legally responsible for him until he finished Uni.  She had convinced them to leave things as they were, since it would keep Albus’ manipulations far away from  _ Tori _ .

“We will be leaving in the morning.  I’ve already arranged an  _ International Portkey _ for us.  When you pack, don’t forget the gifts you picked up the last time we traveled to Diagon Alley.”

“Thank you for reminding me.  I had them put away.  I’m anxious to see his reaction to them--especially, the dragonhide gloves.  I’m glad we could get them custom-made, and spelled to grow with him for the next few years.  I’ll just get him another pair when he starts at the academy in Florence.  Did you pick up those scales for him?”

“Yes, along with three stirring rods and a set of potions robes.”

“He will think that Christmas has come early.”  Remus chuckled.  “But that’s part of the enjoyment of having children—spoiling them.”

“As long as the spoiling is kept to a minimum, or Mama will have our heads for corrupting her well-behaved grandson!”  Severus smiled.

“That she will, Sev.  That she will.”  Remus added with a smile, as he petted Puck.  “Do we have time for a round of chess, or should we just sit back and enjoy some Firewhiskey?”

“Puck may want to hex you if you move her.”  Severus replied, eyeing his  _ Familiar _ curled up in Remus’ lap.

“That settles it.  It’s Old Ogden’s and good conversation then.”  Remus said, holding his hands up in a gesture of defeat, as he glanced down at Puck, then back up at Severus.

Severus reached for the bottle on the table and poured whiskey into the two tumblers sitting on the table.  He passed one glass to Remus.

“Mama also mentioned there will be a family dinner while we are there, to celebrate  _ Tori’s _ birthday.  She thought it would be a good idea since we were unable to be there for his actual birthday.  There has been quite a bit going on with the family as well as the business.  We will have a chance to catch up and to discuss some things.”

“When I was there last,  _ Ettore _ mentioned a bit about the experimenting he has been doing.  What else is happening?”

“Mama is working on another expansion of the vineyards.   _ Ettore _ needs the additional land for the experimental vines.  She’s also been working with the  _ Zambini’s _ on including our newer wines and eventually the experimental ones as well, in the owl order portion of the business.”

“It sounds like business is going very well.”

“It is.  The  _ Zambini’s _ discovered some new local cheeses for the wine shops, which will be a perfect accompaniment for the new wines.  The local farmers have been doing some experimenting of their own.  It’s become something of a local competition in the area.”

“It all sounds very promising.  Will there be an opportunity for a tasting?”  Remus questioned, looking hopeful.

Severus laughed.  “I’m sure, remembering your love of the fine grape,  _ Ettore _ and Mama will have arranged something.”

Remus smiled, slightly red-faced at that.  Severus couldn’t say much, since it was his fault he’d had developed an appreciation for fine wines.

Remus cleared his throat.  “How are Ettore and Dona faring with their pregnancies?  This is  _ Ettore’s _ …second?”

“They are both doing well, now that they are both past the third month.  Only the usual complaints.  And yes, this is his second, and Dona’s third pregnancies. Annalisa carried the twins if you remember.”

“Yes, I remember very well.  Does every meal still include that large bowl of strawberries and the large ewer of cream?  I remember  _ Tori _ writing that they were eating strawberries all the time and that  _ Luisa _ was having a hard time keeping them stocked when either of those two were expecting.”

“Yes, strawberries are still the favorite craving.  I remember the healer drove them mad every time he came to the villa.  He’d  _ Evanesco _ the ewer of cream and launch into a loud lecture about the importance of proper diet during pregnancy.  Evidently he is still doing it.  As soon as he leaves, the elves magic another ewer onto the table.  Mama has given up.”

“I seem to recall him launching into a similar tirade regarding Lemon Spumoni…” Remus watched Severus with a smirk.

Severus leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Remus as if to say,  _ ‘I have no idea to whom you are referring.’ _

 They sat silent, staring at each other, until Remus noticed a small smile tugging at the corner of Severus’ mouth.  Remus grinned.

“Wolf…don’t go there.”

Remus burst into laughter at that, startling the sleeping animal on his lap, causing her to turn a sharp eye on him before jumping down and padding into Severus’ bedroom.  Both men watched her exit.

“I don’t think she is very happy with me right now.”

“Considering the extended weekend we will be taking, she will be fine by the time we return.  The elves will feed her and Minerva has offered to run with her in the evenings.”

“That must be an interesting sight.  Seeing Puck running the grounds with Minerva in her  _ Animagus _ form.”

“It has been … eventful … at times.  Specifically when they’ve been confronted by Mrs. Norris.  Evidently she’s taken offence to another feline on the grounds.  According to Minerva, there have been a few… scuffles—and one rather bad one, in fact.”

Remus looked curious.  “Really.  I’ll wager  _ that _ was quite the experience.  What happened?”

“One night, Puck had been confronted by Mrs. Norris again and evidently gotten fed up with it.  She chased her and cornered her.  Mrs. Norris was very agitated by this point and managed somehow to get past Puck, and in a fit of something that could only be described as feline insanity, went after Minerva.  She chased Minerva through the halls, with Puck following close behind.  Minerva couldn’t find an opportunity to escape her or to transform, until they rounded a corner and encountered Argus.” 

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he attempted not to laugh.  “Argus and his yelling didn’t help the situation any.  His presence was totally ignored, until Mrs. Norris leapt at Minerva.  Minerva jumped and climbed Argus like a tree.  Mrs. Norris attempted to follow, while Puck stopped at Argus’ feet, blocking any possible retreat.  By the time Mrs. Norris made it to Argus’ shoulder, Minerva had already hit the floor behind him, transformed and was waiting with her wand drawn and mad as hell! Puck had evidently also joined her, positioned to pounce if necessary.” 

Both men were laughing by this point, at the mental image.  Remus wiped his eyes.  “Did poor Argus survive the encounter in one piece?  Or did Minerva hex both him and that cat of his?”

“Once he dislodged her claws from his shoulder, she jumped down.  Poppy fussed over him for an hour, while he carried on about his ‘poor precious’.  He had to rearrange four of the large storerooms in the castle, and I heard that the following day, all Mrs. Norris’ fur fell out.  Albus evidently took pity and conjured a sweater for her.  It was all he dared do.  That cat had never attacked Minerva before, and most likely, never will again.  Argus has been patrolling alone ever since.  I don’t think we will see that cat again until after she has her full coat back.”

Puck appeared at this point, jumping up onto the table.  She proceeded to groom her face and paws.

Remus, noticing Puck’s arrival, asked,  “And Puck?  Any more problems?” 

Severus reached over and scratched Puck’s ears.  “Nothing that I’ve been made aware of, and she always returns healthy and unmarked.”

Puck stretched her body out, and meowed as if in agreement.  Severus ran his hand along her back and up along her tail, giving the end a sight tug before releasing it.

“Puck takes no rubbish and neither does she back down.  Admirable traits indeed.”

Puck butted his hand and meowed as Severus spoke; the look in her eyes conveying her awareness that she was the topic of discussion.

“Very intelligent creature.”

“That she is … and good company as well.  I know that she is here but she does not make a pest of herself.”

Remus stood up and stretched, then held his hands out to the fire to warm them.  Severus sat back and watched the movement, appreciating the stretch and pull of Remus’ shirt and trousers over his body, and the movement of the muscles underneath the fabric. The flames reflected against his hair and skin, making it more golden.  Feeling a familiar tightening in his own trousers, he readjusted his position and laid his potions book down, open in his lap, before Remus could turn around and notice his… interest.

Remus turned slightly, as he warmed himself, and glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye.  He happened to notice the telltale bulge in Severus lap before it disappeared from view under one of Sev’s leather-bound volumes on potions.  He glanced up quickly to Sev’s face in time to see Severus’ eyes before he lowered them.  They were black—pitch black.  Sev’s normal eye color was a very dark brown that appeared black from a short distance, but this was true black.  Remus had seen those eyes up close too many times to not know the difference.  Sev’s eyes only turned black for two reasons, he was either enraged or aroused. There was no anger here.  Remus looked back into the flames, both intrigued, and encouraged.  He would have to be more observant in the future.  Feeling a tightening in his own groin, he reached around for his robes.  The thought that they just may be able to restart their relationship excited Remus.  He pulled his robes on, covering his own arousal, and appeared to be lost in the dancing flames in the hearth.

“Sev, I am going to head back to my quarters.  We have a busy day tomorrow.  What time are we departing in the morning?”  Remus asked, as he laid his hand on Severus’ shoulder.

Severus seemed to shake himself from his thoughts, and he looked up at Remus, his eyes still dark and a slight flush on his cheeks.  He seemed to be a bit embarrassed at being caught lost in very  _ personal _ thoughts.  He dropped his gaze as he rose from his chair, turning away from Remus to place his book on the table, and picked up the glasses and whiskey bottle. He walked across to the drinks cabinet, willing his erection down, before he had to turn around and face Remus.  He stood at the cabinet for a moment to regain his composure.  By the time he turned around, his cheeks were no longer flushed and his erection was gone.  The expression on his face was perfectly calm.

Remus watched all this silently; perfectly aware of what Severus was doing.  It would serve no useful purpose to bring attention to the situation; best to let it pass…for now.

“We should leave as soon as we finish breakfast.  Our portkey is scheduled for 10 a.m.”  Severus replied, somewhat relieved that Remus had said nothing of what had just transpired, wondering if Remus had actually seen anything. 

“I will see you at breakfast then. I’d best get moving so I can pack before turning in.”

“It was a pleasant evening as always. May the Goddess bless your dreams, Remi.”

“And yours as well. Sev.” Remus replied, as he patted Severus arm, then turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Severus waited until he felt the wards go back up on his office door, after Remus exited.  He had keyed the wards to accept Remus’ magical signature after the first evening he had come to Severus’ quarters.  Feeling the shift of magic in the wards, he cast  _ Nox _ and headed into his bedroom.

Tbc…


	12. Potions and Teens—A Volatile Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 12** **Potions and Teens—A Volatile Mix**

1,771 words

Students worked quietly behind their cauldrons, creating the potion that Severus had assigned for that lesson.  Young heads tipped together as they worked in pairs, voices discussing instructions in quiet tones.  The strong odor of the ingredients and the developing potions filled the dark room.   Transparent clouds of pink steam had started to appear above some of the cauldrons, signaling those potions were moving into the second stage of preparation.  Severus watched the pairs of students at each of these cauldrons to make sure they were adding the correct ingredients for this stage.  Assured that they were, he looked briefly over the classroom at the remainder of the group to see if anyone needed his assistance. 

All appeared fine for the moment, so he settled back into his chair. The Potions classroom resided in the dungeons where there was no natural light.  When the students became too restless from the oppressiveness of the dark atmosphere, Severus spelled large gothic windows into what would be the exterior walls.  These would be filled with frosted glass rather than an exterior scene, to allow in more light but to prevent his students’ attentions from wandering.  He sat at his desk observing the students’ behaviour and decided it was time to charm the windows again;  noticing a couple of his Slytherins and a Gryffindor, looking a bit agitated and eyeing the windows that were currently dark.  He watched them for a moment more before reaching into his sleeve for his wand and waving it at the windows, immediately flooding the classroom with soft light.  The three students seemed to relax and several students glanced up just briefly before returning to their tasks.  The Gryffindor 5 th Year even gave him a small smile, before returning to the roots she was chopping.  Severus himself didn’t care for the dungeons--actually found them a bit oppressive, but had accepted them as part of his position and the necessity of protecting the rest of the school from the dangers of potions accidents.  The potions area and the quarters and rooms surrounding it were very heavily warded and the precautions he required from his students kept hazards at a minimum. 

When he’d first arrived, he’d had the elves clean the potions rooms and his quarters ‘within an inch of their lives’—as the Muggle saying goes.  He required absolutely clean surroundings.  It was something his mother had ingrained into him and his siblings.  It was imperative in potion-making, wine-making, and for a healthy life in general.  The stone walls and floors had been scrubbed with magic until there was no residue left and all the crevices in the floor had been spelled so they and the rest of the floors were impervious to potions and ingredients spills.  The corners were all clean and there wasn’t a spider or web to be seen.  The tables and benches had been scoured and sanded until the surfaces were as smooth as glass, then sealed as well.  The dungeons were definitely not the typical dripping, dark and creepy rooms and corridors the new students always expected.  Minerva even deigned to visit a bit more often since they weren’t so foreboding anymore, though she did tease him a bit on occasion. 

“Professor?”

Brought out of his silent musings, he looked up to see Miss Blackwell, one of his Slytherins, looking at him with apprehension and motioning toward the cauldron on her table, as her partner, Mr. Bourne, stepped back.  The cloud above the cauldron had turned from pink to a sickly ochre color, and a foul odor started to permeate the room.  Severus rose quickly from his seat and swept around his desk to their table, taking out his wand as he moved.

“ _ Evanesco _ !”  He uttered firmly as he waved his wand toward the cauldron, and the contents the were gone. 

He then cast a  _ Bubble Air Charm _ on the room, around himself and the students.  The other students had moved toward the other side of the room as they had been taught.  He tucked his wand away and turned to the students.

“Miss Blackwell, Mr. Bourne, please follow me to my office.  The rest of you may go—we will continue the potions during our next session.  Be quick, but not careless.  The charm will remain in effect until the room is empty and sealed.”

The quiet sound of scuffling feet and rustling robes drifted around the room quietly with the sounds of books, bags and supplies being retrieved.  He escorted Miss Blackwell and Mr. Bourne toward the door of his office, as he watched the rest of the students exit the classroom.  He cast spells to close and seal the classroom, then sent an  _ alarm spell _ to the caretaker’s office.  Mr. Filch would arrive shortly with the house elves to clean and sterilize the room in time for his next class. 

“Follow me.”  Severus turned and walked briskly down the corridor, his robes snapping behind him.  His errant students followed close behind, aware that he detested dawdling.   He stopped at the portrait and quietly gave the password. The portrait door swung open and he held the door open, stepping through himself after his students.   The door closed silently as the subdued teens moved to stand in front of his desk.   After seating himself, he leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk, and eyed his students quietly as they attempted to not fidget under his gaze. 

“Sit.”  Once they were seated he continued.  “Mr. Bourne, would you care to explain why your potion took a sudden turn to something  _ both _ toxic  _ and _ dangerous?” 

The Gryffindor squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he seemed to be contemplating his explanation.   Miss Blackwell watched him for a few moments and when he hadn’t begun to speak, she looked at her Head of House and opened her mouth to speak.  Her efforts were preempted by a pointed look from Severus.   She closed her mouth, as her cheeks flushed, but she remained silent.

“Mr. Bourne, I am waiting.”  He kept his face neutral, not wanting to sway the boy one way or the other.  “It is nearing the midday meal, and I am sure you both require sustenance.”

The young man stilled and seemed to come to a decision.  Squaring his shoulders, he looked the Potion Master in the eye.  Miss Blackwell’s eyes locked on him and she seemed to hold her breath. 

“Professor, the botched potion was my fault, sir…  I wasn’t paying attention and grabbed the  _ Powdered Bicorn Horn _ instead of the  _ Dung Beetle Dust _ .  Althea…Miss Blackwell caught the error and tried to stop me, but wasn’t quick enough.   Mr. Bourne dropped his eyes and stared at his folded hands, as he waited for the reprimand he was sure was coming.  “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I believe you should apologize to Miss Blackwell for your error, since your failed potion is also hers as well.  And you owe your classmates an apology as well, for putting them in danger.”  Severus spoke firmly and with conviction, but not with anger.  Anger never served any useful purpose when attempting to teach children.  “I believe a detention is called for…”

“But, sir…”  Miss Blackwell began, her lip trembling and her eyes beginning to brim.  Severus shifted he gaze to her.  “It wasn’t totally Sean…Mr. Bourne’s fault.”

“And why is that, Miss Blackwell?”  He already knew the answer but chose to let her explain.  He had been observing their interactions in class for the last two weeks.

She shifted her gaze and looked at her classmate and he nodded, prompting her to continue.  Both students returned their attention to Severus.

“Well, sir…you see… Sean…um....Mr. Bourne…”

“For this moment, you may refer to Mr. Bourne by his given name, so we may proceed with your explanation at a quicker pace.”  Severus internalized a smirk.  He wasn’t that much older than his students, and remembered well the uncomfortable emotional upheavals of the teen years.

“Yes, sir.  Sean had asked me to accompany him to the next Hogsmeade weekend, and I had yet to answer him.  He was asking me again during Potions.  I wanted to wait until after class…”

The young man’s face was flush with embarrassment.  “I didn’t want to wait until after class so I pleaded with her, sir…and that’s why I was distracted and grabbed the wrong dish.” 

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, analyzing the events and what his most effective options would be.  “As I stated previously, a detention is in order.  This incident shows quite clearly why one must always leave personal matters outside the laboratory doors.  You both will accept fails for your potion for today.”  Both students looked crestfallen at this.  “But…you will have an opportunity to do the potion again at a later date.  I will advise you of the date.  Before then, I expect a three foot essay from each of you concerning the rules of safe potion brewing, the reasons for them and three example each of following the rules and three of disregarding said rules. Each example will include what went wrong and why, and how it could have been avoided. Use the standard script and spacing guidelines. You will have these to me by the beginning of your first Potions class next week.”

They didn’t look happy but weren’t about to complain; the detention could have been worse.  They needed to learn the importance of brewing safely.  Sometimes one mistake was all one would make and their life and possibly that of others’ would be gone. 

“Thank you Professor.”  They replied in unison.

“Very well.  Now get yourselves to the Great Hall before the tables clear.  Use the rear hallway behind the classroom.”

Both students scooped up their things and almost ran to the door.   As the door closed behind them, Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face.  “Merlin save me from hormonal teenagers…”  

Tbc…


	13. A Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 13,  A Trip Home**

4,836 words

 

Severus swept into the Great Hall via the staff entrance and noticed that Remus had already seated himself and was presently pouring himself tea. Severus slid smoothly into his usual seat next to Remus, and pushed his teacup and saucer toward him.

“Good morning Sev,” Remus greeted him without an upward glance and without hesitation moved the teapot from his cup to Severus, “I trust you slept well?”

“Good morning yourself, Remi, and yes, I slept well. And you?”

“As well as can be expected. I am very anxious to see  _ Tori _ , as I am sure you understand.”  Remus looked up at Severus with a smile.

Severus stirred a bit of sugar into his tea, and took a sip. “Most definitely.”

At that moment, hot plates of food appeared in front of them and they proceeded to tuck in, enjoying bits of conversation between bites. They finished their meal quickly and enjoyed one more cup of tea before it was time to leave.

As they exited through the staff door, Remus turned to Severus, “I took the liberty of having the house elves to bring our luggage to the Main Doors. I hope you don’t mind.”

Severus brushed a bit of lint from his robes. “No, that was most considerate. We can  _ Apparate _ from outside the grounds to the International Travel Center.”

As the two men reached the main hall, they noticed a house elf standing near thei trunks.  As they approached, Remus realized it was Posie--Severus’ house-elf.

“Will the Professors be needing anything else before they depart, sirs?”

“No thank you, Posie. I believe we have everything we need. If you would give the Headmaster the message that we are leaving, that would be appreciated.”

Posie smiled brightly at being able to be of service, no matter how small. “Yes Professor.  Posie will inform the Headmaster right away. The Professors will be traveling safe.”

Remus smiled as Severus replied, “Yes Posie, we will travel safely. Now deliver the message to the Headmaster, please.” 

“Yes sir!” The small elf snapped her fingers and disappeared with a pop.

Both men pointed their wands at their trunks, shrunk and pocketed them along with their wands. As they pushed the doors open, they were hit with the chill of the season, but the sun was out--a rarity. It wasn’t brilliant, but it was there. It would make for a pleasant walk to the gates. They stepped out and headed down the steps and across the grounds at a brisk pace.

“Posie seems very attached to you, Sev.”

“She is a  _ Bianchi _ house elf. When I came to Hogwarts to teach, Mama sent her with me.  She is bound to me, and has served our family well. She is a good house-elf without being annoying, as some elves can be. That house-elf of Malfoy’s comes to mind…Doppy…or something like that.”

“Her speech is a bit better than the regular elves I’ve noticed.”

“Yes, our family has always believed that elves can learn to speak correctly. They are intelligent and powerful creatures after all, even if they are in a position of service. Posie is still learning. Her speech will continue to improve as time goes on. When Mama visits and uses the manor, Posie will be sent there for further training and instruction with the other elves.”

“I also noticed she wore a black tunic, with a small emblem at the bottom, below the Hogwarts emblem.” 

“That is the  _ Bianchi-Snape _ emblem, if you recall. The tunic is the required uniform for all the family’s house-elves.  Though Mama changed the tunic color from white to black a few years ago.”

“Hmm...I just never noticed.” Remus paused for a moment in thought. “But wouldn’t that have immediately freed them? A tunic is clothing after all.”

“It became a family tradition generations ago, when one of my female ancestors decided she was offended by naked house-elves and decreed that they would all wear a uniform.  She had the addition to the household decree written in such a manner that the tunic was classified as a tool of the position and as such, not considered clothing. The elves at the time agreed.”

“Clever, very clever.” Remus shook his head in amazement.

“Yes, from what Mama told us of her, she was a sly old bird and could twist words and use magic in peculiar ways. She would have made a good Slytherin.” Severus chuckled at the memory of his mother telling them the tale.

Remus pulled his outer cloak tighter around his body, as the chill breeze attempted to find any opening past it to chill his body. He looked around and inhaled deeply. 

“Looks and smells like it will be snowing soon. Quite the nip in the air this morning.”

Severus had already fastened the top buttons of his outer robe and was adjusting his gloves again. He had secured his hair back with a clip to keep it out of his face. He regretted not braiding it. It was too late to deal with it now.  He had been distracted this morning and forgotten it would need to be braided. Today’s classes wouldn’t have required it be braided so it would not have been done. He would just have to do with keeping the tail under his robe for now.

“Yes, it is a bit cool this morning, but usual for this time of year, nonetheless.” He smirked at Remus. The man always hated to be cold. How he managed in these cold Scottish winters, Severus never knew. He remembered Remi always liked to cuddle when it was cold. Whoa! He had to snap himself out of that train of thought.

Remus smiled back, “I do realize that though, it did bear mentioning, since a few days ago, it wasn’t quite this cold.” Looking up, he noticed the gates. “Well, here we are then.”

“Separately or side-along?” Severus asked, watching Remus’ hair lifted by the breeze, as he waited for him to decide. He noticed the light caught the gold tones in it and in Remi’s eyes as well.  If it got much longer, he would have to tie it back too.

“Side-along I think. That would be better.” He looked at Severus to see if he would have a problem with it. 

Severus nodded. “Very well, how…?” He held his arm out.

Remus stepped forward and put his arms around Severus’ waist. “The same as we used to, seems the easiest.” He waited for Severus.

Severus put his arms around Remus’ waist and pulled him in tight. “Ready?”

“When you are.” Remus replied before he leaned his forehead against Severus’ shoulder.  With a loud crack, they disappeared…

…and reappeared in the Inbound  _ Apparation _ Area of the International Travel Center.  Remus looked up and stared into Severus’ eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the change. Severus’ return gaze was warm, with a slight hint of humour. Remus smiled and stepped back. They both tugged and straightened their robes and headed to the Portkey Area to check in with the Portkey Security Officer who scanned them, their wands, and their luggage, logging them in. All they had to do now was wait.

The Travel Center was very busy as usual. Individuals and groups, young and old, were traveling to and from the Portkey Area, some pushing carts of luggage and others  _ Levitating _ theirs. People were talking, laughing and some were shouting to others.  Remus found it hard to believe there was any place louder than Hogwarts at mealtime, but this was definitely it.  Since they had almost an hour till their Portkey was to depart, Severus suggested they enjoy a cup of tea while they waited.

The ITC Café still had a few open tables, so they chose one in the corner offering a full view of the café and their Portkey area.  After they seated themselves, a smiling young witch approached and took their order for tea and scones. 

As the young witch headed back to the kitchen, Remus turned to Severus, “Do you want to take a moment to braid your hair before we leave? You may not have time after we get there.”

“That would be advisable.” Severus moved to get up. “I will return in a moment.”

Remus nodded and watched his companion head for the nearest loo and felt disappointed that he couldn’t be the one to brush out Sev’s hair. To run his fingers through those long dark strands. He remembered the silky feeling between his fingers so well—as if it were yesterday. He was brought out of his thoughts by the clink of a teapot and cups onto the table. Next to them appeared a plate of warm scones and a small pot of clotted cream.

“I’m sorry sir, did I startle you? Will you be needin’ anything else?”  the young witch asked shyly.

“No thank you, miss.  I was just lost in my thoughts. This all looks wonderful. We will be fine. How much do we owe you?”

She told him and he paid her, as Severus approached the table and slid into his seat. His hair was smooth and pulled sleekly to the back of his head. Remus had seen the tip of his braid swing around his back as he sat down. He felt a tightening in his groin and shifted in his chair to ease the discomfort.

“Mmmm…warm scones. They haven’t served these at the school in a few weeks. I will have to ask Posie for some next week,” commented Severus, as he broke one open on his plate and spooned clotted cream onto it. He bit into it and closed his eyes, a look of pleasure on his face. 

Remus pushed a full teacup across the table and looked up in time to see the expression on Severus’ face as he savored that first bite of warm scone. His cock twitched in his trousers and he suddenly felt a bit warm. He cleared his throat and took a drink of his tea, before reaching for his own scone. “Yes, I don’t recall them being served in a while,” replied Remus, though he wasn’t sure if he would ever look at a scone the same way again. 

“One scone each is sufficient, I think. If I know Mama, lunch will be a feast. She will expect us to eat.  She still thinks I am underfed and will tell you the same, I think.”

“She did when I was there in June. I gained a stone in a fortnight. Any more and I would have had to visit Madam Malkin’s for new robes when I got back!” Remus grinned at the memory of Mama  _ Luisa _ fussing over him and ‘that horrid pub food’ he had to live on at Uni. He didn’t bother to correct her and tell her that the pub owner’s wife cooked everything from scratch, as if the patrons were her own children.  It was easier to just eat and see her smile.

Severus smiled over his teacup at Remus. “Sounds like Mama. It’s the Italian way. Food is love. Mealtimes are a celebration of family.”

“Mind you, I could never be accused of complaining very loudly when it came to dinner in your home. Mama  _ Luisa _ knows how to put out a meal.”

“She will go all out for the family dinner while we are there. So expect all the favorites and a few of the specialties, and of course, plenty of wine.”

“Mmmm…I’m looking forward to it. Hogwart’s food is very good, but your Mama’s meals put it to shame.” Remus said, with a tone of appreciation in his voice, as he filled his cup with more tea. “Maybe we can bring some more wine and cheese back with us.  Then Mama  _ Luisa _ won’t have to worry about sending it.”

“Always thinking Remi, always thinking….about food!” Severus grinned at him. Remus grinned back, as he sipped his tea, trying to look innocent. 

“We’d better finish up. They will be calling us for our  _ Portkey _ soon.”

Severus drained his cup, dabbed his mouth with his napkin and laid it on the table. He looked to Remus to see how he was progressing. Remus had just set his napkin down and left a  tip for the waitress. They exited the café and strode across the concourse to their  _ Portkey _ area, just as a voice was heard announcing that the Italian  _ Portkeys _ would be leaving in 5 minutes.  Remus alerted the  _ Portkey _ attendant that they were present before they stood to the side to wait their turn. 

When their turn was called, they stepped up to the pad and faced the attendant. She handed them a disk the size of a Muggle Frisbee that had four recessed handles cut into the outside edge. Severus and Remus faced each other and grabbed a handle in each hand, as they waited for the attendant to count down to the departure.

“5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 –  _ Portus _ !”

Severus and Remus both felt the hook behind their bellies as they were yanked away and disappeared from the departure pad. The feeling of being yanked inside out continued as they traveled through what felt like a tight flexible tube. Remus closed his eyes, and Severus had to remind himself to breathe, then suddenly they were there, standing on a pad very similar to the one they had just left.  The attendant exchanged  _ Portkeys _ with them, and then they were off on the second leg of their trip. The trips had only about ten minutes each, but it always seemed a lot longer. Remus handed the  _ Portkey _ to the attendant and turned to see if Severus was all right. The dark haired man was straightening his robes as he looked up and Remus noticed how very pale he was, even for him.  He took him by the elbow to steady him as they left the arrival area. 

“Severus, are you alright? You are extremely pale,” Remus asked, concern in his voice, as he led Severus to a seat. An attendant, who had seen their arrival, walked up and handed Remus a cool damp flannel she had conjured. He thanked her and pressed it to Severus’ forehead, then pushed him forward so he was facing down between his knees.

“I’ll be fine, Remi. Just give me a moment,” Severus replied, his voice a bit shaky. He was breathing deeply, attempting to calm his roiling stomach. “Remi. In my pocket.  _ Anti-Nausea Potion _ . Would you retrieve it for me, please?”

Remus knelt and felt around in Sev’s pockets; thankful he was wearing regular traveling robes and not his potions robes with all the pockets everywhere. He found the vial and pulled it from the pocket, opened it and tapped Severus’ shoulder. Severus sat up slowly, took the vial, put it to his lips and drank it down in one go, then leaned facedown on his knees again to wait for it to work. Remus stayed kneeling by his side and rubbed circles on his back while they waited. After a couple minutes, Severus sat up and took the flannel away from his face. The colour was back in his cheeks and his eyes were no longer glassy.

“Sev, what happened?”

“Do you remember that time we  _ Portkeyed _ before I knew I was pregnant with  _ Tori _ ?” He turned to see Remus nod. “Well, ever since then, when I  _ Portkey _ over a long distance, I get sick. That’s how I knew to bring the  _ Anti-Nausea Potion _ .” He stood up and they started moving toward the exit area to be scanned.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I never knew. You got sick after  _ Tori _ too, but we thought that was because you weren’t quite healed.”

“I did too, until I realized I was getting sick  _ every time _ I  _ Portkeyed _ between Scotland and Italy. I usually take a special potion beforehand, but I didn’t have any more freshly brewed and Poppy was out of her stock. We evidently have a few students that have to travel internationally.  They took the last bottles two days ago and it takes a week to brew the potion. My own fault really.  I just happened to have this one from my last trip.” Severus put his hand on Remus’ arm. “Remi, I will be fine. Don’t worry so. I will get some more of the potion from our healer to take back with me.”

Remus patted the hand on his arm and turned to take his turn being scanned as he handed over his wand, then stepped aside to allow Severus his turn.  Once that was finished, wands tucked away and trunks back in their pockets, they left the Euro International Travel Center. Turin was as beautiful as they remembered. They stood in the square and just looked around, enjoying the view.

“We’d best not dawdle. If we don’t arrive soon, Mama will send  _ Ettore _ after us. I’m sure you remember how he can be when pulled away from his wines.” 

Remus chuckled. “Are you sure you are ready to  _ Apparate _ ? You’re feeling alright now?”

Severus smiled, “Yes, I’m fine now. It was one of my own potions after all. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Remus. He reached out and pulled Remus to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Let’s go now.” 

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Severus, enjoying the closeness.  “I’m ready when you are.” His breath ghosted past Severus’ ear, sending a shiver down Severus’ spine and Severus held him a little tighter, and Apparated them. 

 

When they opened their eyes, they were surrounded with green hills covered with the grapevines of the  _ Bianchi-Snape _ vineyards. There was the smell of the sea in the air and the sounds of the daily running of the vineyard and winery drifting around them. It was so good to be home. Even Remus considered this home considering he had spent so much time here during their Hogwarts years. They turned and faced the villa, in all its grandeur. It wasn’t immense, but it was beautiful and immaculate, surrounded by manicured gardens and statuary.  His mother had made sure the family home continued to reflect the family’s pride in hard work. 

Several figures exited the doors of the villa, quickly descended the steps and headed toward them. Severus and Remus noticed  _ Luisa _ Snape waving. Suddenly bursting between the adult figures, came a small body hurtling down the path toward them at great speed. 

“ _ Madre _ !  Papa!” cried  _ Tori  _ Snape-Lupin, as he ran to his parents. He grabbed both of them around the waists and hugged very tightly. “You’re here! You’re here!  I’ve missed you so!”

Severus and Remus knelt and hugged  _ Tori _ as he wrapped his arms around their necks.  They held each other close and savored the feeling as the rest of the family approached and stood around them. 

“We missed you too,  _ Mio Piccolo _ !”  Severus whispered, trying to contain his emotions, as he hugged his child tightly--the ache in his heart soothed for now.

“Yes, Pup, we missed you very much,” added Remus as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, turning his face to place a kiss on his son’s cheek.

_ Tori _ pulled back and kissed each of them, then proceeded to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement.  “ _ Nonna _ says you came to see me brew my potion!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Pup.”  Remus replied as both men stood.

Severus leaned down and picked his son up, small legs wrapping around his waist, then joined Remus to greet the rest of his family.   _ Luisa _ stepped forward and hugged first Severus then Remus, placing a kiss on each cheek as she hugged them.

“ _ Caldo Benvenuto _ , my sons.  It is so good to have you both home together.  What a special treat for my  _ Tori _ .  I trust your trip went well?”  She asked, eying Severus.

Severus answered quickly before Remus could say anything.  “ _ Si _ , Mama, everything was fine.”  He heard Remus start to say something, so he reached around and pinched the back of his arm just hard enough the get his attention without causing him to flinch.  

“We had no mishaps and the  _ Portkey _ was smooth this time.” Remus reached around to rub the spot making it look like he was scratching an itch, as he glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye.  Luckily, everyone’s attention was on Severus and  _ Tori _ at the moment.  He wondered why Severus was adamant that no one know he’d been ill.  He was brought out of his reverie by a hand slapping his back.  He looked up to see  _ Ettore _ Snape grinning widely at him.  The man looked like an older version of Severus, tall and wiry, but with a bit more muscle from moving full wine casks around. 

“Ready to taste some new wines, Remi?  We have finally perfected that one I was working on when you were here in the summer.”   _ Ettore _ looked at Remus with expectation and pride in his eyes.

Remus grinned back and smacked his lips.  “I look forward to it.”

“ _ Buono _ .  We will have a selection of course.  And you will take some back with you,  _ si _ ?”

“ _ Si _ , we will definitely take some back with us, of course.  We were hoping to take some more cheese as well.”

“Ah.  I will owl the  _ Zambini’s _ then and have a package prepared before you have to return to Scotland.”   _ Ettore _ slapped him on the shoulder again, and then clasped his shoulders with both hands.

“ _ Grazie infinite _ ,  _ Ettore _ .  That would be splendid.”  Remus looked down  _ Ettore’s _ torso to the telltale swelling of his abdomen.  “How is the pregnancy going this time, brother?  You are looking well.”

_ Ettore _ reached down with one hand and ran it over the small swell of his middle as he smiled.  “I am doing much better now that I can keep my breakfast down in the mornings.  I started feeling the flutterings last week.  We are all very excited.”

“Are you and _Dona_ driving Mama crazy again trying to keep you supplied with strawberries, _mio_ _fratello_?”  Severus asked, as he walked up with _Tori_ still in his arms.  He shifted _Tori’s_ weight to one hip, reached out with the other hand, and laid it over his brother’s swelling abdomen. 

“Much to the healer’s chagrin, yes.  Mama luckily found an additional supplier this time, so it should be a bit easier this time.  But she has forbid the house-elves to give us cream this time.”   _ Ettore _ looked duly put out by this, as did  _ Dona _ who had just walked up as gracefully as her expanding girth would allow her.

“Yes,  _ fratellino _ , we have to suffice with whole milk now.  Mama has finally sided with the healer.  It’s too bad we don’t crave the grape.  There is no shortage of  _ that _ here!”  She smiled as she swept her arm out toward the vineyard.  She then turned to Remus and held out her arms to him.  He stepped into her embrace as she kissed each of his cheeks.

“ _ Ciao _ , Remi,  _ mio fratello,  _ how are you?  You look well.”  She pulled back and patted his cheek. 

“I am.  Teaching appears to agree with me.  You’re looking well.”  He stepped back and held her at arm’s length, admiring the beautiful glow pregnancy gave her.  He lowered his arms and placed one hand above her abdomen.  “May I?”

“ _ Si _ , she is active today.”  She grasped his hand and put it onto the swell of her abdomen so he could feel the baby roll across under his hand.  She smiled, as his eyes grew wide at the sensation.  He looked at  _ Ettore _ and over at Severus, as the baby rolled again and his eyes got even wider.  He reached over with his other hand and grabbed Severus’ wrist.

“Sev, you have to feel this!”  He said as he placed Severus’ hand on his sister’s belly next to his own.  Together, they felt the baby roll again, as  _ Dona _ ,  _ Ettore _ and  _ Luisa _ watched their faces.  Severus smiled at his sister then looked over at Remus, watching his reaction with a smirk.   _ Ettore _ and  _ Luisa _ could barely contain their amusement at the gobsmacked look on Remus’ face as he felt the baby move.

“So this is what it feels like from the  _ outside _ .  Remus, I don’t remember you being this fascinated with  _ Tori _ ,” Severus said, as he removed his hand from his sister’s abdomen and stepped back.  Remus stuck his hands into his pants pockets.

“That’s because  _ Tori _ never rolled around like this.”  Remus looked at Severus like he had lost his memory.

Severus snorted.  “Oh,  _ yes _ he did.  He just did it while  _ you _ were sound asleep!”

Remus looked duly cowed at that, and gave Severus an apologetic look.  Everyone burst into laughter.  _ Luisa _ stepped up and wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist. 

“Ignore them,  _ mio  _ Remi, they don’t understand the fascination some hold for the creation of life.  You continue to feel the way you do.  There is nothing wrong with that.”  She patted his arm and turned to the rest of the group.

“Come everyone.  Let’s move inside for some refreshment.”  Luisa motioned everyone toward the villa.  Severus put  _ Tori _ down so he could walk between his parents, holding both their hands.  He beamed up at them happily, bouncing along between them.  They all filed inside and into the parlor, where the house-elves had already laid out wine and glasses.

“Sit. Sit, everyone.  The midday meal will be ready in about an hour.  Relax and enjoy.  I will be back momentarily.  I must check on the preparations.”   _ Luisa _ turned and swept gracefully from the room. 

Everyone proceeded to get comfortable.   _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ each took a chair, finding them easier to get out of.  Severus and Remus sat on the chaise, and  _ Tori _ crawled up and snuggled in between them, looking totally content.  A house-elf appeared next to the table.

“ _ Caldo Benvenuto _ ,  _ Signore _ Severus and  _ Signore _ Remus.  You are looking well.  May I pour you some wine?”   _ Toria _ bowed her head slightly toward the two men.

“ _Ciao_ _Toria_ , you are also looking well.  Yes, we would like a little wine, please.  Do we have juice for _Tori_?”  Severus smiled at the small elf who had taken care of him since he was a baby.

“Here you are, and yes, we have juice for the young  _ Signore. _ ”  She said as she handed them their glasses of wine, then retrieved a glass of juice from the table for  _ Tori. _   Once she was satisfied that they were taken care of, she moved to serve juice to  _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ , then she disappeared to go help finish their meal.

Remus turned to  _ Tori _ and asked, “So when are you going to brew your potion, Pup?”

Tori smiled at his Papa, then at his  _ Madre’ _ . “  _ Signora Ambrosi _ told  _ Nonna _ that I could do it after the midday meal.  He says I can do a  _ Rideo Potion _ .”

“A  _ Rideo _ potion?  I’ve never heard of that one.”  Remus said, as he glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh Papa!  You are so silly.  It’s a laughing potion.  It makes you laugh!”  He beamed at his parents.

“Ohhh…a laughing potion.”  Remus chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Severus, who shook his head and smirked back. 

 

Tbc…

 

_________________________

 

Italian translations:

 

Grazie infinite - Thank you very much.

Mio Fratello - My brother.

Fratellino - Brothers.

Ciao - Hello.

Nonna - Grandma.

Buono - Good.

Madre’ - Mother.

  
Rideo - Latin. Laugh.


	14. Tori’s First Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 14,** **_Tori_ ** **’s First Potion**

4,079 words

Severus looked down at  _ Tori _ and asked, “How are your other lessons,  _ Tori _ ?”

“ _ Signora Benito _ says I am doing well.”

“Yes.  He is doing  _ very _ well.  It did not take him long to get caught up after his illness,” added  _ Luisa _ , as she came back into the room. 

She walked over to the table and poured herself some wine before taking a seat one of the other chaises.  She turned toward the three people sharing the other chaise.  Remus was tickling  _ Tori _ , while Severus watched; not helping, but not hindering either.   _ Tori _ squealed and squirmed, clearly not trying too hard to get away.  Severus and Remus were both grinning widely.  They made the perfect picture of a family. They had been happy in school, once others had stopped interfering.    _ Luisa _ contemplated that; this definitely warranted some serious thought.

_ Tori _ let out a loud squeal and leapt from his seat  racing around the chaise, and hiding behind Severus’ shoulder, peeking over at his Papa.  Suddenly, Severus reached around, grabbed his son’s arm, pulling him around and flipping him onto his back on his lap and proceeded to tickle him.   _ Tori _ ’s eyes popped wide in surprise before he started squealing and squirming again, this time under his  _ Madre’s _ dancing fingers.  Remus roared with laughter, as he watched,  _ Luisa _ ,  _ Dona _ , and  _ Ettore _ chuckling as well.  

“ _ Madre _ ’, no…stop!   _ Tori _ gasped between giggling squeals, “Papa!  Help me!”  He tried to flip himself so he could escape, but it was not possible.  Severus had him pinned.

“ _ Nonna _ !  Make… him… sto-o-o-p!   _ Per Favore _ !”  he pleaded between giggles, as he pushed against Severus’ arms.  Severus finally released him and  _ Tori _ rolled to his feet and ran behind  _ Luisa _ ’s chair.

“That wasn’t fair.  There are two of you and only one of me!”  he declared from behind  _ Luisa _ ’s shoulder, his eyes sparkling with mischief.   _ Luisa _ reached up and patted  _ Tori _ ’s hand, where it rested on her shoulder.

“There there,  _ mio piccolo, _ you are safe now.  Your parents just missed you.”

Then she turned and addressed the two men.  “How is the teaching?  Are you enjoying it?”

Severus answered first, “It is going well.  There have been adjustments, but it has been fairly smooth.

Remus added, “It is a challenge to keep the classes under control and focused, but a good lesson plan usually handles that.  The students just need to be kept interested.”

“There is that.  I find, unfortunately the percentage of my students that have an inclination or gift for potions to be quite small.  I can only hope this will be the exception and not the norm.  The rest of the students are passable, while a few struggle considerably.”  Severus shook his head.

“Is there anything you can do to help them, Severus?” Asked  _ Luisa _ .

“Remi and I have discussed it at length.  Each struggling student has been assigned Remedial Potions and paired with one of the advanced students for tutoring.  It will be a few more weeks before we can determine the levels of improvement.  As to the remaining students, I have attempted to present a variety of potions that meet the requirements, but also may be more interesting to the students.”

“I have also given lectures to Sev’s classes in regards to Potions and the Dark Arts.”  Remus interjected.

_ Ettore _ asked, “Is that wise?”

Remus replied, “There is no harm.  We don’t give them enough information to create Dark potions, and any books containing instructions for those potions are in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library.  Dark potions are only discussed in a general manner—what they can do, symptoms and signs of use or ingestion and possible antidotes or treatments.  Only potions used  _ against _ the Dark Arts are discussed in detail.”  Remus looked at Severus to see if there was anything else he would like to add.

Severus nodded.  “We spent quite a few evenings working out the lessons, and then the Headmaster had them approved by the Board of Governors.”

“It appears you both have planned all this very carefully.  The students are very lucky.”   _ Ettore _ commented, looking impressed. 

“We have attempted to do our best.”  Remus said, as Severus nodded in agreement.

_ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ excused themselves, so they could walk out the stiffness from sitting, and to freshen up before the meal.  As they left the room, no one noticed  _ Tori _ quietly sneak around behind his parents, a mischievous glint in his eyes.   _ Luisa _ noticed though, just as he was disappearing behind the chaise.  She schooled her features into a neutral expression, deciding to watch and see what  _ Tori _ was going to do. 

Suddenly, Remus let out a yelp and jumped in his seat.  There was a wet, icy cold sensation sliding down the centre of his back.  Remus’ sudden movement startled Severus, but he didn’t get much of a chance before he felt his head jerked back as his braid was yanked—hard!  His body tipped back and his feet came up off the floor.  Losing his seat, he slid to the floor with a stunned look on his face.  A child’s hysterical laughter echoed in the room, as  _ Tori _ ran back to hide behind his _ Nonna’s _ chair.  Her expression reflected her own mirth.

Severus looked up at Remus, as he slowly got up from the floor.  Remus glanced at Severus, then to  _ Tori _ and back to Severus.  Severus raised an eyebrow in question, and then looked over at  _ Tori _ .  The boy was bouncing again as he looked back and forth between his parents.  He looked so proud of himself—a smug grin on his face.

Remus and Severus locked eyes, sharing a silent message, then turned and launched themselves toward their son.   _ Tori _ ’s eyes went wide and he let out a shriek and bolted from the room, with his parents right behind him.   _ Luisa _ chuckled to herself as she heard adolescent squeals and shrieks, and three sets of feet running into the main hall and out the front door.

_ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ walked back into the room, accompanied by their bondmates.

“Mama. Sev, Remi, and  _ Tori _ just ran outside, as if they were being chased by a  _ Banshee _ .  What happened?”   _ Ettore _ asked.  The other three adults looked just as anxious for an explanation. 

_ Luisa _ rose from her seat, smoothing her robes as she explained,  “It seems  _ Tori _ paid his parents back for the tickling.  Severus and Remus decided to continue the game, and are currently attempting to catch him.”

The four smiled, as Dona asked, “What did  _ Tori _ do to them?”

“He slipped ice down Remus’ shirt, and pulled Severus’ braid hard enough to cause him to slide off the chaise to the floor.”

“Oh my! No wonder they are chasing him!”   _ Annalisa _ grabbed her husband’s arm and snickered into his shoulder.   _ Ettore _ just grinned and patted her hand.

“There will be no boredom this weekend, it seems.”   _ Michel _ commented as he wrapped his arms around  _ Dona _ from behind.

“No, it certainly won’t be boring.  Not if this is any indication.”

“ _ Tori _ will be sad when it’s over though.”  Said  _ Michel _ , as he listened to the laughing and yelling drifting in through the nearby window.

_ Ettore _ stepped to the window to watch the commotion outside and then turned back, “I don’t think he will be the only one.  Sev and Remi are enjoying this as much as he is.”

Dona shook her head.  “It’s sad that they have to live so far apart.”

“It is for the best.  We must protect  _ Tori _ from the manipulations of that headmaster.  He would not hesitate to use the child to manipulate his parents,”  _ Luisa _ reminded them, a small frown on her face.  “I will work with Severus and Remus to arrange as many visits as possible.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.  A house-elf appeared at that moment to announce the meal was ready.   _ Ettore _ turned to head toward the window to call Severus, Remus and  _ Tori _ in, when he heard their noisy entrance behind him.  Everyone looked toward the doors to see Severus and Remus enter, Remus with a small squirming boy slung over his shoulder, both men laughing, and  _ Tori _ wiggling, giggling, and squealing as Remus landed a swat on his bottom.

“I think he’s had enough now, Remi, “said Severus, as he grinned widely,  “put the boy down.  His face is as red as Gryffindor’s banner.”

“Well, it’s a good thing then that it’s not Slytherin green, or we’d be casting  _ Cleaning Charms _ .”  Remus replied as he set  _ Tori _ down.

“The meal is ready to be served.  The three of you…go wash, and join us in the dining room.”

“ _ Si _ , Mama  _ Luisa _ .”

“ _ Si _ , Mama.”

“ _ Si _ ,  _ Nonna _ .”

The three headed off to wash up, while everyone else entered the dining room and seated themselves around the table.

The table was covered with cream-coloured table linen, embellished with embroidery of grapevines in white thread.  The dinnerware was pale green with a fine edge of silver.  The crystal and the silverware shone in the light from the windows.  A tasteful arrangement of flowers graced the centre of the table. 

Everyone settled themselves, with  _ Luisa _ seated at the head of the table.   _ Tori _ was smiling from his seat between his parents.  As soon as the last chair was taken, the table was covered with aromatic and colourful dishes.  There was  _ Cannellini _ beans, with  _ Pancetta _ , fried sage, and grilled sausages,  _ Panzanella _ with grilled bread, tomatoes, and  _ mozzarella _ ;  _ Arugula _ and  _ Radicchio _ salad with  _ Parmesano _ shavings; Melon balls with  _ Mascato _ and tarragon, and a warm loaf of bread, fresh from the oven. There were two open bottles of the vineyard’s wine—one at each end of the table.

Remus’ eyes widened at the selections.   _ Tori _ ’s eyes reflected anticipation—his stomach growling loudly.  Severus’ expression as he glanced around the table showed his contentment at being home with his family again.

Dishes were passed, plates filled, and wine poured.  The meal was enjoyed leisurely while conversation flowed back and forth across the table.  When the meal was finished, a house-elf appeared and snapped her fingers.  The table cleared and dishes of strawberry  _ Spumoni _ appeared in front of  _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ , lemon  _ Spumoni _ for  _ Tori _ , and  _ Tiramisu _ for everyone else.   _ Tori _ clapped his hands in delight when he saw what was in his dish.

“Oh!  Lemon—yay!”

Severus looked at his son’s dessert and scowled then noticed the delighted look on Remus’ face.

Severus leaned over behind  _ Tori _ , and whispered, “Mind your manners now, Remi.  You wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself.”

Remus blushed, and whispered back, “Hush yourself, or I will make you eat some of  _ Tori _ ’s  _ Spumoni _ .”

Severus raised an eyebrow at him as he eyed  _ Tori _ ’s dish, made a disgusted sound and returned his attention to his  _ Tiramisu _ .  Remus smirked at his reaction.

_ Luisa _ smiled as she watched the interaction between her son and his one-time lover.  They played off each other perfectly.  It really was a shame that they weren’t still a couple.  It would be so good for  _ Tori _ if they were together again.  Well, she could only hope.  She looked forward to the time when Severus would have another child, and Remus has already proven he is a good father.

Dessert was finished quickly, followed by coffee and tea in the parlour.   _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ excused themselves to go have a lie down while their bondmates returned to work.   _ Luisa _ finished her tea and excused herself to go check on an order for the  _ Zambini’s _ shops.

“Your tutor should be here soon.  Has everything been set up for your potion,  _ Tori _ ?”  Severus asked.

“Yes,  _ Madre’ _ , she helped me set up everything in the lab yesterday.  She is coming immediately from  _ Andre’s _ lesson.”

“Shall we go to the lab?  I would like to see the setup and verify everything myself.”

“Sev, do you really feel that is necessary?  She is after all, a Potions Mistress in her own right.”

“I am aware of that, Remi.  I still would prefer to check everything before  _ Tori _ begins, to satisfy myself.”

“I understand your concerns.  Very well.   _ Tori _ , lead the way, please.”  Remus motioned his son toward the door.  Remus and Severus followed  _ Tori _ into the hall.  They walked to the back of the villa, where the potions lab was located behind special wards, designed to protect the rest of the villa in case of accident.

The wards were still keyed to allow Severus and Remus access.  The lab was set up and fully provisioned for the needs of a Potions Master.  Severus had seen to it at his earliest opportunity, with the assistance of Master  _ D’Giornio _ .  It was equipped with cauldrons, stirring rods, ladles, vials, bottles, and other equipment of every possible size and type.  There was also a storage closet filled with every legal potions ingredient, and quite a few illegal ones that Severus was able to acquire.  Equipment and ingredients not required at  _ Tori _ ’s current level of instruction, were secured by strong wards that only Severus,  _ Luisa _ , and  _ Ettore _ had access to.  Severus had the only access to the wards on the illegal ingredients, which were also under a  _ Notice-Me-Not _ charm. 

Severus moved to the main worktable, to examine the setup.  There was a small cauldron, situated on a small clawfoot stand, in the centre of the table.  To the left of the cauldron were a ewer of fresh spring water, a stirring rod, and ladle.  To the right were dishes containing the ingredients, arranged in order of addition to the potion.  These were all under a  _ Preservation Spell _ , as was the spring water.  A potions robe, gloves, and a prep knife lay nearby, along with a set of potions scales.  Under the edge of the table was a small platform that could be pulled out for  _ Tori _ to stand on.

Remus was walking around the lab, engrossed in examining everything.  He wasn’t as skilled as Severus in potions, but it still interested him. 

While Remus was occupied,  _ Tori _ asked Severus questions about Potions ingredients.  He was very curious about how certain ingredients interacted with each other.  Severus was very pleased with his son’s interest and the advanced questions he was asking. 

“ _Buon_ _Pomeriggio_ , gentlemen.”

The three wizards turned toward the door, where  _ Signora Ambrosi _ stood, smiling brightly at them.  The petite Potions Mistress had long auburn hair, bright hazel eyes, and a heart-shaped mouth.  She was a classic beauty with a pale olive complexion and finely arched eyebrows.  Her hair was intricately braided and wrapped around her head,and she wore potions robes of a deep moss green with crisp white collar and cuffs peeking out.  Stepping gracefully into the room, she extending her hand to Severus.  He clasped her hand in both of his. 

“Severus!”  It is so good to see you again!”   _ Celeste Ambrosi _ looked up into the smiling eyes of her fellow Potions Master.

“And I you,  _ Celeste _ .  You are looking well.”  Severus motioned toward Remus, who had joined them, with  _ Tori _ .  “You remember Remus,  _ Tori _ ’s father?” 

She nodded and smiled toward Remus.  “Yes I do.  I believe we spoke briefly during the summer holidays.”   She clasped Remus’ hand.  “You are well?”

“Yes, yes.  Very well,  _ Celeste _ .”  He returned her smile.

“Severus taking care of your  _ Wolfbane Potion _ ?”

“Yes. It is working very well.”

She released Remus’ hand and looked at Severus, with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.  “Ahh…Severus.  You’ve been experimenting again.  Any secrets you care to share?”

Severus raised an eyebrow, and gave her a knowing smirk.  “Not at this time,  _ Celeste _ .  But if I have any significant advances, you will be made aware with the rest of the Guild.”

_ Signora Ambrosi _ smiled and shook her head, knowing she wouldn’t get any information.  She just couldn’t resist asking the questions.  It was a game they played.  She turned to  _ Tori _ with a smile.

“ _ Ettore _ , are you ready to proceed with your potion?”

“ _ Si, Signora _ .”

“Good.  Let’s begin then.”

Severus gestured toward Remus, indicating that they should move to the side of the room.  _ Signora Ambrosi _ and  _ Tori _ moved to the table.  Severus and Remus would be able to observe everything from their position without being a distraction. 

_ Tori _ picked up the potions robe and put it on.  He pulled the platform out and stepped onto it, as his tutor moved to his side.

“Now  _ Ettore _ , remember—take your time.  Focus on the steps. It is a simple potion.  There is no reason to be nervous.  We went over everything yesterday and you are familiar with the preparation and steps for this potion.”

She patted his arm and stepped to the side to give him room to work.   _ Tori _ looked at his parents and returned the smiles they were giving him, trying to show their encouragement and support. 

“You can do it, Pup.” said Remus in an encouraging voice, as Severus nodded in agreement. 

_ Tori _ took a deep breath and seemed to relax.  He picked up his gloves and slipped them on, then proceeded to prepare the ingredients.  Once he focused on his task, he seemed to forget his surroundings.  All that mattered was the potion.  Severus watched intently, silently talking his son through each step, his lips moving, and his head nodding unconsciously at each one completed correctly.  Remus watched his son’s deft movements with pride. It was already evident  _ Tori _ had inherited his  _ Madre’s _ gift for potion-making.  He glanced at Severus and smiled, the man most likely unaware of what he was doing.  He remembered when Severus first expressed his hopes that their child would share his love for potions. 

He had been about four and a half months along. They were sitting under one of the trees by the lake, watching the squid play, and talking about the baby and the future.  Sev was leaning against Remus’ chest, and Remus was rubbing his “bump”, when Sev started suddenly.  He looked at Remus and smiled, as Remus felt the slight movement under his hands.  Remus smiled back at him, hugged him tight and placed a kiss on his neck.  Sev shivered and laughed.  It was finally a firm reality that they were becoming parents, at the end of the summer hols.

Remus was brought from his thoughts by Severus’ hand on his arm.  He looked up to see a rainbow-coloured cloud rise above the small cauldron and dissipate in front of their son’s smiling face, as  _ Signora Ambrosi _ patted him on the shoulder for a job well done.  Severus moved to the table to peer into the cauldron, with Remus right behind him.  Severus released a pleased sound, as he dipped a ladle into the cauldron and checked the colour and consistency of the potion.   _ Signora Ambrosi _ watched approvingly, knowing how important this was for  _ Tori _ and his  _ Madre’ _ .   _ Tori _ was very pleased at his  _ Madre’s _ reaction and very happy that his first potion was finished.  Severus dipped and poured the potion again, nodding positively to Remus.  The potion appeared to be perfect.

“The potion needs to be tested now,  _ Ettore _ .” said  _ Signora Ambrosi _ , as she handed a small vial to Severus.  He filled it and handed it to his son.

“ _ Si _ ,  _ Signora _ .” answered  _ Tori _ , before he took the vial from his  _ Madre’ _ and swallowed the small dose.  He set the vial down and stood for a few moments before a large smile broke out on his face and he began to laugh as if he had just heard the funniest joke.  He already had tears running down his face, and his arms wrapped around his belly. His tutor handed him the antidote and watched him drink it down.   _ Tori _ wiped his eyes and sniffed as he recovered from the effects of his potion.

“It’s time to store the remainder of the potion,  _ Ettore _ .”

A small rack of vials was pushed toward him and he filled them quickly, then sealed them with a spell.  After labeling them, Severus showed him where they were to be stored and watched as  _ Tori _ arranged the vials neatly on the shelf.  When he was finished, they rejoined Remus and  _ Signora Ambrosi _ in the lab.   _ Tori _ went to the table and began cleaning up the work area and putting everything away..  When he finished, he hung up his potions robes and joined his parents as they walked  _ Signora Ambrosi _ to the front doors.  They were met at the doors by  _ Luisa _ , who looked at them inquiringly.

“Well, _Signora_ , how did _mio_ _Tori_ do on his first potion?”

“ _Signora_ _Luisa_ , he did very well.  Not a single mistake was made.  The potion worked perfectly.”

_ Luisa _ looked at _ her grandson, _ as she smiled and clapped her hands in praise.  “ _ Magnifico _ ,  _ Tori _ !  I am so proud of you!”

“ _ Grazie _ ,  _ Nonna _ .   _ Grazie _ ,  _ Signora _ .” replied  _ Tori _ , grinning broadly, as he gave a deep bow to each woman.

“ _ Prego _ ,  _ Ettore _ .  I really must be going.  I have another appointment in half an hour.”  She clasped hands with her student, leaned down, and kissed his cheek.  She thanked everyone else, making a point of asking Severus again about the  _ Wolfbane Potion _ .  She was chuckling at his raised eyebrow as she exited.

Severus reached out and grasped his son by the shoulders, pulling him toward him.  He looked down into the happy face of his son.

“ _Tori_ , _mio_ _piccolo_ , I am so proud of you!” His voice reflecting his emotions.  “You did so well-- which is _exactly_ what I knew you were capable of.  Continue to prepare every potion as you did this one, and someday you will be a _great_ Potions Master.”

“Just like you,  _ Madre _ !”   _ Tori _ beamed up at Severus.

Severus hugged him tightly, as he tried to control his emotions, Remus rubbing his back in understanding.  Remus reached down and tapped  _ Tori _ ’s shoulder.

“Come and give your Papa a hug, Pup.”

Severus released him and _Tori_ moved into Remus’ arms.  They hugged each other tightly, as Remus whispered his praise for _Tori_ ’s achievement into his son’s ear, then kissed his cheek before gently shoving him in _Luisa_ ’s direction.

“Go hug your  _ Nonna _ . She is proud of you too!”

As she held him close, softly spoken Italian expressing her pride and love for her grandson.  She kissed the top of his head, and shooed the three wizards off to spend more time together.

“What would you like to do now,  _ Tori _ ?”  Remus asked.

_ Tori _ stifled a huge yawn.  “I’m tired Papa.  I would like to have a lie-down.”

“That actually is a good idea, Remus.  I could use a rest myself.”

Tbc…

 

___________________

Per favore - Italian. Please.

Buon Pomeriggio - Italian. Good afternoon.

Magnifico - Italian. Magnificent.

Prego - Italian. You are welcome. 


	15. Memories and Their Lingering Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 15** **,** **Memories and Their Lingering Effects**

4,588 words

Remus looked at Severus and his son, and thought for a moment, realising it had been a very busy day so far.  He rubbed his hand over his face.

“I agree.  The day has been very full already, and it’s not even over.  Napping for a few hours will do us all some good.”

Severus nodded in agreement and called for one of the house-elves.  He asked her to inform the  _ Signora _ they were all going to have a lie-down.  Then he wrapped his arm around  _ Tori _ ’s shoulders.

“Come along _mio_ _piccolo_.  You too, Remi.”

They all moved down the hall to the private rooms.  Severus and Remus made sure  _ Tori _ was settled in his bed, and kissed him, before moving to their rooms, located next to each other, separated by the joined ensuite bathroom.  They stopped in front of Remus’ room.

“It’s been a wonderful day so far.  He has grown so much.”

“Mmm, yes.  It’s so good to be here again, with him…and you too, Remi.”

“The three of us here, together…it’s been too long.  I’d say  _ Tori _ is really enjoying it.”

 

“That he is.”  Severus smiled, and got a faraway look in his eyes for a few moments.  “He’s so big.  I can remember him.  So tiny...curled up on my chest, asleep.”  He released a sigh.

Remus reached out and stroked his hand up and down Severus’ upper arm in a gesture of comfort and understanding.

“I remember a particular day.   _ Tori _ was only a week old.  You were still on bed rest.”

_ Remus moved quietly down the hall to Severus’ suite in the Scotland mansion.  When he reached the door, he opened it slowly, peeking around it into the room.  The healer was not in the room, so Sev was alone, except for their son.  He moved into the room and quietly closed the door.  He went to the cradle and looked in, but it was empty.  He stepped around it and moved to the side of the large four-poster bed.  The curtains were completely closed on three sides, but the side facing the door was only partially closed.  Reaching up, he pushed the curtains a bit more open, and looked inside.  He smiled.  _

__

_ There lay his love, sleeping peacefully, reclined against several pillows, his long hair spilled across the pillows, and a faint touch of pink in his cheeks—he’d been so pale for days after little Ettore’s birth.  The blankets covered him to the waist, and he was wearing one of his soft sleep shirts.  The front of the shirt was open, baring his chest, and nestled against his warm skin lay their newborn son.  _

__

_Little Ettore was curled up with his legs tucked up under him and his little bum in the air.  His face was turned toward Remus.  Long dark lashes lay against the round little cheeks in a face_ _framed by blond hair.  The rosy little mouth was puckering as if he were suckling—the tip of a little pink tongue just peeking out between Ettore’s lips.  Sev’s arm supported the babe and his other hand was splayed open across his son’s back, holding him securely, as they slept._

__

_ Remus leaned forward on the bed, resting his weight on one hand, while he reached out with the other to stroke and caress his son, then ran the back of his fingers lightly down Sev’s cheek and along his jaw.  He moved the rest of the way onto the bed and kissed the top of his son’s head before he gently kissed his love on the lips. _

__

_ “I love you, Sev.  Thank you for our son.  He is beautiful.  I love you too, Ettore, my little Pup.”  Remus whispered, his eyes glistening with tears, as he carefully lay down next to his family and watched them sleep.  _

Remus had a far-away look in his eyes and a contented look on his face.

“Was that the first time after his birth that I woke to you curled around us?”

Remus nodded.  “Yes, you both looked so peaceful.  It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.  That was when I realized we were a family—that I—we—really had a son--together.  I was so happy.  Still am.”

Remus looked at Severus, his true feelings evident in his gaze.  Severus’ eyes widened slightly at what he saw and his insides tightened.  Could it be?

“I was very happy as well, Remi.  All the illness and pain were worth it once I held him and looked into that tiny face.”

Remus reached out and hugged Severus, startling him with the unexpected embrace.  He leaned close to Severus’ ear and whispered, “Thank you for giving me a child, Sev—something I had thought I would never have.  I know I have said it before, but I feel I can’t say it enough.”

Severus wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist and hugged him back, burying his face against Remus’ neck.

“You’re welcome, Remi.” He whispered.

Remus placed a soft kiss behind his ear, then released his hold on Severus.  Stepping back, he ran his hand through his hair.  “I think I’m ready for that lie-down now.  You look a bit done in as well.”

Severus smiled a little. “I will see you in a couple of hours, Remi.”

Remus opened the door to his room and stepped inside, as Severus moved down the hall to his own room. 

Severus closed the door behind him, warding it and adding a “ _ Do-Not-Disturb _ ” spell.  He toed off his shoes and socks and opened the wardrobe, removing his robes and hanging them inside, followed by his shirt and trousers.  Waving his hand at his trunk, it returned to full size at the end of his bed.  He pulled a pair of sleep pants from it and slipped them on, tying the closure.  He crawled across the bed and slid under the comforter, before he spelled the drapes closed. 

He laid back and closed his eyes, thinking about what had just transpired between them in the hallway.  The deep emotion in Remi’s eyes and the unexpected show of affection had surprised him.  He’d suspected and hoped Remi might still have feelings for him.  Was there a chance they could rekindle their relationship?  They couldn’t go back, but their relationship—as a couple—had ended amicably.  There were no problems between them.  It had been due to external circumstances.  He’d thought about them several times in the years since,and missed Remi—his quiet humor, mischievous nature—his love and affection—and the sex—the sex had been good, very good.  He felt himself begin to swell at the memory.  He wondered what it would be like with Remi now.  Since coming to Hogwarts, Remi had been giving hints of his feelings, he was sure.  They were very subtle, so he’d thought he’d been imagining it.  Evidently he hadn’t.  Should he pursue this?  Or wait for Remus to approach him?  Let him initiate things.  He was so conflicted.  He sighed heavily.  Maybe he should just go to sleep and worry about it later… 

He rolled over and was suddenly and painfully aware of his erection.  He growled and punched his pillow, trying to get comfortable.  He rolled to his side to relieve the pressure and tried to will it down so he could sleep.  After about twenty minutes, he realized that wasn’t going to happen.  He wasn’t going to get any sleep unless he took care of it.  Knowing Remi was down the hall still had an effect on him. 

Casting a  _ Silencing Charm _ , he slid his hand under the waistband of his sleep pants.  He wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, slowly stroking up and down, passing his thumb over the tip at each pass, spreading the leaking fluid.  A low moan escaped his lips.  Rolling onto his back, he pushed his pants down to his knees and kicked them the rest of the way off.  He pushed the comforter off and bent his knees, pulling his legs up and spreading them to a comfortable position.  He grasped himself again and stroked slowly but firmer.  His other hand teased a dark rosy brown nipple—rubbing, pinching and teasing until it stood erect.  His eyes were closed and his breathing was slightly labored, as the sensations started to tingle his insides.  He mentally sifted through his memories, finally focusing on a favourite memory from the the year after  _ Tori _ ’s birth. 

_ It was well into the summer hols at the vineyards.  After a loving reminder to the both of them their responsibilities, his mother had handed him his potion and set them free to enjoy their time with Tori and each other.  She had stated she was confident they would be responsible and not repeat the slip that had resulted in the addition of Tori to their family, though the child was dearly loved and cherished.   _

_ They had been alone in one of the orchards near the villa, on a blanket, with a large basket of food and wine nearby--as yet untouched.  Their clothes were strewn around their naked bodies.  They moved against each other as hands, lips, tongues explored, tasted and teased. They were stretched out on the blanket, he on his belly and Remi lying against him, partially covering his body.  One of Remi’s legs lay over his, an arm wrapped around him as slow nipping kisses were mapped from his earlobe, down the side of his neck, and across to the back of his neck. Remi bit gently, then licked and sucked the spot until he started to moan and rock his hips against the blanket.  _

__

_ Remi gave the spot one last kiss before he nipped and kissed his way down his spine.  Remi’s hand slid down his side to cup his arse cheek and give it a caressing squeeze, before continuing down to caress his thigh.  Nails dragged gently across his skin as that hand stroked back up his thigh and across his arse, passing closely by his cleft.  The delicious sensation caused him to emit a throaty moan.  He heard Remi chuckle as he ran his finger down his cleft and back up, stopping on his lower back.  He wiggled and made a frustrated noise—he wanted that finger back in his cleft.  Remi turned and teased with his tongue at the top of his cleft.   _

_ When Remi stopped he turned his head to see why and felt his cheeks parted followed by Remi’s tongue teasing trail down.  Remi’s tongue stopped at his pucker and teased around it, then across it.  He moaned and spread his legs, the sensations exciting him further.  Remi laved up his cleft and back down and teased around his hole again.  When he tried to rise up on his knees, but Remi held him down and he whined in frustration.  Remi chuckled right before he plunged his tongue into his pucker, breaching the tight muscle, and stroking the inside of his hole.  He fisted the blanket as waves of arousal washed over his body.  He whimpered and rocked his hips looking for friction against his cock. _

__

_ It felt so good!  Remi’s tongue probed deeper as he relaxed.  He wanted more and Remi knew it, but Remi loved to tease. Remi gently nipped his cheek, then pushed his legs farther apart to allow him to moving to his other opening.  The outer tissues were deep red and swollen with arousal, as was the tiny bundle of nerves protruding from the front of it.  Remi ran his tongue down in between the outside lips to stop and flick his tongue against the swollen clit.  Remi licked back along the outside tissues, before covering them with his lips and sucking firmly.  _

__

_ Oh Merlin!  It felt so good!  He moaned loudly and started to wiggle attempting to open himself further, when Remi plugged his tongue deep inside, teasing relentlessly.  He cried out and reached back with one hand, trying to touch Remi.  He wanted Remi’s body against him from shoulders to knees.  Remi had begun rocking his own hips against the blanket.  He could feel himself breaking out in a sweat, the light breeze not cooling him at all.  When he started begging Remi pulled him to his hands and knees and kissed the side of his neck as he lifted him to a kneeling position against him.   _

 

_ Warm lips started kissing that spot behind his ear as strong hands caressed his chest, teasing and pulling at his nipples.  He reached around and tried to caress him in return.  His arse was begging to be filled, his thighs wet, and his cock hard and leaking.  Remi’s teasing mouth and fingers were igniting and stoking the fire burning in him.  He wanted more, and he continued to try to touch Remi as he rocked his hips.  He could feel Remi’s cock against his cleft—long and hard.  Remi was emitting little growls as he worshipped his body.  All he could do was whine and make pleading sounds—so lost in the delicious sensations tormenting his body.  _

__

_ Remus kissed down his neck to the curve where it met his shoulder, teasing the area with his tongue before biting the warm skin just hard enough to cause pleasure.  He dropped his head back onto Remus’ shoulder and his hips snapped forward, as he moaned loudly.  Remus’ hands teased down his body, one hand slipping down into his cleft to tease at his puckered hole, as the other splayed across his belly, holding him against Remus’ chest.  He heard a whispered spell and felt a tingling slickness in his arse.  A long finger circled his hole, teasing, before dipping in—just the tip.  He gasped and pushed back, trying to impale himself further on that finger, but it disappeared.  He growled in frustration, eliciting a chuckle against his neck.  The finger came back, sliding slowly in, past the ring of muscles to stroke in and out at a maddeningly slow pace, before being joined by a second finger.  He pushed back and the fingers brushed his prostate, as Remi sucked on his earlobe and crooked the fingers, brushing back and forth across his prostate.  His cock twitched and he gave a gasping moan.    _

 

_ Remi grasped his hip firmly, as the fingers were replaced by something larger.  He groaned in anticipation—to have his love inside his body—being as close as possible.  He tried to push back, but Remi held him in place.  It would be in Remi’s time—he loved to tease.  His body was slowly breached—stretching him—filling him.  Finally, Remi was seated fully in him. He moaned as he reached back, touching his love.  He loved being one with Remi like this.  He leaned his head back and turned to capture Remi’s mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue tasting Remi before sucking Remi’s tongue into his own mouth and eliciting pleasured moans from both of them, and little growls from Remi as he thrust into his body. _

__

_   A hand slid down his torso to tease behind his balls. Fingers rubbed across the swollen bud, then plunged into him as Remi plunged into him from behind.  He broke the kiss and threw his head back, keening at the new sensations assaulting his body.  It was almost too much. The fingers pumped and a thumb pressed his clit.  He fisted a hand in Remi’s hair and attacked his mouth as a new wave of lust hit him.  Remi groaned and growled against his lips as he continued thrusting into his body, his pace increasing.  Their bodies were flushed and glistening with sweat that made rivulets down their bodies and their hair cling to their skin.   _

 

_Remi broke the kiss to take a gasping breath and_ _moaned_. _“Feels so good…inside you…so tight…love you.”  Remi gasped out between thrusts._

__

_ With the hand in Remi’s hair he pulled his head down so he could run his tongue from Remi’s chin, along his jaw all the way to his ear.  He licked the shell of Remi’s ear up then back down, teasing the inside with the tip of his tongue. _

__

_ “Love you too…Remi...love you…inside me…love me…hard…Remi…” he whispered huskily. _

__

_ He bit down on Remi’s earlobe and sucked, causing Remi to gasp and thrust harder.  He hummed against that earlobe and pushed back just as hard, arousal curling strongly in his belly. The fingers in him were pumping and rubbing hard and he moved his body, conflicted about which sensation he craved more.  The thumb against his clit flicked hard causing him to cry out.  Remi was hitting his prostate with every thrust.  They were both panting heavily .  Remi had his face buried in his hair, growling low in his throat continuously now and was pumping and thrusting hard into his body.  He whined and shuddered as he felt Remi swell inside of him.   _

__

_ Remus whispered between heavy breaths, his voice low and husky,  “Touch…yourself…love…” _

__

_He dug his fingers harder into Remi’s arm as he wrapped his other hand around his weeping cock, moaning loudly as he began to stroke.  Oh, Merlin!  His body felt like it was going to explode.  He pumped his cock in rhythm with the thrusts into his body.  His_ _head was thrown back and he could feel Remi’s breath puffing into his ear, the rumbling growl getting louder—as he pounded into him.  He was keening between gasping breaths and his heart was pounding a rapid beat in his chest._

 

_ He could feel the arousal building more in his body—growing—spreading—gripping—crawling through his insides.  The muscles in his belly started to tighten and he rocked his body harder trying to get Remi’s cock and fingers deeper into him.  Remi crooked his fingers against the inside of his hole and brushed against a spot that sent chills down his spine and he cried out.  Feeling a deep pulsing starting low in his belly and he grunted and keened louder. _

__

_ “Ple-e-ase…” he pleaded, barely gasping it out. _

__

_ Remi threw his head back--growling loudly now.   Remi wrapped his arm around his hips and pulled him tight against Remi’s body.  Remi crooked his fingers again and rubbed hard at that spot inside him, and thrust fully into his arse.  Remi sunk his teeth into his shoulder biting hard and exploded, filling him.  Remi’s climax set off a chain reaction in his body.  His vision went white. His eyes rolled back and he howled as an orgasm ripped through his insides. His balls drew up tight against his body. His second orgasm hit and white streams shot from his cock covering his chest and belly. His body was taut and he keened as he convulsed from the overwhelming sensations rocking his body.  Remi wrapped both arms around his chest and laved and kissed the blooming bruise on his shoulder.  Remi buried his face against his neck and held him tightly as their hearts pounded,chests heaved and bodies shuddered. _

Severus pulled hard one last time, plunging the fingers of the other hand deep inside himself, and cried out as he came—hard—his back arching off the bed, his head rolled back. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, his skin was flushed pink and glistening with sweat as the dual orgasm rolled through him.  He continued stroking with both hands as his belly and chest were covered in streams of white.  The only sounds in the room were his grunts and great gulping breaths as his body convulsed.  When his breathing finally started to slow, he pulled his hands away and muttered a  _ Cleansing Charm _ ; letting his legs slide down flat on the bed. 

He brushed his hair out of his face and slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward on his knees and rubbed his face.  Merlin!  He hadn’t come that hard in a long time, not that he pleasured himself that often.  He only did so when other interests couldn’t distract him enough.  Pleasure was meant to be shared.  It was a waste if it wasn’t.  If his memories affected him like this…Merlin!  What would it be like to be with Remi again?  If he hadn’t been so spent, his cock would have twitched at the thought. 

He rose slowly, stretched and walked into the bathroom.  He waved his hand, uttering the spell to start the shower, then stood in front of the vanity.  He studied himself in the mirror.  His skin was pink, deeper colour high on his cheeks and his eyes were still dilated.  His braid had come undone, so he pulled it forward over his shoulder to release the hair completely.  He ran his fingers through it removing the majority of the tangles before stepping under the steaming spray.  Tipping his head back into the spray, he sighed at the hot water cascading down his body.  It felt wonderful.  He reached for the  _ Hair-Cleansing Potion _ , pouring some into his palm then massaged his scalp before working his way down the length of hair.  He rinsed, then washed it a second time.  When that was finished, he worked a  _ Nutrient and Detangling Potion _ into it, making sure he had every strand coated.  He spelled his hair into a knot at the back of his head to keep it out of the way as he soaped up and rinsed his body.  He released his hair and rinsed it thoroughly.  Spelling the water off as he stepped from the shower, he muttered another to dry his hair and body.  Walking back into his bedroom, he was pleased to notice the house-elves had removed his soiled clothing changed, and remade the bed leaving the covers turned back.  They were very good at their tasks.  He stifled a yawn and sat on the bed.  Deciding to just sleep in the nude, he crawled under the comforter, relishing the feel of the fabric against his skin.  He pulled the covers up to his chest, burrowed into his pillow, and drifted immediately to sleep—his last thought of being held in Remi’s arms. 

~*~

Remus slept soundly, sprawled out on his back, the comforter low across his hips, exposing a well-muscled chest covered in soft curling hair.  One hand was behind his head, under the long tawny hair spread across the pillow.  His other hand rested on his belly.  His breathing was deep and even.  His eyes darted back and forth behind their lids as he dreamed… a small smile on his face…

__

_ He sat, leaning against a tree in the Bianchi Orchard, feeling the breeze on his face as he ran his fingers through Sev’s hair.  Sev was lying back against his chest, reading a novel from the family library.  He had slowly unbraided Sev’s hair earlier though he doubted Sev had even noticed, so used to him playing with it.  He loved Sev’s waist-length hair—the silky feel of it—the ebony color that shimmered when light touched it.  He loved to bury his fingers in it when they cuddled or made love.  _

__

_ Sev laid the book down in his lap and stretched a bit. Turning, Sev looked up at him, love reflected in his gaze as he smiled.  He cupped the side of Sev’s face, and leaned in to kiss him gently—just a brush of lips—then kissed the tip of his nose and above each eye.  He pulled back and gazed into Sev’s face, letting his own emotions show, then he leaned in and kissed him again—more deeply this time, as he slid his hand up and cupped the back of Sev’s face.  Sev wrapped an arm around his shoulder as their lips and tongues leisurely toyed and chased each other.  Sev brought his arm up and around his neck, breaking the kiss to take a breath and run the tip of his tongue up along the edge of his ear and down to suck his earlobe.  _

__

_ He sighed and slid his hand up under Sev’s shirt, caressing his skin, touching and stroking across Sev’s chest, stopping to pull at each nipple.  He ran his fingers across the warm skin, until he reached the swell in Sev’s abdomen.  Spreading his fingers, he cupped the swell that held his son--their son. Sev hummed against his ear and turned his body toward him,  straddling his lap—book forgotten.  Sev sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.  He studied the beautiful young man in his arms, and decided that other people’s opinions were definitely of no importance. To him, Sev was the most handsome, the most beautiful person alive. _

__

_ Beauty was in the eye of the beholder—and Merlin, did he love Sev!  Sev’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and full from their kisses.  The long black hair was loose and wild down h is back and shoulders and his eyes were dilated black with arousal.  He growled and cupped Sev’s face between his hands pulling him down to devour his mouth in a heated kiss.  Sev responded with equal ardor, hands sliding up under his shirt through the matt of soft curls that covered his chest, causing him to hum against Sev’s lips.  Sev moaned as he stroked and gently pulled at the soft curls.  Sev loved his chest hair as much as he loved Sev’s long dark hair.  Sev pulled back and smiled at him before leaning in to nip along his neck.  He tipped his head to the side to expose more skin to those lips.  Sev was rocking slowly against him, his own hips bucked forward in response.  The hardness of Sev’s cock was rubbing against him and the swell of their child was bumping his belly.  A fire of need ignited in his belly and began to grow—his own cock swelling.  Sev sat up and started pulling at his shirt trying to remove it.  _

Tbc…


	16. More Memories and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 16** **,** **More Memories and Realizations**

2,029 words

From Chapter 15: 

_ Sev was rocking slowly against him and his hips bucked forward in response. The hardness of Sev’s cock was rubbing against him and the swell of their child was bumping his belly. A fire of need ignited in his belly and began to grow—his own cock beginning to swell. Sev sat up and started pulling at his shirt trying to remove it.  _

 Continued:

 

_ He reached down and pulled his shirt up, gently pushing Sev back, so he cold pull it off and toss it away.  He wrapped his arms around his love, as Sev returned to nibbling and kissing his neck.  He groaned.  Sev’s warm and willing body against him and his lips on his skin—it was pure heaven.  He slid a hand up Sev’s back to tangle his fingers in Sev’s hair, relishing the feeling of the silky strands.  He fisted the hair and pulled Sev’s head back to devour his mouth again, in a heated kiss.  Sev moaned and tried to wrap himself tighter against him.  He mapped the inside of Sev’s mouth, savoring the unique taste of him, slightly overshadowed by the lemon candy he had just finished.  He nibbled Sev’s lower lip gently and, then placed kisses all over his face.  _

__

_ “I love you, Sev.  You are my heart.” _

__

_ Sev smiled at him, love evident in his gaze.  Fingers reached up to stroke down the side of his face. _

__

_ “I love you too, Remi.” _

__

_ Sev leaned in and kissed him, running the tip of his tongue over his lips, begging entrance.  He parted his lips, welcoming Sev’s tongue in to tangle with his.  As they kissed, his fingers touched and caressed Sev’s body, conveying his love without words.  Their bodies rocked against each other, their skin flushed with arousal.  He was hard and aching, the hardness of Sev’s cock pressing against him.  Sev broke the kiss and moaned loudly, before wrapping himself tightly around him and buried his face in his shoulder.  _

__

_ Sev began rocking harder and faster, trying to get as close against his body as the swell of their child would allow.  Sev whimpered and moaned as he moved—lost in the intense sensations coursing through his body.  Remus grabbed Sev’s hips and held their bodies together as he ground his hips up against Sev’s body.  He was breathing hard now—gasping and moaning.  Sev rocked harder and faster against him, whining and whimpering against his neck, as his orgasm approached.  Suddenly his body froze and Sev threw his head back, mouth wide, keening  loudly, his dual orgasms ripping through his body.  The pulsing of Sev’s body and the hot wetness he could feel through their clothing triggered his own release.  He came hard and pulsing, howling as they held each other. _

__

“Sev!”  He gasped.

__

Remus woke suddenly, flushed and gasping, as he felt his release spasming through his body—hands fisted in the sheets, hips bucking of their own volition, and a warm wetness spreading across the front of his boxers.   __

__

He laid there, his body damp with sweat and his chest heaving.  Dazed from the sudden awakening, his mind drifted to the dream he had just experienced.  It was so vivid!  The taste of Sev’s mouth, and the warm sensuous feel of Sev’s skin under his hands.  The press of Sev’s body against his and the silkiness of that raven hair as he wrapped it around his fingers.  

 

That felt much better.  He had many fond memories of their time as a couple.  Bonding had been discussed but life had gotten in the way and the bonding never took place.  It had been postponed too many times.  They would have been a real family—a happy family.  He missed what they’d had and what they could have had.   He sighed. Well, he’d best get up.  Can’t lie here all day.  He rolled to his side, summoned his wand from the night table and cast a  _ Cleansing Charm _ .  

There was a knock on his door.  The door opened and Severus’ head appeared.  Seeing that Remus was awake, he lifted an eyebrow in question.  Remus smiled in return and Sev stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  Remus sat up and the covers slid down to his waist, revealing a muscled chest covered in soft blond curls.  Severus looked appreciatively at the attractive man in the bed.  He noticed Remus’ face and chest were flushed and his eyes were dilated, darkening their colour.  He licked his lips—the act causing Remus’ cock to twitch.

Sev crossed the room to sit in the upholstered chair by the night table.  He crossed his legs, settled his hands in his lap, and cleared his throat.

“Did you sleep well?”

Pausing briefly, he ran his hand over his face.  He could feel warmth in his face again.  Looking down, he replied, “Yes.  I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

Feeling a little more in control, Remus looked back up.  “I trust you enjoyed your rest as well?”

“It was…pleasant.”  Sev looked away as he answered, suddenly preoccupied with a thread on his robes.

Remus’ eyebrows rose when he noticed the blush coloring Sev’s cheeks.   _ ‘Interesting.  I wonder if  _ _ he _ _ had any interesting dreams during his lie-down?’ _

Remus threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  He stood up nonchalantly, watching Severus from below lowered lids.  He turned and walked to the dresser, glancing in the mirror above it as he pulled on his dressing gown.  He could see Sev’s eyes on him in the reflection.  He pretended to be fiddling with the tie on his robe so he could observe Sev for a little longer.  Not realizing he was being watched, Sev’s gaze traveled slowly over his body—a look of appreciation and interest evident in his eyes.  Remus smiled to himself as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Severus leaned forward in the chair, putting both feet flat on the floor, and rested his elbows on his knees.  He groaned in exasperation as he rubbed his hands over his face.  The last thing he had expected was to find Remi bare-chested—then he climbs out of bed in just his boxers.  Merlin!  He looked even better than Sev had imagined.  His cock had begun to swell as soon as the blankets slid down and bared Remi’s chest.  Forgotten arousal and memories assaulted him.  He wanted to taste Remi’s skin and his lips again!  Growling in frustration, he hoped his erection would subside before Remi came back into the room. 

A light tapping was heard at the door, followed by  _ Tori’s _ voice, “Papa?  Can I come in?  Are you awake?”

“Come in, _mio_ _piccolo_.”  Severus called out.

The latch clicked and the door swung open slowly.  A small face peered around it, searching the room.  When he eyes met those of his  _ Madre’ _ , a large smile broke out on his face.

“ _ Madre’ _ !” He exclaimed, as he bounded into the room, pushing the door shut behind him.  He ran to Severus, wrapped his arms around his neck, and hugged him in greeting.  Sev hugged him back and kissed his forehead.   _ Tori _ stepped back and looked around the room.

“Where’s Papa?”

“I believe he is currently showering and shan’t be long.”

“Oh, ok.   I saw  _ Nonna _ . She asked me to tell you and Papa to come to the winery.  They are tasting one of the 20-year vintages today.”

“We will do that first then.”

“Hello, Pup!  Do what first, Sev?”

Remus had just exited the bathroom clad only in a fresh pair of trousers. The trousers were unbuttoned and only partially zipped. The top of his boxers was just peeking out, below the trail of soft hair that started at his navel and disappeared below those boxers.  His chest and feet were bare and pink from the hot shower he had just taken.  Still toweling his hair, Remus missed the look of hunger on Severus’ face.  Luckily,  _ Tori _ was busy telling his Papa an animated story. 

_ Tori  _ was bouncing up and down in front of Remus.  He pulled on the end of the towel until he managed to pull it off Remus’ head.  Remus held the other end of it and they played tug of war for a few minutes.  The end of the towel finally slipped conveniently from Remus’ hands.  He laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

“I give up!  You win, Pup. Would you put that in the bathroom for me, please?”

_ Tori _ giggled as he took the towel into the bathroom.  He came back out and wrapped his arms around Remus.  He laid the side of his face against his Papa’s warm skin and enjoyed having him here again.  He missed his parents so much. 

“Papa, we’re going to the winery!”

Remus hugged his son tightly to him and placed a kiss on top of his head.  Looking down into that happy face, he ruffled  _ Tori’s _ hair and smiled.

“And why are we going to the winery?”

“ They are opening one of the 20-year vintages today for a tasting.  Mama thought we would like to join them.  If you remember, there’s always a bit of excitement when we open one of the older vintages.”   _ Tori _ returned to Severus, and was pulled into his lap. “Mama also knows how much we  _ appreciate _ good wine.”

“Well, I’d best get dressed then.” 

Remus turned and pulled a clean shirt from the wardrobe, before reaching into his trunk for socks.  He turned toward the chair and summoned his belt, catching it easily.  Severus watched the play of Remus’ muscles as he moved.  He shook himself mentally.  The last thing he needed was a lower extremity salute—especially with his son sitting in his lap.   _ ‘Albus and Pince naked…Filch and Trelawney together, naked…’   _ There,  _ that _ did it. 

Remus slipped his shirt on and sat on the bed.  He slipped his socks on and summoned his shoes.  Standing, he slipped his feet into them as he buttoned his shirt, and tucked his shirttails in. Trousers zipped and buttoned, he slipped his belt through the loops and buckled it, aligning it with the centre of his shirt buttons.  He returned to the dresser and brushed his hair.  It was still slightly damp and had begun to curl.  When he was satisfied, he grabbed his robes and turned to face his son and his former lover. 

“I’m ready now.  Do we have time for something to eat before we go to the winery?”

“Oh no, Papa!   _ Nonna _ asked the house-elves to prepare a platter of cheese, fruit and bread to be sent to the winery.  She knew we would be hungry when we woke up.”

“Mama always was in full control of things.” Severus smiled.

Tori slid from Severus’ lap, allowing him to vacate his chair.  The three of them exited the room, heading down the hall toward the front doors.  Tori skipped ahead of his parents and reached the doors first.  Pushing them open, he stepped out onto the veranda and waited for them to join him.  Remus mussed his son’s hair as Severus closed the doors behind them. 

“Lead the way, Pup.  We’re right behind you.”

Tbc…


	17. Good Wine and Fast Brooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 17** **, Good Wine and Fast Brooms**

2,521 words

 They entered the winery through one of the large main doors, Severus and Remus stopping to look around as  _ Tori _ continued further into the building to the company tasting room.  The building was large and the inside was rustic with the old wood that covered the ceiling and walls, aged over the centuries to a deep rich colour from the moisture in the air. This initial room was the one used when guests came to taste the wines. The floors were stone, worn smooth in the areas of greatest use.  

A large mural covered one wall illustrating the making of wine—from the planting of the vines all the way through the aging of the bottles to the tasting.  The last picture was of early members of the  _ Bianchi _ family toasting with glasses of their own wine.  Another wall was covered with plaques and awards from festivals, competitions, and from groups and individuals who had honored the vineyard and winery.  The rare wines that they produced were world-famous and in very high demand. 

The other two walls had large windows with glass panels leaded together—forming a design in the glass depicting vines and clusters of grapes.  Paintings of the family vintners over the centuries covered the walls around the windows—the oldest near the ceiling.  The centre of the room featured a very large ornately carved table.  The table was as old as the building and had been polished lovingly on a regular basis.  Suspended above the table, a large rack filled with wine glasses hung—the glass catching the sunlight coming in the windows. 

Remus had been here many times over the years and he loved the inside of this building.  The character of the ancient building that only came from time and use was what drew him.  He never tired of studying the interior of all the rooms.   Severus felt at home in this building as he did in the villa.  He had spent so much of his childhood here before Hogwarts, then all the hols during school, and the times during his apprenticeship when he could get away.  He had many happy memories and he hoped  _ Tori _ was enjoying it as much as he had. 

Severus placed his hand on Remus’ back and gave him a gentle shove toward the back rooms.  Remus looked at him for a moment, and smiled as spots of pink appeared high on his cheeks.  Severus returned the smile as they walked into the hall leading to the fermentation and bottling rooms.  Severus smiled, thinking about Remi’s fascination with this building.  He couldn’t fault him for it.  He loved this place too, even though it was for different reasons. 

Upon entering the company tasting room, they could see a lot of activity.  _Tori_ was talking animatedly with his _Zio_ _Ettore_.  _Luisa_ was supervising the opening of the cask, one of the winery staff was setting up on the table, while one of the house-elves stood nearby with a _Levitated_ platter of bread, cheese, and fruit. 

Severus smiled at the memories invoked by the scene in front of him.  He and Remi joined  _ Luisa _ .  She turned to hug and kiss each one of them briefly before returning to her task.  The winery staff was well trained and very experienced.  The families that filled the winery and vineyard staff positions had served the  _ Bianchi _ family for generations, passing the information and skills from parent to child.   _ Luisa _ had full confidence in them but she still felt it was her responsibility to be available whenever possible—something the staff appreciated. 

Two of the more burly men lifted one of the casks and set it carefully on end, so a tap could be pounded into it, before being lifted and carefully placed in the cradle, ready to be opened. 

Everything was arranged and ready on the tasting table.  Several wine glasses sat neatly lined up, next to the platter one of the house-elves had provided.  There was also a bottle of sparkling grape juice for  _ Tori _ and  _ Ettore _ .  They produced that specifically for family or guests who couldn’t drink the wine.  Occasionally they would take special orders for it.

_ Ettore _ waited next to the side of the cask with a large empty carafe.  Holding the carafe under the tap, he slowly opened it, and everyone watched the deep coloured nectar pour forth.  Once the carafe was filled and the tap closed,  _ Ettore _ stepped to the table and picked up one of the wineglasses.  He poured a small amount of wine into the glass.  He held the wineglass aloft toward the light from the window and tipped the glass back and forth, studying the depth and colour of the wine.  Lowering the glass, he brought the rim to his nose,  inhaling to sample the bouquet.  He took a sip and swirled it slowly in his mouth, before opening his lips slightly, to draw air in across the wine, to further release the bouquet and enhance the flavor.  His eyes were closed, a look of intense concentration on his face.  Everyone waited silently, the tension thick in the air. 

_ Ettore _ opened his eyes, turned and spat the wine into a bucket set aside for that purpose.  He looked at his mother as a huge smile lit his face.

“ _ Perfecto _ , Mama!  Another successful vintage for the  _ Bianchi _ vineyards.”

“ _ Eccellente _ !”  Luisa exclaimed as everyone cheered, then reached for wineglasses to be filled. 

The carafe passed quickly from hand to hand.  Soon the sounds of appreciation could be heard amid the conversation filling the large room.   _ Tori _ and his uncle both sipped from glasses of sparkling juice.  They were enjoying it as much as everyone else was enjoying the wine. Created with the same care as the wines, it was of the same high quality and flavour. 

“An excellent vintage…again,  _ Ettore _ !”  Severus lifted his glass to toast. “To good wine, good family, and future successful vintages.   _ Salute _ !”  Glasses were raised to join him in toast, as voices echoed his toast.

Remus nudged Severus and gave him a silent look.  Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, before turning to his mother.

“Mama, would it be possible to take some wine back with us?  My stock is almost depleted.”  He slid a sideways glance at Remus.

Remus grinned unabashed and nodded in agreement—a hopeful look in his eyes.   _ Luisa _ looked from her youngest son to the son of her heart.  Smiling at their expressions, she shook her head in amusement. 

“ _ Si, mio figlio _ .  I believe we can set aside a case for you.  I know how much you both enjoy a glass of good wine—especially you, Remus.” 

Remi smiled at her and his cheeks coloured, as he thrust his hands into his trouser pockets.  Severus looked at Remi, his mirth reflected in his gaze. 

“Almost as much as you enjoy chocolate…eh, Remi?”

“Shut it, Sev!”  Remus growled, feigning ire, as he looked to see if anyone else had heard.   _ Luisa _ and Severus chuckled as Severus clapped him on the shoulder. 

“You are so easy to tease, Remi.”

“Only with you, Sev. Only with you…”  Remi looked at Sev, conveying a look that spoke volumes about payback, as he selected a piece of fruit from the platter. 

Before he could respond, Severus felt a sharp tug on his robes.  He looked down to see  _ Tori _ looking up at him, as he nibbled on a chunk of cheese. 

“What is it _mio_ _piccolo_?  Have you had enough to eat now?”

“ _ Si, Madre’ _ .  May we play now?”  He looked back and forth between his parents, as his  _ Nonna _ looked on.

“What would you like to do, Pup?”  Remus asked his son.  He set his now empty wineglass on the table and brushed the crumbs from his fingers.

“May we go flying, please?”   _ Tori _ looked at his parents with a hopeful gaze, as he danced from foot to foot. 

“What do you say, Sev?  Should we show the boy how it’s done?” 

“I believe our brooms are still here, and if I’m not mistaken, we still have a Snitch as well.”  Severus smiled at his son, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

_ Tori _ whooped and jumped up and down.  With a last look at his parents, he popped the last bite of cheese in his mouth and bolted for the doors.  “Last one to the brooms is a Flobberworm!”  He called back over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight. 

Severus set his wineglass down, as a devilish grin broke out on his face.  “Shall we Remi?”

“Now, _mio_ _piccolo_ , play fair with the boy.”  _Luisa_ chided them. 

“Oh, but I am, Mama.  We will give him a good head start.  But, how else is he going to learn to be a good Slytherin?”

Remus chuckled and shook his head.  Severus had what was supposed to be a totally innocent expression on his face—something he had yet to perfect enough to fool those who knew him so well.

“Since he will not be attending Hogwarts, I don’t think making him a good Slytherin is a priority.”  She folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge.  This was an ongoing game.

“He may not become an official Slytherin, but he has the potential, and the honing of those characteristics and skills will assist him greatly later in life.”  Severus replied.

“Not to mention the streak of Gryffindor that will do him well.”  Piped in Remi, from beside Severus.  He wasn’t about to let one of  _ his _ parental contributions be forgotten.

Severus snorted in response.  She watched the two wizards, a twinkle in her eye.

“Well, I do believe  _ Tori _ has had a sufficient start.  You two are the most handsome Flobberworms I have ever seen!” They heard her lilting laugh as she turned and moved to  _ Ettore’s _ side.  They were now preparing to bottle the contents of the cask.

“After you, Sev.”  Remus made a show of motioning Severus toward the door, allowing him to exit first. 

They exited the building, into the sunlight, feeling the breeze kiss their skin.  A faint scent of the sea could be detected.  They both inhaled deeply, and  _ Apparated _ .  Moments later, they appeared next to the storage building.   _ Tori _ was already closing the door.  Three well-used and well-cared-for brooms were propped against the outer wall.  He met them as they approached the building, holding up his hand, so they could see the  _ Snitch _ , wings fluttering, clutched firmly between his fingers.

“I found the  _ Snitch _ , Papa!”

“That you have.  Are you ready to fly?”  Remus pulled off his robes and laid them over the bench in front of the storage building.  Severus had already removed his and was reaching for his broom. 

“Oh  _ si _ , Papa!”   _ Tori _ moved quickly to grab his broom.

Severus reached out and grabbed his son as he ran past, pulling him gently around so they faced each other.  “Let me see your broom, _mio_ _piccolo_.  I want to inspect it before you fly.”  Taking the broom from his son’s hands, he looked it over carefully.  “Have you been caring for it as we taught you?”  Remus was looking over Severus’ shoulder eyeing the broom as well.

“ _Madre_!”  _Tori_ whined, “I have taken care of it just as you and Papa showed me.  I even have _Zio_ _Ettore_ or _Zio_ _Michel_ check it after I’m done.”  He glared in frustration at his parents, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

“Pup…if you want to fly, there will be no cheek toward your  _ Madre’ _ .  He is only concerned for your safety, as am I.   It would hurt us deeply if something were to happen to you.”

_ Tori _ , dropped his eyes, and pulled the lip in—duly chastised.  “ _ Si _ , Papa.  I am sorry,  _ Madre’ _ for disrespecting you…and you too, Papa.”  He looked up at his parents with big puppy eyes.  “Forgive me…?”

Remus threw his head back and gave a loud barking laugh.  Severus snickered as he handed the broom back to his son.  “The broom is well cared for.  Good job _mio_ _piccolo_.”

Severus swatted Remus on the arm.  “It seems he has inherited your skills for canine persuasion, Remi.”

“Well, you can attest to the power of the ‘puppy eyes.’  They have worked very well on you after all,” quipped Remus and he danced out of reach of Severus’ second swipe at him,  “besides, if I recall correctly, you have been guilty several times of your own manipulations.” 

He waggled his eyebrows at the dark-haired wizard in front of him.  Mounting his broom, he quickly kicked off, his laughter left behind as he soared into the sky.  Severus mounted his broom and quickly followed them into the clear blue sky.  For the next few hours, the three of them soared, dipped, dove and chased both the Snitch and each other.  Luisa watched from the veranda, happy to have the young men here and spending precious time with their son, even if it was only for a long weekend. 

Quality time even in small amounts would be far more meaningful for her precious grandson.  They looked so happy and carefree. This was as important for the two wizards as it was for  _ Tori _ .  They would have more happy memories to cherish during the times they had to be away in Scotland. 

Maybe she should consider reopening the mansion in Scotland.  They could stay there for long weekends, which would allow  _ Tori _ more time with his parents, and she could meet with the  _ Zambini _ family there to discuss the wine shops in England, Ireland, and Scotland.   She called  _ Petro _ to her and sent him to the  _ Dunoon _ mansion, to assess what needed to be done to ready it for family again.  After the elf disappeared with a pop, she returned to watching the activity in the sky above her. 

Tbc…

______________

 

_ Perfecto - _ Italian. Perfect.

_ Eccellente -  _ Italian. Excellent.

_ Salute! -  _  Italian. To Health.

_ Mio figlio - _ Italian. My child. 


	18. Farewells and Hesitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 18** **, Farewells and Hesitations**

1,840 words

Both Remus and Severus were loath to leave the vineyard and return to Hogwarts.  It had been a heart-warming and pleasant visit.   _ Tori _ had done very well on his first potion, and he had also grown so much since the last time his parents had seen him.  The villa was still as welcoming as ever and the food and wine still exceptional.  The new babies would be born before they could return for another visit, so there was something else to look forward to. 

Remus was standing in the door to Severus’ room, with his arms around  _ Tori _ , as they watched Severus check his room to ensure he had packed everything.  He was also taking a last look since he wasn’t sure when he would be back.  He turned and smiled at his family, as he shrunk his trunk and pocketed it.

“Are you ready to go?”  Remus asked, a small smile on his face.  He understood the melancholic feeling very well.

Severus stopped in front of Remus and  _ Tori _ , smiling down at his son as he gripped the boy’s shoulder affectionately.  “Yes, I suppose. I have everything.  We don’t want to be late for our International  _ Portkey _ .”

“Very well.  Come my cub… walk us out.”  Remus turned  _ Tori _ with him and headed down the hall, with Severus close behind them.  As they stepped into the entry hall, they noticed  _ Luisa _ and the rest of the family waiting for them.  She stepped forward and held out her hand—a small crate rested on it.

“Here is one crate of the wine to take back with you now.  It is a variety of those you both enjoy.”  She smiled warmly at them.  “I will have 2 more cases sent to the school, as soon as the next casks are bottled.”

“Thank you very much, Mama  _ Luisa _ .”

“ _ Grazie _ , Mama.”

One of the house-elves entered and offered a heavy wicker basket to Remus.  “Masters, the Mistress requested we prepare several of your favorite foods, so you may enjoy them after you arrive back at the school.”  The elf bowed as the basket was taken; he stepped away, standing at his Mistress’ side, as he smoothed down his crisp tunic. 

“ _ Grazie _ .”  Severus nodded toward the elf.  “ _ Grazie _ , Mama.”  His mother always bestowed gifts of food and wine, when he was leaving home.  It was her way of sending a bit of home with him—and Remi too, of course.

Remus’ eyes showed his happiness at the gifts.  They were taking a bit of the vineyard home with them and his mouth watered at the thought.  “Thank you!  We will savour every sip and every bite.”

“Especially the chocolate!”   _ Tori _ added, looking up at his Papa, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  Everyone laughed and Remus’ cheeks coloured slightly as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“Cheeky cub.”  Remus held his hands up—fingers extended.  “Hmmm…I may have to…tickle you for that!”   He faked a lunge at  _ Tori _ that sent the boy squealing and hiding behind Severus.  He peeked around to see where his Papa was.  “Help me  _ Madre’ _ !  Don’t let him get me!”  Remus lunged a second time---a bit closer.  _ Tori _ grinned and squealed again, ducking back behind the dark robes.

Severus reached behind him and pulled the boy around, swinging him up into his arms.  “I will protect you,  _ il mio bambino _ .” 

He buried his face in his son’s hair and inhaled the clean young scent of his child.  Holding him tight, he kissed the blond head.  He looked over  _ Tori’s  _ head, at Remus, letting his sadness at leaving his son and his home show in his eyes.  Remus moved up behind  _ Tori _ and put his arms around both of them.  He leaned in and kissed  _ Tori _ ’s cheek then rested his cheek against his hair.  In a quiet voice, only Severus and  _ Tori _ could hear, he whispered,  “We will come back again at the first opportunity, Sev.  I miss  _ Tori _ and all this as much as you do.”   _ Tori _ smiled as he wrapped arms around his parents’ necks and hugged tightly.

Luisa’s voice cut gently into their familial moment.  She didn’t want to disturb them but there was a Portkey to catch.  “ _Mio_ _piccolos_ , you will be late.  It is time to go.” 

Everyone watched quietly as the three reluctantly released each other from the embrace.  Hugs and kisses were shared all around for the next several minutes, as everyone was reluctant to bid farewell.  Eventually, Severus and Remus stood at the base of the steps, ready to leave.  Their family and the vineyard staff were gathered in a group on the veranda, with  _ Tori _ standing in front.   _ Luisa’s _ eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked at them.   _ Tori _ looked as though he was trying to memorize every molecule of his parents’ appearance.

_ Luisa _ put her hands on  _ Tori _ ’s shoulders and she blinked away her tears.  “Till we meet again, my sons.  May your trip be a safe one.  Please  _ Owl _ or  _ Firecall _ when you arrive.”

“ _ Si _ ,  _ Madre’ _ . We will.  It has been a wonderful visit.  It was good to be home again.”

“Yes, we have enjoyed ourselves very much.”  Remus held his arms open to  _ Tori _ .  “Give us one more hug and kiss for the trip, my Cub.”

_ Tori _ ran down the steps and into his Papa’s arms, hugging him tightly, then pressing a warm wet kiss on his cheek.  He smiled at his Papa as he turned and shared the same affection with his  _ Madre’ _ .  Severus hugged him tightly and Remus could see a single tear track down Sev’s face as he kissed their son.  Reaching over, he squeezed Severus’ arm gently and spoke, “Sev, it’s time…we need to go.” 

Very quiet sniffling was heard as Severus cupped his son’s face one more time and kissed his forehead.  Then he turned him and gave his bottom a loving swat as he pushed back toward his grandmother.  “Back to your  _ Nonna _ ,  _ mio bel figlio _ .   _ Ti amo _ .”

“I love you, my Cub.”  Remus added as he watched  _ Tori _ bound back up the steps.

“ _ Ti amo anch’io _ , Papa… _ Madre’ _ !”   _ Tori _ gave them a big smile, though his eyes had begun to glisten a bit.  But, he refused to cry—he was a big boy.  His parents smiled knowingly at him.  Remus stepped close to Severus and wrapped his arms around Severus waist.  Severus wrapped one arm tightly around Remus’ neck and held his wand in his other hand.

“ _ Arrivederci _ !”  Everyone waved as they disappeared with a pop—and reappeared a short time later at the Inbound Apparition Area of the International Travel Center. Remus held Severus for a moment until he was sure he wasn’t going to pass out. 

“Sev, did you remember your potion?” 

“Yes, I took some before we left, and I have another two vials in my robes.  Mama was kind enough to contact our Healer immediately after our arrival.  She noticed my colour was a bit off and recognized the problem.  She doesn’t miss much and did scold me a bit for not remembering the potion before we left the school.”

Remus chuckled, remembering his own experiences with Luisa’s scoldings.  “Well, I’d hate for you to become ill again.  It would end our trip on a negative note.”  He patted Severus’ back, in sympathy, as they sat and waited for their Portkey group to be called.  “Would you like some tea while we wait?”

“Not at the moment, thank you.”  Severus turned to meet the Portkey Security Officer that had stepped up to scan them.  Remus nodded in acknowledgement and moved to Severus’ side to wait his turn.

“Four days are not nearly enough time…”  Severus tucked away his wand and checked his pockets to make sure he still had everything.  He patted the pocket holding the shrunken crates of wine and the basket of food, and smiled.  “We will have to go back soon.”

Remus leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  “I agree Sev.  But it was good to see everyone again… and there’s always Yule…” 

“Ah, there is that… _ Tori _ is growing up so fast.” 

“That he is, Sev.  And has your gift for potions.”

Severus smiled.  “Ah, but he has your penchant for mischief and fun.”

Remus chuckled and one eye opened to focus on Severus.  “Hmmm…I seemed to remember you enjoying a bit of mischief yourself, Sev.” 

Severus rolled his eyes at his sandy-haired companion, and settled himself in to wait for their call to  _ Portkey _ , letting his thoughts drift to the new cherished memories they’d created in the last few days. 

~*~*~*

A sharp crack signaled their arrival outside the gates of the school.  They stepped apart and straightened their robes, before turning to gaze up at the castle that was their home again for most of the year. 

“Are you ready, Sev?”

“Yes, I suppose…” Severus continued to tug on his robes and pick at non-existent lint.  He seemed to be stalling.  Remus eyed him silently for a few moments, watching the nervous fidgeting.

“What’s wrong, Sev?” 

“It’s hard to leave  _ Tori _ , and… the added concerns about young Harry, make it even harder to come back here.  We will need to take great care from now on, especially in regards to the Headmaster.”  Onyx eyes stared seriously into deep blue.

Remus put his hand on Severus’ shoulder and turned him so they faced each other.  “I understand completely.  I miss him too, and Harry as well.  We will work together, with Minerva and the others and support each other.  It will make things easier to deal with.   We’ll speak with Minerva as soon as we get settled back in.  Everything will be fine.”

Severus nodded and smiled, as he squared his shoulders.  “Well, let’s get to it then.” 

With that said, they both headed off through the gate and across the grounds to the castle, a quiet determination showing in their bearing.

Tbc…

___________________

 

_ Il mio bambino _ \- Italian.  My baby.

_ Mio bel figlio _ \- Italian. My beautiful boy  _ or _ My handsome son.

_ Ti amo _ \- Italian. I love you.

_ Ti amo anch’io _ \- Italian. I love you too.

_ Arrivederci _ \- Italian. Goodbye.


	19. Broken Rules and Bad Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 19:  Broken Rules and Bad Behaviour**

3,581 words

Remus hurried down the hall, his dark blue robes flapping behind him, subconsciously dodging students as he flipped through the lesson plan for the following week.  He had several scrolls under one arm, glasses on top of his head, a quill tucked behind his ear, and an ink smudge on his cheek. A group of Ravenclaws shook their heads as they watched him muttering to himself as he passed.  Two of the girls were whispering and giggling, their heads close together, discussing how cute they thought he was.  He heard his name and the giggling but is too distracted by what he is doing to really pay attention.

Rounding the corner quickly, he almost collided with Professor McGonagall.  Only her long-ago honed reflexes prevented it, as she cleared her throat and sidestepped him smoothly.

 

"Remus!"  Grabbing his arm, as she stepped aside, she looked at him with humour in her eyes.

"Oh!  I am sorry, Au--Minerva. So sorry."  Remus fumbled with the parchments, trying to roll them up.  "I was going over the lessons for next week, making sure I had everything arranged."  He smiled at her weakly as he made a grab for the glasses sliding down his forehead, while trying to keep the parchments under his arm from escaping.

 

Minerva smiled at him and chuckled as she reached over to help him collect them, then patted his arm.  "Don't worry about it.  I was watching you traverse the hallway.  It's amazing how you avoided all the students without even looking!"

 

Remus leaned back and peeked around the hallway, his eyes growing large when he saw how busy the hall was.  Turning back, he looked a bit stunned.  Minerva laughed.  "Don't worry; you're just becoming one of us.  Filius is actually the best at traversing the busiest hallways.  He's yet to collide with a student in the 39 years he has been teaching here."

 

"Really!"

 

"Oh yes.   I firmly believe one of the reasons that Sybil hardly ever leaves the tower is the fact that, last year, she got caught in the between-classes rush, three times in one week!"  Minerva's eyes twinkled at the memory.  She'd witnessed it at least once.  "Poppy had to administer a  _ Calming Draught _ each time, and keep her overnight in the Hospital Wing."

 

"It must have been very traumatic for her."

 

"Ah, it was," she looked around; making sure no one was within earshot.  "But by that point, most of the staff was just glad to not have to hear her daily predictions.  I, myself, shall be eternally grateful to those students."  She grinned and raised an elegant eyebrow at him. 

 

Remembering his experiences with the Divinations Professor, he feigned a shocked look.  "Aunt Min!  You can't be serious!"

 

They both laughed together.  "Where were you heading, Remus?"

 

"I have a free period before lunch, so I thought I would go to the Staff Lounge, put my feet up, and enjoy a cup of tea while I go over these lesson plans."

 

"Ah, a rest and a cup of tea.  That sounds wonderful.  I really wish I could join you, but unfortunately, I have to take care of a little dispute between two of my Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and one of the Slytherins."

 

"I'll keep that in mind, in case Severus shows up at lunch in a foul mood."  He smirked.

 

"You do that."  She patted his arm again as she turned to head back down the hall to her office.  "I will see you at lunch, Remus.  Don't run into any students. Poppy has been much too busy lately."

 

"I'll try."  Leaving the parchments rolled and under his arm, he made his way down the hall, humming to himself.

 

Reaching the Staff Lounge, he walked in and dumped the parchments in one of the chairs by the fireplace, and threw his robe over the back of it. Pouring himself tea from the charmed service on the table in the corner, he added sugar and cream, and selected a few chocolate biscuits from the plate nearby. After setting his tea and biscuits on the table by the chair, he gathered up the parchments and sank into the chair with a sigh. He put all but one of the parchments on the table, kicked off his shoes, and stretched his legs out on an ottoman toward the fire.  Holding the warm cup between his hands, he sipped the tea slowly as he stared into the flames, letting them mesmerize him—the parchments totally forgotten.

Poor Sev.  Aunt Min had mentioned that one of the Slytherins was involved.  He won’t be happy.  He expected high standards of behavior from his snakes.  Hmmm…this could have an adverse effect on his mood for the rest of the day, and could last into the evening.  We can’t have that, now can we?  He’s going to need some distraction, then.  I do have that new volume on rare spells he hasn’t seen yet… and he could be persuaded to open one of the bottles of wine.  We really haven’t had a chance to sample much of the foods we brought back either.  Yes, I think that will do, and maybe a game of cards…

@@@@@

Severus stalked quickly down the hall toward the Deputy Headmistress’ office.  His robes billowed and snapped behind him.  A furrowed brow and a slight frown touched his features.  He wasn’t exactly angry, but his determined movements had students scurrying to clear his path.  The brewing of a delicate potion for Poppy’s stores had been interrupted by the arrival of a house-elf with a message that there was a problem with one of his Slytherins. 

He’d had the weekly meeting with the students of his house the previous evening.  All of the students were given ample opportunity to air grievances, ask questions, and discuss any concerns they had.  There had been time afterward for those students who’d felt a need to speak with him in private.  This was the only time they were not required to go to their prefects first.  He felt confident that all issues had been handled properly and to everyone’s satisfaction.  It had been a relatively uneventful evening.  So, this summons from Minerva was unexpected and frustrating. 

As he neared Minerva’s office, he noticed Filius, Ravenclaw’s Head of House, approaching from the opposite direction.  Stopping at the office door, he quirked an eyebrow at the diminutive Charms Professor.

“Filius?”

“Severus.  How are you today?”  Filius huffed, from the exertion of walking all the way from his classroom at such a quick pace.  He stopped and looked up at Severus as he mopped his forehead with a linen handkerchief.

“I am well.  And you?”

“Fine. Of course, with the exception of having to deal with the problems of one’s House.”

“Hmmm… it seems I am here for the same reason.”  Stepping aside to allow Filius to enter the office first, Severus gave a slight inclination of his head.  “Best to get on with it then, and see what it is we have to deal with.”

They entered to see a scowling Headmistress seated behind her desk, petting a very upset  _ Kneazle _ kitten, as she watched Madam Pomfrey administer first aid to a Slytherin First Year, currently seated in the chair in front of her desk.  The other three students involved—a First and a Second Year from Gryffindor, and a Second Year from Ravenclaw--stood nearby, watching with cowed expressions.  They seemed to shrink in on themselves a bit more when they noticed the arrival of the other Heads of House.  Three wands lay on Minerva’s desk.  Next to them lay a relatively new wand, broken in two pieces and still smoking slightly.  

“Professors.  Thank you for arriving so quickly.  I apologise for interrupting your routines.”  She re-adjusted the feline on her lap and continued to pet it.  “Professor Snape, I trust this won’t impede the progress of the potion you are currently brewing?”

“No.  It will be fine.  I left it under a  _ Stasis Spell _ .”

“What has happened, Headmistress?”  Filius inquired as he studied the students in the room.

Severus stepped to the side of the chair and placed a hand on Jonas Wylie’s shoulder, and observed the treatment of his injuries.  

She eyed the guilty students disapprovingly, before answering.  “It seems that Misters Bell, and Mr. Chang took it upon themselves to decide that a  _ Kneazle _ was not a proper familiar for a member of Slytherin House.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”  He looked down at the quiet sniffling beside him... and to the  _ Kneazle _ that Aunt Min was holding tightly. This did not bode well.

“Yes,” she continued, as she shushed an agitated Bezoar, “they had no qualms about telling Mr. Wylie so, then they proceeded to inform him they would correct the error for him.” 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, "What did they do?" he growled softly. All three of the boys took a step back further into the corner, away from the Potions Master.

She gently lifted the half-grown kitten and placed him on her desk, so his full length could be seen.  He meowed loudly and hissed, as if in pain.  Minerva shushed him again and scratched him under the chin, as she held him with her other hand.  The poor animal was sporting a rattlesnake in place of his tail.  Split in two at the base of the kitten’s spine, there were two appendages—one led to the snake’s tail and the other to its head.  Currently the head was spelled so the snake could not strike.  When the kitten hissed, the tail rattled.

Filius gasped, as quietly stifled sobs began again from Jonas.  Severus gripped his shoulder a bit tighter in a gesture of comfort, as he looked at the kit, then over at the three standing in the corner of the room. 

"Of all the foolish--My Goddess!  The three of you should know better than to try to transfigure a living thing without proper training…and without permission… let alone a fellow student's  _ Familiar _ !”  Black eyes flashed, his anger and frustration at the treatment of one of his snakes and of a defenseless animal, quite apparent. 

"I'm very disappointed in the three of you. No matter what punishments are dealt here...nothing will be comparable to what you could have done.  Such blatant disregard for a living thing, for magic, and for your fellow wizards!"  Minerva’s voice was sharp and her eyes cold.   They had misused her beloved craft.  They would not soon forget their punishments or the lessons that would be learned from them.

Sniffling could be heard from the corner.  Mr. Chang was making a valiant effort to not be heard, but his resolve was crumbling.  The younger Mr. Bell was holding on by a thread—due only to the glares he was getting from his older brother. 

“Silence, Mr. Chang!”  Filius snapped at the boy, then looked at all three. "Really! Do you think what you did was going to be funny and no one would get hurt? Well someone did--Mr. Wylie and his  _ Familiar _ ."  He stopped in front of the sobbing boy.  “I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Chang.  Such disgraceful behaviour for a member of Ravenclaw House.”

Severus and Filius moved to stand with Minerva at her desk.  She conjured a pet basket and placed the kitten in it, before surrounding them with a  _ Silencing Spell _ .  Poppy finished applying the last of the dressings to Jonas’ injuries, patted his cheek, and then moved to treat the scuffs and scratches on his attackers.  She fussed and tutted at them, venting her displeasure and she cleaned and treated them. 

“For shame…harming fellow students and innocent animals…” She muttered quietly. 

Jonas clutched his injured hand gently to his chest as he looked back and forth from his teachers to his  _ Familiar _ , who was being gently but securely held in his basket by

Professor McGonagall.  He couldn’t hear what they were saying.  She hadn’t said if Bezoar could be transfigured back and he could tell the kitten was in pain.  He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt Bezoar.  His  _ Kneazle _ loved everybody—even the scary old caretaker, Mr. Filch. He followed Jonas everywhere, outside of classes, except for the library and meals.   He wondered what the punishments would be for what had been done to Bezoar.   He really didn’t care about his own injuries, since he had been trying to protect his  _ Familiar _ .  His eyes slid to the wands on the desk.  His was broken--a brand new wand broken, already.  What would Mama say?  And what would Papa do?  How was he going to do his lessons?  And, how was he going to get a new wand?   Jonas closed his eyes as his lip began to quiver again. 

“Shhh…child.  Everything will be fine.”

The soft voice of the Mediwitch and the touch of a gentle hand stroking his hair brought him out of his reverie.  He turned his head. She was smiling at him, a warm glow of caring in her eyes.

“Come now. We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, for the night.  I have a  _ Calming Draught  _ and a  _ Healing Potion _ with your name on them.” 

His eyes grew wide as he looked over at Bezoar, then back at Poppy.  “But—but—what about Bezoar?  I can’t leave him!”  Jonas began to get agitated.

“Professor McGonagall will take care of Bezoar.”

“What if she can’t fix him?”   He pleaded. 

Severus glanced behind him, "Aunt Min...I'll leave you and Filius to administer the punishment. My charge needs me."  He stepped out of the _Silencing_ _Bubble_ and toward Jonas and Poppy.

“Jonas, I’ve known Professors McGonagall and Flitwick for a very long time.  They are both extremely gifted in Transfiguration and Charms.  They will take care of Bezoar, I can assure you.”

Severus squatted down next to Jonas’ chair.  “And I concur most strongly with Madam Pomfrey.  There are no better people here to help Bezoar and change him back to himself again.  If it were my Puck, I would trust no one else.”

“Severus, I’d like to keep him in the Hospital Wing for the night.”

“Agreed.”  He patted Jonas’ arm as he stood.  “Mr. Wylie, go with Madam Pomfrey.   Once you are settled I will come see you.  I will stay for the moment and keep an eye on Bezoar for you.” 

Jonas visibly relaxed.  “Yes sir, Professor.”   He hesitated as he rose from the chair, then turned and looked up at Severus.  "Will you bring him if you can, sir?" he asked quietly.

“I will see what I can do.  It will be up to Professor McGonagall and of course, Madam Pomfrey.” 

Jonas turned big blue eyes, beseechingly on Poppy and saw her nod her head slightly.  She smiled at Severus. 

“Let’s go now, Jonas.”   She helped him over to the fireplace and they both prepared to step into the  _ Floo _ .

Minerva waved her wand, canceling the _Silencing_ _Spell_ just as the elder Mr. Bell, Daniel,

was heard muttering, "Little cry baby... all over a stupid pet…  a stupid useless  _ Kneazle _ ."   Unfortunately for him, all four adults and Jonas had heard him very clearly in the quiet room.  The younger Bell, Samuel, scooted away from his brother as far as he could.

Minerva turned, her hands braced on the desk in front of her. "Mr. Bell!  That will be quite enough!”  She raised her wand and _Levitated_ the chair to a corner, clearing the area in front of her desk.  Severus and Filius stood to either side of her desk.  Filius cast a _Calming_ and _Sleeping_ _Charm_ on Bezoar. 

“The three of you.  In front of my desk. Now.”  If it were possible for the Assistant Headmistress’ gaze to get any colder, at this point it did.  Poppy ushered out the young Slytherin as the other three moved towards the desk. Samuel, and Ti Chang moved quickly, but Daniel Bell shuffled at his own pace, his attitude apparent. 

“Professor McGonagall said ‘ _now’_ , Mr. Bell.  Don’t make me use _Mobilicorpus_.”  Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve as he spoke in a firm tone.  “And, seeing as _my_ _Familiar_ is _also_ _part-Kneazle_ …” He paused to let that little fact sink in, as he watched three pairs of eyes widen. “it would be in your _best interes_ t to _mind your tongue in future_!”

Filius watched the scene with an angry pinched expression, but remained silent.  At this point, it was best if his wand and his tongue remained silent.  Such disrespect from students.  It still amazed him after all these years.  There were always a few in every class.  Like that Riddle boy…he was a real piece of work, that one. 

“Your infractions are: harming a fellow student and his  _ Familiar _ , violating the laws of proper magical use, abuse of a magical creature, dishonorable conduct towards a fellow student, assault on a fellow student, and you…Mr. Bell, disrespect towards a fellow student and a Staff member.”  She looked pointedly at each of them as she spoke.  Her fellow professors stood silent with their arms crossed—their support of her pronouncements evident. 

Mr. Chang and Mr. Samuel Bell seemed to have wilted a bit since their arrival in the Deputy Headmistress’ office.  Eyes were beginning to tear and lips were quivering.  But Daniel Bell glared at his elders, ever defiant.  HE wasn’t about to be swayed by a little punishment. 

“We have agreed on your punishments.  They will be as follows.  You will be restricted to your dormitories, with the exception of attending classes and meals.  You each will write six feet of parchment, on the art of Transfiguration of living creatures, the laws governing it, the reasons for those laws and the punishments for violating them.”

All three boys groaned.

“Also, you all will spend the next six weekends, starting with this coming one, at the Pickwick Animal Surgery for Spell-Injured Creatures, in the St. Frances Animal Hospital, in Diagon Alley.  You will be chaperoned by our Care of Magical Creatures Apprentice, Mr. Prewitt.  Do not try anything.  Mr. Prewitt is not one for nonsense, especially since working at St. Frances’ is part of his apprenticeship.  Your parents will be billed equal thirds for the replacement cost for Mr. Wylie’s broken wand, his medical care and that of his  _ Familiar _ .    A letter  from me, will accompany the bills, and a reprimand will be put in your student files.  And lastly, one hundred points from Ravenclaw and two hundred from Gryffindor.”

The students groaned again, followed by an, “Oh Bugger!” from Daniel Bell.  Severus growled under his breath at the boy.

“Mr. Bell, since you insist on being difficult and disrespectful…” Minerva glanced at Severus, then at Filius.  They both nodded, and she returned her gaze to Daniel. “…you will  _ also _ spend every evening after dinner, cleaning the Owlery, until it is spotless.”

The young hooligan opened his mouth again to speak and was instantly cut off.

“And if you utter one more word, Mr. Bell,  _ I _ will take another 200 points from your house and you will be scrubbing cauldrons until Christmas Holidays!”  Severus growled.  He had had quite enough of this whole thing and especially of this particular student.

Minerva sighed and snapped her fingers.  A house-elf appeared.  “Dotty, would you please see these students back to their houses.  They are restricted to their towers till further notice.”

“Yes Professor.”  Dotty walked up to the boys, grabbed handfuls of robes and all four disappeared. 

“Oh Merlin!”  Minerva slumped in her chair and looked at the sleeping  _ Kneazle _ on her desk.  “I need a drink…I’m getting too old for this.”

Filius summoned a house-elf and requested tea.  “Let’s have some tea before we see to Bezoar.”  He  _ Levitated _ the chair back and climbed into it.  “Severus?”

He sighed as he leaned against the desk, lightly stroking Bezoar’s fur with his fingertips.  “Well, maybe just one.” 

Tbc…


	20. Decompressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honour, Chapter 20:  Decompressing**

2,723 words

Severus pushed the doors open and entered the Hospital Wing quietly. Holding Bezoar in his arms, he approached the only occupied bed in the room. Poppy exited her office, and nodded as she met him at the sleeping boy’s bedside. She smiled at the sight of the restored  _ Kneazle _ , reaching over to scratch the large tufted ears.

"How is he, Severus?" Poppy asked, continuing to scratch the  _ Kneazle _ behind one ear, eliciting a rumbling purr.

“Bezoar will be fine. It took the combined efforts of Minerva and Filius. And Filius had to get a bit creative, but it all worked out fine. He’s no worse for wear, and Mr. Wylie will be very pleased.” Severus looked down at the small boy, curled up under the covers, his eyes moving rapidly as his body twitched periodically. 

Poppy’s gaze followed Severus’. “He’s been dreaming like this since he fell asleep.”

Severus stepped closer to the boy and laid the  _ Kneazle _ down next to him. Bezoar sniffed his boy then curled up against the small body, purring loudly. Jonas’ hand strayed subconsciously to the warm fur, burying his fingers in it. A loud sigh came from the boy as his body stilled and he immediately slipped into a deeper sleep. 

Poppy smiled. "He should sleep better now, with his trusted friend nearby."

Severus reached out and barely stroked the blond hair with the tips of his fingers. “It certainly appears so. Mr. Wylie—Jonas, and Bezoar have a very close attachment that I am loath to see tampered with. This child has great potential, but right now, he needs his  _ Familiar _ to feel secure.”

Poppy nodded in understanding. 

"I'm going to my quarters if you have need of me, Poppy—or, if he requests my presence.  Do not hesitate to summon me, if necessary."

"Alright Severus. But I don't think you'll be needed... he seems to have settled in for the night."

"I'll return for him in the morning after I speak with my Slytherins. There might be repercussions for this—we cannot have that."

"No... it will only lead to more problems."

"Poppy...."

"Yes, Severus."

"You don't think the Headmaster will undo everything the others and I did this evening?"

Poppy's eyes widened. Severus was thinking back to the werewolf incident. "He had better not, or there will be hell to pay."  The witch’s ire was evident.

“We shall discuss this with Minerva and Filius tomorrow, then.”

“Have a pleasant evening Severus… and pass along the same to Remus, will you?”  She smirked, her eyes dancing merrily. Severus arched an eyebrow at the comment before leaving the infirmary.

@@@@@

Severus walked down the steps towards the dungeons. The castle was finally quiet for once. As he traversed the darkened halls toward his quarters, he flexed his shoulders and rolled his neck, trying to relieve the tension that had built up from the day’s events. He released a sigh as he reached the door to his quarters, muttering the password, and stepped through before the door had opened completely. He was so glad the day was over and he could finally relax.  Hopefully, young Jonas would have a peaceful night and his presence would not be required again before morning. Unbuttoning his robes with a spell, he removed them and laid them over his office chair. White shirtsleeves were rolled up and boots removed and set aside. He moved through his office and passed through the hidden door to his quarters. He stopped short when he realized the fire was already stoked, warming the room nicely. Music played quietly in the background, and he saw a bottle of wine open on the table, next to a single wine glass and a tray of nibbles. He smiled to himself when he remembered Remus and he had arranged to spend the evening together. 

Walking slowly around the chairs by the fireplace, Remus came into view. The blond was reclined comfortably in the chair, open book facedown on his lap, his head back and eyes closed. The other wineglass was cradled gently between his fingers, and it was evident he had just taken his first sip of the wine. Severus stood quietly watching the muscles of Remus’ face move, his lips purse and flatten, then open slightly as he rolled the wine across his tongue then breathed in across it to tasted the bouquet. Severus was mesmerised as he watched Remus taste and savour the wine they had brought back from Italy. The flush of Remus’ cheeks from the warmth of the fire, the pink of his lips as they moved, his adam’s apple moving as he finally swallowed the wine--his tongue peeking out briefly as he licked the flavour from his lips. 

Severus licked his own lips as he watched, and his mind was drawn back to more simple times, when the two of them were younger, staying in Italy and working the vineyards.  The wine-tastings were a joyous time for all and they had enjoyed them immensely.  There were many happy memories. Remus’ hair was longer then than now, blowing in the breeze, his cheeks flushed from the wine and laughter bubbling out as they joked about something funny that had happened earlier in the day in the bottling room. Tori would be playing nearby with one of the house-elves, stopping occasionally to toddle over to give one or the other of them a hug or pull them down for a sloppy kiss. Times had been more simple… and happier then. He missed it. Missed it so much at times, he ached. His hand moved unconsciously to his chest and he rubbed himself as if he were easing a physical ache. 

Remus’ senses peaked—the wolf was telling him Sev was home. He opened his eyes to find Sev standing next to his chair, rubbing his chest, and a glassy faraway look in his eyes. Careful not to startle him, Remus leaned toward him a bit and spoke quietly.

“Sev, are you feeling well?”

Severus jerked as he came back to himself, and looked down to see concerned blue eyes gazing intently up at him. He released a deep sigh.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Moving to the other chair, he seated himself.  “So, how is the wine?”

Remus held up his glass so the light of the fire glinted through the glass, highlighting the ruby liquid within. “Splendid, as a  _ Bianci  _ wine always is.” He smiled at Severus, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Only the best vintage comes from the  _ Bianci _ vineyards, Severus. I could never complain." Remus filled the other glass and passed it to Severus.

"Mama would agree, Remus." He sipped the wine, enjoying the familiar taste. 

“So, how was your day? I ran into Minerva earlier in the day—almost literally. She was on her way to meet with you. Something about problems with the students.” Remus was surprised to see a quick flash of something unpleasant in Severus’ eyes, but then it was gone. “I take it, things didn’t go well?”

Severus grew quiet as he contemplated what to say or how to say it. "Two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw ganged up on one of my first year Slytherins. They tried to transfigure his familiar, a part- _ Kneazle _ kit, into a snake… something, they decided would be more befitting a Slytherin.”

“Morgana’s tits! Is the child all right? What about the  _ Kneazle _ ? Was it harmed?”  The wolf growled. Remus knew how he would feel if this had happened to  _ Tori _ —or Harry.   He set his glass down and put his book on the table before reaching out and touching Severus’ knee. “Something else is bothering you. Tell me.” Blue eyes studied black ones, waiting patiently for Severus to answer. Remus didn’t like to see him upset. 

“Albus.”

Remus frowned. What had the old manipulator done now? 

Severus rubbed a hand down his face. "You know him. He might... might not let the punishment stand, even though Mi—Auntie made the decisions.”

Remus winced. Remembering to only a few years ago when Sirius had caused the 'Werewolf Incident'. "Severus, things are different."

"Aunt Minerva and Filius are quite upset and angry. Especially, with one of the Gryffindors. He was quite vocal concerning his bias against members of Slytherin House. The punishments handed out are harsh but appropriate to the harm done, and the rules broken.  As you know, if the students had been adults, the attempted transfiguration would have landed them in Azkaban.”  

Remus rubbed his chin as he listened. It was alarming when students crossed the line like this. “How is your student?”

“Nothing life-threatening. He sustained injuries trying to protect his  _ Familiar _ . Unfortunately, his wand was broken, but the parents of the offending students will be billed for its replacement as well as the costs associated with treating him and his  _ Familiar _ \--Bezoar. Jonas--Mr. Wylie was visibly upset. Aunt Poppy has him in the infirmary. I brought the kit to him before returning here. It took some work for Aunt Min and Filius to return him to his original state, but he will be fine—hopefully they both will..."

“I’m sorry Sev. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Severus shook his head. “Thank you, no. Just being able to talk helps.” 

Remus stood up and paced. "Will the lines between houses ever be broken? Will this senseless bickering _ever_ _stop_?" He ran his hand through his hair causing it to stand up, which brought a brief smile to Severus’ face. 

“As long as there are students, there will always be the few that stir things up and cause real problems. It’s always been that way. We just have to do our best…as long as there aren’t people interfering and trying to undo what’s been done…” 

Remus turned and looked at his companion. “Like Albus, you mean?”

“Yes… like Albus. He's manipulated everything in this war. Everyone is a weapon. Even poor Harry.” 

"We must do something and soon. I have a bad feeling about the whole thing with Harry. He must be so alone."

"Albus will have much to answer for in his next life for the wrongs he's done now."

“One can only hope…” Remus replied with a snort, before picking up his glass. He took a sip and seated himself again, tucking his feet,  _ sans _ shoes, up under him. 

"Oh the torture he should endure," Severus replied. Mirth danced in his eyes. 

He watched Remus situate himself in the chair. As he pulled his legs and feet up under him, Remus’ trouser legs pulled up just enough to expose his ankles. Dark eyes were drawn to the warm skin covering the swell of the bone, and the arch above the foot.  The ebony gaze traveled over the gentle curve below Remus’ calf. The room felt suddenly warm. He had forgotten how sensual he’d found Remi’s ankles. They were slender and gracefully structured for a wizard. Memories of placing gentle kisses up the arch and over the swell of those ankles flooded his mind, and he took a hasty sip of his wine as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white shirt. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

“Would you like some bread and cheese, Sev? The house-elves were even able to provide some of those special pears you like.”

Severus opened his eyes to see Remus holding the small tray out to him. A warm smile graced the man’s face as he waited for Severus to make his selections. If he’d been aware of Severus’ reactions to him, he wasn’t letting on. He sat up, setting down his glass, and reached for some of the bite-size bits on the tray, placing them on a napkin.

Severus cleared his throat, and turned his attention to his companion again. "What book were you reading, Remus?"

Picking up the aged leather-bound volume, Remus turned it over to show the cover. “Ah, a volume of Muggle literature I found before leaving Uni. I was looking for the new volume,  _ Dark Curses and Their Countercurses _ by Artemis O’Connell, when I found this.” He held the book out to Severus.

“ _ Analytical Study of the Metamorphosis of the Templars in Society Through the Ages _ .”  Severus looked up from the book and eyed Remus. “You still haven’t tired of this topic?”

“No, no I haven’t. The topic fascinates me. The way one belief will try to change society’s opinion of another to protect itself. This group went through so much through the ages, despite ridicule and still survived. There is so much written on this—it’s just fascinating.” 

“Hmmm…I seem to remember a very dog-eared copy of  _ Knights Templar:  Myth or Fact _ , accompanying you almost everywhere during our Seventh year.” An elegant eyebrow rose in question.

Remus felt his cheeks flush. 

Severus chuckled lightly. "Remus, how many books have you collected?"

Remus mumbled and feigned a cough into his hand. 

“What did you say?  I didn’t quite catch that.” 

"About two hundred... or so… books," he replied sheepishly. “ I have several papers and journals as well…” 

"And Mama has helped. I know she loves to feed your need for more books." Severus laughed, his eyes dancing as he enjoyed the rosy flush of Remus’ face. 

"Well, at least it's cheaper than exotic potions ingredients..." Remus looked at him out of the corner of his eye, as he popped a bit of cheese into his mouth. 

“I'll have you know that I can gather most of those myself..."

"... And at the same time almost get yourself killed doing it...!"

"Remi..."

"Like the time you traveled to the dragon colonies... and you were gathering dragon scales? And didn't notice that there was a live one still in the pen?" Remus eyed him, daring a comeback. 

Severus crossed his arms. "The dragon handler told me the pen was empty."

"And I suppose you cross Piccadilly Square during a full moon, without looking as well."  Remus folded his arms and waited. 

Severus opened his mouth, and then just glared, as Remus interrupted him.

"And that dragon wasn't snorting hot air either." He just had to throw that extra something in there, grinning with glee, as he watched the wheels turn behind the dark eyes.  

The dark eyes glinted. "I didn't have the beginnings of  a Uni-sized library growing in my bedroom."

"There are some very  _ educational _ books there. Besides, I didn’t think you took the time to notice.” 

“Our… bedroom, Remi. The books were  _ everywhere _ ."

A grin of evil glee crossed Remus' face. "Well it didn't seem to deter you any.

Besides, I seem to remember several stacks of potions journals as well.”

"Well, yes… give you some chocolate and a book…" Severus waved a hand.

"Hmm…there was that pot of ever-warming chocolate on top of the stack of journals next to the bed...you seemed to enjoy that well enough." Remus leaned forward in his chair, putting his feet on the floor. “Tell me, do you still have that well-worn copy of the  _ Gay Wizard's Kama Sutra _ you used to keep under your pillow?"

Severus had been taking a drink of his wine and sputtered into his glass--his eyes wide at the bold question. Remus started laughing at the comical look on Severus' face and handed him a linen napkin from the table. 

Severus dabbed at the spilled wine and wiped his face. Looking up he saw the playful humor in Remus' eyes and the huge grin. Remus' easy laughter was like music and it was infectious. He found himself pulled in and was soon laughing as hard as Remus. 

Tbc…


	21. On The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.
> 
> NEW NOTE: The tags and characters for the story will look like a bit of a mishmash, as I am adding to them as I go through each chapter before posting. When I am finished, they will be organized properly.

**Honor, Chapter 21   On the Bright Side**

2,523 words

As Severus pushed through the doors into the Hospital Wing the next morning, he was greeted by a smiling Mediwitch, currently standing at young Mr. Wylie’s bedside.

‘Hello, Professor!’ Jonas exclaimed, smiling brightly while he waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish her examination. ‘Thank you sir, for taking care of Bezoar for me. Can you thank Professors McGonagall and Flitwick for me please, for fixing Bezoar?’

‘You may do so yourself, Mr. Wylie. They will both be very happy to see you are much better today.’ 

Severus stopped at the foot of the bed, reaching down to pet the Kneazle, who was sprawled comfortably across his owner’s feet, but not taking his eyes off of his wizard. Loud purring filled the room as Bezoar stretched out an oversized paw toward the Potions Master. The movement elicited a giggle from Jonas. Severus took the opportunity to study the boy.  He had several bruises around his eyes and other areas of his face. His lower lip was no longer swelled but was discoloured.  Most of the scrapes had all but disappeared. His arm and ribs were wrapped securely – most likely more as a reminder to the boy to take it easy than it was to protect his bruised body. He was favouring the injured wrist, understandably, doing most things with his other hand and he would walk with a limp for a few weeks. His medical history indicated he’d had some odd reactions to spell/potion combinations as a toddler, so Poppy had opted to take a longer route to heal him. He would be monitored closely, of course.  Severus made a mental note to look into those reactions to see if he could adjust the potions accordingly for future use.

‘We’re almost finished. Just one more test and one last potion,’ Madam Pomfrey chided gently. 

‘Please sit still Mr. Wylie, and allow Madam Pomfrey to finish.’ Severus allowed a slight smile to touch his lips. The sight of the wiggling boy clearly indicated that despite his injuries, young Jonas was feeling much better. Though that gave Severus some measure of relief, he knew from experience the boy would be affected emotionally by the previous day’s trauma. It would be advantageous to keep an eye on him. 

‘Yes sir.’ Big serious blue eyes looked up at him from below long lashes, as he took the potion vial being held out to him.  Tipping his head back, the potion disappeared in two swallows. 

Poppy stifled a snort as she watched his attempts to not make a face at the foul taste. She stole a quick glance at the Potions Master. Though his outward appearance was serious, she was sure she saw a glimmer of humour in his eyes as he watched the odd contortions on the boy’s face. He knew most of his potions could be unpleasant to downright awful – it couldn’t be helped, but he appreciated the fact that this small boy was so concerned that he not offend his Head of House. 

‘It’s alright Jonas.’ Severus decided to relieve the boy’s distress. ‘I know the potion tastes foul, I do make them after all.’  He smiled as wide blue eyes locked on his face. Then a huge smile broke out on the boy’s face as Poppy chuckled from behind him. Bezoar meowed a question, clearly befuddled by their laughter. Severus reached down and scratched his head.

‘Up with you now. Dress quickly, so Professor Snape can take you to breakfast.’ 

‘Yes, ma’am,’ was the reply as the boy hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to don his uniform. Severus turned to Poppy and waited until he heard the door click shut. Waving his hand, he cast  _ Privacio, _ and waited for her summation of his student’s condition.

‘He had a fairly peaceful night, Severus—especially after you brought Bezoar. I cast a _Monitoring_ _Charm_ and it only alerted me once.’ Severus quirked an eyebrow in question, but didn’t interrupt. ‘By the time I reached his bedside, he was already settling down. It seems that Bezoar crawled up on his chest and laid his head near the boy’s ear. I could hear the purr from my office door.’

The tension seemed to leave his body and his shoulders relaxed. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been from the concern for this boy, so new to his House. Poppy’s eyes reflected her understanding. ‘I will keep an eye on him and have asked my Slytherins to, as well. He will suffer some residual problems from this, no doubt.’

‘As you well know Severus,’ Poppy sighed, remembering the scars and bruises on a young Severus, and many a  _ Floo _ call with his mother. ‘I have put in a call to St. Mungo’s to one of my contacts, who is a Psycho-Healer. It will do the boy good to have a professional to talk to.’

‘I was going to ask you about that… it helped me.’ 

‘Yes, I know. Did you speak with your House this morning?’ 

‘Yes, and there will be no problems – not from  _ my _ House at any rate. They will all keep an eye on Jonas and be there, or get help if need be. He seems to have made quite an impression on his housemates. He gets along fine with all of them, though some of the Sixth and Seventh year girls seem to dote on him a bit, which I’ve noticed embarrasses him a little. But he tolerates it. I believe he does not want to chance hurt feelings.’

They both turned at the sound of a door opening Severus cancelled his spell. Poppy took the proffered hospital robe. ‘Mr. Wylie, now, I want you to take it easy today…watch your bandages. Stay away from the windows with bright sun. Your eye will be sensitive for a while.’ She straightened his tie and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. ‘Come see me after lunch and again after dinner, for your potions, or in between, if you are in need of a potion for pain.’

‘Yes ma’am. Thank you, Madam Pomphrey, for taking care of me. Almost as good as my Mum.’ He smiled at her.

‘Why, Mr. Wylie, how kind of you. Thank you for the compliment!’ Poppy’s eyes misted a bit and she squeezed the boy’s shoulder before turning and scooping his  _ Kneazle _ off the bed and placing it in his arms. She scratched Bezoar under the chin.  ‘Now Bezoar, you and Jonas take care of each other.’ 

‘Come along Mr. Wylie. I would like to get to the Great Hall while the scones are still hot.’ Placing a gentle hand in the middle of the boy’s back, Severus guided him toward the door. Before passing through the doors, he called over his shoulder, ‘I will have the house-elves bring you some scones and clotted cream, Poppy.’

The sound of her laughter and a thank-you followed them out into the hall. Severus paced himself so his young charge would not have to exert himself to keep up – the boy’s limping gait slowed him a bit. The  _ Kneazle _ had crawled up and settled himself around Jonas’ neck and shoulders, making it easier for the boy to walk, unencumbered. Severus shook his head. The  _ Familiar _ reminded him of Puck.

‘Professor?  Do you like scones?’ The question was asked hesitantly.

‘Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Especially when they are hot from the oven.’ He folded his hands behind his back and glanced down at his small companion. ‘And you, Jonas… Do you like scones?’

‘Oh yes Sir! Very much! Momma makes them every weekend. We have raspberry jam and clotted cream… though Momma prefers honey on hers.’ Severus noted the tone of warmth that was apparent when Mrs. Wylie was mentioned. He smiled to himself, thinking of his own mother. 

‘I prefer my mother’s white grape jelly… a recipe she invented one year when we had an overly abundant crop of white grapes.’ His voice was quiet, a faraway look in his eyes, though he continued walking.

‘Sir?’ Jonas looked up at his Head of House, wondering what memories had taken the serious young professor so far away.

Severus came back to himself and smiled down at the concern in the blue eyes focused on him. ‘I have many good memories of my mother and her cooking. She believes good food is only one of many ways to show love.’

‘My Mum too, sir. Does Madam Pomfrey like clotted cream best on her scones, sir?’

‘Clotted cream… definitely.’ He leaned down a little and lowered his voice – they were alone in the hallway. ‘But, I will tell you a little secret.’

Jonas face was a mirror of concentration. Even Bezoar picked up his head and appeared to listen.

‘Professor McGonagall gives her a jar of rhubarb strawberry preserves for Yule every year,’ he held his hands far enough apart to indicate a 2-pint jar, ‘she has a sister living on the Continent that makes it and sends it over. It is the only thing Madam Pomfrey likes better than clotted cream on her scones, and she manages to make that jar last all year until the following Yule.’

‘Wow! I don’t think I could make a jar of Mum’s raspberry jam last a _whole_ _year_!’

At this point, they had reached the doors to the Great Hall.

‘Here we are then.’ Severus pulled the doors open and allowed Jonas to precede him. Severus followed, as he walked to his usual seat at the Slytherin table. All eyes in the hall followed them, the low hum of whispers traveling quickly across the room. Everyone had heard by now what had happened the previous day – which was always the case when something was supposed to be kept quiet, the whole school knew within 24 hours.

Jonas, nervous now, kept his eyes forward, comforted by the presence of his Head of House right behind him. When he stopped by his usual seat, waiting for his housemates to make room for him between two Seventh years, he remembered the  _ Kneazle _ curled around his shoulders. Turning and opening his mouth to ask what he should do, he was stopped by the feeling of Bezoar’s weight being lifted off him. Bezoar crawled from Severus’ arms up to settle around his neck.

‘I will settle your  _ Familiar _ at the staff table with me, Mr. Wylie. You needn’t worry. The Headmaster has authorized Bezoar to be in your presence or mine, until further notice. He will attend classes with you as well, as I have seen he has proven to be well-behaved.’ Long fingers strayed unconsciously up, to scratch under the Kneazle’s chin, prompting loud purring, and giggles from nearby students within earshot of the small rumblings. 

‘What about my wand, sir? How will I complete my lessons?’

‘You will be accompanied by one of our Seventh years, Mitchell Redgrave, to all your classes until we can make arrangements to take you to Mr. Ollivander for a new wand. Mr. Redgrave will help you with your lessons, and your housemates have offered to help you catch up when you have your new wand.

Small shoulders relaxed and a sigh was heard. ‘Thank you Professor. And, Professor…  Bezoar will be good, I promise.’  With that, he turned and took his seat with his housemates, smiling as they greeted him with words and gentle pats on his back. One of the Seventh Year girls place a plate of food in front of him as another poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. 

‘I have no doubts, Mr. Wylie. Your housemates have been directed to make sure you eat a sufficient meal. I’ve no desire to experience Madam Pomfrey’s displeasure, and I am sure you recall the taste of the nutrient potions she will not hesitate to give you if she feels your diet is not sufficiently supporting your healing processes.’  Several mumbles of agreement could be heard from his fellow Slytherins.

‘Yes sir, I will. I promise. Maybe… maybe you should go now, sir. You don’t want your scones to get cold.’ 

‘Ah, yes, the scones. Thank you for reminding me, Mr. Wylie. Enjoy your breakfast. I will return Bezoar to you after the meal.’ 

He bowed his head in a brief nod to his students, then spun gracefully and strode to his seat at the staff table – Bezoar not unsettled one bit by the movement. He stopped behind his chair and said something quietly to the  _ Kneazle _ who immediately jumped down and curled up under Severus’ chair, after the Potions Master seated himself. Everyone who had been watching the entrance of the two, then the following interchange with interest, finally returned to their meals. The usual low hum of meal conversation resumed in the room. Jonas sat and allowed one of the Seventh years to fill his plate, periodically stopping to ask him what he preferred. Severus watched from below lowered lids as he filled his own plate with eggs, fried tomatoes, and scones. It eased his mind somewhat knowing his snakes took care of each other. He really didn’t have any troublemakers in his House this year.

 

His gaze slid first to the Ravenclaw table and Mr. Chang, who seemed to curl in on himself where he sat between that house’s Prefects.  At the Gryffindor table, the younger Bell boy seemed quite intent to finish his meal despite his housemates’ attempts to talk to him.  His older brother however, sat by himself at the far end of the table and glared at anyone that so much as looked at him.  Feeling Severus’ gaze on him, he looked up and scowling back, before taking an angry bite from a slice of toast.  That boy beared watching.

He had spoken with Minerva briefly not long after he awoke and dressed, sharing a cup of tea with the Assistant Headmistress. She had been dressed for the day, but had not wound her waist-length hair into its usual bun. She preferred to do that right before leaving her quarters for the day. That habit hadn’t changed in all the years Severus had known his godmother. He used to play with that long hair when he was a small child. She had been very concerned about the Headmaster interfering with the punishments, and was meeting with Albus after breakfast to talk with him about the reasons behind the punishments, and to secure his support in making sure they were carried out. She had also offered to secure a pass and make the arrangements to get the boy’s wand replaced. He only hoped the Headmaster would acquiesce and not cause problems as he had with young Harry…

Tbc…


	22. Recover and Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 22, Recovery and Respite**

2,136 words

After returning Bezoar to Jonas and seeing the boy chaperoned to his first class, Severus headed down the hall toward Remus’ quarters.  The werewolf hadn’t made it to breakfast this morning and he was curious as to why.  They hadn’t been up late last night—Remus had left before 10pm.  They’d enjoyed only the wine Remus had opened before Severus had arrived at his quarters, so a hangover was not the cause.  Not that they would consider imbibing heavily on a school night.  That would just make rising the next morning all the more difficult, and it wasn’t professional. 

It was a sunny day, unexpected for the time of year, and Severus was enjoying the play of the light through the windows as he passed.  Walking through alternating warm and cold spots reminded him of his student days, doing the same as he traversed between classes.  Hearing a sound, he looked up to see Remus hurrying toward him, looking as though he was being chased by a  _ Hippogriff _ .  His hair was standing on end, glassed perched in the wild nest of curls.  He was holding a scone between his teeth as he tried to don his robes and not loose the grip he had on his valise.  His tie was crooked and he had a smudge of jam on his jaw.  Severus chuckled at the sight until he realized he had an irresistible urge to lick that jam away.   He cleared his throat and wrapped his robes around him, as he stopped in the middle of the hall, waiting for Remus to reach him.

“Forget to set your  _ Arisenistio Charm _ last night, Remi?  You can’t blame me for that.”

Remus stopped in front of Severus.  He’d finally gotten his robes on straight and reached for the scone, taking a bite first.  Setting his valise at his feet, he began to break the scone into smaller pieces.  “No. I can’t… at least not this time, directly.”

An eyebrow raised in inquiry, as Severus noticed a rosy blush appear across Remus’ cheeks.  “And what, pray tell, did you do last night after you left my quarters?”

The DADA professor cleared his throat and popped another piece of scone in his mouth, to give him time to think before he had to respond to the question.  He’d fully intended to crawl into bed as soon as he returned to his rooms, but things hadn’t exactly worked out that way.  He’d been thinking of the last bit of their conversation all the way back to his rooms, then found himself pulling out boxes and albums from one of his trunks, looking for some of  _ his _ books, he had kept at their bedside.  It wasn’t long before he was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, surrounded by books, letters, and photographs.  Memories of their time as students here at Hogwarts, at the Scotland family manor, and at the villa, surrounded him—his search forgotten. 

Him, chasing Sev on brooms as they played one-on-one Quidditch.  Severus, pregnant with Tori, round and glowing—so beautiful to Remus.  Then Tori, so tiny and precious, as Remus held him for the first time.  The Wizarding camera had caught the tears gleaming on his cheeks as he stared lovingly at the tiny miracle from the Goddess.  It was one of his favorite pictures—that and the one of Sev asleep, with a newborn Tori cuddled on his chest.  His chest had been tight with emotion the rest of the night—a longing he’d forgotten—blocked from his conscious mind for so long, so he could function.  He’d awoken this morning, curled up on the floor, the picture of him holding Tori clutched to his chest. 

“I was… looking through some old papers I’d come across.  Lost track of the time, actually.” He looked down as he broke off another piece of scone and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. 

“You always did seem to have a problem with that.”  Severus smirked.  “Better head off to your classroom then—don’t want to be late. Bad example for the students.  At least you were able to grab some breakfast.”

“Yes, the house elves were kind enough to bring me a quick tray while I dressed.  Only time for one cuppa though…”  Remus sighed.

“We can meet in the Staff Rooms during the morning break if you like.  You can fortify yourself then.”  Severus smiled.  “See you after class, Remus.”  Severus turned and swept down the hall on his way to the dungeons.

“Till later, Severus.”  Remus called before he picked up his valise, and resumed his quick pace to the DADA classroom. 

@@@@@

Minerva reached down and picked up the part- _ Kneazle _ that had been winding around her ankles for the last hour and a half.  Her  _ Animagus _ form always elicited this reaction from other felines.  It had caused some unusual and interesting situations when she was younger, and had again in the recently ended class.  Only her stern glare kept the class’ attention on the lesson.  Petting the animal, she watched her students exit the room, before turning to the two boys sitting quietly at a table in front of her desk.  The older boy, Mr. Redgrave, had already assembled both bookbags and was watching his young companion, his arm draped loosely around the small shoulders.  Young Mr. Wylie was fidgeting with a loose thread on his robe, a serious expression on his face, as he was apparently lost in thought. 

“Mr. Wylie, I am very glad to see you are feeling better today.”  She adjusted the kit in her arms and began petting him, as blue eyes focused on her. “Bezoar appears to have suffered no ill affects.  I will be sure to let Professor Flitwick know.”

“Thank you so much for making him better, Professor.  Please thank Professor Flitwick for me.”  He reached up to take his  _ Familiar _ as Minerva set Bezoar on the desk.  Pulling the animal to him, he him Bezoar tightly, placing a kiss between his tufted ears. “He is my best friend.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Wylie.”  Minerva looked up with a smile and both boys turned, to see the diminutive Charms Professor enter the room, looking very pleased. 

He walked around the desk, in his quick gate, until he stood next to Jonas, and looked at the kit in the boy’s arms.  “Well, Bezoar, you seem no worse for wear, I’m happy to see.”  Compact fingers scratched the kit’s neck.  “And you, Mr. Wylie, are looking much better than when I saw you yesterday.  No doubt, due to the dedicated ministrations of our dear Mediwitch.”

Minerva smiled. “Poppy does take her job seriously.  One would think all the children were her own…ah, but that’s our Poppy.”  A knowing look passed between her and Filius as he nodded in agreement. 

“We have never worried about proper medical care since she has been with us.  She is very gifted at what she does.”  Filius added.

“Yes Sir, Professor.  She’s as good as my Mum, she is.”  Jonas added quietly.

“Aye, she took right good care o’ me las’ year, when I fell from ma broom during tha’ match wi’ Ravenclaw.  Don’ even hav’ a limp n’more.”  Mr. Redgrave added, as he stood and shouldered both bookbags.  “Up wi’ ye Jonas.  Don’ wan’ ta be late for tha house elves’ fixin’s ya know…yeah?”  Turning to the adults, he inclined his head, as he put a hand on Jonas’ shoulder to guide him out.  “S’cuse us, please, Prof’ssers.” 

The boys turned and walked to the door.  “Got a good grip on yer kit there, Jonas?  Good.  Let’s be goin’ then.”

“Very good, Mr. Redgrave… Mr. Wylie.  We shall see you in the Great Hall.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” chorused in reply.  Minerva and Filius watched the boys go, before Minerva shrunk and pocketed her scrolls, and they followed the boys out together. 

@@@@@

“I know, Pops.  I was really concerned myself, but Albus acquiesced surprisingly easy.  It worries me just a bit.”  Minerva leaned in close to the Mediwitch, as she spoke, before taking another bite of her steak and kidney pie.  She hummed in pleasure—the elves had outdone themselves again.  She reached for the small pitcher and added more chippie sauce to the pie, before taking another small bite.

Merriment danced in the mediwitch’s eyes as she watched her mate. “Do you think it was too easy, then?”

“I really don’t know… I may just be overly concerned.  But I can’t help it, when it comes to the children.”  A troubled sigh escaped Minerva’s lips, and Poppy reached under the table to squeeze her knee in understanding.  Minerva smiled at her and poured them each a cup of tea.

“Never apologize for caring for the children.  It is a preciously important trait to have.”  Pouring some cream into her tea, she picked up the spoon and stirred as she continued to speak. “Pity certain people don’t have it….”  She added with a sarcastic snort.

“How true.” Remus chimed in, leaning over from Minerva’s other side.  “And where is the old meddler, may I ask?  It’s not like him to miss a meal in the Great Hall.”  Severus was watching from Remus’ other side, looking very interested, as he surreptitiously passed a scrap from his plate to the part- _ Kneazle _ sitting quietly at his feet. 

“He had a meeting with the Board of Governors today, at the Ministry.”  Raised eyebrows greeted the information.  “Unusual, I know, but he does occasionally leave the school for those meetings, if he has other business to attend to at the Ministry as well.”

Remus’ brow creased with concern. “Hopefully it has nothing to do with Harry.”

“Or with Mr. Wylie and his attackers.”  Severus growled quietly.

“Luckily, I was privy to his itinerary this morning, while he was in his rooms.”  Pushing her plate away, she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. “His schedule scroll was on his desk.  And yes, I did check for  _ Monitoring Spells _ .”

“Then you contacted your friend at the Ministry as usual, to verify the appointments.”  Poppy spoke knowingly.

“Of course.”  A mischievous grin bloomed on Minerva’s face, as she looked at each of them.  Poppy coughed into her napkin, attempting to muffle a snort.  She so loved the cunning streak that her mate had.  The woman really should have been a Slytherin… then, for all anyone knew, she may have come close.  She never talked about her  _ Sorting _ . 

The dulcet tones of the Potions Master broke the short silence. “How long is he expected to be gone then?”  He asked, not looking up as he refilled first Remus’ cup, then his own.  Spooning into the sugar bowl he added two teaspoons of the sweet to Remus’ cup and a half teaspoon to his, before pouring a bit of cream into Remus’.  He handed a spoon to Remus.

Minerva and Poppy didn’t miss the unconscious habits Severus exhibited as he spoke, but decided it was best not to draw attention to it—for now. Remus and Severus both, had been doing similar things since the young men’s return to Hogwarts.  Minerva squeezed Poppy’s hand under the table—a gesture of quiet happiness for ‘their boys.’  “He’s not expected back until after supper tomorrow.  The meetings are to continue for both days, with Albus attending to other business in between.  So, we will be able to relax a bit until then.”  She looked down as a bowl of fresh berries appeared in front of her, picking up her spoon.  “I, for one, plan to enjoy the respite--and suggest you all do the same.”

As pudding appeared in front of the other three Professors, each dish particular to that person’s preferences, their attentions were drawn to their plates, and their own thoughts for the rest of the meal.  They did, after all, have an afternoon of classes to get through before they could relax for the evening. 

Tbc…


	23. Nightmares and Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 23: Nightmares and Comfort Food**

3,818 words

Several mornings later, Severus heard the chair next to him scrape across the floor, interrupting his perusal of the day’s lesson plans.  Looking up, he saw a ragged and wan-looking DADA instructor smile weakly at him as he slid into his seat.  Breakfast was almost over and some of the students had already started out the main doors to their classes. 

Minerva poured a cup of tea, and added cream and extra sugar, before pushing it in front of Remus.  Severus reached down and pushed a plate in front of Remus.  It was the extra large scone he had saved, knowing Remi would need to eat.  He had spread it liberally with clotted cream and peach preserves, a small dish of the Muggle concoction, Nutella, tucked next to the pastry.  Remus hummed in relieved delight and graced both of them with a large smile of gratitude.   Minerva smiled back, squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of maternal comfort, before leaving quietly to her first class of the day. 

Severus continued reading the parchments in front of him.  He had sensed Remi’s distress for the last several days.  The man had been avoiding him, for crying out loud.  He knew Remi only did that when he was extremely troubled, and it had always been something to do with someone close to both of them.  

“Remi, I don't know what's bothering you. I know it's not the wolf, but if you need to talk, I will always listen,” he offered gently, as he pushed 2 vials next to Remi’s plate; a  _ nutrient potion _ and  _ Pepper-Up Potion _ . 

Remus turned a warm gaze on the Potions Master as he sipped his tea, contemplating what to say.  He did not want to alarm Sev.  He knew the man’s instinct to protect his own were as strong as Remus’.  He looked out across the Great Hall, noticing young Jonas Wylie, exiting the room flanked by two of the Seventh year Slytherins.

Following Remi’s gaze, he realised who the werewolf was watching.  ‘He will be fine Remus.  We are all keeping a close watch on him… and his  _ Familiar _ .’  He looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes.  There was more there, but what?  ‘What's troubling you?’

Remus sighed as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.  ‘Severus, may we talk after classes?’

“Of course, we can have supper in my rooms.  I’ll have the house-elves prepare that gratin we enjoy.”

‘Thank you.” Remus popped the last of the scone in his mouth and chased it with the remainder of his tea, as he rose from his chair.  ‘I will see you tonight then?  Thank you again, Sev.”  Before Severus could respond, Remus was out the staff door.

Gathering his parchments, he finished his tea and headed to the dungeons to begin his day. 

@@@@@

Albus Dumbledore  _ Apparated _ to the corner of Privet Drive and Primrose Lane.  He considered  _ Transfiguring _ his robes to Muggle attire, but decided he would use a  _ Concealment Spell _ instead.  He cast a silent and wandless  _ Notice-Me-Not Charm _ , and proceeded down the walk along Privet Drive. 

He didn’t have long to go to check on the Potter boy.  Approaching him on the other side of the street was Petunia Dursley, pushing a large pram, currently occupied by 2 young boys.  The larger of the two was seated in the front, almost hiding the small boy seated behind him.  He knew the larger boy to be Dudley, the Dursley’s son, who was the same age as the Potter boy but dwarfed the smaller boy in size.  He was currently twisting around backwards to hit the smaller boy.  Surprisingly, no audible sound seemed to be coming from the Potter boy.  Petunia stopped the pram a few houses further down, when she noticed one of the neighbours watching her through a window.  She leaned down and appeared to be scolding her son for hitting his cousin.  Clearly concerned about the neighbours, she wanted the boys to behave. 

Dudley nodded at his mother, but as soon as the pram started rolling again, he turned and landed a well-aimed punch to the side of the smaller boy’s face.  Hearing a quiet whimper, Petunia stopped the pram again, opened the canopy and lifted her nephew into her arms.  Small fists were rubbing tear-filled eyes, and the tiny nose was red and running but no sound other than the single whimper was heard.  Albus could see scraped knees, and there was a fading bruise on the boy’s cheek as well as around his eye.  She shushed him quietly, petting his hair.  She pulled a hanky from her pocket and wiped his nose and eyes before placing him back in the pram, dropping a small kiss to the top of his head.  Looking around quickly, she leaned down and whispered in her son’s ear, causing a sour, pouting expression to appear on his face.  Albus wondered what had been said to cause such an expression on the face of such a small child.

She resituated the canopy and they resumed their walk, but there were no more problems between the boys.  He could just see the Potter boy peeking out, watching everything, seemingly perfectly content as long as his cousin wasn’t hitting him.  It wasn’t until they passed Albus, that he noticed Petunia also had the remains of a black eye and a cut lip, barely discernable, but there nonetheless.  So, Mrs. Dursley was abused as well.  That was something Albus hadn’t been aware of, but it wouldn’t hamper his plan.  It may actually help it.  And if she chooses to show some kindness to the boy, it won’t be enough to matter.  He smiled to himself; pleased his plan was working, as he  _ Apparated _ away, before he noticed old Mrs. Figg exit her house and greet Petunia and the boys. 

@@@@@

Classes had finally ended for the day, and Remus watched the last of his students close the door behind her as she exited the classroom.  He sat in his chair heavily, put his face in his hands, and sighed as his shoulders drooped.  The day had seemed to go on forever, as if it would never end.  He’d had difficulty all day staying on task.  His mind kept straying back to the nightmares he’d been plagued with for the last week.   He hoped sharing his fears with Severus that evening would lift some of the despair he’d been feeling. 

He took a deep breath, and stood--with a swish and flick of his wand his things gathered themselves up neatly in his satchel.  Before he could change his mind, he grabbed the bag and headed out the door, to his rooms, where he quickly showered and changed his clothes.  He grabbed a basket of chocolate petit fours he’d picked up at the new bakery in Hogsmeade and headed out to Sev’s rooms. 

Severus was just placing the  _ Hache Parmentier _ on the table when he heard the door to his rooms open. He surveyed the table once, quickly, to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.  Satisfied, he wiped his hands on the towel, sent it  _ Levitating _ to the kitchen and went to meet Remi. 

Remi handed the small basket to Severus and sat on the ottoman by the fire.  “I picked these up in Hogsmeade a couple of weeks ago.  The new bakery is turning out some really fine desserts.  Some of these petit fours are their own unique flavours.”  He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply of the aromas filling the room.  “Ahhh, Sev, you made the  _ Parmentier _ ! It smells wonderful.”

“I did say this morning that it would be our favourite, and I had the house-elves prepare it.  I only baked it.  No time for preparation with classes you understand.”

“Ah yes, classes, there are those to take up one’s day…very looong days.”  Remus yawned, barely covering his mouth in time.  “Sorry Sev. The day never seemed to end.”

“I’ve had those days as well. Don't worry it's Friday and you can have a lie in, in the morning.’  Reaching down, he gripped Remus’ elbow and pulled him to his feet, waving his other hand towards the table.  “Besides, good food awaits.”

A smile crossed the blonde’s face. “And wine as well, I see.” 

Severus chuckled as he seated himself.  “Yes, and good wine too.  Mama did raise me properly after all… and you as well, after she got her hands on you.”

“I was not that bad when we met. And your Mother loves me.”  Adding to himself, ‘ _ And she says we make beautiful babies together...’ _

“No… you were rough around the edges... but she fixed you right up.”

There was relaxed silence for a few minutes as both men concentrated on serving themselves and each other.  Remus filled the salad plates, while Severus poured the wine, handing Remi’s glass to him.  Then they each took turns filling their plates with the savory casserole of beef and vegetables.  The top crust of breadcrumbs and Parmesan cheese crunched nicely, as it was breached, releasing the spicy aroma of horseradish.  Remi hummed in delight. 

“I love spicy foods… and thought you liked my ... edges.”

“And anything chocolate… I never had any complaints…”

“Of course...it's too bad you can't combine the two...”  Remi’s eyes went wide.  “The chocolate and the spicy...I mean.”

Severus laughed aloud at the comical expression and the colour creeping into Remi’s face.  He decided to let him off the hook.  “It’s OK, Remi.  I know what you mean.”  He waved at Remus’ plate.  “Go ahead and eat before it gets cold.  It’s not nearly as good after a  _ Rewarming Charm _ on the first day.” 

They ate slowly, talking about small things, between bites.  Their lessons, things the students had done in classes, articles in the Prophet, the latest books they’d been reading, and the newest  _ Owls _ from  _ Tori _ and  _ Luisa _ —anything pleasant that came to mind.  The clink of silverware and glassware was interlaced with the low murmur of conversation, occasionally punctuated by a laugh or snort.  Music played very quietly in the background and the fire crackled in the hearth, keeping the room at a comfortable temperature.   The main topic of conversation, the reason they had met for dinner, was avoided.  Though it wouldn’t be discussed just yet, it floated at the back of both men’s minds. 

Remus sat back in his chair with his glass of wine. “That was wonderful Severus. Please thank the house-elves for their assistance.”

Severus nodded and stood with the half empty bottle. “Shall we adjourn to sit by the fire?”

“With pleasure.”  Remus rose and followed Severus to the couch by the fireplace, grabbing the basket of petit fours as he passed the small table Sev had set them on.  He reclined in the corner of the couch, kicking off his shoes so he could stretch his feet toward the fire.  Severus made himself comfortable in the other corner, his feet drawn up under him.  They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“All right, Remus. Tell me what's going on.”

“Always blunt and to the point.”

“Of course. You wouldn't have me any other way.”

Chuckling, “No I wouldn't.”

“Now tell me... please.”

Remus stared into his wine for a moment. He wasn't sure how to start.

Severus watched Remi stall. He'd seen the signs before. “Just start at the beginning, Remi.”

“I've been bothered since the attack on Mr. Wylie. I keep thinking of our son… and of Harry.  It’s been giving me nightmares, so I haven’t slept in almost a week.”

Severus frowned. “I don't understand.”

“Someone is taking Harry away...I'm chasing after him, trying to reach him... he's crying for me...but I never reach him... and I hear Lily crying.   _ Tori _ is being hurt and crying out. I can't find him either.  There are always barriers and obstacles, prison bars, walls, wide open spaces I can’t seem to cross.”

“Oh Remi, why didn't you just come to me for a  _ Sleeping Draught _ ?”  Severus asked as he uncurled himself and crawled across the couch to put his arms around Remus.  Pulling Remus’ head to his shoulder he rubbed the hard back, attempting to give comfort. 

“Why didn’t you come to me?  Were you afraid I’d be upset about your dreams of the boys?”  Remus nodded against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Severus.  “You must have been sleep deprived then.”

 Remus pulled back and looked at him with a confused expression.  “What?!”

Severus smiled. “Well, one, we just received new  _ Owls _ from  _ Tori _ this week so we know he’s fine.  Besides, all I have to do is firecall Mama—you know that.  And, second, Minerva received a message from Arabella yesterday evening.  It seems Harry is a bit bruised but looks fine otherwise.”

“He’s fine—oh  _ good _ .  Bruised? Hmmm…don’t like the sound of that.”  He laid his head back down on Severus’ shoulder again, reluctant to leave the comfortable embrace.  “I wish I could hold Harry... get him out of that hellhole.”

“I agree.  We will, one way or another.”  Severus gave the blond a firm squeeze before releasing him.  “Would you like more wine, or maybe some tea instead?”

“I think I’d like to enjoy the wine some more, Sev.”  Remus held his glass out for refilling.  “You know, if I’d gotten Harry, he and  _ Tori _ could have grown up as brothers… he would have been happy, as it should have been.  Before Albus pulled his manipulations.”

“That has occurred to me as well.”  Severus frowned slightly as he handed the full glass back.  “Believe me.  I wish  _ Time Turners _ weren’t so heavily controlled.  But we will find a way, Remi.  We will.  Mama and  _ Zio Luigi _ are looking into what can be done.” 

Curled back up in his corner again, with his wineglass cradled between his fingers, Severus studied his friend over the rim.  He could see the pain under the exhaustion on Remi’s face.  His heart went out to him, as he’d been fighting his own demons since Jonas’ attack.  Luckily, for the boy, he’d spoken with the Healer from St. Mungo’s and Jonas was doing pretty well. 

Remus reached over and grabbed the basket of petit fours. He set it between them on the couch. Turning to sit cross-legged, facing Severus, he peered at the waiting sweets, then up at his host.  He reached down and picked up a square from the basket, the foil cup crinkling as he lifted it.  This one was white chocolate over white cake with raspberry filling.  A miniature raspberry had been piped on top.  He grinned and bit into it, humming at the sweet flavor. 

Severus watched him taste the sweet before looking over the selections in the basket.  It only took him a few moments to decide on one covered in chocolate so dark it was almost black.  Ahhh… semi-bitter chocolate--one of his favorites.  Biting into it, he barely stopped the filling from dripping down his chin, as the taste of chocolate, sweet black cherries, and a touch of brandy, exploded across his taste buds. 

Oh, that was good!   He’d never admit it to anyone but he had a sweet tooth as bad as Remi did.  He opened his eyes and looked at Remus as he licked his lips.  He was taking a sip of his wine and eyeing the basket again. 

“Oh! What's this?” Remus plucked a few of the petit fours from the top of the basket to find different treats hidden underneath.

It seemed the baker's assistant had slipped some extra samples into his basket again. He had done this once before when they were working on new flavours. He liked Remus and knew how much Remus enjoyed what he bought from the bakery.

“What did you find, Remi.” Severus leaned in, curious, looking into the basket as well.

“It seems that Sean Eminger put some extra treats into my basket again.”

“Ah, the boy apprenticing to the baker?”  Severus asked, knowing full well the young man had a crush on his friend.  But Remi, he knew, was totally oblivious, but Severus still felt a sudden pang of jealousy in his chest. 

“Isn't that the boy who has a crush on you?”

Remus blushed. “I wouldn't know.”

“I've observed him a time or two, and it isn't exactly surprising, Remi.”

Blue eyes warmed at that and Remi smiled, as he grabbed one of the surprise sweets from the basket.  These were larger than the petit fours--stuffed dipped strawberries--Very large strawberries.  This one had been dipped in white chocolate and crushed caramelized brown sugar.  He bit into it and his eyes widened when he realized it was filled with triple cream  _ crème brulee’ _ .

“Oh my,” whispered Severus, watching Remus lick the filling from his lips.

“Merlin, Sev!  You have to taste this!!”  Remus leaned closer to Severus, holding the treat out for him to take a bite. 

Sev leaned forward, opening his mouth and slowly biting into the treat, he was careful to avoid nipping Remi’s fingers.  He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, savouring the flavour of the rich filling.  He heard Remi’s deep chuckle as he swallowed, and opened his eyes.

“Enjoyed that one did you?”  There was a look of happy mischief in Remi’s eyes, as he held up the next treat.  Severus eyed it closely.  He could smell it.  Was that  _ tiramisu _ ?  It smelled like it.

Remi lifted it to his nose, scenting the sweet, and recognizing the strong smell of coffee, He smiled at the dark man in front of him.  “Oh you are really going to enjoy this one then.”

Severus grinned. He knew he would. Remi moved the basket to the table and moved across the couch, offering Sev the first bite of the sweet he knew to be one of his favorites.   _ Tiramisu _ , a decadent combination of cocoa, coffee liquor, ladyfingers, and  _ mascarpone mousse _ .  It was a favourite Italian dessert that had been stuffed inside this huge berry, and the whole thing covered in both light and dark chocolate. 

Severus' dark eyes sparkled as he opened his mouth and took the sweet temptation.  As he bit down and began to chew, his eyes slid closed and he hummed in pleasure, as he savoured the distinctive flavours. 

Remi watched in appreciation of the way the dark man enjoyed the treat.  A bit of berry juice, mingled with the coffee liquor, escaped the corner of Sev’s mouth and dribbled down to his chin.  Unconsciously, he leaned in close as he watched that red trail, watching the berry stained lips, as Sev’s tongue appeared quickly to lick a bit of chocolate off his lips.  Eyes still closed, and lost in his enjoyment, Sev was unaware of the close proximity of the other man.  Remus reached out with a finger... caught the errant drop... and brought it to his lips.  Licking the end of his finger, he never took his eyes from Sev’s face. 

The light touch prompted Sev to open his eyes, and inhale when he found himself nose to nose with Remi, who still had a finger in his mouth.  The hand slowly disappeared, but their eyes locked and neither said a word as their respiration escalated.  Remus was practically in Severus’ lap at this point, and neither man wanted to move, unsure of what they were feeling. 

Severus licked his lips again, drawing Remus’ attention from his dark eyes to those lips, and Remus licked his own lips and looked into Sev’s eyes, seeming to ask permission before he tilted his head slightly and leaned forward.  He stopped a hair’s breadth from Severus’ lips, giving him a chance to back away if he so chose.  It took all his self-control.  The wolf was howling, recognizing its mate.  But Remi wanted this to be Sev’s choice, so he held still, and inhaled the closeness and the scent of his first and only love. 

They were so close, Severus could smell the unique scent of Remi, and his body cried out for what it needed, recognizing his match—his mate.  He wasn’t sure how he was feeling.  All he knew was that he wanted to taste those lips again.  It had been so long.  Did Remi still taste the same as he remembered?  He could feel Remi’s warm breath on his lips.

Long slender fingers wove their way into long blond curls at the back of Remi’s neck and skull.  Dark eyes closed, head tilted slightly in the opposite direction, and the thin lips parted.

“Yesss.”  It was a ghost of whisper across Remi’s lips, before Remi closed the gap and laid claim to what was once his, the wolf howling his approval.  The kiss began gently, lips caressing and nipping gently.  Remi ran his tongue across Sev’s lips in a question, and was answered when those lips parted and his tongue teased the tip of Remi’s. 

Remus wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him against his body, deepening the kiss, relishing that which he had missed for so long.  The fire crackled, music played quietly in the background, and their glasses sat on the table, next to a half-empty basket of gourmet treats, completely forgotten.

Tbc…


	24. The Stirrings of Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 24:  The Stirrings of Early Morning**

2,978 words

 

Severus lay in bed, still groggy from sleep.  The sun had just started peaking over the horizon, shedding light through the charmed window in his bedchamber.  He lay naked, the covers pooled around his hips, as he stared absently and unfocused at the ceiling.  One hand lay on his pillows, cradling his head, as two fingers of the other hand, lazily travelled back and forth, across his lips.  A small smile played across them, as he replayed the memory of the kiss he had shared with Remi, two weeks ago.  If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the warm urgent press of Remus’ lips against his own. A kiss that slowly turned into something deeper and more passionate.  He still fit perfectly in Remi’s arms, and his heart leapt at the thought.  Remi still had feelings for him, as he did for Remi.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he would take things one day at a time.  Whenever he’d been around Remi after that evening, the werewolf smiled warmly and almost shyly, at him, thought neither of them ever mentioned the kiss. 

 

Other members of the staff watched them dance around each other, some wondering what was going on, and others more knowing, smiled and prayed to the Goddess to bless the young men with happiness.  Minerva and Poppy quietly hoped and prayed all would be well.  Severus had caught his godmother and her companion smiling at him more than once.  They knew, he was sure.  But that was fine.  He knew they wouldn’t say anything to anyone.

 

He slid from the bed, barely noticing the chill in the air.  The fire had died down quite a bit during the night.  He absently waved his wand at the fireplace; causing it to jump to full flame, before dropping his wand back on the table by his bed.  Strolling slowly into his bathroom, he started the shower and stepped under the steaming spray.  Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back with a sigh, and let the water run down his body, bringing him slowly to full awareness.  He grabbed a fresh flannel and the body potion, and began scrubbing his body.  His skin was a healthy pink and tingling, by the time he stepped back under the spray to rinse.  Next, he lathered up his hair, working the hair potion meticulously down to the ends of his hair.  After rinsing it clear, he repeated the process.  When he stepped from the shower, he was wide-awake and squeaky clean.  He cast a _Drying Spell_ on his body and a _Detangling Spell_ on his hair, then stood in front of the vanity to brush his teeth. 

 

As he reentered his bedchamber, the smell of freshly brewed tea assailed his nose.  He inhaled and hummed with delight.  His elf had been prompt as usual.  He would have to leave her a small treat later.  He dressed quickly, drinking his tea as he braided his hair.  It was a brewing day in lessons today.  It wouldn’t do to have his hair in the way.  Grabbing his lesson plans for the day, he strode quickly from his chambers, heading up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 

@@@@@

 

In the upper levels of the castle, Minerva slowly opened her eyes, as small rays of sunlight warmed her face.  Sleeping with the bed curtains closed had always bothered her.  She lay there for a few moments staring out the window at the blue sky liberally dotted with heavy clouds.  There would be snow today.  She knew once she left her chambers, she would be able to smell it in the air.  She smiled as she felt the arm around her waist, hug her tightly, pulling her back against a warm body, and soft lips place a kiss on her ear.

 

“Peaceful Morning, _Gràdh_.”  She breathed quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful silence of the early morning.  She could almost see her breath as she spoke.

 

“And to you as well, My Kitten.”  Replied Poppy as Minerva turned in her embrace to study the hazel eyes of her partner.  She leaned in and kissed the sleepy face, brushing the long auburn wisps of hair out of the way.  Poppy smiled back, sliding a hand up to the back of Minerva’s neck and pulling her in for a proper kiss.  Minerva’s arm tightened around Poppy’s waist as their legs tangled together again.  Poppy’s tongue teased, begging entrance.  Parting her lips, Minerva seemed to purr as the kiss deepened.  They kissed slow and leisurely, enjoying each other, warm bodies pressed together under the soft sheets and thick cozy comforters.  When the aroma of tea and scones drifted into the room, Poppy broke the kiss, placing a quick kiss on the end of Minerva’s nose.

 

“Tea is here, Min.  It’s time to get up.” 

 

Minerva sat up, holding the blankets up over her breasts against the cold, plucked her wand off the night table, flicking it at their robes, casting a _Warming Charm_.  Poppy slid out of bed and quickly grabbed both robes, handing one of them to Minerva, as she  slipped into her own.  Toasty warm thick flannel felt wonderful on this chilly morning, against their bare skin, and both women hummed as they wrapped themselves in the robes and belted them securely. 

They entered the sitting room to find the fire already burning brightly, warming the room, both pairs of slippers had been placed near enough to the hearth to warm them comfortably.  A large tea tray sat on the table, filled with a steaming pot of tea, two cups, a plate holding two large scones, still hot from the oven.  The tea and scones were obviously under a _Warming Charm_ , as the cream, butter, and clotted cream were both perfectly cool.  Poppy’s jar of preserves also sat on the tray.  It was now about three quarters empty.   Linen napkins, silverware, and a small sugar bowl completed the items.

 

A spell had both pairs of slippers sliding to their owners’ feet.  Minerva poured both cups of tea, sliding one across the table to her love.  A flutter of wings and a tapping alerted both women to the arrival of the Daily Prophet.  Minerva waved her wand at the window, allowing the owl entrance.  She gave the bird a large chunk of warm scone as she took the paper from the large bird.  It blinked at her and immediately exited back out the window, which promptly closed and latched itself behind the bird. 

 

Opening the paper, Minerva separated it into the sections that each of them preferred to read first.  She always did Grimelda’s Word Puzzles, and Pops read the gardening section.  Then they moved on to the rest of the paper from there.  She looked over at Pops and snorted at the comical expression of pleasure on the woman’s face, as she bit into a large portion of her scone that had been split and spread with preserves and clotted cream.  Poppy hummed in pleasure and there was a bit of preserves on the corner of her mouth.  Min reached across the table and wiped up the bit of preserves, holding the jam-covered digit up for Pops to see.  Pops swallowed her bite and with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, a pink tongue darted out and gently licked the finger clean.  Looking back up into turquoise eyes, she winked. 

 

“I love you too, my cheeky girl.” Min purred as she smiled.  Lifting her cup, she took a long sip of her tea and handed the gardening section to Pops.  “Here you go.  Wipe your fingers first.”

 

“Yes, Mum…”  Poppy replied with a smirk, as she dropped her napkin back on her lap and took the paper.   Both women sat in companionable silence as they enjoyed the paper and their tea.  This had been their morning routine ever since they had resumed their relationship years ago.  The only alteration was on the occasional morning that they were allowed the pleasure of sleeping in. 

 

A quiet knock brought the attention of both women from their reading.  Looking up at the large clock on the mantle, Min smiled and waved her wand at the door.

 

“Come in Remi.  How is my little wolf this morning?”

 

Pleasant Morning, Remi.”  Added Poppy as she removed the discarded sections of the paper from the chair next to her. 

 

“Pleasant Morning, _Màthair_ .”  Remi replied, as he leaned down and kissed his adopted guardian’s cheek.  “I am well.  Pleasant Morning, _Muime_.”  He turned and kissed the mediwitch’s cheek as well, before accepting a cup of tea and taking a seat. 

 

“Are you ready for another active day with the students?”  Minerva asked, as she spread clotted cream on a piece of her scone.

 

“I believe I am.  Today’s lessons will include identification of Dark Items, and for the First Years, it’ll be the differentiation between hexes, jinxes, and curses.”

 

“No spell-casting in class then?”  Poppy asked, and sighed in relief when Remus shook his head in the negative.  “Good, that will hopefully mean a slow day, since Rolanda doesn’t have a flying lessons today.”

 

“Hmm, yes.  She had that personal holiday scheduled for today if I recall correctly.” Minerva wiped her fingers on her napkin before picking up the other half of her scone and covering it with a thick dollop of clotted cream.

 

“What lessons do you have today, _Màthair_?”  Remus had always enjoyed Transfiguration classes.  Somehow they seemed to help him deal with his own changes.  He wasn’t really sure why.  It may have only been the teacher. 

 

“It will be the famed matchsticks into needles for the First Years, and higher levels of the same spells for the other students.  Some are picking up on it faster than others, as usual.   Our Mr. Wylie, for instance.  That young man has a gift.  Thankfully, he wants to study hard.  Has Severus mentioned how the boy is doing in Potions, since the…incident?”

 

“He seems very pleased, and relieved as well.  It’s apparent that the precautions taken immediately following the attack, as well as the assignment of a semi-permanent chaperone from his own House, has helped him to return his focus to his studies.”  Remus smiled to himself as a memory surfaced.  “He was very excited when he returned from Ollivander’s with his new wand.  It was the widest smile I’ve seen on the boy thus far.”

 

“Jonas seems to be handling things well.  He still has nightmares, but they seem to be decreasing a bit.  The Healer from the Animal Surgery came round yesterday and pronounced Bezoar fit and healthy, which just made the boy even happier.  The Healer was very startled to find a very small Slytherin hugging him.”  Poppy chuckled.

 

“He is a precious boy; smart, polite, and cheerful.  He works hard at his studies and tries to get along with everyone.  I think Sev has developed an attachment to the boy.”

 

Minerva nodded and folded her hands in her lap.  “It makes sense.  We both know he misses _Tori_ , as we know you do as well.  His parental instinct will seek out a child to care for, since he can’t have your son with him. And he seems to have a passing resemblance to your son as well.”

 

“It makes sense.  He is good with all of his Slytherins.  And I find myself enjoying conversing with the younger students, especially the First Years that remind me of _Tori_.  I wish he could be here with us…”

 

“As do we, Remi, as do we.”

 

Poppy lifted the teapot and held it over Remus’ cup.  “Would you like a warm-up?”

 

Remus nodded and held up his cup. “I smell snow in the air this morning.  I fear it will be mufflers and toasty gloves from here on. It’s coming on a bit late this year.” 

 

“Ah yes, we felt the chill when the owl brought the paper.”  Poppy, unseen by Remi, winked at Minerva before continuing.  “But the cold nights of winter are tolerable when you have someone to share the warmth with.”

 

Both women watched in interested amusement as Remus’ face turned a healthy shade of pink.  The young wizard shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, as he looked up at both women, seeing the looks of playful teasing in their eyes.

 

“I—I have no idea as to what you are referring.”  He set his jaw, trying to look serious, and give nothing away.  It usually ended up being a losing battle with these two, but he had to try anyway.  His honor, as the only male in the room, was at stake.  It was a game they had played in the past.

 

Minerva raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea, not taking her eyes from the young man she had adopted into her family and her clan, when he had been orphaned years ago.  Poppy cleared her throat, as she folded her napkin and placed it next to her plate. 

 

“Remi, you know you can talk to us.  We have never betrayed a confidence.  Especially concerning a certain… Slytherin…” She began arranging the dishes back onto the tray as she spoke, keeping her eyes on what her hands were doing. 

 

Remus eyed her as he sipped his tea, remaining silent as he looked over at Minerva, sending a silent plea for assistance.  She leaned forward and patted the hand resting on the table, conveying comfort.

 

“Pops love, I do believe we should let the boy be.  He will tell us when he is ready, if there is a certain someone in his life again.”  She winked at her adopted son, and glanced up at the clock on the mantle.  “It is time we prepared ourselves to face a new day with the students.”  Standing, she leaned down and kissed the top of Remus’ head, before heading to their bathroom.  “We will see you in the Great Hall, Remi dear.” She called over her shoulder.

 

Poppy stood and gave Remus a mock pout and a smile, before she too kissed the top of his head and followed Minerva out of the room.  Remus released a sigh of relief and chuckled as he let himself out, latching the door firmly behind him.  

 

@@@@@

 

In Surrey, a small tossle-haired boy pulled himself up over the windowsill to watch snowflakes begin to fall outside.  A small gasp was the only sound heard, as his aunt turned a blind eye to the toddler’s awe, and distracted her son with another pancake.  Petunia winced as she leaned over the table to removed Harry’s plate, with the half-eaten pancake and bangers.  She tried to get him to eat more when Vernon was gone, but the child had such a small appetite.  She bit her lip as she picked up the small boy and placed him back in his chair, handing him his cup.

 

“Drink Harry.  You need that milk.”  Pointing to Dudley across the table, she continued.  “See?  Like Dudley.  He’s almost finished his already.”

 

The portly boy swung his empty cup about, as if he were going to throw it.  His mother reached over and plucked the cup from his hand and waved a finger at him.  “No Dudley, we will behave when it is just us.  I cannot control you as I desire when your father is here, but I will not tolerate such behavior when he is not.”  She leaned down and kissed his head, and the boy settled down, smiling at her before sticking out his tongue at Harry.

 

Petunia Dursley gingerly touched her side and bit back a moan.  She had cracked ribs again; she just knew it.  Looking at her reflection in the window glass, she studied the bruise on the side of her face.  Brushing her hair forward she was able to cover part of it. Some pancake powder would have to cover the rest. 

 

She scooted the boys into the lounge with some toys, warning Dudley to share, or there would be no afternoon treat, before returning to finish cleaning up the kitchen.  As she washed the dishes, her thoughts drifted back to the offers Mrs. Figg had made.  An open invitation for tea and small talk, and she had given Petunia a small jar of cream that had helped immensely with the bruises.  Wiping her hands and hanging up the towel, she decided to take the old woman up on her invitation and headed out to prepare the boys for a stroll. 

 

Tbc…

_________________

 

_ Màthair - Scottish  _ Gaelic.  Mother.

_ Gràdh -  _  Scottish Gaelic. Love.

_ Muime -  _ Scottish Gaelic. Step-mother, foster mother.

 


	25. Sunday Afternoons and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 25, Sunday Afternoons and Family**

2,396 words

 

Shadows were starting to creep across the walls and the sunset was reflecting through the window across the room, highlighting the four professors and friends, as they shared a drink and good company.  Minerva's rooms were a favorite choice, since she had extra _Security Wards_ and _Monitoring Spells_ surrounding them to keep out prying eyes and unwanted visitors, including the Headmaster. 

 

After so many years at the school, stepping into those rooms was like stepping into her family home on the Moors.  Spending so much time out of the year at the school had prompted Minerva to make her personal space as homey as possible.  Deep rich aged wood, heavy woven fabrics, family and homeland paintings, rich rugs, lots of stitched pillows and knitted throws.  Every surface showcased a few pictures or family heirloom pieces.  Books were prominent on several tables and there was a large carved _Wizards’_ _Chess Set_ on a table near the fire, just begging for a game to begin.  Minerva had purposely chosen rich earthy tones, with just a touch of gold and red, here and there, so it still had a relaxed welcoming feeling.

 

The chess set had been relocated temporarily, so the four could partake of the warmth of the blazing fireplace while they talked.  The last several days and nights had been bitingly cold. But, the nearby warmth of the fire, coupled with the inner warm of the aged scotch whisky currently being enjoyed, had chased all the chills away—at least for the time being. 

 

“ _Màthair_ , you’ve brought out the good scotch!”  Remus smiled widely at Minerva, as he sipped from the heavy crystal tumbler she had just added two fingers of the amber liquid to, from a newly opened bottle, bearing an ornate label.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm burn as the liquid traveled to his stomach.  “Mmmm.  That is excellent!”

 

Smirking at him, she turned and offered some to Severus, then to Poppy, who each slid their tumblers in her direction on the table.  "Only the best for my Little Wolf."

 

“Oh, Kitten, that IS good!” added Poppy, after she tasted it and licked her lips, savoring the aged flavor.  She flicked her wand and a platter of biscuits and fine chocolates floated in and settled in the center of the table.  She eyed both of the ‘boys’, watching their reactions, knowing they each had a sweet tooth.  “I thought after that kidney pie earlier, we needed a bit of pudding now.”

 

Remus and Severus perused the tray with great interest, until they noticed a few chocolate dipped berries nestled amid the magic-dipped chocolates.  Their eyes locked and both sets of cheeks flushed.  Poppy’s eyebrows raised and she fixed Min with a questioning gaze.  Minerva shook her head in the negative, but she was smiling and looking intrigued. 

 

“Pops, that was a splendid idea.  Everything looks…absolutely… sinful.”  Minerva reached over the tray, letting her hand hover for a moment as she decided what to try first.  Letting out an ‘ah’ of decision, she plucked one of the dipped berries from the tray, and bit into it slowly, savoring the explosion of fruit juice and dark chocolate across her palate.  She closed her eyes and hummed in delight.  Poppy watched, then snickered, completely missing the look exchanged on the other side of the table, as Severus and Remus, coughed and cleared their throats. 

 

“They’re delicious, boys.  What are you waiting for?”  Poppy turned an amused gaze on them, and picked up a caramel nut biscuit.  “I’m going to call for some tea.  It will go much better with this.” 

 

"Or some fine dessert wine," Remus whispered under his breath.  Severus rolled his eyes.

 

“Tea.  That sounds like a fine idea.”  Minerva delicately licked the remnants of chocolate from her fingertips as she looked across the table.  “Are you two feeling well?  You look a bit flushed.  Shall I open a window then?”  She started to pull her wand. 

 

"We are fine, Auntie."  Severus replied, quickly, as he removed his outer robe and folded it over the back of his chair.  Remus only nodded and undid his tie and top shirt button.  He had removed his outer robe earlier.   “We just need to get more comfortable, is all.”

 

“By all means!  Today is our day to relax after all.”  Poppy poured four cups of tea from the newly arrived tray, placing them in front of everyone, then set the pot back down on the tray, passing the cream and sugar around.  “There, that’s much better.” 

 

 Minerva summoned a deck of well-used cards, setting them on the table.  “Anyone up for a bit of _Clobyosh_?  It’s been a few weeks since our last game.”  She raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly, as she began shuffling the deck. 

 

“Ah, I see, _Màthair_ , you and _Muime_ didn’t learn your lesson, when we last played.”  Remus returned the wicked glare, as he heard Severus chuckling beside him.  They looked forward to these afternoons with the only family they had here in Scotland.  The four tried to get together at least two Sundays out of the month.  Occasionally, they were able to slip in an extra Sunday or an evening during the week.  It kept everyone close and tightly bonded. 

 

Poppy cut the cards and Minerva dealt.  Everyone sorted their hands and began to play.

The rivalry was fierce.  They may as well have been on brooms over the Quidditch Pitch.

An occasional ‘ha!’ or burst of laughter could be heard.  The tea, whiskey, and tray of sweets had been moved to a small table that sat adjacent to the larger one, easily accessible when needed.  Noone noticed the house elves that lit the lamps and stoked the fire, nor the one that refreshed the tea.

 

It was well into the evening, when their rousing game was interrupted by a loud scratching at the large window.  Poppy waved her wand and the window opened briefly, to admit a large and very familiar hawk.

 

“Aremus!”  Severus commanded, as he stood and held up his arm, toward the large bird flying directly to him.  Strong talons grabbed his arm gently but securely, as the bird settled his weight, and folded his wings.  Remus stood and removed the small package attached to Aremus’ leg.  While Remus and Severus were busy, Minerva summoned a house elf to bring a small bowl of fresh meat and a dish of cool water.  They were placed on the perch in the corner of the room.  When his leg was freed, the hawk dipped his head to Severus for a scratch, before flying to the perch for a well-earned rest.

 

Severus and Remus seated themselves again, and Remus opened the package, as everyone looked on in anticipation, all praying it was good news.  The outside was a letter written in _Luisa’s_ elegant hand.  Remus held the small packet that had been enclosed in it, as he quickly read the letter.  A smile broke out on his face as he reached the end, and he handed it to Severus.  There were a couple more minutes of silence as Severus read.

 

“Well, Severus?”  Poppy’s voice reflected concern and anxiousness.  She had recognized the hawk.  It was one that _Luisa_ often used.

 

Remus held up his hand as he smiled at her, communicating silently that there was no need for concern. 

 

Severus suddenly threw back his head and laughed happily.  Remus’ eyes danced.  Minerva and Poppy leaned forward, eager for news. 

 

“Severus Valerio Bianci Snape…!” Minerva began.

 

  He sat back up and looked at the women with tears in his eyes, and threw his arms wide.  “ _Benedire la Dea! Più bambini di Bianci_!!”

 

“ _Le congratulazioni!! I ringraziamenti sono alla Dea!!!_ ”  Remus exclaimed, as he reached over and hugged Severus.

 

The two witches sat quiet for only a moment while they mentally translated what they had just heard.  Both looked up with wide smiles and everyone started laughing and talking at once. 

 

Poppy jumped up and moved around the table quickly, to wrap her arms around both men.  “Babies!! More babies for the _Bianci_ family!  How wonderful!”

 

“Congratulations, Severus!  Blessings from the Goddess.  How wonderful.”  Minerva pulled a lace handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes.  She walked to the other side of the hugging bodies and waited for them to separate, before she hugged each of her ‘boys’.   Poppy moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist as she kissed Minerva’s cheek.  Her eyes were watery as well.

 

“Oh!  I almost forgot!  Mama _Luisa_ sent pictures as well!”  Remus waved the small package, before spelling it open.

 

Everyone began speaking at once again, as they sat down at the table and started passing the pictures around.  Wizarding pictures that showed two healthy babies, and a very happy family waving and blowing kisses. In one picture, _Ettore_ , Severus’ brother, held up his daughter as _Annalisa_ looked over his shoulder, and their other three children surrounded them.  Another showed _Dona_ , his sister, holding up her daughter, surrounded by _Michel_ and their four boys. Both babies had been born in the same night.  The family Healer and his staff had been kept very busy.  _Luisa_ had included several pictures of _Tori, Faegan_ , the workers, the house elves, all the pets, and the villa and vineyard, as well. 

 

After several minutes, Minerva, Poppy, and Remus, all noticed Severus had gone quiet.  He was sitting back in his chair, staring at one of the pictures, gently running his fingertips across the surface of it.  His eyes were unfocused, as if he were thousands of miles away.

 

“Remus?”  Minerva prompted gently.

 

The women leaned over to get a better look at his face, and Remus stood to look over his shoulder, wondering which picture he was holding.  Leaning down, he recognized their son, _Tori_ , smiling brightly and waving energetically from the picture in Severus’ hands.  His heart ached, as he realized what had to be going through his mate’s mind.

 

Touching Severus’ shoulder lightly, he looked up at Minerva and Poppy, and quickly mouthed, ‘ _Tori_.’ Then he leaned down, near Severus’ ear and quietly said, “Sev?”

 

The dark-haired wizard started slightly as he came back to himself.  When he looked up, Remus noticed the tear tracking down Severus’ cheek.  He reached down with one hand to take the picture, as he wiped the tear away with the other.

 

“I miss him too, Sev.”  He handed the picture across the table, as he sat again, keeping one hand on Severus, to rub his back in comfort. 

 

“My!  He’s grown so much, since the last pictures you received!”  Poppy placed the picture with the others.

 

“Christmas Hols and Yule will be upon us shortly.  I think it’s time we discussed our plans for it.”

 

Minerva _Banished_ the cards back to their drawer, and _Levitated_ the tea tray back to the table.  Eyeing each of her companions, she poured fresh tea and passed teacups to each of them.

 

“Poppy and I have already discussed our plans.  We both spent quite a bit of time with our families this year.  Our children will be spending the Hols this year with the families of their spouses, so we thought we would take a trip together—to Italy to spend it with both of you, Tori, and the rest of the family.”

 

“Really?”  Remus asked, as he gave Severus’ shoulder a squeeze.

 

“We thought the four of us could travel together.  I know you both want to spend the Solstice and the Yule with _Tori_ , and see the new babies as well.”

 

“And,” Minerva added. “it would make the trip that much more pleasant.”

 

A smile slowly formed on Severus’ face.  “I would like that very much.”  He replied, and reached for his tea. 

 

“I do have one question though.  Are we going to have difficulty getting away from the school, together?” 

 

“No, Remi, I’m sure Auntie has already taken care of that,” Severus looked at the Assistant Headmistress, with a knowing smirk, “haven’t you, Auntie?”

 

“Of course.” A look of feline cunning flashed in her eyes as she grinned.

 

Remus expression quickly changed to one of seriousness. “ _Màthair_ , is there any way we can go and visit Harry?”  Severus sat forward, very interested and intent on hearing the reply.  This concerned another child that was important to Remus, and thus to himself, as well. 

 

“Actually, arrangements have been made with Arabella, to have Petunia and the boys spending the afternoon with her next week, so I could examine them.  You can join me then.”  Poppy offered. 

 

“I’d only received a message from her this morning.  I will make sure you both are free that evening, so you may accompany Poppy.”

 

“Splendid!”  Remus exclaimed, as he reached across the table to grasp in each of his hands, the hand of each of the most important women in his life.  Giving them a loving squeeze, the joy of the news was evident on his face. 

 

Tbc…

_________________

 

_ Màthair - Scottish  _ Gaelic.  Mother.

_ Gràdh -  _  Scottish Gaelic. Love.

_ Muime -  _ Scottish Gaelic. Step-mother, foster mother.

 

_ Clobyosh -  _ Scottish card game.

 

_ Benedire la Dea -  _ Italian. Blessings of the Goddess.

_ Più bambini di Bianci -  _ Italian. More Bianci children

_ Le congratulazioni -  _ Italian. Congratulations.

_ I ringraziamenti sono alla Dea -  _ Italian. Thanks be to the Goddess.


	26. Meetings: Progress and Disappointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 26, Meetings: Progress and Disappointments**

2,650 words

Minerva McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House, sighed heavily, as she sat down behind the desk in her office.  Pulling several parchments out of her desk, she turned as a petite house-elf appeared and  _ Levitated _ a large tray onto the corner of Minerva’s desk.

‘Thank you, Dotty.  I believe that will do nicely.” 

She looked over the tea tray, as the tiny house-elf curtsied and popped out of sight.  Hot tea, cream, sugar, lemon, biscuits, small sandwiches—as well as silverware, cups, saucers, small plates, and linen napkins—yes this will do just fine.  She poured herself a cup of tea, and began scanning the parchments, while she waited for everyone else to show up for the meeting.

She really detested punishing students.  But unfortunately, constructive punishments usually went a long way to prompt a wayward student to return to the correct path of behaviour.  And hopefully, they learned a lesson or two along the way, and were better because of it.  The attacks on Jonas Wylie, one of Severus’ newest Slytherins, and his familiar, Bezoar, were particularly cruel.  It still sickened her to think about it.  She was very aware of the possible disastrous results of a transfiguration-gone-wrong.  And when it was done purposely, well, it was just a good thing for these boys that the school had the final say in their punishments.  Azkaban was not kind to anyone, and the younger seem to suffer more. 

Today was the meeting with Mr. Prewitt, Severus, and Filius, to evaluate the boys and how their assigned punishments had gone.  She had the Transfiguration essays from her students, though the one from the younger Bell, had been done with far greater care than that of his older brother.  Filius would be bringing the essay from Mr. Chang. 

A firm knock sounded on her door, prompted her to spell the door open. ‘Come.’

She looked up to see Mr. Prewitt quietly enter her office and stop in front of her desk.  A tall lean but muscular young man, his appearance was deceiving.  His appearance gave the impression he was not a strong young man, due to his build, but he was, to the surprise of more than one past-student that had tried to harass him.

Physical strength and agility came in very handy when he worked with the Magical Creatures Professor, as well as when he served at the Animal Surgery in Diagon Alley.  He had shown a gift for handling and communicating with the animals early on—in his First Year, as a matter of fact.  Minerva had approached the Headmaster at that time to keep an eye on the boy as a possible apprentice in his Seventh Year.  They were not disappointed. 

Short auburn hair, with bangs falling into pale caramel-colored eyes, and a complexion pinked by an abundant time spent outdoors, coupled with uniform sleeves still rolled up above sinewy forearms, and worn knees and scuffed boots, painted a picture of a young man who worked very hard at something he dearly loved.  It would be a boon, if this talented young man could stay on as a replacement when the old COMC Professor retired. 

‘Aye, Prof’ser, ah hoop a’m no’ late.  Had’a bi’ o’ truble wi’ one o’ th’ unicorns.’

‘No, no.  You’re fine, Mr. Prewitt.  You may set your things over on the bench there.’  She pointed toward an ornate old bench next to the door.  ‘Please come and have a seat.  Would you like some tea?  A nibble?’  She indicated the tray, as he seated himself in one of the chairs by her desk.

‘Oh, aye, tha’ wu’ be grund!  Than’kee Prof’ser.’  He smiled as he accepted the cup from her, adding liberal amounts of sugar and a dribble of cream, as she watched in amusement.  He took a sip and sighed.

“Professors Snape and Flitwick should be here prom—,” She turned as another knock sounded.  “Ah, here they are now.” 

She smiled as her fellow professors entered the room, moving immediately to seat themselves in the other two chairs in front of Minerva’s desk.  She indicated the tray, so they would serve themselves, and the meeting could progress, while they enjoyed refreshment.  The professors and Mr. Prewitt exchanged greetings and pleasantries while they filled cups and plates.

“If you would, please, Mr. Prewitt, give us your report on the fulfillment of their duties at the animal surgery.  Please start with Mr. Chang…”

Alexander Prewitt smiled, as he swallowed a bite of biscuit and set his cup and plate down.  He cleared his throat and began a long detailed description of his experience working with the three boys.

@@@@@

“Mr. Prewitt, thank you, for your report on the boys’ progress at the animal surgery.  I don’t believe we have any more questions for you.  You may return to your duties.”

The youth unfolded his tall frame from the chair, setting his cup on the tray, and turned to convey his thanks to the three professors before striding from the room.  He stopped only long enough to grab his belongings before closing the door quietly behind himself, and striding down the long hall to the Main Hall.  He smiled to himself. 

It hadn’t been a totally unpleasant experience at all, working with the boys.  It hadn’t taken long for the First Years to become totally immersed in the work of the surgery, and all the animals that had been residing there as patients.  Samuel and Ti worked hard when they realised even the most menial tasks helped the sick animals.  The staff at the surgery had been so impressed; the boys had been invited to help with simple tasks in the care of the animals. Soon, they were asking permission to spend more time at the surgery. 

Alexander had encouraged them, answering queries and explaining procedures, ailments, hexes, and treatments.  Samuel had even asked him a few times, when they were working alone together, what he would need to do to become a  _ MediFeraHealer _ , a healer of beasts and animals.  When Alexander mentioned this in the meeting, even Professor Snape seemed to smile a little.  Professor McGonagall promised to speak with both boys herself.

His smile faded as he exited the Castle and headed back to the animal paddocks.  Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for Daniel Bell.  That boy had tried everyone’s nerves.  He had been more trouble than anyone had anticipated, refusing to perform the duties he had been assigned, showing continual disrespect to all those around him, and upsetting the animals purposely.  It was a good thing the boys were required to turn over their wands for _Limiting_ _Charms_ when they arrived at the surgery.  There would have been no telling what that boy would have done _with_ a wand.  He’d caused enough trouble without one, and doubled the consumption of _Headache_ _Potion_ , among the staff, at the same time. 

Setting his bag and cloak inside the professor’s cottage, he grabbed a heavy work robe, and donned it absently, as his thoughts continued to roam. 

@@@@@

“The boys have completed their essays, and half of their detentions at Pickwick Surgery.”

Minerva sat back and folded her hands in her lap.  “The younger boys have made more progress than we could have hoped for.”

Severus handed back the copies of the essays he’d been given a few days previously, to peruse.  “ _ Samuel _ Bell and Mr. Chang appear to have put forth a serious effort in completion of their essays.  I  _ am _ impressed.”

“I agree.  Mr. Chang is on his way to restoring his self-respect, and that of his House.  He mentioned to me after class today, that he immensely enjoyed doing the research required for his essay.”  Filius looked very pleased.

“Well. Filius, the Ministry and the Wizarding universities are always looking for dedicated researchers. You may want to mention that to Mr. Chang, when you next speak with him.”  Minerva smirked at the smile on her diminutive colleagues face.

“I will meet with Samuel Bell tomorrow and discuss the possibility of tailoring his studies toward Animal/Creature Husbandry and  _ FeraMediHealing _ .  It appears that when away from his brother’s control, the boy seems to flourish.  I will also contact his parents and request they join me to discuss the situation, of both of the boys.”

“I would be willing to provide a small block of additional time once per week to instruct the boy in potions used to treat animals and beasts…if he shows an interest.”  Severus offered, looking between Minerva and Filius.  “If, Mr. Chang is also interested, he may attend as well.  But… they must both be very serious about it.”

“Thank you, Severus.  The invitation will be extended to each boy.”  Minerva sighed, as she picked up a parchment that sat by itself on her desk.  “Now, as to the subject of Mr. Daniel Bell.  I spoke with Argus yesterday.  It seems Mr. Bell hasn’t even accomplished cleaning half of the Owlery.” 

Severus shook his head, in disgust.

“He has caused such a ruckus when he is up in the Owlery, the owls refuse to roost there while he is present.  I had to cast a  _ Silencing Charm _ over the area below the perches, so they would return there for food, water and proper rest.” 

Minerva tapped her wand on her palm as she spoke, obviously agitated by the memory.   “Daniel has been warned to cease the disruptive behavior in the owlery as well as at the animal surgery.  He has been given until the end of this week to finish the Owlery.”

Lifting a small thick scroll, she unrolled it.  “As for the essay…”  She looked up at her colleagues, ‘I’m considering making him do it again, and give him until he returns from the Christmas Holidays to turn it in.”

“That is acceptable,”  Filius added, holding his hand out for the parchment.  He wanted to look at it again. 

Looking over at it for a few minutes, he looked up, sadness in his eyes.  “The boy exhibits a higher than average intelligence for such a young wizard.  It is sad to see it wasted in this manner.  Do you believe the Bell’s will agree to Daniel working on his essay over the holidays?”

“Yes, I believe they will.  I have spoken to them weekly since the attack; the last time being this morning.  They are aware that if their older son’s behaviour does not improve, suspension will be the next step.”  She accepted the parchment back from Filius and placed it with the others.  She would need to make a copy for the Bells when she met with them.

“Obviously, they want to avoid that.”  Severus refilled his cup and offered the pot to Minerva first, then to Filius.  Filius picked up the plate of biscuits, took one then passed it to Severus. 

“Yes.  When I spoke to the Changs, they were very grateful their son would not be expelled.  Suspension means their child has stepped well past the boundaries of proper and appropriate Wizarding behavior in their family’s culture.”

“Daniel Bell’s behaviour at the Pickwick Surgery is of great concern to me.  I had a lengthy  _ Floo _ call with the Administrator of the surgery concerning him.  He was caught in the act of mistreating some of the animals on three different occasions.  Fortunately, there were no actual injuries but the animals required  _ Calming Draughts _ , and had to be isolated.  Mr. Bell has been assigned duties that no longer bring him into contact with the animals.”

“Shameful, just shameful…” Filius muttered to no one in particular.

Minerva and Severus nodded their heads in agreement.  The three professors sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their tea, lost in thought.  Filius added more lemon to his cup, stirring it in.

“How is young Mr. Wylie doing, Severus?”  The eyes of the small Charms professor sought out those of his colleague.  “I mean, he appears to manage just fine in my classes, and he has a gift for Charms.  Sometimes, he reminds me of Lily Evans…”  Seeing the momentary flash of pain cross Severus’ eyes, he apologised.  “Oh Severus, I am sorry…”

Severus sighed.  “Do not trouble yourself, Filius.  It is still too new for me, and will continue to be for some time… But, yes, I agree that Jonas has a gift for Charms, as he seems to also have for Potions.”  Setting his cup on the desk, he crossed his legs, resting his ankle on the other knee, and folded his arms across his chest. 

“I spoke with Poppy at breakfast, and with some of my Slytherins, after.  Jonas is still experiencing some nightmares, though the frequency seems to be decreasing a bit.  The Seventh Year boys have decided amongst themselves to take turns sleeping in the First Year chambers.  They have charmed Jonas’ bed to double its size and the Castle expanded the room accordingly.  Jonas’ familiar, Bezoar sleeps between Jonas and his self-appointed nightly guardian.  Poppy informed me that since this has commenced, the boy’s need for _Calming_ and _Sleeping_ _Draughts_ , has decreased substantially.”

“Additionally, his Housemates have worked out a schedule amongst themselves to tutor him, and also to act as chaperone, at all times he is outside the Slytherin rooms.  His only other problem at this point is a need to not be alone.  Understandable, under the circumstances.  It hasn’t been that long since the attack.  There are also the limp and the stiff wrist to remind him as well.”

“Poppy did mention to me, Severus, that she has decreased his dosage of  _ Nutrient Potion _ .  I’ve watched him at meals, and he seems to require less encouragement to eat a sufficient amount of food.  His weight has not fluctuated, which is a good sign.  Poppy seemed very pleased.”

 

“I have been researching Jonas’ sensitivity to certain potions and am working on a  _ pain potion _ and  _ bruise salve _ that he should have no problems with. Poppy has been quite helpful.”

 

Minerva smiled. “Oh, good.  Please keep me appraised, Severus.”

She took a breath and continued. “Has anyone witnessed any interaction between Mr. Wylie and the students that attacked him?”  Both men shook their heads in the negative.  It hadn’t been for lack of checking with students of their houses for information. 

“I will speak with Jonas’ other professors and we will continue to monitor his behaviour and progress.  I will also continue to request reports regarding the other boys, as well.” 

Severus stood, placing his hands on his lower back, leaning back to stretch, then pulled at his deep blue robes to straighten them.  “I must stop at Remus’ office before my next class, so if there is nothing else, Minerva?”

“No, Filius and I both have classes as well.  I will see you both at dinner then.”

Tbc...


	27. Extending Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 27,** **Extending Assistance**

3,122 words

Arabella Figg set the tea tray down carefully on the worn table in the parlour.  She lifted the lid of the teapot carefully, minding the crack on the edge, to peer in and check the steeping liquid.  Smiling in satisfaction, she replaced the lid, covered the pot with a cosy, and finished arranging the accompanying items on the tray until she was satisfied.

Standing, she wiped her hands on the tea towel she’d draped over her shoulder.  The cold pitcher of cream and the warm biscuits and sweet bread could wait until her guests had arrived.  She really needed to ask Minerva about those spells she’d offered to cast on the tea set.  It would keep the tea hot and the cream pitcher cold.  She returned the towel and her apron to the kitchen, stepping back into her parlour as she reached up and smoothed down a few stray hairs.  As she smoothed down the front of her dress, the fire in the grate flared green, signaling an arrival by  _ Floo _ .

Poppy Pomfrey stepped out of the green flames, already brushing the soot from her robes.  A tall slender woman, the auburn-haired Mediwitch had a quiet and calming demeanor, unless of course, someone interfered with the care of one of her patients.  Wearing deep blue robes, she had decided to leave her uniform behind, choosing instead to dress in casual slacks and a tailored blouse and jumper. She had worn her hair down in an intricate plait, and her small gold glasses perched on the end of her nose. She felt this would put Petunia Dursley more at ease initially, and make it easier to convince the woman that they wanted to help her and the boys.  

‘Hello Bella, how are you this fine day?’  Poppy set down her medi-bag and removed her robes,  _ Levitating _ them to a hook by the door.  She looked around the room, smiling at the sight of the tea.  ‘They have not yet arrived?’

“I’m very well, thank you, Poppy.  No, not yet, but I expect them shortly.”  Arabella disappeared through the doorway and reappeared a moment later with a small china pitcher and a large plate of sweets, obviously still warm from the oven.  As she set them on the table, she looked up at the Mediwitch.  “Poppy, would you please?”

Taking out her wand, Poppy flicked it at the items on the table-- _Warming_ _Charms_ for the tea and sweets, and a _Cooling Charm_ for the cream and lemons.  “There you go.”  She tucked her wand away again and sat on the sofa.

“Thank you, dear.  Will Minerva and Remus be joining us?”

“Yes, they were just returning from their morning classes.  Their replacements for the remainder of the day had already been sent to the classrooms.”

The tinkling of the doorbell was heard, and suddenly, out of nowhere, Arabella’s cats appeared in the entry, obviously eager for the door to be opened.  It appeared they knew who was on the other side.  Loud meowing and milling about of furry bodies ensued, until Arabella spoke loudly to them as she approached the door. 

“Hush! You silly creatures!  I’d be able to open the door and admit our guests more quickly if you would move out of my way.”

She shooed at them, and they complied, becoming quiet and moving away from the door, watching the door as if their gaze would will it open sooner.  Poppy chuckled as she watched the interaction between the older woman and her furry housemates.  She was well aware that the majority of the animals were at least part  _ Kneazle _ .  She could pick out at least two that appeared to be full  _ Kneazle _ .  Those were most likely the  _ Auror Animagi _ who’d been recruited via Min’s Ministry contacts. 

“Hello Mrs. Dursley!  Please do come in.’  There were sounds of a pram and some quiet speech.  ‘Well, hello there Dudley!  Harry!  Come see Gammy Figg now…” 

Once the door had opened, the meowing began again as the cats moved forward to greet the newcomers.  They had developed quite an attachment to the two boys since Petunia Dursley had started taking them for walks down near Arabella’s home, and started bringing them over for tea.  The felines wound around the women’s ankles, keeping just enough out of the way so they didn’t trip them, or get stepped on. 

Mrs. Figg reentered the parlour carrying a small boy with messy dark hair and brilliant green eyes.  Petunia Dursley followed her in, carrying a plump toddler with bright blue eyes and sandy hair that had been combed neatly out of his face.  Poppy stood and nodded at Petunia, extending her hand in greeting when she was introduced.  But she had great difficulty taking her eyes from the child she had not laid eyes on for almost two years.  He looked so much like both his parents, with James’ messy dark hair and long lashes, and Lily’s emerald eyes and fine bone structure.  He was so tiny; not much bigger than he’d been when she’d last seen him.  Poppy’s heart ached.

“… and Poppy is a Mediwitch who treats children.  She has come to check on Harry ….”

Poppy suddenly came out of her reverie, silently berating herself for letting her emotions distract her.  She continued Arabella’s explanation. “And…if you are willing, I would like to check you and your son over as well.” 

She watched the thin, dark-haired woman as she moved to take a seat.  She was dressed neatly in good quality, but modest clothing.  Her hair and makeup were flawless--almost.  But, Poppy’s trained eye could pick out the fading bruises almost perfectly concealed under foundation and rouge.  There was a hint of a black eye, and the woman fidgeted nervously.  There was much that needed investigating here.

Petunia Dursley studied the unfamiliar witch, wary of what would happen if she agreed and her husband found out.  She sat on the couch and moved Dudley around on her lap until he stopped fussing.  He shoved a plump fist in his mouth and eyed the plate of sweets.  Arabella had already sat down with Harry and was removing his jumper.  He was uncharacteristically quiet for a child his age. 

The cats were milling about meowing and trying to get the toddlers’ attentions, rubbing up against Arabella and Petunia, and winding around their legs.  Dudley squealed as he shook a fist around toward the nearest feline, who only eyed him warily while keeping just out of reach. 

Harry sat very still on Arabella’s lap.  Only his eyes moved, as he watched the cats moving about below him.  One of the older cats stood up on his owner’s leg, reaching a paw out to pat at Harry’s hand, eliciting the tiniest and briefest of smiles.  When the child did not move, the black cat meowed at him loudly.  The green eyes danced and small fingers brushed the tufted ears. 

Poppy kept one eye on Harry as she reached for the tea tray, pouring each of them a cup and setting them around the table.  She asked who wanted cream, sugar, or lemon.  She placed a slice of lemon on Petunia’s saucer along with a spoon. Pouring a liberal amount of cream accompanied by two teaspoons of sugar into another cup, she set a spoon on the saucer and pushed it in front of Arabella.   She looked back and forth between the older woman, the child on her lap, and Petunia Dursley.

“Mrs. Dursley, do you mind?”  she asked, as she gestured towards Harry.  She tried to use her most calming voice and countenance, as she waited for an answer.  “I would like to examine him, if I may.”

“I can hold Dudley if you’d like, so you can enjoy your tea, dear,” Arabella offered as she watched Petunia trying to decide.  “It’s fine dear.  He won’t find out.  No one knows Poppy is here but us, and those who are concerned for the three of you.  The Headmaster doesn’t know, and he  _ won’t _ find out, either.”

Petunia jumped as the fire flared green again and two more people stepped through.  Poppy stood, gesturing to the nervous woman that all was fine, as Arabella murmured to her that they were the others that were expected. 

Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin hastily brushed their robes clean, as Poppy filled two more cups with tea, and fixing them as she knew they would take them.  They turned and surveyed the room, smiling when they saw Poppy.  Remus saw Harry and gasped.  Only Minerva’s hand on his arm kept him where he was.  He whimpered, a pained longing filling his eyes as he stared at his cub. 

Minerva approached Petunia Dursley and held out her hand.  “Hello, Mrs. Dursley.  I am Minerva McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, of which your sister and her husband were members, and one of the professors who taught them.” 

Petunia took her hand lightly, almost afraid of the touch.  She gasped and her eyes widened when her hand was held firmly but gently between Minerva’s, as the witch smiled warmly down at her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Mrs. Dursley.  Please, relax.  We are here to help.”  She gestured to Remus to join her.  “This is Professor Remus Lupin.  You may remember him from your sister’s school days.  He was a close friend of hers, and James.”

Remus nodded and took her hand briefly, looking for any resemblance to his Lil.  “Madam.”  They studied each other quietly for a moment, until Dudley squealed, gesturing toward the biscuits.  Arabella handed a biscuit to the boy, who promptly stuck it into his mouth and grinned.  She offered one to Harry, but he only looked at it, making no move to take it, eyeing his aunt.

‘Dudley, what do you say to Mrs. Figg?’

He chewed and swallowed.  “Tanka.  More pees?”  His hand came out again in a gimme motion. 

“Good boy, Dudders.  Only one more now.” 

She watched Arabella hand him another biscuit to make sure he was polite, before nodding at her nephew indicating he should accept the offered biscuit, then turned her gaze to Remus again, noticing him eyeing her nephew longingly. 

“I do remember you, I think…you were very thin and your hair was longer.”

“Yes, we only met twice, in Second Year, briefly.  You used to enjoy wearing… bright pink.”

Petunia’s cheeks pinked a bit as she chuckled.  “Oh my!  I had forgotten all about that.” 

She looked toward her nephew, who had been so quiet since they’d arrived. Arabella still held the biscuit.  Harry seemed mesmerised with the blond man. 

“Would you like to hold him, Mr. … Lupin?”

His eyes lit. “Please call me Remus.”  He smiled.  “Oh yes!  I would. Thank you so much!” 

He moved quickly to lift Harry carefully from Arabella’s arms.  When he reached toward Harry, the boy moved more than his eyes and fingers, for the first time, lifting his arms to be picked up. 

“Oh, come to me, my Cub.”  His voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes as he cuddled the tiny boy to his chest.  “Harry, my Harry, I’ve missed you so.” 

He buried his face in the dark hair and inhaled a scent he hadn’t smelled in so very long.  A gentle growling that almost sounded like a purr started in his throat.  Minerva had been standing next to Petunia’s chair with her tea, and noticed the odd look on Petunia’s face at the sounds coming from Remus.

“It’s fine dear.  It’s a happy sound he makes sometimes, almost like a cat purring.”

Petunia sipped her tea and eyed Minerva as if to say “If you say so…” 

Arabella and Poppy both nodded in agreement with Minerva, then chuckled quietly as they all watched Remus and Harry get reacquainted. 

Harry snuggled into the warm embrace of the blond man who held him, feeling totally safe and secure for the first time in a very long time.  He felt the man bury his face in his hair and inhale, then heard the man sob.  He laid his hand flat on the broad chest and felt a vibration begin.  Then he could begin to hear a sound.  It sounded like the noise Gammy Figg’s kitties made when they were happy, only it was deeper.  It seemed very familiar.  He pulled back and put both of his hands on Remus’ cheeks, holding his face so he could study the blue eyes flecked with amber, as the sound continued. 

Green eyes suddenly lit with recognition. “-my M-Mooo—ney.” Spoke a very tiny voice, barely audible. 

Arabella smiled, Minerva and Poppy pressed linen handkerchiefs to their mouths to stifle sobs, and Petunia Dursley’s eyes went wide and she gasped in shock.  Remus’ eyes widened at the sound of Harry’s voice speaking his nickname and sobbed as tears fell anew.  He hugged Harry to him and spun.

“Yes!  My Harry. My Cub!  I am your Moony.  Yes. Yes, I am.  Oh how I’ve missed you, my Cub!”  He sat down in the chair, cradling Harry, as he rocked him, sobbing quietly into the messy dark hair. 

“He spoke!”  Petunia looked at each of the other adults in the room, shock apparent on her face.  “He rarely ever speaks!”

“Hawwy ta’k.”  Dudley added, staring very intently at his cousin, who rarely made a sound, even when Dudley hit him.  Dudley smiled and clapped.  He liked it when Harry talked, and Dudley had figured out sometimes if he hit Harry, then the tiny boy would speak, but not often.  Momma always scolded him when he hit Harry but she didn’t understand that it made him talk.  Silly Momma. 

Minerva and Arabella spoke quietly with Petunia about their plans to help Harry, Dudley, and her, as Remus and Harry got to know each other again.  Dudley finally fell asleep and was lying next to Petunia on the sofa, with one of the younger cats curled up in a ball next to him.  Minerva reached over and stroked the animal, communicating her approval, to it, via her magic.   She looked over at the chair Remus and Harry were in, to see one of the large part- _ Kneazle _ tomcats stretched across the back of the chair, keeping an eye on the room.  She caught the animal’s eye and smiled her approval.  His only reply was a slow blink. 

“…so you see, those of us in this group will do whatever is necessary to make sure you and the boys are safe, while we attempt to see that Lily and James’ will scrolls are honoured.”  Minerva set her cup down and refilled it, adding cream and sugar.  “We can only come to check on you at certain times until we find more ways around the wards the Headmaster cast, so if you will allow it …Poppy will examine all of you, and provide whatever potions and healing that are required.  We will need to return to the school before our evening meal, so if we can begin immediately...”

Petunia thought for a moment about everything she had been told.  All her questions had been readily answered.  She never understood why the old wizard had placed Harry with her and her husband.  Vernon hated magic, loathed it as something totally evil and considered it an aberration.  Lily had told her once when she had visited during one of Vernon’s business trips, that they had to decide on a guardian for Harry if something happened.  Pet had been confused at the time about Lily’s nervousness.  Now she realised Lily and James had known they may be killed.  Petunia had told Lily she didn’t want to be the one, not because she didn’t care, but because she did.  It hadn’t taken long after the Dursley wedding for Pet to regret her decision.  She had no way out.  The bruises on her body that day had been conveniently hidden by her clothing.  So, her sister never knew the truth of her husband’s temper. 

The thin woman seemed to square her shoulders as she came to a decision. “Yes. Yes, please examine him.”  She answered quietly.  “I have done my best, but… Vernon has made it difficult.” 

“Well, we will do whatever we can to assist you.”  Minerva replied, with a relieved smile.

Poppy stood and reached for her medi-bag, pulling her wand and  _ Transfiguring _ an examination table from a small stool that stood near the hearth, moving it to the center of the room, as the parlour table slid out of the way.  Remus stood slowly, cradling the small boy and moved to lay him gently on the table.  Poppy walked around to stand on the opposite side of the table so Petunia could see everything that she would be doing.  Remus stood next to her and helped her undress Harry.  Minerva sat on the arm of Petunia’s chair and proceeded to explain what Poppy would be doing.  Poppy had conjured a small bed in the corner for Dudley, and the round little boy slept soundly.  She would examine him last, knowing a rested child was more cooperative.

Looking around at the other adults in the room, and then down to the small boy in front of her, Poppy raised her wand.  ‘Let’s begin then.’

Tbc…


	28. Diagnosis and Secrets, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 28 Diagnosis and Secrets, part 1**

2,746 words

Large green eyes scanned the room around him, as he felt gentle hands remove his clothing.  He could see Dudley asleep on a small bed on the other side of the room.  He liked his cousin, though at times he was afraid of him.  Dudley was so rough sometimes and always seemed to be yelling at him and hitting him.  If he cried or tried to speak, then Dudley would stop and smile.  Harry learned quickly to either avoid Dudley or mumble a word or two to keep his cousin happy. 

He watched the pretty stick as it waved above him.  Harry was fascinated with it—the movements and the tingle he sensed from it.  The feeling moved over his skin, tickling the surface, and he giggled.  The sound prompted large smiles from the adults watching him.  His Moony sniffled and wiped his eyes, prompting Harry to lean toward him and pat on his belly.  Remus smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, and then cradling his head, laid him back on the table. 

The kind lady with the glasses tsk’d and clucked, making odd faces, as different colours and swirls came from the tip of her stick as it passed over his body.  She shook her head as she spoke quietly to the other adults in the room.  He looked at his Auntie.  She was crying again.  But why?  Bad Uncle was not here, was he?  He looked around frantically.  Dudley was still asleep.  He felt warm hands steady him on the table, and saw his Auntie’s shushing him, as she sniffled into her handkerchief. 

“Shush Harry.  It’s OK, Uncle is not here.  Let Miss Poppy finish.”  She looked up at Minerva with a shamed look in her eyes.  “Vernon has not been kind.  Harry is afraid of him..” She swallowed and added in a whisper, “…as am I.”  She covered her face.

“Calm yourself, Mrs. Dursley.  We will discuss this later, after you all have been examined.”  She placed her hand on Petunia’s shoulder.

“Please call me Petunia.”  She nodded and dabbed at her eyes.  “I’m fine now.”

They both turned back to see Poppy speaking aloud as a quill floated over a piece of parchment, scribbling furiously.  Her brows were furrowed and she did not look pleased as she dictated the results of her examination.  She glanced briefly at Minerva and shook her head very subtly in the negative.  The results were less than acceptable.  Remus caught the gesture and frowned.  He happened to look down and see Harry watching him.  Putting a smile on his face, he reached out and began tickling Harry lightly on his belly.  A small squealing giggle escaped the squirming boy. Smiles filled the room, and a sleepy voice was heard from the corner.

Dudley clapped his hands.  “Hawwy?  Hawwy waaf!”  He sat up and leaned over, staring at his cousin, waiting to see if Harry would make the sound again.  When he did not, Dudley crawled off the bed and waddled over to the examination table where Remus was just pulling Harry’s shirt back over his head.   Dudley reached up and patted hard on Harry’s leg, causing his cousin to grimace and pull his leg back. 

Dudley stuck out his bottom lip at Harry.  “Hawwy waaf!”

Petunia stood up and moved toward her son.  “Dudley Dursley! Do not be so rough with Harry.  You will hurt him.”

Minerva reached out and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  “Wait,” she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the boys.  Petunia looked back at her when she felt the touch to her shoulder, then her gaze followed Minerva’s.  Dudley was looking at her with big puppy eyes and the pouty lip.  Remus, with Harry in his arms, had moved to the front of the table and knelt down next to Dudley.  He reached out and intercepted the plump hand that was heading for Harry’s leg, grasping it firmly but gently.  Young eyes looked up into older ones.

“What are you trying to tell us, Mr. Dudley?”  Remus asked in the calm voice he used to speak with younger children.  Harry watched his Moony talk to Dudley.

“Hawwy ta’k.  Hawwy laaf!”  Dudley spoke loudly, looking intently at the man that held his cousin like Momma held him. 

Petunia leaned over and whispered in Minerva’s ear.  “Harry very rarely speaks.  I’m not really sure if there is a physical reason.  I do know he won’t speak at all around Vernon.”

Remus looked into Harry’s eyes.  “Can you say something to Dudley?”  

Harry looked from Remus’ eyes to his lips, seeming to watch Remus talk, before turning to his cousin and opening his mouth to speak quietly.  “D-Duds.”  He looked at Petunia next.  ‘T-Tee P-Pe-et.”

Dudley’s face broke out in a huge grin and he clapped his hands as he jumped up and down, looking back and forth between Harry and the adults in the room.  “Momma!  Hawwy ta’k!  Hawwy ta’k!” 

Harry leaned over and patted Dudley’s head, which prompted more elated squeals.  Remus laughed aloud, reached down and lifted Dudley into his arms with Harry, taking them both to sit in the chair with him. 

Poppy smiled and wiped her eyes, noticing that she was not the only one in the room shedding tears of joy.  She waved her wand, lowering the examination table a little and casting a  _ Sterilisation Charm _ , and then motioned toward Petunia.

“It seems the boys are very well occupied at the moment.  It’s your turn now.  Would you take a seat on the table for me, please, Petunia?” 

Petunia seated herself on the table and sat still, waiting for Poppy to begin. 

“Call me Poppy.”  She raised her wand.  “Are you ready?  This will not hurt at all.” 

Petunia took a deep breath, released it, and nodded.  She could see Remus seated behind Poppy in the big flowery chair, chatting with the boys.  They looked so happy.  Why couldn’t Vernon be like that with both boys?  Ah well, she’d made her choice. 

Minerva and Arabella talked quietly while they refreshed the tea and made small sandwiches.  Arabella described all of her encounters and visits with Petunia and the boys, including her impressions and opinions. 

The lean woman was more like Lily Potter Evans than anyone realised.  She was quiet and soft-spoken by nature, avoiding contact with her neighbours.  From what Arabella and Minerva had been able to determine, she was hiding something.  There could be more than one secret in the Dursley home.  If they were going to find out, they would have to be cautious in their inquiries.  Petunia Dursley could decide to bolt like a spooked unicorn, if it wasn’t handled properly, effectively cutting off their only avenue to save Harry, and her and her son as well. 

Minerva  _ Levitated _ the tea tray back out to the parlour while Arabella finished up the last sandwich and filled the platter.  She had given Minerva a dish of sliced strawberries and blueberries for the boys.  Minerva cast a  _ Neatness Spell _ on the fruit, after setting the tray and dish on the table.  It wouldn’t do to have two fruit juice-stained toddlers loose in Arabella’s parlour.  She cast charms over everything before joining Poppy and Petunia. 

Poppy had finished her examination and again she was dictating to the  _ Charmed Quill _ .  The feather jerked wildly as it tried to keep up with her.  Petunia watched it, fascinated by its unaided movements. 

“Petunia, would you please explain to Minerva what you have just explained to me.  I believe she will be able to help answer your questions.”  Poppy turned away from Petunia and toward Minerva, giving her a raised eyebrow as she walked to the table and prepared tea for herself and Petunia.  Minerva and Petunia moved and sat down on the sofa together.  Minerva remained silent, allowing Petunia to start when she was ready. 

“Min—Minerva, odd things started happening about two to three months after Harry came to live with us.”  She wrung her hands together.  “I brushed it off at first.  They were small things.  Finding small things in my apron pockets that had gone missing.  They seemed to appear there while I was looking for them.  I would find doors and drawers opening when my hands were full.  The boys’ toys move out of the way when I am going up and down the stairs with my arms full.  Sometimes, when the boys drop their cups or spoons, they stop before hitting the floor.  Clothing, soap, shampoo, flannels, nappies---they all seem to appear when I need them.”  She looked up from her lap and pain was evident in her eyes.  “At first, I thought it was Harry.  I mean, Lily had always been a strong witch, and James… well, from what I understand, he was powerful as well.”  Minerva placed a hand over hers to still them and comfort her. 

“I did everything to hide it from Vernon.  Under no circumstances could I let him find out.  I did see things happen that now, I realise, were caused by Harry’s own magic.  But they were things of particular importance to Harry, like his bottle  _ Levitating _ back into his bed when it rolled off to the floor.  One night, I…” She hesitated, as colour rose in her cheeks.  “I had been asleep, and Vernon wanted… relations.  He evidently had placed his hands on me, as he had in the past.  But this time was different.  I awoke to his screams and found him against the far wall.  And… and, my skin was tingling like electricity.”

Minerva’s eyes went wide, as she turned to look at her mate.  Poppy closed her eyes and nodded.  The examination was definitive.  Petunia Dursley was a latent witch.  Minerva turned her attention back to Petunia, as she continued to speak. 

Her voice dropped to a pained whisper, as her eyes teared at the memory.  “I received my first beating at his hands that night.  I could barely move for almost two weeks, but I had to care for the boys.  Luckily, Vernon left the following day for a three-week business trip to France.”  She sobbed and Minerva conjured a handkerchief, pressing it into her hands.  “If—if it hadn’t been for the boys, I would have died that night.  They needed me.   I—I couldn’t leave the house because he had neglected that first time, to avoid my face and hands.” 

Minerva was grateful she had surreptitiously cast a  _ Silencing Charm _ around them, so Remus could not hear the things Petunia was describing.  She patted Petunia’s hands and held them between her own.  “Petunia, you said it was your first beating.  How many other times has this happened?  And has he hit the boys?”  She glanced over at Remus to make sure he was still busy with the boys, and sighed in relief to see that he was.

“No,” she sobbed, “it was not, sadly.  But I was willing to take the beatings to protect the boys.  Especially, when Harry’s magic became more unpredictable.  It was always better when he could hit me instead of Harry.  Vernon would only spank Dudley occasionally—mostly scold him, but he would hit Harry.  It was easier to distract his anger to me.” 

“Merlin’s Knickers!!”  Minerva was having a hard time containing her anger.  Her eyes flashed feline for a moment, and Petunia gasped.  Poppy stepped closer and sat on the edge of the sofa. 

“It’s alright, Petunia.  Did Lily ever tell you about  _ Animagi _ ?” 

‘Actually, yes.’  She smiled at a memory.  ‘Lily would leave her old textbooks in our room, when she bought more for each new year at school.  I think she knew how curious I was.  I read every single book she had studied from.  Some more than once.  So, yes, I do know what  _ Animagi _ are.’  She looked closely at Minerva.  ‘You are a feline  _ Animagi _ , aren’t you?’

Minerva and Poppy chuckled.  ‘My form is that of a tabby cat,’  Minerva answered as she disappeared and a large grey and black tabby sat in her place, staring at Petunia with huge golden eyes, surrounded by markings that resembled the witch’s spectacles. 

Petunia smiled for the first time since Harry had spoken.  ‘Amazing…’ she gasped. 

In the blink of an eye, Minerva McGonagall was again sitting next to Petunia on the sofa.  She was immediately surrounded by Arabella’s cats, rubbing up against her and purring loudly.  Petunia giggled at the sight, and the sound made the other women smile. 

Petunia excused herself to go to the loo and freshen up a bit.  Minerva removed the  _ Silencing _ S _ pell _ and the three women sat together while Petunia was out of the room.  Remus was sitting back in the chair cradling two sleeping boys on his lap, with his head back, a happy smile on his face.  It was going to take both Poppy and Minerva to get the man back to Hogwarts, convincing him he needed to leave these boys here. 

‘What did the examinations reveal, Poppy?’

‘I don’t recommend we discuss it until we return to the castle, but I can provide some of the general potions immediately.  Other potions and treatments will have to wait until I can do some research and confer with Severus.’

‘That will have to do for now.  I have a feeling that young Dudley is going to be the healthiest of the three of them.’  Minerva gently pushed the last two cats off her lap, as Arabella shooed the rest away from their feet.  Poppy went over and set up the table for Dudley’s examination.  Petunia returned to the parlour and Poppy asked her if she would get Dudley. 

She placed her hand on Remus’ arm and shook him gently. “Mr. Lupin.  Remus.  Poppy is ready for Dudley now.” 

He opened his eyes as Petunia lifted her son from his lap.  He watched her take the warm, not-so-little body from his lap, regretting the loss. The child had snuggled down into his lap as comfortably as Harry had.  He shifted Harry carefully so he could hold him in both arms, kissing the messy hair. 

With Petunia at her side, Poppy stripped Dudley and set to work immediately.  His test results were less remarkable, thankfully.  Poppy would have her hands full getting both Harry and Petunia well, and keeping them that way.  The pattern they had discovered seemed to indicate that of the three, Dudley seemed to be the one to suffer the least harm or mistreatment at the hands of his father.  They would have to call everyone together again immediately for further planning. 

While they were finishing up, Harry awakened so Remus helped Arabella clean up the dishes, made a fresh pot of tea, and filled two spill-charmed cups with juice for the boys. Arabella had already prepared dishes of bite-sized pieces of meat and vegetables for the boys.  Remus warmed them with a charm.  Everyone sat down together to eat and discuss the examinations and required treatment.

Tbc…


	29. Diagnosis and Secrets, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 29 Diagnosis and Secrets, part 2**

1,554 words

Arabella offered to sit with the boys and help them with their meal, while Poppy talked with the others about the results of her examinations.  She and the boys were settled comfortably around the table, with the cats winding around their feet waiting for a dropped morsel.  She talked quietly with them, keeping them occupied.  Dudley’s giggling could be heard, and if one looked closely, a small smile could be seen on Harry’s face as he nibbled slowly on his food and watched Gammy and Duds talk.  He glanced over at the others occasionally to make sure they were still there.  Auntie was good to him and protected him from Bad Uncle. 

His Moony made him feel safe, like…like… there were others he remembered that made him feel that way.  He furrowed his brow trying to think.  Dudley squealed and something hit him in the nose.  Harry looked at his cousin, as another cube of cooked carrot sailed his way.  He raised his hand and the carrot flew back and hit his cousin in the forehead.  Dudley clapped and reached for his plate, as Arabella admonished him to eat instead of playing with his food.  Dudley stuck out his lip but popped the next morsel into his mouth instead of tossing it.  Arabella winked at Harry and he smiled, causing Dudley to stop pouting and crack a smile of his own. 

“I’ve brought the basic potions with me that I suspected you and Harry would need.  _Nutrient Replenishing Potion_ for Harry, _Calming Draught_ and _Strengthening Potion_ for both of you,  _Bruise-Gone_ and _General_ _Healing Salve_ for both of you.”  Poppy handed Petunia a market basket filled with bottles that had been charmed to look like ordinary bottles.  “I will have the rest of the Potions prepared and delivered to Arabella.  She will bring them to you.  From now on, we will provide whatever you need through her, for safety’s sake.  And, dear…if you’d like, we can provide something for you to put in your husband’s tea to…em, shall we say… make him lose interest.”

Petunia’s eyes widened.  Remus’ eyebrows rose as he coughed into his hand to hide the expletive he’d almost uttered. Minerva smirked.  Poppy just nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

Poppy picked up one of the bottles to study the hand-lettered label.  “ _ Thank you _ , Poppy.  How will I know what dosages to use?”

“You will see the appropriate dosages for each of you printed on the labels of the bottles.  Also, the bottles have been charmed to look like homemade tonics, and they have a light  _ Notice-Me-Not Charm _ on them so they will not draw your husband’s attention.” 

Petunia nodded and put the bottle back in the basket on her lap.  She watched her boys as they seemed to enjoy the relaxed atmosphere of Mrs. Figg’s home.  Why couldn’t her home be like this?  The boys could play and be happy.  Maybe, just maybe Harry would talk and smile more.  She shook her head.  Poppy patted her hand, as she looked over at Minerva and raised an eyebrow in silent question.  Minerva nodded.

‘We are not able to cast  _ Monitoring Spells _ around your house right now, due to the Wards that are currently in place but, we may have an alternative that will fulfill the need until we can find the means to circumvent the Wards.’  A flash of interest appeared in Petunia’s eyes.  “Would your husband be adverse to you having a pet in your home?  A companion for Dudley perhaps?”

Remus’ eyes lit as he realized where Minerva was going with this. “Shall I  _ Floo _ Alexander, Minerva?”  She held her hand up, motioning him to wait for Petunia to answer.

“I’m allergic to dogs, but I did speak with him once about getting a cat.  Dudley… and Harry like Arabella’s cats so much.  He never answered me, but his didn’t seem to be against it either.  His mother had a large cat that followed him everywhere when we were younger.  He usually lets Dudley have whatever he wants.  Why?”

Arabella set a bowl of treacle in front of each of the boys, then stepped over to the sofa, looking down at her neighbour.  “Petunia Dear, if you have read all of your sister’s books, then you know what a  _ Kneazle _ is, don’t you.”  Dark brown eyes twinkled as she waited for confirmation.  Petunia inclined her head.  “Good.  All of my cats are at least part  _ Kneazle _ .  You may have noticed they don’t behave like regular cats. Have sharper instincts and are more intelligent than the average alley cat.  One or two of them would make perfect companions for the boys.  They will protect them, help you, and be able to alert us if you need assistance.”

“Many of our students have them as  _ Familiars _ , since they are well behaved, reliable, and trustworthy creatures.  Our Care of Magical Creatures Professor is currently caring for a litter of kits that are about to be weaned.’  Minerva tapped her wand on her knee.  ‘Petunia, these kits are special.  They have the ability to become invisible at will.  The Headmaster is not aware of their existence, and… we don’t intend to tell him.”

“For  _ obvious _ reasons.”  Remus added.  “We need an early advantage to help you and have a means of communication, because we won’t be able to come here as often as we’d like.  We can’t take a chance that the Wards will detect us.”

“Remus, please  _ Floo _ Mr. Prewitt.”  Minerva walked over to check on the boys.

“Petunia,” Arabella sat next to her, “tell him they are an early Christmas gift from me, to the boys I care for as if they were my grandchildren.  I worry about you three being alone so much, with all the business trips he takes.”  She winked as she finished.

“Yes, it would be nice to have a pair of cats, or  _ Kneazles _ , in the house.”  She was grinning, as she watched the boys sitting on the floor playing with the cats. 

One had crawled into Harry’s lap and was currently licking his chin, as he giggled uncontrollably.  Dudley was watching and clapping.  Her heart swelled.  “Yes it would… be nice to hear that sound all the time.”  She turned to Minerva. “But, I do have one question.  My husband’s sister raises bulldogs, and she always brings one with her when she visits.  The animal is mean and she lets him do as he pleases.”

A look of pure evil glee flashed through Minerva’s eyes as a slow grin bloomed on her face.  ‘Tha’ creature willna know what he’t ‘im, ma dear.  Nay worries there.’ 

Poppy and Remus snorted.  When Min was feeling a bit evil, her brogue always crept out.  Petunia laughed.

‘When—’  She was interrupted by the flare of the  _ Floo _ .  They turned to see Mr. Prewitt step from the  _ Floo _ carrying a small leather satchel with holes in it.  He walked over and handed the satchel to Remus before introducing himself to Mrs. Dursley.  Alexander Prewitt was more than happy to do his part to help protect the child, Harry Potter.

The Dark Lord had killed his uncles and he had sworn to see those deaths avenged.  He turned and walked back to the hearth accompanied by Remus. After confirming he was ready, Remus cast a spell to remove just this memory of his visit, and sent him back through the  _ Floo _ .  He would only remember delivering the kittens for gifts, but not where or to whom.  The spell had been suggested by Alexander himself.  He refused to be a weak link. 

Remus watched the young man disappear, then went and scooped up the boys from the floor.  He sat in the chair and settled the boys on his lap, conjuring some dancing balls of light to entertain them.  He held the boys snug against him, as Arabella placed the two  _ Kneazle _ kittens in his lap---one near each boy.  Each kitten had a coat of long shaggy fur, in mottled shades of black, brown, and tan.  Dudley’s had one green eye and one blue eye, and white tufts on his ears.  Harry’s had gold eyes, and both tufted ears and all four feet were solid black.

She lifted the boys’ faces until she had their attention.  “My boys, these are for you. They will play with you and stay with you to protect you, and they will let your Momma, Dudley, and your Auntie Petunia, Harry, know if you need her.   Now, you must be nice to them and help make sure they are fed and watered.’  Both boys nodded.  ‘They are going to need names.”

Tbc…


	30. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 30,  Reactions**

1,916 words

Poppy Pomphrey took the last bottle the Potions Master handed her and placed it in the covered basket.  She added a parchment with more instructions, closed the basket, and cast a  _ Sealing Spell _ and a  _ Notice-Me-Not Spell _ on it.  After shrinking it, she attached it to the owl’s leg, and Severus cast a spell on the owl, to make her appear to Muggles as a large crow.  It wouldn’t do to have a larger than normal owl seen flying around in Surrey.  They stood silently, and watched the owl soar out the window and disappear from sight.

“I wish there was more we could do to repair Harry’s hearing.”  Poppy sighed. “Even if we could though, it would have to be blocked so his uncle would not think anything is out of the ordinary.”

“Agreed.”  Severus closed the window, latching it and turned to face Poppy. “But, Auntie, you did say that Harry appeared to be able to function fairly well, despite the loss of his hearing.  His other senses and his magic will compensate.  He  _ is _ Lily’s son after all.”

“True.”  Poppy removed her work robes and put on her regular robes. “My contact at St. Mungo’s sent me the spell to assist him in learning sign language.  He will be able to learn the hand signs almost instantly.  Nigel has been working on this spell for several years, and only recently perfected it. I will  _ Floo _ to Arabella’s in a couple days to cast the spell on Harry.  It will work on Poppy and Dudley as well.”

“How will this be explained to Dursley’s satisfaction?”  Severus asked, curious.

Minerva has contacts in the Muggle government.  He will receive a letter stating that the training in sign language is being paid for by a government education grant for children with special needs.  He won’t question someone else paying for it.” 

“Greedy Muggle… we can use his self-serving attitude against him.”  Severus grinned evilly. 

She nodded in agreement, her gaze just as calculating.

@@@@@

Minerva cast a  _ Silencing _ S _ pell _ on the door to the Room of Requirement, as Poppy approached.  She heaved a heavy sigh as the hallway was again quiet.  Stowing her wand, she smiled as Poppy brushed a quick kiss to her cheek.  It was early evening and the students were just starting dinner in the Great Hall.  They would need to head down there soon, so the Headmaster wouldn’t get suspicious. 

“Severus notified the Headmaster that he and Remus would be working on lesson plans, thus, they would be dining in his quarters tonight.  I have asked the Room of Requirement to mask Remus’ actions as practice for a spell demonstration he will be doing next week.”

Poppy glanced at the wall where the door was hidden.  “I knew he wouldn’t take the news well.  Do you think he will be all right?”

“Yes.  He just needs time. He was like this when Harry’s parents were killed, then again, when the  _ Wizengamot _ refused his guardianship of Harry. He didn’t have Severus with him then, but now he does.  He will stay in Severus’ quarters tonight, though he doesn’t know it yet.”  Minerva looked at her mate with an amused look in her eyes. “Calming Remus may not be the only benefit to come of that.” 

Poppy snorted.  “You’ve been talking to  _ Luisa  _ again,  _ haven’t _ you?”  She looped her arm through Minerva’s as they headed down the hall toward the stairs.  Minerva only smiled at her as she waived her wand to unfreeze the portraits along the walls.  She couldn’t have them reporting back to Albus what had transpired. 

@@@@@

“You BASTARD!”  Remus growled, as he pointed his wand and cast ‘ _ Crucio _ ’ on Vernon Dursley, watching the obese Muggle shriek and writhe in agony.  He then turned toward a dark Tom Riddle, yelled, “ _ You Demonic Psychopathic Madman _ !  You took Harry’s parents _ away from him! _   You took  _ my friends!  I HATE YOU!! _ ” He cast the spell again, initiating another chorus of shrieks. 

Tears ran unchecked down Remus’ face, his eyes flashing an angry amber, as the Wolf inside him howled in rage.  His acute hearing picked up a new sound behind him and he whirled to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, smiling at him.  He howled in renewed anger and cast ‘ _ Sectumsempra’ _ at the Headmaster, watching him howl in pain and collapse to the floor, before casting it a second time.   He walked over and stood over the bleeding wizard, ignoring the shrieks of pain behind him. 

“ _You took my Cub!_   The _only connection_ I had _left,_ to Lily and James!  You _let him_ be _harmed_!  His hearing is _gone_!  You took it when you put him with _that monster_!  If _I’d_ been his guardian as the _Potter’s wished_ , he would _not_ have been harmed and wouldn’t be _DEAF NOW!!  DAMN_ _YOU, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!  DAMN YOU TO THE SEVEN HELLS!”_  The Wolf howled one last time and went silent.

Remus’ wand arm dropped, he turned and collapsed to his knees, his head down, sobbing and crying uncontrollably.  “Damn you…damn you…” he whispered, between choked sobs. 

The room around him went suddenly silent and empty as he felt a warmth at his back.

“Remi.” His name was spoken softly, and warm hands came to rest on his shoulders. 

He took a hitching breath, and attempted to calm himself.  Another sob escaped as he dropped his wand and covered his face with his hands.  Severus kneeled behind him, rubbing his back. 

“Remi, please.  I know this helps release some of your anger, but, six hours of hexing and cursing those responsible for the atrocities committed against those you… and I… care about, is more than enough.  Come, let’s go to my rooms.  You look like you could use a drink and a caring shoulder.”

Severus stood, leaned down and helped Remus to his feet.  He turned Remus to face him and stared into the tear-stained face.  Remus’ eyes were no longer amber, but their normal blue.  Red-rimmed and puffy from weeping, those eyes stared back into Severus’, studying him, silently pleading for Severus to tell him all would be fine.  He sighed and wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist as a fireplace appeared, complete with a pot of  _ Floo Powder _ on the mantel.  He grabbed a handful of the powder, stepped into the hearth, and called out for his rooms, holding Remus tightly against him. 

@@@@@

Arabella Figg stands on the front stoop of 12 Privet Drive, in the twilight, holding what appeared to be a covered market basket.  The neighbors pay no attention to the eccentric old woman that occasionally strolls along their street, and periodically visits the Dursley home, when Vernon Dursley is out of town.  They pay no mind because, as long as the foul-tempered rotund man is gone; if no alarming sounds come from the Dursley home.  Petunia Dursley and the two small boys never venture out when he is home, but Mrs. Figg brings homemade goods to the sad woman and the little boys.  So curtains in nearby windows drift immediately closed as there is nothing of interest to see.  Arabella smiles to herself as she knocks on the door and waits.

Petunia had come down from tucking the boys into bed, their kits guarding them, to a knock on the door.  Walking up and down the stairs didn’t cause her as much pain as it had before she had taken the  _ Pain Potion _ Poppy had given her.  She had spoken with Arabella for a few minutes; before Arabella gave her regrets that she had baking to get back to.  Petunia thanked her and closed and locked the door quietly behind her. 

She set the basket on the kitchen table, and opened it to reveal bottles and jars of colorful potions, draughts, and salves.  Poppy had said these would all be specially formulated for them.  She reached in and lifted the only small bottle in the basket, turning the label to examine it. 

_ Libidus Annihilare. _

She thought for a minute, remembering the Latin spell name drills she helped Lily with during Summer Hols, and snorted _.  Libidus Annihilare _ —annihilates the libido.  Oh Lord!  She began to giggle. And the giggles turned into laughter as she sank into one of the kitchen chairs.  Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned the bottle between her fingers.  

He would never soil her with his touch again.  She would never be violated again.  She could give him some of the  _ Sleeping Draught _ to keep him out at night.  She would be able to sleep—really sleep.  Wiping her eyes, she got up and proceeded to put the bottles and jars away, taking comfort in the fact that they could be in plain sight and Vernon would never know what they really were. 

She closed the cabinet and turned to see the basket disappear.  Somehow, she was not surprised.  It was probably at Arabella’s house now.  She was becoming comfortable with magic again, now that she had contact with those who understood.

“Merrrowww.”

“Sofie.”  She looked down to see Harry’s  _ Kneazle _ winding around her ankles. “Is Harry having problems breathing again?”  She tsk’d.  “I knew he was coming down with a cold.”

“Pprrrrttt.”  Sofie stood on her hind legs and put her paws on Petunia’s knee, before jumping down and running toward the stairs.  The  _ Kneazle _ stopped at the bottom step and looked back to make sure she was being followed. 

“Yes, yes… I’m coming.  Silly cat.”  Petunia grabbed two bottles from the cupboard and rushed up the stairs after Sofie. 

@@@@@

_ Luisa _ removed her reading glasses and sat back, thinking.  The parchment from Minerva lay open on her lap.  Her tea was cold and forgotten.  She had read the  _ Owl _ three times before the headache started.  She could feel the anger rising.  How could anyone do such a thing to a precious child! First, he loses his parents, then his godfathers are kept from him, then this.  Disgraceful and very sad. Something would have to be done about this as soon as possible.  She would have to  _ Floo Luigi, Antonio _ , and  _ Demetrio _ , and inform them.  They would need to put someone nearby to watch---see how often the Headmaster shows up.  Keep an eye on that Muggle.   _ That child _ is the responsibility of the Covenant, and  _ theirs _ to protect.   _ Vendetta.  Giustizia Infinita _ .  Those that committed the crimes would bear the punishments.  She rose, placing the parchment on the table and strode to the fire to call her brothers.  This  _ could not _ wait until morning! 

Tbc…

_________________ 

  
_ Vendetta.  Giustizia Infinita _ . - Italian.  Vengeance. Infinite Justice.


	31. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 31, Wake-Up Call**

2,272 Words

Early morning rays crept in the window and across the bed, slowly chasing away the dark.  He lay under the warm covers, quiet and comfortable, even though the room was very chilly.  Severus snuggled down a bit deeper under the covers, enjoying the feel of Remi’s body curled up against him.  They had gotten to sleep very late last night.  It had taken him all evening to calm Remi down;  the man had finally, literally, fallen asleep from exhaustion. 

Yelling, ranting, and crying will take every ounce of energy a body had.  He had reassured Remi repeatedly that things would be fine, that they would find ways to protect Harry and get him and his aunt and cousin out of there.  As for Harry’s hearing, that had been what had sent him completely over the edge.  He reached up and ran his fingers through the mess of honey-blond curls.  Remi’s face finally looked peaceful.  Of course, he would need a potion for his eyes.  Or he would look like he’d had an allergic reaction to something. 

Remi stirred and wrapped himself around Sev, pressing his cold nose into Sev’s neck.  Severus shuddered and slowly reached for his wand, waving it at the hearth.  The flames jumped, burning higher.  It wouldn’t take long for the chill in the room to dissipate.  He put his wand back on the table and tucked his arm back under the covers and around Remi. 

“Harry—no—stop!  GRRRRRR!  Leave my cub alone—Stop!”  Remi was mumbling and his body started to jerk.  Sev pulled him close and held him, stroking his face and rubbing his back.  Remi started growling low in his throat—not a good sign.

“Remi, wake up.  Come on love.”  Severus shook him gently, whispering into his ear. 

Remus struggled, his head moving back and forth and his eyes darted under their lids.  Severus rolled them until Remi was on his back and Severus had him pinned, wrapping his arms and legs around the thrashing man to still him.  Again, he leaned in close to Remus’ ear and whispered,

“Come on Remi.  It’s just a dream.  Harry is fine.  Wake up.”

He rubbed the side of Remi’s face, and kept whispering in his ear, so close his lips brushed Remi’s skin.  Finally Remus started to settle down and his breathing began to calm.  The mumbling stopped and he stilled.  Severus relaxed his hold and settled himself against Remi’s body.  It hurt him to see Remi in pain like this.  He needed to distract him somehow.  Well, it was the weekend, and they hadn’t done any shopping for the Yule.  So, today would be a good day to start.  Remi always enjoyed buying gifts, especially for the children.  He smiled at the thought.

That smile turned into an expression of surprise when he felt warm lips against his throat and something hard poking him in the leg.  He pulled back and looked down at Remi’s face.  The man was still asleep.  Uh oh, what should he do now?   He didn’t want to wake Remi, startling him, but… Ohhh!  _ That _ felt good. 

He groaned, and tried to inch away from Remi a little.  This was wrong—so wrong.  Remi was asleep, not conscious of what he was doing.  A warm hand slid up his chest and around his neck, fingers gripping into his hair, and he was pulled down into a kiss.  He whimpered, then groaned, as Remi’s tongue plundered his mouth, taking possession of it.  His lips and tongue answered of their own volition.  It was as if he had no control over them.  He tasted so  _ good _ !  He turned his body, aligning his cock with Remi’s and moaned aloud when they rubbed together through the flimsy material of their pyjamas.  Why was he doing this? It was as if he couldn’t resist.  Merlin!  It had been so long, and it felt hot and good and… Ohhh, Remi was so going to  _ skin _ him if he woke up. 

Remus rolled them, broke the kiss, and began nibbling down his jaw then to his throat, gently biting and sucking, as he frotted against Severus.  He moaned, and in a barely audible voice, whispered, “Need you…”  

Severus looked up at Remi as the man hovered over him.  Remi’s eyes were open, but they had a glazed appearance to them.  Merlin!  He was dreaming!  He had to wake him.  The thought was driven out of his head when Remus pushed and rolled Severus flat on his back, rocking and wiggling his hips until he was settled between Severus’ legs, their cocks perfectly aligned.  Remus rocked hard, thrusting against Severus, as he sunk his teeth into Severus neck and began to suck and lick at the skin.  Severus threw his head back and groaned aloud at the bolt of arousal that shot through him.  His legs drew up and wrapped around the back of Remus’ thighs, gripping him tightly as he rocked up into that warm body. 

He was lost.  The sensations had taken over, short-circuiting logical thought, and all he could think about now were the delicious sensations overwhelming his senses.  Their bodies fit so perfectly; it had always been that way.  He had forgotten that.   Warm lips found his again as their tongues began to battle for dominance.  His fingers threaded into soft curls as he felt Remi’s fingers grip the silky strands on his own head. 

Oh yes…his body was singing.  Singing like it hadn’t in  _ years _ .  The wolf was howling—howling for its mate.  He thrust his hips, hard, feeling an answering thrust that made him gasp and groan.  There was a familiar taste under his lips and tongue.  He sank his teeth into the warm flesh then laved it with his tongue.  This was his.  He plundered warm lips, and looked into dark eyes—deep black pools of lust and arousal—staring back at him.  He had dreamt like this many times over the last year.  He didn’t want to wake.  It felt too good—too perfect.  The wolf told him he was where he belonged, just enjoy it.  A hand, his mate’s hand, came up and touched his face, caressing it.  He grabbed that hand and kissed it, kissed each finger, always ending with the ring finger—kissing the betrothal ring.

He kissed…and felt no gold under his lips.  He looked at the hand and saw a bare finger.

Confused, he kissed the hand and threaded his fingers with Severus’.  He blinked as he continued to move against the man below him.  Looking down, he saw dark eyes dilated with arousal, and flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, and a pink tongue that darted out to wet them as Severus moaned and thrust against him harder.  His fuzzy brain was trying to process what was wrong about this dream.  His eyes went wide when he realized he wasn’t dreaming---he was awake! 

But before he could react, Severus pulled him down and devoured his mouth in a passionate and ruthless kiss that chased rational thought out of his head and let their bodies take over completely.  Bodies wound tightly with the bonds of arousal, balls hard and drawn tight against their bodies, their hearts pounding and the bedding damp from their sweat, hair clinging to their faces and bodies.  The only sounds in the room were loud panting breaths, and the groans and whines of ecstasy. Suddenly, they both came hard, shouting their release and wet warmth spread where their bodies were pressed together.  Severus pulled Remus to him and held him tight as they rocked through the last spasms of their orgasms.  Totally spent, they rolled to their sides facing one another, wrapped around each other, unmoving except for gulping breaths, and pounding heartbeats.  Slowly, cognizant thought began to return, and the men stared at each other, silently.  Emotions ran rampant behind their eyes though.  Each was afraid to speak, and break the fragile moment, destroying it.  Remus summoned his wand, cast a  _ Cleansing Charm _ over them and the bedding before it became uncomfortable, and  _ Banished _ their sleep pants.  He shoved his wand under his pillow, then reached up and gently cupped Severus cheek, caressing it with his thumb.  He stared into Severus’ dark eyes, speaking very quietly.

‘Thank you, Sev, for being here for me.  No one understands me as well as you.’

Severus laid his hand over the one on his cheek, holding it, and turned his face, to place a kiss in the palm.  He looked back at Remus and smiled a warm smile that only those closest to him were privy to. 

‘Always, Remi, always…’

A sudden scrambling was heard, as a large owl flew into Severus’ bedchamber, and landed on the headboard, sticking out his leg as he cocked an impatient eye at Severus.  Remus snorted, moment broken, as they both sat up, recognizing the owl as one of the crankier ones belonging to the  _ Bianci  _ Family.  Severus untied the parchment from the bird’s leg, and waved it to the other room for food and water, when it tried to snap at him.

‘Off with you, you foul-tempered avian, before I use you as ingredients for one of my potions!  There’s food and water on the perch.’ 

Remus snorted again, as the bird screeched and exited the room.  Fluttering and squawking could be heard from the other room, as Severus’ bird was forced to make room for the new arrival.

‘I can’t believe that bird still hates you after all these years.’

Severus looked at the other man and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the appealingly bare chest, as he unrolled the parchment and read the short missive.  He made a satisfied noise as he finished, letting the parchment re-roll itself before handing it to Remus.

‘There is another meeting being scheduled for further planning regarding Harry, Petunia Dursley, and her son.’

‘Good.  We can’t afford to sit on this.  I would assume that Minerva already knows as well?’

‘Of course, everyone is notified at the same time and in code, to protect us.  There is never anything in the messages to give anything of importance away.’

‘Obviously.  When will we know?’

‘Once she has heard from everyone, then we will be notified again.  With the Hols coming up, that would be the most logical time, since the Headmaster expects everyone to be gone anyway.  We may even be able to orchestrate a visit with Harry as well.’

Remus’ face lit up as he smiled.  ‘Well, we had better get a move on then.  I’ve done no shopping for gifts yet!’  He climbed quickly out of bed and bolted across the cold floor for the bathroom.  ‘Last one to the shower gets to make tea!’

Severus just grinned and leaned back as he enjoyed the flash of bare arse as it disappeared into the other room.  There were times when Remi’s single-mindedness had side benefits.  He closed his eyes for a moment, as he heard the shower start.  Raising his hand, he rubbed his fingers gently across his lips, recalling the sensations of being passionately kissed.  He hummed in approval. 

‘Sev!  Do you still make that hair potion?  The one that smells like pears and apples.’

Remus’ voice dispelled the thoughts, and Severus swung his legs out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed.  ‘It’s on the second stone shelf, next to the almond spice one.’

‘Ta, Sev!’

Severus shook his head and wrapped his flannel robe around him, calling an elf to bring tea.  The elf was back in only a few minutes with a tray.  Leaving the pot to steep, he headed back to the bedroom to let Remus know tea had arrived.  When he stepped through the door, Remus was already standing by the bed, a towel wrapped low on his hips as he toweled his hair with another.  Severus cleared his throat, mentally willing his body to not react to the enticing sight.  Remus uncovered his face and draped the towel around his shoulders.  Catching the uncomfortable look in Severus’ eyes, he blushed. 

‘Umm…there’s plenty of hot water waiting for you.’

‘Thank you, I believe I will take care of that now.  The tea has arrived and is steeping in the other room.’  He turned and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.  Remus sighed, and began to dress quickly.  He wanted to have tea and get going.  There were lots of gifts to buy, and he had some special ideas for Harry and Dudley.  Maybe he’d better jot a list while he was having his tea and waiting for Sev. 

Tbc…


	32. Collisions and Dinner Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 32, Collisions and Dinner Conversations**

2,141 words

Remus cast one more spell to wrap and tie an intricate  _ Singing Bow _ around the last gift, then  _ Levitated _ the box onto the pile of gifts in the corner.  He stowed his wand, and stood studying the brightly covered packages, as he finished his eggnog.  He and Severus had spent the majority of the weekend shopping and managed to purchase gifts for everyone on their lists.  They had taken great care in selecting gifts for everyone, especially for  _ Tori _ , Harry, and Dudley.  He had even encouraged Severus to buy a bag of sweets from Honeydukes for Jonas, and a new collar from  _ Merlin’s Menagerie _ for Bezoar.  The boy would be spending the first few days of Hols at the school until his parents could come and pick him up themselves.  There were a few upper year Slytherins staying as well, who had offered to keep an eye on the pair. 

He only had one other trip to make, and he would be able to do that during the week.  He had orders to place at Honeydukes and at the bakery, to get them out by  _ Owl _ in time for delivery by the Yule.  He smiled to himself as he thought of all the treats he had looked over, and what he imagined Harry’s face would look like as he sampled each for the first time.  Minerva had promised that they would find a way to enable Remus to spend some time with Harry.  He sighed and cast a spell to summon boxes for the gifts and sorted them into each box according to where they would be going.  When he was finished, he sealed and marked each box and  _ Levitated _ them into his bedchambers. 

It was almost time for dinner, so he decided to take a quick shower and change his robes.  He was supposed to meet Severus at the Staff entrance so they could further discuss their plans for the Hols. 

*~*~*~*

Albus paced the length of his office, stroking his beard, as he was lost in deep thought.  Fawkes watched him intently from the corner of his eyes; his head lowered enough so the old wizard wouldn’t realise he was being observed.  Albus had spent considerable time at the Ministry in the last couple of months, checking the Potter records and  _ Wizengamot _ records regarding the boy.  Everything seemed to still be in order.  There was no indications of anyone accessing the records in the last two years.  His contacts had turned up nothing unusual, but he still had an uneasy feeling.  Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.  He huffed in frustration, as he sat in the overstuffed chair behind his desk.  Leaning back, he thought back to the last meeting he’d had with Mr. Grunnings.  The client referrals for new customers in the Colonies he had given the man had been very lucrative for the man’s company.  So, consequently, all of his sales executives have been very busy lately, including the newly promoted ones.  It seemed things were going fairly well, but he would keep his eyes and ears open anyway.  It wouldn’t do to get lax.  He cast  _ Tempus _ and realized that it was time to attend dinner in the Great Hall.  The door swung closed behind him with a whoosh, as he descended the spiral stairs. 

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and settled down on his perch.  The Headmaster was acting odd, and not in the best interests of the special child. His actions had endangered children in the past, including the dark one and the werewolf, and their son.  The Castle’s magic would prompt him when it was time to watch again.  He trilled a few sad notes quietly, as he drifted off to sleep. 

*~*~*~*

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.  Yes, I promise I will be on time tomorrow for my appointment…  I promise, I’ll take my potion.”

Jonas Wylie turned from talking through the open door of the Hospital Wing, and walked straight into a solid object covered in dark robes.  Landing on his bottom, he looked up to see his Head of House smirking down at him.  Bezoar was winding around the Potion Master’s ankles, purring loudly. 

“Professor!”  A slow blush crept up the boy’s face. “I-I’m sorry, Professor.  I didn’t expect anyone to be behind me.”

Severus reached down and offered his hand to help Jonas up from the floor.  “It’s quite all right, Mr. Wylie.  No harm done. But, it is wise to always be aware of one’s surroundings.”

‘Thank you, Sir.’  Jonas brushed off his robes and picked up Bezoar, who promptly settled himself around Jonas’ shoulders.  “I’ll do better, Professor.”

“Did your conversation with the  _ Psycho-Healer  _ go well this afternoon?” 

“Yes.  We talked for a bit. It--It’s hard…”  Jonas looked down as they walked.  Severus sighed, feeling empathy for the boy.

“Mr. Wylie, it’s going to be hard—for a while.  You will have to work through it, but it will get easier with time.  Your sleep will eventually return to normal.”

“H--How long.  How long will that take, Professor?”  Severus could feel the intense gaze before he even looked at the boy.  He clasped his hands behind his back and slowed his pace a bit more to give them time to finish this conversation before they reached a populated hallway. 

“It’s different for everyone, Mr. Wylie.  Everyone heals and recovers at their own pace, and in their own time.  It will also depend on how much you desire to get better.  Be positive and keep doing what Madam Pomfrey and the  _ Psycho-Healer _ tell you to, and you will be fine.  You also know that there are people here you can come to if you need to talk.” 

Jonas stopped and looked up at his professor.  Immediately sensing Jonas’ actions, Severus stopped and turned to face the boy, waiting patiently for whatever he had to say.

“Professor, you know what this is like, don’t you.  Someone hurting you. Being afraid.  Nightmares. Not sleeping.  I can hear it in your voice.  How long did it take you to get over it?”

Severus was impressed with the boy’s intuitiveness.  “Yes, I do.  And… it took as long as I needed, to both overcome it, and to work through it.  I also had people I trusted to help me, as do you.”  He placed a hand on Jonas’ back and steered him down the hall, as they began walking again.  “Come along then.  We don’t want to be late for dinner tonight.  I have it on good authority that they are serving venison, and, a Scotch Broth full of vegetables from Professor Sprout’s last harvest.” 

Jonas’ eyes widened and he hummed as his mouth watered at the thought of the tastes of his favourite foods.  “I wonder what we will have for pudding.”  His pace increased as they neared the Main Hall.

“Unfortunately, I was not privy to that information, but the elves will be true to their experience, and produce something tasty.  But we won’t find out if we don’t arrive on time.” 

He let a small smile show as he glanced down at Jonas.  The boy nodded up at him and walked fast enough to keep pace with Severus. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Severus watched him join his fellow Slytherins also entering the Great Hall, before turning and heading for the Staff entrance. 

*~*~*~*

They were well into the evening meal when Remus noticed Severus had become quieter than usual.  Not that he was overly talkative during school meals, or in general company for that matter, but it was too quiet even for him.  Remus felt his senses had become heightened in reference to Severus, ever since that unexpected night they had spent together.   He smiled to himself at the memory.  They’d both been a bit surprised and self-conscious that morning.  Thank Merlin for unexpected  _ Owls _ , but, it could be considered a true turning point in their relationship.

Reaching over, Remus placed his hand on Severus’ knee, lightly patting it, so as not to startle the man.  He appeared to be lost in thought, or in a memory.  At the touch, the faraway look in Severus’ eyes disappeared and he turned his gaze toward him.  Remus set his fork down, pushed his plate away, and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“Severus, you looked very far away.  What was on your mind?”

“Memories.  Old and almost forgotten.  I was reminded of them today.”

Remus frowned. “Are you okay?  Do you want to talk about it?”

Severus smiled. “I’m fine.  I had a conversation with Mr. Wylie today—an update if you will, of his progress.  His struggles have reminded me of some of my own.”  He sighed and sipped his tea. “Some things are better forgotten.  Others are best to remember in passing, as a reminder that we are human and need each other.”

“Ah, well said… and also to remind us to move on instead of living in the past.  One can always work to make things better again.”  He cocked an eyebrow at Severus.  “And how is Jonas doing these days?”

“As well as can be expected.  He seems to be getting on fine with the  _ Psycho-Healer. _   I just had to allay some concerns he had about how long it would take him to work through all of this.”  Severus barely noticed their dinner plates disappear, and when pudding appeared, he unconsciously shoved Remus’ toward him, handing him the clean fork. 

Remus took the proffered utensil and pulled the plate closer to him.  “Understandable.  I remember what we went through—more than once.” 

Remi sunk his fork into the sinful concoction in front of him—a huge walnut and pecan fudge brownie covered in warm fudge sauce and a mountain of whipped cream.  It was a favourite from his time at Uni.  One of his friends had a bird, who originated from the States, that used to make it all the time once she found out how much he loved chocolate.  He typed up many an essay in return for those brownies.

Severus watched Remi enjoy the first bite of his brownie.  It was hard not to chuckle at the faces the man made when he ate chocolate.   But then, eating chocolate was almost a religious experience for Remi—or a sexual one.  The noises the man made sometimes after a trip to Honeyduke’s, or  _ Eminger’s Bakery _ , were obscene.   

 

Oh, he had some chocolate dripping on the corner of his mouth.  Severus suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to lick it away.  He cleared his throat as he began to feel warm, and turned his attention to his bread pudding with vanilla sauce.  They passed the rest of the meal in silence, except for the occasional stifled moan of enjoyment from Remi, which only made Severus squirm in his chair. 

*~*~*~*

Poppy poked Minerva in the ribs, to get her attention.  When Minerva looked at her, Poppy’s cheeks were slightly pink but she was grinning.  She pointed, subtly, with her fork to the other side of Minerva.  Following the gesture, she glanced over toward Remus and Severus.  Silently they watched the exchange between the men, not really hearing what was said, but watching the body language.  Minerva’s eyebrows went up after pudding appeared, and she looked back at Poppy, with a restrained smile on her face.  Something was  _ definitely _ different in  _ that _ territory of the Hogwarts Staff. 

Minerva tapped her chin with a slender finger.  ‘Hmmm… perhaps I should reconsider and order that rare Parisian chocolate sampler for them  _ anyway…’  _

Poppy leaned over and whispered, ‘Maybe we should just  _ douse Severus in dark chocolate _ … _ then _ maybe they would stop dancing around each other  _ and just get it done _ .’

Minerva snorted, covering it with her napkin, and hiccupped trying not to laugh.  Poppy grinned and handed her a fresh cup of tea. 

Tbc…

______________

Ta - British slang. Thanks.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 33:  Explosions and Repercussions**

2,743 words

The front door at Number 4 Privet Drive banged open loudly, followed by heavy footsteps.  Hearing the sound, Petunia Dursley jumped and hurried to finish dinner.  Dudley and Harry had been playing quietly in the front room.  Upon hearing his father enter, Dudley scooted over and pushed his cousin behind him at the same time.  Da was  _ not _ going to make Harry cry.  Harry’s face was white with fear, all the colour drained from it, and his bottom lip quivered.  Dudley pushed him down and pulled his blankie over Harry. 

Dudley put his fingers in front of his mouth like he’d seen Mama do. “Shh, Hawwy…   s-eep.”  Dudley patted Harry’s back and pulled his blankie over Harry’s face. 

Harry curled up and stayed very quiet. Dudley was so much bigger than Harry; it was easy to conceal the small boy.  Dudley looked up to see his mother peering around the doorway.  She smiled a small smile at him and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“I’m hungry, Petunia.  Is dinner ready?”  Vernon Dursley’s booming voice echoed in the house.  Dudley watched his father enter the room and drop the newspaper in his chair by the window.  The big man kicked off his shoes and pulled off his tie, dropping it on the floor next to his shoes.

“Hello Dudley.  How’s my boy?”  Vernon roughly ruffled Dudley’s hair.

“Da.”  Dudley smiled and offered his toy to Vernon.  Vernon waved it away.  Dudley could feel Harry’s body trembling against his back. 

“No thank you Son.  Your Da is tired…”  He then yelled toward the kitchen, “ _ and hungry! _ ” 

Vernon walked to his chair and dropped his considerable bulk into it with a groan, and propped his feet on the large ottoman.  When his attention was averted, Dudley reached back and rubbed Harry’s back through the blanket.  The trembling stopped.  Soon they heard snoring coming from Vernon.  Petunia crept quickly out of the kitchen and lifted Harry, blanket and all, and took him into the kitchen, Dudley toddling along behind.  Sadly, this happened so often, they had the routine almost down to a science. 

After the boys had been fed, bathed, and settled in their beds, Petunia woke Vernon with a prepared tray that he could enjoy in front of the telly.  She included a glass of stout, to which she had added the potion to keep him sexually subdued.  Still suffering from jetlag, he was more than happy to eat while he enjoyed his favourite shows.  Petunia sat and engaged him in conversation about his day, until the potion started to take effect.  He never realised that the boys had already eaten, so he never asked about them. 

“Anything new at work today, Vernon?”

“Mmm, good roast, Dear,” he mumbled between bites of food.  “Yes.  The company in San Francisco, California, cancelled our sales meeting until after the New Year, so I will be here for the Christmas Holidays.”

“Th-Thank you.”  Petunia gripped her hands tightly in her lap, and her eyes widened momentarily before she forced a smile.  “Oh…that’s…that’s wonderful Dear.”

“I was looking forward to that trip, since the travel pay packet is so large.  But, I can spend the time here with you, and Dudley…”  He eyed her as he spoke.

“But…”

“But, what, my Dear?”  He asked with a sarcastic tone, setting down his silverware and taking a deep drink of his stout. 

Petunia hesitated as she watched her husband.  She loved her nephew as much as she loved her son, and she just couldn’t abide Harry being left out of another Christmas.  Lily was haunting her dreams again. 

“But what, Petunia?”

“And… and Harry too?  He is my sister’s son, Vernon.  Please?”  She whispered, tensing up, in case she had to bolt. 

Vernon carefully set the now empty glass down and stared at his wife, the muscle in his jaw jumping.  They stared at each other for only a few moments, but to Petunia, it seemed like an eternity.  Vernon picked up his silverware and began eating again.  Petunia rose and went into the kitchen, returning quickly with another bottle of stout.

“More stout, Dear?”  she asked nervously.  When the empty glass was held up, she refilled it, and returned the bottle to the kitchen.  It was only moments before she was again seated in the chair across from her husband. 

“We’ve discussed this before, Pet.  I don’t want to go over it again. I will not have that freak part of my Holiday--ruining it.”

“But he’s my sister’s son.  My nephew.  He’s family, Vernon.” 

“Petunia, don’t push the issue.  You know my stand regarding that freak child.  He is only here because of the money, or he would have gone to the orphanage--or the street.  I.  Do.  Not.  Want.  To.  See.  Him.  I.  Do.  Not.  Want. To. Hear. Him.”  Vernon’s face was beginning to flush, and he had a death grip on the fork and knife. 

“Why do you need reminding, my Dear wife?”  His tone was low and had a dangerous edge when he spoke. 

Tears prickled her eyes, and her lip quivered as she tried to control her emotions.  She was hurt by his words, but she was also feeling anger. 

“If Harry is a freak, then that makes Lily a freak.  And if she was a freak, then so am I, because she was my sister.  That would also make Dudley a half-freak too.”  She wiped at the tears running down her face.  “Maybe you should spend the holidays alone, Vernon, so we freaks don’t soil you!”

The glass in his hand suddenly shattered, spraying glass and Stout everywhere. 

The huge man’s face reflected shock, followed by anger, at his wife’s impertinent words, and at the destroyed glass; the spilled stout.  But she didn’t see it because she had already turned to head out of the room.  She would spend the night in the nursery with the boys.  Sadly, she would not make it that far, as she heard a crash behind her and was grabbed before she could turn to see what the sound was.

Sadly, none of the neighbours heard the muffled cries and the sounds of struggling coming from the Dursley home.  Two small boys slept peacefully upstairs behind the closed door of the nursery.  But, one thing that Vernon did not see, were two sets of feline eyes watching from the upper staircase.  They soon disappeared through an open window upstairs, heading for the Figg house.

pqpqpqp

Minerva was looking through the scrolls on Albus’ desk, while he was down near the Forbidden Forest talking to the Centaurs.  She pushed a few more scrolls over with her magic, and suddenly stopped when she saw a Muggle letter.  Reading quickly, she made a sound that eerily resembled that of a feline hiss.  Fawkes raised his head and eyed the Assistant Headmistress. 

‘Oh no you don’t, you old snake!!’  She hissed.  Fawkes trilled at her questioningly. 

‘Fawkes, old friend, he’s up to no good again.  There’s going to be more violence at Privet Drive if we don’t do something.’  She turned and cast a spell that returned the items on the desk back to the configuration they were in before she entered the office. 

‘Keep an eye on him, Fawkes.  We need to protect Harry and his family.’ 

Fawkes trilled and settled back down on his perch.  Minerva smoothed her robes and crossed the room.  She exited the office, then cast a spell to unfreeze the paintings before she closed the door behind her. 

As she reached the bottom of the spiral stairs, she was met by a very agitated owl.  She recognized it as the one used by Bella Figg.  Holding her arm up for the bird to land on, she carried it to her office.  Once she entered, the bird flew to the back of the chair, and stuck out its leg.  Unrolling the parchment, she skimmed the message, knowing that if Bella used the owl, it was bad news. 

“Bloody Buggering Hell!”  She stepped to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder, cast  _ ‘Incendio’, _ and called out, ‘Poppy Pomfrey!’, as she stuck her head into the flames. 

pqpqpqp

_ “Dannato! Vecchio maledetto!”Luisa _ exclaimed, as she read the  _ Owl _ that had just been delivered.  _ “ _Quella povera donna!_ ” _

She walked quickly through the main hall into the library, yelling and cursing in rapid-fire Italian, as she gestured with her hands. The  _ Owl _ had contained very bad news.   _ Faegan _ approached her, circling around so she would see him.  He had sensed her ire immediately.  Family was in danger. 

Her voice carried when she was like this, and it didn’t take long for  _ Ettore _ and  _ Dona _ to enter the room as well, followed by their spouses.   She turned to face them, her hands on her hips, and a fire in her eyes.  A crumpled parchment clutched tightly in one of her fists. 

_ “‘Non più!”  _  She snapped, her eyes flashing.

“‘No more what, Mama?  What has happened?”   _ Ettore _ asked.  

 

_ Luisa _ didn’t get angry like this very often.  This was serious. She held out the parchment to him.  He smoothed it and read, his siblings reading over his shoulder.  The woman gasped, hands covering their mouths.

_ “Faegan _ , ready the guest rooms.  We will have  _ several _ visitors for the Holiday, and three of them  _ will be staying on _ after the New Year.”

He bowed. “Yes  _ Signora _ .”  He turned and was gone from the room.   

“ _Ettore_ , contact your _Zio_ _Luigi_.  We have arrangements to make in the Muggle world.”

_ “Si Madre.” _ “ _ Ettore _ moved to the huge fireplace and began the firecall to his uncle’s villa.  There was no use in pushing Mama when she was like this.  Something or someone she cared about was being threatened and she would see it stopped.  She would explain in her own time. 

“I will inform  _ Toria _ and  _ Petro _ of the changes, and the need for more supplies for the holiday meals,  _ Madre _ .”   _ Dona _ turned and headed for the kitchens.  She was already mentally figuring how many more bottles of wine and sparkling juice would be needed; what else needed to be added to the shopping lists for the markets.

That night,  _ Luigi _ , and  _ Antonio, Bianci _ arrived at the villa.   _ Tori _ received strong hugs and many kisses, but he was ushered off to bed without his usual long conversation with  _ Nonna. _ _ Petro _ assured him that it was important business and that the  _ Signora _ would spend extra time with him in the morning.  He also explained that they would be having guests for the holidays and preparations must be made.   _ Tori _ smiled as he climbed into bed.  He hoped that included his parents. 

pqpqpqp

Petunia Dursley opened her eyes slowly, gasping at the pain engulfing her body.  She looked up in the morning light, to see Mrs. Figg bending over her.

“Stay still dear.  Best not to move.  Help is on the way.”  She held one of Petunia’s bruised hands gently, as she knelt on the floor beside her.

Petunia tried to look around her without moving her head, as she attempted to recall why she was lying on the floor in the front room.  She felt a warmth against her body and focused her gaze down her body as best she could, lying on her side as she was.  Against her abdomen lay both  _ Kneazle _ kits, purring loudly.  She looked up suddenly at Bella Figg, her eyes wide with alarm.

“The boys!’ She rasped, her throat raw from screaming. ‘The boys!  Did he hurt the boys!?”

“SShhh, dear.  Don’t move!  The boys are just fine.  They are still asleep in the nursery.”

She reached down to stroke the kits.  “I will be forever glad I gave the boys these kits.  It was they who alerted me to your plight.”

Petunia began to cry, sobbing quietly, as memories of the night before came flooding back.  “I-I just w-wanted Harry to h-have C-Christmas w-with us.” 

Bella pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at Petunia’s face.  Things are about to change, she thought.  The man had gone too far.  They needed to get him out of the house, or get Petunia and the boys out. 

“H-He called H-Harry a freak.  H-he only allowed h-him here because of th-the money.  I g-got angry.  Sh-shouldn’t h-have. But c-couldn’t help it.  Told h-him I w-was a freak too then, and Dudley t-too.  Th-then the glass exploded.”  Petunia stopped and gasped in pain as she tried to take some breathes.  “H-he a-attacked m-me.  All I c-could think was, ‘k-keep him away f-from the babies.’ “  Petunia began to sob in earnest again, groaning in between from the pain it caused her. 

Bella shook her head in disgust as she gently patted Petunia’s hand.  A loud scraping was heard, then the front door opened, and a large  _ Kneazle _ came around the corner from the hall.  He walked up to Bella and meowed loudly.

‘Thank you, Artemus.  Tell them we will be there shortly.’  The animal turned and disappeared around the corner again.  A large click signaled the door being pushed shut by the kits who came back into the room, and curled up again next to Petunia.

“Scat you two!  Go wake up the boys.  We will be leaving soon.”  She waved her hand to shoo the kits upstairs.  As they exited the room, she turned again to Petunia.  “There is help waiting at my house, dear.  I have a potion here that you need to take.  It will deaden the pain in your body enough to allow you to walk to my house.  Once we are outside of the house wards, magic can be used to help you.” 

She pulled a vial from her pocket, unsealed it, and placed it to Petunia’s lips as she held the injured woman’s head up with her other hand, helping her drink it down.  “Now lay still until the potion takes effect.  I will go and get the boys ready to leave.  They can eat breakfast when we arrive at my house.  Food has already been prepared.” 

“Thank you, Bella,”  Petunia whispered.  She was very grateful she had made friends with the kind old woman.  She finally had a connection to people who wanted to help them. 

Bella Figg patted her hand one more time before getting up and going upstairs to wash and dress the boys.  Only minutes after she disappeared from Petunia’s sight, Sofie and Max ran down the stairs and into the front room, sitting down on either side of her.  They both purred loudly as they rubbed against her, giving her comfort while she waited for Bella and the boys.  She raised her hands slowly and began scratching between the tufted ears, as she let go of a relieved sigh.  There was finally light at the end of the tunnel.

Tbc…

 

______________________

_ Dannato! Vecchio maledetto! - _ Italian.  Damn! Accursed old man!   

_Quella povera donna!_ \- Italian. That poor woman!

_Non più! -_ Italian.  No more!  or  Not anymore!

 


	34. Rescue and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 34:  Rescue and Healing**

2,125 words

Once outside of the wards surrounding the Dursley home, Arabella, Petunia, and the boys, followed by the kits, were met by Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt, dressed as Muggles.  Remus checked to make sure no one was watching them from nearby windows, before casting a  _ ‘Notice-Me-Not’ Charm _ on the group.  Kingsley gently gathered the injured woman into his arms, and once she was as comfortable as he could make her, they proceeded quickly to Wisteria Walk. 

Pushing through the front door of her home, Arabella shoo’d the cats from the door as she held it open for Kingsley.  Minerva had obtained his assistance easily when she contacted him and explained the dangers to Harry and his remaining family.  Kingsley laid Petunia gently on the  _ Transfigured _ hospital bed in the spare bedroom.  Petunia whimpered softly at the loss of comfort and security she felt in the dark man’s strong arms.  He smiled down at her and she blushed as she tried to smile back, through the pain.  He nodded at a waiting Poppy Pomfrey as he backed out of the way. 

Everyone stepped into the other room to allow Poppy to work unhindered, and Arabella disappeared into the kitchen with Minerva to prepare tea.  Remus had already removed the boys’ coats, gloves, hats, and Wellingtons.  He was sitting on the floor near the warmth of a charmed fire, playing with the boys and the felines.  Severus crouched behind Remus, watching both children, especially Harry.  He was surprised and saddened to see that the child was far too small for his age.  He would brew stronger _Nutrient_ _Potions_ to help Harry catch up to where he should be.  One thing that was a pleasant surprise were the similarities between Harry and Lily.  If the boy’d had red hair, he would have almost been the spitting image of his mother.  The thought made his heart ache as he missed his other best friend.

“M-moo-ny,” a small voice spoke, stumbling over the word, the speech halting and stilted. 

Severus narrowed his eyes and watched Harry, noticing he tended to turn his head to the right, putting that ear toward whoever was speaking.  He remembered Remi’s anger over the damage to Harry’s hearing; gone in the left ear, and damaged in the right.  He frowned.  The child would have a struggle ahead of him to make up for the deficit.  There was no way of knowing if they would be able to repair the damage.  It had been too long since it had happened. 

Severus’ anger rose as he thought of the obese angry Muggle that had to have struck Harry violently in the head to cause this kind of injury.  His ears would have bled.  Petunia would have known it was serious, but from the condition of the woman, he surmised she probably had been forbidden to seek Muggle medical assistance.  The resilience of youth had allowed Harry to find a way to work around the injury, which explained why no one noticed he was almost completely deaf.  He seemed to be learning how to read lips.  That indicated he was a bright child, which didn’t surprise Severus at all, considering his parentage. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the crash of china hitting the floor in the kitchen.  It was followed by an immediate, “Bugger!”  from Minerva. 

Remus and Severus barely registered the curse as they watched the two small boys in front of them.  Dudley had scooted over, grabbing Harry and shoving him behind him and covering him with his blanket, successfully hiding the smaller boy from view.  Dudley’s eyes were wide, scanning the room, and the small lump under the blanket remained perfectly still.  Kingsley had observed the actions of the boys from across the room and moved quietly to stand behind Severus and Remus. 

Remus swallowed the growl that threatened to erupt from his throat as he’d just witnessed, then looked up at the men behind him.  This was too smooth—too perfectly timed.  These boys had done this many many times.  Severus placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and Remus schooled his features into a calm smile.  

“Dudley?” Remus spoke quietly to the plump boy, trying to get his attention.

“Da? Da home?”  He looked around fearfully, reaching back to pat the blanketed figure behind him.  “Da no make Hawwy cwry.”

“No, Dudley, your Da is not here.  Harry will not cry. Professor Minerva dropped the teapot--that is all.”  Reaching behind Dudley slowly, he continued, “Harry can come out now.  He is safe.”

Dudley eyed the people around him before looking back at Remus.  “‘fessor Kitty bwake teapo’?”

 

“Yes,”  Remus bit back a smile. “Professor Ki-- Minerva broke the teapot.  That was the loud noise.”

 

Dudley studied him for a moment as if he were deciding whether to believe him or not. When he was sure his Da was not in the room, he turned and pulled the blanket from Harry.  “Hawwy ‘k.  Come out.  No Da.”  He reached down and pulled Harry up, to a sitting position beside him, smoothing the wild hair, as he did so. 

Harry looked meekly around the room, then focused on Remus.  “’Tee P-Pet?”

Making sure to speak slowly enough for Harry to read his lips,  “She is fine.  Auntie Pops is taking care of her.”

They watched, as Harry seemed lost in thought, concentrating hard as if he were trying to remember something.  He looked up to see Poppy approaching. His eyes widened as he seemed to make a connection, and he pointed at the Mediwitch.

‘P-Po-Pop?’

Poppy’s face broke out in a surprised smile when she heard the nickname spoken; a nickname she hadn’t heard in almost two years.  Her eyes teared up as she squatted down in front of Harry.

“Yes my little poppet, I’m Pop-Pop.  I’m surprised you remember.” 

She pulled Harry to her and gave him a cuddling hug as she kissed the top of his head.  He smiled up at her as she released him to go sit with Dudley again.  Dudley picked up a magical top and handed it to him.  Poppy, Remus, and Severus stood and straightened their robes, as they moved to the other side of the room. 

“Petunia is stable now, and is asleep.  I’ve given her  _ Healing, Nutrient, _ and  _ Pain Potions _ , as well as a  _ Sleeping Draught _ .  She will be out for several hours, as she heals.”  Anger and concern flashed in her eyes as she spoke.

Minerva and Arabella joined them, with the tea, just as Poppy finished speaking.  They sat down around the table, and were joined by Kingsley, who carried the boys.  The boys put down on a comforter next to the table, given spill-proof cups and a dish of finger snacks.  It kept them occupied while the adults talked.  Mr. Tibbles, Mrs. Figg’s most senior part-Kneazle, sat nearby keeping an eye on the children, swishing his tail in agitation if any of the other cats looked like they were going to steal a morsel.  Artemus and Cornelius sprawled near the front door, appearing to clean themselves as they kept watch; their collars actually their wands, transfigured.

Minerva spoke first, after tea had been poured all around.  ‘What were the extent of her injuries, Poppy?’

“The list is long.  A concussion, two black eyes, a split lip, two loose teeth, a broken ankle, three cracked ribs, a hairline fracture in her right forearm, several deep bruises on her abdomen, shoulders, and back,’ Poppy stopped to sip her tea and moisten her mouth, ‘the other ankle is sprained, and both her wrists were wrenched.  I checked her for internal bleeding and injuries, but, thank Merlin, there was nothing serious.  I was able to stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling.”

Kingsley and Severus, who flanked Remus, both put a firm hand on his arms, as they heard him begin to growl.  Minerva shushed him when she noticed the flash of amber in his eyes.  “Remus, contain yourself.  You don’t want to alarm the children.” 

“Yes _ , Màthair _ .”  He rose and went to sit with the boys, pulling Harry into his lap, holding him close, while the boys played.  “At least the boys weren’t harmed…” he mumbled, as he buried his face in the messy dark hair. 

“This is so hard for him,” Minerva commented aloud, to no one in particular.  There were answering sounds of agreement from the others.   “I’ve already contacted your mother, Severus, about getting Mr. Dursley away for the Holidays at least.  It seems  _ Albus  _ had something to do with the man coming home early from his recent business trip.  We should be hearing from her soon.”

  Just then, a loud tapping could be heard at the kitchen window.  Arabella rushed from the room, returning shortly with a large raven on her arm, and a parchment in her hand, which she immediately handed to Minerva.  The raven flew back to the kitchen to rest on the perch and have some food and water. 

‘Ah!’  Minerva chuckled. ‘It seems Mr. Dursley had been suddenly called away, to replace another executive that has taken ill.  He will be gone until after the New Year.  It seems  _ Luisa’s _ brothers have substantial connections in the Muggle business world!’

‘Splendid!’  Kingsley added. ‘It’s just too bad I didn’t get the opportunity to hex the man before he left.’ 

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but Severus eyed him closely.  Appearances were deceiving and he‘d see that smirk on the Auror’s face before.  Shacklebolt had many of his own connections in the Muggle world.  This would not be a pleasant trip for the abusive Muggle. 

‘She also informs me that arrangements have been made to make it look as though Petunia left, taking the boys with her.  A report of abuse is already on file with the Muggle authorities.   _ Luisa _ has had rooms set up for the three and we are to bring them to Italy as soon as Petunia is able to travel.   _ Luisa _ has opened her home.  They will stay there, under the Covenant’s protection, until it is time for the boys to attend school.’

‘Mama  _ Luisa _ always has had a huge heart for the children.’  Remus commented.

‘Yes, and the age of the child never mattered.  She despises those who shirk their parental responsibilities,’ Severus replied, as he offered an oatmeal biscuit to each of the boys.  Little fists grabbed his trousers, as Harry pulled himself up, ignoring the proffered sweet, to stare into the dark eyes. 

Remus smirked and poked Kingsley in the leg, drawing his attention to Harry and Severus.  Dudley took one of the cookies and crawled into Arabella’s lap to eat it.  He kept an eye on his cousin, as he bit into the chewy treat. 

“Have a biscuit, Harry,” Severus coaxed.  “They are tasty.” 

He lifted one of the small hands and wrapped it around the treat.  Harry looked down at his hand as if seeing it for the first time.  He looked up at Severus, then over to Remus, who nodded at him with a smile.  Harry let go with the other hand and swayed a bit, before regaining his balance.  He broke a large piece of the biscuit off and offered it to Severus.  Dark eyebrows rose in surprise, but elegant fingers reached out and gently took the bit of biscuit.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.”  Severus smiled and popped the piece into his mouth, which prompted a very large and bright smile from Harry.  Everyone else’s smiles soon followed.  Dudley clapped loudly. 

“Hawwy smile!”

This elicited several chuckles from everyone.  Harry turned and crawled back into Remus’ lap and snuggled down against his chest, sticking two fingers in his mouth.  He was totally content now that he knew everyone was happy. 

Tbc…


	35. Progress and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honour, Chapter 35:  Progress and Plans**

2,860 words

Minerva dismissed her last class, and sat at her desk rubbing her hands over her face.  She was exhausted.  Busy schedules, exams, restless students, getting ready for the Hols and the trip to Italy, and worrying about Petunia and the boys; it had taken its toll on her, and on the others as well.  Thank goodness everything had been moving relatively well.  They’d had to sidestep Albus a few times, but they’d managed.  He just thought it was end of term stress and eagerness for the holiday to start. 

She sighed heavily and cast a spell to clear her desk, drawers opening and closing, and all parchments, books and quills stowing themselves for the night.  Papers needing to be marked zoomed into her satchel, and the lesson tools stowed themselves in the cabinets at the back of the room.  Once she was sure everything was locked, she exited the classroom, the door locking automatically behind her. 

She walked to the Staff Lounge and  _ Floo’d _ to the Hospital Wing.  Stepping out of the fire, she brushed the soot from her robes.  Poppy looked up from the parchments and books on her desk, smiling.

“Hello,  _ Gràdh _ .  Long day?”  She tipped her face up as Minerva leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. 

“Yes, very long.  As if it would never end.”  She sat in the chair near the desk with a relieved sigh.  She spelled her shoes off and flexed her toes as she rotated her ankles.   ‘How is our patient doing?’

Poppy cast  _ Privacio _ , and a  _ Locking Charm _ on her office door, before answering.  “She is doing much better, with almost a week of total bed rest; she is finally able to ingest clear soups and soft foods.  The deepest bruises have almost cleared, and she is able to move with only discomfort rather than pain.  Tomorrow I will go and help her start some exercises to help her become mobile again.”

“How is she faring emotionally?”

Poppy closed the book she had been referencing, and laid down her quill.  “Arabella says she has been crying quite a bit, but only, when the boys cannot see it.  It alarms them.  It seems they have seen her cry too many times in the past.”

“Understandable.”

“It seems the boys, and the cats have been sneaking into the bedroom.  When Arabella checks on her, she is not alone.  The boys and several of the cats are usually asleep in the bed with her.  Ironically, after that started, Petunia began to rest better. She’s even smiled once or twice.”

“It's a good sign. It means she won't shy away from touch.”

“Hopefully.  But, she will have a long road to travel to get past everything she has been through.  Are all the arrangements made for them to accompany us to Italy?”

Minerva stretched and rubbed the back of her neck.  “I received an  _ Owl _ from  _ Luisa _ this morning.  Everything is taken care of.  The Covenant will move Petunia and the boys, erasing their trail behind them.  They will arrive as we do, just not with us.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.”

“Och!  Bugger it!”  Minerva exclaimed as she rubbed her neck again.  “I can’t get this _Bleeding_ _knot out of my neck!_ ”  Poppy smirked as she watched Minerva stand and walk away from the desk.  A moment later, a large grey tabby stood where her mate had been.  It meowed at her, then proceeded to stretch.  First she arched her back and her tail stiffened and trembled as she stretched that too.  Then, she dropped her front to the floor, her hindquarters in the air and stretched her back and body out as long as she could get it.  She ended by stretching each back leg, then sitting down primly to wash her face and paws.

Poppy chuckled uncontrollably as she watched.  She never tired of watching her Kitten do this.  In a blink of an eye, her mate was back, standing loose and rotating her head. 

“Ahhh, much better,” she purred as she dropped back into the chair.

“You know love, I could have rubbed that knot out for you,” Poppy said, with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in her eye, as she continued to chuckle at her mate's antics.

“Why do you think I change so often in class?  If I didn’t, I’d be a mass of knots by the end of the day.”

“I know, and my offer would still stand…” Poppy winked at her as she charmed her desk clear.  Waving her wand, she cancelled the  _ Privacy _ S _ pell _ and unlocked the door.  “Currently, the Hospital Wing is blessedly empty.  Shall we go to dinner before I get called away?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.  I’m ready for a cup of tea—or several.”  Minerva rose as Poppy came around the desk, and stopped in front of her, wrapping her arms around Minerva’s waist.  Poppy leaned in and brushed her lips against Minerva’s. 

“Do you have any detentions tonight?”

“Hmmm…no.”  Minerva kissed her back.  “Do you have plans?”

Poppy just smiled devilishly and pulled Minerva in for a deep kiss, nibbling her bottom lip as she broke away.  Minerva was smirking at her with a raised eyebrow.  Poppy stepped back, releasing her mate and exited the office.  Minerva followed, and they talked quietly as they entered the hallway.

pqpqpqp

As Vernon Dursley entered the house, he dropped his keys on the table in the hall before hauling his considerable bulk up the stairs to his bedroom.  The house was quiet, so he assumed Petunia must be out on one of her walks with the boys.  She was probably visiting that odd little old woman over on Wisteria Walk again.  No matter, he would just leave her a note. 

He’d try to call her when he got to New York—if he remembered.  Scribbling a note, he dropped it on the table and grabbed his keys and suitcase, exiting the house.  The door slammed loudly behind him, causing several curtains in neighbouring windows to be pushed aside.  Tyres squealed as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street.  Inside the house, the note he’d thrown on the table fluttered to the floor and disappeared under the grandfather clock. 

As soon as Vernon’s car disappeared around the corner, a small lorry approached the house at Number 4 Privet Drive, and pulled up into the driveway.  The Bright Shine Cleaning Service workers exited the lorry and walked to the stoop, knocking on the door.  After a moment the door opened and the men entered, carrying their cleaning supplies.  Two more workers exited the back of the van and began cleaning the exterior windows.  Once the windows were finished, the men entered the house.  Approximately an hour later, the two men and two women exited the house, carrying the cleaning supplies and 4 rubbish bags.  It was approaching dusk, so the exterior light was turned on.  They loaded everything into the lorry, climbed in, and left.  Their activities were duly noted by several of the Dursley’s neighbours. 

The van travelled four blocks and pulled into an alleyway.  Five minutes later, a parcel delivery truck exited the same alley and drove to the Figg residence, on Wisteria Walk.  The driver exited the van with an armload of large parcels and was met at the door by Mrs. Figg.  She signed for them and held the door open so he could place them inside for her.  As he exited, she stopped him and handed him a bag of her freshly baked chocolate mint biscuits.  He smiled as he thanked her, entered the truck and proceeded on his way.

pqpqpqpqp

Petunia Dursley sat in a charmed chair that moved her from room to room as needed.  She was not strong enough to walk unaided yet. Though Poppy had been coming by for a couple days to supervise her therapy, and adjust her potions, she was still weak, and her sense of balance was still off.  Currently she was sitting with Bella and the boys, by the fire.  A once-crisply ironed handkerchief was being twisted between her hands, as she spoke quietly to Arabella about her less than blissful marriage to Vernon.  Her face was tear-stained and her nose was red, as Dudley and Harry climbed into her lap, to wrap their arms around her neck and place sloppy little toddler kisses on her face until she started to laugh.  Their goal accomplished, they climbed back down and settled near her feet, playing with the cats again. 

A knock on the door prompted Arabella to peek through the front curtains, then excuse herself before leaving the room. Artemus and Cornelius walked nonchalantly over to the hall and sat down, watching, tails swishing.  Petunia could hear her speaking with a man.  A few minutes later, she reentered the room with a smile on her face. 

pqpqpqpq

Jonas Wylie stood by the doors to the Great Hall waiting for Hannah McConnaughy, the Seventh Year Slytherin assigned to chaperone him this week.  She was exchanging post addresses with one of the Ravenclaws.  Bezoar licked his cheek, sensing his impatience.  Jonas had an essay to finish and spells to practice.  He wanted to get that book from the library before it was too late. 

“Hannah…” Jonas called, pleadingly.  She had taken good care of him all week, but he far preferred the boys.  They didn’t get sidetracked quite as much. 

“Hang on, Jonas,” she called, as she grabbed the scrap of parchment the other girl held out. “I’m coming.” 

He watched as another Ravenclaw grabbed her sleeve and asked her a question.  He sighed.  It would be another 20 minutes before he could pull her away.  He turned and walked into the Main Hall, pacing back and forth, humming to himself.  Bezoar followed closely, occasionally rubbing against his ankles. 

“Well, if it isn’t the little bitty Slytherin kitty-lover,” sneered a male voice from behind him.

Jonas spun around, wand in hand and ready to cast, as Bezoar hunched and hissed loudly, his coat standing on end, and his ears flat against his head.  Leaning against one of the stone statues, his arms crossed over his chest, stood Daniel Bell.  He was currently flanked by two other students, who also had a penchant for trouble. 

“Ohhh, look boys, he doesn’t have a babysitter.  Did big bad Jonas ‘Willy’ finally learn how to take care of himself?”  Daniel spoke in a taunting singsong voice, as his companions snickered.  “What do you think boys?  Should we see if he’s learned yet how to defend himself and that  _ useless _ bag of fur?”

Jonas narrowed his eyes at the bigger boys, as they began to advance on him.  He kept his wand pointed toward them as he moved back to keep them from surrounding him.  Bezoar moved in front of him, hissing and growling loudly.  He remembered this boy, and he was  _ not _ going to get a second chance to hurt  _ him or his wizard _ . 

Jonas knew the school’s rules about doing magic outside of classes, but he also knew that if the situation turned bad and he had no choice but to defend himself, his Head of House would understand.  He kept his gaze moving from one tormentor to the other, so he could hopefully anticipate their actions, and act accordingly. 

Several times, the boys made motions with their wands as if they were preparing to cast hexes at him, trying to unnerve him.  They were aware of the rules regarding unauthorised magic as well.  They cast a few harmless spells to startle him, and continued to move closer to him, herding him slowly into a corner.  When Jonas’ back hit the wall, he realized he was in trouble.  Bezoar was still between him and the other boys, hissing and growling, and keeping the boys just out of physical reach—for now.  He had to do something, but what?  He didn’t want to break rules, but he wasn’t about to become a victim again, even if Bell hadn’t learned his lesson. 

“What are you going to do now, Mr. ‘Willy’?  Big bad Slytherin, show us the awesome power of the snake…” Daniel taunted, and the other boys laughed loudly. 

Daniel raised his wand.  Jonas watched the movement and his eyes widened as an idea formed. 

_ “Accio  _ Daniel Bell’s Wand! _ ” _ Jonas yelled, as Bezoar leapt at the boy. 

As the mahogany wand slapped into his hand, Bezoar’s claws sunk into Daniel’s chest and he screamed as both of them went down.  The other boys watched Daniel hit the floor and turned their wands on Jonas.

“Yer gonna pay fer tha’, Snake Boy!”  one of the boys yelled over Daniel’s cries. 

Jonas raised his wand again as he heard the beginnings of spells being uttered by the boys. 

_ “‘Stupefy!” _   Called several voices and the other two boys dropped to the floor where they’d stood. 

Daniel was suddenly silent, Bezoar sitting calmly next to his  _ Stupefied  _ body cleaning the blood from his claws.  Jonas looked around and saw Hannah standing by the Great Hall doors, and Professors McGonagall and Snape standing in the Hall, to either side of the boys on the floor.  All held drawn wands. 

Hannah rushed over to Jonas and knelt in front of him.  “Jonas!  Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”  He pocketed his wand as he felt another presence near him.

“Mr. Wylie, I am pleased to see you are unharmed.”  Severus Snape eyed him closely, making sure he was not injured.  “Very Slytherin of you, disarming Mr. Bell.”

“Thank you, Professor.  I did want to not break rules.”  

 

Severus nodded, clearly pleased with the boy. 

“I’m so sorry, Jonas—Professor Snape!  I saw Bell and started to come to Jonas’ aid.  But I was grabbed from behind--and was only able to get free when Jonas got Bell’s wand.”  Hannah’s face was red, her hair mussed, and bruises were forming on her arms and throat. 

“No matter, Miss McConnaughy.  I trust you will not let yourself get distracted again when you should be fulfilling your responsibilities.”

Hannah looked down, duly chastised.  “No, Sir.  I won’t, I promise.”

Jonas picked up Bezoar, guiding him around his shoulders, and reached out to take Hannah’s hand.  “I forgive you, Hannah.  I know you didn’t do it on purpose.  It gave me a chance to work out a strategy, like we talked about yesterday in Defense class.”  He smiled up at her.  “Can we go to the library now, please?  I want to finish that Potions essay.”

“Before you go, Mr. Wylie, would you tell us what happened?”  Professor McGonagall had walked up to stand next to Severus.

“Yes, Professor.  I came out here to wait for Hannah.  She was talking to one of the Ravenclaws.  Daniel was standing over there.”  Jonas pointed.  “He started teasing me and calling names, trying to get me to duel them.  I  _ Accio’d _ his wand, when I realised I was cornered, and Bezoar jumped at him.  That’s when the other boys started to cast spells.  Then you  _ Stupefied _ them.”  He looked back and forth between his professors.  “Can we go now?”

“That’s what I saw too, Professor.”  Hannah volunteered.

“Yes, you may go, Mr. Wylie.  We have other students who witnessed the event as well.  If we need any more information, Professor Snape will let you know.  Off with you two now.  Madam Pince will be closing the library doors soon.”

“Yes Ma’am. Thank you Professors.”  Hannah and Jonas, with Bezoar securely perched on his shoulders, headed down the hall toward the library, at a brisk pace.  Severus and Minerva watched them go, before releasing the three boys and leading them to the Headmaster’s office. 

Tbc…


	36. Old Friends and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 36:  Old Friends and Memories**

2,910 words

Severus shook the disorienting feeling of  _ Apparation _ from his body as the front door of Malfoy Manor appeared in front of him, elegantly embellished with holiday greenery.  He checked his pockets to ensure the miniature packages were still there.  Grasping the huge knocker, he let the weight of it pound the door twice, then waited.  A moment later, the door swung open smoothly, guided by one of the Malfoy elves, wearing a white tunic bearing the Malfoy crest.

“Good evening, Master Severus.”  The elderly house-elf bowed and ushered Severus inside, closing the door behind him.  “Master Lucius and young Master Draco are currently in the library.  May I take your robes?”

“Yes, Thank you, Rollins.”  Retrieving the packages, he let Rollins take his robes.  Casting a spell to return the gifts to normal size, he turned and walked across the hall to the library.  The manor had been extravagantly but tastefully decorated for the holidays; Lucius evidently deciding to continue the tradition in memory of Cissa. 

“Welcome, Sev!  What a pleasant surprise! Please take a seat.”

 Lucius smiled from his location on the massive hearthrug, where he was currently helping his son, Draco, create buildings with  _ Wizard Blocks _ .  Lucius  _ Levitated _ the last block to the top of the castle, right before Draco reached out and pushed the blocks down.  He sat up, clapping his hands and squealing with delight.  Lucius just looked at him and laughed, as he flicked his wand and set the blocks to rebuilding themselves again.

“It looks as though you and Dray are enjoying yourselves.”

Severus sat in one of the leather chairs flanking the fireplace.  The flames burned just high enough to keep the large room comfortably warm.  An enormous and elegantly decorated Christmas tree dominated one corner of the room.  The rest of the room was beautifully decorated with evergreens, holly, and a multitude of charmed crystal ornaments, satin ribbons, and white roses.  It was a feast for the eyes, and sadly, reminded Severus of the emptiness left by Cissa”s sudden and sad passing.  Lucius was happy to have his son, but he still missed his wife very much.  His happiness had an edge of melancholy to it.  Severus’ heart ached for his friend. 

Draco knocked the blocks down again and the process started all over again.  Severus snickered at the picture in front of him—one most people would never see.  The elegant, aristocratic, and proper Lord Malfoy sitting on the floor, dressed in jeans and a plain cashmere jumper, playing  _ Wizard Blocks _ with his toddler-aged son. 

“I’ve brought gifts, if there are any young boys interested…”  Severus commented casually, quirking an eyebrow as he toyed with a bright bow on one of the packages, watching the small blond child on the floor.  Huge grey eyes suddenly focused on him and the pile of brightly wrapped packages on his lap.  Small hands brushed fine white blond hair out of excited grey eyes as Draco rose quickly to his feet and headed for his Godfather. 

“Me!  Unc’ Sev!  I’ inth-er-esth-ed!”  Draco suddenly stopped, and turned to eye his father.

Lucius watched his son with an amused look on his face.  He could see the miniature war going on behind his son’s eyes.  He wanted those gifts so badly, but he knew he’d best mind his manners.  He was learning.

“Yes, Dray.  But…you may open only one.  No more.  The rest go under the tree until Yule.”

The boy”s face lit up immediately when he heard the word “yes”, but fell when he heard he would only be allowed to open one now.  He frowned and a plump pink lower lip automatically made a prominent appearance, displaying his displeasure.  Severus’ eyebrow again  roseat the display, but he  remained silent, curious as to the outcome of this mini-Malfoy standoff.   Lucius rose, waving his wand to  _ Levitate _ the blocks back into their box.

“Draco Lucien.  We discussed this earlier today.  Desist the pouting or you may spend the remainder of the afternoon sitting on your bed.”  Lucius stood with his hands on his hips, looking down at his son.  He wondered to himself, as he had many times before, if this would have been any easier if Cissa had survived. 

 “But Fatha”…” Draco whined, looking up at his father with huge doe eyes.  Holding up two fingers, he waited. 

“One.”  Lucius expression stayed neutral.

Draco”s gaze flicked quickly to his Godfather and back to his father, hoping to elicit a little support.  He smiled his sweetest smile—the one that usually made his father’s eyes go soft.

 The little muscle next to Lucius” lip twitched.  How he hated it when his son smiled that smile, the one that reminded him so much of his mother.  Lucius closed his eyes and reminded himself how bad it was to give into the child, especially at this young age.  He would be doomed for life if he didn’t stand firm.  The little things were always the hardest. 

It was a standoff, and frankly, Severus didn’t feel patient enough for hell to freeze over.

He shifted in his chair and  _ Levitated _ all but two of the packages under the huge tree.

“Lucius.  Here is the one gift you are allowing him.”  Severus held up in one hand, a package wrapped in sapphire-blue metallic paper and tied with silver ribbons. “And here is a second gift that  _ I _ am allowing him, as his Godfather to have now.”  He raised his other hand, which contained a smaller package wrapped in bright red paper and tied with shiny black and silver ribbons. 

Draco squealed, and immediately silenced himself at the ‘we will discuss this before bed’ look Lucius gave him.  He dropped his head, as if chastised and folded his hands in front of him.

Lucius sighed. “Go ahead my dragon, but  _ try _ not to make a mess with the wrappings.”

Draco beamed up at his father and darted over to his Godfather.  He reached up and grasped the packages, but Severus didn’t immediately release his hold on them.

“I do believe you have a fee to pay your Godfather…”  Severus spoke in his most official voice, a glint of humour in his eyes. 

Draco released his grip, promptly climbed into Severus lap, and wrapped his arms around his Godfather’s neck, giving him a firm hug and planting a somewhat wet toddler kiss on his cheek.  A moment later, Severus’ lap, as well as his hands, were empty, and Draco was back on the hearthrug unwrapping the packages.  One of the house-elves appeared almost immediately to remove the loose wrappings and ribbons. With a smile and a bow to the Master, she was gone again with an almost silent pop.

“Sev, you will be the death of me yet.  How am I ever going to keep Dray from becoming totally spoiled when you do such things?  It’s hard enough for me not to spoil him, since he’s all I have.”  Lucius rolled his eyes and slid into the chair across from Severus.

“Godfather’s prerogative.”  Severus chuckled, as he looked over to see how Dray enjoyed his gifts.  “A glass of brandy would taste splendid right now, Luc.”

Lucius snorted, and snapped his fingers.  Rollins appeared.  “Brandy please, Rollins.”

“Yes, Master Lucius.”  The elf promptly disappeared.  He reappeared a few moments later bearing a tray with two large snifters filled with the dark brandy that Lucius kept for special occasions.  Placing the silver tray on the table, he handed a snifter to each of the wizards, bowed and disappeared with a pop. 

Severus lifted the snifter in his palm, swirling it so he could admire the deep hue of the liquor, and allowing the heat of his hand to warm it.  He took a small sip, allowing the brandy to sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing, feeling the warmth all the way down.  He watched Lucius take a sip of his, before speaking.

“Exquisite as always.  You always have the best spirits on hand.”

“True, but your family’s vineyards produce the best wines I have ever tasted.”  Lucius looked into his snifter, appearing to study the surface of the brandy as he spoke.  “Might I hope to be blessed with a few bottles again this year?”

“Hmmm.  It may be possible…”

Severus chuckled, as he  _ Levitated _ a small package to Lucius’ lap, and cast a spell to restore it to normal size.  Lucius’ legs shifted a bit with the change in weight of the gift.  Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Severus, and set his brandy snifter on the table, as he steadied the gift with his other hand. 

 “May I?”

“But of course.  Dray has been treated to an early gift… or two.  Why shouldn’t his father enjoy the same?”

“True.  I believe I shall, then.” 

He pulled the silk ribbon, untying the elaborate bow and the metallic wrapping fell away, revealing a polished wooden box.  Lifting the intricately carved lid, Lucius” face lit up with a smile when he saw the three very old, and highly prized bottles of  _ Nettare Del Cielo  _ wines.

“Oh Severus!  Three of your vineyards” best vintages!  How splendid.  Thank you!” He glanced down at the bottle he cradled in his hand. “They definitely live up to their name, Heaven’s Nectar.”

“If you”ll noticed, I asked Mama to be sure to include one of the dessert wines this time.  It happens to be the one you enjoyed when you and Cissa… last visited.”  Severus’ face fell as he realised what he’d said.  “I am sorry Luc.”

Lucius looked at Severus with a bit of melancholy in his eyes, but felt more bothered by his friend’s distress than by being reminded of his deceased mate.  “Severus, there’s no need to apologise.  That trip is one of my fondest memories of Cissa.”  Lucius smiled to himself.  “As a matter of fact, Cissa was sure that was when we conceived Draco---one afternoon… in the orchards.”

Severus” eyes widened, then he flushed just a bit.  Lucius looked at him, raised an eyebrow and snorted in amusement.  “I see we weren’t the only ones who’d fallen victim to the orchards’ romantic charms, eh Sev?”

Severus cleared his throat, took a sip of his brandy, then looked Lucius square in the eye, with a much too serious expression.  “I admit to nothing.”

The two men stared at each other, silently, backed by the happy sounds of Draco playing on the floor, and the crackling of the fire.  Smiles slowly started to appear on the stiffly stoic faces, and quickly turned into laughter.  They held their snifters up to each other and toasted to happy memories. 

pqpqpqp

Remus looked up from the Muggle detective novel he’d been reading, to see Severus close the door behind him and  _ Levitate _ his robes to the wardrobe by the door.  Severus’ face was flushed from the cold, his braid had come loose, and his eyes were bright.  He walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of tea, before sitting down next to Remus on the sofa.

“Your visit appears to have gone well, I assume?”  Remus closed his book and removed his glasses, placing both on the table as he turned to face Severus. 

Severus took a couple careful sips of the hot tea, before replying, “Yes it did.  Lucius is doing better, though he still misses Cissa very much.  Draco has grown considerably, and is turning out to be quite the handful.”

“It sounds like he may pose quite the challenge when he becomes a Hogwart’s student.”

“I certainly hope not.  He is already learning the skills of manipulation at this early age, though he hasn’t quite wrapped his father around his finger yet.  Lucius is still resisting.  We can only hope he succeeds.”  Severus drained his cup and refilled it.  “And how was your afternoon?”

“Quiet.  Just me, and Qwill, Yum Yum, and Koko, solving the latest crime.”  Remus patted the dog-eared paperback on the table. 

Severus snorted.  “You’re  _ still _ reading those books?  How many  _ has _ that Braun woman written so far?”

“I’ve lost track.  I just keep reading them.  I’ll look for new ones the next time we go to London.” 

“Hmmm. Well if you’re a good little wolf, maybe Santa will bring you some new books,” Severus mumbled under his breath as he set down his cup and leaned down to remove his boots. 

“Eh?”  Remus leaned over toward Severus. “Did you say something, Sev?”

“Uhm, just that I hope to get some new boots for Christmas.”  Severus” head was lowered and his loosened braid had fallen forward, partially obscuring his face.  At least he hoped it did, considering the warmth in his cheeks. 

“Right…” Remus sat back up, eyeing Severus suspiciously, as he refilled his cup, adding two large spoonfuls of sugar, stirring them in.  When Severus sat back up, throwing his pathetic specimen of a braid back over his shoulder, Remus cocked an eyebrow.

“Would you like me to brush and rebraid that for you?” 

Severus turned, looked a bit caught off guard, and opened his mouth to reply.  Nothing passed his lips though.  After a moment, he just shrugged.  “I suppose.  It is quite a mess from the wind, isn’t it.”  He said, pulling the braid forward.

Remus  _ Summoned _ a brush from his bedchamber and motioned for Severus to turn and sit between his knees.  He pulled the braid to him and released the remainder of it, before beginning to brush it using long slow strokes, taking his time to work through the tangles.  As he pulled the brush through the long dark hair, Severus seemed to relax, and Remus thought he heard a sigh.  They used to do this on a daily basis when they were younger and still together.  It had become a ritual for them, and he realised how much he had missed that.  Sev”s hair was longer.  He loved the way it felt as he ran his fingers through it, searching for any remaining snarls or tangles.  When he was satisfied Severus’ hair was completely smooth, he braided it, just tight enough to keep it neat, but not pull.  Severus preferred a looser braid for sleeping.  He used a  _ Binding _ S _ pell _ to secure the end, then ran his hand loosely down the smooth braid, enjoying the feel of it.

“There, nice and tidy again.  You should be fine until morning now.”  Remus patted Severus” shoulder and sent the brush  _ Levitating _ back to his room. 

“Thank you.”  Severus didn’t seem in a rush to rise.  He rolled his shoulders and let his head drop forward onto his chest.

“You look all done out.  Why don’t you go and have a kip on my bed, if you don’t feel like returning to your rooms.  I can wake you in time for dinner, unless you’d rather just eat here with me tonight?”  Remus kneaded Severus” shoulders lightly.

Severus raised his head and yawned.  “Maybe I will take you up on that offer.  I’d forgotten how tiring a visit with Luc and Draco can be.”  He stood and stretched, turning around to look down at Remus.  “Dinner here will be fine.  I can’t abide Albus” presence right now.  Give our excuses to Auntie and Pops will you?”

“Definitely.”  Remus smiled as he picked his book up and put his glasses back on.

Severus yawned again and nodded. He leaned down and kissed the sandy blond curls.  “Wake me.”  He called over his shoulder as he shuffled off to Remus’ bedchamber.

Remus watched him over the rims of his glasses, until the closed door blocked him from sight.  He slid down in the chair and opened his book to the marked page.

Tbc…

**** The books Remus was referring to are  _ The Cat Who… _ series by Lilian Jackson Braun.  

The characters are James “Qwill” Mackintosh Qwilleran ,  and his Siamese companions, Sir Kao K’o Kung (Koko) and Yum Yum.

[ http://www.barnesandnoble.com/b/contributor/lilian-jackson-braun/_/N-2kfl ](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/b/contributor/lilian-jackson-braun/_/N-2kfl)

 

[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilian_Jackson_Braun ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilian_Jackson_Braun)

  
[ http://www.bookseriesinorder.com/lilian-jackson-braun/ ](http://www.bookseriesinorder.com/lilian-jackson-braun/)


	37. Pranks, Anticipation, and Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honour Chapter 37:  Pranks, Anticipation, and Delays**

1,730 words

Albus Dumbledore hurried out of his rooms, through his office, and down the stairs in a huff.  He grumbled as he had to keep stopping to adjust his slippers.   He would have worn his shoes, but it seemed that all his favourite socks had gone missing, or at least one of each pair had.  It made no sense.  They had all been in his dresser yesterday morning. He’d tried wearing the mismatched ones, but they’d turned white.  Now all he had were white socks… plain, white socks.  He shuddered at the thought.  So, he’d worn his slippers, but they were loose today for some reason.  He stopped just outside the Staff Lounge to adjust them—again.

Minerva and Poppy looked up from where they had been sitting and chatting quietly by the window.  They watched the Headmaster struggle with his offending footwear, before returning their attention to their tea and conversation.  It wouldn’t do to have him notice the humour dancing in their eyes and the knowing smiles they shared. 

Remus had just refilled his teacup at the sideboard, added two chocolate biscuits to the side of the saucer, and was about to stuff a third one in his mouth, when he turned and spotted the Headmaster.  He coughed and decided to add the third biscuit to his saucer instead.  Severus looked at him from where he sat at the staff table, eyebrow raised in question.  Remus shook his head and moved quickly to sit beside him.  Poppy and Minerva took seats across the table from them. 

The rest of the staff moved to fill the empty seats, as Albus poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in his place at the head of the table.  It took a couple of minutes for everyone to get comfortable after the tea tray and biscuits were  _ Levitated _ to the table.  Albus didn’t want anything to distract from the meeting.  He knew everyone, himself included, was anxious for the holiday to begin.  The students had been restless for  _ days _ , and it had begun manifesting itself in his staff over the last couple of days.  Clearing his throat, he called the meeting to order.

“Welcome everyone.  I’m glad to see everyone could make it. Let’s try to stay on task, shall we.  I know everyone is anxious to start the holiday.”  He glanced at each face around the table as he spoke.  There were smiles on most of the faces, and other faces just looked tired.  It had been a long term for everyone.  Minerva was cleaning her glasses, Poppy was pouring tea, and Severus, who had  _ Summoned _ the plate of biscuits to his end of the table, was handing two more biscuits to Remus.  Everyone else was sitting quietly, albeit exhausted, waiting to see with whom he would start. 

“Mr. Filch, have you finished all maintenance and repairs necessary before we close for the holiday?”

The cranky, bedraggled caretaker stood slowly and pulled a wrinkled parchment from the pocket of his worn and stained coat.  Clearing his throat loudly, he eyed the other members of the staff, daring anyone to interrupt him.  When he was assured he alone had the floor, he began to read from his list.

Half an hour later, everyone sighed in relief as the caretaker was called away, mid-report, to take care of a flood in one of the Prefects’ Bathrooms.  Albus stroked his beard, and called on Sybil, since he knew how much she hated to leave her tower.  He sensed the internal groan as it travelled around the room, grinning to himself.  He had to make them squirm a little at least once more before they all left the school for holiday destinations unknown. 

“Thank you Headmaster,” Sybil began in her wispy voice, “I have consulted the tea leaves, and they indicate that all my students have…” Everyone hunkered down for a long wait, as the Divinations Professor’s voice became a continuous drone.  Only Albus appeared to be interested in what she had to say. 

Poppy sent a small zap of magic toward Remus, hitting him in the wrist.  He snorted and jumped, coming suddenly awake, as Pomona finished her report on the greenhouses.  He eyed Poppy, until he realised she probably saved him from snoring the meeting to a halt.  He blushed and smiled sheepishly.  She smiled and mouthed ‘You’re welcome.’ 

He straightened in his chair as he heard a quiet chuckle next to him.  He didn’t bother to look.  Smirking to himself, he’d get Severus later. 

“Remus?  What do you have for us today?”

Remus grabbed his scroll from the table, stood and unrolled it.  Reading from his notes, he tried to keep it short and concise.  The sooner, they got out of here, the better.  He didn’t want to be around the Headmaster anymore than absolutely necessary, considering the harm he had already done to Harry and his relatives.  When he was finished, he sat down with a sigh, and watched the parchment re-roll itself when he placed it back on the table. He heard Severus stand and begin to give his report, but he continued to stare at the pattern on his teacup, as he let the deep purring rumble of Severus’ voice wash over him.

Closing his eyes, he imagined they were anywhere but here.   Somewhere safe,

where he was sitting by a warm fire, on the rug playing with Harry, Dudley, and their  _ Kneazle _ kits. Severus sitting nearby, with  _ Màthair  _ and  _ Muime _ , and Mama  _ Luisa _ , sharing tea and small talk.  The lights on the elaborately decorated antique  _ Ceppo _ glittered merrily among the evergreen boughs, fresh fruit, nuts, gaily wrapped gifts, fresh loaves of bread, and bottles of wine that covered it.  The other corner of the room is filled with the newly decorated Yule tree; it’s fragrant branches scenting the room.  The Yule log sat in its special box near the hearth waiting to be burned, and the elves were busy preparing the special foods for the holiday meals, under Mama  _ Luisa’s _ directions, of course.  He could almost taste the  _ Wassail _ made with the family wine, and he smacked his lips…

And was startled awake, by Severus shaking his arm, and calling his name.  He looked up, bleary eyed to see Severus, Minerva, and Poppy leaning over him. 

“Remi…Remi!  Wake up!  The meeting is over—finally.”  Severus eyes showed humour as well as relief.

“Thanks to your snoring, my little Wolf…” Minerva was smiling merrily, as she and Poppy watched him from over Severus’ shoulder.  “Remind me to tuck an extra box of your favourite chocolates onto the  _ Ceppo _ .”

“And one from me as well, Remus,” Poppy added.  “Let’s disappear before we are called back for some other triviality.  I for one, am ready to pack and leave!”

The four exited the Staff Lounge and headed quickly to their rooms to finish packing.  Severus’ voice drifted down the hall. “Remi, on what dream plain did you land?”

pqpqpqp

Kingsley Shacklebolt, with the assistance of  _ Luigi Bianci _ , had briefed Petunia Dursley the previous day regarding the Covenant’s plan to move her and the boys from England to Italy.  She had been shocked to learn that  _ Luigi’s _ sister,  _ Luisa Bianci _ -Snape, had opened her home to welcome her and the boys as permanent residents.  Evidently,  _ Signora _ Snape had some past experience with an abusive husband.  The Covenant,  _ Signore _ Snape explained, had a blood responsibility to Harry, and that automatically extended to his remaining family.  After they had finished explaining everything, coupled with her experiences of the last fortnight, she broke down and cried in Arabella’s arms. 

At one point she felt a large warm hand rubbing her back and a deep voice whispering that all would be well and she and the boys would be safe from now on.  Luckily, the boys had been napping so they were thankfully, unaware of her emotional breakdown.  It would have distressed them greatly.  Though  _ they _ were unaware, it did not mean that  _ their kits _ were.  As she dabbed her eyes and nose, both kits appeared suddenly on her lap, rubbing against her, purring loudly.  Ut had a very calming effect, so much so that by the time Kingsley and  _ Luigi _ were preparing to leave, she was again calm and was making a mentally inventory of what still needed to be packed before tomorrow.  

 

Realisation suddenly hit her;  they would be in Italy in time for the Winter Solstice and Yule!  She hadn’t celebrated either, outwardly, since before she’d met Vernon.  Her insides gave a leap of excitement for the first time in a very long time. 

She would escape the bigoted and violent prison she had been living in and return to her heritage…in the Wizarding World…and finally honour her family, and the promises she had made to them.  She smiled as she silently offered a prayer of thanks to the Goddess.  Blessed be. 

pqpqpqp

All sound in the Customs Area of John F. Kennedy International Airport, were drowned out by the angry bellowing of a very rotund and very upset English businessman.  The other waiting passengers were eerily quiet and wide-eyed as they watched the spectacle.  Security was preparing to move in, reaching for their handcuffs and weapons.   One of the guards behind the counter, held a British passport in one hand, while he placed a phone call for additional assistance with the other.

“What do you mean, “My luggage has been lost?!“ bellowed a crimson-faced Vernon Dursley, as his arm was gripped tightly by a six-foot-five-inch tall security guard, built like a New York Jets linebacker.

“Please come with me, Sir,” ordered the dark-haired security guard, his Italian accent very distinctive.  

Tbc…

 

_________

 

_ Ceppo _ \-  [ http://www.womenyoushouldknow.net/fix-friday-holiday-special-make-ancient-tuscan-ceppo/ ](http://www.womenyoushouldknow.net/fix-friday-holiday-special-make-ancient-tuscan-ceppo/)

  
  



	38. Destinations: Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honour, Chapter 38:  Destinations: Good and Bad**

2,586 words

“Och, Ah ken du wi’ a cuppa.” Minerva said, as she gracefully avoided colliding with yet another harried traveller, as they walked through the International Travel Center.

“The ITC Café is right up here on the left, Kitten.”  Poppy pointed toward the brightly coloured awning.  She smiled. Now that they were away from the school and on holiday, Minerva’s accent tended to take over, especially when she was stressed.  And they had all been quite stressed over the last term, what with everything that had been going on, usual schooltime occurrences notwithstanding.

“ Relax,  _ Màthair _ , it’s the Christmas Hols and we’re on our way to beautiful  _ Italia _ !” Remus made a sweeping motion with his arm.

“Remi’s correct, Auntie.  _ Relax _ .”

Remus and Severus each took one of Minerva’s arms and looped them through theirs, Severus offering his other arm to Poppy. They walked together the last few yards to the front of the café.  Both wizards stepped aside and bowed slightly as they gestured the ladies ahead of them into the busy establishment.  Spotting an open table in the corner by the window, they immediately seated themselves.  A petite witch hurried over, magicked menus onto the table, and hurried away to get their tea while they decided what they’d like to eat. 

“I’m too wound up to eat.  Besides, I’d rather wait until we get there.”  Remus pushed his menu away and slid down in his seat, opening his travel robes. “I can almost smell the aromas from your Mama’s kitchen from here.”

Severus rolled his eyes, the women chuckled.  Poppy leaned over and patted Remus’ hand. 

“Well, eat something anyway.  You only picked at your breakfast this morning, just as Severus did.”  She eyed the dark man briefly before looking at Remus again. “Besides, if he gets woozy again, you need to be ready to steady him.”

“Yes,  _ Muime _ .”  He thought for a moment before smiling. “I’ll have toast and Nutella.”

“Remi, you and your chocolate!”  Sev shook his head.

“And you, Severus, what are you having?”  Poppy gave him a pointed gaze, which told him, ‘nothing’ would not be an acceptable answer. 

He knew better than to argue with the woman who was Hogwarts’ Head Mediwitch,  _ and _ his other godparent.  It was risky and sometimes detrimental, to argue with her, and she had only his best interest at heart. 

“Toast and jam, please,” he answered, as the tea tray  _ Levitated  _ down onto the centre of the table. 

Minerva gave the girl everyone’s order while cups were filled and cream and sugar were added.  Their order was brought before they took their second sip of tea.  They had been chatting for a few minutes, between nibbles of toast and sips of tea, when an ITC post owl glided up to their table and settled on Minerva’s shoulder.  She fed the tiny avian a bit of toast, as she untied the tiny parchment.  Regular  _ Owl Post _ for travellers was shrunk and attached to miniature owls for delivery inside the ITC, since it was always full of travellers.  The tiny birds were able to manoeuvre better and more quickly than standard post owls. 

When the parchment dropped into her hand it returned to its original size.  She fed the owl another bit of toast and scratched its chest with a fingertip; before it spread its wings and disappeared out the door.  Quickly unrolling it, she scanned the missive and smiled.

“Our “ _ parcel _ ” has arrived safely. Approximately  _ two hours ago _ .  We can  _ now _ begin to enjoy our holiday!” 

“Wonderful!”  Poppy clapped her hands together, before reaching out and giving Severus” and Remus” hands each a squeeze.  “ _ Luisa _ will make sure they are settled and comfortable before we even arrive.”

“Finish up everyone.  It’s almost time for our group to be called.”  Remus’ eyes were aglow with excitement, as he stood and brushed off his robes.  “I can hardly wait to hug those boys!”

pqpqpqp

“Mr. Dursley, you will wait here.” The door slammed loudly and locked behind the guard, as Vernon glared at it.   Looking around, he noticed the room was sparsely furnished with a table and two chairs, a set of lockers on one wall, and a bench on the other, all bolted to the cement floor.  There was a lavatory through a side door, and he could see part of a shower.  The wall across from the door held a large mirrored window.

He huffed a breath through his huge moustache, and plopped down in one of the chairs, causing it to creak loudly under his weight.  He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently.  It was a good thing that he had been allowed a couple of days before his first meeting was scheduled.  At least he should be able to get these imbeciles to release him in time for that.  Looking at his watch again, he growled.  Rubbing his hands over his face, he grunted to his feet, pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the table.  Eyeing the door again, he began to pace the length of the room. 

About half an hour later, the click of the lock caused him to turn and watch the door as it opened, admitting four NYC police officers, two of whom were massive in stature.  These two flanked the closed door while the smaller officers approached him.

Vernon backed up, and opened his mouth, “What in the bloody--!”  He was cut off when the dark-haired officer raised a finger to silence him. 

“Mr. Dursley, your behaviour was considered a threat to your fellow travellers. That is why airport security called us, and you have been placed in our custody.  We are running a records check on you right now.  While that is in process, we are required to search your person.  Remove your outer clothing please and give it to this officer to be checked.”

Vernon looked down at the man’s badge and nametag, and gulped.  Officer Angelo didn’t look so threatening now, but those behemoths by the door…  “I really don’t think…”

“We’re waiting Mr. Dursley.  We don’t have all day.”  Officer Angelo crooked an eyebrow at him. “It would be much easier for you if you would just be cooperative.”

Vernon scowled at both of the smaller officers, and stole a quick glance at the two by the door, as he pulled his tie loose and began unbuttoning his shirt.  He toed off his shoes as he handed his shirt and tie to Officer O’Reilly, who already held his jacket.  Soon the officer also had his under-vest, trousers, suspenders, socks, and belt.  He gritted his teeth as he stood there in nothing but his boxers.

The two officers by the door, moved forward at a signal from Officer Angelo, as Officer O’Reilly moved to the lockers, and began examining his clothes.  Officers Townsend and Cavanaugh flanked Vernon.  Officer Townsend faced Vernon, looking him in the eye with no-nonsense glare.

“Spread your feet twelve inches apart please, and hold your arms straight out from your sides, palms up, please.”

Gooseflesh began to cover Vernon’s body as he grudgingly but silently complied.  He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying what he was thinking of all of this.  He cringed every time the officer’s fingers touched him.  Looking through his hair, in his ears and up his nose, asking him to open his mouth, lift his feet and spread his toes; it was all so humiliating.  Halfway through the search, he’d been asked to turn around so his back was to the door.  When they were finished, the officers stood back.  More than ready to get dressed and warm again, Vernon started to turn to see where his clothes were.  Officer O’Reilly stood by the table, where the neatly folded pile of clothing now sat. He stepped toward the table, reaching out...

“Do not move, please,” barked Officer Cavanaugh, as he grasped Vernon’s arm and guided him back to where he was before he’d moved.  Vernon started to sputter.

“It’s bloody cold in here!  I’d like my clothes now that you’re finished!”

“ _ They _ are finished yes, Mr. Dursley, but  _ you _ are  _ not _ .”  Officer Angelo’s voice drifted from behind him, somewhere near the door, but was coming closer as he spoke. 

Only a glare and a shake of the head in warning from Officer Townsend, kept Vernon from turning toward the voice.   He could hear the sound of something being pulled from a trouser pocket, a sliding sound, then a snap of plastic… or rubber? 

“It is my job to complete your body search.  Once I am finished, then you may dress. We may even be able to provide you with a cup of tea, if we are done in a timely fashion.”  Angelo walked around the table until he stood in front of Vernon, looking him in the eye.  “The officers will take you into the lavatory area, where you will remove your undergarments, and the officers will stand by while I complete the final portion the cavity search.” 

“Remove my…” Vernon’s eyes went wide, and he paled. “While you… No!  Bloody Buggerin’ Hell! No!”  Looking down, he noticed the surgical gloves covering Officer Angelo’s hands, and the gloves also worn by the other officers. 

He tried to move away, to get away from them and make a grab for his clothes.  Angelo stood back, with his arms crossed, and calmly waited.  Townsend and Cavanaugh each grabbed a beefy arm and lifted the struggling Vernon off his feet as if he weighed nothing.  They turned as one and walked into the lavatory, turning sideways so they would fit through the door, followed by Officer Angelo, then O’Reilly.  Vernon cursed and yelled as he continued to struggle. 

“Bend ‘im over, boys.  Now hold very still Mr. Dursley, or you may feel this in your tonsils.” That was immediately followed by a blood-curdling shriek that could be heard all the way down the hall to the Desk Sergeant’s desk.  Sergeant  _ Bianci,  _ looking quite pleased, just shook his head and smiled as he picked up the phone to ring his cousin in Italy. 

pqpqpqp

One of the house-elves had offered to stay with the boys as they napped deeply in their cribs, their  _ Kneazles _ curled protectively around their bodies.  Petunia had been reluctant to leave them.  Two other elves had taken their belongings and unpacked them in the adjoining bedchambers.  When she still refused to leave the room,  _ Faegan _ offered to stand guard outside the doors.  The tall pale unusual looking man was strangely calming, so she finally relented, letting  _ Luisa _ take her arm and guide her out to the parlour.   _ Faegan _ bowed regally to her as they left. 

The  _ bambinos _ will be fine,  _ Cara _ . Come sit.  Look.”   _ Luisa _ gestured at the table. “Tea has been prepared for us.”  She patted Petunia’s hand, as she guided the shy woman to one of the comfortable chairs. 

Sitting nervously on the edge of the chair, Petunia kept glancing out the parlour doors toward the guest rooms, absent-mindedly accepting a cup of tea from  _ Luisa _ .  She didn’t like being separated from them for any length of time.  They had been through too much in the last couple of years.

“ _ Cara _ , please relax.  Children do  _ not _ come to harm in our home.  I promise you.”   _ Luisa _ laid her hand on Petunia”s wrist and smiled encouragingly.  She watched as the other woman sighed, and slid back in her chair, visibly trying to relax.  She placed two of her ginger biscuits on the edge of Petunia’s saucer. 

“Thank you so much, Madam  _ Bianci _ -Snape.  It is so very generous of you to open your home to us.”

“ _ Cara _ , please call me  _ Luisa _ .  After all, we are family.  Our home is your home.  You will be safe here.”   _ Luisa _ stirred her tea, and placed the spoon on the saucer. “No one here will disrespect you, or touch you without your consent.”

Petunia’s eyes teared up as her emotions welled just below the surface.  She was feeling overwhelmed.   _ Luisa _ noticed her struggle and held out her handkerchief.  Snapping her fingers, she held out her hand, as  _ Toria _ appeared.  The small elf placed a vial into the outstretched palm then promptly disappeared with a pop.  She opened the vial and held it over Petunia’s cup.

“This is a _Calming_ _Draught_.  I brewed it myself.  A small amount will help you without causing sleep.”  When Petunia nodded, Luisa poured four drops of the draught into her cup.  It immediately dissolved into the hot liquid. 

“Yuletide, the Winter Solstice.  It is almost upon us. Remember, it is a time of renewal. You will begin a new life here for you and your  _ bambinos _ .”

“It’s just been so hard, for so long,” Petunia sniffled, dabbing at an escaping tear. “I don’t think I even know what is normal… no, not normal… I’ve come to  _ loathe _ that word.  My family, and their teachings…traditions…beliefs…it all seems so distant and…vague somehow.”

“You’re family is Pagan then?  Petunia nodded, more tears escaping. “Well, then this shall be a very special celebration of the Winter Solstice!”  She snapped her fingers again, and when  _ Toria _ appeared at her side, she spoke with the house-elf in rapid Italian.   _ Toria _ nodded, smiled at their guest, and disappeared.   _ Luisa _ smiled as she offered the teapot to Petunia, but not an explanation. 

_ Luisa _ picked up the conversation again by asking what the boys’ favourite foods and drinks were.  She wanted to ensure that the pantry was properly stocked.  Harry’s diet would be a problem for a while, but she was confident she would be able to entice him to eat more.  After all, wasn’t good food just another way of giving love?

“Boys are boys, after all.  They are only picky about what is good for them. Everything else is not a problem.”  Both women laughed.  “Harry does love his Shepherd’s Pie though.  It’s the only way I can get vegetables into him.  He eats so little.”

“Do not concern yourself.  All children eat  _ Nonna’s _ cooking and enjoy.  We will help him get filled out.”  Luisa patted Petunias hand again, giving her a once-over.  “And you as well,  _ Cara _ .”

“Get who filled out, Mama  _ Luisa _ ?”  Remus’ voice called from the doorway.  The woman turned to see Remus and Severus, flanked by Minerva and Poppy, all smiling broadly. 

Tbc…

_ Màthair -  _  Scottish Gaelic. Mother.

_ Muime -   _ Scottish Gaelic. Stepmother or foster mother. 

_ Bambinos _ \- Italian. Babies.

_ Mia Cara -  _   Italian. My Dear.


	39. Acquaintances and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honour Chapter 39,** **Acquaintances and Preparations**

2,713 words

Hugs and kisses had been shared all around, though Petunia was a bit shy when approached.   _ Petro _ summoned fresh tea and everyone settled down to catch up, discussing their travel, Petunia and the boys’ safe arrival, and the upcoming preparations for the Winter Solstice.  They would need to work quickly in order to have everything prepared to incorporate Petunia’s cleansing and re-initiation into the plan of the night’s rituals.  Luckily, all the other planning and arrangements had been completed that morning. 

“I’m going to just go and have a peek at the boys,” Remus said, as he set his cup down and rose to head towards the doors to the hall. 

“ _ Assolutamente non, mio figlio! _ ”   _ Luisa _ spoke quietly, but sharply, as she cast a spell to shut the doors before Remus reached them.  Minerva and Poppy snorted into their tea, Severus smirked, and Petunia’s eyes widened as her mouth formed an ‘O’.  “ _ Sedersi _ , Remus!”  She commanded, as he turned, pointing toward his chair.

“But, Mama  _ Lu _ — “ Remus turned huge puppy dog eyes on his adopted Italian mother.

“Shush.  You will not awaken those  _ bambinos _ .  They need their rest and will awaken when their bodies have rested sufficiently…” She eyed him sternly, “ and not a moment sooner.   _ Capisci?’ _

“ _ Si,  _ Mama _ Luisa _ .”

Remus shuffled back to his seat beside Severus, and plopped down, looking every bit the chastised child.  Petunia muffled a giggle as she watched the family’s interaction.  Severus reached over and wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders, in a show of comfort.

“You still haven’t learned, have you, Remi?  Forgotten already, what happened that time you woke  _ Tori _ from his nap?”  Severus quirked an eyebrow, as he smirked at Remus’ scowl.  He was referring to an incident that had occurred while  _ Tori _ had still been a very young baby.

Petunia leaned toward Luisa, and whispered, “What happened?”

“Let us just say that Remus learned that disturbing his son’s slumber could be a painful experience for him.  He only made the mistake one time.”

“Hmmm…yes, one rarely forgets one of Mama’s  _ Stinging Hexes _ .  Especially when it is aimed at your arse.  Hanging upside down with a stinging arse was an even worse experience.”  Severus explained, with a smirk.  Remus folded his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“She left me hanging there for an hour.  I couldn’t sit comfortably for two days.”

“Oh my!”  Petunia exclaimed, as she tried not to smile.  Remus, a full-grown man, was slumped and pouting like a small boy.

“ _ Si, _ it seems my boy needs a reminder?”  Luisa raised her wand, watching Remus as she did so.

“NO!  _ Per favore _ , Mama!”  Remus sat up quickly, not taking his eyes from her wand.  Before he could bolt, they were interrupted by the doors banging open.

“Papa!  _Madre_!”  _Tori_ ran into the room, and threw himself into his parents” arms.  “ _Zio_ _Ettore_ told me you were here!  I’ve _missed_ you so!”

“Oomph!   _ Mio bambino _ !  You have grown so!”  Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his child and inhaled the scent he missed so much.

“Hello, my Pup!” Remus ruffled his son’s hair and kissed the top of the shaggy head.  Tori had been outside, helping in the orchard.  His hair was mussed and his cheeks blushed by the cold. 

“ _ Tori _ , give  _ Petro _ your jacket.  He has a mug of hot cider for you.” The sound of  _ Luisa’s _ voice interrupted their reunion.

_ Tori _ soundly kissed each of his parents” cheeks and slid to the floor.  “ _ Si, Nonna _ .”

_ Petro _ took his jacket as  _ Tori _ accepted the proffered mug.  Wrapping cold hands around the heavy mug, he took several careful sips, enjoying the taste, before he returned to snuggle in between Severus and Remus. 

“Petunia, this is our son,  _ Ettore  _ —we call him  _ Tori _ .”  Remus smiled, the ever-proud father. “He lives here with Severus’ mother, his  _ Nonna _ .”  Looking down at  _ Tori _ , he gestured towards Petunia.  “Tori, this is Petunia Evans Dursley.  She is the sister of our friend, Lily Evans Potter.”

“Oh!  Your’s and  _ Madre’s _ best friend from Hogwarts!”   _ Tori _ turned to face Petunia.  “I am very pleased to meet you.   _ Nonna _ told me you and your little boys will be living with us from now on.”

“Yes, I have accepted the invitation.  And I am pleased to meet you.”  She smiled at Severus and Remus.  “Such a polite young man.”  She studied the men and the boy closely, recognising the resemblance.  She and Lily had discussed wizard pregnancies on more than one occasion, though she had never encountered a bearing wizard before today.  She was pleased to sense that the men cared very deeply for their son. 

“I expect no less from the members of our family,”  _ Luisa _ stated proudly, smiling her approval at her grandson.  She noticed Petunia’s mind working.  She would see if she had questions, later.

“It will be wonderful to have someone new to play with!  I can teach them to fly and to cast beginning spells!”  Tori spoke excitedly, as he  _ Vanished  _ his mug to the kitchens.  

Petunia’s eyebrows rose, but before she could ask, Minerva spoke up. 

“Slow doon y’ung mahn,  tha wee ones nee’ ta l’arn to walk farst, a’fore tha’ can fly.”  Her eyes twinkled madly.  She understood his excitement.  Poppy laughed as she nodded.

“I’m sorry…”   _ Tori’s  _ cheeks reddened.

“Please don’t be embarrassed,  _ Tori _ .  Your enthusiasm warms my heart.  My boys have not had a very happy life.  I am happy you desire to spend time with them, even though they are so young.” 

“Even babies like to have fun,  _ Signora _ ,”  _ Tori _ commented matter-of-factly, as though everyone knew that.

“Yes, they do,  _ Tori _ .  Maybe you can teach them how?”  Poppy added.

“I would be happy to!”  He gave a very theatrical bow, as the doors opened again.   _ Faegan _ entered, followed by two house-elves, each carrying one of the boys.

“Harry!”  Remus stood quickly, reaching to take the small boy from his elf.  Dudley was carried to Petunia and placed in her arms. 

“The children slept peacefully and undisturbed,  _ Signoras _ .”   _ Faegan _ addressed  _ Luisa _ and Petunia.  “I shall take my leave now, to return to my regular duties.  Please summon me if my services are again required.”  He bowed to each of them.

“ _ Grazie _ ,  _ Faegan _ .  You are indeed a gift from the Goddess.”

He bowed gracefully to the others in the room, before turning and gliding silently out the door.  Petunia watched the High Elf leave, fascinated by the mysterious man.  She had read about them but never before seen one.  Dudley gurgled at her, drawing her attention to him.  She kissed his head, and squeezed him in a hug.  Looking over at Harry, she smiled at him as she caught his eye.  He looked rested and happy, wrapped in Remus’ arms, and expression of contentment on his face.

Remus turned Harry to face his son, and introduced them to each other.   _ Tori _ seemed fascinated by the small boy.  He talked to him non-stop, trying to make him smile.  At one point, he spoke to Remus, addressing him as “Papa”, which caught Harry’s attention. 

Harry had been very quiet, observing all the new surroundings and people.  He felt safe because there were people here he knew, and Aunt Pet and Duds were here too.  But this new boy… he was interesting… he seemed familiar in a way.  Harry tried to follow what he was saying by reading his lips as he spoke, but he couldn’t make out some of the words.  The boy looked at his Moony, and called him ‘Papa’.  Harry was confused.  Duds sometimes called Bad Uncle, ‘Papa’.  He looked at Remus, then at the boy.  He patted Remus’ chest.

“M-Moony.  H-hawwy’s M-Moony.”  He stuttered out with difficulty, then tilted his head more towards the small boy, as he looked back and forth between man and boy. 

The adults remained quiet as they watched the boys interact.   _ Tori _ smiled at Harry, and spoke slow enough so Harry could read his lips. 

“Yes, He is your Moony.  But he is also my Father.  My Papa.”  Watching Harry, he continued.  “We can share. You and me.  Papa loves us both very much.  You can be my brother.” 

There were several gasps at that, but both  _ Luisa _ and Severus smiled at each other.  The  _ Bianci _ home was never too small to accept more members.   _ Luisa _ would have another grandchild, two in fact, to spoil.  And Severus and Remus would have another child to care for.  Remus’ eyes were wet as he hugged both boys.  Petunia sobbed quietly, as Dudley patted her, not understanding why Mama was crying again.  He looked around, confused, to see if Papa was here. Seeing his distress, Petunia hugged him and murmured to him that everything was fine.

_ Luisa _ was smiling.  The villa would be filled with the sounds of many happy  children.  What better gift could she ask for Yule, this year?

pqpqpqpq

_ Luisa, Annalisa, Dona _ , Poppy, and Minerva, along with the female staff of the house and winery, stood in a circle around Petunia, each hugging her in turn. They were all barefoot, dressed in robes of unbleached cloth, with their hair unbound and sweeping down their backs.  Luisa had magicked Petunia’s hair to waist-length again, prompting tears of joy for the return of the long locks Vernon had forced her to cut before their marriage.  Herbs and flowers had been braided into it. Petunia had just completed the  _ Rituals of Cleansing and Consecration, Healing and Naming. _   Tonight, at the Solstice Celebration, they would perform her  _ Re-initiation _ , welcoming her back into the ways of the Gods and Goddesses.

_ Luisa _ sent Petunia to her rooms to rest and contemplate the morning’s rituals in preparation for this evening.   _ Toria’s _ daughter,  _ Mylia _ , accompanied her in case she was in need of anything.  Petunia would not been seen again before the evening’s festivities.  The rest of the witches were sent off to dress and get on with their assigned duties for the day.

The men had already been banished from the manor before dawn and the beginning of the rituals.  They were all out helping set up the last of the arches and structures.  Two of the eldest house-elves, highly experienced in the care of young witches and wizards, had been assigned to care for Harry and Dudley.   _ Rituals of Healing and Protection _ had already been performed for them the night before. 

_ Luisa _ , already changed, was wrapping the ends of her hair, tucking them into the intricate coil at the base of her skull, as she stopped at the nursery doors to peek in on the boys.  Dudley sat on the plush rug, playing with  _ Wizarding Blocks _ with Max, his kit.  His caregiver elf sat quietly nearby, her hands folded in her lap as she watched him—raising a finger occasionally to make the blocks dance and stack themselves.   Harry lay quietly in the arms of his house-elf, eyes closed and fingers in his mouth, sucking quietly, as small fingers brushed through his messy hair.  Sophia was curled up as close as she could get without crawling on top of Harry.   _ Luisa _ smiled, as she continued to the main part of the house.  She needed to check on everyone’s progress.

A pleased smile touched her face as she moved through the villa.  Everywhere, there were boughs and wreaths of evergreen, holly, juniper, and mistletoe.  The evergreen had been adorned with pinecones, berries, ribbons, and sprigs of the Yule herbs.  The windows were also festooned with garlands of dried flowers and cinnamon bark.  There were large groupings of lit candles in each of the main rooms, along with huge earthen bowls of nuts, fruit, caraway rolls, and honey cakes.  The smell of the  _ wassail  _ drifted throughout the house, slightly overshadowing the scents of the celebratory dishes that had already been prepared.  The Yule Log was ready and waiting to be lit, and the large tri-wick candles that would burn through the night, were set out ready for lighting, as well as the incenses, of bayberry, pine, cedar, and rosemary.  The kegs of white wine aged for this specific night had already been brought out.  The Yule altar had been set and adorned. 

She had assured everyone would be wearing their ruby pendants and embroidered robes of deep green.  The only one not wearing the green tonight would be Petunia.  Her robes would be the purest of white, with gold embroidery. A crown of sacred herbs sat, finished, on the large table, woven by  _ Luisa _ herself, for the woman to wear over her unbound hair.  This would be a night of healing and new beginnings for her.  

_ Luisa _ stopped in front of the portrait of  _ Patrizio _ , painted when he was a young man, not long after their bonding.  His eyes were still expressive and warm then, before the drink had made him hard and violent.  This was the man she had started falling in love with after their arranged bonding.   This was the man she missed, not his older self, though before his death he had tried to make amends. 

The handsome young man in the portrait straightened and winked at  _ Luisa _ , as he smiled in a rakish manner, smoothing down his robes as he watched her approach. 

“ _ Il Mio Amore _ , the villa is full of life for the Solstice.  I see a special glint in your eyes.  Tell me,  _ Mio Amore _ , what has caused you such joy?  Are there more  _ bambini _ expected in the family again?  Our Severus, perhaps?  It has been some time since little  _ Ettore’s _ birth.”   _ Patrizio’s _ voice conveyed genuine interest and curiosity. 

_ Luisa _ smoothed her hair and smiled. “No,  _ Patri _ , none of our  _ famiglia _ is expecting a  _ bambino _ , but we have two new  _ bambini _ in the villa, as well as a new  _ Sorella _ —they all are under the protection of the  _ Alleanza dalle Spada Sangue _ .  They will be living here  _ in modo permanente _ .  That  _ dannati vecchio pazzo _ is still  _ meddling _ in people’s lives.” 

_ Patrizio’s _ portrait frowned when he heard that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was still causing trouble that touched his family.  Looking into the flashing black eyes of his wife, he smiled evilly. 

“ _ Mio Amore _ , you are a brave  _ guerriera _ ; fiercely protective of those you care for.  The old fool does not know what he fights.  Do as you always have, and all will be safe.”  His gaze softened.  “ _ Ti amo _ ,  _ Luisa _ .”

“ _ Ti amo, Patri _ .”   _ Luisa _ replied quietly, as she kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the lips of her husband’s portrait.  Straightening her shoulders, she turned and swept down the hall toward the kitchens. 

Tbc…

__________

 

All Italian:

_ Assolutamente non, mio figlio - _ Absolutely not, my son.

_ Sidersi-  _  Sit.

_ Capisci? -  _  Understand?

_ Per favore -  _  Please.

_ Il Mio Amore -  _ My love.

_ Bambino -  _ Baby.

_ Bambini -  _  Babies.

_ Famiglia -  _ Family.

_ Sorella -  _  Sister.

_ Alleanza dalle Spada Sangue -  _ Alliance of the Blood Sword (An organization I created for this story)

_ In modo permanente -  _ Permanently.

_ Dannati vecchio pazzo -  _ Damned old fool.

_ Guerriera -  _ Warrior (female).

_ Ti amo -  _  I love you. 


	40. Celebrating the Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honour, Chapter 40, Celebrating the Solstice**

3,223 words

Everyone stood quietly, resplendent in their robes and celebratory finery, watching  _ Luisa _ speak the ritual words for the Solstice and Yule.  The circle had been cast and the area purified.  The sacred candles were arranged around the cauldron of consecrated water and honey, waiting to be lit.   _ Dona _ stood by her side holding a crystal bowl of salt.   _ Luisa _ and  _ Dona _ stood in robes of gold, bearing wreaths of holly and mistletoe upon their heads, their hair unbound.  The eldest of the vineyard staff stood on  _ Luisa’s _ other side, similarly attired, though in robes of red, in the part of the crone.  She wears a wreath of holly.

Remus, Severus,  _ Ettore, _ and  _ Michel _ step forward, all robed in green and wreaths of mistletoe, stood ready to call the quarters and invoke the Guardians.  Remus faced the North.

“Oh Lords of the great icy towers of the North, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. We ask you to come to us now on the cold winter wind and breathe into us the spirit of the pure joy of life. So mote it be!”

The participants replied. “So mote it be.”

Severus then faced the East.  “Oh Lords of the great towers of the East, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. We ask you to come forth from the fertile bosom of our Blessed Mother Earth, and nourish us so that our faith may grow in strength. So mote it be!”

“So mote it be.”

_ Ettore _ stepped forward and faced the South.  “0h Lords of the fiery towers of the South, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. We ask you to come forth from the fires that warm the earth’s heart, from the fires that protect us on this winter’s night. Kindle within us the warmth of spiritual awakening. So mote it be!”

“So mote it be.” 

Finally,  _ Michel _ turned to face the West.  “0h Lords of the towers of the West, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rites. We ask you to come forth from the frozen streams, from the driven snow, from the vast expanse of your watery realm. Bring to us the water of life to wash away our fears and resentments that we may find peace of mind. So mote it be!”

“So mote it be.”

_ Luisa _ stepped forward and raised her hands, her melodic voice carrying over the gathered wizards and witches. “Sister, Mother, Grandmother, I greet you and ask your blessings upon your people gathered here. We invoke and adore thee!”

“So mote it be.”

_ Luigi, _ as the Priest, lifting his wand and starting at the North, draws it along the circle, moving deosil, or sunward, turning until he again faced the North, speaking these words:

“The circle is sealed, and all herein

Are totally and completely apart

From the outside world,

That we may glorify the Lord and Lady whom we adore.

Blessed Be!”

The group answers as one. “ Blessed be!”

_ Luigi _ holds up his wand in salute to the North before handing it to  _ Luisa _ , who then salutes the North herself.  The magic begins to rise and fill the air.  She speaks and the participants repeat the lines after her:

“As above, so below..

As the universe, so the soul,

As without, so within.

Blessed and gracious Lord and Lady,

On this day we do consecrate to you

Our bodies,

Our minds,

And our spirits.

Blessed Be!”

_ Luisa _ continues on, speaking alone, “To die and be reborn, the wheel is turning. What must you lose to the night”?”

They answer, “Fear.”

She replies, “Fear is lost to the night. To die and be reborn, the wheel is turning, what must you lose to the night?”

They answer, “Fear is lost to the night, the light was born, and the light has died.”

She replies, “Everything passes, all fades away.”

Everyone watches as the Holly King rises in the West, and assumes the position of Horus the Younger, and gives the sign of silence.  The Mother steps forward,  _ Levitating _ the Holly King, walking in a circle slowly, so all may see him.  The Holly King steps in behind the Mother to recount his life while following the Mother through the wheel. 

“At Yule I’m born and at Yule I’ll die, round and round the wheel, forever flying through the sky, ever mindful of what must be.”

The participants reply, “So turns the wheel.”

“At spring I nourish the seed and hide therein, growing with the light! Round and round the wheel. Forever flying thru the sky, ever mindful of what must be.”

“So turns the wheel.”

“In fall as I weaken with the sun, the grain is cut for Harvest, and the grape picked for wine, that all may carry on. Round and round the wheel, forever flying thru the sky, ever mindful of what must be.”

“So turns the wheel.”

“In winter, old and tired am I, dying with the light. Round and round the wheel, forever flying through the sky, ever mindful of what must be.”

“So turns the wheel.”

The Spiral Dance begins, as the words of the chant flows on the breeze, and the magic swirls around the gathered witches and wizards:

“We all come from the Horned One

And to Him we shall return,

Like a flash of flame,

Ascending to the heavens....

Hoof and horn, hoof and horn,

All that dies shall be reborn.

Wine and grain, wine and grain,

All that is, still remains.”

Suddenly, darkness covers everything, and Minerva steps forward as the Mother and wails for the loss of the God.  The Holly King has now become the Lord of the Underworld.  He steps quietly forward and lights his candle. It flares to life as everyone begins to chant:

“It is Winter, It is night,

We await the sun,

We await the light.

In the darkness

In this night,

We await the warmth,

We await the light.”

He moves to stand in front of  _ Dona _ , and accepts the bowl of salt she has been keeping for him.  Circumventing the circle of participants, he stops at each one and places a small amount of salt on their tongues, while reciting:

“My body is salt, taste the breath of death.”

The participants continue to chant as he moves around the circle, and repeats the chant one more time when he is again standing in front of  _ Dona _ , and passes the bowl back to her.  She steps behind Luisa and remains there. Minerva, as the Mother, is dressed in heavily embroidered robes of red, her hair charmed white, loose and her head crowned with a wreath of holly.  She kneels slowly in the East, and moans in semblance of labour, before speaking, her voice filled with pain:

“I am the great Mother, worshipped by all creation and existent prior to their consciousness. I am the primal female force, boundless and eternal, Goddess of the Moon, Earth and seas. My names and strengths are manifold and pour forth magick and power, peace and wisdom. I am the Mother of all and send you blessings of limitless love. I am the Giver of light, and tonight I give light back to the world as I mourn the death of the God and rejoice in his birth.”

_ Luisa _ steps forward and lights the candles around the cauldron.  Two of the wizards move to stand in front of the outdoor hearth, leaning in simultaneously to light the Yule Log.  The flames leap hip high into the air, washing the area in light, as they step aside and flank the hearth, facing toward the Priestess.  Inside the house, the Yule tree and the candles in every window and room flare to life, while the decorated trees surrounding them outside are lit.  The Watchers light the perimeter candles as everyone begins again to chant, and continue until all the candles have been lit, the cumulative glow almost as bright as daylight:

“Lady weave your circle tight,

Spin a web of glowing light.

Earth and air, fire and water

Bind us to you ever!”

Minerva, as the Mother, stands to face the center of the circle. “I have given birth to the light, created life from death, warmth from cold.”  She steps up to the cauldron, and waits while  _ Luisa _ dips into the cauldron with an earthen bowl, decorated with intricate runes.   _ Luisa _ fills the bowl and hands it to Minerva, who turns and steps to the first participant in the circle.  Dipping her finger in the bowl, she places a drop of the honey and water on Petunia’s tongue, and speaks, “Taste the sweetness of life!”

Petunia savours the taste of the sacred liquid on her tongue, opening her eyes to smile at Minerva, as she blinks away her tears.  The magic flowed around her body, caressing her and welcoming her home.  Minerva smiles knowingly, before moving on to the witch next to Petunia.

She repeats the process with each participant, the voices chanting as she moves from one person to the next, repeating the process.

“It is winter, it is night,

We await the sun, we await the light.

In this darkness, in this night,

We await the warmth, we await the light.”

The Oak King, portrayed by a young wizard, one of the apprentice vintners, steps forward, dressed in robes of snowy white, heavily embroidered in green, gold, and red.  His head is crowned with mistletoe.  His voice echoes loudly, as he speaks, “Newly born am I!”

All voices answer him in unison, “Hail!  Ever returning God of the Sun!”

His voice rings out again in reply, “I am the bringer of light, come to dispel the darkness. I am the hope of the New Year and bring the gift of new life. The wheel has turned and I who had grown old and died now live again to fulfill the cycle of rebirth and regeneration.”

The four Watchtowers step forward, standing in each of the four quarters, facing him, as he turns and addresses each of them and waiting for their replies: 

“Greetings guardians of the East! What wisdom says the watcher of the East to aid me, and those gathered here with me?”

Severus replies, his voice deep and moving. “This is a time for entering the wilderness and seeking its magickal strengths. A time for standing alone; Godlike and seeing all things clearly. It is a season of Joy!”

The Oak King turns to the South, facing  _ Ettore _ . “What wisdom says the watcher of the South?”

_ Ettore _ answers, his voice full of emotion. “This is a time of active seeking, both without in nature and within oneself. Eagerness shall concern mysteries and create results. It is a season of courage!”

_ Michel _ looks into his eyes, as the Oak King turns to face him, waiting as he is addressed.

“What wisdom says the watcher of the West?”

_ Michel’s _ melodic voice rings out in reply. “This is a time for devotion to the way of the wild places and seeking the calmness of solitary locales. A time for finding understanding, and confiding only in trusted friends. It is a season of meditation.”

Lastly, the Oak King faces Remus, as he turns to the North. “What wisdom says the watcher of the North?”

Remus” eyes glow golden, as his wolf howls it’s honour of the earth, and he replies in a deep growling tone, “This is a time to know the endurance of the hills, and to grow in one’s own inner firmness. A time for scrupulousness and thoroughness and considering all things. It is a season of confidence.”

Everyone’s voices rise in unison, “The wheel turns, life will continue!”

The four Watchtowers step back and the Oak King moves to stand beside  _ Luisa _ , at the altar.  All eyes focus on her as she wraps elegant fingers around the carved goblet of ritual wine, and raises it in both hands, in offering to the Lord and the Lady as she speaks loudly, “We give thanks to the Gods for the fruits of the vine and the water of life that sustains us.”

Luigi steps to the altar, faces it and lifts the plate of honey cakes in both hands, presenting it to the Lord and Lady, while speaking aloud, “We give thanks to the Gods for the fruits of the earth that nourish and sustain us.”

Voices ring out in reply, “So be it. May we ever be aware of all that we owe to the Gods.”

_ Luisa _ faces the altar and raises the goblet again in a salute to the Goddess. “0 Holy Mother, bless this fruit of the vine for use in our rite, that we may call forth the light.”

_ Luigi _ raises the athame in both hands while facing the altar. “0 Great Lord triumphant, bless this athame that we may have its use in calling forth the Light, so the wheel shall not pause in its eternal turning.”

They then face each other,  _ Luigi _ holding the athame between his palms, with the point downward, as he slowly lowers the point into the wine, while reciting, “In a similar fashion from time eternal, before the memory of mankind, did the God join with the Goddess to keep the wheel of life turning.”

_ Luisa _ replies, “For the continued turning of the wheel of life, and to let the fruit of the union once again reign as the bringer of light and the warmth of spring, that life again will arise from dormancy to again blossom on this planet.”

_ Luigi _ replies again, “Let all be filled with the bounty of peace, happiness and good will, and may your example be spread throughout all lands.”

_ Luisa _ holds up the goblet, so  _ Luigi _ can sip the wine, then he takes it and holds it so she may sip from the goblet.  When she has finished, he places the goblet back on the altar, and again picks up the plate of cakes.   _ Luisa _ raises the athame and he holds out the cakes to her and touches each one with the point of the blades as she recites, “This food is the blessing of the Gods to nourish our bodies, so that our souls shall have a healthy temple.”

“Let us partake of it freely, and as we share, let us remember always to see to it that what we have we share with those who have nothing.”   _ Luigi’s _ voice rings out, filled with emotion as he feels the magick in the air. 

_ Luisa _ selects a cake from the plate, and begins to eat it as she offers one to  _ Luigi. _   He eats his, then picks up the goblet and moves to begin offering the wine to each participant.   _ Luisa _ follows him with the cakes, as she speaks loudly for all to hear, “Eat and drink. Be happy in the bounty of the Lord and Lady, share and give thanks. So mote it be!”

All answer her as one, “So mote it be!”

Once the last of the participants had partaken of the wine and the cakes,  _ Luisa _ and  _ Luigi _ returned to the altar, and the four Watchers stepped forward to dismiss the Watchtowers. 

Remus:  “0 Lords of the watchtowers of the North, returning now to your icy realm on the brisk winter winds which are brimming with the excitement of the years climax and the promise of the life to come. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell!”

 

All reply in unison,  “Hail and farewell!”

 

Severus: “0 Lords of the towers of the East, return now to the earth where the seeds nestle awaiting the warmth of spring and the return of the abundance of the Great Mother. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell.”

 

“Hail and farewell!”

_ Ettore _ : “Lord of the towers of the South, return now to your fiery realm from whence the fire of life will flow again to warm the hearts of man with faith. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell.”

 

“Hail and farewell.”

 

_ Michel _ : “Lords of the watchtowers of the West, return now to your watery realm from whence the water of abundant life will once again flow with the returning warmth. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell!”

 

“Hail and farewell.”

 

_ Luigi _ and  _ Luisa _ each speak to the gathering,  _ Luigi _ speaking first, “We came together in Perfect Love and Perfect Trust, in love and friendship, let us depart in the same way, let us spread the love we have known here outward to all; sharing with those we meet on our separate ways.”

“Lord and Lady, we give you our thanks for sharing this time together in our rite. We give you thanks for watching over us, for guarding us and for guiding us in all things. Love is the law, love is the bond, merry did we meet, merry do we part; and merry will we meet again.”   _ Luisa _ speaks then lifts her wand again, tapping out the candles, starting in the North and moving deosil around the altar then around the circle.

“Our rite draws to its end. Oh, lovely and Gracious Goddess, be with us each as we depart. Go if You must, stay if you will, but remain in our hearts forever. So Mote it Be!”

“So mote it be!”  The voices louder than before.

_ Luigi’s _ voice calls out in a rich baritone, one last time as Priest, “Our rite comes to a close. Oh, Lord of the Sun, be with us and protect us as we depart. The circle is open, but unbroken, so mote it be!”

Everyone smiles and replies aloud, “So mote it be! Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again. May the Lord and the Lady be always in your heart.”

Everyone turns to the person next to them to embrace them, kissing their cheeks and wishing them a Blessed Yule.  As the doors to the villa opened,  _ Luigi _ called to everyone to move to the manor for the celebration.  The smells of the food wafted out, encouraging everyone to move quickly.  Petunia moved toward the doors, her hands grasped in those of  _ Luisa _ and Minerva, as she smiled through tears of joy.

Tbc…

*** Reference used for the ritual,  [ http://www.tryskelion.com/yule9.htm ](http://www.tryskelion.com/yule9.htm)

The link no longer works--gives a 404 Error. If anyone has a current link for this ritual, please let me know.  

Deosil - Clockwise. Also referred to as ‘windershins’.


	41. Celebrations and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 41, Celebrations and New Beginnings**

2,438 words

_ Luisa _ had asked the house-elves to use  _ Wizarding Space _ to increase the size of the grand hall to accommodate the large number of participants in the Yule celebration.  They had gone on to decorate and festoon the huge space with the same greenery, herbs, garlands, candles and other items used in the rest of the villa.  Lights twinkled everywhere, candle flames winked and danced and the smell of fresh cut boughs mingled with food, wine and  _ wassail _ .  The giant hearths at either ends of the room burned brightly casting light and warmth into the space. 

The massive doors swung wide, admitting  _ Luisa _ , Petunia, and Minerva, followed by the rest of the revelers.  The three moved to stand in front of the fireplace to the left of the doors, and watched quietly while everyone filed in and stood around them.  No one noticed the house-elves enter carrying two small boys dressed in embroidered robes of white, and move to stand to the side, waiting. 

Severus, Remus, Poppy,  _ Ettore, Dona, Tori _ and the rest of the  _ Bianci _ -Snape family moved to stand around Petunia and Minerva, as  _ Luisa _ patted Petunia’s hand before releasing it to step forward and address their guests.  “Welcome everyone to our celebration of the Winter Solstice and Yule.  Blessed be!”  The blessing was repeated by all.  “This night we have much to celebrate.  Our family opens its arms and welcomes more members.  I present these new members of our extended family to all of you and yours.  We announce the new names chosen, by which they will now be known, and in the years to come.”

 

She held out her arms as her two older children and their mates stepped up holding their new babies.  They were shown to all as the babies’ names were given and they were welcomed by all.  After they stepped to the side, Luisa turned and gestured to Petunia, who stepped forward and grasped Luisa’s hand, shyly facing those around her.  Luisa smiled at her and nodded in encouragement.  

 

“What is the name the Goddess has chosen for thee, Sister?”

“Ivy Violetta Ewan Potter.”  Petunia’s voice was soft, but just loud enough to be heard by all.

Luisa spoke firmly, her voice commanding. “Ivy Violetta Ewan Potter. So mote it be.” 

Everyone in the room echoed the blessing,  “so mote it be.  Welcome Sister!”

Luisa kissed Ivy on both cheeks, before leading her back to stand between Minerva and Poppy, who each kissed her as well.  Turning to the group again, she called out, “Who brings the children to join our home and receive their new names?”

“We do,” chorused Severus and Remus, as they stepped forward, each cradling one of the boys in their arms.  They stood to either side of  _ Luisa _ , and just a step behind her, waiting.  She motioned Severus and Dudley forward.  As he stepped beside her, she cupped his cheek, then Dudley’s, as she motioned Ivy forward again.  Ivy stood on the other side of Severus, watching her son, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

“What is the name the Goddess has chosen for this child, to begin his new life in safety and love?”

Severus answered, “Callum Devon Ewan Potter.”

“Callum Devon Ewan Potter. So mote it be!”   _ Luisa _ spoke firmly before kissing Callum on each cheek.  He smiled brightly at her then looked to his mother.

Everyone in the room echoed the blessing,  “So mote it be.  Welcome Child!”

Severus stepped back to his former position, leaving Ivy standing next to Luisa, as the matriarch motioned Remus and Harry forward.  Large green eyes watched everyone closely, from the safety of Remus’ arms, Harry suckled on his fingers.  His other hand held the front of Remus’ robes tightly.  Sensing Harry’s discomfiture, he kissed the messy hair and whispered words of comfort and reassurance to him.   _ Luisa _ leaned in and caressed his cheek and kissed his nose.  The fingers briefly left Harry’s mouth so he could give her a small smile.  Ivy stepped up beside Remus and kissed Harry’s cheek.  Seeing his Auntie, he relaxed, and he buried both hands in the folds of Remus’ robes.

There was a sudden flash of magic above them, and Fawkes appeared in all his brilliant glory, trilling loudly.  Everyone gasped at the unexpected arrival of the Phoenix.  The bird settled lightly on Ivy’s shoulder, and trilled quietly in her ear so she would know he meant no harm. 

“Fawkes!”  Minerva cried.  Fawkes just trilled at her and turned to watch Harry.

“Bloody bird.  So unpredictable,” Severus mumbled under his breath, as he patted Callum to quiet him. 

_ Luisa _ seemed to be the only one not outwardly surprised by the Phoenix’s sudden appearance.  She faced the group and spoke,  “What is the name the Goddess has chosen for this child, to begin his new life in safety and love?”

Remus answered, his voice filled with emotion, “Jamison Harri Ewan Potter.”

“Jamison Harri Ewan Potter. So mote it be!”

“So mote it be.  Welcome Child!” 

The speaking of the blessing was immediately followed by Fawkes trilling melodically.  Everyone turned to watch the bright red and gold bird as he rubbed his face against Ivy’s cheek and cried tears that disappeared into her skin.  A sudden glow appeared around her and she gasped.  There was a flash of magic as a glamour seemed to fall away, and where Petunia Dursley once stood, there was now a woman who very closely resembled Lily Evans Potter.  Long red hair, a creamy complexion and hazel eyes, rather than green, and a simple beauty now graced her countenance.  She was taller and more slender than her sister, but Ivy Ewan Potter very clearly reflected the genetics of her mother’s Irish heritage. 

_ Luisa _ smiled knowingly, as Severus and Remus’ jaws dropped.  Callum squealed, “Mama!” as he clapped his hands.  Jamison Harri leaned forward, and studied his Auntie, eyes wide.  She looks so much now like someone he dimly remembered from long ago. 

“Tee-P-Pet?” he stuttered. 

Ivy approached her nephew and cupped his face in her hands, and smiled, tears tracking down her cheeks.  “Yes my little one.  I am your Auntie still.  Auntie Ivy now.  The bad magic from Uncle is gone.  This is what Auntie truly looks like---like your Mama Lily.”

“M-Mama?”

“Yes, your Mama, child.  I will tell you all about her later, before bed.  And your Papa James too.” 

Fawkes had moved to Severus’ shoulder, while Ivy spoke to Jamison Harri.  He was crying, dropping tears on Callum’s head, causing the boy to squirm, trying to look up and pet the pretty bird. Magic surrounded the boy and winked out, leaving a much more slender redheaded boy in Severus’ arms.  He had his mother’s hazel eyes and a liberal sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks.  Severus’ eyes widened.

Remus’ looked surprised then chuckled.  “He looks like Molly and Arthur’s boys.” 

“I do remember Lily saying something about being related distantly to Molly’s family.  It did come up in the meeting.”

“Yes, there is a definite link between the families,” Minerva added as she came forward to stand beside  _ Luisa _ .  Fawkes took flight and settled on her shoulder, his job done. 

_ Luisa _ turned to face the group, raising her arms toward them.  “Please, everyone help yourselves to the food and drink.  Let the celebration begin.  Blessed be!”

“Blessed be!” They all answered before moving toward the tables, talking animatedly.  It was a very special Yule indeed and would be talked about for some time to come. 

Severus, Remus,  _ Tori _ , Poppy, and Minerva circled  _ Luisa _ and Ivy as she kissed each of her boys before turning back to Luisa, a look of confusion shown on her face.

“Luisa, what happened to us?  I don’t understand.” 

“Was this your true appearance as a child, Ivy?”

Ivy thought for a moment, “Yes, I had forgotten.  It has been so long.  When we were children and teens, Lily and I were often mistaken for twins.”

“What is the earliest you remember looking different?  Think, this is important.”

“I remember, after I started dating Vernon, I commented to Lily and my mother that my hair seemed to be darkening.”

“And the changes were so subtle over the years that you didn’t notice them, until you looked nothing like your true self.”  Minerva spoke as if she had seen this happen before, sadness in her voice.

“Yes!”  Ivy’s eyes widened in surprise and realisation. “How did you know?”

“Sadly, I saw this once before, years ago.”  Minerva sighed.  “Your magic was trying to protect you.  Distance you.  Subconsciously, you were trying to protect yourself from Vernon’s wrath toward magic.  With the rituals we have performed, and the naming, Fawkes’ tears were the final ingredient needed to break the spell, on both of you.”

“You really have a new life now.  Lils would be so happy for you!”  Remus grinned widely, his eyes brimming.  He was torn between happiness for Lily’s sister, and his sadness at missing his close friend.  Ivy resembled her so much now. 

“Agreed.  This is more than we could have ever hoped for.”  Severus spoke quietly.  She reminded him of Lily too.  He lifted Callum and placed him into his mother’s arms. 

“Why did Fawkes come?  Did he know?  Why were his tears required?  Are they special?”

Everyone chuckled at all the questions.  Ivy would be easy to teach.  She obviously also shared her sister’s curiosity. 

Poppy spoke up, “ _ Phoenix Tears _ have a great healing quality.  They work when nothing else does and are highly prized.  But they must be freely given.”

Ivy’s eyes lit as an idea occurred to her.  She looked up at the magnificent bird currently perched on Minerva’s shoulder, playing with a strand of the now-again auburn hair, in his beak. 

“Fawkes, can your tears heal my Har- Jami?  Can you make him hear again?  Please.”

Minerva looked up at Fawkes as everyone waited as if they were holding their breath.  “Fawkes, would you please?”

Fawkes trilled, the sound conveying he would try, but also conveyed a sense of being unsure.  Remus handed Jami to Minerva, who cradled him firmly in her arms.  She held his chin gently and turned his head so the tears would drop directly into, first his right ear, then into his left.  Jami lay quietly as the magical drops disappeared into his ears, and also when Fawkes cried tears onto his forehead.  He felt his body tingle with magic and he squirmed and giggled as if he was being tickled.  The unexpected giggles caused the group to smile and chuckle.  Such reactions from him were so rare.  Poppy moved to stand in front of Minerva as Fawkes spread his wings, trilled and disappeared.  She shook her head, as she waved her wand over Jami, casting a diagnostic spell.  Watching the symbols in the air over his head, she sighed.

“There is no difference in either ear, but it seems several of the scars on his body have disappeared. Sometimes, even pheonix tears cannot heal.  We don’t know why. But, the readings indicate that the magic in the communication centre of his brain is stronger.  I am not sure what that means.   More testing will be required in hospital later, unless you wish to summon your family Healer,  _ Luisa _ .”

“He is here.  I will speak to him later.”  She looked around and spotted him by the table of wines. 

“No…”  Ivy cried sadly.  She lifted Jami into her arms and held him close.  Callum reached over and patted his arm.

Luisa rubbed Ivy’s back in a gesture of comfort. “Ivy, sometimes the Goddess wills these things for a reason.  We may not know that reason for a long time to come, but we must trust her.  It is Jami’s karma.  The Goddess and Jami’s magic will protect him.”

“Yes.  You’re right.  He is a strong child, like Lily.”  Ivy kissed Jami’s head.

Jami reached up and put his hands on Ivy’s cheeks and stared into her eyes, and spoke very clearly for the first time in his young life.  “Au-Aun-tie Ivy?”

She gasped.  “Yes, child.  Auntie Ivy.  And you are now Jamison Harri.  Jami is what we will call you.”

Jami patted his chest as he watched her eyes, “ Me. Ja--mi?”

“Yes!”

Jami pointed at Callum next, a look of question in his eyes.

Ivy spoke clearly for him.  “ He is now Callum Devon.  We will call him Callum or Cal.”

“Cal-lum?”  Jami patted Callum’s leg.

“Yes!”

Jami smiled and pointed to each in turn as he spoke, “Cal-lum.  Aun-tie Ivy.  Jami.”

“Yes! Oh yes! My bright boy!”  Ivy cried as she spun the boys around.  Everyone was laughing with joy.

When she stopped spinning, Jami grabbed a lock of her hair that had fallen over his shoulder, and held it up.  “Pret-ty.”

Callum clapped his hands.  “Jami smile, Mama!”

“My oh my, it seems the tears helped his speaking abilities, as well as his ability to read lips.”

Jami pointed at Callum’s red hair, and declared it “pretty” as well, which earned him raspberries from Callum and snickers from everyone else.  Remus took Jami and set him on his shoulders as Severus picked up Callum.  They wanted to circulate and greet everyone, and grab a snack for the boys before they were tucked in bed. 

Tbc…


	42. Family Bondings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor Chapter 42,  Family Bondings**

2,641 words

“ _ Madre _ , why did  _ Signora _ Ivy change her and her sons family name to Potter?  That is Har—Jami’s father’s family name.”   _ Tori  _ sat curled up beside Severus on the sofa in Severus” room. 

They had just finished extinguishing the candles that had been burning for the Solstice, and were enjoying tea as the sun rose over the hills of the vineyard in the distance.  The subtle sounds of early morning risers, were quietly drifting through the villa.  Severus ruffled his son’s hair.

“Their family name now is actually Ewan Potter, Ewan being a variant of Evans.  That was the name of Lily’s and Ivy’s mother’s family.  Ivy, Callum, and Jami are the only family they each have, and the Potter line must continue.  It wasn’t Ivy choosing the names alone.  The Goddess bestowed those names on them.  It is her will.  They now have a new beginning, allowing them to leave behind the sadness and violence of their past and begin to heal.  They will use only the name of Ewan for the time being, for their safety.  Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I think so,  _ Madre _ .  But, they have us now.  We are their family too,  _ si _ ?”   _ Tori’s  _ eyes were wide and pleading as he looked up at Severus.

Severus chuckled, as he hugged his son. “ _ Si, mio figlio _ , your  _ Nonna _ will make sure they are part of our family.  Jami may be fluent in  _ Italiano _ before he fully grasps the Queen’s English.”  It still amazed him at how much his son resembled his own mother when it came to caring for others.  He definitely had her all-encompassing heart. 

Their laughter was cut short by a knock at the door.   _ Tori _ leapt from the bed and was across the room in a moment, holding the door open.  Remus entered, carrying both Jami and Callum, Max and Sofie close behind, their tails held high.   _ Tori _ scratched the  _ Kneazles’ _ ears, as Callum began to squirm so Remus set him down on the rug.   _ Tori _ sat down with him and the  _ Kneazles _ crawled into their laps.   _ Tori _ pulled his wand and began doing simple spells to entertain Callum.  Remus sat next to Severus on the sofa; Jami curled sleepily in the crook of his arm, fingers in his mouth. 

“Blessed Yule to you, Sev.  Did you sleep well?”

“Blessed Yule, Remi.  Yes, I slept very peacefully.  And you?”

“Like a house-elf after too much Butterbeer.”

Severus snorted.  “You didn’t wake the boys up did you?” he asked as he watched Jami.

“Not likely!  I told Ivy I wanted to spend some time with them.  She looked like she was still a bit overwhelmed from last night.  Mama was on her way into see her when I arrived.”

“Ah, well, last night’s festivities were much more eventful than we had expected them to be.  Mama will get her sorted out.” 

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

Severus leaned toward Remus, looking down into Jami’s face.  He reached out an elegant finger and caressed the small cheek, causing brilliant green eyes to focus on his face.  He smiled.

“Blessed Yule, Jami.”  Severus held his hands out toward the small boy.  Jami looked up at Remus.

Remus patted Jami’s back and nodded.  Jami slowly held out his arms and let Severus lift him and place him in his own lap.  He leaned back in Severus’ arms and looked up into the black eyes above him.  Severus had left his hair loose when he’d retired, so it draped around his body like a dark curtain.  Jami reached out and grasped a thick lock of it, rubbing it between his fingers.  It felt so different from his hair, Moony’s, Callum’s, or even Auntie’s.  Remus and Severus smiled and chuckled as they watched him.  Jami looked up when he felt the vibration against his back.  He turned and patted Severus’ chest, as he looked up at Remus with a questioning gaze. When his godfather didn’t immediately respond, he patted Remus.

“Moony.”

Then he patted himself.  “J-Ja-mi. Jami.”  He reached back and patted Severus again. 

Remus nodded.  “Sev-er-us.  Severus.”

Jami watched him intently, as he spoke, reading his lips and silently mimicking the lip movements.  He sat for a few moments, eyebrows furrowed, as he repeated the movements several times to himself.  He looked up at Severus.

“Sev-ers.  Sev-r-us.  Sev’rus.”

Severus chuckled.  “That’s good enough, Jami.  You may call me Sev’rus until you are able to pronounce my name properly.”  He ruffled the messy black hair.  “Would you like to play with Callum and  _ Tori _ ?” 

Jami looked at the boys and  _ Kneazles _ on the floor and smiled.  “P-ease?” 

Severus set Jami down on the floor and he wasted no time joining the group, watching the spells  _ Tori _ was casting.  Sofia crawled from  _ Tori’s _ lap and into his.  He sat completely still, eyes locked on the bright lights, totally mesmerised. 

“We have been so blessed this Yule, Sev.  This has been a good year for the most part.”  He smiled when he heard Callum squeal and Jami gasp, at a particularly bright blue shower of sparks.  “I love that boy so much, Sev, and I find I am becoming attached to Ivy’s little one as well.” 

“Remi, you always wanted your own pack.  It just didn’t work out for us.”

“True, not that we didn’t try…”  Remi leered at Sev and winked.

Severus laughed.  “You and that Wolf, have a one-track mind, Remus John.” 

Remus quirked an eyebrow and feigned an innocent smile.  Severus just rolled his eyes.

“It is almost time for breakfast.  We’d best head for the dining room before Mama comes looking for us.” 

Severus leaned down and scooped up Jami, handing him to Remus, before lifting Callum into his arms.  “Come  _ Tori _ , it’s time to break our fast.”

They all headed out the door and down the hall, a small procession, with the  _ Kneazles,  _ tails held high _ , _ bringing up the rear. 

pqpqpq

Ivy Ewan, formerly Petunia Dursley, stood alone in her rooms, in front of the huge looking glass, gazing at the tall, lithe flame-haired, hazel-eyed beauty in the reflection.  She had not slept well the previous night, though the festivities had exhausted her, and the unexpected visit of Fawkes and his gifts.  Her mind had been so filled with thoughts that she had dreamed deeply throughout the night.  There were so many things to consider, so many changes, and many new opportunities that she thought they would never have— both she  _ and _ the boys. 

She was still trying to comprehend that she was now the person she saw in the mirror, not the dark-haired, hawk-nosed, lanky, homely woman who had been married to a horrible rotund, bigoted Muggle.  She was again, her mother’s daughter, and her sister’s sibling; a witch, a Pagan, a woman free to openly love her children, both son and nephew, and fulfill whatever destiny she was given by the Goddess. 

She picked up the brush, sat on the upholstered stool and began to slowly brush the wavy locks that now fell to the middle of her back.  She needed to plan how to again begin her life, to build a better one for the boys.  She would need to find a job, and make a home for the boys; then she to fill it and furnish it to make it comfortable and safe for them.  They needed clothes and food.  They said she had magic, but how would she learn to use it?  Could she, at her age?  There was so much to be done; but what to do first?  She continued to ponder as she finished brushing her hair.  Before she realised, her hair was smooth and shiny, ready to style for the day.  She looked at herself, dismayed.  She hadn’t had long hair since before she was married.

At that moment, there was a light knock on the door, it opened, and  _ Luisa _ appeared.  Closing the door behind her, she smiled and walked up behind Ivy, placing her hands on Ivy’s robed shoulders and gazed at her reflection.

“ _ Buon giorno _ ,  _ Sorella _ .  Did you sleep well?”   _ Luisa _ asked, as she reached for the brush in Ivy’s hand.  She chuckled at the odd look she was being given.

“ ‘ _ Buon giorno’ _ means “good morning”. And ‘ _ sorella’ _ means “sister.”  Do not worry.  You will learn.”

“I slept deeply but not very well.  My mind would not give me peace.”  Ivy watched  _ Luisa _ through the glass, as the older woman brushed her hair and began to plait it.  Her fingers seemed to move on their own though she was not looking at them, as she spoke.

“It is understandable,  _ Sorella _ , that you would have concerns.  So much has happened to you and your boys, in such a short time. But, it is good, yes?  You are here now, with us, safe in the arms of the  _ Bianci _ -Snape  _ famiglia, _ and you are under our protections _. _   No harm will ever come to you and the boys here.”

“But we cannot stay here forever.  I must find work, and a home for the boys—”

“Ivy, that time will come,  _ si _ , but for now, you are here and there is much to be done, before you and the boys can be on your own again.”

“Yes, I suppose.”  Ivy looked up in time to see  _ Luisa _ finish tucking in the ends of her hair and spinning a few tendrils of hair to soften the hairline around her face.  The long, intricately braided plait was wound around the back of her head, leaving her long neck bare, and drawing attention to her eyes. 

“There! Now, we must get you dressed.  Breakfast will be ready soon and everyone gathers for the morning meal after the Solstice.”

“But, I don’t have anything—”  Ivy began, as she stood and turned to face  _ Luisa _ .

_ Luisa _ just tutted at her, and waved her wand at the door.  It opened and  _ Toria _ and  _ Mylia _ entered, each  _ Levitating _ a bundle of clothing.  The doors to the wardrobe opened and the clothing stored itself.

“ _ Grazie _ ,  _ Toria, Mylia _ .  We will see you in the dining room shortly.”   _ Luisa _ watched the elves leave and the door close, before turning back to Ivy.  “I have already taken care of that for the time being.  My daughter and daughter-in-law are both about the same size, and they offered some of their clothing for you.  Having  _ bambini _ has emphasised their figures, and the clothing would have stayed unused.  They were very pleased to be able to share.” 

“Th-thank you!  I don’t know what to say.”  Ivy fidgeted, as she watched the dark eyes of the older woman dance with mirth. 

“There is nothing to be said,  _ Mia Sorella _ .  We take care of our own.  You will have many chances in the coming time to help others.  Now.  Let’s pick out your robes.”  She turned and began looking through the robes hanging in the wardrobe. 

“Ah!   _ Perfecto _ !  This one will bring out your eyes, I think.”  Luisa smiled as she pulled an azure velvet robe from the wardrobe, and the paler blue under robe that went with it.  She  _ Levitated _ them to the bed, along with appropriate undergarments and a pair of soft tan leather boots. 

Ivy ran her hands over the soft fabric and gasped at the rich texture.  She had never worn anything so fine or luxurious.  Vernon had always bought her quality clothing but never anything this nice.  She fingered the soft woven fabric of the under-robe, amazed at the softness of it.

“I couldn’t wear this for everyday.  Isn’t there something more practical?”

“Nonsense.  This is a day robe for the cooler climates.  Granted, it is not a work robe, but we will not be working this day.  We are still celebrating. And they will keep you warm.”  

 

She helped Ivy remove her robe and begin to don the silk under-things that  _ Dona _ and  _ Annalisa _ had given her.  Ivy gasped as the silky fabric slid over her skin.  Next came the pale blue under-robe, buttoned from throat to shin with tiny blue pearl buttons.  She sat and slipped on the comfortable boots, marveling in their comfort and warmth.  When she stood,  _ Luisa _ was holding the deep blue over-robe for her to slip into.  The long sleeves of the under-robe shown through long slits in the over-robe, and the top and bottom of the under-robe peaked through, since the outer-robe belted only around the waist, and was secured with four large hand carved buttons of elk bone. 

Ivy stepped in front of the mirror and she stared amazed at the attractive woman who stared back.   _ Luisa _ stepped up behind her, holding a small, carved wooden box.  She leaned around Ivy and set it on the vanity, opening it with a flick of her finger. 

She lifted out gold earrings and a gold necklace with a pendant.  Ivy watched quietly, mesmerized by the light that glinted off the shiny metal.  Luisa muttered a spell and the earrings disappeared from  _ Luisa’s _ hand and appeared in Ivy’s ears.  She then lifted the pendant around Ivy’s neck and fastened it in back, as she muttered another spell.  The earrings and pendant glowed blue for a moment then the magick seemed to absorb into the jewelry.  Ivy reached up and gingerly touched the earrings then the pendant at her throat. 

“What-?”  She looked both awed and confused.

Luisa smiled as she turned Ivy to face her.  “These are my gift to you _ , Mia Sorella _ .  I made them and spelled them myself.  All members of my family wear the jewelry I create.  It will guard and protect you.  If you are in danger or missing, I will know.  Your jewelry is linked to mine and to the rest of our family.”  She watched Ivy’s face as the tall woman tried to comprehend what she was hearing.  “And before you ask, I have already created bracelets for each of the boys, and they will be placed on them at breakfast---with your permission, of course.”

“Oh my!” Ivy smiled as her eyes teared up. “Yes! Please! Yes!  Thank you so much  _ Luisa _ .”  Her boys would be even safer than she had hoped for. 

Luisa patted her hand and hugged her, slipping an intricately embroidered handkerchief into Ivy’s hand as she pulled away.  “Come now,  _ Sorella _ , before my Severus comes looking for us.  He loathes cold scones.”

They chuckled as they walked arm-in-arm out of the room and toward the dining room.

Tbc…


	43. Freedom and New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor Chapter 43, Freedom and New Possibilities**

3,167 words

Warm light shone from the lanterns around the room, midmorning in the villa, as Ivy sat in one of the comfortable chairs, a spellbook on her lap, and practiced small spells assigned by one of the family tutors.   _ Luisa _ had decided that as soon as Solstice had passed, Ivy should begin her magical education, alongside the children.  So here she sat, practicing the basic wand motions required by most of the spells she would eventually use on a daily basis. 

Swish. Flick. Swish. Flick. Circle around.  Point.  Flick.  Lift.  Again and again she practiced the motions, saying the spells to herself.  She had begun to grasp the finer spell movements almost immediately, only having difficulty with spells that required more force of magic.  Everyone told her not to worry, that it would come with time, but she remembered how easy magic had come to Lily.  She wished it would be that easy for her.  Lily had been extremely gifted at Charms and Potions.   _ Luisa _ told her to just concentrate and take her time.  Her magic would come on its own; her strengths would show themselves.  Since hers had blossomed so late in her life, sparked to life by Jami’s inherently strong magic,  _ Luisa _ told her it would be a bit slow at first.  But because of her lineage, the magic would be there for her. 

So, she sighed and began again, checking the illustrations in the book periodically to make sure she was doing the movements correctly.  The witch on the page smiled and nodded at her in encouragement and repeated the motion.  Ivy tried it again, while carefully repeating the spell, making sure to enunciate it properly.  There. That was the tenth spell she felt she had mastered the basics of this morning.  She laid her willow wand in the crease of the pages, and laid her head back, closing her eyes. 

_ It had been a busy month, since she’d left her house in Little Whinging, for the last time.  Now she was halfway across the world, healed from her physical wounds, all of them finally safe, with a new family, new identities, and new appearances---at least for her and her son.  Jami’s appearance had stayed the same. She had cried so many tears, though since arriving in Italy, but this time, they had been tears of gratitude and joy.  They were just now getting comfortable with their new appearances and new identities.  The Winter Solstice and Yule had been the best that she and the boys had ever had together, and the first for her since she had left her family.  They were safe and the boys squealed with joy as they’d pulled at the brightly coloured paper on each gift.  The spelled paper, ribbons, and bows had fascinated them.  Jami was almost frightened of them.  Severus had finally picked the boy up and settled him beside Tori and Remus.  They encouraged him and showed him how to pull away the paper and that it wouldn’t harm him.  He sat quietly, mesmerised for the better part of an hour, watching the other children open their gifts, seeming to enjoy their glee with their gifts.  _

__

_ Finally, when the others had finished opening their gifts and the floor was littered with colourful paper and ribbons, Remus laid a gaily-coloured box in Jami’s lap.  Callum squealed and clapped his hands.  Jami looked at Callum, then back at the box.  He looked at Callum again.  His cousin pointed at the box. _

__

_ ‘Gif’ Jami, gif’!  Open gif!’  Callum encouraged Jami loudly.  _

__

_ Jami reached toward the bright green ribbon, and hesitated as the ribbon danced under his fingers.  He looked up at Remus, who smiled and nodded at him.  Looking back down, with a bit of determination, he carefully grabbed the ribbon in his small fist, and pulled.  The ribbon came free easily, and slithered to the floor.  Jami watched open-mouthed, as the ribbon hit the floor, resembling a fabric snake.  When the coiled ribbon stopped moving, he returned his attention to the paper on the box.  _

__

_ The paper was silver, with white unicorns bearing yokes of holly galloping across its surface, chasing pixies dressed in white and red.  He reached out a finger and tried to touch one of the unicorns, but it whinnied and darted away.  One of the pixies flew across the paper and stopped just short of his finger and waved at him as she winked, then darted off again.  His eyes danced as a smile touched his lips, one so small it was almost missed.  Tori took his hand and pushed his fingers under the edge of the paper, prompting him to finish opening his first gift. _

__

_ As his fingers were guided along the edge of the paper, he watched in fascination as it released and fell away, revealing a glossy white box, free of markings.  Remus reached over and released the tab holding the top secure.  Jami lifted the lid and cautiously peeked inside.  The room around him was silent, as everyone watched, knowing this was a first for the tiny boy.  Even Callum was as quiet as can be as he watched his cousin look inside the box.  _

__

_ The silence was broken by a tiny gasp, immediately followed by a squeak, as a puff of steam issued from the box, causing Jami to lean back into Tori.  Large green eyes stared at the box, not sure what to do.  He looked at Tori, then to Remus.  Callum’s eyes were round, as was his mouth, as he watched, waiting to see what gift his Jami had gotten.  Tori reached into the box, and lifted out a small plush dragon, in colors of green, blue and silver.  A red tongue flicked from its mouth as steam floated from its nostrils, and it had silver and black eyes.  Jami’s mouth formed an ‘O’, as he reached out to tentatively touch the soft fur that resembled scales.  When his fingers made contact, the dragon trumpeted at him, causing Jami to smile. _

__

_ ‘Here, take him Jami.  They like to be hugged.’  Tori placed it against Jami’s chest and put his arms around it. ‘It’s ok, hug him.’ _

__

_ Jami hugged his new toy, and a sound very similar to a purr came from it, as plumes of steam puffed from its nose.  Jami smiled wide and giggled, leaning down to place a kiss on its head.  Everyone else in the room started to laugh, Jami’s giggle being infectious. _

__

_ He looked up at Remus. ‘What it?’ he asked. _

__

_ ‘It’s a dragon, Jami.’  He stroked a finger across the dragon’s head.  ‘He is your dragon, so you have to give him a name.’ _

__

_ ‘Name?’ _

__

_ ‘Yes, Jami.  A name, like the Goddess gave you,’ Ivy said, from her seat across from Severus.  _

__

_ ‘New name.’  Jami’s brows furrowed as a serious expression appeared on his face. _

__

_ Callum crawled over and kneeled in front of Jami, patting his knee to get his attention.  ‘Emmett.  Dragon is Emmett, Jami.’ _

__

_  It was a name Callum and Jami had always liked since he’d heard it in a story his mother had told them before naptimes—starting before Jami lost his hearing.  The story, was one Ivy and Lily, had been told by their father when they were small. Ivy smiled. _

__

_ ‘Em-me-tt.’ Jami held his plushy dragon up, looking it in the eye. ‘Em-mett.  D-do you li-ke?’  He waited for a response.  The little dragon snorted and Jami smiled. ‘You Em-mett.’ _

__

_ ‘That is an unusual name,’ Severus commented. _

__

_ ‘It’s from a story we were told as girls, and I continued the tradition with the boys.  My father made up the story, but it was our favourite.  The dragon in the story was named Emmett.’ _

__

_ ‘Ah, that makes sense then.’  Severus smiled as he watched Jami again hugging his new toy/friend. _

__

A light tapping brought Ivy’s attention back to the present.  She opened her eyes and sat up when she noticed a familiar dark-skinned wizard standing in the doorway.   _ Faegan _ was standing behind him, having just taken his outer robes.  She closed her spellbook and placed it on the table.

“ _Scusami, Signorina._ I am looking for either _Signora_ _Luisa_ , or _Signora_ Petunia Dursley.”

His voice was deep and rich as he spoke in a very polite but official tone.  Ivy looked at him, thinking she knew him from somewhere, but couldn’t place him.  He noticed her confusion, and shuffled his feet as he realised he had not introduced himself. 

“Oh! _Mi dispiace, Signorina_.  I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, a friend of Professor Minerva McGonagall and _Signora_ _Luisa Bianci_ -Snape.  I am here on official business.”  His cheeks felt warm and he was, at that moment, thankful for his ebony complexion that did not reveal his sudden blush of embarrassment.  The young lady looked so familiar –so much like…like Lily Potter!  He managed to hide his sudden gasp of surprise.

“ _ Signore _ Shacklebolt, please sit.  I am sure  _ Luisa _ is nearby.”  She motioned to the chair near hers, by the fire.  “Let me call  _ Toria _ .”

As he sat, she closed her eyes and concentrated on a mental image of the maternal little elf and snapped her fingers.  An immediate pop caused her to open her eyes, and she smiled down at  _ Toria _ , who’s answering smile told her she had done well with the  _ Summoning Spell _ . 

“Auror Shacklebolt is looking for _Signora_ _Luisa, Toria_.” 

“I will inform the  _ Signora _ .”  She promptly disappeared.

Before either of them could speak,  _ Luisa _ appeared in the doorway, impeccably dressed in tailored robes of dusty green with embroidery of fine gold thread at throat and cuffs, her dark hair twisted up and coiled on the back of her head, and secured with a gold comb.  Delicate gold pendants hung from her ears.  Kingsley stood as she approached him, a smile on her face.

“Kingsley!   _ Caldo Benvenuto!   _ It is good to see you.  Do you come bearing good news?”

She grasped forearms with him and kissed him on both cheeks.  “Sit!  I will have  _ Toria _ bring tea.”  As if anticipating the need, Toria appeared bearing a full tray and set it on the table between the chairs, and proceeded to pour three cups of the steaming brew.

They both sat, and Kingsley leaned forward a bit. “ _ Signora _ , please, before I tell you why I have come today, I beg a favour.” 

“Of course.  What may I do for you?” she asked with a smile, suspecting what he was going to ask.

“Please introduce me to this lovely  _ Signorina _ .  Is she a relative visiting for the holidays?” he asked, hesitantly. 

_ Luisa’s _ smile broadened as she looked at the flustered expression on Ivy’s face.  Obviously, she hadn’t had time to re-introduce herself to the Auror who had rescued her from that hellish house in England.  She would clarify things for her, making it easier on Ivy, who was still attempting to adjust to all the changes in her life. 

As she accepted the cup  _ Toria _ handed her, she turned to Kingsley, who was sipping from his own teacup.  “Why, Kingsley, you already know her.  This is Ivy Violetta Ewan Potter.  You know her as Petunia Dursley.”

Kingsley’s eyes widened and he sputtered in his tea.  Before he could say anything,  _ Luisa _ continued.  “She and both boys went through the  _ Renaming Rituals _ on the Solstice.  New lives require new names.”

Kingsley remained silent as he tried to absorb what he had just been told.  Obviously, the Ministry wouldn’t know; the records would be quietly changed by members of the Covenant, covertly working there.  He looked at Ivy, studying her appearance.

“You look so much… like your sister…I don’t understand.”  He looked at Luisa, for an explanation.

“Fawkes appeared unannounced at their Official Naming on the night of the Solstice.  His tears released the unconscious  _ Glamours _ Ivy and her son, Callum had been living with.  Young Harry – now known as Jami, was the only one not  _ Glamoured _ ”  Though, sadly, the “Phoenix’s tears did not heal his hearing loss.”

“Merlin’s ears!  That must have been quite a surprise for everyone, especially you,  _ Signora _ Pe—Ivy.”  Kingsley looked at Ivy with empathy.

Able to speak for the first time, since the Auror had arrived, Ivy took a deep breath. “Mr.—Kingsley, it was quite a shock to realise my own magic had slowly changed my appearance; in such a manner that it was so gradual I didn’t notice it.  Now, when I look in the mirror, I still can’t believe that the woman looking back… is really me.  Even Callum looks very different now.”

“Do not let it trouble you.  Like your sister, you are… beautiful.”  The last word was uttered almost in a whisper, as Kingsley realised what words were spilling from his lips, but he was unable to stop them. 

Ivy Ewan blushed beautifully at the compliment and Kingsley found himself smitten.   _ Luisa _ watched the exchange quietly as she sipped her tea, smugly satisfied that her strategies were working.  The paperwork she had been waiting for could have been sent by registered owl, but she had requested that Kingsley deliver them in person.  She’d sensed the chemistry and the magical compatibility between these two when he had first escorted Ivy and the boys to her home. 

“Kingsley, I believe you were bringing important documents for Ivy?”  She smiled as she saw the two startle slightly as her voice interrupted their moment.  Ivy patted her hair nervously, as the blush faded from her cheeks, and Kingsley stood to remove a thick roll of parchments from his robes. 

“Yes.  I was told you wanted these immediately.”  He handed the parchments to  _ Luisa _ before sitting down again.

Ivy leaned toward  _ Luisa _ , trying to see what was on the parchments, as the older woman unrolled them and flipped through them.  “ _ Luisa _ , what are they?”

“Patience,  _ Mia Sorella _ .”  _ Luisa _ flipped through them one more time, rereading paragraphs here and there. She smiled, apparently satisfied.  “It seems everything is in order.”  She looked at Kingsley.  “I trust all the Muggle documents have been taken care of as well?”

“Oh yes…”

“Luisa, please, what are they?”  Ivy looked worried.

Luisa patted her hand. “Calm yourself.  There is no need to worry.  These parchments all concern yours and the boys’ futures.”

Kingsley sat back and picked up his tea, freshening it from the pot. “Members of the Covenant, and certain members of the Ministry, sympathetic to our wishes, worked to carefully change records in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, to allow the three of you to start new lives.  Safer lives.”

“I don’t understand.  What has been done?  What was changed?”

Kingsley cleared his throat to gain her attention. “After we moved you to Arabella’s, a group of Covenant members arrived at your house, in the guise of a cleaning and lawn service.  They packed the items that arrived here with you, and set the house up to look like you had left in a hurry.  Paperwork was filed with the Muggle Family Services and the local constable, regarding Vernon’s abuse of both you and the boys.  It seems several of your neighbours were aware of more than you realised and were willing to come forward.  He has been formally charged with abuse and neglect, and is under suspicion due to the sudden disappearance of the three of you.  It will keep him close to home and quiet for some time to come.  Also, an emergency decree of divorce has been filed to dissolve your marriage.  The British Ministry of Magic has also modified the records to nullify your marriage—though it is not general knowledge.  The files have been sealed and new files opened under your new identities.  To protect you further, of course.”  He smiled at the awed expression on her face.  “Welcome to freedom, Ivy Ewan Potter.”

“But—but—Vernon…” she stuttered.  She couldn’t believe he wouldn’t come looking for her and the boys. 

_ Luisa _ chuckled, an evil, knowing glint in her eye.  “Believe me,  _ Sorella _ , the last thing that man will want to do is look for you!  There are people keeping him  _ very _ occupied these days.”

Kingsley snorted.  He was very well aware of what far-reaching connections _Luisa_ _Bianci_ -Snape and the Covenant had, especially when one of their own had been threatened.  He”d heard about the incident in the Muggle airport.  He was just grateful he was on the Covenant’s and _Luisa’s_ good side!

Draining his cup, he set it down and stood, straightening his robes.  “Well, I really must be going, though I would much rather stay and chat with you lovely ladies for the remainder of the afternoon. But my work waits for me and no one else, sadly.”  He took each lady’s hand and kissed it in farewell.

“Perhaps you would consider joining us soon, for Sunday dinner? We will be having the usual bonfire and celebration at Imbolc, and our celebrations at the Spring Equinox.  You are invited to those as well.”  Luisa stood to show Kingsley out. 

Kingsley looked at Ivy, with a warm smile before answering Luisa.  “It would be my pleasure.  Please owl me concerning what day I’m to come to dinner.”

“ _ Ciao _ , Kingsley.  It was very nice to see you again.”  Ivy stood next to  _ Luisa _ , as she spoke, her voice almost a whisper.

“ _ Buon viaggio _ , Kingsley.  Do not be a stranger.  You are always welcome.”

Kingsley slipped on his robes.  “ _ Ciao, Signoras _ . Until we meet again.”

Tbc…

_______________

 

_ Scusami - _ Italian. Excuse me.

_ Mi dispiace, Signorina -  _ Italian.I’m sorry, Miss.

_ Caldo Benvenuto -  _ Italian. Warm welcome.

_ Buon viaggio -  _ Italian. Have a safe trip. 


	44. Bad News and Forgotten Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.

**Honor, Chapter 44,  Bad News and Forgotten Birthdays**

2,451 words

Vernon Dursley stumbled through the front door of his house, and tossed his suitcase and briefcase onto the floor.  He turned, locked and bolted the door; peeking through the curtain of the window flanking the door, before slumping back against the door itself.  He heaved a sigh of relief to finally make it home from the most hellish business trip he’d ever experienced.  It had been two and a half weeks of pure hell. 

He’d taken his last day in the hotel to make calls to complain about his problems and the mistreatment he had experienced.  The odd thing was, there was no record of any of it.  After the fifteenth call, he’d finally given up in anger and frustration and ripped the phone from the wall.  He’d be receiving a bill for that any day now.  When he’d stopped off at his office, there was a memo waiting for him, telling him there would be no more business trips until further notice.  There was an audit scheduled for his department and his presence was required.

The house was unusually quiet.  Where were Petunia and Dudley?  He couldn’t smell dinner cooking.  And, he didn’t see those dratted cats creeping around, though that thought made him happy.  He pulled off his Mac and hung it in the closet by the door.

“Petunia!”  He walked into the kitchen, finding it empty. “Woman!  Where are you?”

Only the silence of the house and the ticking of the mantle clock answered him.  He retraced his steps down the hall and checked the dining room and the lounge.  There was no sign of them there.  Ascending the stairs as quickly as he was able, he checked the bedrooms and the bathroom. They were nowhere to be found, not even that freak boy. All the rooms were neat and tidy.  Nothing was out of place.  Something didn’t feel right.  He walked back into his bedroom and sat on the bed, wheezing.  As he tried to catch his breath, he looked around the room more carefully. 

Suddenly he stood and flung open the closet doors, then pulled open all the drawers on Petunia’s dresser.  They contained only his clothing.  Even in the dresser.  He opened the drawers on his dresser.  There were more of his clothes.  No extra hangers in the closet.  Only his things covered the tops of the dressers.  Where was their wedding picture?  He ran to the nursery.  It was spotless.  He looked in the huge crib and saw it was bare and unmade.  The dresser was empty, as was the toy chest.  The closet was empty except for a couple of plain blue blankets folded neatly on the shelf. 

His heart began to race and he quickly checked the linen closet and the cabinets in the bathroom.  They only contained first aid supplies and his toothbrush and razor.  No ladies” cosmetics or toiletries.  No baby shampoo or bubble bath.

The extra bedroom, which had been the playroom, was neat and bare of pictures.  The toy chest in there was empty.  A lonely rocking horse sat in the corner by the window.

Stumbling down the stairs, he ran into the lounge and looked at the walls, the bookcase, and the mantle.  All the pictures containing his wife and his son were gone.  He pulled open drawers and cabinet doors, but couldn’t find anything of theirs.  It was as if they had never existed.   He went to his office and checked his files.  No marriage certificate, no birth certificates for them, and no other records of them at all. He ran his hands through his thinning hair as he tried to reason what was going on.  He looked down to see mail sitting on his desk.  The letter on the top was from the UK Revenue Service.  Slicing it open, he scanned the document quickly.  Halfway through the letter, he dropped it on the desk and began to hyperventilate. 

“Buggering Hell!  What is going on?” he gasped to the empty room.

It seems they were auditing him for claiming married status and two additional dependents that he didn’t have.  They were going over his taxes for the last ten years for good measure.  He had ten days notice to collect all his records and be at the local revenue office.  The letter was dated nine days ago. 

He reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a full bottle of whiskey and a glass.  Filling the glass with the amber liquid, he proceeded to get completely arseholed.

pqpqpqpq

Albus sank back into the chair behind the huge desk in his office.  Folding his hands in his lap, he looked across at Minerva; a mischievous glint in his eyes.  “I know it’s been a few years since we have had one, but a St. Valentine’s Day Ball would be fun for the students…and even for the Staff.”

Remus piped up quickly, “what a splendid idea! I remember the one we had in our Fourth year.”

Severus frowned, appearing displeased with the idea.

Minerva exchanged looks with Poppy, before turning back to the Headmaster, “It may be a good idea.  The children can be much better supervised here than if they were to leave the grounds for the day.”

“And I most likely will not end up with so many full beds this year,” Poppy added.

“That will only work if we find a way to keep the students from brewing illegal love potions.”  Severus folded his arms across his chest.  He disapproved of students using illegal potions.  It usually ended in injury or illness. 

Remus turned to Severus.  “I’m sure we can come up with a plan to help prevent that.”

“Very well.  We will do what we can.” Severus rose and headed for the door.  “I must speak with Argus.  Remus, are you coming?”

“That’s wonderful!  It’s settled then. We will have the Ball.  Minerva, please enlist the assistance of the other Professors, so no one’s load is too heavy.” Albus smiled, thinking he could keep everyone very busy.

“Please be assured, Albus that we will take care of everything.  Would you like to select the themes for the Ball?”  Minerva asked, shooting a quick glance at Poppy, who smiled.

“Oh! I would be most please to take care of that!”  The Headmaster pulled a roll of parchment from his desk and a quill, which he dipped into the inkwell next to his teacup. “I have so many ideas.  The students are going to enjoy this very much!”

Several tomes appeared on his desk as he leaned over the parchment, writing furiously.  He didn’t notice the Professors exit his office and the door whisper closed behind them.  The four stood outside the door grinning.  He would be busy for days coming up with ideas for them to select from.  They would help extend that by suggesting little changes and refusing other ideas.  Laughing quietly, they descended the stairs, and headed off to their various duties. 

pqpqpqpq

They’d had several days free of the Headmaster’s meddling, and now it was Friday afternoon again, and the end of classes until Monday morning.  Severus breathed a sigh of relief.  He was not scheduled for any duty that weekend, which meant no chaperoning the students who had passes for Hogsmeade.   He almost felt like humming as he gathered the day’s scrolls for marking into a bundle, spelled it, and put it in the pocket of his robes.  He never really cared for satchels, and his classroom wasn’t that far from his quarters anyway. 

Remus had been acting a bit odd in the last week.  The full moon wasn’t for another couple of weeks, so it wasn’t that.  He mentally ticked off everything that had happened since their return from Italy as he strolled to his rooms.  In no  time, he found himself standing at the portrait that guarded his office.  A whispered password and he stepped through quickly through, unbuttoning his robes, and dropping the bundle of scrolls on his desk as he went.  Stopping only briefly to pull out the book on the lower shelf, and entered his sitting room.  Pulling his robes off, he hung it up, removed his boots, and set them neatly against the wall below his robes.  As he crossed the room, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white shirt and rolled up the sleeves before opening the decanter of Old Ogden’s and poured two fingers into a heavy tumbler.  Dropping into his chair, he released a relaxed sigh as he propped his feet on the ottoman, and pulled the latest potions journal from the table into his lap.  He browsed through the pages as he sipped his whiskey.

Something soft brushed against his cheek and he opened his eyes, to realise that he had dozed off.  He looked up into large golden eyes.  Rubbing his eyes he sat up in the chair; the potions journal sliding to the floor.  His mother’s hawk perched on the arm of his chair and had been fluttering his wings, one of them against his face.

“Aremus, what are you doing here?”

The hawk chirruped, and stuck out his leg, curling his claws under to keep his talons away from Severus.  Seeing the package, he realised what the date was. 

“Oh bugger, tomorrow is the ninth.”  Aremus chirruped at him a second time, and nipped his finger gently. 

Severus easily removed the small package and set it on the nearby table.  Aremus chirruped again and leapt to the back of the chair behind him as he waved his hand and the package returned to it’s true size.  The outside paper fell away to reveal a box wrapped in silver paper, tied with a deep green and burgundy ribbon.  It was not a small box, and he wondered what his mother has sent him this year.  She made shopping for gifts for family such a ritual. 

He looked around his rooms, glad that he was alone.  Opening gifts from home always made him feel like a small boy again.  He chuckled as he placed the heavy box on his lap and pulled the ribbon loose.  It wrapped around his hand and wound up his arm like a snake to settle around his neck, one end of it lightly brushing his cheek.  The sensation reminded him of when, as a boy, his mother would stroke his cheek as he rested his head in her lap.  He sighed at the memory. 

Pulling the paper away, he opened the box, peering in to see what it contained.  He reached in and pulled out 2 sets of silk pyjamas, one in wine red and the other in sapphire blue.  He ran his hand along the smooth fabric thinking how nice these would feel against his skin.  He had inherited his weakness for silk sleepwear from his mother.  Maybe he would wear the red ones tonight.  Setting them aside, he lifted out a large flat gold box.  He knew what this was; his favorite Italian liqueur-filled chocolates.  He unsealed the lid and opened it briefly to inhale the delectable scent of dark chocolate, fruit and fine liqueur.

“Oh, Aremus, Remi is going to  _ enjoy _ these.  I think I will wait until he visits to taste them.”  He grinned as he closed the box and set it on top of the pyjamas. 

Next came a wooden box containing several crystal bottles of body and bath oils in various colours.  Attached to the lid of the box was a note, explaining that these were new variations of oils his mother had created and she wanted him to try them, and then give her his opinion.  He opened and sniffed each of the bottles, humming at the pleasant scents.  That box joined the other gifts.

The next item elicited a pleased ‘ahhh’ from him.  “The new opera Mama was telling me about.  Well this will make for a enjoyable and relaxing evening.”

The last item in the box was a covered serving plate, surrounded by a  _ Preservation Spell _ .  He cancelled the spell and lifted the lid, his mouth immediately beginning to water as he looked at the plate of  _ Tiramisu _ ; he knew his mother had made it with her own hands. There was more than enough for two people.  Ever since his sixteenth birthday, she had made him this instead of the Lemon and Raspberry Mousse Cakes and Gelato Cake she made for everyone else.  He stuck a slender finger into the edge of the cake, dipping out some of the creamy rich filling.  He stuck the finger into his mouth, groaning in pleasure as the rich flavour exploded on his tongue. 

“It’s too bad this isn’t good for you Aremus, or I’d be tempted to share a little with you.  Mama makes the world’s best  _ Tiramisu _ .”  Aremus fluttered his wings and squawked.  Severus set the plate on the table and moved the now-empty box to the ottoman.  As he set it down, a spray of tiny fireworks shot out of the box, and exploded in the air in front of him, spelling out, ‘ _ Buon Compleanno, Ti Amo, Mio Figlio _ !’ at the same time he felt a kiss brush his cheek---one that felt exactly like his mother’s kisses. 

“ _ Ti amo, Mama, ti amo...’ _ he whispered as he touched his cheek. 

TBC…

 ___________

_ Tiramisu -  _ A popular coffee-flavoured Italian custard dessert. It is made of ladyfingers dipped in coffee, layered with a whipped mixture of eggs, sugar, and mascarpone cheese, flavoured with cocoa.

_ Buon Compleanno, Ti Amo, Mio Figlio _ ! - Italian. Happy Birthday. I love you, my son.

_ Ti amo -  _ Italian.  I love you.


	45. Birthday Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor chapter 45,  Birthday Beginnings**

1,875 words

The next morning, Severus stepped out of his bathroom dressed in the red silk pyjamas he’d gotten, and was towelling his hair.  He cast  _ Detangling _ and  _ Drying _ C _ harms _ on it and  _ Banished _ the wet towel back into the bathroom.  As he ran his fingers through it, he realized it now brushed against his arse, and wondered if he shouldn’t cast a  _ Trimming Charm _ again.  Before he could decide, he was interrupted by a fluttering note that came through his fireplace.  Curious, he grabbed it and opened it to read: 

_ Severus, _

_ Please open your door.  We have something for you. _

_ Aunties Min and Pops _

 

He smiled and cast  _ Alohamora _ , pulling on his grey and black wool robe, as he waited for them to come through the office and into his rooms.  The door swung open, admitting the women, also dressed in pyjamas and robes, their hair still in long braids down their backs. A large tray  _ Levitated  _ along behind them.

“Good Morning, Sev.  Happy Birthday!”  Poppy guided the tray to the table.

“My my, Sev, those are really nice bright red pyjamas you’re wearing.  How  _ very _ Gryffindor of you.”  Minerva smirked. 

“Now Auntie, it isn’t proper to insult a man on his birthday,” he chided, with a grin of his own. 

“Seriously dear, they are quite attractive and look very comfortable.”  Poppy had moved to his side, reaching out to finger the edge of his sleeve sticking out of his robe.  “The colour is very flattering on you, as well.”

Severus’ cheeks flushed, and Poppy chuckled.  She kissed his cheek before going to sit at the table.  .  Minerva kissed the top of his head before taking her seat on his other side.  Poppy lifted the  _ Warming Charm _ and uncovered the dishes.  There was a small  _ frittata _ , cut into 3 sections, a plate of  _ prima colazione, Fette biscottate,  _ and _ brioche,  _ several crystal bowls with a selection of jams and butter, and three huge cups of  _ cappuccino. _

“This looks absolutely delicious.” 

Severus smiled as Poppy sorted out the plates and silverware.  She placed the first slice of  _ frittata _ on a plate and set it in front of him.  Minerva slid the plate of breads and pastries toward him, and one of the cups of  _ cappuccino. _

“We thought you would enjoy a breakfast from home on your special day,” Minerva said as she chose a  _ brioche _ from the plate and broke it in half, dipping it into her cup.  Severus raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled at him.

“It is greatly appreciated, especially after the wonderful package Mama sent me.”  He sipped his  _ cappuccino _ carefully. It was still quite hot. 

“Oh!  What did she send you?”  Poppy’s eyes lit with curiosity.   _ Luisa _ had talked with her and Minerva over the holidays about Severus and Remus, and her desires to see them come together again.  So she had some inkling of what may have been in the package. 

“I received two pairs of these pyjamas, Italian chocolates, music, a set of custom oils, and homemade  _ Tiramisu _ .”  He didn’t mention the spelled ribbon and fireworks.  That was something special for his eyes only. 

“What colour are the other pair of pyjamas?”  Minerva asked.

“Sapphire blue.  It’s one of Mama’s favourite colours.” 

“Hmmm. Nice.”  Poppy was breaking up a piece of  _ biscottate, _ and dipping it in her cup to soften it.  “What kind of oils?”

Severus had finished his  _ cappuccino _ , and summoned Posie to bring him another.  “I don’t really know yet.  They are a new formulation she wanted me to try and give my opinion on.  The different scents were intriguing though.”

Poppy grinned and glanced sidelong at Minerva when Severus wasn’t looking.  “Bath oils, or… body oils?”

Severus was busy taking his fresh cup from Posie, so he wasn’t paying attention.  “Both most likely.  Mama tends to do a variety of versatile oils when she is formulating.  The ladies in the area seem to prefer that.  It is more practical.”

Posie popped out and almost immediately back in,  holding two packages.  “Master Severus, sir, these arrived for you in the Great Hall this morning.”  She placed them on the table next to him.  “ _ Buon Compleanno _ , Master Severus.”

“ _ Grazie _ , Posie.”  He smiled down at the small elf.  She curtsied, blushed and disappeared with a pop.

“She certainly is a shy one, Severus,” Minerva commented.  “What are you waiting for?  Let’s see what you’ve gotten!”

“Now Auntie, keep your tartans on,” he told her as he pulled the paper from the first one.  Inside were six glass jars of homemade jams from Jonas Wylie and his parents, along with a note reaffirming their gratitude for everything that had been done for Jonas and Bezoar. He examined the jars, and smiled as he remembered their conversation towards the beginning of the year where they had discussed scones and jam. 

He read the labels aloud, “Scotch Marmalade… Blackcurrant Preserves… Rhubarb and Ginger Jam… Rose Petal Jam… Thyme Jelly… and… Bramble Jelly,” and handed them off to Poppy, who eyed each one with interest.

“Homemade preserves, jams and jellies.”  She sighed.  “Sometimes I do miss making them myself.  They always seem to taste better.”

“I agree.  I can’t even remember when I last made something like this.”  Minerva looked at the lovely red of the jar Poppy handed her.  “I don’t believe I have ever tasted Rose Petal Jam.”

“Then we must have scones and jam the next time we play cards.  Are you both free tomorrow?  I know Remi has nothing on his schedule for the day.”  Severus accepted the jars back, setting them into the box again. 

Minerva pushed her plate and cup away, and patted her mouth with her napkin.  “Splendid.  We haven’t done that in a while, and I can have the house-elves prepare both the oatmeal scones  _ and _ the cream scones.”

“If I weren’t already pleasantly full, my stomach would growl,” Poppy chuckled.

Severus reached for the second package and opened it, a sudden smile spreading across his face when he saw what it was.  It was a Wizarding photograph from the Solstice celebration; a picture of Remi,  _ Tori _ , and himself, huddled together, smiling and waving.  They looked wonderful in their brightly coloured robes, cheeks rosy from the cold.  He could see other celebrants in the background stop periodically as they walked by to wave, before continuing on their way.  Tori stood midchest high to Remi and himself now.  He was growing so fast.  Severus turned the picture so Minerva and Poppy could see it.

“What a wonderful gift!  You all look so happy.”  Minerva took it so she could look at it more closely.  Poppy leaned over to get another look.  “You must put this on your mantle, so everyone who visits can see it.”

“Everyone?  I don’t get that many visitors in my rooms.”  Severus smirked.

“Yes, but, you do get the important ones,” Minerva added with a cheeky grin.

“Who’s the important one?”  Remus asked as he walked through the door, cheeks flushed and his hair windblown.

“Hello My Little Wolf.”  Minerva tipped up her cheek for a kiss, as did Poppy. 

“Good morning  _ Màthair _ ,  _ Muime. _   Happy Birthday, Sev.”  Remus smiled warmly at Severus, as he slipped off his outer robes and sat in the only empty chair.  He placed a wrapped box on the table, and reached for a  _ brioche. _   Posie appeared and asked him if he wanted tea, coffee or  _ cappuccino. _

“Tea will be fine, Posie, thank you.”  He pushed the box toward Severus. “This is for you.”  He poured a little cream and several spoons of sugar into tea Posie brought him, stirring it well, before taking a sip.  He released a contented sound as he took another sip.  It was especially cold this morning and the hot tea tasted wonderful. 

Severus pushed the picture across the table to Remus. “Our son sent me a very nice gift.”

Remus picked up the picture and the three subjects waved at him.  “It seems we had a really nice time that night.  My,  _ Tori _ has grown, hasn’t he!”

“I noticed that as well.  They don’t stay small forever.”  Severus sighed as he accepted the picture back from Remus and stood, walking to the fireplace and the picture in the mantle, next to the one of the three of them when Tori was a newborn.

“Children have a habit of doing that, and it hasn’t changed in the last several thousand years,” Minerva smirked.

“Too true, Kitten,” Poppy added.  “The picture looks very nice there.  You will be able to see it every day.”

“That’s all I can hope for while I am teaching and he is so young.  I keep hoping Albus will retire before he is old enough for school, and I can bring him here to be with us.”  Severus looked very sad at that moment.  

“I know dear.  We are doing what we can to keep the children safe.  There may be a way we can arrange the staff schedules to allow you both more trips home to see him,” Minerva offered. 

Remus sighed, “It would be grand to have him here, but just being able to visit him more often would be a gift.”  He drained his cup, and stood. “Well, I came by to tell you, Sev, to keep your evening free.  I have made plans for us to celebrate your birthday.”

Severus looked up at him, startled, and flushed.  Minerva and Poppy shared a smile, as  Severus walked Remus to the door, handing him his robes.  “Very well, I will see you later then?”

“I will be by before dinner in the Great Hall.  Until later, Sev.  Enjoy your day.”  He smiled warmly at Severus and stepped through the door down the hall, his footsteps echoing in the passage.  

Minerva and Poppy came up behind him, as he watched Remus walk away.  “We really must be going as well.  It’s well past time we were dressed for the day.  If you don’t mind, we will use your Floo.”  Poppy rested her hand on Severus’ shoulder.  “Relax today.  You deserve it.”

They both kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the flames.  He turned, noticing the table had already been cleared.  

Tbc…

____________

_ Buon Compleanno -  _  Italian.  Happy Birthday.


	46. Gifts, Mysteries, and Surprise Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 46,** **Gifts, Mysteries, and Surprise Deliveries**

2,986 words

Lucius accepted his son from Crystal, the house-elf he entrusted with Draco’s basic care.  She had been Cissy’s favourite and it had been her wish that Crystal care for their son.  It was one of the last things he’d promised her before she took her last breath.  Crystal handed him the small bag of items he needed for Draco, which he shrunk and slipped into a pocket of his wool trousers.  Draco wrapped small arms around his neck, as Lucius pulled up the hood of his cloak, making sure he was well covered. 

“Are you ready to go wish Uncle Sev a Happy Birthday, my Dray?”

Grey eyes glittered up at him above a huge smile.  Draco nodded and hugged his father tighter.

“Thank you, Crystal.  I believe we have everything we need.”  He spoke to her as she handed him the gift for Master Severus.  “We will be back in time for dinner.”

“Yes Master Lucius, dinner will be ready upon your return.  Have a pleasant visit with Master Severus.”  She curtsied and popped out of sight.  Lucius closed his eyes, tightened his arms around Draco, and they were gone too. 

They reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts.  Lucius could have easily  _ Floo’d _ but Draco enjoyed being outside, so they walked across the grounds to the castle.  There’d been a reprieve from the rain and snow, so even though it was quite cold, the walk was still pleasant.  Besides, Lucius savored every opportunity to spend time with his son;  he was all he had left of his best friend and companion. 

Cissy had been special to him, and he’d loved her very much.  A love that had grown from that of a friend, to a lover, to a soul-companion.  She’d known all along he was bisexual, but didn’t care.  They had discussed it at length before their arranged marriage, and decided to try their best.  When Cissy realised she was dying, she insisted Lucius not mourn her for too long, but to get on with his life and find love again.  She had pushed, until he’d promised, though he had not agreed to a set time frame.  The pain had lessened some, but it would still be quite a while before he would be healed enough to open his heart again.

Draco started to bounce slightly in his arms as he neared the castle.  Draco loved coming here and he loved seeing his godfather.  He pointed and started making excited sounds.

“Settle down my son, and speak clearly.  I know you are excited.  We are almost there.”  Draco’s hood had started to slip off from all the wiggling, so Lucius reached up and tugged it back into place, then reached in to smooth Draco’s hair out of his face. 

“Wanna see bird, Fatha.”

“We will ask Uncle Sev if Fawkes may visit his chambers.”  Lucius placed a kiss on his son”s forehead. “Now, your best behavior please, my Dray.”

He ascended the steps and the front doors of Hogwarts opened automatically, welcoming the two inside.  She loved the children, and it had been centuries since small ones had been regular residents within her walls.  Visits such as this were infrequent.  She had sensed the small white-haired child’s desire for the Phoenix, so she sent out a burst of magic to the Headmaster’s office.

Lucius moved quickly through the halls and down to the dungeons of the school toward Severus’ rooms.  He was grateful for the lighter and dryer conditions of the halls; a change that occurred when his friend had taken over as Potions Professor.  Their arrival had been anticipated, so the portrait was already opening when they reached it.  It only took a few moments to pass through the office and to the door to Severus’ private rooms.

“Unca Sev!”  Draco cried, holding out his arms when they stepped into the comfortable sitting room and were greeted by Severus. 

“Hello, little Dragon.  How are you today?”  He lifted Draco from his father’s arms and began removing his cloak.  “Good Afternoon Luc.  Come in and get warm.  You chose to walk the grounds I see.”

“Of course.  Fresh air is good for young growing Malfoys, and for we older ones as well,”  Lucius smirked as he hung his robes beside Draco’s.  He reached around and shared a clapping hug with Severus, as Draco bounced up and down excitedly beside them, tugging on Severus’ trousers.  In his other hand he was waving the shrunken gift they had brought. 

“Unca Sev!  Unca Sev!  We brought you a presen’!”

“Draco, please stop pulling on Uncle Sev’s trousers and stand still so I can return the gift to it’s proper size.”  Lucius pulled his wand and waited.  Draco immediately stilled and gave the box to Severus, who held it on his open palm.

“Very good, son.  Now, what is the spell I need?”  Lucius put a finger to his chin and appeared to be thinking.

“Oh!  Fatha’! I know!”  Draco bounced on the balls of his feet, his eyes glittering with excitement.  “Engor—Engorgi—”Draco’s eyebrow’s knitted in concentration. “En-gor-gi-o!”

“Very good, Draco!” Severus praised the small boy, who beamed with delight.

“ _ Engorgio _ !”  Lucius flicked his wand at the brightly wrapped box and it immediately expanded to such a size and weight that Severus had to hold it with both hands.  “Happy Birthday, Sev, from both of us.”

“Open it!  Open it, Unca Sev!” 

Draco sat at Severus’ feet as Severus and Lucius settled into the chairs by the fire.  Severus set the package on his lap, admiring the pattern moving on the wrapping.  It was a black shiny paper with little copper cauldrons emiting steaming, while glittering little potion vials and bottles floated around them.  The ribbon was copper and silver and the tendrils of it moved as if alive. 

“Did you pick out the wrapping, Dray?”

“Yes.  Do you l-like it?”  A tiny look of worry crossed the boys face as he asked.

“It is wonderful.  I especially like the little cauldrons.”  He smiled at his godson. 

Draco turned and beamed at his father as if to say, “I told you so.” 

Lucius smiled and nodded at him, motioning for him to turn back around and watch the package being opened.  Draco turned and fixed his eyes on the box as Severus pulled on one of the ribbons, the ribbons and paper falling away, revealing a plain white box.  He lifted the lid and looked inside.  Smiling, he lifted out an antique Wizarding  _ Májiàng _ set.

“Ah!  Lucius, this is exquisite!  Where did you find it?”  He set the hand carved box on the table, opening the golden latch and lifting the lid, to reveal hand tool and painted tiles.  Severus removed one and hefted it in his hand, and closely studied the Asian characters that moved on its surface. “The workmanship is absolutely beautiful.”

“The last time I made an investment trip to the Wizarding Orient, I came across it in an old shop recommended to me by one of my artifact specialists.  When I saw it, I thought of you.” Lucius lifted a fidgeting Draco into his lap, as a sly grin spread across his face.  “I challenge you to the first game.”

“I accept your challenge.”  He grinned back.  “It will be nice to be able to play when you visit here.”  He unsheathed his wand and pointed it at his chess table in the corner, whispering a spell, causing the table to expand in length to accommodate the  _ Májiàng _ set, then  _ Levitated _ it to sit next to the chess set.  He would have Posie acquire two additional chairs from the Hogwarts’ stores.  

 

“I see many pleasant afternoons and evenings spent trouncing you.”  Lucius grinned.

“Don’t be so sure of yourself, Luc.” Severus folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “It will do your ego good to lose some games.  I have been studying strategies since the last time we played--”

Lucius’ response was interrupted by the appearance of Fawkes, who fluttered down to settle on the back of his chair and began to trill as he leaned over Lucius’ shoulder.  The dramatic entrance of the Headmaster’s  _ Familiar _ had startled all three of them, but Draco was the first to recover. 

“Big pretty bird!”  Draco clapped and giggled in delight. 

He reached up toward Fawkes, who trilled a tune and nipped the small fingers affectionately.  The magical bird was just as fond of small children as the Castle.  He hopped down to the floor and Lucius sat Draco on the floor in front of him.  The two proceeded to have their own little conversation, apparently understanding each other completely. 

Lucius stood and walked to the mantle to examine a picture he had never seen there before.  Picking it up, he looked at it closely and smiled.

“It looks like your cousin has grown considerably.”

Severus nodded.

“How was the Solstice celebration this year?”  Lucius placed the picture back on the mantle, adjusting it back to its original position.  “The three of you looked like you were really enjoying yourselves.”

“We did, as we always do, but it was also eventful.  You know Mama.  She wants everyone to have memorable experiences during the holidays.”  He crossed his legs and watched Draco and Fawkes for a moment.  “I do apologise, Luc, would you like a drink?”

“A glass of wine would be nice if you have any,” Lucius answered hopefully.  “It has to be hard for you to be away from  _ Tori _ for so much of the year, being so fond as you are of the boy.  I could not do that with Dray.  It would… kill me.”  He smiled lovingly at his son.

Severus came back with a bottle of wine and two wineglasses.  He also had a spill proof cup of pumpkin juice for Draco.  Setting everything on the table, he sat.  “I missed him but luckily, I was able to see him often while I was doing my apprenticeship.  It’s only become more difficult since I have been teaching.”

After pouring the deep red liquid into each of the glasses, he handed one and the cup of pumpkin juice to Lucius.  Taking a sip from his own glass, he sighed.  “I would love to see  _ Tori _ more, even have him visit here, but with everything that has happened in the past, I won’t chance it.  Remus agrees, and Mama forbids it.  And I trust her judgement.”

“That is understandable.”  Lucius took a sip from his glass and hummed in appreciation as he savoured the flavour.  “I am really enjoying the wine you gave me for Yule.”

pqpqpqp

Albus felt the wards ripple and knew someone had arrived to visit the school.  The magical signature was familiar, but not threatening, so he didn’t pay it any mind.  But when, a half hour later, Fawkes trilled and suddenly disappeared, he stopped what he’d been doing to feel through the wards for his  _ Familiar _ .  He sensed the Phoenix’s presence in the dungeons, where the visitors also seemed to be.  He knew it to be Severus’ birthday, so it most likely had to do with that.  Curious though, he’d noticed in the last several months, Fawkes would disappear for brief periods of time and reappear, acting as if he’d not been gone at all.  Odd, he thought.  He’d have to pay closer attention to see if there was a pattern.  Shrugging his shoulders, and popping a lemon candy into his mouth, he bent back over the parchment and began writing again. 

About forty-five minutes later, Fawkes reappeared on his perch in flash of magic, tucked his head under his wing and dropped off to sleep before Albus could say anything. 

A large barn owl landed on his desk, a moment later, scattering the parchments and documents he had been working on.  It turned a stern eye on him as it stuck out its leg, displaying the scroll attached.  He removed the scroll and offered some owl treats to the bird.   It exited again via the same window heading in the direction of the owlery. 

He unrolled it and read, his eyebrows climbing the further he read, before coming down in an angry frown, as he burnt the parchment to a crisp.

pqpqpqpq

_ Luisa _ accepted the owl delivery, and smiled as she carried the resized plant and flower arrangement into the kitchens, where she had been teaching Ivy how to make  _ risotto _ .  Walking around the large butcher-block table in the center of the huge kitchen, she set the huge arrangement of ivy and fresh cut flowers down.  It had been a couple of weeks since Kingsley Shacklebolt had visited, but she’d seen the look in his eyes.  The man was totally taken by the changes in Ivy, since he’d seen her previously.  Minerva mentioned noticing a certain chemistry between the two after the quiet woman and the boys had been rescued, but no words had been exchanged.  She highly suspected this beautiful delivery was from him.  Turning to watch Ivy who was occupied stirring the  _ risotto _ as a house-elf added a bit more broth, she smiled.  Ivy was a quick learner and would make a certain wizard a fine wife some day.

“ _ Mia Sorella _ , let Lia finish stirring that for you.  You have received a delivery.  Come, look.”  She placed a hand on Ivy’s back and guided her to the table, handing her the card that had accompanied it.

When Ivy saw the arrangement, she gasped.  “Oh my!  This is…this is so  _ beautiful _ !  These are for  _ me _ ?   _ Really _ ?”  She leaned in to bury her nose in a large rose and inhaled the scent, a smile crossing her face.  “I’ve never…  _ never _ been given flowers before… ever.”

“Well,  _ mia cara _ , this is a new life and you will most likely receive many more bouquets in the future.  You are a lovely and caring woman, and any wizard would be blessed by the Goddess to have you.”

The colour rose on Ivy’s pale cheeks.  She opened the card and read the message.  “Odd, it doesn’t say who they are from.”  She looked puzzled.  “Who would send me flowers here?  So few know where we are.” 

“What is the message?”

“It says, “A lovely and lively arrangement of beautiful blooms for a lovely and lively witch.  From an admirer.”

“Oh, how intriguing!  A secret admirer.  It’s been a very long time since we’ve had a delivery like that here.”  Luisa motioned over one of the younger house-elves and handed the arrangement to her.  “Please place this on the table in  _ Signorina _ Ivy’s rooms.”

“There has been a  _ Preservation Spell _ cast on it so you will be able to enjoy the flowers for up to a month.  By then the ivy will be double in size and we can put it into a planter by your window.”

“But…” Ivy began as she watched the small elf pop out of sight.

“Now, now,  _ mia cara _ .  You will find out who it is eventually.  In my experience, you should just enjoy the attention.  Whoever it is, they have excellent taste.”  She led Ivy down the table to where there were several bowls of ingredients lined up, waiting.  “Now it is time for you to learn how to make the  _ antipasto _ .  Tomorrow, I will show you how to make the  _ grissini _ .”

Ivy sighed.  She had already learned that it was no use arguing with  _ Luisa _ .  The Italian matriarch was a force to be reckoned with, and had been right in everything so far, so she moved to the corner of the table to watch. 

“If you are sure, then I will not worry.”

“Worrying, you will not do here.  We take care of our own and guard them well.”  Sliding a platter between them, she pointed to one of the bowls with one hand, as she raised her wand with the other. “Start with that one, and heap the olives on the end of the platter, while I slice the  _ prosciutto.’ _

There was no more discussion, as they bent to the task, the sounds of busy house-elves around them, assisting with the preparation of the midday meal.  Though, as her hands moved, Ivy’s thoughts wandered to the large fragrant arrangement that awaited her in her rooms. 

Tbc…

_________________

_ Májiàng -  _ Also spelled majiang or mahjong, is a game that originated in China during the Qing dynasty. The game is played with a set of 144  [ tiles ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahjong_tiles) based on  [ Chinese characters ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_characters) and  [ symbols ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_culture) .

  
_ Mia cara  _ \- Italian. My dear.


	47. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 47,** **Birthday Surprise**

3,408 words

Severus had spent the afternoon puttering about in his rooms, doing small mindless things he usually didn’t have time for.  The books on the table in the sitting room had been sorted and shelved, he’d penned a letter to Mama thanking her for the gifts and another to  _ Tori _ for the picture, and he’d opened and stowed the rare potions ingredients he’d received into his private stores.  Now he was trying to decide whether to write in his personal journal or start that new novel Minerva had given him last week. 

He sat on the ottoman by the fire listening to the music Mama had sent while Puck wound around his ankles, looking for attention.  Glancing at the clock, he noticed he had at least two hours until Remi would be here to get him.

“Well Puck, what do you think?”  He reached down and scratched the  _ Kneazle’s _ ears. “You like Remi.  He’s taking me out for dinner tonight… and what else... I’m not sure.”

Puck mrreowed at him, and jumped into his lap.  Putting his front paws up on Severus’ chest, she head-butted his chin then licked his nose.  Severus chuckled as he petted down the length of Puck’s body, eliciting a deep rumbling purr. 

“He’s a good man, Puck.  We have a long history and many special memories.  And we have  _ Tori _ .  My feelings for him have never gone away completely, and it doesn’t seem his for me have either.  We have become good friends again and colleagues since returning here… I don’t know what to do.”

Puck sat down on her haunches on Severus’ lap, and calmly watched his owner with large liquid eyes, seeming to listen intently.  She was still purring loudly, a sound Severus always found soothing. 

“What if we were to grow close again romantically?  Mama would be ecstatic.  I’ve seen her watching us.  Her matchmaking is legendary at home.  She thinks I don’t see, but I do. She has taught me well, after all.” He chuckled to himself as his gaze wandered.

As he looked around the room, his gaze stopped on the lunar calendar hanging near his writing desk, and he thought back to when he had decided to brew more of the  _ Subsisto Ubertas _ potion.  Six vials of it now sat on the shelf in his private stores.  It had been a very long time since he’d had to take it—not since he and Remi had last been together, years before.  The full moon was in less than a week.  Should he take it…just in case?

He touched his lips thinking of that kiss he had shared with Remi, a few months ago.  If he closed his eyes, he could still feel it.  What if it happened again?  What if things went further tonight?  Now would not be a wise time, or situation, for him to become pregnant again.  He could hear Mama’s voice, admonishing him to think, weigh the consequences.  Always be prepared, just in case.  He’d made the mistake before, but he’d been very young; almost eight years ago. Oh yes, he wouldn’t mind another child, but now was not the proper time for it. He was older now—a repeat of that error would be irresponsible  _ and _ foolish.  He groaned, and Puck batted at his hand, asking for his attention.

“Puck, I wish you could talk.  Am I just assuming too much?  I don’t know what to do.”  He dropped his face into his hands, and Puck head-butted the back of his fingers. 

He raised his head and reached down, drawing the  _ Kneazle _ into his arms.  He scratched Puck’s chin with an elegant finger while he buried his face in the dark fur.  The strains of the opera tickled his ears, and the strains of the tenor’s voice singing the love song to his mate wound into Severus’ thoughts. 

Underneath my balcony every evening

I hear a love song

repeated several times by a handsome young man,

and it makes my heart beat faster.

Oh how sweet is that melody,

oh how pretty, how I love to hear it!

My mother will not let me sing it,

though why she should forbid me, I don’t know.

Now that she is out I am going to sing

the song that I found so exciting;

I’d like to kiss your raven hair,

your lips, your solemn eyes;

I would die with you, oh heavenly angel,

my beloved, precious jewel.”

Yesterday I saw him walking by below,

and heard him sing, as he always does:

“Clasp me darling, clasp me to your heart,

let me feel the ecstasy of love!”  **

The love reflected in the flowing Italian wound around his emotions, and he sighed again.  Puck, sensing his conflicted state, squirmed until Severus released her.  She licked his mouth and nose several times, then jumped to the mantle and nosed the picture of  _ Tori _ as a baby.  Severus looked at her for a moment, glancing back and forth between the picture and his intuitive  _ Familiar _ ; he seemed to understand her message and rose to his feet.  Reaching over, he lifted her from the mantle and placed her on the ottoman, placing a kiss between her ears along the way, and a playful yank to her tail once her feet touched the well-worn leather. 

“Thank you, dear Puck.  An extra treat for you tonight.”

He smiled as he headed for the cabinet holding his private stores.  The sounds of an answering tenor singing a reply followed him out of the room.  A small dish of fresh salmon appeared next to the ottoman, to the sound of a small elf giggle. 

*~*

Remus had shown up when he said he would, commenting on how nice Severus looked in his deep burgundy robes.  They were a nice compliment to his complexion, and to the dark trousers and tunic he wore beneath them.  Remus was dressed in rich brown robes over deep green trousers and a cream silk shirt.  Severus was been curious as to where they were going, but Remus was tight-lipped, with a twinkle in his eye.  He had brought a single red rose and attached it with a spell to the lapel of Severus’ robes, before leading him out of the castle to the gates, where he wrapped his arms around Severus and  _ Apparated _ them away to their destination. 

Before he could catch his breath, they appeared in the entrance hall of the  _ Bianci _ -Snape family manor in Dunoon.   _ Toria _ stood waiting in a fresh tunic bearing the  _ Bianci _ -Snape crest, over which she wore a starched white apron.  She curtsied neatly.

_ “Buon Compleanno, Signore  _ Severus _!” _

“ _ Toria _ !”  Severus looked around as Remus released him, straightening his robes.  He turned to look at Remus, and saw the mischievous glint looking back at him. 

“ _ Caldo Benvenuto, Signore _ Remus.  _ Signore  _ Severus. May I take your robes?”  

 

They gave them over and she  _ Levitated _ them to the wardrobe in the corner.  “The  _ vino _ is chilling, and dinner will be ready shortly.  The library has been opened and warmed for your comfort while you wait.  Please make yourselves comfortable.  I must return to the kitchens.”  She promptly disappeared with a pop. 

“Remi, did Mama put you up to this?”

“Sev! You wound me!”  Remus feigned clutching his chest, then laughed. “The idea was mine, but Mama  _ Luisa _ was more than willing to assist.”   

He took the rose from Severus’ robes and attached it to his tunic, taking the time to admire the deep red against the dark grey fabric.

“I’m sure she was,” Severus snarled at him, harmlessly, a bit of a smile in his voice. 

They entered the library to find the bottle open and waiting, along with two crystal wineglasses, glimmering in the firelight.  The sun was just setting and the sky was darkening quickly outside the large windows. 

“How has your day been so far?”  Remi asked as he took both glasses between the fingers of one hand and filled them, handing one to Severus. 

Severus twirled the stem of the glass between his fingers as he considered how to answer the question.  “Quiet…and introspective.”

“Really.  We are a bit young for introspection, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know…considering some of the things we’ve had to experience already, sometimes I feel a bit older.”

“I guess so.  But what do you have to be introspective about?”  Remus looked curious, watching Severus intently. 

Severus took a slow sip of his wine, letting the nectar of the grape roll around on his tongue before he swallowed.  “Just some decisions I’m trying to make.”

“Decisions.  About what, Sev?”  Remus poured a bit more wine into his glass.

Not wanting to answer, Severus took another sip of his wine.

“ _ Buon Compleanno, Mio Figlio!”  _

__

_ “Buon Compleanno, Madre!” _

__

Remus smiled as Severus spun toward the fireplace, where he could see both Mama’s and  _ Tori’s _ faces in the fire.

“Mama!   _ Tori _ !  What a wonderful surprise!” he exclaimed, as he set down his glass and moved to kneel by the fire.  “How are you?  How is everyone?  Are Ivy and the boys settling in well?”

Luisa chuckled and  _ Tori _ giggled.  They didn’t often see Severus this excited.  They had definitely caught him off guard. 

“Slow down,  _ mio figlio _ .  Take a breath.”  She rolled her eyes at him. “Everyone, including our newest family members, are well.” 

“We wanted to surprise you and wish you a happy birthday face-to-face,  _ Madre _ ,”  _ Tori _ added, a huge smile on his face.  “Did you like the picture?”

“Oh yes!  I liked it very much.  It is sitting on my mantle next to the picture of us holding you as a tiny  _ bambino _ .”

“ _ Tori _ , it is time for you to be in bed.  Jami and Callum will not settle down until you kiss them.   _ Andare. _ ”

“May the blessings of Goddess be with you and guide your dreams,  _ mio figlio _ .”  Severus smiled at his son. “

“Blessings be with you as well— _ Madre’ _ —Papa!”  He kissed Luisa’s cheek before his face disappeared from the flames. 

“How are his studies, Mama?”

“He is doing very well, as is Ivy.  Even Callum and Jami are starting to learn beginning lessons now.  We are very busy, as always.  I understand Remi has planned a wonderful meal for you.  I will leave you to it.   _ Ti amo, mio figlio _ .   _ Buono sera _ , Remi.”

_ “Ti amo, Mama.” _

__

_ “Buono sera, Mama _ Luisa.”

Severus stood up and smoothed down his trousers.  Remus stepped to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Surprise,” Remus uttered with a grin.

“Yes, that  _ was _ a surprise.  A pleasant one.  Thank you.”  Severus sipped his wine and turned to face Remi. “I know we just saw him at Solstice, but I miss him already.”

“I know.  I do as well.  That’s why I asked Mama  _ Luisa _ to  _ Firecall _ ; she thought it was a wonderful idea.”  Remus” eyes glinted playfully.  “Oh, and I received a picture of the three of us, as well.” 

_ Toria _ popped into the room and curtsied.  “ _ Signores _ , dinner is ready.”

The aroma of the food wafted toward them before they even reached the dining room.  As they entered, Severus barely hid his surprise.  The large dining table had been charmed to a smaller round one, set with the manor’s best china, crystal, and silverware.  Crisp cream linens, tall candles and a small arrangement of winter greenery adorned the table.  A serving cart sat next to the table, holding the serving dishes for the meal.   _ Petro _ stood next to the cart, waiting to serve them.  The perimeter of the room had been decorated with charmed plants and topiaries, giving the room an intimate feeling.  Enchanting music played subtly in the background.  The huge fireplace had an inviting fire burning in it, giving the room a cozy warmth. 

Remus walked Severus to his seat then moved around the table to his own.  Once they were comfortable,  _ Petro _ bowed slightly to each and began to serve them.  Remus had discussed the menu at length with  _ Luisa _ to make sure the dishes were all ones that Severus would enjoy.  He watched him closely as  _ Petro _ placed the small plates in front of each of them.   Severus’ eyes lit up when he saw the garlic and anchovy dip, surrounded by artistically sliced raw vegetables.   _ Petro _ added a basket of bread, frosted glasses of water, and fresh glasses of wine to the table.

_ “Buon appetito, Signores!” _   Petro bowed again and disappeared. 

Remus placed his napkin on his lap as he watched Severus take a small crisp curled leaf of  _ radicchio _ , scoop up a small amount of the pungent dip and take a bite, closing his eyes and humming in delight.  For the  _ Bianchi _ -Snape family, each dish could be tied to a memory.  Severus had been brought up to savour good food, and Remus always enjoyed watching him.

“Remi.  Eat.  What are you waiting for?”  Severus looked at him with a humorous glint as he was preparing to take another bite.

“Oh!  Sorry.”  Remus laughed nervously and dipped into his appetizer and hummed his own enjoyment at the taste.  The strong salty flavour appealed to his palate, reminding him of other ‘salty’ tastes he enjoyed.

It didn’t take them long to finish the dish, though Remi was caught off guard at one point when Severus had cleaned the last of the dip from the dish with a blanched Italian green bean and was licking the dip away before he bit into it.  Severus had looked up in time to see his expression, and blushed beautifully in embarrassment. 

Saved from the awkward moment by the reappearance of  _ Petro _ , they watched quietly, listening to the music, as the small elf uncovered the main course and moved it to the table.

“I think you will enjoy this too.  Mama  _ Luisa _ mentioned it was also one of your favourites.”  Remus poured them each more wine. 

A huge plate was placed in front of each of them, and Severus smiled when he saw what they contained; Spinach  _ Gnocchi _ with  _ Fontina _ cheese, and  _ Pollo con i Pomodori, le Cipolle ed i Funghi _ .   _ Petro _ cast a spell over the bread to keep it warm, and placed a small plate on the table containing a very large dollop of fresh churned butter.

“Would  _ Signores _ care for anything else?”

“No thank you, Petro.”  Remus smiled at the elf, as  _ Petro _ smiled, bowed, and disappeared. 

Remus took a bite of his  _ gnocchi _ , savouring the flavour of the cheese.  He smiled at Severus, gesturing with his fork.  “The elves have outdone themselves again as always.  Your Mama trains them well.”

Severus tasted the  _ gnocchi  _ and hummed in delight.  He took a bit more and forked up it with a small tidbit of the chicken.  His mother should write a cookbook.  He smiled at the thought of her reaction to the suggestion.

“Did you read the book reviews in the Prophet today?” he asked.

“No, was there anything interesting?”  Remus asked between bites.

“Just some wizard named Lockhart who’s written a book about all these spectacular things he’s supposed to have done and creatures he’s supposed to have defeated.  Sounds like utter rubbish to me.”

“What was the book title?”

“Er—something “With a Banshee” I think.”

“ _ Break With a Banshee _ .”

“Yes, that’s it,” Severus replied, as he tore a slice of bread in half and dipped it in the sauce on his plate.

“Ah yes.  Talked to someone who’s read it.  From what I understand, it is somewhat rubbish, but the fop seems to have a following with the witches.  Something about fashion tips and hair care products.”

“Great Merlin! I’m glad we don’t have anyone like that on staff!”  Severus rolled his eyes in disgust.

“Indeed!”  Remus shuddered at the thought. 

They chatted about other books that had recently been released and reviewed, while they finished the main course.  Their plates were cleared and  _ Toria _ appeared with pudding; deep bowls of  _ Crema di Amaretti del Cioccolata, _ served with fresh berries.  Both men hummed in delight, as they lifted their spoons and dug in.  While they ate,  _ Toria _ brought each a small cup of  _ espresso _ . 

“How are things coming with the arrangements for the Valentine’s Day Ball?”  Severus asked as he dug a rather large blackberry from the custard and popped it in his mouth, licking his fingers clean.

Remus barely swallowed his gasp at the sight of Severus sucking the plump berry into his mouth.  “ _ Ma _ — _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ have been keeping the Headmaster very busy.  He hasn’t had much time to snoop.”  He reached down and discreetly adjusted himself. 

“Good. Hopefully he will be too distracted to think to check on Harry and everything at Privet Drive, before Mama and the Covenant finish putting everything into place.”

“I know.  When I spoke to your Mama, she mentioned that Ivy and the boys have been doing very well.  It seems Ivy is a quick learner in the kitchen, as well as with her wand—much like Lil was.” 

“That will make things a little easier for her then.”

Remus shifted again when Severus ran his spoon around the bottom of the crystal bowl, then stuck the spoon in his mouth, sucking the remainder of the rich custard from the curved surface.  Pulling the spoon out of his mouth, he licked it once more to be sure he got every last taste, causing Remus’ cock to twitch.  He tried not to squirm though his trousers were now uncomfortably tight.  Finishing his  _ espresso _ , he sat back, leaving the napkin in his lap, and watched Severus pick up the tiny cup and saucer to sip the dark, rich and potent brew.  He had specifically requested  _ espresso _ instead of wine or tea after dinner. Neither of them needed to be inebriated. Of course a little caffeinated energy wouldn’t hurt though.

Finally finished, Severus set his cup down and placed his napkin on the table and rose.  Remus, having successfully willed his erection down, followed him to the library and the chairs by the fireplace.

Tbc…

\--------------------------------

**  Musica Proibita, Stanislaus Gastaldon (1861-1939)  from the album Andrea Bocelli—Sentimento. 2002   sung in Italian, but posted here in English.

 

_ Subsisto Ubertas -  _ Latin.  __ (author’s creation)  A potion to prevent pregnancy, created by Luisa.

 

_ Andare -  _ Italian.  Go.

_ Buon appetito -  _ Italian. Enjoy your meal.

 

_Radicchio -_ A leaf chicory, sometimes known as Italian chicory.. It is grown as a leaf vegetable which usually has white-veined red leaves. It has a bitter and spicy taste, which mellows when it is grilled or roasted.  Can also be eaten raw. [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gnocchi)

 

_ Pollo con i Pomodori, le Cipolle ed i Funghi -  _ Chicken with tomatoes, onions, and mushrooms.

 

_ Gnocchi _ \-  Gnocchi are various thick, soft dough dumplings that may be made from semolina, ordinary wheat flour, egg, cheese, potato, breadcrumbs, cornmeal, or similar ingredients, with or without flavourings of herbs, vegetables, cocoa, or prunes.  [ Wikipedia ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gnocchi)

 

_ Crema di Amaretti del Cioccolata -  _

[ http://fiordizucca.blogspot.com/2008/03/budino-al-cioccolato-e-amaretti.html ](http://fiordizucca.blogspot.com/2008/03/budino-al-cioccolato-e-amaretti.html)


	48. Gifts and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 48, Gifts and Confessions**

2,835 words

“Did you enjoy dinner, Sev?”  Remi asked as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs by the fire, leaning back and propping his feet up on the ottoman. 

“It was most enjoyable, Remi.”  Severus smiled at Remi.

 The meal had been very delicious, and the company quite pleasant.   He rolled up his sleeves and propped his feet up as well, basking in the warmth of the fire, and a sated appetite.

 “Ah, the comforts of home.  The only thing better would have been eating at home with Mama and  _ Tori _ .”

“Yes, that would have made this day more perfect. I’d hoped there’d been more time so  _ Tori _ could have come here, but at least you were able to see him and speak with him.”  Remi looked apologetic.  

“That was a splendid surprise.  Thank you Remi.”

“It was my pleasure.  Of course, it didn’t hurt that I was also able to see him.”  Remi feigned an innocent expression. 

Severus just shook his head and smiled, knowing full well how devious the man’s mind could be at times.  He hadn’t been one of the Marauders for nothing.  The quiet ones were truly the ones to watch out for. 

“Would you care for a game of chess?  Or, we could listen to some music, if you’d like.  It is  _ your day _ after all.” 

“Music would be enjoyable.  I wonder if that book of sonnets is still here…”  Severus looked toward the wall of book-lined shelves.  His eyes scanned back and forth, looking for the familiar and well-worn volume. 

Remus rose smoothly from his chair and stepped to the table by the sofa.  He lifted something and turned, holing it up.  Severus smiled when he saw the favoured volume in Remi’s hand. 

“I assumed you meant this one?  I took the liberty of having the elves locate it and set it aside just in case.  Would you care to join me on the sofa?”

Severus chuckled. “Why yes, I believe I shall.”  He rose and moved to sit on the sofa, next to Remus. 

Just then,  _ Petro _ appeared, carrying a large bowl of warm buttered popcorn and two huge mugs of cocoa.  The removal of the book from the table had been his signal to provide the favoured snack.  He set them down on the table, along with two smaller bowls and napkins, cast a  _ Warming Charm _ over the cocoa, before disappearing with a pop. 

Remus settled in next to Severus, conjuring a warm, fuzzy blanket to cover their legs.  They had both removed their shoes and pulled their feet up onto the sofa. This was so reminiscent of their earlier years. Remus flicked his wand to fill one of the small bowls with popcorn before  _ Levitating _ it to himself.  He would feed them both popcorn while Severus read aloud.  Mama  _ Luisa _ would have a fit if the book were to become soiled with butter or sticky fingers; not that either of them would commit such a sacrilege. 

“Which one shall we read this evening?” Severus asked, as he opened the volume, his fingers caressing the soft leather.

“Hmmm…the twenty-first, I think.”  Remi reached over and flipped a few pages and pointed. “And the twenty-second, as well.  I like that one too.  Then you choose the next one.”  He smiled at Severus and offered him a warm kernel of popcorn. 

“The twenty-first it is then.”  He leaned in and took the piece of popcorn from Remus” fingertips with his lips, wrapping the tip of his tongue around it so it wouldn’t drop.  Seeing the flash in Remus’ eyes at the contact, his licked his lips and smiled as he slowly chewed then swallowed the morsel. 

Remus popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth and leaned against Severus as he held the book up and began to read.  Remus closed his eyes and let Severus’ rich voice flow over him as he read the Bard’s words:

XXI

_ So is it not with me as with that Muse, _

_ Stirred by a painted beauty to his verse, _

_ Who heaven itself for ornament doth use _

_ And every fair with his fair doth rehearse, _

_ Making a couplement of proud compare _

_ With sun and moon, with earth and sea’s rich gems, _

_ With April’s first-born flowers, and all things rare, _

_ That heaven’s air in this huge rondure hems. _

_ O! let me, true in love, but truly write, _

_ And then believe me, my love is as fair _

_ As any mother’s child, though not so bright _

_ As those gold candles fixed in heaven’s air: _

_ Let them say more that like of hearsay well; _

_ I will not praise that purpose not to sell. _

__

Severus stopped to take a few sips from his mug of cocoa and accept another nibble of popcorn from Remus.  Remus had already finished most of his, and  _ Petro _ had appeared to refill both mugs.  Flipping the page, Severus began again to read:

_ XXII _

_ My glass shall not persuade me I am old, _

_ So long as youth and thou are of one date; _

_ But when in thee time’s furrows I behold, _

_ Then look I death my days should expiate. _

_ For all that beauty that doth cover thee, _

_ Is but the seemly raiment of my heart, _

_ Which in thy breast doth live, as thine in me: _

_ How can I then be elder than thou art? _

_ O! therefore love, be of thyself so wary _

_ As I, not for myself, but for thee will; _

_ Bearing thy heart, which I will keep so chary _

_ As tender nurse her babe from faring ill. _

_ Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain, _

_ Thou gav’st me thine not to give back again. _

__

“I’ve always liked that one. It reminds me of when I first realised how I felt about you when we were still in school.”  Remus spoke quietly, watching Severus from below lowered lashes. 

“Shakespeare was a brilliant man. His words fill me when I feel the lowest. It often was my salvation after we... parted.” 

Severus laid his hand on Remus’ arm as he spoke. It had been a difficult time all those years ago.  Going separate ways had been difficult and not what either had wanted, but they somehow survived it, and were together here again. 

“I pushed myself at Uni. My heart... Some days, I felt like I would bleed to death from the pain. Losing you, James and Lily, then Harry along with… Sirius’ betrayal. I thought all was lost.”

“But somehow we survived it.”  Severus spoke almost to himself.

“Yes, we did. And now we have come full circle.”  Remus looked at Severus, reached out a fingertip and ran it along Severus” jaw. ”I have you and Tori---and Har-Jami, again.”

“Yes, we have. Now where do we go? How do we move forward?”

Remus seemed to think for a moment, then a small smile touched his lips. “One day at a time… one kiss at a time…” 

He leaned toward Severus as the final word left his lips, to capture Severus’ lips in a gentle but expressive kiss. 

Severus’ hand found its way to the back of Remus’ neck, fingers tangling in the wild curls as he held Remus there.  He didn’t want to break the kiss just yet.  The book of sonnets slid from his grasp onto his lap, as the other hand cupped Remus” cheek, his middle finger stroking over Remus’ sensitive ear.  When Remus gasped at the sensation, Severus took advantage and slipped his tongue past those warm lips and explored Remus’ warm sweet mouth.  He tasted of the pudding and  _ espresso _ they’d enjoyed, as well as buttery popcorn and cocoa.  He hummed in delight and the sentiment was echoed by a growl from Remus, as he turned his body more to wrap his arms around Severus. 

They kissed leisurely and gently, both enjoying the sensation of lips and tongues caressing, nibbling, and tasting.  Gentle fingers threaded through soft hair; Severus’ tangling through soft curls; Remi’s through long ebony silk as Severus braid came undone.  Remi threaded his fingers through the long strands, pulling the hair forward in a curtain, as he broke the kiss.  He groaned at the sensual feel and buried his face in the warm juncture between Severus’ neck and shoulder, his lips brushing the soft skin as Severus wrapped his arms around his back, holding him close. 

Severus” warm breath ghosted over his ear, as he whispered, “ _ Mi sei mancato così tanto…” _

__

“As have I, my Sev,” Remus replied, as he sat up and looked into the black eyes. “As have I.” 

Petro made his presence known at that moment.  “Would  _ Signores  _ like more cocoa?” He stood quietly, not acknowledging he had witnessed their embrace.

“ No, not at the moment.” Remus replied as they sat back and straightened their clothing.  “ _ Petro _ , would you please bring the gifts now?   _ Grazie _ .”  

 

Severus retrieved the book of sonnets, placing it on the table. _  Petro _ returned with two wrapped packages and handed them to Remus, He bowed deeply and  _ Apparated _ , a twinkle in his eye, as he thought to himself,  “ _ Si, _ _ Signora Luisa will be  _ _ very _ _ pleased.”  _

Remus placed both gifts in Severus’ lap with a smile; his eyes glinting in anticipation.  When it came to gift giving, Remus regressed to the soul of a 12-year-old.  He thrived on the excitement of it; hunting for and choosing the right gift, wrapping it, presenting it, then watching the receiver finally open it, and witnessing their happy expression.  It was a natural high for him; one he never tired of. 

Severus lifted the smaller of the two packages, but Remi’s hand on his halted him.  “No.  Open the other first…please.”

“All right.”  Severus handed Remus the smaller box while giving him a puzzled look.

Picking up the larger package, wrapped in a deep blue paper, he pulled at the crisp white ribbon, freeing it then began pulling the paper open to reveal a tissue-wrapped bundle.  Tearing away the tissue revealed a beautifully tooled leather-bound journal, with accompanying rowan wood quill.  The leather was a deep rich brown, and the cover was intricately tooled in an elfin woodland scene.  His name was embossed on the lower edge of the front cover in gold letters.  Severus opened the volume to heavy cream-colored parchment pages with slightly irregular edges.

Severus ran his fingers lovingly over the book. “Remi, I don’t know what to say.  It’s  _ exquisite _ .

“It took me some time to find a craftsman…to have it made.  It”s a self-scribing journal, you see.  You can use it while you are researching or brewing.  The journal and quill are spelled.  As you speak, it writes.  Totally hands-free.”  Remus grinned at him.

Reaching over with his wand, Remus tapped the journal and said, “ _ Scribus _ .”  As he spoke the quill popped upright, and the journal flipped to the first page, and began to write as Remus spoke.

“ To Severus, for another wonderful birthday, may this gift help you in your work. With love, from Remi.”

Severus watched, intrigued as the quill travelled quickly across the page.  He smiled to himself thinking how brilliant an idea this was and wondering why he hadn’t come across a journal like this before now.  His thoughts travelling absentmindedly with the movement of the quill, he nearly missed Remus’ words, until, he reread them on the page in front of him.  He ran a fingertip over the word ‘Love’.  Looking up, he saw deep blue eyes watching him, emotions evident in their depths.

Severus felt the words, but could he handle it if Remus walked away once again?  _ ‘Life is not tried if not lived,’ _ he thought to himself.

He set the journal on the table and turned. “Remi. _Tell_ _me_ what you want.”

Remus’ breath caught for a moment at the sudden question.  He looked into Severus’ eyes as he answered. “My heart… it aches for you.  My soul cries out for yours.  My arms are empty without you to hold.  The wolf… the wolf howls for you… my Sev.”  Remus’ voice was welling with emotion, as he spoke quietly but resolutely. 

“If we...IF we take the next step and we have to walk away again, I don’t know....”  Severus whispered hesitantly.

“I know.  It hurt me too.”  He took one of Severus” hands in his, bringing it to his lips, he kissed the palm. “I’ve thought this over again and again, for so long.  But, if we don’t try… we will always wonder.  We deserve this.   _ Tori _ deserves this.”

“The path not taken?”

“Yes.  ‘Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.” *

Severus closed his eyes. “Yes,” he breathed out on a whisper.

Remus kissed his palm again, then each of his fingertips.

“We have loved.”

“And we are different. More mature. More ready now to walk that path. Our love would be different now--stronger.”

“The choice to part was not ours…not truly.  We are older now.  Others will be less able to interfere.”

“I think there will be interference, but we are men now. Not children on the verge of adulthood.”

“Agreed.”

Remus turned Severus’ hand so the palm was up in front of him, and placed the smaller gift in the center of it.  “You should open this one now.”

Severus opened the smaller box more quickly, and his sharp intake of breath coincided with the opening of the tiny black box.  Inside, on the velvet, lay a small gold earring—a hoop—inlaid with three stones; rose quartz, onyx, and sardonyx. 

“Oh, Remi.”  Severus” eyes were wide as he looked from the tiny inlaid stones to Remus and back again. “These are the stones of our births.” 

Remus grinned. “I knew you couldn’t wear rings, or a bracelet, and you already have your medallion, so an earring was the only option.  It’s similar to something my mother had, in the Muggle world.  They are called ‘Mother’s rings’ and they contain the stones for each child’s birth and also can include one or both of the parents’, as well.  This is less obvious, and won’t be seen, unless you want it to be.” 

“Put it in for me, Remi… my left ear I think, would be appropriate.”  Severus handed the small box to Remus, as he tucked his hair back, exposing the lobe. 

Remus raised his wand, flicking the tip slightly, as he mumbled the piercing spell, and watched the earring  _ Levitate _ , then set itself through Severus’ earlobe.  

“There.  All right then?”  Remus asked as he stowed his wand and sat the empty box on the table.  “It looks splendid.  The stones catch the light nicely.”

Severus reached up and touched the earring gently with his fingertips.  He raised his other hand and cast  _ Speculumis _ . A small mirror to appear and hover in front of his face.  He turned his head to examine the gem-adorned hoop, in his newly pierced ear.  He smiled and cancelled the mirror spell. 

 

There was a slight blush across his cheeks as he looked at Remus. “Well?” 

Remus wasn’t looking at the earring, he was looking at the man he considered his mate; someone he loved very much.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned forward to claim Severus’ lips once more, in a brief kiss.  He pulled back, “I want you, tonight. I want to wake with you wrapped around me; your scent covering me, as the sun rises.”

Severus looked at him, his eyes black with passion. “Yes.”  Severus stood, reaching out.  Remus took his hand and silently followed him upstairs to the chambers they once shared, and would again.

Tbc…

_________________________________

 

_ Mi sei mancato così tanto -  _ Italian. I missed you so much.

  
  


*  quote from Alfred Lord Tennyson.

 

***Shakespeare sonnets referenced from:   [ http://www.shakespeares-sonnets.com/ ](http://www.shakespeares-sonnets.com/)

***Birthstone reference at:   [ http://www.galleries.com/minerals/birthsto.htm ](http://www.galleries.com/minerals/birthsto.htm)


	49. A New Queen in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 49,** **A New Queen in Town**

2,809 words

It was well into the following week of classes, but Severus and Remus were still in somewhat of an elated frame of mind from the celebration of Severus’ birthday and other unexpected events.  Some noticed their distraction, and attributed it to the business of classes and other school-related activities.  But those who knew them well, noticed immediately, choosing to just observe… for the time being.  The happiness surrounding the men was contagious after all, disruptions and loss of points in their classrooms had decreased.

Wednesday morning,  as  _ Owlpost _ was being delivered, a small scroll of fine parchment secured with a red ribbon was dropped into Minerva’s lap by a very familiar hawk.  Luckily, Aremus’ presence went unnoticed by both Severus and Remus,  their heads together over their breakfast, quietly discussing something only they were privy to.  Minerva tossed a bit of bacon to the hawk, and opened the scroll.  Soon she was poking Poppy in the ribs and shoving the parchment under her nose.  Minerva kept an eye on the Headmaster, as Poppy quickly skimmed the writing; once finished, her smile matched the one on her mate’s face.  She squeezed Minerva’s arm, barely able to contain the squeal of excitement she felt welling up inside her.  They both chanced a glance toward the young men seated to their right.  Heads still together, the men were still totally oblivious to the attention directed their way, or anything else outside of each other, for that matter. 

“I shall write back this afternoon, during my free period.”  Minerva whispered, as she pushed her dishes away then watched them disappear.

“Please pass on my delight as well.  If this works out, it will be so wonderful for  _ their boy _ !”  Poppy exclaimed quietly. 

“Yes, but only if we can keep  _ certain _ old fools from  _ interfering _ .” 

“Very true.  I have confidence.  We’ve had much practice over the years.”  Poppy smirked.  Glancing over at the Headmaster, she rose to head off to the Hospital Wing.  “Come by my office for tea during your free period. We can write that message together.”

“I believe I will.  Have a splendid day, dear.”  Minerva exchanged warm smiles with her mate as they both exited via the Staff door. 

Pqpqpqpq

The next few weeks passed quickly; the fourteenth of February was drawing near, which meant plans for the ball needed to be finalized. 

“I know we’ve gone through several plans for the St. Valentine’s Ball, but I believe I have resolved the issue!”  Albus stood at the head of the Staff table, in his usual lurid robes, his eyes twinkling madly.

“Albus, I’ve seen that look.  It usually doesn’t bode well.  What have you done?”  Minerva asked cautiously, sliding a quick sidelong glance toward Poppy. 

“There is no need to be concerned Minerva.  I have found someone who is an expert in the ways of love and the celebrations thereof, who has offered his services, for a nominal fee, to handle everything for us.  The weight of the preparations will be taken from our shoulders, and the children will have a splendid time!”  He grinned widely at each staff member around the table, which did very little to comfort those who knew him well. 

“And whom, pray tell, Headmaster, have you engaged for this endeavor?”  Severus asked, warily.  He didn’t have a good feeling, and Remus was shifting uncomfortably next to him.  Their unease and curiosity was reflected in the gazes of their colleagues. 

A knock was heard on the doorframe, bringing everyone’s attention to the caretaker who stood in the doorway. 

“Headmaster, you wanted to know when…”  Argus Filch began, before he was shouldered aside, by the most flamboyant man any of them had ever seen.  Mr. Filch sputtered, but withdrew at a subtle wave from the Headmaster.  Albus would placate the man later. 

“Headmaster!  How good it is to see you again!  I hope I am not late.”  He smiled widely, the pearly white of his teeth almost blinding.  Nodding at each person in turn, his long blond curls bouncing, causing the staff to gape in shock.  He sashayed toward the Headmaster, his hand out, deep aubergine and gold embroidered robes swirling around him.  Poppy coughed into her handkerchief and leaned toward Minerva, her voice a low whisper.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen that much lace since that cousin of Louis XV was headmaster!  Remember that portrait that Peeves smashed before he was banned from the tower?”  Minerva just nodded, still stunned silent by the ostentatious wizard. 

Albus met the man halfway, grasping his hand warmly in both of his gnarled ones.  “Mr. Lockhart, Gilderoy, welcome!  No, no, you are just in time.  Come meet our staff.”  He made a sweeping motion toward the table as he pulled Lockhart toward the empty chair next to his. 

“Lockhart… _ Lockhart _ …Please! Tell me that’s not…”  Severus began as he hissed in Remus’ direction.

Remus placed his hand on Severus’ arm and shushed him, “Unfortunately, I cannot deny your suspicions.  The picture I saw in last weeks Prophet confirms it, sadly.”

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes.  “We’re doomed.”

Gilderoy turned to Minerva and Poppy, taking Minerva’s hand, he kissed it then turned a dazzling smile on her and winked at Poppy, “And who might these lovely ladies be, Headmaster?” 

Minerva jerked her hand away, and surreptitiously wiped it on her robes.  Leaning toward Poppy a bit, as Gilderoy leaned in, she replied in a voice devoid of friendly emotion, “Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.  This is Head Mediwitch Poppy Pomphrey, who is in charge of our Hospital Wing.” 

Poppy remained silent, but her eyes flashed a warning as she nodded in acknowledgement, her hand grasping her mate’s under the table. Not to be dissuaded, he turned up the charm as he looked around the table, stopping long enough to wink and smile at Professors Sprout and Trelawney, who both nodded as a courtesy.  

 

Albus continued introducing the staff and talking about the preparations, totally oblivious to his guest’s perusal of his staff members. 

 

After Lockhart winked at the Muggle Studies professor, his gaze fell on Severus.  It was like watching a train wreck.  One just couldn’t avert one’s eyes. Severus cringed inwardly, attempting not to show his reaction.  As Lockhart’s gaze slithered hungrily over him, Severus felt dirty; his hand brushed Remi’s leg under the table, looking for comfort.  Remus sensed his mates discomfort and the Wolf’s hackles rose.  It was all he could do to not growl at the man.

“And who is this handsome professor, Headmaster?”  Lockhart purred, as he preened, not taking his eyes from Severus.  The other staff members watched, shocked at his blatant show of interest in their Potions Master.  Minerva poked Poppy in the leg and nodded her head toward Remus, whose irises was beginning to turn golden.  He was exercising amazing restraint but it wouldn’t last.  They would need a distraction—something to break up the meeting. 

Poppy made a show of pulling out her wizarding watch from the chain around her neck.  She tsk-ed, and waved to get Albus’ attention.  “Excuse me, Headmaster,  if I remember correctly, Professor Snape mentioned he had to leave the meeting in 45 minutes to finish a potion I need for the Hospital Stores.  It is almost that time now.”

Severus stood quickly, “Thank you for reminding me, Madam Pomphrey.  I shall see to it now and deliver it to you later this evening.”

“Yes. Yes.  By all means, my boy, off with you.  Far be it from me to keep you from your potions.”  Albus waved Severus toward the door.

Remus stood as well, following Severus out of the door. “Please excuse me as well, Headmaster.  I have a demonstration to finish setting up for tomorrow’s classes.”  Before Albus could answer, they were both gone.   Gilderoy looked crestfallen at the loss of the delectable potions professor.  The look on his face made Minerva and Poppy smirk to themselves, and the rest of the staff sighed with relief as they all began to excuse themselves, eager to be gone as well. 

“Well, noone rejected my plan, so it seems you have the go ahead to get started.  Please keep me apprised of your comings and goings and your progress, Mr. Lockhart.  I look forward to seeing your work.”  It was then, that Mr. Filch reentered the room.  “Argus, please escort Mr. Lockhart out.  Thank you.  It was good seeing you again, Gilderoy.”

The Headmaster turned and walked quickly to the gargoyle, waiting as the stairs started to move.  Gilderoy hesitated a moment to watch, then turned to the caretaker. “Hmmm.  Mr. Filch, is it?  You don’t happen to know if your potions professor is seeing anyone do you?”

Argus frowned deeply and harrumphed at the man, gripping his arm firmly and leading him to the front doors of the school. 

pqpqpqpq

Remus heard the door to his office slam, and looked up to see Severus, with his back pressed against the door, eyes closed, chest heaving, cheeks flushed and his braid a mess.  Remus stood immediately and rounded his desk to take Severus into his arms.

“Sev, what’s wrong?  What’s happened?  Is that flamboyant freak chasing you again?”  Remus’ eyes flashed gold and the wolf growled possessively.

“He snuck up on me, in the Staff Lounge, while I was grading papers during my free period.  The elves are cleaning up a potions accident one of the Third year Hufflepuffs caused.”  He wrapped his arms tighter around Remus’ body.  “He started talking about how lovely he thought my hair was… then… then he started stroking my braid.  When I demanded he stop, and tried to pull it forward into my lap, he refused to let go!”

Remus growled, his eyes going golden as he stood back, looking into Severus’ dilated eyes.  “He  _ touched _ you?!”

“Hagrid came it at that moment, and it distracted him, so I was able to get out into the hallway.  It was my intention to head to my rooms, but I heard him behind me almost immediately.  I ducked down several of the side halls and couldn’t lose him until I slipped behind that tapestry on the second floor.  I came here directly from there.”

Remus pulled Severus to the sofa in the corner of his office, pushing him down, and conjuring a cup of tea, and adding a few drops of  _ Calming Draught _ from a vile in his pocket.  Severus accepted the cup, sipping slowly, trying to calm himself.  He reached up to smooth his hair and made a disgusted sound.

“Don’t worry Love, I will rebraid it for you.”  Remus rubbed Severus shoulder affectionately.

“Remi, I’m getting fed up with playing cat and mouse with that supercilious, overly-gregarious, irascible, pretentious dandy!!  If he doesn’t leave me alone, I don’t care what Albus thinks.  I’m gonna hex his arse to the Seven Hells!” He shifted uncomfortably.  “Dammit, I have bruises where he’s  _ pinched _ me!”

Remus started to pace and was just building up a full head of angry steam, when they heard a knock at the door.  Remus cast  _ Revealo _ and saw it was only Minerva and Poppy.  He opened the door and motioned them in quickly, eyeing both ends of the hallway before closing the door behind them.  Noticing his agitation and Severus’ disheveled appearance, Poppy sat with Severus as Minerva planted her fists on her hips and eyed Remus.

“I take it our Mr. Lockhart has been at it again?”  She looked back and forth between the two men.  “Severus, you look like you’ve been manhandled—no pun intended my dear.”  Severus glared at her then sighed.  “And you, my little Wolf, look like you want to bite someone—a specific someone.”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind if the Wolf bit him.”  Severus mumbled into his teacup.  Poppy’s eyes danced merrily as she looked at her mate, from beside Severus, her hand rubbing slow comforting circles on his back. 

“He needs to leave Severus alone… if he knows what’s good for him!”  Remus snapped, at noone in particular. ”Or I will be forced to--to--”

“Well, we can’t have that, now! You are both important members of our staff.  We can’t do without either of you, and Lockhart is the Headmaster’s guest…as offensive as he is.  We do not want to draw Albus’ attentions to us.  So… we need another solution.”  She tapped her lips with a fingertip for a few moments as she thought.  Then her eyes lit up and she smiled, as she clapped her hands together.  “And I may have just the one.” 

Both men eyed her curiously, but her mate just smiled, suspecting she knew exactly what Minerva had in mind.  Minerva snapped her fingers, and  _ Toria _ appeared.  “Please bring me Puck,  _ Toria _ .”

“ _ Si _ ,  _ Professore _ .  Right away.”  The small elf popped away, only to appear moments later with the large black feline by her side.  She patted the large head before disappearing with a pop. 

“Auntie Min, what-- ?”  Severus began, before Minerva’s upheld hand stopped him mid-sentence. 

“But,  _ Màthair _ —“ Remus stepped to the sofa and stood by Severus.

“Shush child!”  She eyed them both, making sure they would be quiet before she continued. “Do you remember last week, when he followed you to your rooms, Severus?  We happened to be there for our weekly card game.”

“Yes, but what has that to do with--- ?”

“Shush.  Just listen.”  She rolled her eyes at his impatience.  “Do you recall what happened when he stepped through the door, into your rooms?”

Remus’ eyes widened, as he remembered something.  He looked at Severus excitedly then at Minerva.  “Puck leapt at him from the top of Severus’ chair.  She put herself in front of him so he couldn’t enter the room!”

“Yes.  And if you remember, she also kept herself between him and Severus, no matter which direction the man paced in.”  She smiled smugly. “So, I will inform the Headmaster, that your  _ Familiar _ will be accompanying you from now on until after the ball is over.”

“He’ll want to know why.”  Remus interjected.

“Oh I’m sure my Kitten has that all worked out already.”  Poppy’s eyes danced with pride as she looked at Min.

“Now let me explain this to Puck, so you can get on with your duties.”  When she finished speaking, the large tabby cat sat in her place. With a series of burrs, purrs, meows, and trills she explained to Puck why her assistance was needed.  When Minerva was done, Puck meowed very loudly and rubbed against the large grey tabby, before turning and jumping onto Severus’ lap.  Minerva returned to her human form and laughed when she saw Puck standing on her hind legs, her paws on Severus’ chest, rubbing her head against his chin, only stopping periodically to ‘kitty kiss’ him on his chin.  His started stroking the long dark body as they all chuckled at the  _ Kneazle’s _ antics. 

“You’ll be fine, dear.  And the problem will be gone in a week.”  She held her hand out to Poppy, who rose and grasped it.  “Come  _ Gràdh _ , let’s see if we can’t hurry Mr. Lockhart along, so we can  _ all  _ enjoy a quiet evening.”  She winked at the men as they exited Remus’ office.

Remus sat next to Severus on the sofa, conjured a brush, and turned Severus so he could reach the long hair.  Remus released the remainder of the braid and began to slowly brush Severus hair, as the potions master released a relieved sigh.  Puck curled up on Severus’ lap and went to sleep. 

Tbc…


	50. Avoiding Problems and Choosing Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 50,** **Avoiding Problems and Choosing Disguises**

3,735 words

Lurid pink, red, and white Valentine decorations festooned every hallway, corner, nook, and cranny of the first floor of the castle.  Small fairies flitted through the hallways, carrying small messages from students to the objects of their affections.  The decorations had been slowly creeping up and throughout the other floors of the castle and into the dormitories as well, over the last two weeks.  If one stood too long under one of the floating hearts, it would burst and shower the recipient with pink and white confetti.  Romantic music issued from the suits of armour as one passed them.  There were charmed dishes of candy hearts on every professor’s desk, in every classroom; charmed to stay full.  The same dishes of candy lined the center of the tables in the Great Hall. Any attempts at removal failed.  

 

Corsages were passed out to the students that spouted love poetry to anyone who stroked their petals.  Since true love potions were considered illegal, Mr. Lockhart had procured a legal substitute; a harmless potion that gave the drinker a warm fuzzy feeling toward the giver, providing positive initial feelings were already present.  And for those who didn’t harbor as positive of feelings, it made them more open-minded toward the giver. It was enough to break the ice between shy individuals, and the students were pairing off in record time for the ball.  It seemed everyone would have a date.  

 

Albus was ecstatic that his plan was coming to fruition.  Unfortunately for the Staff, all of the hullabaloo surrounding the upcoming ball, coupled with all the decorations, had effectively distracted the students, more so than in previous years.  Valentine’s Day alone, caused problematic distractions, but this year was much worse, to the point the professors sought any means of escape until after the ball.  Luckily, the decorations had been barred from the Staff Lounge and the personal Staff Wing, at the Staff’s vehement insistence--they threatened to not teach until February fifteenth..

“Well,  _ hello _ Severus. What a  _ pleasant _ surprise!”

The words slithered over Severus like some sick slimy cold snake in it’s overly sickening sweetness.  He shuddered, before looking up from the book he had been enjoying, his midday respite now spoiled.  Puck raised his head, from where he had been sprawled on the back of Severus’ chair, and eyed the intruder warily. 

Gilderoy Lockhart stood just inside the doorway to the Staff Lounge, leaning in a manner he most likely thought rakish, with his arms folded across his chest.  He wore snugly tailored robes of bright turquoise velvet, trimmed delicately in gold; his silk shirt was topped with an intricately folded ascot secured with a large gold inlaid brooch. The breeches he wore were a crisp black, whose tailoring left little to the imagination, and were tucked into highly polished black boots with two-and-a-half inch heels.  His hair was coiffed in a cascade of golden ringlets that spilled over his shoulders, and a single curl centered perfectly in the middle of his forehead; a perfect complement to his precisely trimmed mustache and goatee.  In one bejeweled hand he held a large black Wizards hat with a wide brim, adorned with a band of turquoise matching his robes and a large multicolored peacock feather.  The man was smiling at him with a set of perfect pearly white teeth that seemed to split his face horizontally.

‘ _ The man looks like a younger version of the Headmaster in drag!  And honestly…smiling like that Has to be painful!’ _   Severus thought to himself, as he rubbed at a spot on his forehead where the beginnings of a tension headache were threatening to bloom.  “Good morning, Mr. Lockhart.  You will be finishing the decorations for the ball today, I assume?  Since the ball  _ is _ this evening.”

“Ah, sadly yes.  My time here is ending…” Lockhart began in a wistful voice, as he unfolded his arms, tossed his hat on the Staff table and began walking toward where Severus was seated.  Severus let his book drop to his lap and stiffened minutely, in preparation to flee.  Puck sensing the change in her wizard, hunched and leapt from her spot, landing coat bristling, between the chair and the approaching threat.  A loud deep growl could be heard resonating from the large feline, as her ears flattened and her eyes flashed, and her tail lashed dangerously. 

Lockhart stopped short, backing up a step, when Puck landed in front of him.  Huffing indignantly, he looked from the part- _ Kneazle _ to Severus and back, as his face again morphed into a mask of saccharine sweetness. 

“Why Severus, dear, what is wrong with your kitty?  He seems to have taken such a dislike to me.  I really  _ don’t _ understand.  Animals just  _ love _ me.” 

His eyes were overly wide in some semblance of innocence as he looked at Severus.  He crouched down and cautiously extended his hand toward Puck, but pulled it back quickly, when she hissed loudly and spit at him, one paw raised to strike if he didn’t back off.

“My ‘ _ kitty _ ’ as you refer to her, is a fully gifted part- _ Kneazle _ and she is my  _ Familiar _ .  I have found Puck has an  _ unerring _ sense when it comes to judging other’s  _ character _ ... Mr. Lockhart.”  Severus smiled a tiny smile to himself, thinking Puck would be handsomely rewarded later with an extra chunk of fresh fish.  

“Ah, a  _ Kneazle _ .  Well that certainly explains her size.” 

Lockhart stood slowly, and walked to the chair opposite where Severus sat.  Perching himself carefully on the edge, he kept an eye on the  _ Kneazle _ .  Puck stalked over and sat guard by Severus’ feet, putting herself effectively between the two men, while not taking her attention away from the threat to her wizard.

“Shouldn’t you send her off to your quarters, so we may talk uninterrupted, Severus?”  He leaned forward, which in turn, elicited a loud growl of warning from Puck. 

“She is just fine where she is, Mr. Lockhart.  Puck accompanies me where she pleases, and I prefer it that way.”  Severus was beginning to become irritated.  He only had one free period today and was anxious to return to the book he’d been enjoying.  “Don’t you have decorations to finish?  I think the Headmaster would not be pleased, if you didn’t finish the contracted work.”

Lockhart sighed heavily, as he rose from the chair, keeping one eye on Puck.  “Well, if I must.  I shall see you at lunch then.  We can enjoy a cuppa together and a chat.  Till we meet again, dear Severus.  Ta!”  He spoke dramatically as he made a show of grabbing his hat and dramatically sweeping from the room. 

Severus closed his eyes and groaned as he dropped back into the chair.  Puck leapt into his lap and butted her head against his chin, purring very loudly.  Long elegant fingers scratched between the large pointed ears, as he looked deep into the intelligent feline eyes.  “Thank you, my brave beautiful girl.  You have earned yourself an extra morsel tonight for keeping that pompous cretin away from me.”  Puck meowed loudly in reply, and continued basking in her wizard’s attentions, while Severus again enjoyed his book. 

pqpqpqpq

Remus smiled as he watched Severus slide into the seat next to him at the Staff table.  He noticed Puck make herself comfortable underneath Severus’ chair.  Minerva and Poppy had situated themselves on the other side of Severus, Poppy sliding over a seat when Remus showed up. It effectively buffered the potion’s master from unwanted advances from Mr. Lockhart.  The man had been pulled to a seat next to the Headmaster, where at the moment, the older wizard was talking animatedly about the decorations that had already been finished in the castle.  Lockhart was currently splitting his attentions between nodding at the Headmaster, and trying to keep an eye on Severus, sitting several seats away from him.  His displeasure  at being kept from his current conquest was evident in his gaze. 

“I see you made it to lunch in one piece, Severus.”  Poppy commented, as she filled her plate with steak and kidney pie, swiping absently at a floating heart, successfully sending it away from her food. 

Severus snorted, as he poked a passing heart with his fork, smiling as it popped.  “Thanks only to Puck.  The cretin cornered me in the Staff Lounge—again!  Interrupted a very fascinating book I might add.  The man just  _ refuses _ to take a  _ hint _ !” 

Puck meowed at the mention of her name.

Remus grinned and offered her a morsel of steak, “ _ Good _ girl.  You keep taking care of our Severus.   _ Bite _ the nasty man if you have to… since  _ I _ can’t.”  He added evilly.  She took the morsel and swallowed it in one before curling back up, tail wrapped over her nose.

“Remus!” Minerva chided quietly, no real malice in her voice.  Her eyes were twinkling madly.  “I assume she is taking care of matters then?”

“Yes.  She can be quite threatening when she wants to be.  She even caused him to step back at one point.  He kept his distance—barely.” 

“Good.  I knew this would be the best solution.  The Headmaster is so taken with the man, he would be no help at all.”  She rolled her eyes in disgust in the direction of the Headmaster and Mr. Lockhart, currently surrounded by and totally oblivious to, several floating hearts. 

“For all the fuss he initially made over the witches on staff, he’s hardly paid them any mind since--eyes only for our poor Sev. Makes one wonder if the man actually swings a beater’s bat for his own team…” Poppy mumbled under her breath. 

Minerva barely kept herself from choking on her tea, and the young men bit back snorts of amusement.

 

“Well, if he’s trying to hide it, he’s failing miserably.”  Minerva rasped.

“If I can just make it until after the ball, then the problem will be gone and I can walk the halls freely again.”  Severus said wistfully. 

“We will continue as we have been until tomorrow morning.  The man has no clue as to your magical status, and we need to keep him at a distance.  The man may be an overbearing annoying show-off but he doesn’t deserve Azkaban, so we must save him from himself as well.”  Minerva added.  Poppy and Remus nodded in agreement. 

Remus passed the dish of steak and kidney pie to Severus, and set a warm roll on the edge of his plate.  “Tea, Severus?”

“Yes, thank you.”  Severus spooned a moderate helping of pie onto his plate, before passing his teacup over.  “I supposed we are all required to attend this evening as well.”

“Albus has made it a requirement that all Staff make an appearance.  Even Mr. Filch and Professor Trelawney have been admonished to be present.  Noone has been allowed to bow out.”

“Really.  He is going all out for this isn’t he?”  Poppy commented as she buttered her roll.

“Yes, he is, but if you remember, it was our plan to keep him totally absorbed with this.  If it requires us to make an appearance, then it is worth it to keep his nose out of more important matters.”

“True.  Have you heard how the newest students are doing?”  Remus asked Minerva, leaning in close so only the four of them could hear.

“Very well, from what I understand.  I have all the information in my rooms.  We can go over it later.”  She answered, chancing a quick glance at the Headmaster, to ensure he was still sufficiently distracted.  There was  _ some _ benefit to having that fop Lockhart around.

They all turned their attentions to their meals and ate in contented companionable silence.  Remus’ hand would conveniently stray to Severus’ leg occasionally to give a pat of assurance, after dropping a small morsel on the floor for his favorite  _ Kneazle _ .  Minerva and Poppy took turns filling each other’s teacups.  When pudding was served, they all shared a bit of treacle tart.  The Headmaster continued to be totally distracted by Mr. Lockhart, while the man continued glancing over the Headmaster’s shoulder, hoping to catch Severus’ eye.  But of course, much to the man’s ire, Severus only had eyes for Remus. 

pqpqpqpq

The rest of the day breezed by quickly, especially since the Professors were unable to keep their students’ attention on lessons.  The Headmaster finally made a castle-wide announcement that the last two class periods would be cancelled to allow everyone additional time to ready themselves for the ball.  This was met by a unified cheer that shook the castle and caused the owlery to empty in a cloud of wings and loud hooting.  Doors burst open as students exited the classrooms in a flood of bodies, voices raised, talking and laughing excitedly, as they headed off to their dormitories to shower and dress.  Albus had notified the house elves earlier that dinner would be combined with the ball, since the Great Hall was already decorated for the event. The menu had been adjusted accordingly.

Poppy had joined Minerva in her rooms, so they could get ready together.  Minerva warily eyed the costumes arranged on the bed, before fixing her mate with an unsure gaze.  “Are you sure about this, Pops?   _ Furies _ ? Really? The costumes are a bit…  _ revealing _ .”

“Kitten!  Where is your sense of adventure?”  She walked over and stopped in front of Minerva, reaching up to tuck a strand of wavy auburn red hair behind Minerva’s ear, before wrapping her arms around the still-trim waist.  She could feel the ends of the unbound hair brushing the back of her hands.

“We aren’t exactly young witches anymore Pops.  Despite the fact that we have kept ourselves in excellent shape for our ages.”

Poppy leaned her forehead against Minerva’s and kissed the end of her nose. “Yes, we are  _ seasoned _ witches, but, we are still trim, fit, and if I might say, still attractive, despite our ages.  We are far from the century mark after all.”  Seeing the concern still in the turquoise eyes, she gave Minerva a squeeze, before reaching behind her to retrieve one of two small vials that sat on a nearby table.  She held it up between thumb and forefinger for Minerva to see.

Smiling, with a look of mischief dancing in her hazel eyes, she explained, “I suspected you might have concerns, so I spoke to Severus last week about this potion, and he was more than happy to brew it.  The effects will last until morning, so… we can have some fun after the ball, as well!”

“Pops… what  _ is _ that?”  Minerva’s curiosity was peaked.  She eyed her mate with suspicion.  Sometimes Pops acted only a quarter of her age, which in itself, kept things fresh, but sometimes she came up with the most outlandish ideas.  She stared at the small vial containing a clear liquid, which shimmered with a slightly glowing tint of pink.  The shade was… she could think of no other word to describe it but…fresh…like a spring day. 

“It’s a de-aging potion---totally legal.  Severus checked.  The effects last for eighteen to twenty-four hours.”  Poppy’s smile was bright, with anticipation.  “Com’n Luv…”

“How young--how young will it make us?”  Minerva looked intrigued and hopeful.

Poppy stood back and grabbed the other vial, handing it to Minerva. “That’s the beauty of it, Luv.  The potion makes you the age you feel you are.  Though, we should probably make sure first that we agree on what age we want to be.”

“Truuee…hmmm….well, I remember I really enjoyed my thirties.  I was still sparring heavily with my clan then.”  Minerva looked wistful.

“Yesss…!” Poppy purred, as she wrapped her arms around Minerva from behind, and bit her ear gently. “I remember those days.  You were _very_ _nicely_ _toned_.”

“If I remember correctly, you did a bit of sparring then too.  Thirties it is, then.”  Now, Minerva’s eyes glinted a bit, as she grinned. “Shall we drink it now, or wait until after we shower?” 

Poppy popped the cork from the vial in her hand, and downed the contents in one swallow, then turned and bolted for the shower, leaving her robe in a pile on the floor.  She called over her shoulder, “What are you waiting for Luv? We have at least two hours before we have to be in the Great Hall!” 

Minerva’s robe joined Poppy’s on the floor, followed by her empty vial, as she followed her mate, with a growl on her lips.  Soon laughing and squeals were accompanied by the sounds of splashing and moans. 

pqpqpqpq

Severus knocked on Remus’ door before entering,  _ Levitating _ two large boxes, containing their costumes.  Remus had just stepped from the bath, wrapped in a towel, rubbing his hair with another.  Bringing the boxes to rest on the bed,  Severus crossed the room to wrap his arms around Remus’ warm damp body, burying his face against the his shoulder, and nibbling on the warm skin. 

Remus began chuckling when the touch of Severus’ lips tickled him.  He dropped the towel in his hands, turned, and wrapped his arms around Severus, pulling him against his body, rubbing against him with his arousal, and kissing his ear. 

“Hello, Luv, I’ve missed you.”

Severus chuckled. “We saw each other at lunch in the Great Hall, only three hours ago.”  He leaned in and rubbed back, as he tugged at the towel around Remus’ waist.  “You know we really don’t have time for this….”

“Are you sure?  Just holding you like this excites me so.”  Remus rocked his hips, poking his arousal against Severus’ belly.  “I can barely contain myself.”

“You always were the animal, Remi.  No pun intended.”  He smirked as he pulled away and went to the bed, and lifted the lid to one of the boxes.  “I brought our costumes.  Madam Malkin was very helpful in acquiring them.  Filius helped me with the charms.”

“Do you think it’s wise, that you go as a _Carrier_?  After all, that is what you _really_ _are_.”  Remus moved to stand beside Severus, as he lifted the dark robes from the box. “What would Mama _Luisa_ say?” 

“She didn’t see where it would be a problem, since I would be going as one of the  _ First Carriers _ , and you would be my  _ Guardian _ .  The Headmaster, and a few of the Staff know, but are forbidden by a  _ Confidentiality Spell _ from discussing it openly.  Mama researched the designs of the robes for me.  They should be easily recognizable as those from that time.” 

“Very well.  Do  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ know what we are going as?”  He asked, fingering the robes in the second box.

“Yes, I let them know after we left the Great Hall this afternoon.  They seemed excited.”  He was busy laying out the  _ Carrier _ adornments for his hair, on the dresser. “Have they told you what they are going as?  They wouldn’t tell me.  Said we would be surprised.” 

“Poppy looked like the  _ Kneazle _ that caught the  _ Cornish Pixie _ .  I can hardly wait to see them.”  He watched Severus hang their robes and cast smoothing charms on them.  “Sev, you’ve never appeared in public in full  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis _ status, have you?”  His voice was suddenly serious, as he looked at the intricate embroidery on the robes, knowing their meaning.

“No. Not outside of Italy, at least.  It’s been years.”  He stroked the robes reverently. “It seems ironic that my first time here, would be under the guise of a costume.  But Mama suspects, as does the Headmaster, that the Dark Lord is not really dead, and I must guard my true status carefully.”

Remus crossed the room and hugged Severus from behind, burying his face in the soft dark hair.  “We have always protected you and always will.  Now, let’s get your gorgeous arse in the shower or we will never be ready in time.”  He stepped back and gave Severus a playful swat on his arse and a gentle push toward the bath.  “Will I be carrying weapons?”

“Yes,” Severus called over his shoulder, as he started dropping clothing, “they are also in the box, but charmed small for transport.”

“Ah, found them.  Let me know if you need your back scrubbed, Luv.”  Remus called out, just before the shower started and the door closed.

Tbc…

______________

 

_ Filiolus Donum Ortis -  _  Goddess Gifted Birth.  Male member/ descendant of 6 Wizarding lines to be gifted with the ability to carry and birth children. ***

 

_ Carrier -  _  The accepted lay term for one who is  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis. _

 

_ The First Carriers -  _ The first wizards to be given the gift and status of  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis. _

 

_ Guardian -  _ One who is sworn their life to the protection of a Carrier and their family.  A Guardian is always a High Elf. 

*** Background on this provided later in the story. 


	51. Unexpected Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 51,** **Unexpected Changes**

1,538 words

Poppy raised her wand, as Minerva stood nude in front of the full-length mirror.  “Are you ready for me to cast the charm?  It will be easier to do it before we don our costumes.”

“Yes.”  She stared at herself in the mirror; her thirty-five year old self.  Already amazed at how good she’d looked at that age, she watched as the black marks of the Furies slashed across her body, marking it in a wild pattern.  Her rich red hair, already reaching her waist, thickened even more in heavy waves, her pupils changed from round to vertical slits, and her fingernails lengthened to resemble claws.  She turned, looked at Poppy, and smiled, as she reached out her hand for the wand.  Poppy dropped her robe and waited, as Minerva cast the charm, initiating the same changes in her body, eyes, and long auburn hair.  They stood side by side in front of the mirror, silently examining their temporary appearance.

Minerva smile widened and she chuckled evilly. “Let’s get those costumes on.  Tonight is going to be fun!”  Poppy laughed and flicked her wand to assist them in donning the intricately pieced outfits of pieced suede and leather that strategically covered their bodies, while leaving arms, shoulders, a little cleavage, a bit of midriff and thigh exposed.  Still sufficient coverage, with enough exposed to ignite the imagination.  The last touches were woven bands of leather tied around their upper arms, thin strips of leather braided into sections of their hair, and kohl to line their eyes.  Minerva cast a  _ Warming Charm _ on their bare feet, and they were ready to head to the Great Hall. 

Poppy stopped Minerva with a hand on her arm. “Here Kitten, we will wear these.”  She handed her one of two amulets carved with several runes, hanging from heavy gold chokers.  Once clipped into place, she nodded.  “Perfect!”

They stepped into the hall, spelling the door locked behind them, and proceeded down the hall, their arms wound around each other’s waists. 

pqpqpqpq

Severus gave a final tug to his Carrier braid, and turned from the mirror, as Remus stepped through the door from the lounge.  “Remi.  Will I pass?”

Remus looked up from fastening his outer robe, and gasped at the sight before him.  “Oh, Sev…”  He bowed deeply at the waist, standing slowly; not taking his eyes from Severus.

Severus stood in an Elfin long-sleeved tunic and soft trousers, tucked into soft hide boots, wrapped with long strips of leather.  The tunic was bound about the waist with a woven belt of Elfin design containing an intricate pattern of stone beading in earth tones. The tunic and pants were in a soft creamy loam, the boots a soft tan, and the high collared undershirt was a creamy white.  His outer robes were double-sleeved, with a heavy cuff; the length of the robes stopping just above the floor.  There was a deep hood attached to the back of the robes, which worked seamlessly into a lapped front when the hood was lowered.  The peak of the hood, which reached the centre of the back, was tipped with an intricately woven and beaded tassel in shades of gold and the deep burgundy brown of the robes.  The deep cuffs of the sleeves and the front laps of the robe were heavily covered in complex embroidery of Elfish runic symbols in threads of gold and the burgundy-brown of the robe. 

“Severus, look at me, Luv.” Remus spoke quietly to prompt him to raise his head.

Severus’ hair was loose down his back; the dark cascade ending at his hips.  He reached up and parted it in at the back, bringing both halves in front of his shoulders, to facilitate wearing the hood.  The front section of his hair had been sectioned and braided to the left side of his face and the Carrier stones and charms worked into the complicated braid along with golden threads.  The finished braid was still long enough to brush his waist, and the charms tinkled gently as he moved.  As Severus turned his head, the light caught the earring Remus had given him for his birthday.  Then Severus turned his head the other way, surprising Remus again.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.

On the right side of Severus” face, around his eye and along his cheekbone, was the  _ Bearer Mark _ ; something Remus had not seen since after their son’s birth. Severus had removed the  _ Concealment Charm _ that he normally used to hide it.  Remus walked up to Severus and raised his hand, gently—reverently, touching the mark.  He cupped Severus’ face with his hand and looked deep into the dark eyes that waited for his final approval.  Remus spoke in a quiet reverent voice.

“Severus Valerio  _ Bianchi _ Snape, honoured and blessed  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis _ , I honour you, I bow before your cherished being,” Remus bowed deeply from the waist, “and it is my greatest desire, to tell you, that you are the most beautiful sight these eyes have ever witnessed, and I love you.”

Remus knelt in front of Severus holding both his hands, kissed the back of each hand, then pressed his forehead to them, waiting.  The long elegant fingers slowly extricated themselves from his grasp and cupped his face.

“Stand, please, my Love.” Severus voice caressing him as he spoke.

Remus stood, brushed his robes, and smiled at Severus.  Taking one of the elegant hands in his, he again kissed the back of it, and gave it a squeeze before releasing it.

“I must finish dressing, or we shall be late.”  Remus finished fastening his robe, as Severus handed him the quiver of arrows and the long Elfin bow.  He slung both over his back, then turned to face Severus, waiting.

Remus was similarly dressed but in much more simple robes; those of the  _ Carrier Guardian _ .  Loose long sleeve tunic, high collared under tunic, and trousers, tucked into soft boots, simple belting for the tunic, to hold a knife sheath, calf-length robes with three quarter length sleeves.  His robes were similarly embroidered but in the same colour as the robes themselves—a deep moss green.  The under tunic, tunic, trousers, and boots were of a soft tan.  He wore the amulet of the Guardians, bearing their symbol, around his neck. 

“Would you please do the honours and cast the charms for my hair, ears and eyes?”

Severus raised his wand and spoke the spells as he wove the intricate patterns in the air with his wand.  Magic flowed out of the end of Severus’ wand and swirled around Remus.  His ears lengthened to points, his eyes became an even brighter blue, eyebrows arching higher, his skin tone paled, his body hair vanished, and his hair lengthened and straightened until it reached his hips.  Remus reached up to touch his face, as he felt it narrow a bit and his cheekbones became higher.  His build was already slender, so it didn’t change much.  Severus flicked his wand one more time, and the crown of Remus’ hair bound itself behind his head, leaving a long lock of hair hanging in front of each ear. 

Severus stowed his wand up his sleeve and smiled at his transformed lover.  “Very handsome,” he purred. 

Remus turned to the mirror and gasped at the changes.  He turned this way and that, looking at himself and marvelling at what a good charm could do. 

“ _ Very _ good charm work.  You should give Filius a bottle of wine.  I’m impressed.”

“Hmmm…I am too.”  Severus smirked. “I’ve already set aside  _ two _ bottles for him.”

Remus turned and eyed Severus, critically.  “As long as you aren’t so impressed that you no longer want the Wolf…” He mock pouted, turning on the big puppy dog eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes, and snorted, as he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him gently.  “I love only you and the Wolf, my Remi.  But…you have to admit, you are a tad bit sexy like this.”  He waggled his eyebrows, and Remus laughed.

“Come along, Sev.  There”ll be plenty of time to play later, after the ball.”  He pulled Severus’ hood up and arranged it on his head, then grasped his hand and led him out of his rooms, spelling the door locked behind them.  Stopping, he let go of Severus hand, and bowed.

“I follow thy lead,  _ Oh Honored One _ . I am thy sworn protection.”

Severus smiled, and turned, walking regally down the hall, his hands folded together inside his sleeves, and his face hidden by the hood; the honoured  _ Carrier _ followed silently by his sworn Guardian.  Puck, almost forgotten, followed them close behind.

Tbc…


	52. Grand Entrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 52,** **Grand Entrances**

3,256 words

The Headmaster stood outside the open doors to the Great Hall, greeting the students and Staff as they arrived for dinner and the ball.  He looked quite dashing dressed as the great Bard himself.  He had even used a  _ Memory Spell _ to learn several of Shakespeare’s sonnets, so he could recite them as he walked among the students.  He had charmed his beard and hair back to its original deep red and shortened both beard and moustache as well. The one thing that did give him away was the tiny gold spectacles perched on his nose as well as the twinkling blue eyes, behind them.  More than one student and professor did a double take before breaking out into a smile as he bowed deeply to them. 

More than half of the students had arrived already, as well as several members of the Staff.  He looked around, but didn’t yet see Minerva, Poppy, Severus, or Remus.  Scratching his chin, he wondered if there were any problems he wasn’t aware of that would delay them.  He smiled when he saw Argus and Rubeus had arrived as Robin Hood and Little John.  It seems they managed to convince Sybil to come as Maid Marian.  It took quite a bit to get her out of her tower.  He would have to find out how they managed it.  She looked a bit nervous, but seemed to be enjoying herself.  She was almost attractive without those awful glasses she usually wore; both men didn’t look too bad either when they spruced themselves up. 

“Headmaster!  Headmaster Dumbledore!  Is that you, Sir?”

Albus came out of his musings and turned toward the voice to see a pink apparation gliding his way, in the form of the flamboyant Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart.  His eyes widened and all he could do was stare.  If it were possible, he thought, even his usual wardrobe had been outdone by what Mr. Lockhart was wearing. 

Striding gracefully toward him, perfectly coiffed long blond curls bouncing, Lockhart was dressed in a candy floss pink tuxedo, completely covered in red, white, and pink crystal sequins and rhinestones, in a paisley pattern. The sleeves of the coat were trimmed in rhinestones and lace. His shoes were completely covered in fuchsia rhinestones.  His white silk tuxedo shirt sported deep cuffs with huge diamond cufflinks, and a heavily ruffled and lacy pink ascot, secured by an enormous brooch, heavily encrusted with rubies, diamonds, and pearls.  Every perfectly manicured finger sported a huge ornate ring inset with one or more precious gemstones.  Over his tuxedo, he wore pink robes overlaid with spider lace and angel crystals, the huge collar, sleeves and hem of the robes trimmed in huge pelts of Muggle ermine, white tails hanging in rows from the sleeves and across the front of the robes.  The centre of the robes were secured together with a heavy chain of Dwarves gold. 

Albus squinted as the man neared him.  He wasn’t sure, but he’d swear the man was wearing eye cosmetics, blush and lipstick!  His nose even detected the scent of cologne or perfume preceding the man that he would have sworn was a witch’s scent.  He rolled his eyes and extended his hand as Mr. Lockhart swept to a halt in front of him. 

“My, Gilderoy, that is… quite… the unusual costume, you are wearing.”

“Why thank you, Albus… I may call you Albus?”  Albus nodded. “ _ This old thing _ ?  Just something I threw together.”

At that moment, they were approached by Cyrano De Bergerac.  “Hello Headmaster.  Mr. Lockhart.”

“Gilderoy, meet Michael Harvey, our Muggle Studies Professor.” 

Professor Harvey shook hands with Lockhart, careful to loosen his grip on the limp hand presented to him.  “Nice costume, by the way.  Very good rendition of Liberace”.

“Who?”  Lockhart looked totally confused. 

“You’re Wladziu Valentino Liberace, the famous entertainer and pianist, right? Who performed for years in Las Vegas, Nevada, on the Continent.”

“Oh my no! I”m coming as  _ Me _ !  You  _ couldn’t tell? _ ”  He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. “Who is this Liberace person?”

Professor Harvey looked totally flummoxed as he looked back and forth between Lockhart and the Headmaster.  “Excuse me please.”  He mumbled as he walked away, shaking his head. 

“Was it something I said?”  Lockhart asked innocently, as he watched the man walk away.

The Headmaster laughed and patted his shoulder.  “Don’t worry about it, my boy.  Let’s join the festivities.  You can give me the grand tour of the decorations.” 

“Splendid!”  He took the Headmaster’s arm, as they headed into the Great Hall. “And maybe you can help me to get some time alone with that delectable Potions Master of yours.”  He waggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

The Headmaster grabbed a glass of pink champagne from a tray-toting house-elf, and offered it to Lockhart, as he steered him toward the banquet tables. “Champagne?  Let’s have something to eat.  We will need the energy for dancing with the ladies.”

Music began to play, prompting a dozen or so couples to move to the centre of the room.  It didn’t take long for more to join them; students who had already finished eating.  Others stood or sat around the perimeter of the room, eating, chatting and watching the dancers.  Three dimensional paper hearts and streamers floated slowly down from the ceiling, disappearing just before touching the moving bodies below.  Every now and then, a small flock of pink and white doves would fly around the room near the charmed ceiling.  The ceiling and walls had been charmed to resemble an ancient roman hall, complete with hand painted frescos of romantic scenes.  Huge magical fountains sat in each corner, a dish of golden coins on their ledges, waiting for someone to make a wish.  Vines of huge red roses climbed the walls and the pillars, exuding a beautiful fragrance into the room. 

The banquet tables were heavily laden with platters, bowls, and baskets of food.  Everything could be eaten with the fingers.  The elves had been asked to include ‘romantic’ foods; those that could be fed to another; fresh fruit, cut into pieces, berries, chocolates, grapes, pomegranates, sweet cheeses, and tiny pastries.  There was even a fountain of dark chocolate that the sweet morsels could be dipped in.  For those who didn’t have a sweet tooth, there was a large sectioned fondue of hot cheeses, and platters of bread cubes, sliced meat, vegetables, exotic olives, smoked oysters, fish, and soft cheeses for spreading or dipping.  The elves had erected huge fountains of sparkling cider for the students and one of wizarding champagne for the adults.  It was charmed so no student could fill their glass from it.  Several elves were busy rushing to and fro, keeping the table full of food, and disposing of any rubbish.

The current song had just finished as a light breeze through the room indicated that the large doors were opening to admit more guests.  There were several loud gasps, and exclamations of surprise, which served to bring everyone’s attention to the back of the Hall. 

“Great Merlin!”  Albus gasped, as his glass slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor.  There were a few wolf whistles heard from some of the Muggleborn Seventh Years.   Urgent whispering began throughout the hall as everyone tried to determine who the new arrivals were.

As the doors closed behind them, the  _ Furies _ stood together, hair wild and eyes flashing, as they surveyed the room.  One smiled wickedly at the other, before they both stalked seductively to the centre of the room.  Their costumes, though technically within proper standards of acceptable body coverage, showed just enough skin to spark the imagination.  All eyes were on them, male and female alike.  The costumes were mesmerising, as well as the way the women moved.  Part of the fun of masquerade balls was trying to figure out whom each person really was without your own identity being guessed.  Albus suspected there was most likely a bit of wagering going on as to whom these two were.  He was a bit stumped himself.  If he’d been a younger wizard, he’d be worried about his ‘interest’ showing. 

They split up, moving about the room, harmlessly teasing and flirting, but only with those of legal age among the students and with the Staff present.  Albus smiled.  This clearly indicated they were Staff, but whom?  He hadn’t paid close attention to all the Staff as they’d arrived.  Looking around the room, he quickly did a mental tally of the female Staff members.  One of them, the flaming redhead, approached him, stopping to trail a long dark claw lightly along his cheek, and wink at him with bright turquoise eyes.

His eyes widened and he gasped, immediately silenced by a claw laid gently against his lips as she shushed him.  Very well, he would keep Minerva’s, and most likely, Poppy’s, secret for the evening, but he would definitely have them to tea tomorrow.  What bloody potion or charm had they found to execute such a remarkable and seductive change? Minerva, satisfied with his silence, spun and stalked away, hips swaying teasingly, to join Poppy in teasing Rubeus and Argus.  Both men were smiling like fools and blushing bright pink.  He chuckled as he reached for a fresh glass of sparkling cider.

“Who. Was. That?!” Lockhart asked, his eyes wide.

“I have no idea, my boy.  But they are a scene to behold, are they not?”  Albus smiled as he gestured toward the Furies dancing with Professors Harvey and Flitwick. 

Filius had come as Cupid, looking downright mythical wearing golden sandals, a white toga and white feathered wings: a golden quiver of arrows and bow on his back. 

“Yes, I suppose.  If you lean that way.”  He mumbled into his glass.

Everyone soon settled down and returned to their activities as the  _ Furies _ continued to mingle with the other revelers. Music began to play again, but at the end of the song, the doors opened again.  Everyone turned this time and waited, but no one appeared at first.  Then Puck, the Potions Professor’s  _ Familiar _ , stalked slowly and regally into the room, head and tail held high, ears perked forward.  She walked to the centre of the room, everyone parting to let her pass.  She stopped, turned, and sat, watching the open doors.  An Elfin Guard stepped through, stopped, turned and bowed, waiting.  Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, curious as to who would enter next.  A tall figure entered, clothed in rich Elfin robes, body totally hidden by the ornate garment; hands folded in front inside the deep sleeves and the large hood pulled up to hide the person’s face.  He or she glided silently toward Puck, the Elfin Guard falling in behind.  Stopping in front of the  _ Kneazle _ , they waited, while Puck let out a loud meow and twined around the legs of the hidden one, before sitting down beside the feet of the Guard.

Albus squinted again.  That Elfin Guard looked a lot like Remus Lupin.  The man looked at him with blue eyes sparkling, and he winked at the Headmaster.  Lockhart tugged on Albus’ sleeve and leaned in.

“I recognise that annoying feline.  Is that your Potions Master by any chance?” he asked, hopeful.  The night might just have started looking up.

“Severus?”  Albus asked, loud enough for all to hear.  Those robes looked vaguely familiar.

The figure turned to face the Headmaster, and one could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall it was so quiet.  The hands unfolded and slender fingers reached up to push back the deep hood, revealing a very regal Severus Snape, costumed as one of the ancient  _ Carriers _ .  As the long ornately adorned hair and  _ Bearer Mark _ were revealed, Albus, along with many others in the Hall gasped.  Many were taken by the beauty and intricacy of his costume; others who knew his true status, but had never seen him thus attired and with his  _ Bearer Mark _ visible, were awed.

Severus bowed his head briefly toward the Headmaster, with a very slight smile.  “Yes, Headmaster, it is I.” 

“A very unique and well-researched costume, my boy.”  His eyes twinkled knowingly at Severus. “So, I shall assume that the  _ High Elf Guardian _ accompanying you is actually Remus?”

“Of course, Headmaster.”  Remus stepped forward, grinning widely. 

“My my, Remus, I almost didn’t recognise you!”

“You can compliment Filius on his charm work.  It was his skill that made my costume believable.”

Filius, accompanied by the  _ Furies _ , walked up and stopped next to the Headmaster, smiling at Severus and Remus.  “It worked for you I see.”

“Exceptional charm work, Filius.  I am impressed.  You may want to consider writing a paper on this.”  Albus patted the Charms Professor on the shoulder. 

“Actually Headmaster, I did—several years ago.”  He smiled.

“Ah. Yes, I remember now.  Is this part of your curriculum for the Seventh Years?”

“Oh, of course!”  He moved toward the banquet tables. “I believe I need sustenance after that dance.”

The  _ Furies _ flanked Remus, and Puck jumped to Severus shoulders.  Leaning on Remus’ shoulders, each of the  _ Furies _ trailed a claw lightly along his jawline.  Severus reached up to rub under Puck’s chin as he watched, his curiosity piqued.  Remus looked back and forth between the female beauties flanking him, thinking he should be flattered but instead, he felt wary.  The Wolf told him these females were familiar.  Family.  He looked at each of the smiling faces, their eyes twinkling with mischief.  The eyes!  He inhaled deeply of their scents.  Wait!  No!  He pulled free of them suddenly.

“ _ Màthair!  Muime!”   _ He hissed under his breath, looking to Severus for confirmation of his suspicions.

Severus snorted then began to chuckle.  “Ohhh….naughty Aunties.  So this is what you wanted the potion for.”

Remus began to sputter. “ _ Màthair! _   You need to cover yourselves!”  He reached for the clasp of his cloak, but Minerva stopped him.

“My Little Wolf.  Our costumes are fine.  Allow a couple of old women with young spirits some fun for an evening.  You two and the Headmaster are the only ones who know who we truly are.  He will say nothing.  We ask the same of you….please.”

“Yes. Please our little Pup.  Allow us some fun.  Tomorrow and duty comes too quickly. As do our true appearances.”  Poppy looked at him pleadingly. 

“But—But—you are both beautiful as you truly are…”

Severus grasped Remus” arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Come on Remi.  Let them have some fun.  We will probably be just as bad when we reach their age.”

“Very well.  I love you both.  But I’m going to  _ Obliviate _ this from my memory after tonight!  No man should see his mothers like this!”  He turned and grabbed a glass of champagne, downing it in one gulp, before heading to the banquet tables.

Severus, Poppy and Minerva burst into uncontrolled laughter as Remus walked away.

“Poor boy.  You will distract him sufficiently tonight, Severus?”  Poppy asked.

“Poppy!”  Severus looked at her, shocked.  She just eyed him and giggled, before grasping her mate’s arm and going to join their son for a bite to eat.

“Professor Snape, Sir!” called a small voice as Severus felt a tug on his robes.

He looked down to see Jonas Wylie with black hair,  and his  _ Kneazle-- _ black _ Kneazle-- _ standing before him.  He smiled.  “Hello, Mr. Wylie.  How nice to see you and Bezoar this evening. Are you enjoying yourselves?”

Puck jumped down and touched noses with Bezoar in greeting.  The two sat and chattered to each other, their masters forgotten for the moment.

“Oh yes Professor!  Very much so!”  Jonas smiled brightly up at him.  “Do you like my costume, Sir?”

Severus” gaze travelled over the small Slytherin’s costume, taking in the cauldron he held and the Transfigured appearance of his hair and that of his  _ Kneazle _ .  Seeing the black robes that so closely resembled his work robes and the Potions Guild emblem sewn into the chest of the robes, he smiled to himself, flattered.

“And who might you be, my young Slytherin?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“Professor!  Why, I’m a Potions Master, just like you!  And Bezoar is Puck, your  _ Familiar _ !”  He exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his teacher.  He pointed to the hand-sewn patch on his breast.  “See. The Potions Guild emblem.  Mama made my costume for me.  I wanted to look just like you!”

Severus made a show of bowing his head to his student.  “I stand corrected, Mr. Wylie.  And I am flattered and honoured by your choice of costume for this evening.  But, may I inquire what being a Potions Master has to do with St. Valentine’s Day?” 

Jonas rolled his eyes again as he held up the small copper cauldron he carried. “Well, sir, who would brew the love potions correctly, if there wasn’t a Potions Master?”

Severus chuckled again, as he peeked into the small cauldron.  “Hmm… we may have to talk about that, Jonas, as love potions are… illegal.”  He raised an eyebrow.

Jonas smiled slyly.  “Oh, but not  _ pretend _ ones, Professor!”

Severus laughed aloud then.  “Very well, Mr. Wylie.  Off with you two now.  Enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

“Yes Sir!”  Jonas answered brightly and skipped off, Bezoar trotting along behind him. 

Watching them join a group of their fellow Slytherins, he thought how much he was beginning to become attached to the small boy.  Sometimes, Jonas reminded him a little of  _ Tori _ .  The boy was bright, and gifted at Potions as well as Charms.  He would make a good apprentice someday. 

Tbc…

***Reference picture used for Gilderoy Lockhart’s costume:   [ http://www.reagleplayers.com/Images/liberace/libfur2004.jpg ](http://cdn20.patchcdn.com/users/22557884/20160907/104644/styles/T600x450/public/article_images/libfur2004-1473259578-6821.jpg)

[ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f6/15/f9/f615f968860a8cd0af595e24da3a68b0.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f6/15/f9/f615f968860a8cd0af595e24da3a68b0.jpg)

 

[ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/03/f0/1b/03f01b5c73f323b11cfb8d3e278f1353.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/03/f0/1b/03f01b5c73f323b11cfb8d3e278f1353.jpg)

  
[ http://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/1190e46b06016af97486cefbcbd2a1332c6a7507/r=266x400&r=400x400&c=400x400/local/-/media/USATODAY/USATODAY/2013/11/18/1384801128004-Faberge-pink-suit.jpg ](http://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/1190e46b06016af97486cefbcbd2a1332c6a7507/r=266x400&r=400x400&c=400x400/local/-/media/USATODAY/USATODAY/2013/11/18/1384801128004-Faberge-pink-suit.jpg)


	53. Miscalculations, Memories, and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!
> 
> *** Filiolis Donum Ortis, Goddess Gifted Birth, and all associated spells, original characters, etc. are the sole creation of the authors and their sole property. The use of any of it without written permission of the authors, is a violation of Media and Intellectual Property Law and is prosecutable under said laws. Just don’t do it. You’ve been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. We’re just playing with them for our own amusement and that of our readers; no money is being made. But we do subsist very well on reviews!  
> Author’s Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I write the chapters of Honor as quickly as my muse allows, and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor , without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. The ratings and warnings will apply to the story in general since I am writing all over the place at times.   
> Beta: calanor , who keeps me on track, and Jagged Angel, who has kindly agreed to Brit-pick the chapters for me.

**Honor, Chapter 53,** **Miscalculations, Memories, and Consequences**

3,689 words

Severus unconsciously stroked the  _ Carrier  _ braid as he watched Jonas join others of his house.  The group of carefree children were laughing and enjoying the festivities and each other’s company.  Bezoar stuck closely to his little wizard still these days, despite things remaining very quiet and uneventful for the small boy.  Puck purred into his ear, and he chuckled, reaching up to lovingly tug one of the large ears.

“Why don’t you go find  _ Toria _ , or one of the other elves?  It’s time for your evening morsel.”

One of the older house-elves was just passing and heard Severus speaking to Puck.  He stopped and bowed to Severus.  “It would be Haywood’s pleasure to serve Puck his evening treat, Professor.”

“Thank you, Haywood.”  Puck jumped down, and wound around Severus’ legs before following the elf.  “She’s been especially good.  Please give her an extra portion.”

Haywood looked back, smiled, and nodded.

Severus walked to one of the windows and looked out over the grounds, staring at the landscape bathed in the light of a three quarter moon.  Deciding he needed a little fresh air, he looked around to see Remus nibbling on an assortment of finger foods piled on a small plate in his hand, as he chatted with several of the older students and a couple of the Apprentices.  The Aunties were talking with Professors Sprout and Hooch, and the Headmaster.   Mr. Lockhart was gesturing wildly, evidently regaling a group of students with one of his stories.  Satisfied everyone was well occupied, he strolled to the Main doors, and stepped outside, raising his hood against the chill. 

Breathing deeply through his nose, he filled his lungs with the cool crisp air before exhaling slowly.  He folded his hands inside his sleeves and descended the stone stairs, strolling at a languid pace across the grounds toward the lake.  The moon hung heavy in the sky overhead and the dark sky was filled with a multitude of brightly shining stars.  He’d always enjoyed the night sky when he could see all the constellations.  It reminded him of when he would lie in the orchards at home, as a boy and pick out the different constellations as his brother  _ Ettore _ taught them to him. 

There was a light dusting of snow and a crust of frost on the ground that crunched lightly underfoot as he walked along in his soft Elfin boots.  Other than the occasional hoot of an owl, or the fluttering wings of a bat soaring through the trees, the night was very quiet.  He could just hear the sounds of merriment drifting from the castle, and the quiet splash of the  _ Giant Squid _ in the lake as he neared its edge.  Reaching the small group of trees near the lake, he sat atop a small boulder there, situating his robes around him, for warmth, as he watched the surface of the water move, showing where the  _ Giant Squid _ was. 

He let his thoughts drift, and they seemed to move of their own volition to his  _ Carrier _ status; his heritage and birthright.  His choice of costume for this evening had more impact on him than he had realised.  He’d had to keep his status hidden, so most of the time he didn’t think about it, let alone talk about it.  At home it was different.  Mama always answered all his questions in detail, no matter the topic.  He remembered the first time she pulled him onto her lap and told him the Legend of the Beginnings of the  _ Carriers _ .  The  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis _ —The Goddesses’ Gifted Birth.  It was this time of year, and he’d recently turned six years old…

_ “Over one thousand years ago, war broke out between the High Elves and the Goblins, when the Goblins tried to invade the Elfin Lands.  The Wizarding World at that time sent warriors to fight at the side of the Elves.  The Elves were not as reclusive at this point in time—that occurred much later.  The war wasn’t very long as wars go, but it was extremely bloody and violent.  The Elves and Wizards fought with finesse, skill, and stealth.  They eventually won, driving the Goblins permanently from their lands.  The losses on the Elfin side were very high.  Elves are very long-lived, and children were precious because there were so few, spaced many years apart.  Unfortunately, a large band of Goblins had found a group of pregnant Elfin woman, being guarded by Elfin warriors.  The warriors, greatly outnumbered, were killed.  Only fifteen of the woman survived, badly injured or near death. _

__

_ A group of Witches and Wizards had volunteered to stay behind to help with the wounded and dead.  The rest of the Wizarding warriors took the dead back with them to their families.  The group that stayed behind, all trained as Healers. spent day and night helping to nurse and heal the wounded, working diligently alongside the Elfin Healers.   _

__

_ One of the women near death was the daughter of the Elfin King.  He and his Bonded were as distressed as the rest of the families.  None of the women would be able to continue the pregnancies.  It would put either mother, child, or both at too high of a risk.  When they realised the pregnant women and their babies would die if a solution weren’t found, the King requested a meeting with both sets of Healers.  It was determined that by combining Wizarding and Elfin magicks with their healing knowledge, the unborn babes could be moved from the bodies of their mothers to the witches’ bodies.  Of the nine members of the Wizarding group, only three were witches.  Each offered to carry two babies.  But that still left nine babies with no one to carry them.  The senior Wizard stood, after exchanging a look of agreement with his peers, and explained to the King and the Elfin Healers, the rare magical ability that had been discovered to allow a wizard to carry and bear children.  There was a ray of hope after he sat back down.  The King asked if it could be done in the time remaining.  They only had another day before it would be too late.  _

__

_ It would be tricky because of differences in the physiology and magic between the two races.  But, the group willingly accepted the task, and the Wizards vowed they would all serve as vessels for the remaining babies.  The Elves were surprised at this, but very grateful.  They worked all night to meld Wizard and Elfins magicks and fertility rituals from both, with ancient earth magic to develop a new unique ritual.  The first part of the ritual would prepare the bodies of the witches and wizards to accept the babies.  The changes in the wizards would add all the necessary physiology required to allow them to accept and carry one of the babies.  Several of the strongest wizards and witches from the Wizarding World, had been summoned to help – 12 in all.  They contributed the strength of their magic with that of most of the Elfin peoples to successfully complete the ritual.  The second part of the ritual to move the babies was completed right before the deadline.  The new Carriers, as they were ever after referred to as, were placed into a healing coma and remained that way for ten days.  _

__

_ During the first evening, strong magic was felt again in the healing room, and a soft golden light surrounded the sleepers, and remained the entire time they were healing.  After being notified, the King himself came to experience the Earth Goddess magic for himself.  The Goddess had been greatly pleased by the sacrifice these people had made to assist others in need.  They were being blessed, but in what manner it would manifest itself, would not be known until they awakened.  _

__

_ The families of the new Carriers were brought to the Elfin Lands, by swift messengers.  Six families—there were two Carriers each from three of the families—were taken to the King so he could explain to them, with the assistance of his Healers, what their sons and daughters had done.  Once he was assured that they understood the technicalities of what was required and what had been done, he expressed his great gratitude and that of the Elfin race for the gift that had been given by their children.  The families were given comfortable private quarters near where their children slept and healed.  They were assigned staff to care for their needs and were allowed to sit in the healing rooms at any time of the day or night.  _

__

_ On the tenth day, the Carriers started to awaken.  As the word spread, excitement and anticipation fairly hummed in the air.  The six families waited around the beds, for the first glimpse of familiar eyes.  The Healers had monitored and reverently cared for their charges around the clock.  The newly-gravid carriers were very healthy and the babies had thrived, gently cradled in their new temporary homes.  The combined efforts of all involved had ended in success and there would eventually be fifteen more members of the Elfin race.  Bed rest was prescribed for another three days before they were pronounced ready to venture out. Word spread very quickly, and there was great rejoicing and celebration.    Bathed, fed, and clothed in the finest hand-woven Elfin clothing, and soft handmade boots, their hair intricately braided, they stepped out to the hugs and kisses of their families and the warm smiles of gratitude from the Elves.  As they stood in the sunshine, the Elves dropped to one knee and bowed in reverence and respect.  Hands rested on rounded bellies, large and small, and eyes welled with tears, as they were overwhelmed with emotion.  The Carriers stayed with the Elves until they delivered, and their families were welcome to visit often.  There remained a close bond afterwards between the Elves and the six families. The babies thereafter, would be referred to as the “Saved Ones.” _

__

_ During the time they slept, an intricate, delicately woven mark appeared around the outside of their right eye, starting above the brow and ending at the cheekbone.  It was roughly the shape of a crescent moon.  They, unlike future male carriers, would bear this mark for the rest of their lives.  And the children they saved and bore would be born with the carrier hip mark, as would all the direct Elfin descendants of these children, the Saved Ones.  These descendants took a vow to become guardians for the Carriers.  They would train specifically for this, and volunteer to serve when a new Carrier was born.  _

__

_ The golden light and earth magic of the Goddess had blessed the nine with great health and fertility for the women, and the same for the wizards, with the exception that they would maintain their ability to carry and bear children.  The witches’ gift of fertility would pass to all the women descending in their direct line.  The wizards’ gift would manifest itself in one male Carrier every third generation, down through the direct line. There would also be a Carrier in every third generation in the direct line from the witches, as well.  All Carriers would be born with the mark on their hip for identification.  It and the Bearer Mark on the face, could not be altered, removed, or covered in any way.  The only exception was a Glamour that the Carrier or one of their direct line relatives could cast to temporarily mask the marks.  This was for their protection.  The Filiolus Donum Ortis were revered and not discussed openly.  They were just as honoured and respected in the Wizarding World.  Anyone not showing proper respect, or harming or killing a Carrier, was punished severely.   _

__

_ So, you see, Mio Figlio, Mio _ Severus _.  You and your brother, Ettore, are molto especiale.  You must always carry yourself with self-respect and dignity.  Yours is an honoured heritage…” _

Severus sighed, as the memory ended.

“You chose an odd time to take a stroll, dear Severus. But then, it works out perfectly, allowing us time alone together…to get better…acquainted.”

Severus stiffened as he heard the oily sweet voice in his ear and felt the unwelcome warmth of Lockhart’s body pressed against his back.  He kept his head down to keep his face shielded from the annoying man, as he chastised himself silently for not thinking before he left the safety of the castle.  He slid his hand further into the opposite sleeve to assure himself his wand was still there. 

Without moving, he replied in a cool flat tone. “There is no crime in an evening stroll to allow for personal contemplation and introspection, Mr. Lockhart.”

“I guess I cannot fault that reasoning.  But isn’t it a bit… lonely?  The last word was purred out in a tone Severus perceived the man meant as seductive, though it didn’t impress him, but rather made his blood run cold. 

“There is a reason it is referred to as ‘solitary reflection’.  ‘Solitary’, meaning  _ one _ ; a single; alone.  Company is  _ not _ required--or  _ desired _ .”  He attempted to shift himself a little straighter.  “Kindly  _ remove yourself _ from my person...  _ please _ .” He hissed in warning.

As soon as Lockhart moved back, Severus stood, walking slowly forward until he was only a few yards from the edge of the lake.  His hands again folded inside his sleeves, he kept his fingers against his wand, as a precaution, sensing Lockhart coming up behind him again.  He felt the hood slide back from his head as Lockhart pulled on the tassel.  The hood finally fell away, draping itself down around his shoulders and back, allowing the chill night air to brush against his face and hair.  He shivered at the sensation and feeling suddenly chilled.

He felt the heat of Lockhart’s body again as the man pressed against him and wrapped fur-covered arms around him from behind.  “Feeling a bit cold? I believe I can help you with that.”

The man’s voice ghosted over his ear, causing his hair to flutter from the breath. Lips touched his ear, as fingers brushed his  _ Bearer Mark _ .  Severus jerked as if he’d been burned. Noone but Remi,  _ Tori _ , and Mama had ever touched his mark.  He began to struggle, prompting the arms around him to tighten.

“Shhh…  You shouldn’t fight so.  Many have vied for my affections.  You should be honoured.”  Fingers brushed his hair back from his neck, pulling it to hang down his back, exposing his neck.  “Such beautiful skin.  I wonder what you taste like.”  The words were spoken against his skin, then Lockhart began to nibble on his neck.

“Unhand me!  This instant!”  Severus jerked his body hard, trying to dislodge the man’s grip, so he could free himself.  He felt defiled, soiled.  How dare this man touch him!  His arms were pinned, so pulling his wand was not possible, and his wandless magic not strong enough to free himself.

“Why do you struggle so hard?  A harmless little kiss.  That’s all.  Come now, surely, that cannot be upsetting you,” the foolish man spoke, a patronising tone in his voice.

“You have no idea with what seriousness you trifle!  Take your hands from me this instant!”  Severus growled in his most threatening voice, jerking his head back and hitting Lockhart in the nose, hard.  Lockhart let out a howl of pain, and released his grip, both hands going to his nose.

Severus spun, wand out, aimed at the man dancing around holding his nose, tears streaming down his face.

“Dammit!  Buggering Hell!  You nearly broke my nose!”  Lockhart glared. “Just because I wanted a kiss!  Are you  _ touched _ ?” 

“I  _ told you _ to release me.  I gave you  _ no indication _ I wanted your attentions—at  _ any time _ you approached me--and I gave you ample time to take your hands from me!  You chose not to listen, so you paid the price!”  He motioned toward Lockhart’s nose with his wand. “If you have sustained a fractured proboscis, then that is regrettable, but you  _ were _ amply warned!” 

Lockhart produced a large pink handkerchief, which he used to blow his nose and wipe his eyes.  Sticking it back into his pocket, he began to advance on Severus, a deadly gleam in his eye.  “Now, about that kiss.” 

Before Severus could take a step backward, the air was rent with a loud whoosh, then a scream from Lockhart.  Looking down, he screamed again when he realised his foot had been impaled, secured to the ground by an arrow.

“You are damned lucky it was your foot I aimed at, and not your heart!  You miserable disrespectful slimy excuse for a Wizard!”  Remus, still in full Elfin regalia, stalked quickly and purposefully toward them, eyes flashing golden.  “Severus told you to unhand him!  What part of that did that pea-size brain of yours not comprehend?”

Reaching down, he yanked the arrow free, eliciting another anguished cry, before casting “ _ Incarcerous” _ .   Lockhart fell to his bum on the ground.  Remus turned to Severus, wrapping his arms around him gently, and speaking in a low voice.

“Did he hurt you, my Love?  Where is Puck? And why isn’t she with you?”

“I am fine Remi, now that you are here.  I’d sent Puck off for her evening treat, before I decided to take a walk.  I really didn’t think I would be in danger. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Forgiven, Love.  Shall I rip his throat out for you now?”  Remus asked, evilly, eyeing the attacker, causing him to whimper.

Severus remained quiet, but shook his head in the negative.  That was mild compared to what he wanted to do to the sniveling excuse for a wizard.  Remus turned and stalked over to the man sitting bound on the ground.  He squatted down and glared into the man’s eyes.

“You do realise I can see you rot in Azkaban for what you have done tonight, and on the previous days you have harassed Severus.”

“For what? Trying to take a kiss?  A hug?  You can’t be serious?”  Lockhart’s tone was mocking.

“Oh believe me, I can.  And they wouldn’t hesitate to have you Kissed!” 

Severus turned his head at that moment, and the moonlight caught the side of his face, highlighting the Bearer Mark on his face, and reflecting off of the adornments on his Carrier Braid.  Lockhart looked at him and suddenly his eyes widened as he gasped.

“That’s not just a costume he’s wearing, is it?”

Severus pulled the hood back up to hide his face, and turned his back to Lockhart.  Remus sighed in frustration.  “No, it is not.  That is his true heritage, and as I am sure you are now aware, you have both offended and dishonoured him, and the honour of the  _ Sacred Carriers _ .  Your punishment, however harsh, would be justified.”

Lockhart whimpered again. “I won’t say anything.  I’m—I’m sorry.”

“It is imperative we keep his status a secret, to protect him, as there is a consensus that the Dark Lord is not really dead.  So, our only option at this point would be for you to allow me to  _ Obliviate _ those memories from your mind.  If you don’t agree, then it’s Azkaban for you, and Severus will have to go into hiding.”  Remus frowned deeply at the man, wishing the Headmaster had never brought the man to Hogwarts.  “So what will it be?”

Lockhart only thought for a moment before replying.  “Take those memories.  Prison would be bad for my complexion, after all.  And being dead would prevent me from finishing my current book.” 

Remus rolled his eyes in disgust as he pulled his wand.  First he cast a  _ Healing Spell _ on Lockhart’s injured foot,   _ Episkey _ on his nose, and a  _ Cleansing Spell _ , removed his bonds, and then before he could move, cast  _ Obliviate _ .

Reaching down to pull the man up from the ground, he pasted a smile on his face.  “Mr. Lockhart, you really need to watch your step, walking out here alone.  Let’s get you back to the castle so you can collect your things.  The Ball is almost over.”

“Oh dear, I hope I didn’t soil my robes, or muss my hair.”  He stumbled along, as Remus followed behind him, taking Severus arm gently and led him back to the castle.

Tbc…

_________________

 

_ molto especiale-   _ Italian.  Very special. 

  
***   _ Filiolis Donum Ortis _ , Goddess Gifted Birth, and all associated spells, original characters, etc. are the sole creation of the authors and their sole property.  The use of any of it without written permission of the authors, is a violation of Media and Intellectual Property Law and is prosecutable under said laws.  Just don’t do it.  You’ve been warned.


	54. The Next Morning and After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 54,** **The Next Morning and After Effects**

3,163 words

Albus exited his rooms seated himself behind his desk as one of the house-elves appeared with a tea service.  Dandy  _ Levitated _ the tray onto the huge desk, and handed the Headmaster a small scroll.

“Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart was asking that this message be given to you, Headmaster, after you’d risen this morning, Sir.”

Dandy watched the ancient wizard accept the message, unroll it and read it, eyebrows rising.  “Will there be somethin’ Dandy can help with, Headmaster?” he asked, concerned at the surprise on the white-bearded face.

“No, no, Dandy.  Thank you, no.  It seems our Mr. Lockhart took his leave of the castle last night after the Ball.”  He stroked his beard.  “Odd.  We were to have tea this morning.  I was to give him his payment.  Something about a personal matter suddenly needing his attention.”  Wiggling a finger toward the teapot, his magic caused it to raise and pour the freshly brewed tea into his cup.  “No matter.  I will have Gringott’s forward a payment to his account.  Too bad really, I was looking forward to discussing the exciting events of last night with him.”

“Yes, Headmaster.  Shall I be sending the usual ‘Thank-you’ scroll?”  Dandy bounced on his heels.

“Good idea, yes!  Please take care of it, Dandy.  Thank you.”  Albus smiled at the small elf before the creature disappeared with a pop.

pqpqpqpq

The gentle touch of strong fingers slid over silken skin, across a taut stomach, to cup a full breast, thumb brushing across a dark nipple, teasing it to erect hardness.  The other hand slid between strong thighs to brush past the thick curls there to the warm wetness, as lips and teeth kissed and nibbled up the long throat to apetite earlobe, licking and blowing across it, causing the flaming tresses around it, to move. 

Minerva moaned and cried out as teeth bit into her neck as long fingers invaded her most intimately, Poppy’s thumb expertly teasing her clitoris.  “Merlin, Pops!” She gasped. “Again, woman? Ahhh!  Feels bloody wonderful!  You will be the death of me!”  She gasped again as she wrapped her arms tightly around the lithe woman atop her body. 

Poppy chuckled evilly near her ear, licking the lobe again, then kissing across her face to cover Minerva’s mouth with her own in a heated kiss, as she twisted her wrist and flicked her fingers, swallowing the sound as Minerva arched her body and cried out in pleasure.  She purred in pleasure as she felt one of Minerva’s hands tangle in her own long tresses, as the other hand travelled down her back, and over her arse, cupping it firmly.  Breaking the kiss, she slid down Minerva’s body, cupping her breasts with both hands, smearing her wet fingers across the nipples, before lowered her head to take first the right nipple, then the left in her mouth.  Alternating slowly back and forth, she sucked and tongued the nubs until she felt long legs wrap around her waist and the redhead was arching and thrashing about below her.

“Ohhh Pops!”

Suddenly Poppy found herself on her back, straddled by Minerva, her flaming hair a wild mass around her body, bright turquoise eyes flashing mischievously.  Poppy knew she was in for it now, and she grinned wide, knowing it would be worth it.

“Is it time for my payback, Kitten?” she asked cheekily.  Throwing her arms up and grabbing the headboard, she threw her head back, baring her throat.  “I’m all yours, Kitten.  Do your worst!” 

Minerva’s wand seemed to appear out of thin air, and she flicked it quickly.  Poppy felt satin cords wind around her wrists and ankles, and she tugged, finding she was well secured. 

“You really should be careful of what you wish for, Luv,” Minerva replied evilly.

She flicked her wand again before tossing it on the table by the bed, and leaned down to lock lips and teeth on the soft skin of her mate’s neck, as she reached up and ran her nails lightly down Poppy’s arms, from wrists to underarms.  Poppy jumped as she felt the sensation of ghostly hands teasing between her spread thighs and stroking her breasts and tweaking her nipples.  Her eyes grew wide, when she realised Minerva’s hands were within her range of vision.  Seeing her surprise, Minerva chuckled and kissed the end of her nose. 

“I certainly hope you had no plans to attend breakfast in the Great Hall this morning, Luv.  Especially since we have at minimum two hours left before the potion wears off.”  She leaned down and covered Poppy’s mouth with her own, invading the sweet mouth, as Poppy now writhed and moaned in pleasure. 

pqpqpqpq

Remus slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of Severus’ body next to him.  He rolled carefully to his side, so he could look at the man he loved.  Severus lay on his side, one arm pillowing his head, and the other thrown over Remus’ body, their legs tangled together.  The long ebony tresses cascaded out across the pillows and the sheets, and Severus’ body, the Carrier Braid still present, its adornments catching the morning light from the nearby windows.  Dark lashes rested against the slight flush of the pale cheeks, and the rosy lips moved gently as Severus breathed, still deeply asleep.  Remus reached out and ran his fingertips ever so gently along the  _ Bearer Mark _ , still visible around Severus’ right eye and along his cheekbone.  It was slightly larger now than it had been before he’d had  _ Tori _ , and it would continue to expand down the side of Severus face, with each future child he bore.  More children.  Remus’ breath caught for a moment.  Was there a chance that Severus might bear him more children?  The wolf inside leapt at the idea of more cubs.  If they took care and were able to rekindle their bond, it was possible, but Remus knew better than to get his hopes up yet.  It would all take time.  Right now, he was happy to just be able to feel Severus in his arms, to have his companionship again… to be able to join their bodies and emotions again. 

He felt a stirring in his loins again, as he remembered their joining the night before, after the ball.  After making sure that cretin Lockhart had left the grounds of the school, Remus had taken Severus back to his own rooms, intent on calming him and reassuring him he was safe and protected.  They had shed their costumes, to cuddle on the sofa by the fire, under a quilt.   _ Toria _ had come at Remus’ summoning and brought them hot chocolate, lightly laced with  _ Calming Draught _ .  They had finished the warm beverage and feeling relaxed, coupled with their naked state under said quilt, began kissing and caressing each other.  At one point, Remus inhaled near Severus’ throat, and the wolf sat up and howled.  His mate’s scent was different, more compelling and arousing.  The full moon wasn’t far off, but Remus knew it wasn’t just that.  Then he remembered why the scent was so familiar, and he slid his hand down Severus belly, past his erection, and behind his sac.  His fingers sank into warm, wet, heat, and he growled.  Things moved quite a bit faster after that, until sometime later, when they were both screaming their completions.

His body felt very warm, despite the cold room, and he was achingly hard.  He wanted Sev again and he wanted him now.  He leaned in and captured Severus lips gently, lightly kissing and nibbling.  Sliding one of his hands up Severus’ chest, he grasped a dark nipple between thumb and forefinger; rolling it back and forth, feeling it extend and harden.  Severus’ leg slid up Remus’ body to wrap over his hip and the hand draped across Remus moved to the back of his neck, both pulling Remus flush to him, as he arched his back, thrusting his torso and his erection, into Remus.  Groaning, Severus began to return the kiss in earnest, as his eyes slowly opened, looking at his lover with a slightly unfocused gaze.  Pulling back finally, from the kiss, he smiled lazily.

“Morn’n Luv.  Mmmm…nice way to wake up.”  Threading his fingers into Remus’ hair, he pulled him in for another kiss.

Tightening his leg around Remus’ hips and sliding his hand to the back of Remus’ neck, Severus rolled to his back, pulling Remus along, so his body covered Severus’.  Remus planted his hands to either side of Severus’ head and took control of the kiss, as Severus wrapped his other leg around Remus’ hips, locking his ankles together.  Breaking the kiss, Remus buried his face in the hair behind Severus’ ear and inhaled deeply.

“Merlin, Sev.  You smell  _ so  _ good!”  He bit down on Severus ear, then laved it with his tongue.  Thrusting his hips forward, his erection rubbed against Severus body, causing Severus to arch his body, pulling down with his legs.  A deep moan escaped as lust-filled black eyes gazed up at Remus.

“I want you Remi. Inside me, now.”  Severus licked his lips and he panted. “Truly inside me.  As we used to be.”

Remus” eyes flashed golden, and the wolf howled, as a surge of possessiveness coursed through his body, as he looked into the eyes of his love; the wolf’s chosen mate.   The man’s cheeks were no longer pale.  Dark hair fanned around him like a dark halo, eyes fully dilated, lips kiss-swollen and red; a warm flush covered his face, extending down his throat to cover his chest.  Large thick brown nipples were erect and hard, highly sensitive to touch.  He could feel Severus’ turgid member, leaking, against his abdomen, but also the hot leaking wetness of his special place, swollen and rubbing against his own hard erection, as he stroked it between Severus’ spread thighs.  He wanted Severus.  The Wolf wanted Severus.  Both parts of him wanted this beautiful, unique being—now--and for always. 

“Remi, Luv.  Please.”  Severus voice was rough with arousal, as he pleaded, whispering against Remus’ ear.  He ran his nails down Remus’ back, as he rocked his hips, feeling the head of Remus” cock against him, so close. 

Remus growled and kissed him hard, running his hand down Severus’ side, stroking, and teasing with his fingertips.  He pulled back, to take a breath, then leaned in again, kissing along Severus’ jaw and down to his ear, continuing to his throat.  He reached around to cup Severus’ hip as he brought his knees up, mumbling “ _ Lubricus” _ .  Severus unlocked his ankles, and brought his legs farther up Remus” torso, as Remus aligned himself with Severus’ pucker, and began to push in. 

“No!” Severus breathed, tightening his knees against Remus, effectively halting him.  Remus looked down at him in confusion.

“Love?  Am I hurting you?  Tell me,” he asked; his voice strained.

“No. You’re… not.”  Severus tilted his hips forward and lowered his legs, until they wrapped around Remus” lower hips again.  The head of Remus” cock was suddenly caught gently between Severus’ warm, very wet swollen nether lips, and Severus gasped.  “Remi. Take me as only you truly can.  Let the Wolf claim his mate.  Claim  _ your _ mate, my Love.”

Remus’ eyes widened in shocked realisation as his heart swelled with emotion.  “Yes. My Love.  _ Mine _ .”  He cried, as the Wolf howled, and he thrust his hips, driving himself home. 

They both cried out in ecstasy as Remus began to thrust into that tight velvet heat: Severus gripping with his legs and thrusting his hips up to meet Remus each time.  Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Remus, as his emotions overwhelmed him, tears streaming down his face and into his hair.  He gasped and moaned in pleasure as the tears continued to fall.  So much had happened in the last few years, and the floodgates had finally burst.  His Remi; his true love—the other half of his soul had come back to him.  He was loving Severus now, as only he could.  Remi was the only one he had ever allowed to be intimate with him in this way.  He felt something inside of him begin to heal.

Sweat streaked their bodies and their breath came in gasps, as their bodies coiled tightly in preparation.  Golden eyes locked with black as their bodies pounded against each other.  Remus began to growl, as Severus started to keen. They were so close.

“R-Remi.  S-So… cl-ose… gon-na… come… Ahhhh… c-can’t…” Severus thrashed about, his body taut, ready to uncoil.

“L-let go…Luv… n-now…”  Remus began to thrust as deeply as he could, slamming into Severus body, letting the Wolf take control.

Remus eyes flashed, and he howled, as Severus threw his head back, the beginnings of his dual orgasm ripping through his body, simultaneously spurting his essence between their bodies, as his velvet channel clamped down on Remus and his internal muscles rippled tightly, sending Remus over the edge.

“Mine!” Remus growled loudly, as his orgasm exploded through his body, spurting his essence into his mate.  He sunk his teeth into Severus shoulder, breaking the skin, allowing the wolf to claim his mate.  They held each other tightly as their bodies convulsed together, surrounded by a burst of white magic, crackling in the air. 

Later, as they lay together, their limbs entwined, exhausted, the cold air in the room cooling their sweaty bodies, their breathing slowed, and heartbeats settled, they kissed gently.

“I love you, Remi.”

“And I you, Sev…always.” 

pqpqpqpq

Ivy rose from her bed, pulling on her dressing robe, belting it snugly, as she walked to the table by the window.  Leaning down, she buried her face in a huge bouquet of deep red roses, and inhaled the intoxicating fragrance.  She sighed as she gently stroked the petals of several of the blooms.  The huge arrangement took up the half of the table that was not already occupied by the first arrangement she had received less than a month ago, from her secret admirer.  It was still as fresh as the first day, thanks to a _Preservation_ _Spell_ that the sender had cast on it beforehand. 

The roses had not been sent alone. A large box of fine, hand-dipped white chocolate truffles and a handwritten love poem had accompanied the gift.  The box of chocolates sat on her dresser, only two missing from the box.  She had shared them with  _ Luisa _ .  They were very rich and she was going to savour them and make the box last as long as possible.  _ Luisa _ told her there were only two confectioners in all of Europe that made that particular type of truffle. Then, after Ivy showed her the poem, she had only smiled knowingly at Ivy and walked away, singing in Italian—an ancient song of love that she had been recently teaching to Ivy. 

 She picked up the parchment that the poem was written on.  The edges were just beginning to show the slightest wear from her handling it and reading it so many times since she’d received it, the day before.  It amazed her that someone would go to so much trouble, and for her.  She took the parchment and sat in the comfortable upholstered chair by the window, the light shining over her shoulder giving her plenty of light to read by. 

Come live with me and be my love, 

And we will all the pleasures prove 

That valleys, groves, hills, and fields, 

Woods or steep mountain yields. 

 

And we will sit upon the rocks, 

Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks, 

By shallow rivers to whose falls 

Melodious birds sing madrigals. 

 

And I will make thee beds of roses 

And a thousand fragrant posies, 

A cap of flowers, and a kirtle 

Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle; 

 

A gown made of the finest wool 

Which from our pretty lambs we pull; 

Fair lined slippers for the cold, 

With buckles of the purest gold; 

 

A belt of straw and ivy buds, 

With coral clasps and amber studs: 

And if these pleasures may thee move, 

Come live with me and be my love. 

 

The shepherds’ swains shall dance and sing 

For thy delight each May morning: 

If these delights thy mind may move, 

Then live with me and be my love.***

She sighed heavily and clasped the parchment to her breast, laid her head back and closed her eyes.  Thinking of the words of the poem, she tried to picture what the sender looked like, in her mind’s eye.  He would have kind eyes and a warm smile, soft lips and strong arms to hold her, and to carry the boys.  Someone who was kind, and never raised his voice, or his hands, in anger, no matter what the situation.  Was there truly a man out there like that?  And was he her secret admirer?  She giggled and shook her head, as she opened her eyes and sat up.  She was being silly, acting like a lovesick girl.  She rolled the parchment up and retied the pink ribbon around it, before lovingly placing it in the small wooden chest on her vanity. 

She moved quickly to the bath to perform her morning ablutions.  She did not want to be late this morning.   _ Luisa _ was going to teach her how to make  _ Torta di Verdure Miste _ , and there would be quite a few fresh herbs and vegetables for her to prepare for the dish.  As she washed up, she mentally went over the steps for the chopping spells  _ Luisa _ had been teaching her.

Tbc…

*** _ The Passionate Shepherd to His Love _ by Christopher Marlowe;

[ http://www.love-poems.me.uk/marlowe_the_passionate_shepherd_to_his_love_l.htm ](http://www.love-poems.me.uk/marlowe_the_passionate_shepherd_to_his_love_l.htm)

  
_ Torta di Verdure Miste -  _ [ http://contest.salepepe.it/tortesalate/contributo/torta-salata-di-verdure-miste/ ](http://contest.salepepe.it/tortesalate/contributo/torta-salata-di-verdure-miste/)


	55. Magical Messages and a Puzzle for Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 55,** **Magical Messages and a Puzzle for Albus**

2,595 words

_ Faegan _ walked the grounds, surveying the vineyards, working his way toward the orchards.  His pace was brisk, his Elfin senses telling him another squall was expected.  The skies overhead were darkening, and the wind pulled at his hood and whipped his cloak around his legs, as the soles of his boots crunched through the dry leaves and grasses. He’d had an unsettling feeling all morning he couldn’t explain.  He’d been puzzling it as he walked.  It wasn’t a warning of danger, just of a change coming.  As he passed one of the many wooded areas near the orchards, his Elfin senses picked up familiar magic.  He stopped and turned, just as a young messenger from the High Elfin Realm seemed to silently materialise from the landscape. 

“ _ Amras Ancalimë _ . What brings you outside the Realm?  Are things well with our people?”   _ Faegan _ clasped forearms with the younger elf, who was garbed in the robes of a hunter, his long black hair bound, trailing down his back alongside his quiver and bow.  Pale blue eyes glittered, as he smiled at  _ Faegan _ .  He reached up and covered his head with the hood of his shorter cloak, keeping the winds in the open from whipping the few loose strands of hair into his eyes.

“Greetings of the Goddess to you as well…  _ Faegan Teleri _ .  All is well with our people.  I come bearing a message for you, concerning one of your charges.”  He turned and fell into step with  _ Faegan _ as they began to walk the edge of the wood again.

“Which?   _ Ettore _ is well.  I left him in the winery as the sun rose above the horizon this morning.”  He watched Amras shake his head. “Young Severus then.  What of him?  Is he not well?  I sense no danger.”

“No, dear brother, it seems he has finally accepted a mate.  There was a shift in the magic this morning—the blended elfish and wizard magic of the  _ Carriers _ .  It seems his mate is one of the  _ Were Folk _ .”

A rare smile broke across  _ Faegan’s _ face as his pale green eyes twinkled with mirth.  “Ah!   _ Findecáno Nólatári _ —Remus Lupin.  The father of Severus’ son,  _ Celebrimbor Oronar _ — _ Ettore Luigi Bianci _ . That explained the feeling of change I sensed this morning.  The family had despaired of those two ever regaining their bond.  There had been so much danger and interference from outside sources.”

“It is happy news I bring then, brother?”   _ Amras’ _ face reflected relief at  _ Faegan’s _ words.  He reached up to catch a leaf spinning by in the wind.

“Oh, yes.  It is news that will make the hearts of this family that I serve, sing with much joy.  The matriarch, _Signora_ _Luisa_ , will be overcome with both excitement and happiness.  This family cherishes and holds children in the same high regard as our people.  There will certainly be more children, and soon.  Severus inherited his mother’s strong maternal inclinations and magic.”

“How do you know this with such surety, brother?”   _ Amras _ was less than half  _ Faegan’s _ years, and still had much to learn.

“I have the gift of seeing auras, my brother.  For our people, this is not unusual, but, I also have the gift to see not only the magical auras of our people, but also those of the Wizarding World and most magical beings as well.  Severus’ magic is different.  It is not unheard of in the  _ Carriers _ .  They all exhibit a stronger parental instinct than most wizards, even those who carry by potion or spell. But because of his mother’s blood, his pull is very strong, stronger than that of even his older brother,  _ Ettore _ .”

“This brother is also a  _ Carrier _ as well.  That is not common is it?”

“Yes, this family received a very rare blessing from the Goddess, in there being more than one  _ Carrier _ born this generation, to the same family.”

“How often has this occurred in the last thousand years?”

“Only three times. Once in each of three of the six family lines. You know the legend,  _ Amras _ .  We have no way of knowing why it happens, or if it will ever happen again.”

“Will you be apprising the Lady  _ Luisa _ of the news?”

“No, it is personal and special news, that is young Severus’ place to pass on to his family when he is ready.  Your duty has been fulfilled in apprising me of his change in status.  His new mate and any future children now also, fall under my protection.”   _ Faegan _ stopped under one of the old trees in the orchard, and faced  _ Amras _ , smiling warmly.  “It has been good to see you, brother, one of my kin from the Realm.  Now you must return.  Take my well wishes to our families and our people.” They clasped forearms again.  “Safe journey,  _ Amras Ancalimë _ .  May the Goddess go with you.”

“May the Goddess be with you,  _ Celebrimbor Celebrimdal _ .”  _ Amras _ laughed when  _ Faegan _ raised an eyebrow at him. “I never could get used to calling you by the Wizarding name bestowed upon you.”  With that, the young elf melted into the woods and was gone.

Faegan finished his inspection of the grounds with a lighter heart and a quicker step. Smiling to himself, he headed back to the villa to check on the preparations for the evening meal. 

pqpqpqpq

Albus sat back in his chair at the Staff table, watching both Staff and students wander in, eat, chat, then leave again, presumably to either return to bed or just relax.  After seeing the sparse number of stragglers at breakfast, he decided to just cancel all classes for the day.  He’d been finished eating for about a half hour, and the elves had already taken his plate leaving him a small dish of fresh fruit and biscuits, that he had yet to touch.  There was only a small stack of parchments waiting on his desk, so he didn’t feel pressed to go back to his office.  The heat from his teacup felt good between his stiff fingers.  Late hours were not kind to an old wizard’s body.  He would have to speak to Poppy about furnishing him with more of the  _ Arthritis Potion _ .  

Speaking of the school’s mediwitch, he looked up to see her enter the Hall, arm in arm with his Deputy Headmistress.  That didn’t really surprise him.  He knew they’d been close since they were students together here.  What surprised him was their state of dress and their demeanor. 

Dressed in loose trousers, cable knit jumpers, and soft shoes, their hair was down and loosely braided.  Eyes bright and cheeks flushed, they strolled slowly down the centre aisle, walking carefully, as if they were sore from a run on the moors.  Chatting quietly, they stopped occasionally to reply to greetings from students, smiling and patting shoulders. 

_ “Odd,” _ he thought as he watched their progress.   _ “One would think they’d been on holiday.” _

He stroked his beard as he thought back to the ball the night before, remembering the  _ Furies _ and the twinkling turquoise eyes that had winked at him.  Their hair was again touched with grey and their faces again showed the evidence of smiles and frowns, but somehow, there was an air of youth and energy about them.  Curious. 

The women ascended the platform and made their way around the table to the two chairs to the right of Albus’ seat.  As they seated themselves carefully, two cups and a small steaming pot of tea appeared, accompanied by small dishes of sugar, lemon and cream.  Poppy lifted the pot and wasted no time filling both cups, then preparing them as they each liked.  Both cups were lifted and sipped simultaneously, followed by dual sighs.

 

Albus raised an eyebrow, as he watched a plate of hot scones with clotted cream and jam appear and both women attacked them, apparently ravenous; dabbing their mouths with their napkins, between breaking pieces of the pastries off and popping them into their mouths, humming in pleasure. 

Albus leaned slowly forward.  “Good day, ladies.  I take it you slept well?”

Poppy giggled, napkin in front of her mouth.  She turned and glanced at Minerva, who had just taken a sip of tea and was blushing a very pretty shade of pink.

Minerva swallowed quickly, before replying. “Quite well, thank you, Albus.”  She turned her attention immediately to her plate.

“Yes, quite well indeed, Headmaster.” Poppy snorted, and poked Minerva in the side, gently. 

When Minerva turned to look at her, Poppy reached up and dabbed her nose with a bit of clotted cream, as she giggled.  Minerva smiled as she dabbed at her nose with her napkin, raising an eyebrow in challenge at her mate. 

As Albus watched the unusual exchange, his eyebrows climbed even higher.  Several students and a couple of the other professors were watching as well, but they seemed to be enjoying the interchange and the happiness they saw.  Filius and Rolanda didn’t seem surprised, at all, as they watched the normally austere women behave playfully.   He shook his head, confused.   A fresh pot of tea appeared in front of him and he refilled his cup.  Picking up his fork, he poked at the fruit in his dish, as he listened to the conversations humming around him. 

Hearing the Staff door creak open behind him, followed by quiet snickers from Filius and Rolanda, Albus turned to see Remus and Severus enter.  Just when he thought his staff’s behavior couldn’t get any more unusual…

Remus stepped through the door first, moving aside to hold the door open for Severus.  Remus was standing tall, eyes full of fire and life, his shoulders back and his chest out, like a preening male peacock; he seemed to hover behind Severus, as if he were guarding him.  Walking Severus to their seats, he kept a gentle hand on Severus’ back.  He was dressed in a snug pair of worn denims and a faded Uni sweatshirt; his feet were exposed in a pair of sandals that had seen better days. The man had to have used a  _ Warming Charm _ , since the Hall floors were very cold.  Albus’ toes ached just looking at the exposed feet. It made him very grateful for the fuzzy socks he was currently wearing.

Severus, on the other hand, was dressed in a soft brown Elfin tunic and loose trousers, over a cream long sleeved undertunic with a high collar. Soft boots covered his feet, and his hair was loose down his back, except for thin sections around his face that were pulled back and secured to keep them clear of his face, which also happened to sport a slight blush high on his cheeks.  He moved slowly, in a similar manner as Poppy and Minerva had when they’d entered the Hall.  As he took his seat, sitting carefully, he turned to say something to Remus, a small smile on his face.  It was then, that Albus noted the presence of the  _ Bearer Mark _ on his face.  It dawned on him at that point, that Severus had revealed his  _ own _ Mark, as part of his costume the night before.  Concerned about others seeing the mark, he leaned over and greeted them.

“Nice to see both of you this afternoon, Remus…Severus.  You both appear well-rested.”

Pointing to his own temple, he lowered his voice so no one else would hear.  “Severus, did you forget something this morning?”

Severus started to reach for his own temple when he caught himself.  “Thank you, Headmaster.”  He replied quietly.

“Oh Merlin!” muttered Remus.  “I should have reminded you…”

“No need to worry, boys.  We have very few attending meals today, and most are doing it in a sleepy haze.”  Albus chuckled.

“It’s fine Remus.  Please pour us tea while I cast the spell.”  Severus turned his head slightly, so his right temple was not visible to those below the staff table, and spoke the Elfin spell quietly under his breath.  Once he felt the tingle fade, he turned his face forward again, reaching for his now-full cup of tea.  Taking a sip, he hummed.

“Mmmm, that tastes wonderful.  Thank you, Remi.” 

Albus raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but said nothing.  He noticed that Remus prepare tea for both of them then, after dishes of eggs, tomatoes, bangers and scones appeared, he prepared both his and Severus’ plates. 

“Clotted cream or preserves, Sev?”   Remus asked, spoon poised between the bowls.

“Mmmm…Raspberry and Blackcurrant.  I’ll have some of that please.”  He smiled at Remus, and the smile reached his eyes, showing genuine affection. “Merlin, I’m famished!” 

Remus spread a liberal amount of preserves on both halves of the warm split scone, and placed them on the edge of Severus’ plate, then split a scone for himself, covering it heavily with thick Nutella spread.  He took a bite just as the chocolate hazelnut spread was melting from the heat of the scone.  He hummed as he licked chocolate from his lips.  Severus snorted, but his eyes were dark as they watched Remus.

Finally finished eating, Minerva and Poppy sat sipping their tea, and watching the boys out of the corner of their eyes.

“You two are looking well this morning.  Did you enjoy yourselves last night at the ball?”  Poppy asked, as she set her cup down and leaned around Remus’ shoulder to see Severus.

“Yes. For the most part.”  Severus replied quietly, his eyes on his plate.  Remus growled low in his throat, which caught both women’s attention. 

Minerva sat up, elbowing Poppy gently.  “Would you two like to join us for cards after you’ve finished your meal?”

“Severus looked up, and a smile touched the corners of his mouth.  “That would be enjoyable.  We can meet you in your quarters in---approximately--three quarters of an hour?”

Minerva and Poppy stood, startling Albus out of his thoughts.  “We will meet you then.”  Minerva replied, as she turned to the Headmaster, “Have a pleasant afternoon, Albus.”

Looping her arm through Poppy’s, the woman exited through the Staff door, still moving a bit stiffly.  Albus stood slowly, looking preoccupied, laying his napkin on the table.  “I believe I shall return to my office and finish my paperwork.  Enjoy your day, my boys.  Filius. Rolanda.”  He nodded at each of them, before leaving the Hall. 

_ “Bugger!  I didn’t ask them about that potion they used last night for their transformations.”   _ He huffed to himself in frustration.   _ “And what in Merlin’s name has gotten into my Staff?!” _

Tbc…


	56. Discovery and Interception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 56, Discovery and Interception**

2,465 words

The first half of March blew in quietly, but a definite chill was still in the air.  Albus leaned back in his recliner in his rooms, enjoying his first cup of tea of the day, while he read the  _ Prophet _ and a few choice Muggle newspapers.  One had to stay apprised of pertinent events in both worlds.  He sat wrapped in his thick robe of bright blue with dancing yellow stars and moons; his feet covered in huge red and gold fuzzy slippers over striped toe socks.  His sleeping cap sat on the back of his head, the tassel resting on his shoulder.  Fawkes was on his perch in the corner beside the chair, one eye barely open as he rested, but still aware of his surroundings.

There seemed to be nothing of major concern in the  _ Prophet _ , which didn’t surprise him. Most of what was reported in the social and political columns he was already aware of, thanks to his connections.  Dropping the Wizarding paper on the pile on the floor beside his chair, he dug down in the remaining papers, and pulled out the morning’s copy of the  _ Surrey Comet _ .   He scanned the front two pages of the paper, finding nothing of importance.  He read halfway down the third page, and spat his tea all over himself and the paper.

#  **_Local Surrey Man Found Wandering in Delirium; Babbling About Magic Taking His Family_ **

_ As reported by Spencer F. Quincy _

__

_ A local man was apprehended yesterday in Surrey when authorities were contacted concerning an incoherent man grabbing a child.  Officers answered the call on Gladiola Lane, where Mrs. Beatrice Covington described a man, dressed in rumpled pyjamas, obviously intoxicated, who walked into her yard and picked up her four-year-old son, Devon, and started hugging him and calling him ‘Dudley’ and ‘Dudders.’  She was unable to remove her son from the man’s grasp until authorities arrived.  Officers coaxed the man into relinquishing the child before taking him into custody.  The child was examined by a medical team and pronounced unharmed. _

__

_ While being subdued and put into the officers’ vehicle, the man yelled incoherently about his family being taken while he was away on a business trip by crazy wizards using evil magic.  Authorities have searched county records and found no marriage or family records for one Vernon Dursley of Little Whinging.  Mr. Dursley is currently under medical care in Park Royale Mental Hospital in London, as of last night.  He was committed by his only living relative, a Marjorie Dursley.  Charges against Mr. Dursley are pending until a psychiatric evaluation has been completed. _

__

“What the Bloody Hell!!” he yelled as he jumped from his chair, startling Fawkes, causing the phoenix to rise and flap his wings to keep himself upright.

Albus cast  _ Scourify _ on his robe as he put his cup down, and skimmed the article again.  Shaking his head, his beard trembling from his anger, his blue eyes flashed angrily.  He threw the paper down on the chair and stormed off to his bedchamber to get dressed.  He had a trip to London to plan.  As the door closed behind him, Fawkes fluttered down to the chair, grabbed the section of the paper that was still wet with tea and disappeared in a flash of magic. 

He appeared, a moment later, in Minerva’s rooms, causing Minerva and Poppy to jump.  They’d been enjoying a bit of tea and a chat before they had to dress for the day.

“Fawkes!  What brings you here so early in the day?”  She pulled one of the chairs over so he could roost on the back of it.  “What do you have in your beak, old man?”

Fawkes dropped the wet paper on the table in front of the witches, before walking across it to peck his beak at the article Albus had been reading.  Both women leaned forward to read, and quickly gasped.

“Oh dear, he’s found out then.”  Poppy put her hand on her chest.

“I’m going to  _ Firecall _ call  _ Luisa _ immediately.  The Covenant will take care of this.  He must not get near Vernon.”  Minerva rose and approached the fireplace, throwing in the powder and called for ‘ _ Luisa Bianci-Snape, Villa, Nettare Del Cielo’ _ , as she knelt and her head disappeared into the flames.  Poppy cleared the table while she waited for Minerva, who sat back about ten minutes later, and rose slowly to her feet, rubbing her back.

“Bugger!  Days like this I wish that potion we took the other night lasted more than twenty-four hours.” 

Poppy smiled as she  _ Banished _ the rest of the dishes, and handed the paper back to Fawkes who promptly disappeared with it.  It wouldn’t do for the old man to figure out they knew.  Fawkes would put the paper back where he’d found it.

“I know, Kitten, I know.  I brought you a fresh bottle of  _ Arthritis Potion _ . It’s in the loo.  What did she say?”

“She already knew.  He’s been watched since he’d returned to Surrey.  Covenant members are already in place at the hospital.  Albus will not be able to get anywhere near Vernon.  We have nothing to worry about.”

“Well, that at least is a relief.  Why didn’t they keep him from leaving the house?”

“She didn’t go into that, but the Covenant rarely makes mistakes, and if one is made, they are very quick to correct it.  It was very wise of them to place  _ Memory Charms _ on the sister.”

“Very wise.”

“It’s time we dressed.  Breakfast will be starting soon in the Great Hall.  I must see if I can find a way to delay Albus from leaving the castle.”

Minerva leaned in and kissed Poppy firmly on the lips, before turning and heading into her bedchamber to dress.  Poppy crossed the room and exited through a magical door to her own rooms.

pqpqpqpq

Severus turned back to his desk, as the Bloody Baron exited through the wall.  Minerva had contacted him just as he’d finished dressing, concerning the Muggle, and Albus finding out about the disappearance of the man’s family.  The Covenant as usual was on top of it, and the Bloody Baron and Peeves too, according to Auntie Min, were more than willing to help delay the Headmaster. 

Now, he could get back to finalising his plans for Remi’s birthday.  It was tomorrow, but his celebratory surprise wouldn’t occur until this weekend.  He was going to love it.  Minerva and Poppy had helped him decide what to do for Remi.  Combining his love of books and chocolate was a great idea.  On Saturday, they would take the Chocoholics Tour of London, then in late afternoon they would go to Handels & Stowe Booksellers and Bistro, to enjoy the exotic coffee and good books.  There were reservations at a small bed and breakfast near Soho, where he’d made arrangements for breakfast in bed, and the afternoon would be filled with a picnic in the park, before they returned to Hogwarts.  The elves were making a small cake for tomorrow night, to be delivered to Remi’s rooms, where Severus would give him the gifts from Mama and family, and his packet for the weekend.  Remi had given him such a wonderful birthday…and Valentines, he wanted to make Remi’s birthday very special too.  He was so excited, it would be difficult to maintain his calm exterior, but he would manage. 

He tucked the packet in the drawer of his desk and spelled it locked. Picking up his wand and stowing it in his sleeve, he left his chambers to meet Remus before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

pqpqpqpq

Albus rushed out of the main doors of the school as soon as breakfast had ended, grumbling to himself about troublesome ghosts and unforeseen delays, before arriving quickly outside the gates, and  _ Apparating _ .  When he reappeared in an alley behind the hospital, he looked around to be sure he was alone, before  _ Transfiguring _ his robes into a navy blue Muggle business suit with a crisp white shirt, bright red tie, and black wingtips, and charming his beard and hair shorter.  He set a bowler on his head and walked around to the front doors of the building, stepping through and heading to the main reception desk. 

Stopping at the large circular desk, he removed his hat and waited until he had the older nurse’s attention.  She finished writing, and turned a bright smile on him.  “May I help you, Sir?”

“Yes, thank you.  I am looking for a patient who was admitted here yesterday.  A Mr. Vernon Dursley, a friend, if you will.  I read about his admittance in the paper this morning and came straight away.”

“One moment Sir, while I check the roster.” She opened a large binder, flipped several pages, then stopped, running her finger down the page.  Stopping at an entry near the bottom of the page, she read the notations, then looked up at Albus.  “I need to ring his physician.  It’ll be a moment, if you’d like to have a seat in the waiting area.”

She motioned to a comfortable looking arrangement of furniture in a corner of the room.  He nodded and went to seat himself where he could still see the reception desk clearly.  He cast an  _ Auditorus Expando _ spell as the nurse made her call, but she didn’t say anything out of the ordinary, so he cancelled the spell.  About two minutes later, a doctor in a white lab coat, approached the nurse and spoke briefly with her.  She motioned to where Albus was sitting; the doctor nodded, and approached Albus, his hand out in greeting.

“Good Morning, I am Dr.  _ Giovanni _ , and you are?”  The tall dark-haired doctor asked as he shook Albus” hand firmly. 

Albus returned the firm handshake, smiling. “Albus—Albus Dumbledore.”

“Nurse Kelley has informed me that you are inquiring about one of our patients, Mr. Dursley.”

“Yes. Yes.  I was hoping actually to speak with him.  I am a friend, you see.  I was quite concerned to read about his plight in the paper this morning.” 

“It is good to know he has friends.  That will be beneficial for him later in his treatment. But at this time, he is not allowed visitors.  He has been violent and we were forced to sedate him, for his safety and that of our staff.  We also have not finished his evaluation.  But, if you’d care to leave contact information with Nurse Kelley, we can contact you when he is allowed visitors.” 

“It is imperative I speak with Mr. Dursley, Doctor.  It is concerning his family…”

“I am sorry, Mr. Dumbledore, but I cannot permit it.”

Albus’ eyes turned dark as he tried to contain his anger.  He had to get to the Muggle to find out what had happened to the Potter child.  He swallowed several times as the doctor calmly stood before him.

“Can you at least tell me if he has mentioned a boy named Harry?”

“The only child mentioned was the one named in the paper.  Beyond that, I cannot discuss his case further with you.  Please leave your information with the nurse.  I really must get back to my patients, Mr. Dumbledore.  Have a nice day.”

The doctor nodded and smiled, then turned back to the desk to speak to the nurse, leaving Albus standing there, with his mouth hanging open in shock.  Well, he wasn’t about to let some Muggle doctor stop him from seeing Dursley.  Once the doctor walked away, Albus wandered over to the reception desk.

“The doctor told me to leave my contact information with you.”

“Why yes, Sir, I’d be happy to take that for you.”  She handed him a notepad and pen.

As she turned back to what she was doing, he cast an O _ bscurus _ , then waited for her to turn to the other side of the desk.  He reached down and flipped the patient log to the page she had been looking at earlier and noted the floor and room number that Dursley was in.  He turned and walked to the lift, cancelling the spell as he walked away.  As he stepped into the lift, he didn’t see Dr.  _ Giovanni _ watching him from an alcove across the lobby.  As the lift doors closed, Dr. Giovanni  _ Apparated _ .  On the fourth floor, the lift doors opened, allowing Albus to exit and begin his search for room 405.  Before he traversed half of the hallway, the head nurse intercepted him, her large frame blocking his progress.

“Sir, you are not supposed to be on this floor.  Please reenter the lift and return to the main floor.”  She looked down on Albus, as she stood, feet planted and her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Why Nurse—,” he looked at her nametag, “Cratchett.  I am here to see my friend, Mr. Dursley.”  Albus turned on his most grandfatherly smile and allowed his eyes to twinkle their brightest.

“Mr. Dursley is not allowed visitors at this time, Mr. Dumbledore.”  She quirked an eyebrow at him, “As I am sure you were already told by Dr.  _ Giovanni _ .”

“Why Madam—,” he began, as he twitched his fingers behind his back, trying to cast  _ Obscurus _ again and attempt to simultaneously  _ Apparate _ directly to room 405.  He barely kept his eyes from widening in shock, when nothing happened. He realised that there was a magic dampening field on this floor of the hospital.  At that moment, two very large orderlies approached from behind Nurse Cratchett, evidently intent on assisting Albus in his exit from the hospital.  Totally frustrated, there was nothing he could do, as the orderlies took him firmly by the upper arms and escorted him into the lift, down to the lobby, and out the main doors, leaving him on the sidewalk with a smile and a “Good Day, Sir.”

Tbc…


	57. Foiled Plans and Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 57,** **Foiled Plans and Birthday Wishes**

3,391 words

Infuriated and not about to be duped, Albus walked around the hospital to the alleyway he originally  _ Apparated _ to.  He was going to Number 4 Privet Drive to see for himself.  After checking that the alley was empty, he disappeared with a crack, and appeared on the corner of Privet Drive and Wisteria Walk.  His senses were immediately accosted by blaring sirens and flashing lights, and the sound of a gathered crowd.  He looked down Privet Drive to see several fire brigades attempting to put out a fire.  The sky was black with smoke and soot, but that didn’t seem to deter the excited crowd.  He walked briskly to the back of the crowd and pushed his way through.  He had counted the house numbers as he moved down the walk.  No, it couldn’t be.  He pushed through the front of the crowd, to see the lot where Number 4 had originally stood, and was now a blackened heap of charred wood and twisted metal.  There was nothing-recognisable left. 

He located and tried to approach the brigade captain, but was kept behind the barricades by the officers.  Tugging the sleeve of the nearest officer, he managed to get the man’s attention.  “Please Sir, the man that owned this house is a friend.  Can you tell me what happened?”

“Not sure, Guv’ner.  Explosion most likely, considering how hot it burned and ‘ow fast. But they won’t know ‘til they investigate.”

The officer tapped his brim and moved on down the barricade to stop another spectator from getting too close.  Albus stood and stared at the charred remains, studying it; trying to make sense of it. Reaching into his pocket to touch his wand, he cast several spells, but detected no evidence of magic.  He had to find out what  had become of the Potter boy.  He didn’t give a damn about the Muggles.  He was just going to have to pull what he could from his other Muggle connections and hope they were successful.  Turning and walking back to the corner, he stepped behind some large shrubbery and  _ Apparated _ back to the school.

pqpqpqpq

Classes were finally over for the day, dinner was just starting in the Great Hall, and Remus had every intention of spending his dinnertime and his evening in his rooms.  He loved the children, but he wanted peace and quiet on his birthday.  And he was hoping he would find a surprise in his rooms---a certain dark-haired, dark-eyed, sexy, surprise.  He smiled to himself, as he shuffled slowly down the hall, pulling at his tie, glasses on top of his head, and his satchel dangling loosely from his fingers.  He could almost smell the aromatic oils in the bath and feel the steam against his skin.  Dinner would be waiting under a _Warming_ _Charm_ , filling his rooms with a mouth-watering aroma.  Severus would be waiting for him, fireplace lit, wine set to breathe, music playing softly, and book of poems already marked.  There would even be a chocolate birthday cake, with fluffy chocolate mousse filling and dark chocolate frosting.  His eyes were half-closed as he daydreamed, almost walking past the portrait guarding his rooms. 

Catching himself, he muttered “ _ Godiva _ ” under his breath and waited for the portrait to swing open.  Stepping through, the portrait closed behind him as he dropped his satchel next to the door, kicked off his shoes, and dropped his glasses on the table.  Pulling off his robes, he slung them over a chair, and looked around his rooms.  His eyebrows rose as he saw the entire ceiling of his rooms covered in floating balloons, which started popping and singing “Happy Birthday.”  Wizarding balloons evidently, he thought, as he walked through the rooms in a daze. He hoped they would be finished soon, since the bursting balloons were also spilling copious amounts of confetti all over everything.  He waved his hand in front of his face so he wouldn’t accidentally inhale any.  He smiled to himself, wondering who had the wicked sense of humor, almost afraid to consider what was coming next.  Sitting on the arm of the sofa, he rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. 

Magic tingled across his skin and as he looked up, everything vanished: all the balloons, the confetti, and the singing.  “You really need to change your password, Remi.  It’s way too predictable for anyone who even barely knows you.”

Remus turned to see Severus sitting casually in a chair in the corner, smiling, as he twirled his wand between his fingers. 

“Sev! How did you manage to get here before me?”

Severus smirked. “My secret, Luv.” He stood and walked slowly toward Remus. “Were you worried?”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly what I had pictured.”  He rubbed his head, as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist.

“The Aunties thought the balloons and added magic would be fun.  They thought it would appeal to your adolescent spirit.” Severus smirked again, as Remus rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“I will just have to get even with them later,” he mumbled as he returned the hug and buried his face in Severus’ neck.  A deep sigh resonated from him, as his body seemed to relax. 

“Here, sit Luv.”  Severus guided him to the sofa and sat him down, lifting his feet onto the sofa.  He then turned and waved his wand around the room. 

Sounds and smells suddenly filled the room.  He could smell dinner, and the aroma of lavender and vanilla from the bath.  The fireplace flared to life.  An open bottle of  _ Nettare Del Cielo  _ wine and two glasses, and their book of sonnets appeared on the table.  Soft music played in the background.  He looked around the room, and back to Severus, who now stood in front of him in a pair of red silk lounging pajamas, instead of his teaching robes.  Severus smiled and waved his wand again, causing a small ornately decorated chocolate cake and several brightly wrapped gifts to appear on the nearby table.

“It this what you were hoping for, my Luv?”  He asked in a soft seductive voice.

Remus” eyes lit, as a smile spread across his face, and the wolf within growled at the sight and scent of its mate.  “Oh yes, Sev, this is  _ much _ better!”

“Good.  I believe your—our--bath is almost ready.”  Severus held his hand out to Remus. “Shall we get you disrobed and into that cozy warm tub, so I can massage your cares away?”

Remus jumped up from the couch, suddenly energised; other parts of his body interested as well, and followed Severus into the bathroom.  As he passed through the doorway, his clothing and Severus’ disappeared, and Severus led him straight into the tub, sitting down and guiding Remus down in front of him.  The aromatic steam rose around them, as Severus dipped a clean flannel in the water and began to stroke the hot water over his body.  He leaned back, laying his head in the crook of Severus shoulder, as he enjoyed the warmth and the closeness. 

“That feels wonderful, Sev.  Don’t stop.”

“Oh, I don’t plan to stop, Remi.  This is your night.”  Severus reached for the _Hair_ _Cleansing Potion_ and poured a liberal amount in his hand.  He set the bottle down, and rubbed his hands together, before he urged Remus to sit up and started working the potion through Remus’ wet curls.  As the long elegant fingers began to massage his scalp, he all but purred at the sensation.  Severus rinsed his hair, and washed it a second time, before applying a _Conditioning Potion_.   When he finished, he pulled Remus back against him, charmed the water clear and hot again.

Before Remus could speak, Severus dipped a natural sea sponge in the water and poured a large dollop of  _ Cleansing Potion _ onto it, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and other herbs. Dipping it again, he began rubbing it all over Remus’ body; every area he could reach, his strokes tender and loving, worshipping his lover’s body as he washed it.  He coaxed Remus to a kneeling position so he could wash the rest of him; caressing the firm arse, heavy sac and turgid cock, stroking down the strong thighs, and back up along the strong scarred back, as he heard his lover’s breath hitch.  Smiling to himself, he pulled Remus back down and rinsed his body clean. 

“Remi, Luv, let’s get out now.  Dinner is waiting.”  Severus coaxed gently, as he tried to prod Remus to sit up. 

“But I need to wash you.”  Remus protested as he turned in the water and wrapped his arms around Severus” shoulders. 

“No Luv, I bathed before I came to your rooms.  Tonight is for you.” He gave Remus a gentle shove and lift to a standing position, arms wrapped around him, supporting him.

Remus hugged him and sucked on the side of his neck, causing Severus to squirm and snort, before gently prying his clingy lover away from his neck and guided him out of the draining tub.  Summoning Remi’s plush robe, he cast a  _ Drying Charm _ on both of them before he helped him slip into the robe, then charmed his own lounging pyjamas back on.

“Come now, you will enjoy dinner.  The elves outdid themselves again.”

“Mmmm…would rather eat you…”  Remus mumbled as Severus guided him into his chair at the table. 

Severus just smiled and shook his head, as he took his own seat across the table.   “Later Remi.”

Lifting the _Warming_ _Charm_ , Severus uncovered the two large dinner plates, and passed one across the table to Remus, who’s eyes widened as he saw what it held.  Arranged around the plate were small helpings of Scottish dishes Remi loved but didn’t get in the Great Hall; Wild Pheasant and Game Bird Terrine with a Homemade Oatcake and Redcurrant Sauce, Poached Scottish Salmon with new potatoes, and sorrel butter sauce, and Scottish asparagus, caramelised shallots with a tiny pine nut, chili, and rocket salad.  In the centre of the table sat two tall glasses of Scottish Berry Truffle and two small bowls of Green ginger parfait with Abernethy Biscuits, for pudding.  

Remi looked at each plate then at the pudding in the middle of the table, before looking up at his grinning lover.  “Merlin”s Beard! Sev!  How did you…?”

Severus reached across and picked up Remus” fork and handed it to him, then reached up and closed the man’s open mouth.  “I can hardly take the credit for this.  You will have to thank your  _ Màthair _ for the menu.  Now eat, before it gets cold.”

Taking a small bite, Severus chewed slowly as he watched Remus dig into his plate, tasting and humming in pleasure.  His lover clearly enjoyed the Scottish fare he’d been raised on, as much as he loved his chocolate.   Severus summoned the wine and the glasses, and poured them each some wine.  They sat and ate in silence, enjoying the good food, good wine, soft music, and each other’s company.  It wasn’t long before they were both spooning up the last bite of their parfaits and finishing their wine.  Remus sat back and wiped his mouth with his napkin before dropping it on the table, with a contented sigh.

“That was absolutely brilliant!  I’m so full!”

“Well, that was the idea after all.  You may need the sustenance to carry you through the evening…”  Severus spoke softly, his voice drifting away as he rose and walked casually past Remus, to the sofa by the fireplace.  Curling up in the corner of the sofa, he watched as Remus rose quickly from his chair and seemed to stalk him, approaching with a gleam in his eyes.

Remus crawled onto the sofa next to Severus, and wrapped his body around his lover, covering Severus mouth with his own and kissing him possessively.  Severus arms wrapped around his back as he became lost in the kiss, and the feel of their tongues dueling as Remus explored his mouth.  After a few minutes, Severus broke the kiss and pushed Remus away so he could catch his breath.

“Remi, Luv—your cake—your gifts…”  He gasped, as Remus tried to pull him in again and capture his lips. 

“Later…”  Remus whispered, his voice husky with arousal.  He growled deep in his throat.  “Want you now… the Wolf wants you…now…”  Remus stood, pulling Severus with him, then flipped him onto his back on the sofa, before covering him with his body.

Severus heard a muttered spelled then felt nothing but the heat of Remi’s skin against his own.  He moaned and arched up against his lover, as Remus again claimed his mouth.  As Remus plundered Severus’ mouth, the wolf in him whined and Remus began rubbing his arousal against Severus’ body, feeling an answering arousal.  Breaking the kiss, he licked, kissed and nibbled his way across Severus face, down his jaw onto his throat, where he bit gently and sucked, leaving a mark.  Severus bucked and moaned as he felt the teeth on his throat.  The Wolf--and his lover-- wanted him; he couldn’t resist.  He knew the full moon was less than a week away.  He felt the pull of the moon’s cycle as much as Remus did. 

Remus sat up, pulling Severus with him, still kissing his neck, and burying his face in the dark hair.  He reached back and ran his hand down Severus’ braid, pulling it gently, as he gazed into those black eyes, his own eyes glowing golden.  Leaning down, he licked across the claiming mark he had left on Severus’ shoulder on the morning after the Valentine’s Ball. 

“The Wolf wants you, Luv.  I want you. Now.”  Remus growled low, the lust and need evident in his eyes. 

Severus moaned as he felt his body tremble with arousal, his cock leaking and a heavy wetness behind his sac.  Pulling away from Remus, he sank slowly to the floor in front of the fireplace and turned slowly and fluidly, as a cat, until he was lying with his head on his arms, up on his knees, presenting himself to his mate.  Looking back over his shoulder, he locked gazes with Remus, so his lover could see the arousal and offering in his eyes.  

Remus slid to the floor behind him, settling between Severus’ spread thighs, and caressed the roundness of his arse, admiring the tightness and shape of it.  Then, reaching down to grasp his cock with one hand, he splayed his other hand on the small of Severus’ back, and began to rub the head of his cock up and down from the back of Severus sac to his tailbone.  Every time he swiped across the swollen labia of Severus special opening, Severus groaned in pleasure and pushed back trying to take him into his body.  After several passes, the Wolf howled, caught up in the scent of his mate. Remus grabbed Severus hips and impaled himself in one thrust, savouring the feeling of being one with his mate. 

“Yessss…!” Severus cried, as he fisted his hands in the hearthrug and pushed back hard against each of Remus’ thrusts, trying to bring him in as deep as possible.  “Harder…please!”

Remus put his whole body into his thrusts, the insistence of the wolf and Severus’ pleas urging him on.  Grabbing Severus’ braid, he wound it around his hand, tugging gently as he thrust, remembering how Severus had always liked that.  As he tugged, Severus threw his head back and groaned loudly, before dropping his forehead to the floor again.  He tugged and thrusted for several minutes, lost in his lovers moans, before he decided to tease him in other ways.  The wolf had stamina this close to the moon and it gave him an opportunity to play a bit... and torment Severus in delicious ways. 

Pulling out suddenly, eliciting a cry of surprise and frustration from Severus, Remus pulled his hips up higher, leaned in and licked a long wet strip from the back of Severus’ sac, across his opening, and up to his pucker, causing his dark-haired lover to gasp and moan.  Stopping at the tight little pucker, he began to lick and tease with the tip of his tongue, causing Severus to wiggle and push back against the hands restraining his hips. 

“R-R-Remi!  You…*gasp* are… *moan* … evil!”  He managed to choke out as he squirmed, trying to get away and get closer, at the same time. 

Remus chuckled loudly, the vibration teasing. Remus worked the tip of his tongue past the relaxing muscles, and began to plunge it deep,  as he thrust three fingers in the opening behind his bollocks, stroking in time with his tongue movements.  After several minutes of simultaneous stimulation, Remus was grinning to himself, as he heard Severus speech devolve into nonsensical babble.  He sat up, removed his fingers and thrust himself back into Severus’ body. Severus wailed, throwing his head back, as Remus resumed his powerful thrusts. Sliding a hand up to grasp Severus shoulder for leverage, he wandlessly cast  _ Lubricus  _ under his breath, splayed his free hand over the centre of Severus tailbone and thrust his thumb deeply into Severus’ arse, aiming for his prostate.  Pulling out and plunging in again, over and over, caused Severus to buck and start moaning and crying out as he pushed back harder against the dual stimulation.  Remus grinned ferally, letting the Wolf to the fore, and moved in rhythm with his mate and lover.  

Severus’ hands fisted in the sheets, his knuckles white, as his body began to shake.  “Oh Merlin! Gonna…come…R-Rem-i…Ahhh!”

As Severus’ dual orgasms overtook him, Remus dropped his body to cover Severus’ back, still thrusting deeply, “ _ Mine! _ ” He growled aloud as he sunk his teeth again into Severus shoulder, as he spurt his climax, flooding Severus with his seed.

They bucked and convulsed together, two bodies as one, as they slowly came down from the adrenaline high their bodies had been riding.  Severus slowly slid flat to the floor, Remus’ body still covering his.  There they lay, panting, bodies and hair soaked in perspiration, hearts pounding, as Remus wrapped his arms around Severus” limp body and whispered into his ear.

“I love you, my Sev.  My lover.  My mate.  Always.”

“I love you too, my Wolf, my Remi.  Happy Birthday,” Severus whispered back and he tried to reach up behind him and stroke Remus’ face.

Remus slowly lifted himself and Severus rolled onto his back, reached up and pulled Remus down for a slow loving kiss.  They held each other for a few minutes before Remus rose, pulling Severus up and leading him back to the bath, where they took turns washing each other, before they fell, exhausted, into Remus’ bed. 

As soon as they were asleep, Posie popped in to clean up Remus’ rooms, then she placed the small cake under a _Stasis_ _Spell_ and set it on the small table near the bed, arranging all the gifts next to it.  Smiling once more toward her Master and his mate, she disappeared silently.

Tbc…


	58. Family Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 58,** **Family Love**

2,242 words

They awoke early, the sun just cresting and shining its rays into the window of Remus’ bedchamber.  Severus rolled over and happened to notice, over Remus’ shoulder, the cake and gifts that had been placed on the small table in the room.  He smiled, knowing it was most likely Posie’s doing.  She would want to make sure Remi got his gifts, especially from their son. Looking down at Remi’s face, totally relaxed in sleep, he smiled, then kissed the messy locks, before crawling slowly out from under the covers.  He disappeared into the bathroom, exited a few minutes later and crawled back under the covers after retrieving the gifts from the table.  Remus hadn’t moved, and Severus wondered if he even could.  He had cocooned himself in the sheets.  Severus snickered to himself at his lover’s odd sleeping habits.  They hadn’t changed much over the years, and for some reason that gave him comfort. 

“Wake up Luv… Remi…”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Remus’ and kissed him gently, while running his long fingers through the blond waves on Remus’ pillow.  Watching Remus’ eyes roll to and fro under their lids, he smiled and kissed him again.  The warm lips under his began to respond this time, so he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Remus’ lips, teasingly.  One blue eye opened slowly, trying to focus.

“Good Morning, Birthday Boy.  Time for the presents you  _ didn’t _ open last night…” Severus sat up slowly, and squirmed a bit: his nether regions quite sore this morning.  His expression started out as a smirk and ended up a grimace.  Remus’ other eye opened and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

“Um, sorry Sev, it seems the Wolf… and I… got a bit carried away last night.”

“S’ok, Remi.  Blame it on the moon.  And… it’s not like I didn’t beg you for it.”  Severus’ cheeks flushed a bit at that point.  “I’ll take a  _ Pain Potion _ .  Anyway, open your gifts.” 

Remus managed to untangle himself from the sheets and sat up, his back against the headboard, next to Severus.  Taking the package Severus held out to him, he ripped the paper off quickly; revealing another picture similar to the one Severus had received from their son, on his birthday.  A grin spread across his face, as he tenderly stroked across the waving figures in the picture. 

“It’s another from the Solstice!”  This picture was of just he and Tori; his son sitting on his shoulders.

“I had a feeling when I received mine, you had received one as well.  I hadn’t expected him to send you a second one.”  Severus held out the second package.  This one was larger.

He removed the paper and pulled off the lid, and gasped when he saw what was inside.  There was a small wooden box that he carefully lifted out and set aside, so he could remove a set of the most beautiful deep blue robes he’d ever seen.  They were almost as nice as his dress robes.  As he pulled them from the box, he gasped. 

“These aren’t dress robes…” He looked at Severus, confused. “What…?”

“No, Mama had robes made for you and cast the  _ Protection _ S _ pells _ on them herself.”  He grinned at the gobsmacked look on his lover’s face.  “They are teaching robes, Remi, for DADA.  And they bring out the blue in your eyes nicely too.” 

Running his hand down the fabric, he could feel the tingle of the strong magic.  “They’re…beautiful.”

“Mama said she sent two sets, so I believe you will find another set underneath these.  In a deep forest green, if I remember correctly.” 

Remus looked and surely as Severus had said, they were there, and just as fine as the blue ones.  He folded them carefully back into the box and set it aside, reaching for the smaller wooden box that had come with them.  Its size was deceiving, since it was much heavier than it looked.  He carefully lifted the lid and looked inside.  Nestled down in the fabric in the box, were two glass containers.  One was a heavy jar of a luminescent white cream or salve, and the other was a bottle of a pale green translucent potion.  Canceling the _Cushioning_ _Spell_ he knew would be securing them, he lifted each container out, handed the bottle and the box to Severus.  He tipped the front of the jar toward the light from the window and read the handwritten label; _Praeter Luna Corpus Reparare Salve._   Severus handed him the bottle so he could read that label on that as well; _Praeter Luna Vis Sanitas Potion._

“Are these what I think they are, Sev?”  He rubbed his thumbs gently over the labels as he spoke.

“Since you are as adept at reading Latin as I am, then you already know the answer to your question, Luv.  Both are to repair the damage caused by the change, to your body.”  Severus took the jar from Remus’ right hand, and opened the lid, smelling it briefly, before holding it near Remus” nose.  It smelled wonderful, and strong, and Remus smiled. 

“Mama worked on these for several months.  We collaborated on them several times after the beginning of the school year.  I’d noticed the change was getting harder on you. We are confident that these will help make your recovery each month easier.  They are both very concentrated so you have several month’s supply of each here.  I can easily brew more here when you need it.” 

Remus’ eyes were teary, as he looked at Severus. “Such wonderful gifts!”

Severus rubbed Remus’ arm and kissed his cheek.  “I agree Remi.  She does love you too.”  Reaching down beside him, he retrieved a large packet, about the size of a folded flyer but thicker.  He held it out to Remus. “This is from me.”

Tearing the end off of the packet, he dumped out the contents.  There were flyers, and tickets, and coupons.  He started sorting through it all and scanning everything, quickly.  His eyes got larger by the minute.  He was almost bouncing by the time he’d read everything.  He looked at the tickets a second time and let out a whoop of excitement.  It was as if he were twelve again. Severus couldn’t help the satisfied smile that appeared on his face.

“The London Chocoholic’s Tour!!  This is brill, Sev!”  His grin was as wide as it could get as he looked at Severus. “And books and bistro in Soho, and the B&B!  I – I don’t know what to say!”

“Well, you are worth every minute, and it all happens this weekend after classes are done on Friday.  We  _ Apparate _ directly to London.” Severus looked very happy with himself for surprising his lover so well, with the help of the Aunties of course. 

Remus grabbed Severus and kissed him hard, grabbing handfuls of the long dark hair, as he tasted him.  Breaking the kiss suddenly, he leapt from the bed, with a mischievous glint in his eye, causing a look of shock and confusion on Severus’ face.

“Remi?”

“I still haven’t gotten my gifts from  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ .  Last one into the shower has to sit next to the Headmaster.” He waited until one of Severus’ feet was flat on the floor before bolting for the bath, Severus hot on his tail. 

pqpqpqpq

Severus and Remus arrived at Minerva’s rooms and knocked, opening the door and entering a moment later.  Remus had been in such a hurry, Severus had barely enough time to cast the spells to braid and secure his long hair before Remi pulled him out the door and down the hall.  Thankfully it was still a bit early for any of the students to be heading out for breakfast.  As they stepped into the sitting room, they were greeted by Poppy, who was gathering parchments into a pile.

“Good morning, Sev… Remi.  Happy Birthday, Remi dear.”  Poppy crossed the room to hug and kiss Remus, then did the same with Severus. 

“Is my little Wolf here?”  Minerva’s voice called from the bedchamber. “Ah, and our Severus too, I see.”  She entered the room, smiling.  She kissed and hugged both her son and godson, before motioning them to sit at the table and help themselves to tea.  Considering the early hour, they most likely hadn’t had any yet. 

“ _ Co-latha-breith sona _ ,  _ mo mahc _ !  Did you enjoy your birthday?”  She asked, as she sat down.  Both witches were already dressed, though their hair still flowed loose down their backs. 

She watched her son’s face, as he seemed to be stuck as how to answer her question.  She moved her gaze to look at Severus and saw his cheeks flush as he looked at Remus.  She smiled as she exchanged a look with Poppy, and decided to let him off the hook.

“Did you like the balloons?”

The colour seemed to cool in the boys’ cheeks. “Sev told me you said they would appeal to my  _ twelve-year-old spirit _ ,  _ Màthair?” _

__

Poppy laughed as she stepped up beside Minerva and slid into her own seat. “Come now, Remi.  You will always have a young soul. Even when you are one hundred years old.  It’s obvious.”

“Hmmm.  Don’t know if I agree, but we did have a nice dinner.  And, I received the most wonderful gifts, from  _ Tori _ , Mama  _ Luisa _ , and the family.”  Remus smiled, as he recalled his gifts.  “So,  _ Màthair, _ where are my gifts from you and  _ Muime?” _

Minerva chuckled into her tea.  “Impatient child as always, Remi.”  Rolling her eyes, she looked at Poppy and nodded toward where the boxes were hidden. 

Poppy  _ Accio’ _ d the boxes, and placed them on the table, before casting  _ Engorgio _ .  Once the boxes had returned to their normal size, she pushed them across the table to Remus. 

“There you are, my anxious boy.”

There were three boxes, each a different size.  He reached for the smallest, opening it and smiling widely, when he saw a huge assortment of chocolate candies and truffles.  He inhaled deeply of the sweet rich aroma, before picking a small piece from the box and popping it in his mouth.  The others laughed, watching the almost obscene way in which he enjoyed his greatest epicurean weakness.  When he was finished, he licked his lips and blushed when he saw the others watching him. 

“What?  I cannot help it.  You all know that…”  With that, he reached for the next package, and unwrapped three jazz recordings he had been wanting.  “Oh!  I’m going to enjoy these!”

He set them aside with the chocolates and pulled the last and largest box toward himself.  He tore the paper away and pulled off the lid.  Sliding his hands between the layers of tissue, he pushed them away to reveal clothing.  Pulling everything out, he ooh’d and aah’d at the look and feel of each piece.  There were three outfits in the box, one each, in warm blue, sage green, and warm brown.

Each outfit consisted of a merino wool Aran jumper, a utilitarian kilt of like colour, a simple leather sporran, and matching belt, and kilt hose.  He was stunned.  He’d only worn a kilt for special occasions.  But these…these were lighter weight, with a simpler plaid.  And the sweaters… were beautiful, soft, and warm.  The patterns knitted into them… beautiful. 

“Oh…  _ Màthair _ …  _ Muime… _ these gifts are… incredible.  Thank you oh so much!”  His eyes were filled with emotion as he looked at his mothers.  He rose and moved quickly around the table to tightly hug and kiss each of them.

“I like the kilts Remi.  Maybe you should take them with you this weekend to London.”  Severus looked at him with a smirk.

Minerva and Poppy began to titter quietly as Remus settled back into his chair, blushing pink as he raised an eyebrow at Severus. He looked at his mothers, feigning annoyance, which only made them laugh aloud.  Remi released a resigned sigh and started putting his new clothing back into the box.  When he was done, Severus summoned Posie to take the packages to Remus’ rooms.  Minerva filled all their cups again and they chatted, while the women braided and put up their hair, and then it was time to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Tbc…

 _____________

_ Co-latha-breith sona _ ,  _ mo mahc -  _ Scottish Gaelic.  Happy birthday, my son.


	59. A New Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 59,** **A New Language**

2,219 words

Jami and Callum were sitting by the window in the library, watching the wind blow the tree branches around outside the window.  They had just finished basic lessons and their tutors had gone.  One of the house-elves assigned to them, sat nearby mending villa linens with magic, while keeping an eye on the boys.  Jami raised himself to his knees when he noticed someone moving toward the front of the villa.  It was a man, dressed in working clothes, with a large pack on his back.  Jami leaned up against the glass to follow the man’s progress until he was out of sight.  A moment later, Jami felt Callum turn, and followed his gaze to the doors of the library, open to the hall leading to the main entry. 

Jami watched intently as  _ Faegan _ left the man briefly and came back with the tall dark man that looked like Sev’rus.  He gasped when he saw the two men start making signs back and forth with their hands.  What were they doing?  No one was talking. But, no one was angry.  Bad Uncle had always made his hands move fast when he was mad, but these men were smiling and nodding. 

“C”mon Jami.  Le’s go see.”  Callum had seen Jami’s fascination and pulled him by the wrist off of the window seat and toward the doors.  Jami watched everything, but not everything caught Jami’s attention like this, and Callum always noticed.  They traversed the hallway and stopped in the doorway to the main entry.  Jami had yet to take his eyes off the moving hands, so he didn’t notice when Callum left his side to ask their caretaker if she would go and get _Nonna_ _Luisa_.  While Callum spoke to the house-elf, _Ettore_ noticed Jami watching from the doorway.  He smiled and held out his hand, encouraging Jami to come to him.  When the small boy hesitated, he turned and squatted down and held his arms open.  Jami popped two of his fingers into his mouth, and walked shyly into _Ettore’s_ arms.  He spoke slowly enough for Jami to read his lips.

“Jami, this is _Signore_ _Antonio_.  He is a painter—an artist, from the village, who has come to paint _frescos_ \--large pictures--on our walls.  Stand by my side, while I finish, then I will introduce you properly.”  Jami nodded.

_ Ettore _ gave Jami one last squeeze before setting him down again, then stood, returning to his silent conversation with the deaf artisan.  Jami scooted as close as he could to  _ Ettore’s _ side and wrapped his free arm tightly around the man’s thigh, while the fingers of his other hand remained securely between his lips.  His eyes watched the moving hands intently, nothing able to distract him. 

During  _ Ettore’s _ explanation to Jami,  _ Luisa _ had entered the room and stopped behind Callum and placed her hand gently on his head, stroking the dark red hair.  He looked up at her, and when she opened her mouth to ask what he’d wanted, he just pointed to Jami and the men in front of them.  She studied the scene for a moment, as Callum watched her, then smiled down at him, cupping his cheek lovingly.  She nodded at him.

“ _Grazie, mio bravo bambino_ , _Nonna_ _Luisa_ will take care of it.”  Leaning down, she kissed the top of his head before turning and disappearing down another hall.  Callum smiled.  He was helping again.

_Ettore_ and _Signore_ _Antonio_ finally finished their discussion and shook hands.  _Ettore_ turned, gently detached Jami from his leg and lifted him into his arms facing _Signore_ _Antonio_.  _Ettore_ started gesturing to the artisan again, but with only his free hand this time, gesturing toward Jami a couple of times. 

“Jami, _Signore_ _Antonio_ says he is pleased to meet you.  He wants you to know his first name is _Renzo_.  You may call him _Renzo_ , instead of _Signore_ _Antonio_ , or just _Renz_ , if it is easier for you to say.” 

_ Renzo _ watched the small boy closely.   _ Ettore _ had told him the boy was almost completely deaf; an injury from abuse by a past relative.  He felt his anger rise inside, though he continued to smile.  Anyone who dared harm a child, especially one as precious as this, should be punished in the worst way.  He reached out slowly with one finger and traced it down the small cheek.  Jami blushed and wiggled, before burying his face in  _ Ettore’s _ neck. 

“Such a  _ bel ragazzo _ ,” he signed.  “I would love to paint him, and his  _ cugino _ .”  He gestured toward Callum, who had come to stand next to  _ Ettore _ , obviously a more confident child than Jami. 

“Unk’a  _ Ettore _ , are you talkin’ wi’ your hands?”  Callum asked boldly, his voice laced with curiosity.

“Yes!  Very good, Callum.”   _ Ettore _ answered as he signed the question and his answer to  _ Renzo _ . “This is what is called sign language.  Those who cannot or have difficulty hearing and speaking, use it to communicate.  It is a language all it’s own—the same as Italian or English.  Would you like to learn?” 

“Yes, vewy much!  Can we teach Jami too…so he can talk with ev’wybody too?”  Callum’s eyes glittered with excitement.

Jami had felt the rumble in  _ Ettore’s  _ chest when he’d praised Callum, then he heard his name.  Looking around, he saw the excitement in Callum’s face and was immediately curious. 

“How do I say my name?” Callum asked.

_ Renzo _ was able to read lips fairly well, so he put up his hand to halt  _ Ettore’s _ silent translation.  He squatted down to Callum’s level, and slowly showed him how to sign the letters of his name.  Callum and Jami watched intently, though Jami wasn’t sure what was being shown.  He had figured out they were communicating.  After watching a few times, Callum tried to copy  _ Renzo _ .   _ Renzo _ helped him by manipulating his fingers gently into the proper configurations for each of the letters, while  _ Ettore _ gave verbal instruction. 

Callum faced  _ Ettore _ and Jami and signed his name perfectly, accompanied by a large smile of accomplishment.  Unknown to the four in the room, they were now being watched by  _ Luisa _ and a stunned, but proud, Ivy.

“P’ease Mr.  _ Renzo _ , show me how to do Jami’s name,” Callum asked, looking into the man’s face, with big eyes.

Renzo looked to  _ Ettore _ , who signed  _ Jamis _ name quickly, before turning back and showing Callum, who picked it up just as quickly as his own.  Once he had it down, he turned and looked at Jami, pointed to himself, said his name, then signed it.  When Jami nodded that he understood, Callum then pointed to him, said his name and signed it.  A light seemed to go on in Jami’s eyes at that point, and he nodded slowly.  He patted  _ Ettore’s  _ chest and pointed to the floor, asking to be put down.  Once his feet were on the ground, he moved to stand next to Callum, in front of  _ Renzo _ .  He reached up and put his free hand on one of  _ Renzo’s _ and pulled the fingers of his other hand out of his mouth, wiping them dry on his trousers.  He pointed to himself, then put both hands on the artisan’s hands, in a silent request. 

_ Renzo _ smiled at him and nodded, before taking one of the small hands and showing Jami how to form the letters of his name.  Jami watched closely, as everyone looked on.  _ Ettore _ and Callum smiled as they watched Jami learn a new way to communicate. Quiet sniffling could be heard from the doorway, where Ivy held a linen handkerchief to her lips as  _ Luisa _ hugged her in understanding.  The matriarch’s eyes shone with pride and love for the two small boys who had wormed their way into her huge heart. 

When Jami felt he could sign his name, he turned and faced Callum, pointed to himself, said, “Jay-mee,” and signed his name.  Then, surprising Callum, he pointed to his cousin, said, “Cal’m,” then signed it.

Callum whooped loudly and hugged Jami, spinning him around.  He set Jami down, and tugged on  _ Ettore’s _ trousers, prompting him to lean down so Callum could whisper in his ear.   _ Renzo _ and Jami watched, puzzled.  Neither was able to read his lips.   _ Ettore _ grinned, then huddled with Callum, evidently showing him something.  A moment later, Callum reached out and pulled Jami over and showed him.  While the boys were busy,  _ Ettore _ stood, turned and signed to  _ Renzo _ an explanation, which caused the older man’s eyes to go soft and a warm smile to appear on his face.  Callum ran over to his mother and pulled her to stand near Jami, who turned and smiled up at her. 

He pulled her down so she was kneeling in front of him, then formed the signs with his hands.  She didn’t understand, so she looked up at  _ Ettore _ , standing behind Jami. 

“He just told you that he loves you, his Aunt.”   _ Ettore _ explained in a voice full of emotion, his smile reaching his eyes.

 She gasped and looked at Jami, her chest tight with emotion. “Oh, Jami! I love you too!” she cried, as tears of joy began to stream down her cheeks.   She pulled her nephew to her and hugged him tightly, as she kissed the messy dark hair.   _ Luisa _ moved to stand beside  _ Ettore _ , communicating quietly with  _ Renzo _ . 

_Renzo_ touched Ivy’s and Jami’s shoulders to get their attention, before signing thank you and goodbye.  Smiling, he waved as he shouldered his pack and exited through the main doors.  Luisa patted Ivy’s shoulder prompting her to stand, holding Jami in her arms as she stood.  Callum waited next to his mother for whatever _Nonna_ _Luisa_ had to tell them.  _Ettore_ leaned in, kissed his mother and headed back out to work. 

“I think it is time,  _ Mia Sorella _ , that we find a speaking tutor for our Jami.  Someone who can help him to both learn  _ Lingua dei Segni Italiana _ , and to help him with his speech, since he has retained some hearing.”  When Ivy looked at her oddly, she continued to explain, “There is always the chance,  _ Sorella _ , that we could find the means to restore his hearing, so, we must continue to exercise his abilities of speech.” 

“But  _ Nonna _ , Jami doesn’t like to talk,” Callum piped up, concerned for his cousin. 

“Ah,  _ mio dolce bambino. _   Sometimes we must do what we don’t like because it is what is best for us,  _ si _ ?  Jami must exercise his voice muscles just as he must exercise the other muscles in his body---to keep them healthy.  If he does not, they will stop working completely.  We do not want that, no?”

Callum’s eyes widened. “No,  _ Nonna _ !”  He looked at his mother and Jami, then back to Luisa.  “I will help him,  _ Nonna _ .  We can make it a game.  Jami  _ likes _ games.”

_ Luisa _ laughed aloud, as she caressed Callum’s face.  “Very well,  _ Signore _ Callum, you can also be Jami’s teacher, for you will be learning the sign language with him,  _ si _ ?”

“Yay!”  Callum clapped his hands in delight. 

Ivy set Jami down when he began to squirm.  Callum immediately grabbed Jami’s hand and they were off down the hall to the nursery.  She turned to  _ Luisa _ after the boys were out of sight, the house-elf from earlier appearing in the hall, heading to the nursery as well.

“ _ Luisa _ , I want to learn as well…please.”  Her eyes pleaded, as she looked at the older woman.

“ _ Mia Sorella _ !  Of course you will learn!  The opportunity will be available to anyone on the vineyard who desires it.  It will most likely be only the youngest of our  _ lavoratori _ , since everyone else has already learned.  It is required since we have at least six people who cannot hear.”

Ivy smiled and relaxed.  “ _ Luisa _ , he told me he loves me!  He’s never done that before!”

“I know.  It does make a heart swell when they tell you they love you.”  She put her arm around Ivy’s shoulders and steered her toward the back of the villa. “Come.  It is time for some tea, and…some  _ pasticcino _ , I think.  To celebrate,  _ si _ ?”  She smiled as she spoke, and they walked leisurely down the hall.

Tbc…

_______________

 

_ Lingua dei Segni Italiana -  _  Italian Sign Language.

_ mio dolce bambino -  _ Italian. Sweet child of mine.

_ Cugino -  _  Italian. Cousin.

_ Lavoratori -  _  Italian. Workers.

_ Bel ragazzo -  _  Italian. 

_ Pasticcino -  _  Italian.  Pastry. 


	60. Hidden Gifts and Devastating News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 60,** **Hidden Gifts and Devastating News**

3,710 words

Several days passed, including a quiet weekend, heralding the beginning of a new week.  Everyone was up bright and early, the Tuscan sun recently risen on a chill morning; the huge dining room busy with both the family and the workers breaking fast.  There was the low hum of quiet chatter, the clinking of dishes and silverware, chairs moving across the polished floor, and the quiet pops of the house-elves coming and going. 

Callum and Jami were just finishing up their second helping of _polenta_.  There was always meat, eggs, fresh vegetables, bread, rolls, tea, and _espresso_ provided for the adults.  _Tori_ usually ate from that selection with a glass of juice or milk, but the youngest had fallen in love with the warm _polenta_ covered in a sweet sauce or syrup.  _Nonna_ _Luisa_ always made sure they also had a glass of juice and a cold glass of milk or a mug of cocoa.  Jami watched as Callum scraped the last bit out of his bowl, before sliding his empty bowl over to sit next to Callum’s. 

One of the house-elves appeared and smiled at the boys before gathering all their dishes precariously into a tall stack.  She winked then disappeared again.  Callum looked around for a member of the family.  As  _ Donata _ walked by, he reached out and tugged at her skirt.  She turned to see if she’d caught her skirt on something, then smiled when she saw the big hazel eyes looking up at her.

“ _ Si, Signore  _ Callum?  How can I help you this morning?”

“May we be ‘scused, Auntie  _ Dona _ ?” he asked, smiling brightly.  “Please?”

“ _ Si _ .  I will tell  _ Nonna _ for you.  But, stay inside.  Your tutors will be here soon.”  She turned and headed for the kitchens.

Callum slipped from his chair, and motioned to Jami to do the same.  Once Jami was standing next to him, Callum grabbed his hand and led him quickly from the dining room and down the hall.  When they reached the main hall, Callum started toward the hall leading to the nursery, but Jami pulled him to a stop.  He turned and looked at his cousin in confusion.  Jami had his head up, his nose in the air.

Callum tugged on Jami’s hand, to get his attention.  “Com’n Jami.  Let’s play!”  Jami shook his head, then closed his eyes and inhaled.

Callum huffed in frustration as he watched Jami.  But, then, he smelled it too.  A sharp smell, very faint.  Just barely there.  It seemed to be coming from the front of the villa.  Jami turned and tugged Callum along as he started down the hall to the main entry.  The closer to the front of the villa they got, the stronger the smell, and the faster Jami pulled him along.  When the hall ended and opened up into the airy main entry, the boys stopped. 

“It’s Mr.  _ Renzo _ !”  Callum cried. “Hello, Mr.  _ Renzo _ !”

_ Renzo Antonio _ turned and smiled at the boys.  He had felt their steps and the vibration of Callum’s shout echoing off of the walls.   _ “Buon Giorno! Signore Callum. Signore Jami!” _   he signed, then waved to the boys, beckoning them over. 

As the boys walked toward him they looked around at all the changes in the large room.  Everything had been removed from the room making any sound echo very loudly off of the empty walls and high ceiling.  Painters’ cloths had been laid on the floor against opposing walls.  On one wall was a large rectangular area, marked in chalk.  Renzo was at the other wall, that had been similarly marked, but he was almost finished applying a layer of creamy white plaster inside the lines.  His pack sat nearby, partially emptied.  There were several wooden boxes, paint brushes, pencils, and 2 thick sketchbooks.  Against the wall, out of the way, stood several small cans, with a smear of color across the top, and a pile of clean rags on top of a paint board.  There was also a large bucket of fresh water. 

They stopped at the edge of the painter’s cloth Renzo was standing on.  He knelt down to their level and signed, as he spoke slowly, his voice rough from non-use.  “ _ Ciao _ … Hel-lo…”

“What are you makin’ Mr.  _ Renzo _ ?”  Callum asked.  Jami read his lips then nodded at the artisan. 

Renzo held up one finger, gesturing for them to wait, as he rose and strode to where his tools were laid out.  Reaching down, he grabbed one of the well-worn sketchbooks and came back, kneeling again.  He opened the sketchbook and flipped through several pages, until he stopped somewhere halfway through.  He turned the book so they could both see a picture that looked like the vineyard, with the villa and the hills in the background.  It looked like the people in the picture were planting, and very busy. It was colourful, but in a muted pale way, showing the beginnings of the Earth coming back to life.   He watched them study the picture for a while before slowly turning the page, revealing another picture of a similar view, with the exception that it was harvest time.  The colours in this one were not as pale, but more vibrant with the changing leaves and the colour of baskets of ripened grapes. 

Callum looked up at Renzo. “Pretty!”

Renzo signed at him one-handed as he answered, “ _ Gra-zie _ .”

Jami reached out slowly with one hand, his eyes never leaving the page, and gently touched the edge of the picture, carefully, as not to spoil the colours.  Renzo watched his fascination and it warmed his heart, as he thought there might be another way for this child to learn to communicate.  

“Callum! Time for your lessons!”  Ivy’s voice echoed lightly down the hall.  “Come quickly now.”

Callum yanked on Jami’s sleeve to get his attention.  When Jami looked up, Callum made a motion resembling an opening book with his hands and pointed down the hall.  Jami nodded and turned his attention back to the picture.  Callum sighed and turned, walking quickly toward his mother, who was standing in the arch to the hall.  Ivy watched Callum, and then looked at Jami standing near the kneeling artisan, who was holding a book open to a colourful picture.  Jami seemed transfixed by the picture. 

“Mr.  _ Renzo _ is makin’ pi’tures on the walls, Mama.”  He watched his mother looking at Jami.  “Jami likes the pi’tures.”

Ivy shooed Callum down the hall, then started walking toward Jami and  _ Renzo _ .  The artisan noticed her approach.  He handed the book to Jami, who plunked down on his bottom with the book in his lap, eyes still studying the picture.  Ivy smiled at the artisan as they met in the center of the room.  She slowly signed a greeting to him and he responded with a smile, before she pointed at Jami, with a question in her gaze.  He smiled and gestured between his eyes and her mouth.  She aah’d and smiled.

“Jami… has lessons. His tutor has arrived.”  She spoke a bit slower so he could read her lips. 

_ Renzo _ nodded.  Turning, he leaned down and tapped Jami’s shoulder before gently lifting the book from his grasp.  Closing the book, he encouraged Jami to stand and guided him toward his aunt.  He leaned down and signed while he spoke haltingly to Jami.  “Come  _ domani… _ to-mor-row.”  He ruffled Jami’s hair.  “ _ Vai _ !” 

Ivy smiled, “ _ Grazie, Signore _ .”

_ Renzo _ waved at them as they turned to leave, Ivy holding Jami’s hand, as the small boy kept looking longingly over his shoulder. 

Three hours later, when lessons were over and the tutors had left,  _ Luisa _ went back into the library to see if the boys wanted a snack.  Callum sat in the corner of one of the huge chairs, looking at a picture book, but Jami was nowhere in sight. 

“Callum, where is Jami?”  She asked,  “I was going to prepare both of you a snack.”

“ ‘Lo,  _ Nonna _ .”  He looked up, his eyes smiling at her. “He wen’ after our lessons.  But I don’ know where.”  He thought for a minute.  “Maybe he wen’ to see the pi’tures.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Pictures?”

“Mr.  _ Renzo’s _ pictures.  Jami likes them.” 

“Hmmm… _ Grazie _ , Callum.”  She called one of the house-elves.  “Tell Mona what you want and she will bring it.”

_ “Si _ ,  _ Nonna _ .” 

_Luisa_ strode gracefully from the room, heading for the main entry where _Signore_ _Antonio_ was working on the new frescos for the Spring Solstice.  She thought back to what Ivy had described regarding Jami’s interaction with the local artisan.  She wanted to see this for herself.  She’d known _Renzo Antonio_ for many years.  He was a very talented and well-respected artist and wizard in the local community.  His work was beautiful, well known, and highly regarded; yet he remained a simple and humble man.  He had a gift for interacting with children and had taught many to draw and paint, including his own children and grandchildren.  She could feel an opportunity here for Jami. 

Walking quietly into the entry hall, she saw  _ Renzo _ glance at her briefly in acknowledgement then return immediately to his painting.  Sitting on the edge of the painters’ cloth, his back to her, arms wrapped around his knees, was Jami, his attention riveted on what  _ Renzo _ was doing.  The basic lines of the picture were present, and  _ Renzo _ was well into the painting of the landscape.

_ Luisa _ walked to the side of the room, so she could study Jami without him noticing.  He sat very still, only his eyes moving as he watched every move and stroke Renzo made.  The child was mesmerised.  He was always aware of his surroundings and naturally curious, but this was the first time she had seen him so intensely interested in something.  She caught  _ Renzo’s _ eye, smiled and nodded, signing that she would check on them later, before returning to the kitchens; a plan already forming in her mind.

It took  _ Renzo _ another two days to finish the frescos, then  _ Luisa _ decided she wanted a third one done as well.  At her request, he drew a piece that was complementary to the others; one that showed the joys and gifts of wine.  He knew she wanted him at the villa longer for the benefit of the young quiet one.  He liked the quiet child, so he didn’t mind.  More work was always good, and he sensed talent hiding dormant within the small boy.  It would be an honour and a joy to nurture and train that gift.

The following week found Jami again in the same spot on the cloth-covered floor, as  _ Renzo _ worked on the third fresco.   _ Renzo _ had left a small sketchpad, two pencils and an eraser near Jami’s spot when he’d first arrived.  When lessons were over and the quiet boy wandered in,  _ Renzo _ signed his greeting one-handed and went right back to work.  He purposely did not acknowledge the presence of the drawing materials, but, when he glanced over his shoulder, forty-five minutes later, Jami was bent over the pad, pencil working, and the paper was covered with small drawings.   _ Renzo _ smiled to himself and continued his work. 

By the time  _ Renzo _ finished the third fresco, Jami had filled almost three quarters of the pad with drawings.   _ Renzo _ had looked over them one day, when Jami held the pad out to him.  The drawings were somewhat crude; not surprising considering the boy’s young age, but there was also talent evident.  Jami had an eye for perspective, and detail.   _ Renzo’s _ insides leapt.  He hadn’t seen this level of innate ability in a very long time.  He did some small sketches alongside some of Jami’s that suggested improvements, signed to him that they were good drawings, and handed back the pad with a smile. Jami smiled, signed his gratitude and ran off.

As _Renzo_ was cleaning up, an hour later, Jami came back and handed him the pad again.  When _Renzo_ looked through it this time, he noticed that Jami had redrawn those pictures again and again until they looked like the ones he had done.  Pleased, he smiled at the boy.  Not many students would take even constructive criticism well, but this small child did.  He had the ability to go far.  _Renzo_ needed to talk to _Signore_ _Luisa_ immediately.  He patted Jami’s hair and signed his request.  Jami nodded and exited the room. 

After several cups of tea and several of  _ Luisa’s _ handmade pastries, they worked out a teaching schedule that would not interfere with Jami’s tutoring or with  _ Renzo’s _ other obligations.  From that day forward, Jami took a sketchpad, large or small, and drawing tools with him everywhere.  He was always drawing.  Outside, inside, any time of day or evening; anything could be a subject, animate or inanimate.  _ Luisa, Faegan _ , Ivy, and  _ Renzo _ watched him closely, but from a distance.  Callum was always over his shoulder, encouraging him and dragging him around the villa and vineyards, pointing out subjects for Jami to draw.   _ Luisa _ finally just ordered a case of small sketchbooks, and a gross of drawing pencils and erasers. 

Jami still didn’t want to talk, and his smiles still rare and highly prized, but he seemed calmer, and his night terrors seemed to subside.  His LIS tutoring was going well, making it easier for him to communicate with everyone.  Ivy and Callum were also picking it up quickly.  Every person on staff who didn’t already know the sign language, had agreed to attend the lessons, and  _ Luisa _ made sure they still obtained their regular wages.  Everyone had been quite taken with the small boys, and felt it was necessary to be able to communicate with the small quiet one, if nothing else, than to befriend him and protect him.   _ Tori _ took it upon himself to chaperone them when they were outside the villa, to make sure they stayed safe.  He enjoyed signing with them and liked the practice. 

pqpqpqpq

Albus looked through all the reports again, for the fourth time.  He had just finished taking a  _ Firecall _ from one of his contacts at the Ministry.  There was nothing here…nothing.  It made no sense at all.  He had pulled in several favours from his Muggle contacts and there was no record of either Petunia or Dudley Dursley.  It was as if they never existed.  The Ministry connections were a dead end as well.  All records of Lily and James Potter stopped the night they were killed, and that included all records of the Potter boy as well.  Even the Goblins at Gringott’s verified that the Potter vaults were empty, and according to records, had been since the night the line ended.   It seemed that  _ The Boy Who Lived _ had become  _ The Boy Who Lived to Disappear _ .  The blue eyes were cold, and angry, and Albus was very frustrated.  He had checked every possible source and all had been a dead end.  Those three people just did not exist.  At least he wouldn’t have to worry about funneling payments to that Muggle, Dursley, anymore.  He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  His head was pounding and he’d have to ask Poppy for a  _ Pain Potion _ since he had used the last one yesterday.   Remus and Severus would be asking about the boy again, any day now.  It seemed they did it with predicted regularity.  What was he going to tell them?  He had no idea.  Magic tingled along his skin, alerting him that the wards on his staircase had been breached.  Someone was coming to his office.  His door swung open silently.

“Albus, I have the schedules for next week’s—” Minerva began, as she swept into the room at her usual busy pace, stopping dead when she saw the disheveled state the Headmaster was in.  She took in the tired eyes, drawn face, disheveled hair, the tense set of his shoulders, and the still-full bowl of lemon drops on the parchment-strewn desk.  “You look like hell, Albus.  What’s wrong?  Has something happened to one of the students?” 

She sat on the edge of one of the chairs situated in front of his desk and waited, internalising the knowledge of what his answer most likely would be, and preparing herself for it.  He sighed heavily, ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed his beard, before putting his glasses back on.  “Let me contact Poppy for a  _ Pain Potion _ and I will explain.  I have a roaring headache.”

She nodded and remained silent as he summoned a house-elf and made his request.  A few minutes later, Poppy herself, stepped from his Floo,  _ Headache Potion _ in hand.  She strode across the room and handed the vial to the Headmaster, before taking a seat in the chair beside Minerva’s.  He opened the vial and downed the contents in one go, not even flinching at the taste.  He knew the potion was good.  Severus had brewed it after all.  The pain immediately began to reside, and his body relaxed.  Leaning back in his chair, he folded his hands across his abdomen and looked at the woman across from him, several emotions passing over his face; frustration, sadness, weariness, and even a little dread.  They returned his gaze, waiting quietly, hands folded in their laps.

“I’ve had some very sad and distressing news come to my attention.”  He flicked his wrist and a tea tray appeared in the centre of the desk.  “I’ve used all my contacts to confirm the information, which sadly it has.”

“Albus!  What is it?”  Poppy asked, clearly concerned.  If one of the children required medical attention, she needed to know immediately.

Minerva leaned forward. “We can’t help if you don’t tell us, Albus.”

“Someone of importance… to all of us… to everyone… is missing.  And… all of my contacts, say… he and his family… never existed.”  He looked down at the desk.  “Doomed… we’re all doomed…” He muttered under his breath. 

Minerva and Poppy exchanged a quick communicative glance, when Albus wasn’t looking.

“Albus!  Quit dawdling around and tell us!”  Minerva snapped, standing and leaning on the desk.  Poppy scooted to the edge of her chair, wringing her hands.

“The Potter boy is missing, as are his aunt and cousin.  It is as if they have never existed.”  Albus spoke quickly as if the delivery would ease the blow of the news.

“What?! What do you mean Harry is missing? And his family as well?”  Poppy cried as she bolted to her feet.

“Albus!  What happened?”  Minerva demanded, her eyes flashing in anger.  “How can an entire family just--  _ disappear _ ?”

“Not the  _ entire _ family.  Vernon Dursley is in a Muggle mental facility in London.  But no record exists of him ever  _ having _ a family.  And  _ all _ records of the Potter child stop the night his parents died.” 

“The  _ Aurors _ , Albus.  We  _ must _ call the Aurors!”  Poppy spoke in earnest as she pulled a handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes.  “Oh, the poor child.”

“The Aurors can do  _ nothing _ to find people who  _ don’t exist _ .  I’m at a loss.  I just don’t know…” Albus watched the distress and concern in their faces and body language.  Oh, this was not good.

“Remus is going to be beside himself.  To lose the child a second time.  It could  _ cripple him _ emotionally.”  Minerva’s tone portrayed her concern for her adopted son.  “I will tell him Albus.  It is too close to the full moon.  Poppy will provide a  _ Calming Draught. _   I must contact Severus.  Come Poppy.  It’s best we do this as soon as possible.”

The Mediwitch rose to follow the Deputy Headmistress.  Minerva turned at the door to face the Headmaster. 

“I’d advise you  _ not _ to try to contact either Remus or Severus for the next several days, Albus…better yet,  _ not _ until  _ after _ the full moon.  Remus’ behaviour will be unpredictable and Severus will be helping us with him.”  She turned and both women exited the room, the door closing quietly behind them. 

Fawkes trilled on his perch, flapped his wings then settled back down, keeping an eye on the dejected wizard sitting alone behind his desk.  Two smug and smiling witches hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts on their way to the dungeons to meet with the Potions Master and the DADA Professor. They had good news to impart after all, and more planning to do.

Tbc…

______________

 

_ Polenta -  _ [ http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/creamy-polenta-236987 ](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/creamy-polenta-236987)

_ Buon Giorno -  _  Italian. Good morning. 

_ Domani -  _  Italian. Tomorrow. 

_ Vai _ \- Italian. Go. 

LIS - Lingua Italiana dei Segni.  Italian Sign Language.


	61. Subterfuge and Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 61,** **Subterfuge and Deception**

1,923 words

Minerva and Poppy  _ Floo’d _ from the Hospital Wing to Severus’ rooms in the dungeons.  Dusting off their robes, they smiled smugly at the younger professors who sat on the sofa grading students’ assignments.  Looking up at the sound of the  _ Floo _ , they looked puzzled at the expressions on the women’s faces. 

“ _ Màthair _ .  _ Muime _ . To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”  Remus asked as he grabbed another parchment from the stack on the table.

Severus summoned Posie and requested a tea and snack tray.  The little elf popped away and was back shortly with a full tray.  Minerva and Poppy had seated themselves in the companion chairs by the fire.  Posie served everyone before she returned to her other duties. 

“We’ve just come from the Headmaster’s office.  He’s had some devastating news it seems.”  Poppy spoke nonchalantly, as she stirred her tea.  “It’s rather sad really…”

“Yes, quite sad… for him,” Minerva added, as she made room on her lap for Puck, who’d jumped up to greet her.

“Really.  And what is this devastating news?  Has someone gone missing?”  Severus asked innocently, a glint in his eyes. 

Seeing the knowing looks in his elders’ eyes, he grinned evilly at Remus.  “Better brush up on your acting skills, Remi.  You’re about to have a breakdown from grief.”

“Ah, well, alas it has been awhile, but my acting skills have been getting a bit of a workout lately.  So it shouldn’t be too much of a stretch.  I am surprised though, that he found out already.”  He plucked a chocolate biscuit off the tray and popped it into his mouth, sighing in pleasure as he began to chew. 

“I informed him that we would gather together so I could tell you, and Poppy would be sedating you because you would be  _ inconsolable _ …what with the loss of your godson, a  _ second time _ .”  Minerva scratched between the large tufted ears of Sev’s  _ Familiar _ as she spoke. 

“We even came here via the Hospital Wing so I could ‘pick up some potions’ for you.”  Poppy gestured finger quotations, as she spoke.  Reaching into her pocket she extracted four vials and placed them on the table.  Remus and Severus recognised them as _Calming Draught_ and _Somnus Potion_.  One of the vials of _Calming_ _Draught_ was already empty.

Remus picked up the empty vial and raised an eyebrow at his second mother.  “I assume this means I am supposed to have taken this?”  When she nodded, he pressed the mouth of the vial to his lips, leaving a trace of himself on the charmed glass.  “There.  Now there is proof I  _ drank _ from it.”  He set the vial back on the table. 

Severus nodded, pleased Remus was being cautious.  The Headmaster could not be trusted, and only their caution and excellent acting skills would get them through this newest development.    He closed his class journal, placed the stack of parchments on it and set it aside with his quill and inkwell. 

“Do you think he will have the sense to keep the information quiet?  Letting this out would turn the Wizarding World on it’s ear—thinking the  _ Boy Who Lived _ has vanished into thin air,” he asked as he leaned back, cradling his cup of tea. 

Minerva purred at Puck and the _Kneazle_ leapt to the back of her chair, enabling Minerva to refill her cup and select two pieces of Scottish shortbread from the tray.  “We must push him in that direction.  Ivy and the boys need _as much_ security and solitude as possible to heal from what they have been through, and to immerse themselves in their new lives.  So, we _must_ _subtly_ nudge him.”

“We can make the situation work for us.”  Poppy looked at both her son and godson, then to her mate. “Remus, you will be understandably angry and bitter, so will avoid contact with Albus.  You, Severus, are friends, with a past, with Remus.  You will choose to support him.  You will be courteous but cool toward Albus, but not disrespectful.  I will be upset that a mother and two children are missing and may be in harm’s way. Especially, since I delivered one of those children, myself.  I will bury myself in my work, so I won’t have to speak to the old coot.” 

Remus snorted.  She smiled, then fixed her mate with a piercing look.

“You, Min, work with him the most.  He knows you disagreed with his decision to put Jami in that house.  He will expect you to be upset but still fulfill your duties.  He expects us all to keep our distance and we will oblige him, making our duty ---to protect Ivy and the boys--easier.” 

Her companions nodded in agreement as they sat in front of the fire and enjoyed their tea. 

pqpqpqpq

It was finally April, and the weekend again. The weather had broken, leaving the castle relatively empty;  the majority of the students escaping outside to enjoy the rare warm clear day.  They would rush in during meals to eat quickly, then head back outside.  So, consequently, the Great Hall was pretty empty as well.  Remus decided, after taking all his meals in his rooms for almost a month, it would be nice to venture out to the Great Hall for a meal.  Severus would accompany him of course.  He had spent the last month avoiding contact with the Headmaster and playing the part of the distraught and grieving godparent. 

“Are you ready?  I requested some of our favourites from the house-elves.”  Remus looked up and smiled at Severus, where he stood, framed in the open doorway.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.  I will work on my mindset as we walk.”  He pocketed his wand, and ran his hands roughly through his hair, causing it to stand up.  “Did you request pudding as well?”  He asked with a hopeful tone.

“Naturally.  I do have to try to cheer you up with chocolate.”  Severus grinned.  “After all you have not been eating properly and have lost weight.”  He hooked a finger in the waistband of Remus’ loose trousers and gave a tug. 

Losing a few pounds plus spelling his clothing a little larger combined to make him look as if he had dropped a considerable amount of weight.  Staff and students had begun to comment on that, as well as his reclusive behavior. 

Remus chuckled low, before schooling his features to a solemn expression and following Severus out into the hall.  The portrait swung closed behind them with a locking click as they started down the hall to the main part of the castle.  Remus had kept some late nights working on projects, so the dark circles under his eyes were not a  _ Glamour _ .  All the changes in his appearance over the last month would work to their advantage.  The more guilt they could pull from the Headmaster, the easier it would be to keep him from finding anything out.  He would hide in his office and bury himself in work. 

The closer they got to the Great Hall, the deeper the brooding look on Remus’ face became.  Severus sighed quietly to himself, sensing the necessary change, and put his own cool façade into place.  Entering through the Staff entrance, they nodded greetings at several of the other professors as they headed for the opposite end of the table from where they normally sat.  Stopping behind Minerva, Remus leaned down to whisper in her ear, as she cooed comforting words at him and patted his hand.  Poppy reached up and rubbed his arm.  Both women greeted Severus.  As they turned to take their seats down the table, they heard a throat being cleared loudly, behind then. 

“Professor Lupin, it is good to see you at meals again.”  Albus glanced at their usual seats then back to them.

Remus moved silently to the Headmaster’s side, Severus right behind him.  He stood with his body turned so his face would not be visible to any of the students present.  Severus stood to his side, his arms folded over his chest and his expression cool. 

Remus’ voice was a cold and angry whisper as he spoke, his eyes flashing gold.  “I cannot say the same for you, Headmaster…Sir.”

The Headmaster’s cheery countenance flickered under the shock, but was quickly steadied as the DADA Professor and his Potions Master both turned as one and strode to their seats at the far end of the table.  Turning his attention to his meal, he quickly finished in silence, as he tried to reason how he was going to make peace with certain members of his Staff, and figure out how to find the Potter boy, before news that he’d disappeared became public knowledge.  Once his plate and cup were empty, he rose and left the Great Hall quickly and returned to his office.  Minerva and Poppy watched him leave, sharing a knowing glance. 

pqpqpqpq

The May sun was shining bright in the windows, as a huge barn owl dropped a rolled parchment into Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody’s outstretched hand.  It nipped angrily at his finger, its feathers still smoking from the wards it had to pass through to make its delivery.  A scratchy chuckle could be heard as Moody flung a live mouse into the air, eliciting a loud and excited screech from the bird before it dove after the peace offering, catching the rodent and exiting quickly out the same window.

Moody leaned back in his chair and unrolled the parchment. Pricking his finger, he let one drop of his blood touch the blank parchment, prompting it to suddenly fill with writing.  He cast a  _ Healing Spell _ on his finger and set his wand back into its holster.  As he read, he smiled evilly.

_ Dear Alastor, _

__

_ It is with a heavy heart that I request your assistance in a task of great importance.  Since this message has been spelled for your eyes only, I feel safe explaining the basics here.  It seems that the Potter child has disappeared from his Muggle home, along with his aunt and his cousin.  All evidence of their existence is gone as well.  I have exhausted all of my other contacts and favors.  I need to find the boy.   He must be found before someone else discovers he is missing.  Please come to Hogwarts at your earliest opportunity. _

__

_ AD _

__

When he finished reading, he let the parchment roll back into itself on his palm, and he watched as it disappeared in a flare of magic.  Shaking his head, he rose and crossed the room to the fireplace.  He had to arrange a visit to Italy. 

Tbc…


	62. A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 62,** **A New Ally**

2,979 words

_ Faegan _ bowed, eyes lowered, but listening intently to the man before him.  As he began to rise, a slight sound reached his ears.  Moving with lightning speed, he fell into a fighting stance, two small daggers drawn, one pointing at the man’s throat, and the tip of the other, barely touching the front of the man’s trousers.  A low raspy chuckle began above his head, causing the corner of his mouth to rise in the minutest turn of a smile.  As he looked at the man, he noticed the wand still half buried in the arm holster.

“ _ Celebrimbor Celebrimdal _ , you are always a worthy opponent,” Moody rasped out as he laughed.  He waited until  _ Faegan _ stood again, sheathing the small deadly weapons, before he secured his wand back in its holster again.  He inclined his head in a small bow to the High Elf sworn to guard this ancient family, and the gesture was returned.   _ Faegan _ stepped forward and grasped forearms with the old Auror.

“Please accept the blessings and bounty of this house.”  Faegan spoke one of the greetings he remembered from his childhood and often used with those trusted by the family. 

“Thank you.  And may my presence bring good magic and harmony,” Moody replied before releasing his grasp and following  _ Faegan _ to the library.   _ Luisa _ was waiting inside, sitting at a table near the window, in the sunshine, a full tea tray, an open bottle of wine, and a plate of  _ tramezzini _ waiting.  She stood to greet him, leaning up to kiss each of his cheeks, unaffected by the scarred appearance or the magical eye.

“ _Buon_ _Pomeriggio.  Caldo Benvenuto, Signore_ Alastor.”  She spoke warmly to her old friend as he brought her hand to his lips, bestowing a gentle kiss.  The blue eye remained still, slightly hooded behind its lids, much like its companion.  She motioned to the other seat at the small table. “Please… sit.  Would you like some tea?  Or a small glass of wine, perhaps?”

 

“Hmmm… can get tea at home, and I have to travel again, so the wine, sadly, is not an option.  Do you have some of that delightful sparkling juice I enjoyed on my last visit?”  He eyed the plate of thick  _ tramezzini _ as he spoke. 

She smiled, as she reached behind the bottle of wine and lifted a smaller bottle of the sparkling white grape juice that the vineyard also made.  She filled a glass and passed it to him.  “There you are.  You really didn’t think I would forget, did you?”  She took a small plate and put three pieces of  _ tramezzino _ on it and placed it in front of him with a linen napkin. 

“Eat first, then we will talk.  One cannot plan properly on an empty stomach.” She smiled as she leaned back in her chair and sipped her tea. 

__

Later, after he had pushed his plate away with a contented sigh, napkin folded beside it, they talked.  He told her again of the message he had received from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and what he knew of James and Lily’s only son.   _ Luisa _ listened quietly as he spoke, a peaceful knowing look on her face.  He stopped talking and just looked at her, his expression showing contemplation, as he tried to reason out the situation. 

“Tell me,  _ Luisa _ , why you are so calm, when the chosen child is missing?  You know something of where he is…”

Just then, three small boys came running into the library, stopping dead when they realised it wasn’t empty,  _ and, Nonna _ had company.  Three sets of cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  Running was not allowed in the house.  The smaller boys hid behind the oldest, as he spoke to the family matriarch, and her guest.  

“ _Chiedo perdono, Nonna… Signore.”_ _Tori_ spoke respectfully, his hands folded in front of him, and waited as he watched his _Nonna_ , and his _Zio_ _Mutevole_.  Two small faces peeked out to either side of him, two sets of eyes, bright green and hazel, watched intently. 

She gave her grandson a pointed look, but there was no ire there, as she spoke, “ _ Li perdono... che discuteremo più successivamente questo.” _

“ _ Si, Nonna _ ,”  _ Tori _ replied, before turning to usher his younger companions out of the room.  Callum grabbed Jami’s hand tightly and pulled him close as he leaned into  _ Tori _ .  Jami strained to look back over his shoulder, curious about the odd looking man who he’d never seen visit before. 

“ _ Tori _ ,  _ uno momento _ .”  Luisa held out her hand, as the children turned toward her. “Bring the boys closer.  Alastor, I would like you to meet the newest members of our  _ famiglia.”  _

_Tori_ started to lead Jami and Callum toward the table. As they approached, Moody turned to face them fully for the first time, trying to keep his expression non-threatening.  Callum’s eyes went wide, he let out a shriek, and grabbed Jami’s arm, intending to bolt from the room, cousin in tow, to a safer location.  _Tori_ jumped in surprise and moved so as not to get trampled.  His face reflected confusion, since he was accustomed to the man’s scars and magical eye; it wasn’t immediately obvious to him what had caused Callum’s distress.  But Callum’s escape was thwarted.  Jami remained rooted where he was, oblivious to his cousin’s agitation, as he stared intently at the unusual looking man sitting with his _Nonna_ _Luisa_. 

If he was in the villa, and sitting with  _ Nonna _ , that meant he had gotten past  _ Faegan _ , so he  _ couldn’t _ be bad.   _ Nonna _ was smiling and had been talking with the man.   _ Tori _ wasn’t afraid.  He seemed to know him.  He studied Moody’s scars and the bit missing from his nose.  Did he have a ‘Bad Uncle’ too? 

When it finally registered that he wasn’t going anywhere, and Jami had refused to move, Callum released his arm and retreated to the other side of the room.  Refusing to leave Jami behind, he could keep an eye on him from the doorway.  He figured he could get across the room pretty quick if Jami needed him.   _ Tori _ remained where he was, standing behind Jami, glancing over his shoulder to check on Callum. 

_ “Mamma mia!” _ _ Luisa _ chuckled, as she shook her head. “As usual, Alastor, you make a strong first impression.”

Moody shrugged.  “I try to be subtle,  _ Luisa _ , but it hasn’t worked in years.”  He turned toward Jami and gave the boy a small smile, keeping his magical eye lidded and moving normally.  The tiny boy had not bolted, like the little redhead had, but he didn’t want to chance scaring him as well.

Jami started to walk slowly toward Moody, never taking his eyes from the man’s face.  His eyes showed intense concentration.  When he reached Moody’s knees, he stopped, looking at  _ Luisa _ to make sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong.  When she smiled at him, he climbed up into Moody’s lap.   _ Luisa _ lifted an eyebrow, but the smile didn’t leave her face.  Moody bit back a small gasp, as he held out his hands to steady the boy’s ascent. 

_ Tori _ moved to stand next to his grandmother, and Callum had cautiously moved closer, though he was at what he still considered a safe distance.  Jami was on the scary man’s lap now.  What was he doing?  An internal war waged as he watched.  He wanted to go and pull Jami down and take him to a safe place, but the man was scary.  Jami was happy.  What if the man hurt him like Papa had?  Sensing his inner turmoil,  _ Tori _ went to Callum and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, guiding him to  _ Luisa’s _ side as he whispered in his ear.

“Is it ok, Callum.  Jami is safe.  _Zio_ _Mutevole_ will not hurt him.  Come stand by _Nonna_.”  He kept his arm around Callum, offering security and comfort. 

Moody sat very still as Jami knelt on his lap, reaching up tentatively, and gently began to explore his face; tracing every scar, running a finger down his nose, feeling the indent, feeling the light stubble on his cheeks and chin.  He ran fingertips around his temple, circling his magical eye, as he studied it, evidently fascinated by the bright colour of the pupil.  Small brows furrowed, as Jami seemed to be puzzling something out in his mind.  He finally turned and signed to Luisa.

_ “What is his name?” _

__

_ “Signore Moody.  Tori calls him Zio Mutevole.” _

__

_ “His face is hurt.  Nonna-- does he have a ‘Bad Uncle?’”    _ Green eyes showed empathy and concern.

_ Luisa’s _ eyes softened and she made a quiet sound of understanding.   _ “No child, Signore Moody is a very brave Auror—a warrior…like Faegan.  He got hurt fighting a very bad man.” _

__

Jami nodded, then looked at Moody. Placing a palm gently on Moody’s scarred cheek, he smiled.  Moody smiled back, though a bit confused.  Jami climbed down and walked over to Callum, who he pulled aside.  A flurry of flying fingers and nonverbal communication followed, as  _ Tori, Luisa _ , and Moody looked on, amused and curious.  As they watched, Moody leaned across the table and spoke in a low voice.

“They are an active pair aren’t they?  So, who are they then?”  He noticed Callum eyeing him and he gave the boy a small friendly smile.  Callum turned back to Jami and started signing again. 

“Two of a three-member family who came to us for sanctuary and a new life.  Our home has always been a busy one, but these two have added an extra spark of life.  With my older grandchildren attending school now, the boys keep things…lively and … unexpected.”  She smirked. 

“I’m sure they do.  Who is—” He was interrupted by the presence of the children.

Jami had pulled Callum toward the table while they were talking and the boys now stood in front of  _ Luisa _ .  She reached out and cupped Callum’s cheek gently.  “It is alright to be afraid, but you will learn to overcome that fear,  _ Mio Figlio _ .”  She turned him to face her guest.  “This is  _ Signore _ Moody, Callum.  Alastor, this is Callum.”

“Hello Callum.”  Moody held out his hand.  Callum took a deep breath, stepping forward and let the large rough hand engulf his in a gentle handshake.  Once his hand was released, he stepped back and stood beside  _ Tori _ . 

Jami stayed where he was, watching Moody.   _ Luisa _ introduced them as she signed for Jami. Looking at Jami,  _ “I have already told you Signore Moody’s name. Now I will tell him your name.”   _ She turned to face Alastor, keeping her hands in view for Jami as she spoke _.  “Alastor, this is Jami.  He is Callum’s cousin.” _

“What are you not telling me,  _ Luisa _ ?”  He studied the boy again, something niggling at him that he couldn’t quite grasp.  He looked at Callum then back at Jami.  “The boy is familiar.   _ Luisa _ ….” 

Luisa laughed, signing as she spoke _.  “You are a hard one to fool, Alastor.  His name is Jamison Harri Ewan…  Potter.  He was born Harry James Potter—son of Lily Evans-Potter.” _

__

“Bloo--Great Merlin! And the other boy…?”  Moody exclaimed.

_ “Callum Devon Ewan Potter.  He was born in the Muggle World as Dudley Dursley.” _   She reached out and squeezed Jami’s shoulder with affection. 

“Merlin’s balls,  _ Luisa _ !  And is the  _ boys _ mother here as well?”  Moody looked between the boys and  _ Luisa _ in shock.  Callum slid behind  _ Tori  _ when he heard the man’s outburst.  Noticing the boy’s reaction, he held up his hand to show he meant no harm and settled back in his chair.

“Yes, she is here.  She is now known as Ivy Violetta Ewan Potter.  Their old identities no longer exist.  They have a new life now.”  She smiled as she reached out and lifted Jami into her lap, and pulled Callum to her side, followed by  _ Tori _ .  “Those who cared about them, and then the Covenant, as well, have seen to it.  It must stay that way.”

Moody studied the small boy in Luisa’s lap, watching the quiet intense eyes, that didn’t seem to miss anything.  Jami looked up at him and flashed a small smile before dropping his gaze to his hands.   _ Luisa _ stroked the wild dark hair as she looked down at him and smiled. 

“The boy is deaf,  _ Luisa _ .  Why is he deaf? What happened to him—to the child who survived, _ ” _ His voice dropped to a whisper, “ _ He Who Must Not Be Named _ ?”  He stood, moved around the table and went down on one knee, in front of  _ Luisa _ .  “Who dared harm this innocent child?”  His voice was tinged with anger, as he cupped Jami’s face in one huge rough palm.  He looked into the dark eyes waiting for an answer. 

“That would be my former husband, Sir.  He beat Jami so hard, he caused permanent damage to his hearing.”

Moody stood and turned toward the voice coming from the vicinity of the doorway.  Not prepared for the sight that greeted him, he gasped.  Entering the room in pale green fitted day robes, strode a tall lithe woman with light hazel eyes and long flowing red hair.  She was a subtle beauty with pale skin and a pink tint to her cheeks.  For a moment, he thought he was seeing Lily Potter again…  that couldn’t be right.  He shook his head and focused again.

 

“—beat us all, sometimes daily.  Sadly the damage was already done, before we figured out how to avoid incurring his wrath.”  When she finished, Ivy was standing in front of Moody, her hands folded in front of her, hazel eyes watching him.

Moody came to himself, bowing his head slightly. “Please excuse my rudeness, Madam.  I am Alastor Moody, Auror.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Moody.  I am Ivy Ewan Potter.”  She held out her hand to him.  He grasped it gently and raised it to his lips for a kiss.

“The pleasure is mine.  You look so much like your sister… it’s amazing.”  He led her to one of the chairs around the table, and they sat. 

“ _ Tori _ , take the boys to the kitchen and have a snack prepared.   _ Zia _ Ivy,  _ Signore Mutevole _ , and I have business to discuss.  Please close the doors behind you.”

Tori lifted Jami from his  _ Nonna’s _ lap and set him down.  He leaned over to kiss her cheek while Callum and Jami hugged Ivy.  The three boys started across the room. Jami stopped half way, turned and waved to Moody, then spun quickly and followed the others to the kitchens, doors closing behind them. 

_ Luisa _ and Ivy took turns filling Moody in on everything that had happened, leading up to their rescue and removal.  They explained all the injuries and abuse, the neglect, and the treatments needed.  Ivy cried silently as newly healed emotional wounds were touched, silently accepting the clean and folded handkerchief that Moody conjured for her. 

_ Luisa _ explained everything the Covenant members had done thus far, to secure their safety and to block any attempts to find them.  She laid out everything they had found out about the Headmaster and his connections to what had happened to Ivy and the boys.  She explained what had happened to Vernon Dursley and how he had ended up in the Muggle mental facility, and the Headmaster’s attempt to see him. 

As Alastor Moody listened, he began to resemble his nickname, Mad Eye, as his eye began to move erratically.  His anger was rising, the more he heard.  He could hardly believe it when  _ Luisa _ told him, his old trusted friend and member of the Order, Albus Dumbledore, had stooped so low as to facilitate the harming of an innocent woman and two children, for his own warped plans. 

He clamped a tight hold on his raging emotions and explained the secured  _ Owlpost  _ he had received from Dumbledore.  He wanted him to search for the boy and his family, and bring all information to him, if he couldn’t find the boy himself.  They spend the next two hours laying out a plan for a staged investigation that would lead the old fool on a wild goose chase and keep him out of their hair for quite some time to come.

Tbc…

_ _________________ _

_ Tramezzini -   _ [ _ http://www.beyondpasta.com/en-wp/2012/06/tramezzini-the-famous-italian-sandwich/ _ ](http://www.beyondpasta.com/en-wp/2012/06/tramezzini-the-famous-italian-sandwich/)

 

_Buon_ _Pomeriggio -_  Italian. Good Afternoon.

_ Chiedo perdono, Nonna… Signore -  _  Italian. I ask forgiveness, Grandmother… Sir.

_Zio_ _Mutevole -_  Italian.  Uncle Changed one.

_ Li perdono... che discuteremo più successivamente questo -  _  Italian. Forgive them… we will discuss this later. 

_ uno momento -  _  Italian. One moment.

_ Mamma mia -  _  Italian. My goodness. 


	63. Conversations for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 63,** **Conversations for the Future**

2,686 words

A jet black owl with huge yellow eyes swooped into the Headmaster’s office and dropped a parchment, before exiting out the same window just as quickly.  The old wizard had been startled by the sudden intrusion and spilt his tea in his lap.  He set his cup down, and cast a quick  _ Scourify _ , before grabbing the parchment and opening it. 

 

_ A~ _

_ I have begun my investigation.  Will keep you posted.  Please do not contact me—I will contact you. _

_ AM  _

He shook his head as he set the parchment down and watched it disappear in a puff of smoke.  Refilling his teacup, he went back to the Muggle jigsaw puzzle he’d been working on. 

pqpqpqpq

The weather had been wonderfully warm for weeks now and the students were beginning to get restless.  Only six weeks left until the school term would be over and they would be student-free for almost three months.  The professors had been forced to assign special projects to help keep the students focused on their work.  Severus had asked Poppy for a list of potions that needed restocking in the Hospital Wing, and he set his Seventh Years to work on _Calming Draught_ and _Anti-Nausea Potion_.  The stores were running alarmingly low, with OWLS and NEWTS almost upon them.  When those were finished, he would have them brew _Headache_ and _Pepper_ _Up_ _Potions_. 

Looking at his magical calendar, he noticed the date, and the adjacent week was blinking.  He’d better make himself a note to brew more  _ Subsisto Ubertas Potion _ .  He’d have to take it this weekend.  The  _ Wolfbane _ was almost to it’s final stage, and sitting under a  _ Stasis Spell _ waiting for the final ingredients.  The rest of the potions for Poppy could be brewed the two weeks before classes started again in the Fall. 

He looked up at the knock on his door.  “Enter.” He answered.

The door swung open and Minerva walked in, parchments under her arm and a smile on her face.  “Hello, Severus.  Busy I see.”

“Good Afternoon, Auntie.”  He smiled at her tiredly, and gestured at the nearby chair. “Please have a seat.  Would you like some tea?”

She sat in the chair with a groan. “Oh that would be lovely.”  She toed off her sensible boots and laid her head back, closing her eyes.  “I will be so glad when we are sitting at the Leaving Feast.  I swear that feast gets farther away every year.” 

Severus snorted. “One pot of freshly brewed tea then.”  He snapped his fingers and Posie appeared. “Posie, please bring tea.”

“Posie will.  Right away, Master Severus.”  Then she was gone with a pop.

“Severus, I have your schedule and curriculum plan for the new year.”  She levitated the scroll to his desk. “Albus approved all of it—of course.”  The tone of her voice took on a tinge of mischief.  “I gave him Remus’ plan at the same time and drew the parallels between the two and the great advantages that would benefit the students.  He had to approve both of them.  I didn’t give him the opportunity to do otherwise.  Of course, he was in the middle of assembling that Muggle jigsaw puzzle I gave him for Christmas.” 

“Oh Merlin, Auntie.” He chuckled as Posie popped back in and served them tea.  “Has he gotten to the Rubik’s Cube yet, that Remi gave him for Christmas?”

“Poppy hid that.  It will turn up right before I give him the professors’ vacation requests.”  She snickered as she added an extra spoon of sugar to her cup.  She needed the extra energy.  “I almost forgot to ask, how are Jonas and Bezoar doing?”

“Very well. And it seems that the ones who hurt him have learned a very good lesson… Well almost all of them... the instigator, Daniel Bell, still has problems controlling himself around Jonas, but, it seems he has decided it is in his best interest to  leave Jonas and his  _ Kneazle _ alone.”

“I’ve gotten similar reports from the other professors, but I am still referring him to St. Mungo’s for evaluation and counselling.  I advised Albus that it should be a requirement of his return in the Fall.  He seemed to agree.”

Severus laid down his quill and picked up his cup, rising and moving to sit in the chair opposite Minerva.  “I am relieved and pleased to hear that.  I will draft a short letter to Jonas’ parents regarding such.  Jonas will also be glad to hear that Mr. Bell will be getting further help.  He and Bezoar have settled down again, but I know he has concerns about the coming year.”  

“Only time will tell.  I’ve noticed that he has grown quite a bit during the year, as has Bezoar.  He’s continued to improve admirably on his spellwork.  I don’t think he will have to worry.  The other Slytherins seems to still be very protective of him.  And, I have noticed that the behavior seems to have drifted to the other Houses.  There have been fewer instances of bullying than we have seen in past years.”

“Well, one more good thing to come out of a bad situation.”  Severus leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other.  He looked at his godmother, studying the new lines of weariness etched around her eyes and mouth.  The Summer Hols couldn’t start soon enough. 

“Have you and Auntie Pops decided how you are spending your summer this year?” 

“Hmmm… travel to the manor, then visit the clans... We have that convention in July.  We would like to be in Italy for the Summer Solstice. Then we will visit her family before returning to Italy for Jami and  _ Tori’s _ birthdays.”  She sighed heavily, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.  “What are your… and Remi’s plans…hmm?”  She asked, not looking up.  She pulled her wand and cast a  _ Cleaning Spell _ on her glasses. 

Severus looked up at her suddenly, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, his tongue seeming to stick to the roof of his mouth.  He seemed to be momentarily at a loss for words. 

“Em… what makes you think  _ we _ have plans?” 

She smiled to herself, putting her glasses back on.  "Are you being coy, Severus?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Coy? That is for adolescent witches."

“And blushing godsons, it seems.” 

He closed his eyes.  He felt cornered all of a sudden.  Silly really, but he didn’t know how to answer.  He sipped his tea, trying to buy some time.  “We discussed going straight to the villa to spend time with  _ Tori _ … and possibly a vacation in Spain… just the three of us.  And I have the conferences to attend for potions and teaching certificates.  Remi has the convention for DADA as well.”

He waited to see if she would say anything but she just sat silent, her eyes full of knowing mirth.  So he continued.  “ _ Tori _ is looking forward to some family time with us… just us.”

"Well that sounds like a good summer. Will  _ Tori _ be attending the conferences with you? I also imagine Jami and Callum, will miss him.”

“We thought we would spend a week at the villa with the boys, then head off for the conferences.  We will be finished in time to return for the Solstice celebration.  Mama already has plans to keep the boys occupied until the Solstice.” 

“Poppy and I have the teaching conference as well. Albus will be in Australia for the Headmaster’s meet, so we won’t be bothered with him at all. Poppy has a healing clinic the week after.”  She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.  “It’ll be a relief to have that old goat out of our hair for three months.” 

Severus thought for a moment. "Kyna starts in the Fall doesn’t she?"

“Yes. She’ll be traveling with us after we visit with the clans and Poppy’s family.”

Severus smiled. "So you have the honor of escorting her to Diagon Alley in August?"

"Yes. I may get her letter early so we can avoid the crowds."

“Coward.”  He mumbled into his teacup as his eyes glittered over the rim at her.  “I understand the crowds are still part of the charm.”

"Not for this lady, they aren’t. "  She glared at him, no venom behind the stare. “And you are  _ not _ too old for me to spell over my knee, young man.” 

Severus blushed... but, not at all for what Minerva was thinking.  She grinned at him and he dropped his eyes.  He thought back to the weekend of Remus’ birthday.  He’d been teasing Remus with some of the chocolate they’d bought, and when he’d tried to grab Remi to administer his birthday spanking, Remi had turned the tables on him.   It had been an… enlightening… experience.

“—you get your exam questions done for the Potions OWLS?”

He shook himself out of the memory, hearing his godmother’s voice.  “Umm… yes.  They are on my desk.  You may take them with you when you are ready to leave.” 

"When should I expect the set for the Potions NEWTS?”

“Tomorrow, I was just about to work on the last set when you arrived.” He picked up the teapot. “Would you like more tea?”

She sat up, holding out her cup. "Please."

He filled her cup then  _ Levitated _ the cream and sugar to the side of the table closest to her.  She fixed her cup and took a sip, then she leaned back again in her chair, fixing him with a look.  He filled his cup and put the teapot down. 

"How are things with you and My Wolf?"

"I don’t know if I understand the question, Auntie." 

"Severus, are you being coy again?"

“Me… never.  I’m not an adolescent witch.”

"Or a blushing Virgin."

“Auntie!”

Minerva just smiled like the kitten with all the cream. "Oh posh. Just tell me if things are good or not." She snorted. "It’s not as if I am asking for favorite positions."

Severus flushed beet red all the way to his hairline as he gaped at his godmother.  She never ceased to amaze him.  Would he ever be able to remain calm when she could come out of nowhere with statements like that?  He sputtered.  “I—we—um...”

She leaned forward, smiling, "Are you happy?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Yes.”  He answered quietly.

"That’s all I needed to know. I just want the both of you to be happy. If anyone deserves it, it’s the two of you."

“Thank you, Auntie.”  He rubbed his hands over his face. “How is it you always manage to make me feel like I’m twelve again?”

“It’s a Godmother’s secret."  She laughed out loud as he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

pqpqpqpq

The full moon was finally over for the month, and Remi rested under the covers in his bed, Severus sitting next to him, bathing him with a warm flannel from a large bowl of hot water.  Several vials of potions sat nearby on the table.  Remus’ eyes were closed and he was almost asleep.  Every so often, his brows would furrow and he would grimace in pain.  Severus lifted one of the vials, uncorking it and reached behind Remus’ head to lift him.

“Here Luv, take two more sips of this.  It will ease the pain.” 

Remus groaned, as he tried to lean up to swallow some of the potion.  Severus eased him back down to the bed carefully, then brought the covers down enough to lay his arms on top of the covers.  He poured more aromatic oils into the basin, rinsed the flannel and began stroking it down the arm closest to him.  He had been working on improvements for the  _ Wolfbane _ , but wasn’t ready just yet to administer the modified version to Remi.  He hated to see Remi in such pain.  The oils Mama had blended seemed to help the pain in Remi’s joints.  He smiled as he pictured her working away in her lab, deep in concentration.  He’d learned his love of potions at her side. 

Remus licked his lips. “Thirsty, Luv. Drink. Please?”  His voice was weak and raspy.

Severus smiled as he lifted the glass of Pumpkin juice he’d fortified with  _ Nutrient Potion _ , for when Remi needed it.  After Remi had drained half of his glass, Severus set the glass back down.  As he turned to wipe Remi’s lips, he noticed one of the vials sitting among the ones he had brought for Remi.  He picked it up and held it up to the light.  The small bottle held a pale translucent potion that luminesced when the light passed through it. 

“Oh bloody hell!”  He exclaimed to himself, almost under his breath but not quite. 

“Wha?”  Remus opened his eyes slowly and focused on Severus staring at a small bottle of potion in the light from the window.  “Something wrong, Sev?” He whispered, his voice too raw to talk any louder.  He squinted, as he tried to focus on the bottle.  The potion looked familiar. 

Severus put the bottle back on the table, then dropped his head into his hands.  He groaned.  Remus reached over and put a hand on his arm. “Luv?”

"I forgot my potion."

“Oh Merlin.  I guess we can be thankful for all the work we’ve been buried under this last week then.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”  He dropped his hands to his lap and looked at Remi. Reaching over, he threaded his fingers with Remi’s.

“What’s on your mind?”

"Tori’s letters. He talks about the boys quite a bit. How he loves having them around."

"Are you thinking of more children?"  Remus pulled himself up to lean back against the headboard, pulling the covers up over his chest. 

"Do you remember when we would sit, at night in bed, holding  _ Tori _ ?"  Severus reached up and pulled his braid forward over his shoulder, and started stroking his fingers down it, absentmindedly.

Remus grinned. "Some of my most precious memories of our time together. Like the whole world was at our feet and nothing could hurt us…  _ Tori _ is growing up and we’ve missed a bit of his life."  Remus” tone became melancholy.

"Yes, we have.  And we can’t get that back."  Severus replied, sadness in his voice. 

"We’ve only just found each other again, Severus. Give us time. And when it’s right, so will another child."  Remus looked warmly at Severus; his heart leaping at the thought that Severus had been considering having another child with him.

Severus” cheeks warmed and he scooted down so he could lay carefully next to Remus on the bed, cuddling up to his side.  “I love you, Remi.” 

“And I love you, Sev.”

Tbc…


	64. The Leaving Feast, the Last Breakfast, and More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 64,** **The Leaving Feast, the Last Breakfast, and More Questions**

4,159 words

The Leaving Feast had finally arrived. The Great Hall was filled with the excited voices of students sharing holiday plans, exchanging well-wishes, and some exchanging Muggle post addresses and telly numbers, as well as heart-felt and tearful good-byes for Seventh Years that had graduated.  There even seemed to be some amiable activity between members of different Houses. 

Severus and Remus had just finished their meal and were sitting back in their seats, sipping fresh cups of tea as they watched the students.  They sat silently and watched for a while before Remus sighed.  Severus looked over and raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s a bit odd to be sitting up here, watching them.  It wasn’t all that long ago that you and I were down there, ourselves.  Saying goodbye to friends we’d known for seven years.  Exchanging information, and promises, to keep in touch.”

“Thanking the Goddesses that we hopefully would never see our enemies again.” Severus mumbled into his teacup, earning himself a glare from Remus.  “True, it is odd. But there are advantages now.”

Remus fixed him with a look, curious as to what he was thinking.

“We can sit together now, openly. Talk openly. Laugh openly.  Not hide our friendship.  And now, noone would think it odd.”

“Lil would be happy for us.”

“Indeed.”  They both became very silent, thoughts lost momentarily in remembering, before Severus continued.  “I still miss her, Remi.  I still feel that ache in my chest, when I think of her.”

“I feel it too.  It makes me want to spend as much time with … Jami, as I possibly can.  I can see a bit of her in him every time he looks at me.”

“I’ve noticed that myself.  He’s such a quiet boy, but there is a keen intelligence in his eyes.  I find I am developing an attachment to him as well.  Both boys have surprising pleasant personalities—the older a bit more of a surprise than the younger.  I guess we can thank the strong pureblood maternal lines for that.”

Remus nodded in agreement.  “Thankfully.”

Heads close together, their conversation was quiet, completely overshadowed by the louder animated ones going on around them in the large hall.  Severus sat up and leaned forward, reaching for the sugar, allowing him to glance surreptitiously at the Headmaster.  What he saw surprised him and he nudged Remus in the leg, and with a slight inclination of his head, directed Remus” attention in that direction. 

Albus was sitting quietly in his ornately carved chair, stirring his tea absentmindedly, as he stared out across the Great Hall, not looking at anything in particular.  Attired in his usual garish robes and hat, tiny gold spectacles perched on the end of his nose, only those around him would instantly see what was missing.  His face was not graced with his usual grandfatherly smile and the ever present twinkle was absent from the pale blue eyes.  It was clear that he was preoccupied by something.  One could almost say he was looking troubled, but by what, noone knew.  He was totally oblivious to all the high-energy activity going on around him. 

Remus looked at Severus, shrugged his shoulders, drained his teacup, and set it down.  “I think I’ll have a bit of pudding now.  What about you?  Care to join me?”

Severus rolled his eyes.  “With that stash you have in your wardrobe, do you really think you need pudding?” 

Remus laughed, giving Severus a mischievous look.  “No, I guess not.  Besides, we will be eating your Mama’s pastries soon enough.”

“Remi, you and your sweet tooth!  If I put away the chocolate and sweets like you do, I’d look like Slughorn!”

Snorting, Remus leaned closer to Severus, as he slid a hand up Severus” thigh, stopping at the top and giving a firm squeeze to the hardening erection under his fingers.  “Oh no you wouldn’t,” he purred in the pale ear, “Because I would help you stay trim.”  His voice carried a growling under tone that sent a pleasant shiver up Severus’ spine and put a blush in his cheeks.  He quickly picked up his cup, taking a drink to hide his face. 

“Remi!” He replied, in a strangled squeak, under his breath.

Giving Severus’ cock another squeeze, he pulled his hand away slowly as he sat up.  Glancing around the room, from below lowered lashes, he verified that noone had paid any mind to their conversation.  Hearing the very loud sound of someone clearing their throat, he looked toward the center of the Staff table.  Slowly the Headmaster stood, arms raised, motioning everyone to silence.  The noise level in the Great Hall dropped quickly, as everyone turned their attention to him.

“Again, we have come to the end of another school year.  It has been a busy and eventful year, as usual.  Congratulations again, to Gryffindor on winning the Quidditch Cup, and to Ravenclaw House for winning the House Cup.  Best of luck next year to our other two Houses.  The final points were very close this year.  You’ve all worked very hard.  Our Seventh Years are preparing to start their next great adventure, entering the adult world, as fully-trained witches and wizards.  We wish you all the best of luck in whatever endeavor you will be pursuing, whether it be University, apprenticeships, or a position waiting for you in the working world.”

He looked around at the students he knew would be leaving, and smiled, trying to add those faces to all the ones that had graduated before them during his time at Hogwarts.

“Our First Years, so meek and frightened at the beginning of the school year, have grown so much over these many months into more confident and creative individuals.  You have made new friends, formed alliances, learned your way around the school, and learned a little about yourselves.  Be proud in the progress you have made.  For our First through Sixth Years, you will be returning to us again in the fall.  We look forward to your return, rested and ready to take on new lessons and new challenges.  Enjoy your summer holidays.  Have fun.  Make memories you can bring back and share with your friends. Now, it is time for all of you to return to your Houses, to finish packing for tomorrow and get a good night’s sleep.  You are all excused!” 

He smiled widely and the twinkle came back for a little while, as he swept his hand up over his head and caused a shower of multicolored confetti to rain down on the students.  Gasps of shock echoed throughout the hall as everyone watched the miniscule bits of magical paper float down, then immediately disappear upon touching students, tables, benches and floor.  Laughter and excited chatter followed as the students began to slowly file out of the hall in small groups.  The Headmaster turned first to his left then to his right, nodding at each of the Staff members, before turning, without a word, and exiting through the Staff door.  His behavior was odd, and it caused some curious looks between several of the professors, before they too rose and exited the hall, heading back to their own quarters for the evening. 

pqpqpqpq

Severus awoke with a snort, feeling a tugging on the covers. The room was already beginning to get light from the charmed window. He rolled over and pulled the covers up, as he curled around Remus’ body once more.  When the tugging started again, he opened one bleary eye to a slit and peered over the edge of the bed.  Standing there was his elf, Posie, her hand poised on the blankets, ready to tug again.

"Wha--?"

"Master Severus must get up, Sir.  You are required in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Time‘sit?  Too early..."

"Go back to sleep," Remus whispered as he pulled the other man close again, and burrowed deeper under the covers.

"M’kay."  Severus burrowed down and started to slip again into slumber.

"Master Severus and Master Remus. You are both required in the Great Hall. The children leave today."  Please Sirs...!"

"Not time."  Remus grumbled from under the covers. 

The tugging began again, then suddenly the covers disappeared.  "It is past time, Masters."

"Bloody Hell!"  Severus exclaimed as the cold air hit his warm skin.  As quick as the covers disappeared, both men were covered from head to toe in gooseflesh and their morning erections died, as pricks tried to crawl into their bodies in escape from the cold. 

"Posie!  Stoke the bloody fire, please!"  He reached for covers that were no longer on the bed.  “Bugger!”

Remus rolled over and sat halfway up, bleary eyed and hair standing on end.  "Well, no morning shag this day."

The fireplace flared and the elf cast a _Warming_ _Charm_ on the room.  "Your bath is waiting."  With that she disappeared.

"I am sorry Remi.  But you remember Mama gave the elves substantial leeway when it came to getting us out of bed in the mornings."

Remus grunted in reply, and waved his hand, " _ Tempus _ ."

Severus noted the time, realizing that breakfast had started 20 minutes ago.  "Bloody hell!  We’re late!"  He exclaimed as he bolted out of bed and headed for the bath.

"No, time, Sev… we have to move now!"

Growling under his breath, Severus reached for his wand and cast  _ Scourify _ over himself, then over Remus.

"Damn, Sev… a little rougher next time... take the hair with that spell you almost did. If you want me clean shaven we can do that next week, when we’re alone."

Severus snorted, as his cheeks pinked.  He handed Remus a clean shirt and trousers from his wardrobe, and clean pants and socks from his bureau.  Remus shimmied into the black trousers. They were going be a bit tight, but all right.  Severus eyed Remus’ arse from behind, enjoying the view.  The trousers were a bit... fitted... but he didn’t mind.  It was too bad, that view would shortly be covered by teaching robes.  Turning toward the bed, he noticed the pants still lying there that he had handed Remus only moments ago.  Raising an eyebrow, his cheeks warming again, he walked up behind Remus and slid a hand around to cup his prick. 

"What? No pants?"  He purred against Remus’ ear.

"No time.  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ will have our guts for garters if we don’t hurry."  He replied, ignoring the shiver down his spine, and mentally fought the erection that was struggling to life under his lover’s hand.

Severus just raised an eyebrow but didn’t reply.  He knew his godmothers well enough.  He finished buttoning his shirt and donned his waistcoat and short robes, casting a spell to button them.  He toed into his boots and looked at Remus. 

“Luv, your hair is standing on end.” 

" _ Your _ hair is all over."  Remus grinned at him as he patted his own hair down, running his fingers through it tryin to tame it. 

Severus stopped.  “Bugger!” 

Pulling his wand, he cast  _Detangling_ and _Smoothing_ _Spells_ on his own hip length locks, wondering if there was time to braid it.  No, there wouldn’t be time and there was no help for it.  They had to get to the Great Hall now.  Maybe noone would notice in all the excitement.  As they hurried down the hall, robes billowing behind them, their steps echoing off the walls in the empty corridors, it seemed to take forever to reach the Staff entrance.  They’d tried to enter unnoticed, but it didn’t work as they took their seats at the Staff table.

Minerva snickered in her teacup, as she took in the less than perfect appearance. "Up late boys?"

Both men looked at her and flushed, prepared words escaping them for the moment.  Poppy peeked around her, mirth showing on her face.

Minerva spoke, in her best teacher’s voice, "Remus, I’ll need to speak with you after the train leaves."

"Umm... ok.  Is anything wrong,  _ Màthair _ ?  He whispered. 

"Did you do something I should be appraised of?”  She asked, the glint of mirth never leaving her gaze.

"Not that I’m aware of."

"I will finish our packing Remi."  Severus offered, as he gazed at his godmothers, confused as to what was going on.  “I think she needs your completed syllabus for next year.”

Remus seemed to relax.  “Ah, yes.  I have that on my desk in my rooms.”

“I can have Posie bring it to your office, Auntie, if it would be easier.”  Severus spoke as he filled his and Remus’ teacups, before reaching for a large warm scone from the plate between them.  Slathering it liberally with clotted cream, he bit into it and hummed in pleasure.  He was really hungry this morning. 

Minerva leaned over as Remus took a sip of his tea. "I actually want to speak with you before you leave." 

"Oh?  Did I forget something else?"  Remus looked at her in confusion, as he mentally ran down the list of things he had to have done before they could leave. 

"Why are you so nervous, Remus?" Poppy asked.

"Nervous? I’m not nervous."

"Are you sure? Because you’re awfully twitchy."  She smiled into her teacup.

Severus stopped chewing and looked over at the women, waiting to see what would be said next, as he remembered his earlier conversation with Minerva.  He choked a bit, and reached for his cup as Poppy stood to clap him on the back.  Once he’d stopped coughing and his color returned to normal, she returned to her seat.

"All right there, Sev?"  Remus asked, concerned.

"I’ll be fine." Severus rasped out.

Remus grabbed a scone, splitting it and covering the halves liberally with Nutella, hoping there would be no more questions during breakfast.  Turning to Minerva, he asked. "After the children leave on the train?"

"About an hour will do. I must make sure all the dorms are cleared out, and no one forgets anything. Some of the parents still come to Hogwarts to retrieve their children."

"Very well. Once the students have cleared the castle, I will be in your ...  office… or rooms?” 

“Office.”

"Office it is, then."  He returned his attention to his breakfast.

~*~

All the student had finally gone.  The castle seemed eerily empty as Remus kissed Sev and headed off to his mother’s office.  His footsteps echoed, the sound bouncing off the walls, as he walked, nodding at the portraits as he passed them.  The house ghosts seemed absent already as well.  Maybe they went on holiday too.  The thought made him smile.  Finally he arrived at the door to his mother’s office.  Knocking, he waited for her voice. 

"Come in Remus."

The door opened for him and he stepped inside.  She sat behind her desk, robes off, her hair down, looking through a stack of parchments on her desk.  Looking up, she smiled at him.

"I have my finished syllabus... for next year. I’ve added to the First Year curriculum."  He held out a thick scroll. 

Taking it, she gestured to him. "Sit down Remus."

He made himself comfortable in the upholstered chair across the desk from her and waited.  She shuffled through a few more parchments before locking them in her desk.  She put her quills and inkwell away before focusing her attention on him. 

 

“Remus, your hair is still a fright.  No time to comb it this morning?”  She asked with a smirk, as he reached up to pat it down.  

 

She picked up her wand, “Here. Allow me.  Thought I was done with taming your hair.”

 

Two quick flicks and a twist of her wrist and his hair was perfectly neat. Stowing her wand again, she folded her hands on her desk and focus her gaze on him.ááá

“Thank you,  _ Màthair _ .” He reached up to light touch his hair.

"So tell me, Remus, how are you and Sev?”

He looked at her funny, thinking what an odd question that was.  Had they not stayed within their curriculums this year?  "Fine.  Our lessons together have worked well. No problems."

She folded her hands on the desk and smiled at him. "No, my Wolf. How are  _ things _ with you and Severus?"

"Fine, as I said.  We have no quarrels with each other." 

"What are your intentions?”  She asked, ever patient, when one knows their child is avoiding the question.

"Intentions?  Well I intend to return in the Fall."  He was beginning to get nervous.  Where was this coming from?

"Don’t be coy, Remus John Lupin-McGonagall. What are your  _ plans regarding Severus _ ?"  She asked, hiding the smile she felt tugging at her, and kept her voice firm.

He felt suddenly warm under his collar.  Uh oh.  She had used his full name. It still did him in, even after all these years.  He thought back over the year, trying to determine if he had made an error in judgement, offended someone... he looked at her sheepishly.  How did she always reduce him to an eleven-year-old? 

Seeing his discomfort, she changed tactics, "What are your plans for the Summer Hols?"

He loosened his tie, and cleared his throat.  "Well you know we are going to Italy for a few weeks before the teachers” conferences, then we will be returning to the villa after.  There have been discussions of a possible holiday in Spain, with  _ Tori _ ."

"Anything special planned for you and Severus?"  She asked, watching him closely.

"Umm... special plans?"

"Remus... You don’t do coy very well."

He felt his face go red.  What the bloody hell was his  _ Màthair _ fishing for?  He didn’t know what to say.  Sev would kill him if he said anything to anyone before they discussed it.

"Remus, I’m not asking what positions or where... just what are your plans or intentions towards Severus. I am your adopted Mother and his Godmother."  She sat back and waited for the explosion she knew was coming. 

" _ Màthair _ !"  His cheeks were burning and his eyes were wide as he stared at her.

She leaned forward and spoke in a purring voice, eyebrow arched and mirth in her eyes… " _ Now _ , I have your attention."

Remus sputtered.  He didn’t know what to say.    Would there ever come a time when she couldn’t catch him off guard like this?

"Come now, you’ve had to think forward to a possible future.  Both of you have grown closer in the past year. Closer than before, I think."

Remus groaned and dropped his face into his hands.  He’d known he’d have to tell her and  _ Muime _ eventually, but it had come sooner than expected and he and Sev hadn’t talked about it lately. 

"Yes...” He replied in a small voice.

"And...."

"I love him,  _ Màthair _ ... and he loves me.  And… the wolf has claimed him...” He looked at her with one eye between his fingers.

 "And what does Severus think about this?"  She whispered.

"This? As in?"  He looked at her, waiting.

"Has he accepted the Wolf’s claim?”  She asked, hoping the answer was a positive one.

"He…  asked… for the Wolf to claim him."  Remus whispered.

"You claimed him as your mate and as a  _ Carrier _ ?"

"Yes,  _ Màthair _ ."

"Severus is alright?"

"Yes, he is fine.  And very happy, I might add, as am I."  He gave her a tentative smile.

"You are being careful this time around?"  She eyed him sternly.

"Yes!  He is brewing his potion. We’re not ready for another child yet.”  Remus answered as he felt his face again grow hot, when he realized what he had just said.  Sev was going to kill him.

"So you’ve spoken about more children?" Minerva said smiling. She had empty arms and so wanted to hold babies again.

Remus closed his eyes and swallowed, his voice coming out in a pleading tone.  "Please  _ Màthair _ .  We only spoke of it once and I don’t have his permission to speak to anyone else about it.  He hasn’t even told Mama  _ Luisa _ about us yet.  Please don’t tell him we spoke of it."

"Remus, my little Wolf. You have my blessing, just remember that I love you both and that together you can beat anything and overcome everything."

"Overcome what, Remi?  What aren’t I to know?  Severus voice came from the doorway.  He had a curious look on his face as he looked back and forth between his godmother and Remus, who had turned to look at him--his face pale.

"Oh bugger..."  Remus mumbled under his breath, as he turned back around in the chair, throwing his mother a pleading look.

Minerva stood from her desk and walked around to stand in front of Remus and beckoned Severus over. When Severus stood next to Remus chair in front of Minerva, she put her hand on both their shoulders.

"I love you both, and nothing will change that. As the head of Clan McGonagall, I give my blessing."

Severus looked down at Remus, an arched eyebrow and a smile tugging at his lips.  "She dragged it out of you, didn’t she?"

Remus only nodded, looking sheepish and waited for the berating.

"She pinned me down the other day.  Sly old witch."  He added, no malice evident in his tone. 

"I guess I should tell you then, that she also knows we spoke of more children."  He looked up at Severus from the corner of his eyes.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his godmother.  "Well that certainly explains that mad gleam in her eyes then."  Looking down at Remus, he continued, "Are there any secrets left, Remi?

"He didn’t tell me positions… or locations."  She added with a smirk. 

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.  "It is next to impossible to stand against one’s own mother, Remi. Especially ours.  You should know that by now."

"Well...” Remus began. 

"How many babies?"  She broke in.

Severus turned and looked at her, caught off guard by the question. "We haven’t even thought that far ahead!"

Minerva smirked.  "Well I guess you really should be bonded first, before having more children.  Do it right this time."

"Bonded! Sweet Merlin!"  Remus groaned.

"Yes, Auntie.”  Severus answered, with a sigh.  “Mama would have my head.”

"And Poppy and I wouldn’t?”  She asked.  "I’d advise you to speak to her as soon as you arrive, or she will be upset."

"Yes, Auntie.  I had planned to."

"Good. We’ll be meeting up at the conferences, and off and on this summer, so be safe and have fun."  She smiled.  “Now off with you both.  I have to meet Poppy, and I haven’t changed my clothes yet.”

Both men kissed and hugged her before they exited her office, and returned to their rooms to retrieve their luggage, feeling just a little bit raw.

Tbc…


	65. Rough and Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 65** **Rough and Tumble**

3,101 words                           

As the tingle of  _ Apparation _ left them, Severus and Remus looked around, taking in the beauty of home.  The sun shone brightly, and the air was fresh.  It was so good to be home.  Looking up at the villa, they could see  _ Faegan _ standing in the open doorway, waiting.  The tall elf wasn't smiling, but there was a happy--and maybe knowing-- gleam in his eyes? 

Remus shrugged out of his robes and slung them over his shoulder.  He stretched, wiggling his toes.  It felt good to be wearing his old comfortable sandals again.  They went well with his worn denims and faded t-shirt.  He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair; it had gotten longer over the last few months and now reached below his shoulders.

Hearing a snort beside him, he turned to raise an eyebrow at Severus.  "What? It feels good to finally start our holiday," he said with a smirk to the other man.

Severus had opted for a comfortable elfin tunic and trousers, in a medium blue.  He wore no under tunic this time, in deference to the warmer climes of Italy.  Soft fine hide sandals covered his feet and he wore his hair loosely braided, a few strands escaping to drift around his face in the breeze.  Feeling a stronger pull to his heritage, he had become subconsciously drawn to wearing the traditional Elfin clothing more often when not teaching.  It wasn’t something he had really thought about.  Remus liked it, though he had yet to really say much about it to Severus.

"Come along, you slacker.  I'm sure Mama already has a meal prepared for our arrival."  Severus smiled at Remus' relaxed demeanor, happy to see it. 

“Mmmm…food.  Homemade Italian food…  Mama  _ Luisa’s _ food.”  Remus had a stupid grin on his face. “Ok, let’s go then.” 

He bounded off toward the villa, leaving Severus standing alone, shaking his head.  He followed his lover down the stone walkway. 

Reaching the steps, they both ascended together to meet  _ Faegan _ at the doors.  He bowed his head to them in greeting, and said;  _ “Please accept the blessings and bounty of this house.” _

Severus and Remus smiled as they inclined their heads in returned, replying in kind,  _ “Thank you.  And may our presence bring good magic and harmony.”    _

_ Faegan _ stepped aside to allow them entry into the house.  “Welcome home, Master Severus… Master Remus.  You both are looking well.”

“Thank you,  _ Faegan _ .  We’re very happy to be home,  _ and _ to be done with teaching for the summer,”  Remus replied, as he handed his cloak and small bag to the waiting house elf, who also took Severus’ cloak and bag.

“Yes, the holiday couldn’t start soon enough for me this year.  Where is everyone,  _ Faegan _ ?”  Severus asked, looking around.  He’d hoped  _ Tori _ would be waiting for them.

Severus and Remus looked up startled as the High Elf quickly stepped back, and the movement was immediately followed by the sound of small feet pounding fast down the marble floored halls.  The echo was confusing, as it seemed to be coming from more than one direction.  Suddenly, two small bodies came hurtling at them from opposite directions, and attached themselves to the new arrivals, causing them to fall in a heap at Faegan’s feet.  High-pitched giggles and squeals cut through the air.

“ _ Madre’ _ !”

“Unca Remus!”

Both men lay on the cool floor, flat on their backs, each with a small boy sitting in the middle of their chests;  _ Tori _ , sitting on Severus, and Callum, on Remus.  The boys beamed down at the men with huge happy smiles, and the men could not help but smile back.  Remus looked around confused, and as he opened his mouth to ask a question, he was interrupted by more arrivals.

“ _ Ettore Luigi _ !  Tch!  Such behavior!” 

_ Luisa _ swept into the entrance hall, elegant in robes of poppy red.

“Callum Ewan Potter!  Get off of  _ Signore _ Lupin at once!”  Ivy followed close behind, gently grasping the hand of a very shy Jami. 

Both boys quickly scrambled to their feet, standing side by side, hands clasped behind them, eyes down.

_ “Chiedo perdono, Nonna…Zia Ivy,” _   Tori spoke quietly.

“I’m sorry,  _ Nonna _ … Mama,”  Callum echoed.

“Do both of you need reminding of the rules of this villa?”  Luisa asked calmly.

“No,  _ Nonna _ …” was the chorused reply.

“Very well, now greet our returning family properly,” she told them, barely hiding her smile though her eyes twinkled madly as she watched them wrap their arms around the men again, hugging and talking excitedly.

Severus wrapped his arms around his son, who seemed to have grown several inches since he'd last held him, and kissed the blond hair as tears stung the corners of his eyes.   _ Mio figlio… Mi sei mancato così tanto…”   _ He whispered, as he cupped Tori’s face and kissed his cheek.

_ “Mi sei mancato così tanto… Madre…” _ Tori replied, so happy to have his parents home again. 

Remus reached over and patted Severus shoulder, as he tugged  _ Tori _ from his grasp, enveloping the boy in a crushing hug.  “Oh Pup, how I have missed you!  Give us a kiss then!”

While Severus and Remus continued to get reacquainted with  _ Tori _ , Callum scampered over to where Jami stood quietly and shyly by Ivy, still holding her hand, watching.  He grabbed Jami’s free hand and tugged, pulling him to Severus, Remus and  _ Tori _ .  Stopping in front of Remus, he waited until they had the man’s attention. 

Remus put  _ Tori _ down and spotted the other two boys standing nearby.  “Jami!”  He exclaimed, as he went to one knee, looking into those huge green eyes.  He held his arms out in invitation toward his godson, and waited.  He knew Jami would come to him if he chose to.  Severus and  _ Tori _ stood behind Remus, Severus resting his hands on  _ Tori’s _ shoulders while they waited to see what the quiet boy would do.  He seemed to have grown just a little too, mostly filling out and looking healthier, though he hadn’t sprouted up as much as the other boys had.

Jami looked into Remus’ eyes, studying them, as if he could read Remus’ soul.  He rubbed his bottom lip with two fingers, though they didn’t quite make it into his mouth.  Finally a small smile broke out on his face. 

“M-Moony.”  He said quietly, before walking quickly into Remus’ arms and was enfolded into a tight embrace. 

Both women aww’d behind him, as Severus,  _ Tori _ , and Callum smiled.   _ Faegan _ nodded in approval, though his smile only reflected in his eyes as he watched from the doorway.  That child, as well as other members of this family, had many struggles ahead of them, but he knew with this strong family support they would be fine. 

“Oh Jami!  I missed you so much!!”  Remus picked the boy up, hugging him tight as he kissed him all over his face.  Jami squirmed and let out a little whispering giggle at the sensations.  This was his Moony and he was home.  And Sev’rus was home too.   _ Tori _ was very happy. He missed his Papa and  _ Madre _ ’.  Callum had been talking about them coming home for two weeks.  He liked Moony.  Jami liked Sev’rus too.  He gave warm hugs and soft kisses, kind of like his own Mama, that he almost remembered.

_ “Benvenuto, Mio Figli!” _ _ Luisa _ exclaimed, as she walked up to Severus and Remus, and pulled them into a hug, Jami pressed between them. 

She kissed them each on both cheeks, and smiled down at Jami, cuddled between their bodies, planting a kiss in the messy hair.  She felt whole again with them both home.  The boys had been wound tightly with excitement for the last several weeks when they’d realized the summer holiday would be starting and it would bring these two home.  She stepped back and motioned for Ivy to join them, holding out her hand.  The redhead smiled a tiny smile and walked up beside  _ Luisa _ .

“Greetings, Remus…Severus.  Welcome home.  I hope your journey was pleasant.” 

She looked at each of them, smiling.  Each of the men kissed her lightly on each cheek. 

“It was the typical International Portkey, but uneventful,” Remus replied, before looking at Severus out of the corner of his eye.  “But only because Severus remembered his  _ Anti-Nausea Potion _ .”  He yelped as he got an elbow in the ribs.

Severus scowled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at  _ Luisa _ and Ivy.  “Are those the delicious smells of our midday meal by chance, Mama  _ Luisa _ ?”

Severus rolled his eyes this time, as  _ Tori _ and Callum laughed.  Jami just smiled, watching the interplay among the adults.  Their expressions were so funny sometimes.  Especially between his Moony and Sev’rus. 

“Why yes, it is, Remus.  We have been busy, with the assistance of our house elves, preparing this meal just for your homecoming.  Ivy has learned to cook many new things in the last several months, and she is a quick learner when it comes to kitchen charms, too!  She cooked most of the meal today. The kitchen elves were even impressed, though they insisted on doing all the preparatory work for her.”   _ Luisa _ nodded toward Ivy, causing the younger woman to blush.  “She will make some wizard very happy --- maybe it will be her secret admirer.”

“ _ Luisa _ !”  Ivy looked between  _ Luisa _ and the men, her eyes wide, and her blush even deeper.

“Oh really?” Remus grinned and raised an eyebrow. “A secret admirer.  Do tell, Ivy.” 

Ivy blushed deeper as something hit Remus in the back of the head. 

“Ow!”  Rubbing his head, he looked over at Severus. “What was that for?”

“You are too nosy for your own good, Remi.  Lily would have your hide.”  He smiled at Ivy. “Just ignore him, Ivy. Lils did when he got like this…or she just hexed him.”

Ivy giggled as she watched Remus glare at Severus.  Maybe while they were home, they could tell her more about their time with Lily.  They had been her closest friends.

“Shall we eat?”  Ivy motioned toward the hall to the dining room. “Maybe while we eat, you could tell me some of your memories of my sister?”

“We’d be pleased to.”  Severus replied, as he wrapped an arm around  _ Tori _ , who in turn grabbed Callum’s hand.  Everyone moved as one toward the dining room, where they sat and talked and enjoyed a wonderful meal. 

pqpqpqpq

Everyone relaxed in the library after the very filling midday meal. The food had indeed been good; Ivy had done a wonderful job.   _ Luisa _ and Ivy sat on either end of the sofa, watching Remus and Severus, where they sat on the floor with the boys.  Severus leaned against the sofa, his arm around  _ Tori _ , who lay on the floor with his head in his  _ Madre’s _ lap,  Severus’ long fingers ran gently through his hair.  Remus lay stretched out on his back, with both Callum and Jami climbing all over him. 

The windows were open just a little, allowing a warm breeze to circulate.  The house elves had placed fresh floral arrangements in the room that morning, from the villa’s greenhouse; the wonderful scents of the flowers drifted throughout the room.  With warmer weather arriving,  _ Luisa _ had asked the elves make some changes to the décor of the villa, making it more airy and relaxed.

After Jami slid off of him, Remus wrapped his arms around Callum and rolled, putting Callum below him.  Looking down with a mischievous grin, he proceeded to tickle, eliciting loud squeals and laughter, as Callum squirmed, desperately trying to escape.  Jami scooted over to sit against Ivy’s legs, his eyes bright and he smiled as he watched the friendly attack on his cousin.  He could feel his aunt’s body tremble, so she must also be laughing too.  Looking up, he saw that both she and  _ Nonna _ were indeed laughing, as were Sev’rus and  _ Tori _ .  He smiled again to himself; he loved it here.  

 

Everyone was happy and kind to each other. No one hit him or Callum, or Auntie Ivy.   _ Nonna _ had told him that Sev’rus’ father had been like Bad Uncle, but when he got old, he had been sorry.  She had kept him from hurting Sev’rus and Aunt  _ Dona _ and Uncle  _ Ettore _ .  She told him most families were not like that, and that good parents were not mean that way.  Real families cared for and loved each other.  When he’d told her he like having a real family now, she had smiled and kissed both his cheeks, hugging him tight.  Auntie didn’t cry anymore.   _ Tori _ told him that someone was sending her flowers and presents, because they liked her.  He hoped someone would come and love Auntie and make her happy; Callum needed a good Papa. 

Lost in thought, Jami was caught unawares, when he felt a large warm hand close around his ankle and pull him gently across the floor.  He looked up surprised and saw both Callum and Moony grinning at him, mischief in their eyes.  His mouth opened in a silent ‘Oh’, and he rolled over, trying to crawl away. 

“Oh no you don’t my little Cub!”  Remus growled playfully, as he pulled back on Jami’s ankle, bringing the small boy to him. 

Jami thrashed around, but not too hard.  He knew his Moony wouldn’t hurt him.  He couldn’t really hear him, but he knew Callum was laughing loudly, his body shaking, as he rolled on the floor.  Callum loved to play rough and tussle on the floor.  Jami looked up to see Moony grinning down at him, right before nimble fingers dug into his ticklish spots making him squirm, and utter loud squeaks and squeals. 

“Ahhh!  M-M-Mooo-n-n-ny!  N-N-No-ooo!”   Jami gasped in an airy voice, as he tried to push away the teasing fingers.

Remus sat up suddenly, when he heard Jami speak---no,  _ yell! _   The shiny emerald eyes stared up at him from a grinning tear-streaked face.  Jami gave him an odd look, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly.  Remus grinned, pulled up Jami’s shirt, dropped down quick as a flash and blew loud raspberries on the small stomach, causing Jami to howl.  Of course, it caused loud laughter from everyone else in the room too.  The next thing Remus knew, he’d been knocked to the side, with both Callum and  _ Tori _ on top of him.  They were quickly joined by Jami, who crawled on top of the ‘dogpile’ and sat there as if he had conquered a mountain. 

“Our little conqueror, I see,” Severus smiled, as he signed, before scooting across the floor to scoop Jami off the squirming bodies and out of harm’s way.  Just as he sat back, with Jami on his lap, Remus flipped, grabbing Callum and  _ Tori _ and pinning them under him.  He kept most of his weight on his arms and legs, only allowing enough to keep boys pinned.

“Oh ho!  What are you going to do now?”  He asked in a mock evil voice.  “Shall I—tickle—you now?!”

“NO!” Both boys yelled as they tried to get away.

Remus leaned out to grab at  _ Tori _ who had managed to squirm most of the way out from under him, which effectively distracted him from Callum.  Taking advantage of the situation, Callum was able to get free and scoot over near Severus and Jami before Remus could grab him.  Remus looked at the grinning boy and just shrugged his shoulders, returning his attention to his son, who was again securely trapped below him. 

“It seems your comrade has forsaken you, oh brave one.  Now you are in MY clutches!  MWAHAHAHAHA!”  Remus spoke in a mock evil voice as he glared maniacally at Tori. “Now you are My prisoner… and it is time for your TORTURE! MWAHAHAHAHA! ” Raising his hands, fingers like claws, he suddenly plunged down into  _ Tori’s _ ribs, tickling furiously. 

_ Tori’s _ squeals and screaming laughter echoed in the large room, to the point that even Jami could hear it, just a little.  Jami clapped in delight and he could feel Severus’ body shaking around him as the man laughed at their antics. Callum was bouncing up and down beside them in his excitement, clapping and yelling encouragement.

Finally, both Remus and  _ Tori _ collapsed in exhaustion.  Remus lay on his back on the floor,  _ Tori _ beside him, as they both tried to catch their breath, chests heaving.   _ Tori’s _ hair was a mess and Remus’ wasn’t much better.  Their clothes were all twisted and Remus had lost one of his sandals.   _ Luisa _ shook her head at them as she summoned one of the elves to bring iced juice for everyone.  Remus cast spells to set them to rights, before moving to sit in one of the comfortable chairs.   _ Tori _ climbed into his lap, handing him his missing sandal. 

When the juice arrived, the elves had added some sandwiches and pastries.  Everyone settled back to catch their breath and discuss how they wanted to spend the next two weeks before Remus and Severus had to attend their teaching conferences.

Tbc…

____________

_ Chiedo perdono -  _ Italian. Ask forgiveness.

_ Zia -  _ Italian. Aunt.

_ Mi sei mancato così tanto -  _ Italian. I missed you so much.

_ Benvenuto -  _  Italian. Welcome.


	66. False Leads, Patient Trouble, and Dinner Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 66,** **False Leads, Patient Trouble, and Dinner Conversation**

2,676 words

Albus dropped one  _ Owlpost _ , and picked up the next, as he sat at his desk enjoying his first cup of tea of the day.  He had been pleading illness lately and taking meals in his rooms. Poppy had prescribed potions to help him sleep and for headaches, and Minerva had very obligingly taken his place at the Staff table for meals and any other duty that would have required his presence.  He pushed through the pile again.  Ah, there it was—the missive he had been waiting on from Alastor.  Unrolling it, he scanned the brief missive. 

#  AD~

_ I am still searching avidly for the trail.  It is buried deep and will take me further time to uncover.  Whoever executed this knew what they were doing, but I will persevere.  Will contact you as soon as I have information.  _

__

_ ~AM _

__

Albus huffed a disappointed sigh as he watched the parchment disappear in a puff of magic.  If anyone could find that child, it would be Alastor Moody.  He pushed the rest of his mail aside, and reached for a lemon biscuit.  Looking at the stacks of paperwork and ledgers on his desk, he knew he could reasonably use work as an excuse to stay in his office for the remainder of the day.  He was a bit heartened to hear that several students had asked about him up until the year ended.  Picking up his quill, he pulled one of the large scrolls toward him, unrolled it and went to work.  Irma was busy inventorying the library again, so she would be otherwise occupied for the next few weeks of the holiday.  It was as good a time as any to finish up the paperwork that had piled up. 

pqpqpqpq

“Doctor, we are having problems with Mr. Dursley again.  He has managed to injure another orderly, and the nurses refuse to go near him.”  Nurse Cratchett looked up at Dr.  _ Giovanni _ in annoyance; that one patient was effectively disrupting her perfectly run schedule.

“I understand Millie.  We will just have to change his medication again.  For the time being, keep him restrained unless he has to bathe or visit the loo.”   _ Basilio Gi _ ovanni sighed.  “Which orderly was injured?”

“Alfie. It’s the first time he was unable to duck fast enough.”  She shook her head.  He was their smallest swiftest orderly, and until now, he’d  _ always _ been fast enough to never be struck by a patient. 

“How badly was he hurt?  Will he need to be sent home to convalesce?”   Dr.  _ Giovanni _ wrinkled his forehead in concern.

“ ’M fine, Doc.  Takes more ‘an tha’ great brute ta take ol’ Alfie down, yeah?”  A young man with shaggy dark auburn hair and green blue eyes approached them, one eye and cheekbone blackened behind his glasses, a swollen lip, and his upper arm swathed in bandages.

“Glad to see you on your feet, Alfie.  It would hamper our efficiency to have one of our best orderlies put off deck.”  He patted the young man gently on the shoulder.

 “Do you know what may have set him off then?”  Nurse Cratchett asked as she looked at Alfie’s injuries, tsk’ing in disgust at having one of her best workers almost put out of commission. 

Looking at Alfie, he thought back to his conversation with  _ Luigi Bianci _ .  From the description he had received of the boy and his deceased parents, it appeared that Alfie resembled the father and possibly what the boy would look like once he attained adulthood. Evidently Mr. Dursley had met the boy’s father at least once and had a great dislike for the man and the son. Evidently Alfie’s sudden appearance in his room, coupled with that resemblance had set off the corpulent foul-tempered man. 

“Yes, I belief I do.  Alfie, I don’t want you attending Mr. Dursley anymore.”  When the diminutive orderly opened his mouth to protest, he held up a finger, silencing the young man. “It has nothing to do with your excellent care of our patients, but with something you have no control over.  I suspect you resemble someone from the man’s past for whom he harbours a great dislike.”  Alfie nodded in understanding.

“I will give you one of Dougal’s patients and he will take your place with Mr. Dursley.  I seriously  _ doubt _ he will have any problems with Mr. Dursley.”  Mille Cratchett grinned smugly as she looked back and forth between Alfie and Dr.  _ Giovanni _ . 

None of the patients ever gave the huge Scotsman any trouble.  After all he has been the National Caber Toss and Weight Throw Champions for three years running.  The big redhead was built like a stone barricade.  He was a total sweetheart unless you gave him trouble, and then he became all business.  Millie refused to give him up to any other department.

“Who else would you need to place on his case? If it’s someone from another department, I will take care of it for you,” Dr.  _ Giovanni _ smiled.

“Oh I think our Irish boxer, Senan, will do just fine.  He takes no guff from any of the patients either.  He and Dougal work very well together. I don’t expect we will have any more problems with Mr. Dursley,” She nodded as she grabbed her clipboard and started noting the changes.  “Alfie, I’m going to put you with little Mrs. Keller.  She has been asking after you anyway.  I think she’s sweet on you.”  She winked at the orderly and he snorted in amusement.

“Fancy tha’.  Nah, she jus’ likes me foot rubs and tha chocolates I bring’her. She reminds me of me Gran.”  He offered over his shoulder as he turned and headed down the hall toward the elderly woman’s room.  “Headin’ there now, Mill.”

“It looks like everything is running fine in your capable hands, Millie.  I will leave you to do some checking on the medications and contact you with the changes for Mr. Dursley.”  The doctor nodded as he turned and headed to his office.

“Very good, doctor.” She replied, content that order had been restored to her floor. 

pqpqpqpq

Minerva and Poppy  _ Apparated _ outside  _ The Dancing Dragon Restaurante and Winery _ , on Koala Shire Lane, in the middle of Wizarding Thames.  They were really excited to be able to experience New Zealand this year, the location of the International Wizarding Education Conference.  The young wizard at the door, held it open for them with a slight bow and a smile as they entered, looking for Severus and Remus.  Spotting them at a cozy table in the corner, near the stained glass window, they hastened to seat themselves.  Both wizards rose as their guests seated themselves.

“Hello, Severus…Remus!  So glad to see you were able to make it!”  Leaning across the table Minerva gave each man a kiss.

“Hello dears!”  Poppy smiled as she shared kisses with them.

“Hello  _ Muime _ ….  _ Màthair _ .  It’s been a very busy week.” Remus smiled at his parents as he offered them menus.

“Indeed.”  Added Severus, gesturing for the waiter - who immediately came and provided their menus. 

“I’ve been very anxious to try this restaurant Headmaster Aperahama recommended.  He eats here often.”  Minerva perused the menu as she spoke, pointing to one of the listed dishes.  “He particularly likes the Venison Rack with Pistachio Crumbled ‘ _ Foie Gras _ ’, Roasted Baby Carrots, and Pear  _ Soubise _ .  It sounds wonderful, though I fear it may be a bit much for me.”

“Well I believe I will try it,” Remus grinned as he picked up the wine list. “They recommend a local  _ Pinot Noir _ , to accompany it.”

“The local wines here are rather good according to Mama,” Severus commented absentmindedly, while he tried to decide what he wanted to order.  “Have you decided what you’d like Auntie?” 

“I think I shall try the Tomato _Consommé_ with the Smoked Pork and _Tortellini_.  And a glass of _Sauvignon_ _Blanc_. I’d like to leave a little room for pudding,” she grinned as she laid the menu on the table. 

“Since I am feeling a bit adventurous this evening, I think it will be the Manuka Smoked Akaroa Salmon. It says here that it’s served with Cucumber Salad, Tempura Bok Choy and Smoked Tomato Butter Sauce. Sounds delicious. I will have to ask about the wine though. They don’t list a recommendation here.”  Poppy looked to Severus as she spoke.

He only smiled. “I will leave that to the waiter.  He will be more familiar with the appropriate local wines.  Sadly, I am more familiar with the European wines; Mama and Ettore are the international experts in the family.”

“Well, we have all decided. What are you going to try Sev?”  Remus asked, curious.

“Hmmm.  I think I shall try…the Lamb Saddle with Chestnut and Sage seasoning. It’s served with  _ Vignole _ , Ilam Hardy Potatoes, and Thyme  _ Jus _ .  And… a glass of the…  _ Tiwaiwaka _ Lucinda… to accompany it.” 

“Mmmm…I wouldn’t mind a taste of that myself.”  Remus smiled.

“Maybe we can share tastes so everyone can try a bit of everything.  Add to the experience so to speak.”  Poppy offered.

“Sounds fair.” Remus added.  Minerva and Severus nodded in agreement. 

The waiter appeared at that moment to take their orders quickly, leaving fresh glasses of sparkling spring water for them, and a large basket of the House bread, with dishes of butter, extra virgin olive oil, and  _ Dukkah _ —an Egyptian spice and nut paste.  He assured them their food would be prepared exactly as they had ordered it and encouraged them to enjoy the bread and  _ Dukkah _ while they waited. 

“I’ve heard about this  _ Dukkah _ from a friend of mine who traveled to Egypt a few years ago.  She said it’s quite good.”  She picked a slice of bread from the basket and demonstrated as she explained. “Tear off a portion of the bread, dip it in the olive oil, then, into the  _ Dukkah _ .  The paste is made with a blend of chickpeas, hazelnuts, sesame seeds, fresh pepper, cumin, coriander, and sea salt.”  Biting into the bread, she hummed in delight as the spices and olive oil awakened her taste buds.  “It’s wonderful!”  She added after she swallowed. 

The others each took a slice of bread and prepared it as Minerva had demonstrated, then bit into it.  She laughed at the surprised looks.  It seems they liked it as well. 

“We need to add this to the menu at Hogwarts,  _ Màthair _ .  I wonder if we can add a few New Zealand house elves to Hogwarts’ kitchen staff.”  Remus looked at his mother as he spoke.  She and Poppy laughed.  Severus just shook his head; Remus always enjoyed good food. 

“I won’t promise anything my Wolf, but I will see what I can do.  Though…a little more international variety in our menu would be nice,” Minerva mused.  

Their meals and wine arrived about fifteen minutes later, and all four didn’t hesitate to dig in.  Everything was prepared to perfection as promised, and they enjoyed each bite, sharing tastes with one another, as they chatted about the conference and news of family, friends, and Hogwarts. 

“How are Jami and Callum doing with their studies?”  Minerva asked. 

“Very well, according to Mama  _ Luisa _ .  Tori and Callum help him with anything he is having difficulty with.  And they are all learning the LIS very quickly.  And…it seems Jami has taken a liking to one of the local artisans who does work at the villa occasionally,” Remus smiled.

“Really?  What type of artisan is he?”  Poppy asked, stopping mid-slice, to turn her full attention to Remus.

“A very well-respected local painter, who also happens to be deaf.”

“Really!”  Minerva raised an eyebrow.

Remus nodded. “Jami stays close to him whenever he is at the villa.  The man has agreed to tutor him.  He believes Jami has exceptional talent!”  Remus puffed out his chest like a proud papa. 

Severus chuckled.  “Yes.  Mama has had to order sketchbooks and drawing pencils in quantity.  It seems Jami goes nowhere these days without his sketchbook and pencils.  He’s filled three of them already.  Callum has taken it upon himself to find things for Jami to draw.”

“When will Jami begin his lessons?”  Minerva asked, as she lifted her wineglass.

“He already has.  Mr.  _ Renzo _ , as the children call him, has his hands full with Jami.  He’s learning faster than any student the man has had in a very long time.  He’s rather excited about it. If he keeps learning and developing his skills at this rate, he could become an apprentice when his is twelve,” Severus sipped his wine.  “Mama is looking at different schooling options for the boys now, so decisions can be made before they turn eleven.”

Minerva frowned a bit. “So there is a chance they will not be attending Hogwarts?”

“Well considering that Albus may still be Headmaster at that point, I doubt it.” Remus replied with a bite of ire in his voice.  “We need to keep that meddling ol’ coot as far away from those boys as possible!”

“Calm yourself, love.  All decisions will be made with the boys’ best interests in mind,” Severus replied quietly. 

Remus looked duly humbled.  “I know.  I apologize for my outburst.  I’m just very protective of those boys.  It’s as if they are my own cubs.” 

“I care for them as much as you do, Luv.  We all do,” he made a sweeping gesture toward Minerva and Poppy, as he spoke.

Poppy patted her lips with her napkin.  “Thankfully there’s only a few more days of specialized lectures and workshops, then we are done again until next year.  Though I am looking forward to any new healing potions that have been developed.  Severus, you and I can compare notes when we return to the villa.”

“That will make for interesting conversation.”  Severus pushed his empty plate away, laying his napkin beside it.  Picking up his glass, he drained it and signaled the waiter for more.

Minerva sat back in her chair, cradling her wineglass between her fingers and sighed contentedly.  “That was an absolutely splendid meal.”  She turned to Remus.  “Are you looking forward to the DADA lectures this year, dear?”

“Yes, actually.  I don’t know how extensive they will be, but, since Alastor seems to sense that the Dark Lord is not completely gone… it would be wise to strengthen the curriculum a bit, just in case.”  Looking around at the serious expressions brought on by the topic, he changed directions.  “Well now.  Who’s up for pudding?”  He grinned widely at his dinner companions, eliciting two snorts and a giggle.

Tbc…

 

___________________________

**Menu items referenced for the dinner at the Dancing Dragon Restaurante and Winery, found at the link for this actual restaurant: 

[ http://www.menus.co.nz/chameleon/index.php?RID=35 ](http://www.menus.co.nz/chameleon/index.php?RID=35)

(the Dancing Dragon is a fictional establishment, but the menu items are real)


	67. Mama Always Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 67, Mama** **Always Knows**

3,456 words

Everyone had made it back to the villa safely, the day before, from the conferences in New Zealand.  They had been warmly and boisterously welcomed though they had only been gone for a little more than a fortnight.  The four had even managed to try out a favorite local pub in Thames before making the return trip, so they were very relaxed when they arrived. 

This afternoon found everyone sitting around in the shade of the large front veranda while the children played in the grass.  The adults sipped on chilled glasses of  _ Limoncello _ . Fruit juice had been combined with sparkling water and poured over ice for the children.  There was much discussion about the conferences, new educational information, and both medical and potions advancements.  But that wasn’t all they talked about.  Much had happened at the villa while the four professors had been away.

“So,  _ Luisa _ , what exciting happenings have occurred here while we were gone?”  Poppy asked as she held out her hand for the bottle of  _ Limoncello _ that was being passed around. 

Minerva, Severus, and Remus turned interested looks on the matriarch of the family, who smiled happily back.  “Well, we have been very busy here.  And not with just the grapes and the orchards.  We had a spectacular celebration for Ivy and Callum’s birthdays.”  She smiled at Ivy, who sat beside her.  “There was a lovely feast, music, and dancing.  The elves and I created the largest and loveliest cake-- _ and _ dessert.”  When she noticed Remus’ eyes light up and Severus raise an eyebrow, she offered. “ _ Torta agli Agrumi…  ed… Gran Coppa agli Agrumi.” _

Both men hummed in appreciation. They had both tasted the confections in the past.

“ _ Luisa _ , don’t forget that it was the tastiest cake we’d ever had.”  Ivy added quietly.  Looking at the others she smiled.  “It was a wonderful cake.  Callum and Jami adored the  _ Coppa _ .  They each ate a large piece… and a scoop of  _ Spumoni _ each!”

“Jami?!”  Remus exclaimed, as he looked at the small dark-haired boy running amongst the other children. 

_ Dona _ laughed.  “He looked so cute with  _ Spumoni _ and orange cream on his face. He was grinning so happily,” she replied as she left the group to go mind the children.

“Oh, I wish we could have been here,” Remus replied sadly, before taking a drink from his glass.

Luisa waved her hand in a dismissive manner.  “No need to worry  _ mio _ Remi.  We have a multitude of wizarding pictures from the celebration.”  

“What gifts did you and Callum receive, Ivy?”  Severus asked, curious. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the quiet woman blush.

“Ah, Ivy.  Tell us now, wha’ delightful things di’ ye receive?”  Minerva purred, with a look of curious mischief in her eyes.  She smirked when she saw Ivy’s blush deepen.

“Come now, Ivy dear.  The boys already showed us their gifts.  So what did you receive?”  Poppy prodded, with a smile of encouragement.

Tell them,  _ Mia Sorella _ .  Don’t be shy,” Luisa added.  She reached over and patted Ivy’s arm.

“Well… you all obviously know what you each gave me…thank you so much for them too.” She took a breath, “ _ Luisa _ and the family gave me my own  _ Grimoire _ .  It has our Evans family line engraved in the front plates.” 

“Tha’s wonderful!  It wi’ work well wi’ tha’ ritual kit Poppy an’ I gave ye!”  Minerva smiled, pleased that they had chosen the right gift.  “They wi’ become e’en more special ta ye as the years pass, an’ wi’ each use.”

“ _ Luisa _ told me that my magic will become ingrained in them as time goes on.”  Ivy looked at Luisa as she spoke, and received a smile and nod in return.  “The boys gave me crystals to keep in my rooms.  Their energy gives me comfort.  Jami even made me a drawing.  I have it framed in my room.”

“Ooh!  You will have to show us later.”  Poppy leaned over and grabbed the bottle of  _ Limoncello _ and emptied the last bit into her glass.  “And what else did you receive?”  She asked again, nonchalantly.  

 

_ Toria _ popped in and left two newly opened bottle of  _ Limoncello _ and another bowl of ice, taking the empty one before she disappeared. 

Blushing red again, Ivy slid a sidelong glance at  _ Luisa _ , who said nothing and continued to sip from her glass.  Realizing she would get no reprieve from that quarter, she turned back to the others, who were waiting patiently.  She spoke softly; only Poppy catching what she said.

“I received a book of poetry, a leather journal, and a gold bracelet.”

“Do tell!  Poetry and jewelry? And from whom did you receive such romantic gifts?”  Poppy leaned forward, looking more closely at Ivy’s wrists to see if there was any gold peeking out from under her sleeves.

“I don’t know,” Ivy blushed as her eyelids fluttered and she stared down at her hands folded in her lap. “They came from the same person that has been sending me gifts for months now.  He only signs them ‘From the One Who Cares For You.’”

Remus leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.  “I wonder who it is?  Your sister would certainly have been intrigued.  After the first gift arrived, she would have set off on a search for the sender’s identity.”

“Really?”  Ivy sat up, clearly intent on hearing more about Lily.

“Indeed.  Lil always loved a mystery or a challenge,” Severus added.

“Hmmm… flowers and chocolates, hand-written poems, truffles…” Poppy looked over at  _ Luisa _ . “Didn’t one of your owls mention gold combs and a bottle of fine perfume as well,  _ Luisa _ ?”  The woman nodded with a glint in her eye.

Ivy let a tiny smile show as she reached up to touch one of the carved gold combs adorning her hair.   Minerva rose and leaned over Ivy, getting a closer look at the combs.  She hmm’d, tsk’d, and ahh’d, before she stepped back and returned to her seat.  Everyone looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

Removing her glasses and putting them back into her pocket, she lifted her glass again and took a sip, swallowing before speaking.  “I must say, my dear Ivy, your secret admirer is quite serious in his feelings for you.”

Ivy’s eyes widened, as she began to fidget with the gold bracelet on her right wrist.  Minerva noticed the gesture and smiled.  Severus refilled his glass, passing the bottle to Remus.  “Would you care to explain, Auntie?” 

“Most definitely!”  Remus added.  “Don’t keep us in suspense,  _ Màthair _ .”

“Very well, then.” Minerva smiled. “The combs are of very fine workmanship.  It is Elfin in design, which in itself is hard to come by.  Despite their perfect condition, they are very old. It is very probable that they are family heirlooms which have been passed down from one generation to the next.”

“Oh!”  Ivy’s face went white then blushed bright pink, as her hand rose to cover her mouth in shock.   _ Luisa _ noticed she was breathing a bit fast, and reached over to pat her arm, whispering words of comfort to her, before turning to the group again.

“It seems the bracelet he sent also has been worked with protection charms.  Ones which are almost as strong as the ones I have worked into the pieces our family wears.”  _ Luisa’s _ tone conveyed how impressed she was, both with the quality, workmanship and spellwork of the bracelet.

“I suspect you won’t have to wait very much longer to learn of this admirer’s identity, Ivy.  How wonderfully mysterious!”  Poppy giggled.  “New love! It is a joyous thing, indeed.”

“Indeed,” Severus added with a smirk, sending a sidelong glance Remus’ way, as he spoke. 

_ Luisa _ and Minerva sat back, happy matriarchs, knowing their children and charges were happy and taken care of.  The bottles of  _ Limoncello _ continued to make the circuit around the group, as the children were served their juice sparklers and sandwiches.

pqpqpqpq

_ Luisa _ and Minerva strolled casually across the lawn toward the orchards. Dressed in light summer robes of linen, the breeze swirled the light fabric around their legs, and lifted their hair.  Poppy was having a kip.  She hadn’t quite recovered from drinking so much  _ Limoncello _ the day before.  She had taken a  _ Hangover Potion _ , but they had also up very late.  Ivy was in her room, writing in her new journal, while the boys played with the  _ Kneazles _ .   _ Tori _ was practicing his flying under the sharp eye of his uncle,  _ Ettore _ .  The workers were bustling about as usual, keeping everything working smoothly.  

The blooms on the fruit trees had already fallen and the fruit had begun to form, just noticeable if one pulled down a branch and looked.  It would be a good crop again this year.  Birds flitted from branch to branch, singing loudly; the occasional squirrel or rabbit darted among the trees.  When the breeze shifted just so, they could smell a bit of the sea.  Walking arm in arm, chatting quietly, they had progressed well into the orchards, when they heard the sounds of someone else nearby.

Turning into a different row of trees, they rounded them enough to see halfway down the row, to where their sons stood under one of the apple trees talking quietly, their heads close together.  An occasional bit of laughter could be heard. Though their approach had not been noticed, Luisa and Minerva continued walking, intending to stop and chat with Severus and Remus.  Well, that was until Remus reached for Severus, pinning his body against the tree, and began to kiss him possessively.  Severus seemed to melt against Remus with a groan.

Minerva gasped and pulled Luisa behind the nearest tree, and the two of them slowly peeked around the tree and watched their sons’ kiss.  Luisa was sporting a surprised but satisfied smile, and Minerva was fairly vibrating with excitement.  They wrapped arms around each other’s waist and hugged each other. 

“Ah’d say it’s a’bou’ bloody buggerin’ time!”  Minerva whispered. “Ah dinna get ta tell ye,  _ Luisa _ . Tha boys got thay’m ‘selves back ta’gethr a’ Hogwarts, inna las’ few months.”

“Forgiven,  _ Mia Sorella _ .  I had suspicions.  Severus’ letters had been different lately, as if he was afraid to tell me something,” Luisa smiled evilly as she looked at Minerva.  “It doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with my son, though.”

“Och  _ Luisa _ !  Yer a woman aft’r me own ha’rt!”  Minerva stifled a snicker as they both peeked back around the tree, before turning and retreating quietly from that area of the orchards. 

pqpqpqpq

That night, Severus shuffled into the kitchen with the intention of having a cup of chamomile tea.  He’d awakened from an odd dream and was having difficulty getting back to sleep.  He could have summoned one of the elves to bring him tea, but he liked to sit in the huge rustic kitchen, enjoying the quiet night sounds of the villa. 

Opening one of the large glass-fronted cabinets, he took down a well-used teapot and a matching cup and saucer.  In another cabinet, he pushed aside a couple of tea tins to retrieve the can of chamomile leaves he knew would be there.  Opening the tin, he spooned out enough leaves for a half-pot of tea, and then put the can back on the shelf.  Tapping the teakettle on the stove, it began to heat as he gathered the sugar and milk, placing them on the huge table.  When the kettle started to whistle, he filled the teapot half full, replacing the lid and set it on the table to steep.  He sat down, pulling his light robe around him, leaning his elbows on the table, with his chin atop his folded hands. 

The kitchen was so very quiet.  The clock on the wall ticked away, and there was the occasional creak of the building settling.  He could hear a light wind rustling the leaves outside, and the hoot of an owl.  The moon shown bright in the sky amongst a liberal sprinkling of stars.   _ Mylia _ poked her head around the corner from the elves quarters, but before she could offer assistance, Severus smiled at her and shook his head.  She smiled back and disappeared, the small door closing silently behind her.  Severus closed his eyes, breathing deep, as he enjoyed the special silence he only heard here, in his childhood home. 

The scent of the fully steeped tea lifted him from his reverie, and he reached for the pot, carefully filling his cup.  He added a bit of sugar to his cup and was pouring milk in it, when he heard a click behind him.   _ Luisa _ appeared beside him, setting a clean cup and saucer down.

“ _ Buonasera _ ,  _ mio figlio _ .  Are you having difficulty sleeping tonight?”  She asked as she filled her cup. When done, she sat down beside him and reached for the milk. 

“ _ Buonasera, Mama. _ _ Si. _ I had an odd dream and thought some tea would help.”  He blew across the surface of his tea before taking a careful sip, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of the chamomile. 

They sat and sipped their tea in companionable silence for a few minutes.   Severus finally set his empty cup down, reaching for the pot to refill it.  He added more sugar and milk, and stirred the tea leisurely.    _ Luisa _ sat her cup down, and turned to him.

“Perhaps it is something bothering you that is keeping you from sleep?”  She asked quietly. 

He turned and looked at her oddly. “Mama?”

“ _ Mio figlio _ , when were you going to tell me?”  She watched him carefully, raising an eyebrow, as she spoke.

He stared at her, not knowing what to say.  Then his eyes widened in realization as a sudden blush covered his cheeks.  “Umm… ah, Mama…” He reached up to rub the back of his neck. “ Umm…”

Luisa just watched him and waited, a knowing smile on her face, as he squirmed in his seat.

“How far has it come,  _ mio figlio _ ?”

There was that blush again.  “I have let him claim me as his mate, and that of the Wolf, Mama…” He answered quietly.

“Ah… that far then…” 

“I’ve taken my potion faithfully, Mama.”  He looked at her from beneath dark lashes.

“Very good.  You both have kept your love then.”  She laid her hand over his on the table.

“ _ Si _ …”

Leaning in, she turned and cupped his face with both hands, kissing both his cheeks, then his mouth, lightly. Rising, she  _ Levitated _ her cup, saucer, and spoon to the sink and walked toward the door.  At the doorway, she stopped and turned.  “You will let me know when I can plan your bonding…?”

“ _ Si _ , Mama.” 

She smiled and exited into the hall, heading back to her room.  He groaned and rubbed his hand over his heated face, before settling down to finish his tea.  He was never going to get to sleep now. 

pqpqpqpq

“Remi….Remi…” whispered Severus, as he climbed into Remus’ bed, sliding under the covers and against the sleeping form of his lover.  He leaned down and kissed Remus’ ear, then his cheek. “Wake up, Remi.  We must talk.”

“Emmm…huh?  Sev?  Wha— “ Remus muttered, as he rolled toward Severus, and slowly peeled one eye open to blink blearily in the moonlight at the pale face of his lover, currently leaning over him, soft strands of ebony hair tickled his nose.  He reached up and brushed at the stray hair and rubbed his nose.  “Wha’d’ya want, Luv?  What time is it?”

“It’s still the middle of the night. I need to talk to you.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”  Remus sat up, suddenly more alert. “Are the children alright?”

“Everyone is fine, Remi.  Sorry to alarm you,” Severus wrapped his arms around Remi, burying his face in the warm neck, wishing he could just go back to sleep.

Remus returned the hug, rubbing Severus’ back, confused at his lover’s behavior.  He gave the loose braid a playful tug.  “What’s wrong, Luv? Tell me.”  He reached up and grasped Severus by the upper arms and brought him to a sitting position in front of him and waited.

“She knows, Remi.  Mama knows.”  Severus whispered, as he played with a lock of hair that had come free of his sleeping braid. 

Remus blinked and rubbed his eyes, as he stretched. “Knows what?”

“About us.”

“Us….OH! And, how does she know?”

“I went downstairs for some chamomile tea, and she came down while the pot was steeping.”

“Bad dreams again?”  Remus asked, reaching up to rub Severus’ arm in comfort.

“Yes.  Anyway, she sat down and had some tea with me, and asked me when I was going to tell her…  I’ll never figure out  _ how she does that _ !”

“I know.”  Remus chuckled.  “I don’t think divination had anything to do with it this time.   _ Dona _ mentioned earlier that  _ Màthair _ and Mama  _ Luisa _ took a stroll in the orchards today, while  _ Muime _ was napping.”  He watched Severus, waiting to see how long it would take him to make the connection.  He wasn’t disappointed.

“Oh, bugger!  They saw us!”

Even in the moonlight, Remus could see the color rise in Severus’ cheeks.  Remus gave a light laugh before kissing Severus gently, brushing his knuckles down one of the pinked cheeks.  “I hate to tell you, but  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ figured it out months ago.   _ Màthair _ cornered me before we left Hogwarts.”

“No!”  Severus snorted. “How did you survive the Scottish interrogation?”

“Well, it could have been a lot worse.  She was just concerned for us.  And you?  How did your survive the  _ Italiano Mama _ ?”

“She was concerned as well… and seemed a bit happy actually.  I told her you and the Wolf claimed me, Remi.”

“Mmmm… so they both know then.”  Severus raised an eyebrow at him.  “Yes, I told her.  She has a way of making me feel eleven again.”

Severus laughed quietly.  “I know what you mean!  I even told her I was taking my potion faithfully, so she wouldn’t have to ask.”

“Oh Sweet Merlin!”  Remus chuckled uncontrollably as he flopped back onto his pillow.  “ We are quite the pair, aren’t we!”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”  Severus lay down next to Remus, turning on his side and wrapping an arm and leg over his lover.  “I think I’ll stay here with you. I may actually be able to fall asleep.”

“You may as well, since our parents now know.  It won’t be long before everyone else does, as well.”  Remus rolled his eyes, even though Severus couldn’t see it.  He pulled up the covers, wrapped his arms around Severus, and kissed him gently but thoroughly, before closing his eyes. 

“Remi?”

“Yes, Luv.”

“Mama made me promise to tell her when she could plan the bonding…” Severus’ voice was just barely loud enough for Remus’  _ Were _ hearing.

Remus’ eyes popped wide open.  He lay there, staring at the ceiling, now  _ wide awake _ , as Severus’ breathing slowed and deepened as he dropped off to sleep.

Tbc…


	68. Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 68, G** **uess Who’s Coming to Dinner**

3,177 words

_ Luisa _ sat in her favorite chair, by the window to the attached greenhouse.  She was thinking back to the conversation the previous week about Ivy’s secret  _ ammiratore _ , while Minerva and Poppy had been visiting.  She knew who the person was, and the gifts have been arriving with a prompt regularity for several months now.  She smiled, as she rose.  Maybe it was time she helped things along—just a little.  She smoothed her robes and walked to the desk, penning a simple but polite invitation for family  _ Pranzo _ , or midday meal, two days hence.  It was the weekend, after all, so the gentleman would be free. 

Summoning Aremus to her, she attached the scroll to his leg, stroked his regal head, and sent the hawk off to make the delivery.  She was sure he would accept, as she headed to the kitchen to confer with the staff elves regarding the menu and arrangements for the meal.  As she glided past the portrait of  _ Patrizio _ , he watched her go, noting the look in her eye and the spring in her step.  He smiled to himself as he watched her disappear down the hall, admiring the gentle sway of her hips beneath her robes.

“Hmmm,  _ mia cara _ , what mischief are you up to now?  Playing matchmaker again I’ll wager.  Most likely for the pretty redheaded  _ Signorina _ .  Make them happy,  _ mia Luisa _ .”

Aremus had returned the same evening with note of acceptance, so as she now stood in the doorway of the dining room watching the elves put the finishing touches on the table, she smiled.  There would be only eight dining this afternoon, including their guest.  She wanted to keep it cozy and familial.  She knew Ivy would be shy and their guest most likely a bit nervous.  It wouldn’t do to scare the poor man away with too many people.  It had been advantageous that Minerva and Poppy had already departed.  She loved them dearly, but Poppy and  _ Limoncello _ had proved to be a bad combination for certain settings.  If she wanted everything to progress as she was hoping, then there could be no surprises.

Her eyes scanned the room for anything that may have been forgotten or missed.  Pastel linens on the table, fresh flower arrangement on the table, the off white china, and crystal glassware, sparkling juice for the children, wines opened and set to breath…yes, everything was perfect.  She flicked her wand and classical music began to play quietly in the background.  The light curtains fluttered at the windows in the breeze and the sunlight glinted off the glass and crystal on the table.  Casting ‘ _ Tempus’ _ she checked the time, then summoned  _ Mylia _ to bring everyone to the Entrance Hall.  Their guest would be arriving any moment.  She motioned to  _ Toria  _ to have the staff ready to bring the dishes to the table, just before everyone entered. 

She walked to the Entrance Hall, arriving just as everyone else was, in preparation for greeting their guest.   _ Faegan _ was standing near the doors, as Severus and Remus stood with  _ Tori _ between them, and Ivy stood next to them, holding Jami’s and Callum’s hands, as they stood to either side of her.  She took her place between Jami and Remus, and waited as  _ Faegan _ stepped to the doors, pulling them open with a fluid motion, and stepping aside.   _ Luisa _ approached the doors as they opened, a warm smile on her face as she reached a hand out to greet their guest.

_ “Caldo Benvenuto, Signore  _ Shacklebolt! How wonderful it is to see you again!”  She grasped the large dark hand, laying her other hand on top, and smiled up into the warm brown eyes of the huge Auror.  She heard a faint gasp behind her.

“Good Afternoon, _Signora_ _Bianci_ -Snape.  Thank you so much for the invitation.”  Kingsley smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, as his smile shone bright against his rich complexion.  He glanced over her shoulder to see the others waiting to greet him.  When his eyes rested on Ivy, his breath caught and it felt like someone had set _Cornish Pixies_ loose in his stomach. 

_ Luisa _ knew the moment he’d seen Ivy.  She smiled and tugged gently on his hand.  “Come in, come in,  _ Signore _ Shacklebolt.  The elves are just setting the food on the table as we speak.  Come! Say hello to everyone.”

Kingsley let himself be lead to stand in front of Severus and Remus, who greeted him warmly.  He shook hands with each of them, and ruffled  _ Tori’s _ hair.  He remembered the energetic boy from his previous visits.  Then he stepped over to Ivy.  Trying to maintain his composure, he greeted the boys first.  Callum was very vocal in his greeting, but Jami just smiled up at him and gave a small wave, before Callum grabbed his hand and tugged him off down the hall.   _ Luisa _ guided Severus, Remus and  _ Tori _ from the hall quickly, leaving Kingsley alone to greet Ivy.

“ _Buon_ _Pomeriggio_ , Mr. Shacklebolt.”  Ivy’s voice was quiet with a sweet lilt to it, as she spoke.  “It was so kind of you to join us for _pranzo_ —our midday meal.”  She looked down, not wanting to be caught staring at his warm brown eyes.  She could feel her heart racing.  He stood so close, and he smelled so nice. 

“It is my pleasure to be here, in such… pleasant company, Ms. Ewan Potter,” he answered softly, as he accepted her hand.  Mesmerized by the life he saw in those hazel eyes, it was almost a physical loss when she looked down.  He so wanted to keep gazing into her eyes.  He noticed a faint blush of pink touch her cheeks and he smiled.

“Perhaps, we should join the others,” he prompted gently, cheering inwardly when she looked up.

“Oh! Yes.   _ Luisa _ will be waiting!”  She took the arm he offered her and led him down the hall toward the dining room.

“I’ve heard wonderful things about the meals she serves here.  I am looking forward to trying everything.”  He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing how the light from the windows, made the red of her hair almost glow.  His heart pounded and his stomach flip-flopped.  At least, he was  _ hoping _ he could eat. 

“I can assure you, Mr. Shacklebolt, you will not be disappointed,” she smiled up at him, and he returned it, causing a fluttery feeling in her belly.

Maybe they would both have to deal with a failing appetite.

pqpqpqpq

When Ivy and Kingsley entered the dining room, everyone was seating themselves, leaving two empty seats together on one side of the table.   _ Luisa _ sat at that end of the table, putting them between her and  _ Tori _ , and across from Jami and Callum, and Remus, who sat next to Severus, who sat opposite his mother.  The dishes were already on the table and everything looked and smelled delicious.  Kingsley led Ivy to her chair, holding it out for her.  After she had seated herself, he sat down, draping his napkin over his lap.  There were two bottles making their way around the table, one of white wine and the other of sparkling juice.  He filled his glass with the wine, appreciating the pale golden color. 

“Now that we are all seated,  _ Tori _ will you thank the Goddess please?”  Luisa smiled at her grandson, as he sat up straighter at the request.

“ _ Si, Nonna _ .”  He took a breath and cleared his throat as everyone joined hands.  He bowed his head and closed his eyes.  _ “Goddess, We thank thee for the gift of this meal.  We thank thee for the gifts of the land, sea and air, that contributed to it, and send blessings to those whose energies prepared and provided it.  We honor you in our enjoyment and utilization of this meal.  May we have health and joy, as we remember the importance of the circle in all things.  So do we give thanks for this gift.  Blessed be.” _

“Blessed be.” Was echoed by those around the table, and everyone released hands and began to reach for the serving dishes.

“ _Grazie, mio_ _Tori_.”  Luisa turned to Kingsley.  “Let me point out what we are having this afternoon,” she gestured to each dish as she spoke.  To begin with, we have _Caponata with Garlic Toasts_.  The _Caponata_ is a tart eggplant relish.  Particularly good with the fresh garlic that has been rubbed on the toasts.  It goes very nicely with the _Pappa al Pomodoro_ —a delicious tomato _zuppa_ , from _mia cugina_ \--my cousin, in _Tuscana_.”

Kingsley watched the wide shallow bowl of soup  _ Levitate _ to the plate in front of him.  He picked up his soup spoon, and listened as Luisa continued to point out the rest of their meal.  Taking a sip of the soup, he hummed in delight. 

“Once we have finished the _zuppa_ , then we will enjoy the _Pesce Spada con_ _Salsa di Arancio e Gremolata_.  That is grilled swordfish served with orange sauce and _Gremolata_ —a blend of orange zest, minced fresh garlic, and fresh chopped parsley.  It is _molto gustoso_ —very tasty!  And for dessert… everyone will have a choice of what they would like.  There is lemon _gelato_ …”

Severus wrinkled his nose, causing Remus and  _ Tori _ to snort and snicker.  Kingsley grinned as he watched.

“… peach  _ gelato _ , or …”  She eyed Remus as she spoke. “… _ Mocha Semifreddo _ .”  At his gasp of surprise, she smiled.  “As you may have deduced by Remus’ reaction, it is a chocolate dessert. A frozen  _ cioccolato _ —chocolate, dessert made with cinnamon, cream, chocolate wafers and a bit of  _ espresso _ , which is served with warm chocolate sauce, chocolate covered  _ espresso _ beans, whipped heavy cream, and a dusting of cocoa powder.”

Callum gasped at the mention of so much chocolate in one dish.  His fingers flew as he signed to Jami what  _ Nonna _ was saying.  The more he signed the wider Jami’s eyes became, until the small boy looked to  _ Luisa _ , with a pleading look, and signed to her.  She watched him, hearing Ivy stifle a giggle next to her.  Kingsley looked a bit confused, since he was not familiar with the use of LIS.

She signed back to Jami as she spoke aloud for the others.  _ “Yes, you may have some of the Mocha Semifreddo.  But, Toria has prepared yours without the chocolate-covered espresso beans, and only half of the espresso in the dessert.  There will be sufficient sugar to make up the difference.”   _ She laughed when the two small boys bounced in their seats, before settling down to finish their soup.   _ “But, you must finish all of your meal first,” s _ he added while she still had their attention. 

@@@@@

“ _ Signora _ Luisa, everything is wonderful.  Thank you again for inviting me to join your family for this meal.”  Kingsley dabbed at his mouth as one of the elves took away his dishes from the first two courses and levitated a plate of the swordfish to him.  Picking up his fork and knife, he took a taste of the fish, chewing slowly, as he closed his eyes and savored the flavors.

“How do you like the fish?” She asked, as she watched him taste it.

“Mmmm…” He hummed before swallowing. “Delicious!”

“I thought you would enjoy it.  It is one of the dishes I have taught Ivy to prepare.  She is a very gifted cook and has learned very quickly.  She actually prepared the  _ Mocha Semifreddo  _ we will be having.  She also prepares a very good  _ Pollo alla Marsala _ —Chicken Marsala, and she has quite the talent for making the homemade pasta!” 

“And her bread too,  _ Nonna _ !  Don’t forget Mama’s bread,” Callum added enthusiastically, wanting to share in praising his mother.

Jami signed quickly. ‘ _ She makes good polenta too! _ ’

“Ah, yes, that as well. And Jami says she makes good  _ polenta _ too, which she does.”  Luisa smiled at the boys.

Kingsley smiled at everyone’s enthusiasm, and at the thought of enjoying such good food on a daily basis.

Ivy blushed a deep pink at all the praise.  “ _ Luisa _ , please…” She whispered, as she glanced quickly at Kingsley out of the corner of her eye, without raising her head.

Kingsley, seeing Ivy’s discomfort, sought to ease it.  “My mamma used to say, ‘A woman who can make the kitchen sing, is a gift to cherish.”

_ Luisa _ held up her glass of wine.  “I must agree.  Good food is  _ amore _ , and those who are loved are happy!”

“May we all be so well-loved!” Kingsley added as he raised his glass.

“Here, here!” Was heard around the table as glasses were raised in the toast.  

Once everyone had finished their main course, and the dishes were cleared, Luisa asked everyone what they would like for dessert.  Of course that prompted first Callum, then Jami to start wiggling in their seats again, which caused laughter around the table.   _ Toria _ appeared between the boys and set a plate of the creamy chocolate dessert down in front of each of them.  Picking up their spoons, they quieted as they sat and waited.  It was not proper manners to begin before everyone else had theirs.

“Mama, I shall have the peach  _ gelato _ , and  _ Tori _ would like the… lemon.”  Severus said the word ‘lemon’ as if he had eaten something bitter, and it caused Remus to snort.

“I’m sure  _ Tori _ would be more than happy to share a bite or two of his  _ gelato _ with you, Sev.”  Remus offered with a smirk and mischief in his eyes.

Severus growled under his breath, “Remi, you know I abhor anything lemon.”

“Uh huh… most of the time, anyway…” Remus countered with another smirk.

Severus eyes widened and faint spots of pink appeared high on his cheeks. 

“Hush you!” He hissed under his breath, keeping his attention on his  _ gelato _ .  _ Tori _ looked at his Papa and giggled.

_ Luisa _ smiled as she watched the exchange, finding it interesting.  She would have to speak to Severus when they had some time alone.  Kingsley watched the men and their son, finding the interaction loving, warm and playful.  He didn’t understand what the joke was, but that was fine.  His attention was drawn away when  _ Toria _ placed a dish of the  _ Mocha Semifreddo _ in front of him.  It held a generous portion of the creamy dessert and there had been no scrimping on the toppings.  He looked around the table to see everyone had their desserts and were waiting for him to take the first bite. 

Dipping his spoon into the dish, he took a bite as he could feel Ivy’s eyes on him.  Closing his lips around the spoon, he slowly pulled the utensil from between his lips.  When the rich flavors of chocolate, cream and espresso slid sensuously across his taste buds, he closed his eyes and hummed in delight, savoring the flavors as they coated his tongue. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Ivy, her eyes reflecting anticipation.  “My dear Ivy, this is absolutely incredible!  I’ve never tasted anything quite like it!” 

He was rewarded with the brightest smile he had yet seen on her face; joy dancing in her eyes at the praise.  A light flush of pink traveled across her cheeks, as she laid fingers lightly on his sleeve.

“I am so happy you like it.”  She responded in a quiet voice, before returning her attention to her peach  _ gelato _ .

Severus let out a snort from the other end of the table, garnering everyone’s attention, as he looked at Remus with a smirk.  “It seems you have a compatriot Remi, in the appreciation of fine chocolate.”

With a mouthful of chocolate dessert, Remus only raised an eyebrow at Severus, before smiling at Kingsley and raising his spoon in salute.  The huge Auror laughed aloud, the booming sound startling Ivy, and causing Jami to look up from his plate when he felt the vibration in the air; the loud sound only faintly audible to him.  When Kingsley noticed large emerald eyes watching him above a pink mouth ringed in chocolate, he began to chuckle, amused at the innocent picture the small boy presented.  Oh my, how he loved children and looked forward to having his own someday. 

Ivy jumped in her seat when Kingsley began to laugh, the sound echoing in the large room but not at all unpleasant.  Vernon had never laughed like that, carefree and happy.  His were always tinged with evil or malice.  She shook off the feeling and looked to see what had the huge man chuckling now.  Following his gaze across the table, she noticed both boys had quite a bit of chocolate on their faces, and she smiled.  They did look cute.  She caught Callum’s eye and pointed to her mouth. 

He pulled his napkin from his lap and wiped his face, and then turned to do the same to Jami, who pushed him away, annoyed at the sudden barrier between him and his plate.  Callum poked him in the ribs and pointed to Ivy.  She signed to him quickly to wipe his face, and he immediately complied with a smile, before returning his attention to his plate.  A small hand snaked over to squeeze Callum’s under the table.

When everyone had finally finished,  _ Luisa _ asked for  _ espresso _ to be brought to the veranda.  Everyone moved outside, as Severus and Remus joined the boys in a game of catch.   _ Luisa _ waited until Kingsley and Ivy were comfortable on the carved wood settee, and then excused herself to speak to the kitchen staff about the menu for dinner.  After she disappeared into the house, Ivy and Kingsley sat in companionable silence, sipping small cups of  _ espresso _ , while they watched Severus and Remus cavorting on the grass with the boys. 

Tbc…

_____________

_ molto gustoso -  _ Italian. Very tasty.


	69. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 69, Getting To Know You**

2,619 words

Enjoying the rich  _ espresso _ , and every now and then, depending on what was happening below them, Ivy or Kingsley would gasp or chuckle.

“I must say, Ms. Ewan Potter, I find your boys quite delightful.  They have changed so much since the day we rescued all of you from the house on Privet Drive.”

“Please call me Ivy.  And if I may--address you as Kingsley?”  He smiled and nodded. “Yes, they are special to me.  At times, they were the only reason I had to keep going.  But that house…that life, seems so long ago, now.”

“You all seemed to have adjusted well, since coming to Italy.” 

“ _Luisa_ , and the rest of the family have been wonderful.  She was there for me when I needed to talk, and we have even had sessions with a mind healer. So important for the boys.  Now, we have magic lessons, and Jami has his art and lessons with _Signore Antonio_.  Callum is starting to show an interest in brewing potions, and Beginning Arithmancy, and he has learned to sign very quickly.  Almost as quickly as Jami.  They are able to run and play freely here—to really be boys.  Which… is something that would never have been possible… before.”  A look of pain flashed behind her eyes for a moment then was gone.

Kingsley laid his hand gently over Ivy’s where is rested in her lap.  Looking into the hazel eyes, his words were heartfelt.  “I am so sorry that the three of you had to endure such pain and unhappiness.  It should never have occurred.  If it were up to me, it would never happen again.  The three of you would always be safe and happy.”

She smiled up at him, warmth and gratitude in her eyes… and something else that flickered and was gone too quickly for him to recognize.  She set down her cup and laid her other hand over his, before she spoke.  “Kingsley, thank you so much for that.  Those kind words mean more to me than you could ever realize.” 

He turned his hand so her hand now rested in his palm.  Lifting it to his lips, without breaking eye contact, his kissed it gently.  “Someone as special as you--and your boys--deserve much better than what you had.  And, anyone blessed enough to call the three of you family, would be a very lucky man indeed.”  

Ivy felt her eyes prickle as she listened to his warm words and felt the gentle kiss on her hand.  “Thank you.”

It was then, their moment was interrupted with the sudden arrival of Jami, breathing fast, cheeks flushed, and hair even wilder than normal. He stood in front of them and waited for Ivy to acknowledge him before his fingers began to fly almost faster than she could follow.  She signed back, eliciting a huge grin from the boy before he left the veranda at a run, clearing the steps in one leap. 

Turning again to Kingsley, she explained.  “He was asking permission to ride the broom with Remus.  I told him he could as long as they didn’t go very high.”

“Ah.  Remus spends a lot of time with him then?”

“Yes, whenever he is here…and with Callum as well.  He has been very good with both boys.”

“I’m sure he has…”

She watched Kingsley’s face, seeing concern there, and she smiled to herself.  “Of course, Remus rarely comes without Severus.  They have grown close again, since they started teaching together at Hogwarts.”

Kingsley seemed to relax a bit at hearing that, and remembering what he had witnessed during lunch.  He sat back, crossing one leg over the other, as he watched Remus and Jami flying no more than four feet from the ground.  Severus was wrestling with Callum and  _ Tori _ on the ground, and the boys seemed to be winning;  though Severus didn’t seem to be too concerned.

“Jami’s hearing… could nothing be done?” 

“Sadly, no.  We didn’t even realize he was deaf until he was examined at Arabella’s home.”

“It is such a shame and an inexcusable tragedy that he had to be damaged like that.  That any of you were hurt. It is only a wonder you and Callum did not sustain permanent injuries as well.”  Anger and concern tinged his tone.  “I am sorry for my ire, Ivy, but it is for reasons such as these, that I became an Auror.” 

“Please don’t apologize.  If there had been at least one person on our—Privet Drive-- who felt the same as you…   well, none of that really matters now.  It’s all ‘water under the bridge’ as they say.  I will be ever so grateful to Remus and Severus, and everyone else who helped us get out and to safety.  I can sleep at night again.”

“It warms my heart to see all of you so happy.  Do you know yet, what you would like to do eventually?” 

“I haven’t actually thought about it, to be perfectly honest.  I’m so busy trying to learn about the Wizarding World, and how to be a witch… something I thought I wasn’t.  There are all the lessons and the practicing of spells, and learning to brew potions.  Magic does make things so much easier, but it is so much work to learn it all.  Oh my!  Some days, my head just spins!  But honestly, Kingsley, I wouldn’t trade it all for anything in the Muggle World, ever.  I haven’t been this happy in so very long.  I can hardly wait to see what each day brings!”

He watched as joy, determination, eagerness, and contentment all flashed through her eyes, and her voice took on a rare strength he had never heard before.  As he watched her, hazel eyes sparkling, bright auburn hair blowing in the breeze, the lilt in her voice, the way her hands clasped together then gestured as she spoke of her new life… a warmth spread through him as his heart seemed to reverberate in his chest. 

“You know, the only thing I really regret, is that my parents and Lily cannot see me now.  See how well the boys and I are doing and how happy we are.”  A little melancholy crept into her voice as her smile faded.  “I miss them… so very much.”  Her voice faded almost to a whisper.

Kingsley’s heart ached for her and he longed to wrap her in his arms and comfort her.  He took her hand and held it in between both of his, totally engulfing it.  She looked up at him, an attempt at a smile on her lips. 

“I feel for your loss and your grief at not being able to share all of this with them.  But, I can assure you, they know, Ivy.  The spirits of our loved ones walk among us, though they don’t always have the will, or the permission, to appear to us.  Just know that they are here and they know you are all happy now.”

She smiled but the light of it didn’t reach her eyes.

“What is it? What still troubles you?”  He asked as he followed her gaze to where Remus and Jami were tussling on the ground with Severus and the other boys. 

“She doesn’t blame you.”  He whispered quietly.

“How could she not?  He is deaf and I couldn’t stop it, or much else of what was done to him.”  Pain laced her voice as her hands twisted in her robes.

He reached out grasping both her hands this time, holding them firmly but gently within his own.  “Look at me please, Ivy.”

She turned towards him and raised her eyes to his.  He could see the unshed tears there. 

Taking a deep breath, he spoke from his heart. 

“She doesn’t blame you for what happened to Jami.  You were all victims of a sick man.  She loved you.  I remember that.  And she knows what you did, trying to protect both boys.  So, do not waste precious energy blaming yourself for something that was… that mad Muggle’s fault.  Learn your lessons and move on.  You’re a smart witch, Ivy Ewan Potter, and you won’t let anyone do those things ever again.”  He squeezed her hands.  “Now, please show me that beautiful smile of yours.”  He chided, a smile of his own, on his face. 

She blinked, wiping at her eyes, when he released his hold on her hands.  “You are really an amazing man, Kingsley.  Such empathy and wisdom, for one so young and handsome.”  She blushed a bit when she realized what she had just said.

He flashed her a huge smile.  “Why thank you!  Such high praise coming from a beautiful lady!” 

He winked, and she broke into laughter, her embarrassment forgotten.  His deep laughter joined hers, earning an inquisitive look from Severus and Remus.    They looked at each other, shrugged and went back to tickling three squirming, squealing boys. 

_ Luisa _ stepped away from the window, with a smile on her face.  Yes, things were going very well.  She would definitely extend more invitations for Kingsley to join them.  They seemed to be getting on very well. Her instincts had been right.  He is Ivy’s  _ ammiratore.  _  Ah, new love.  It was wonderful.  She strolled across the room.  She hadn’t talked to  _ Patri _ in a few days.  Turning when she reached the hall, she walked toward where his portrait hung. 

pqpqpqpq

Severus and Remus, finally worn out from playing with the boys, trudged up the steps.  The boys were shoo’d into the villa for baths and naps.  They stopped to say their goodbyes to Kingsley, before following the boys inside.  Kingsley chuckled at their haggard appearance.

“They look more worn out than the boys do.”

“Severus and Remus try to make the most of their time when they come home.  They miss  _ Tori _ very much and he misses them.  And they have both become very attached to Callum and Jami.  I think Remus still feels guilty that Jami was kept from him.”

“I can understand that.  I would not want to be kept from family either.”

“When we were still in our teens, during vacations, Lily and I would talk for hours on end of what we wanted when we grew up.  We both wanted to marry and have children.”  Ivy’s eyes took on a faraway look.  “She wanted four children—two of each.  I wanted five.  Mama and Papa had made our childhoods so happy, and we wanted the same for our future children.  James was a good man for her.  They were very happy, especially after Harry was born.  I spoke to her the week before she died.  She thought she was pregnant again…  I was so happy for her.  V—my ex-husband--wanted no more than one child.  I was so happy for her.  She would have what I could not.  But then it came to naught… that night.”  She dropped her gaze to her lap.

“I know.  That monster took away many people’s dreams.”  He leaned down to catch her eye.  “But, you are still here and have an opportunity now.  A second chance.  You could still fulfill your dream.  And in a way, it could fulfill hers, if you married and had more children, then Jami too, would have siblings.”

She sat up straight and looked at him with a new light in her eyes.  “I never considered it in that way.”  Looking him in the eyes, she gave him the most brilliant smile.  “Thank you for that.  You have just helped lift another weight from my heart.”

He smile and bowed his head to her.  “Proud to be of service,  _ Signora _ .  Now, I fear, I must depart.  I have a satchel of parchments waiting for me.  I need to complete them before Monday.”

“Oh my, look at the sun.  We have been out here for quite some time!” 

He stood in front of her, holding out his hand.  She laid her hand in his and allowed him to assist her as she stood.  She smiled up at him and turned to lead him into the villa.  Kingsley didn’t move from where he was, still holding her hand.  

 

“Ivy.  Would you please thank  _ Luisa _ for me, and pass on my farewells. The meal and the company were wonderful.  But, I would like to walk to the gates with you if you don’t mind.”

“You are indeed welcome,  _ Signore _ Shacklebolt.”  They turned as  _ Luisa’s _ voice came from where she stood in the open doorway. “We have enjoyed your company as well.  We must have you join us again.  But now, Ivy will walk you to the gates.   _ Vai! Vai!” _   She made a shooing motion with her hands.   _ Viaggio Sicuro _ , May the Goddess go with you.”

He bowed his head to  _ Luisa _ .   _ Grazie, Signora _ .  I look forward to enjoying your hospitality again.  May the blessings of the Goddess rest on your home and your family.”

_ Luisa _ inclined her head and watched then descend the steps and head down the stone walkway.  Kingsley had offered his arm to Ivy, as they strolled leisurely toward the gates.

When they finally reached the gates, he turned to face her. Reaching up, he grabbed a leaf that was fluttering past in the breeze, tapped it with his wand, and transfigured it into a pale pink rose, with a fine edge of red along the petals.  She gasped when it appeared, not only from the fascination of seeing the transfiguration, but also because of the beauty of the rose.

He handed it to her, watching as she brought it close to her nose and inhaled it’s scent.  “One beautiful flower for another.”  He took her other hand in his, lifting it to his lips for a kiss.  “It is with great regret that I must now leave your company.  Perhaps we shall see each other again soon, Ivy.”

Her eyes sparkled as she looked into his.  “I look forward to it.   _ Viaggio Sicuro _ , Kingsley.  May the Goddess go with you.”

He smiled at her then closed his eyes as he  _ Apparated _ with a crack, holding his last vision of her in his mind.  She stood on the path after he disappeared, stroking the soft petals of the rose against her cheek as she savored the memory of his touch, and his kind words. 

Tbc…

_____________

_ Ammiratore -  _ Italian.  Admirer.

_ Viaggio Sicuro -  _ Italian. Safe journey.


	70. Arriving in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 70,** **Arriving in Paradise**

2,409 words

The trip via International Portkey had been relatively smooth, despite Severus getting a little green at the halfway point in Hong Kong.  Luckily, a wizened Chinese witch, who had traveled with them, handed him a cup of sweet smelling tea that settled his stomach; all before Remus could pull his potion from Severus' shoulder pack. 

He thanked her profusely, but all she did was pat his cheek and say that the precious  _ Carriers _ must be taken care of.  Turning and toddling away, her cane clicking the floor, all Severus and Remus could do was stare after her.  They had no idea how she knew, since Sev's mark was  _ glamoured _ .   _ Tori _ just smiled and said she was 'brill' and pulled them off to the next Portkey point. 

 

Arriving in Innisfail, the ride to the coast was pleasant.  They had decided to use a local Wizarding commuter service, and the Land Rover they currently rode in, was quite comfortable.   _ Luisa _ had arranged everything in advance for them.  Posie and  _ Matteo _ were already at the bungalow, preparing it for their arrival.   _ Tori _ leaned out the window, fascinated by the passing landscape and entranced by all the exotic birds and large butterflies he saw.  Turning toward the back seat, he reached out and tapped his Papa’s leg.

 

"Papa, will we see koalas and kangaroos?"  He asked, his eyes bright and face flushed with anticipation. 

 

"I'm sure we will, since we will be so close to the rainforest. Most likely we will be seeing some Cassowaries too. We will be taking a hike through part of the forest, so there will be much to see."  Remus slid an arm around Severus and pulled him close, watching their son trying to soak up the scenery.  "You may even be able to slip in a lesson on potions ingredients during that hike."

 

"My, Remi. Thinking of potions while we are on holiday.  How very romantic of you."  Severus answered in a whisper, as he trailed a finger up Remus' thigh, glancing up to make sure  _ Tori _ was still distracted.

 

Remus snorted. "That's me. Mr. Romantic.  We should be arriving at the dock soon."

 

"I couldn't believe it when Mama told us she had arranged this for us."

 

"Neither could I.  I wasn't even aware the family  _ had _ property in Australia."

 

"It was a recent acquisition.  Only in the last decade.  The island belonged to a cousin of Mama's that she was very close to.  When that cousin passed, she left it to Mama. Since it came from family, Mama didn't even need to change the name."

 

"Interesting."  Remus leaned over to look out the front window; they were approaching the dock. " It seems we are here, finally.  I need to get out and stretch my legs a bit."

 

They piled out, Remus thanking their driver and tossing the young wizard a couple extra Galleons for his time and careful driving. He thought of the Night Bus and shivered. Walking to the end of the dock, they could see  _ Bianci Bedarri _ Island across the bluest water any of them had ever seen. 

 

"Is that where we are going, Papa?"  Tori pointed across the water, amazement clear in his voice.

 

"Yes, that is where we will be spending the next two weeks."

 

"The water is so blue!  And Papa, I can see the fish! And I can see the bottom!   _ Madre' _ look!"

 

"I see,  _ mio figlio. _ "  He chuckled. "Wait until we go snorkeling.  You will be able to see all of it up close."

 

"Wow!  I can't wait!  Can we go today... Please!  Tori bounced on his toes in excitement.

 

"Let's wait a day or two, Pup.   Even though we  _ Portkeyed _ , it's still travel and we need to rest."  Reaching over, he ruffled his son's hair.

 

" _ Si, _ Papa." 

 

pqpqpqpq

 

When they disembarked on the island Posie and  _ Matteo _ were waiting for them, along with a local  _ Bianci _ house elf, named  _ Dorak _ .  He stayed on the island full-time as caretaker.  It would be his job to make sure they had everything they needed.  Posie and  _ Matteo _ would care for them directly, including preparing their meals.

 

" _Signore_ Severus, _Signore_ Remus, you have arrived safely.  I am so happy!  _Signore_ _Tori_ , your cheeks are so pink!"  Posie fussed. 

 

"He’s fine, Posie, just excited about being here."  Severus patted  _ Tori's _ shoulder to get him to calm down.

 

After handing off all their bags to  _ Matteo _ , they climbed the stairs to the tree house.  Spacious and open, with huge windows, it was very welcoming; but right now, all Severus wanted was a kip.  He turned weary eyes on Remus who nodded in silent agreement.   _ Dorak _ had added a second bedroom to the tree house with elfin magic, so  _ Tori _ would have his own room. 

 

"Posie, I believe we will have a bit of a kip first, and eat after."  Severus told the little elf, wearily.

 

"Your beds have already been turned down  _ Signore _ , and there are iced pitchers of water and glasses on the table in each room.  There are robes in the bath and sleep pants in the wardrobes.  I will have your meal ready when you awaken.  Enjoy your rest  _ Signores _ ."  Posie bustled away, shooing  _ Matteo _ ahead of her.

 

"Papa, I don't want a kip--."   _ Tori _ whined, though his eyelids were starting to droop.

 

Severus turned around with a sigh, " _ Ettore Luigi Bianci Snape Lupin _ ..."

 

_ Tori _ stopped promptly mid-whine.  " _ Si, Madre'. _ " 

Remus reached out and grabbed his son, hugging him tightly.  “Pup, you’re half asleep on your feet now that the excitement is wearing off.  Go rest.  We have a fortnight to explore.” Turning his son toward the door, he gave him a playful swat and a push.   _ Tori _ entered his room, closing the door quietly behind him.  Severus watched him go, shaking his head.  Remus pulled Severus into their room and closed the door quietly, casting a  _ 'Silencio' _ in the room, before wrapping his arms around his lover. 

"You know, you're almost as scary as  _ Màthair  _ when you do that."

 

Severus chuckled.  "Mama is a good teacher."  He replied, as he wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

He placed tiny closed-mouth kisses on Remus’ lips, pressing their lips together a little firmer each time.  His fingers slid up into Remus’ hair, feeling the warmth of the sun that had lingered there.  Feeling a curling of desire low in his belly, he ran the tip of his tongue along Remus’ lower lip.  Remus tightened his arms around Severus, pulling him flush and plundered Severus mouth, searching out every corner with his tongue; tasting and savoring; his tongue dueling and tangling with Severus’.  There was an identical arousal pressing against his own. 

“I thought you were tired, Luv.”  Remus whispered, as he broke the kiss, and began trailing nibbling kisses along Severus’ jaw up to that sensitive spot behind his ear.  He stopped to suck on that spot a bit, and grinned when he heard a whimper. 

“I am, but I find I need you in me more.  Please… Remi.  It’s been nearly a week.”

Biting down gently on Severus’ shoulder, he stepped back and pulled his wand.  “I never could resist you when you are needy like this.”  He whispered in a raspy voice as he cast ‘ _ Divesto’ _ leaving them both deliciously naked, cocks hard against their bellies. 

Remus cast a locking charm on the door and pulled Severus across the room to the bed, which sat in an alcove of floor-to-ceiling windows.  Pushing him down, he guided him until he lay on his side in the center of the bed. He spooned his body against Severus’ back, his erection slipping between Severus’ thighs.  They both moaned when he slid along the wetness there, and Severus’ hips bucked back against him. 

“You feel so good… so wet and ready for me.”  Remus whispered into Severus’ ear, as he licked up the shell of it, and began lazily thrusting his hips. Sliding his arm around Severus’ waist, he splayed his hand out across Severus’ lower belly, holding him tight against his body.  “Shall I slide into you…stretch and fill you… till I am balls deep in your body… ?”

Severus reached back and fisted his fingers in Remus’ hair, pulling him forward, as he twisted his upper body enough to capture Remus’ lips in a hungry kiss.  Nipping and gently biting, he sucked on Remus’ tongue, as he pushed his hips back in a plea to be taken.  Pulling his leg up, he held it to his chest, opening himself to his lover.  

“Remi, please. Now!”  He growled in frustration.  His cock was hard and leaking against his belly, and he ached--ached to be filled!  He didn’t care which way Remi chose to take him.

Remus chuckled against his shoulder. “How?”

“I don’t bloody care, as long as you do it! Now!”  He growled again.

Casting first ‘ _ Lubricus _ ’, then ‘ _ Sentire Apud Duae’,  _ Remus tossed his wand onto the night table, before pressing against Severus’ pucker and sliding slowly in.  He grinned evilly when Severus threw his head back against his shoulder, and groaned aloud at the dual sensation.  He pulled out until only the tip of his erection was inside then slid smoothly back in.

Severus let go of his leg, keeping it bent forward, to grab a handful of sheet as the sensation washed over his body, stoking the fire of his arousal.  With each slow thrust, his cock leaked as it bounced against his body.  Remus used the arm beneath Severus’ head to turn him so he could tease and torture that luscious pale neck and ear.  With the other hand, he cupped Severus’ thigh, tilting Severus’ hips just so, allowing him to exert deeper penetration and friction, as he thrust harder.

Severus moaned and cried out, as he became immersed in sensation.  He tilted his head to expose more of his throat to Remus’ lips and teeth, as he thrust back harder against Remus’ strokes.  Whatever the spell was that Remus had cast, allowed Severus to feel as if he was experiencing dual penetration; the feeling absolutely incredible, almost to the point of being too much.  Then Remus lifted his leg higher and he whined, as the stimulation increased.  He wrapped his arm around his thigh, above where Remus held him, just to have something more substantial to hold on to, as wave after wave of arousal crashed over his body. 

Remus was growling low in his throat as he whispered in Severus’ ear, his eyes flashing golden, though Severus was too far gone to notice.  He loved Severus like this—wanton, needy, and begging; his dark hair spread across the pillows, skin flushed pink and glistening with sweat, whining and moaning, as his body bucked against his, greedy, sucking in his manhood.  It stirred the Wolf and the beast howled his pleasure. 

“Shall I pound you until you are so sore, you aren’t able to sit for a week, feeling as if I am still buried deep inside of you?”  He nipped the pale ear.  “Shall I stroke you slow and long until you scream for release?”  A long lick up the moist neck, causing a shiver.  “Turn you on your belly, and fuck you like the Wolf, hard and deep—my teeth clamped tight on your shoulder, over my mark.” 

 

A scrape of teeth against a flushed shoulder—a smile as the pale hips bucked hard. Pleased by the begging whimpers coming from his love, eyes dilated wide and glazed with arousal, as the begging cascaded into murmured nonsense.  He pulled back and began to pound harder yet, pausing briefly at the end of each stroke in.  

 

His eyes fully golden, the Wolf egging him on, he went for the  _ grand finale _ .  Leaving Severus to hold his leg, Remus slid his hand down and cupped Severus’ belly again, avoiding contact with his throbbing erection.  He pulled out and thrust in again, holding himself still, balls tight against his lover.  

 

Leaning in and over the ragged gasping breathes; he growled his words low into his lover’s ear, allowing a bit of the Wolf’s feral nature to come through.  “Or shall I thrust deep, and fill you full of my seed… make this belly round and heavy… beautiful again... with another child…  _ our _ child?”

As the sound of those words died away, Severus convulsed and screamed his release, sending ropes of white across the bed and the front of his body.  Remus sunk his teeth into his mark, as he thrust several more times into the trembling body of his lover, coming hard, filling him up; his own cries blending with Severus’.  

 

He freed Severus’ leg, guiding it gently down, before wrapping his arms around his lover, holding him as they trembled through their climaxes.  He whispered  _ Finite Incantaetum _ into the dark hair, then placed soothing kisses over the fresh bite.  He would have to heal that later.  He cast a C _ leansing _ S _ pell _ and pulled the covers up over them.  He could feel Severus was still unconscious, and knew when the man came like this he usually slipped right into a deep sleep without regaining consciousness first.  There would be hell to pay later for that new spell, but, bugger it! It had been worth it!  He placed gentle loving kisses on Severus cheek, before burying his nose in the dark hair.  

 

As he drifted off to sleep, he whispered, “I love you Sev, always.” 

His breathing deepened and he was asleep, unable to hear the murmur in a dreamy voice.  “ _ Bambinos _ …”

Tbc…

__________________

Cassowaries -  [ http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/2013/09/cassowaries/judson-text ](http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/2013/09/cassowaries/judson-text)


	71. Nature Walk and Talk, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 71, Nature Walk and Talk, Part 1**

1,804 words

When they awoke early the next morning, they all felt very rested, though Severus was sitting a bit--delicately.  They had awakened after their nap the previous evening, to sit on the veranda and enjoy a light meal before crawling back in bed for some more much-needed sleep.  Of course, Remus had taken Severus again, but this time, the lovemaking was gentle.   Then, before dawn, Remus awoke to the feel of Severus' lips around his cock, cheeks hollowed and tongue teasing.  That earned him another energetic buggering--so yes, Severus would be having a  _ Pain Potion _ with his tea this morning. 

 

As they settled at the table, Posie snapped her fingers and their food appeared.  Severus leaned forward slowly for the teapot, but Remus lifted it first, filling a cup and fixing it for him before handing it over with a wink and a smile.  Pulling a vial from his robe pocket, he laid it on the table next to Severus' plate.  Recognizing it as one of his own  _ Pain Potions _ , he gave Remus a grateful smile before adding several drops to his tea. Draining half the cup, he sighed when he felt the potion take effect.  Slipping the vial into his own robe pocket, he leaned back and relaxed in his chair, looking out at the beautiful water that surrounded them.  _ Tori _ was sitting backwards in his chair, staring out at the waterline and watching an Azure Kingfisher diving for its breakfast.  He’d already identified gulls, terns, and skimmers, his breakfast forgotten.

 

Remus had purchased a guide on the local rainforest wildlife, with the intention of making a game out of identifying as many creatures as they could while they were here.   _ Tori _ had been very excited when he'd suggested it, and also asked if they could take pictures to bring back for Jami and Callum.  Severus and Remus had been very pleased at his desire to share their experiences.  Severus had a book listing the local potion ingredients; it was currently sitting on their dresser. 

 

" _ Tori _ , please turn around and eat the breakfast Posie prepared for you."  Severus admonished calmly as he pulled his plate to him to start on his own breakfast now that he felt better. 

The center of the plate held a small dish of fresh yogurt, surrounded by a selection of sliced local fruits.  Remus was having the same, as well as multigrain sweet bread.   _ Tori _ had a dish of porridge, to which Posie had added fresh berries and cubed fruits.  Remus had forgone tea, opting instead for a large glass of juice; _ Tori _ had a large glass of milk. 

 

"What are we going to do today, Papa?   _ Madre' _ ?"  Tori asked between bites, his eyes bright with anticipation.

 

"Well, your  _ Madre' _ and I discussed it last night, and we decided it would be a good idea to hike around our little island--do a bit of exploring on our first day."  Remus popped the last bite of his bread into his mouth as he waited for  _ Tori's _ reaction to the idea.

 

_ Tori _ was quiet and deep in thought for a few moments before he gave his Papa a serious look. "Will we be taking the books and the camera?  I don't want to miss anything.  And Jami will need lots of pictures to draw from."

 

Severus snorted into his teacup. "You can carry the books in your pockets and Papa will carry the camera for you.  Now finish your breakfast.  You still have to dress."

 

_ "Si, Madre'." _   A huge smile graced his face as he dug into the remains of his porridge.

 

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence; the calls of the local birds and the splash of the waves in the background.  A half-hour later found them all standing at the foot of the tree house, ready to head out.  Remus looked first one way then the other, opened the map for the island, checking it, then put it into his pocket.

 

"Let's walk the beach first.  You never know what we may find."  Remus handed  _ Tori _ a small pail and they set off for the water.  They walked for several hours, only covering a small section of the beachfront.  The books had been referenced several times, pictures taken, and  _ Tori's _ pail was almost full.  Remus had even transfigured a second pail from a large shell, when Severus discovered some rare kelp and petrified sea fan; both would be useful in his potions. 

 

"It's time we headed back for lunch.  Come along  _ Tori _ .  You may run ahead, but don't go too far."  Severus admonished, before watching  _ Tori _ bolt off down the beach toward the bungalow, stopping occasionally along the way, to look at something.

Smiling, Remus watched as their son ran back and handed his pail to Severus, before darting down the beach again.  He dug his feet into the sand, enjoying the rough damp warmth on his skin.  Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply of the fresh air before exhaling slowly, and opening his eyes to stare out to sea. 

"It's so peaceful here, Sev."

 

"I agree.  We needed this." Severus sighed as he reached back to try to secure some loose strands of hair back into his braid. 

 

"I missed so much by not being there when you and  _ Tori _ needed me."

 

"It won't do to dwell on what we can't change.” Severus turned and smiled at Remus. “But, we can make the future better… and happy."

 

Taking Severus' hand, he gently pulled his lover along and followed after their son.  Pausing for a few moments, he steeled himself to continue.  "A better future… with more babies… and all the loving in the world to make them."

 

"Babies...?"  Spots of pink appeared on Severus' cheeks, as his breath caught at Remus’ words.

 

"Babies, that we would raise together as a family--with  _ Tori _ .  All of us, together."

 

Severus felt as if he had swallowed a small colony of pixies.  His stomach fluttered and flipped.  Turning, he pulled Remus to a stop and looked into his eyes, studying them.  He finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.  "You're serious." 

 

"Very serious, Luv."

 

"You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?"

 

"I've been thinking about quite a lot. The past. Mistakes. What should have been, amongst other things. But mostly us. Babies. Family. Yes."  He reached up and tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind Severus' ear.

 

"What brought this about, Remi?"

 

Remus cupped Severus' hand in both of his, holding it to his chest. "Being with you again. And  _ Tori _ . Being a family with  _ Tori _ —the three of us."

 

Turning, they walked along again, in silence, for a few minutes before Severus spoke.  "Is that why you... and the Wolf... finally claimed me?"

 

"We've matured. The wolf in me has, as well. You are our mate. And when I wanted to claim you... so long ago, we were interrupted by... Him."  Remus' mouth twisted in distaste when he thought of the Headmaster.

 

"That night in the abandoned All-House Common Room...” Severus was surprised he hadn't remembered, but then, there had been the mad scramble to not be discovered.

 

"By the time the old man had finally left, the mood was gone... the urge had cooled… and somehow we never seemed to reach that point again. Then after your birthday... and  _ Tori _ ..."

 

"Ah, yes.  The mad scramble to avoid the Headmaster and keep all of us safe from his manipulations."  Severus looked down the beach to make sure he could still see their son.  He smiled when he saw the boy holding up a piece of sea kelp by two fingers.  It was almost as long at  _ Tori _ was tall.

 

Remus sighed as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. "It seems that life and fate has always played a hand in our past. When I finally claimed you, the Wolf was more than ready to mark you as his... and I knew… both you and I were ready as well, to make you mine."

 

"Yes, I was ready, or I don't think I would have pleaded for it as I did.  It was long overdue.  I felt the pull of the Wolf, and the moon, and you as my mate."  He squeezed Remi's hand. “I needed you… to finally complete my heart.”

 

Remus smiled.  "As for the future, Severus... one day at a time.  Just one day at a time."

 

"Will we be as sure when the time comes, as we were that night in your quarters, do you think?"

 

"No one is ever sure of the future, Severus."  Remus replied with a snort.  "Where's the fun in that?"

 

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Remi. I'm being serious here. You’re reminding me of the Marauders."

 

"As am I." Remus sighed again, and pulled Severus along with him on the beach, as he thought of how to answer him. "How do we know if the Sun will rise tomorrow or that stars will continue to shine? No one knows what tomorrow will bring, we just have to be ready to grab hold of it and hold on tight."

 

"I agree." Severus voice held a touch of frustration. "But I think you misunderstand my question.  You bring up the possibility of having more babies... something I too desire greatly.  You say when the time is right. Will we be as sure of the time as we were the night we knew we were destined to be mates?"

 

"Let’s settle into this life first before we broaden our horizons. Babies are meant to be surprises, not planned after all. Tori wasn't planned--not by a long shot."

 

"That's definitely the understatement of the century..." Severus replied with a snort.  Besides, you were the one to bring up babies... not me.  I'm assuming then, this will be up for future discussions as well?"

 

"Of course… as well as practicing. I love practicing. It makes for... better aims."  Remus slid a mischievous sidelong glance at Severus.

 

"Well, considering how sore my nethers were this morning... thank Merlin for  _ Pain Potions _ .  I'm glad I brought several vials.  I have a feeling I'm going to need them."

 

Remus reached around and gently groped Severus, "And such a willing bottom it is too."

 

Severus growled as he reached back and swatted Remus' arse hard and took off down the beach, laughing, Remus right behind him.

Tbc…


	72. Nature Walk and Talk, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 72,** **Nature Walk and Talk** **, Part 2**

2,760 words

 

Just as Severus rounded the walk to the tree house, Remus caught up to him, and pushed him chest first up against the trunk of the huge tree.  They were panting hard and didn't hear  _ Tori's _ giggles as he approached them.  It was so funny to the boy to see his parents acting like big children; they looked so happy. Curious, he hid behind some tall ferns to watch. 

 

Papa had his arms around  _ Madre' _ , holding him against the tree so he couldn't get away.  _ Madre's _ arms were pinned, and he was squirming around as if he were trying to get free, but the smile on his face said he didn’t. Papa was grinning widely and laughing, as he whispered in  _ Madre’s _ ear.  What were they doing? Playing a game?  He covered his mouth to smother a giggle. 

 

_Madre'_ then managed to free enough to turn and face Papa, and the two leaned their foreheads together.  They stood there breathing heavily and just looking at each other, smiling.  He could see them speaking to each other but the sounds of the forest and the sea drowned out the words before they reached his ears. After a few minutes, his stomach growled, letting him know it was time for lunch.  He started to step out of the ferns, but stopped when he saw Papa lean in and kiss _Madre'_.  His eyes grew wide when he saw how _Madre'_ leaned against Papa and hugged him tight, like he really liked it.  Oh!  They were kissing like his _Zio_ _Ettore_ and _Zia_ _Dona_ kissed their mates.  He'd seen his _Zii_ and his _Zie_ kiss like this several times when they thought noone was watching.  _Nonna_ had said people who loved each other deeply showed it that way. 

 

A huge smile crossed his face.  This meant his Papa and  _ Madre' _ loved each other very much--at least as much as they loved him.  A fluttery warm feeling filled his chest.  He wished he could talk to Jami and Callum--and  _ Nonna _ \--and tell them. 

 

He jumped in the air and let out a whoop, just catching himself, clamping his hand over his mouth.  A pair of parrots who'd been sitting in a nearby tree startled and flew off, sailing right past Papa and  _ Madre' _ , interrupting them.  Pulling apart, they looked around to see what the commotion was.  Tori took the opportunity to come barrelling around the corner as if he'd just arrived. 

 

_ Tori _ skidded to a stop in front of his parents.  "I'm hungry!  What's for lunch, Papa?" 

 

"I don't really know, Pup.  Let's go up and find out."  Remus ruffled  _ Tori's _ already windblown hair, messing it up even more. 

 

They left the pails on the deck and ascended the stairs and entered the main room.  Looking out to the seaside veranda, they noticed the table already set and ready for them.  Posie appeared from the direction of the kitchen and smiled as she bowed her head at them briefly.

 

“Did  _ Signores _ enjoy their walk along the beach this morning?”  She asked politely. 

 

“It was great!”  Tori exclaimed.  “You should see all the shells and other sea stuff I found!” 

 

“Yes, it was very relaxing.”  Severus responded, as he cast a  _ Cleansing Spell _ on their feet and the floor around them.

 

“What are we having for lunch today?”  Remus asked, as Severus shoo’ed Tori off ahead of him to wash up. 

 

“Oh,  _ Signores _ will be very pleased!   _ Dorak _ brought fresh Tasmanian Salmon.  Posie grilled it with fresh herbs.  There will be steamed vegetables and fresh fruit to accompany it.”  She bounced on her heels as she saw the pleased look in his eyes. 

 

“It sounds wonderful, Posie.  We’ll clean up first.  Would you please include sparkling juice for  _ Tori _ and white wine for Severus and me.”

“Yes,  _ Signore _ Remus.”  She responded as he headed for the bathroom and she disappeared to the kitchen. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, they sat around the table, well into their meal and chatting about everything they had seen that morning.  Remus had to stop  _ Tori _ from bringing his reference books to the table, being very anxious to identify everything he had put in his pail, and some of the creatures and birds he had seen.  He looked crestfallen until Remus offered to help him later that evening, before bedtime , which seemed to satisfy him and he happily dug into his meal. 

“What would you like to do this afternoon?”  Remus asked him.

Severus watched and waited as he savored another bite of the tender salmon.   _ Tori _ swallowed the bit he’d been chewing and sat up for a moment, thinking.  Remus sat back, laying his napkin back on his lap.

“May we walk in the forest?  The book I read said it is very hot in the afternoons and the forest would be cooler because it has lots of shade.”  He finally answered, before placing a slice of mango in his mouth.  He watched Remus and waited. 

“What do you think, Sev?  Pup makes sense.”

“It sounds like a good idea.  We’d best use the  _ Anti-Mordere Charm,  _ though.”  Severus picked up his glass and drained it, dabbed his mouth, and laid his napkin on the table.  “Finish your lunch,  _ Tori _ .  No pudding until after dinner tonight.”

_ “Si, Madre’.” _

Posie appeared just as  _ Tori _ took his last bite of fish, and cleared the table with a snap of her fingers.  She summoned their rucksacks and water bottles, handing them to Severus.  They exited the tree house and walked to the edge of the forest before casting the  _ Anti-Mordere Charm _ .   It would ruin their walk if they had to deal with biting insects.   _ Dorak _ appeared behind them with a pop, holding three intricately carved walking staffs.  Tori’s was a smaller version of the ones his parents received; sized just right for him. 

The elf eyed them closely, his expression very serious, as he raised a finger and gestured. “Be aware of your surroundings, Masters, so you are not caught unawares by the creatures of our Mother Earth.  Enjoy your walk.”   _ Dorak _ smiled a crooked smile and disappeared.

“Papa, are all Australian elves odd like that?”  Tori asked.

“I honestly don’t know, Pup.”  Remus replied, as he looked over Tori’s head at Severus, who was raising an eyebrow at him.  “Did you remember your books?”

“ _ Si _ , Papa.  They are in my pack.” He gave it a pat before slinging it onto his back. “ _ Madre’ _ , do you have my camera?”

“Here…around your neck and clip it to your shirt, so it doesn’t swing.”  Severus handed him the small wizarding camera they had picked up for the trip. “I have the extra film.”

“All right then.  Everyone ready?”  Remus looked to his family and smiled. “We’re off then.  I’ll go first, and  _ Tori _ you walk between us.” 

 

Remus clipped his water bottle to his belt and strode through the rich green groundcover onto the path; Tori and Severus followed immediately behind.  They didn’t go far before the sounds around them changed.  The sounds of the ocean became quieter, overshadowed by the sounds of the breezes moving the foliage and the twitters, chirps, squawks and squeaks of the wildlife.  They watched as several large red dragonflies zipped up and down and back and forth around them.   _ Tori _ giggled as he tried to keep his eye on them.

 

"They would be very good at Quidditch, Papa!" 

 

"The Beaters would have a right time hitting them, wouldn't they Pup?"

 

" _ Si _ !"

 

They continued along the path, as the dragonflies disappeared, large ferns flanking the path brushed against them.  Looking around and above them, there were so many things to see.  The canopy of the forest was over 40 meters above them.  Several colorful birds could be seen flying back and forth between the upper branches of the trees.  

 

_ Tori _ pointed toward a huge smooth- trunked tree that was circled by a large vine that Severus identified as a Wait-A-While Vine.  The stems of the oldest leaves were an excellent potion ingredient, so they stopped and helped him gather some.  Severus left the unusable leaves near the trunk of the tree so they could be absorbed back into the cycle of nature.  They returned to the path and their leisurely walk. 

 

They stopped again when they came upon an area with several colorful orchids.  Tori ooh’d and ahh’d over how beautiful they were.  Remus asked Severus if he had ever considered cultivating them.  Some found it an enjoyable hobby.  He stood and contemplated for a moment before answering.

“I know Mama has enjoyed it for sometime.  This may have been where she acquired the interest.  I wouldn’t consider it myself unless I had a greenhouse for them.”

“So I understand that to be a ‘yes’ at some point in the future?”  Remus grinned at Severus who just raised an eyebrow, in reply.

“Papa!  Look!”   _ Tori _ whispered as loudly as he could, and pointed to the tree they were standing near and two small lizards that were moving along the trunk very quickly.  “I know what those are.  They’re geckos!”

He pulled off his pack and out came the wildlife book.  He quickly returned the pack to his back and set off down the trail.  Remus grasped Severus’ hand and pulled him along to catch up with their son.  Severus gave one last look at the colorful orchids as he was pulled away. 

They walked for another hour before they reached a fork in the path that would allow them to return to the tree house without having to backtrack.   _ Tori _ had been quite busy.  He’d identified eight species of fern, six of orchids, six different trees, and multiple species of lichen, mosses, and fungi.  Then there had been the dragonflies, butterflies, beetles, spiders and ladybirds.  He’d seen a skink, three more geckos, a turtle, several colorful frogs, and a pair of Emerald Doves.  One of the frogs had been tiny enough to fit on his fingertip.  They stopped at a log bench, placed decades ago by the  _ Bianci _ caretakers, and had some water and dried fruit.  Tori announced that his favorite finds so far had been the Rhinoceros Beetle and the Monstera plants.

“ _ Tori _ , you have not identified more than one species of bird.  See how many you can see between now and when we reach the tree house again.”  Severus suggested.

_ “Si, Madre’.” _   He flipped through the book until he found the section on birds.  He sat and studied the pages, looking up and around occasionally, as Severus and Remus enjoyed the cool water. 

Severus capped his bottle stowing it on his belt, and stood, shouldering his pack and picked up his walking staff.  “We should head back, so we can take our time.”  He smiled at Remus.  Tapping  _ Tori’s _ shoulder, “Come  _ mio figlio _ .”

_ Tori _ headed off down the trail, the book in his hand as he scoured his surroundings for more finds.  Remus wrapped an arm around Severus’ waist leaning in to kiss and nip his ear gently, as they started down the path after  _ Tori _ .  Severus placed his arm around his mate’s waist as they strolled along. 

"He has accepted Callum and Jami into his life quite well, hasn't he? As if they've been in his life for years." Remus asked as he watched him skip down the path, and then stop to lean down and examine something on the ground.

 

"Yes.  He seems excited to have playmates and ... I sense a desire for siblings.  He is most protective of them."  Severus smiled. 

 

Remus grinned a wolfish grin, "A little girl would be nice. She would have your long black hair and dark eyes."

 

Severus kept his eyes on Tori as he spoke. "A girl would be nice. But she would have your eyes."

 

"A little girl for  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ to spoil."

 

"Oh Merlin!  She would have them at her every beck and call."  Severus rolled his eyes.

 

"That she would.  She would have three older brothers in Callum and Jami with Tori as the ringleader. The future may hold more children for Ivy as well."

 

"Ah, yes... Mama...   _ She-Who-Lives-to-Spoil _ ."  Severus smirked. "Big brothers are always good."  He brushed away a dragonfly that had come too close to his face.  "I sincerely hope Ivy finds someone and can fulfill her desire for a larger family."  They walked for several more steps in silence. 'You do realize, there is always the chance I could bear twins?"

 

Remus hesitated for a moment as he walked. In his mind's eye, he saw Severus, pregnant and mature - a beautiful creature, his body round with another child …or child _ ren _ . "Two little girls," he whispered.

 

"You seem happy with the idea."

 

"I was an only child, Luv, remember. I've always wanted a large family. To give back the love that  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ have given me, since my birth parents passed."

 

"And since I was not an only child and had sibling to share things with and play with, I can understand that.  I never told you... but shortly after I'd had  _ Tori _ , and the crisis and pain were only memories... I already wished for another child."  Severus' voice ended in almost a whisper.  He glanced up to make sure he could still see their son.

 

"But things happened... and we were also too young for another child."

 

"And the bonding had to be forgotten..." Severus looked in Remus' eyes, letting the sorrow and regret show.

 

Taking his lover's hand, "Things are different this time, Severus. We are more mature. Ready for the world as a whole. We are different… not so different but ready to take things and move on. To walk that path that we didn't so long ago."

 

"Do you believe that this time, we can make it happen?  Keep the ol' man from interfering again?"

 

"Severus, do you think he can stop us now? Do your really think he'll go against your mother and mine? And if and when we do bond, he'll not know. He'll not be privy to that information."

 

Severus pondered his mate's words. "Mama, even without the Covenant behind her, is a force to be reckoned with, as are your Mothers.  With the Covenant... hmmm...  I almost wish he'd try, just to see the results."  Severus grinned as Remus snorted in amusement.

 

"One day, Albus Dumbledore will take one step too far, and the Covenant will have their due where he is concerned. His misdeeds concerning Ivy and the boys are only one thing he will atone for--willingly or not."

 

"Agreed.  One among many."  They were in site of the beach and  _ Tori _ was busy with his book.  Severus turned to Remus, pulling him against him and looked into his eyes.  "He will pay.  And we will be happy.  I love you Remus John Lupin."

 

Remus leaned forward, bringing them forehead to forehead, "And I love you, Severus Valerio  _ Bianchi _ Snape. Nothing can take that away from me...or you."

 

Severus leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Remus'.  "I'm going to hold you to what you said about twin girls.  As the Papa, you decide gender.  We already have a 50/50 chance for twins."  He smiled as he pulled free of Remus and headed after  _ Tori _ . "Last one to the shower Remi...!"

 

Remus watched his mate... lover… take off down the trail. He just smiled. Just because he was the last one to the shower didn't mean he was going to take one alone, he smirked, as he whistled his way down the same trail.

  
Tbc...


	73. A Special Evening in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 73,** **A Special Evening in Paradise**

2,566 words

Posie exited  _ Tori's _ room, closing the door quietly behind her before  _ sending _ the boy's dirty laundry to the washroom with a snap of her fingers.  She approached Severus' and Remus' room, and knocked gently on the door.  Hearing permission given, she entered the room.  Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, ankle over knee, as he rubbed his foot.  Severus was just exiting the bathroom, toweling the ends of his hair.  Both men were dressed in fluffy white terry robes.  The setting sun streaming in the windows cast a rainbow of colors across the room.

 

" _ Signore Tori _ is bathed and now asleep.  He had great difficulty keeping his eyes open by the time we finished his bath.  Would  _ Signores  _ care for anything before retiring?  Some fresh juice or herbal tea perhaps?"  She asked, as she summoned their laundry and  _ Banished _ it to the washroom. 

 

"Some iced herbal tea would be appreciated, Posie. Thank you."  Severus spoke as the damp towel suddenly disappeared from his hand.  He grinned.  She had been doing that too him since he'd been a small boy.

 

"I will bring it immediately."  She disappeared as soon as she finished speaking.

 

"Oh Merlin, I'm exhausted!"  Remus groaned, as he changed his position and began massaging the other foot.  "Tell me again why we decided to go all the way to Alice Springs?"

 

Severus sat down beside Remus on the bed, leaning against him as he toyed with the ends of his damp hair.  "Because, you are absolutely addicted to seeing joy and excitement on your son's face."  He smirked as he finished speaking.

 

"Guilty as accused.  I just wish I had a six-year-old's stamina on days like this."  Remus sighed, dropped his foot to the floor and turned to wrap his arms around his mate. 

 

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted. "Honestly, Remi, you sound like an old man!  It's only been a few years since we graduated Hogwarts."

 

"Shhh... My feet and back don't know that," he whispered, giving Severus large innocent eyes.  "Would you like me to braid your hair?"

 

Laughing, Severus turned so he faced away from Remus.  "Yes please,  _ old man _ .  If you don't mind."

 

Remus gave a thick lock of the dark hair a playful tug as he summoned his wand.  After casting _Detangling_ and _Drying_ _Charms_ on Severus' hair, he ran his fingers through the long locks a few times, enjoying the soft silky texture of it.  Dividing it into three sections, he began to braid it slowly, smoothing the sections with each pass.  Both men sighed; this shared activity always relaxed them.  Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on the rhythm of Remus' fingers working their way down his back.  Remus admired each twist of the hair as it wound its way back and forth, up and over, then under, in the braid. 

 

He loved Severus' hair.  When Remus reached the end, he bound the loose braid with a spell, and then ran his hand loosely down the length of it.  Leaning forward, he kissed Severus behind the ear.

 

"There you are, my Luv.  All neat and ready for bed." 

 

Severus turned back around and brushed his lips across Remus'.  "Thank you."

 

Posie entered with a small tray  _ Levitating _ behind her.  "I prepared iced berry tea for you,  _ Signores _ .  I believe you will find it very refreshing.  Would you like anything else this evening?"

 

"No, Posie,  _ Grazie.  Buonanotte. _ "

 

Posie bowed her head. " _ Buonanotte, Signores. _ " The door closed with a click as she disappeared with a quiet pop. 

 

Severus and Remus sat on the veranda facing the ocean, to enjoy the last remnants of the sunset.  The colors over the ocean were always spectacular;  the sounds of the water were so soothing. They sat in silence for a few minutes just sipping their tea and enjoying the calm. 

 

"You know, Mama will have to institute additional house rules regarding the four boomerangs and four didgeridoos that  _ Tori _ insisted we purchase today."  Severus mentioned quietly between sips, not taking his eyes from the horizon. 

 

"We?" Remus asked.

 

"I did not stutter."  Severus raised an eyebrow.  "Yes, 'we'."

 

"What do you think  _ your  _ mother,  _ and _ both of mine... plus  _ Faegan _ , will do when they see those.... boomerangs and didgeridoos?? We'll be lucky they don't stick  _ us _ to the wall of their rooms."

 

Severus chuckled.  "It will be interesting to watch though, won't it?"  He turned in his seat so he was facing toward his mate.

 

"From a distance, yes."  Remus mused with a wry grin.

 

"Coward...” Severus whispered with a smirk over the rim of his glass.

 

Remus grinned..."I heard that… and yes... when it comes  _ your _ mother _. _ .. and  _ both _ of mine... who wouldn't be?"

 

"Hmmm…  I seem to recall a certain family Yule, when a certain wolf orchestrated a raid on the kitchens, saying he'd never get caught..."

 

"Well we almost didn't. If it hadn't been for  _ someone _ backtracking for that  _ last piece _ of leftover pie."

 

Remus could just see the pink tinge of Severus' cheeks in the moonlight.  "I have no idea what you are talking about..."

 

"Apple pie with an extra scoop of French vanilla ice cream if I recall."

 

"Doesn't ring a bell...” Severus tried looking innocent as he sipped his tea, and didn't look in his mate's direction.

 

"And caramel sauce as well. Dripping with it...” Remus smirked as he eyed Severus.

 

"Hmmm... Oh,  _ that  _ pie.  The one you helped eat, after you smeared  _ half _ of it  _ all over _ me?"

 

"Yes,  _ that _ pie. And as I recall,  _ you enjoyed _ the smearing part. You keened quite nicely that night."

 

"Well, I certainly cannot help it if you have that effect on me, now can I?"  Severus finished the last of his tea and set the glass on the table.  Pulling his braid forward, he began to toy with the end of it. 

 

"Alright, Mr. Innocent, are you playing coy with me?"

 

"I don't  _ do _ ‘coy’... “ The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he spoke, and he watched Remus through lowered lashes.

 

"There's not a shy  _ or _ coy bone in your body, Sev. And believe me... I know your body quite... well."  Blue eyes were glinting gold as Remus smiled wickedly. 

 

"Oh, you do, do you?  Maybe you should remind me...” Dark eyes teased.

 

"Think I should? Or maybe you should come over here... put your lips to work to remind me?"  Remus replied as he untied his robe and scooted his chair back, sliding down a bit in the soft cushioned chair.

 

Severus stood as he untied his robe, letting it drop to pool at his feet. He stood for a moment, the moonlight making his sun-kissed skin glow and smiled at Remus as he walked slowly over to him.  As he leaned down, he whispered a spell under his breath, and his hair unbraided itself and cascaded in a dark fall around his body as his lips met Remus', peppering slow gentle kisses against Remus' lips.  Warm hands slipped around his neck and back, drawing him down.  Feeling the tingle of magic, the chair doubled in width, so he was able to kneel straddling Remus' lap. Wrapping his arms around Remus' neck, he deepened the kisses, tasting as much of Remus as he could. 

Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Remus' and looked into his eyes.

 

"Like that?" 

 

"Very much so. I enjoy these moments with you, Luv. I feel so close to you."

 

"As do I.  It's nice to have time away from everything."  He leaned in and kissed the end of Remus' nose.

 

"Each day. Each moment with you, I fall in love with you more, Sev. I never in all my life thought I would... or could, feel this much for anyone. Or have the feelings returned. Especially being a  _ Were _ ."

 

"You are just you to me, Remi.  I've never loved anyone but you.  After we went our ways, all those years ago, I never had another relationship.  I dated a few times, but... it felt empty.  So, I never went out again after that. As for the Wolf, he has always called to me.  He is part of you and I have accepted that. I love you more deeply now than I did all those years ago, after we had  _ Tori _ ."  Severus cupped Remus' face and kissed him; then smiled.

 

"You warm my heart and soul. You bring peace to my wolf. Belonging."

 

"Now I understand what  _ Ettore _ meant when he told me that  _ Annalisa _ made him feel complete.  You complete me, Remi.  I don't feel like a part of me is missing anymore."

 

"Never alone."  Remus whispered, as his lips pressed against Severus’ shoulder.

 

Severus rocked his hips forward; rubbing himself against Remus' as he leaned in and whispered against his lover's lips, "Make love to me...under the stars...” 

He waved his hand and the railing and awning both became invisible, providing an unobstructed view of the sea and the star-filled night sky.

 

Remus slid his hands up his lover's back, pulling him closer as he devoured his mouth.  Standing, Severus' legs wrapped around him hips, as he carried him to the bed. Kneeling on the edge, he moved them to the center without breaking the kiss, laying Severus down against the pillows before settling between his legs.  Long legs slid down to wrap around the back of his thighs, as Severus pushed up to frot against him, moaning into the kiss.

 

"No playing. Just love me."  Severus whispered in a husky voice, as he pulled his legs back up to wrap them around Remus' waist. 

 

Shifting, Remus aligned himself, and slid into the moist opening of his lover's body, thrusting smoothly, eliciting a moaning sigh of pleasure from both of them.  Their bodies moved slowly in a smooth easy rhythm, as they kissed and whispered endearments to each other,  as the waves lapped against the beach and a gentle night breeze whispered through the room. 

Soft skin was stroked and caressed lovingly between soft gasps and moans of pleasure.  Eventually, Severus keened quietly and Remus growled low as they crested the edge and crashed over together, wrapped around each other.  Holding each other close, they trembled through their release. Remus cast a  _ Cleansing Charm  _ and  _ Summoned _ the duvet, then kissed Severus gently, brushing dark strands away from the flushed cheeks.

 

"I don't know how I lived without you all these years. But I don't think I could do it again... you are mine, Sev... as I am yours."

 

"Yes, I am yours. I love you."  Severus ran a finger along Remus' jaw, as they lay together.  "We will need to tell  _ Tori _ about us eventually."

 

Leaning into the caress, "You don't think he knows already? Our son is very clever."

 

"True.  We’ve been very careful.  I doubt he knows.  Six-year-old's are usually in their own world."

 

"Before we leave, we can sit down with him and tell him."  Remus stroked a hand down Severus’ arm, and twined their fingers together.

 

"I don't know if I am excited about it or apprehensive.  The privacy has been nice.  Once everyone knows, we won't have a moment's peace."  Severus sighed as he ran his other hand through the soft curls on Remus' chest.

 

"It won't be that bad. I think  _ Tori _ will be very happy for his  _ Madre' _ and Papa. Don't you?"

 

"I know he will be beyond happy, but he isn't the one I am concerned about."

 

"I don't understand, Sev. Who should we be worried about? Other than Dumbledore?"

 

"Everyone else in the family--especially Mama.  Then there’s your Mothers.."  Severus looked at the confused look in Remus' eyes and sighed, as he rolled his eyes. 

 

"I think they will be just happy to see  _ us _ finally happy... to have found each other again."

 

"How quickly you forget my Luv.  Think back to when we originally planned to bond... hmmm?" A dark eyebrow arched in inquiry.

 

Remus moaned, dropping his forehead to rest against Severus’ shoulder. "Can't we just elope, like the Muggles do?"

 

Severus snickered and started laughing. "At least we will suffer together."

 

" _ Màthair _ has been itching to do something. Waiting for a sign."

 

"Personally, I believe the three of them have been conspiring for years."

 

"Picture it, Sev... we tell them when we decide to bond and all three of them will pull out a book. Wedding planners--already completed."

 

Severus closed his eyes and groaned.  "Goddess help us!"  He went silent for a few moments before into Remus' eyes, his own wide in realization.  "Remus John, are you asking me again, to bond with you?"

 

Remus remembered the small velvet bag he’d found tucked inside his journal. The rings he had bought all those years ago and the small note tucked inside, from Mama  _ Luisa _ . With a small wave of his hand, the dark blue bag flew to him. "Severus, my lover, my Mate, the  _ Madre' _ of my son, Honored  _ Carrier _ , My best friend, would you do me the honor of bonding with me?"

 

"Yes. Father of my son, my Mate, my lover, my best friend, I will bond with you."  Severus smiled wide and kissed Remus.  Holding out his hand, he watched as Remus poured the rings from the bag and slipped the promise band onto his ring finger.  Remus then handed the other promise ring to Severus to place on his finger.  Remus tipped the bonding rings back into the bag and sent it back to his journal. 

 

Remus kissed the ring on Severus' hand and grinned. Finally...he had it all. "YES!" he shouted. 

 

Posie popped into the room. "Are  _ Signores  _ all right?"

 

"We are wonderful Posie! Can you keep a secret?"  The elf nodded, a curious look in her eye. "Remus has  _ finally _ asked me to bond with him.  I have said 'yes'."

 

_ "Le congratulazioni!!" _   Posie clapped her hands and smiled, her eyes bright. "We will have a special dinner tomorrow! You will be telling  _ Signore Tori _ ?"

 

"Yes, we just have to decide when now."  Severus replied, just as he was about to yawn.

 

"Happy news can be tiring.   _ Signores  _ must sleep now."  Posie snapped her fingered and the men found themselves tucked under the light duvet.  She snapped her fingers again and removed the  _ Invisibility Spell _ that had been cast earlier. " May the Goddess bless your dreams,  _ Signores _ ."  She whispered quietly with a knowing grin, noting that the couple was already asleep.  As she popped away to her room, she thought how pleased  _ Signora Luisa _ would be to know  _ her _ plan had worked. Now, she had a dinner to plan…

 

Tbc…

___________________

_ Le congratulazioni -  _ Italian. Congratulations.


	74. Promises Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 74,** **Promises Made**

2,702 words

The sun slipped silently and gloriously above the horizon, its rays bathing the room in a warm rainbow of color; highlighting the flushed bodies inside that were moving together in an ancient rhythm.  Pristine white linens and duvets lay pooled at the foot of the roomy bed, exposing bare skin, caressing fingers, and searching lips.  Soft gasps and moans were intermingled with words of love and affection.  Warm flesh spooned together back to belly, limbs entwined, all framed in a spill of ebony hair. 

Kiss-swollen lips keened and teeth nipped pale flesh as they came together, sensation exploding over their bodies in delicious waves. They held each other close as sunlight glinted on the intricately carved platinum rings; symbols of eternal commitment. 

 

Severus rolled slowly to face his love, reaching up to cup his mate's face.   _ "Buona Mattina, il mio amore." _

 

_ "Buona Mattina, il mio amore.   _ I love you, my Sev."  Remus whispered against Severus' lips, between gentle kisses.  "I could lie here all day in your arms."

 

"As wonderful as that sounds, I fear our son would come looking for us."  Severus smiled as he whispered a  _ Cleansing Charm _ .

 

"What do we have planned for today? Swimming? Snorkeling? Collecting more potions ingredients?"

 

"I don't know."  Severus rolled to his back, head pillowed on Remus' shoulder.  "So far, we have traveled to Alice Springs, Dunk Island, and Innisfail.  We've walked almost all of the beachfront, hiked most of the forest, and identified a multitude of living creatures and potions ingredients.  Evenings have been spent identifying stars, planets and constellations, and watching the nocturnal sea life.  I have gathered more than a sufficient quantity and variety of rare potions ingredients.  Have I forgotten anything, besides all the shopping and eating we have done?" 

 

"We could just lay about on the beach."  Remus offered.

 

"That would be acceptable.  That would allow for swimming and snorkeling.   _ Tori _ seemed to enjoy that the other day and he will most likely want to gather more beach treasures to take home."  Severus looked toward the veranda.  "It's barely past dawn.  How soon were you planning on heading out?"  He asked as he sucked at a spot on Remus' throat, worrying it gently with his teeth.

 

"Hmmmm, Sev...Yes...” Remus groaned as his body showed renewed interest.

 

Severus rose and straddled Remus, aligning their erections, and began to slowly and languidly frot against him.  Leaning down, he captured Remus' lips in a kiss, sucking on the full lower one. Strong warm arms wrapped around his body, and held him close, as Remus thrust up against him.

 

Remus whispered, "You, My Lover, are greedy. What will you be like when we decide to enlarge our family?"

 

Severus answered between kissing nips along Remus' jaw. "Not to worry love.  I have a wonderful ' _ Stamina Potion _ ' that will be quite helpful until I am again carrying our child."  He punctuated his point with a nip to Remus' earlobe.

 

Remus flipped them over, "Or children. Twin girls. Long black hair and your mother's eyes."

 

Severus wrapped his legs around Remus' waist, as he gasped. "Keep talking like that and you'll make me wish I would have forgotten my potion this month." 

 

"That's alright, we can practice. And they say... practice," Remus moved to lick a nipple, biting it gently, "makes perfect."

 

"Ahhh... _ T-Tori _ is p-proof we already have it p-perfect.  Nnngh..."

 

Remus grinned as he moved to the other nipple, "But we're working on two this time.... wanna make sure... they come out howling and healthy."

 

"H-howling!?"  Severus gasped, as his hips bucked, his nipples clearly attached to everything between his legs.

 

"Oh yes...just like their  _ Madre'  _ does when...."

 

"PAPA!   _ MADRE' _ !!  Are you up yet?!"  The doorknob turned. 

 

Remus' eyes grew huge as he lunged for the sheets. "JUST A MOMENT,  _ TORI _ !"

 

Severus eyes went wide. "Bloody Hell!"  Waving his hand, one of the duvets covered them, as he tried to will down his erection.

 

Remus rolled and ended up on the floor on the far side of the room, a look of astonishment on his face.

 

"Remi! What are you doing over there?" Dark eyes showed surprise and puzzlement. "Hurry! Get back over here before he comes in!"  He hissed under his breath.

 

"Well forgive me! The bed just rolled me off onto the floor. Bloody wild magic!" He growled, his erection painful between his legs.

 

Severus held the covers up as Remus moved quickly to climb back into the bed, just as the door swung wide, and in ran  _ Tori _ .  The boy leapt and landed in the middle of the bed, barely missing anything sensitive. 

 

_ "Buona Mattina, Madre'!  _ Papa!  May we go swimming?"  Bright eyes watched both men, totally oblivious to the flushed faces. 

 

Remus couldn't help himself when he burst out laughing... as he grabbed the little imp and started tickling him. "Tickle Monster for you, Pup!  Two full minutes for not knocking!  Mwhahahahahaha!!"

 

_ Tori _ let out a squeal and began to squirm, as Severus smiled and rolled his eyes.  He loved watching Remus play with their son... and with the other two boys as well.  He sighed as he pictured an older Remus playing with four or five of their children, as he turned the ring on his finger.  His ring...!  His eyes widened, as he tried to get Remus' attention.

 

Remus saw Severus waving his hand with the ring. Smiling still, he whispered an incantation to hide the rings until they were ready for everyone to know. He smiled when he saw the look of relief cross his lover's face.  He turned his full attention back to the squirming child in front of him. Leaning down to the little imp, he grinned. "Breakfast, then we go to the beach and be lazy. Sounds good?"

 

" _ S-S-Si, _ Papa! S-S-Sto-o-o-p!"   _ Tori _ yelled between gasping giggles and squeals.

 

"What's the magic word, Imp?!"

 

_ "P-P-Por F-F-Favore!" _

 

Breathing hard, Remus pulled his son into his arms, feeling his lover's... his mate's arms; join his as they cuddled their little one. He felt his eyes prickle a little as he thought to the future. One filled with more moments like these, and more children to enjoy them with.

 

Posie popped into the room, and smiled on the happy scene.  "Breakfast is ready.  Come  _ Signore Tori _ , it is time for your shower."

 

_ Tori _ groaned, but cut it short when he saw the look  _ Madre _ ' was giving him.  " _ Si _ , Posie." 

He kissed his parents on the cheek and hopped off the bed to follow the house elf, the door closing behind them.  Both men watched as their son skipped from the room, so full of energy and life.  They both collapsed on the bed, sighing in relief.

 

“ _ That _ was close!”  Remus ran a hand down his face.

 

Severus chuckled. “Too close!”

 

“It’ll only get worse, especially if we have more children.”

 

“Shhh.  I’m trying to concentrate on the positives.”

Remus stood from the bed and held out his hand, "Come along.  You can concentrate while we shower."

 

Severus rose and took the proffered hand. "Hmmm... Where were we before we were interrupted?" He purred as he followed Remus to the ensuite spa bath.

 

Remus turned and pulled Severus to him and backed into the shower and spun him to face the wall, pushing his feet farther apart as mumbled  _ Lubricus _ .  Thrusting forward, he buried himself in the tight velvet heat of Severus' body, causing him to keen in pleasure.   Reaching around, he fisted Severus’ erection, pumping in time to his thrusts.  It didn't take long until they were both crying out their release and sliding bonelessly to the floor of the large shower.  Chests heaving and breath coming in gulping gasps, they looked at each other and grinned.

 

"Damn that felt bloody good!"  Severus pulled his hair back out of his face as he tried to stand on trembling legs, holding a hand out to Remus as he steadied himself against the wall with the other.

 

"Like I said… practice."  Remus gave him a cheeky look as he waggled his eyebrows.

 

Severus smirked as he reached for the  _ Hair Cleansing Potion. _ "Practice is all well and good, Remi, but, you certainly won't make any babies with that approach." 

 

"Oh, but I love how tight you are each time I fuck you."

 

"Ah...” He grinned as he worked the lather down to the ends of his hair. "So, either port in a storm eh, Remi?"

 

"I can always use that rather vexing spell again. The one where you couldn't sit all day after I was done fucking you."

 

Leaning back under one of the showerheads, Severus began rinsing his hair, as he tried to ignore the heat in his belly.  "As frustratingly enjoyable as that spell is, what pray tell, does it have to do with making babies?"

 

"Well nothing, but it makes you beg prettily and quiver so very much."  Remus rinsed himself off and moved to begin running the soap-filled flannel over Severus' body. 

 

"Hmmm.  As long as you remember where to put that 'wagging tail' of yours when it  _ does _ comes time to create those babies."

 

Remus trailed the flannel in his hand down between Severus’ legs and around his opening, making him gasp. "I think I remember quite well where to put my manhood."

 

Severus blushed and turned, holding his hair out of the way so Remus could wash his back.  His stomach was beginning to growl.  He was famished and a cup of tea sounded really good right about now.  Remus just laughed and continued his ministrations.  Severus closed his eyes and just enjoyed the caring touch of Remus' hands.  Soon they were stepping out of the shower, clean, refreshed, and sated.

 

"I think we should come back for our honeymoon," Remus said as they prepared to dress. "It would be pleasant and quiet. We could lay naked on the beach."

 

"Mmmm... sounds enticing.  It is very romantic and secluded here... no distractions."  Severus cast  _ Drying Spells _ as they reentered the bedroom.  Remus moved to the wardrobe to pull out clothes for them, while Severus sat on the newly made bed and took care of his hair.

 

"Sev, I don't want our bonding to be a circus. I want only family and those we love to be present."  Remus' voice was slightly muffled as he pushed through the items hanging in the wardrobe looking for their swimwear.

 

"I agree.  I seriously doubt that our parents will have a problem with that.  Though it will still be a large group, considering our families."

 

"We'll have to decide on a bond."

 

"I know we researched them before... and we still can't do a soul bond... as much as I want to."

 

Remus sat down beside his beloved, and cupped his face in his hands. "As much as I want to. As much as I desire it, we cannot. Being a  _ Were _ weakens me and you know this. If I die... you would follow me. I want you to live and raise our son… our children. Live to be an old man."

 

A single tear rolled down Severus' cheek as he stared into those blue eyes he’d loved for so long.  His heart clenched when Remi mentioned dying.  He covered Remus' hands with his own.  "I promised you once I would find a cure for  _ Lycanthropy _ , and I meant it!  Then we will grow old and grey together, surrounded by all our children and their children, and their children’s children!"  He bit back a sob, swiping the wetness from his eyes.

 

Remus cupped his cheek. "The day you find a cure, will be the day we reaffirm our vows and take the soul bond."

 

"I will hold you to that.  I love you, Remi."

 

"I love you. Come now... let’s eat. I can’t have you wasting away from hunger."  He smiled as he moved back to the wardrobe.  "Ah! Here they are!"  Pulling two pairs of trunks from the wardrobe, he tossed Severus' on the bed. 

 

Severus pulled his on, and cast a quick spell to braid and secure his hair.  They exited their room to find  _ Tori _ already at the table, halfway through his breakfast. 

 

"Hurry and eat Papa...  _ Madre _ '.  So we can go to the beach."  Tori mumbled around a swallowed mouthful.

Remus took the seat next to Tori as Severus took the opposite one. "Morning, Pup."

 

"G’morning, Papa.  I slept good last night!  Did you and  _ Madre _ ' sleep well too?"   _ Tori _ picked up his milk to finish it.

 

Remus watched as Severus spit his tea out... and then blush a bright pink. He tried desperately to keep a straight face. "Yes, we slept very well. We were quite... spent. It was a long day, yesterday."

 

“ _ Madre _ ', is your tea too hot?”

 

Severus nodded,  _ Banished _ the mess, and refilled his cup, clearing his throat as he turned to look out at the sea.  He mumbled a  _ Cooling Charm _ , hoping that would remove the red from his face more quickly.  

 

He listened to Remi and  _ Tori _ chat about the previous day, and what Tori had enjoyed about it.  He seemed very concerned whether Jami and Callum would like the plushies he had picked out for them.  He also asked again if  _ Zia _ Ivy and  _ Nonna _ would like the gifts he picked for them as well.  Severus finally turned back around when he was sure his complexion had returned to normal.

 

"I'm sure that your gifts and all the tokens you have chosen will be well received by everyone,  _ mio figlio _ . Including all the pictures you've taken."

 

_ Tori _ bounced in his chair. "Jami will have lots to draw!"  He pushed his empty dishes away.  Posie appeared, remove them, and set plates of fresh fruit and yogurt in front of Severus and Remus.

 

"May I go out to the deck?"  Tori pleaded, poised to bolt from his chair.

 

Remus ruffled the Imp's hair, "Go. When we finish, we'll walk down together. Alright?"

 

Tori let out a whoop as he jumped from his chair.  Sliding to a stop, he turned with a huge grin.  " _ Si _ , Papa.  _ Grazie _ !"

Remus smiled and it faded...a melancholy thought running through his mind; Jami and Callum should have been this free. Jami would have been running right behind  _ Tori _ to play on the beach. Their Jami, who would never hear all the wonderful sounds around him, because of the selfish choices of one manipulative old man.

 

Severus watched the emotions play over his mate's face as he watched his son run across the sand.  "I know that look Remi.  Stop it.  We can't change the past.  Jami is happy now, and will continue to be happy despite the loss of his hearing.  The damage occurred so early he may not even recall having full hearing.  We must remain positive, if only for him. That child will overcome."  He reached over and covered Remus' hand with his.  "Now let's finish up so we can join our son on the sand."

 

They sat and ate in silence, both men lost in thought.  When plates and teacups were empty, Remus finally turned to Severus, as he stood, a resolved look in his eyes.

 

"I can only say this, Sev. Albus Dumbledore will pay for what he's done... not just to Jami… but to everyone he’s harmed." Remus stood and held out his hand for his lover's. Hand and hand, they followed their young son out to the sandy beach and the warm sun.

 

Tbc…

 

___________________

  
_ Buona Mattina, il mio amore -  _ Italian.  Good morning, my love.


	75. ‘Familiar’ Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 75,** **‘Familiar’ Blessings**

3,655 words

Sofie and Max stalked and pounced through the grass, chasing grasshoppers and butterflies.  The two felines had grown into healthy specimens; large, active and alert. Both were almost full-grown now, tipping the scales at close to two stones each.  Their mottled coats had thickened and stood out in soft richly colored tufts of black, brown, and tan.  The tufts on the ends of their ears had grown so long that the fur curled forward over their ears when it wasn’t blowing in the breeze.  Smudgy black rings circled the length of Max’s tail and Sofie sported a black stripe that ran from the top of her head all the way down her back to her tail’s tip.   The tails of both  _ Kneazles _ resembled long thick dusters.  Luisa joked that they could do the dusting in the house if the house elves ever needed help.

Very alert and attentive, they missed  _ very little _ of what occurred around them.  They were the perfect  _ Familiars _ and protectors for two growing boys. 

Sofie sat up on her hind legs, ears perked forward as she looked and listened.  Max, distracted from the huge grasshopper he had been stalking, followed her line of sight toward the orchards.  There, a few rows into the orchards, he spotted their little wizards, up in one of the smaller trees, sitting among the lower branches. 

Max moved to Sofie’s side and the two communicated in purrs, squeaks, and titters, before bounding through the grass to the base of the huge tree.  When they got there, they sat and watched Callum reach up and grasp one of the branches above his head, and swing his legs up to wrap around it.  Wiggling around, he managed to pull himself up to sit on the branch opposite and just above Jami.  Jami was perfectly happy to stay on his lower branch, against the trunk. It had been hard enough getting to it.

“Hi Max!  Hi Sofie!”  Callum smiled down at the  _ Kneazles _ watching them from the base of the tree.

“Max!  Come up the tree, Max!”  Callum called, as he patted the side of the tree, with one hand, while he hung on with the other; both of his legs wrapped around the heavy branch he sat on. 

Rearing back, Max leapt and sunk his claws in, halfway up the lower part of the trunk.  He paused for a moment, thick tail lashing, as he decided which branch he wanted.  Two more leaps put him on a smaller branch next to where the boys sat.  Sofie followed immediately after, settling herself next to him, as she cleaned her paws. 

“S-So-of-fie!”  Jami called quietly, snapping his fingers toward his  _ Kneazle _ . 

Swiping her paw one last time over her ears, she turned her head toward Jami and mrreowed loudly.  He smiled, recognizing the movement of her mouth.  She leapt from branch to branch until she was able to land next to him, curling around his back, so he was between her and the trunk of the tree.  Jami reached back with one hand and began scratching her firmly between the ears.  She closed her eyes and purred loudly in appreciation.  Callum let out a bark of laughter, causing Jami to turn and he looked up, puzzled.  Callum made the sign for  _ ‘purr’ _ and Jami smiled.  Laying his thumb gently against Sofie’s throat, he looked up and nodded.  Max moved from his branch to sit next to Callum, rubbing against him and mreowing. 

“Wha’ Max?  Lay down.” 

Callum pushed him down and began petting him, hoping he would purr like Sofie was doing for Jami. 

The four of them sat in the tree for a couple of hours, watching squirrels and birds go from branch to branch in the surrounding trees.  Butterflies, dragonflies, and bumblebees moved in and out among the leaves, blooms, and fledgling fruit.  The sun was warm and the air fresh, full of the scents around them; salt air from the seacoast, wildflowers and the flowers in  _ Nonna’s _ gardens, and the smell of fresh cut grasses.  The boys sat and signed to each other, carrying on an animated conversation as their  _ Kneazles _ watched. 

Luckily, the boys themselves were small or the branches would not have held their weight.  Every time Jami shifted, Sofie popped an eye open to check on him.  She refused to move from her spot against his back, though he had tried to budge her over a couple of times.  Max began to get restless when Callum started moving from branch to branch in the small tree. 

Max did not like the boys being in this tree any more, and was making his feelings known.  It was time to get down.  Moving to Callum’s new location, he reached out carefully with his claws and tugged at Callum’s shirt. The boy reached out and with a gentle firmness, tried to push him back down, but Max would have none of it.  He stood again, butting his head against Callum, before looking to Sofie and yowling loudly at her.  Her eyes popped open and she sat up against Jami’s back, looking at Max.  He yowled at her again, and she tittered at him, before she turned and head butted Jami gently.  He laughed and petted her. 

pqpqpqpq

Sofie was standing on her hind legs, her front paws on Jami’s shoulders, as she rasped a sandpaper tongue through the wild hair on the back of his head, trying to get his attention.  Unfortunately, he thought she was playing, and began giggling.  Max was beyond  _ Kneazle _ patience as he continued following Callum from branch to branch. 

The shadows were beginning to lengthen, and the toasting-hot temperatures of the day had begun to dip a few degrees.  The breeze had changed directions and was rustling the leaves a bit more. The sounds of the workers in the vineyard could no longer be heard.  A snap was heard nearby, causing both  _ Kneazles _ to turn and sniff the air.  Sofie laid her ears back and growled loudly, as she backed up and settled down onto all four feet again.  Max, hearing his sister’s growl, sniffed the air and emitted a loud growl of his own. 

Callum, hearing the growls, turned and looked oddly at Max, not accustomed to hearing his familiar make that sound.  The last time he’d heard it was when Bad Papa had been yelling at his cousin.  He looked over at Jami to make sure he was ok.  Jami was still sitting and hugging the tree, but Sofie was now standing behind him and she did not look happy.  Something was wrong.  Callum started to worry as he looked back and forth between their  _ Familiars _ trying to figure out what had upset them.  Jami, sensing Callum’s tension, signed at him, asking what was wrong.

Callum signed back to Jami.   _ ‘Max and Sofie are angry.  Something is wrong.  Stay there.’ _

Jami signed that he would and began to watch the  _ Kneazles _ , trying to figure out why they were upset.  He reached back to pat Sofie’s side, feeling the tension in her body.  Before he pulled his hand away, he felt her growl again, then hiss and spit, which startled him.  Looking over his shoulder at her, he followed her gaze toward through the trees.  His eyes suddenly widened and he let go a strangled yell.

pqpqpqpq

Ivy stepped into the nursery to gather the boys from their naps, and noticed both twin beds were empty.  Stepping inside, she checked the wardrobes, behind the chairs and in the toy chests, but the room was empty.  Reaching up, she fingered the necklace she wore; the one that had been magically tied to the bracelets the boys were wearing.  She sensed that they were fine for the moment, but she was nevertheless very concerned, as they should have still been napping.  Where was their house elf?  Where was  _ Bella _ ?

Heaving a sigh of frustration, she turned and exited the nursery, moving quickly down the hall and through the villa, until she came upon  _ Faegan _ , in the library.  He turned as she entered, and inclined his head in greeting.  Noticing her look of distress, he motioned to the elves to continue what they were doing.

“ _ Signora _ Ivy, may I be of assistance?”  He asked in a soothing voice, as he clasped his hands behind his back. 

pqpqpqpq

_ Luisa _ was standing in the kitchens with  _ Tia _ , her head kitchen elf.  They were going over the menus for the upcoming week as the kitchen staff prepared the evening meal;  _ Luisa _ gasped at the sudden tingle of magic and grasped her necklace. The boys were in danger.  She nodded at  _ Tia _ and exited the kitchen, only to meet  _ Faegan _ , who had been coming to see her. 

pqpqpqpq

Callum spun at the odd sound of Jami yelling.   _ ‘What’s wrong?’  _ He signed.

Jami’s face had gone white and he was trying to sign fast, but it wasn’t coming out right.  Sofie’s fur was standing on end and her tail had flared out to twice its normal size.  She was growling, spitting and hissing loudly.  Max’s hisses and growls joined hers from behind Callum.  Jami had given up signing and was pointing frantically to something behind Callum.  The growling became deeper and louder, as Callum turned and looked down toward the ground, and a few rows farther into the orchard from their tree. 

 

He squinted, then his eyes widened.  It looked like a large dog—a really large, really scruffy dog.  Turning, he motioned at Jami to be quiet, then turned back to watch the animal’s approach.  It had its nose in the air and was sniffing.  When it seemed to catch a scent, it stopped and looked around.  Slowly the large head lifted until large yellow eyes spotted them in the tree.  Its lips drew back, baring large sharp yellow teeth, and it dragged a large tongue around to lick its chops. 

“Max, tha’snot a dog.”  Callum looked at his  _ Kneazle _ to see Max fluffed to twice his normal size, ears flat, and teeth bared, as he growled at the beast on the ground. 

The wolf crept to the base of the tree and let out a growling bark, making Callum whine in fear.  Jami had been watching the wolf move closer.  He had instinctively pulled his legs up and wrapped them around the trunk.  He could feel the heat and vibration of Sofie’s body against his back, as she guarded him and continued to growl her displeasure at the unwanted intruder. 

Callum motioned at Jami to get his attention, and then motioned at to him to climb higher in the tree.  Jami nodded that he understood, as he slowly worked his way to his feet and reached for the two branches above his head to pull himself up.  Callum scooted around the trunk, hanging on with one hand and his legs, so he could reach around and help Jami up to his branch.  He wanted Jami with him.  Once he scooted back a little, he was able to pull him up, and then have him straddling the part of the branch between his chest and the main trunk. 

Sofie remained on the lower branch, her gaze pinned on the wolf, and Max had moved to a branch opposite from her.  He crouched above where the wolf sat, leaning over the side of the branch and hissed loudly at the beast.  The wolf growled, angered by the presence of the  _ Kneazles _ .  He crouched and leaped into the air, his strong jaws snapping at the spot where Max’s head had been only moments before.

As the wolf jumped and his teeth snapped shut, barely missing Max, the boys cried out in fear.  The  _ Kneazle _ had moved to a higher branch in one leap, which maddened the wolf even more.  It moved to the trunk of the tree, jumping and snapping at the lower branches.  Callum wrapped his arms tighter around Jami, holding him close.  He could feel the smaller boy trembling against him as Jami let out a whimper of fear and began to cry.  Callum rubbed his chest with one hand trying to calm him.  They were higher in the tree and he didn’t think the animal would be able to get into the tree.  But what if it could?  He could feel the air around them getting cooler and he shivered. 

Max and Sofie crept closer to the center of the tree, as they watched the wolf.  The closer they got, the angrier the wolf became.  The beast made one more leap and was able to get his front legs over the lower branches, as he scrambled with his hind feet against the tree.

Both  _ Kneazles _ hunched and let out shrill howls, before leaping to the ground behind the wolf. 

Sensing the new threat behind it, the wolf dropped back to the ground and spun to face the  _ Kneazles _ , advancing slowly with its hackles raised.  It lunged first at Max, who leapt sideways, to avoid the snap of its jaws, and disappeared.  Taking a swipe at the wolf, Max raked invisible claws down leaving long furrows across its muzzle, causing it to howl in pain and rage. 

Sofie disappeared and leapt from behind it and landed on it is back, sinking all four sets of her sharp claws into its flesh.  Spinning, the wolf snapped trying to reach her, but every time he got close, she struck out at him with claws extended.  While she kept him distracted, Max laid open his legs with quick attacks.  Bleeding profusely, the beast alternated between snapping at Sofie and lunging at Max. 

_ “Demonio, Attacco!” _

A large brown boarhound appeared, barking and snarling at the wolf.  Sofie leaped off and away from the wolf, and Max moved quickly to the other side of it. Both reappeared as they hit the ground. The  _ Kneazles _ were familiar with  _ Demonio _ , the boarhound that belonged to the vineyard’s Head of Staff.  The massive canine, along with two other boarhounds had the run of the land at night to hunt vermin.  They were gentle as pups with the children and the  _ Kneazles, _ but not with intruders. 

_ Demonio _ , Max, and Sofie continued their attack on the wolf, slowly driving it away from the tree toward a small clearing where a diseased tree had been removed a few weeks before.  Snarling, the wolf continued to lunge at its attackers, until an arrow plunged deep into its neck, quickly followed by a second that pierced its side, collapsing its lungs.  The beast hit the ground thrashing, then went still. 

Faegan strode into the clearing,  _ Gianni Battista _ at his side.   _ Signore Battista _ called  _ Demonio _ away from the dead wolf.  As the huge dog returned to his master’s side, Max and Sofie returned to the base if the tree, yowling loudly as they looked from  _ Faegan _ up to where the boys sat in the branches. 

Striding up to the tree, he knelt and petted both  _ Kneazles _ . “I see you have fulfilled your duties well.  Now it is time for me to fulfill mine.” 

_ Faegan _ stood and looked up into the tree, to the two frightened and tear-stained faces staring down at him.   _ Signore Battista _ arrived at his side and looked up at the children.

“ _Signore_ _Faegan_ , hand them down to me.”  He patted the High Elf’s back and stepped back to give him room. 

_ Faegan _ nodded and handed his quiver and bow to the man, as he gauged the distance. Jumping, he landed standing on the lowest branches of the tree, putting himself face-to-face with Callum and Jami, who had climbed as high into the tree as they could while their  _ Familiars _ protected them. 

“Greetings, my little Masters.  You are well?”   _ Faegan _ looked them over carefully for wounds or injuries.  Callum nodded as both boys sniffled.  Jami’s lower lip was still trembling. 

“It is time to take you back to the villa.”

“B-But th-the—,” Callum began, wary to let go of Jami and the tree.

“That beast was a wolf.  He is dead and can no longer harm you. _Demonio_ and your _Familiars_ have done their duty well.  Come now.  _Signora_ _Luisa_ and your mother are very worried,” he smiled at the boys, conveying peace and safety, as he stroked fingers down each of their faces. 

“Carefully let go of the tree, Callum, and I will lift you and hand you down to  _ Signore Battista _ .” 

_ Faegan _ signed quickly, one-handed, to Jami what they were going to do.  When Jami signed he understood, then  _ Faegan _ motioned for Callum to move into his grasp.  Jami hung onto the tree tightly as he watched Callum moved into  _ Faegan’s _ grasp.  Kneeling on the branch, Faegan handed the larger boy down to the waiting man, then stood again to coax Jami into his arms. 

Once Jami had a firm grip around his neck and he had his arm wrapped tightly around the small boy, he stepped back and landed lightly on his feet.  Looking down at the small boy in his arms, he noticed the wide green eyes staring at him.

He signed with his free hand.   _ ‘Are you well?’ _

_ ‘Want Zio Ivy.  Want Nonna.’   _ Was the reply.

“I want Mama!”  Whimpered Callum, as he cuddled in the arms of  _ Signore Battista _ .  The large man held him close, rubbing his back and making shushing noises to calm him. 

_ Signore Battista _ pulled his wand and cast a spell over the wolf carcass, then nodded.   _ Faegan _ shouldered his quiver and his bow, before they headed back to the villa,  _ Demonio _ and the  _ Kneazles _ following along behind.  Both boys hung on tightly, small eyes looking behind them at the flaming carcass of the dead wolf until they could no longer see it. 

As they rounded the gardens and came into view of the veranda, they were met by  _ Luisa _ and Ivy.  Ivy saw the boys and shrieked in relieved joy, tears streaming down her face as she ran to meet them.  Taking both boys into her arms, she hugged and kissed them.   _ Luisa _ flicked her wand and cast a  _ Featherweight _ charm on the boys, knowing Ivy would refuse to put them down until she had assured herself they were all right.  Max and Sofie wound themselves around Ivy’s ankles, mreowing loudly.   _ Luisa _ leaned in, rubbing both boys’ back and kissing their cheeks.  She motioned Ivy back to the villa, watching her go, followed by the  _ Kneazles _ , before turning to  _ Faegan _ and  _ Signore Battista. _

“Where did you find them,  _ Faegan _ ?”  She asked, as she noticed blood on  _ Demonio’s _ muzzle.

“They were in one of the dwarf apple trees in the orchard.  The  _ Kneazles _ were fighting a wolf on the ground below.   _ Demonio _ helped them distract it, and I have dispatched it.”

“I cast a  _ Crematorio. _ It will be gone by now,  _ Signora. _ ” added  _ Signore Battista _ .

“ _ Graci _ to both of you.  May the Goddess bless you,” Luisa smiled.  “ _ Gianni _ , you may retire.  Sleep well my friend. May the Goddess bless your dreams.”

“And yours  _ Signora _ .” 

He turned, calling  _ Demonio _ to his side and headed home. 

“ _ Faegan _ ,  _ Bella _ is nowhere to be found.  It is not like her to desert her duties.  I need you to determine where she is and why she wasn’t with the boys.”

“Yes,  _ Signora _ .  It would also be advisable to add additional charms around the nursery and the entrances to the villa.”

“Agreed.  I have assigned  _ Enzo _ to the boys until we have this sorted out,”  _ Luisa _ sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to drive off an impending headache.  She hated it when anything happened that put a member of her family or staff in danger.

“ _ Enzo _ has learned his job well.  He will take good care of the boys.”  He laid two fingers gently against her arm.  When she looked up into those pale green eyes, she smiled weakly.  “I will walk the grounds tonight and find where the wolf gained access.”

“ _ Grazie _ ,  _ Faegan _ .”

“ _ Signora _ , go to your babies.  They asked for you as well.  Sleep well this night.  We will keep you safe.  May the Goddess guide your dreams.”

“And yours, dear  _ Faegan _ .   _ Buonanotte _ .” 

_ Luisa _ turned and headed back to the villa, as  _ Faegan _ headed to the  _ Battista _ cottage to retrieve the boarhounds.  It was going to be a long night. 

Tbc…

________________

_ Crematorio -  _ (author’s creation).  A cremation spell.


	76. Nocturnal Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 76,** **Nocturnal Disturbances**

2,817 words

Remus bolted upright out of a sound sleep, gasping, his eyes dilated, as he clutched at the necklace  _ Luisa _ had given him.  He looked around frantically in the darkened room, momentarily disoriented.  Turning and seeing Severus lying asleep next to him and hearing the casual slap of the waves on the beach outside their bedroom, he finally remembered that they were on holiday.  Maybe it had been a dream, and he only imagined the tingle of magic in the chain around his neck...  The metal warmed and tingled between his fingers again.  Jami!  Callum!  The boys were in danger! 

 

Turning, he grasped Severus’ shoulder and shook him gently. 

 

"Sev!  Sev!  Wake up!  We need to  _ Firecall _ the villa!"

 

Not waiting for his mate's response, Remus threw off the sheet and leapt from the bed, summoning his house robe from the chair as he did so.  

 

"R-Remi?  Was-it?" Severus sat up, sheet sliding down to his lap baring his chest, as he pushed his hair out of his face.  Dark eyes blinked blearily in the dark, searching for Remus as the man moved across the room to retrieve their wands from the dresser. 

 

"My necklace is tingling.  The boys are in danger.  We must call your Mama now!"  Remus strode to the bed and handed the other house robe to Severus, who slipped into it quickly and followed Remus into the main room. 

 

"When?"  Severus asked, as he cast  _ 'Lumos' _ .  "Posie!"  Touching his own chain, he realized it was starting to warm with magic as well.

 

"Only a few minutes ago.  It woke me from a sound sleep."  Remus replied as the small elf popped into the room. 

 

"What may I do for  _ Signores _ ?"  

 

"Prepare the kitchen fire for a  _ Firecall _ .  Jami and Callum are in danger. We must call the villa."

 

Her eyes widened at the thought of the small  _ Signores  _ in harm's way. " _ Si, Signore _ Severus!"  She disappeared. 

 

"Papa?  _ Madre' _ ?" 

 

Severus and Remus turned as one to see Tori enter the room, hair disheveled, rubbing sleepy eyes. "Papa, my necklace... it woke me.  Jami...Callum…"He wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. 

 

"Something’s wrong.  Can we call  _ Nonna _ ?"

Posie popped back into the room.  " _ Signores _ , the fire is ready.  I will prepare tea."

 

" _ Grazie _ , Posie."  Remus called over his shoulder as he headed for the small kitchen, before Posie could pop back.

 

There was not enough room for everyone to be in the small kitchen at once, so Severus steered  _ Tori _ to the large couch in the main room, where he draped a woven cotton throw over them, as they waited for Remus to call the villa.  Posie brought out a tray of tea and some small biscuits.  Severus busied himself preparing two cups, trying to distract  _ Tori. _

 

" _ Luisa Bianci-Snape, Nettare Del Cielo! Piedmont, Italia! _ "  Remus called into the fire as he knelt on the cool wooden floor.

 

The flames turned green, and he stuck his head into them and looked around the library at the villa.  He could hear movement and voices. 

 

" _ Mama  _ Luisa!  Anyone!  Is anyone there?!" 

 

Remus growled his impatience.  Footsteps moved closer, and he saw  _ Donata _ enter the library. 

 

"Remus!"  She looked as though she wasn't surprised to see his face in the fire.  "Let me get Mama for you."

 

Before he could reply, she was gone and he could hear the definitive tapping of  _ Luisa's _ shoes on the marble tiles of the hall.  The older woman moved briskly and smoothly into the room.  Her appearance was immaculate as always, not a hair out of place, but there was a small crease of worry between her brows.  He was well acquainted with that look, and it worried him. 

 

Before she could settle completely to her knees in front of the hearth, Remus began speaking.  "Jami.  Callum.  The boys are in danger!  Our necklaces.  Where are they?"

 

_ Luisa _ held up her hand to silence Remus before he could work himself completely into a full fluster.  "They are fine.  As a matter of fact, Ivy just took them in for a warm bath."

 

"Mama  _ Lui-- _ ” Remus began.

 

"Remi,  _ mio figlio _ , they are  _ fine _ .  They climbed a tree in the orchards and  _ Faegan _ had to bring them down.  No injuries. Not even a scratch."

 

"I would like to speak to them, please."  He knew it had to be more than being stuck in a tree.  His instincts told him, and they were  _ never _ wrong when it came to his cub--cubs.

 

"They were practically asleep on their feet when we brought them in.  They will be going straight to bed for some much-needed rest.  I will give them your love."  Sensing a diversion was needed, she pinned Remus with a curious look and a smile.  "How is your holiday?  Are the three of you enjoying yourselves?"

 

"It has been lovely thus far.   _ Tori _ has learned much, and has collected many souvenirs to bring back for Jami and Callum.   _ Mama Luisa _ , maybe we should come home?'

 

"No. No.  You stay and finish the rest of your holiday.  The three of you need this time together.  Jami and Callum will be fine."  She raised an eyebrow at him.  "So, how are you and Severus enjoying the island?" 

 

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a bit of a blush touch Remus' cheeks.  He seemed to hesitate and sputter a bit before answering her.  Interesting.  Things must be going even better than she had hoped.  Maybe there would be good news when they returned.

 

"It has been very relaxing for both of us.  Spending so much time together and with  _ Tori _ \--without outside distractions--has been very...beneficial...for all of us."  He cleared his throat and seemed to gaze at a point just over her shoulder.

 

"I am glad to hear it is going so well for all of you.  Please give my love to Severus and  _ Tori _ .  I must go now.   Much to take care of before we all retire for the night.   _ Buonanotte _ , Remi," she said as she stood.

 

" _ Buonanotte _ ." 

 

Remus pulled his head from the flames and returned to his feet, rubbing at his reddened knees, before walking into the main room.

 

_ Tori _ was cuddled into Severus' side, his  _ Madre's _ arm around him as they each held cups of tea.  They had been talking quietly, but stopped, looking up when he entered the room.   _ Tori _ sat up, but Severus pulled him back down, pulling the throw back over him.

 

"What did she say?  Are they all right?"  Severus dark eyes watched his mate as Remus stopped at the sofa table to pour himself a cup of tea, before moving over to sit next to  _ Tori _ . 

 

Pulling part of the throw over his legs, Remus leaned back and took a sip of his tea.  "She says they are fine.  Ivy was just putting them into a bath.  She said they climbed a tree in the orchard and couldn't get down.   _ Faegan _ had to go get them." 

 

"So they are ok, Papa?"   _ Tori _ asked, sleepily.  Severus was again running his fingers through  _ Tori's _ hair. 

 

"Yes, Pup. They are fine.  Finish up your tea so you can go back to bed." 

 

" _ Buonanotte,  _ Papa...  _ Madre' _ ."   _ Tori _ sat his cup on the table, kissed his parents and stumbled off toward his room; where  _ Matteo _ was waiting to tuck him back in. 

 

Remus sipped at his cup silently, until he heard  _ Tori's _ door close, then he turned and fixed Severus with a serious gaze.  "It was more than getting stuck in a tree, Sev.  I know it.  Moreover, what in Merlin's name were they doing in the orchard?   _ Bella _ would  _ never _ let them climb the trees!"  He fingered his necklace as it now lay dormant around his neck.

 

"I agree.  But knowing Mama, if the boys were injured or it was very serious, she would have told you.  Whatever it is, it is under control and she does not want to interrupt our holiday.  We have less than a week left.  If our presence is required, Remus, she would not hesitate to contact us. And, she will be very upset with us if we go home early." 

 

Remus sighed and nodded in agreement.  He finished the last of his tea and set his cup on the tray.  "Come; let’s try to get a bit more sleep.   _ Tori _ will be dragging us all over the island again tomorrow."

 

Remus huffed as he added his cup to the others on the table, and rose, tossing the throw back over the couch.  "Don't know if I can sleep.  Still worried about my cubs," he grumbled as he followed Severus back to their room. 

 

"I know, Luv.  I am too, but you know we can trust Mama to take care of them.  We will get the rest of the facts when we return home."  Severus turned and pulled the tie of Remus' robe free and pushed the robe off his shoulders to pool on the floor, before grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the bed.  "We can do nothing for now, so let's sleep."

 

Remus pushed Severus' robe off, tossing it onto the floor with his own.  "Come have a cuddle with me.  Maybe holding you will help me get back to sleep."

 

"That I can definitely do," Severus replied, leaning over to kiss Remus as they slid back down under the sheets.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

The villa was silent, moonlight streaming in the windows.  Everyone had long-ago retired for the night; even the portraits were sound asleep.  In the nursery, Ivy slept reclined on a comfortable chaise by the window, a crocheted afghan covering her.  Max and Sofie were curled up protectively on the pillows next to their boys’ heads.  Max had both paws stretched out to touch Callum's shoulder, and Sofie had her face buried in Jami's messy hair, as his arms wrapped tightly around his dragon plushy, Emmett, two of his fingers stuck in his mouth. 

 

Sofie awoke when she sensed Jami begin to fuss in his sleep.  He was whimpering and his fingers were signing furiously—Emmett had slipped down to his side.  She stood and stretched, moving to press her cool nose against his cheek, gently running a raspy tongue next to his mouth.  When he didn't calm, she stuck her muzzle in his ear and began to purr.  That had always calmed him before. 

 

This time though, it wasn't having the usual effect.  He was becoming more agitated.  Sofie continued to purr, but started rubbing her face against his cheek, giving him 'kitty hugs'.  She sniffed and smelled his tears.  Jami had begun to cry and was signing in a very agitated manner.  Max appeared beside Sofie and meowed quietly.  Sofie jumped off the bed as Max lay down next to Jami, and she ran across the room and jumped onto the chaise, crawling up to lick Ivy's face.  She came awake just as Jami bolted upright in bed and let out a terrified scream.

  
  


Sofie disappeared and reappeared next to Jami as Ivy quickly rose moved to his bed.  Callum had awakened and was crawling out of bed.  Max settled himself across Jami's lap and started to purr very loudly, his body vibrating against Jami's body.  Ivy sat on the bed, and gathered Jami into her arms as Callum crawled up next to her, flanked by the  _ Kneazles _ .   Callum reached out and wrapped a hand around Jami's ankle, as he curled up next to his mother. Both  _ Kneazles _ crawled into Ivy’s lap to sprawl across Jami, purring loudly.

 

Ivy held the weeping boy close, crooning into the ear he still had a little hearing in.  "Hush.  Hush. My little one.  Auntie is here.  I have you.  You're safe." The vibration of her voice calming him more than the words he couldn’t quite hear.

 

"Mama, Jami hav’ bad dream?"  Callum asked, his eyes wide, as he watched his cousin sob uncontrollably.

 

"Yes, baby.  Jami had a bad dream.  We just need to let him know he’s safe." 

 

She kissed the wet cheeks, and wiped at the tears with a handkerchief from her pocket. 

 

Jami fingers flew as he signed.  Ivy pulled her wand and cast  _ 'Lumos' _ on the small lamp between the beds. 

 

She watched his fingers, then hugged him close again, kissing the messy hair, before she signed back one-handed. 

 

' _ You had a bad dream.  The wolf is dead and gone.  Faegan and Signore Battista took it away.  You are safe now.' _

 

Callum signed to Jami and watched him respond in kind.  Turning to Ivy, he asked.  "Mama, can Jami sleep with me?  Max and Sofie can sleep with us too.   My bed is big enough."

 

Ivy smiled at her son.  He was so protective of Jami, once he was old enough to watch what went on around him.   "Yes.  I think that would be a wonderful idea.  And, if Jami doesn't mind, I will sleep in his bed so I can be closer to both of you."

 

Callum pointed to his bed, then signed to Jami. Ivy wiped his nose once more and gave him a kiss before helping him off of her lap. Jami grabbed Callum’s sleeve and pulled him over to the bed, crawling in and turning to give them a watery smile.  Sofie and Max leapt from one bed to the other, as Callum crawled in next to Jami, pulling the covers over both of them.  Jami laid down on his side with his head on Callum's chest as Callum wrapped his arms around him.

 

Ivy stood and tucked the covers in around both boys, leaning down to kiss each on the forehead, before she crawled into Jami's bed.  Pulling her wand she cast  _ 'Parvus Lumos Pila’, _ creating a small orb of low light to hover between the beds, before she cast  _ 'Nox'  _ on the lamp.  

 

It was a handy little spell she would have loved in the Muggle world.  The nursery nightlights always seemed to burn out in the middle of the night and she could never find the replacement bulbs.  

 

Looking over at the boys one more time, she noticed that the  _ Kneazles _ had curled up on opposite sides of the pillow, both of their noses buried in the boys' hair.  She would have to speak to  _ Luisa _ in the morning about Jami's nightmare, but for now, hopefully, they would sleep through the rest of the night.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

_ Luisa _ turned from the large windows in the kitchen to set her teacup on the huge butcher-block table. 

 

“ _ Buongiorno _ ,  _ Faegan _ .  Were there any more problems last night?”

 

“ _ Buongiorno, Signora _ .  Two of the boarhounds,  _ Demonio _ and  _ Orzo, _ flushed out two more wolves—younger adults.  Possibly offspring of the one from last night.  I have taken care of them.”  He drank from his glass, emptying it.  "The beasts' behavior was odd.  I suspect possible poisoning—one that is slow-acting.  It was the only merciful thing to do—to return them to the earth.  I have not yet located a breach in the wards."

 

Luisa shook her head. "Please contact all the necessary members of the family.  We will need to scan and add to the perimeter wards tonight.  Has there been any word of  _ Bella _ ?"

 

"No  _ Signora _ .  I have spoken to the elf staff to no avail.   _ Nero  _ is currently tracking her magical signature.  I will inform you as soon as we have any information."

 

" _ Eccellente _ ,  _ Faegan _ .  Just be sure to come in for your meals.” She raised an eyebrow.  “I know how you are when you are involved in an important task." 

 

He gave her a small smile. "Of course,  _ Signora _ ."  He bowed to her and strode from the room.

 

_ Luisa _ sighed, as she refilled her cup and walked through the villa to sit in the library by the windows.

  
Tbc...


	77. Investigations and Surprise Assurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 77,** **Investigations and Surprise Assurances**

3,153 words

Large sharp eyes pierced his dark surroundings; large ears still, listening; stubby nose inhaling deeply, seeking the scent of magic.  It was a particular trail of magic that the old house elf sought, as he worked his way through the elfin staff passages of the old villa.  One of his own had gone missing, and in turn, the two littlest  _ Signores _ had been put in serious danger.

_ Nero _ was angry and he was worried.  When word had reached him of the danger in the orchards, he knew and he didn’t wait to be summoned by the High Elf,  _ Faegan _ .  When the pale ancient one exited the villa the previous night,  _ Nero _ had been waiting for him. 

He had determined  _ Bella’d _ last been seen heading for the kitchens to collect a snack for the boys to enjoy once they awakened from their nap.  He had picked up the scent of her magic, again in the passageways halfway to the kitchens, where they branched off toward the cellars and the pantries.  He frowned as he sniffed the air again.  There was the foul odor of a stranger here; one who did not belong, and the magic was tainted.   _ Bella’s _ magic had flared here and he could sense the residue of her fear that still hung in the air. 

Growling low to himself, the house elf turned into the lower passage, tracking the magic toward the cellars, the cool air drifting over his body.  As he entered the cavernous room, he felt the hairs on his body stand on end.  There had been a struggle here; he could tell at once.  There were signs of spell damage on the shelving and the storage bins and baskets, and the residue of the magic still hung in the air after so many hours.   _ Bella _ had been taken forcibly.   _ Nero _ muttered several expletives in an elfin language rarely heard anymore, before leaving with an angry crack. 

pqpqpqpq

Ivy opened her eyes slowly, feeling very warm and weighted down.  Looking down, she realized she was sandwiched between the boys, who had arms and legs thrown possessively over her torso.  Max and Sofie were curled up asleep on top of her legs, and Emmett was clutched in one of Jami’s fists.  She smiled, pulling the boys in close and kissing each messy head of hair. 

Thankfully, they had all slept the rest of the night.  She felt her eyes prickle as she thought of the danger her boys had been in.  She would die if anything happened to them.  And what had happened to dear  _ Bella _ ?  The petite elf was so protective of the boys, treating them as if they were her own offspring. 

Small fingers threaded into her hair as she felt warm little lips place sloppy kisses on her cheeks.  She opened her eyes to see two sets of bright eyes, deep green and hazel, staring at her.

“G’morning, Mama.”  Callum whispered, his voice rough from sleep.  Jami signed his greeting one-handed, followed by an  _ ‘I love you.’ _

“Good Morning, my sweet boys. Did you sleep better?”

She pulled herself up to lean against the headboard, the boys sitting on either side of her.  Sofie and Max, awakened by the movement, had climbed into the boys’ laps.  Callum looked at her, his cheeks pinking under her gaze.  When he didn't answer right away, Jami tapped her leg and began to sign. 

_ ‘Callum had bad dream. I wake him up.  We sleep with you.’ _

Jami gave Callum an apologetic look as he began to pet Sofie.  Ivy smiled and turned soft eyes on her son, pulling him in for a comforting hug.

Signing for Jami, she spoke to Callum.  “I am sorry you had a bad dream too, sweetie.  It’s ok.  You both had quite an awful scare yesterday, and it can cause bad dreams.  But, dreams cannot harm you.”

“Are you sure, Mama?”

“Yes, dear.  I am quite sure.”

_ ‘Where’s Bella, Auntie?’ _

_ ‘I do not know, but Faegan will find her.’ _

__

_ ‘Did the wolf get her?’ _

__

_ ‘No. They are looking for her now.’ _

__

“Mama, I’m hungry!” Callum announced, as his stomach emitted a very audible growl. 

Max sat up, shooting a glare toward Callum’s middle.  Ivy chuckled, causing Jami to give them both an odd look until Callum signed,  _ ‘hungry.’ _   Jami nodded his head in understanding.  Pushing Sofie off his lap, he hopped off the bed.  When he reached the door, he turned to make sure his aunt and cousin were following. 

Ivy handed Callum Jami’s slippers, before she pulled on her dressing gown.  “Make sure Jami puts these on,” she said.

“Yes, Mama.” 

Callum slipped his feet into his own slippers before taking the other pair to Jami. 

Once they were all set, Jami opened the door and the  _ Kneazles _ shot out into the hall.  Callum skipped along behind them, as Ivy followed, Jami’s hand firmly wrapped around her thumb, two fingers of his other hand in his mouth, and Emmett under his arm, with steam curling out of the plushy’s nose. 

They entered the dining room a few minutes later.  The Staff and family had already eaten and left to begin their day.  Breakfast, for Ivy and the boys, would be waiting per  _ Lia’s _ instructions.  What they hadn’t expected, was seeing Kingsley Shacklebolt standing at the window, a cup of tea in his hand, as he gazed out at the mist and dew-covered grounds. 

“Kingsley?” Ivy gasped quietly, as both boys bolted across the room to greet the huge Auror. 

Kingsley spun at the sound of her voice, a huge smile lighting up his face.  Seeing the boys, he set his cup on the windowsill and dropped to his knees, arms thrown wide.  When the small bodies slammed into him, he hugged them tight, placing kisses all over their faces and in their messy hair.  When he looked up, Ivy could see his eyes looked brighter than usual, as if with tears. 

“I _Firecalled_ this morning, to see if I could visit, and _Signora_ _Luisa_ told me about last night.  I had to come.”  He stood, the boys in his arms, reluctant to let them go, as he looked down into Ivy’s eyes. “Now that I have assured myself they are fine, how are you, dear lady?”

Placing a hand lightly on his arm, she gave him a shy smile.

“I am well…and especially so… now that you’re here.”

Jami had wrapped his arms around Kingsley’s neck, and buried his face against the warm skin, inhaling the spicy scent of the big man that he associated with safety.  Callum leaned back and looked at Kingsley with a huge grin.

“Will you eat with us?”

“Of course,  _ Signore _ Shacklebolt will join you for breakfast.”   _ Luisa’s _ voice floated toward them from the doorway, as she entered the room.

Waving her wand, their meal appeared on the table, with a service for four arranged on the end of it nearest the windows.   _ Luisa _ swept gracefully around the end of the table.  “Sit! Sit! Eat while it is still warm.”

Kingsley situated the boys in their chairs, and then held a chair out for Ivy before taking his seat, placing the boys between them.   _ Luisa _ sat across from them with a cup of tea, and the boys dug into their porridge with enthusiasm, while Ivy and Kingsley nibbled at their eggs and tomatoes.  Slicing open a cream scone, Ivy slathered it with butter and gave half to each of the boys.

Glancing over at Kingsley, she picked up another scone. “Kingsley, would you like a scone?”

“Hmm, I’ll take half of one, if you don’t mind, thank you.”  He answered after quickly swallowing the bite he had been chewing. 

Ivy split the scone and buttered both sides, before handing one of them to Kingsley with a small smile. 

“Thank you.”  Kingsley’s fingers brushed hers as he took the piece of scone from her. 

“You’re welcome,” Ivy said before turning to wipe the boys’ faces - and encourage them to finish their juice.  They still had to wash and dress before lessons. 

_ Enzo _ appeared behind the boys’ chairs.  “Are the little  _ Signores _ ready to dress?   _ Signora Benito _ will be here soon.”

“They are finished,” Ivy replied, “you may take them,  _ Enzo _ .  _ Grazie _ .” 

The boys climbed down and followed the elf out of the dining room.  Jami was dragging his feet and looked back over his shoulder at Ivy.  She smiled at him and signed  _ ‘I love you.’ _   That seemed to satisfy him, and he hurried to catch up. 

Once they could no longer hear the boys’ footsteps, Luisa turned to Ivy.  “How was the boys’ night?” She asked.

Ivy’s eyes saddened, and Kingsley put his silverware down to listen.  “Both boys experienced nightmares, though Jami’s was much worse.  He awoke screaming.”

_ “Mamma mia!” _

“Poor boy!” Kingsley mumbled.

“Jami crawled in bed with Callum, followed by the  _ Kneazles _ , and I moved to Jami’s bed.  When I awoke this morning, all four of them were asleep with me.” 

"That sounds like a very pleasant and comforting way to wake up," Kingsley’s eyes twinkled at the mental image.

 

"Oh, it was, most definitely.  I love my boys very much.  But, I am concerned as to how this has affected them."

 

"Very understandable,  _ mia Sorella _ .  But, if we keep reassuring them, and given time, they will be fine." 

 

_ Luisa _ smiled warmly at Ivy, as she reached across the table to pat the younger woman's wrist.  "We will keep a close eye on them for now."  Ivy gave her a wan smile, worry apparent in her eyes. 

 

Kingsley turned toward her. "I have taken several days of leave, so I can be here for you and the boys...if you'd like." 

 

Ivy looked up in surprise at his words. Turning, she fixed him with a warm smile.  “That, would be most appreciated.”

 

“ _ Buono!  _  I have already had your bag taken to your room!”   _ Luisa _ announced with a smug grin. 

 

When Kingsley and Ivy turned surprised expressions toward her, she rose and smoothed her robes.

 

“Kingsley, perhaps you would like to join me in speaking with  _ Faegan _ ,” She looked at Ivy pointedly, “while Ivy dresses for the day.”

 

“Of course, _Signora_ _Luisa_.”  He rose and turned to Ivy. “I will await you in the library?”

 

“I will return shortly.”  With that said, Ivy hastened from the room. 

 

_ Luisa _ moved around the table and took Kingsley’s arm as they left to meet  _ Faegan _ .  

 

pqpqpqpq

 

_ Nero _ crossed the grounds, his little  _ Crup _ at his heels - wagging her spiked tail in anticipation.  She had just weaned a small litter of pups and was more than ready for a good tracking.  Biddy was his best tracking  _ Crup _ ; if she couldn’t pick up  _ Bella’s _ trail, then he didn’t know what they were going to do.   _ Faegan _ would have to use his elfin magic.

 

They had already discovered a break in the perimeter wards, which had been immediately repaired, and all the wards were further reinforced.  The wolves had gained access that way, but the wild beasts did not cause the breach.  Another odd development had been the spells discovered on the bodies of the wolves and in the ashes of the one in the orchard.  There was no logical reason for the animals to enter the vineyard and orchards.  The game in the surrounding areas was prolific, thus there was no need for them to hunt on the family’s lands. 

 

_ Nero _ shook his head and led Biddy to the back doors into the kitchens, allowing her to scent the area, and then through the passages to the cellar, to let her scent there as well. When they entered the cellar, Biddy pulled hard at her collar, so he released her.  She moved quickly around the room, sniffing every surface she could reach, stopping, to spend extra time in the areas that had spell damage.  He stood in the center of the room, arms crossed over his thin chest, watching her silently.  After several minutes, she crossed the room to a shelf that sported several broken bottles of wine.  After scenting around the floor, she became very excited and started to yip. 

 

Approaching the corner, he grabbed her collar and pulled her back, issuing a command for her to ‘stay.’  Kneeling down, he peered among the puddles of wine and debris, pushing a few of the pieces out of the way.  Under the edge of a shelf, half-hidden by a broken bottle, he noticed a bit of leather.  Pulling the knife at his belt, he cleared the area around it, revealing a small drawstring pouch.  Using the tip of his knife, he lifted it carefully, and stood, holding it away from his body. 

 

Sending out a burst of his own magic, he scanned the item for harmful magic.  Finding none, he plucked the bag from the end of his knife.  Sheathing his blade, he turned and cast an illumination spell.  Examining it closely, he recognized it as a ‘possessions sack’ used by house elves that either traveled often or had been freed from their masters.  Opening the pouch, he examined the contents.  Nothing inside was of any special significance, except for a small, carved pendant.  It had an odd feel about it, and it wasn’t something a house elf would normally be carrying.  He would have to bring this to  _ Faegan _ and  _ Signora’s  _ attentions. 

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Kingsley stood as Ivy stepped through the front doors onto the veranda.  His eyes took in her appearance appreciatively.  She had dressed in a lightly tailored working robe, styled to accentuate her figure without restricting movement.  In a subtle shade of lilac, it brought out her complexion and auburn red hair, worn pulled away from her face and plaited down her back.  The sleeves of the robes stopped just above her elbows, but were split halfway up the center, allowing a peek of her upper arm to show.  A sweetheart neckline accentuated the line of her throat, which was bare except for the necklace Luisa had given her.  Small, carved gold earrings hung from her ears.  She wore the bracelet from her secret admirer on her left wrist.

 

“You look lovely.”  He reached out to take her hand.

 

“Thank you, it’s only one of my working robes.” 

 

“Nevertheless, the color is becoming on you,” he added, in a tone that conveyed he would not be swayed in his observations.

 

She smiled, her eyes twinkling.  “Walk with me?”  She said, reaching out to take his arm as they descended the steps.

 

The mists had lifted and the dew long ago evaporated from the warm rays of the mid-morning sunshine.  There were only a few wispy white clouds dotted across the azure sky.  A light briny breeze blew lazily from the direction of the nearby coast, and the trees were lively with birdsong.  As they walked across the grounds, through the gardens, the mingled scents of  _ Luisa’s _ lovingly tended flowers assailed them as they heard the sounds of the staff going about their daily duties.    _ Demonio _ loped up to them and woofed a greeting, looking for a pet and a scratch.  After receiving a ‘hello’ and a scratch to his ears, he loped back off toward the fields and possible adventure.

 

“Looking around now, you wouldn’t know something tragic almost happened last night.” Ivy reached up and fiddled with the pendant at her throat as she spoke, a slight tremble in her voice.  “I couldn’t have borne it if…”

 

Kingsley placed his hand over the one she had around his forearm. “Don’t dwell on that.  The fact is, the boys are fine, and unharmed.  Help arrived in time.”

 

She sighed. “But… if…”

 

He stopped, and turned to Ivy, lifting her face with a finger below her chin.  Looking into her eyes, he tried to put as much assurance into his voice as possible when he spoke; he shared her concern. 

 

“Listen to me.  The wards have been repaired and strengthened.  The grounds have been tracked and cleared of any predators and dangers that don’t belong.  There are new charms and wards around the nursery, and  _ Nero _ is currently tracking for  _ Bella _ .   _ Enzo _ is taking his new duties concerning the boys very seriously, never leaving their side unless there is someone else from family or staff with them.   _ Signora Luisa _ informed me she has already cast new alarm charms on the boys’ bracelets, which will activate if they leave the villa unaccompanied.  All three of  _ Signore Battista’s _ boarhounds patrol the grounds at night—every night.” 

 

He studied her face for a moment, noting the conflict in her eyes. “Though she doesn’t show it, I know  _ Signora Luisa  _ is very angry that the security of the wards was breached and the boys were put into such danger.  She will not rest until the cause is found and she is sure it cannot happen again.  She protects her own, Ivy… and you and the boys are included as part of ‘her own.’”

 

Standing amid the elegant and profusely blooming gardens, he studied her face, cupping it with his hand; he brushed a thumb across her cheek to catch a single tear.  Her eyes conveyed how much she wanted to believe him.  He knew the new life the three had here hadn’t settled completely; she still feared that it would all be taken away--that her ex-husband, that worthless Muggle, would find them, and the nightmare would start again.

 

He whispered softly, before pulling her to him, and wrapping his arms protectively around her.   “You are safe here.  The boys are safe here.  If I must, I would gladly take a Wizard’s Oath to make it my duty to ensure it remains so.” 

  
Tbc…


	78. A Stroll and a Roll in the Highlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.
> 
> ***************************************************************************************  
> Author’s note for this chapter: Minerva’s brogue is evident in this chapter. The reader may want to scan the translations at the end of the chapter before reading. When reading what she is saying, it is helpful to read it to yourself, allowing you to ‘hear’ the words. Makes it easier. Please don’t message me and ask me to change it. It’s not going to happen.  
> ***************************************************************************************

**Honor, Chapter 78,** **A Stroll and a Roll in the Highlands**

3,679 words

 

The family had all finally left for their homes.  The halls and rooms of  _ Beinn de Dearg Iarmailt _ were almost too quiet now.  The weather had turned out to be surprisingly clear this morning, and there looked to be no rain in the near future.  Minerva decided that after tea this morning, she and Poppy deserved a quiet stroll in the fields.

 

So, an hour later, dressed in tweed trousers, light sweaters, and sturdy walking shoes, walking staffs in hand, they found themselves trekking across a field of brilliant green, dotted with wildflowers, a strong breeze blowing loose strands of hair into their faces that had come free of their braids.

 

"It's so peaceful, Love. I can't wait for the day that we can leave Hogwarts behind and just stay at home."

 

"Aye, t'would be pleasant enoof.  Though, Ah think we'd miss tha students."

 

"Yes… But only for a bit. I think staying at home and playing  _ Seanmhair _ to all the grand-children would be just as pleasing."

 

Minerva smiled and chuckled at the thought. "Aye, an' all tha great-grandchildren too, don' forget!"

 

"Go to the Villa anytime we wanted. Even lure  _ Luisa _ away once in awhile."

 

"Good thought.  Tha's one woman who needs a holiday!"

 

" _ And _ ... No more dealing with that old twinkling bastard! But that won't happen until Jami is well away from his clutches," Poppy added, a touch of ire in her voice and an evil gleam in her eye.

 

"Well, aef we ar' lucky, maybe tha ol' meddler wi' turn barmy and the Board wi’ replace ‘im!"

 

 Poppy laughed, "We couldn't be that lucky. The old bastard will be around for years to come, to drive us all daft."

 

"Ah believe in leavin’ tha luck tae aer Irish cousins.  Ah'd much prefer tae steer aer futures a bit." 

Minerva's eyes showed an evil glint of their own as she spoke. 

 

Poppy feigned shock. "Don't you  _ believe _ in Sybil's predictions?!"

 

"Tha woman has only ha' a few geniune Seein's.  Tha res’ bear ignorin'."

 

"Yes, predicting death all the time can be... quite depressing."  Poppy snorted.

 

"Och!  She's barmy, tha one.  Ah really shou’ ha' tha elves remove awl tha sherry from her tower." 

 

"Better watch it...they might remove your Scotch whisky... or Severus' wine. What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

 

"Och! Bite yer tongue, woman!  'Tis sacrilege ta take a woman's Scotch whisky!  It cou' bae considered again' healer's advise..."  She looked sideways at her mate as she spoke. 

 

"Medicinal purpose's only? Maybe we should bring a good bottle of brandy up to the Headmaster's office... And spike it?"

 

"Oh, a woman afte' ma own heart, ye aer.  Ah ken ah loved ye fur a reason," Minerva leaned in to peck a kiss on Poppy's cheek.  "We do ha' a few options tae use again' tha auld mahn."

 

Smiling, "Yes, well never mess with a woman's babes. Especially ours." Poppy mulled over the past year for a moment, adding. "Lily would be right up there with us for what Albus did to Jami. For what he did to her sister. She might do more than spike the Brandy."

 

"Ah hav' a feelin' tha' aes one woman who wi’ find she has tha claws o’ a hawk.  Albus wou’ do well tae beware.  She has much tae exact retribution fur."

 

"I fear that in the coming years as Jami grows up, both physically, and magically, we may find out more of Albus' deeds. There’s more, I know there is. Sometimes I fear that he may have had something to do with James’ and Lily's deaths."

 

Minerva's eyes turned dark at that thought. "Tha same thought ha’ crossed me mind. Aef 'tis true, Ah wi’ hex tha auld fool meself!  But, fur now aet least, he cannae lay a hand on tha  _ bairn _ .  Jami, bless his heart, can bae a child ag’in."

 

"Oh my, did you get a good look at his sketchbooks?  That child has a  _ gift _ . I'll be so proud of him the day he has his first showing. I can feel it in my blood."

 

Aye, Ah hav’.  Tha Goddess has put her hands on tha boy.  She seems tae ha' giv'n him gifts tae make amends fur wha’ tha' cursed excuse fur ae human bein’ took from ‘im."  She kicked a small stone hard, watching it fly.  "But, Ah feel aet in me heart, Jami wi’ overcome aet all eventually."

 

Poppy frowned. "His hearing? What do you mean, Kitten?"

 

"Aye, his hearin'.  Boot, he seems gifted in other ways.  Tha drawin', an' tha way he watches everthin'.  He aes quick tae learn his lessons.  Aye, She aes helpin' ‘im."

 

"You surprise me with your insight even after all these years, Kitten. All I can say is that Albus Dumbledore will have much to answer for in the afterlife. Circe have mercy, because Lily Evans Potter won't! Or James, for that matter!"

 

Minerva began to laugh aloud, as she visualized the reception the old fool would get once he passed.  "We canna only hope, me  _ Gràdh _ . We canna only hope." She said, reaching up to wipe a tear of mirth, and then wrapped an arm around Poppy's waist.  "So, wha' do ye think aer Jami's chances aef catching up tae his proper weight an' height?"

 

"The damage has been done.  All we can do is keep an eye out for any future problems. If I remember correctly, his Great-grandfather Potter was small in stature and frame."

 

"'Tis true enoof.  Aef Ah remember correctly, he was ae wicked Seeker a’ Hogwarts aes well."

 

Poppy rolled her eyes. If it wasn't her Scotch, or her Gryffindors, it was Quidditch. "The bets will be on if he's Slytherin or Gryffindor. His great Grandmother on his maternal side was Slytherin, and her father was a Ravenclaw. Lily said the hat had a hard time sorting her. And that's only if he attends Hogwarts."

 

"Ah believe aet is tae early tae tell yet.  E'en Ah wouldna place ae bet on tha’ now."  She stopped and turned to look at Poppy, holding back the hair that was blowing in her eyes.  "But this Ah wi’ tell ye.  Tha' boy wi’ ha' ev'ry chance possible, aef we ha' any say aboot aet!"

 

"Oh, yes he will.  Jami and Callum will have everything they desire. As will Ivy. And speaking of Ivy... did you see her blush when they mentioned Kingsley??"

 

"Och yae!  Thar's ae romance aen bloom.  He wou’ be so gud fur her.  We really shou’  _ Floo _ call  _ Luisa _ an’ see how ev’ryone aes.  Ye never ken wha' we may find oot."  She winked.

 

"Nosy old woman."

 

"Nay, no nosier than ye be."

 

"I'm just better at it."

 

"Aye.  Ah willna argue ye thar.  When dae ye suppose we shou’d take  _ Kyna _ ta Diagon Alley?"  She sighed.  "Ah cannae believe me wee  _ bairn _ aes goin' tae Hogwarts this year."

 

"The last of our babes is leaving the nest...So we have to be back at the school three weeks before, a few days before we are due?"

 

"Tha' wou’ bae acceptable. Ah do hate tae leave her here alone fur tha' las’ fortnight.  Ah wonder aef Molly an' Arthur wou’ bae willin' ta ha' her stay wi' them an' ride tha Express wi' wee Charlie."

 

"I’m certain that Molly and Arthur would be delighted."

 

"Aet's settled then.  Ah wi’ contact them aft’r we speak tae  _ Luisa _ ." She paused in thought. "Ah wonder how Sev an’ Remi's holiday wi’  _ Tori _ aes progressin’..."

 

"I wonder if Remus used his time wisely?"  Poppy replied with a raised eyebrow, and a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

 

"An', me Love, wha' aer ye referrin’ tae by tha' question?"  She too had a barely contained look of mirth on her face.

 

"He's carried those rings around for ages. He had better put them to good use now!"

 

"Well, accordin' tae  _ Luisa _ , she slipped them ‘ntae Remi's bag a’fore they left. Meself, Ah'm hopin’ thar’s more than proposin' goin' on."

 

"Well my Kitten, you are just wishing for more babies to cuddle and spoil."

 

"Aye! Me arms ache fur more  _ bairns _ tae hold.  'T wouldna break me heart aef aer Sev came back wi’ ae wee  _ bairn _ in 'is belly."

 

"You and  _ Luisa _ both."

 

Minerva fixed the other woman with a stare.  "An' Ah suppose aet wou’ bae a chore fur ye tae hold a wee new  _ bairn _ ?"

 

Poppy harrumphed as she walked ahead, "Tis never a trial to hold a new babe in my arms. I can spoil them all I want, and give them back to their parents at the end of the day."

 

Minerva giggled as she hurried to catch up, wrapping an arm around Poppy's waist again, as she whispered in her ear. "Nay, Ah didnae think so.  Yer jus' aes bad aes  _ Luisa _ an' meself when aet comes tae tha  _ bairns _ .  Ye jus' hate tae admit it."

"I admit to nothing. But I can spoil just as well as, or better than, you and  _ Luisa _ ."

 

"As I'm sure Sev, our  _ bairns _ , and all the wee  _ bairns _ you've treated over the years can attest to."

"We’ll have to wait and see, when we go back to the villa."

 

"We doo ha' Jami's and  _ Tori’s _ birthdays tae celebrate.   _ Luisa _ aes expectin' us tae be there.”  

 

" _ Tori’s _ gifts will be easy. What should we get Jami?" Poppy walked slowly as she thought over the things that young Jami would love. "A picture of his parents?"

 

"Nay. A wee album aef pictures.  Thar shou’ bae some in tha records aef tha school, an' Ivy may ha' some too.  Ah wi’ ask  _ Luisa _ tae speak tae her."  Her eyes twinkled.  "Ah wonder if he ha’ ae toy broom yet... aef course, aef Callum doesn't ha’ one, we wi’ ha' tae buy two."

 

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Quidditch. If James had lived, I would never get a word in edgewise. But you've taken up the mantle well, my Love."

 

"Thank ye,  _ Gràdh _ . Someone must make sure tha  _ bairn _ ... aer shou’ Ah say,  _ bairns _ , learn aboot Quidditch.  Though Ah ha' tae say, Remus wi’ try tae do awl he can."

 

"Yes, while you are picking out brooms, I'll be looking over the latest safety gear."

 

"Anythin’ tae keep them oot o’ yer Hospital Wing, eh  _ Gràdh _ ?"

 

"I still consider it a barbaric sport. I can imagine young Jami ending up in the hospital wing just as much as his father and his friends did."

 

"Ye may bae righ’, sadly, but aef he aes taught well, he can avoid many aef those possible injuries."

 

"Kitten, don't get your hopes up that he will play for a House team. His hearing alone will keep him from playing."

 

Minerva's face fell, and a look of pain crossed it at the reminder of the permanent injury Jami had endured.  "Thar aer seven years ‘til he aes auld enoof tae attend wizard school.  A solution may make aetself known by then."

 

"You've always been optimistic; the ultimate Gryffindor."

 

"'Tis part o’ bein' Head o’ Gryffindor House... an' part o’ bein' a McGonagall… an’ ae Callaghan."  She smiled warmly at the memory of the mate who had been by her side and supported her for so many years.

 

"Yes, well I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. If Jami can learn to fly and catch a snitch without anyone knowing the wiser about his hearing, then I will do whatever I can to assist him."  She replied smugly, as she hugged Minerva.

 

"Tha's me gaerl.  Sly tae tha end." She wrapped her arms around Poppy and rested her chin on Poppy's shoulder and gave her a squeeze before letting go.

 

"Of course. Can't be telling all my secrets, can I?" she said sashaying away.

 

"Aer ye tellin' me ye hav’ some secrets Ah hav’ yet tae weedle oot'a ye?"  She turned and walked after her mate.  "Come now, me  _ Gràdh _ ... Or wi’ Ah need tae work it oot'a ye?"

 

"A lady never tells, Minerva. And I'm a lady."

 

"Och! Ootside tha bedchamber, ye aer...boot, inside...” Minerva grabbed Poppy from behind, pulling her flush and wrapping her arms around her waist, as she nibbled on her ear.

 

Poppy wiggled as she laughed. "Now there'll be none of that out here, keep walking."

 

"Och! Ye're nay fun, Love.  Thar 'tis noone aboot ‘cept tha sheep, an' they don' care since we aer nay threat tae them."

 

"Yes, but I'd rather be in a nice comfy bed, Love. I'm not a young woman anymore."

 

"Tha’s mince! We ha' at least fifty more years before we could e'en think aef bein' auld!  Aef 'tis ae comfy bed ye bae wantin' then, ye shall hav' it."  Minerva held her tight and they  _ ‘Apparated’ _ with a loud crack.

 

pqpqpqpq

The rustle of soft cotton sheets and the soft whispering of the breeze blowing in from the one open window, mingled with the soft sighs and gasps coming from the large hand-carved four-poster bed, it’s centuries-aged patina glowing in the light from the windows. 

Slender and knowing fingers, strong yet gentle, teased along flushed skin, stroking, teasing, arousing; traveling along the intimate invisible paths so well learned over the decades. Rosy lips and a talented tongue kissed and laved a bared throat, briefly suckling a peaked nipple, before moving on to the other, worrying it lightly with teeth, then soothing it with the tongue. 

Creamy pale skin lay flush against the golden skin below; a flowing curtain of flaming hair trailing down to mix with the locks of auburn strewn across the down pillows, as cerulean eyes gazed down lovingly into those of deepest amber, both dilated with desire.  An elegant russet eyebrow rises as a mischievous smile touches those questing lips. 

 

_ “Mo Annsachd…” _ Minerva whispered as her lips ghosted lightly over Poppy’s.  “Ye aer still so responsive tae me tooch.  Aet still surprises me aft’n awl these years.”

Poppy threaded her fingers into the hair at Minerva’s nape and pulled her down to her lips. 

“You are  _ My _ Beloved, Kitten.”  She whispered in a deep lust- roughened voice, taking her lover's mouth in a needy, possessive kiss, as she ran her foot up the back of Minerva’s leg, and her nails lightly down Minerva’s back to caress her arse, dipping a finger down between trim thighs to tease. 

Breaking the kiss, Minerva moaned, dropped her head down on the pillow next to Poppy’s, as she leaned up and opened her thighs. 

“Hmmm, my Kitten, it seems you are still quite responsive as well.”  Poppy chuckled into the flaming tresses against her face. 

Taking Minerva’s lips again, she rolled them, so her love lay beneath her, the heat of their skin sending a rush of arousal through her belly.  Breaking the kiss to nibble at the full bottom lip, Poppy moved to kiss along the pale jawline, working her way slowly down the body she loved so, tasting, teasing and caressing, until it was Minerva’s cries and gasps filling the room. 

Later, they lay together, cuddling, cradled in the center of the huge down mattress, tired, sated, and happy.  Skin still flushed pink, Poppy summoned the sheets and down comforter to protect them from the cool breezes circulating in the room. 

Poppy lay quietly, body sated and happy--content. It was times like these that she would-- _ could _ see herself happily leaving Hogwarts behind and remaining here with her lover and soulmate.

"What are you thinking, Kitten?"

 

"Mmm...tha' ye somehow managed tae turn tha tables an me,  _ Graidh' _ ." She stretched, enjoying the brush of her skin against Poppy's. 

 

Smiling widely, Poppy winked.  "That I did."

 

Reaching up to caress her face, Minerva smiled back.  "Ah tol' ye... a devilish woman ye be."

 

"I've learned from the best, Kitten."

 

Minerva rolled her eyes and laughed, as a tray appeared, hovering just within their reach.  Minerva smiled, as she plucked a piece of cut fruit from one of the bowls and fed it to Poppy.  "Remin’ me tae reward tha' elf.  She has be'n a gem ov'r tha years."

 

Swallowing the fruit, "Do you plan on staying in bed all day?  Lazy bones?"

 

"Aye, me bones would agree 'tis tha place tae be."  She waggled her eyebrows. "Dinna sound like ae bad idea tae me tho."  She picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it, licking the juice from her fingers.

 

"Then what other plans could you possibly have, Kitten?"

 

"We aren't at tha school.  'Tis our holiday.  We can be layabouts fur ae bit."  Running a finger over Poppy's collarbone, leaving a trail of juice, she leaned down to lick it away, before looking up and winking at her mate.  "Ah hope our boys aer spendin’ some 'special' time ta’gether on tha’ island." 

 

Poppy hissed, "Is that all that is on your mind?"

 

"Aye, when tha warm silk o’ yur body aes pressed again' mine.  Nay harm in tha'.  Besides, Ah’m curious as tae tha progress they aer makin'."

 

" _ Tori _ is most likely dragging them across the island and back. Just spending time being a family."

 

"Aye, there aes tha' too."

 

"Young  _ Tori _ will bring home plenty of souvenirs for his 'brothers'. Severus and Remus have probably worked out their problems."  Poppy pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to braid it.

 

Aye, tha wee  _ bairns _ .  They wi’ bae so happy tae see  _ Tori _ ag’in.  Ah'm sure they wi’ ha' grown up ae wee bit by tha time we visit fur Jami's birthday."

 

"Still have to find something for Jami. And I wonder if Kingsley will be there?"

 

Minerva smiled. "Knowin'  _ Luisa _ , Ah'm sure he wi’ bae.  Tha’ man seem’d tae be quite taken wi' aer Ivy."

 

"Well he was a Ravenclaw. And the top of his class and top of his Auror training class."

 

"Tis his charm an’ personality tha' wi’ win her heart, no’ tha learnin' o’ books...tho' he wi’ provide well fur them aef awl works oot as we hope."

 

"If it comes to that Kitten, I believe Luisa would keep them nearby. Kingsley would protect them with his life, and they’re isolated there, away from prying eyes and wayward Headmasters."

 

"Mmm...Speakin’ o’ wayward Headmasters, did ye speak tae Severus aboot tha' modified potion fur Albus?" 

 

"Oh yes, Severus said he would be working on it when he and Remus return from Australia. I think he's taking too much glee in this one."

 

"Do ye blame 'im?  Aft’r wha' Albus has a’ready put 'im through?"

 

"Could add a little bit of impotency into it." Poppy snorted.

 

"Hmmm... Do ye think Irma wou’ notice?"  Minerva replied as she tried not to laugh.

 

"And what does Irma have to say about Severus putting impotency ingredients into the potion?"

 

Minerva's eyebrows seemed to climb her forehead as she gaped at Poppy, "Och!  Dinna tell me tha' tha mahn's lost tha spark in 'is wand?!"  She threw her head back as she started laughing uncontrollably, the sound echoing in the large room.

 

Poppy rolled her eyes, as she watched Minerva's uncontrolled burst of mirth. "Kitten, you're so impossible at times. You couldn't help yourself? And as for Irma, I think the poor woman was  _ 'Imperio'd' _ to bond with that wily bastard!"

 

"Ha' ye forgott’n aer Seventh Year?  Ah know more aboot tha' mahn's wand tha’ ah care tae remember."  She rolled over to wrap her arms around Poppy and laid her head on her breast.  "He was insatiable, tha' one."

 

"And the moves he made after your dear departed,  _ Seumas _ , wasn't even cold in his grave."

 

"Och! Don’ remind me.  He dinna leave me be til Hagrid came upon us tha' day."

 

"The bastard is lucky that Hagrid didn't break him in half."

 

"Aye.  Poor sweet Hagrid.  Ah hated puttin' 'im in the middle lik' tha', though he assur’d me later it was a'righ'."

 

"I don't know how Irma puts up with it."

 

"Ta each 'is or 'er own, Ah say.  She cou’ ha’ left 'im long ago."

 

"Or she couldn't.  He probably held the library hostage."

 

"Ah can see where she wou’ consider tha' a problem, then."  Minerva's eyes danced in merriment.

Poppy frowned and smiled, "Oh You."

 

Looking over at the ancient clock on the mantle, she grabbed the comforter before it could fall and pool in her lap, exposing her upper body to the chill forming in the room.  "Wha' time did tha'  _ Owlpost _ say  _ Kyna _ was due?"

 

"At four.  _ Maire _ was taking her to London for something before heading here."

 

"Mmm... Aet tha' confectioner's Ah'm sure."  She sat up and summoned their dressing gowns from the chair in the corner, handing Poppy's to her.  "Ah suppose we shou' ha' a bit o’ ae shower then."

Tbc…

 

________________

 

Scottish Gaelic translations. 

_ Beinn de Dearg Iarmailt -    _ Mountain of Red Sky.  Minerva’s castle/ancestral home.

_ Seanmhair -  _ grandmother. 

_ Gràdh -   _ love.

_ bairn/bairns -  _ baby/babies.

_ Mo Annsachd -   _ My Beloved.

 

Scottish Vernacular:

mince - nonsense, rubbish.

layabouts - lazy people.

ken - know.

wee - little, tiny, small.

 

Scottish brogue pronunciations (Minerva’s accent):

cannae - can’t.

didnae - didn’t.

Yer/ye - Your/you.

tae - to.

ae - a.

Ah - I

aef - if.

aet - it.

gaerl - girl.

oot - out.

nay - no.

auld - old

tooch - touch

awl - all.

dinna - don’t. 


	79. One More Memory and Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel, who has kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 79,** **One More Memory and Returning Home**

2,866 words

_ ‘Thank the Goddess Remus, Severus, and Tori are returning today.’ _   Ivy thought as she cuddled Jamie and Callum close; the morning sun just beginning to crest the horizon.

 

The boys had continued having nightmares about the wolves, Jamie more so than Callum.  Because of that, they still needed to go to sleep together in the same bed to get any rest. Ivy had awoken more than once, in the mornings, to both of them asleep, wrapped around her for comfort.  Jamie had become unusually quiet again, prompting Callum to stay close to him at all times.  Sofie and Max were also shadowing the boys wherever they went, even following them to their lessons.  Luisa had spoken with  _ Signora Benito _ to explain the situation so that, during lessons, the  _ Kneazles _ were allowed to stay curled up asleep at the boys’ feet as they did their work. 

Sighing, she looked down as the messy-haired heads that rested on her breast.  She loved these boys with her entire being—equally.  Jamie may as well have come from her own body, instead of that of her only sister, now gone almost three years.  When they hurt, she hurt, and she wanted the best for both of them.  She kissed each of them atop their heads, as she rubbed her hands up and down the small backs in comfort.  Jamie released a heavy sigh, as he finally slipped into a deeper sleep.  She smiled, then looked up as she felt movement on the end of her bed.  Sofie and Max had leapt up and were making their way up, purring loudly, to settle themselves against the boys’ bodies. 

“Good morning, Oh Great Guardians of Small Boys.” 

Ivy laughed quietly when Max’s head popped back up, and he mrreowed at her as if in agreement.  Neither  _ Familiar _ actually went to sleep; though their eyes were closed their ears tilted and swiveled every time one of the boys shifted in their sleep or made a sound.  She laid her head back and let the new rays of sunshine warm her face from the nearby window.  It had been a very busy summer so far, with all the crops and festivals, birthdays, and anniversaries.  Then there were the less than pleasant occurrences, like the recent one in the orchard.  But still, they had worked through all of it. 

She thought back to Kingsley’s visit, remembering the intense look of worry and pain in his eyes, when they had greeted him the morning after.  She had been so happy, and yes, relieved, to see him.  The huge dark Auror’s presence gave her a measure of calm and security she had not felt until they moved to the villa and began their new life.  It was something she hadn’t had since childhood.  Ver-- her ex-husband had  _ never _ given her those feelings.  She shuddered as she remembered the cold, violent and manipulative Muggle.  No, she didn’t miss that life at all.  The only good to come out of that was her son.  She stroked the messy auburn locks.

But then, Kingsley had come into their lives.  She’d been too injured, both physically and emotionally to remember him as one of the Aurors who had escorted and guarded them as they relocated here. He’d been the one to carry her from her old house to Arabella’s but she didn’t remember.  

 

She hadn’t seen him again until after the Winter Solstice and their naming ceremony – the beginning of their new lives.  Though anonymous gifts of admiration  _ had _ begun arriving shortly after.  She’s suspected, or to be truthful, held hope that they were from him.  He’d never admitted it, but now, after several small clues, she was sure it was him, especially after his reaction to the orchard incident.  

 

He had returned to his duties yesterday, four days after his initial arrival.  There had been a mysterious explosion outside of London, and they needed him for the investigation.  She smiled to herself, remembering the feeling of his lips against her cheek and his warm arms around her as he bade her goodbye with a promise to return soon. 

pqpqpqpq

_ Faegan _ strode silently into the dining room, to stand beside  _ Luisa _ as she gave final approval of the menu for the midday and evening meals, and handed the shipment inventories back to  _ Ettore _ .  Flicking her wand to open the windows, she turned to face him and smiled warmly, though her eyes were serious.

“You have word of  _ Bella _ ,  _ Faegan _ ?”

“Yes,  _ Signora _ , she has been found.   _ Nero _ is taking her to the elfin healer.  She was found wandering near the area of the wards that had been breached.  She remembers nothing, though it appears she put up a fierce struggle with whoever took her.”  He finished speaking and waited for her to mull over the information.

She shook her head.  It stirred her anger when her family and home were threatened.  This would not do. No, she would not have this happen again.  

 

“Tell  _ Nero _ to keep tracking.  Inform him that this is his only priority.  I want whoever has done this, punished.”    She accepted a cup of tea from  _ Toria _ , sipped it and continued. “I will have the Covenant send someone to place additional specialized wards within the existing ones. They will know that the  _ Bianci _ -Snape family is  _ not _ to be  _ trifled with _ .  _ Grazie _ ,  _ Faegan _ .”

Having been dismissed, the regal elf bowed his head slightly in acquiescence, before turning and silently exiting the room, his woodland robes flowing around him as if lifted by a gently breeze. _  Luisa _ did not see him go, her back to the doors as she stared out the windows, lost in thought.

Pqpqpqpq

 

The waves lapped gently at the white sand under a star-filled sky, as two bodies lay entwined on a blanket laid out on the solitary beach.  Soft sighs and gentle moans were lost in the hypnotic sound of the waves as the bodies moved together, hands caressing lovingly and lips met in tender kisses. This was their last night together in this peaceful, secluded paradise. It would be a memory to cherish when life would become harried and rushed; something to remind them of the rediscovered love they shared.  Soon, soft cries were heard as night creatures moved in the nearby forest and the streak of a comet passed overhead. 

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Severus, pulling him back against his body, as he curled around him.  “The stars are so beautiful here.  I almost wish we could lay here forever… you in my arms, the sound of the waves… the stars twinkling above us.”

 

“I love you too, Remi.”  Severus turned his head to brush his lips against his lover’s.  “We  _ will _ come back.”

 

"We should come back for our honeymoon."

 

"Mmmm...  _ That _ is a  _ splendid _ idea. At least if I am fat and carrying, noone will see." 

 

"If you're fat and carrying when we bond, your Mama will skin me."

 

"Oh, I don't know...it may only be a token hex.  Something temporary.  After all, it would give her another  _ bambino  _ to spoil."

 

"And who would be the one in pain? And how would that make our honeymoon... happy?"

 

"Well, you do have a point.  Besides, Mama will be anxious and less than subtle once we are bonded.  I will be carrying within the first year most likely just so we will get some peace."  Severus smirked.  “But then, she wouldn’t hex you too badly for fear you wouldn’t be able to father anymore  _ bambinos _ .”

 

“Hmmm…” Remus rubbed a hand over the now taut abdomen. "Another child. And to see you grow and swell..."

 

"Ah yes, odd cravings...  Midnight trips to the loo... Morning sickness.  Losing sight of my feet and my balance...  Backaches and sore nipples.  Mmmm... Some things to look forward to."

 

"Lemon Drops."  Remus replied with a smirk.

 

Severus closed his eyes and shuddered. 

 

"And I couldn't get enough of you. I wanted to take you no matter where we were."  Remus' eyes flashed golden. “And you never complained once… and of course, there was also the lack of anything under your robes, to make it even easier…”

 

Severus blushed.  "I seem to remember we almost got caught in the orchards a couple of times."

 

"And you made the most beautiful sounds," Remus teased, tweaking a dark nipple.

 

"And who's fault is that my love?"

 

Kissing Severus' shoulder, he said; "I take full blame."

 

Severus chuckled as he snuggled further back against Remus, drawing warmth against the cool nocturnal breezes that played over their skin.  " _ Tori _ is so excited to be going home tomorrow, I really didn't think he would go to sleep.  I feared I would have to give him some  _ Sleeping Draught _ ."

 

"When should we tell Mama that we are finally bonding?"

 

"I don't recommend a long wait.  She always seems to sense these things.  Things could get a bit tense if she decides to inquire.  You know how she is--always managing to get the answers before you realize you are even talking."

 

"Hmmm… Surprisingly similar to  _ Mathair and Muime _ . They and your Mama will be deliriously happy."

 

"That, my love, would be an understatement."  Dark eyes glinted with humor.

 

Remus snorted. "I hope the boys are alright. I still have a bad feeling that something happened--that they need me."

 

"If it had been serious, or our presence was needed, Mama would have contacted us immediately.  We will be home tomorrow.  I understand your concern--I miss them as well."  He gave the hand he was holding a squeeze.

 

"It’s the Wolf, “Remus said, “He thinks his pack is in trouble and he must do his duty and protect it."

 

"I know Remi.  The night is nearly done.  Do you want to reschedule our  _ Portkey _ for an earlier time? Our things are already packed and ready to go.   _ Tori _ can sleep in the car."

 

"We can have breakfast and head home. Yes. Let’s.."

 

Turning in Remus' arms, Severus met his lover's gaze and smiled.  "Then let's go take a quick dip in the surf before we shower.  Posie planned a light breakfast and then a lunch basket for us to take along."

 

Remus stood and pulled Severus up with him. Keeping hold of his hand, Remus pulled his lover into the gentle surf... when they were waist deep, he took Severus into his arms once more, "I have enjoyed our time here, and will miss the peace and quiet. But I will always remember that this was the time that you finally agreed to become my mate forever."

 

Severus smiled as he leaned in, taking Remi's lips in a kiss as the waves crashed around them, and the first golden rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. 

  
Pqpqpq


	80. Explanations for Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 80,** **Explanations for Moony**

 

2,498 words

 

Remus stalked into the library, closely followed by Severus and Ivy.   _Tori_ had asked to stay and sit with the boys.  It was best that he not be anywhere nearby until the storm had passed, judging from the look on Remus' face.  As Severus passed through the doors, he spelled them closed, locking them behind him and threw up double-strength _Silencing_ _Spells_ for good measure. 

 

Severus knew whatever words were going to be said here in this room would not be at a quiet conversational level. Something had happened bad enough to put Jami back both mentally and emotionally in his recovery. Callum was suffering as well, and Ivy was visibly shaken.  He could feel his mate's magic pulsing. He could feel Remus trying to keep it, as well as the wolf, in check; trying not to search out and destroy whatever it was that did this to two of his cubs.

 

_ Luisa _ stood as everyone entered.  She had spelled the furniture into a close conversation configuration in the middle of the room, around a low table laid with tea, which she had requested be lightly laced with her special  _ Calming Draught.   _ She'd known Remus would be upset when he found out.  The boys had been saved and she hadn't wanted to spoil their holiday--their first one as a family in a very long time. 

 

"What happened?" Remus asked, barely able to restrain the beast, as he came to stand in front of  _ Luisa _ .  "And who was it?"

 

Ivy, eyes wide, sat in one of the chairs opposite of where he and  _ Luisa _ stood.  Severus moved to sit closer to them – needing to keep an eye on Remus. 

 

Remus began pacing, "Who hurt my cubs, Mama  _ Luisa _ ?"  He pulled his wand and spelled the empty chairs back to their original positions.  He needed room.  The Wolf wanted room. 

 

Luisa sat calmly, and poured four cups of tea, passing them around as she spoke,  "Sit,  _ Mio Figlio _ , and I will explain."  She motioned to the seat next to Severus, her voice calm but with an underlying tone of granite that would not be ignored. 

 

Remus growled, and sat grudgingly.  Severus reached over and laid his hand on Remus' arm, trying to calm him.

 

"The outer wards of the grounds were damaged.  It was deep in the woods near the orchards.  During that same time,  _ Bella  _ disappeared mysteriously, leaving the boys unattended.   _ Dafne  _ was on other duties that day.  The boys left the villa and went outside to play when they were supposed to be napping.  They weren't completely alone - Sofie and Max accompanied them."

 

Remus opened his mouth to asked questions, but was stopped when  _ Luisa _ held up her hand. 

 

"Let me finish,  _ por favore.   _ As I said, their  _ Familiars _ were with them; guarding them.  The boys managed to climb one of the dwarf plum trees.  Normally, they would have only been in minimal danger, from a possible fall.  But because the wards had been damaged and breached, a small group of feral wolves gained access to the grounds--"

 

"What!"  Remus began to rise from his seat, stopped only by Severus’ hand on his arm.

 

" _ Mama! _ What--” Severus looked shocked.

 

"The  _ Kneazles _ placed themselves between the boys in the tree and the beast, keeping it at bay.  By that point, the boys' absence had been discovered and a search had begun.  They had climbed higher into the tree while Sofie and Max fought the wolf, until  _ Signore Battista _ arrived with  _ Demonio _ .  The wolf was quickly dispatched, and  _ Faegan _ rescued the boys from the branches.  The grounds were searched that night.   _ Faegan _ destroyed two other feral wolves, and found the damaged wards.  They were repaired and reinforced the next day.  The boys were unharmed--physically.  Sadly, the emotional damage had been done."

 

"Mama, what happened to  _ Bella _ ?"  Severus asked as he kept a firm hold on Remus' arm.

 

"She was taken, against her will, as she was traveling through the elf tunnels to the kitchens.   _ Nero _ scouted for her.  She put up a fight against whoever had taken her.  She was found a few days later, wandering in a daze, badly injured."  Seeing the look of worry in her son's eyes, she gave him an understanding smile.  "She will be fine, but it will take some time.  She also has gaps in her memory, but it should return."

 

"Have they found who took her?" Remus asked.  He thought of the happy little elf that loved to immerse herself in the care of the small boys.

 

"No, we have not. But we are still searching."  A flicker of frustration shown briefly in her eyes.

 

"When I  _ Firecalled _ , they were missing weren't they?"

 

"We had just found them and they were being bathed and settled into bed, after being examined by the healer."

 

"But instead of telling me the truth--"

 

" _ Mio Figlio _ , when you  _ Firecalled _ , I knew they were safe and unharmed.  The threat had been taken care of.  It was my intention to explain everything to both of you as soon as you returned home."  Her eyes took on a warmth that only shown for those she loved and cared about.  "I made a decision to not disturb your holiday... your family time... unless it was absolutely necessary." 

 

"Remi, love, you know Mama would have contacted us immediately if there had been a need."

 

"But they are my cubs too, like  _ Tori _ .  I should have been told!  Even from that far away, I knew something was wrong!"  Remus rose and began to pace, still clearly agitated.  He ran his fingers through his sun-bleached locks, as he moved about the room.

 

"Remus." 

 

Ivy's quiet voice drifted cautiously from where she sat, her hands folded in her lap.  "They are my babies as well.  Once I had calmed down myself, I agreed with  _ Luisa _ that you should not be told while you were away.  Of course, at the time, we were unaware that the boys--especially Jami--would have such awful nightmares because of the experience."  She rose and approached Remus.  Stopping in front of him, she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek.  "I understand--and I appreciate--how you feel about both of them.  Especially Callum, since you had no previous connection to him.  If only Ver--, well, suffice it to say, you are a father figure they can both look up to, and rely on.  And I thank you for that."

 

Remus' eyes softened as he looked down at this woman who looked so much like her sister, and his sorely missed best friend.  Taking her hand from his cheek, he pressed it to his lips, kissing her fingers gently. 

 

"I know they are the most important to you in the entire world and you love them both dearly, as do I.  I appreciate your words greatly.  But please, I beg of you, don't keep things from me.  Even as far away as I was, I  _ knew _ there was something wrong.  That feeling was strong enough to bring me out of a sound sleep.  The Wolf within me  _ always _ knows when one of my cubs is in danger.  I have learned over the years to trust that sense."

 

“Do you know why,  _ Bella _ was attacked?"  Severus asked, as he tugged on Remus’ arm.

 

"As of right now, no. But The Covenant has reinforced the wards around the villa."

 

Severus nodded.

 

Remus sat down, "What do we need to do to bring Jami out of this setback?"

 

"Well, both boys are having nightmares. We decided to wait and discuss this with you... about having a Mind Healer come back and have more sessions with the boys."  Ivy spoke as she sat down near  _ Luisa _ .  "Jami has stopped speaking completely."

 

Remus took a deep breath. "The incident? It has nothing to do with Dumbledore? Nothing about Jami being the Chosen One?"

 

"No, Jami's true identity is totally protected.   _ Bella _ was the intended target here."  Ivy said, shaking her head.

 

_ Luisa _ sat back in her chair. "As far as we can discern, the wolves entering our lands were a coincidence--a dangerous one--but a coincidence nonetheless," 

 

Severus leaned forward, "Dr. Wolfe-Birkner is a reliable woman and the best in her field of Muggle psychology, especially with abused children. She would deem it necessary to know the whole history and would willingly take an oath to protect both the boys and Ivy. "

 

"The Covenant would require the oath to uphold our responsibility to Ivy and the boys.  It is fortunate that she is also a trained Mind Healer in our world."   _ Luisa _ looked between her son and his mate.

 

"I would trust her with  _ Tori _ , so she would be an excellent choice for Callum and Jami.  She has a special gift for helping children."  He faced Remus, who had resumed his place next to him.  "Remi, I care for them as much as you do.  Trust me."

 

Taking his Lover's hand, Remus turned. "Ivy, they are your boys, what do you think?"

"

I trust your judgement, Severus and yours, Remus.  I am still very new to the Wizarding World.  If you feel this... is the right person to help my boys, then so be it."  She smiled.

 

Luisa looked at Ivy, thinking a moment.  " _ Mia Sorella _ , I recommend you participate in the sessions as well.  You have been through much.  It will be good for all three of you…. considering your pasts." 

 

"It will help you move on into the future, and away from the darkness of the past."  Severus added, remembering the sessions he'd had to help purge the demons of his father's temper. 

 

"I supposed it couldn't hurt."

 

At that moment, _Luisa_ felt a tingle of magic that alerted her to the presence of others outside the library doors.  Waving her wand, she cancelled the wards and the _Silencing_ _Spells_.  The doors opened, revealing _Enzo_ , followed by _Tori_ , Callum, and Jami, holding hands.  The elf led the boys into the room and over to the seating area.

 

Jami's head was down and he stayed very close to Callum, and holding tightly to  _ Tori’s _ hand.  When they reached the table,  _ Tori _ moved to sit between his parents, prompting Callum to look up, and his face lit up when he spotted Remus and Severus.

 

"Unc’a Remus!"   He cried, tugging on Jami to get his attention.

 

"Jami cautiously raised his head, then his eyes widened when he saw Remus.  His expression was one of disbelief as his eyes filled with tears, and his lip began to tremble.  Letting go of Callum's hand, he flew into Remus' arms, wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and buried his face against him.  Loud sobs shook the small body as Remus held his littlest cub tightly, tears beginning to run down his own face.  Severus reached over and rubbed his back, his eyes becoming bright with tears as well.

 

Jami in his short life had fought many battles. For most of them, his cousin Callum had stood in his stead when he could no longer fight back. In his deepest dreams he remembered a man and woman who he called Da and Mummy. Mummy with eyes like his and red hair like Auntie... and his Da, who had dark messy hair like him. There was a dog, a big black dog, named Paddy that let him pull his ears and ride on his back. Then there was Moony--his Moony.

 

The quiet man who would read to him while his Da and Paddy would be outside flying on broomsticks, and Mummy would be making yummy food and singing.  Now, all he had was his Moony.  He hugged him tighter, afraid he would disappear too, like Da, and Mummy, and Paddy. 

 

Moony would make the bad sleep go away. He would help keep the bad doggies away from him and his cousin. He would help Auntie, like he promised he would.

 

"Oh my cub..."  Remus cuddled Jami, kissing him and petting his hair, as he rocked back and forth, trying to comfort the small boy who was clinging to him for dear life.  He looked over at Severus, and saw his own pain and concern reflected in his mate's eyes.   _ Tori _ had wrapped his fingers around Jami's ankle so he could convey his touch as well.

 

Callum had crawled into Severus' lap and was curled up against his chest, watching his cousin with a very worried look in his eyes.  He didn't like it when Jami was sad or scared.  He looked at Remus and met his gaze with wide eyes.

 

"Unc’a Remus, make Jami feel better?"  He asked in a small voice.

 

"Will lots of hugs and kisses work, Callum?"  Remus smiled down at the other boy.

 

"Yeah.  Jami needs his Moony.  Needs Moony love."  Callum looked to his mother, who smiled warmly at him.

 

"Well Jami, you, and  _ Tori _ can have all the kisses and hugs you want too. As much as you need and want.  I have plenty to share."

 

Severus pulled  _ Tori _ and Callum to his chest.  "As have I." 

 

For a brief quiet moment, it was peaceful, until someone giggled.  _ Tori _ and Callum had started tickling Severus and he slid slowly to the floor, both boys pinning him down. Jami was sitting up holding tightly to Remus' robes, his little rosebud mouth opened in an 'O', as he watched with wide red-rimmed eyes.  He sniffled, and blinked his eyes as he leaned forward, and watched the fun on the floor.

 

Ivy,  _ Luisa _ , and Remus watched Jami, perched on Remus’ lap.  He seemed mesmerized by the laughing and giggling going on, as Severus turned the tables on  _ Tori _ and Callum, and they found themselves the object of a tickle attack.  At one point,  _ Tori _ reached up toward Jami in an invitation to join them.  Jami shook his head and scooted back into Remus’ lap, apparently satisfied with watching from the safety of his Moony’s embrace. 

 

He could barely hear the shrieks of laughter as  _ Tori _ and Callum brought Unc'a Severus to the floor. He wanted to join in, but he didn't. He shoved two fingers of one hand in his mouth and held onto Unc’a Moony’s robes with the other. As long as he was here, the bad doggies wouldn't hurt him. He was safe.

  
Tbc...


	81. Answers, Secrets Revealed, and Adolescent Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 81,** **Answers, Secrets Revealed, and Adolescent Schemes**

2,412 words

Healer Wolfe-Birkner was more than happy to treat both the boys and Ivy.  They met with her twice a week individually and once a week together.  The treatments started a few days after Remus, Severus, and  _ Tori _ returned home, and would continue for some time yet.  She had discussed with  _ Luisa _ , a special potion she had formulated with the assistance of a Potion Master in Germany.  It would help the boys sleep without the side effects of  _ Dreamless Sleep _ inherent in young children.   _ Luisa _ decided she would brew it herself, and Healer Wolfe-Birkner provided her a copy of the instructions. 

 

They were now in the middle of planning a joint birthday celebration for  _ Tori _ and Jami.   The adults had originally been discussing two separate celebrations, one evening while they enjoyed tea.   _ Tori _ had walked into the room, and stood in front of them, announcing there would be one celebration, and one celebration only.  Jami would be the focus, since  _ Tori _ had always had great birthdays, but Jami hadn't, so it would be Jami's day.  Then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a group of stunned adults behind. 

 

"Well, I guess that settles that."  Remus stated as he refilled his cup, and grabbed a chocolate biscuit.

 

"They must still have their own cakes and separate tables for gifts." Luisa added; "I already know what kind of cake  _ Tori _ wants, Ivy.  What do you think Jami would like?"

 

"He likes anything sweet, so it really doesn't matter.  He's enjoyed every dessert you've served him so far."  Ivy smiled at the mental images she cherished of a happy Jami with a face covered in whatever sweet dainties he’d been enjoying.

 

"I will go over all the recipes I remember and will come up with something special for him.   _ Toria _ will help me."   _ Luisa _ looked contemplative.

 

"Decorations. He loved the dancing balloons at Callum's party."

 

"He didn't like the clown."

 

"Vernon had a toy clown he would scare Jami with. I had forgotten that," Ivy said...looking out into the distance. "There are so many things I've forgotten… and only to remember... later…"

 

_ Luisa _ patted her hand and held it. "We block things from our mind. Horrible things. Forget them... and when we are strong enough to remember… they can come back and we can deal with them."

 

Remus growled low, at the mention of the useless Muggle abuser. "No clowns! We will find something else." 

 

"Mama, is that young man still in town, that performed as a mime?"  Severus asked.  "I recall he was quite talented.  I think the fact that he won't speak and only use gestures, will make him less threatening to Jami."

 

" _ Mio Figlio  _ that is a wonderful idea!  I will speak to the Healer to make sure it won't cause problems, before I contact  _ Signore Antonelli _ .  He still performs occasionally."   _ Luisa _ smiled at her son.  "Remus, Severus, you will plan the games for the children."

 

" _ Si. _ "  The men chorused.  They knew better than to argue.  They would just call on their son for assistance. 

 

The last few details were wrapped up before everyone went their separate ways to other tasks.  They had a week to get everything arranged. 

 

pqpqpq

 

_ Tori _ knew something was else was going on. Not just party planning. His  _ Madre’  _ and Papa were keeping something from him; a secret. But he wasn't sure what it was.  He would have to be sneaky, and sly, in between his studies and playing with his adopted brothers, to discover what his parents were hiding from him.

 

pqpqpq

 

_ Luisa _ walked quietly through the villa, contemplating the way her son and his lover had been acting. They were hiding something--at least they  _ thought _ they were. She suspected that, under a glamour, hid two rings, one each on Severus' hand, and on Remus’. The same rings that Remus had designed and purchased all those years ago. They thought they were being sly and sneaky by keeping this a secret; not yet telling her, or Minerva or Poppy.

 

Just wait...  just wait until Remus'  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime  _ come.  Mamas  _ always _ know.

 

If anyone had seen Mama  _ Luisa _ at that moment, they would be worried.  A very sly smirk graced the regal face.  She headed to her personal chambers to  _ Firecall _ Minerva and Poppy.

 

pqpqpq

 

Minerva sat back in her chair by the fireplace, a glass of scotch in her hand, as the green flames disappeared. Her Wolf thought he was being cunning, did he? Well she'd show him, and his mate. Severus' Slytherin attributes had indeed been rubbing off on her little Gryffindor Wolf. 

 

Hiding that they were now promised to be bonded. Didn't the boys realize that these things take planning? Just wait. They won't know what hit them!  The smile that crossed her face rivaled that of  _ Luisa's _ .  Poppy walked in at that moment, and asked what was going on.  Minerva handed her a glass of Scotch whisky and filled her in. 

 

pqpqpq

 

Severus and Remus were reclining in Severus’ bed.  Remus had moved into his rooms after they returned from holiday.  His Mama had said nothing, so he didn't see a point in bringing it up either.  They were grown wizards who shared a son, after all, and they were engaged--even though they still hadn't told anyone.

 

Severus was reading through a potions text, comparing notes he had made on various ingredients he and  _ Tori _ had gathered while in Australia. He wanted to make something with his son tomorrow.  Remus was going over the new term's syllabus for his DADA classes.  It was late evening; the children had been asleep for hours, and the villa was quiet.  The windows were open, allowing a cool breeze to fill the room, the air scented from the salt of the nearby sea.  He had his syllabus to do as well, but he wanted to get these herbs cataloged first.  Some of them would become useful for the Seventh Year's advanced lessons. 

 

He let the peace wind around him; the closeness of his child near him soothed him.  In just a few weeks he, and Remus, would have to return to Hogwarts and be separated from their son once more.  He hated the very thought of it. But… their place was at Hogwarts… for the time being; watching and waiting while their son was well protected here at the villa.  But, that didn't mean his heart didn't ache at the thought of the distance that would be between them. 

 

Laying down the book he had been referencing, he picked up another from the stack next to the bed,  sighing heavily as he flipped through the pages seeking a particular chapter.  Remus looked over at him, concern reflected in the deep blue eyes.

 

"What's wrong, Luv?"

 

"It's nearly time for us to return to Hogwart's... and leave Tori again... and Jami and Callum."

 

Remus set his papers aside, and pushed his glasses to the top of his head. He had been having the same thoughts. "I always tell myself that they are only a  _ Firecall _ away. A  _ Floo _ or  _ Portkey _ away..."

 

"I know, but it tears at my heart to be so far away.  I can't hold him every day... brush his hair... read with him... brew with him... it hurts."  Severus ran his fingers through his hair, still loose after his shower.

 

"I hate missing his growing up years. He'll be going off to Wizarding school before long, and then he'll be grown. It's happening too fast, Sev."

 

"If you are trying to comfort me, Remi, you’re failing--miserably."  Severus sat his research journal and reference book down on the stack and climbed out of bed.  He strode to the window, looking out, his arms wrapped around him.

 

Remus sighed heavily, dropping his book to his lap."When is this all going to be over? Why do we have to sacrifice our lives and time to watch over Dumbledore and this hiding Dark Lord--which we aren't even positive, survived?"

 

Severus turned to look at his mate. "Because it is your cub's destiny to destroy that Dark Lord, Remi.  You know that.  We can only hope things will work out so Dumbledore will step down and retire--soon, so we can have  _ Tori _ with us. As well as any other children we will have."

 

"No child of ours will be in touching distance of Dumbledore as long as he's Headmaster. And that old Goat plans on being around for a very long time!"

 

"Well, Goddess willing, his plans will fall through!  I enjoy teaching potions, Remi, and I don't want to wait years to carry again.  I want our son with us, and I want another baby--soon, not years from now.  It is my destiny to carry, and the desire burns within me."  Severus put his hand to his chest, fingers splayed, as he spoke.  I long to be heavy again with your child."

 

Remus shivered. "Severus," he growled. "First we bond, then I'll keep you with child as frequently as you desire."

 

Severus looked up when he heard the growl, then the promise.  Remi's eyes were golden, and his stomach fluttered.  "We need to tell our parents then, so the bonding can be planned."  He groaned.  "Yet another secret to keep from Albus."

 

"He's under oath, Severus. He can't say anything to anyone. Your Mama made sure of that!" 

 

"About my status.  Not about us bonding."

 

"Sev, don't buy trouble. We'll get through this and Albus will be none the wiser.  Your Mama will make sure of it, as will mine."  He patted the bed beside him.  "Now come back to bed, please."

 

Severus sighed and returned to the bed, crawling back in to lay his head on Remus' chest.  He no longer felt like working on his notations.  "We will need to find the right time to tell Mamma and your  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ .  But, we'd best not wait too much longer..."

 

"Well yes, the longer we wait to tell them, the longer they will torture us for keeping it a secret from them."

 

Severus shuddered at that thought.  "Agreed, though I have a feeling it is already too late to avoid the torture.  Your parents will be here for the celebration.  I suggest we tell them then.  But I don't want it announced.  That will be Jami and  _ Tori's _ day to shine."

 

"We can tell them after the celebration. And tell  _ Tori _ in private, as a gift for just him. That would make his day."

 

"Yes, he would like that, I think.  I remember when he was smaller he would ask why we weren't together and why he didn't have brothers and sisters." 

 

Remus pulled Severus closer as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "He said the same thing to me on one of my visits. This time, Sev, there will be no stopping us."  He leaned down and kissed his mate gently on the lips.

 

Outside, in the hall, _Tori_ got up very quietly from where he'd been sitting outside his parent's door, having arrived partway into their conversation and missing the part about Jami's destiny.  So, they were engaged to be bonded!  So that was why they had been acting the way they were on holiday.  _Madre_ ' wanted to give him brothers and sisters!  This was wonderful!  His stomach was full of butterflies and he wanted to shout so badly, but he didn't dare.   He knew that his parents had never been bonded, but they'd had him.  _Nonna_ had told him when he asked, that it didn't matter for his _Madre_ ' because _Madre_ ' was special like _Zio_ _Ettore._  And everyone had loved him so much when he had been born, _Nonna_ had told _Madre_ ' and Papa not to worry about not being bonded.  He would have to think all this through very carefully, and then look at some of _Nonna's_ potion books.  An idea was forming as he tiptoed back toward his room, tears of happiness on his cheeks.

pqpqpq

 

_ Tori _ sat on the floor of the family library with books scattered around him; the largest of  _ Nonna's _ personal potions journals in his lap . She always encouraged him to use whatever books he needed when working with potions.  Anything he wasn’t to have access to, was secured with a spell.  He'd been at this for three nights now.  He had basically wasted the first two looking before he remembered her personal journals.  He found his  _ Madre's _ contraceptive potion in the fourth one he'd looked at---it was the oldest of her journals.   He read through the list of ingredients, the brewing instructions, and then the additional notes.  When he was finished, he read them a second time, as he'd always been taught.  In  _ Nonna's  _ hand, the additional notations specified certain herbs, and other ingredients to be avoided because they would either have a drastic reaction with the potion, or simply negate its effectiveness.  He pulled several other reference books toward himself and began looking up the non-toxic or non-dangerous ones listed, cross-referencing them with their characteristics and other side effects. 

 

After eliminating potions, based on their side effects, availability, and then on their characteristics--specifically taste and smell, he finally narrowed it to one.  He smiled to himself as he closed all the books and quietly  _ Levitated _ them all back to the shelves.  It was one of his tasks to help with inventory of the potion ingredients and preparing a list for refills.  He seemed to recall they should have what he needed.  He would check the next time he had a lesson and would use gathering the ingredients for his potion, as his opportunity to secure what he needed. 

Tori sighed to himself with a smile as he returned to his bed.  He really, really loved potions.

 

Tbc…

\------------------------

Lotus Pods:  http://www.alchemy-works.com/herb_lotus_pods.html 


	82. Wishes and Wild Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 82,** **Wishes and Wild Magic**

2,418 words

Jami was curled up in one of the window seats sketching away, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth; Sofie, curled up purring at his feet. He was four years old today - and some days, he felt older.  On others, he didn't.   He knew he wanted to be held a lot, but he wasn't a baby.  He was just shy, and scared of things he didn't understand.

 

He had dreams, sometimes, of a redheaded woman, who looked much like his Auntie—the way she looked now. Sometimes she was smiling or laughing...  in others, she was screaming and there was a scary green light.  He also remembered flying through the air with a big man. He had... fur sometimes.... and was riding a flying thing... that wasn't a broom. Sometimes the kind face that could be seen in all that fur turned into one like those ‘bad doggies’ in the orchard.  Jami shuddered at the thought.

 

Auntie said someday... when he was little older, they would explain everything to him. However, right now... she just wanted him to be a little boy.  A little boy who should not worry about things.  He should play and learn, and just be happy.

 

He wanted a lot of things. He wanted to be able to hear the music Unc'a Sev'us played on the big piano. He could feel the vibrations in his body, especially if he sat against the leg of the piano.  He liked it, and he liked the faces Unc'a Sev'rus and Unc'a Moony made when they listened to it.  Sometimes, Unc'a Moony would listen to music that felt... different.  He would dance around and wave his arms as if he was waving something and there were other people in the room.  He liked to sit behind the big chair and watch him.  When Unc'a Moony danced, he could feel the vibrations in the floor.

 

He knew if they turned the music up louder he would feel it... and, hear it better. But he didn't want to upset anyone by asking.

 

He missed his hearing. He knew that Bad Unc'a was the reason he couldn't hear anymore. He could read their lips when they thought he wasn't paying attention. But he knew. He also knew that there was some other man who had something to do with hurting him. Someone who wanted to find him. Why? He didn't understand.   _ Nonna  _ would keep them safe, and so would Auntie, Unc'a Moony, Unc'a Sev, and King.

 

He knew someday he would have to do something important. His des'iny, Unc'a Moony, said--whatever that was.

 

_ Signore Antonio _ also told him he was destined for greater things.  That the world, Muggle or Wizard, would find a way for him to live in a hearing world.  _ Signore  _ spent a lot of time with him, showing him how to draw things, make beautiful pictures, and they had just begun painting.  He had learned how to mix simple colors last week.    _ Signore _ said to draw and to paint as much as he wanted to, because it would heal the heart.  He didn't know about healing, but he did know it made him feel better to make pictures, and even Healer Wolfe-Bickner smiled at his drawings and nodded that she was pleased.  She said it was good for him.  She even gave Callum and Auntie special books to draw and write in.

 

_ Nonna  _ told him stories about Dragons in Romania and the  _ Fae _ that lived here and there. Someday when he was older, he wanted to see all this and more. He loved to look at the pictures in  _ Nonna’s _ books.  He even tried to draw them.   _ Nonna  _ and  _ Signore  _ said he did well.

 

He watched the adults quite a bit and was very good at reading lips, so he knew much more than they most likely wanted him to.  Inside sometimes, he felt like he was supposed to be too old to play with the other boys and with the animals; as if there was something else he had to do.  There were times when he felt like Unc'a Moony looked; as if everyone was counting on him to fix things.  He understood things and didn't know why he did.  One day he would feel free to run and play, but the next, he would feel very heavy.  He knew this had something to do with that 'des'iny' thing everyone was always talking about when they thought he wasn't around.  For now he would be safe from bad people.  Hopefully someone would tell him before too long what he was supposed to do that was so important. 

 

He sighed, dropping his sketchbook to his lap, and put his head against the cool glass, watching the people bustling to and fro around the villa; readying everything for  _ Tori's _ birthday celebration.  There was a pavilion set up in the gardens, and some of the men and house elves were setting up tables and chair, while the kitchen elves brought out the dishes, glasses, and silverware,  _ Levitated _ in large buckets.  These bobbed along merrily to settle themselves easily onto the tables.  There were brightly colored lanterns and cheery fabrics draped about the pavilion.  Fresh flowers and Wizard balloons were placed in strategic spots to secure the swagged fabric.  Several of the vineyard workers had brought their instruments so there would be music.  Callum had signed to him that  _ Nonna  _ had asked them to play loud enough so he could feel the beat of the music.

 

He had already seen the men deliver the fish and the produce from the market. He'd been enjoying wonderful aromas from the kitchen all morning, and they made his mouth water.  There was very little from  _ Nonna's _ kitchen that he didn't like.  He even tried to eat some of the stuff he didn't like, because it made everyone smile, especially Auntie, and Unc'a Moony. 

 

Now, the elves were starting to bring out huge bowls and platters of food.  Wine and sparkling juice were brought out, along with some other bottles of drink that he didn't recognize.  The serving table filled quickly. He knew  _ Preservation  _ and  _ Temperature Charms _ would be cast over the food and drink until it was served.   The musicians had set up chairs, and were doing things with their instruments. In a spot under a nearby tree,  _ Signore Antonio _ was setting up his easel and a small box of supplies, followed by two chairs; one next to the easel and the other in front of it. 

 

Jami pressed his nose to the window, wondering what he was going to do.  He wanted to wander out and see what else was happening, but  _ Enzo  _ had signed to them they had to stay inside while the party was being set up. He saw the gypsies arrive in brightly colored horse-drawn carts, their clothing just as colorful and interesting.  He saw them bring out their violins and begin playing. The staff seemed to have added a skip to their walk. He so wanted to hear what it sounded like. Even with the little bit of hearing in his right ear, he couldn't hear them.

 

He wished the glass was gone so he could try to hear better and feel the fresh air on his face.  Suddenly the glass disappeared and the sounds of the outside were amplified.  Astonished and gasping, he sat back, startled by it.  He slowly set his sketchbook aside as he hung his legs over the edge of the open window frame and smiled. Very faintly, he could hear a woman singing in a high-pitched voice.  She had to have a strong voice in order for him to hear her.

 

It reminded him of when Auntie would sing softly to him or Callum.   Sofie was sitting up, looking at him like she knew what he was thinking. He looked behind him at  _ Enzo _ and Callum. It was only a small hop and he would be safely on the ground. But he knew that he had strict orders to stay where he was and out from underfoot.

 

If he stayed here against the wall, it should be okay.  Scooting forward, he slid over the edge and down to the ground.  Sofie landed gracefully beside him, and placed herself in front of his legs to keep him against the wall.  He looked down at her, seeing the no-nonsense look in her large eyes.  He slid down and sat against the wall, and she climbed into his lap, as  _ Enzo  _ appeared beside him, looking totally flustered.

 

"Oh little Master," forgetting to sign, the little elf just bounced around on the ground around Jami, as he pulled at his huge ears.

 

Jami giggled at his little friend and began signing, _ 'Just wanted to hear. Wanted to be closer.' _

 

_ Enzo _ continued to bounce and mutter to himself, worry in his eyes.  Jami reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down beside him and Sofie, against the wall.  He signed again, excitedly,  _ 'Music.  Can hear it.' _

 

The little elf continued to fidget and pull on his ears, and then he began hitting his head back against the wall.  Jami pushed Sofie off, turned and grabbed  _ Enzo's _ head, holding it still, making him look at him,  _ "E-E-En-z-z-o!"  _ He stuttered out.

 

Sofie mrreowed loudly, and  _ Enzo  _ froze when he heard Jami actually speak his name.  Wide-eyed he stared at the boy who was grinning at him.  His agitation forgotten, he started to turn, when Callum leaned out of the window above, Kingsley Shacklebolt leaning over above him; both looking down at the three of them.

 

"How did you get out here, Jami? And what happened to the window?" Kingsley asked slowly when he had the boy's attention. The tall black man still didn't know enough sign language to be helpful with Jami.  He was also looking a bit puzzled about the missing glass.

 

_ "M-Mu-sic. H-Hear-r b-be-t-ter."  _ Jami stuttered and signed at the same time, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright with excitement.

 

_ Luisa  _ had come outside when the wards had alerted her to a disruption.  _ Wild Magic _ \--but she had to be sure.  As she turned the corner,  _ Faegan  _ behind her, she saw Kingsley and Callum in the now glassless window, talking to Jami, who was flanked by Sofie and  _ Enzo,  _ on the ground below.  When she heard Jami speak, she almost cried. Stopping just outside their line of sight, she put her hand against her lips as she felt  _ Faegan's  _ hand on her shoulder.

 

"Music has a healing magic all its own,  _ Signora.  _ It too is a gift of nature and of the Goddess, in all its forms."   _ Faegan  _ spoke quietly, with a sense of wisdom in his voice. "His body has healed enough now that his magic can begin to emerge."

 

She reached up with her other hand and laid it over his, as she tried to contain her emotions.  This was the first major sign of improvement they had seen since Healer Wolfe-Birkner had started her sessions with Ivy and the boys.

 

Remus and Severus came running from the other side of the villa. Severus ran into the back of Remus when his mate came to a sudden stop. Remus fell to his knees when he heard his cub speak. 

 

Jami turned towards his Unc'a Moony.  _ "Wan-tted to h-ear Mu-s-s- _ ic _. _ " he signed and spoke.

 

"He did  _ Wild Magic _ , Remus,"  _ Luisa  _ whispered, as she motioned toward the window.

 

Jami frowned. Why was everyone upset? And now Unc'a Moony was crying? He looked up and Callum was clapping, and Auntie was grinning from beside King.  

 

_ 'Wha'd I do?'  _ He signed, as he looked around, confused.

 

Remus got up from the ground, and swooped down, grabbed Jami and swung him around in the air.

"YOU SPOKE!"

 

Jami held on and laughed, as he felt himself rise in the air and his stomach drop. Then everyone was around him and hugging, all talking at once.  _ Nonna  _ and Auntie were crying too now, and Unc'a Sev had a funny look on his face, but he was too happy to care at the moment.   _ Tori  _ had just come around the corner at a run.

 

" _ Nonna _ , what happened to the window?"  Coming to a stop in the midst of the group he looked around.  " _ Nonna _ ?  Why are you crying?"

 

Kingsley, Ivy, and Callum exited the villa and joined them outside.  Callum was bouncing with excitement, as Ivy kissed Jami and Kingsley looked on with a huge smile on his face. 

 

" _ Tori! _   Jami did magic! An--An' he talked!"  Callum looked proud enough to bust. 

 

Jami signed, _ "I did magic?" _

 

Remus smiled and nodded, too emotional still to speak.

 

_ "The window?" _

 

Again Remus nodded.  He set Jami back down on the ground.

 

His eyes widened as he looked to his  _ Nonna _ .  _ 'I don't know where it went',  _ he signed.   _ 'Am I in trouble?' _

 

_ Luisa  _ put a gentle hand to his flushed cheek, staring into the wide green eyes, "Never little one. Never.  Not for doing magic...  You did  _ Wild Magic _ . Your magic is beginning to wake up.  It's just a little peek at what you will be able to do as you get older."

 

Jami looked thoughtful. _ 'Ok', _ he signed. _ 'Now we do party for Tori,' _ He signed.

 

Everyone looked to the other but it was  _ Tori  _ who was bursting with happiness of his own,  _ 'Now we have the party for BOTH of us!' _

 

"Wh-wha-t-t?" Jami asked out loud.

 

"Happy Birthday, my littlest Cub," Remus said. "The party is for  _ both _ you and  _ Tori. _ "

 

Jami's emerald green eyes widened and his mouth formed an  'O' of surprise, as he looked around at everyone.  They were all nodding at him with huge smiles on their faces. He was going to have a party?  A real birthday party?

 

Tori grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the pavilion, signing with the other hand.  _ 'The party is for both of us.  Let's have fun.' _

 

Jami smiled, happiness swelling inside him as he walked, watching the gypsies playing their violins.

  
Tbc...


	83. Magic, Memories, and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 83,** **Magic, Memories, and Music**

3,292 words

Ivy spelled Jami's clothing clean and free of wrinkles, before running her fingers through his wild dark hair.  She knew it wouldn't lie down, but by now the gesture had become a habit.  Big green eyes looked up at her, full of trust and love.  Smiling warmly, she caressed his cheek before giving him a gentle push toward Callum, who was waiting by the corner of the front veranda.

 

The other boy was fairly vibrating with excitement as he waited for his cousin.  It would be Jami's first real honest-to-goodness birthday, and he wanted to show his quiet cousin how much fun it would be.  As Jami took his outstretched hand, Callum's grin widened. He took off, pulling the smaller boy along with him as they raced back to the festivities. 

 

Ivy heard a humorous snort behind her, as she was watched her boys run off to join the growing crowd in the gardens.  Turning, she looked up to see Kingsley standing behind her, watching it all with a good-natured smirk on his face.  He turned his gaze to her, and the smirk became a smile.  A large dark-skinned hand made its warm presence felt on her shoulder.

 

"Care to walk with me, my Lady?" Kingsley offered her his arm.

 

"Why Sir Kingsley, I would be delighted," Ivy replied, as she took his arm, and they went off together to join the others.

 

Remus snorted this time, then turned to Severus, with a mischievous glint in his eye, extended his arm, and opened his mouth...

 

"Don't  _ even _ say it, Remus John Lupin. I am  _ Not _ A Lady!" Severus growled as he stalked off. "Even if I do have some of the bits." He mumbled to himself, his elfin tunic seemed to swirl and snap as he walked away, eerily reminiscent of his teaching robes.

 

Remus snorted again, as he watched his mate. "Definitely not... thank the Goddess!” he said amusedly to himself, “Though I must admit I am still very tempted to give a good pull on that braid of his."

 

_ Luisa _ , overhearing him, shook her head at his antics, before shooing him as well, off toward the pavilion and the Celebration. They found the boys looking in awe at the two cakes.  _ Luisa _ , Ivy, and the elves had outdone themselves again.  For  _ Tori _ , they had made  _ Cagliata del Limone e Torta di Strato di Mascarpone, a _ heavenly layered cake filled with lemon curd and covered in a  _ mascarpone  _ cheese and whipped cream frosting.  Little bright yellow curls of lemon zest decorated the frosting as well as small yellow and purple edible flowers.  It was one of the young  _ signore's _ favorites. 

 

_ Luisa  _ had dug through several of her cookbooks before she finally found the perfect recipe for Jami's cake.  She had decided on  _ Torta della Mousse di Gianduia _ - a fudgy torte made with bittersweet chocolate, a deliciously sweet spread the Muggles called Nutella, and unsweetened hazelnut butter. It was topped with peaked mounds of rich, sweetened whipped cream and artfully arranged pieces of fruit - mango, plums, nectarines, and apricots, interspersed with fresh strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries she had  _ Floo'd _ in especially for this recipe.

 

Jami's little pink tongue was between his teeth… and a gleam shone in his eyes as he started forward with his finger, coming in for a swipe of the whipped cream.  Callum stood back looking on in approval, as  _ Tori  _ stood nearby grinning.  Of course Callum had done the same on his birthday the month before.

 

As his finger sank into the heavenly clouds of whipping cream, it created a path, as Jami pulled it along, coming away, liberally covering it in the fluffy sweetness.  Sticking his finger in his mouth, and closing his lips around it, he closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure as the taste filled his mouth.  He thought he'd never tasted anything so wonderful before.  Turning around, he opened his eyes, finger still in his mouth, to see one of his favorite people staring down at him with a huge smile on her face. 

 

"Well, Little Man, how is it? Sweet?" Poppy asked as Jami licked his finger, looking back at her shyly and a little guiltily.  She made sure he could read her lips as she spoke.

 

"Swe-ee-t,  Pop-Pop." 

 

"That it is, Little Man. That it is... just for you."

She swallowed back a gasp at hearing him speak, and a tear comes to her eye as she held her arms open to him.

"Happy Birthday, Jami!"

 

He smiled up at her as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight as he rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric of her summer robes.  Feeling her arms enclose him in a warm hug, he snuggled closer as he smelt the faint scent of her powder; something he remembered from long ago, when he was very small. 

 

He stood back signing as he spoke, "I-It m-my bir-th-da-ay, Pop-Pop!"

 

"And how old are you?"  Poppy asked, as Min watched over her shoulder, a smile on her face as well.

 

He frowned for a moment, then he smiled and spoke again, while he finger-spelled, "F-F-our!"

 

"Should we eat cake, or open presents, or should we have fun first?"

 

"I do believe that the cakes will be fine under their cooling charms while we enjoy the meal that has been prepared for everyone."  _Luisa_ spoke as she stepped up beside Poppy.  Cupping Jami's cheek, she smiled down at him as she signed.  " _I see the cake has met with your approval,_ _Mio Bambino_."

 

Jami nodded.  _ "S-Si, N-No-nna." _

 

_ Luisa  _ took Jami's hand, then held out the other for  _ Tori  _ and led them both to the head table to let the celebrations begin properly.

 

pqpqpq

 

Remus sat between the birthday boys at the table, to help both of them as they ate and shared their laughter. Ivy sat on the other side of Jami and laughed at the young boys' infectiously merry behavior. Jami worked his way through his second slice of cake as the gypsies continued to play in the background.

 

Pleasant conversation murmured, music flowed, and laughter rang throughout the tent and gardens. Jami had been at the villa less than a year, but, in that time, the elfin-like child had captured everyone's heart with his shyness and smiles. His hearing loss, difficulties speaking, and diligent attempts to learn to both sign and develop his artistic gift, as well as, deal with his fears and recent trials had gained him the silent support of everyone and anyone he came in contact with.  No one could help themselves but to love him.

 

He had been so silent following the incident in the orchards.  Everyone had worried he would lose all the progress he had attained up to that point.  Seeing him now, so joyful and carefree…at least for this moment... exactly what a small four-year-old boy should be, well, it brought feelings of joy to all who watched him, and a tear to more than a few eyes as well. 

 

Jami kept peeking at the two piles of presents off to the side. It was even bigger than the one that had been under the tree at Christmas. He kept wondering what was hidden in the stacks. What was for him? He was so excited, he couldn't sit still.   His continual squirming did not go unnoticed.

 

"The presents aren't going anywhere, Cub," Remus signed to the little boy.

 

Jami blushed as he looked up at his Moony.  He couldn't help it.  He'd never had such an exciting birthday before--ever!  He buried his face in Remus' chest, causing the man to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his godson and hugged him tightly.  Remus looked across at  _ Luisa _ , and nodded.  She in turn motioned to the gypsies and the villa musicians who stopped what they’d been playing, and launched into a new tune.  Everyone immediately began to sing: 

 

_ Buon Compleanno a te, _

_ Buon Compleanno a te, _

_ Buon Compleanno cara, _

_ Buon Compleanno a te! _

 

Jami stood up in his seat and clapped with everyone as they sang. No one had the heart to correct him, when his happiness was so evident.  When they finished singing, Severus reached over and tugged on Jami's ear four times, counting as he did so, causing Jami's eyes to go wide in surprise.   _ Tori  _ managed to skip out of reach as Minerva reached for him.

 

_ "Uno... Due... Tre... Quattro!  Buon Compleanno a te!" _

 

Remus laughed and grabbed Jami, settling him on his shoulders as they followed  _ Tori  _ and Severus to the gift table where  _ Luisa  _ waited.  Remus sat Jami in one chair and Severus settled  _ Tori  _ in another as everyone gathered around, standing or sitting around the birthday boys.

 

Remus and Ivy helped Jami open brightly wrapped boxes, pointing out who had given him what.   One of the gifts he received was a stag plushie from his Auntie Min. He held it, as memories of another stag came to him.   They watched as his brows creased as he tried to remember.  Remus, Severus, Minerva, and Poppy all held their breath;  a familiar ache making itself known as memories of their own surfaced.  When the fleeting memory eluded Jami, he shook his head and hugged the stag plushie when it snorted at him.  He frowned.

"Moo-n-ny?"

 

"Yes, Cub?"

 

"Who?"

 

Remus had been looking at the stuffed Stag and recalled that Jami on his first birthday rode his father's back around the living room. Would he remember?

_ 'What do you remember, Cub?' _ he signed.

 

The brows frowned again,  _ 'I rode one,' _ Jami's fingers signed. It was easier to slip into sign than to concentrate on speaking.

 

_ 'Yes. What else?' _

 

' _ Lady. She look like Auntie. _ '  Ivy gasped at this and her eyes brightened with unshed tears.

 

"Your Mama." Remus replied as he made the sign for 'mother', his voice choked with emotion.

 

_ 'You were there...and... a big black dog.'  _ Jami screwed up his face as he tried to remember. "P-Pa-d-dy." He stuttered.  Looking up at Remus, he signed again. _ 'You looked different.'  _ He looked at Severus.  _ 'Were you there too?' _

 

_ 'No, I wasn't Jami. But I came to see you a few times.' _

 

_ 'Tell more later, please?' _

 

_ 'I will." _   Severus smiled down at the young boy, as he felt Remus put his arm around his waist.

 

Jami set the stag plushie next to him, on his chair, and continued to open the gifts as Ivy handed them to him.    _ Tori  _ sat happily by his side, opening his own gifts, looking over often to see how Jami was enjoying himself.  Callum stood behind Jami's chair, watching over his shoulder as he opened each parcel, oooh-ing and aaah-ing at every new item each boy received.  He loved birthdays and was ecstatic that now Jami would love them just as much too.

 

Pulling another box to him, he pulled off the colorful paper, to reveal a wooden travel box.  He flipped the catch and slowly lifted the lid.  Gasping in surprise, his green eyes searched the assembled celebrants, until they settled on  _ Signore Antonio _ .  The old artist's eyes crinkled as he smiled at his student's surprise.  Making his way slowly forward, he knelt carefully in front of Jami, mindful of his stiff joints.  Jami looked from the old blue eyes to the box in his lap.  He was running his fingers lovingly back and forth over the small tubes lined up inside.  Pulling a small rolled up cloth bundle from his shirt pocket, Antonio handed it to Jami.  The bundle was familiar.  It looked very much like a larger one that  _ Signore  _ always had with him when he worked.  Pulling the tie, he let it unroll in his hand to reveal four watercolor brushes in different sizes, each in it's own pocket.  A new grin lit up his face as he touched each one carefully.

 

_ 'You are my gifted student, and have done well so far with your pencils.  It is time for you to learn to use the colors.'  _ Antonio's fingers flew as he 'spoke' to Jami. 

 

_ 'But Maestro, I have nothing to paint on...' _

 

Ivy and Kingsley stepped up behind the kneeling man.  His Auntie held a small easel, and King held a large package of watercolor paper and a mounting board to put it on.  Ivy propped the legs of the easel and set it down next to Antonio.

 

_ 'My beautiful Jami.  Do you think we would forget the paper, when the Signore has given you such wonderful paints?' _   She signed quickly; ever thankful she was now able to communicate with her nephew.

 

Kingsley touched his wand to the large bundle he held and shrunk the paper so it fit neatly into a matching empty spot in the paint case.   _ Signore Antonio  _ pointed to another spot in the case where the bundle of paintbrushes would fit.  Jami rolled up the bundle and placed it carefully into its niche.  Kingsley tapped the easel and it too shrunk small enough to fit into a small niche inside the lid. 

 

Jami looked at the paints and paper,  _ 'All mine? For me?' _ he signed.

 

Everyone chuckled and aww-ed at his look of amazement.

 

Signore Antonio chuckled and shook his head.   _ 'Si, mio allievo, this is all for you to use to let your imagination and your gift create beautiful art.' _

 

Callum patted Jami's arm to get his attention, before he started to sign.  _ 'What are you going to paint first?' _

 

Jami shrugged, looking back and forth between his cousin and his teacher. 

 

_ 'When I have taught him what he needs to know, he will know what to paint.' _   Antonio patted Jami's leg affectionately, and then Kingsley helped the man back to his feet.

 

Jami set all the paints and supplies to the side and watched  _ Tori  _ finish opening his last present, but his eyes would always wander back to make sure that it was all real. He was going to be using grown up things now. His little fingers itched to touch everything, spread them all around him, and begin something.  He saw  _ Tori _ smiling down at the new  _ Wizarding Chess _ set he had received, the pieces carved from white and grey marble, shiny and detailed.  One of the knights swiped at his finger with his tiny sword as he reached to touch it.  Pulling his finger back just in time, he grinned at Jami and Callum, who giggled as the tiny knight shook his fist at them.

 

_ Luisa _ turned to the assembled group.  "It is time to let the wine flow. Drink! Drink!  My family and friends!"

 

Jami watched as the Gypsies picked up their instruments and began to play again. Slowly and cautiously he wandered over to one of the older men who was sitting down playing a jubilant tune. The old man saw the boy child reach out with his hand to touch his violin.  The  _ Signora  _ had told them the child had been robbed of his hearing by one who should have cared for him.  The man should be cursed.  He smiled at the child as he continued to play. 

 

The little one laid his hand on the violin, closing his eyes, as the man played. Then the old man changed the tune to something soothing, then to something fast. The green eyes opened and then he smiled. "M-More,  _ p-por f-fa-vo-re? _ " he asked, shyly.

 

The old man smiled as he closed his own eyes and played from his heart as his own Papa had taught him to all those years ago. He let his own magic intertwine with the notes as he played.  When he opened his own eyes again, his magic was swirling with the music but had been joined by the child's. Swirls of reds and greens like butterflies drifting about the man and the boy.  Jami stood with one hand on the old Gypsy's shoulder, and the other gently touching the violin, as his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, a look of pure rapture on his face.

 

Severus happened to turn as he accepted a glass of wine, and look toward the gypsy wagons.  Seeing the swirling magic, he reached back and swatted at Remus to get his attention.  Remus turned and looked at Severus then followed his gaze to the dancing swirls of magic and his godson lost in the music.  The other gypsies had ceased to play, watching the old man and the boy, mesmerized.  Kingsley turned Ivy so she faced the scene, and in turn, she grabbed  _ Luisa's _ sleeve.  Following their gaze, Minerva and Poppy turned.  Eventually everyone was watching.

 

_ Luisa  _ had come to stand beside the two men; "I think a violin might be in order for our little  _ Bambino  _ sometime in the future. Hmm?"

 

"I-I would have to agree."  Remus replied, surprise still evident in his voice.  "Or at least, much more exposure to music..."

 

"Hmmm... This may be a good time for me to take up the piano again... in a more serious capacity.” Severus added thoughtfully, though the twinkle in his eye, spoke of more behind that thought. 

 

The old man finished the tune with a flourish, and opened his eyes to see emerald ones staring into his, tears streaming down the small cheeks, past a trembling smile of joy.  They stared at each other for a long moment, before they realized all was silent around them.

 

_ 'Gr-Grazie.' _   Jami signed as he spoke, then wiped at his face with the back of his hands.   _ 'More?' _

 

_'I'm sure Signore Petsha will be happy to play more for you. But he must need a drink first.'_ _Tori_ signed before handing the gypsy a glass of wine.  " _Nonna_ says there is plenty of our finest wine, _Signore_."

_ Signore Petsha  _ drained the glass and placed his violin back under his chin, waiting for Jami to get a grip before nodding at the other musicians.  They all launched into a merry tune, as couples started pairing off to dance.  The wine continued to flow as the music played.  Many of the celebrants wandered back to the food tables for nibbles here and there.  The children ran and played.  The festivities went well into the evening, but Jami was never far from  _ Petsha's _ side.  He would run off and play for a while, but always come back to feel the tune the old gypsy was playing.  As the sun set, magical orbs of light were conjured, and a  _ Warming Spell _ was cast on the pavilion.  Finally, as Severus stood with  _ Tori  _ in his arms, and Kingsley held Callum, Remus walked over to where Jami was curled up asleep against  _ Petsha's _ leg, sound asleep; a smile on his small face.  Lifting the child carefully, he whispered his gratitude to the old man, before following the others to the villa to help tuck the three boys in.

 

Tbc...

_______________________________________________________________________

The cakes**:  Tori’s:  CAGLIATA DEL LIMONE E TORTA DI STRATO DI MASCARPONE 

[ http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/recipe_views/views/107898 ](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/recipe_views/views/107898)

                    Jami’s:  TORTA DELLA MOUSSE DI GIANDUIA

[http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/recipe_views/views/105215](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/recipe_views/views/105215)


	84. Stubborn Streaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 84,** **Stubborn Streaks**

3,401 words

 

" _Kyna Vanora_ McGonagall!  Ah tol' ye ta sit an' let _Maire_ braid yer hair.  Now, sit!"  Minerva McGonagall, stood, arms crossed in the doorway of her youngest child's rooms. 

 

Said child mirrored her stance on the other side of the room, adding a frown and a look of stubborn defiance in the younger violet eyes.  _Maire_ shook her head.  This was far from the first time she had witnessed said battle of wills between mother and child.  She stood back and waited.  It always played out the same way.  After five minutes of the usual stare-downs, Kyna finally huffed, lip protruding in protest, stomped over to the stool, and then plopped herself down, hard. 

 

Minerva nodded, and turned to leave as _Maire_ , began to brush the long red hair.  As she exited, "An' _Maire_ , please be sure she es wearin' her shoes."

 

"But, _Màthair_ \--!"  _Kyna_ whined.

 

" _Kyna Vanora_ , ye will nay go tae Daigon All'y, barefoot, lik' a _banachag_! We will be leavin' on tha quarter hour."

 

With that, the McGonagall Clan Matriarch was gone, her boots clicking quickly away down the long hall.  _Kyna_ still had her arms folded across her chest, as she stared into the mirror on her dressing table.

 

The older woman clucked, "Ah dinnae understand why ye fight yer _Mathair_ , wee one. She always wins in tha end."

 

The girl just sat there and pouted. She didn't like having her hair bound up, and she didn't like to wear shoes. She always had this itch to run and fly, to be free, feeling the wind in her face and the earth beneath her toes.  She watched _Maire_ as she transformed her hair with intricate plaits, finally securing them with a spell and silk ribbons.  _Maire,_ her nursemaid for as long as she could remember, had always braided her hair by hand.  Her touch had always been soothing, and _Kyna_ sighed, as she was gently pushed toward the bed, where her robes were laid out.  On the floor, next to the bed, sat a brand new pair of soft hide boots.  _Kyna_ saw them and looked up in surprise, to see the older woman grinning at her.

 

"Aye, wee one.  Yer _Màthair_ bought them fer ye."  The older woman talked as she tidied the room. "She dinnae af'ter all, like shoes aeth'r when she wa' a wee girl, herself.  Now, don' forget yer earrings." 

 

Ten minutes later, Minerva smiled at the beautiful, _properly_ dressed young lady that stood before her, dressed in robes of highland green.  Staring into eyes the same color as her own, she cupped the freckled cheek.  "Yer a pretty lass.  Och!  Where's ma wee _bairn_ gone?"

 

"Ah'll always be yer _bairn_ , _Màthair_."  She smiled up at her mother before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.  "Ah love ye."

 

"Ah love ye too, me _daoiread._ Now ae'tis time ta go." 

 

 _Kyna_ grabbed some floo powder off the mantle... and away she went. She stepped out with barely a stumble and out of the way just as her _Màthair_ wooshed in behind her. Of course, Minerva stepped out gracefully, brushing the soot from her robes.

 

"Minerva!" Tom said as they made their way past the bar. He leaned over the bar, "Ah the wee one is starting her first year!"

 

"Aye," Minerva stopped and cleared her throat.  " _Kyna_ is finally coming to Hogwarts, Tom."

 

"Hallo, Tom." _Kyna_ gave him a bright smile.

 

"When you finish your shopping lass, you come back here and I'll make up a batch of my special fish and chips for you!"  The corners of his eyes crinkled and blue eyes twinkled in the whiskered face.

 

She beamed up at the fatherly man.  "Thank ye, Tom."

 

"Come along, _Kyna_. We need to go.  You have much to purchase."

 

 _Kyna_ eyed her mother as she noticed the sudden absence of the familiar brogue.  Looking back at Tom, she rolled her eyes, which elicited a grin and a wink from the jovial barman.  She obediently followed her mother through the door to the alley and waited while Minerva tapped the bricks. 

 

She had seen Diagon Alley many times, but this time was different.  Other students, following behind their parents, filled the sidewalks.  These would soon be her classmates, and some her housemates and friends.  She wondered what House she would be sorted into, as they walked past shops bustling with patrons. 

 

"First stop is Ollivander's for your wand. We'll leave books till last."

 

"Can Ah get tha new updated _Potion Ingredients Dictionary_?"

 

"Didn't Severus tell you that you could borrow anything from his collection?"

 

"Ah dinnae wan’ anyone thinkin’ Ah'm getting’ fav’rtism from ma broth’r, _Màthair_."

 

Minerva stopped in her tracks, and she looked down at her precious daughter. Albus might indeed use that against them… _Oh Dear_. She realized she would need to speak to Severus and Remus when they were done shopping.

 

"Sometimes, _Kyna_... you act so much like your father. Thinking ahead… and of things that would have gone unnoticed by others."

 

"Well aef ah hav’ ma own, then nae one wou’d think diff’rently, Aye?"

 

"So very right."  Minerva nodded. "Well, your wand first -- then we can get your robes."

 

Kyna smiled as she took her _Màthair’s_ hand.

 

Down the cobble walk they went, stopping here and there to look through windows. Minerva received greetings as they went, from students, both past and present.

 

They stepped through the doorway of _Ollivander's Wands_ , causing the bell to jangle loudly, announcing their presence.  She had never been here before, and her jaw dropped as she looked around the shop at the endless shelves of wand boxes.  She watched as a wizened-looking wizard moved quickly from between two of the many floor-to-ceiling shelves, to the front of the shop.  White hair standing on end, and his robes a bit dusty, he turned and smiled at them.  His eyes were so pale as to be startling—they had a quality that caused her to gape and shiver under his gaze, as if he could see inside of her.  Without looking, Minerva reached over with one finger and lifted her daughter's chin to close her mouth. 

 

"Good Morning, Deputy Headmistress.  You are looking well.  It seems the Moors still agree with you." 

 

"Thank you.  You haven't slowed down a bit yourself."  Minerva reached around her daughter's shoulders to guide her forward.  "This is--"

 

"Ahhh!  _Kyna_ McGonagall.  I've been waiting for you, my dear." He gazed pointedly into her eyes, studying them for a moment, before continuing.  "Hmmm... I do so love a challenge."  He spun and disappeared back down the aisle he had first emerged from.

 

 _Kyna_ looked up at her mother, with a wide-eyed, questioning expression on her face.  Minerva just smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder to reassure her.  "Mr. Ollivander has been making and matching wands to their witches and wizards for a very long time.  He has his own innate magic for this and knows exactly what he is doing." 

 

With that, she turned and sat in a comfortable chair by the window, as the wandmaker approached with several long, narrow boxes in his hands, which he placed on the counter.  Opening the first one, he lifted out the long pale wand within, grasping it by the tip, and held it out to her.

 

"Come now.  The wand won't be able to know if you are its match if you don't at least hold it."  When she didn't reach quick enough, he held it out further toward her with a twitch. "Go on, give it a try."

 

Taking the wand by the grip, she felt a faint warmth from it.  Grasping it more firmly, she looked up to see him nod toward an odd-looking umbrella stand near the door.  Pointing the wand, she gave it a little twist and flick as she had been taught, while thinking of what she wanted.  The stand immediately oozed into a gooey puddle, the umbrellas sinking into its depths.  She jumped, startled, and looked from the wand to her mother and back.

 

Mr. Ollivander plucked the wand firmly out from between her fingers and placed it back in the box.  "No. No… most definitely _not_ that one."

 

Minerva waved her wand at the umbrella stand and returned it to its original form, before tucking the wand away in her sleeve.  She smiled at _Kyna_ as if to say, _'It's all part of the process.  Don't worry.'_

 

Taking a deep breath, Kyna grasped the next wand, a firmer and more ornate version made of a deep red wood.  As she wrapped her fingers around it, she felt an electric jolt and dropped the wand with a yelp.  Rubbing the fingers of the offended hand, she glared unhappily up at the wandmaker.  His expression was one of curious amusement, which only annoyed her. 

 

"So that is how it's going to be then..." He muttered as he reached for another wand and held it out to her. 

 

Giving him a warning glance, she reached tentatively for the ebony wand.  This one felt cold, and when she waved it toward the counter, several shelves of wands and boxes poured onto the floor behind said counter.  The wandmaker didn't seem fazed at all by the mess.

 

"Bugger!"  Kyna mumbled as she handed the wand back.

 

" _Kyna Vanora_!"  Minerva snapped, as the wands were returned to their shelves with a wave of the wandmaker’s hand.

 

"Sorr’a, _Màthair."_

 

The next wand turned Mr. Ollivander's hair green and purple, which caused him to laugh and Kyna to giggle.  He told her that was the fourth time this week his hair had changed color.  He quite liked the variety actually,  or so he told her.  His conversation seemed to dissipate the tension in the air, and she reached more eagerly for the next wand.  This one was a warm nutty brown color with an interesting floral design carved in the handle.  When she held it, it was as if the magic of the wand hugged her and she could have sworn she felt it say hello.  Raising the wand, she flicked it toward the wandmaker, returning his hair to white and banishing all the dust from his robes.  It all felt... right... as if the wand had always been part of her.  She beamed up at those pale blue eyes.

 

"Splendid!  Hazelwood with _Kneazle_ hair and _Griffin_ claw.  I should have known.  Such an unusual combination, but then you are not a 'usual' witch now are you, Miss McGonagall?"  He winked at her as he smiled.  He quoted the price to Minerva and she paid him for the wand, a sleeve holster, and a wand care kit.

 

" _Kyna_."

 

"Aye, _Màthair._ Thank ye, Mr. Olliv’nder."  She gave him a little curtsy, and he bowed his head toward her in response. 

 

"Take care of that wand, Miss McGonagall, and it will take care of you.  Good day to both of you."  Then. he was gone amongst the shelves again.

 

_"Màthair?"_

 

"He's a rare one, Mr. Ollivander.  Come, we still have much to do."  Minerva turned and opened the door, holding it to allow her daughter to exit ahead of her onto the walk outside.  "Stow your wand.  Make sure it's secure."

 

Doing as she was told, _Kyna_ walked with her mother to their next destination, _Madam Malkin's Custom Robes and Magickal Millinery_. 

 

Moments later, she found herself standing on a platform, in her underthings, being measured. Uniform skirts and shirts were being held out to her. She grimaced at them as she shivered in the cool room.

 

"Cannae Ah wear trous’rs like tha boys?"

 

"No you cannot. Girls wear the skirts and boys the trousers."

 

"Et dinnae say an’where en tha Hogwarts bylaws."

 

Minerva knew it was a mistake to have those books in her home. "Young lady, it's a tradition."

 

"An’ traditions aer mean’ ta be brok’n."  Kyna folded her arms, making it impossible for Madam Malkin to finish measuring her.

 

Minerva eyed her youngest. She took a deep breath, and told herself it was not going to be a long year. " _Kyna_ , for my sanity, please wear the skirts. You can wear trousers outside of class."

 

"Wha’ ab’ut when et's col’?"

 

Minerva took a deep breath, "Three pairs of trousers, five skirts, five jumpers..."

 

"Pullovers, please.."

 

Madam Malkin stood back and rolled her eyes.  There was no point in continuing until this dispute was resolved.  If she had a galleon for every parent/child disagreement that had occurred in her shop over the years...

 

"Three pullover jumpers and two button downs. Two pairs of shoes...."

 

"Canne Ah wear ma soft boots?"

 

"They have shoes here that are made the same way, Kyna."

 

"But ma boots aer a’ready brok’n in." 

 

"You can bring them, but you will wear the school shoes."

 

One of the assistants appeared with two boxes and set them on the edge of the platform.  _Kyna_ stuck her lip out, as she glared.  _Màthair_ was not giving in.  She had to come up with something.  She didn't have a Marauder for a brother for nothing.

 

Putting her hand behind her back and crossing her fingers, "Yes, _Màthair_."

 

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her youngest daughter.  She knew that tone and that sudden look of innocence.  She would have to keep an eye on her.  That child was up to something.  She just knew it. 

 

"Let Madam finish measuring you, so she can determine your sizes."

 

 _Kyna_ nodded and stood still to let the lady finish the measuring.  The assistant brought out the requested uniform items and school robes, and took Minerva's order for several casual outfits for _Kyna_ to wear during her free time.  She'd already had the family seamstress make the sleepwear, underthings, and winter robes.  Dressing quickly, _Kyna_ joined her mother just as the clerk was wrapping their purchases.

 

She was bouncing from foot to foot, as she looked toward the door. " _Màthair_ , canna we go ta Flourish an’ Blotts next, please?"

 

Minerva picked up the packages, reduced them, and stored them in a pocket of her robes, as they walked to the door and exited the shop. "We need to stop at the Apothecary first.  You will be needing your cauldron and your potion ingredients."

 

"Okay."

 

They stopped in the Apothecary and were informed that Severus had already acquired everything _Kyna_ would need for Potions and had them waiting for her at the school.  Their next stop was at the booksellers.  When they got there, Minerva soon lost sight of _Kyna_ as she disappeared between the shelves. 

 

"Minerva!  How wonderful to see you!"

 

Minerva turned to see Molly Weasley smiling at her, surrounding by several little redheads.  In her arms was the first Weasley girl born in generations, and she currently had a fistful of Molly's long wavy hair, while she squealed happily at all the commotion around her.   Arthur appeared behind her and proceeded to remove the baby's hand from his wife's hair so he could take his daughter into his arms, and gather the smaller children to him, enabling her to help Bill and Charlie with their books.

 

"Hello, Molly.  My, Ginevra has grown!"

 

"Yes, she has.  She's learning quickly and becoming quite the handful.  Where is _Kyna_?  I didn't see her come in with you."  Molly asked, looking around the shop.

 

"She wasted no time burying herself in the stacks.  She's either in Potions, Herbology, or Spellbooks."

 

Bill and Charlie wandered away from their mother, now that she had the majority of their required books stacked on the counter.  Turning down one of the rows toward the back of the shop, they noticed a redheaded girl, sitting cross-legged on the floor, her shoes next to her, and a huge spellbook open in her lap.  There were several more stacked next to her and she was bent over the one in her lap, reading intently as she brushed the end of her braid back and forth across her lips.   They took a step or two closer, trying to get a better look at the titles in the stack by her feet.  Two shaggy red heads tipped to the side as they read:  _Curses and Hexes of the Ancient Pharaohs_ , _Unusual and Uncommon Substitutions in Potion-Brewing_ , _Potions For_ _the Like-Minded_ , _The Complete Compendium of Herbological Plants and Their Uses_ , _Transfiguration: Practical Applications for the Everyday Witch and Wizard_ , and _Charms and Potions:_ _Can They Work Together_?

 

"Bill?  Is there a cousin Mum forgot to tell us about?" Charlie whispered to his brother.

 

 _Kyna_ snorted as she spoke aloud to herself. "Ah know Nessie canna tak’ a bett’r picture than tha’!"

 

Both boys moved closer and leaned down to see she was looking at a Muggle picture of the Loch Ness Monster.

 

"You've seen her then?"

 

Kyna looked up to see two redheaded boys, the taller of the two still looking down at the page she had just been reading. "Well a' course, ev'ry Scot ha' seen Nessie."

 

Charlie and Bill settled themselves down around the newcomer, "Hello, I'm Bill Weasley and this is my brother Charlie. Our great-grandmum was a Scot and told us tales about Nessie, but we've yet to see her."

 

" _Kyna_ McGonagall.  Ma _Màthair_ es Dep’ty Headmistress o’ Hogwarts."

 

"She's my Head of House and you're coming to stay with us till term?"

 

"Aye, Ah am. Hope Ah won' be a bother. "

 

Charlie picked up one of the books and grinned, " _Potions and Pranks_. Yes, you'll fit in.  We have twin brothers, Fred and George, who also live to prank and joke. Makes life even more interesting at the Burrow…"

 

"Drives Mum spare though, most of the time."  Bill added, looking down at the book in her lap again.  He reached down and turned a couple pages.  "Ah, _Fae Folk_. We have some that live in the forest behind the Burrow."

 

"Me brother tol' me stories o' tha _Fae_."

 

"Have the occasional _Unicorn_ and _Pegasus_ come to stay as well.  Mostly at night.  But they move around a lot."

 

"Ye mus' hav' plenty o' land an' forest where ye live then?"  The more she heard, the more appealing the idea of staying with the Weasley's became. 

 

" _Kyna_!  Come along.  I have your books."  Minerva sighed when she noticed the shoes setting neatly next to her daughter's knee.  "Please, put your shoes back on... and leave them on."

 

"Aye, _Màthair_ !"  Dropping the book on the stack next to her, she hastily slipped her shoes on and jumped to her feet, as she flashed a mischievous smile at the boys. "May Ah hav' these books, _Màthair_?"

 

Minerva eyed the substantial stack on the floor.  "You may have two.  No more."

 

"Thank ye, _Màthair_."

 

Kyna grabbed _Potions and Pranks_ and _Unusual and Uncommon Substitutions in Potion-Brewing_ and followed her mother, as the boys handed the rest of the books to a waiting clerk for reshelving.  A look of approval passed between the redheads as they followed. 

 

"There the two of you are!  Oh, I see you've met _Kyna_ ."  Molly handed each of the boys a small wrapped package.  "Here are your books.  Come along.  We must get your robes.  We shall see you at the Burrow later, Minerva... _Kyna_ , dear." 

 

She made shooing motions at her sons, trying to get them out the door before Arthur could reenter with the rest of the children.  Bill and Charlie looked back and waved before disappearing into the crowd. 

  
Tbc...

____________________________________

_Scottish-Gaelic translations:_

_banachag -_ dairy maid

_daoiread -_ dearness 

_Màthair -_ mother

_bairn -_ baby

 


	85. New Friends and Emotional Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 85,** **New Friends and Emotional Farewells**

3,497 words

_ Kyna _ walked silently beside her mother towards the  _ Magical Menagerie _ . The whole summer she’d tried to figure out which animal would be the best  _ Familiar  _ for her. She didn't need an owl. Rats were out, as were snakes and cats - even  _ Kneazles _ . But her mother often told her that she would know what the right animal would be when she came face to face with it.

As they stepped into the shop, the animals and birds came alive. Mr. Bassett yelled out a greeting to her mother as she started walking around the cages and tanks. It was funny to see the different critters stand up and try to present themselves to the customers, while others turned their backs on them. 

_ Snobbish creatures _ , she thought.

The rats were doing somersaults and jumping rope with their tails, and some of the cats and  _ Kneazles _ merely turned up their snooty little noses as she passed. The puppies and  _ Crups  _ drooled and looked loopy. The tarantulas showed off by growing larger and then smaller. Others hid.  Kyna shivered…  _ definitely _ not.

Then she came to the Lizards; Iguanas, Newts, and Salamanders. They looked interesting… but no. She just walked by the toads. She petted the rabbits and the guinea pigs as she perused them. She cuddled the Chinchilla, but felt nothing other than he was just too cute.  Hamsters and Gerbils danced in their tanks and twirled around in their colored balls. 

It was the empty tank, or what she  _ thought _ was an empty tank that caught her attention - until two very excited Ferrets were climbing her; one black, and the other grey, both jibbering and jabbering at her the entire time. That was when she felt it, a connection to them as they told her what they loved and how they liked to play with different things. Mr. Bassett had just come along and was grabbing the little critters and apologizing profusely as he went to put them back into thier tank. 

"No, please Sir.  May Ah hol’ them?"   _ Kyna  _ held out her hands.

Mr. Bassett turned back to her with a look of surprise on his face.  "Are you sure, young lady?  They are quite the handful, always getting into mischief!"

_ Kyna  _ reached up and gently lifted the pair from his grasp.  As she held them to her, they wiggled and squirmed, nosing against her neck, making her giggle.  She could hear them when they told her they were hers, and asking her when they were leaving.  They told her how much they loved to explore new places.  Wiggling out of her arms, they climbed to her shoulders and wound themselves around the back of her neck.  She looked at her mother, a look of sheer happiness on her face, as she reached up and scratched the soft fur.

"Professor”, Mr. Bassett said, “I understand that the students are normally only allowed one familiar, but these two are a magical pair and cannot be separated.  Where one goes, the other follows."

Minerva smiled and shook her head, as she watched her daughter bonding with the small creatures.  "Och! I supposed two more mischief makers for my already mischief-filled House won't make much of a difference."

_ Kyna's _ smile got wider at her mother's words.  She looked up at Mr. Bassett.  "Ah well tak’ them.  Wha’ else do Ah need fer them?"

"I will gather everything you need."  He called over his shoulder as he moved quickly along the shelves gathering bags, boxes and other items onto the counter.  When he turned around, he held two small gold rings in his fingers. "I recommend these charmed collars for them.  They will help you to control and keep track of them."

At Minerva's nod of agreement, he added them, along with matching leashes, and totaled everything.  Minerva handed him the correct number of Galleons, then shrunk the packages, as Kyna placed the collars and leashes on her new  _ Familiars _ . 

_ Kyna  _ walked out of the shop cuddling her new friends. Jib and Jab, she decided, or so they told her. Together they made her feel safe and free. She had found the ones who would be her companions in her in life at school, and hopefully beyond.  She giggled as she felt little noses snuffle in her ears and against her hair, as they walked down the street.

Minerva smiled at the antics of the new additions. She remembered her first  _ Familiar _ , Fintan--a Merlin Falcon. She didn't buy him. He had come to her one day while she was riding the moors that surrounded her ancestral home. She saw him as he circled above her and then let out a screech as he descended. Never one for being afraid of anything, she held out her arm and he landed gently, dancing a bit to get a better grip.  He was a handsome young bird with some of his baby feathers still popping out here and there.  The blue of his feathers gleamed in the sunlight, as he tilted his head and settled his feathers.

When he first looked into her eyes, Minerva felt like she could fly and conquer the world.  Fintan was older now… and spent most of his time flying about the moors around her Clan’s Manor. She knew in her heart that someday he would fly into the heavens and not return. But she still had his offspring to keep her company.  Now  _ Kyna  _ would experience the joy of having a familiar, but in her case, two.  She'd had a classmate in school who'd had a ferret, so she knew well how much of an intelligent handful they could be. 

"Come along."

They started walking down the cobbled street when on a whim, Minerva steered the young girl toward  _ Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor _ , "A treat, I think, Kyna."

"B’fore we eat?"  Surprised violet eyes met her own.

"Rules are meant to be broken once in awhile.”  Minerva smirked as she winked at her daughter.  “A small scoop won't ruin those fish and chips Tom promised you."

Kyna smiled and nodded.

 

Pqpqpqpq

 

When they  _ Apparated _ onto the path near the Burrow, they were still talking about how good the fish and chips had been.  And  _ Kyna  _ agreed that just one scoop of ice cream hadn't ruined her appetite.

The door opened just as they rounded the little garden gate and out stepped Molly, wiping her hands on her apron. "Minerva!  _ Kyna _ ! Welcome! And just in time for Tea!"

"Hallo, Mrs. We'sley."

"Hello again, Molly.  Something smells wonderful!"

"Oh, just some blueberry scones.  I acquired some Devonshire cream while I was out."

"Smells gre’t Mrs. We’sley!"

Behind Molly, more red-heads came pouring out of the door. Kyna's eyes grew large. "Oh my!" she whispered.

"Line up," Molly ordered. " _ Kyna _ , these are my children. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ronnie. Ginny is the youngest," She pointed toward the little girl in Bill's arms.

"Ah don' think Ah hav’ ev’r seen so m’ny redheads en one place b’fore."  Her eyes traveled from the newly met brothers, down the line, to Ronnie, who sat on his bum with his thumb in his mouth. 

"You should fit in just fine then, my  _ leanabh,  _ with your own flaming locks."  Minerva commented as she tugged one of her daughter's braids, that had come free of their ribbons. 

"Ye think so?"  The violet eyes danced with merriment.

"Come along, I know you will have much to talk about!"  Molly turned toward the door, waving her hands at the children, and then plucking Ronnie off the ground.  "Shoo! Back inside! All of you now!"

Minerva chuckled to herself, as she watched her daughter look at the other children piling noisily back into the house.  This would be a new experience for her.  She had been a happy child thus far, even though she'd been for all intents and purposes, an only child.  Her siblings were so much older than she.  _ Kyna  _ had been an unexpected surprise, but a great gift, when she'd lost her husband,  _ Seumas _ . 

She seated herself, and  _ Kyna  _ slid in beside her, uncharacteristically quiet.  Her eyes were large as she watched the noisy bustle of the Weasley children settling around the table.  Bill helped Molly get Ronnie settled into his booster seat and Ginny into her highchair, before sliding into his own seat beside  _ Kyna _ .  He grinned wide at her expression and winked, before pulling his napkin across his lap. 

"Tis et al’ays like this?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Nah.  This is a quiet meal."

Kyna's eyes grew even larger before a huge playful grin split her face in two. " _ Màthair _ ? Ah think Ah'm gonna lik' et here."

Minerva and Molly both broke into laughter at  _ Kyna's _ pronouncement, and Bill and Charlie smiled as they nodded their heads in enthusiastic agreement.  Percy looked up briefly from the book he had his nose buried in, harrumphed, and went back to it, clearly perturbed at having his concentration interrupted.  Ronnie clapped his hands and squealed in glee, as the twins watched  _ Kyna _ , mesmerized by the new girl that looked like a Weasley--like them.  Molly proceeded to pour cups of tea and glasses of milk, waving her wand without a thought, as Minerva passed around the scones. 

Minerva decided that her daughter would be fine and she needn't worry so.  It was only a few weeks until she would be at the school for the Welcoming Feast.  They would both be so busy that the time until then would go very quickly.  Yes, it would. She sighed as she sipped her tea.

 

Pqpqpqpq

 

Remus and Severus were packed and ready to leave.  It was the middle of August, and time to return to Hogwarts to prepare for the new term.  It had been a very eventful summer, with many good things and only some bad.  The majority of family and the staff had already said their goodbyes.  The work of the vineyard waited for noone.  So now, they stood in the entrance hall of the villa, their trunks sitting by the open doors. 

_ Luisa  _ and Ivy had shared their hugs and kisses, warm lips lightly brushing both cheeks of each man, in the accepted farewell.  Now, they stood back and watched, as the three boys said their goodbyes.   _ Tori _ hugged his Papa tightly, sharing kisses as he tried to memorize the feeling of being held by Papa; warm, safe, and loved. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, my Pup.  Be good for me and work hard at your lessons--all of them."

" _ Si _ , Papa.  I will.  And, I will help Jami and Callum with their lessons too."

_ Tori  _ gave Remus one more tight squeeze before letting go and moving into his  _ Madre _ 's arms.  As he moved away, Callum raced into Remus' arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Do you really have to go, Unca' Remus?"  Callum looked up at him with sad eyes. 

"Yes, Callum.  If I don't go, there will be noone to teach the students how to protect themselves from Dark Magic.  We can't have that, now can we?"

Callum's brows were furrowed, as he remembered one of the lessons they'd had.  "Dark Magic is bad magic, right?"

"Yes, most of it is. When it's not used properly."  Remus answered.

Callum released a resigned sigh.  "No.  You have to go.  Your job as prof'ser is 'portant.  I will miss you."

"And I will miss you too--very much.  You are one of my Pups too." 

Remus' eyes stung as he fought tears.  He'd become very much attached to this boy in the last several months.  He kissed Callum's head and set him down, giving him a gentle push toward Severus. 

While Remus talked with Callum, Severus had lifted  _ Tori  _ into his arms, casting a  _ Featherweight Charm _ , as  _ Tori  _ wrapped his legs around his  _ Madre _ 's waist.  Stroking his son's hair, he held him close, burying his nose in the wavy hair and inhaling the clean outdoor scent that was his son.  His heart ached at the thought of leaving his child again.  Each time was harder than the last.  And, the time they'd spent together on the island had awakened old feelings and desires.  A desire for family and more children.  He wanted more time with  _ Tori _ … Damn that Dumbledore!  They really needed to do something about him!

" _ Madre _ ', I promise to write all the time and tell you about all the potions I am learning!"

"And continue to put the same effort into the rest of your studies,  _ mio piccolo _ .  They are just as important."

_"Si, Madre'."_ _Tori_ wrapped his arms tightly around his _Madre_ 's neck.  "I will miss you.  I wish I could come and live with you and Papa and Aunties Min and Pops."

Severus felt his chest ache and his throat tighten at his son's words. "As do I,  _ mio piccolo _ .  As do I."

Cupping  _ Tori's _ face with one hand, he kissed his forehead and both of his cheeks, before brushing a light kiss on his mouth.  He stared down into the loving gaze of his son, as he spoke.  " _ Ti amo _ , so very much.  _ Ettore Luigi _ .  Don't forget that.  You are always in my heart and in my thoughts."

" _ Ti amo, Madre'. _ "

_ Tori _ kissed both of Severus' cheeks one last time before letting go and dropping to the floor, when he felt Callum tug on his robes.

"My turn!  My turn!  Want to hug Unc'a Sev!"  Callum bounced up and down as he waited for  _ Tori  _ to move out of the way. 

Severus chuckled as he leaned down to hug the energetic little boy. "You and  _ Tori  _ take good care of Jami for us, alright?"

"Oh, we will, Unc'a Sev.  Do you have to go teach the stu'nts 'bout 'portant potions?"

"Yes I do."

"Will you teach us someday?"  Callum asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Surprised, but pleased, he looked to see if Remi had heard the question.  "It is a possibility."

"Because,  _ Nonna  _ could.  But, she has to run the vineyard an’ tell everyone what to do.  She is very busy."

"But, never too busy for you,  _ mio piccolo." _ _ Luisa  _ had stepped up behind Callum, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Callum looked up into caring dark eyes and smiled.

"Give Severus a kiss Callum, so he and Remus can say goodbye to Jami."

"Yes,  _ Nonna _ ."  Callum hugged Severus once more and kissed his cheek before running back to stand with his mother, sliding his hand into hers.

Jami had been standing close to  _ Luisa _ , gripping her hand tightly.  His other arm was wrapped around Emmett, as he sucked on the two fingers in his mouth.  Peeking from below lowered lashes, he watched  _ Tori  _ and Callum say goodbye to Unc'a Sev and his Moony.  They were going away again, back to the school where they taught lessons.  He didn't want them to go; especially his Moony.  He wanted Moony to stay.  He made him feel safe.  Realization that they were leaving hit him a few days previously when they'd been helping  _ Nonna _ , Auntie, and the elves bake breads and pastries for Unc'a and Moony to take back with them. 

They'd just finished filling two large baskets with bottles of wine,  _ Limoncello _ , sparkling juice, tea leaves, coffee beans, fine  _ Zambini  _ cheeses, and special chocolates.  He had stared back and forth between the baskets and the breads and pastries, waiting to be wrapped up, when he finally turned to  _ Nonna  _ and began to sign. 

_ 'Moony and Uncle Sev are leaving?' _

_ 'Si, mio piccolo.  They must go prepare for the new term.  They have many students to teach again this year.' _

_ 'Can't they stay and teach here?' _

_ 'No. Thier teaching positions are at Hogwarts.  They have made an agreement with the Headmaster to teach there.'  _ Seeing the sadness in Jami's eyes, she continued.   _ 'Do not worry, mio piccolo.  They will write and Firecall as often as they are able, and they will visit again at Yule.' _

She pulled him into her arms and held him, as she stroked his hair and rocked him.  He had been very quiet after that, staying close to Moony and climbing into his lap at every opportunity.  He'd even climbed into Unc'a Sev's lap a few times, to be held, as he hugged Emmett and sucked his fingers.

He felt  _ Nonna  _ pull him forward and he looked up to see Severus watching him with a melancholy smile, while his Moony crouched next to him, holding his arms wide in invitation.  Letting go of  _ Nonna’s _ hand, he ran into Moony's arms, tucking himself close and burying his face into his godfather's neck.  He wrapped his arms around Moony's neck as he felt himself lifted.  He inhaled Moony's scent, something he associated with love and safety.  He couldn't help himself as tears stung his eyes and he began to cry.

Remus held Jami, his littlest Pup, close while he whispered soothing words against Jami's 'good' ear and rubbed his back.  He knew that in spite of the recent miracle, his godson most likely still would not be able to hear his words every time, but he would still be able to feel the intention behind them.  He gave the messy-haired head a kiss before lifting Jami's face so that Jami could read his lips. 

"Please don't cry.  I know you don't want us to go, but we will be back to visit.  And we will write.   _ Nonna  _ or  _ Tori  _ can help you read the letters, and help you when you write us back, alright?"

Jami nodded, tears still running down his cheeks, lower lip still trembling.

"My office walls are still quite bare.  They would look much better covered with some of your drawings--and maybe a painting--or two, yes?"

Jami wiped at his cheeks and sniffled, giving a weak smile, as he signed one-handed; the other hand currently occupied with keeping Emmett close.

_ 'Miss you Moony.' _

"I will miss you too, my littlest Pup.  You have no idea how much.”

_ 'I love you.' _

"I love you too.  Take care of  _ Tori  _ for me, and keep Callum out of trouble."

_ 'Yes.  Will make you lots of pictures.' _

_ 'May I have some pictures for my office?' _   Severus had moved into Jami's line of sight.

_ 'Yes.  I will make some for you too.' _

_ 'Grazie, Maestro Jami.  May I have a hug?' _   Severus held his hands out.

Jami leaned over and hugged Severus and kissed his cheeks.  Leaning back toward Remus, he signed to Severus.   _ 'I will miss you too, Uncle.' _

_ 'I will miss you too.  Very much.' _

Severus stepped closer and wrapped his arms around both Jami and Remus, sharing a mutual hug, he felt they all needed; especially Jami.  After Severus moved away, Remus set Jami down.  Jami started to walk back to where everyone else stood, but suddenly stopped halfway, and turned to look up at the two men.  Hesitating, he finally opened his mouth.

_ "T-T-Ti  A-Am-mo." _

Not waiting for a reply, he turned and bolted back to  _ Luisa  _ and Ivy, where  _ Tori  _ and Callum flanked him, each wrapping an arm around him.  Severus and Remus watched him with stunned expressions on their faces, before breaking into laughter, smiles on their faces.  Jami smiled up at them, smudges of pink high on his cheeks.

Severus went to  _ Luisa  _ and hugged her one last time, while Remus pulled his wand to shrink the trunks and the food baskets.  Stowing his wand, he pocketed the miniaturized items for their trip.

"Sev.  It's time."  Remus' voiced chided gently.

Severus nodded and reluctantly stepped away from his mother.  He kissed each boy again quickly and gave Ivy a hug before returning to Remus' side and taking his hand.   _ Luisa _ , Ivy, and the boys followed them out, standing on the veranda and watching as they walked down the path toward the gates.

They all waved.   _ Luisa _ , her eyes bright, blew a kiss to her sons as they departed.  “Take care of each other  _ mio piccolos _ , and may the Goddess guide and bless your journey."

Tbc...

___________

_ Leanabh -  _ Scottish Gaelic.  Baby. 


	86. Back to the Castle and Experiences Best Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 86,** **Back to the Castle and Experiences Best Forgotten**

2,565 words

The stones crunched under their feet as Severus and Remus walked; the warm salty breezes blowing in from the sea, and the warm rays of the sun brightening all the colors around them.  The boarhounds barked in the distance, as the voices of various staff in the vineyards called to each other, over the sounds of baskets, barrels and equipment being moved.  Severus inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You're missing it already."  Remus commented quietly, not looking at Severus as they walked.  "And them."

"Yes."

"I do as well."  He gave Severus' hand a squeeze. "Hopefully, we will be busy enough that the time will pass quickly."

"Agreed.  And, Mama will see that the boys are kept busy.  She doesn't like to see them unhappy and moping about." 

"Did I hear Callum ask if you would be teaching potions to him,  _ Tori _ , and Jami?"

Severus smiled.  "Yes. It caught me quite off guard actually, though he did seem to enjoy watching  _ Tori  _ and I brew those potions for Mama last week."

"Yes, he did.  Talked about it for days."  A look of merriment danced in Remus' eyes as he spoke. 

"Jami doesn't seem to show the same interest yet.  It may take him a bit longer.  Maybe once he learns how to mix magical paints and inks..."

"We will just have to wait and see.  It's not as if he doesn't show the ability."

"True.  Mama says he sits and does the lessons with Callum.  Maybe Callum's enthusiasm will rub off on Jami."  There was a hopeful tone to Severus' words.

Remus chuckled.  "You can only hope, Sev.  You can only hope." 

Severus felt everyone should love potions, as much as he does, thought deep down, he understood that wasn't possible.  Shaking his head, Remus stopped and turned to face Severus.  "Are you ready?"

Severus realized they had passed through the gates.  He hadn't even noticed the tingle of the wards.  "Yes.  The sooner we leave, then, the sooner we can return."

Remus nodded in agreement.  He pulled Severus into his arms, as he felt his mate's arms wrap around his waist.  Leaning in, he kissed Severus gently, as he gripped his wand and they disappeared with a crack. 

pqpqpqpq

Poppy  _ Levitated  _ another case of bandages and one of casting plaster toward her, from the stacks of supplies that had arrived that morning by  _ Floo _ .  Placing her hands on her lower back, she leaned back, trying to relieve the pain that had begun to build there in the last hour. 

"How long have you been a Medi-witch, Luv?  And, you still don't think to take a potion, or cast a _Healing_ _Spell_ when you are the one in pain."  Minerva's voice chided from behind her, as a small single-dose vial of _Mild Pain Potion_ appeared in front of her, floating at eye level. 

She plucked the vial out of the air and downed it in one swallow, as she felt Minerva's hands begin to knead her lower back.  Letting out a groan, she leaned forward against one of the shelves, giving her lover better access to the affected area.

"Well, if I took care of everything myself...  _ *groan* _ ... that would deprive you of the...  _ *sigh* _ ... opportunity to spoil me."

Minerva grinned as she worked at a particularly stubborn knot.  "If this is what you consider being spoiled, then what do you call last night?"  Her voice held a tone of mischief. 

Poppy blushed and a hint of arousal tickled at her nether regions, as she remembered how they'd spent their first night back, in the next-to-deserted castle. 

"Ecstasy." She replied, breathlessly.

Minerva laughed and wrapped her arms around Poppy's waist and nuzzled her neck.  "Would you like me to do that to you again, tonight?"

The curl of arousal became stronger, but then she sighed, thinking about all the things she had yet to accomplish today.  Minerva turned her around and pushed her back against the shelving, pressing against her and leaning in to suck at  _ 'that' _ spot right below her ear, as she ran her hands up under Poppy's blouse to cup her breasts through the soft fabric of her brassiere.

"Ohhh...Kitten..."  Poppy moaned, as she felt herself grow flushed.

Licking up the shell of her mate's ear, Minerva whispered in her ear as she continued to nibble.  "Take breaks.   _ *nip* _   Call one or two of the house elves to help you.   _ *lick* _   You don't have to stock all the basic supplies yourself. "  _ *nibble* _

She felt her mate take a breath in preparation to protest.  Minerva continued, cutting her off.  "And...  _ *nip* _ ... don't give me that tired excuse...  _ *lick* _ ... that it allows you to see what you have.   _ *nibble* _   You learned the same inventory spells I did."   _ *lick* _

Poppy groaned.  Her knees were weak.  "All right... but, I stock the potions and salves myself."

"But. of course, Poppy, my Luv."  Minerva rubbed her thumbs across peaked nipples as she kissed along Poppy's jaw before covering her mouth with her own in a possessive kiss.

Poppy whimpered and wrapped her arms around Minerva, grabbing fistfuls of her sweater, as she answered that kiss just as aggressively.  Hospital supplies were quickly forgotten as delicate but strong fingers pulled at clothing and the women stumbled toward one of the beds in a nearby corner outside the storage room.  Pulling her wand from her pocket, Poppy cast a silent spell that doubled the size of the bed, before tossing said wand onto the nearby table. 

Clothes dropped quickly to the floor, leaving a trail in the women's wake.  When they reached the bed, Minerva picked Poppy up and laid her on the bed, climbing up after and covering Poppy with her body, as she continued to plunder her mouth.  Poppy shifted a bit so they were situated with a thigh against each other's mons, as they began to rub against each other.  Minerva made a sound in her throat that sounded like a growl as she moved to nibble down her mate's throat.  Poppy threw her head back into the pillow, giving Minerva as much access as possible, as she dragged her nails down Minerva's back to cup her arse. 

"Yessss!"  Minerva hissed, as Poppy wrapped her free leg around the back of Minerva's, pulling in to increase the pressure between their bodies.

They undulated against each other as they stroked and caressed each other's bodies.  Their skin began to flush and glisten with a sheen of sweat, as their hearts pounded.  Poppy threaded her fingers into her mate's hair, pulling it free of it's twist as she pulled her in for another kiss.  Teeth bumping, she plundered Minerva's mouth, tasting every inch of it, before she nipped and pulled Minerva's lower lip gently between her teeth.

"Make me scream like you did last night, Kitten."

A wicked grin crossed Minerva's face as she nodded and moved down Poppy's body.

pqpqpqpq

"I was relieved to see that all the supplies I ordered have arrived, including those new Potions texts."  Severus finished the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his mouth, before finishing his tea. 

Remus nodded, his mouth still full.  Posie, as usual, had been waiting for them when they arrived back at Hogwarts.  Their rooms had been ready and all their ordered supplies had been put away, with the exception of Severus' potion ingredients and Remus' Dark Artifacts for the new year's curriculum.  Remus swallowed and took a drink of his stout.  Spirits in moderate amounts were allowed when school was not in session. 

"Do you remember when  _ Màthair  _ and  _ Muime  _ said they would be arriving?"

"Sometime this week.  We could take a walk up to the Hospital Wing.  I know Auntie Pops likes to take care of the supplies for the Hospital Wing right away.  If they are here, that's where she will be.  Then we can check the Transfiguration classroom for Auntie Min."

"Sounds like a solid plan.  Let me finish my stout and we can go."

pqpqpqpq

A few minutes later, they had exited Severus' rooms and his office and were heading down the hall to the stairs, when they were met by Pamona, bearing a crate filled with several jars and envelopes.

"Greetings Pamona!  How nice to see you.  And how was your holiday?"  Remus smiled at the plump and cheerful Herbology Professor.

"It was splendid!  Thank you for inquiring.  And yours?"  She smiled as she looked back and forth between the men. 

Severus leaned forward to look into the crate.  "What have you there, Pamona?  Those wouldn't be my fresh potions ingredients from the greenhouses would they?"

"Oh yes!  I saw Posie this morning and she informed me you were back, so I thought it a good idea to bring them to you right away."

Severus lifted the box out of her arms, as Remus looked on.  "Thank you, Pamona.  Don't let us keep you."  Turning to Remus, after Pamona disappeared around the corner, he smiled.  "I will just put these in my office.  Go on ahead and I will catch up."

 

Pqpqpqpq

 

Remus was striding down the hall at a leisurely pace, when he heard Severus coming up behind him.  He stopped to wait.  The Hospital Wing was just a little farther down the hall.  Severus had almost caught up, when the Bloody Baron drifted out of a nearby portrait and stopped in front of the Potions Master.  He knew they would be awhile, so he didn't hesitate when Severus waved him on toward the Hospital Wing.  Continuing down the hall, the closer he got to the double doors, he thought he heard noises.  It sounded a bit like Mrs. Norris and Puck had gotten into it again.  He hadn't seen Puck since they'd gotten back, so it was possible after all.  As he reached the doors, he could have sworn he heard low voices. 

Pushing the doors open, he looked around the ward.  It was obvious Poppy had been here.  He could see the supplies stacked near the storeroom door and several empty cartons nearby.  Stepping through, he let the doors close behind him.  It was quiet again.  Deciding Poppy wasn't here, Remus turned to go.  As he turned, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and the Wolf sensed something primal, urging him forward.  He turned slowly, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air.  He moved slowly toward the back of the ward, near the storeroom, where the overflow beds were kept.  Through a gap in one of the privacy screens, he saw a flash of movement and heard a moan.  He moved to get a better look without going any closer.  Tilting his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes. 

"What the bloody hell...?!"  He murmured to himself, not wanting to be heard.

His eyes widened when he realized what was going on, on the other side of that screen.  But who were they?  The apprentices weren't even supposed to be here for another four days.  Stepping a bit closer, he wasn't even sure of their gender, until he noticed that both people had very long hair and some visible curves that were clearly not male.  Oh my, he was feeling a bit warm.  He'd never been attracted to witches, but this was... beautiful... and erotic.  He was mesmerized as he watched.  Their skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink against the white sheet that partially covered them. It was clear they were enjoying each other immensely as they moved together, kissing, touching, and caressing each other. Their movements were a clear indication that they knew each other's bodies very well.  Suddenly, they cried out together as their release came over them...

_ "Mo Annsachd!" _

_ "M' eudail!" _

No... it couldn't be...!  That wasn’t  _ Gaelic _ that he'd just heard.  He was rooted to the spot as he forced himself to look again.  Focusing so he could see through the gap that was still six feet from him, he looked just as they turned their heads toward him and shared a loving post-coital kiss.

His eyes widened in shocked horror.  He couldn't breath.  He felt the blood drain from his face, as he began to hyperventilate.  No! No! No!  The beautiful women he'd been watching...  they... were... not... he couldn't even think it.  Parents did that... but... you weren't supposed to…see it!  But... they were beautiful together...  No...! he shouldn't think of his mothers that way...  Oh, Merlin!  He needed to get out of here before they realized he was here… and he’d seen… No!  Don’t think about it!

He turned and tried to move as silently and quickly across the ward to the doors as he possible could.  As he neared the doors, he sped up.  He needed to get out--now!  Almost there.  All he had to do was reach out and open the door.  Thankfully he knew it didn't squeak.  Almost there.  Two more steps.  Suddenly pain and light explode in his face and everything went black. 

pqpqpqpq

Severus had finally managed to extricate himself from the presence of the Bloody Baron, with the promise of a chat before classes resumed.  He hurried down the hall and pushed his way through the doors of the Hospital Wing, and was stopped dead when the doors met something solid, followed by the sound of something large hitting the floor and the loud rustle of fabric.

He closed the doors and opened only one, very slowly.  That one cleared whatever was on the floor.  Stepping into the room, he looked down and saw his lover and mate, out cold on the floor, with what looked to be a broken nose and a split lip. 

"Remi!"  He cried as he knelt down and felt the side of Remus' throat.  He was still breathing.

Hearing a squeak and another rustle of fabric, he looked up to see his godmothers peeking around a privacy screen, apparently wrapped in sheets, hair mussed, skin flushed, lips kiss-swollen...  His eyes suddenly widened as realization hit him.  

He felt the heat rise to his face, as he looked back down at Remi then back up at his Aunties.  He sat down on his arse and started laughing uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks.  Minerva and Poppy looked at each other and shrugged as they disappeared behind the screen to dress, accompanied by Severus' deep peals of laughter.

Tbc…

___________________

_ Mo Annsachd -  _ Scottish Gaelic.  My favorite.

_ M’ eudail -  _  Scottish Gaelic. My dear.


	87. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 87,** **Breaking In**

2,577 words

Minerva and Poppy were shaking their heads in dismay.  Poppy felt guilty, but Minerva told her not to.  As far as they had known, Pomona was supposed to be the only other staff member in the castle for two more days, with the exception of Argus.  Long experience had taught her to give Minerva and Poppy their privacy, since they rarely had freedom like this at the castle, during term.  So, they had no idea anyone else had arrived.  After all, Remus and Severus had not contacted them when they'd arrived--the evening before the 'Incident.'

Remus had holed himself up yesterday, in his rooms, after regaining consciousness in the Hospital Wing.  They'd all been in Poppy's office discussing damage control, so they didn't know he'd slipped out until it was too late.  The empty bed  and his missing clothes had been a clear indication.  Poppy fussed, upset that he'd slipped out of her care.  She'd managed to heal his injuries, but he still had a bit of a concussion and due to a lack of  _ Bruise Salve _ , he would be developing some gloriously colorful bruises on his face. 

Severus was beside himself because Remus had denied him entry to his rooms.  He'd put up multiple  _ Interlocking Wards _ and closed and sealed his _ Floo.  _ He wasn't answering his door or his  _ Floo  _ for anyone, for any reason.  Minerva questioned Posie to see if he had eaten anything in the last day and a half.  The tiny house elf had just shaken her head sadly, ears drooping.  Every meal tray had been sent back to the kitchens untouched.

Now, the three of them were in Minerva's rooms, trying to decide what to do.  The rest of the professors, the apprentices, and the Headmaster, would be arriving tomorrow.  The last thing any of them needed, were questions as to why the DADA Professor was refusing to leave his rooms, or to let anyone in.  Severus had been pacing the length of the sitting room, back and forth, for the last forty-five minutes.  Poppy was crocheting madly; a pastime that kicked into overdrive when she was upset, and Minerva was curled up in the corner of the sofa, nursing her second tumbler of scotch whisky.  They had, thus far, come up with nothing useful.

"I should just go blast his door in!"  Severus growled as he again passed the corner of the sofa, on his way to the windows on the other side of the room. 

Puck, who had appeared a half hour ago, took a playful swipe at him from her current perch on the back of the sofa.  She wanted to play and her Master was not cooperating.  As he walked out of reach, she yowled loudly at him.  She could sense his emotions and it made her unhappy.  And where was Master's furry one?  He should be here too.

"It won't do any good.  Not with the combination of wards he used."  Minerva took another swallow, and closed her eyes, relishing the heat as it traveled downward. 

"Well, we must do something before tomorrow, when everyone else arrives.  And so far, everything we have tried has failed!"  Severus finally stopped and picked up Puck, after he'd been swiped at for the dozenth time.  "What do you suggest, Auntie?"

"Not even the finest Belgian chocolates will bring him out at this point."  Poppy offered with a resigned sniff, as she yanked fiercely at a knot in her yarn. 

The clink of Minerva's glass against the tabletop drew their attention, and they watched her rise from the sofa, a thoughtful expression on her face, as she began to pace slowly, tapping her wand against her palm.

Severus turned and opened his mouth to speak, but Poppy stopped him with a raised hand.  Now was not the time to interrupt her mate's train of thought, when she had the beginning threads of an idea.  He closed his mouth grudgingly, and moved to stand near the windows, scratching Puck's chin as she sprawled bonelessly in his arms, emitting a rumbling purr. 

Minerva turned suddenly. "Teeter!"

A wizened old house elf with wild tufts of white hair protruding from his ears and his brows, appeared with a loud crack.  Looking up at the Deputy Headmistress, he gave her a lopsided grin as he bowed his head in greeting.

"Yes, Madam Minnie.  How can Teeter be of service?"

"Master Remus has locked himself in his rooms. He was hurt yesterday and we need to check on him, but he has put up wards to keep us all out.  Wards we have thus far been unable to breach."

Teeter disappeared, then was back a few moments later.  "Tis a doddle, Madam Minnie.  Teeter can do it.  Can only take one though."

"Severus should go.  I doubt Remi will speak to either of us at this point." Poppy's voice held a sad tone.

"I agree, Luv."  Minerva reached out a hand to Poppy, who'd risen from her seat, to join Minerva by the hearth.

Teeter motioned toward Severus, who let Puck jump from his arms to a nearby chair.  "Come, Master Severus.  Teeter will get you into Master Remus' rooms." 

pqpqpqpq

Remus sat dejectedly, and totally arseholed on his sofa, still wearing his clothes from two days ago.  Rumpled and stained with blood spatter, they were a perfect compliment to his wild unwashed hair and two days growth of beard.  Three empty bottles of Wild Turkey lay on the floor nearby, and a fourth, still almost full, rested between Remus' thighs. The  Yankee spirits had been an acquired taste from his Uni days and  one of his  friends who was a student from the Southern States across the Pond.  He's been saving them for a special occasion, but bugger it, this was an emergency. 

Tipping the bottle up, he took another deep draw, belching and wiping his mouth as he settled the bottle again in his lap.  He looked blearily around the room, his gaze finally settling on the pictures lined up on his mantle.  How could they?  They were his mothers after all.  He shouldn't have been exposed to that.  Why did they have to decide to go to the Hospital Wing at that moment?  What karmic deity had he angered?

His mothers waved at him from their frame, looking at each other oddly when he just glowered at them.  They should have taken it behind closed doors.  What were they thinking, doing that in the Hospital Wing, where just anyone could have walked in?  And that 'anyone' had to be him...  He groaned and took another swig from the bottle.  The scene kept playing over and over in his mind.  It just wouldn't go away, no matter how much he drank.  The one time he'd fallen asleep, he'd dreamt of it and awakened aroused, so he refused to go back to sleep, even though he was exhausted.

Standing up, bottle dangling from his hand, he stumbled across the room and caught himself by grabbing the mantle.  Looking into the picture of Severus by the lake, in his teaching robes, he tried to focus, as the picture Severus looked at him questioningly. 

"W-Why the b-bloody hell d-d-id you th-think it was a g-good idea... to go l--looking f-for  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ a-at that p-point?"

"Because there was no reason to think we would find anything out of the ordinary when we arrived in the Hospital Wing."

Remus leaned toward the frame and squinted, "H-How th-the h-hell'd  y-you do th-that?  D-Di-n't s-see y-your m-mo-uth mo-ve." 

"That is because it wasn't my photographic image that spoke, Remi.  It was me."  Severus spoke calmly  from the doorway to Remus' bedroom.

"Go 'way, Sev. I don't wanna talk."

Severus walked into the room and sat on the arm of the sofa.  "You seem to be doing just fine with my photograph."

Remus glared. Or glared as good as he could with three bottles of American whiskey in his system wobbling back to the sofa. "I was d-doing... jus' fine."

Severus eyed his mate with a raised eyebrow. "Really.  Sadly, it's not readily apparent."  He'd only seen Remus arsed like this once before and he abhorred it.

"I'm a g-grown man. If I wan' to....."

"Do not insult my intelligence, Remi.  Pull yourself together.  Why is this upsetting you so?"

"I have a right to be upset, Sev!"

"Explain your reasoning."  Severus folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"W-would you wan'  _ Tori  _ t-to catch us?"

"He almost has.  And if he did, it wouldn't be the end of the world.  I would just explain it is an expression of our love for each other."

"It's embarrassing! N-No one sh-should see their p-parents like that!"

Severus got an evil glint in his eye.  "Embarrassing for whom, Remus John?"

"Don' get s-sassy with me, Sev'rus. I'm n-not in the m-mood."

Severus stood, walked up to Remus, stopping when he was nose to nose with him.  "Your so-called ' _ mood _ ' has upset all of us, especially your parents!  Auntie Pops has crocheted an entire afghan already, and started a second one!  And, ' _ that _ ' muscle is jumping in Auntie Min's brow!   _ Bugger  _ your mood!"

"My  _ PARENTS  _ should have known better!!  What if it had been that old bastard that walked in!?"  Remus turned and staggered to one of the chairs and plopped down on it, sloshing himself with Wild Turkey in the process.

"Your parents have had decades of practice at hiding things from that old meddler, and you know it.  Albus never returns to the castle before he has to.  Maybe if we had let them know the evening we'd arrived, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Th-That isn't th-the poin' !"  Remus hollered, swinging the bottle and sloshing more Wild Turkey on himself.

" _ You  _ brought him up!"  Severus jabbed a finger at Remus, then folded his arms again.  "So what is the point then?!"

Remus stood up from the chair and starting pacing. He took another pull from the bottle. "You're s-so frus-frustrating sometimes, Sev'rus. W-would you have w-wanted to catch your p-parents having sex?"

"There wasn't much chance of that.  He started drinking heavier after I was born and the violence increased.  She banished him to a separate set of rooms on the other side of the villa--permanently."

"Well...wh-what if it was H-Hagrid? Or Flich, then?"

"How long are you going to play this "what if?" game?  It doesn't matter.  It was happen-chance that you walked in on them, mid-coitus.  They love each other and have been together for years.  I can only hope we are still as intimate and demonstrative when we are their age, and beyond!  What is  _ really  _ bothering you about this, Remi?!"

Remus found himself standing by the window.  The Wild Turkey had suddenly lost it's appeal. His voice was quiet and resigned, as he spoke with his back to his mate.  "I th-thought they were the new ap-apprentices... At firs', it w-was a beau-beautiful thing...er-ero-tic... then they t-turned, and I s-saw their f-faces....."

Severus watched his mate for a few moments as he absorbed what Remi had just told him.  He rubbed his hands over his face, as he tried to put himself in Remi's place.  It was a bit of a stretch, since he'd always admired his godmothers' passion for each other.  He'd always known they would be beautiful together.

"Oh, Remi...don't beat yourself up.  They would be flattered to know you mistook them for nineteen-year-old witches."

Remus' eyes were full of guilt. "That's n-not all, Severus. I was... a-aroused. Every time I close my eyes, I-I see them. In my d-dreams. I wake up--aroused." He looked down at the bottle. "I f-feel s-so dirty."

He went to Remus, took the bottle and set it aside, and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight.  "Sweet Merlin!  You became aroused when you didn't know it was them.  That doesn't make them any less beautiful." 

"I feel so ashamed, Severus. No one should feel that about their parents!"

Severus looked into Remus' face, studying the pain in his eyes.  "Answer a question then.  If it had been  _ Tori _ instead of you, and he had walked in on us.  What would you have told him if he had made the same confessions that you just did to me?"

"Severus.. I don't kn-know what I would s-say!  I'm so con-confused and upset. Dirty. Embarrassed.  I feel like a fool!"

"Do you want me to " _ 'Obliviate'  _ that part of the memory?"

Remus shook his head. "That d-doesn't solve anythin', Sev'rus."

"The only other option I can offer then is to sit down with your parents and talk with them.  You wouldn't be this upset if it had been anyone else other than them."

"I don't thin' I can f-face them, Sev!"

"Do you think it's going to be any easier for them?  After Auntie Pops treated your self-inflicted injuries, she sat and cried for an hour.  Auntie Min was faring better until Auntie Pops started to cry."

Hurt reflected in Remus' eyes at the thought of causing his mothers pain. "What should I d-do then!?"

"Everyone else is arriving tomorrow.  I suggest then, that you make up a valid reason for the condition of your face, and brush up on your acting skills.  It will buy you some time until the three of you can work things out.  I will be brewing the  _ Bruise Salve _ tomorrow and it will be ready to use the day after."

"Alright." Remus stepped back, "I'm going to t-take a sh-shower....Do you want t-to stay th-the night here w-with me?" he asked quietly.

"Considering how much better you will look and smell after a good hot shower... I will consider it.  You need to eat.  I will have Posie bring us a try.  Oh, and by the way...."  Severus pulled his wand and flicked it in Remus' direction. 

" _ Sobrius!”  _ Remus shivered as the sensation of heat seemed to suddenly flow through every vein in his body.“And if you  _ ever _ get arsed like this again, I will  _ hex _ you!" 

Remus reached out and touched Severus' cheek, "Don't ever change, Love. You are my rock, even when I'm acting like a jackass."

"I love you, even when you are not yourself."  He waved his hand in front of his nose, then pointed toward the bath. "And you are definitely not yourself right now.  You are emitting offending odors.  Go shower.  Now."

Remus picked up the empty bottles and walked from the room. He still didn't feel alright, but a bit better.   Severus went into his small kitchenette to help Posie.

Tbc…

______________

Doddle - British slang.  A very easy task.


	88. Worries, Pictures, and Quick Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 88,** **Worries, Pictures, and Quick Escapes**

2,154 words

Minerva stood at the window watching the sunrise, the note from Severus clutched in her hand. Her little Wolf was fine, but he was still upset. She didn't know how to make it right. Poppy had slept fitfully all night. Neither of them had found solace in sleep during the night. She kept seeing Remus walk away and when she called for him, he just kept walking. She finally gave up, made herself some tea and began to pace.

 

What were they going to do?  They couldn't really blame themselves for what had happened.  The castle was supposed to have been empty.  Remus and Severus had arrived and not notified them; it had been late after all.  She'd thought they were alone and wouldn't be disturbed, when she'd teased Pops and seduced her.  They rarely had such freedoms in the castle.  Then why did she feel so guilty?  Poppy had fallen asleep crying.  She, herself, had taken even longer to fall asleep.  Hopefully, Remus and Severus had gotten more sleep than they had. 

 

She could only guess at how much Remi had seen, and what his reaction had been.  But seeing him unconscious on the floor, with a broken nose and a damaged face from walking into that door with such force... well that had given the three of them a fairly good idea.  And then he had warded himself away.  No, it wasn't good... not good at all.

 

And it broke her heart. How was she supposed to fix it, if her son ran away from her? Maybe they should have been more careful? What if one of the governors had walked in? She would have been mortified. She drained her cup and set it down.  This was doing no good.  Yes, she felt guilty.  He'd seen them in one of their most intimate moments...  sharing each other... showing love.  If only she could make him understand.

 

But he was a stubborn one, her Wolf. Something that should have been laughed about with a great deal of blushing, had instead turned into something more unpleasant and serious. A rift had come between her and her son; the son of her heart, if not of her body.  She just didn't understand why he had reacted so dramatically.  She shook her head as she walked to the bedroom door to look in on Poppy.  Her mate was finally in a deep sleep, most likely from exhaustion.

 

"Auntie?"

 

Minerva turned quickly. Severus.  She moved quickly to kneel at the hearth. "How is he?"

 

"Still asleep, thankfully.  He was quite a wreck yesterday.  Are you familiar with a Yankee drink called "Wild Turkey"?"

 

"Oh, Merlin! His friends from his Uni days sent him the stuff. Potent and quite a bit of a kick. How many bottles?"

 

"He was already working on a fourth when I arrived."

 

"Oh my. How is he otherwise?"

 

"Conflicted.  Mortified.  Distraught.  The three of you will need to find a way to help him through this."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"It upset him more than I thought he should be, but I am not Remi."

 

"No. But my Remus is special; he has a golden heart and is easily hurt."

 

"Only with those he holds close to his heart." He turned his head and listened for a moment before continuing.  "I did manage to cast ' _ Sobrius _ ', and get him to shower and eat.  He has a royal set of blackened eyes, and several other bruises on his face, but otherwise he is fine physically."

 

Minerva covered her mouth. Her Wolf was still hurting; she wanted to step through and sooth him. "Will you be eating breakfast in his rooms or in the Great Hall?"

 

"Everyone will arrive in time for the evening meal, correct?'  Minerva nodded.  "Then I think he will probably want to eat here this morning.  His tail is still very much between his legs though, so to speak."

 

"Do what you can, Severus dear."

 

He nodded, and was gone.  She stood slowly and turned to see a disheveled, bleary-eyed Poppy standing in the bedroom doorway.

 

"Was that Sev?  How's Remi?"

 

"Still sleeping.  Fine physically. But he may be avoiding us for a while." 

 

"Oh dear."

 

"I don't know what to do, Pops." 

 

"I fear I am at a bit of a loss as well, my Kitten."

 

The two women met in the middle of the room and embraced, holding each other close, trying to give each other comfort.  They shared both guilt and concern for their son over what had happened.  But no harm was intended and all would eventually work out for the best.  They would just have to keep their intimacy behind spell-locked doors from now on, even when they thought they were alone. 

 

Poppy started to chuckle against Minerva's neck, and her shoulders started to shake.  Minerva pushed them gently apart and looked into Poppy's moist eyes, a look of confusion in her own.  "Now, what has gotten into you?"

 

"You do realize if it had been  _ Kyna  _ who had walked in on us, we wouldn't have this problem right now?"  Poppy continued to giggle.

 

”Och!  Merlin's Knickers!  She would have turned around and left, then scolded us later for not locking the door, and exposing her poor innocent self to such a thing--all with a smirk on her face, I might add!"

 

"So true!  Sometimes I think she has the soul of a 20-year-old witch in that tiny body of hers."

 

A triumphant grin graced Minerva's face.  "I do believe my precious Pops, you have just discovered the solution to our problem."

 

"You're not...  you are!  You are going to set  _ Kyna  _ on her brother!  If that doesn't shake him out of it, nothing will!  Bloody hell!  Oh to be a  _ Doxie  _ in the drapes when that happens!" 

 

Both women started laughing aloud, as they moved to the table for fresh cups of tea.  Both the morning's issue of the  _ Prophet _ and their breakfast appeared as they seated themselves.  Feeling as though things would soon right themselves, they settled into their usual morning breakfast routine.

 

pqpqpqpq

Jami sat under one of the trees in the front garden, his tongue between his teeth as his pencil moved quickly over the paper, catching the appearance of the villa in the sunlight.  Jami missed his Moony and Unca' Sev fiercely, so he’d decided the day after they left, to draw pictures and have _Nonna_ send them.  So far, he'd drawn _Nonna_ and Auntie, Callum and _Tori, Faegan, Zio Ettore_ and _Zia_ _Dona_ in the cask room, _Zio_ _Michel_ and _Zia Annalisa_ in the library, and one of the grapevines. He drew pictures of his animals, the plushies on his and Callum's bed, and their _Kneazles_ , Sofie and Max.

He was almost done with this one, and he still hadn't decided what to draw next. Maybe he would do one of  _ Demonio  _ and the other boarhounds. He had grabbed a fresh sketchbook for this and was determined to fill it before sending them all off.  He was sure that they missed home as much as he missed them.  He just kept on drawing.  It would come to him.  Later, he felt someone lean over his shoulder, and looked up to see  _ Tori  _ looking at his sketch.  Tori smiled and nodded.

 

' _ It's really good.  I like it. _ '  He signed.  Motioning toward the sketchbook, he continued. ' _ Is that a new book?' _

 

Jami signed back one handed.  _ 'Yes.  Drawings for Moony and Zio Sev.  Nonna will send them when done.' _

 

Tori thought for a moment before asking,  _ 'Who and what have you drawn?' _

 

Jami signed back,  _ 'Everything and anything.' _

 

_ 'May I look?' Tori  _ gestured toward the sketchbook again. 

 

Jami handed the book over.  Tori sat down next to him on the ground, and turned to the first page and began to slowly thumb through the pages, studying each sketch as he went along.  Jami watched his face closely for reactions. 

 

Tori smiled at each scene. His  _ Nonna _ and  _ Zia _ Ivy, the workers around the Villa, the house elves moving about working hard, a picture of the dinner table, and the wine bottle being poured; all pictures of home. There were even pictures Jami had drawn from his dreams--one, that he said was his Mum, and another of a big black dog that he called Paddy.  He stopped when he came to a picture toward at the end of the book.  It was of him, his  _ Madre' _ and Papa.   _ Madre' _ was holding a wrapped bundle in his arms. He caught his breath, and drew a finger down the exposed cheek of the bundle.

 

Could this be... a peek at the future? He gazed at the wondrous green eyes of his cousin, his little brother in all but blood. This little wizard had a gift no one knew about--till now.

 

_ 'Did you dream this, Jami?'  _ He asked, looking at the worried green eyes.

 

Jami nodded.  _ 'Why?' _

 

_ 'Don't look so worried.  I was wondering.  The picture is good.' _ _ Tori  _ ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. He would keep this to himself for now.  _ 'Hungry?  Nonna has some fresh biscuits cooling.' _

 

_ 'Okay.' _

Jami picked up his pencils and other sketchbooks, putting them in his little rucksack that  _ Nonna _ had given him for Yule. He wanted to do a picture of himself for Moony yet. He'd do that later after lessons. Shouldering the rucksack, he ran to catch up with  _ Tori _ .  Biscuits sounded good; especially  _ Nonna's _ .  He hoped there were some chocolate almond ones.

pqpqpqpq

Jami sat up, rubbing his eyes.  It was still dark, evidently the middle of the night.  Reaching up he turned on the small light by his bed.  He'd had a dream and had to draw it out.  The picture in his mind would not go away until he put it to paper.  Maybe then it would make sense to him. His hand hesitated over his sketchbooks, until he made his decision and grabbed the one he'd been filling for his Moony.  He slipped out of bed and sat in front of the mirror in the corner of their room, trying to remember every detail of his dream.  This would be his self-portrait.  He had just enough light reflecting from his lamp as he began to draw.  Sofie crept over and curled up close by, keeping an eye on him as Callum and Max slept on, nearby, in the quiet room.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

There was a commotion down the hall and the buzzer went off for Room 450 again.  Millie Cratchett just shook her head as  _ Dougal  _ and  _ Senan  _ came barreling down the hall, and Alfie hurried out of the room and toward the nurse's station.  His scrubs were torn and his hair was on end more than usual.  He straightened his glasses as he stopped at the counter.  Millie shook her head.

 

"Alfie! I thought I told you to stay out of Mr. Dursley's room!  Do you enjoy living dangerously?"  She asked, as they heard a loud bellow from Mr. Dursley's room, followed by the sounds of scuffling, more shouts, and grunting.

 

The little orderly gave her one of his winning smiles. "Aw, come on Mill, Luv.  He was asleep...or so I thought.  T'was just bringing 'im a new pitcher of ice water.  Didn't get me this time though. Ducked a good one just as he came up out’a the bed, I did.  He may've got Alfie once, but the ol' crump won't get me again!"

 

"The fact remains, Alfie, I want you to stay out of his room and out of his reach.  I prefer my orderlies in one piece.  Leave him to  _ Dougal  _ and  _ Senan _ .  They can match him without a problem.  Now go give Mrs. Keller her foot rub.  She's been buzzing me asking for you.  Off with you now!"  She waved him down the hall; her serious expression not breaking into a smile until after Alfie's back was turned.

 

The sounds coming from Room 450 died down quickly, and Millie returned to her paperwork and patient files, as  _ Dougal  _ and  _ Senan  _ exited into the hall again, looking satisfied, as  _ Senan _ deposited a used syringe in the receptacle by the nurses’ station.  She smiled at them; happy her floor was once again quiet.

  
Tbc...


	89. Meeting the New Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 89,** **Meeting the New Professor**

2,629 words

 

Albus Dumbledore appeared through a secret doorway that led from his personal quarters in the Headmaster's tower. It always made him appear to materialize out of thin air, and he enjoyed the theatrics.  The room was set up and waiting for everyone to arrive for today's meeting. 

 

The Governors were coming today as usual for their annual meeting before the start of the new term. Discussing new books, the budget and whatnot.  Most of them were staunch supporters of the Light and of himself. They followed him like sheep to the slaughter, never questioning him or his decisions. He only hoped no one asked about the Potter boy's status; not that he couldn't lie. Then there were those on the Board with questionable ties -- some of the recent changes at the school had been done at their insistence.

 

They were introducing a new subject this year for all the students --  _ Wizarding Traditions _ . This class would separate the houses, inviting the Slytherins to stand out even more than before with their ideas and strong stance of purity of Wizarding blood. It would fit into his plans perfectly, but of course, he would have to pretend to loathe the idea and appear to be against it.

 

Professor  _ Matryosha Oksana Zinoviya, _ a Romanian witch who had previously taught at Durmstrang, would be the Professor of the new class. He'd only met her briefly when she signed the contract. A formidable woman; it had been his impression she was someone with whom one would have to be delirious to consider crossing.  He suspected she had Dark ties to have been chosen for the position, but he had no proof.  No matter, he would keep an eye on her. 

 

All the other Professors were returning this year, so everything should run smoothly enough while he continued his search for the Potter brat, and his Aunt and cousin. Alastor Moody had been very stingy lately with information, and he was getting frustrated.  He released a sigh of annoyance as he walked slowly around the large room.  Stopping by one of the windows, he became lost in staring out at the grounds, so he didn't, at first, hear the Governors entering the room. When he turned, most were there, talking quietly as the last of the staff drifted inside in small groups. 

 

He put on his most grandfatherly smile, and welcomed everyone, urging them to be seated and help themselves to tea.  Taking a mental tally, he noticed only a few people had not yet arrived.  Lucius strolled regally into the room, impeccably dressed as always in deep blue robes, his snake-headed walking stick in hand.  He nodded slightly toward the Headmaster, before moving to seat himself next to Severus and Remus. 

 

They chatted quietly as Lucius poured himself a cup of tea.  Lifting the cup to his lips, he suddenly stopped, his attention drawn toward the door.  Severus and Remus looked to see what had caught his attention. 

 

Minerva had just entered the room, followed by Poppy, and they weren't alone.  Accompanying them was a witch he had never seen before.  She was a few inches taller than Minerva, with a curvaceous figure, emphasized subtly in dark tailored robes that were complemented tastefully with handmade jewelry.  Long black hair was piled in an elaborate twist on top of her head, adorned with a very unfamiliar-looking flower. Elaborate earrings hung from her ears.  Her complexion was a creamy olive tone, but the most startling feature was her startlingly icy blue eyes.  There was an exotic beauty about her and a feeling of mystery.  Lucius sensed something familiar about her, but was unable to pinpoint what it was.  Her beauty was the polar opposite of that of his Cissa.  Unlike his wife’s demonic sister Bellatrix, this woman exuded a classy elegance that was almost unapproachable.  He was intrigued, and he hadn't felt that about a witch since he'd met his Cissa. 

 

He felt a hand touch his that was holding the teacup, and push it down until the cup rested on the saucer again.  He looked over to see both Severus, and Remus looking over Severus' shoulder, smirking at him.  He quickly cleared his throat and composed himself.  Leaning in, just slow enough to not appear eager, he whispered to Severus.

 

"Who is that with the Deputy Headmistress?"

 

"Luc, you surprise me.  And you, one of the Governors...” Severus grinned.

 

"To what are you referring, Severus?"  Lucius glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye as he spoke.  He was racking his brain trying to figure out who she was; if there was something he'd missed at one of the previous meetings.

 

"Everyone, please be seated so we can get down to business.  We have much to discuss, and the day is only so long."  Augusta Longbottom smiled at everyone as she returned to her seat, next to the Headmaster.  Seeing him reach for the bowl of lemon drops, she reached out quickly and smacked his hand.  "It's much too early for you to start filling up on candy, Albus, really..."

 

There were several snickers and titters around the room as Albus' cheeks reddened above his beard.  The woman was only fifteen years his senior, and she acted as though she were his Mum.  He had the strongest urge to hex her, but knew better. 

 

Albus stood up, clasped his hands together, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, Staff and Governors. This year we are introducing a class that will be mandatory for all students -- Wizarding Traditions. After having discussed the matter with outgoing students of the past, especially the Muggleborns and those of mixed heritage, we realized that some were having difficulties intermingling with others of our world. We hope by introducing this new class that the current and future students will learn what they need to make a life in our world."

 

Augusta stood and held her arm out toward the rear of the room, causing everyone to turn, "Professor  _ Matryosha Oksana Zinoviya _ has accepted our offer to come to Hogwarts, and be the instructor for this new undertaking. Please stand, Professor and join me."

 

She stood gracefully and walked to the front of the room, totally unaware of the effect her presence had on the other occupants of the room.  She faced everyone, gazing around the room, the icy blue of her eyes briefly studying each face.

 

She reached up and gently touched the odd flower in her hair, and it appeared to move slightly under her fingers.  Folding her hands together at her waist, she smiled ever so slightly before beginning to speak in a rich alto voice, her accent wrapping around the perfectly enunciated words--like music.

 

"Good Morning, everyone. I am very happy to be here, and am looking forward to this new endeavor, here at Hogwarts. I hope to help all incoming Muggleborns and those of mixed heritage learn how to better live in our world. How to associate with those of pure blood and of deep traditions. And those of creature blood also. To help everyone live together and understand the ways of the Wizarding World and it's deep traditions. Please be patient with me, as Hogwarts is so much different from Durmstrang and my ancestral home in Romania. Speaking English is very different from Russian and Romanian. I look forward to becoming acquainted with my fellow professors."

 

Hagrid was smiling at the pretty new professor, until he thought he saw just the slightest movement of that unusual flower in her hair when she reached up to touch it, as if she was assuring herself it was still there.  After that, he narrowed his eyes and watched closely as she spoke, hoping he hadn't imagined it.

 

"I plan on having Clan leaders from the different groups of magical creatures come and speak to the students as well. If any of my speakers will have an adverse effect on your classes, please let me know.  I have no desire to disrupt your lessons."

 

"Such as?" Severus asked, curious.

 

"Such as how their magic interacts with different charms and potions, and our magic as well."

 

Severus nodded his head. This could be very interesting. He definitely wanted to hear more.  He could feel Remi nodding his head as if in agreement.

 

"I would ask that you let us know ahead of time who you plan on having lecture.... and we could make allowances accordingly," Remus offered.

 

She smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"It would be my pleasure. I'm very excited at this prospect of the class. The  _ Veela _ Clans along with the Roms have already agreed to come for a week. They were more than happy to be able to impart their knowledge to us."

 

Albus seethed. He should be the one making the inroads to the Clans. Not this...this.. Mere  _ Half-blood! _   But no one was paying him any mind.  Their attention was focused on the dark exotic new professor as her voice, with its rich accent, held their attention.

 

"Severus Snape... you are the Potions Master, yes?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I was hoping to, in the first week or the second week, demonstrate the  _ Bloodline Revealing Potion _ .  Would that be possible?"

 

Severus was mentally going over the planned potions. Yes, they could include it.  "I can adjust my syllabus accordingly for my Seventh Year Advanced class."

 

"Thank you.  It will be much appreciated.  I will not have to rearrange my lessons then."   _ Matryosha _ appeared to relax a bit.  She reached up and ran a fingertip along the flower in her hair again.

 

Hagrid sat forward when he saw her touch it, looking for any repetition of the earlier movement.  As she ran her fingertip across it, he swore the thing... shivered.  He grinned to himself, excited.  He knew it! It moved. He was sure of it!  That was no ordinary flower.  He had to get a closer look.  Maybe after the meeting.

 

"Rubeus! Sit still!" Rolanda Hooch hissed from beside him, "Do you have  _ Firewart Ants _ in your breeches?"

 

Hagrid frowned at her but settled down in his seat, almost pouting. Rolanda gave the huge caretaker one last disgusted glare, before leaning around to get another look at the new professor.  She wondered if this new professor liked to fly, or play cards.  She would have to take a welcoming gift to Professor  _ Zinoviya's _ rooms, and offer to get to know her better.

 

Lucius looked at this unique and vibrant woman with great interest. She seemed reserved and collected, but he could sense she was full of life, and carried a fire within her. Hogwarts was finally coming alive. He studied the Headmaster as well. The old coot was up to something. If he was correct in his assumptions, the old wizard was upset at being upstaged by this new addition to the school staff.  Things could become very interesting--and entertaining, in the upcoming year.  He smiled to himself.

 

"Luc, what are you thinking?  I know that look."  Sev purred in his ear.

 

He leaned back a bit toward Severus, and spoke under his breath, so as not to be heard by the others, "Look at the Headmaster and tell me what you see?"

 

Minerva overheard the question and also began looking deeper. The old man was not happy. OH, he may  _ look _ happy... but he wasn't. Then it dawned on her, Albus was jealous.  He only shared the limelight on his terms.  She couldn't see  _ Matryosha  _ backing down either.  She almost purred to herself in pleasure.  They were definitely in for an exciting year, with this whip of a woman to drive the Headmaster barmy.  Another perfect way to keep him out of their hair and their plans to keep Jami hidden.

 

"I would also ask the Board to bring back into practice, the art of  _ Magical Dueling _ for the young men and women. And Swordsmanship for the young men. As most of you are aware, this is still practiced in the older more prominent Pureblood families. This may help the new ones start their own lines as well as adhere to our traditions.""

 

"What about the young women?" Asked one of the Governors.

 

"We would have the Muggle art of Fencing.  It would make an interesting contrast and comparison to that of  _ Magical Dueling _ and Swordsmanship."

 

"What else will be covered in the class?"  Amos Diggory asked from his seat at the back of the room.

 

"We will be covering proper etiquette in all the aspects of Wizarding life.  Such as in business, family, and social situations."  She replied, pleased at the interest.

 

Severus slid a sidelong glance at Lucius as he spoke. "Would this include the customs of traditional dating, courting, and bonding?"

 

"Yes, but we must remember that we are in modern times. I believe by having this class and showing the students that we are a proud people with deep traditions and while ready to move into the future, we can still retain what and who we are."

 

Lucius nodded his understanding, and agreement.

 

"The students--this generation, and those that follow, are the future of our world. We must learn to adapt to the world at large--without losing who we are."

 

"Will they be taught all of the traditions?  Even the archaic ones and more obscure ones?"  Remus asked, wondering if the  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis _ would be covered. 

 

Severus reached over and squeezed his knee, signaling he had been wondering the same.  He felt Poppy and Minerva's eyes on him.  They were evidently also of the same mind.  Albus raised an eyebrow but didn't otherwise indicate he knew what was actually being asked.  Not that he could say anything in regard to it.

 

"My beliefs have always been is this--to live in the future is to learn and understand the past. So yes, subjects such as the Rite of the Firstborns, the  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis,  _ and the Ancient Blood Mating Rituals, and all the others we have documentation for will be covered."

 

Everyone was quiet as they contemplated the charismatic words of this young woman. Amos Diggory stood up and began clapping. Finally someone to help bring their world into the future and still adhere to their ageless customs.  Minerva stood next and began clapping alongside her own lover. One by one the staff and governors stood and gave this woman a resounding applause.

 

Only a few noticed that the Headmaster wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest. He stood and clapped with the rest, but his heart wasn't in it.  He had a very bad feeling all of a sudden and he wasn't sure why. 

 

_ Matryosha  _ blushed. She had her passion and this was it; to teach the wizarding world how to harmonize their future with their past. "I hope that your trust is not misplaced in me."

 

Augusta rose from her seat as  _ Matryosha  _ walked back to her own. "Thank you,  _ Matryosha _ . I see a grand and wonderful opportunity opening up here at Hogwarts. Now…any other new business?"

 

Madam Hooch stood, "New brooms.  The school is overdue for new training brooms."

 

And as everyone moved onto the more mundane but important matters of the school and it's students, three occupants of the room continued to observe the newest member of the staff, surreptitiously, each for their own reasons.

  
Tbc...


	90. New Blood, New Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 90,** **New Blood, New Interests**

2,679 words

Lucius followed Severus and Remus from the Headmaster's office towards the Great Hall, where the elves had prepared a luncheon for the staff and Governors. He hadn't planned on staying this long, as he didn't like leaving Draco for any length of time - but there had been certain things that had caught his eye.

"Remus, please do tell, what has happened to your face?"

"He fought a door and lost, my friend," Severus stated, barely keeping a straight face.

Watching Remus self-consciously rub at his face, Lucius smirked. "That must have been some door to have taken you out.  Was it by any chance--enchanted?"

"No, it decided to get in my way as I was leaving the room."  Remus searched desperately for a means to change the direction the conversation was moving in.

Professor  _ Zinoviya _ was walking in their general direction while everyone was taking their seats at the staff dining tables. 

"Professor! Please come sit with us," Remus was motioning the young woman towards them. Poppy and Minerva had already found a table, and were seated.

Her eyes seemed to light up at his invitation.  She smiled, revealing even white teeth, and the look was appealing, especially to Lucius, who had turned when Remus called her.  She strode gracefully toward them, extending her hand as she came to stand with them. 

"Professor Lupin! It is a pleasure to finally meet more of my fellow staff members!"

"Professor  _ Zinoviya _ , I would like to introduce you officially to Severus Snape, our Potions Master." 

Severus took her hand and inclined his head to her.  "And this gentleman is Lord Lucius Malfoy, one of our school Governors.  Lucius…  _ Matryosha Zinoviya _ ."

Lucius grasped her fingers gently and raised her hand to his lips, just brushing a kiss along her knuckles.  "It is my extreme pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor  _ Matryosha Zinoviya. _ " Her name rolled off his tongue like velvet.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy.  But, please, do call me  _ Matry _ ."

"Then I insist,  _ Matry _ , that you address me as Lucius.  Shall we sit?  The food smells delicious."  He swept his hand toward four empty chairs at one of the tables."The Hogwart's  _ house elves _ are famous for their delicious meals."

After everyone was seated,  _ Matry  _ between Remus and Lucius, she asked, "May I say the blessing?"

Poppy replied, "Please do."

_ Matry _ rose gracefully to her feet again, gesturing for everyone to join hands.

“Goddess, we thank thee for the gift of this meal. We thank thee for the gifts of the land, sea and air, that contributed to it, and send blessings to those, whose energies prepared and provided it. We honor you in our enjoyment and utilization of this meal. May we have health and joy, as we remember the importance of the circle in all things. So do we give thanks for this gift. Blessed be.”

"Blessed be." Everyone echoed her.

 

_ Matry  _ smiled at those who looked in her direction before tucking into the meal.  Settling herself into her seat again, she picked up her fork and tried to decide what to taste first.  "I am told Hogwarts fare is legendary."

 

"The elves," Minerva began, "always outdo themselves at the beginning of each new term. They've spent the summer doing nothing but clean, and they look forward to cooking a large feast again; even if it's for just this small dinner."

 

_ Matry  _ looked at the heavily laden tables and shook her head in amazement.  "If this is considered a small meal, I am anxious to see what a large one will look like."

 

Remus chuckled.  "You taught at Durmstrang.  Don't those children have healthy appetites as well?" 

 

"At Durmstrang, we don't overindulge. Comparing the two schools, English Wizards don't seem to rely as much on the physical aspects of life--exercise and physical confrontation in a duel."

 

"Like Muggle schools, you have a fitness class?" Remus asked.

 

"In some respects, it is similar, though the Headmaster would be loath to admit it.  He believes that the students should be lean and strong.  All classes are very physical where appropriate."

 

"As an Englishman," Lucius began, "I am not lazy in any regard. I welcome a good round of swords and physical dueling. Severus has sparred with me often in the past years and, here at Hogwarts."

 

"As a Scot," Minerva practically purred, "We do love a good battle. Drawing blood in the heat of battle makes the heart pump faster and the adrenaline flow."

 

"Please, I mean no offense.  Things are very different here.  It will take some time..."   _ Matry  _ looked concerned.

 

"No offense taken dear.  You will find that the English, Scots, the Welsh, and the Irish all have a very active, violent, and bloody past, much like that of those of your homeland and of Durmstrang's."

 

Minerva smiled warmly, trying to put their newest staff member at ease.  Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement.

 

"I will admit though, that we do have a small number of students who, shall we say, have an activity level that is not what it should be in relationship to their appetite.” Minerva said,  “So I agree that it would be wise to promote more activity for those students.  A fitness class would not be remiss." 

She passed a dish of Cornish pasties to Poppy.

 

"You'll also find that we as a whole, human and wizards alike, love our food and our sweets." Remus smiled as he placed some roast pork and potatoes on his plate.

 

"And Professor Lupin, what is your favorite food?"  _ Matry  _ asked. Her own voice a slow seductive purr. Not that Remus noticed. But Severus, Minerva and Poppy did, exchanging looks of surprise.

 

"I don't know if it really qualifies as a food per say, but I would have to say 'chocolate' is my favorite food."  Remus replied as he sliced a bit of roast, and dipped it in the gravy.

 

Severus snorted; "Remus would live on chocolate if he could."

 

"My, that is quite interesting."  She smiled at Severus, but her gaze slid back to Remus.

 

Lucius, not wanting to be left out of  _ Matry's _ attentions, leaned over and smiled. 

"I have enjoyed my fair share of French Chocolate Truffles.  Have you ever tried them-- _ Matry _ ?"

 

Severus smirked. It had been a very long time since he had seen his old friend try to vie for the attentions of a beautiful woman. "He also loves a good wine or cognac. He particularly enjoys my Mother's special recipe for truffles."

 

"I find I have a weakness for honey  _ mead _ ;. A large chilled mug of it.  It is like comfort food to me."  Her cheeks pinked slightly as she shared.

 

Minerva leaned forward, "I find a good aged Scotch whisky hits the spot for me."

 

Poppy giggled, "Scones, clotted cream, and a freshly made strawberry jam."

 

"I will not..." Severus began.

 

"He prefers  _ Tiramisu _ ," Remus finished.  Severus kicked him under the table.

 

"I'm afraid I have a weakness for that as well... it's the  _ espresso _ .  I cannot resist it."   _ Matry  _ replied, blushing.

 

"The house elves here at Hogwarts love to indulge the children, and I do believe they search for new foods to prepare each year." Minerva cut a small bite of her own roast. "And of course, we all look forward to seeing what they create."

 

"I shall most definitely enjoy the new tastes."   _ Matry  _ sipped her tea, and slid her gaze to Remus, much to Lucius' chagrin.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. The new Professor was subtle, he'd give her that, but Remus wouldn't know flirtation if it’d hit him in the face head-on!

"If you have any problems with things, we are all available. Lucius would be happy to show you around the castle, I'm sure."

 

Lucius seemed to preen as  _ Matry's _ gaze moved back to him.  Minerva and Poppy stifled chuckles behind their napkins.  Severus just smiled innocently, wanting to grit his teeth, as Remus was busy tucking into his pudding.

 

"I would gladly show you around my dear Lady. I was Slytherin and a Prefect in my years here. My dear departed wife, Narcissa, was a Ravenclaw. I know my way around the castle like the back of my hand."

 

"Oh, you are a widower.  I am so sorry for your loss.  Do you have children?"   _ Matry's _ attention was fully on the Lord of the Malfoy Family now, Remus quickly forgotten. 

 

Lucius helped her from her chair and took her arm in his, guiding her toward the doors to the Main Hall.  "I appreciate your condolences.  She has been gone for two years now.  We had one son before..."  His voice faded as they exited into the hall.

 

Severus slid a hand up the inside of Remus' thigh, a smug smile on his face as he looked at his Aunties.

 

"She's a nice woman. Maybe a good match for Lucius?"  Still clueless, Remus watched, spooning chocolate mousse into his mouth, as the two walked off.

 

"Remus, my Wolf, don't ever change..."  Minerva laughed aloud then, joined by Poppy and Severus, as a very confused Remus looked around at them, the tip of his spoon still in his mouth.  

 

pqpqpqpq

One large round table sat near the windows in the Great Hall, sufficient for the Staff until the weekend when the students returned. Albus sat at the far side of the table, facing out over the massive room.  No one else had arrived for breakfast yet.  Despite the quiet and solitude, he was brooding. 

 

Everyone was rushing about getting everything ready for the new term.  Setting up classrooms, stocking supplies, unpacking textbooks, preparing syllabi, and student record books.  Even Professor  _ Zinoviya _ seemed to fit in very quickly.  She'd been meeting with the other professors to ask their input for her class. 

 

He was brooding. Things thus far, were not going the way he had hoped.  No one seemed to need his advice or expertise as much lately.  He would have to find ways to change that.  There was no possible way the school could run smoothly without his firm control.   He slumped in his chair as he stirred more sugar into a fresh cup of tea.  His brow was furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down beneath his beard and mustache, as he contemplated possible solutions.  His food sat cold, his appetite nonexistent.  He waved his hand at the plate, banishing it to the kitchens. 

 

Hearing the creak of the Staff door, he immediately sat up, and smiled in preparation for whoever would be joining him.  Feminine laughter broke the silence as Rolanda, Pomona, and  _ Matry  _ entered the room.  Upon seeing Albus, they ceased their conversation and approached the table. 

 

"Good morning, Headmaster."  Echoed three voices, one immediately after the other.

 

"Good morning, Ladies.  What has you so bright-eyed and cheerful this morning?"

 

The women seated themselves, and as their breakfast appeared, Pomona turned to Albus with a pleased smile. 

 

"It looks as though we will have our preparations completed before lunch.  Rolanda has suggested we take a dip in the lake this afternoon, in celebration."

 

Hogwarts Flying Instructor turned a lingering gaze on their newest professor as Pomona spoke.  It went unnoticed since the other's attentions were on each other.  Moving her gaze back to her own plate, she grinned to herself as the others continued talking. 

 

About ten minutes later she was startled out of her thoughts when next to her, chairs were pulled out, and she looked up to see Remus and Severus seating themselves to her left.

 

"Good morning, Rolanda."  Remus smiled at her. 

 

"Remus. Severus."  She replied.  Severus nodded in her direction. 

 

Picking up a warm scone, Remus slathered it with Nutella as Severus watched, then rolled his eyes before tending to his own plate.

 

"So, Rolanda. What has put a smile on your face this morning?"  Remus inquired, before taking a bite of his chocolate-covered breakfast.

 

Hearing the question, Severus turned his attention to the conversation, peeking his ear for the response to Remus' question.

 

Rolanda glanced quickly toward  _ Matry  _ before looking at Remus, a spark in her yellow eyes.

 

Remus raised his eyebrows and chuckled quietly.  Leaning in, he replied in a low, conspiratorial voice.  "Ah, it's like that is it?"

 

Rolanda's face broke into a mischievous grin as she replied in a lowered voice.  "She's absolutely delicious, don't you think?"

 

Severus' eyebrows went up just a bit, and Remus looked across at  _ Matryosha  _ talking with his  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ , studying the dark exotic woman with an objective eye. He ruminated for a moment before replying.

 

"I hadn't notice, really.  But now that you mention it...though my tastes don't tend to move in that direction... as you well know..."

 

"Of course Remus.  But one can still appreciate the beauty without being physically attracted to the subject."

 

"True."

 

Severus leaned over Remus' shoulder, as he stirred his tea. "She reminds me of Black.  It's very--eerie--actually."

 

Remus' eyes widened as he and Rolanda looked at the subject of their discussion, more closely.  The pale blue eyes, thick black wavy hair, and the bone structure of her face--if he squinted and looked at her, just so, she did resemble a darker version of Narcissa Malfoy Black.  But, in an elegant way, and not the harsh wild beauty of Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix.  Remus shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the crazy Black sister.

 

"You would know better than I would, Remus, but I do believe Severus may be correct."  Rolanda took another bite of the apple she had been eating.

 

"Bloody hell!  I wonder..."  Remus mumbled under his breath.

 

"It may explain Lucius' sudden interest in the fairer gender once again,"  Severus commented, amusement in his voice. "As to  _ Matryosha's _ lineage, a simple question may resolve the mystery."

 

"True, but the answer may not be so simple, Sev.  Sirius snuck me into his family home once when his family had been away during holidays.  I had time to look at the family tapestry.  It was... very unusual, in a mysterious way.  And there also seemed to be several entries that were... blasted out."

 

"You know the older Pureblood families would, and some still do, make... shall we say, 'adjustments' to their pedigrees to meet their... purposes."  Severus broke off a piece of scone and put a dollop of clotted cream on it as he spoke.

 

"Yes, I do remember.  But, maybe we should just let it be for now.  It can wait until we know each other better."

 

"You have a point, but I plan on making that acquaintance sooner, rather than later."  Rolanda banished her apple core and stood, nodding to everyone.  "I'd best get out to the Pitch if I'm going to swim this afternoon."

 

She strode off quickly, her trousers showing off her figure nicely, with the lack of robes.  Pomona and  _ Matry _ , seeing her exit, soon followed suit.  Both apparently were eager to finish their work as well.  Severus watched  _ Matryosha  _ leave from below lowered lashes.

 

Albus decided he would head to his office when it was apparent everyone was involved in their own conversations, none of which included him.  His appetite was lacking and his tea was cold.  Rising, he walked slowly to the Staff door, stopping to look back at the table before he exited.  Seeing they were all still oblivious to his departure, he shook his head and exited into the hall. 

  
Tbc…


	91. Tempers and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 91,** **Tempers and Accidents**

2,047 words

There was silence around the table as the Headmaster disappeared through the Staff door.  Poppy and Minerva had shifted seats to sit with Severus and Remus.  Only Filius and Hagrid remained at the table, and they appeared to be about finished with their meals. 

 

"Merlin! It's about time!"  Poppy commented with a sound of exasperation as she watched the Headmaster disappear from sight. She turned to the young men, with a glint in her eye.  "So tell me, what do you think of  _ Matryosha _ ?  Rolanda seems to be very interested in her."

 

"I can say with certainty that Rolanda is interested."  Remus smirked. “But is she interested in Rolanda?”

 

"She was a bit reserved when I asked about her family during our initial meeting."  Minerva offered.  "She became much more open when we moved on to other topics."

 

"I find I am somewhat curious as to her preferences..."  Severus commented, not looking up from his teacup.

 

"Severus?"  Remus' eyebrows went up, as he stared at his mate, unsure as to what his mate had meant by that comment.

 

"She doesn't seem to prefer one gender over the other.  I've seen her admire both equally."  Minerva removed her glasses and cast a  _ Cleaning Charm _ on them.

 

"Oh really!  Well that certainly will make things interesting this year!"  Poppy's eyes showed mirth.

 

Minerva placed her glasses back on her nose and looked at her godson over the top of them. 

"Why does that concern you, Severus?"

 

Severus became suddenly closed-mouthed, and very interested in the embroidery on his elfin tunic.  Poppy and Minerva looked on with grins, as Remus leaned down and tried to catch Severus' eye.

 

"Sev?"  Remus put his hand on Severus' arm.

 

"She'sshowedtoomuchinterestinyou."  He mumbled quickly.

 

"Sorry, Luv, I didn't quite catch that."  He glanced up at his mothers, giving them a confused look. They just shrugged at him and waited.

 

"She has shown too much interest in you."  Severus spoke a little louder and slower this time, but still didn't look up.

 

"Severus, she's admired several people.  Witch and wizard equally."  Poppy admonished, gently.  "You know it is quite common in our world."

 

"I believe I am more than aware of that... Auntie."

 

There was a touch of defensiveness in his tone, as a small frown pulled at his mouth when he looked up at her.  Before she could reply, he stood, dropping his napkin on his unfinished breakfast.

 

"I have potions ingredients that I need to finish cataloging and shelving."

 

Turning sharply, he strode purposely toward the door, his tunic and loose trousers almost appearing to snap and swirl with his movements, as if he were wearing his teaching robes.  Poppy looked stunned, while Minerva looked aggravated.

 

Remus watched his mate exit the room, then turned back to his parents, looking surprised and confused.  "Where did that come from?   _ Màthair _ ?   _ Muime _ ?"

 

Minerva opened her mouth as if to say something, but thinking better of it, she didn't.  After exchanging a meaningful look with her mate, she sipped her tea, before finally speaking.

 

"A new term is about to begin, which in itself, raises anxiety among the Staff.  You've both recently had to leave behind your son... and two other children you both have bonded with. You and the Wolf have just recently claimed him as mate.  It is also nearing the time of the full moon.  Take your mate, my Wolf, and spend some  _ personal _ time with him.  What little work you both have left to do, will wait."  The look in her eyes told him to not argue.

 

He wiped his mouth and hands, and dropped his napkin on the table. "Yes,  _ Màthair _ .  I will see you both later."

 

He kissed both their cheeks before heading out of the Great Hall on his way to the dungeons, and his mate that needed him.

 

Pqpqpq

 

Albus breathed a sigh of relief as he threw the morning’s copy of the Prophet on his desk.  The Potter child, and his aunt and cousin, had been missing for almost a year now, and thankfully the word hadn’t gotten out.  Hopefully, he could find the boy before it eventually  _ did _ get out.  He didn’t care about the relatives; they could be ‘ _ Obliviated’ _ \- or just disposed of. 

He’d best  _ Owl _ Alastor, since he hadn’t heard from the old Auror since he’d gotten that lead in Bulgaria.  Pulling out a small sheet of blank parchment, he dipped his quill into the inkwell and began to write.

#  A~

_ Have you made any progress on your venture?  You have not contacted me since you received that information for a possible commodity in Bulgaria.  I am anxious for information.  Please contact me at your earliest opportunity. _

__

~AD

Signing his initials with a flourish, he then rolled up the parchment and sealed it with an ‘ _Eyes Only’_ _Spell._   He summoned an ordinary brown owl from the Owlery, attached the scroll to its leg before sending it on it’s way with an owl treat.  Looking at his desk with a sigh, he opened a drawer and pulled out a vial of _‘Stomach Potion.’_    He swallowed the contents with a grimace, and banished the vial back to the Hospital Wing, before reaching for the first of a large stack of paperwork that needed his attention. 

pqpqpqpq

“ _ Kyna _ !  Wait up!”  Bill called after her, as he and Charlie moved with the other students disembarking from the train. 

_ Kyna _ quickly stepped to the wall, flattening herself against it, to allow others to pass, as she waited for the Weasley boys to reach her.  Three redheads then exited onto the platform together.  She and Charlie looked around, eyes wide, as Bill led them along the platform toward Hagrid, Hogwarts Assistant Groundskeeper. 

“Firs’ Years!  All Firs’ Years, this way!” 

“Hello, Hagrid!”

“Mas’er Bill Weasley.  I see ye’ve brough’ me yer broth’r, Charlie!”  Hagrid stuck out his huge hand for a shake, totally engulfing Charlie’s hand up past his wrist.  He gave it a gentle shake before releasing it with a smile.  “Pleased ta mee’cha Mas’er Charlie!”

“Pleased to meet you too, Hagrid.”  Charlie replied, as he looked at his hand,  seemingly amazed to have it back in one piece.

Hagrid looked around the platform, and waved more of the new students toward him.  “Firs’ Years, this way!”  Looking down again, at  _ Kyna _ this time, an expression of concentration and puzzlement crossed his face.  She just smiled up at him and remained silent.

“Who’s this now?  Ye tol’ me Bill tha’ ye’ve only broth’rs at home.”  Hagrid scratched at his wild beard.

“Well, Mum did have a girl during the summer hols, but this is— .”  But he was cut off by  _ Kyna _ , as she stepped forward.

Her smiled turned devilish and her eyes twinkled mischievously.  “Hallo, Rubi.”

Hagrid’s eyes widened as realization hit him.  “ _ Kyna _ McGonagall!  Yeh’ve grown so!  An’ I do see a bit o’ yer Mum an’ yer Da in yeh.”

“Ah’m pleas’d ta see ye too, Rubi.”  She reached out and shook hands with him before he gave her a quick one-armed hug. 

“Rubi?”  Charlie asked.

“Ah couldna say ‘Rubeus’ when Ah was eh wee ‘un, so Ah call’d ‘im ‘Rubi’.   _ Kyna _ explained with a grin.

“Hagrid, I think all the First Years are here now.”  Bill tugged on the huge man’s sleeve.

“Time ta go now.  Tha boats ar’ waitin’. Come along now, all o’ ye.  Firs’ Years follow me!”

Hagrid turned and lumbered off toward the docks, a cluster of new students following him like chicks after a mother hen. 

pqpqpqpq

Though  _ Kyna _ had been to Hogwarts a few times during the summer when she was smaller, she had never seen it this way before, and was totally mesmerized.  Seeing the castle perched on the cliffs above the lake, lit completely against the starry night sky and reflected below in the glassy surface of the lake; it brought it all into reality for her.  She was  _ finally _ going to be a student at Hogwarts!  The same school where her own  _ Màthair  _ taught.

She could feel Charlie bouncing beside her with his own barely-contained excitement.   The moonlight caught the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her, a huge smile similar to hers, on his face.

“Charlie, ye look as if ye aer goin’ ta burst.”  Kyna observed with a smirk.

“Do you think the Care of Magical Creatures Class will have dragons?”  A look of hopeful longing fill Charlie’s eyes.  He was hoping that having the Assistant Headmistress for her Mum would give her some inside information.

“Ah don’ recall  _ Màthair _ mentionin’ drag’ns, but maybe some o’ tha rare jungle liz’rds?”  She offered.

Charlie didn’t have time to look disappointed, because the boats were soon bumping the docks below the castle.  Some of the students had already climbed out and were scurrying to catch up to Hagrid, who was walking backwards slowly toward the castle as he waited for all his charges to catch up.  She shook her head in amazement that the huge man could keep his footing on the uneven ground, when he wasn’t even watching where he was going.  Just as Kyna and Charlie cleared the dock, there was a frightened scream, followed by a large splash.

“Blimey, Matilda!”  Hagrid bellowed as he halted, then moved quickly forward, back down to the end of the dock. 

He knelt at the end of the dock and slapped the water in a particular pattern.  Almost immediately, several large tentacles broke the surface of the water, plucked the dunked students from the water and set them down, with surprising care, on the dock beside him.  He checked the three shocked and sodden First Years to ensure they were unscathed, before scooting them off the dock and up the bank.  He turned back toward the water as one of the tentacles reached out for him and lightly brushed the bare skin along his cheekbone.  He grabbed the appendage gently, and patted it as Matilda stuck her large eye above the water and stared at him. 

“Now. Now. Wha’ a naughty girl yeh are.  Yeh shou’nt scare tha Firs’ Years li’ tha’.  Go on wi’ yeh now.  Ah’ll visit yeh t’morrow.”

The  _ Giant Squid _ disappeared, slipping back into the dark depths of the Lake, as Hagrid returned to the group of stun-faced students.  Many of them looked at him with admiration.  He waved them toward the castle.

“Come along now. Hav’ ta get these three taken care o’ b’fore tha  _ Sortin’ _ .”

He herded the group up to the castle where Professor McGonagall waited, her wand ready, relieved to see  _ Kyna _ hadn’t fallen victim to the antics of the largest resident of the Lake. 

“I see the  _ Giant Squid _ has again expressed her disappointment at your absence, Rubeus.”  She tsk’d at the sodden condition of the three victims.

“Aye, Prof’ser. I scolded Matilda proper.”  He gave her a weak smile.

Minerva raised her wand and cast several spells in quick succession, as the other children looked on in fascination.  Almost half of them were Muggleborn this year.  Though luckily, none of them were in the boat that had been capsized.  When she tucked her wand away, the three had been returned to their previously clean, dry, and unruffled state.  They barely had time to thank her before she led them and the rest of the First Years into the castle; Hagrid bringing up the rear. 

Tbc…


	92. A Spirited Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, chapter 92, A Spirited Sorting**

4,070 words

 

"Hurry up Remi!  Albus doesn't need a reason to focus on us for being late for the Welcoming Feast!" 

Severus had hastily bound his hair back with a spell, and straightened his robes as he headed for the door - looking back over his shoulder at Remus as he did.

 

"I'm coming, Luv. Gimme a minute!" 

 

Remus' hair was on end and he was still trying to tuck his shirt back into his trousers, robes flapping open as he followed Severus.  With a snort of exasperation at his mate's struggles, Severus pointed his wand over his shoulder and muttered a  _ Dressing Spell _ that immediately set Remus' clothing to rights.  Remus, unprepared for the spell, jumped with a yelp as his clothing righted themselves.  Before he could reach up to smooth his hair, Severus had already cast a spell to fix that too.

 

Satisfied that they no longer  _ appeared _ to have been doing anything inappropriate, Severus smiled and reached for the door.  Remus caught up with him and wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled his nose against Severus' ear, a small growl rumbling in his throat.

 

"Thanks Luv."

 

"You are most welcome."

 

Remus grinned, as he nipped Severus' ear and gave his arse a squeeze, before following him out the door of the abandoned classroom and down the hall from the Staff entrance towards the Great Hall.

 

"Remus John! Behave! We could be seen."  Severus hissed, but with no true malice in his voice.

 

Remus just smiled, looked around at the empty corridor and gave his mate's arse another pat, before moving to walk beside him.

 

Severus rolls his eyes at Remus' antics. "Isn't  _ Kyna _ starting classes this year?"

 

"Yes, I haven't seen her in months.  I wonder what House she will be sorted into.  Hmmm... Hufflepuff is the only one that is not a possibility."

 

"I don't know if I want her in my House.  She is quite the handful!"  Severus laughed.

 

"Well, I do know  _ Màthair _ is prepared to have her in Gryffindor, knowing she will have to keep one eye on her at all times."

 

"I know you said she loves books and learning, so maybe the Hat will put her in Filius' House."

 

"Maybe... we'll just have to wait and see." 

 

Pushing through the door, they approached their seats next to Poppy, and Minerva's empty seat.  She was out in the Main Hall with the First Years.  Remus took Severus' arm and pulled him around so he sat between him and his parents.  Severus raised an eyebrow.  Evidently, Remus was still a bit on the outs with them.  Seating themselves quickly, they noticed the doors at the back of the Great Hall open to admit the First Years, led by Minerva.  She walked, looking straight ahead, as the newest students followed her in pairs, their eyes wide and mouths open in awe as they looked around. 

 

Remus leaned forward and craned his neck trying to find his little sister amongst the newcomers.  Severus whispered in his ear and pointed.  There she was, halfway back, walking with a redheaded boy--Charlie Weasley.  Seeing her brother and Severus looking at her, she gave them both a huge smile, then poked Charlie and pointed.  He looked up and smiled, before looking back at her and whispered to her.

 

"She's grown again."

 

"She looks like a Weasley."

 

"She  _ could _ be a Weasley with that red hair and the mischief she gets up to, according to what  _ Màthair _ says." 

 

Hearing a bit of shuffling behind them, the teachers glanced back to see a red-faced Hagrid enter through the Staff entrance and take his place against the wall, behind the Staff table.  He had chosen a spot where he could see Professor  _ Zinoviya _ and that mysterious 'flower' she wore in her hair.

 

Minerva gathered the First Years together at the front of the Great Hall, below the Staff table, as Mr. Filch placed the stool and handed her the  _ Sorting Hat _ .  Standing and waiting, she looked up at the Headmaster and nodded.  Returning the nod, he stood and snapped his fingers, bringing silence to the huge room.  All eyes turned to him and waited.

 

“Welcome! Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts.  Welcome back to our returning students!"  He nodded to each of the House Tables. "And a most warm welcome to our newest students, who are about to be sorted into their Houses.  I ask that as they each join their House families, that you all make them welcome.  Now, on with the  _ Sorting _ .  Professor McGonagall, if you please.”

Albus took his seat again, as Minerva turned back to the small group standing around her.

 

"Now, as I call your name, you will come forward and sit on this stool, and I will place the  _ Sorting Hat _ upon your head..." 

 

As her mother's voice purred in the background,  _ Kyna _ leaned over and whispered to Charlie.  "Wha' House aer ye hopin' far, than?"

 

"Gryffindor, like my brother Bill.  All the Weasley's have been in Gryffindor."  He whispered back. "What about you?"

 

" _ Mathair _ says tha Hat asks wha' ye wan' b'fore et decides.  Obviously, since she es Head o' House, she es a Gryffindor, but Ah wan' ta be en Slytherin."

 

"Why?"  Charlie asked, his eyes wide. "I can't even imagine being in another House."

 

"Me Da was a Slytherin.  An' she always tol' me Ah'm like me Da."  Kyna smiled.  "Besides, Ah haerd  _ Mathair  _ tell  _ Muime  _ once tha' the Hea'mast'r dinna like me Da.  Jus' an'ther raeson ta be en tha House o' tha snake!" 

 

She winked at Charlie before returning her attention to her mother, who was just holding up her list of names.  Charlie looked at  _ Kyna _ with admiration. They stood quietly and watched most of the students get  _ Sorted _ \-- and then at last, the Deputy Headmistress looked at the next name on the list and took a breath before reading it aloud.

 

"McGonagall,  _ Kyna _ ."

 

Remus, Severus, and Poppy leaned forward, and Albus sat up, suddenly alert.  There was a murmur throughout the hall.  It had been several years since the last McGonagall, one of  _ Kyna's _ sisters, was a student. It was not general knowledge that Professor Lupin was, actually, also a McGonagall. Everyone was interested to see what House the daughter of the Deputy Headmistress would be sorted into.   _ Kyna _ smiled at Charlie before calmly making her way forward to sit on the stool.  She closed her eyes as the  _ Sorting Hat _ was placed on her head.  It was silent for a moment or two before it spoke to her. 

 

"Ah... I wondered when I might be meeting you."

 

Kyna rolled her eyes.  "Ah wan' ta be in Slytherin lik’ me Da."

 

Minerva clasped her hands against her chest, the scroll between them and waited, he lips in a thin line and her brows furrowed.  She had an unsettling feeling about this.  The child was stubborn like her Da... Her  _ Seumas. _   She still missed him after all these years.  At that moment, she felt a presence behind her, and the light touch on her shoulder as if there was a large hand resting there.  She resisted the urge to turn her head and look.  She didn't need to.  The touch was familiar, and long-missed.  She shuddered as she remembered.

 

Poppy noticed from her vantage point that her mate appeared to be bothered about something.  Concerned, she narrowed her eyes and studied her closely, but could see nothing amiss. 

 

"You're mother is in the House of the Lion, as were your sisters... and your brother, Remus.  But, I also sense a great thirst for learning and a love of books.  You would do well in the House of Ravenclaw."  The hat continued.

 

"Slytherin."  Kyna replied stubbornly, her arms folded across her chest.

 

"Yes, I agree you have many of the traits of Slytherin House, but I see you in Gryffindor for your bravery and unwavering nature... or in Ravenclaw for your thirst for knowledge.  Hufflepuff is most definitely not the House for you.  The Headmaster would see you placed in that House.  But I do not agree." 

 

"Ah've tol' ye Slytherin.  Like me Da!  An' me  _ Muime _ , in case ye've f'rgott'n!" 

 

"Ah yes.  Poppy Pomphrey.  How could I forget that child?  And she is still with us.  Yes, she was a Slytherin as well."  The Hat paused for a bit, as if in thought. "I see you in Ravenclaw, child.  That's the House for you.  So Ravenclaw it shall be!" 

 

It was taking longer than normal, and everyone was beginning to shift in their seats.  Minerva prayed fervently to the Goddess that her daughter was not arguing with the  _ Sorting Hat _ .  Then she heard a faint whisper in her ear.

 

"She has tha same fire o' me love, Minerva.  Patience.  Let tha chil' work et oot fer herself.  Tha' ol' Hat dinna ken wha' et's up ag'nst!"

 

Minerva's breath caught in her throat as she smiled and her eyes filled with tears.  She took deep breaths trying to calm her emotions. Severus and Remus exchanged concerned looks then both looked at Poppy, who just shrugged. 

 

"Ye willna be placin' me en any House bu' Slytherin!  Ah refuse!  Ah will be a Snake lik’ me Da an’  _ Muime _ !" 

 

"You would argue with the  _ Sorting Hat _ ?!  I have sorted thousands of students!"  There was a tone of shock and indignation in the old voice.

 

Albus leaned forward as if to rise.  This was going on far too long.  However, he was restrained and a voice hissed a warning in his ear.  "Dinnae  int'rfere ol' mahn aer ye will regret et!" Albus' eyes widened but he settled immediately back in his chair, as he fingered his wand.

 

"Accordin' ta  _ Hogwarts: A History _ , 'tis nay tha firs' time!"  Kyna snapped.  She would have her way.  She'd always known what her House would be.

 

"Insolent child!  You're a Ravenclaw!"

 

She felt the  _ Hat _ rise as it started to open the tear that served as its mouth.  Reaching up, she grabbed the brim and pulled it back down--hard. 

 

"Ye'll put me en Slytherin or ye'll nay give me a House!  Ah'll stay wi' me  _ Maithar _ !"

 

The Hat gave an indignant put-out sigh.  "Very well.  I see we are getting nowhere, and there are other students still to sort.  You will have your choice, though I still feel it is not where you should be."

 

Minerva saw  _ Kyna _ grip the Hat and pull it down.  The students were whispering and the teachers were leaning over the table to get a better look.  She reached out toward her daughter, but the hand on her shoulder gripped gently, as the voice spoke.

 

"Nay, me love.  She will get haer wish.  She es me child aft’r all."

 

Minerva lowered her hand and waited. The  _ Hat _ started to lift again, but  _ Kyna _ kept a firm grip on it.

 

"Thank ye.  An’, ye  _ will _ place Charlie Weasley en Gryffindor!  All 'is fam'ly has al'ays been en tha' House, an' he will be goin' doolally if ye place 'im anywher’ else.  Und’rstan’?!" 

 

"Very well!  Now  _ release me _ you  _ impertinent child _ !"

 

She grinned and let go.  The  _ Hat _ immediately shouted. "Slytherin!" 

 

_ Kyna _ jumped from the stool, whipping the Hat off her head and handing it to her mother as she gave her a huge grin.  The Hall had broken out in pandemonium, the whole Slytherin table applauding though there were shocked expressions all around. Those at the Gryffindor table looked disappointed, and the teachers were whispering to each other.  Severus was grinning and patting Remus' back as he tried to absorb what had just occurred.  Albus was frowning, and Minerva turned and looked at Poppy who had a knowing grin on her face.  _ Kyna _ turned to walk away. 

 

" _Kyna Vanora Seumas_ _McGonagall_!" 

Minerva's voice immediately silenced the Hall. Kyna turned and calmly looked at her  _ Maithar _ , seeing her  _ Muime  _ out of the corner of her eye, watching from the Staff table.  Remus looked up at the sound of that tone.  It still made the hair on the back of his neck rise.

 

"Aye,  _ Maithar _ ?"

 

There were several ' _ uh-oh's _ ' heard from the student body as everyone held their breath.  The Deputy Headmistress had exited and Mother McGonagall had arrived.  Just as she was working up the steam to scold her daughter, a group gasp distracted her.

 

Everyone watched as the ghost of a man appeared next to the Deputy Headmistress.  He was taller than she was, and very handsome, with long hair, the temples braided and woven with fabric. He had an angular facial structure and a muscular build; the facial resemblance to  _ Kyna _ was apparent.  He wore full regalia of the McGonagall Clan.  It was obvious he had been a young man when he passed.  Several of the female students - and a few of the male ones - sighed, quite taken with his pleasing appearance. 

 

_ Kyna's _ eyes widened and the smile morphed into a look of awe as she stared past her  _ Maithar _ .  Minerva watched her daughter's face change as she heard Poppy's gasp echo in the suddenly silent hall.  The hand on her shoulder slid around to her other shoulder into a one-armed hug.  She turned her head slowly to her right and gasped as she gazed into smiling eyes she hadn't seen since she'd been gravid with  _ Kyna _ .

 

" _ S-Seumas _ ..?"  She whispered, turning toward him.

 

The eyes that had once been as blue as a spring sky, crinkled at the corners, as he smiled warmly at her.  The sight took her breath away, and she caught her lower lip between her teeth to keep it from quivering from the rush of emotions she felt.

 

"Ah tol' ye Ah'd al'ays be thar fer ye, an' our  _ bairns _ .  Ah'm sorry, me  _ Graidh  _ tha' tha Goddess chose ta tak’ me whan She did."  He spoke to her softly, so only she could hear him.

 

" _ M-Maithar _ ?" A small voice broke in, from between them.

 

Minerva and  _ Seumas' _ spirit looked down at their child.   _ Seumas _ reached out and appeared to caress her face.   _ Kyna _ stood quietly, then gasped as she realized she could actually feel the touch.  Her eyes were bright.

 

"'Ello, me swaet child.  Ah wish Ah could'a been thar fer ye.  Ah've watch'd ye grow o'er tha years."

 

"D-Da?" Kyna looked back and forth between her  _ Maithar _ and the spirit of her Da. "Aer ye me Da?"

 

Seumas nodded, with a smile. "Aye, child. Ah'm yer Da."

 

She reached out to touch him and her hand passed through him slowly, as if he was partially corporeal.  Knowing she wouldn't be able to hug him, she turned and hugged her  _ Maithar  _ instead, her face lighting up with a huge smile of joy.  Minerva held her tight as she smiled at the only man she had ever given her heart to.

 

_ Kyna _ let go and spun to face the hall, searching out Charlie's face. "Charlie! He's me Da!  Me Da!"

 

Charlie laughed aloud, catching her excitement. "I see,  _ Kyna _ !  I see your Da!" 

 

Everyone in the hall seemed to be smiling, sharing  _ Kyna's _ joy and that of her  _ Maithar _ , except for the Headmaster.  How dare this spirit disrupt the Welcoming Feast.  He stood from his seat, determined to get things back to what they should be.

 

"I believe it is time we allowed the remainder of our First Years to be sorted into their Houses."  The request sounded courteous to all but those who knew him well, and recognized the undertone of displeasure.

 

Severus and Remus frowned at him, as did Poppy.  The other teachers looked surprised.  Minerva turned and threw a cold glare at him, unseen by the students.   _ Kyna _ mirrored her  _ Maithar's  _ displeasure. He remained standing.  The air around where the spirit of  _ Seumas Innes _ McGonagall stood became suddenly cold as he turned to glare at the Headmaster, a warning in his eyes. 

 

He turned to face, first Remus, then Poppy, holding up his arm in a gesture of beckoning.  "Wou’d ye both join us pleas’?"

 

As they rose, he whispered to Minerva, who conjured four chairs to the side and below the Staff Table, in front of the Slytherin table.  Remus, Poppy, and  _ Kyna _ all seated themselves, and  _ Seumas _ stood next to  _ Kyna _ , behind the one empty chair, as they watched Minerva guide the rest of the First Years through their  _ Sorting _ .   _ Kyna _ looked very pleased with herself when the  _ Hat _ shouted 'Gryffindor' before it even touched Charlie Weasley's head.

 

Once the  _ Sorting _ was finished, and all the First Years sat with their new Houses, Albus stood again, giving everyone the standard warnings about the Forbidden Forest, magic outside of classes, and Mr. Filch's ever-growing list of forbidden items. 

 

"There are two last announcements I would like to make before we enjoy the wonderful feast that has been prepared for us by the Hogwart's house elves.  We will have a new class added to our curriculum this year, at the admonishment of the Ministry of Magic.  All students will be required to attend Wizarding Traditions."  He paused to allow the murmurs to subside. "The class will be taught by an educated and gifted professor who has left the staff at Durmstrang to come here to teach.  May I present Professor  _ Matryosha Zinoviya _ ." 

 

He gestured toward her as she stood and gave a polite nod of her head and a small smile to each House table.  There was much excited whispering and murmurs as many students moved or craned their necks to get a look at the new mysteriously attractive professor.  A few quiet whistles could even be heard from some of the Seventh Year boys, causing a flicker of amusement in  _ Matry's _ eyes as she sat back down.

 

Albus cleared his throat loudly.  "Manners please!  Now, let's tuck in!"

 

The tables immediately groaned under the sudden weight of the food that now covered them.  The returning students chuckled at the amazement on the faces of their newest Housemates.  The level of noise rose immediately in the hall, as Minerva made her way to the small table where her family sat.  Remus glanced up at Severus, giving him a small smile.  Minerva approached  _ Seumas _ , who gestured for her to sit.  She shook her head.

 

" _ Seumas _ , why now?"  She asked.

 

"Et was time,  _ Graidh _ .  'Tis a ver'a special day fer her."  He looked at Remus.  "Ah see ye brought tha boy fully in'ta our Clan too.  He's grown in'ta a good mahn, Minnie.  Ye did well."

 

"Thank you,  _ Graidh _ ."  She smiled, feeling twenty-five again, as she looked at him.

 

He looked from Remus to Severus, then back to Minerva.  "Ah believe ye ha' bett'r keep an eye an those two."

 

"Aye,  _ Seumas _ .  Ah already ken et."  She grinned, as Poppy rose and joined them.

 

"Hello  _ Seumas _ ."  Poppy smiled. "It's been a long time."

 

"Aye. An' Ah trust ye aer takin' good care o' me Minnie, Poppy gaerl?"

 

Putting her hand on Minerva's arm, she smiled at her before nodding at the spirit.  "Yes, I love her as much as you do,  _ Seumas _ ."

 

"Aye. Ah ken tha’.  Yer Logan sends ye his love, Poppy dear, an' he misses ye too."

 

Poppy blinked quickly as she felt tears fill her eyes.  "Tell him I love him too..."  She whispered. 

 

Remus walked up behind his mothers. "Hello...  _ Athair _ ..."

 

" _ Och! _ Remy Iain, how aer ye me son? Takin' care o' me gaerls aer ye now?"

 

"Yes,  _ Athair _ ."  He glanced at each of them out of the corners of his eyes. "They are quite the handful."

 

_ Seumas _ threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Aye, tha' Ah ken!  Been watchin' ye all fer years.  Ye need ta forgive, laddie.  Tha fires o' love an' passion can cause tha mos' mature heart ta b'come impetuous at times."

 

Color rose to both Minerva's and Poppy's cheeks at his words, and Remus' face blazed beet red, as  _ Seumas _ looked at the three of them with amusement and understanding in his eyes.   _ Kyna _ looked back and forth between them with a very confused expression, her brows furrowed as she tried to reason out what they were talking about.  Suddenly, her brows rose in surprise and a mischievous glint shown in her eyes as she looked at her brother.

 

"Remi! Ye walked en on  _ Maithar  _ an'  _ Muime _ , havin' a shag didn' ye?!"

 

" _ Kyna _ !" Remus yelped.

 

" _ Kyna Vanora Seumas _ !" Minerva and Poppy spoke in unison, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Poppy quickly cast a  _ Silencing Spell _ .

 

"Och! Remi, Ah've seen 'em, an' et didnae bother me.  Ye shou'd be knockin' faerst."

 

Remus' eyes shifted, as he hissed at his sister.  "They were in the Hospital Wing!"

 

Minerva and Poppy reddened even more and cleared their throats.   _ Kyna _ began to giggle uncontrollably as she eyed her mothers.

 

She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him as she spoke. "Och! Bugger et, Remi!  Git yerself o'er et now!" 

 

_ Seumas _ threw his head back and roared in amusement, prompting more attention drawn in their direction.   _ Kyna _ just grinned as Remus continued to look horrified.  Severus was watching with interest, as he rose to walk around the Staff table and down the dias to join his mate. 

 

"Remi?  Aunties?  Hello,  _ Kyna _ ."  Severus placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and nodded in greeting at Seumas.  "Hello, Uncle." He looked at Kyna. "What is so amusing, may I ask?"

 

"Yer tha special one, tha' ha' me son's haert."  When Severus nodded,  _ Seumas _ looked at Remus.  "An' when did ye plan an tellin' yer  _ Maithar-raichean _ ye were promised?"

 

Mouths dropped as both woman spun to look at the young men standing behind them.   _ Kyna _ clamped both hands over her mouth as she continued to giggle uncontrollably.  Severus' cheeks pinked and he looked at Remus, who had gone suddenly pale and looked as though he wanted to bolt. 

 

"Remus  _ Iain Seumas Innes Lupin McGonagall! _ "  Minerva then proceeded into a tirade of  _ Gaelic _ that caused Severus' eyes to widen, Poppy to put her hand over her face, and Remus to cringe.   _ Seumas _ was still chuckling, knowing full well what reaction had been forthcoming, but the boys should have told.

 

"Och! Yer in ah bit o' a stooshie now, Remi!  Shou'd ha' tol'  _ Maithar an’ Muime _ ."   _ Kyna _ scolded.

 

Remus groaned. "I need chocolate." He grabbed Severus' sleeve and made a hasty retreat back to the Staff table.

 

Poppy pulled her hand away and watched them go, before fixing _Seumas_ with a pointed look.  " _Seumas Innes_ _McGonagall_!  You should be ashamed!" 

 

"Et don' do me any good ta be able ta see wha' me belov’d ones es doin' ef Ah cannae share happy tidin's."

 

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled Minerva back to the Staff table with her, shooing  _ Kyna _ to the Slytherin table to eat with her House.   _ Seumas _ followed his daughter and hovered nearby, talking to her Housemates for the rest of the meal.

 

Albus poked at the remnants of his dinner and frowned at the ghost entertaining the Slytherins.  He'd never cared for the man when he was alive, and he liked the ghost even less.  Meddlesome spirit! 

Tbc…

_____________________

doolally - British slang.Lose one’s mind.

stooshie - Scottish slang. A  type of uproar or commotion, or a minor row of sorts.


	93. Warnings and Icy Retributions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 93,** **Warnings and Icy Retributions**

 

2,177 words

 

Albus busied himself with fixing two cups of chamomile tea, while he waited for Irma to finish changing into her nightclothes.  A small plate of light, barely sweet biscuits sat on the table next to the half-dozen potions vials they both took each night before bed.  He still wasn't in the best mood, the memory of the events during the Welcoming Feast still niggling at him.  He huffed as he sat down in his chair and propped his feet up on the hassock, wiggling his sock-covered toes in the warmth from the fire.  He looked up as Irma shuffled into the room in her yellow plaid dressing gown and big fuzzy Muggle slippers that he had gotten her for Yule the previous year.  Her arms were full of books and her glasses were perches atop her head, her hair already braided down her back. 

 

"Here's your toy, Albie."  She handed him the small plastic drawing board before she set the stack of books on the table between their chairs, careful not to upset the cups of tea. "I honestly don't understand what your fascination is with those silly little Muggle toys--even after all these years." 

 

She made herself comfortable in the other chair by the fire.  He turned the Etch-a-Sketch upside down and shook it well, before righting it and setting it in his lap.  Turning the knobs, he didn't look up as he replied, "Toys, games, and computers, are the Muggles' magic, my Little Bookworm.  They have wonderful imaginations."

 

She looked toward the far wall of shelves where a multitude of Muggle toys were interspersed between the rows and stacks of their personal books.  She shook her head, picked up her cup, and blew across the hot tea, as she watched him create a picture on the small grey screen.  After a few minutes, she set the half-empty cup down and picked up one of the books, opening it to a page that she had previously marked.  Sliding her glasses on, she began to read. 

 

pqpqpq

 

_ Seumas _ floated through the castle after seeing his daughter to her new common room. He had some unfinished business to attend to, namely, Albus Dumbledore. The man had a place reserved for him with the demons of the afterlife.  He personally knew that the God  _ Sucellus _ , and the Dark Shadows were waiting patiently for the time when they could finally deliver his soul directly to  _ Bel _ in the Underworld.

 

He trailed a ghostly hand along the wall as he walked, feeling the castle's magic reach out and caress him, welcoming him home for this brief respite before he tarried onto the other side one last time. The Summerland was calling to him, and tonight he would answer that call, after he said his final goodbye to his Minnie.

 

First though, he had to deal once more with that old Codger. He'd personally told the man that if he ever hurt one of his own, the Clan would make him pay for it with his life's blood.

 

He passed through the stone walls, making his way towards the Headmaster's private rooms. The Lady Hogwarts had told him Madam Dumbledore had already shuffled off to bed, and the old man was asleep in his chair. Evidently, his mate didn't mind sleeping alone -- not that he could ever figure out what the woman saw in the Headmaster, and the games he played with people.

 

The castle whispered to him as he ascended the steps and passed through the main door of the office, letting him know that she was lowering the temperature in the sitting room as he entered. The old man was sitting with his head back; a loud, low snore coming from his mouth as he breathed in… followed by a low whistle as he exhaled.

 

Well, he now knew why Madam Dumbledore didn't wake her husband -- who could sleep around that noise? He circled the chair, studying the man.  He looked completely harmless as he slept, but  _ Seumas _ knew better.  After watching him for a few minutes, he noticed the man shudder in his sleep, and appear to try to hunker down in the chair as the air in the room slowly continued to chill.  It wasn't long before he could see the man's breath coming out in wisps.

 

"Let's see how cauld I can mak’ yer soul feel, Ol' Mahn…"  _ Seumas _ slowly passed through the man's body.

 

Albus was dreaming of walking around an old-fashioned candy store in London. His basket was heavy in his arms as he perused the endless selections of different handmade confections. He was reaching, mouth watering, for a malted milk ball when his hands were suddenly ice cold. His fingertips were turning blue and every so slowly it traveled to his hand, and up his arm. A coldness like he'd never felt before surged through his body. Suddenly, the candy store vanished from around him and he opened his eyes to realize he was in his chair.  When he looked up, he was nose-to-nose with a ghost; a ghost leaning over him, with an evil grin and a glint in his pale eyes.

 

" _ Seumas _ McGonagall!"

 

"Aye, Ol' Mahn!"  He growled.

 

"What do you want? Haven't you made enough of a spectacle tonight?"

 

_ Seumas _ straightened, clasped his hands behind his back and began to slowly circle the chair as he spoke. 

 

"Och, nae!  Ah'm nae nearl'a finished... especially wi' ye."

 

"What do you mean, not finished?  What business could a ghost, of a man long-dead, have with me?" 

 

Albus asked, twitching his fingers.

 

"Och nae!  None o' tha' now!" Seumas exclaimed. He looked around him. "Ef ye wou'd please, Ma Lady."

 

The room became substantially colder; and a mist of frost began to cover everything.  Albus felt the cold around him so bitterly that his body stiffened, and he found he couldn't move.  He was shocked and angered when he realized that this was no normal cold… there was old magic at play here.  His breath was coming faster now, in large white puffs.  He looked toward the hall to the bedrooms.

 

"Mad’m Dumbledore es warm an' toasty en haer bed. Nae worry.  On'y ye can feel me cauld ire, ol' mahn." 

 

"I ask you again! What do you want!?"  Albus demanded through chattering teeth, as he tried to still his body's need to shiver. 

 

"Ye mahn aer eh menace ta tha Magic’l Worl’. Ye shou'd be cut duwn by eh Highlander's blade ta eh bloody spoot. James an' Lily Pott’r ha'e first dibs an ye, mahn!! An' Ah tell ye, they aer nae happy wi' ye!"  He paced a little more, and then stopped.

 

"An' than thar es me belov'd Minnie-- an' me nae e'en cauld en tha grave.  Ye was slaverin' afta haer like ah beast aft'r a wee lamb!"

 

"James and Lily Potter never saw the bigger picture. Their son is the Magical world's only hope to finally defeat Voldemort!  You're dead! I saw you die and I celebrated by dancing on your grave! Minerva didn't need to be alone.  I would have taken care of her!"

 

"How ye b'came Hea'master o' eh school full o' precious children Ah cannae und'rstan'!  But, as fer ma Minnie, Ah doubt yer lov’ly bonded wou'd've tak’n kin’ly ta sharin' ye wi' a young'r witch!  An' ma Love des'rves bett'r than tha likes o' ye!"

 

"You were nothing but a hot headed Scot! You couldn't even properly care for her! The Wizarding World will praise me for what I've done for them. Harry Potter will be molded into the weapon that he needs to become!"

 

"Hawt-head’d Ah may be, an' Ah ha' tha  _ Ruadh  _ locks ta prove et! Ne’ertheless, ma Minnie an' ma  _ bairns _ nev'r lacked fer anythin'! Especially nae ma love!!" 

 

Seumas' finger poked at the center of Albus' chest, punctuating every word, before he spun and paced across the room.  Albus watched him and started to open his mouth again, but was interrupted, by an evil glare in the ghost's eyes, when  _ Seumas _ spun to face him.

 

"Where es yer weap’n, Hea'mast'r?  Et seems ye've lost 'im hav'n ye? Tha wee  _ bairn _ es gone ta tha faeries than...'tis ah sad fact fer ye, ol' mahn."

 

Albus felt a fury deep within, and he leaned forward in his seat. "Tell me where he is!"

 

"Och! Nae!" Smirking, "An' ye cannae mak’ me tell ye where tha wee one es e'en ef Ah ken et. On'y tha' he es safe from yer blood-soak'd hands!  Ye'll nae set eyes an tha lad 'til he's ol' en'ugh ta stan' up ta ye!"

 

"I own him! I will find him and place him somewhere, where  _ NO _ one will find him. His pathetic cries for his Mother will go unheard! I  _ WILL _ mold him into the weapon he is supposed to be and  _ NO _ one can stop me!  _ NOT _ even a ghost like you!" Albus' eyes flashed with fury, the chilling cold in his body momentarily forgotten.

 

_ Seumas _ threw his head back and laughed, stoking Albus' fury even higher.  Then he floated back to face Albus, nose-to-nose with the man in the chair.  "Tha' wee  _ bairn _ belongs ta noone.  He resides en tha hearts o' those who love 'im.  Ye won' find 'im.  An' as fer ma Minnie an'  _ Kyna _ , an’ ma Remi an’ ‘is love, Severus, ye will nae harm them!  Do nae meddle wi' them or tha fury o' tha Goddess wi' be on ye!  An' mine as well... Ah wi' be watchin' ye!"

 

As soon as he finished speaking,  _ Seumas _ passed straight through Albus' body a second time and disappeared, leaving his hearty laughter and warnings ringing in the Headmaster's ears as he shivered uncontrollably, desperately struggled to move his frost-stiffened body. 

 

pqpqpq

 

Minerva was standing on the battlements of the ancient castle. She had been thinking heavily of the past; her marriage and happy life with  _ Seumas _ , and then losing him, years later, to a Death Eater attack in the first rise of Voldemort.  Last night, her  _ Seumas _ had come to her.  He'd reaffirmed his eternal love for her, and for their family.  Then he had surprised her by expressing how happy he was that she had Poppy again.  He'd always been understanding of her early relationship with the Mediwitch and close friend, and how rekindling it after his death had healed her broken heart.  She'd wept in his arms, as he was able to make himself corporeal for a short time.  Kissing her fervently, he then passed her into Poppy's arms with a promise that he would continue to watch over all of them.

 

In his arms, she finally knew that love no matter who or where, knew no bounds. That love was love.  Moreover, she finally had closure concerning his death and the hole in her heart healed.  He would be waiting for all of them to join him someday, in the Summerlands.

 

pqpqpq

 

Minerva and Poppy walked into the staff room the next morning to find Albus dressed in heavy robes and the fireplace roaring, filling the room with a stifling heat.

 

"Albus! What's wrong? Why is it so bloody hot in here!?"  Minerva exclaimed, casting a  _ Cooling Charm _ on the room and lowering the fire.

 

Poppy rushed over to press her palm to his forehead.  "Have you come down with the _Wizard's_ _Flu_?  Come. Come!  To the Hospital Wing this minute!  I need to quarantine you until I determine what is wrong."

 

"I'm fine!  Just a bit cold is all!"  He tried swatting her away, but she pulled her wand.

 

"I'll cast  _ Mobilicorpus  _ if I have to, Albus!" 

 

Remus and Severus entered the room at that moment, followed by Filius, Pomona,  _ Matry _ , and Rolanda.  They all pulled their wands and cast personal  _ Cooling Charms, _ as they watched Poppy hustle a protesting Headmaster through the  _ Floo _ .

 

"I wonder what that was all about.   _ Mathair _ ?"  Remus looked at Minerva, who seemed to be far away, a tiny smile on her face.

 

"Oh! Remus..."  Minerva blinked and focused on her son. "No idea.  We had just walked in and the room was stifling hot.  Albus was wearing his heaviest robes and it looked like he was wearing at least three pairs of socks inside his slippers. The fire was roaring as well."

 

"Probably hacked off a ghost or something similar..."  Severus mumbled absently as he walked to the table, intent on pouring himself a cup of tea; completely oblivious to the curious and surprised looks he was getting.  Minerva looked suddenly contemplative, as she began to smile.

 

Tbc…

______________

 

_ Ruadh -  _ Scottish Gaelic. Red.

_ bairns -  _ Scottish Gaelic. Babies.


	94. Replacements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 94, Replacements**

2,257 words

 

Poppy stepped out of the  _ Floo _ behind the Headmaster, brushing the  _ Floo _ powder and soot from her robes.  She looked up just in time to see him making a beeline for the doors, but her wand was in her hand, and in the blink of an eye and she'd cast a  _ Tethering Spell.  _ It was a specialty of hers, developed after years of treating mischievous and uncooperative students.  He looked back at her with a scowl as she used the spell to pull him toward a nearby empty bed.

 

"Did you really think you could escape me Albus?  Now, climb into bed and let me check you over."  She flicked her wand, giving him a magical nudge. "You know as well I do, that per the Governor's Charter, I can as School Mediwitch, confine you to your rooms if I suspect that you are unwell and unable to fulfill your duties as Headmaster."

 

Albus glared. "I am aware of that, Poppy!" He settled down into the bed, taking a breath, he gave her a warm smile.  "I apologize for my behavior. I am always stressed at the beginning of a school year. You know this."  The blue eyes twinkled very brightly.

 

"I am well aware of the reactions of every one of the Staff to the start of a new term.  But this is uncharacteristic of stress, Albus.  Do I need to summon Irma here?  Or, would you just prefer a  _ Binding Spell _ ?" Her arms were crossed over her chest, wand in one hand.

 

"I have a lot on my mind, Poppy. I have to deal with new classes, and the Governors, and the Ministry putting their two sickles into our business as well. Cornelius never could keep his hand out of all the candy dishes," Albus ranted as another shiver passed through his body.

 

"You are fully capable of handling all of that, and, playing one of your Muggle games at the same time!  Now lay back and let me do my job!"  She commanded with a glare that no one had ever yet defied.

 

Poppy waved her wand in a complex pattern muttering charms and spells all the while watching words and vitals appearing on a piece of parchment floating in mid air, in front of her. "Your body temperature is down--much lower than normal. Elevated blood pressure and pulse. Breathing's within acceptable limits."  Her brows furrowed, as she studied the parchment. "And the involuntary shivering and tremors are a concern..." 

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means, that your workload as headmaster shall have to be taken up by Minerva until I can determine what is causing this, and treat it."  She waved the parchment into her office to file itself.

 

Albus slumped on the bed, grumbling to himself, as she busied herself with tucking him in. He should just tell the truth and let the stubborn woman know that one of the ghosts decided to pass through him, blaming Peeves in the meantime. Nevertheless, he had his pride after all. He was suddenly brought back to the moment by the appearance of a small potion vial under his nose.  He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

 

"Let's start with that fever.  Drink this down now, it will help get your temperature back to something closely resembling normal." 

 

"Can't Severus make these taste better?" Albus grimaced.

 

"You know as well as I do that any altering of a potion can make it ineffective or poisonous."

 

"Still, as brilliant as the man is, one would think he could find a way around that little fact!"

 

Poppy turned from the old pompous arse, and just grinned. She would make a point to tell Severus about this conversation. "Just take your potions, Albus and quit whinging about it! I’ve had First Years behave better than this under my care!"

 

He harrumphed and swallowed it down, making a most humorous face in her opinion.  He held the vial out to her and she  _ Banished _ it to the back room.  Sliding down under the covers again, he pulled them up under his chin, secretly thankful for their warmth, though they weren't doing nearly as good as he'd hoped, as shivers continued to shake his body. 

 

"I'll return shortly. I'm off to inform Minerva of your status."

 

All she heard was a grumble then a soft snore as the  _ Calming Potion _ kicked in. The taste of that and the  _ Dreamless Sleep _ had been overshadowed by the  _ Anti-Fever Potion _ .  She summoned another blanket and draped it over his sleeping form.  She cast a  _ Monitoring Spell _ before leaving the room.

 

"I wish I could keep you asleep for the next twenty years, Albus Dumbledore.  It would make life so much easier on everyone."  Shaking her head as she spoke to herself, she turned and entered the  _ Floo _ , as she cast the powder and called out "Staff Room!"

 

@@@@@

 

_ Matry _ was sitting in one of the chairs by the window, watching the rest of the Staff arrive for the morning meeting.  The students had been assigned a study period to allow the professors to have one last curriculum meeting before classes officially started.  There was really nothing for the students to study yet, but long experience had shown they always needed extra time on that first morning to get everything together.

 

To the others, she appeared to be gazing out the window, but she had arranged her chair just so, to enable her to use the reflection of the glass to observe them unnoticed.  It would take some time to get to know her colleagues.  They were a very diverse group, which only made them more interesting to her.

 

The Mediwitch, Poppy stepped back through the  _ Floo _ , and strode quickly to the Deputy Headmistress' side. They spoke in low whispers for a moment.  _ Matry _ thought for a moment that she saw a smile flicker across Minerva's face very briefly before she composed herself. Just as fast as the woman came... she was gone again, disappearing back through the  _ Floo _ .

 

Minerva stood up, "Mr. Filch would you go and retrieve Hagrid, since this will involve him as well."

 

"Yes, Madam."  The caretaker nodded once before he exited the room.

 

"What's wrong Minerva?" Severus asked, as he and Remus slid into adjacent chairs at the table, and exchanged looks of concern.

 

"In a moment. Let's wait until Hagrid joins us.  I've no desire to take precious meeting time by repeating myself."  She smiled.  "While we wait, please, everyone prepare tea for yourselves."

 

While everyone busied themselves with tea, Minerva summoned parchment and quill and wrote a quick missive, before rolling it up and sealing it with a charm.  Sliding it into her robe pocket, she leaned back in her chair and waited.  Fifteen minutes later, Hagrid stepped into the Staff Room. Minerva waited while Severus handed Hagrid a large cup of tea, before leaning forward and folding her hands on the table.

 

"Everyone, Poppy has informed me that the Headmaster will be indisposed for the time being. He is ill and will be staying in the Hospital Wing until Poppy can determine what is ailing him. I will be taking over until he is healthy enough to resume his duties."

 

Filius stood on his chair to get a better view. "Is it serious, Minerva?"

 

"No, Poppy doesn't think so, but it is puzzling her.  But, we all know she is very good at what she does, and will get to the heart of the matter."

 

Hagrid was sipping his tea and listening to Minerva when movement to his right caught his eye. He frowned. It was the new teacher and that strange looking flower in her hair.

 

"How long will he be out, Minerva?" Filius asked. "And who is going to take your place, because you will tire yourself trying to juggle both your duties and that of the Headmaster’s."

 

"I will send off a missive as soon as we are done here. My classes today will be canceled until I have secured a substitute, which may not be a problem."

 

"I can take a class for you.  They don't conflict with mine." Remus sat forward in his seat.

 

Minerva smile. Her young Wolf always came through for her. "That would work well for today.  I have no First Years until tomorrow. Hopefully by then, my replacement will be here."

 

"I will be happy to cover for you longer, if needed." 

 

Hagrid was listening with half an ear. He'd managed to move behind Professor  _ Zinoviya's _ chair, when he saw the flower move again. The tips were white with blue and grey as well. He frowned. He should just reach over and touch it. But that would be rude, and the Deputy Headmistress would have his hide.

 

"Thank you, Remus. Let’s just take this one day at a time." Glancing at the clock, Minerva noticed that breakfast would begin any moment and the Staff needed to attend. "Let us adjourn to the Great Hall. Breakfast begins soon and we can not leave the students unattended."

 

Hagrid leaned over the back of the chair to get a better look at the flower. He jumped back when Professor  _ Zinoviya _ leaned forward in her chair to stand. The flower seemed to shudder with the movement.  Hagrid's eyes widened as he saw something odd under the edge of it as it moved.  But then, the Professor raised her hand and patted at it.  When she took her hand away, it was secure in her hair again and very still.  He narrowed his eyes and watched as she crossed the room and exited, but the flower didn't move again.

 

_ 'Bugger' _ , he thought. He'll just have to try again to see what the flower was. Such a pretty flower, he thought. He wondered if Professor Sprout would like one of those in her greenhouses.

 

All the teachers slowly but surely made their way out of the Staff Room, the door closing behind them. Minerva was standing there, alone for a moment, before a wide grin spread over her face. She lifted her skirts and danced in place.

"Here's to hoping  _ Seumas _ put the old Coot out for the year!"

 

"MIN!"

 

Minerva whirled around, still smiling, "Oh posh! Let the old bastard suffer a bit. It's only a bit of what the wee one has gone through because of him!  And everyone else too!"

 

Poppy narrowed her eyes at her mate.  " _ Seumas _ ?  What do you mean  _ Seumas _ put him out?"

 

"Think, Pops! Deep cold? Tremors?"

 

" _ Seumas _ ? He stepped through him, leaving him feeling the icy bone-deep chill of death, didn't he?  I'd heard of it but have never seen anyone who'd become victim to it."

 

"Yes!"

 

Poppy began to chuckle. "Why that old red-headed bastard!"

 

"He did it for us... and the wee one. I know he did. I bet Lily and James gave their blessings!"  Minerva's violet eyes were dancing with mirth.

 

"You know they did! That red hair of Lily's was a perfect symbol of her temper!" 

 

"That it was.  I have an owl to send.  You'd best get back to Albus.  I wouldn't put it past the old troublemaker to try to sneak out on you."

 

"Oh, he's not going anywhere.  I added a  _ Calming Draught _ and  _ Dreamless Sleep _ to his  _ Fever Reducing Potion _ ." 

 

Minerva leaned over to drop a kiss on Poppy's cheek. "Aye, that's my girl.  I knew there was a reason I loved you."

 

@@@@@

 

Lucius had just passed Draco to one of the house elves to go inside for his nap.  The riding lesson had tired him out.  Lucius smiled as he recalled the happy expression on his son's face as he rode his pony.  The groom came and took the reins of his own mount from him as he leaned against the fence.  He turned his face up toward the rays of the autumn sun, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze against his skin and in his hair.  When he opened his eyes, he realized he was being watched by a large grey horned owl.  The bird blinked at him once before sticking out its leg in his direction. 

 

"Well, Sir, what do you have for me?  I wasn't expecting an owl from anyone today."

 

The owl blinked at him again and hooted impatiently, as it stuck its leg out again.  Lucius chuckled, and untied the parchment from its leg.

 

"Thank you, kind sir.  If you fly to the back entry to the kitchens, you will find sustenance before you make your return flight."

 

With a loud hoot and a flutter of wings, the owl soared off toward the manor.  Lucius watched it go, and then returned his attention to the scroll in his hand.  Recognizing the seal of Hogwarts on it, he opened it and read quickly.  A huge smile spread across his face.

 

"Splendid!  Just the opportunity I need!"

 

Pocketing the scroll, he strode toward the manor, as he planned how he would arrange teaching, without losing too much time with Draco.  Perhaps, he could arrange rooms at the school and take Draco with him.  He would need to  _ Firecall _ Minerva right away.

  
Tbc...


	95. Secret Friends and Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 95,** **Secret Friends and Inner Thoughts**

 

2,875 words

 

Lucius' calm and sedate manner totally belied the excitement that was swirling around inside of him at the prospect of this opportunity that Minerva had so graciously presented him.  He hadn't been able to get the newest professor on the school's staff out of his mind.  Hours had been wiled away as he'd tried to devise a subtle but Slytherin way to spend time with the mysterious and intriguing Professor  _ Matryosha Zinoviya _ .  Even the sound of her name was mysterious and exotic.  Oh, but he was taken with her.  He'd thought his abilities to have any interest again after Cissa not possible.  Make no mistake--a portion of his heart would always belong to her and no other, but there could be little harm in socializing.  He had been alone for so long. Occasional companionship would be a pleasant and welcome respite. 

 

Shaking himself from his musings, he pulled two more of his favorite casual dress robes from the wardrobe and sent them  _ Levitating _ to the bed.  He held another up and studied it for a bit.  No, the burgundy just wouldn't be appropriate for the classroom.  Pulling out the deep grey and the charcoal sets, he sent them to the bed where there were already robes in midnight blue, black, deepest green, and chocolate brown.  He'd purposely chosen robes that were understated and subtly elegant.  If a social occasion arose requiring anything dressier, he could send one of his elves to retrieve something appropriate from here at the Manor.  Finely tailored clothing held it's own without an excess of adornment.  He would take some hair clasps, his favorite rings and of course, he would have the ring and the necklace Cissa had given him.  Turning to Pippin, who was just exiting his bath with the small chest of his toiletries, he motioned toward the bed.

 

"Pippin, I've selected the robes I will need.  Please have Marin help you pack everything.  I trust you know what else I will require.  The jewelry and hair clasps are on the dresser.  I will be in the nursery, with Draco."

 

"Yes, Master Lucius.  I will make sure everything is packed."  Pippin quipped in his most business-like tone, as he motioned to Marin to begin  _ Levitating _ the folded clothing from the dresser drawers and the top of the wardrobe, into the large dragonhide trunk. 

 

Lucius nodded and strode from the room, his bare feet silent on the carpets.  Entering the nursery a few moments later, Lucius stopped to watch his son who was currently sitting in the middle of the playroom, talking excitedly to one of his plushies. 

 

"Fatha' says we gonna go to Unc'a Sev's school, so Fatha' can teach too!  We will have our own room, Gaston."  He hugged the green plushie  _ Kelpie _ .  "I don' know who to take with us.  Fatha' says only this many of our friends can go too."  The boy held four fingers up in front of the toy, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on getting the fingers all straight. 

 

He frowned as he stared at the other plushies lined up on the floor in front of him.  "I don' want any of 'em to be sad.  Who do I pick to go with us, Gaston?"

 

Lucius smiled as he watched Draco study his fuzzy, furry playmates.  Though he always ensured that Draco had sufficient playtime with others his own age, the boy was still very attached to the magical toys; sometimes talking to them for hours on end.  Not only was Draco very imaginative, he was quite bright and contemplative for one so young.  Lucius thought back to a conversation he had overheard when he'd been bringing the boy a small package of Honeyduke's chocolates. 

 

_ Draco sat in the huge window seat in the nursery, holding Gaston on his lap, facing him.  Small snorts could be heard coming from the plush Kelpie's nostrils.  The soft lilt of Draco's voice drifted clearly across the large room, to where Lucius stood, just outside the doorway, the package in his hand, forgotten as he listened. _

 

_ "--you thing that Motha' was sad to leave us, Gaston?  Fatha' said she was vewry sick for a long time.  E'en b'fore she had me!" _

 

_ He stared at his stuffed companion as if listening to a reply.  _

 

_ "Yes, I know she wuv'd me--an' Fatha' too.  Silly Kelpie!" _

 

_ He ran his hand up and down Gaston's back, as he sat quietly for a while, apparently lost in thought.  Then he looked up, a look of decision in his eyes.  _

 

_ "I heard Fatha' an' Unc'a Sev talkin' once... b'fore Yule...  The sick Motha' had came from Gran-mère Black--that she would never be better... No healers cou'd fix her, so she died... Fatha' was cryin' Gaston.  He was so sad... missin' Motha'.   Unc'a Sev was huggin' him an' sayin' she was wi' the Goddess now, an'... an' she was holdin' Elise now, that she could hold her always.  They'd wait t'gether for when me an' Fatha' would go to the Goddess someday."  He was twirling a finger in Gaston's seaweed mane now.  "I did'n know who Elise was, an' I knew I could'n ask Fatha' or Unc'a Sev...  " _

 

_ Lucius had barely caught himself, as he gasped in shock at his son's words. _

 

_ "Did you know, Gaston, that I have a sist'r?  Elise was my sist'r--my big sist'r..." _

 

_ Lucius leaned closer to the door, as his mind raced, trying to reason out how Draco had learned of their lost child.  He hadn't told him, thinking he was still too young to learn another of their family had been lost.  _

 

_ "How do I know she is my sist'r?  I ask'd Pippin but he per-ten'ed he did'n hear me.  So, I ask'd Marin an' he did'n hear.  So I wen' an' sat in the 'cestor Gall'ry.  I like it there. S'quiet to think when all the portr'its are sleepin'."  _

 

_ "Oh Sweet Merlin...!"  Lucius whispered to himself, afraid to hear what Draco would say next.  _

 

_ "Arrière-Gran-père Fernan' woke up an' looked at me for a while ... ask'd me what I was tinkin'.  I had to tell him, Gaston!  He made that face.  So I did... His eyes got sad--like Fatha's do sometimes.  He said it was time an'  Arrière-Gran-mère Anna tol' him no, an' she was an'gry too.  Tol' him to not be mindin' Fatha's bus'ness." _

 

_ Lucius snorted to himself despite the tears stinging his eyes.  Good old Grand-mère Anna.  She had always been after Grand-père Fernand about his bad habit of minding others' business. _

 

_ Draco started to giggle and hugged Gaston, before setting him on his knee again. " Arrière-Gran-père said somethin' to Arrière-Gran-mère in Fwrench, an' ooooh Gaston--- she got really an-gry!  She made a screechy sound an' started yellin' at him in Fwrench.  He yelled back but I could tell he was not an-gry, b'cause he kept winkin' at me."   Draco stopped to catch his breath from giggling so much at the memory.  _

 

_ "Then, Arrière-Gran-mère walked out of her portr'it.  I ask'd Arrière-Gran-père if he was in trouble, an' he said 'no' an' somethin' about his charms, wine, an' Arrière-Gran-mère's weak spots, that I did'n un'erstan'." _

 

_ Lucius shook his head as he laughed to himself, feeling his face flush with the exertion of trying to remain silent.  _

 

_ "He told me to look at a portr'it that wasn't on the wall b'fore.  Really, Gaston.  I've been in the 'cestor Gall'ry lots an' it was never there until he tol' me to look!" Draco's eyes widened as he remembered. "Do you know who was in the portr'it?  It was Motha'!  An'... an' she was holdin' a baby.  Arrière-Gran-père said the baby was Elise.  Elise, my sist'r, Gaston!  Motha' was rockin' her an' she looked like the baby pictures of me in the lib'ry!"  _

 

_ Lucius took a chance and peered around the edge of the door, just in time to see a sad expression cross his son's face.  "I tried to talk to Motha', Gaston, but she wou'n't talk, just smile at me.  An' she turned Elise 'round so I could see her too...  her eyes are like mine too..."  _

 

_ He sniffled a bit, wiping his cheek, before continuing.  "I ask'd Arrière-Gran-père why Motha' wou'd'n talk to me.  He said it wasn' time yet.  I had to talk to Fatha' first.  Motha' blew me kisses b'fore I came back to my room." _

 

He'd entered the Ancestor Gallery to see Cissa and Elise, and cry out his pain before going to Draco to have a long talk with him.  He'd explained everything and answered all his son's questions as best he could in a manner he hoped would be understood.  After that, they visited the portrait regularly, but Cissa had yet to speak.  She would only smile at them with love in her eyes. 

 

Lucius shook himself and he came back from the memory, to look at his son again.  Draco was still talking to Gaston, but now he was talking to each of the plushies in turn, explaining how he could only take a few of them and that he would miss them as much as they would miss him, but he would ask if a couple of the littler house elves could come and play with them sometimes and keep them company. 

 

Lucius looked to the ceiling. He tries to be stern, but in the face of adversity, not today. He quietly stepped into his son's playroom, "Draco?"

 

Bright grey eyes lit up as Lucius called his son. "Have you decided who is going and who is staying?"

 

"Gaston is comin' with us. But Fatha', everyone wants to go on the gran' 'venture an' see the bigger kids."

 

"Draco, you will be spending a good part of the day in our room with Pippin and Marin while I teach.  I will see you at meals and we will spend the evenings together with your Uncle Severus."

 

"I know, but my friends will miss me."

 

"You will not be gone that long, my Son."

 

"Nessie and Scuttle want to see the Great Lake an' meet the  _ Gian' Squid _ ."

 

"Then they can come."

 

"Uther and Frodo want to go explorin' in the Forb'den Forest."

 

Lucius closed his eyes. His young son had just about named all of his pets except...

 

"Gandalf, Merlin, an' Leo wanna see a Quiddi'ch match. Maybe fly on a broom.  _ Dubh _ wants to fly too."

 

When he opened his eyes again, it was to the sight of all the plushies sitting side by side with Draco, on his window seat, giving him looks of, ' _ We are all coming, don't you know this? _ '

 

Heaving a great sigh of defeat, he looked from the plushies to his son's hopeful gaze.  "If they promise to behave, my Son, then I might consent to them all traveling with us to the school. But, I will not see Nessie--or Scuttle-- out on the lake upsetting the  _ Giant Squid _ ."

 

Draco jumped up and clapped his hands, a brilliant smile of joy on his face.

 

"BUT....if they misbehave, Uncle Severus will be allowed to use them as Potion ingredients. Agreed?"

 

Draco turned back to his faithful friends. "Well?" he looked at each one with a cute stern look and waited as if for an answer, then faced his father. "Ag'eed.  Thank you, Fatha'!"

 

"Good. Now that we have that settled, choose your books and the drawing supplies you want.  Marin will be in shortly to pack your toy trunk." 

 

He hugged the small body currently wrapped around his middle, before gently extricating himself from Draco's grip.  Kissing the top of the blond head, he smiled and turned toward the door.  As he exited, he smiled to himself, thinking they were almost ready.

 

"Fatha'?"  Draco called after him, "Can I take my pony, Epona, too?"

 

The smile slid quickly off Lucius' face, as he groaned and looked up, thinking  _ 'why me?' _

 

qpqpqpq

 

Poppy marched purposely through her domain, her wand waving and swishing about. She only had three patients today. One First Year Ravenclaw with a bout of homesickness. A Seventh Year Gryffindor that looked to be pregnant. That was going to be fun.  And the Headmaster, which wasn't.  She'd given the First Year a  _ Calming Draught _ and some parchment and quill so she could write home.  The Seventh Year had reluctantly swallowed an  _ Anti-Nausea Potion _ , and was currently waiting until her Head of House arrived, so they could discuss the possible results of the  _ Pregnancy Spell _ , once Poppy cast it. Min was not going to be happy. The child's parents could not currently be reached. But the Seventh Year was betrothed and it seemed that the two were in love and did some exploring as a birthday celebration, which may have led to an unexpected result.

 

The matron stopped where she was, at the foot of Albus' bed, located behind a privacy screen. At least twenty blankets were on the enlarged bed which had been placed close to a normally unused fireplace. Said fireplace was currently alight with a hearty fire.  She walked around to the side of the bed and looked down at the Headmaster.  He was still white as a sheet and his teeth were chattering away uncontrollably. 

 

"Gertie," she called. An older, actually, very old, house elf appeared at her side.

 

"Albus! Wake up!  Gertie is here to help you with your sponge bath!"

 

"Ah P-Poppy. I'm j-just get-t-ting to s-sleep-p. A-And I think I m-might b-be feeling j-just a t-tad b-bit warmer."

 

"Albus! Gertie has been instructed to take you into the bathroom and help you. Don't cross her!"

 

"I d-don't want a b-bath.  I've done n-nothing for t-two d-days."

 

"Albus, I run a well-kept and clean infirmary.  I will not have you foul it or spread germs while you stay here!  I don't have time for your games old man.  Now up you get!"  She waved her wand threateningly at him, after she  _ Levitated _ the blankets off of him.  "UP! UP!"

 

Albus scrambled off the bed as fast as his shivering body could go. He hoped the water was hot--very hot. Hugging his heavy robe around his body, he followed the little elf into the large bathroom, the door clicking shut behind him. 

 

The two students sat on their beds wide eyed and in awe after watching the small woman bully the Headmaster with her stern and not-to-be- messed-with commands. Do it or else!!!  The rumors would reach the far corners of the school before the end of the day. That was a surety.  Poppy smiled to herself as she opened one of the cabinets to check supplies.

 

Albus quickly disrobed when he saw the aged house elf waiting on him in the shower. He really didn't need help. He was perfectly capable of washing himself. That was until he was under the spray and he kept dropping the soap on the tub floor from his shivering hands. Then he slipped and landed on his bottom when he reached down for the sliver of soap. Ok, maybe he did need her help.  She'd stood with her arms folded watching his failed attempts and his final sigh of defeat before he nodded at her.  She accepted the soap from him, grabbed a clean flannel and began to bathe him.  He closed his eyes and gave into her ministrations.

 

When they were finally done, Poppy came and performed two spells. He winced when he felt his bowels suddenly become empty, followed by the feel of crawling magic. He saw the numbers of his temperature appear in the air.  He took the heavy flannel nightshirt Gertie handed him and pulled it over his head.  As soon as it dropped down his body, he was pulling his heavy robe on and feeling around in the pockets for a fresh pair of heavy woolen socks. 

 

"Your body core temperature is still too low for me to release you." She commented as she waved away the numbers.

 

"Was it r-really necessary t-to test my t-temperature in th-that manner, P-Poppy?"  He queried, the indignance apparent in his voice. 

 

Smirking, Poppy replied. "The only true way to take a temperature, Albus. First thing you learn in medi-training."

 

He frowned and harrumphed at her as he climbed back into his bed and summoned all his blankets again, successfully burying himself to see if he could chase the chill away enough to get some sleep.  Poppy smirked as she cast a  _ Monitoring Spell _ and a light  _ Binding Spell _ , before she returned to her office.

  
Tbc…


	96. A Grand Entrance and Charming the Masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.
> 
> ***************************************************************************************  
> **A/N: For anyone wondering, in this ‘verse, Draco is a bit younger than Harry/Jami… his sister Elise, would have been Harry/Jami’s age.  
> ***************************************************************************************

**Honor, Chapter 96, A Grand Entrance and** **Charming the Masses**

 

2,126 words

 

Lucius checked his appearance one last time in the full-length mirror of their Staff rooms, before turning to check his son's appearance.  He smoothed a stray blond hair back into place as he smiled at Draco.  He reached out his hand, beckoning Draco to grasp it.

 

"Are you ready to have dinner in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, for the very first time?"

 

Draco stood before his father in dark blue robes, with Gaston – his  _ Kelpie _ plushie - grasped firmly in his free arm.  "Can Gaston come too, Fatha'?"

 

"Yes, Draco, Gaston  _ may _ accompany us to dinner. But he must behave, as must you, my son."

 

"I will. Unc'a Sev wiwll be thewre!"  His grey eyes were already wide with excitement.

 

"Yes, Dray.  Your Godfather will be there.  He is also a professor here, after all."  Lucius smirked, amused at his son's eagerness. "Come, we don't want to be late."

 

" 'Kay, Fatha!"  Draco tightened his grip on Lucius fingers, and hugged Gaston tightly as they exited their rooms and headed for the Great Hall. 

 

The boy fairly bounced all the way to the main doors of the Great Hall, chattering non-stop about all the things he wanted to see and do while they were living at the castle.  He told Lucius how good a teacher he thought he would be—even as good as his Unc'a Sev.

 

He walked with his head up, but his eyes took in all of his surroundings. A little raven-haired girl waved to him from her portrait. A boisterous knight bowed from his portrait, and offered to show him the way of chivalry, as he followed their progress down the hall, trying to talk as he moved from portrait to portrait.  Draco giggled, amused by the knight's behavior.

 

Lucius and Draco stopped at the large doors of the Great Hall. He stooped down and checked his son over one more time before standing to his full height and entered the large room where he had spent a large majority of his youth.  They walked proudly up the center aisle between the house tables.

 

Severus sat watching his godson move slowly beside his father, his  _ Kelpie _ plushie under one arm. He had to hide a smirk when Draco went all wide-eyed as he saw the starry ceiling of the Great Hall for the first time. His little pink mouth formed a perfect "O" of amazement as he stared.   The students at the surrounding tables watched in amusement, as several female voices were heard ooh-ing and aww-ing over the handsome child - and Draco flashed several of them a bright smile.  He enjoyed being the center of attention.  Lucius had to coax his attention back to where he was walking when he started to stumble.

 

When Draco's attention was back where it should be, he saw his Godfather. It was the first time in several months, so he took off running toward the Staff table.

 

"UNC'A SEV’RUS!" He yelled, as Lucius shook his head, and looked skyward as he followed him... there went his image; who, in all seriousness, would think of him as a properly stern teacher  _ now _ , when his son acted like this? 

 

Severus stood, a stern expression on his face, as he watched his godson run toward the front of the Hall.  Draco stopped in his tracks, realizing what he had done.  His Godfather gave him a slight nod and returned to his seat.  Draco turned where he stood and waited for his father to reach him, before looking up with sad eyes and a pouty lip.

 

"I sorry Fatha'."  He said quietly as Lucius stopped in front of him and looked down, his expression serious but not angry.  "I fo'got to be a gen'leman, an' act 'sponsibly."

 

The hall had gone so quiet; one could hear a pin drop across the room, as the students waited to see how the new Professor Malfoy would handle his young son.  Even the Staff seemed to be holding their breath; everyone except Severus that was, who himself knew exactly what Lucius would  _ not _ do.

 

Lucius took a deep cleansing breath, knowing all eyes were on them.  Looking down at his son, he could feel his resolve waver.  That look was the same one his Cissa used to give him when she raided his cache’ of brandy drops.

 

He squatted down and grasped Draco's shoulders gently, as he looked into eyes so like his own. 

 

"My Son. How do Malfoy gentlemen behave?"  He asked in a calm tone.

 

Draco straightened and looked his father in the eye as he recited. "We walk stwaight, do not wun, keep our head up, an' wemember ouwr manners."

 

"Yes, that is correct.  Very good.  Now, do you think you can remember from now on?"

 

"Yes, Fatha'."  Draco answered with a shy smile. "Now, can I haf my Unc'a Sev?"

 

"Yes."  Lucius chuckled, as he stood, "Let's join your Godfather, so everyone may eat."

 

As they proceeded to the Staff table to take their seats between Severus and Poppy, a collective sigh of relief seemed to fill the Hall.  Minerva's eyes twinkled as she watched the tow-headed child take his seat, and  _ Matry _ smiled, as she watched him and his father.  The rest of the Staff was obviously taken with the adorable boy.  Hagrid sniffled in the background, his eyes soft, thinking the Malfoy child needed special care to keep him safe while he was at Hogwarts with his father. He remembered Miss Narcissa Black and her delicate constitution. He had been very sad when he'd learned of her passing.

 

Lucius happened to glance over and see the huge Groundskeeper watching his son with a soft sad expression. When the half-Giant met his gaze, he nodded and gave him a small smile before returning his attention to Draco.  He remembered how Hagrid had gone out of his way to be kind and helpful to Narcissa when they were still students here. 

 

Hagrid had enthusiastically agreed to care for Draco’s pony while they were in residence at the castle. Even going as far as promising Draco he would come for him in the afternoons to let him ride the little Shetland mare.

 

Draco sat quietly waiting for whatever was to happen next, when Auntie Min stood up, calling for attention.

 

"Students!"

 

All heads swiveled and eyes focused on the Deputy Headmistress, awaiting what she had to say.  Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.  Stomachs were starting to rumble and soon the students would become restless.  She surveyed the room, then smiled and cleared her throat before she began to speak.

 

"Students! Attention please."  She glared at a clutch of girls that were chatting amongst themselves. "Our Headmaster has taken ill. For the time being, while he recuperates, Lord Lucius Malfoy has agreed to teach Transfiguration in my place, while I take up the post of Acting Headmistress until the Headmaster can fulfill his duties once more. Please welcome him and his young son, Draco, as they come to us in our time of need. I thank you, Lord Malfoy."

 

Quiet laughter sounded around the hall, as the Malfoy heir waved while flashing another brilliant smile.  Lucius leaned over and whispered to his son, and Draco settled back into his chair, a slight blush on his cheeks.  He smiled at Auntie Min as she sat down to the quiet applause. He really wanted to get up and say a proper hello. His little legs began swinging back and forth as he waited for whatever was to happen next. He looked down at Gaston, who also looked bored. Then he heard loud whispering coming from the far table, bearing the green and silver banner of the snake.

 

A group of girls was whispering giggling, and smiling up at his father. Such silly girls!  Then they stopped all of a sudden. He looked up, following their gaze, to where his Unc'a Sev was sitting.  He was not happy.  He glared at the silly girls until they all turned back to the table and quit being silly.  He looked up at his father and was even more puzzled by the grin he saw tugging at his father's mouth. 

 

"Fatha', those girls were bein' siwlly.  Why were they smiling at you lik' that?" 

 

"Draco, one of these days when you are MUCH older, you will understand that giggling, smiling school girls can be a good thing!"

 

"Nuh-uh Fatha'." Draco wrinkled his nose. "Girwls're 'fusing, Fatha'."

 

Severus leaned down to his ear and whispered, "So are boys, Draco. So too are boys."

 

Draco frowned up at his Unc'a Sev and then at his father, who was laughing. "Wha's funny?"

 

It was at that moment that the food appeared, causing the tables to groan under the weight.  The First Years, and Draco, gasped in surprise, to everyone else’s amusement, as they dug in and filled their plates.

 

"Pas'ies!  Look Fatha', the elves made me Pas'ies!"  Draco bounced as Lucius put one of the meat and vegetable-filled pastries on his plate and cut it open to cool.

 

"Now, Draco.  Wait until the Pastie cools a bit before you take a bite.  Would you like some oatcakes and neeps with it?"  Lucius asked as he cast a  _ Shielding Charm _ over Draco's clothing.

 

"Yes p’ease."  He replied before spooning a small piece of steak into his mouth. 

 

Poppy leaned slightly towards Lucius, "You've done well, Lucius. He's going to grow up to be fine young man."

 

"We have our moments, Poppy. We do have our moments. Some days, he ends up teaching  _ me _ things." Lucius said.

 

"Nevertheless, you have done well so far, despite the absence of your dear wife."  Min replied.

 

"Just remember, Lucius; life does go on. It does not stop, but moves on despite the pain, it just pulls us along anyhow." Poppy reached over to pat his arm.

 

"I haven't forgotten, Poppy."

 

"Lucius," Minerva began, "I have my class notes and syllabus in my office if you would care to go over them after dinner."

 

Lucius looked toward Severus before replying.  Severus nodded and Lucius turned to Minerva.  "Once Draco is settled for the night, I will meet you in your office.  Severus will sit with Draco until I return."

 

"Will you read to me Unc’a Sev’rus?"

 

"Of course I will, Draco." Severus said.

 

"Will I get to see you allot now? I miss you."

 

Severus smiled, Remi leaning over his shoulder, a grin on his face as well. "And I you, my favorite godson."

 

"I'am your on'y godson!"

 

A flash of pain crossed Remus' face as he thought of his own godson. Jamie, the precious little bundle who was such a happy baby before death took away his parents, and his security; thrown into an unloving, evil home - but still, even after that, coming away with some of his innocence.  Draco would never know that feeling. Never--despite the loss of his mother.  He felt large grey eyes boring into his and looked down at Draco.  The child was watching him with a look of concern on his little face.

 

"Who are you?" Draco asked. "Why are you sad?"

 

"Professor Remus Lupin. You may call me Remi."

 

"Or Uncle Remi, as he is my Partner, Draco."

 

"Part'er?  Wha's that?"  Draco looked from his godfather to his father.

 

Lucius touched his son's shoulder to gain his son's attention, "Like Auntie Min and Auntie Pops, Draco."

 

Draco thought about that for a minute.  He looked up at his godfather and Remus, studying the two men and the way they seemed like his favorite pair of slippers -- comfortable.  Then his eyes lit up. 

 

"Oh! Like you and Motha', right Fatha'?"

 

"Yes, Draco."

 

"Hello, Unc'a Remi. Do you like to read?"

 

Severus snorted.  He couldn't help himself.  Minerva and Poppy started to chuckle.  Lucius raised an eyebrow.

 

"Hush you!"  Remus hissed, no true anger evident in his voice.

 

"Did I say somethin' wrong, Fatha'?"

 

"No, Draco." Severus interjected, with a gleam in his eyes. "Uncle Remi  _ loves _ to read."

 

"Oh, he's a bookworm! Of the  _ highest _ caliber!"  Poppy added.

 

Draco squinted his eyes at Remus for a moment, studying this new man. Then he sat back, looked to his Father,

 

"He doesn' look any worm I evewr saw."

 

That caused an outburst of uncontrolled laughter from the group, which caused Draco's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. 

  
Tbc...


	97. Devils and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 97  Devils and Angels**

2,252 words

 

"Pippin!  I can't fin' Gaston!" Draco wailed as he stood in the middle of his new room.

 

A look of panic was apparent on his face, as he looked around the room from where he stood.  Lucius entered his room, shaking his head.  He raised his hand.

 

" _ Accio _ Gaston!'

 

The well-loved green plushie sailed out from under the down pillow on Draco's bed, to land securely in the tall wizard's grasp.  Stopping in front of his son, he presented the toy to his son as if it were a fine heirloom.  Draco took Gaston and hugged him to his chest, as if he hadn't seen him in weeks instead of just a little over an hour. 

 

"Fatha'?  Can I learn how to Ac'o?"  Draco looked up at his father, a look of awe in his eyes, as they left their rooms and headed for the Great Hall. 

 

"You will when you are old enough, my Son.  Come now, it's time for breakfast then you have your lessons."

 

" 'Kay Fatha'.  Can I ride  _ Epona _ in the aft'rnoon, please?"

 

"As long as the weather remains accommodating, it should be fine.  However, that is only if Hagrid is able to make time amongst his other duties.  He has kindly agreed to care for  _ Epona _ , and to chaperone your rides.  We do not want to interfere with his duties to the Headmaster and the school."

 

"Good Morning to you, Professor Malfoy.  Master Draco.  I have already taken it upon myself to arrange Hagrid's duties so there will be a two-hour block available each afternoon for your son's rides."

 

Lucius smiled at the Deputy Headmistress, and inclined his head to her in greeting. "Professor... hmmm, I don't know about that title--"

 

"Nonsense.  I am aware of the degree you completed after your-- well; it was in Transfiguration, after all.  Why do you think I requested your assistance?"  She gave him a sly smile. "And, it would do you both well to get out amongst people more."

 

pqpqpqpq

Lucius was never so glad to hear the bell ring, signaling the midday meal, ending this last class of Seventh Year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Did the girls in his year ever giggle as much as these do? Whispering, passing notes and even leering, of all things!

By the Gods, he swore at one point that more than one girl… and maybe a boy or two as well, were trying to undress him with their eyes. How Severus and some of the other professors dealt with this day in and day out, he wouldn't know. He was rubbing his forehead as he entered the Great Hall from the Staff entrance.  As soon as he sat down a small vial appeared before him.

"Ohh… May the Goddess bless you, Sev.  My head is pounding!" 

Lucius wasted no time in swallowing the contents of the tiny vial, ignoring the taste, in anticipation of the blessed relief.  Handing the vial back to the Potions Master, he sat rubbing his temples for a few moments before emitting a pleased sigh.  Turning a warm smile on his friend, he nodded.

"That is much better. Thank you."  He reached for the teapot and filled his cup.

Remus leaned around Severus.  "First class a bit rough, Lucius?"

"Seventh Years. Slytherins. Ravenclaws. Girls and a few boys. Giggling. Whispering. Note passing. Were we ever this bad?"

"No. They just evolve as each generation passes through, Lucius," Minerva said as she passed him on her way to her seat, a grin tugging at her mouth.  "Trial by fire, Lucius.  You will find, now, that the rest of the day will be much easier."

Lucius leaned close to Severus and whispered. "Is she always this... covert?"

"Oh, you've no idea!"  Severus smirked, as Remi nodded in agreement. "It's worse when she and Poppy get together."

Remus quickly swallowed and waved his knife about as he spoke.  "And if Mama  _ Luisa _ gets involved..."  Remus shuddered.

Lucius looked back and forth between the two and raised an eyebrow.  "Oh, do tell."

"Shall I say that all three women would have made perfect Slytherins." Remus spoke over Severus' shoulder again. "But then, there is the fact that  _ Muime _ was in Slytherin, and  _ Mathair _ spend a lot of time with her when they were in school together..."

"Never underestimate your opponents."

Remus grinned. "Actually, never play poker with any of them. Might lose your socks--or worse."

"I'll remember that."

"Don't worry, Lucius, I never play for socks. I play for something better," Minerva said from her place, her voice a purr. The boys seemed to forget she had very keen hearing.

"I rest my case."  Remus mumbled loudly as he returned his attention to his plate.

Draco appeared moments later. He kissed his Auntie Min on the cheek, then Poppy, before climbing onto the chair next to his father.  He pulled a small scroll from his robes and leaned across his father toward his godfather, holding the scroll out to him. 

"What is this Draco?"

"I drew pi’tures, Unc'a Sev’rus. Are you an’ Unc'a Remi coming to read to me tonight?"

 

"And what would your favorite book be, Master Draco?"

 

Giggling, " _ Bednobs an' Bwroomsti'ks _ ."

"Ah, excellent choice, Draco.  That Wizard, Disney, puts out some great reads, he does."  Remus grinned.

Severus looked at Lucius and rolled his eyes.   _ Tori's _ favorite book, at Draco's age, had been  _ Robin Hood _ . He carried the dogged-eared copy everywhere with him, begging everyone to sit down and read with him. The memory caused a smile to cross his face.

"How was your first day, Draco?" Severus asked.

"Good. I get to go ridin' later wif Hagr'd, Unc'a Sev’rus." His eyes widen when the food appeared before him. Chicken and pasta in a cheese sauce, with a helping of vegetables on the side.  He looked at those and wrinkled his nose. 

Severus rolled out the scroll in front of him. Remus looked from his side. There was what looked to be a little boy with blonde hair on a pony. "And this would be?"

Draco, turned to speak, but a stern look from Lucius prompted him to swallow before answering.  He rolled his eyes.  "Tsk.  Un'ca Sev!  Tha's me an'  _ Epona _ !" 

"Ah, I see now."

"Fath'a said I can learn big wiz'rd spells when I get old'r. I wanna learn Ac'o. I keep loosin' Gaston. He likes to hide."

"Well then, that spell will be very useful for you, and not just for finding Gaston."

"Will it help my fin' Fatha', if he gets lost?"

Lucius felt a rush of love fill him. He had such a good son; a beautiful, loving, and caring son. "I promise not to get lost, Draco," he said, stroking the silky blond hair. "Eat your lunch now."

Draco beamed at him and took another bite of chicken, while carefully avoiding the vegetables.

Lucius pointed at Draco's plate.  "Eat the vegetables too, Son.  They are very important in helping you to grow and be strong."

Remus leaned around Severus and smiled in understanding. "Can I tell you a secret, Draco?"

Draco nodded, his attention fixed on Remus.  Severus and Lucius looked on, with Min and Poppy watching from behind them. Remus' gaze flicked quickly to each of the other professors, before he focused on the small boy again.

"When I first came to Hogwarts, I hadn't had the opportunity to try very many things, so I just decided I didn't like anything I hadn't had.  It took most of my First Year for the house elves to convince me that most foods were tasty--especially vegetables.  I was very stubborn.  You're Godfather knows how stubborn I was."

Draco looked to Severus, who nodded. "Most definitely.  He actually made a couple of the house elves cry.  It was not a pretty sight."

"Unc'a Remi!  You made house elves cry!?"  The look of astonishment on his face caused the adults to chuckle.

"I did." Remus nodded. "The house elves work very hard to make nourishing meals for all of us, and make them taste good, so we will eat well.  It is their job."  He paused to allow his words to sink in.  "Do you want to hurt their feelings?  If you do that, they will feel they have not done their jobs, and will want to punish themselves."

Draco pressed the tines of the fork against his bottom lip, as he thought back to the only time he’d seen one of their family house elves punish herself.

_ …It had been one of the younger elves who'd helped take care of Motha' before she went away.  Fatha' had been upset--a bad day when he'd been thinking about Motha'.  Sarina had seen Fatha' crying and thought she'd done something to upset him.  He had gotten up from his nap and gone to find Fatha' in his rooms.  When he walked in, Sarina was hitting her head on the edge of Fatha's writing desk.  Her face was bloody and Fatha' was crouched and reaching for her as he kept telling her to stop.  He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, pinning her arms against her body as he called for Pippin, another elf.  Once the older elves had arrived and calmed her, and with Fatha's help, convinced her she had done nothing wrong, she was fine.  After that night, Fatha' asked her to help in the kitchens, having only the older, more mature elves tend the upper floors.  They were accustomed to and very respectful of their Master's grief and emotional lows.  _

Draco's eyes grew wide as he remembered.  He loved the house elves, so, pulling the fork away from his lips, he stabbed into the assorted vegetables on his plate and placed a good-sized bite in his mouth.  He looked up at Remus, as he chewed the bite, surprised at how good they tasted.

Remus smiled and nodded in approval.  Lucius caught his eye and mouthed a  _ 'thank you' _ over Draco's head.  Remus smiled back and shared a smile with Severus, before returning to his meal. Lucius returned his attention to his own plate, suddenly feeling the day brighten a bit.  Severus gave Draco's a shoulder a warm squeeze, as he raised his tea for a sip.  After he placed his cup back on it's saucer, he leaned toward Remus, whispering near his ear.

"I shall have to reward you later for that most difficult deed of selfless assistance.  Though, I seem to remember your adolescent obsession with vegetables quite differently."  He let his breath ghost over his mate's ear as he spoke, causing Remus to moan under his breath and shift in his seat.

"I may have stretched the truth--a little--"

"Quite a bit more than a little...” Severus breathed.

Remus swallowed and murmured. "Very well--but my intentions were--honorable--nonetheless, Luv."

"Which is why, you will at all costs, avoid giving any detentions for this evening."  Severus smirked as he sat back and raised his cup again; knowing Remus would now be hard and struggling, for the remainder of the day, to maintain a calm and controlled appearance. 

"Erm-- I really should be getting to my office, and gather the tests for my next class."  Remus stood, pulling his robes around him, as he turned quickly and exited through the Staff door behind the Staff table.  Lucius turned to watch him leave, before turning to Severus. 

"Severus.  Is Remus well?"  He asked, curious about the odd look on the DADA Professor's face.

"Oh he's fine. Just in a bit of a hurry to get the school day over with." 

Lucius noticed the smug look on his friend's face, and shook his head, deciding not to pursue the subject.  He looked down when Draco tugged on his sleeve, chuckling at the messy face.  Draco had indeed finished everything on his plate, and a small helping of pudding afterwards.  Lucius decided he would make sure to send Remus a lovely box of gourmet chocolates.  Wiping his son's face clean with his napkin, he removed the  _ Shield Spell _ from Draco's clothing.  Pippin appeared behind Draco's chair, waiting to take Draco for his afternoon nap.  Lucius stood and lifted his son and placed him down next to Pippin.  Kissing the top of the blond head, he caressed Draco's cheek.

"I must go to my next class, and it is time for your nap."  He straightened, smoothing his robes. "I will see you at the evening meal, my Dragon."

"Yes Fatha'.  Wuv you." Draco took Pippin's hand and they disappeared with a pop.

"I love you as well, Son.  Sweet dreams."  He whispered, before heading to his classroom. 

Tbc...


	98. Jami's Gift and Hagrid's Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 98  Jami's Gift and Hagrid's Musings**

1,689 words

Jami walked into the library, looking around, until he spotted  _ Nonna _ sitting at her desk, surrounded by books, ledgers, and parchments.  He smiled -  _ Nonna _ checked all the books for the vineyard herself, once a week.  Walking quietly across the room, he stopped next to the desk and waited for her to notice him. 

 

Luisa grinned to herself as she continued to check the orders and the payments in the ledger.  She'd seen Jami enter the room out of the corner of her eye.  She tallied the column she'd been working on, initialed it, and laid down her quill.  When she looked up, the boy was standing quietly, one of his well-worn sketchbooks clutched to his chest.  He'd obviously been outside.  His cheeks were rosy and his hair was windblown, somehow managing to make it look even wilder than normal.  One of his drawing pencils stuck up from behind his ear--evidently a habit he'd picked up from his Godfather.  Her eyes twinkled as she took in how much he'd filled out over the summer.  He, sadly, hadn't gained much in height - unlike  _ Tori _ and Callum, who had sprouted like seedlings. Well, good things did come in small packages after all!

 

_ ' Hello, Jami.  I see you have been enjoying the weather while it is still warm.  Have you come to spend time with your Nonna, or is there something you desire?' _

She held open her arms and pulled Jami to her as he stepped into them.  Jami hugged her tight and kissed her cheek before he released her and stepped back so she could see his hands.  He laid his sketchbook on the desk, before he began to sign.

 

’ _ This is my last sketchbook.  May I have another, please, and some pencils too?' _

 

Luisa picked up the well-used volume and flipped through it, stopping periodically to study the drawings.  She shook her head, amazed, at the abundance of beautiful drawings the boy could produce in such a short time.  She had given him this very sketchbook barely more than a fortnight ago, and he had filled every single page in that time!  She laid the book back on the desk before turning her attention back to the wide green eyes that were watching her patiently. 

 

_ 'You amaze me, mio bambino.  So many wonderful pictures.  Of course, you may have another sketchbook.  You may get it yourself from the cabinet.  Take as many pencils as you need.' _

 

Jami smiled.  ‘ _ 'Thank you Nonna.  I still have one.  I will only take two more.' _

 

_ ' Do you need more paints, mio bambino?’ _   Luisa watched Jami open the cabinet in the corner and pull out another leather-bound sketchbook and two drawing pencils.

 

Closing the cabinet, he turned to his  _ Nonna _ and shook his head, as he tucked the volume under his arm and stuck the pencils behind his other ear.   _ 'No.  Signore Renzo gave me more.' _

 

_ 'Do not forget to number this one too, and write your name inside.' _   Luisa admonished, as Jami came back and leaned in to kiss her cheek, making her smile.   _ 'When you are a famous artist, they will be even more valuable than they are now, and to more than just those who love you.' _

 

Jami blushed and smiled.   _ ‘Love you too, Nonna.' _

 

_ 'Off with you now.  I have much work to do yet today.  Go enjoy more sunshine, mio bambino.  We are having fish for dinner tonight.' _   Luisa made small shooing motions towards the door _.  'Go draw your Nonna more beautiful pictures.' _

 

Jami smiled as  _ Nonna _ winked at him and headed for the doors.  Just as he reached them, he was met by an out-of-breath Callum, training broom still in hand.   _ Tori _ appeared immediately behind him, holding two brooms; his and Jami's.  Both boys had a hopeful and pleading look in their eyes.  They both knew how much Jami loved to fly, if, you could tear him away from his pencils and sketchbooks, and canvases and paints.  No words were signed or spoken, but there was an immediate understanding, as Jami nodded before putting his sketchbooks and pencils on the table near the door.  Tori handed him his broom and the three disappeared outside, laughter and lively chatter echoing behind them.  Luisa smiled, and shook her head in amusement as she returned her attention to the ledgers in front of her. 

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Hagrid sat at his huge table, cradling a large tea mug between his hands as he pondering the latest puzzle. Professor  _ Zinoviya's _ hair ornament that moved... then... seemed to not. It looked like a flower, but not one he had ever seen before. If only he could touch it.

 

No. No. No, he couldn't do that. He might get into trouble.  Maybe he should talk to Professor Sprout - she knew everything about plants. Hagrid stood up, grabbed his bottle of Goblin Whiskey from its place on the fireplace mantel, and added a splash or two into his mug of tea. Seating himself again, he took a slow sip of the spiked liquid and savored the lava-like burn as it reached his belly.

 

There were many changes this year as well; the new classes and new professors. He hadn't missed the looks between Remus and Severus. Such good boys they were. Now Lucius has come to teach for a while, bringing his youngin' as well.

 

The aristocratic man was a surprise; patient and tolerant with the students in his classes.  His innate charm was a definite advantage.  The students liked him already.  It didn't mean he was easy.  No, he was quite the taskmaster when it came to lessons - the students talked about this quite a bit.  His lessons were difficult - but once learned, they were not forgotten. 

 

Draco looked to be a very happy child, full of energy and curiosity; just as a small ‘un should be. Lucius was doing such a good job raising the boy alone since his wife died. Narcissa Black had been a delicate woman. Even as a student she was always watching from afar when others were getting involved in any very strenuous activities.  She always seemed to have a book in her hand, reading for hours on end, just for enjoyment, outside of her studies.  Clever with spells, she’d excelled in Charms, and assisted Professor Flitwick quite often in preparing for lessons. 

 

He would stop often to chat with her and ask how she was doing.  If she looked weary, he would walk her back to the castle, right to the portrait of her House.  It had become an unconscious habit to keep an eye on her.  She had many friends, but surprisingly, she sat alone quite frequently - at least until Lucius had set his sights on her.  She was rarely alone after that, and they’d bonded right after she graduated.  It had about broken Hagrid’s heart to learn she had died after giving birth to Draco.

 

More recently, Hagrid had also noticed the looks Lucius gave to Professor  _ Zinoviya _ ,  _ and _ the looks  _ she _ passed to  _ Remus _ \- not that the young DADA professor noticed. He only had eyes for Severus and always had, but the young man could always be a bit on the dim side when it came to noticing things goin’ on around him.  He always seemed to be buried in a book or some parchments, reading, even when he was walking the halls.  It was a wonder the man hadn't yet walked smack into a wall! That new professor was asking for trouble if she tried to come between Severus and his Remus!

 

_ Kyna _ had come to visit him along with the Weasley boys after they had settled into their classes.  She was a new one he would have to keep an eye on.  That child had a wild streak that would put her mother to shame, and a keen intelligence to boot.  Yes, she would get into far more mischief than her mother and Madam Pomphrey had, from the stories he'd heard. 

 

Poor Professor McGonagall, she would be gray and crazy before the youngin' graduated from Hogwarts. But what a ride it would be. Hagrid chuckled. He rather enjoyed some of the mischief the students got into, as long as no one was put in danger or harmed.  The innocent kind, not like what had happened to that Slytherin boy last year.  He huffed in disgust at that memory. 

 

Their punishments had had some affect on their demeanor. One of the boys, Samuel Bell, had come to him and Professor Grubblyplanks about learning more about working with magical animals.  He seemed to be very interested and outgoing; his previous activities a thing of the past, now that his brother was no longer around to influence, or rather, bully him. 

 

This year had started out with a bang, with the appearance of the ghost of  _ Kyna's _ father and the girl's surprising  _ Sorting _ . Now the Headmaster was sick and confined to the infirmary. Professor McGonagall was running the school, and doing a fine job of it too.

 

But in these moments, he was left wondering about the wee one, Harry Potter; if he was having a happy childhood. Was he safe? Dumbledore never spoke of the boy. When he asked, the Headmaster always changed the subject and said that he was fine, and growing up to be a fine young wizard. Instead of feeling reassured, an unsettled feeling would always come over him during those conversations.  Too bad, he didn't know whom he could talk to and find out for himself. 

 

Looking out the window, he noticed the last of the autumn blooms fading along the edge of the nearby forest.  Now, about that flower in Professor  _ Zinoviya's _ hair...

Tbc…


	99. New Classes, Small Charms, and Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 99,** **New Classes, Small Charms, and Trouble in Paradise**

2,380 words

The weeks passed quickly, as both students and professors settling into their usual routines, as they had each year previously.  New lessons each day to teach and to learn, notes to take, spells to practice, revising to be done, papers to grade, and the surprise quizzes and detentions sprinkled throughout.  Gifted students began to be noticed, as did those who needed extra tutoring.  Lessons were modified to better fit the students and answer new questions that were put forth.

 

The weather turned colder, and soon colorful leaves blanketed the ground. The Quidditch teams found themselves casting  _ Warming Charms _ more frequently, but they continued to fly and practice for the popular game that fueled rivalry between the Houses.  The professors made their usual friendly bets on the outcome of the games.  Bantering conversation could be heard during meals, in the halls, and in the Staff Lounge.

 

The menus in the Great Hall turned to heartier fare, dishes to warm the stomach and provide fuel to keep the chill away.  Pumpkin juice gave way to mulled cider and a new mild  _ mead _ \--a version made, like Butterbeer, to have very little alcohol.  Some of the students preferred cocoa or drinking chocolate as some referred to it, so that was kept in ample supply as well.  Tea and coffee were constant staples, though more for the Staff and the older students.

 

Other extracurricular activities were in full swing, encouraged by the Staff to help take the stress away that built up from long revising sessions and anxiety over grades.  There were clubs for _Wizarding Chess_ , Dueling--mentored by Professor Malfoy, _Exploding_ _Snap_ and _Gobstones,_ _Cloybosh_ -a Scottish card game, mentored by Professor McGonagall, Literature and Writing (very popular with the Ravenclaws) mentored by Professor Lupin, as well as groups for the artists and musicians among the student body.  Professor Snape was please to be approached by a group of students interested in a Potions club.

 

The Headmaster himself had suggested a culinary club, but after his socks and lemon drops went missing for a week, and his rooms remained untidy as well, he changed his mind.  It was not a good idea to threaten the security the house elves felt in doing their duty to the residents of the castle.  He was exceedingly glad though, when he had his socks and lemon drops again, and his rooms were returned to their former tidy state. 

He had only recently been released to his own rooms from the infirmary, under strict orders from Poppy to do as little as possible.  She checked on him twice a day, and had scolded him for suggesting something that would upset the elves so.  He was disgusted that he hadn't heard from Mad-Eye in quite some time.  But there was nothing for it; he would just have to wait.

 

No one saw much of Professor  _ Zinoviya _ outside of classes, meals, and official school gatherings.  She seemed to keep to herself; only adding to the air of mystery that followed her.  This served to intrigue a few members of the Staff even more, and as well causing many a rumor among the students regarding the reasons.  Rolonda Hooch had invited the new professor to her rooms several times since the year began, but only a few had been accepted.  She watched and listened whenever she was around, trying to learn more about the elusive woman.  Rubeus Hagrid seemed to find reasons to visit the castle between meals, hoping to get a closer look at the Professor's hair ornament.  _ Matryosha _ noticed his interest, but pretended to ignore it - she had heard of his fascination for magical creatures. 

 

As predicted, young Draco managed to charm just about everyone in the castle that he met.  Everywhere he went, he always had at least one of his plushie companions with him.  One day he had tried to take four of them, but his father had put a stop to that before Draco reached the door - the young man couldn't even see where he was going.  He went nowhere without a house elf, usually one of the Malfoy elves that had accompanied them to the school.  Hagrid came and escorted him to his riding time at least three afternoons a week.  Sometimes, on weekends, one or two of Draco's playmates from families Lucius was friends with, came to the castle to spend the afternoon.  By the time they left, it was all Draco could do to keep his eyes open, and he had fodder for endless chatter for the upcoming week.

 

Lucius finally developed a rapport with his classes, and everyone settled down to work.  There were still occasional whispers and giggles, but a stern Malfoy glare was all it took to silence the room.  He found he enjoyed teaching, and challenging the students.  He paired the quick learners and gifted students with those struggling, and it wasn't long before the frustrated looks on those students’ faces calmed.  He spent most of his free time with Draco, but occasionally joined Severus, Remus, Minerva and Poppy in a game of cards, usually  _ Wizard’s Poker _ , but they did teach him to play  _ Clobyosh _ .  He continued to speak with  _ Matryosha _ when he saw her, showing his charms, but part of him held back.  His beloved Cissa was always in the back of his mind.  His new attraction to the dark mysterious witch warred constantly with his memories of his pale beauty that had been his first true love. 

 

Severus and Remus continued with their busy schedules, spending time together whenever they could.  Remus noticed at times that Severus was quieter than usual and sometimes a bit testy.  He chalked it up to stress from teaching, kissed the dark-haired head, and went about his day.  Severus, on the other hand, buried himself in work, trying to forget the looks and subtle advances he saw that new professor making toward his mate.  His only consolation was that Remus didn't seem to notice and he was hoping it would stay that way. 

 

pqpqpqpq

 

One day, while taking a break from marking student essays, Severus opened an unexpected owl from his mother.  It was always good to receive news from home.  She spoke of the vineyards and how good the crops had been again.  The new wine was already in the barrels in the back of the aging room.  The smaller crops had been harvested, keeping Luisa and the elves busy teaching Ivy how to put everything up for the coming winter.   _ Signore Renzo _ came regularly to tutor Jami.  They had finally moved on to watercolor painting, and Jami was absorbing the information just as he had the lessons in drawing.  The collection of filled sketchbooks continued to grow, and she mentioned that he had been working on a few to send to him and Remi.  Callum was usually found sitting with his nose buried in a potions book, when he wasn't flying with  _ Tori _ .  Their son had worked his way up two more levels in potions and had a friendly competition going with Callum in their Elementary Arithmancy lessons.  All three boys were doing very well in their lessons.  Ivy had learned how to knit and crochet by magic, and was beginning to create the most beautiful items.  Kingsley came to visit and the two of them were becoming closer.  Luisa predicted a Spring bonding if all went as she'd hoped. 

 

_ 'More like, planned,' _ Severus thought to himself with a smile. 

 

Then he read the last paragraph, and went pale as he reread it. 

 

_ "I recently heard a rumor about rings that you and Remi are wearing. Is this a recent happening? Do we expect an announcement soon? And why, mio Severus, have you not told your Madre'?" _

 

Severus dropped the scroll, and buried his face in his hands, and muttering to himself in Italian, clearly agitated. 

It was this scene that Remus walked in on, as he had just returned from supervising a detention.  He pulled off his robe and hung it by the door.

"What's wrong, Sev?"

 

Severus just shook his head and held out the parchment without looking up.  "The last paragraph."

 

Remus cringed as he read the missive. They had planned to at least wait until Yule, or Spring at the latest, to say anything. "What should we do, Severus?"

 

Severus stood suddenly, and began to pace. "I've no bloody idea! How did she find out?  We've kept the bands concealed and spoken only to each other about it!"

 

Remus ran over the past couple of months, thinking of anything that could have let anyone know, then it hit him. " _ Kyna's Sorting. Seumas _ . He said something to  _ Mathair _ ."

 

"The last I checked, Remi, ghosts cannot see through  _ Concealing Spells _ !"  Severus growled, as he brushed stray strands of hair out of his face.  He started muttering to himself in Italian again. 

 

"But Ghosts know things and they see as well. You can't hide things from them."  Remus tried to catch Severus as he paced past, hoping to calm him.  This was upsetting him much more than it should.  But when he reached out, Severus pulled his arm out of reach, before spinning and heading back to the other side of the room. 

 

"I've always strived to be honest with _Madre_ ', Remus. No lies. No secrets. I have promised myself to you and the Wolf. But I've not told one of the most important people in my life. And that is _mio_ _Madre'_.  She was to hear this from me! Only me! Before anyone else knew! I promised her, Remi!  I promised her and I broke that promise!"

 

Remus frowned as he watched Severus, clearly agitated, keep on pacing and muttering in a mix of Italian and English. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

 

"You didn't know. You're not a bloody seer, Remi!  But then you don't really pay close attention to what's going on around you either."  Severus dropped into the chair behind his desk again, picking up the parchment and staring at it. "What the bloody hell am I to do..."

 

"What's that suppose to mean, Severus? I pay attention. Is something happening, I don't know about?"

 

Severus looked up with burning, angry eyes, "You don't see it? You don't notice it? It's been happening since the first day she arrived! BUT no.. you don't see it! Bloody Absented-Minded Wolf!"  He tossed the parchment back on his desk and stood so quickly the chair skidded back behind him. 

 

"What on earth are you talking about?!  She?  I don't--"

 

"Professor.  _ Zinoviya _ ,” Severus bit out. “She's  _ been flirting _ with you. Constantly!" He folded his arms tightly over his chest and turned his back to Remus.

 

Remus sputtered in shock as he thought back over the last few months, trying to figure out what Severus was talking about.  "Surely, you don't believe... I mean, Lucius... he--"

 

"Yes, Lucius has been trying to get her attention, as has Rolanda! But it's  _ You _ , she's  chasing. Her  _ coy _ glances. Little hand touches!   _ Always _ trying to  _ chat _ with you.  She should be grateful I haven't  _ hexed _ her yet!"

 

"Sev!  This is nonsense.  Really!"  Remus could feel the wolfish anger beginning to burn.

 

Severus spun at the mention of 'nonsense'. "YOU. ARE. MINE. WOLF! I don't share!" Severus stomped his booted foot to make his point.  "Next, she'll be all over you like a new robe!  I will not allow it!"

 

Remus crossed the room.  The Wolf was rising, scenting the volatile emotions in the room, and the agitation of its mate. He reached for Severus, but was again eluded as the dark-haired man stepped back, eyes flashing. 

"Severus.  It's too close to the full moon--"

 

"Don't you get all Alpha Wolf on me Remus John Lupin! I'm not some  _ little witch _ who needs her hand held!!  I am your  _ mate _ and you will dispel  _ Zinoviya _ of any notion that is otherwise... NOW!" 

Severus spun and quickly entered his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  Magic crackled through the air as he cast several wards, preventing any entrance.  Remus stood there, frozen, caught between shock, anger, and arousal.  What had just happened? Rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, he stared at the closed door, the loud slam of it still echoing in his ears.  The Wolf growled inside of him.  It wanted its mate and wanted him now, lying beneath him.  He approached the door and knocked loudly.

 

"Severus. Open this door, please.  We need to discuss this calmly."

 

Only an echoing silence met his request.  Growling low in his throat, he knocked again.

 

"Severus, my mate.  Let me in.  We will resolve nothing this way, with a door and a misunderstanding between us."

 

He found himself pushed back against the table as a  _ Concussion Spell _ reverberated through the door.

 

"Enlighten her Remus!  I do not wish to see you or speak with you until you do!"  Severus' voice was heard clearly through the door, his anger evident.

 

Growling in frustration, Remus stalked to the office door, yanking it open.  He needed to talk to  _ Mathair _ ' and  _ Muime  _ about this.  Since they were all Staff, this would have to be handled carefully.   _ Matryosha _ was new to the Staff.  It would not do to alienate her.  Albus and the Governors would be very angry if she left.  Teaching was stressful enough without there being animosity between professors and friends.  Besides, somehow he had inadvertently upset his mate.  The Wolf whined and his stomach clenched.  Stuffing his hands in his pockets, his head down, he stalked purposefully down the hall in the direction of his  _ Mathair's _ rooms.

  
Tbc...


	100. Mothers, Sons, and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 100,** **Mothers, Sons, and Misunderstandings**

 

3,075 words

The weeks were long, strained, and lonely.  Severus only showed up for meals in the Great Hall, if he knew Remus wouldn’t be there.  Staff and students alike had noticed towards the end of the first week.  They were all accustomed to seeing the two young professors together often, chatting and laughing, working together, and teaching together.  All joint lessons had been postponed until an unknown point in the future.  

 

The usually cheerful and relaxed DADA professor had become very morose and quiet.  He made attempts to be social, but everyone knew it was forced.  The Potions Master was only seen in classes, at the occasional meal in the Great Hall, and at Staff Meetings, where he didn’t sit in his usual place next to the DADA professor.

 

At first, the others tried to offer assistance and support, hoping there was nothing seriously wrong.  After a few attempts, that were hastily rebuffed by Remus' unapproachable coolness, and Severus' short-tempered sniping, everyone retreated.

 

Then, three weeks after their blow-up, as a Staff Meeting was breaking up,  _ Matry _ slid into the seat next to Remus and leaned in close.

 

"I have just received a shipment of antique books from home.  Amongst them, are two splendid volumes on the Dark Arts.  You could join me for tea in my rooms this evening... so you can see them... and we can share an--indepth--discussion about them."

 

As she spoke the word 'in-depth', she placed her hand on his forearm and squeezed oh so gently.  He hadn't really been paying attention until that point, but a sudden harsh curse and the sound of a chair hitting the floor, caused him to turn to see Severus stalking from the room, his expression thunderous.  He looked across at his  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ , to see looks of alarm and sudden realization in their eyes. 

 

"--type of tea do you prefer.  I have an extensive selection."

 

He realized  _ Matry _ was speaking to him again, and looked down at the elegant hand on his arm.  It was as if it was someone else's arm, and all of a sudden everything fell into place.  Every whisper, every touch or brush against him, subtle invitations, and shy smiles.

 

"Well, bloody buggering hell, he was right!"  He muttered to himself, before giving her a polite smile and pulling his arm away. "I have other plans this evening."

 

Rising suddenly, he strode from the room, without meeting anyone else's eyes.

pqpqpqpq

Minerva set the heavy tumbler of Scotch whisky down in front of Remus, who sat, elbows on the table, his head cradled in his hands. Taking the seat next to Remus, she poured herself a tumbler full, before setting the bottle between them and leaning back in the chair. 

 

"Aye, my wolf, you have quite the predicament on your hands.  Unfortunately, it is a predicament for the school as well.  So, we will have to be creative in finding a solution." 

 

Remus groaned and sat back in his chair, picked up his drink and swallowed half of it down.  Setting the tumbler down, he looked at his  _ Màthair _ .  "I still don't understand.  How could I miss it?  It is evidently very obvious to everyone else."

 

A humorous gleam appeared in Minerva's eyes as she looked at her son.  She loved him dearly, quirks and all.  "Remi dear, you have always had a single focus, and that focus is Severus.  There were others interested in you over the years while you were in school, but they either gave up or were 'encouraged' to look elsewhere."

 

Remus gave her a suspicious look and was met with a blank look of feigned innocence.  He shook his head and chuckled.  Thinking back, he realized he had never seriously pursued anyone other than Severus.  He had dated casually at Uni, but it had usually been initiated by the other person.  The few occasions had been pleasant but none were memorable.

 

"You haven't yet told me why the owl from  _ Luisa _ upset Severus so."  Minerva commented nonchalantly as she refilled their glasses.  She kept her gaze down.  She didn't need to look to know her son had just gone pale.

 

Remus was no fool. He was sure  _ Luisa _ had said something to his mothers, and the three of them would have speculated.  Then they would have waited for him and Severus to tell them.  But it had taken longer than they probably had expected and Mama  _ Luisa _ had decided to nudge things along.  Harmless really, except that the arrival of her owl couldn't have been at a worse time. 

 

"Umm..."  Remus began awkwardly. " _ Màthair _ , there is something that Sev and I have been meaning to tell you,  _ Muime _ , and Mama  _ Luisa _ .  I think Mama  _ Luisa _ has suspected for sometime, but kept it to herself."

 

Minerva took another sip of her scotch. She was a lady after all. "And that would be?"

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he took a deep breath and blew it out before speaking.  "The trip we took to Australia... it was an opportunity for Sev and I to really explore our feelings and relationship without the distractions of the school..."

 

"And...."

 

"What I didn't know, was that she had kept the rings from years ago.  I found them in my bag after we arrived, with a note."  He looked at her for a moment hoping she would just gather what he was saying.  "One night after we'd been there for a while... I asked Sev to bond with me... and he accepted.  We've been wearing the rings ever since--under a  _ Concealment Spell _ .   _ Tori _ doesn't even know yet."

 

"When did you plan on telling the rest of us? Planned on keeping us in the dark? Maybe that's why Severus is feeling a bit upset."

 

" _ Màthair _ , he's upset because someone else told his Mama before he could.  We were planning on telling  _ Tori _ , then telling all of you together. He promised her he would be the one to tell her if we resumed our relationship… and anything related… of importance."

 

Minerva was  _ not  _ going to feel guilty. He deserved to squirm just a little for not telling them. "Do you think he has the right to be upset? Do you think that if you had told everyone that you were betrothed, then maybe Professor  _ Zinoviya _ wouldn't have made overtures towards you?"

 

"There's no way we could have known,  _ Màthair _ ."

 

"Remus, Severus is a  _ Carrier _ . You, as a  _ Were _ have claimed him and his own body knows this, as does his soul. You alone are territorial enough, but he's feeling threatened. It’s also near the full moon and he's probably having nesting urges even though he takes his potion. The situations with his  _ Madre’ _ and  _ Matry _ aren't helping."

 

"Oh, bollocks.  You're right."

 

Minerva snorted, "Of course I'm right. I'm your  _ Màthair _ ." She took another drink, "First things first. The both of you need to talk and speak with  _ Luisa _ . Then we will set up a time in the next few days to announce your betrothal to the Staff."

 

"Sounds too easy,  _ Màthair _ ."

 

"That is the beauty of it.  No one will suspect there is an issue to be resolved.  And, we will find a way to keep the knowledge from Albus."

 

Remus glared, "Now how do I get Severus to listen to me? He locked himself in his bedroom that day, and he’s been avoiding me ever since!  As I'm sure everyone has noticed by now...""

 

Minerva sighed. Her Wolf could be so dense at times. "Chocolate. Sweet words. Those pastries from the Village. Charm him. Seduce him!"  She shook her head.  "Honesty! Remus, you know him better than anyone--except maybe  _ Luisa _ .  Do I really need to explain it to you in detail, dear?  Positions and all?"  She smirked.

 

As she spoke, Remus' eyes got wider and his mouth dropped open.  He could feel the heat rising quickly up his neck and into his face. " _ Màthair _ ?!"

 

"Need anymore encouragement? Do I need to have your classes covered for tomorrow?" Her eyes danced merrily.

 

Remus dropped his head to the table and proceeded to lightly bang it against the wood.  How could all this become so difficult so quickly?  How could she still embarrass him so easily after all these years?  Minerva sat silent, watching her son, as she tried valiantly not to begin chuckling.  He finally sat up, as she took a drink from her glass.

 

"I'll make a trip into the Village and pick up a few things. Rare potions ingredients might draw him out. Chocolate would be better. Even a box of pastries. The Bookstore has been holding a couple of books I found for him for Yule. I might just pick them up."

 

"Why not all of the above?"

 

"Right then.  I'd best get going while there's still daylight."  Remus stood, drained his glass and set it down.  Leaning down he kissed his  _ Màthair  _ on the cheek.  "Thank you,  _ Màthair _ . I just wish you would stop making me blush."

 

"Och! Where's the fun in that?!"  She called after him as he exited the room.  Listening to the door click closed, she refilled her glass and took a large swallow.  She would have to _Firecall_ _Luisa_ this weekend.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Severus sat cross-legged on the on hearth, tears running down his cheeks, not able to look at his mother's face in the flames.  His hands were tugging on his long black braid, twirling it nervously around his fingers. "We planned on telling you and Aunties Min and Pops, all at the same time." He paused to wipe at the tears with his other hand. "I love you all so much, but...."

 

"What are you afraid of,  _ mio figlio _ ?  That we will not love you because you have not yet told us such wonderful news?"  Her hand appeared from the flames, holding out to him, one of her embroidered handkerchiefs.  "Tsk. Such foolishness.  Wipe your face now."

 

Severus wiped his face, blew his nose, "I guess we wanted to settle into our betrothal. Not rush into anything. Even though, I know in my heart I couldn't be happier. I wanted us to sit down with  _ Tori _ and tell him first. He deserves to know first." Severus blew his nose again.  "I want to do everything right."

 

_Luisa_ smiled and shook her head, the flames licking harmlessly at her hair, casting odd highlights in it. "I know you do. But, _karma_ and everyday life itself, sometimes has other ideas.  Let the Goddess guide you.  When last did you and Remus perform the _Cleansing_ _Ritual_?"

 

"Not since we left the Villa. Haven't had time,  _ Madre _ '." Severus felt even more guilt.

 

" _ Mio Figlio! _ Some things are too important and can have a substantial affect on other parts of one's life.  For these things, you  _ make  _ the time! Haven't I always taught you and your brother and sister that?"  There was no anger in her voice as she spoke, only a little chiding.

 

" _ Si _ , I know  _ Madre _ '. The weekend comes.  I'll have Remus set aside time for us."

 

"Ah. You must make peace with your mate, first, before you can perform the ritual."

 

"I made him leave and deal with  _ that woman _ . I have no idea if he has.  She still hovers… we haven’t spoken…"

 

Luisa released a heavy sigh, as she readjusted her position on the heavy cushion.  Leaning into the flames for a  _ Firecall _ was not as easy as it used to be.  If she weren't so far away, she would just step through.

 

"You must think,  _ mio _ Severus.  Has Remus actually done a wrong?  Did he go out of his way to encourage this woman?"

 

"But  _ Madre' _ ...He can be so  _ dense!  _ How can he not notice the things she does. Especially when she reaches out and touches him! He's  _ Mine _ !"

 

"Ah, but is it so much that he is--dense--as you call it, as it is that he is happy and sure of his life, and his love for you?  Remus has always had eyes only for you.  Since you were young _ ragazzi,  _ he always came to you, when it was his choice.  Why would he look at others?  Have you given him reason to?  Has he suddenly decided he prefers female companionship?"  She cocked an eyebrow at him in question; a very familiar mannerism.

 

Now Severus was feeling very foolish. Some part of him was whispering that he was just being too girlish. "No he hasn't,  _ Madre' _ . He has always been very attentive and loving towards me. His eyes do not wander."

 

"I think there are other things occurring right now, that are causing you to be governed more by your emotions than by your reasoning. Hmmm?"

 

"I might."  Severus answered reluctantly, as he thought of possible outside influences--and personal ones--that could cause him stress.

 

"As I have told you in the past, and exhibited with your  _ Padre' --  _ as difficult as it sometimes was, you must set aside time for those people and things most important to you.  You and Remus have been working long hours, and not spending private time together, have you? We have already established you are not taking time for the Goddess and your spirits."

 

"I must apologize,  _ Madre _ '. The new year of classes has been stressful.  The full moon is near, and I am more emotional this month for some reason. The new Professor's attentions towards Remus. Your letter.  My concern that I had disrespected you."

 

"It is understandable.  Those things will add to your stress and worry, as will lack of sufficient sleep, proper diet, and not spending quality time with your mate--your loved one.  The fact that you are aware of this, is the first part of gaining and keeping balance in your life. And, control--at least as much as the Goddess will allow you."  She winked and smiled at him, trying to let him know things would be fine. 

 

"I wonder where he is?  I'm not really sure."

 

"No matter,  _ mio figlio.   _ You must decide how to make peace with him.  I will leave you to it.  Your  _ Madre' _ cannot fix everything.  My knees--they are getting too old for this."  _ Luisa _ grimaced slightly. "Give your  _ Madre' _ a kiss,  _ mio  _ Severus.  Write me soon and tell me know how everything works out."

 

Severus leaned forward and kissed his  _ Madre' _ and whispered  _ 'Ti amo' _ , and closed the connection once  _ Luisa's _ face disappeared from the flames. He sat still on the hard floor and wondered where his Mate could possibly be.

 

pqpqpq

 

Remus made his way down the path towards Hogsmeade, thinking over what  _ Màthair _ and Severus had both told him. He never thought anything of it.  _ Matry _ had been flirting with him.  He remembered frowning when she giggled at something he had said a few days ago. But again, he never thought twice about it, but just gone back to his book. It didn’t connect, until the meeting the day before. It was all clear to him now; the touches and all those shy smiles.  How she seemed to always turn up when it would be convenient to talk to him alone--in the library, or the Staff Lounge.  He thought about how this must have affected Severus as he'd watched.  He felt his heart clench in pain for his mate, and his ire rose at how he'd hurt Severus without realizing it. The Wolf barked at him in irritation.

 

Now he had a mission. He would woo his mate. Prove to him that he was the only one who completed him; made his soul sing and kept the wolf happy and content.  Then they would tell their friends and colleagues about their commitment, and things would return to normal again.

 

He hoped. Remus stopped in his tracks. He had to remember, that Severus was a complex man. He had hurt him before to the point where they'd parted and separated for a time. He didn't want that to happen again. He didn't think the Wolf or, he would survive. Squaring his shoulders, he felt a swell of determination in his chest, as he started walking again, his posture conveying a firm sense of direction.  As he entered Hogsmeade, he nodded and smiled at fellow shoppers, without slowing his pace.

 

He would pick up the books he'd had the owner of the bookstore put back for Yule. A stop at the bakery and then  maybe the Chocolatier's as well--yes, definitely the Chocolatier's.  Maybe he could get some of those special double-dipped berries.  He looked up and realized he was in front of the  _ Potions and Alchemy Emporium _ .

 

Oh yes, and rare potion ingredients to go along with the books. He thought back to when Severus had been talking about some rare ingredients he's planned on ordering.  It would be advantageous to see if he'd ordered them and maybe they were waiting for pickup. Maybe add a few more for his benefit.

 

As he walked by a window a dark green silk scarf caught his eye; iridescent and almost black as he looked from a different angle. Remus smiled as images came to mind. The Wolf was coming alive at the thought of things he could do with that piece of silk. Stepping into the shop, he exited ten minutes later, the wrapped scarf, secure in his robe pocket, as he headed back to the Potions shop.  

 

Remus was thinking of other things he could pick up, and a note he would send to  _ Màthair _ . Since tomorrow was Friday, she could arrange for one of the Apprentice Professors to cover their classes, allowing him the entire weekend to seduce his mate... Shag him into the mattress... Tie him to the bed and make him listen to reason. The Wolf howled in avid agreement.

 

Yes. It sounded like the perfect plan.

  
Tbc…


	101. Preparations and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 101,** **Preparations and Plans**

3,016 words

 

Severus had been gazing distractedly out one of the castle windows, when he caught sight of Remus leaving the school grounds. ‘Where would he be going?’ he wondered. Surely, he couldn't be heading down to the pub for a pint - it was a school night. Could he be cooling off? He loved Remus, there was no doubt there. But sometimes his Wolf could be so dense, absent-minded, and oblivious about the activities of others around him.

 

Severus was at a loss as to what to do now. Apologizing and trying to make things right was at the top of his priorities; he knew he’d hurt him by ignoring and avoiding him.  His  _ Madre' _ had told him, time and again, to not let his emotions rule his behaviors.  Things said and done could not be taken back and undone, and such things would come back to haunt him in the future, if they didn't work it out between them.

He certainly didn't want a repeat of what had happened a few years ago, and he was sure Remi didn't either. Severus knew also that he needed to learn from his mistakes, which included not holding all his hurts and anger in. He had to learn to express himself to his mate.  Yet, he still had to figure out what he needed to do in order to repair the emotional chasm between them. 

 

He turned and placed the book in his hands back on the shelf, and then left the library to make his way back to his rooms.  He needed to plan, to decide how to woo back his mate, and put himself into his good graces again. He needed to find the trust they had cherished so much; that they had built on for the past year.  They had worked too hard and too long on what they’d shared to throw it all away. Severus realized that, but at that moment, he didn't care. All he knew was that his mate wasn't here, at his side, sharing life and it's ups and downs with him.

 

He was lonely and irritable; felt empty--as if a piece of him was missing.   It made him want to pack it all up and go home to  _ Madre’ _ and  _ Tori _ . But that wouldn't solve their problems, or make him feel whole again; Remi had been part of him for too many years, they were meant to be together.  Whether it was their  _ karma _ or the desire of the Goddess, it didn't matter because it is what it is meant to be.

 

Entering his quarters, he pulled off his outer robe and hung it by the door.  Kicking off his boots, he rolled up his sleeves as he surveyed the room. 

 

Remus' presence in the rooms was gone. A lingering of his scent was there, but his essence was missing. They felt cold and stark. There was no hint of love in the room. Severus rubbed the place over his heart. He had to fix this, his soul couldn't take the hollowness of his present life without Remus.

 

"Posie?"

 

The diminutive elf appeared immediately. "Yes,  _ Signore  _ Severus."

 

Severus bent down, coming to eye level with the little creature. "Please bring a tray filled with cheeses and breads from  _ Madre’s _ , from the supply we brought with us from home.  And also, some of those chocolates that Remus is fond of."

 

Posie clapped her hands, her eyes bright with happiness.  _ Signore  _ Remus was coming home! 

"Oh Yes,  _ Signore _ Severus. Posie will take care of it right away!"  At that, she disappeared with a loud pop.

 

Severus entered his bedroom, and opened his wardrobe.  He stood for a moment, staring at the clothing stored neatly inside. Glancing to the side, he noticed his reflection in the mirror inside the door.  For the last number of weeks, he'd only glanced in the mirror to make sure his hair was smooth and his clothing neat, not really looking at  _ himself _ .  He'd noticed how Remi's appearance had changed with the recent stress, but not his own appearance.

 

His face was pale, and his eyes looked tired, underscored by deep circles from lack of proper sleep.  His hair was neat, but without it's usual shine.  He hadn't been brushing it nightly and braiding as was his normal ritual, and neglecting his diet hadn't helped either.  He'd lost weight, something that would upset  _ Madre’ _ very much, since he was already very slender to begin with.  The only time she didn't fuss was when he'd carried  _ Tori _ .  She had smiled every time she looked at him, commenting on how healthy he looked. 

 

His hand covered his lower abdomen, long fingers spread, as he tried to remember what it felt like, carrying their son, inside of him; his belly round and the feeling of life inside of him, with Remi touching the taught skin reverently as he whispered against it, talking to their son, or brushing light kisses, against the swell, to little  _ Ettore _ . 

 

He missed that. He wanted his son here with him and Remus. He wanted more children; to hear laughter and giggles floating around him; his arms filled with a round chubby baby.  No… He would have his future.  Reaching into the wardrobe, he pushed the hanging garments back and forth on the rod, until he found what he was looking for.  The long wine-colored lounging robe, Remi's favorite.  Remi loved the color of it against his skin, saying it gave him a warm glow, before he proceeded to remove it. Severus smiled.  Laying the robe on the bed, he moved to his dresser and picked up his brush.  Releasing his hair from the tie he'd put it in that morning, he cast a quick  _ Detangling Spell _ , and began long measured strokes through his hair, as he sat on the edge of the bed.  He heard the pop of Posie's return, and a few moments later, she appeared in the doorway. 

 

"The food is on the table under a  _ Preservation Spell _ ,  _ Signore  _ Severus.  I have also brought a bottle of the light wine that  _ Signores  _ both enjoy... and two vials of  _ Signora _ Luisa's  _ Nutrient Potion _ ."  She gave him a tiny smile, as she looked at him from lowered lashes.  " _ Signores  _ have not been eating properly.  Their  _ Madri  _ would be unhappy."

 

Severus smiled warmly at her.  She always went above and beyond to take care of him, and Remi, when he was around. "Thank you, Posie.  That was thoughtful of you.  Thank you.  Would you please run a bath for me, and set out my favorite bathing potions.  It's been far too long since I have taken care of myself as I should."

 

"Yes,  _ Signore  _ Severus.  I will set out the new potions  _ Signora  _ sent."  She replied as she hurried into the bathroom. 

 

He could hear her humming one of the little tunes he remembered from his childhood.  Wonderful scents soon began drifting out on the steam that escaped the bathroom.  He could smell rose, lavender, a bit of ginseng, and some violet too.  He chuckled to himself; Posie was trying to help things along just a bit as always.  She would make sure the potions she set out would be in harmony with the herbs she had added to the bath.  He inhaled deeply as he returned the brush to its place on the dresser.  Yes, he was feeling better about making peace with his mate. 

 

Posie stepped aside as her Master entered the bathroom suite, and waited as he stripped.  When he was finished, she banished the clothing to the castle laundry and closed the door behind her, giving him privacy.  She smiled to herself when she heard the contented sigh he released as he stepped into the steaming, scented water. She hurried into the sitting room to retrieve scented candles and their favorite music. 

 

Sliding down into the steaming water, he felt the fragrant steam swirl around his body, rising to continue to fill the room. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the large tub and relaxed, letting the herbs and oils do their job.  Letting his mind drift, he imagined how he hoped the evening would play out.  A slow smile spread across his face, as his thoughts enveloped him.

 

pqpqpq

Popping into  _ Signore  _ Remus' rooms, Posie knew her Masters needed a little nudging tonight to make things right. They had been miserable for weeks without each other.  She would set out his best clothes and prepare his bath.  She made sure to add specially selected herbs to the water filling the deep tub.  They needed to meld their magics again, so tightly that the new professor would not be able to interfere ever again.

 

Posie got an evil gleam in her eyes as she finished laying out the deep blue robes.  She had been speaking with  _ Petro  _ and  _ Toria  _ earlier that day.  She wanted to do something to dissuade the new professor.  The foreign witch did not know of her Masters' bond.  No one did, except for the Deputy Headmistress and Madam Pomphrey.  They discussed for quite some time, what could be done without violating the Elfin Code, and the treaty that had been made, centuries before, with the Wizarding folk. 

 

_ Toria  _ told her she would verify some things then contact her regarding the final plans. Neither  _ Toria  _ nor  _ Petro  _ were happy about the situation.  How dare someone interfere with their  _ bambinos _ !   _ Toria  _ had told her that  _ Signora Luisa _ was a bit quieter than usual, reflecting her concern for the young men; and, most likely, doing some planning of her own.  Posie briefly surveyed the rooms to ensure she hadn't missed anything, before she blinked out of sight.

 

pqpqpq

 

Remus hurried into the castle and down the halls to his rooms, his robe pockets and his arms full of packages. His mind was spinning with ideas and plans.  In his usual manner, he was oblivious to his surroundings - thus he didn't see  _ Matry _ watching from behind him, as she exited a side hall.  A smile crossed her face as she tapped a slender finger against her lips, her evening suddenly looking brighter. 

 

"Professor Lupin!"

 

Remus stopped and spun in place, precariously balancing teetering packages, as he was pulled from his thoughts, "Ah, Professor! How can I help you?"

 

"Oh, it is such a coincidence that we have met!  I am returning to my rooms for tea.  It would take just a moment to have  _ Kara _ bring enough for two. Send your packages on to your rooms, and please join me."

 

Remus frowned, remembering what the others had noticed about her, and he hadn’t. "I'm sorry, Professor. I have other plans for this evening."  He snatched quickly at one of the packages, which was slipping from his grip. 

 

"My my, Professor Lupin! You work much too much.  Everyone needs time to relax and unwind."  She stepped closer to him, just enough that he could sense her perfume-a light spicy scent.  "Come have some tea, and we can discuss those books I mentioned earlier."

 

Remus stood there a moment, "Madam, as I said... I have a prior commitment.  I have something that needs my attention. I will be busy this evening. Perhaps we can discuss those books another evening—after the next Staff Meeting, perhaps."

 

_ Matry _ rolled her eyes and sighed, before she turned a warm smile on him. "Silly wizard.  I will have  _ Kara _ bring a larger tray in case you change your mind."  She ran a finger teasingly down his arm, before turning to head toward her rooms. 

 

Remus frowned deeper. He clearly had some work on his hands if he was to convince that woman he was taken. And again... how did he not notice? Oh yes, he's absent-minded and oblivious to his surroundings. Sev's words rang in his ears again.  He shook his head.  He really didn't have time for this.  There was too much to do, if he was going to get to Sev's rooms early enough to preempt any plans he could make. 

 

"Have a pleasant evening, Professor.  I really must go.  Good evening."  He inclined his head toward her before turning back in the direction he had been heading, when she'd intercepted him. 

 

"Oh, and Remus? May I call you Remus?"

 

He stopped again and turned partway so he could look at her, his body language clear that he was still leaving.  "As professionals, and hardly more than acquaintances, I really don't think it would be appropriate to address each other by given names."

 

"We could work towards improving on that,  _ Professor _ ," she purred.

 

He sighed, "Good evening, Professor."  With that said he turned and resumed his hasty pace to his rooms and his preparations. 

 

_ Matry's _ face showed her disappointment as she watched him walk away.  This was much harder than she had anticipated.  It had been months since she had started trying to gain his attentions.  Even becoming bolder in the last weeks still had not worked. 

 

There was...  _ something _ about the man that just intrigued her. He had a very sharp mind and dry wit. Yet, there was an air of mischievous boy about him, intertwined with a wild magnetism. She needed to learn more about him, find out his weaknesses and wants. She already knew of his fondness for sweets, especially fine chocolates... and books.  He loved books.  But there was something more. Something that drew her.

 

But what?

 

Then there was the contentment he showed with his life and work. But where did it come from? It was unusual for a single wizard to be so content. She’d never seen him with another witch… Remus Lupin was a mystery. She was intrigued and determined to solve that mystery.

 

pqpqpq

 

Spelling the door shut behind him,  Remus dropped his armful of packages on his sofa, and released a stressed sigh.  Relieved to finally be in his rooms, and away from that determined witch, he slumped into a nearby chair and began emptying his robe pockets, setting everything aside with the rest of the packages.

 

Propped up against the vase was a folded note. Remus grabbed it when he noticed it was Severus' handwriting.  Opening it with shaking hands, he read it quickly.

  
  


_ Remi~   _

 

_ Would you come to my rooms after 7pm, if you are available.  I feel we should talk. _

 

_ ~Sev _

 

His stomach did a flip of excitement. Here was his opportunity.  Remus grinned; if he had been in wolf form, his tail would be wagging and he would be howling in happiness.  Casting  _ Tempus _ , he noticed he had not quite an hour.  He'd best get Posie to help him, if he was to be ready in time. 

 

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, intent on jumping into the shower, when he saw the filled tub waiting for him.

 

" _ Signore  _ Remus must be clean!"  Posie popped into the room behind him. 

 

Remus startled, turned. "Posie!"

 

"You will find fresh robes laid out for you also."

 

Grinning, he shook his head.  "You are amazing, Posie.  Thank you."  He motioned toward the tub.  "Would you wrap the items on the sofa, please.  Choose wrappings that would please Severus... oh, and please let him know I will be there."

 

Posie smiled and bounced on her toes.  "I would be pleased to assist you.   _ Signore  _ Remus is going to make peace with  _ Signore  _ Severus?"  She watched him nod.  "This is happy news!"

 

He could hear her busying herself in the other room, as he stripped quickly and climbed into the tub.  Sliding down under the water to wet his entire body, he sat back up and reached for the  _ Hair Cleansing Potion.  _

 

Twenty minutes later, he was climbing out of the cooling water, fresh-smelling and scrubbed pink.  Casting a  _ Drying Charm  _ on himself, he entered the bedroom to dress.  He was pleased with the robes she had chosen.  The blue brought out his eyes, and though they were tailored, the design was for comfort.  After brushing his hair out, he cast a  _ Drying Charm _ on that too, before tying it back.

 

He paused in front of the bureau, trying to decide whether or not to dress traditionally.  He looked toward the bed and noticed certain undergarments were missing.  Posie evidently had made the decision for him.  He walked over and lifted the under robe and slipped it over his head.  As it slid down his body, the breeze it caused stirred the scents of the herbs and oils Posie had added to his bath.  Inhaling deeply, he appreciated the scents and the knowledge of the herb's purposes. 

 

Finished dressing, he walked out into the lounge and gathered his gifts for Severus. Poise had done a wonderful job of wrapping them. He stood there nervous. In his heart, he knew that he and Severus could overcome this obstacle; that they could and would be stronger than ever. They needed to reaffirm their love. To build a stronger foundation, and finally reveal their secret--that they were promised.

 

Betrothed!  Betrothed and to be bonded! 

 

His stomach flipped again, and he took a nervous breath.  This was so important, for him, for both of them.  Casting ' _ Reducio'  _ on the gifts, he carefully placed them in his pockets. He took one last glance in the mirror before opening the door and stepping into the hall. 

  
Tbc...


	102. Subterfuge and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 102,** **Subterfuge and Surprises**

2,916 words

 

Walking briskly through the halls toward the main part of the castle, Remus ticked off the items on his mental list for the evening.  Suddenly he stopped dead, and slapped his forehead.  Bugger!  He had forgotten the flowers!  Casting ' _ Tempus _ ', he tsk'd, realizing he would be cutting the time very closely, but he had to go back for those flowers. Spinning on his heels, he headed back the way he'd come.  Everything had been planned out very carefully, and those flowers were integral.  The white tulips he had selected symbolized forgiveness-his for Sev, and the forgiveness he was hoping to receive.  The deep red roses, their blooms just beginning to open, symbolized his passionate love for his mate, something he knew deep down Sev felt for him too. 

 

As he rounded the corner to the hall where his rooms were, he was met by Posie.  She held out the bouquet, carefully wrapped in dark green tissue.

 

"Oh, thank you Posie!  I cannot believe I forgot these!"

 

"Posie takes care of her  _ Signores _ .   _ Signore  _ Remus, have a pleasant evening with  _ Signore  _ Severus."  She smiled at him, and with a pop she disappeared.

 

Tucking the flowers securely into the crook of his arm, he set off again toward the main part of the castle.  He nodded at a few of the portraits he passed, and greeted Sir Nicholas, who'd floated past on his way to see the Grey Lady.  Casting ' _ Tempus _ ' again, he was relieved to see he would only be about five minutes late. 

 

Walking very fast, he did not see the shadow fall across his path until he literally ran right into the person who was its source. "Umph!"

 

He reached to grab the person as they began falling backwards. At the same time, he tried not to crush the flowers he carried.  Once he felt the person steady, he finally looked to see who it was - and was exasperated to see that it was Professor  _ Zinoviya _ …again.  Internally both he and the Wolf growled, but he schooled his expression into something resembling a blank canvas.

 

"Please accept my apologies, Professor.  Are you hurt?  As usual, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings - lost in my thoughts again.  It's a problem that has been brought to my attention recently."

 

"I find it an endearing quality," she practically purred, a hand on her chest. She surveyed his appearance, and the flowers.  "You've finished your business already this evening, I see.  Such lovely flowers!  How did you know that I love tulips?"  She reached out her hand to stroke one of the roses.

 

Remus pulled the flowers back, and dipped his head in a frown. "Madam," he spoke. "These flowers are not for you."

 

She moved to his side and looped her hands around the crook of his arm, as she smiled sweetly at him.  "You are such a teaser.  Come, the tea is hot and waiting for us."  She pulled him as she turned to head back to her rooms. 

 

Remus stumbled as he was unexpectedly maneuvered down the wrong hall.  Trying to dig his heels in to halt their progress, without completely losing his balance, "Madam, please!  I told you before that my evening is already taken elsewhere!" 

 

He planted his feet and yanked his arm firmly, trying to break her hold, when he realized she was holding onto his arm with both hands now, as she faced him.  She pressed her body against his, leaning in to whisper in his ear, her breath stirring the hairs behind his ear. 

 

"Come  _ chipeş bărbat,  _ what could be more important... or... more enjoyable than spending the evening with me... who is... attracted... to you?  I know there are those here who seek my company... and time spent with them has been... pleasant... but, it is  _ you  _ I desire to spend time with."  She purred seductively. 

 

pqpqpq

 

Severus had been sitting in one of the leather chairs by the fire, waiting for Remus to arrive.  He had picked up his book from the table several times, opening it intending to read and pass the time, only to set it right back down again.  Rising suddenly to his feet, he paced the room, checking that everything was just so, before doing the same in the kitchenette and the bedroom and bath, having done this at least a half dozen times already, in the last forty-five minutes.  As he continued to pace, the tiny stones and gold talismans in his Carrier braid moved and tinkled a tiny tune. 

 

"Where  _ is  _ he?!  It's not like him to be late..." Severus mumbled to himself. 

 

Checking the Wizarding Clock for the third time, he noticed that almost forty minutes had passed since Remus was supposed to have arrived.  Something was wrong. Posie had come with a message that he would be here on time.  Deciding to go and look for Remus, he grabbed his wand and one of his over-robes. Slipping the robe on and stowing his wand as he headed for the door, there was concern in his eyes and determination in his step.

 

pqpqpq

 

Remus couldn't believe what was happening. The Wolf inside was rising, begging to come to the surface. To show this WOMAN that he belonged to someone else. That his soul was already complete.

 

"MADAM!"

 

As he had backed away trying to put distance between himself and  _ Matryosha Zinoviya _ , she had managed to maneuver him against the wall next to the door to her rooms.  When he felt himself bang into the wall, he groaned, as he looked for an escape.  Succeeding in stopping his retreat, she again pressed herself against him, crushing the flowers between their bodies, releasing their scent. 

 

"This is tot-"

 

Remus was trying very hard to keep his composure and the Wolf at bay, but he couldn't believe this was happening.  He tried to get his hands up to grab her and push her off, as she reached up and threaded a hand in his hair. Equal to him in height, she was stronger than she appeared.  Leaning in, she tried to kiss his mouth, but he managed to turn his head, so her lips connected with his cheek instead. 

 

" _ Meu dulciuri unul _ , give me your lips... kiss me, Remus."  She cupped his face firmly with her other hand and tried to turn his face back to her, as she leaned in to kiss him again. 

 

Remus began to panic. What was he suppose to do? The wolf growled in answer,  _ 'Push her away! She is not our mate!' _   He grabbed her and shoved, hard.

 

Severus sensed Remus' magic rise, and he had an unsettled feeling.  Picking up the pace, he heard voices around the next corner.  As he entered that hall, he saw Remus, against the wall-pushing someone away.  He looked again.  It was that Professor!  She was touching his mate!!  The fury inside him exploded.

 

Pulling his wand, he cast a  _ Stinging Hex  _ as she reached for Remus again.  She yelped and jerked her hands back.

 

"I wouldn't if I were you, Madam," Severus growled, as he grabbed her by the back of her robe, pulling her firmly away, causing her to stumble.  Remus reached up to wipe his cheek in distaste. 

 

_ Matryosha _ caught herself, and straightened her robes, as she stared at the Potions Master, who had appeared suddenly out of nowhere.  She looked at him, confused by the look of righteous fury in his eyes, and the iron grip he had on his wand that was currently trained on her.

 

"Professor, I believe that was totally uncalled for."  She was angry at being interrupted.  Reaching up, she patted at the flower in her hair. 

 

"Uncalled for? I believe, Madam, that you were  _ indecently _ accosting another Professor."

 

Trailing a finger down Remus' arm, she moved toward him again. "You are mistaken.  We were just getting acquainted."  Remus stepped away from her.

 

Severus' eyes flashed.  "He was  _ clearly _ trying to push you away!"  He cast another hex towards her feet, causing her to back away from his mate.

 

"PROFESSOR!" Matry yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

 

Severus approached and began to circle her.  Remus stepped toward him, reaching out.  He hadn't seen Severus this angry in a very long time.  He had to do something or this was going to go completely pear-shaped.

 

"Sev, please. Nothing of significance happened. Let's go to your rooms. Now."

 

Severus whirled on Remus. "You STAY out of this! This is between ME and HER!"

 

Remus rubbed a hand over his face. "Merlin's Balls!  Severus...!"

 

"NO!" 

 

Thinking that they wouldn't notice,  _ Matry _ started to back away from them toward her door.

 

Severus spun suddenly and pointed his wand. "Stop! Don't you dare move until this is settled!"

 

_ Matry _ was mad now.  How dare he interrupt her evening!  And what did it matter to him if she wanted to spend time with Remus.  He didn't seem to be bothered about anyone else here that she had spent time with.  She put her hand on her hips and glared at him.

 

" _ Nebun Măgar! _   What is your problem?  Are you jealous of him, spending time with me?"  She demanded.

 

Staff doors were opening, as others had been disturbed or awakened by the commotion. 

 

"Madam," he purred, his glare deadly, "Jealous? Yessss.  Very much so!" He began to advance on her, "The problem is I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!" Severus had begun yelling.

 

Minerva hurried around the corner, followed by Poppy.  Both women were dressed in their nightclothes, their hair loose down their backs.  They came to a halt and surveyed the situation. 

 

"Oh Bugger!"  Poppy muttered, as other staff members filled the hall.  She cast a  _ Silencing Spell _ around the hallway.  It wouldn't do for the student to witness this.

 

Minerva had seen this look on her godson's face before.  She cautiously stepped closer.  "Severus.  Remus.   _ Matryosha _ .  What is going on here?"

 

_ Matry _ kept one eye on the Potions Master as she turned to face the Deputy Headmistress.  Level-headed reason would now prevail--and this madman would be sent back to his rooms. 

 

"Remus and I were just getting acquainted-"

 

Severus snorted as Remus groaned and shook his head at his mothers.  This evening was going downhill fast.

 

_ Matry _ glared at the interruption.  "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted... Remus and I were getting acquainted and going to my rooms to share a pot of tea and talk about antique books.  Suddenly, Professor Snape appears out of nowhere, yelling and casting spells at me.  It was totally inappropriate behavior for a Professor."

 

"How dare-!"

 

Remus had moved to stand by Severus, speaking to him quietly.  "Calm down, Sev.  You can't blame her for being upset.  She doesn't know, after all."  He tried to put a hand on Severus' arm.

 

The others were whispering amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.  They had been watching the interplay for months but hadn't taken any of it seriously.  But now it looked as though there was much more going on than any of them realized.  Rolanda and Lucius were looking particularly concerned and unhappy. 

 

Snatching his arm away, he turned and snapped at Remus.  "Are you defending her now!?"

 

Minerva raised her wand and shot fireworks into the air to get everyone's attention. "Now, let's handle this calmly-"

 

"I'm  _ not _ defending her, Sev!"

 

"YES, you are!"

 

"YOU STUBBORN MAN! I WANT NO ONE ELSE!! I WANT YOU!"

 

_ Matry _ was totally confounded by this point, none of this making any sense to her at all.  She was beginning to think taking the position here had been a mistake.  Everyone was watching intently.  No one noticed Posie appear in a corner, in the shadows.

 

"Are you all mad!  Will someone please explain to me what is going on here!” She spun to face Severus again, “Why. Do. You. Care?!"

 

Poppy moved to the other side of Severus, trying to help Remus to calm him.  When  _ Matry _ spoke, something in Severus snapped and he stormed up to her and got right in her face. 

 

"BECAUSE, BLOODY WOMAN!  YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND. THAT. WE. ARE. MATED!!!!!"  With his right hand he pulled the neck of his tunic aside to reveal the Wolf’s mark, and with a wave of his left hand he cancelled the  _ 'Concealment Spell' _ , then held up that hand in front of her face so she could clearly see the ring on his finger. “AND BETROTHED!!!!”

 

There was a collective gasp around them.  Minerva and Poppy just looked at each other and shrugged.  Drama always seemed to follow their boys. Besides, it was about time the news came out.  Excited and shocked whispering started amongst the assembled Staff.  Rolanda and Lucius looked just a bit less sad. Posie smiled wide in her little corner.

 

Remus came up behind Severus and wrapped his arms around his mate.  Looking at  _ Matry _ over Severus' shoulder, he canceled the spell on his ring too and held his hand up next to Severus' so she could see they were a matched pair.  Severus turned his head, causing the charms in his Carrier braid to chime, drawing her attention.

 

She blinked, as her cheeks began to turn red with embarrassment. Her hand came up to cover her mouth, while the other went to her chest.  "Oh.  Oh my!" 

 

Poppy snorted, as she leaned shoulder to shoulder against Minerva.  Minerva, her self-control cracking, giggled and then covered her mouth.  Poppy smirked at her and poked her in the ribs. 

 

"YES, Oh! We are betrothed to be bonded.  And this is not how we wanted to share the news!"  Severus glared at the witch, his eyes showing anger and dismay.

 

The clipped and angry tone of Severus' words snapped Minerva back to herself and she straightened, smoothing her night robe. Clearing her throat, she focused on each face briefly, commanding silence, before turning toward the three in the middle of the corridor.

 

"Remus dear, please take Severus to his rooms, while I escort Professor  _ Zinoviya _ to hers."  She looked around her.  "The rest of you lot - off to your rooms!  The excitement is over, and - I don't need to remind each of you that Castle and Staff business is confidential, and not open for gossiping.  Especially outside these walls!"

 

"Professor-Minerva, I…"   _ Matry _ began as she approached the Deputy Headmistress.  Her face had gone pale, making her look ill against the darkness of her hair.

 

Minerva held up a hand.  The corridor cleared quickly.  It was only minutes until they were alone. 

 

"I believe it far past the time that we should talk.  Come, I will have the elves bring a fresh tray."  Gripping  _ Matry's _ elbow, she gently steered the shell-shocked Professor into her rooms.  A smiling Posie popped away, intending to contact  _ Toria _ and  _ Petro _ with happy news.

 

pqpqpq

 

Remus reached out with one hand as he studied his lover; all angry, flushed, and indignant, and cupped his cheek, "My Heart.  Look at me."

 

Severus crossed arms that were longing to reach out and grab Remus. He had felt so lonely these past days. His eyes were red-rimmed and welling with angry tears he refused to shed. "I am not sorry."  He looked up at his mate.  "How could you defend her?! After what's she's done! What she almost did!"

 

"She did not know, Severus. If I had been more observant of my surroundings--paying more attention, none of this would have happened.  Especially tonight."

 

"She has no idea how close she came to being seriously hexed!" Severus began to pace, too pumped up on adrenaline, to stay still.

 

"Then you should have hexed us both. I am not without blame." He stepped in front of Severus, to halt his movement. Pulling Severus' arms free, he took his hands in his own.  "But I promise you, Severus, NO ONE will come between us ever again. I will not risk us once more."

 

Severus looked deep into the deep blue eyes of his lover. He saw only love and compassion, amongst the flecks of amber. He saw his future. "If there is a next time, Remus, I will hex you both first, and ask questions later.  I will not let my heart be broken again."

 

Remus chuckled, as he pulled Severus into his arms and held him.  "Agreed, my luv.  Agreed.  If I break your heart again, then I deserve a sound hexing."

 

"And, I'll let our Mother's deal with you," Severus said as he walked off, Remus closed behind. "I still have an evening planned. And, we were going to talk. Come!"

  
Tbc...

_____________________

_chipeş bărbat -_ Romanian. Handsome man.

_Meu dulciuri unul -_ Romanian. My sweet one.

_Nebun Măgar -_ Romanian. Crazy ass.


	103. Revelations and Reaffirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 103, Revelations and Reaffirmations**

2,861 words

 

"Professor... I did not know."   _ Matry _ breathed, in a shaky voice as she sat on the edge of one of the chairs in the lounge of her rooms.

 

"Minerva, dear. Call me Minerva.  We are still colleagues."  She busied herself making two cups of tea, as she watched the younger woman, out of the corner of her eye, trying desperately to regain her composure.

 

Handing one of the cups, and a handkerchief from her pocket, to  _ Matry _ , she gave her a smile as she made herself comfortable in the opposite chair.  "I do believe I may be partly to blame for what happened tonight... and for that, I offer you my apologies."

 

_ Matry _ stopped, her cup halfway to her lips, and stared at the Deputy Headmistress in shock. "I do not understand.  Why would you have anything to do with what occurred tonight?"

 

"Because, I had noticed your interest in Remus, despite the attentions of others of the Staff..."  _ Matry _ gasped, causing Minerva's eyes to twinkle. "Oh yes, this old tabby notices quite a bit around the school."

 

She blushed crimson, but said nothing, allowing Minerva to continue.

 

"As I said, I noticed... but assumed either Remus would rebuff you or you would lose interest, and look elsewhere.  I was wrong, and should have stepped in."  She paused to gather her thoughts. "I hadn't really considered how unaware and single-minded Remus can be at times.  We are all so accustomed to it we tend not to notice it anymore."

 

"I had wondered..."

 

"Remus, when he is happy, the world around him can fall apart, but as long as he is happy in his own world...."

 

"I see.  Now it makes sense to me.  Looking back, it is all as clear as can be."  A light seemed to go on behind  _ Matry's _ eyes.

 

"I am sorry. Things should have never gone this far."  Minerva refilled her cup and offered the pot to the younger woman. 

 

"No, it is I who should apologize.  I have forgotten my manners. My  _ Bunică  _ would be shocked that I behaved so."

 

"Nevertheless," Minerva started, "You are not the only person at fault. Severus and Remus keep their preferences, as well as their relationship, very private—for very good reasons. Now that they have brought it out in the open, things will be much easier."

 

"But--I--"

 

"Only those who have known both my godson, and my son, since they were boys, know these things about them."  Minerva sat and waited for her words to sink in. 

 

"Oh! You are mother t-to--" The younger woman started to go pale again.

 

Oh, yes, subtlety had it's uses.

"Yes.  Severus is my godson. His mother and I have been friends for years.  Remus is my adopted son.  I adopted him after his parents passed away, while he was a student here."

 

"I apologize for my actions. Again, I did not know."   _ Matry _ was beginning to feel she would be packing in the morning. 

 

"I feel the situation necessitates my confiding an important, but very guarded, bit of information regarding both Severus and Remus. There can be no more errors on your part regarding either of them.  There are some things I cannot save you from."

 

"Such as?"  _ Matry _ was frowning.

 

"For me to impart this information, you must first agree to allow me to cast a  _ 'Confidentiality Spell'.   _ This information cannot be spoken of freely.  Will you agree?"

 

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I will agree."

 

Minerva pulled her wand from her sleeve and made the intricate wand movements as she spoke the spell.   _ Matry _ sat very still as she felt the magic surround her and seem to lock a part of her.  Tucking her wand away, Minerva studied her for a moment.

 

"How do you feel?  Any nausea or beginnings of a headache?"

 

Matry shook her head. "No, I did not try to fight the spell.  Now, please, if you would, tell me what is so important."

 

Minerva folded her hands in her lap, and looked Matry right in the eye.  "Severus is  _ Filiolus Donum Ortis -- a Carrier." _

 

_ Matry’s _ head came up suddenly, her eyes wide. "A  _ Carrier _ ... He's one of the Sacred Ones!  The braid--I wondered why it was so familiar.  But I have only seen it in the lessons I had as a girl, and it is only covered briefly in my own curriculum."

 

"Yes." Minerva spoke quietly.  “And, you also need to know my Remus is also a  _ Were _ , and Severus is his Mate.”

 

Matry began to mutter to herself in  _ Romani _ , the tone distressed, as if she was berating herself.  Tears began to fall as she held the handkerchief to her lips.  "They are mated and—I--interfered.  I will pack my things and be gone in the morning!" 

 

_ Matry _ stood suddenly, intending on heading to her bedroom to begin packing.  Minerva stopped her and gently maneuvered her back into her seat, encouraging her to sit back down.  She handed her a fresh cup of tea before sitting down with one herself. 

 

"You will do no such thing.  I will not lose a good professor over this.  Now, things have been righted.  And you have been apprised of information you should have been given when you first arrived.  I trust from now on you will be more... cautious.  Now, I suggest you get some rest.  You have late classes tomorrow, so you can sleep in if you wish.  I will have the elves bring brunch to your rooms."

 

"Please give my apologies to Professors Lupin and Snape. I am so sorry."

 

"Enough of that now.  Off to bed with you.  The elves will take care of the tray."  Minerva rose, and patted her arm. "Get some rest.  Things will look much brighter in the morning.  Good Night,  _ Matryosha _ ."

 

_ Matry _ followed the Deputy Headmistress to the door to see her out. She closed the door behind her, leaned against it, and hung her head in shame. She had never thrown herself at a man before. She felt so embarrassed--so dirty. She would write a letter of apology even though the Headmistress was going to convey her words. It would be better if they came from her as well. She would make amends.  If  _ Bunică  _ were here, she would demand it, and  _ Matry _ would certainly feel her strap for breaking both custom and tradition. 

 

Tears again welling in her eyes, she bit back her sobs, as she headed to her bedroom to pray to the Goddess for forgiveness and perform a  _ Cleansing Ritual _ . It was going to be a long night, and she would get little sleep.

 

pqpqpq

Severus was quickly covering ground, as he stalked through the halls to his rooms, Remus close on his heels, almost jogging to keep up.  Severus had a very long stride and he was making good use of it tonight.  But, Remus wasn't complaining, since he was picturing the workings of Severus' luscious arse under those robes.  The front of his trousers was becoming a bit uncomfortable, and he licked his lips as the Wolf whined.

 

Hurrying down the steps to the dungeons, around the corner, and down the hall to his office, Severus spoke his password, and the portrait swung open before he'd reached it.  Without pausing, he stepped through and headed for the hidden entrance to his rooms.  Remus barely had time to hop through before the portrait slammed shut behind him.  Following Severus into his rooms, he stopped just inside the door, and leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest, as he watched his lover. 

 

Severus pulled his outer robe off and tossed it over the sofa, and continued to pace around the room as if he had taken a triple dose of  _ Extra-Strength Pepperup Potion _ .  His eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed.  Every time he spun to change direction, his raven hair whipped around him and the trinkets in his  _ Carrier _ braid chimed out a tiny melody.  He'd been biting his bottom lip, leaving it deep red and delectably swollen.  Remus swallowed, as he shifted trying to ease the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers.  He loved seeing Severus like this--fiery--intense--full of life. But, while in this state, he must also be handled with care.

 

Unfolding his arms, he stepped into Severus' path as he came near during his circuit of the room.  Reaching out, he grasped his lover by the upper arms, halting his progress.

 

"Enough, Luv.  You're going to wear a path in the floor, and you are making me dizzy watching you." Remus chuckled, his eyes merry with mirth and golden with arousal as he gazed into the dark eyes still sparking with anger.

 

Severus struggled, attempting to pull free so he could continue pacing.  The anger boiled in his blood. "That--that—S _ gualdrina! _   I should have hexed her with a  _ Hag Spell _ !  Then she would not be draping herself over another's—over  _ my _ mate!"

 

Remus' eyes widened a bit as his words. " _ Trollop _ ? That's a bit strong, Sev, don't you think?"

 

"No!"  He pulled free with a jerk and strode across the room. "Why are you defending her,  _ again _ ?!"

 

"I'm not defending her, Luv.  At least, not in the manner you seem to think." 

 

Remus approached Severus slowly, reaching out to stroke a hand down his arm, as if calming a wild animal.  When Severus didn't flinch away and start pacing again, he took the opportunity to pull the irate man toward him, wrapping his arms around him, and burying his face in the dark hair draped along Severus' neck. 

 

"Remus John!  You are not going to escape that easily!"  Severus snapped as he tried to pull away from the scent of his mate, and the warmth of his breath against his neck.  "That C _ agna _ \--she should leave!  I will speak to Auntie tomorrow ab--"

 

He reached up and placed a finger over his lover's lips, preventing him from launching into another tirade. "You will do no such thing, Severus, my Luv.  Your Mama would make you chew bitter herbs for using such language."

Severus frowned but remained quiet.

 

"Now. Now.  No more.  You forget--she was unaware of several things."  He tapped Severus lips with his finger as he spoke each one.  "One. I am gay, and have  _ no _ interest in women.  Two. Only  _ you _ can capture and keep my attentions. Three. I love you with  _ all my heart _ \--and have for a very long time.  Four.  I am betrothed, to you to be bonded  _ always _ .  Five.  You are the Wolf’s chosen Mate.  And, six. We have a son-- _ we are family _ ."

 

"But--"

 

Remus backed Severus up against the nearest wall, pinning him in place with his body.  He let the Wolf out just a little, causing his eyes to flash golden, as he growled low in his throat, his words coming out with a roughened edge as he spoke close to Severus' ear.

 

"Enough!  I said  _ no more _ , Severus.  I mean it.   _ Màthair  _ is speaking with  _ Matryosha _ right now.  We will have no more problems, but she will remain on Staff, if I know  _ Màthair _ .  She is a good professor.  Let. It. Go!"  He growled. 

 

As soon as he finished speaking, he spun Severus to face the wall, pulled the neck of his robe to the side exposing his mark, and bit down, as he pressed his body against Severus' so he could feel his arousal.  Biting firmly, without breaking the skin, he growled, giving the Wolf free reign to make his point.  He was pleased to hear Severus moan as his body went completely limp beneath his own. 

 

"R-Remi..."  Severus moaned.

 

Releasing Severus' shoulder, Remus placed kisses over the reddened skin, and then trailed kisses up the side of Severus' neck to his ear. His hand trailed across one of Severus' hips, feeling nothing under the fabric of the deep wine robes he loved to see his lover in.

 

"Who do you belong to?"  Remus whispered as he ran his hand down Severus' thigh.

 

"Y-You...and the...Wolf."

 

"And, to whom do I belong?"  His hand fisted in the soft fabric, pulling it up, along the firm thigh.

 

"M-Me. To m-me."  Severus gasped.

 

"Whom do you love?"  He breathed, as he ground his arousal against the firm arse.

 

"Yo-ou-oohhh!"  Severus moaned when he felt the press of Remus' arousal, his hands scrambling against the wall seeking purchase.

 

"Who do you share a son with? Carrying him in your belly?"  Reaching the edge of the robe, he slid his hand under the fabric, and across the warm skin of Severus' hip.

 

"Y-you."  Severus' head dropped back, against his shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed as he licked his lips.

 

"How did you come to be swelled with our child, Luv?" He slid his hand over and spread his hand wide over Severus' lower abdomen, as he ground his arousal against Severus' now-bare arse, only the soft fabric of Remus' robes between them. 

 

Severus moaned and pressed back. "You t-took me. In th-the  _ C-Carrier _ w-way."

 

"Whose mate are you, willingly?"  He cast a silent spell and his robes disappeared, and pressed the tip of his erection between Severus thighs, slowly thrusting his hips.

 

"Y-yours-'s.  W-Wolf's."  Severus bit out as he felt bare skin against him, and Remus' erection brush back and forth against his moistness.  His knees began to tremble.

 

"And who loves you totally and unconditionally?"  He nipped Severus' ear, and smiled when his lover moaned.

 

"You!  O-Only you, R-Remi!"  Severus whinged.  He pushed back, hard, against Remus, squeezing his thighs tight around the erection between his legs.  "Please!"

 

Remus growled. Turning Severus to face him, he reached down and grabbed him around the thighs, lifting him up and over his shoulder. He strode into Severus' bedroom and dropped him onto the bed.  Severus looked up at him, surprised, his eyes glazed with arousal.

 

"You've doubted me, my Luv.  After tonight, there will be  _ no doubt _ of  _ where _ , and  _ with whom _ , my heart and my loyalties lie."

 

Severus lay on his side, half sitting, with his robes twisted around his waist, and his erection hard and leaking.  He tried to speak but no words came.  Remus stood next to the bed, his stance wide, and his arms folded over his chest, as he gave his lover and mate a serious look. 

 

"Do you want me, Luv?"

 

"Y-Yes... you... and the Wolf...  _ only _ y-you..."

 

"Actions speak much louder than mere words...show me."  Remus' eyes were fully golden, blazing, as he raised an eyebrow at Severus in question.

 

When he realized what Remus had just said, Severus gasped and his eyebrows rose in surprise.  Remus was giving him a choice-- again.  Quickly moving to untwist his robes, he pulled them over his head and tossed them to the floor.  Moving to his hands and knees in the center of the huge bed, he dropped his head and shoulders to the bed, resting his cheek on his crossed hands.  His arse remained in the air, legs spread, presenting himself to his mate--giving himself again--freely. 

 

He watched Remus, as the man's eyes roamed over his body, a look of feral desire in his eyes.  The Wolf was there too, and he shivered.  His body trembled with anticipation, as Remus moved onto the bed and settled behind him.  Leaning over and covering Severus' body with his, he spoke in a roughened voice thick with arousal, so close to Severus' ear, his breath stirred the dark hair.

 

"I am going to take you--fill you--thrust into your body, till you scream your release.  When I am finished, you will have no doubt to whom your heart belongs and to whom mine does.  You will feel me for days afterward.  Perhaps I should fill you so strongly that your potion will have no effect and you become heavy with my child again."

 

Severus licked his lips and his eyes glazed at the mental picture his lover painted.  Distracted, he cried out when Remus entered him in one thrust, a firm grip on his hips.  Severus immediately lost himself in the pistoning movement awakening all the nerves in his body, as Remus pounded into him. 

 

Thankfully, all Staff Rooms had  _ 'Silencing Charms' _ as part of their wards, or at least part of the castle wouldn't have gotten any sleep for the rest of the night!

 

Tbc…

__________________

 

_ Bunică -  _ Romanian.  Grandmother.

_ Sgualdrina _ \- Italian. Slut, trollop.

_ Cagna _ \- Italian. Bitch.


	104. After-Effects and an Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 104,** **After-Effects and an Offering**

2,396 words

 

The following days found the Staff busy getting the students ready for the Winter Holidays.  With the cessation of the dramatic excitement, eyes slid frequently to three of their fellow professors, curious as to whether or not the excitement was truly past.  None of the three had been seen outside of their rooms until the following Monday, when they arrived to teach their first classes of the day.  When they were out and about, Professor  _ Zinoviya _ was courteous but quiet, keeping to herself, a pained look in her eyes.  When Remus and Severus were not teaching, they were always seen together outside their rooms.  Remus was attentive, in very subtle ways, to Severus. Only those who knew them well would be able to tell.  And Severus seemed surprising calm and content, even if a bit subdued himself.

 

Minerva just shook her head as she sat at the Head Table, sipping her tea.  Thankfully, the Apprentice Professors had been happy to take charge of the DADA and Potions classes, and Minerva herself had taken the Pureblood Traditions classes.  She'd convinced the Headmaster that the three were down with colds and according to Poppy, would be better by Monday morning.  Surprisingly, he'd accepted the explanation without pause.

 

She had made attempts to speak with  _ Matryosha _ , but the young woman had politely declined.  Her level of expertise and skill in the classroom did not waiver, but she had taken to spending time with Rolanda again, and had even accepted a tea invitation from Lucius and Draco. If Severus was present, she tended to disappear.  Minerva could only hope that the young witch would forgive herself and continue on.  Everyone makes mistakes.

 

Now, Severus, on the other hand, bore watching.  When Remus' attention was diverted, and Severus looked toward  _ Matryosha _ , there was still a flicker of anger she could see in those dark eyes.  But he was very careful to keep anyone from seeing it - and underestimating his Aunties, whom both caught it briefly, at least once.  Discussing it, they decided to just keep an eye on Severus and only step in if needed. Poppy had, however, prescribed light doses of  _ Calming Draught _ , since the stress had caused Severus to have reoccurring stomach upsets.

 

One day though, Remus caught Severus giving  _ Matry _ looks - several times. He would reach over and pinch his beloved on the hip to remind him to behave. Severus' stubbornness cost him some bruises by that evening - but if he continued giving  _ Matry _ looks, Remus never caught him again.

 

In their rooms, Severus was happy to be alone with his mate. Here was their world. Here they were just them. Here they were alone; no one else around to bother them or come between them.  Going out of his way to spend as much time with his beloved as possible, Remus hoped to keep him happy, secure and distracted, so that hopefully the remnants of anger and other negative emotions would finally ebb away. 

The best way for achieving that he'd found in the years they'd known each other was to love him, both physically and emotionally.  Severus basked in the attention lavished, and accepted everything Remus gave him.  Remus left out little offerings for the house elves to thank them for the extra work they were shouldering.  Cleaning the bedroom and bath and changing bed linens in one suite, more than once a day, was definitely not part of their usual chores.  But the little beings were very aware of the Potion Master's fiery temperament, and just went about their business as usual - something Remus was exceedingly grateful for, and it certainly made Severus easier to deal with.

 

Severus, having Remus' full and undivided attentions, made life a bit easier around the Castle and classes again, for everyone. His ire wasn't so easily raised, and he was patient with his students once more. Though, he did get odd looks from his students at times - such as when he was walking a bit delicately, or had a slight smile on his face as he sat at his desk.  But somehow, no one had the nerve to ask.  They were just thankful the immediate storm seemed to have passed, along with the Detentions.

 

Now that  _ Matry _ had taken the opportunity to really watch the men together, she could see how they interacted not just as friends, but also as lovers. It was the little things. Light touches. Discreet glances. Small gestures. One making a cup of tea or serving a plate for the other.  Head tipped together as they talked quietly. 

 

She thought it was beautiful, and that she'd almost ruined it without knowing. She researched the  _ Carrier _ legends and customs, and found that she could offer up gifts and blessings to the man - the man with a rare gift from the Goddess. She hoped it would go a very long way to making amends with the Potions Master.  She wanted no enemies among those she lived and worked with for the majority of the year.  She only hoped that someday there would be someone to love her that way.  Making peace would hopefully also allow her to return for the following school year.

 

Rolanda and Lucius had been very courteous to her, which went a long way toward healing her wary heart. Little Draco, a very sweet and beautiful child, was so very cheerful and endearing.   _ Matry _ actually found herself smiling at his antics one day - a true smile.  Lucius noticed and smiled at her, and nodded as he offered her more tea. He enjoyed spending time with this woman.  He didn't fault her for her attraction to Remus.  The man  _ was _ attractive after all, in a primal way.  Lucius himself was not blind, and himself greatly appreciative of both genders.  He would woo  _ Matryosha _ , using his charms and refinements, to draw her out of her self-imposed emotional exile.  Whether or not they became a couple, he felt he would enjoy any time spent with her.  And Draco seemed to like her - he definitely went out of his way to make her smile; not an easy task to accomplish as of late. 

 

Lucius was taking an early evening stroll with Draco, to enjoy some fresh air and help dinner digest, before Draco's bedtime.  As they strolled across the grounds, warm cloaks wrapped around them, Lucius noticed  _ Matry _ standing in a small copse of pine trees not far from the lake.  Her hands were clasped against her breast and her head was bowed.  He'd seen her like this before, a few times since the emotional blowup in the Staff Wing.  Draco spotted her and let out an excited squeal.

 

"No, Dray!"  He admonished as he laid a restraining hand on his son's shoulder. "She is most likely praying to the Goddess.  We must allow her privacy to finish."

 

"Yes, Fatha'."  Draco's voice echoed a bit of disappointment, but he already understood at his young age the importance of respecting other's privacy, especially if they were talking to the Goddess.

 

"Come, let’s walk the other way.  We will come back this way in a little while, and see if she is finished."

 

" 'kay Fatha.  Can we go see the funny twee? Pwease?"

 

"I suppose.  But we must not get too close.  I don't want you hurt."  He petted the hair so pale like his own.  "We really must retain a speech tutor for you, my son, to help you refine your enunciation."

 

Draco looked up at his Father, a confused look in his eyes. "Why do I hav' to find my 'nunsashun?  I didn' know I had one.  Will the tutor help me find it?" 

 

Lucius couldn't help the chuckle that erupted. "Yes, I suppose the tutor will, my son.  Come along now."

 

Lucius continued to chuckle quietly as he headed toward the  _ Whomping Willow _ , his son skipping along beside him, totally oblivious to his father's amusement.

 

pqpqpq

 

Matry gathered together the different ceremonial herbs, flowers, and stones into the basket, chanting and thanking the Goddesses as she did. Tradition called for a gift to a  _ Carrier _ . Since they were so rare and most kept their status secret, it was unknown how often the ceremony was actually used. It was a very private and sacred thing. She had been putting the basket of gifts together over the past fortnight, the choice of items and their arrangement in the basket, each having a special significance. 

 

She'd spent an entire weekend weaving the large gathering basket out of supple willow branches, just the way her grandmother had taught her.  No magic could be used in the gathering or creation of the offering.  Her hands hurt terribly when she was finished, but it was worth it as she drank down the  _ Pain Potion _ .  The basket was then filled and arranged with carefully chosen items. 

 

First, she laid three small branches each of Elder and Holly, wrapped together with some Elfin Faerie vines, to signify Faerie magic, protection, purity, and strength, and sacred knowledge. Next, she carefully arranged the four bundles of flowers, herbs, and plants selected for their particular powers and symbolism.  The first was a large bundle of Birthroot, Pussy Willow, and Myrtle, for strengthening the womb, shortened labor, fertility, and motherhood. 

The next was a similar size bundle of Angelica, Asafetida, and Mandrake, all for protection and warding off of illness and evil influences.  Next to that, she placed a bundle of Sage, Bellflowers, Satin flowers, and Wintergreens to show great respect, humility, gratitude, sincerity and harmony, and wishes for long life. 

 

She reached for the last bundle, and hesitated.  No, that must go last so it would be the first thing that Severus would see when he looked into the basket.  Setting it aside, she surveyed the remaining items on the table.  Reaching out, she picked up a tall slender, hand-carved statue of _Silmarwen_ _Táralóm_ , the High Elf depiction of the Earth Goddess. 

Made of beautiful and powerful Oakwood, the statue depicted  _ Her _ as a melding of an Elfin woman and the mighty Oak, her robes appearing to be made of slender branches, and her hair resembling the large leaves, trailing down her back. Her eyes are set with Amethyst, a large Moonstone rested in the Sterling Silver circlet at her brow, and a necklace of Sterling Silver, small Emeralds, Moonstones, Garnets, and a necklace set with a large Pearl circled her neck, the Pearl resting between her breasts.  Her hands cupped at her waist, she held a branch of Holly leaves and berries.

 

Stroking the finely crafted statue, the wood glowed softly as Matry turned it in her hands.  She had been fortunate to find an artisan both knowledgeable of Elfin traditions, and willing to create it.  She placed the statue gently into the center of the basket, atop the branches and herb bundles.  Picking up a small silk drawstring bag, she opened it carefully and poured the contents into her open palm. 

Tiny gems bound with fine strands of copper and sterling silver, the charms glittered in the light from the nearby lanterns. She had commissioned one each of Amethyst, Garnet, Moonstone, Jade, Emerald, Sodalite, and one tiny Pearl.  Attached by a delicate sterling silver chain, it would be attached to the hair near the scalp, then the strands of the Carrier braid, woven around it.  She placed the gems back into the bag and tied it securely, before placing the bag at the feet of the statue. 

 

Next she added two large teardrop-shaped amulets, one of black onyx and the other of obsidian; tied together with fine strips of Willow. The combined stones, represented her sincerest grief and the emotion enhanced by the binding Willow.  Atop of everything, she placed a wreath woven of Asphodel, Filbert, Campanula, Purple Hyacinth, and Rue.  Tears again coursed down her cheeks, as she thought of the meanings and emotions signified by this wreath; regrets, sorrow, grief, repentance, humility, and a request for forgiveness. 

A carefully penned scroll was sealed and tied to the wreath with more Willow.  It had taken her the entire evening last night, to get the proper wording right before she carefully penned the final copy.  Over the basket, she laid an unbleached cloth bearing the ancient symbol of the Oak, silhouetted against the Full Moon, to keep the contents private until Severus himself removed it.

 

Wiping the tears from her cheeks and blowing her nose, she checked the basket one more time before summoning Severus' house elf.  "Posie!"

 

It was only moments before the tiny elf appeared, her hands folded in front of her, as large guarded eyes studied the slender witch, taking in the signs of distress and weariness. "Yes, Professor  _ Zinoviya _ ?  How may I assist you?" 

 

"As I have no loyal house elf of my own, I ask your assistance..." She took an unsteady breath, as she battled to contain her emotions. "I have prepared an offering for ... _ Poikaer, anna o' _ -  "

 

" _ Silmarwen Táralóm! _ " Posie finished in a shocked whisper, a look of dawning respect in her eyes. "Professor knows Master Severus' special secret!"

 

"Yes, Min - Professor McGonagall told me ...that night.  I have prepared a basket of gifts in the Old Ways.  I ask that you take it to him, as it is not proper that I do so myself."

 

Posie bowed. "I Posie would be honored, Professor, to deliver the gift prepared as is dictated by ancient ElfinWays." 

 

Her Elfin magic would not affect the items, so she  _ Levitated _ the basket carefully to her, smiled at the sad professor, before both she and the basket disappeared with a pop.   _ Matry _ sank down in a chair, burying her face in her hands, as she let her emotions overcome her.  A small tea tray appeared silently on the table next to her, the steeping tea lightly laced with  _ Calming Draught _ .

  
Tbc...


	105. Karma Bites Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 105, Karma Bites Back**

3,669 words

 

Severus swept through the halls, his mind elsewhere. Or, at least as best he could sweep along, considering the lingering soreness in his nether regions.  Not that he was  _ complaining _ , mind you, since it was a reminder of all the additional focused attention he had been receiving from Remi recently.  Yes, this is the way it is supposed to be.  One's beloved should only have eyes for his mate and no one else, especially not mysterious scheming witches. 

 

But the other part of him, the proper Pureblood and intelligent man, kept telling him that he was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. He should forgive her and go on, as a mature, respectable and honorable wizard would - as  _ Madre _ ' had taught him.  But there was that small part of him...a green envious part that raged at the woman who tried to woo his Mate away. The Slytherin part of him wanted to teach her a lesson.

 

Remi is his. Remi had always been his - ever since they were younger.  Everyone knew this--well everyone on Staff knew. She needed to stay away from him. They were a family. She would not threaten that, not as long as he lived and breathed.

 

Severus had to stop for a moment; the torrent of emotions that arose in him was so overwhelming.  Stepping into an alcove, he leaned against the stone wall for a moment to gather himself, and cast a  _ Calming Spell _ .  What was wrong with him? Where were all these emotions coming from? He didn't understand.  He'd always been so levelheaded.  Well, most of the time.  There had been a few instances in school when he had let his emotions reign.

 

But this was different. Was something wrong and he didn't know it? Maybe he should have Auntie Pops check him over. He shook his head, and started to step out into the hall again, when he saw them.  Rolanda and  _ Matryosha _ had just rounded the corner and stopped to talk to Remus who was just exiting his office, juggling an armful of parchments, as usual. 

His eyes narrowed and he moved back into the alcove, as the now familiar jealousy curled in his belly. Watching the interchange, he noticed it was Rolanda and Remus doing most of the talking.   _ Matryosha _ said very little and seemed to spend most of her time fidgeting and looking away nervously. 

 

Severus observed that the woman appeared to want to be anywhere but where she was at the moment.  Rolanda and Remus would speak to her, momentarily drawing her back into the conversation, but her attention would drift away again, as she looked around her.  Well, if she really didn't want to be there, and Rolanda was ignoring the looks she was getting, then he would just have to help things along. 

Pulling his wand, he looked around and noticed Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's  _ Familiar _ , had just entered the hallway.  A sly smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, as he remembered a spell from when he was a student.  He incanted the spell under his breath, as he flicked his wand in the feline’s direction, and then again toward where the three stood.  Tucking his wand away, he didn't have to wait long for the fireworks.

 

Mrs. Norris raised her head and sniffed the air, let out a loud yowl, and took off like a shot, as if she were in pursuit of something small and furry.  Not waiting for the outcome he already suspected, Severus cast a  _ Notice-Me-Not Charm _ over himself as the three jumped in alarm, and hurried away, chuckling to himself. 

 

"Merlin's Balls!"  Exclaimed Rolanda.

 

"What in the Seven Hells?!"  Yelled Remus, as he lost grip of his parchments, trying to see what was happening on the floor around them.

 

_ Matryosha _ uttered something in  _ Romani _ that sounded very colorful and inappropriate, as she danced around with the other's trying to get away from the ball of fur and claws racing crazily between and around their legs.  Rolanda finally managed to pull her wand to cast a mild  _ Stunning Spell _ .  The three stepped back as one and looked down at Mrs. Norris lying amidst the scattered parchments.  

 

"I told Argus to keep his cat under control!  Bloody beast!"  Rolanda snapped, stowing her wand and shaking her robes straight again, internally grateful for the knee-high Quidditch boots she always wore.  "Are both of you all right?  Matry, were you clawed?"

 

Remus put his glasses back on the top of his head and cast a  _ Summoning Spell _ to retrieve the parchments, which immediately stacked neatly back in his arms.  "That behavior is even out of character for Mrs. Norris.  Don't blame Argus, Rolanda.  Something most likely spooked the animal."

 

_ Matryosha _ patted as the white adornment in her hair, before lifting her robes to see a trickle of blood down the front of her ankle boot.  "Oh dear, I do believe she caught me.  I'd better go see Poppy."

 

"You two go ahead, and I will take care of Mrs. Norris." A look of serious concern and curiosity flashed in the blue eyes.

 

Rolanda nodded and took Matry’s arm, guiding her down the hall on the way to the Hospital Wing.  Remus cast an _Enervate_ on the cat, then a quick _Revealo_ _Incantati,_ as Mrs. Norris sat there licking her paw as if nothing had happened.  A spell had been cast, but what he couldn't tell.  And by whom, he wondered. It was a minor spell and really had done no serious damage, but still... 

Looking around, he inhaled, and caught a familiar scent.  His eyes narrowed, and his jaw set firmly, as he hurried off to teach his next class, anger just beginning to simmer in his belly.  Dealing with this problem would have to wait until classes were over for the day. 

 

pqpqpq

 

Remus was in a temper by the time he finished his classes. He loved Severus, there was no doubt in his heart, but how else could he prove to him that there was no other? These petty games must stop! Childish antics! Unnecessary jealousy …how much more should he - and everyone else - have to tolerate?  No, this was enough!  It is done …tonight. 

 

Remus huffed angrily as he stalked down the hall.  He'd already sent his parchments and his valise to his quarters with one of the house elves.  He didn't want to waste any time getting to Severus' rooms. 

 

Remus barely paused, to utter the password at the closed door of Severus' office, before he swept through to find his lover sitting at his desk, smiling and laughing to himself at some personal joke only he was privy to. And it wasn't a nice smile. Bloody hormones, Remus thought. It had to be, they were only a couple of days from the full moon. But, that was no excuse for Severus' behavior.  He knew Severus had been in that hallway and was responsible for that spell. 

 

"Severus."

 

Severus lifted his head and smiled, then faltered at Remus' glare. He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat as he realized he had been caught.

 

"Remi," he answered quietly, as he started to rise from his seat.

 

"Sit down, Severus. We are going to have a little talk about your behavior as of late."

 

Severus folded his hands and smiled again, trying to appear nonplussed. "Let me summon Posie and have her bring us t - " 

 

"No." Remus began to slowly pace. "Severus, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. The Wolf in me saw you as its Mate. My heart was only steps behind. We have a child together and Goddess willing, more in the future.  But this petty jealously must stop. No one else compares to you, in my eyes or my heart. I only want you. To grow old with you. What more do you need, Severus?"

 

"Remi.  Why are you angry?  I love you.  You are my heart - my other half, I - "

 

"What pleasure did you get out of sending Mrs. Norris down the hallway screeching and scratching? Don't deny it!  I know your magical signature... and your  _ scent _ ."

 

The smile disappeared and the corners of Severus' mouth turned down, as his eyes chilled.  "She cannot stay away from you.  Even after I warned her!  Besides, it was a harmless spell.  The bloody cat only thought she saw a mouse.  Just a harmless spell from our schooldays."  He folded his arms tightly across his chest and glared stubbornly at his mate. 

 

"If you’d looked  _ closer _ , Severus  _ Valerio _ ! You would have seen that she is uncomfortable and almost frightened to be around me." Remus stopped in front of the large desk and leaned forward, right into Severus' personal space. "I fight so hard to keep the Wolf subdued.  I never want anyone to be uncomfortable around me," he growled.

 

Severus rose from his chair, and stepped around the desk to walk to the fireplace, his back to Remus.  He suddenly felt it necessary to put some distance between them. 

"Her discomfort is from me, not you.  As it should be.  It will do her good."

“She's uncomfortable because of all of these ill feelings! She does not speak with me. She barely even looks at me!   She avoids me at every opportunity!  You should be ashamed!"

Severus spun to face his mate, eyes flashing. "I need no shame!”

 

"I should put you over my knee and spank you like a misbehaving child, Severus!”

 

You wouldn't dare treat me in that manner!  I'm going to bed now.”  He turned and headed for his personal rooms.   “Alone!" 

 

"Severus." Remus growled his name as he followed him through the hidden door. "Do. Not. Walk. Away.  From.  Me!"

 

Severus didn’t hesitate as he passed through the doorway into his bedroom, giving the door a shove as he went.  The door hadn't closed yet as Remus kicked it all the way open, causing it to slam against the inner wall.  The sound caused Severus to turn suddenly, where he stood near the bed.  Seeing Remus, he frowned again.

 

"Leave! You care more for their feelings than mine!"

 

Remus had dropped his robes as he'd passed through the sitting area, and was rolling up his sleeves.  Setting his jaw, he strode toward his mate, summoning Severus’ wand and tossing it across the room.  "You leave me no choice, Severus!  If you insist on behaving like a petulant child, instead of an adult wizard, then I shall treat you like one!"

In one smooth move, Remus sat on the bed, grabbed Severus' arm and spun him around and over his lap.  Severus let out a howl and tried to push himself back to his feet. How dare Remus treat him this way! 

 

"Let me up this instant, Remus John Lupin!"

 

Remus' arm placed firmly across Severus' upper back, held him down securely as well as keeping him from gaining a foothold on the floor, as Remus reached out and grabbed a handful of Severus' robe with the other hand, pulling it up above his waist.  He almost smiled to himself when he saw that his mate wore nothing under the loose elfin robe. 

 

Severus gasped audibly when he felt the whoosh of air against his bare flesh.  Feeling his face flush, he began again to struggle.  "Remus! Don't you dare!"

 

"But you have made it so easy for me - and, you do deserve it."  Remus replied with only a bit of ire in his voice, right before his hand came down with a resounding * _ smack _ *. 

 

Severus howled as the sensation exploded across his nerves.  His feet sought purchase but they only touched air.  His shoulders were pinned in such a manner that he couldn't raise his arms.  Lifting his head, he bellowed again, as two more consecutive blows came down on his arse -   _ *smack* * smack* _   - one on each cheek.  Remus found his anger seep away quickly when Severus began yelling at him - in very colorful Italian.  Mama  _ Luisa _ and the tutors had definitely  _ not _ taught him  _ those _ words. 

 

"It's advantageous that I cast extra  _ Silencing Spells _ around your rooms, my Mate.  Bellow to your heart’s content, and pray no one comes through the  _ Floo _ , for I haven't sealed it."  _ *smack* _

 

There was sudden silence when Remus mentioned the unsecured  _ Floo _ .

 

"Much better.  Now, I do believe _*smack*_ that you need _*smack*_ _to_ see the error _*smack*_ of your ways, my Love."  Remus paused, hand raised, and waited for Severus' to reply.

 

_ "Assolutamente no! _ "  Was the firm reply, and Remus could feel Severus folding his arms, feeling them pressed against the side of his calf.  _ “Bastardo!” _

 

_ *smack* _

__

_ “OW! Figlio di puttana!” _

 

"Severus! Mama  _ Luisa _ would be shocked at your behavior."   _ *smack* _   " _ Matry _ has suffered considerably since that night, Sev,   _ *smack* _ and I'm sure I don't even know the half of it."   _ *smack* _

 

His sharp hearing caught the sounds of more colorful Italian, now being muttered under Severus’ breath. 

_ *smack* _

 

Severus made another valiant effort to struggle free, but Remus still had him firmly pinned, the strength of the Wolf aiding him.  He released a loud noise of frustration as he let his body go limp again and his head dropped down.  Remus sincerely hoped he would come to his senses soon.  That lovely arse was beginning to turn a very becoming shade of deep crimson pink bordering on red, and sitting for Severus, would be very difficult for the next several days.

 

"Now admit you were wrong and you should apologize for your abhorrent behavior." 

 

There was no immediate reply, only the sounds of sniffling - then,  _ “Assolutamente no…” _

 

The Wolf growled low in Remus' chest.  The full moon was not far off and the beast was asserting his desire to subdue his disobedient Mate.  Silently Remus agreed, and came to a decision.  Lowering his hand, he stroked gently across the reddened irritated skin, eliciting a hiss from Severus.  Reaching out, he lifted Severus to his feet, holding onto him until he was standing steady.  Standing quickly, he ignored the flushed face, red nose and eyes, and the hurt scowl on his lover's face.

 

"Remove your robe, and get on your hands and knees on the hearthrug."  Remus ordered, letting a growl come through in his voice.  Flicking his wand, he closed the  _ Floo  _ and locked the door. 

 

Severus looked up and inhaled sharply when he saw the gold mingled with the blue in Remus' eyes.  The scowl disappeared from his face, replaced by a blank expression.  He watched Remus shed his clothes, before he finally opened the front of his robe and let it drop to the floor. 

 

Remus sent his clothes to fold themselves on the nearby chair, and turned toward the fireplace.  Seeing that Severus had not yet moved, Remus looked into his eyes and allowed an audible growl from the Wolf.  Severus stepped to the rug and dropped to his knees.  It took another growl to prompt the stubborn man to drop forward, resting his forehead on his crossed arms. 

 

Remus wasted no time, dropping to his knees behind Severus as he cast the necessary spells to prepare him.  Grasping the slim hips firmly, he buried himself balls deep in one thrust, and lay over Severus' back, as he wrapped one of his arms around his chest to grasp his shoulder from below.  Burying his face in the other side of Severus' neck, he let the Wolf free, and began to thrust deep and firm.  Neither he nor the Wolf wanted to hurt their Mate - only to reassert dominance.  Severus needed grounding again to bring him back to logical thinking and gain control of his emotions.  His emotions had been controlling him for too long and it was affecting everyone.

 

Severus hissed as he was breached in one go, thankful for the lubrication and stretching spells Remus had cast.  Not being initially aroused, it would have been painful, and he was relieved that he hadn't been taken in the arse.  His arse cheeks were still burning and the less contact the better.  He tried to remain still.  Part of him still didn't want to give in, but his body was beginning to betray him.  He buried his face and grit his teeth, trying to resist the urges and the magic he felt flowing around them as Remi thrust deep inside of him, the Wolf right there with him. 

 

His body shook with the effort of trying to not react to the arousal curling in his belly and between his legs.  Remus, sensing his continued resistance, slowed his thrusts and spoke low into Severus' ear.

 

"You are  _ mine _ , Severus. Mine and the Wolf's...   _ We  _ are  _ yours _ .   _ Only _ .  _ Yours _ .  This is the way it will  _ always  _ be." 

 

Remus let the Wolf's growl rumble in his chest, and he spoke louder and more firmly.  _ "Submit, My Mate!"  _

 

Remus sunk his teeth into Severus' shoulder over the  _ Mating Mark _ , holding tightly, without breaking the skin.  Then he began to thrust faster again - deep and hard, as he held on with teeth and arms and hands, strong fingers digging into the pale skin.  Severus felt something break free inside of him and he threw his head back, and howled as he gave in to the moment, tears coursing down his face. Burying his fingers in the deep pile of the rug, he hung on as he moved with his Mate, howling his body's need for completion as he cried for the mistakes he had made, and the disappointment and pain he had caused. 

 

Neither noticed the magic in the room swell as they came together, their cries mingling and echoing in the large room.  They continued to move until they could no more.  Remus leaned down and kissed the scar on Severus shoulder.  He dropped to Severus' side, pulling his mate and lover to lie atop him.  Cupping Severus' face gently, he pulled him down for a loving kiss, moving his lips gently over Severus' to show he loved him still.  Then he kissed his forehead, both his cheeks, and finally the tip of his nose.  Stroking his thumbs across the flushed cheeks, he wiped away the tears. 

 

Severus looked at him oddly, not quite sure how to react after the emotional overload he had just experienced.  He shifted uncomfortably.  The pain in his arse cheeks was making itself known again.

 

Remus kissed him again, before speaking. "You are my all, Severus. I have eyes only for you. My soul and yours are forever intertwined. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes..." Severus whispered. He leaned down until his forehead rested on Remus', and they were nose-to-nose.  "I'm so sorry, Remi.  Sometimes it was as if I was watching myself and couldn't stop.  I've never felt quite like that before."

 

Remus sighed, stroking his fingers through the dark hair. "Luv, why don't you let Poppy take a look at you? Something could be off, hmmm?"

 

"Yes, that had occurred to me as well. I could  _ Firecall  _ her and see if I can stop by the Hospital Wing tomorrow, during my free period."  He grimaced as he shifted slightly.

 

Remus tried hard not to smirk though his eyes danced with amusement, "Something bothering you, Luv?"

 

Severus lifted his head, and felt his face heat.  "Could you - please - heal me?  What if Auntie were to see?!"

 

Remus nuzzled Severus' neck as he thought it over. "Very well. But as a reminder, but, the tenderness will remain. No more, Severus. The next time you might do more harm than good.  And... you will apologize…  _ to everyone _ ."

 

Severus looked duly chastised.  "Agreed." He was already thinking about all the people he had to talk to and hadn't really heard everything Remus had said. 

 

Remus summoned his wand, and had Severus lie on his stomach next to where he sat on the rug. Tapping Severus lightly on each hip, he spoke the healing spells each time, and watched as the redness and welts disappeared.  He smirked when he heard Severus sigh loudly in relief. 

 

"Better?"  He asked.

 

"Much!"

 

Remus got to his feet, and laid his wand on the mantle.  "I'm going to take a shower.  Join me?"

 

"In a moment, Remi.  I need to untangle my hair and I will be in."  Severus got to his feet and headed for the bed, as he pulled forward the mess that had earlier been his braid.

 

Remus nodded and headed for the shower.  Hearing the water running, Severus smiled and reached for his brush and summoned his wand.  Turning, he sat down on the bed, and immediately bolted to his feet, letting out a loud yelp of pain.

 

"Remus John Lupin!"

 

Remus smirked and began to chuckle as he stuck his head under the hot spray, pretending not to hear the bellowing coming from the bedroom.

 

Tbc…

_________________

 

_ Assolutamente no -  _ Italian.  Absolutely not.

_ Bastardo -  _ Italian. Bastard.

_ Figlio di puttana -  _ Italian.  Son of a bitch.


	106. Plans in Motion and Wounds Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 106, Plans in Motion and Wounds Healed**

 

2,546 words

_ Tori _ closed the door to the potions lab quietly, casting the  _ Locking _ and  _ Silencing Spells _ he had been practicing for the last several weeks.  He smiled at his accomplishment when both of them worked on his first try.  He next lit one of the lamps that were nearest to the ingredients storage room, so that when he opened the door, it would cast just enough light. 

Running his finger along one of the shelves in the area where he knew it would be, he carefully read each handwritten label.  Each of these bore both the common and Latin names of their contents.  He could easily read and understand the Latin, thanks to the word games  _ Nonna _ played with him when he helped her; the same games she’d played with  _ Madre’ _ when he was a boy. 

_ Ah, there it is _ .  He picked up the dark glass bottle, stepping closer to the light so he could compare the label to the slip of parchment in his hand.  Yes, the label was correct.  He carefully opened the bottle and sniffed, then tipped one of the  _ Lotus Pods _ into his hand.  The contents matched the label, so he set the bottle on the small table in the corner.  He shook the pod and the rattle of the seeds sounded right, so he tipped two into his palm and examined them.  Satisfied, he put the pod back into the bottle, recapped it and put it back in it’s correct place on the shelf, being careful to set it back exactly where it had been.  Luckily he’d chosen a pod that hadn’t been full, so noone would miss two more seeds. 

Stuffing the parchment back into his pocket, he closed the door and moved to the preparation table, where he could grind the seeds into a fine powder that would easily be dissolved in melted chocolate or a candy filling.  When he was done with that, he put the powder into a vial, which he quickly pocketed, and then he meticulously cleaned up the work area and tools, putting everything back just the way that he’d found it.   _ Nonna _ and  _ Madre’ _ were both very particular about the potions lab, and they would suspect something at once if he left anything out of their proper place.

Closing his door as quietly as possible, Tori opened his dresser and stowed the vial under his shirts in the top drawer. He then climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up and snuggling down, pleased that he had been able to accomplish his task without getting caught.  Tomorrow, _Nonna_ and _Zia_ Ivy were taking him, Jami, and Callum to _Signora_ _Fulvia_ , so she could teach _Zia_ Ivy how to make the special filled chocolates.  Evidently _Signore_ Kingsley liked chocolate too.  Tori had given her a hug, and asked if they could make _Madre’_ and Papa’s favorites.  Of course, she agreed, so all he had to do was wait and ask to help stir the filling for the espresso chocolates. He would dump the powder into it when no one was looking. 

Then, it would only be a matter of time until  _ Madre’ _ was pregnant again and they would all be a family again; Papa and  _ Madre’ _ would come home to live.  He fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

pqpqpq

It had been almost a week since the night of their 'blowup', when Severus returned to his rooms during his free period before dinner, to retrieve some notations he needed for a lesson he was working on for the following day.  Pulling the hidden lever and stepping smoothly through the open door, he was thankful the soreness in his nether regions was almost gone.  Remus had relented two days ago, and cast a slow _Healing_ _Spell_ on him so that the tenderness would fade gradually over the remainder of the week.  He could almost hide the wince now, whenever he sat, since the reminders of his 'spanking' were almost gone.  He smiled and shook his head as he crossed the room, thinking about how much Remus really did love him.  Yes, he had deserved what he'd gotten... oh, and he remembered, he needed to see Poppy too, about...

As he reached the table, he noticed that there was a large basket sitting on it, one that hadn't been there that morning when he’d departed for breakfast.  He had been in a rush, but it was large enough that he would have noticed it there before.  Standing over it, he examined it carefully, not touching it.  He raised his wand to cast a  _ Revealo  _ for any negative spells, charms, or hexes, but something told him it wasn't necessary.  The cloth covering the contents of the large willow basket, was embroidered with a familiar design.  He ran his fingers lightly over the stitches depicting the ancient Oak and the Mother Moon.  

Slowly, he drew the cloth from the basket, folding and laying it aside.  When he looked down into the basket, his eyes grew wide in surprise. 

" _Silmarwen_ _Táralóm!"_   He gasped under his breath.

Carefully lifting the statue of the Earth Goddess from the basket, he held it and turned it slowly in his hands, admiring the skill and imagination it had taken to create it.  He drew his fingertips across the precious gems and pearls, remembering their meanings as he touched each one.  His  _ Madre _ ' had one of these.  It had been passed down from  _ Madre'  _ to  _ bambini  _ through the generations, and was now burnished a deep rich brown with age and careful handling.  But this one had been created recently, and by one with training in the Elfin Ways.  The workmanship was exquisite. 

As he looked at it, it seemed as if her robes and hair moved in a nonexistent breeze.  He blinked, and the motion was gone. Setting her down carefully next to the cloth, he reached into the basket again, and began to slowly pull the remainder of the items out and arranged them on the table in the order they had been in the basket. 

He stood there for several minutes examining the items, attempting to decipher the meaning behind it all.  Walking into his bedroom, he returned with a large, worn, leather-bound journal.  Leafing through it, he scanned several pages, as he returned to stand by the table.  Deep in thought, he didn't immediately notice Posie appear beside him.  She looked at the items on the table, and then up into her young Master's face.  Seeing that he appeared to be trying to reason out the gift, she looked at the items again.  Where was the small scroll? 

She reached out with one finger and lifted the edge of one of the bundles of herbs, and smiled when she saw the end of the scroll.  Pulling it free, she held it out.

" _ Signore  _ Severus."  She spoke quietly as not to startle him.

Looking down suddenly, he mumbled, "No wonder I got away with very little growing up."

"Master?" She queried with an amused eye, though she had heard him perfectly. 

Severus smiled down at her, ignoring the question. "What is this?" he asked, taking the small scroll.

"Master was to read this first.  Once it is read, all will be clear.  Please call Posie if you require anything."  Posie bowed her head briefly, before disappearing and leaving Severus to stare from the spot where she'd been, to the small sealed parchment in his hand. 

He laid his journal on the table, before popping the seal on the scroll.

"In for a Knut, in for a Galleon, I guess..."  He commented to the empty room as he began to read. 

He reread the message three times as he studied each bundle and item that had come from the basket, as well as the basket itself.  His mind reeled in shock, then awe, followed by shame, as the full meaning of what the gift meant hit him.  Because that was exactly what it was - a gift, both made without magic, and presented following the exacting requirements of an ancient Elfin tradition. 

He read the parchment once more, aloud.

_ Galdor Melwasúl, _

_ Poikaer, anna o' Silmarwen Táralóm, _

_ Oio naa elealla alasse' _

_ Amin lava _

_ Amin hiraetha _

_ Amin naa lle nai, naa lle nai _

_ Matryosha Oksana Zinoviya* _

Posie had been watching all this quietly from the shadows, just in case.  Sensing her Master's roiling emotions, she  _ Levitated  _ a chair behind him just as his knees gave out.  Dropping heavily into the chair, without any thought as to where it had appeared from, Severus dropped his face into his hands.  The parchment fluttered to the floor by his feet.  Posie approached him as his shoulders shook and she heard the sounds of his grief. 

Patting his arm, she summoned a hot cup of tea, lightly laced with some of his own  _ Calming Draught _ .  She wiggled her finger toward the leather journal, and summoned it to the table in front of her, and then cast another spell, making the journal open itself to the page that described  _ Offerings of Reconciliation _ .  Posie left him be with that, knowing her Master would be lost in his emotions until the tears purged him, then afterwards he would be ready to make the proper and traditional response to the new professor's gift.

Severus did not attend dinner in the Great Hall that evening.  He sent Remus a note via Posie, and took his meal in his rooms after contacting Luisa to obtain the flowers, herbs, and plants he required.  The following morning, when Severus arrived to breakfast, he appeared to the few students present to be dressed in his usual teaching robes - thanks to a carefully cast  _ Glamour _ .  But to the Staff who knew of his Carrier status, he was actually dressed in sage green Elfin robes, his  _ Bearer Mark _ visible, and the gems contained in the willow basket wound into his  _ Carrier Braid _ .  Luckily, Lucius Malfoy was running a bit late again, most likely due to his son's missing plushy toy.

The Potions Master stepped through the Staff door, and gave a very surprised Remus a brief smile as he continued past his usual seat toward the other end of the table.  The Staff members turned to watch silently, including the Headmaster, who had a very puzzled look on his face - especially since, like the students, he too saw only the teaching robes, and nothing of the Elfin dress. Severus also carried a small bundle wrapped in cloth the color of a summer sky, and embroidered with Elfish runes, and a carefully tied darker blue ribbon held it closed. To Albus, it just looked like a small bouquet of regular posies. 

_ Odd _ , he thought. He'd have to be sure to check his records, just in case it was the professor's birthday.

_ Matry _ had been talking quietly to Rolanda while awaiting Luc and Draco's arrival.  She did not hear Severus’ approach, as he strode elegantly, tall and silent, behind the seated staff members.  At the sound of Hagrid's quietly uttered 'Blimey!', she turned - and gasped when she saw Severus standing behind her right shoulder, holding something cupped in his hands at waist level.  She felt her cheeks flame and her chest tighten, as she started to turn and look down toward her plate.

"No. Please..."  Severus voice was audible only to her.

_ Matry _ turned and looked into the dark eyes that had glared such fire at her over the last several weeks - or should she say, months.  There was no longer a fire there - instead, she could see a sadness and humility that confused her.  Turning more to face him better, she gave him a questioning look as he held out one hand to her.  Looking down toward Minerva and Poppy, she saw them both nod at her. 

Taking  _ Matry's _ hand, Severus turned it palm up, before placing the blue bundle on her palm.  Cupping both hands gently around hers and the bundle, he looked into her eyes and with true sincerity in his voice he spoke, his voice soft and quiet--for her ears only.

" _ Herinya, Ireth Tinúviel, Ai, haryal nyérenya. Nanyë nyérinqua. Áni apsenë!"** _

When he finished speaking, Severus bowed low over their clasped hands, before releasing his grasp and folding his hands in front of him, eyes watching her.  She lay the bundle in her lap and pulled the ribbon, allowing the fabric to open and reveal a carefully selected bouquet of Rue, Mistletoe, Filbert, Purple Hyacinths, Campanula, and several sprays of rare Elfin  _ Ithelien Asphodel,  _ in the most delicate shade of yellow she had ever seen.  A lump formed in her throat and her eyes prickled with tears as she stared at the  _ Bouquet of Reconciliation  _ Severus had given her.  They had made peace, he had accepted her gift and offering, and he had replied in kind.  She stifled a sob, as she looked up at him through tear-blurred eyes.

_ "H-Hantanyel, Galdor Melwasúl _ ."  She said. 

He smiled a small smile, his own eyes brimming with tears, as he inclined his head.  _ "Hantanyel, Ireth Tinúviel." _

Turning gracefully, he walked back down the table, stopping only to whisper in Remus' ear, before exiting via the Staff door.  

Tbc...

___________________________________

*****

**Severus Valerio Bianci-Snape, Pure one, gift of the Earth Goddess,**

**Ever is thy sight a joy,**

**I yield**

**I am sorry**

**I am your servant, yours to command**

##  **Matryosha Oksana Zinoviya**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

****My Lady, Matryosha Oksana Zinoviya.  Alas, you have my expression of deep regret.  I am sorrowful. Forgive me!**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Mistletoe** \- healing, love, dismisses evil energy

**Filbert**   - Reconciliation

**Hyacinth (Purple)** \- Sorry, Please forgive me, Sorrow

**rue** -  repentance, grief

**campanula** -  humility, grief

**asphodel** -  my regrets follow you to the grave  -- Sev substitutes  **Ithelien Asphodel** , pale yellow Elfin variety

**Blue** \- The energy of blue helps us to look beyond the immediate environment, expanding our perceptions towards the unknown.  Blue is the color of Divinity. It brings:

  * Peace and understanding
  * Enhances the easy flow of communication with yourself or others
  * Calms and relaxes



\-------------

**Silmarwen Táralóm** (Earth Goddess)

gift - anna

from - o'

 

**Oio naa elealla alasse'** \- Ever is thy sight a joy

 

Pure one(s) -  **Poikaer(ea)**

 

I yield -  **Amin lava**

 

I am your servant -  **Amin naa tualle**

 

I'm sorry -  **Amin hiraetha**

 

I am yours to command -  **Amin naa lle nai**

**Galdor Melwasúl --** Elfish for Severus Valerio Bianci-Snape

**Ireth Tinúviel** \-- Elfish for Matryosha Oksana Zinoviya

\-------------

#  **Sindarin**

**híril nín** ..... my lady

**Im naer.** ..... I'm sad/sorry.

**Nae, gerich naergon nín.** ..... Alas, you have my expression of deep regret.

**Goheno nin!** ..... Forgive me!

**Quenyan**

**Herinya** ..... My lady

 

**Nanyë nyérinqua.** ..... I'm sad/sorry. (lit. I'm sorrowful.)

 

**Ai, haryal nyérenya.** ..... Alas, you have my expression of deep regret. (lit. You have my grief.)

  
**Áni apsenë!** ..... Forgive me!


	107. Diagnosis, Theories, and Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor** **,** **Chapter 107** **,** **Diagnosis, Theories, and Sweet Treats**

2,307 words 

After a week and a half, things had finally settled down to normalcy again. All negative feelings between Severus and  _ Matryosha _ were finally gone.  They rarely spoke to each other, but kindness and courtesy were now the matter of course between the two.  Albus, just recently allowed out of his rooms for more than a couple hours a day, just watched the changes and shook his head in confusion.  He really had no clue what had been going on with his Staff since the beginning of term.  Still experiencing the occasional bout of biting chills, he wasn't quite up to being his manipulative old self yet.  Warm fires, thick robes and socks, and hot tea were still higher on his priority list.  Besides, the Winter Hols were almost here and he couldn't wait to spend them at his family home.

 

Students, Professors, and non-teaching Staff alike, were all as busy as worker bees in a honey hive, trying to get everything taken care of before holidays started, including exchanging addresses - and, in the case of the Muggleborn students, telephone numbers. 

 

Severus hadn't made it down to see Poppy when he and Remus had agreed he would, but he did go see her a couple weeks later, with Remus in tow.  After running several test spells over Severus, who was very glad that his bum was back to normal, the two joined Poppy in her office.  She pulled out her dog-eared tomes on  _ Carrier _ history, as well as the huge worn journal she had received from  _ Luisa _ when Severus’d first started school, and which now contained years of her own findings and notations.  They sat silent, watching her flip through pages and compare information, looking for specific entries.

 

After about a half hour, she sat back and released a frustrated sigh. "I would have liked to have more definitive information, but the only thing I can say with surety, is that you are not ill, Severus."

 

Remus squeezed the hand he had been holding as he glanced at his mate in relief.  "That's good to know  _ Muime _ , but do you have any idea as to what it is then?"

 

Poppy flipped through a few more pages in one of the tomes, and checked a paragraph. "I have a theory, yes.  As you know, between  _ Luisa _ and I, we have managed to collect all the information there is on  _ Carriers _ .  While there is  _ some _ information about  _ Carrier _ bondings, unfortunately there is no previous record of a  _ Carrier _ becoming the mate of a  _ Were _ .  Emotionally, you are already bonded, though magical and soul bondings have not yet occurred..."

 

Severus looked up just in time to see the mischievous glint in his Auntie's eyes.  He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.  She smirked at him before continuing.

 

"Bondings of past  _ Carriers _ , your brother included, Severus, have been very strong - stronger than the regular bond between magical couples.  I believe when you agreed to be Remus'--and the Wolf's--Mate and they claimed you, it morphed the bond between the two of you into something different—something new, if you will."

 

"And?"  Severus asked, worry evident in his voice.

 

"And, I see you on a regular basis, so we can track this.  I would like you to journal your feelings throughout the month, taking note of when your feelings are the most elevated.  Use a  _ Calming Draught _ when you feel the need, small doses on a regular basis.  Only increase the dose on the 'bad' days.  You are a Potions Master, so I will leave the discretion to you--but please, take care to note the dates, times and dosages."

 

"Of course, Auntie."

 

"I will help him keep track."  Remus added. "Thank you,  _ Muime _ ."

 

She smiled at them as they rose from their seats, rising and moving around the desk to hug and kiss them both.

pqpqpq

 

Remus entered Severus’ office later that week, his arms overflowing with books, parchments, and  _ Owl posts _ .  His glasses were perched on his head, and his quill was tucked behind his ear.  He dropped everything in one of the chairs, some of the parchments rolling off onto the floor, as he dropped bonelessly into the other.  He looked over at Severus, who sat quietly at his desk, finishing his end-of-term grading.  It was the end of the week and they had the weekend to prepare before going home for Yule holidays.

 

Severus pointed toward a steaming goblet on the corner of his desk, without looking up.  “There’s your Wolfbane, Luv.  Drink it while it’s still warm.  I made a few more adjustments to the ingredients, so please take note of any effects for me.”

 

“I always do, my love.”  Remus rose and moved to the desk, lifted the goblet and downed it in three swallows, grimacing at the taste as he set the goblet back down with a clink. 

He shuddered as Severus smirked at him, “Can’t you do anything about the taste?!”

 

Severus glanced up at his mate, an eyebrow raised. “You ask me that every month, and every month I give you the same answer.”

 

“Well, you can’t blame me for trying,” he growled half-heartedly.  "Did you take your potion today?  And make your journal entries for  _ Muime _ ?"

 

"Of course I did."

 

Remus pulled his robes off and threw them on the chair.  Loosening his tie, he toed off his shoes and shoved them under the chair with his foot.  Severus still had another stack of essays and tests to grade, and it looked as though his cup of tea had gone cold already.  He decided to summon Posie and ask for a fresh tea tray.  She reappeared shortly with a tray bearing a fresh pot of steeping tea, with everything they needed, plus a small plate of assorted biscuits.

 

“Thank you, Posie.”

 

“You are welcome, Master Remus.”

 

The little elf smiled and disappeared with a small pop, taking the old tea tray with her.  Remus fixed both cups of tea, setting one near his mate, before moving to the chairs again.  He moved the pile of paperwork and mail to the table, near his tea, and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.  Pulling all the mail into his lap, he took several sips of his tea, causing him to sigh, before setting his cup down to start sorting through the envelopes, journals, and packages.

A half-hour later, Severus looked up to see Remus had sorted only part of the mail.  The rest forgotten on his lap, he was currently immersed in what appeared to be the most current issue of the  _ DADA Journal _ .  Severus smiled as he leaned back to stretch the kinks out of his back, causing several very audible pops.  He had finished, so taking work on Hols was not a concern.  He hoped Remi had finished all his marking as well.  It would put a bit of a damper on things if Remi still had work to do.

 

“I’m finished.  Did you manage to finish all your marking?”

 

Remus looked up from his journal. “Not yet.  I have the rest of those essays from the Third and Fifth Years to do.  Do you have plenty of my  _ Pain Potion _ on hand?”

 

“Of course.  But you know how hard it is for you to concentrate when you are taking that.  What are the essays?  Would you like me to help you?”

 

“Thank you, no, Sev.  I have a system for these essays.  I’m only looking for certain things.  It will only take me a few hours to do them.  I can work on them Sunday evening, after I’ve slept.  I need you to make sure we are both packed for Monday, since I’ll most likely have forgotten an item or two.”

 

“Very well.  But tell me if you change your mind.”

 

“I will.”  Remus replied, tucking the journal beside him in the chair.

 

“What’s in the mail?  Anything of interest?”

 

Remus sorted through the rest of the mail in his lap, waved Severus’ toward him as he put his own on the table.  Severus moved to the now-empty chair and accepted his mail.  He looked through it, noting nothing of extreme importance, except maybe his most recent copy of  _ Potion Master’s Quarterly _ .

 

“Did you see this box, Luv?  It’s from home.”  Severus held the box out, label side toward Remus.  “I’m not sure of one of the handwritings, but the other is clearly  _ Tori’s _ .”

 

Remus pushed his glasses back up his nose and leaned in for a closer look.  “You’re right.”  He sat back in his seat.  “I wonder what he could be sending, that couldn’t have waited until we arrive at the villa next week.”

 

“It is a mystery.” 

 

Remus waved his hand toward the box.  “Well, open it and let’s find out!”

 

Waving his wand over the box as it now sat in his lap, he verified there were no detrimental spells present.  As soon as he broke the seal on the box, his sensitive nose told him exactly what was inside.  He inhaled deeply, and grinned at Remus.

 

Seeing Severus’ reaction, his curiosity was piqued.  “What is it?”

 

Remus reached for the box and Severus held it out of reach.  It didn’t matter because Remus’ sense of smell caught the scent of rich chocolate, espresso, nuts and fruit.  He started to stand, reaching for the box.

 

“Impatient?”

 

“Sev!  Quit teasing.”

 

Pulling the lid off the box, Severus pulled back the crisp white sheets of confectioner’s paper to reveal two-dozen large confectionery creations, handmade and mouth-watering.  Both men groaned.  Remus reached in and plucked a folded note from where it had been tucked in the side of the box.  Opening it, he scanned it quickly, a smile appearing on his face. 

 

“It appears Ivy has been receiving candy-making lessons from your Mama’s friend,  _ Senora Fulvia _ . These are her first successful batch.  She has included both your favorites and mine.  Yours are marked with a swirl on the top.  Shall we sample them now?”  Remus started to reach into the box. 

 

Severus considered for a moment, then pushed Remus’ hand away from the box and replaced the lid.  He received a confused look when he sat the box on the table. 

 

“Sev?”  Remus looked as if he was on the verge of pouting.

 

“Remi, we are having Cornish Game hens for supper, remember?  I don’t want to ruin my appetite, and you shouldn’t either.  We can have them later.”

 

Remus’ eyes glinted slightly gold.  “We can have Posie bring our dinner here instead.”

 

“Why Remi, are you feeling randy?”  Severus asked coyly, knowing full well what the answer would be.

 

“Posie!” Remus called, never taking his eyes from Severus’.  She immediately appeared.  

 

“Please bring our supper here, and give our regrets to the Headmaster.  Oh, and, no pudding please.  We already have some.”  He motioned to the box. 

 

“Yes, Master Remus.”  And she was gone.

 

Remus pulled the box toward him and opened it, taking out one of the candies decorated with a swirl.  He slid off of the chair and knelt in front of Severus, pushing himself forward between his mate’s thighs.  Looking into the dark eyes, he licked the chocolate with the tip of his tongue, then rubbed it against Severus’ bottom lip, leaving it lightly coated.  Leaning in close, he whispered, his voice a soft sensual growl.

 

“Just one, Luv.  I want to taste the chocolate on you when I kiss you…and I want very much to kiss you right now.”

 

Severus watched the gold swirl in the blue of Remi’s eyes, and felt the heat and arousal rolling off of him in waves.  The Wolf was close to the surface, and he loved this time of the moon, when Remi was like this, almost feral.  It made him want to disrobe right here, and offer himself to his Mate. 

 

He opened his mouth and slowly bit into the chocolate, as he gazed into Remus’ eyes.  He moaned when the flavors of dark chocolate, dried black cherries, and espresso burst across his taste buds.  Remus’ eyes dilated at the sound and as soon as Severus swallowed, he fed him the other half, going rock hard when Severus moaned a second time. 

 

As soon as Severus swallowed again, but before he could lick his lips, Remus pulled him in and took his mouth in a possessive kiss.  He kissed him deeply and thoroughly, tasting the rich flavors of the sinful confection, overlaying another taste that was purely his Mate’s.  When he finally broke the kiss, Severus was flushed and breathless.

 

“Mmmm.  Delicious, Just as I thought.”  He kissed the tip of Severus’ nose, then rose to his feet, looking toward the dining table.  “Ah, Posie has done well, as usual.  Supper had already arrived.  It looks and smells wonderful.  Come and eat, Luv.  You will need energy for later.”  He winked at his Mate.

 

Severus shook his head, as he laid his napkin across his lap and picked up his fork and knife.  His cheeks still felt warm, and there was a fluttering low in his belly as he watched Remus tuck into his meal.

  
Tbc…


	108. Magic Chocolates and a Friendly Missive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor Chapter 108, Magic Chocolates and a Friendly Missive**

 

2,269 words

 

Severus had awakened the next morning, sated, rested, and deliciously sore.  He shifted carefully, where he reclined on his sofa, reading one of his favorite books; the box of chocolates on the table nearby.  They had shared a leisurely breakfast in his rooms, before Remus had decided to tackle some of those essays today so he wouldn’t have as many to do after the full moon.  Maybe he would finish them all today, and then he would be able to sleep for most of the day, Sunday.

 

As he turned a page in his book, he glanced over at the box.  There were several candies missing now, since they’d enjoyed some last night, in very creative ways.  He smiled to himself and decided it was a bit too early for sweets.  He went back to reading, trying to ignore the tempting aroma of the chocolates.

 

Puck leapt to the back of the sofa, and walked the length of it, to lean down and swipe a gentle paw against Severus’ nose, trying to draw his attention.

 

“Hello, my brave girl.  And where have you been today?” He reached up and scratched under her chin, causing her to lean precariously forward into his touch, and purr very loudly. 

 

“I know  _ Matry _ left this morning, so you don’t have Kata to play with.  Perhaps, you were… teasing Mrs. Norris again?”

 

Puck looked up at him with a questioning meow, as if to say, ‘Who? Me?’  Severus snorted and began to chuckle.  “You have been, haven’t you?  Oh well, for as much grief as she gives the students, maybe she deserves it.  I’ve always thought there was something odd about her.  You keep her on her toes, my girl.”

 

Puck crawled into Severus’ lap and made herself comfortable, while he continued reading his book.  Before long, Posie appeared with lunch for two and an additional bowl of cooked chicken bits for Puck.  Remus walked through the door at the same moment. 

 

“Impeccably punctual as usual, Posie.  Thank you.”

 

He walked over and kissed Severus, giving Puck a pet before sitting on the other side of the couch, settling Severus’ legs across his lap.

 

“Hello, Luv.  I’m famished.  These sandwiches look and smell wonderful.”  He picked up half of his sandwich, and took a bite. 

 

“How many essays were you able to finish grading?”

 

Remus mumbled something unintelligible around his mouthful.  Severus tossed him a napkin, and raised an eyebrow. “Would you care to repeat that?  I don’t speak ‘mumbly-mouth’.  Honestly, Remi, your mothers would have your hide.”

 

Remus swallowed and wiped his mouth, before grinning sheepishly at his Mate.  “Sorry Luv.  Actually, I managed to finish all of them.”

 

“Splendid.  That means you can sleep as long as you like tomorrow.”

 

Severus picked up the other half of his sandwich, taking a bite, then pulled pieces of meat from it to feed to Puck.  He like watching her reach out daintily and take them with her paw before biting into them. 

 

 “How are you faring on the new  _ Wolfbane _ formulation?”

 

 “Fine so far.  It does leave a longer than normal, foul, aftertaste in my mouth, though.”

 

 “Hmmm.  What is the taste?  Can you describe it?”  Severus sat up, popping the last bite of sandwich in his mouth, adjusting Puck who seemed adamant she stay in his lap. 

 

Remus held out a piece of cheese to Puck, then scratched between her ears.  She looked up at him, after swallowing the tidbit, and gave him the slow blink of pleasure.

 

He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, as he tried to pinpoint what it reminded him of.  “It seems to be reminiscent of Mad Dog Skullcap tea and the last rotten rat I ate in my wolf form…ugh!”

 

“I will have to go over the formulation again, with Mama, while we are at home.” 

 

Severus stood, dropping Puck into Remus’ lap, where she immediately curled up, tucking her nose under the end of her tail, and went to sleep. 

 

 “Speaking of  _ Wolfbane _ … today’s dose should be ready.”

 

Remus groaned as Severus disappeared then came back with a steaming goblet, and set it down in front of him.  He glared at the goblet of potion, then up at Severus.

 

 “It’s the last one for this month.  Get it over with, and I’ll cast a  _ Mouth-freshening Charm _ when you are done.”  Severus smirked.

 

 “Hadn’t thought of that…”  Remus mumbled, as he brought the goblet to his lips. 

 

 “Obviously.”

 

Remus’ face contorted in outlandish expressions as he gulped the warm potion down as fast as he could, trying to taste it as little as possible.  Severus felt for Remus, having to experience this along with everything else negative associated with his condition, but at the same time he found Remus’ facial contortions quite humorous.  It was taking all his self-control to keep a straight face as he watched.  He finally gave up and looked down until Remus was finished.

 

Holding the empty goblet out to Severus, he shuddered, smacking his lips, trying to get rid of the foul taste.  He startled when he felt a cold tingle in his mouth.  Opening his eyes, he found Puck staring at him, as her nose twitched toward his mouth.  She liked peppermint.

 

 “Better?”  Severus asked him.

 

He nodded. “It’s not completely gone, but it’s a substantial improvement, thank you.”

 

Severus bowed his head slightly toward Remus, as he banished the goblet to his lab.  “It was my pleasure.”

 

 “Come here, Luv.  I’ll show you pleasure.”  He grabbed Severus around the waist and pulled him down onto his lap.  Puck had made a very hasty escape when Remus leaned forward, casting a disgruntled look behind her as she headed for the bedroom.

 

Severus lay back against Remus, as they stretched out on the sofa. Remus toyed with Severus' hair, and stroked the pale skin.  Reaching into the box, he withdrew one of the swirled chocolates and fed it slowly to Severus. After he swallowed the last bit, Severus turned, leaned up and captured his Mate's lips in a slow lingering kiss, putting all his love into it.  When their lips parted, they snuggled down on the couch, getting comfortable.  It wasn’t long before they were both asleep.  

 

pqpqpq

 

A few hours later, Severus awakened from the middle of a very erotic dream, to realize it was in fact  _ not  _ a dream at all!  He moaned and arched his back, as one of his nipples was sucked and tormented, while the other was pinched, and a large erection was rubbed against his own, sans clothing. Remus had evidently vanished their clothing at some point.  It was late afternoon.  The sun was still out but a bit lower in the sky now, it's rays lighting up the room.

 

"R-Remi...Luv..."  Severus gasped as another spark of arousal zipped through his insides.

 

Deep blue eyes, heavily flecked with gold and filled with lust, looked at him above a wide smile.  Remus' hair was wildly tousled, making Severus think of the Wolf who would join them that night.  Remus moved slowly upward until he was nose-to-nose with his Mate.  He kissed Severus possessively, as his hips continued to thrust, driving their cocks harder against each other.  When they finally broke the kiss, Severus licked his lips, biting back another groan as he eyed his naked lover.

 

"You've been in the chocolates again, I see."  Glancing over at the box, which was now much emptier than it was earlier, he looked back and raised an eyebrow.  "You taste strongly of almonds, vanilla bean, and chocolate, my Luv.  Chocolate is best savored... slooowly... to enjoy it's full flavors."

 

Remus grinned. "Oh, rest assured I am savoring them very well--especially when it is from your warm pale skin, my Luv."  Reaching down, he pulled Severus' legs up and settled on his knees between them, as he encouraged Severus to wrap those long limbs around his waist. 

 

Canting his hips just so, he pushed his arousal against the swollen lips of Severus' opening, teasing, as a feral glint touched his gaze.  "Now, I believe I will savor something else quite thoroughly before the moon rises."   

 

Severus moaned and bucked as he felt Remus' glans slide easily through the copious wetness.

"Yessss... I love you like this, right before the full moon... the Wolf so close..."

 

He locked his ankles against Remus' arse, and tried to pull him in.  But, Remus held his position, choosing to continue to dip his glans and pull back, teasing as he watched Severus' face flush and his eyes dilate further.  The Wolf whined in frustration, urging him to get on with it.  So he did just that, filling his Mate and making them one, for the next hour and a half -- in body, mind, heart, and magic.  Teasing, stroking, kissing, holding; all as they moved as one, repeatedly coming close to the peak only to back off--until they could hold back no more.

 

Remus smiled down at his unconscious Mate as he cast  _ Cleansing Spells _ over both of them.  Lifting Severus carefully into his arms, he carried him to the bedroom and tucked him into bed.  He brushed back the dark hair and kissed Severus' forehead, whispering his love, before he grabbed one of his heavy robes and pulled it over his head.  Reentering the main room, he slipped his feet into his hide boots, and grabbed one more chocolate to eat on the way through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.  He was bone weary now.  The Wolf would sleep this night, rather than running the forest. 

 

pqpqpq

 

_ Luisa _ took a few minutes from supervising the decorating of the villa and grounds for Yule, to read the afternoon owls.   _ Petro _ brought her a cup of tea and a small  _ panini _ , before heading back to help the other elves.  She sighed as she leaned back on the chaise, putting her feet up.  She'd been up hours before dawn, and was finally sitting down for the first time that day. 

After sipping at her tea, she placed the half-empty cup on the table and broke off a piece of the  _ panini _ .  Popping the bite in her mouth, she wiped her hands on the linen napkin in her lap and picked up the first scroll. 

 

A half hour later, she'd finished her  _ panini _ and a second cup of tea.  Several open scrolls lay forgotten in her lap as she spelled the last scroll open and began to read. 

 

_ Luisa~ _

 

_ I have been busy as of late, perusing the activities of the old buzzard.  It has come to my attention that the directions of the potter and his partner were not read nor followed.  My correspondent in finance informs me the weazel has tried to steal eggs from the family nest, but the guardians have stood strong.  _

 

_ I have visited the mad bear.  The poor beast is mad and has been caged, and needs to be tranquilized on a daily basis.  He will never be free again to rampage and harm innocents.  _

_ No sign of the demon, for which I am thankful.  The little lambs are safe.  The eternal night guard has reported evil in the forests here--all life has vacated the area.  _

 

_ The old buzzard was visited by a shade with red locks, and was left with a chill to the bone.  The old cat controls the kittens, and has asked the white fox to train them.  He has brought his kit with him. _

 

_ And how has your garden grown this year, my Signora?  Did the seedlings grow tall?  Are they healthy?  Is the rose still blooming?  Will there be new buds come spring? _

 

_ I have had of late, a yearning for good vino and good company. _

 

_ May this find you well. _

 

_ ~A.M. _

 

She smiled and laughed quietly as she read through the short letter, thinking about the bits of news, and questions hidden between the lines.  So it seemed that  the spirit of  _ Seumas _ McGonagall made a visit to the Headmaster, most likely the same night of his daughter's  _ Sorting _ .

 

"Serves him right for meddling with the McGonagall Clan--the old fool."She glanced over the letter again, and snorted. "If that child wasn't sorted into Severus' house, I've lost my  _ Inner Eye _ ."

 

She let the scroll roll back on itself and  _ Levitated _ it and the rest of the scrolls to her desk.  Looking around the room, she tilted her head for a minute, listening to the sounds of the Staff and the elves bustling about working on the preparations for Yule.  She could hear  _ Faegan's _ calm voice as he gave directions.

 

"Time to get back to work.  So much to do before my boys come home..."  She mused aloud as she  _ Banished _ the dishes to the kitchen and rose from the chaise, slipping her shoes back on and heading out to see what else still needed to be done.

  
Tbc...


	109. Arriving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor Chapter 109** **,** **Arriving Home**

 

2,440 words

 

The International  _ Floo _ Center was packed with traveling witches and wizards; typical for this time of year.  Chatter, laughter, parents and children calling to each other; the  _ Floo _ departures being announced over all of it, just barely audible to the travelers.  Remus and Severus stood in line, waiting for their departure.  Their luggage was shrunk and stowed in their robe pockets, along with the gifts for the family.   Remus moved forward until, thanks to their full robes, there was no visible space between his body and Severus'.  Reaching out an unseen hand, he cupped his mate's arse and squeezed firmly, causing Severus to jerk, immediately swallowing the squeak of shock that threatened to erupt.

 

Looking over his shoulder, he hissed at Remus. "Remi! Someone will see you!"

 

Remus propped his chin on Severus' shoulder, but didn't move his hand. His smile was apparent behind the words as he spoke into the ear near his cheek. "No one is going to see.  That's one of the benefits of classic robes, Luv.  Besides, I find I cannot keep my hands from you."  The last bit was uttered with a small growl. 

 

Severus turned and faced his Mate, reaching down to grasp his hands between them. "Remus, Luv.  We are almost home.   _ Please _ , try to control yourself."

 

A mischievous glint flickered through the blue eyes as Remus feigned a put-out sigh then smiled. "Very well... if I must..."  Reaching into his robes, he pulled the box of chocolates out and opened it.  "Well, at least share the remaining few pieces of candy with me."

 

Severus folded his arms across his chest and eyed Remus. "Why?  So you can tell Mama that they are gone so she will give you more?"

 

Remaining silent, Remus just smiled as he held out one of the espresso cherry delights, and waited for Severus to bite into it. 

 

"What are you up too, Remus John?"

 

Remus smiled as he purred, "I feel alive. I want the world to feel what I feel. Completeness. Perfect harmony.  LOVE! "

 

"Now you're sappy!"  Severus rolled his eyes as he plucked the candy from Remus' fingers and popped it in his mouth, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure as the flavors hit his tongue.

 

Remus watched and felt a jolt in his nether regions.  When Severus opened his eyes,  Remus stuck out his lip and feigned a pout.  Severus plucked one of Remus' favorites from the box and stuck it in Remus' mouth, before turning around to face forward again.

 

"You're no fun, Severus." He mumbled around the sweet.

 

"When we get home, we can have fun. After...we see  _ Tori _ ...and, everyone else."  Severus whispered over his shoulder.  "I--promise--to make it up to you."

 

"Here," Another chocolate appeared in front of Severus, sitting in the center of Remus' open palm. "You'll need your strength then. Here, this is the last one.  Can't have it going to waste."

 

Severus snorted in amusement, before taking the candy and biting into it, savoring the flavors.  Just then the departure was announced for Turin, Italy.  Remus grinned to himself as he followed his Mate.  They would enjoy the family's company, but when their bedroom door closed tonight, he would be casting very strong  _ Locking _ and  _ Silencing Spells _ .

 

pqpqpqpq

 

The greetings they received upon arriving at the villa were indeed boisterous and heartfelt.  Remus and Severus barely made it through the main doors before they were tackled by all three boys, the combined momentum taking all of them to the floor.   _ Luisa _ and the others entered the main hall a few moments later to see the large 'dog pile' in the middle of the room.  The matriarch opened her mouth to chide the boys, but Ivy's hand on her arm stopped her.  She turned and met the moist-eyed smile before nodding and turning back to watch the boys demonstrate to Severus and Remus how much they had been missed.

 

Jamie sat on Remus' chest babbling away and fingers flying, about how much they missed them, his magic and sketching, and flying with Callum and  _ Tori _ . Callum sat next to Remus, on the floor, interjecting whatever information Jamie left out.  _ Tori _ lay on his  _ Madre's _ chest, his face split with a happy smile, listening to the familiar heartbeat. They were home.

 

Home.

 

Finally.

 

Kingsley walked up behind Ivy, and placed his hands on her shoulders.  He looked at the scene before them and laughed, shaking his head. " _ Petro  _ has informed me that our meal is being placed on the table at this moment.  If the lot of you aren't--”

 

Callum's head spun and he glared playfully at King. "No!"

 

He tugged on Jamie's and Remus' robes, speaking quickly as he signed to Jamie.  "Com'n Unca' Remus!   _ Nonna  _ and Mama made all our favorites.  We can't let King eat it all!"

 

Jamie got the message and turned to shoot King a devilish smile, before hopping off of Remus to go and tug  _ Tori _ to his feet.

 

The men stood and smoothed their robes.  Remus reached down and scooped the younger boys up, tucking one under each arm.

 

"Well we can't have that now, can we?!"

 

He strode toward the kitchen, Severus right behind him, with  _ Tori _ riding on his shoulders.  Ivy reached out and squeezed King's hand as she giggled at him, and everyone followed them down the hall to the dining room. 

 

pqpqpq

 

The meal had been very enjoyable, with lively conversation and spectacular food, lovingly prepared.  Since the entire family was present, the dining room had been magically enlarged, to allow a larger table and additional chairs, with sufficient room around them for free movement.  The room looked very festive with all the Yule decorations. Conversation centered around catching up on everyone's activities, interests, and accomplishments. The flow of conversation, heavily sprinkled with exclamations and laughter, did not ebb throughout the meal. Two hours later, everyone moved slowly away from the table, sated and happy, and settled in the library for tea, coffee, and spirits. 

 

Remus and Severus had barely settled on one of the sofas when they found their laps filled with three warm bodies.   _ Tori  _ climbed into his _ Madre's _ lap and wrapped himself around Severus.  Jamie cuddled against Remus' chest, his head tucked under Remus' chin.  Clutching his plushie, two fingers found their place in his mouth, as he tried to snuggle even closer to his Moony.  Callum was wedged between the two men looking very content and pleased with himself. 

 

Kingsley and Ivy sat together on a small settee.  He had his arm across the back behind her, as she leaned lightly against his side.  They appeared much more relaxed around each other than they had during the Summer Hols.

 

Kingsley cleared his throat and smiled, "I heard that the Headmaster spent a good deal of time this term in the infirmary, suffering from a--chill."

 

Remus grinned ferally, as Severus snorted in amusement.  "Yes, it seems some of his  _ karma _ has come full circle."

 

_ Luisa _ held up her glass of red wine, "it could not have happened to a better man!"

 

Everyone burst out laughing as they raised their glasses and teacups as well. "Here! Here!"

 

_ "What's funny Uncle Moony?" _ Jamie signed, looking up with a puzzled gaze, at his godfather.

 

Several pairs of eyes turned to him as he looked at Jamie, waiting to see what he would say.  He looked around at all the smirks and shook his head, not quite sure how to respond to the question. 

 

"Something happened to a very bad man. Remember when I explained that sometimes things come full circle? That for every action there is a reaction? Well he was punished for some of the things he's done." Remus explained aloud as he signed for Jamie.

 

"O-Oh.."  Jamie replied, then signed again.  _ "Nonna says that is karma." _

 

_ "Yes.  Karma. Nonna is a very wise woman.  Always listen to her." _   Remus signed back.

 

_ Luisa _ smiled warmly at Remus.

 

Jamie nodded and settled back against his chest, clearly satisfied with the explanation.  Remus sighed in relief, eliciting a few chuckles, which he chose to ignore, as he rubbed Jamie's back. He looked up when he felt movement next to him.   _ Tori _ had shifted off of Severus’ lap and come around to lean against him. 

 

"Hello, my Pup."

 

"Hello, Papa.  I'm very happy you are both home now."  Tori smiled wide.  "I've missed you.  We've missed you, and  _ Madre' _ .

 

Remus wrapped an arm around his son and kissed him on the head. "As are we, my Pup.  It is always a joy to come home to you, to Callum and Jamie, and to the rest of the family.  And we both missed you and the rest of the family very much." 

 

"I agree completely, my Luv."  Severus added quietly.

 

"Papa, is  _ Seanmhair _ coming here for Yule?"   _ Tori _ struggled a bit with the pronunciation.  He didn't have ample opportunities to practice his  _ Scottish Gaelic _ . 

 

"Not this year, Pup, but after the Yule itself, we will be traveling to Scotland to spend part of the holiday, with  _ Seanmhair  _ and  _ Seanmhair  _ Poppy." 

 

_ Tori's _ face lit up and he grinned as he began to bounce in place with excitement.  "And  _ Kyna _ ?! And the Aunties too?!"

 

Remus laughed. "Yes. Everyone will be there this year." 

 

Severus put a gently hand on  _ Tori's _ leg, as he nodded toward Remus. "Enough,  _ mio figlio _ .  Jami is almost asleep."

 

Sure enough, all eyes focused on the small boy curled up in Remus' lap.  His eyes were closed, his breathing deep and regular, and his fingertips had slipped from the slack and slightly open lips.  Remus' heart clenched as he looked at his godson.  Carefully, he shifted Jamie so he lay cuddled in his arms--a far more comfortable position. 

 

"When he becomes too heavy, Remi, I will call Dafne to take him for his nap."  Luisa levitated one of the teapots to her as she spoke.

 

Remus nodded, "I wouldn't mind holding him for a while longer."

 

_ Luisa _ nodded knowingly.  If Kingsley cared half as much for the boys as Remus did, he would make a fine father for them, and a fine husband for Ivy.  She glanced toward the couple sitting together.  Yes,  _ karma _ could be a wonderful thing in many ways.  Of course, she was more than happy to nudge things along in her own way.  After all, Ivy had much happiness to catch up on. 

 

Everyone chatted quietly for the next hour.  Eventually,  _ Ettore _ and  _ Donata _ , and their families left, but not before letting Severus and Remus know, again, how happy they were that the men had come home.  The elves refreshed the tea and removed the used glassware and teacups.  Now, only  _ Luisa _ , Ivy, Kingsley, Severus, Remus, and the boys remained. The younger boys were now asleep.  Dafne, and a much healthier  _ Bella _ , appeared to take the boys to their room.  Using their magic, they moved the boys without disturbing their slumber.  Remus had opened his mouth at one point to ask  _ Bella _ if she was fine, but a warm smile from her silenced him, the question remaining unasked. 

 

"Before you ask me, Remi,  _ Bella _ has recovered well.  Discussing the incident upsets her though.  She feels that she failed in her duties to our family by not being able to fight off her abductor.  It was all I could do to convince her that our family bore her no blame.  It would have been dreadful to lose her.  She is a very efficient and gifted elf."

 

"The children would have been devastated."  Severus's concern was evident.

 

"Ironically, that is exactly how  _ Luisa _ was finally able to make her listen to reason."  Ivy squeezed another slice of lemon into her tea. 

 

Kingsley cleared his throat. " _ Nero  _ found him.  The elf was mad--and smelled of Dark Magic.   _ Nero  _ had to put him down.  He was no longer a sane being."

 

"Mad, you say?"  Remus leaned forward, his DADA professional curiosity kicking in. 

 

"Yes, quite so.   _ Nero  _ found a homemade amulet pouch in the tunnels during his search.  He said it was very very old magic--older than that wielded by the Dark Lord."

 

"Where is the amulet now?  I would be interested in examining it."

 

"As would I." Severus added.

 

Kingsley grinned, his smile pearly against his dark complexion. "I had expected that.  It is currently secured in a special vault in the Department of Mysteries."  When he saw Severus raise an eyebrow, he continued. "It's only because it is the most magically secure department at the Ministry.  I do have connections, you know."

 

"Of course." Remus grinned. "After the Hols, we can make arrangements to examine it."

 

Kingsley tilted his head in agreement.  "Owl me after the first of the New Year, and we will set something up."

 

Severus stifled a yawn, and set his cup on the table, as he glanced at Remus. Smiling at his mother, he stood and moved to her side, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

 

"I do believe I will take the opportunity to rest while the little ones are asleep.  I know  _ Tori _ likes to practice his flying in the afternoons."  He looked down at his son as the boy wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. 

 

He leaned down and kissed  _ Tori _ , squeezing him tight, then looked at Remi again, before excusing himself.  Remus watching him walk casually from the room.  Draining his cup, he set it down.

 

"Mama  _ Luisa _ , lunch was splendid indeed!  That wonderful meal has made me sleepy. I do believe a nap sounds like a wonderful idea.  Please excuse me. Ivy.  Kingsley, we will speak later?"

 

The big Auror nodded with a smile.  Remus grinned back and made his way quickly to the hall, as  _ Tori _ headed outside to fly, one of the elves following.   _ Luisa _ , Ivy, and Kingsley remained silent, watching until Remus disappeared.  When his footsteps could no longer be heard, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

  
Tbc... 


	110. Intimacies and Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 110, Intimacies and Interactions**

2,720 words

 

Severus closed the door behind him and began to remove his robes, kicking his shoes off.  After laying his robes over the chair in the corner, quickly followed by his trousers and shirt, before he disappeared into the loo.  He washed his face and hands and rebraided his hair loosely, before stepping out of his silk boxers and his socks.  As he stepped back into his bedroom, he cast a  _ Locking Spell _ on the door to the hall, followed by a  _ Silencing Spell _ .

 

"Hmmm... you must have been expecting me.  Can't imagine you needing a  _ Silencing Spell _ if I'm not here."

 

Severus spun toward the bed to see his mate reclining naked against the headboard, legs splayed as he leisurely stroked himself and smirked at his lover.

 

"Remi!"  He exclaimed, his hands on his hips, and one eyebrow cocked.

 

Remus chuckled.  "It's not as if you weren't expecting me.  Now, come here, Sev.  I want to taste you."

 

Severus smiled and strode to the bed, the light from the windows playing against his pale skin.  Moving onto the foot of the bed, he crawled slowly up toward Remus until their faces were only inches apart.  Remus reached up and wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him down to take his mouth in a deep kiss, as their bodies met.  Severus hummed when his nipples brushed against the soft curls on Remus' chest, and sunk his long fingers into Remus' hair, massaging his scalp as they continued to kiss slowly and thoroughly.  Remus touched, stroked, and caressed all that pale skin as far as he could reach, making Severus hum with pleasure. 

 

Remus broke the kiss and nibbled on Severus' lower lip, and looked at his mate with darkened eyes. "Hmmm... you taste wonderful.  But I need to taste the rest to make sure all of you still tastes delectable...everywhere." The last word came out in a purr.

 

All Severus was able to do, was smile, before Remus flipped them, covering Severus' body with his, and started trailing little nipping wolf kisses along his jaw and down his throat.  Severus moaned and tilted his head to expose more of his neck to his mate's lips.  While he teased Severus' neck, Remus rubbed his erection against Severus', grinning when he felt Severus arch up into the friction.  Dipping his head lower, he nibbled his way down to take a dark nipple between his teeth, and worried it until it was peaked.

 

Severus' hands reached above his head, and his fingers skittered along the carved headboard in search of something to grab on to.  Finding nothing, he grabbed handfuls of the pillows and arched against Remus as he began to moan.

 

"Ahh, Remi.  Feels so good."

 

Remus grinned up at him as he gave the nipple a sucking kiss before moving across to lavish the same attention to the other nipple, causing Severus to hiss as his hips bucked. Remus ground his hips down against Severus, prompting him to cry out. 

 

"More.  Please, more!"  Severus begged.

 

Remus chuckled, the vibration dancing along Severus' skin.  "And what 'more' would that be, my Luv?"

 

"Anything! Everything! Just don’t stop!"

 

Severus looked up at Remus, his eyes black with arousal, cheeks flushed, and his skin covered in a sheen of sweat.  His breathing was rapid as he squirmed on the bed and up against Remus.  Remus looked back at him and the Wolf growled.  His Mate was beautiful like this, spread out before him, willing and begging. 

 

There was a look of mischief in the gold-flecked eyes, as Remus pulled Severus toward him, placing Severus' legs up on his shoulders, and cast  _ Sentire Apud Duae.   _ As soon as the spell left his lips, he thrust his hips forward, burying himself in his Mate completely.  Severus cried out as he was filled, the sensation multiplied and duplicated anally by the sex spell.  Arching, his eyes rolling back, he became very vocal as Remus pounded into him.

 

"You feel--s'good, my--Luv!  Is--this--enough?  Or--do you--need--some-thing--to--f-fill--your mouth--as well?"

 

When Severus gazed up at his question, his eyes were glazed with arousal and need.  All he could manage in response was a gasping moan.

 

Studying his mate, a grin spread across Remus' face. "Put--two fingers--your mouth.  Suck--them. Luv.  Pretend--s'me."  His voice was rough as he spoke.

 

As he continued to thrust deep into Severus, Remus watched his mate suckle and tease those fingers as if they truly were his cock.  He'd no idea, when he told Severus to do that, it would be so hot!  He heard himself groan at the sight, and the Wolf howled.  The movements of Severus' lips and tongue were in perfect sync with the thrust of Remus' hips. Getting a better grip on Severus’ thighs, Remus pistoned his hips into him, driving as deeply as possible, giving a little twist to his hips with each thrust.  Never breaking eye contact, they moved like this for several minutes, accompanied by Remus’ breathing, punctuated by the occasional growl, and Severus’ moans; moans that were quickly escalating in volume.  He could feel the arousal curling strongly low in his belly as his balls began to tighten against his body. 

 

"S-So--hot!  "M'going--to--fill you.  Full--of my--essence.  D'you want--that--m'Luv?"  Remus wrapped a hand around Severus’ erection, gave it a firm stroke and rubbed his thumb over the head, as he thrust into Severus’ body and let his body release, filling him with his seed. 

 

At that, Severus pulled the long fingers from his mouth, as his eyes rolled back, his body arched, and his scream of release filled the room.  Long pearly streams shot in strong pulses from his untouched cock, and his body clamped down on Remus’ cock, as he continued to howl through his orgasm.  Remus ground himself against Severus, as he continued to empty himself deep into his Mate.  He and the Wolf both howled long and loud, as they followed Severus into bliss. 

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Later in the early evening, when everyone was up again, and feeling rested, they sat down to share a light snack; after which they all gathered in the library, around the fire to chat and just spend time together.  The boys snuggled with Severus and Remus on one couch, Ivy and King sat together on the other, while  _ Luisa _ sat in her favorite chair. Ettore and Dona were spending time with their families, and would visit at later time.

 

Jami had brought some of his filled sketchbooks to the Library to show Moony and Severus. He had selected only two for now. There would be time to show them the rest later. Moony ooh'd and ahh'd over the different pictures, amazed at how talented Jami was for one so young.  Severus signed his compliments and how much he liked the pictures, especially those of  _ Tori _ .  Moony hugged him and signed to him how proud he was. 

 

Jami beamed, as he signed ' _ thank you _ .'

 

"I hope you realize that those are only a fraction of his drawings."  Luisa offered, with a smile. "He has many more filled sketchbooks in his room.  I've been buying the sketchbooks and drawing tools in quantity!"

 

Severus and Remus stared at her in surprise, before glancing at Ivy, who nodded, a huge smile on her face.

 

"And Jami paints too!"  Added Callum. " _ Signore Renzo _ says Jami is  _ stra-- stra-ordin--" _

 

_ "Straordinariamente dotato, mio figlio." _   Luisa offered.

 

Callum grinned at her then around at everyone else. "Yeah. That." He turned back to  _ Luisa _ .  "What does it mean again,  _ Nonna _ ?"

 

"It means 'extraordinarily gifted', Callum."

 

"Jami is definitely that!"  Remus said as he pulled Jami in for another hug.

 

"So, Callum, what have you and  _ Tori _ been doing since summer ended?"  Severus asked.

 

"We've been studying hard,  _ Madre' _ ." Tori offered when Callum didn't answer right away.  "Watching over Jami. Helping  _ Signora _ Ivy in the kitchen. Flying when we can. Jami is a natural. And Callum, he's a natural at Arithmancy."

 

"It is good to know Arithmancy." Severus replied.

 

"Someone still flies with Jami?"  Remus asked.

 

"Yes." Replied Ivy. "The boys know it's the rule.  And the workers take turns keeping an eye on them if the house elves are busy or one of us can't be there."

 

Remus wasn't really worried, but he had to ask anyway.  It was part of being a parent.  Some worries just couldn't be helped. "That's good." He said, smiling.

 

Jami began signing. ' _ I love to feel the wind in my face. I don't go very fast, Moony.' _

 

_ 'I am happy you like it. Your Da loved to fly too. He would be very proud of you.'  _ Remus smiled as he signed, speaking aloud for the others, mainly because it was a habit now.

 

_ "Will you come fly with me tomorrow, Moony, please?" _

 

Remus smiled. _ "I would very much enjoy flying with you."  _ He looked to the other boys.  _ "I'm sure Tori and Callum would love to join us." _

 

Jami grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Everyone chatted quietly for the next few hours, and then it was time for them to be summoned for a light supper.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

The next morning there was a flurry of excitement when Minerva, Poppy, and  _ Kyna _ arrived unexpectedly, complete with Jib and Jab, Kyna's  _ Familiars _ .  The ferrets were an immediate hit with the boys, and surprisingly, with the  _ Kneazles _ as well. 

 

Remus groaned when he saw Jami ask his Auntie Ivy if he could have a ferret and name it Dragon. She explained calmly in sign, why it wouldn't be advisable right now.  After all, he already had a familiar to care for.  Remus breathed a sigh of relief when Jami seemed to accept the explanation without a problem.  He hugged Min and Poppy then darted off after the other three children who were already heading down the hall, chatting excitedly about the ferrets. 

 

"Well, it's good ta see the boy is doin' well."  Minerva commented as she watched Jami race after the others.

 

"Agreed.  He's not the same boy we rescued from Privet Drive, I'm very happy to say."  Poppy had a soft-hearted smile on her face as she spoke.

 

Ivy nodded, looking momentarily pained at memories dredged up, before she smiled.  "Yes, we have much to thank all of you for.  Giving the three of us a chance at a real life--a safe and happy one."

 

"The only regret I have Ivy, is not getting the three of you out of there sooner....or even learning of that old Codger's plans earlier."  Minerva's voice had a touch of sadness to it.

 

"We all feel the same,  _ Mia Sorella _ .  The past cannot be changed, only the future.  Let us rejoice for the happiness we share now."   _ Luisa _ smiled warmly and gestured for everyone to join her in the library.  The fire was warm and the day was damp and cold. 

 

_ In the playroom... _

 

Jib and Jab followed their witch to the playroom along with the others. The little dark haired one was especially attentive, thought Jib. When they entered the room, they saw balls and blocks.

 

Jab made a mad dash and pounced on the large green one, much to the giggles and laughter that followed him. Jib found a small drum to climb on, his claws making odd magical sounds as she walked around on it, sniffing.  All four children dropped to the floor, sitting in a circle around the animals, the boys watching them in fascination.  Sofie and Max crept slowly to the ends of the beds nearby and settled down to watch the newcomers. 

 

"How did you talk Auntie Min into letting you have the pair of them?"  _ Tori _ asked, curious.

 

Kyna grinned. "Ah hav' ma ways o' swayin' her. An' they sort'a chose me.An’ they aer a magical paer an’ can nay be separated." 

 

Tori grinned. "You mean they followed you around the store?"

 

"Nay, they crawled on'mah an' woud'na ge' douwn."

 

Jib jumped off of the drum and waddled up to Jami, sniffing his hand.  He sat very still.  Callum reached over and tentatively stroked her fur with two fingers.

 

"Soft!"  He exclaimed, as his fingers signed for Jami.

 

Jami signed,  _ 'and funny.' _

 

She wandered over to Callum. Jab sat up on his haunches and looked Jami in the eye as if to study him, cocking his head left then right. Then he began clicking away to Jami, speaking in his own way.

 

He looked up at Kyna, then Callum.  _ 'Can I hold him?' _

 

"He wants to know if he can hold him." Callum interpreted.

 

Kyna nodded at Jami and smiled.

 

Jab crawled into the quiet boys arms before the question was even answered. She liked this boy. He had a powerful magical aura. A calming one. A happy one. Nosing under the edge of his shirt, Jab crawled under and wormed his way up Jami's chest and stuck his head out of the neckline of his shirt, making Jami squeal, squirm, and giggle.

 

_ Lusia _ stood just outside the door watching and listening. Maybe later when Jami was older, a ferret would be a good addition to the family.  Or maybe two.   _ Tori _ had yet to chose a  _ Familiar _ of his own.

 

_ 'Oh human boy,' Jab clicked away. 'You are destined for great things. Yes. Yes. Don't you agree, Jib?' _

 

_ "Yes. Yes."  _ Jib answered from his own human lap.  _ "His magic smells strong." _

 

"Do they go to school with you,  _ Kyna _ ?"  _ Tori _ reached over and stroked down Jab's back, causing the ferret to turn and lick his hand.

 

"Aye, they go whar ah go."

 

"What do they do? I mean,  _ Familiars _ have speci'l 'bilities right?" Callum asked.

 

"Aye. Some do.  Jib an' Jab can  _ 'spaek' _ ta me."

 

Callum's eyes were wide.  "What do they say?"

 

She looked at the ferrets and seemed to listen to their clicking for a moment. "Thay se'm ta think Jami ha' strong magick."

 

Luisa's brows lifted when she heard that. Jami watched, trying to read lips.

 

"Wow."  Callum and  _ Tori _ both looked at Jami, as  _ Tori _ signed what  _ Kyna _ had said.

 

"Aye. Smaert they aer. They prutec' me much lik' yer  _ Kneazles _ do when ye aer en trouble. Giv' me comf'rt. They Love ta ent'rtain me es well. Eh paer o' clowns they aer."

 

Jami watched  _ Kyna _ speak, then signed quickly to Callum, his brows creased in curiosity.

 

Callum nodded and turned to  _ Kyna _ .  "He wants to know why he can't read your lips.  You talk different.  Your Mum doesn't talk like that."

 

Kyna laughed. "Me  _ Màthair _ spaeks tha Queen's Anglish bacaus' she taeches. But, whan we aer on tha Highlan's, haer broque es stronger than me own." 

 

"They are from Northern Scotland, Callum."   _ Tori _ offered.

 

"I wish Jami could hear you.  He'd like the way you sound.  I do."  Callum said softly, then turned to sign for Jami.

 

Jami signed back and both  _ Tori _ and Callum began to giggle.  Taking pity on  _ Kyna's _ confused expression, Tori explained.

 

"He wants to know if you purr like Auntie Min when you talk."  When  _ Kyna's _ brows creased more, he continued.  "Your burr when you speak. He says when she hugged him and she was speaking, it felt like one of Gammy Figg's cats purring."

 

"Och!  Ah wou'd'na thou't o' tha'!"  She looked both surprised and amused.  She and Jami shared huge grins. 

 

They all laughed and continued to talk and play with the ferrets.

 

TBC...

 

********************

_Sentire Apud Duae_ —sensory by two; sensory alongside.  Sex charm.  When the vagina is stimulated the sensations are duplicated anally, and visa versa. Remi loves to drive Sev mad with this spell.   
  
---  
  
 

_ Straordinariamente dotato-- _ extraordinarily gifted.

  
Tori is 8 yrs. old.  Callum and Jami are both 4 years old. Callum is the older of the two.


	111. Animal Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 111, Animal Talk**

2,264 words

 

When the children awoke the next morning and stumbled into the dining room for breakfast, it was amidst a flurry of activity.   _ Kyna _ stood in the main hall just outside of the dining room, eyes wide and mouth open, as she stared at the house elves and staff that were bustling about.  The boys just looked around and smiled; the house had been transformed overnight into something magical to behold.

 

The smell of pine needles, cedar, juniper, and spices filled the air.  The scent of holiday baking wafted from the kitchen.  Everywhere she looked there were boughs of pine or silver fir, and cedar branches over the doorways, decorated with juniper berries, bayberries, pinecones, oak leaves saved from the autumn, with cords of silver and gold.  There were clusters of red, green, and white candles in dishes of mistletoe, cinnamon sticks, acorns, and bright red apples.  Everywhere there had been a plant or topiary, it had been decorated or replaced with an arrangement for the Yule. 

 

She knew there would also be laurel and sage, holly, and yellow cedar incorporated in wreaths, garlands and arrangements with the other plants, herbs, fruits, nuts and berries of the season.  She thought she could almost smell the smoke of the Yule log they would be burning, which had, most likely, already been prepared.  Her mouth watered when she thought of all the food and drink being prepared for the celebration. 

 

_ Tori _ poked her in the side as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Best to close your mouth  _ Kyna _ , before  _ Toria _ takes you for a roast pig and sticks one of those huge apples between your teeth!"

 

She looked at the boys, to see  _ Tori _ grinning, Callum giggling, and Jami smiling brightly at her, amusement clearly dancing in his huge green eyes.  Jib and Jab squirmed in her robe pockets, wanting to crawl up and sit on her shoulders. 

 

"Och! Ah'd lik' ta see haer try!  'Tis it al'ays lik' thes at Yule?"

 

Tori nodded as they moved to the table and slid into seats at one end, "Yes.   _ Nonna  _ takes celebrations very seriously, especially the important ones."

 

"Nonna says prop'rly celebrat'n Yule brings everyone peace, har-harmony, love and happ'ness." Callum added as he pulled his plate toward him. 

 

"It also ensures the land and nature will again come to life and make our crops very productive."   _ Luisa _ spoke from where she stood behind  _ Tori's _ chair. "Did you sleep well,  _ Mia dolce ragazza _ ?"

 

Kyna smiled up at the matriarch, as she pushed Jib and Jab back down into her pockets. "Aye, Madam  _ Luisa _ .  Lik' eh wee  _ bairn _ wi' eh full belly o' milk! Thank'e fer askin'."

 

Jami was waving his hand at  _ Luisa _ , to get her attention.  As soon as she noticed him, he began signing madly, fingers flying. 

 

_ "Nonna, may we help decorate the ceppo, please?" _

 

_ "Si, mio bambino,  _ and you may help decorate the oranges and apples with cloves too, if you like."  She signed as she spoke aloud, for  _ Kyna's _ benefit. 

 

_ "Graci, Nonna." _   Jami signed with a smile.

 

_ "Graci, Nonna." _   Echoed the older boys.

 

"Thank'e, Madam  _ Luisa _ ."

 

"Please call me  _ Nonna _ or  _ Nonna Luisa, mio bambina _ . You are like family here."   _ Luisa _ had rounded the table to  _ Kyna's _ chair, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and giving it an affectionate squeeze.  "Now, eat your meal.  It is a long time until the midday meal and there is much to do. We all need our strength this day."

 

The four of them immediately dug into the warm food filling their plates, chatting between bites and sips.  Jib and Jab behaved and stayed hidden, much to  _ Kyna's _ relief, when her  _ Màthair  _ and  _ Muime _ walked in a few minutes later to kiss her good morning and greet the boys. They didn't stay long, just grabbing tea and scones, as they were helping in the preparations. 

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Severus gasped as Remus pulled him into the darkness of the wine room and pinned his body against one of the few bare walls, attacking his throat with lips and teeth, while frantic fingers pulled at his heavy robes. 

 

Remus made a frustrated noise. "Why can't you just go traditional under your robes?"

 

"Merlin, Remi!  We did this when we woke up this morning.  I wasn't expecting it again so soon.  Besides, I'd rather not freeze my bollocks off, thank you very much!" 

He gasped again when he felt cold air against his lower half, immediately followed by a warm hand wrapping around his length while the other found it's way between his legs.

 

"I think I can keep your bollocks warm enough, Luv."  Remus purred as he plunged two fingers into the warm folds behind Severus' sac, causing him to spread his legs a bit more, and rock on those fingers. "Or I can at least keep your mind off the cold."

 

"Oh bollocks!  Hopefully,  _ Madre' _ won't expect us back immediately with the wine and  _ mead _ ."  Severus moaned.

 

Reaching up to bury his hands in Remus' hair, Severus pulled his face in and kissed him hungrily, as arousal took over.  One hand snaked down to unbuckle Remus' belt and undo his trousers.  Pushing them and his pants down to his thighs, he stroked Remus, noting he was already fully erect.

 

Breaking the kiss, he trailed kisses up the stubbled jaw to suck on Remus' earlobe. 

 

"Want you in me. Now!"  He breathed, before he turned to face the wall, bracing himself

with legs spread and his hips canted forward, presenting himself.

 

Remus growled along with the Wolf, as they both scented their Mate's arousal.  He pushed the heavy robes up over Severus' back, and shoved the loose trousers and silk boxers farther down his thighs.  Grabbing a hip with one hand, he splayed the other over Severus' tailbone, whispered  _ 'Lubricus',  _ and buried his thumb in that rosy pucker to the palm, as he slid home in between the warm folds below. Synchronizing his movements, thumb and cock moved together, deliciously tormenting his Mate, as was evident by the gasps, moans and little whines spilling from Severus' lips as he pushed back enthusiastically against each thrust.  Remus closed his eyes, tilted his head back and enjoyed the ride.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Minerva smiled wickedly as she plucked a bit of mistletoe from the bundle in Poppy's

arms, and held it over her lover's head. Poppy rolled her eyes and laughed, before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth.  The light wind was a bit nippy, and Minerva's cheeks were a bit pink as were her own. She studied the violet eyes watching her through the loose strands of auburn red hair that danced around Minerva's face, buoyed by the wind. 

 

" _ Kyna _ is settling in well with the boys, and enjoying herself."

 

"Aye, it seems so.  She's eh social one lik' haer Da. Ah jus' hope she dinnae lead  _ Luisa's _ boy's intae mischief."

 

"Love, you do remember who their parents are, don't you? Remus, Severus and James were not angels.  And from what I know of Ivy, she was a bit of a prankster as well when Lily went home for holidays."

 

"Aye. But  _ Kyna _ still bears watchin'. Es faer watchin',  _ Mo Annsachd, _ thaer willna be nae repeat o' tha' incident durin' Summer Hols, eh?  Wi' tha  _ Limoncello _ ?"  Minerva cocked an eyebrow, as she tucked the bit of mistletoe into Poppy's hair.

 

Poppy cocked an eyebrow back at her and smiled, "Says who? Not that I need to have you pissed as a cricket to have my wicked way with you."

 

"Och! Nay! T'was nae me who got pissed on lemon wine. An' when hav' ye ev'r needed ta git me pissed ta get intae me knickers?"

 

Poppy winked. "Never love, but it sure adds a bit of spice every once in awhile. And, it's so much fun." 

 

The corners of Minerva's eyes crinkled as she smiled back. "True 'nough.  But nae hangov'rs thes time, if ye please." 

 

"That’s why we have Severus as a Godson. Hangover remedies readily available. And I can always  _ nurse _ you back to health," Poppy purred.

 

Minerva laughed as she wrapped an arm around Poppy's waist.  "Yer still eh Slytherin ta tha bone,  _ Mo Annsachd. _ 'Tis why ah love ye so."

 

They were moving through the orchards now, slowly strolling back toward the villa.  There was the occasional sound of birds or a larger animal moving through the nearby forest, the briny smell of the sea strong on the air.

 

Minerva stopped and cocked her head. "Poppy?"

 

Poppy turned and frowned, looking puzzled. "I heard something. Sounds like one of the boarhounds howling. Maybe he got lucky?"

 

"Well,  _ Luisa _ did mention tha' they leave tha hounds frae now, ev'r since tha' night tha wolf got in." 

 

There was the sound again. "Well, he's happy and getting happier."

 

Minerva chuckled, as they started walking again.  "Et seems we may pass righ' by them on tha way back."

 

Smiling, Poppy winked. "Puppies in the springtime. Jami will adore that."

 

"Aye."

 

They continued walking, enjoying the crisp weather and being away from work.  As they exited the orchards, the buildings came into view.  The sound of a door slamming caused them to look in the direction of the Winery.  Two figures walked quickly away toward the villa, jostling each other and laughing, as they each carried an armful of bottles. 

 

" 'Tis Remi an' Sev. Ah wond'r ef they haerd tha beast too."

 

Poppy blinked as she let the wheels in her head spin. "Oh my," she whispered, then she began to laugh quietly.

 

"Poppy?  Wha's en yer mind?"

 

"I don't think it was the Boarhounds, Min," she whispered, as she watched the young men round the villa to the service entrance.

 

Minerva narrowed her eyes, watching the boys then looking at her mate.  "Nay!"  She replied, in disbelief.

 

They entered the kitchens only a minute or two after their boys did. Laying the holly and mistletoe on one of the counters by the back windows, they stopped to wash their hands and remove their outer robes.  One of the elves appeared to take them.  Walking into the dining room, they noticed Severus and Remus already at the sideboard, pouring cups of cocoa. 

 

Remus and Severus' cheeks were flushed, with bright eyes and red, puffy lips. Their clothes were a bit rumpled and looked as if they had been haphazardly straightened.  Severus' braid seemed to have lost its tie and was coming loose.  Standing close together, they cupped warm mugs between their hands, heads close, chatting quietly between sips.  The women fixed themselves tea and sat at the table facing the sideboard, watching the men over the rim of their teacups. 

 

Poppy slid a glance toward Minerva, and saw realization cross her face as she studied them.  "Didn't realize, Remus was so... vocal. More than I really wanted to know about our son, actually."

 

"Aye... Puppies indeed,  _ Gràdh _ !"  She wheezed, as she started chuckling. 

 

Poppy snorted. "Puppies. If they keep going, the way they look like they’ve been, they will be _'_ having puppies _'_ _before_ they bond!"

 

Minerva giggled into her teacup, and then got a faraway look in her eyes. 

 

Poppy smiled as she noticed the look. "Grandbabies?"

 

"Aye. Me arms aer achin' already."

 

Just then,  _ Kyna _ appeared between their chairs.  Looking up at the men, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.  "At et agin' aer they?" 

 

Poppy's eyes widened as Minerva's head spun to look at their daughter, "What do you mean?  _ 'At it again' _ ?"

 

"Well, Ah haerd them las' nigh' an' this mornin'. Merlin... lik' eh pair o' hares goin' at et!"   _ Kyna _ took her mother's cup and sipped from it. "Och!  _ Màthair, _ ye dinnae add 'nough sug'r!"  She handed the cup back.

 

Minerva took her cup back, "Than maybe ye shou'd be drinkin' from yer own cuppa?

 

She shot her mother a cheeky grin. "Eas'ir ef ye jus' put more sugar en yers."

 

"Remus and Severus' rooms are not near yours. How do you know, they were--

going at it like hares - as you put it?" Poppy inquired. She noticed Min biting her lip to keep from grinning.

 

"Ah awoke aerly an' cou'dnae go back ta sleep.  Jib an' Jab waer restless, so ah took them fer a walk, so they wou'dnae wake tha boys."

 

"Tha' dinnae explain why ye haerd them,  _ Kyna _ ." 

 

Kyna huffed and folded her arms. "Ah walk'd mos' o' tha villa, bef're anyone oth'r than tha house elves waer awake."

 

Poppy's eyes were wide. "That doesn't sound like our boys. I mean they are so private with their personal life..."

 

Minerva watched her boys leave the room, still talking quietly, arms around each other, then turned to her daughter. "Go, pour ye eh cuppa, an' go see ef  _ Luisa _ needs yer help." 

 

 After her daughter moved to the sideboard, Minerva looked to her mate. "Aye, tha' winds aer blowing eh differen' way et seems.  They bear watchin' too."

 

"Oh!  Most definitely!"  Poppy agreed, as she stood to refill her cup.

 

Tbc…

_______________

 

_ Straordinariamente dotato -  _ Italian.  Extraordinarily gifted.

_ Mia dolce ragazza _ \- Italian. My sweet girl.


	112. Celebrations, Adventures, and Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**_Honor, Chapter 112, Celebrations, Adventures, and Mistletoe_ **

1,879 words

 

_ Luisa _ was humming as she directed the house elves on the placement of more candles, as well as a centerpiece of offering, in the Main Dining room. Food and refreshments were being set up in various tables around the room, while music was playing joyfully. 

 

This Yule would be very blessed this year. Family and friends were gathering around the Villa, all dressed in rich ornate robes in the colors of the Yule, adding to the merriment of the evening.

 

She smiled as she caught sight of Ivy and Kingsley standing off to the side. Ivy was giggling at some comment that he had whispered in her ear.  That couple had gotten steadily closer as the months had passed, and if the Goddess saw fit, then hopefully there would be a bonding in the Spring.  A delightful thought, and dare she hope for a second bonding in the coming year?

 

Oh yes, it would be delightful.

 

And there, in the shadowed corner under the Holly; were Remus and Severus. Now, those two have been rather demonstrative lately. There was definitely something going on with them.  Her curiosity was peaked.  They did look very striking in their robes; Remus in a deep green with runes woven into the fabric, and Severus in a wine red, runes running down the front and around the sleeves.  He wore his open over a creamy white Elfin tunic and trousers.  He was wearing the  _ Carrier Braid _ , interwoven with tiny jewels.  When he turned his head, she was surprised to see his  _ Bearer Mark _ visible.  Everyone present was aware of his status, so it would not be a problem.  She smiled.  He didn't often have the opportunity to allow it to show.  Now she was curious as to whether  _ Ettore _ would allow his to show too.

 

She noticed, by the way that Remus and Severus touched each other, that they had grown even closer than before, which warmed her heart. Their love was so beautiful and pure.

 

All her children were present, and her grandchildren. Minerva and Poppy, her closest friends were blushing as they watched Severus and Remus. Odd. She would have to talk to them later, to see what they knew that she didn't. 

 

_ Kyna _ ,  _ Tori _ , Callum, and even little Jami, were lost in the small crowd of children in the room.   _ Kyna _ had bonded with the boys already, both her and her  _ Familiars _ .  Those ferrets were more mischievous than the boys'  _ Kneazles _ ! 

 

Jami seemed to be fascinated by Min's daughter.  Just then she noticed  _ Kyna _ hug Jami tightly and begin reciting what looked to be a rhyme, judging from the cadence of her speech.  The longer she spoke, the more Jamie giggled and hugged her tighter.   _ Curious... _

 

The child was more alive now than ever before. Oh, the wounds of old were healing; the nightmares hardly made an appearance these days. The future looked brighter and brighter.

 

Take that, Albus Dumbledore!  All the manipulation and deception, and so far it had come to naught.  Jami and family were safe and happy here.  Alastor had been very successful in leading the old man on a merry chase, looking for 'the Potter child' as he referred to Jami.  It didn't even bear thinking of what he had put her Severus and Remus through.  Yes, they had quite a bit to be thankful for this year. 

 

_ Ettore _ tapped her on the shoulder, gaining her attention. "Everything is ready, _ Madre' _ .  All our family and guests have arrived."

 

She turned and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  Standing back, she took in his appearance.  Wearing robes similar to his brothers, only in the same deep green as Remus', he looked very handsome.  He, like Severus, had opted for both his  _ Carrier Braid _ and to display his  _ Bearer Mark _ . She was so pleased. His mark was considerably larger than Severus’, covering more of the side of his forehead and cheekbone, the delicate pattern flattering against his colouring.

 

_ "Graci, mio figlio. _   Please ask everyone to take their places, so we may begin."

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Albus was pacing his office, making circles around and around. The Potter boy and his relatives had yet to be found. It was only a matter of time before the Ministry would intrude and ask for an update on the boy. Or worse yet, demand to see him! He huffed in frustration as he paced. 

 

"Albie?"

 

He looked up to see Irma standing in the doorway to their rooms, no doubt intending to try yet again, to convince him to attend the night's celebration with the family. 

 

"Love, I'm not in any mood to celebrate, as I would not be good company for anyone. I am sorry, dear."

 

She folded her arms and stared at him.  "No one has seen you since last Yule!  What am I to tell them?  What has you so bothered, that spending time with your family celebrating the Yule is not important?  Who will tell the children their stories? Hmm?"

 

Albus stamped down his temper. "Irma, I can't. I just can't."

 

"Albus Brian Percival, I have tolerated your odd behavior for the last two years, and at several assorted times in the past, but now my patience is beginning to wane!"

 

Albus opened his mouth, intending to tell her 'no', but Irma cut him off.

 

"I'm not taking  _ NO _ for an answer! Get yourself dressed properly and meet me at the entrance! Understood?"

 

"Irma… Love."

 

"Do Not  _ 'Irma Love' _ me, Albus Brian Percival!  I  _ will  _ use my wand on you!  Now  _ move your arse _ , old man!"

 

Albus strode past his wife into their rooms, a scowl apparent on his face… something the student body would be horrified to see.

 

"And put on the robes  _ I _ set out. Not the ones you would usually choose!"

 

Eyeing the solid sapphire robes she'd laid out, he grumbled before calling, "Yes, dear!"  He longed for his other robes, but knew that he would catch Hades if he tried to outwit his wife this night.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

The ceremony had been beautiful as always, and now everyone was inside again, enjoying the food and drink, milling about, chatting and laughing.  The children were running about, chasing each other.  She could even see that the  _ Kneazles _ , and Jib and Jab had joined in.   _ Luisa _ laughed as she watched Jami pull Remus out on the floor to dance with him.  _ Tori _ , tugging on his  _ Madre' _ , soon joined in, along with  _ Kyna _ and Callum. She watched for a while as Severus and Remus danced with the boys, small feet atop larger ones. When they were finished, she turned to walk through the rooms, laughing and talking with everyone.

 

Everyone was having a wonderful time; especially her youngest and his promised.  They were back in the corner again now, under that mistletoe, and she was wondering if they were coming up for air any time soon. It had gone past proper manners.  Pulling her wand, she discreetly cast a couple of  _ Stinging Hexes _ their way. 

She could just barely hear the dual yelps as they suddenly sprang apart and were frantically looking around the room for the source of the interruption.  Then their gaze landed on her, and both faces flushed pink as she gave them a warning look.  Nodding, they exited the room, no doubt heading for more private surroundings.  If they didn't return within a half hour, she would search them out herself and take the opportunity to get some answers.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Kingsley handed Ivy a tall glass of eggnog and a plate filled with nuts and cookies, garnished with few sliced apples and honey cakes.

 

"How are your studies in Magic progressing? You have been very forthcoming about the boys' studies, but not your own."

 

Ivy blushed as she sipped her eggnog, "Luisa has told me I am doing well.  She asked one of the boys' tutors to test me, and I am at the level of a Fifth Year Wizarding student.  My magic is limited though, so I may never be able to do any of the more powerful spells."

 

"Not every witch or wizard can do all the spells. The more powerful, the more they can do. As long as you feel comfortable with what you can do... that's all that matters."

 

"I know, King.  I just hope a spell above my abilities is never required of me to protect the boys... or you."  The last two words were almost a whisper.

 

Kingsley felt a warmth fill him. "I happen to believe that you will achieve the higher magicks, as you have come so far in the past year alone."

 

She blushed again, as she gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. Your faith in my abilities bolsters my resolve even more to keep studying and practicing."

 

Here was a woman who had finally come into her own; growing in her magic and self-respect day by day. He resolved to speak with  _ Luisa _ later, and ask for her blessing to formally court the beautiful woman before him.

 

"I believe that you will succeed quite fabulously, my dear Ivy." He took her hand and raised it to his lips, brushing his lips across the warm skin, his eyes never losing contact with hers.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

_ Kyna _ ,  _ Tori _ , Jami and Callum wandered off, unnoticed, from the main celebration.   _ Luisa _ had set the safety wards around the villa so they couldn't leave the building.  Jami wanted to show  _ Kyna _ the frescoes that  _ Signore Renzo _ had painted, as she'd not had time to notice them yesterday.  Jami tugged on her sleeve as he led her quickly to the large hall, his excitement evident.  When they entered the room, her jaw dropped.

 

"Och, thaer beaut’ful, Jami!"  Callum signed for Jami, as she spoke.

 

_ Kyna _ started at one side of the wall, and walked slowly around the room as she studied the beautiful pictures.  Jami's fingers flew as he described and explained what his teacher had done, and  _ Tori _ kindly translated.

 

Jib and Jab had slipped from her pockets without her noticing, while she walked around with the boys. They'd been moving back and forth between pockets and her pack. There was mischief in the air and mischief to be found as they padded from the room.

 

‘ _ Where to go? Where to go? _ ’ they jibbered back and forth. Since Kyna had been carrying Jib and Jab in a small pack on her back they were not wearing their leashes.  Their noses twitched at new scents on the air.

 

_ "Smell something fascinating." _ Jab's nose rose high as he sniffed.

 

_ "Go explore. Now." _   Jib suggested.

 

Jab scented over  _ Kyna's _ shoulder.  _ "Young mistress busy." _

 

Jib started crawling out of the pack.  _ "Not go far.  Safe here." _

 

_ "Yes, yes." _ Replied Jab, as he dropped to the floor behind his brother.

 

The ferrets scampered down one of the halls, nails clicking on the marble floors, while the children continued talking, oblivious to the  _ Familiars' _ escape.

  
Tbc...


	113. Hide and Seek, and Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**_Honor Chapter 113 : Hide and Seek, and Growing Pains_ **

 

2,337 words

 

Severus and Remus moved deeper into the house, trying to get as far away from everyone as they could.  Every so often, one of them would stop the other and they would get lost in hungry kisses, as they touched and stroked each other. 

 

"Mmmm... need you, Remi...Please!"

 

Remus buried his nose behind Severus' ear and inhaled, as he licked and nibbled the skin there.  The Wolf whined and scented the air, causing Remus to raise his head and inhale deeply.

 

"This way!" He barked, as he grabbed Severus' wrist and hurried down the hall and around a corner, and right to the glass doors to the greenhouses.

 

Yanking one of the doors open, he pulled Severus inside and let the door close behind them, not noticing that it didn't latch.  He inhaled deeply and the Wolf barked it's approval.  This was as close to nature as they could get this time of year.  The greenhouses were expansive, due to Luisa's desire to collect and grow flora and fauna from around the world, both for potions and for her culinary pursuits.  She had a deep abiding passion for both.

 

Moving swiftly, it didn't take long for the men to find themselves in the back of the farthest room, where  _ Luisa _ grew large scale shrubs, bushes, flowers, and not surprisingly, trees.

 

Remus grabbed Severus and pressed their bodies together, as he claimed his Mate's mouth again.  His hands worked feverishly at Severus' outer robes, pulling them off and letting them pool nearby, on the grassy plot in the corner.  Hands grabbed and pulled at his own robes, until finally, he felt the warm humid air against his skin.  He heard Severus mutter a spell against his shoulder, and felt a warm hand wrapped around him stroking him slick.

 

Feeling the Wolf rise and growl at him to get on with it, he spun Severus and pushed him up against a large tree in the corner plot, with lacy-looking leafy branches that seemed to hang down like a huge umbrella.  With his open robe pooling around them, he spread a hand in the middle of Severus' back, pinning him in place, while he pushed up the back of the white tunic to grab the back of the white trousers and yank them down, so they pooled around Severus' feet. Pulling back on the slim hips, he encouraged Severus to spread his legs a bit. 

 

Wrapping his arms around the trunk of the tree, Severus turned his head and laid his cheek against the nubby bark, and canted his hips forward, presenting himself.  When Remus realized his Mate had already prepared himself, he buried himself in one thrust, pulling a deep moan from both of them.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

_ Kyna _ turned toward Callum as she felt a tug on her pack.  Callum had an odd look on his face.   _ Tori _ went silent and Jami stopped signing.

 

"Call'm, wha's wrong?"

 

"Are Jib and Jab in your pockets?" He asked, tentatively.

 

She patted her robes, then shook her head. When Callum pulled on her pack again, she realized what didn't feel right.  Her pack was much too light.

 

"Nay."

 

"It's empty,  _ Kyna _ ."  _ Tori _ said.  He looked around the room, as did the others.

 

Jami's eyes widened and his fingers flew.  _ "Where did they go?" _

 

_ Kyna _ made a disgusted sound. "We wi' hav' ta fin' them.  Ef  _ Máthair _ discov'rs they aer missin', she'll nae be pleas'd!"

 

"Then we had better find them."   _ Tori _ motioned toward one of the hallways, as Callum and Jami nodded, and waited to see what to do next. "What would draw them away?"

 

"It dinnae tak' anythin' en paerticul'r. They aer partial ta strong smells o' any type, tho'."

 

"Hmmm... the kitchen is down that hall..."  _ Tori _ pointed to their left. "The potions lab can be reached down this hall..." He pointed to the hall behind them.  "And down this one, are the attached greenhouses."  He pointed to another hall to their right. " _ Nonna _ has many unusual and exotic plants, flowers, and trees from all over the world. She uses them for her potions, and some for her cooking."

 

"Tha gr'nhous's...tha plants wou'd draw them. Aye, tha' way." She nodded her head toward the hall to the greenhouses."

 

"Let's go." He replied, as he motioned for Jami and Callum to go first, before he and  _ Kyna _ followed.

 

There were a few doors and alcoves off of this hallway, so they made sure to stop and check each of these. Jami stopped at each alcove to look out the window at the star-filled sky before being tugged back to the search.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the doors to the greenhouses, where the hall split off to the left for a short way, full of storage rooms.  The hall to the right led back to another part of the house near the kitchens and the potions lab.

 

_ Tori _ pointed. "Callum, you and Jami check the doors down this hall here, and Kyna and I will check the greenhouses.  When you are done, wait here, outside the doors.   _ Nonna _ doesn't want you in there."

 

" 'Kay,  _ Tori _ ." Callum answered as he signed to Jami.  _ 'Let's check down here.' _

 

_ Kyna _ and  _ Tori _ entered the first greenhouse, where the young girl began clicking her tongue calling quietly for Jib and Jab. The door had been slightly ajar, so she was fairly sure they were in here.   _ Tori _ was right behind her, calling quietly. 

 

"Jib! Jab! Tha both o' ye aer en so much trouble! 'specially ef  _ Máthair _ finds oot!"

 

_ Tori _ snorted. They'd already passed through the first room and were entering the second.  He tapped her shoulder, and she stopped to look at him.

 

"Be careful.  The farther back we go, the more exotic and the more dangerous the plants are.  And they get bigger too."

 

She nodded, and began moving again, looking under tables and between pots, around huge bins of soil and mulch. She called and she clicked her tongue, and tried to keep the anger out of her voice, so they wouldn't decide to stay hiding.  She suddenly stopped, causing  _ Tori _ to run into her.

 

"Why dinnae Ah think o' et!"  She shook her head.

 

"What?"   _ Tori's _ expression was curious.

 

She pulled her wand, laid it on her palm, " _ Poi--" _

 

He grabbed her wrist, and shook his head. "You can't!  You're not in school."

 

She frowned.

 

"Let me. I'm tutored, so my magic won't be noticed."  He pulled his wand and cast the  _ Point Me Spell. _

 

The wand spun around and around till it stopped. "The third Greenhouse--it seems they have gone in there." 

 

pqpqpqpq 

 

Callum and Jami had finished searching the hallway and all the rooms, except the two that were locked.  They even wandered a little way down the other hall, but Jami had been uncomfortable with that, so they came back and sat down on the floor by the greenhouse doors.  Jami kept peeking around Callum to look through the glass at all the colorful plants. 

 

Callum stood up and decided that they would take a peek inside, in case Jib and Jab escaped  _ Tori _ and  _ Kyna _ and were headed back towards them.  They would stay in the first room.  He looked at Jami as he reached for the door. Jami's eyes were wide and curious, but he stayed still and waited.

 

Callum quickly signed,  _ 'We'll stay in the first room in case Jib and Jab got past Kyna and Tori.' _

 

Jami signed back,  _ 'Okay.' _

 

Then, he followed Callum through the door, making sure it was fully closed behind them. They'd be in here all night, if those ferrets got back out into the hall without being seen

 

pqpqpqpq

 

Two furry whiskered noses were sniffing the air. Twittering back and forth quietly, they continued forward. They knew many of these scents, but some were different.

 

Still their noses would take them back to their little mistress soon... maybe.

Just then warm hands reached down and scooped them up.  Twisting and turning to smell, they recognized that the bigger boy had them.  As he held them to his chest, they snuggled up around his neck, nosing in the hair at his nape.

 

Tori looked around for his companion. " _ Kyna _ ?"

 

"Shhhhh...!" Was her reply.

 

He noticed her peeking around a bench halfway down the room.  He walked quietly over to where she was crouched.  Just then, he heard his name called, and looked back to see Jami and Callum standing in the doorway to greenhouse two.

 

_ Kyna _ tugged on his sleeve and handed him the pack. "Tak' thes an' Jib an' Jab ta Call'm an' send them back ta tha party." 

 

Her whisper had a tone of anxiousness to it, so he didn't hesitate to hurry to where the smaller boys waited.

 

"You were suppose to wait outside. If  _ Nonna _ catches us or you, we'll be in big trouble!"  _ Tori _ whispered.

 

"I thought that Jib an’ Jab might have gotten by you. We closed the door behind us." Callum explained as he continued to hold Jami's hand.

 

"You know the rules, you never come into the greenhouses alone.  Especially, past greenhouse one.  Here."  He handed over the pack holding the ferrets, their collars and leads attached again. "Take them back to the celebration.   _ Kyna _ and I will be behind you."

 

The two smaller boys nodded, Callum shouldered the pack, and  _ Tori _ watched them exit the greenhouses and close the door before heading back to  _ Kyna _ .  He noticed she had moved farther into the last greenhouse, amidst the tallest of the specimens. 

 

Tori frowned. What is she doing? There's nothing but trees and large bushes in here. Unless someone else was out here--fooling around. Oh,  _ Nonna _ is gonna be upset if she finds out someone is messing with her plants! He crept up next to  _ Kyna _ and looked at her.  She was looking at something, with avid interest.  He followed her gaze, but didn't see anything.  He poked her.

 

"Wha--?"

 

"Shh!"  She shushed him and pointed.

 

Before he could even look, he heard a moan, and his eyes widened as he stared at  _ Kyna _ .  She just grinned and nodded, before moving the leaves of a bush aside a bit and pointing again.

 

Peeking around and following the line of her finger, he saw movement in the far corner among the largest trees, under that new tree  _ Nonna  _ had been cultivating. He narrowed his eyes and rose up a little to get a better view of what they were doing.  Was that? No, it couldn't be.

 

He looked at Kyna, but she was watching, a sly smile on her face.  Looking back, he couldn't deny that was Papa.  He recognized the robes from earlier, but what was he doing to  _ Madre' _ ?  They weren't kissing or hugging.   _ Madre' _ was facing the wrong way.

 

" _ Kyna _ ." He whispered, not taking his eyes off his parents. "What are they doing?"

 

She snorted. "Dinnae ye ken,  _ Tori _ ? Ye hav'n walk'd en on them b'fore?"

 

He shook his head.

 

" _ Tori _ , lad, yer Papa--me broth'r--an' yer Da, aer hav'n a shag." She watched him, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

 

He'd heard that term a couple times before, when he's been out in the vineyards, helping, and the hands would talk, forgetting he was there. His eyes grew very wide when realization hit him. They were having sex!   _ Tori _ closed his eyes and felt his face flush hot. There were just some things in the world a boy wasn't suppose to see, and that was, seeing your  _ parents _ having sex. What if someone else had come in here, instead of him and  _ Kyna _ ?

 

Then he heard his  _ Madre' _ moan and Papa growled. And, parents weren't supposed to make noises like that!  He stood and started walking quickly back toward the doors.  He shouldn't be here.  He shouldn't have seen that.

 

Kyna recognizing his reaction, as it was the same as hers the very first time she'd walked in on  _ Máthair _ and  _ Muime. _ She hurried after him, catching up with him right before he reached the glass doors.

 

She put her arm around his shoulders as they exited into the hall, the door clicking shut behind them.

 

"Et's norm'l ta catch yer parents hav'n eh shag--sex,  _ Tori _ . Et happ'ns all tha time."  She snorted when she felt him shiver. "Aye! 'Tis bit o' eh shock tha fers' time, tho."

 

He looked up at her as they walked. "Was it for you too?"

 

"Aye. Ah was fahr years ol' an' t'was me  _ Máthair _ and  _ Muime  _ Ah saw.  O' course Ah had ta ask them a'but et later..."  She snickered at the memory.

 

"You didn't!"

 

"Aye. Ah did. An' they explained et ta me."  She stopped and turned  _ Tori _ to face her before she spoke again. "Do ye ken yer folks love each oth'r?"

 

Tori nodded and smiled warmly.  He knew his parents loved each other very much, as much as they loved him.

 

"Good. Well, think on thes than.  Havin' a shag, or makin' love, as people en love call et, es just anoth'r way they show each oth'r how they feel. An' ets how they get wee  _ bairns _ too."

 

_ ‘Bairns…’ _ he thought.   _ ‘Oh! Bambinos!’ _   Oh he quite liked that idea!

 

She watched him as he thought about that. When he looked back up at her and smiled, she smiled back.

 

"Let's go get some of  _ Zio _ Ivy's candy.  I'm hungry."   _ Tori _ quipped and headed down the hall.

 

Kyna shook her head and smiled as she followed.

 

Tbc...

  
  
  


*******************************

 

http://blog.adonline.id.au/fertility-tree/

  
http://www.tropilab.com/raintree.html


	114. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**_Honor, Chapter 114, Questions and Answers_ **

 

2,582 words

 

The children came skidding back through the doors of the dining room, stopping just as  _ Luisa _ fixed them with a reproving gaze.  Straightening their robes, they crossed the large room, passing between the other guests at a more acceptable pace.  When they reached the table, she smiled down at them as she handed them each a small cup filled with nuts, dried fruit, and berries, and a few of the fancy candies.  They each smiled brightly at her as they accepted the treats and headed for one of the huge window seats to huddle and chat as they enjoyed the sweets.  Of course, Jib and Jab demanded their share of the nuts and fruit.

 

_ Luisa _ worked her way around the adjoining rooms, checking everything, as she stopped to chat with the guests and family.  Everyone was doing well, the children were entertained, and the elves were doing excellent work as usual with the food and drink.  She spotted Minerva and Poppy sitting together in one of the window seats, talking, and their heads close together so they could be heard over the general hum of the room. 

 

The women looked up as she sat down with them, a glass of wine in her hand. Poppy stood and motioned her to sit next to Minerva than sat down on  _ Luisa's _ other side.

 

"The ritual was wonderful, and energizing as always, and the celebration is as well.  The food, the wine, the decorations, the music...it amazes me how you manage it all!"  Poppy exclaimed with a smile.

 

"Aye! We look farward ta et every year." Minerva added, the spirits she had already enjoyed, making her brogue more evident.

 

_ Luisa _ smiled. "There is much work every year, it is true. But, after so many years of practice and experience with each of the festivals, it was inevitable that I would learn how to direct staff, family, the elves, and the proprietors, as well as allowing time for possible problems.  I have come to enjoy it, and try to make it a labor of love everyone wants to help with."

 

"Et's too bad we cannae coax ye away te work at Hogwarts."

 

"I agreed with Min, and I am still impressed."

 

" _ Graci _ ." She inclined her head to them before taking a sip from her glass. "Have either of you seen Severus and Remus?"

 

Minerva and Poppy both scanned the large room and what they could see of the adjoining rooms.  Shaking their heads, they both looked to her again.

 

"You mean they aren't still under the mistletoe?"  Poppy asked, amusement evident in her words.

 

"Their behavior was--too close to becoming--inappropriate.  A  _ Stinging Hex _ sent them off to somewhere--private.  I had expected them to reappear by now, as would be considered proper manners."

 

"Quite odd, considering tha' they both tend ta be more reserved en public."

 

" _ Si _ . I have noticed they have been unusually demonstrative in front of others, since they arrived."

 

"Other than the extra time and attention Remus gave Severus, after--the incident--with  _ Matryosha _ , we noticed nothing out of sorts at the school." Poppy handed her glass to a waiting house elf to have it refilled.

"Its almost as if... they're under a charm...." She muttered.

 

"Nay! Ah scanned them m'self, as did ye, Pops! Aft'r tha fight."  Minerva shook her head.

 

"True enough..." Poppy answered, lost in thought.

"A potion, perhaps?"  _ Luisa _ asked.

 

Minerva shook her head again, "Nay! Tha house elves check our meals, en case tha Headmaster tries ta meddle."

"What if it was something they ate in their rooms? Something not from the school kitchens? Sweets?"

 

"Tha wards wou'd prevent et." Minerva looked up and her eyes widened, motioning to the others, she pointed discreetly toward the doors to the dining room. "Et seems they have found their way back, then."

 

_ Luisa _ and Poppy followed her gaze, to see the young men enter the room, Remus close by Severus' side, his hand evidently resting against Severus' lower back as they moved through the room.  Though their appearance was not disheveled in any way, a rosy flush high on their cheeks, and a somewhat pleased look in their eyes hinted at what they had been doing.  Subtle though it was, their mothers spotted it easily.

"Bonding them may be an afterthought," Poppy said and then giggled.

 

"Hmmm.  It would be best to keep an eye on them then.  You both will owl me of anything, after you return to Hogwarts?"   _ Luisa _ spoke without taking her eyes off of the young men now sipping from goblets of mulled mead.

 

"Most definitely." Poppy replied, as Min nudged her.

"Here they come now," Minerva twittered. "Been imbibing the Honey wine? Taking a sip or four before the rest of us?"

 

Poppy smirked. "Maybe slipping out to savor a bottle or two by yourselves, while the preparations were being made for tonight's ritual?"

 

Severus and Remus, stood looking down at the three woman, totally confused.

Minerva gave them both her best teacher's glare, "Don' act coy aer addle-brained, laddies. Flushed faces an' tha look in yer eyes.  A mother knows..."

 

" _ Máthair _ !" Remus barked, his face flushing. "I don't know--"

"Remus  _ Ian _ ....don' be tellin' me tales now!"

 

Remus squirmed.  Severus looked at his mother.  " _ Madre' _ ?"

Minerva eyed Severus. "Ef ye were not too auld, Ah would put ye 'cross ma knee."

 

"It has been a long time Severus  _ Valerio _ , since I have had to hex the two of you for such behavior."   _ Luisa _ added with a straight face. 

 

Remus appealed to his other mother. " _ Muime _ ?"

 

Poppy barely contained the urge to grin, "I have to agree with your  _ Máthair _ and your  _ Madre _ '.  You've both been quite--affectionate--lately.  Much more than is normal.  I do believe you both owe the three of us an explanation."

 

Remus and Severus looked at each other, both at a loss for words.  The full moon hadn't been far past. It was most likely that then. Remus turned to Minerva, and opened his mouth.

 

"An' dinnae tell me et's tha moon."

Remus' mouth shut with a snap. "I don't understand? I love Severus. Is it wrong to show him?"

 

Poppy smiled, reaching out to grasp one of their hands in each of hers. "Not at all, boys. But normally around others, you both are very discreet.  That hasn't been the case since you've been home, according to what  _ Luisa _ tells us.  Perhaps I should give you both a once over. Just to make sure all is well."

Remus frowned and pushed Severus behind him. "There's nothing wrong,  _ Muime _ .  Severus has been taking his potions as you prescribed."

 

Poppy rose, cupping Remus' cheek. "Shh. Calm yourself.  Don't blame me for worrying about the both of you.  It is a mother's job after all.  It can wait until we return to the school."

 

Minerva nodded. "Aye. But 'twood make ma heart calm ta ken yer both fine."

 

"Good advise,  _ mio figlio _ ."  Luisa gave her son a look that said she would like her wishes followed.

 

"Very well..."

 

" _ Si, Madre' _ ."

 

The young men turned and disappeared amongst the other guests, and the women hugged each other and broke into chuckles.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

A few days later...

 

The midday meal had finished a half hour ago. Callum and Jami were napping, their  _ Kneazles _ curled beside them.   _ Kyna _ and  _ Tori _ had wandered into the library, where  _ Nonna _ was just finishing up her paperwork for the day. She smiled when she saw them.

 

"You both look as though you are in need of entertainment."

 

" _ Si, Nonna.  _ We cannot decide how to spend the afternoon.  The weather outside is too cold and windy."

 

She stood, one arm across her waist as she tapped her lip with the fingers of her other hand. "Hmmm... I must go to the greenhouses and check my plants.  Would you like to accompany me?  I have some new specimens you would like to see, some of which,  _ Kyna _ may not yet be familiar."

 

_ Tori _ turned to  _ Kyna _ , smiling, his gaze questioning.  He loved going to the greenhouses with  _ Nonna _ , and learning about all the plants; especially the ones used in potions.

"Oh, aye," Kyna jumped up, "Can we?"

 

" _ Si, Nonna! _ "

 

She laughed, as she led the children into the hall. "Let us go then.  I have many new orchids to show you too."

 

pqpqpqpq

 

"Meddling woman..." Albus grumbled, as he entered his office, slamming the door to their private rooms, behind him.  Fawkes squawked and ruffled his feathers, as he sat on his perch, sending a disgruntled look at the Headmaster.

 

"Hush now.  Don't give me that look. She  _ is  _ a meddling woman."  He sat in the comfortable chair behind his desk, waving his hand absent-mindedly, to summon tea.  It appeared moments later on the corner of his desk. 

 

A cup of tea prepared itself and floated to him as he pulled a bundle of parchments and two ledgers out of his desk.  Draining half of the cup, he set it back down and let go of a heavy sigh of frustration.  It had been too long since he'd heard anything from Moody.  Pulling out quill and parchment, he prepared to start a missive of inquiry to the old Auror.

 

The sound of scratching drew his attention to an owl outside his window. Waving his hand, the window opened, admitting the bird.  It fluttered to rest on his desk, sticking out a leg, as it looked longingly at the huge perch with full dishes in the corner.  Albus removed the small scroll and waved him away. Giving a grateful hoot, the owl soared across the room.

 

Recognizing Moody's seal, he opened the scroll quickly, with anticipation, and began to read. 

 

_ A~ _

 

_ Have moved on from Canada, to the Colonies.  Following a promising lead.  Have a meeting tomorrow. Will keep you informed.  _

 

_ ~MM _

 

Uttering a vile string of curses, he crumpled the parchment, threw it across the room, and blasted it in midair with a focused  _ Incendio. _   Fawkes squawked again, loudly, and disappeared in a burst of flame, startling the owl sitting nearby.

 

"Albus, dear! I've our cloaks. It's time to leave for the Minister's!" Irma's voice echoed from the now open door to their rooms. "Don't dawdle!  I don't want to be late."

 

The Headmaster scowled.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

While the adults were packing for their return to the school, the children were taking advantage of the last day together.   _ Kyna _ had taught them  _ Faeries' Bools _ .  They played for two hours before Callum and Jami became hungry and tired of playing, leaving the marble game to the older children.   _ Bella _ brought them a snack tray, then took Callum and Jami for their nap, after they'd eaten.

 

Jib and Jab had finished their food, and licked the other plates clean, finishing right before the whole tray disappeared.   _ Kyna _ and  _ Tori _ each tucked one of the ferrets--with harnesses and leads attached, inside their heavy outer cloaks, and headed out of the nursery.  They donned hats and gloves, and then waited for Ivy to cast  _ Warming Charms _ over them. They gave her beaming smiles when the spells took effect the first time.  She blushed and shooed them out the door with a warning to take care, and stay within the wards. 

 

They walked toward the Winery buildings, watching the workers moving about.  The wind had finally died down and the temperature was just above freezing.  The Boarhounds could be heard barking in the distance.  One of the workers saw them, disappeared and reappeared with bottles of warm spiced cider.  Sitting atop a couple of barrels in a covered area of the entry to the tasting room, they sipped at the warm liquid.

 

"I'm going to miss you,  _ Kyna _ .  Jami and Callum will too."

 

"Ah wi' miss ye too,  _ Tori _ . An' tha wee ones.  Jami es such eh tricket laddie."

 

Tori stopped mid-sip and looked at her oddly. "Tricket?"

 

"Eh...happy. He's a happy lad, though he cannae hear."

 

"If he's sad, Callum makes him smile."

 

"Aye. 'Tis a gud broth’r."

 

They sat in silence for a while just watching the busy-ness that was standard for the winery.   _ Kyna's _ gaze fell on  _ Tori  _ and it appeared he'd been watching her.  His expression indicated he seemed to be trying to decide something.

 

"Wha' has ye fash'd,  _ Tori _ ?"  She asked, in a gentle voice.

 

He glanced around quickly to see if anyone was near.  "Can I tell you a secret?"

 

"Aye..."  Now she was curious.  She scooted closer, so he wouldn't have to talk very loud. 

 

_ Tori _ fiddled a bit with his empty bottle before finally setting it down beside him.  Jib had climbed out of his cloak and up onto his shoulder.  Only Jab's head could be seen poking out of the front of  _ Kyna's _ cloak. She cast a  _ Warming Spell _ around Jib.

 

"Before the Holiday,  _ Nonna  _ took  _ Zia  _ Ivy to learn how to make truffles. She let Callum, Jami, and me come too.  We made lots of them, and some of  _ Madre'  _ and Papa's favorites too.   _ Nonna  _ sent them to Hogwarts."

 

Kyna seemed a bit confused. She wondered why would that be a secret? "Tha' was eh crackin' gift."  When he didn't continue, she urged. "Go on."

 

"I added something to those chocolate truffles, when noone was looking..."  He bit his lip for a moment, "... something to make  _ Madre's _ potion not work..."

 

Severus' potion?  Her brows knit together as she thought. He's a Potions Master.  He has lots of potions...  why would he not want... unless..."

 

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh. Oh!" She looked at her friend. "Och! Ye didnae,  _ Tori _ !  Wha' did ye put en them?  Why?"

 

His cheeks became pinker than what the cold had caused, as he pulled Jib down into his arms and began petting the ferret. She patted his arm and gave him an encouraging smile so he'd know she wasn't angry, just surprised.

 

" _ Nonna _ says babies born to special people like  _ Madre' _ and  _ Zio Ettore,  _ are very special and being bonded first isn't that important.  I know Papa and  _ Madre'  _ miss me--and I miss them--and  _ Madre' _ wants more babies! And I want brothers and sisters. And I heard them talking during Summer Holidays... they are promised to be bonded...!"

 

Kyna hugged the agitated boy. "Shhh... Calm yerself.  Ah ken what yer sayin'."  She pulled away, holding him by the shoulders, as she looked him in the eyes. "Tell me. Wha' di' ye put en tha sweets?"

 

Tori launched into a very detailed explanation of, first, the research he did, finding  _ Nonna's _ notebook, and then finding and preparing the ingredient.  _ Kyna _ listened in fascination as her mind whorled, processing and calculating. 

 

Tbc...

 

******************

 

_ ken _ \-- Scottish slang for 'know'.

 

_ bools _ \-- Scottish name for the game of marbles. 

http://www.ltscotland.org.uk/5to14/specialfocus/scots/ideas/playing.asp

 

_ Faeries' Bools _ \-- Scottish Wizarding version of Muggle children's marble game.

 

_ tricket _ \-- Scottish slang for 'happy.'

 

_ fash _ \-- Scottish slang for 'worry.'

  
_ crackin' _ \-- Scottish slang for 'nice.'


	115. A Little More Time Before We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**_Honor, Chapter 115,  A Little More Time Before We Go_ **

 

2,151 words

 

That evening, Luisa invited everyone into the dining room for a huge family dinner, since they would be returning home the following morning.  It was quite a spread; the table and accompanying sideboard covered with serving dishes and platters of food, baskets of hot bread and rolls, and bottles of wine, juice, and mead.

There was  _ Brasato al Carema _ ; beef braised in  _ Carema _ wine,  _ Anatra al Vino Bianco _ ; Duck braised in white wine,  _ Agnolotti _ ; stuffed pasta seasoned with the drippings from the roast,  _ Tajarin _ ; egg noodles seasoned with butter and shaved truffles,  _ cappelletti, zabaglione’, antipasto, grissini, _ fresh hot breads, sliced cheeses, and fresh fruit.  Bottles of the vineyard wines, mead, and sparkling juice dotted the table between the serving dishes and platters.

 

Everyone took their seats around the table, talking animatedly.   _ Luisa's _ huge dinners were always an event unto themselves.  The elves stood waiting for their Mistress' signal to begin serving.

 

She stood, smiling, at the head of the table, her arms held out toward her family.   _ "Caldo Benvenuto!  _ We gather together this night, to eat, to drink, to spend our final night of the holiday together, and to make more happy memories to take with us into the new year, and beyond. _ " _

 

As she spoke, the elves quickly filled all the glasses with wine, juice, or mead.  Callum's fingers flew, as he signed for Jami.   _ Luisa _ raised her glass.

 

"May the New Year be blessed by the Goddess!   _ Salute _ !"

 

" _ Salute! _ "  Was echoed by everyone in response as they raised their glasses. Even Jami spoke, bringing a smile to his Moony's face, who sat beside him. 

 

_ Luisa _ sat in her chair and picked up the first serving bowl. "Eat! Drink! Enjoy!"

 

The dishes were passed and the elves helped serve.  There was so much to choose from, and it all looked and smelled so good. A wide variety of dishes had been prepared to ensure everyone would enjoy their favorites. 

 

Kingsley walked in just as everyone was tucking into their pasta course.  He slid into the seat next to Ivy and exchanged greetings with everyone before leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek.  As he placed his napkin in his lap, he chuckled when he noticed her blush, from the corner of his eye.  She smiled into her napkin, when a large warm hand grasped hers under the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze. 

 

Those that caught the gesture smiled and continued to eat.   _ Luisa _ looked pleased, as she watched.  Looking down the table, Minerva caught her eye and flicked her gaze to Severus and Remus, across the table. 

 

They leaned toward each other, talking quietly as they ate, stopping periodically to tend to  _ Tori, Callum, _ or Jami, or to answer a question from someone else at the table.  There was a calmness about them now.  It seemed the fire driving their unusual behavior had finally died down.  Severus'  _ Bearer Mark _ was still visible on his temple; just as  _ Ettore _ had decided to leave his  _ Mark _ visible until the end of the Holiday, Severus must have decided to do so as well.  She didn't remember it reaching so far below the corner of his eye, but than, it had been a while since she'd seen it. She would ask  _ Faegen _ later if he noticed a difference.  She gave Minerva and Poppy a quick smile and turned in time to answer a question from Kingsley.

 

"Are these white truffles, in the pasta?"  He asked as he lifted a thin slice onto his fork.

 

" _ Si _ .  They grow here in our orchards.  Special spells have been in place for centuries, to protect that area and keep the climate perfectly suited to their growth.  Are you enjoying them?"

 

"Oh my, yes! They taste like heaven.  Of course,  _ everything _ is wonderful as always!"

 

" _ Grazie _ !  Your pleasure makes me happy. Have more, please!" 

 

One of the elves appeared at his side ready to serve him.  He laughed heartily and asked the elf for a spoonful to be added to his already full plate.  It was a good thing he was back to work tomorrow.  A hard mission would be needed to keep him from outgrowing his robes!  If Ivy learned to prepare all the dishes he'd enjoyed here, then he would have to retire or take up daily workouts, before they married.

 

He thought to himself, nervously, how much he dreaded asking, for fear she would say 'no.'  He loved her so, and the boys--they were his, in his heart.  He loved them too.  When he'd been contacted after the wolf attack, he'd been terrified they'd been hurt, or worse, until he finally saw them--held them.  Even if they had children of their own union, he could never love them more than these small boys.  They were both so special in their own unique ways. 

 

And Ivy, she had bloomed into a beautiful confident woman, finally come into her own--as she should have been allowed to, from the beginning.  Glancing casually toward her, he watched her talk animatedly with  _ Luisa, Ettore _ , and  _ Annalisa _ .  So different from the abused, injured, and terrified person she'd been when he'd first brought her here. 

 

He would just have to decide when to do it, so he would have time to speak to  _ Luisa _ first.  He felt that crawly sensation he got when he was being watched.  He started to look around and immediately met  _ Luisa's _ gaze.  She had a knowing look in her eyes.  He swallowed.  She gave the minutest of nods and smiled approvingly before her gaze moved away.

 

Well, that certainly settled that then.  He'd best begin preparations as per Wizarding Traditions, so he would be ready to formally approach  _ Luisa _ for permission.

 

Poppy tore a small piece off the slice of crusty bread and used it to sop up the last of the sauce on her plate.  Minerva was refilling their glasses with one of the red wines that had been provided for the meal.

 

"Have you heard from Albus at all?"

 

"Nay. Irma es probably keepin' tha auld coot busy, Goddess willin'!"

 

Poppy giggled, before sipping from her glass. "Lucky for us then!"

 

"We've more importan' things ta do than ta deal wi' his mischief."  She nodded toward the other side of the table. "Such es plannin' how bes' ta keep an eye an those two."

 

"Don't forget  _ Kyna _ .  She's an eleven-year-old witch with the savvy of a twenty-five-year-old.  She bears watching as well, though, her curiosity may work in our favor, if we handle things just so." 

 

Minerva looked thoughtful as she listened. " 'Tis true 'nough. Aye, tha may work."

 

Kyna watched and listened intently as Callum spoke while Jami signed. "He finished another sketchbook of pictures, he wants to show you before you leave tomorrow."

 

Jami nodded, grinning at her.  He still had a bit of sauce on his chin.  She reached over with her napkin and wiped it off.  He signed, ' _ thank you _ .'

 

"Yer welcom', Jami. Ah'd like ta see yer pictures. Aft'r dinner than, we can set an hav' eh look."

 

Jami watched Callum finish signing then grinned at her again. 

 

pqpqpqpq

 

There was a flurry of activity in the morning, as everyone prepared to leave; Kingsley to the Ministry, and Minerva, Poppy, Severus, Remus, and  _ Kyna _ , back to Hogwarts.

 

Kingsley was holding Ivy, wiping tears from her cheeks as they whispered to each other.  Severus, Remus, and  _ Tori _ were huddled together, saying their goodbyes.  Jami and Callum were running back and forth between them, trying to get in a little more time before they all left.  Minerva and Poppy were talking near the far door, to  _ Luisa _ , their eyes straying to the others periodically.

 

The luggage was stacked neatly near the doors, and the elves were currently bringing baskets filled with an assortment of cheeses, meats, wine, and sweets for everyone to take back with them.  'Reminders of home' was how  _ Luisa _ had put it; as if any of them could ever forget time spent here.

 

_ Luisa _ pulled a small package from her pocket and handed it to Minerva. "A gift for  _ tua figlia _ \-- _ Kyna _ .  It is a full herbological reference set--as current as they come. Complete in two volumes, and are self-updating. She seemed to enjoy our time in the greenhouses so much, I thought she would appreciate it."

 

Minerva took the small package, gasping at the weight of something so small.  "Och! Ye dinnae hav' ta do this,  _ Luisa _ . She will be so excited, when she opens et.  She loves tha books tha' one."

 

"It is my pleasure to see young ones love plants and potions.  It should serve her well for a long time.  The spell will keep the volumes current."

 

Poppy took the package from Minerva's hand, weighing it in her palm.  She cast a  _ Featherweight Charm _ on it, before securing it in an inner pocket of her robes. She grinned at the other two. "Best keep it hidden when Pomona comes to tea then!"

 

_ Luisa _ had never met the Herbology Professor, but had heard much about her over the years, causing her to smirk.  All three woman began laughing.

 

While everyone was distracted, Jami wandered over to the basket by his Moony's trunk.  Lifting the lid, he placed a small paper-wrapped package in the basket, tucking it under the container filled with sweets he and Callum had helped make the day before. Closing and latching the lid again, he hurried back to his Moony, tugging on the man's robes to get his attention.  Remus smiled down at him, as he lifted him and swung him into his arms.  Jami wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and hugged him tight.  Oh, he was going to miss his Moony so much. 

 

Feeling the small arms squeeze him tight, he hugged back and kissed the messy hair.  His cub, if only he could tuck the child in a pocket and take him-- but no, he was much safer here with  _ Tori, _ and  _ Luisa _ , and the others.  And Callum would be lost without him, as would Ivy.  He'd noticed how attached Kingsley had become to the boys--as much as he has to Ivy.  Hmmm.  There's definitely a bonding in that pair’s future.  Mama  _ Luisa _ will be over the moon.

 

"Keep up your studies,  _ Mio Figlio _ , just as you have been.  And help Jami and Callum too.  You have all been doing very well."

 

" _ Si, Madre' _ .  I will."

 

Severus hugged his son close.  Merlin! The boy's head reached his chest!  He sighed.  They grow up far too quickly.  It seemed as though only yesterday, he was holding a toddling  _ Tori _ in his lap.

 

" _ Madre' _ ? You and Papa will visit again, soon?"

 

Wide eyes looked up at him, making his heart clench. He gave his son an extra squeeze. " _ Si! Mio Figlio!  _ As soon as we possibly can."

 

Kingsley was preparing to leave, when he felt both of his legs suddenly weighted down.  There was a small boy wrapped around each of his legs, as two pairs of wide sad eyes looked up at him. 

 

Kingsley coaxed them to let go, then squatted down, and gathered the two imps to him. "Hey, no sad faces."

 

The boys just hugged him tight, burying their faces in the sides of his neck.  He could feel moisture against his skin, as he rubbed his hands up and down their backs.  Ivy reached down and combed her fingers slowly through their hair; something that always seemed to calm them.  She and Kingsley shared a look of empathy, her own tears forgotten.  Pulling the boys back so he could see their faces, he wiped away their tears and kissed their foreheads.  Ivy crouched down next to him, so she could sign.

 

"I promise to come back for a visit when I have a break between missions and piles of paperwork. I promise. I'm going to miss you--and your Mum--just as much as you'll miss me.  We can owl, yeah?"

 

Both boys nodded, sniffling and wiping at their eyes. Ivy stood.

 

"Good. Now, one more hug for the road."  He held his arms open, and was almost knocked over, landing on his bum instead. His ' _ oompf _ ' of surprise drew everyone else's attention and laughter ensued.

 

_ Faegen _ entered the Entrance Hall, silently and unnoticed, as usual. " _ Signora _ , it is time."

 

Tbc...

 

\--------------------------------------------------

  
_ tua figlia _ – Italian for 'your daughter.'


	116. A Mystery Illness and Curiosity Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**_Honor, Chapter 116, A Mystery Illness and Curiosity Satisfied_ **

 

3,019 words

 

Minerva sat at her desk, going over essays and exams from her Transfiguration students.  Lucius had left her copious notes on the lessons he'd conducted and on the students' progress.  She was extremely grateful for his thoroughness.  She couldn't have done a much better job herself.  She really needed to speak to him of the possibility he may consider substitute teaching again in the future, if needed.  She would have the elves keep their rooms empty and ready for immediate occupancy just in case.

 

He had gone home for the holiday, and hadn't planned on returning.  It had been sad to see little Draco's pouty expression when he waved goodbye knowing that he wouldn't be here everyday anymore. 

 

It had been only a few weeks since term had started again, and the Headmaster had been surprisingly quiet since they'd all returned from holiday.  He seemed to be brooding, not that it mattered to her, as long as he stayed out of mischief.  She had plenty to take care of without having to worry about what he could be plotting next.  She'd noticed lately, the irritated looks he'd been receiving from Irma.  Something had to have occurred while they were away to upset the normally calm woman.  Usually the only thing that upset her was abuse of her beloved books.

 

A knock at her door drew her attention. "Enter!"

 

Poppy slipped in the door and closed it behind her.  She looked rather flustered, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, as she sat wearily in one of the chairs facing Minerva's desk.  Minerva removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes.  Setting her glasses down, she eyed her mate.

 

"What's troubling you, Pops dear?"

 

"Do you remember me mentioning the two students I kept in the Hospital Wing over the weekend?"

 

Minerva nodded silently.

 

"Well, they are still ill.  Now, even more so than when I admitted them.  And this morning, four more students arrived with the same symptoms... and two more this afternoon, right before I came to see you."

 

"Oh dear!  Shall I inform St. Mungo's then?  Have you determined what it is yet?"

 

Poppy rotated her head, attempting to release tension from her neck and shoulders. "Sadly, no.  It doesn't respond to any of the treatments I have attempted so far.  I have spoken to Severus hoping he may have any options for modifying the potions."

 

Replacing her glasses, Minerva reached for parchment and quill, whistling for her owl,  _ Conan _ .  "I will inform Albus, and contact St. Mungo's for assistance.  Do you need a cuppa, before you return to your office?"

 

Poppy gave her a tired smile. "That would be lovely, My Kitten."

 

"Anything for you,  _ Mo Annsachd _ ."

 

pqpqpqpq

 

The healer from St. Mungo's had arrived the next morning, bringing his own equipment and an assistant.  They were currently in the Hospital Wing with Poppy, examining the afflicted students.  Five more had been admitted during the night.

 

Minerva stood near the fireplace in the Headmaster's office, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the man sitting behind the desk, glaring back at her.

 

"It was not necessary to contact St. Mungo's, Minerva.  Poppy is quite capable--"

 

"I needn't be told of Poppy's capabilities, Albus.  I am quite aware of  _ all  _ Poppy's capabilities!  And as a Mediwitch, she is gifted, but this is something she has never seen before and the symptoms are quite alarming--as is the rate at which students are falling ill.  I'd think your primary concern would be the  _ welfare of the students _ !"

 

He cleared his throat and stroked his beard, as he reconsidered his approach.  It wouldn't do to upset and alienate the woman.  She was impossible when crossed, and she fiercely protected the children.  He was concerned for the children.  He was the Headmaster after all, but he just didn't want undue attention drawn in their direction.  That busy-body, Fudge, would come sniffing around, asking too many questions.  He couldn't chance the man deciding to ask about the Potter child.

 

Folding his hands on the desk, he shook his head and eased his expression into something more pleasant and agreeable before he looked up at her.  "It is fine, Minerva.  You did right to contact St. Mungo's.  Please keep me informed, especially if any of the Staff becomes ill.  We'll have to be prepared to arrange substitute professors."

 

"I don't think it would be wise to consider bringing anyone else into the school until it has been determined what this is, and if it is contagious. It’s a small blessing that this occurred  _ after _ Lucius and wee Draco departed."

 

"Very well.  Keep me informed then."

 

Her stance relaxed and she folded her hands in front of her, as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips.  "Thank you, Albus.  I will."

 

She turned and exited the office, the door clicking shut behind her, blocking the sound of her heels on the stairs.  He sat back in his chair and sighed, looking over to Fawkes.

 

"Sometimes I think I should have just continued working with Nicolas, instead of becoming Headmaster, Fawkes.  Far less headaches."

The  _ Phoenix _ trilled at him, before tucking his head back under his wing and going to sleep, avoiding further conversation from the Headmaster.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

_ Kyna _ waited behind the statue of the Dwarf guard on the third floor, peeking out every so often.  Soon, the sound of careful footsteps approached swiftly from the direction of the moving staircases.

 

" _ Kyna.  Kyna _ \--you there?"  Came a whispered voice.

 

Poking her head around the statue, she flashed the Weasley boys a huge grin.

 

"Aye.  Wha' kep' ye?"

 

"McGonagall came to the tower." Bill explained as both boys slid down the wall behind the statue to sit on either side of their friend. "Lots of students are getting sick and Madam Pomphrey has someone from St. Mungo's helping her."

 

"How many o' yer lions aer ill?" She asked as she pulled a handful of sweets from her robe pocket, and divided it between the three of them.

 

"Two First Years, one of the Fifth Years, and a Seventh Year.  Anyone from your House?"  Charlie looked worried.

 

Kyna shook her head. "Nay. Profess'r Snape spoke ta us b'fore Breakfast."

 

Bill unwrapped a sweet and took a bite. "I wonder if any of the professors have gotten it?"

 

"Nay. Se--Snape said tha oth'r profess'rs aer fine."  She tossed a  _ Blood Pop _ to Charlie. "Fer now, an'way."

 

"Still feel like setting that trap for Filch's cat?"  Bill asked with a wicked grin.

 

"Aye! Tha beast dinnae care fer ma _Mathair's_ _Animagus_."

 

"Let's go!" Charlie's grin a twin of his brother's.

 

Popping the last of the candy into their mouths, the three scampered to their feet and crept down the hall to the hidden stairs they'd found the week before.

 

pqpqpq

 

Remus lay back on the couch, his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles.  Severus lay stretched out on his back, next to him, his head in Remus' lap.  It had been a long day, between classes, tutoring, meetings, and helping Poppy, so his lover was exhausted.  He stroked his fingers through the long dark strands he'd unbraided, as he watched Severus sleep.  Long dark lashes against the milky skin; a light blush was barely visible on the high cheekbones. Thin lips were barely parted as slow even breaths coincided with the rise and fall of his lover's chest.  He'd been unable to coax Severus to change out of his teaching robes before lying down, so he waited until he was asleep to cast a spell to remove his clothes and replace them with one of his lover's well worn sleep robes.  He smiled as he stroked a hand along the soft green fabric. 

 

Puck leapt to the back of the couch, landing lightly behind Remus' head, despite her size.  She head-butted the side of his head, as a loud purr rumbled in her throat.  Reaching up to scratch the large tufted ears, Remus chuckled as she bumped him again. 

 

"Hello, Puck, Love.  Come to cuddle with us, have you?"

 

"Meorrroww!"

 

Severus stirred, Remus and Puck both watching silently until he settled down again.  Reaching up to playfully tug on of the cat's ears, he gently scolded her.

 

"Shhh! You don't want to wake him now.  He's exhausted."

 

"Brrow?"  She replied, her head tilted as she stared at him.

 

"He's fine, just knackered."

 

She turned and made her way along the back of the couch down to the opposite armrest, and onto Severus, walking carefully up his body.  Stopping on his torso, she lay down, stretched out, along his torso.  She sniffed around his throat; when she seemed satisfied; she laid her head on her paws and blinked at Remus.  Surprisingly, Severus never moved.

 

Remus shook his head. "Feeling a bit protective are we, my girl?"

 

His only answer was a very loud purr, as he went back to watching his lover sleep.

 

pqpqpqpq

 

_ Matry _ was strolling the grounds, alone, wrapped up in heavy robes against the chill.  Ever since that horrible confrontation last year with Professor Snape, she'd kept more to herself again, just as she had when she'd first arrived.  The others had tried to draw her out again to engage in activities and social gatherings amongst the Staff, but, it had been in vain.  Occasionally, she’d catch one or two of them watching her, a sad look in their eyes.  Oh, no one judged, not at all, but it was best to keep her distance except for the obligatory Staff Meeting or occasional tea with Minerva or with Rolanda--but only when the Flying Instructor became overly insistent. 

 

Since the Headmaster had been declared fit enough to return to full duties at the beginning of the new term, Minerva had stepped back into her original duties, including teaching.  This in turn meant that Lucius, and dear, dear Draco, had both returned to Wiltshire.  She missed them dearly, after becoming accustomed to seeing their friendly accepting gazes on a daily basis.  And such loving hugs from that tiny towheaded boy--they warmed her insides. 

 

Lucius had promised her that they would keep in contact and he had  _ Owled _ her twice.  The second, being an invitation to the manor for dinner.  That was the approaching Sunday, and she was anxious to see both of them again.  Turning to avoid a sudden gust of wind, as she pulled her hood up over her head, she realized her steps had taken her down toward the Groundskeeper's Hut.

 

"G'day, Prof'sser.  What brings ye out an'a brisk day li' this?" 

 

She turned again, as Hagrid rounded the round squat building, the half-grown Boarhound pup ambling along at his heels.  The half-giant had a large bundle of kindling balanced precariously on his shoulder and the handles of three huge water buckets grasped in his other fist, water sloshing over his boots as he walked.

 

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Hagrid."

 

"Jus' Hagrid, Ma'am--jus' Hagrid, li' Ah tol' ye, if ye please."  He grinned at her warmly.

 

"Hagrid, then.  Just taking a walk to clear my thoughts.  You seem to be quite busy.  I'll leave you to it--"

 

"Nonsense!  Nuthin' tha' can't wait!  Would ye join me fer a cuppa, Prof'sser?"  He asked before shoving the door to the hut open with his foot, standing aside, so she could enter first, and waited.

 

"Well..." She hesitated only a moment, then smiled. "Yes, thank you, Hagrid. I believe that is a wonderful idea."

 

"Grea’!”  He exclaimed as she preceded him into the hut.

 

Following her in, he kicked the door closed, dropped the wood into a bin by the fireplace, and set the buckets down in the corner. He then gestured toward one of two average sized chairs near the table.

 

"Please, sit. Ah'll put on tha kettle."

 

Unbuttoning and removing her outer robes, she laid them over the back of another chair, then sat down as she began to take in the rustic interior of Hagrid's humble home.  Despite it's rough appearance, it did feel comfortable and cozy.  She looked over to the corner where Hagrid seemed to be sorting through a large freestanding cabinet.

 

"Ah! There ye are!"  He announced as he turned toward the table, with a small sugar bowl and ewer of cream balanced in one hand and a delicate tea cup and saucer grasped between thumb and forefinger of the other hand.  A large mug dangled by the handle from his pinkie finger.

 

She watched, both amazed and amused as he maneuvered the mug to the table then held out the teacup and saucer to her.  Once relieved of those, he placed the sugar and cream on the table.  Reaching behind himself, to another shelf, he retrieved napkins, spoons, and a bowl of lemon wedges.  Next came the teapot, placed on a well-used trivet in the center of the table.  Finally he sat down, across from her, the chair creaking slightly as it took his weight.

 

"Hagrid, this cup and saucer are beautiful."  She commented as she examined the delicate porcelain, decorated with a pink rose pattern. 

 

The big man blushed. "Aw, 'tis nuthin'.  Jus' sumthin' Ah keep fer when tha Headmast'r or Headmistress come fer tea."

 

"Nonetheless, it's still lovely."  She held out her cup to be filled before adding a spoonful of sugar to it.

 

They chatted for a while about the happenings around the school, how each of them had enjoyed their Yule holidays, and upcoming events in the new term.  Hagrid had just opened a tin of biscuits that Minerva had given him for Yule, and set it on the table when a movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. 

 

"Would ye lik' ah biscuit? 'Tis from tha Headmistress."  He spoke, his gaze straying to Matry's hair as she patted at that odd flower. Odd, that it should still be alive in this cold weather.

 

"Thank you."  She selected two of the pale buttery shortbreads and placed them on the edge of her saucer, then quickly reached up to pat the flower again when it appeared to shudder.

 

She could see his fascination with it.  By now, she had learned of his fascination with all manner of creatures, and she'd known he'd been very curious about it ever since that first Staff Meeting.  Sighing, she reached up to remove it, cupping it between her palms.  As he watched she spoke softly in her native tongue.

 

"Hold out your hand, Hagrid. Palm up, please."

 

Once he'd extended his hand as asked, she held her hands over his palm, releasing their content into his hand gently.  Taking her hands away, she sat back, her hands folded on the table.  He stared at the delicate thing resting quite still in his hand.

 

" _ Kata _ ." Matry began, then slipped again, into her native tongue, speaking only a couple of sentences.

 

As he watched, it began to move; the odd flower was... unfolding... and stood!  His eyes widened when he realized a large, very fuzzy, pale blue and white arachnid now stood on his palm, looking at him with it's huge black multi-faceted eyes.

 

His gasp of surprise and awe broke the silence. "Ohhh!  She's ah beauty she is!"  Keeping his hand very still, he leaned in a bit to get a closer look.  "Oh yeah, yer a righ' beauty alrigh'!"

 

The arachnid made a clicking noise with it's pincers and bounced as if nodding.   _ Matry _ chuckled.

 

" _ Kata _ thanks you, Hagrid.  Being a vain creature, she agrees with you."

 

He chuckled in amusement as  _ Kata _ scurried up his arm to perch on his shoulder, reaching out with her pincers to stroke a strand or two of his hair.  Matry just shook her head and sipped her tea.

 

"Ah  _ knew  _ tha was no ord'nary flower in yer hair!"

 

She smiled at him. "Yes, I had noticed your curiosity."

 

Reaching up a finger to carefully stroke the soft hair, he looked at  _ Matry _ .  "Wha' sorta creature is she, then?"

 

"She's a special breed of magickal arachnid, a  _ Syberian Topaz Stalker _ , that a dear family friend of mine, breeds and raises.  He is trying to increase their numbers since there are so few in nature anymore.  He refers to them as spiders, though they are only distantly related to the insects.   _ Kata _ ' _ s  _ kind are more closely related to the  _ Acromantula. _ "

 

"Ahhh."  Hagrid replied in a knowing manner.  He was still stroking  _ Kata  _ with a single finger, and the creature was emitting a sound that was suspiciously similar to a purr. This in turn caused a rumbling chuckle from Hagrid.

 

"Wha' does tha wee lassie fancy for her meals then?" 

 

_ Matry _ began a detailed explanation of her  _ Familiar's _ habits and preferences, those common to the breed and those particular to  _ Kata  _ while Hagrid refilled their cups.   _ Kata  _ was quite content to remain on the half-giant's shoulder as she was discussed.

 

Tbc...

_______________________________

 

_ Mo Annsachd --  _ Scottish Gaelic for 'My Beloved."

 

Mysterious illness/symptoms -- nausea, vomiting, chills, high fever, escalated heart rate, difficulty breathing, convulsions, coma, delayed effect--magical core affected.  Half-bloods don't become nearly as ill, and recover a bit more easily and quickly than the Muggleborns.

  
_ Syberian Topaz Stalker -  _ This beastie is a creation of the authors and exists only in this universe. Accio_Kilt loathes spiders so  _ Kata _ is her one nod to the creatures, and resembles more a children’s pastel plushie than anything frightening.


	117. More Mystery Illness and Odd Behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 117, More Mystery Illness and Odd Behaviors**

 

2,206 words

 

Severus rolled over and sat up slowly.  It was still dark and Remus was sound asleep beside him.  Merlin! He felt awful!  His head ached and his stomach roiled. He frowned, trying to fight the feeling down.  It roiled again and he gagged. Throwing the covers back, he stumbled hurriedly to the loo, just in time to drop to his knees and empty the contents of his stomach.  After heaving for what seemed like forever, he laid his forehead on the edge of the stool, as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

"Sev, Luv. This is the third time this week."

 

Remus knelt beside him, pressing a warm flannel to his face, as he pulled him back to sit next to the tub.  Worried blue eyes stared into his as his face was gently wiped clean.  A cold glass of water was pressed into his hands, as Remus cast a  _ Cleansing  _ and  _ Mouth Freshening Charm _ . 

 

"You need to go see  _ Muime _ .  I'm worried about you.  What if you've contracted the same thing she is treating all those students for?"

 

Severus drained the glass and smacked his lips against the odd feeling left by the spells Remus had cast.  Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths praying his stomach would not rebel again.  Sensing that further bouts of sicking up were no longer forthcoming, he opened his eyes and looked up into the worried face of his lover.

 

"I'm fine, Remi.  It was most likely the seafood dish I ate last night.  It was much richer than I am accustomed to lately."

 

"Bollocks."  Remus exclaimed, as he helped Severus to his feet, steering him toward their bed again. "That doesn't explain the other times you've been ill.  I'm going to talk to  _ Máthair  _ and have your Apprentice take your morning classes so  _ Muime  _ can examine you." 

 

Severus pulled the covers up as Remus slid back into bed beside him.  "Nonsense.  She checked all of the staff over weeks ago when this started, as you recall.  We were all pronounced fit.  Things have been very stressful lately, which is most likely a contributing factor." 

 

Remus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "I disagree.  I'm still taking you to see  _ Muime  _ later this morning."

 

"We shall see..." Severus mumbled.  "Posie!"

 

The little elf appeared with a pop. "Yes, Master Severus?"

 

"Please bring me a cup of chamomile and peppermint tea."

 

"Right away, Master Severus.  Would Master Remus be wanting tea too?"

 

Remus shook his head. "No thank you, Posie."

 

She disappeared with a pop, and returned a moment later, handing a cup and saucer to Severus. 

 

"Thank you, Posie.  That will be all."

 

She smiled and was gone.  He sipped carefully at the hot liquid, sighing as he felt it reach his stomach.  He could feel his Mate's eyes on him, his displeasure evident. 

 

"Staring at me will not change my mind, Remi."

 

"Why are you being difficult?  Letting yourself be checked over would only take a few minutes."

 

"Auntie is already quite busy with the ill students. She doesn't need to be bothered with my touchy stomach.  And I have classes to teach, lessons to prepare, papers to grade, and potions to brew for those ill students." 

 

He reached into the drawer of his night table and retrieved a vial of _Headache_ _Potion_ , popped the top and downed it in one swallow. Setting the vial on the night table, he set his empty teacup next to it, and turned to lie down facing Remus.  Closing his eyes, he reached out to touch warm skin.

 

"Now, lie down with me and go back to sleep Remi, we both have to get up in a few hours."

 

@@@@@

 

When Remus awoke later that morning, Severus was nowhere to be seen.  Sitting up, he looked around, blearily, noticing the scent of the shower in the air.  The door to the loo was open but the light was out.  He pushed the covers away and stood, stretching until his back popped several times.  He strode into the main room. 

 

"Sev?"

 

Posie appeared. "Master Remus.  Tea is on the table.  Posie brought your robes for the day from your rooms, and the shower is ready.  Master Severus has already gone to the Great Hall.  He wanted Posie to tell you to come when you are ready."

 

"Thank you..."  He answered, his thoughts already running to why Sev was avoiding the issue and how to get him to see  _ Muime _ .  She nodded and was gone.

 

He drank a cup of tea, showered quickly, dressed and drank another cup, before grabbing his satchel.  Shrinking it, he pocketed it, grabbed his wand and his glasses and exited Severus' rooms and office.  Ten minutes later, he was sliding into his seat at the Staff table, wondering why Severus' seat was empty.  Looking around, he noticed that Poppy and Minerva were both missing. Scanning the tables, he noticed an alarming number of empty seats among the students. Albus twinkled at him, saying nothing, and returned to his porridge.

 

"What the bloody hell is going on this morning?"  He grumbled to himself, as his breakfast appeared. 

 

A few minutes later, Severus slid into his seat.  A cup of tea and his breakfast appeared in front of him.  "Morning, Remi."

 

"Why did you leave so early, and where have you been?  Where's  _ Máthair?" _

 

"Four of my Snakes ended up in the Hospital Wing last night and this morning--including Mr. Wylie.  They have contracted the illness.  I had to take responsibility for Bezoar for the time being.  He is currently with Puck." 

 

"I'm sorry Sev.  Was  _ Máthair _ with you?"

 

"Auntie Min had to take three more of her Lions to the Hospital Wing as well.  That makes it eight students from her House in hospital now."

 

The sound of a chair falling over, followed by several gasps, drew their attention to the other end of the Staff table.  All eyes were on that end of the table, professors and students alike.  Remus and Severus stood to get a better look.

 

Michael Harvey, the Muggle Studies professor lay unconscious on the floor.  Two male house elves appeared, grabbed the man's robes and disappeared.  Albus stood and motioned everyone to return to their seats and their meals, then sat back down himself.  Everyone obeyed with the exception of one of the Hufflepuff Seventh Years.  Remus recognized the young man rushing out of the Great Hall as Harvey's Apprentice. The young man would be in charge of the Muggle Studies classes while his mentor was ill.  Remus looked over at Severus, feeling the worry come over him again.

 

"Sev--"  He began.

 

"I have to get to my classroom."  Severus leaned down to whisper in his ear, as he squeezed his shoulder. "I'll see you at the midday meal, Luv."

 

"But--"

 

He turned in time to see the ends of Severus' teaching robes disappear through the Staff Door.  He sat back and stared into his teacup.  His appetite had disappeared as well.  Grabbing the toast from the edge of his plate, he scooped the eggs up and put them between the slices and wrapped the whole thing in his napkin.  Casting a  _ Sealing Spell, _ he pocketed the sandwich, drained his teacup and rose.  Heading out the door, he figured he may as well get an early start as well.

 

@@@@@

 

They met again at dinner that night, eating in Remus' rooms instead of the Great Hall.  Severus looked pale and drawn.  He'd barely finished his marking for the day, when he laid his head down and fell asleep amid the parchments.  Remus moved the inkwell and quill out of the way.  When he was about to  _ Levitate  _ Severus to the bedroom, the flames in the hearth flared green.

 

"Remus?"

 

" _ Máthair _ ?"  Remus knelt, noticing the worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?  Are more students ill?"

 

"Yes, sadly.  Poppy has admitted six more students.  You were in the Great Hall this morning when Michael fell ill?" 

 

"Yes. Passed out cold.  How is he?"

 

"Just as ill as the others.  Is Severus there with you?"  She leaned a bit trying to see behind him.

 

"He's fallen asleep on his marking I'm afraid.  I was about to put him to bed when you called." 

 

"One of the six is another of his Slytherins.  The others are from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and another of my Lions."  She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.  "Poppy has declared a quarantine.  All Hogsmeade weekends and passes have been cancelled. No visitors to the school are allowed until further notice. Teachers will dine in their quarters and students in their towers. She is working on a masking spell to protect the remaining staff and students.  Until then, classes are suspended as well.  I have been speaking with all the Professors, asking them to set up a reading and study schedule for the students so they do not fall too far behind."

 

"The students are going to become restless."

 

"We will encourage pursuit of the clubs, albeit in smaller groups within the Houses, with the Prefects in charge.  Only Heads of House will be allowed within their own Houses.  The only exception will be Poppy and the staff here from St. Mungo's."

 

"All right.  I will appraise him of the situation."  He paused, thinking for a moment, trying to come to a decision. 

 

"Remus?  You can ask me..."  She smiled when he looked up.  "I know that look, my Wolf."

 

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "It's Sev,  _ Máthair. _   I know  _ Muime  _ examined the Staff and said all were healthy.  But now, Michael has fallen ill, and Severus has been under the weather on and off for the last week.  I've tried to convince him to have her examine him again but he refuses, saying she is too busy, as is he." 

 

She shook her head.  "He always was a stubborn child.  I would  _ Firecall Luisa _ but I don't want to alarm her... I will speak with him in the morning.  Even if he has not contracted the mystery illness, he could still be ill with something else, and we cannot have more of the Staff incapacitated."

 

"Alright then.  Thank you,  _ Máthair." _

 

"Go get some sleep, my Wolf.  Tomorrow will be another long day."

 

"Blessed dreams,  _ Máthair. _ "

 

"And to you as well, my son."

 

Remus stood again, flexing his knees to get the feeling back into his legs.  He cast a  _ Levitation Spell _ on his Mate and guided him to the bedroom.  Posie appeared when the bedroom door closed and proceeded to tidy the lounge and their desks.

 

@@@@@

 

Albus sat back in his overstuffed chair behind the massive desk. Parchments littered one side of the desk, a stack of ancient tomes, the other; all of it surrounded by the odd whirring and clicking artifacts he was fond of collecting.  The tea tray sat forgotten next to the half-empty dish of lemon drops.

 

He held one of those tomes in his hands now, turning the pages slowly as he read, an occasional smirk or smile touching his lips when he read particular paragraphs.  If one were to observe, they would wonder where these old faded and dog-eared books had come from, because it was obvious they hadn't seen the inside of Madam Pince's immaculate library.  

 

"Yes. Yes. That would work fine. The wording here is different than in this book, but the same meaning. Someone must not have watched their translating very well."

 

He set the book aside, laying it open on the desk, and picked up another, "Here it says that the shadows will protect the Chosen One. Well I do hide in the shadows."

 

He laid that one down and picked up a third, leafing through it carefully. Running his finger down the page, he stopped and read for a few minutes.

 

"Ah, yes, this might work to control things."  He grinned, and sat back in his chair, popping a lemon drop in his mouth, "I think that will do for now."

 

Fawkes peered around the man, as if he were trying to read over his shoulder.  Those golden eyes moved rapidly.  The Phoenix sat up suddenly, clicking his beak and ruffled his feathers, making him appear larger. 

 

Albus turned and gazed at his  _ Familiar _ . "There. There, old friend. No need to be upset.  All is as it should be.  Or it will be as soon as I find that boy."

 

The magic in the walls of the room seemed to shift, but only Fawkes noticed.

  
Tbc...


	118. Evasions, Breakthroughs, and Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor Chapter 118, Evasions, Breakthroughs, and Visitors**

 

2,079 words

 

Minerva did indeed attempt to corner Severus about seeing Poppy, but the young man was just as skilled at sidestepping her as he had Remus.  The quarantine seemed to work in his favor, much to everyone else's chagrin. 

 

He and Remus spent quite a bit of their time together, and Remus made several attempts to talk to him, but to no avail.  Changing the subject, ignoring him, diverting him with kisses then sex, using the excuse he had to brew more potions.  Even Remus' libido betrayed him. 

 

This went on for several weeks, as students were both admitted and discharged from Poppy's care.  Michael Harvey was still ill, and was in a private room away from the student patients.  Two weeks ago,  _ Matryosha  _ had suddenly fallen ill in her rooms and been found by a house elf bringing her dinner.  She now resided in one of the other private rooms in the school Hospital ward. 

 

It was at this point that Poppy and the Healer from St. Mungo's had a breakthrough.  They'd been testing the recovered students and determined that only Muggleborns and Half-Bloods had fallen ill.  Additionally, their magick had been adversely affected, the Muggleborns moreso than the Half-Blood students.  One poor Hufflepuff, a Fifth Year, had to be sent home to her Muggle family, her magic almost gone.  It was, as yet, unknown if her magic would return to previous levels, and she would remain under outpatient care of St. Mungo's for the time being.  The rest of the afflicted students had lost varying levels of their magic, and continued to be monitored even though they'd returned to their Houses.   Severus was beside himself with worry about young Mr. Wylie.  He was just now recovering and it had yet to be determined how much the young Slytherin's magic had been depleted.

 

There was great concern for Michael now, since he was Muggleborn.   _ Matryosha _ , they were unsure about since her personnel file did not disclose the status of her birth--something Minerva found quite odd, though she suspected the younger woman was most likely a Half-Blood.  Remus had been reexamined immediately, but it became evident that his  _ Were _ status protected him from the illness.  The remainder of the Staff was, thankfully immune, being either Purebloods, or magical beings themselves. This information brought about a concerted sigh of relief.  Minerva found it somewhat odd that Albus didn't seem overly concerned especially considering the adverse effects on the students' magic.  But then the man had been acting odd for some time.  

 

It was late in the evening, and Severus currently sat at Jonas' bedside, Bezoar asleep in his lap.  He watched the boy sleep, eyes rolling back and forth below their lids, soft curls haloing his head on the pillow, his breathing slow and steady.  Severus' hand stroked the  _ Kneazle  _ in his lap, of it's own volition it seemed; the action helping calm his distress over this boy he'd grown so fond of.

 

"He looks so small, Bezoar, this brave boy of yours."  He sighed. "I will be greatly saddened if his magic is affected as the others have been."

 

Bezoar raised his head, and fixed huge eyes on the dark ones that looked down at him.  He chirped and leaned back to give that hand a lick, before rising and leaping to the bed.  Turning twice, he settled down, curled against his wizard's side and began to purr loudly, blinking slowly back at Severus.

 

"Are you hiding some feline wisdom, hmmm, Bezoar?  Something you'd care to share with the rest of us?"

 

"If that cat had any information at all that could assist us, rest assured Severus, I would have obtained it already."

 

Poppy's hand came down on his shoulder as he looked up at the sound of her wearied voice.  The Mediwitch looked almost haggard.  The long hours, research, and the stress had all taken their toll. 

 

"Auntie, you should sit before you fall down.  You look dead on your feet."  He summoned a nearby chair, so it slid up to stop right behind her. "Sit, please!"

 

She settled into the chair with a relieved sigh. "I am so tired, Severus.  We've finally made progress.  But more students could fall ill before we find a way to stop this." 

 

He poured her a hot cup of tea from the tea tray on the night table and handed it to her.  As he watched, she sipped at it gratefully, sighing as the hot liquid warmed her insides. 

 

"Have you learned anything new?"  He asked, keeping his voice down. 

 

Her eyes flicked to the sleeping boy as she set the cup back onto it's saucer.  Pulling her wand she cast  _ Privacio _ , before turning to him as she stowed her wand.

 

"Healer Wilford suspects this illness was... created."

 

His eyes widened. "Created?!"

 

"Yes, and purposely introduced.  He must do further research but he is sure of it.  He's gone to speak to a contact he has in the  _ Unspeakables _ Department."

 

" _ Unspeakables _ ?"  He asked, confused.

 

"This is not something that can easily be done.  That alone frightens me.  And to loose something like this on innocent children... and why, I can't even begin to imagine."  She rubbed a hand over her face. "I just don't want to think about it anymore, at least for a little while."

 

"Understandable."  He reached for the teapot to refill his cup. "You should head to bed.  Get some rest yourself."

 

She drained her cup then handed it to him for a refill.  "I do believe you are long overdue for a checkup, Severus.  Shall we take care of that now, since you are already here?"

 

She waved her wand, canceling the privacy spell, as she crooked an eyebrow at him. He glanced toward Jonas' sleeping form, as he squirmed in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable, his gaze not returning to hers.  Feeling a pull on his sleeve, he turned to see her standing as she tried to pull him to his feet as well.

 

"Come now, Severus.  Come sit over on the bed in the empty room so I can check you over." 

 

He stumbled to his feet, narrowly avoiding the chairs, since she had a firm grip on his sleeve.  Once he righted himself, he planted his feet and tugged back.

 

"Auntie, really.  I'm fine.  I just--"

 

The doors banged open, as three students stumbled into the room, two supporting the other.  Their faces and barely discernible Gryffindor robes were covered in a brownish-green goo. 

 

"Madam Pomphrey!" One of them called.

 

She darted out of the room into the main ward, rushing toward them, Severus on her heels.  Severus, taller than his godmother, was able to see them before they crossed half the room.  Two redheads and...

 

" _ Kyna _ ? Is that you?"  Poppy began.

 

Severus stopped right behind her.  " _ Kyna _ ! What did--"

 

Just then, he was hit with an overpowering smell, and his stomach flipped and clenched as bile rose into his throat.  Clamping a hand over his mouth, he spun on his heels and ran for the loo, slamming the door behind him.  Poppy, occupied with the three Gryffindors, didn't notice, but that didn't mean it went unnoticed.   _ Kyna _ found the pale green tint to her 'brother's' face quite intriguing, cataloging it for future contemplation.

 

Several minutes later, the three were dressed in hospital pajamas, cleaned up and in adjoining beds.  Poppy fussed back and forth between her patients, casting spells, scolding, and muttering to herself.  The door to the loo cracked open for a moment, then opened slowly and quietly as Severus stepped out, his eyes on the Mediwitch.   _ Kyna _ looked up and saw him put a finger to his lips, as he swept silently and quickly across the room.  She watched as the doors closed behind him, finding it interesting that he was still quite pale with that greenish tint to his skin.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

" _ Zio Mutevole! _ "   _ Tori  _ exclaimed as he entered the library, Jami and Callum on his heels. 

 

Moody turned in his seat and opened his arms. "My! My! Where did the small boys get to that I saw the last time I visited?  You have grown so much, all three of you!"  

 

_ Tori _ and Jami rushed into his embrace, Jami climbing into his lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, as the older boy leaned against Moody's chest.  Callum still hung back a little, unsure.  He was still a bit intimidated by the man's appearance. 

 

_ Luisa  _ motioned to him.  "Come along,  _ amato bambino _ .   _ Signore Mutevole _ will not hurt you."  When he shook his head and hesitated, she motioned to him again.  "Come. Come." 

 

"C-Call'm!" Jami gasped out, waving his hands at his cousin.

 

When Callum looked up, Jami's fingers flew as he signed furiously that  _ Zio Mutevole _ wanted to say hello, and that he shouldn't be scared.  He wasn't hurting Tori or himself. 

 

Moody had cast the spell on his magical eye, when he'd arrived, to keep it still; that had seemed to unnerve the boy more than anything.  This was the only situation that ever made him regret not getting a magical eye that appeared normal to others.  Perhaps he should look into it if he was going to continue visiting here...

 

He held out a hand toward Callum, palm up, and waited while everyone watched.  Slowly Callum reached out and slid his hand into the larger one, Moody closing his fingers over it and pulling the boy gently toward him. 

 

"That's a brave little man, now.  Come say hello with your mates."

 

Callum stared warily up at the older man, from below the long fringe of his bangs.  Moody gave him a small tame smile.  Glancing toward  _ Nonna _ , he noticed she looked pleased, as she nodded at him.  He felt himself being pulled against  _ Tori _ , nestled between him and  _ Zio Mutevole's _ leg. 

 

"Now, tell me, my little men. What wonderful things have you been experiencing since my last visit?"

 

Tori's hands flew as he spoke, translating for Jami.  Jami looked from  _ Tori _ to Moody's face, motioning with his hands, pantomiming with one hand drawing on the palm of his other hand.  Moody's brows went up.

 

"Has my little artist been drawing again?"

 

Jami nodded excitedly, as Callum bounced on his heels, his excitement pushing away his fear. 

 

"J-Jami draws be-beautiful pictures!" 

 

"Oh, I know he does.  Perhaps I will have the honor of seeing some of the new ones while I am here?"  He asked, giving the small boy a wide-eyed pleading look, causing him to burst into giggles.

 

"Perhaps,  _ Signore Mutevole _ would like to join us for the midday meal, and Jami can show him his sketchbooks afterward?  And, both of you can tell him of the projects both of you have been working so hard on lately." 

 

Moody looked skyward, appearing to be in deep thought, and trying to make a decision.  The boys watched him intently, quickly beginning to bounce and squirm with impatience.  Jami leaned up and put a hand on his cheek to get his attention.  He looked down into three pleading faces.

 

"Yes,  _ Luisa _ , I believe I will stay."

 

Jami clapped as the older boys cheered.  Moody hugged all the boys to him, enjoying the youthful exuberance his presence had prompted.  He could get used to this.   _ Luisa  _ clapped her hands lightly.

 

" _Tori_. Would the three of you please inform the kitchen elves that _Signore_ _Mutevole_ will be joining us for the meal.  We have business to discuss now, so off with you." 

 

" _ Si, Nonna _ .  Come Callum."  He motioned to Jami. "Come Jami." 

 

_ Luisa _ and Moody watched as the older boys helped Jami down and then hurried out of the room to do as they'd been asked.  Once the door clicked shut behind them,  _ Luisa  _ turned to him, seriousness reflected in her gaze.

 

"Tell me of the Headmaster, Alastor."

  
Tbc...

_______________________

_amato bambino -_ Italian. Loved child.


	119. Midnight Snacks and Picking Up a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor Chapter 119, Midnight Snacks and Picking Up a Snake**

 

1,835 words 

 

"Professor Snape, Sir!" Blinky exclaimed, as she turned, her arms full of clean plates.  "What is Professor doing in the kitchens so late?  Can Blinky bring Professor Snape something to eat or drink?"

 

Severus moved to sit at one of the tables closest to the large hearth, a fire burning merrily, casting a warmth into the huge room.  Pulling his robes tighter around himself, he couldn't seem to shake the ever present chill in the bowels of the castle.  He turned to the little elf, noticing two more waiting a few steps behind her, to help fulfill whatever was his epicurean desire.

 

"For now, I'd like some drinking chocolate with a bit of peppermint, please."

 

The elves' ears drooped a bit, when he didn't ask for something to eat.  Noticing this, he was quick to continue.

 

"I am still deciding what I would like to eat."  He clutched his stomach as a light flush of nausea passed over him.

 

One of the other elves snapped his fingers, a small plate appearing on the table, at the same time as a huge mug of drinking chocolate appeared next to it, steam curling up lazily from it. 

 

"Minky recommends ginger biscuits, still warm from the ovens, to settle Professor Snape's stomach.  There are shavings of fresh ginger root in them."

 

Severus selected one from the plate and bit into it.  Chewing slowly, he enjoyed the spicy ginger flavor as it burst across his tongue.  Swallowing, he took another bite, as the elves watched silently, a knowing look in their eyes.  By the time he finished it, his stomach was calmed again and he reached for his mug to wash the last of it down.  Turning to the elves, he gave them a small smile.

 

"Thank you.  That was an excellent suggestion.  I am feeling much better." 

 

Three sets of ears perked straight up, as wide smiles appeared on the elves' faces.  Minky stepped forward.

 

"Professor will be telling the elves when they's be wanting something else to eat?" 

 

Severus was sipping his chocolate and reaching for another biscuit as the elf spoke, not really paying attention.  "Yes, thank you."  He mumbled, his attention now focused on his renewed hunger. 

 

The elves hurried away, talking excitedly amongst themselves, returning to their tasks.  Quick surreptitious glances kept an eye on the professor from all corners of the large castle kitchen as Severus worked his way through the half dozen biscuits and the large mug of drinking chocolate.  They knew he'd be asking for something else soon.  Just about the time he looked as though he was going to turn, Blinky appeared at his side, her eyes on his face, expectation in her gaze.  He started slightly when he noticed her standing there. 

 

"What would Professor like Blinky to prepare for him now?"

 

"May I have some  _ Tka Thang _ ... and some...  _ Papdi Chat _ ?"

 

"Would Professor like some  _ Chai _ , as well?"  She rubbed her small hands together as an excited shout came from a far corner of the kitchen.

 

Severus looked up, curiously, toward the sound.

 

"That is  _ Nahndi _ , Professor.  New house elf in the kitchens that has come from Wizarding School in India.  She is excited to be cooking for Hogwarts Professor, Sir." 

 

"I look forward to the tasting."  He answered, flicking a interested glance toward the darker-skinned elf with a design on her forehead, he could just see heading into one of the pantries. 

 

A half hour later, a very pleased  _ Nahndi  _ stood by, her hands folded in front of her as she watched the tall dark professor with the special aura, hum with delight as he worked his way through the soup and the small appetizers.  The look of pleased bliss on his face as he tasted each bite cemented her place here among her fellow elves.  The others looked at her with approval and acceptance in their eyes. 

 

Dabbing at his mouth, he looked down into eyes as black as his own.  "That was absolutely delicious!  Do you make  _ Korma _ ?  Or  _ Lamb Boti _ ?" 

 

"Yes, Professor.   _ Nahndi  _ can make.   _ Nahndi  _ can make many dishes from India.  Professor only needs to ask and  _ Nahndi  _ would be pleased and honored to cook for him--and his own."  Her eyes flicked briefly to his abdomen before returning to his face.  "Would Professor like more  _ Chai _ ?" 

 

"Oh my, no.  I am quite pleasantly full now.  I believe I can sleep now.  Thank you very much--all of you."  Severus looked around as he rose, the elves nodding happily in his direction.  They watched as he strolled across the kitchen and disappeared through the portrait.

 

_ Nahndi  _ turned to Minky and Blinky, a knowing smile on her face. "The special one will be back often as the new life within will demand more nourishment.   _ Nahndi  _ must make sure we have ingredients for all dishes he may ask for." 

 

She hurried off to the pantries, as the other elves returned to their duties.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Severus found himself down in the kitchens again the following night and for several nights after that.  At the moment, he was walking upstairs, heading to the Hospital Wing to check on Mr. Wylie, the only one of his  snakes still abed; but the boy was finally about to be released.  Bezoar perched around his shoulders, his nose twitching rapidly as he watched Severus eat bits of warm  _ Kabuli Naan _ bread from a folded napkin.  The warm Indian bread filled with nuts and fruit had been delivered to his rooms right before he'd left them.  The little Indian house elf had been sending small snacks like this up to his rooms every morning and in the mid afternoons, some with the addition of fresh fruit and yogurt.  He'd noticed lately that his stomach had been much calmer.  It was such a relief to not spend most mornings hanging his head over the bowl in the loo.  He was just too busy to have to deal with that.

 

Just as he reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, he popped the last bite into his mouth, and licked his fingers.  Banishing the napkin, he pushed the doors open and entered the large open ward, looking around for his other godmother.  The Mediwitch must have sensed his entry because she hurried out of her office to greet him.

 

"Good Morning, Severus!  You are looking quite well this morning.  Are you feeling better then?  Perhaps, before we discuss Mr. Wylie, I could--"  She reached into her pocket for her wand.

 

"No."  He held a hand up, and took a step back. "I must get Jonas back to Slytherin so he can get settled with his housemates again.  Bezoar has been quite restless lately as well."

 

She eyed him, her jaw set. "Severus--"

 

"Professor Snape, Sir!  You're here!"

 

Severus spun on his heels and strode to the bed near the window, Bezoar leaping from his shoulder to the bed as he reached it.  The  _ Kneazle  _ meowed loudly and head butted the boy who giggled as he stroked a hand down his  _ Familiar's _ back. 

 

"You are looking much better, Mr. Wylie.  How are you feeling this morning?  Ready to return to your House and resume your studies?" 

 

"Oh yes!  I've been ever so bored!"  His eyes cut toward the Mediwitch standing behind Severus. "Oh, sorry Madam Pomphrey!  I didn't mean--"

 

"Nonsense, Mr. Wylie.  I am happy to be able to discharge you.  This means I have done my job appropriately and helped you."  She smiled warmly at him, holding out the stack of folded clothing. "Now off with you to bathe and dress.  You don't want Professor Snape to be late for his first class."

 

"Yes, Ma'am."  Jonas quipped, as he slid from the bed and taking the clothing.

 

They watched him disappear through the door on the opposite wall, the  _ Kneazle  _ on his heels, right before the door closed with a click. 

 

He turned to Poppy, his voice lowered. "How were his last tests?  How badly have his magickal levels been affected?" 

 

"By about thirty percent at the most, but he is experiencing some random erratic fluctuations and bursts of magic as well."  She sighed. "Have you had any further progress in your research?"

 

He shook his head. "No.  Not as yet, but, a few things do look promising." 

 

"Well, good.  I shall remain positive as I continue to communicate with St. Mungo's on this.  Have the special classes been arranged then?"

 

"Yes.  Minerva, Filius, Pomona and I met with the Headmaster yesterday, and received approval from the Headmaster and the Board of Governors.  The affected students will receive additional tutoring until we determine the extent and the longevity of the damages to their magick."

 

"Thankfully, only a few lost their magic completely, but there were still several heavily affected.  My heart aches for all of them."

 

"As does mine, Auntie." He replied quietly as the door to the loo opened.

 

They turned, clearing their expressions of any questionable emotions and watched the boy fairly skip across the room, Bezoar on his heels.  The happiness to be leaving the Hospital Wing fairly radiated from him, causing Severus to chuckle.

 

"Are you ready then to rejoin your housemates?  They seemed eager to see you again."

 

"Oh yes, Professor!"  Jonas exclaimed as Bezoar gave a loud mreoww as if he agreed.

 

They all laughed as they looked down at the  _ Kneazle _ sitting next to Jonas.  Poppy fixed Jonas with a no nonsense gaze.

 

"You will come and see me twice a week, so I may evaluate how you are fairing.  Healer Wilford and his colleagues at St. Mungo's are still working hard to find a way to restore your magick and that of your fellow students."

 

Large eyes studied her before glancing to Severus and back. "You and Professor Snape are helping too, right?" 

 

"Of course we are."  She looked taken back by the question.

 

"Good!"  He beamed as he spoke. "Then we will all be fine!  Can we go now, Professor Snape?"

 

Severus held out his hand to guide Jonas to the doors. "Yes, that would be advisable as it is almost time for me to set up my classroom.  I will see you at the midday meal, Madam Pomphrey."

 

"Have a pleasant morning, Severus.  And you as well, Mr. Wylie."  Poppy replied as they exited the Hospital Wing.

 

Tbc...

 _____________________________________________

 

Indian dishes were taken from this menu:

http://www.himalayasrestaurant.com/index.html


	120. Mutual Concern, Devious Plans, and Surprise Attentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 120,** **Mutual Concern, Devious Plans, and Surprise Attentions**

 

2,449 words

 

Poppy dragged herself wearily to the Floo. "Deputy Headmistress' rooms!"  She called as she threw the powder into the flames, stepping in after. 

 

Minerva looks up at the familiar sound, from where she sits at her vanity dressed in only her shift, as she removed the spells from her long hair, taking it down for the night.  She smiled as her mate walked slowly into the room.

 

"Hello, Luv.  The bath is ready for you.  Scented oils and bubbles aplenty, just as you prefer."  She watched Poppy drop to sit on the bed, spelling her boots open to slip them from her sore feet. "Would you like me to take down your hair for you?" 

 

"Oh, that would be lovely!  My arms are so tired I don't think I can even lift my wand."  Poppy sighed. 

 

She watched Minerva rise, her hair a red fall down her back now, swaying gently as she walked across the room, admiring how well she still moves despite her age.  Her heart beat more strongly as she contemplated how much she loves her Kitten.  As Minerva sat on  the bed beside her, she turned to give her access to the tightly wound braids at the back of her head.  Soon she feels the release of her hair as it cascades down her back, long fingers massaging the pinching ache from her scalp.  Her hair's been confined longer than normal today and she winces initially, then sighs as the pain retreats. 

 

"Mmmm... nice..."

 

Warm lips brush the side of her neck as fingers come around to unbutton the front of her uniform robes.  As her skin is bared, Minerva's fingers stray to stroke lightly.  She hums and leans back, as her arms are helped free of the sleeves, those warm lips never leaving their loving attentions against her neck and shoulder. 

 

"I've added some of your favorite healing oils to the bath."  Minerva whispers against her ear.  "We both can enjoy a soak together."

 

"Splendid." She whispers as she turns her head to capture those lips in a light kiss. "Help me the rest of the way out of these robes." 

 

It doesn't take long, and soon they are sliding with deep sighs of pleasure, into the steamy scented water, the huge tub accommodating both of them comfortably. Poppy leans back against Minerva, as the soft flannel caresses her skin.  Up her arm, across and down the other, then down over her breasts, stroking softly, the movement causing small ripples in the water, the thick layer of bubbles across the top bobbing away.  She lays her head back on Minerva's shoulder as her hands slide down the legs bracketing her own under the water, her touch a gentle caress.  She sighs again, deeply, as Minerva continues to bathe her, and the potions in the water ease away the aches and pains in her muscles. 

 

"Were you able to finish up in the Hospital Wing tonight?" 

 

"Yes.  Thankfully.  Jonas was the last of the students to be released, as you know.  Michael and  _ Matryosha _ were finally moved to their own rooms this morning, allowing the Apprentices and I to finally clean and sterilize the entire wing--thoroughly.  We used the new spells Morgan sent over from St. Mungo's.  He promised they would eradicate any traces of the illness remaining." 

 

"I certainly hope so."

 

"So do I.  It's been almost two months since the ward has been empty.  I would be very grateful to have a day or two where noone requires treatment."

 

"That would certainly be welcome."  Minerva poured some sweet smelling  _ Hair Cleansing Potion _ into her hands, rubbed them together and began working it into Poppy's hair.  "Were you ever able to corner Severus long enough to examine him?" 

 

Poppy hummed. "Mmmm... that feels good... no, he managed to dodge every attempt I made.  Claims he's feeling fine.  He didn't think I noticed, but a few weeks ago, when  _ Kyna _ got up to mischief with the Weasley boys and their prank backfired on them--you remember, yeah?" 

 

"Uh hum. "

 

"Well the smell of that awful goo they were covered in, sent him running for the loo.  White as a sheet he was.  Later, when I had time to think, I wondered..."  She leaned back and fixed her mate with a knowing gaze.

 

Minerva's eyes widened.  "You don't think...?"

 

"I do.  And I've been watching him since.  When he delivers the potions for the stores in the afternoons, I've noticed he smells spicy--like curry."

 

"There's that new house elf from India in the kitchens."

 

"Yes. So I asked Doria when she delivered the linens a few days ago.  It seems Severus has been an almost nightly visitor to the kitchens.   _ Nanhdi _ , the new elf has been cooking all sorts of Indian dishes for him." 

 

"He isn't one for eating at night, normally." 

 

"No, he isn't.  Usually it's only tea if he's having problems sleeping.  And the visits to the kitchen started only about three weeks ago.   And he's been having a nosh between meals.  Doria mentioned  _ Nanhdi  _ sends small meals to his rooms in the mornings and at late afternoon."

 

"Have you noticed any physical changes?

 

"No, but it's hard to tell with the potions robes and the loose Elfin clothing he prefers to wear." 

 

"Hmmm."

 

She leaned her head back as her hair was rinsed, and washed again.  They remained silent as her hair was rinsed again then as a  _ Conditioning Potion _ was worked through it.  Minerva twisted it up and secured it atop her head with a spell.   They traded places and Poppy washed her and shampooed her hair, taking the same care she had been given.  When she was finished, she rose, helping Minerva up and they stepped from the tub to wrap themselves in thick robes.  Poppy released the spell holding her hair as they walked to the bedroom. 

 

Climbing into the bed, Poppy cast spells on Minerva's hair to detangle and dry it, then braided it loosely by hand, before securing the end with a ribbon.  They shifted so Minerva could do the same for her.  It was a nightly ritual they had indulged in for many years.  They suspected that was where Remus' fascination with Severus' hair had begun, watching them braid each other's hair before bed.  He used to sit at the end of the bed and watch before they escorted him to his room on weekends and holidays, and tucked him in for the night.  As he'd gotten older, there were times when they weren't able to be there for each other and Remus had asked to do the braiding.  It was a soothing ritual for both parties, one they knew he now shared with Severus. 

 

Shedding their robes, they  _ Nox'd _ the lights and laid down facing each other, the moonlight streaming through the windows, past the bed curtains, lighting their faces. They relaxed knowing they had the weekend to rest up.  Poppy watched a wicked glint appear in Minerva's eyes.

 

"What are you thinking, My Kitten?  I know that look."

 

"How would you like to confirm your suspicions,  _ Mo Annsachd _ ?"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A week later found  _ Kyna _ hurrying back to the tower.  She hoped she had time since the midday meal wasn't over yet.  She's stopped at Sev--Professor Snape's office after class, to ask him a question about the report she'd been working on.  When he'd let her in, he evidently been about to sit down to eat while grading papers.  She hadn't thought much about it until she'd realized what he was eating.  It was one of many Indian dishes she knew he'd enjoyed since that new elf had started at the school.  Everyone had been sampling her cooking and praising it highly.

 

What was odd though, was the fact that he had been squeezing the juice from fresh lemon wedges all over it, and she remembered something from the Yule Holiday. Asking her question then making her excuses that she had something else to do, she left quickly.  She ran up the stairs, and bolted into the first year girls' room.  Dropping to her knees in front of her trunk she spoke the spell to unlock it and threw open the lid.  Pushing the contents around, she finally located the books.  Pulling the one out that she wanted, she cast the spell to enlarge it and began flipping through it.  Leaning back against the trunk she ran her finger down the page then began to read.  Her eyes suddenly widened.

 

"Bugger!"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It had been another busy day, what with the students finally returning to a regular class schedule, which meant piles of papers to read and grade.  Remus had shed his teaching robes as soon as he'd entered his rooms.  His shoes lay abandoned under his chair, his tie loosened and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows.  A half-eaten sandwich and a cold cup of tea sat forgotten on the corner of the desk.  He dearly wanted to finish all of this soon so he could go join Severus in his rooms, to spend some quality time together.  He hadn't seen much of him in the last few days being so busy trying to settle into the routine again.  They hadn't even slept together the night before.

 

Well, he needed a stretch and a fresh cuppa.  Snapping his fingers as he stood, he watched Posie appear.

 

"Would you bring me a fresh cuppa, please, Posie? Thank you."  He asked as he headed for the loo.

 

When he returned a few minutes later, he could smell the fresh tea waiting for him.  Sitting down with a sigh, he picked up the cup and sipped at it before setting it down to again immerse himself in marking. 

 

He'd worked his way through another twenty or so parchments when he suddenly felt a bit of a draft.  Looking around, he thought,  _ 'Odd.'  _

 

Then he felt it again, air against...bare flesh?  Before he could move back or look down, he felt the wash of magic secure him to his chair as he felt hands stroking slowly up  the inside of his bare thighs, pushing his legs apart.  Dropping his quill, he summoned his wand, but to his shock, it detoured  _ under _ his desk. 

 

"What the hell?!"  He exclaimed.

 

Before he could do anything else, he felt warm lips trailing kisses up the inside of his thigh as those fingers stroked and lightly scratched his skin.  As they got closer to his abdomen, he could feel his cock rising and filling.  Then the kisses started again inside his other knee, working their way inward as the fingers continued their teasing.  He tried to squirm but his bare arse was firmly stuck to the chair, the only movement he could make was to slightly slide down in the seat, which he did, widening the spread of his thighs.  The warmth of a body moved between them and closer to his chair. 

 

Inhaling deeply, he could detect no particular scents, which surprised him. Evidently, Severus had cast a spell to block his scent so he could enter the rooms undetected.  He decided he should just lean back and enjoy this surprise and ask for explanations later. Reaching down, he felt familiar silky hair as a warm tongue slid up from the base of his cock to the crown, causing him to moan.  Before he could utter a word, said cock was engulfed in warmth and sucked within an inch of it's life, causing him to cry out in pleasure.  As that delightful mouth began to moved up and down on him, fingers rolled his bollocks, as a hand slid up his abdomen, under his shirt to pinch at a nipple.  The  _ Wolf _ yipped in approval. 

 

That luscious talented mouth pulled up and suckled the head of his cock in a most arousing manner, tongue teasing at his slit, then plunged back down.  The gentle but firm rolling of his bollocks adding to the pleasure. Warm fingers wrapped around his cock as that mouth left it to suck and nibble at his bollocks.

 

His breath hitched, the marking completely forgotten. "Ohh, yessss..."

 

A deep chuckle vibrated against him from below.  Those fingers cupped his sac again, the other pumping his cock, as the crown was sucked back into that warm mouth.  Severus proceeded to suck and pump with his hand until Remus could no longer sit still, trying to squirm despite the  _ Sticking Spell _ .  Assorted whines and sounds emanated from his throat into the quiet room, backed by the sounds of sucking and flesh against flesh. Severus seemed to be spurred on in his ministrations.  His thighs began to tremble as his bollocks started to tighten.  Fingers tightening in the silky hair, he fought to not pull to the point of pain. 

 

"S-S-Sev'russs!  Nggahh!"

 

One long-fingered hand grasped the base of his cock, holding it in place, as fingers slid back to stroke and press at that smooth patch of skin behind his sac.  His cock slid deep into Severus' throat and was swallowed around repeatedly. The rest of his body began to tremble as the pleasure became overwhelming.  Unable to hold back any longer, he threw his head back and howled as his orgasm ripped through his body and out his cock, his seed swallowed down as fast as it filled Severus throat.  That wicked mouth sucked and licked at him until he was fully spent and oversensitivity had him finally pulling Severus up gently by the hair. 

 

Sliding out from under the desk, Severus shimmied up his body as he wiped a bit of moisture from the corner of his mouth, licking the finger clean.  There was an mischievous glint in those dark eyes, as Remus pulled him in for a possessive kiss, tasting himself on Severus' tongue.  They kissed until Severus finally pulled back, breathless.

 

"You've been a most naughty boy, Severus."  Remus purred, stroking a hand down his mate's face.  "How shall I reward you?"

  
Tbc...


	121. Suspicions of Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 121, Suspicions of Good News**

 

2,224 words 

 

_ Tori _ peered up, his hand shielding his eyes, to watch the dark speck in the sky get steadily larger as it neared the villa.  In moments he was able to recognize the large brownish black owl as one from Hogwarts.  He jumped down from the railing and walked forward, holding his arm out, as the avian began his descent.  Backstroking his wings as he neared, the owl stretched out its talons to carefully grasp  _ Tori's _ jacket covered arm, his arm dipped under the bird's weight as it folded it huge wings and blinked large eyes at him.

 

"You are a big boy aren't you?"  The owl blinked at him again. "And a  _ bello _ one too!"  The owl reached out and nibbled his ear.  "Have you brought me a letter from  _ Kyna _ ?"

 

A large taloned foot was extended to reveal the tightly rolled scroll tied there.  Pulling the band securing it, the magick recognized  _ Tori _ and immediately released, allowing the scroll to drop into his hand. 

 

" _ Graci, Signore _ .  You know where the food and water is.  Go have a well-deserved rest."   _ Tori _ shifted his arm up, launching the owl into the air with a screech, and watched him angle up and over the roof toward the owlery. 

 

Taking the steps two at a time, he reached the chairs and sat as he broke the spell on the scroll, and unrolled it.  He smiled when he recognized the familiar handwriting. Getting comfortable in the chair, he began to read.

  
  


_ Dear Tori, _

 

_ I can finally write and tell you about classes.  Well, we didn't have any for a while, being confined in our Houses and studying on our own.  So many of the other students got very ill and ended up in hospital.  Muime was run ragged taking care of them all.  They even sent help from St. Mungo's.  It was scary when they realized that only the Halfbloods and Muggleborns were the ones getting ill.  I've heard rumors that it was made by someone and sent to the school on purpose.  It's affected their magic and some have even lost all of theirs.  Even professors got sick.  Don't worry though.  Your parents and Màthair are fine.  Noone else has gotten sick in the last month and the hospital wing is finally empty, except for fights and Quidditch accidents.  Muime still looks so tired...  _

 

_ I do have to tell you that before they figured out Purebloods were immune, Muime and Màthair were worried about your Madre'.  He's been sick too.  Muime has been trying to check him over.  He even got ill and sicked up when me and Charlie and Bill ended up in the hospital wing after one of our pranks backfired!  I'll tell you about that more later. _

 

_ Anyway,  he keeps avoiding Muime and Màthair.  He's been acting different too.  Didn't you tell me he hates anything lemon? But when he was preggers with you he liked it?  Well I saw him putting lemon all over his food a few times.  Spicy Indian food.  There's a new house elf here from India and she cooks for him all the time.  And he eats like five times a day!  I remembered something the other day and I looked it up in those books your Nonna gave me.  Remember that tree we saw my brother and him under at Yule?  It's a fertility tree from the Philippines!!  _

 

_ Tori, I think your candies worked!  I think your Madre' is preggers!  Just think, a little brother or sister!!  I will write again when I find out more.  I doubt Remi has figured it out yet.  He's alway been a bit slow to notice things.  Gotta love him for that. _

 

_ Bugger!  Here comes Filch and it's almost curfew!  Gotta go.  Tell Callum and Jamie hallo for me! _

 

_ Kyna  _

 

_ Tori _ couldn't control the huge grin that broke out on his face.  He was so excited and happy that he wanted to shout to the clouds.  If his  _ Madre' _ was pregnant, then he and his Da would get bonded again!  They would move back to Italy and they would all be a family again!

 

Jumping up from the chair, he ran and leapt off the top step to the ground and ran around in circles, pumping his fists in the air, the letter clasped tightly in one of them. 

 

"Yes. Yes. Yes!  Yes!!"

 

" _ Mio Figlio! _   What has you so happy?"  His  _ Nonna's _ voice broke into his levity. 

 

He stopped in his tracks and turned surprised eyes toward her, and tried to quickly compose himself.  "N-Nothing,  _ Nonna _ ... well, not nothing.  Just a letter from  _ Kyna _ .

 

She watched him, the amusement clear in her gaze. "It must have been quite a letter to have you so excited.  Good news then?" 

 

He looked down at the wrinkled parchment in his hand. "Yes, well... the Slytherin Quidditch team has been doing very well so far this year." 

 

He spied Callum and Jamie exiting the villa.  " _ Nonna _ ? May we go flying?  Please?  Our lessons are finished." 

 

Seeing the diversion for what it was, she smiled.  "Of course, you may.  You know the rules though.  Chaperoned and only two meters above the ground at all times." 

 

" _ Si, Nonna. Graci! _ "  He scurried around her toward the younger boys.  " _ Nonna _ says we can fly!" He cried, as he signed for Jamie.

 

She watched bright smiles appear on Callum's and Jamie's faces before all three boys disappeared back into the villa to get their brooms and gear.  She knew for a fact the Slytherin team had recently lost its game with Gryffindor.  Minerva has been quite smug about the bets she's won--again.  Something was up with  _ Tori _ and he would bear watching.  She contemplated possibilities as she mentally composed a new letter to Minerva and Poppy.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Later that evening, after the boys had been tucked in for the night,  _ Luisa _ strolled the quiet halls of the villa, coming to a stop in front of her beloved's portrait.   _ Patrizio  _ must have sensed her presence because he suddenly appeared, striding smoothly in from the left side of the frame, running a hand through the thick waves at his temple. 

 

" _ Mia Cara, Mi sei mancato così tanto!" _   He smiled warmly at her.

 

"As I have missed you,  _ Mia Cara _ ."  Her fingertips caressed the edge of the picture frame. 

 

_ "You are as beautiful as ever, My Love.  But you look weary, and I can see your mind is distracted.  What has you looking so concerned?" _   He folded his arms and settled back against the table behind him, and fixed her with an attentive gaze.   _ "Is all well with the groves and the winery?  Are the children and grandchildren well?  The staff?  Tell me, Luisa."  _

 

Noting the flicker of worry in his eyes, she reached up to caress a painted cheek.  "It is nothing bad,  _ Patri _ .  At least my sense tells me so.  I just think there is much going on that I am not yet intimately aware of." 

 

_ "How so?"  _

 

I have sensed something going on with Severus... the tone of his letters.  It is different.  They experienced an illness at the school--something sudden and mysterious.  It's been handled, sadly, with some lasting effects on some of the students and one of the professors--"

 

_ "Severus and Remus?!"  _

 

"--were not affected by it, thank the Goddess.  But Minerva writes that he has been ill and refusing to allow Poppy to examine him."

 

_ "Then you must write him and tell him to stop such nonsense at once, and allow her to examine him."  _

 

She sighed.  "And he is just as stubborn as you are, digging his heels in at being treated as though he were still a boy.  That always worked  _ so well _ , with both boys--and with you--as I recall."  She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

 

He chuckled, the sound music to her ears, and she smiled.  "Ah  _ Si _ , you are right, as always,  _ Mia Cara _ .  Have you written Minerva back?" 

 

" _ Si. _   I have. But it becomes yet more interesting."

 

He waited.

 

"Tori received a letter from  _ Kyna _ today and whatever she wrote caused him such excitement and joy that he jumping about and yelling.  When I asked, he gave an answer that I know to not be totally truthful.  There was something in that letter he did not want me to know." 

 

_ "And you will not go looking for, or summon, the letter..." _

 

"No.  If I am meant to see it, I shall.  I always find out the truth anyway.  You know this to be true,  _ Patri _ , no?"  She grinned at him, a familiar look in her eyes.

 

He began to chuckle again.  "Oh  _ Si _ , how well I know your powers,  _ Luisa _ .  The powers of motherhood. So strong you do not even need your wand."

 

She tugged lightly at the sleeve of her robes, as she met his gaze.  "Besides, I have my suspicions.  Severus and Remus were acting quite out of character during their visit at  _ Yule _ .  I found one of Severus'  _ Carrier _ charms from his braid under the  _ Samanea saman _ tree in the big greenhouse, the morning after the celebration. You remember, the one I negotiated a sapling from? Their magic was heavy around that tree."

 

_ Patrizio's _ eyes widened.   _ "The fertility tree from the Philippines?!"  _

 

_ "Si.   _ That one.  And, another bit of interesting information...  _ Toria _ informed me that she had seen Severus help himself to several of the freshly baked lemon tarts and biscuits she'd made while they were here." 

 

_ "But, Severus loathes--ooh!" _   His mustache twitched.  _ "Cara _ ?"  

 

She nodded, looking smug. 

 

_ "A bambino?  Another bambino for our famiglia!" _   Patrizio threw his hands up and bellowed with joyful laughter. 

 

She watched him express his joy, feeling both sad and happy at the same time, for the joy he couldn't appreciate and express until after he'd passed on.  His very young self would have, but not the man of later years.  Once he had calmed to mere chuckles, she continued. 

 

"I suspect that young  _ Kyna _ has figured this out as well, clever little girl that she is.  And she has told our grandson as much." 

 

_ "He has always wanted brothers and sisters, Luisa.  I have heard him speak of it, more in personal musings than to anyone's ears.  He has a natural desire for his family to be whole and large."  _

 

"And you would know this, because?"

 

_ "The boy wanders the villa at night, in much the same way our Severus did as a boy.  He talks to himself, speaks his thoughts aloud, when it seems he is troubled or working through a problem."   _ He paused for a moment, contemplating.  _ "There were a few nights I recall from late last Autumn, when he seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time pouring over potions books and journals.  I was told at the time, by Enzio and Carlita, that the lab was in use on at least one of those nights... you know how portraits talk..." _

 

Her jaw dropped, and her eyes narrowed as she cast a silent and wandless  _ Silencio _ , before rounding on him.

 

" _ Valerio Patrizio Snape! _   And you didn't feel it was necessary to mention this to me until now?!" Her shock and ire were evident, especially when she launched into a loud and punctuated litany of Italian, hands flying and eyes flashing as she paced back and forth in front of his portrait. 

 

He just leaned back to watch and listen.  Oh, how he loved to see her like this!  Wild and fiery, her ire high, cheeks flushed and her eyes flashing.  The arguments they'd used to have when they were young.  Their blood would run hot and they would circle each other, shouting and angry.  And the sex afterward, was beyond measure!  Oh, how he missed it, all of it, before the drink overcame him and turned it all ugly. 

 

" _ Patrizio.  Patrizio _ !  Wipe that silly smirk off of your face and listen to me!  I am not finished with you,  _ Umono Dispettoso!"  _

 

When his only reply was a huge grin, she huffed in frustration and stormed down the hall.  Watching her go, a hand on the edge of his canvas, he sighed heavily.  "I certainly hope not,  _ Mia Cara _ .  I most certainly hope not." 

 

Tbc...

_______________________________

 

_ Mia Cara, Mi sei mancato così tanto! _   --  My Love, I have missed you!

 

_ Umono Dispettoso _ \-- Italian for 'naughty man.'

 

_ Samanea saman _ :

 

http://blog.adonline.id.au/fertility-tree/

  
http://www.tropilab.com/raintree.html


	122. Cravings, Concerns, and Tart Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 122, Cravings, Concerns, and Tart Realizations**

 

2,784 words

 

Severus stalked through the hallways with a determination that had students uncharacteristically scurrying out of his way. His soft leather boots made almost no noise on the stone floors, as he moved; it was no wonder the students had been so startled as they'd barely made it out of his way. His now-open teaching robes billowed sharply, revealing the loose sage green tunic and trousers he wore beneath. 

 

Descending the stairs and turning sharply into the hall where the kitchens were, he was a man on a mission.  Classes had just finished for the week, and he had only one thing on his mind--well two actually, but ravishing Remi's body could wait until  _ this  _ craving had been satisfied.  He only had so much time until the Friday staff meeting began, and he needed to eat.   Stopping just long enough to give the pear a passing tickle, he moved aside to step through the doorway as soon as it was revealed. 

 

" _ Nahndi! _ "  He barked, surveying the room full of elves seeking the dark-skinned one who prepared the dishes he craved almost as badly as he did the taste of his bonded's skin.

 

The little exotic elf appeared in front of him, with a tinkle of jewelry, as if from thin air, already holding out a large mug of spicy  _ Chai _ .  "Professor Snape did not take time to eat the snack  _ Nahndi _ left him in his rooms!  Professor must not do this.  He is needing much nourishment now that--!" 

 

Severus lifted the mug to his nose, inhaling and savoring the spicy aroma wafting from it.  Taking a drink, he hummed in pleasure as the sharp flavours burst across his tongue.  With only half an ear to the nattering of the elf, he let her back him up to sit in a comfortable chair that had appeared at the end of one of the huge tables. 

 

"--will bring you  _ Hummus Bi-Tahini _ and warm  _ Pita  _ Bread fresh from the oven.  _ Nahndi  _ will also bring you a large glass of  _ Elvin _ spring water and more  _ Chai _ !  You will eat and feed both of you!"

 

"Mmmm..."  Severus hummed, his eyes closed.  The  _ Chai  _ tasted so good!

 

The other elves watched him as they worked, just shaking their heads, a few smiling.   _ Nahndi  _ brought him his food and drink, and watched in satisfaction as he tucked into it with an elegant fervor. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Remus entered his rooms and dropped his satchel inside the door.  Stopping by the sofa, he debated as to whether or not he should leave his teaching robes too.  No.  He decided he'd better not.   _ Màthair _ would most likely have his head, even if the Headmaster wouldn't care.  So, he settled for unbuttoning them and wearing them open over his pressed dress shirt and trousers.  He'd forgone his jumper that morning since the castle had been warmer than normal the last few days.  Exiting his rooms, he turned and headed down the hall toward the main part of the castle. 

 

Halfway to the Staff Room, he was intercepted by Mr. Darvington, one of the Ravenclaw Prefects.  The young man looked quite stressed as they met at the intersection of the hallways. 

 

"Professor Lupin, Sir, have you a moment?"

 

"Mr. Darvington, yes, if you'd be kind enough to walk with me.  I've a Staff Meeting in twenty minutes, and you know the Deputy Headmistress detests tardiness--even from the Professors."  He replied with a tiny smirk.

 

Darvington flashed a small smile. "Yes, Sir, I do.  I will be happy to walk with you."

 

They fell into an easy stride as they again progressed down the hallway.  Remus glanced at his younger companion, when he didn't immediately begin speaking. 

 

"What did you wish to speak to me about?"

 

"Well..."  Darvington hesitated. "Sir, you are good friends with Professor Snape, yeah?" 

 

_ 'Odd question.' _   Remus thought, sensing the young man's sudden unease. "Yes, we are friends as well as colleagues.  Have you already spoken with him? Or is this something about which you cannot speak directly with Professor Snape?" 

 

Darvington eyes flicked to his quickly then back down to the floor.  "That's just it, Sir--we did try--to speak to him, I mean.  Several of us in Advanced Potions class, especially after some of the Prefects were approached by some of the younger Potions students."  He sighed, frustrated. "I'm not explaining this well at all."

 

Remus slowed his pace as he reached out to grasp Darvington's upper arm, slowing him as well. When they'd stopped, Remus turned them so they faced each other, his gaze reflecting his concern.  "Start at the beginning."

 

"It's just that... well... we don't think Professor Snape has been himself.  He seemed under the weather when everyone else was getting ill, but evidently he didn't have the same thing, and he's still not right.  Some of us in Advanced Potions noticed his behavior... deviating, from the norm.  Then some of the younger years approached some of the Prefects with similar stories and concerns from their classes with him.  Some of them had tried to bring things to the Professor's attention, but he dismissed it.  Then some of us in Advanced Potions tried to speak to him, but he dismissed us  as well..."

 

Dark brown eyes stared into his, the worry evident.  Remus stuck his hands in his trouser pockets.  He was still not clear as to the actual problem.  "Tell me specifically." 

 

"Well, Professor... Professor Snape is very specific about teaching us to use our eyes and noses to help tell if a potion is brewing correctly, and if ingredients are fresh--or off."

 

"Yes." 

 

"That's just it, Sir.  He's been telling students that perfectly good ingredients and properly brewed potions are off or wrong, and he can find nothing wrong with the odor of a bad ingredient or a badly brewed potion! It doesn't happen all the time, but often enough with certain ingredients that we are all worried.  Yesterday, he pronounced Osbourne's potion properly brewed and walked away.  He'd barely cleared the aisle when the potion boiled over!  Thankfully no one was hurt.  It was a low level cleaning potion, but it made quite a mess.  Peters had been trying to add lacewing because he knew the potion was going off, and Professor Snape told him to stop--that it smelled fine! But it didn't, Sir, it reeked.  This is just not--normal--for him, Sir." 

 

Remus' frown deepened as he listened, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.  This was bad, very bad.  He needed to speak with Severus immediately and get him to Poppy at once.  Easing his expression, he gave Darvington a small smile and patted his shoulder.  Thank Merlin for responsible Prefects. 

 

"No.  No, it is not. You did the proper thing, Mr. Darvington.  I will speak with Professor Snape at once.  Please reassure the students, the situation will be handled.  Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I know it was not easy for you.  Twenty-five points to each of the Houses for showing concern for a member of Staff.  Now off with you, it's Friday.  Enjoy your weekend!" 

 

Darvington's expression eased and a smile appeared on his face.  "Thank you Sir!  You will tell him we were only concerned for his health and the safety of fellow students, won't you?"

 

"He will appreciate your concerns, I'm sure.  Off with you now."

 

Remus watched as the Seventh Year hurried away from him toward the direction of Ravenclaw Tower.  They all grew up so fast, especially the Prefects and the Heads.  He shook his head and started once again for the Staff Room.  He would speak to Severus as soon as the meeting was over.

 

Slipping into the room where everyone else was already seated, he had just enough time to slide into the seat next to Severus, as Albus stood to welcome everyone to the meeting and call it to order.  He scanned the table quickly, noting everyone was present, and as usual, there were trays of tea, coffee, and light foods in the center of the table.  Nothing disrupted a meeting quicker than the gnawing hunger at the end of the day. 

 

The meeting moved on and progressed as usual, each Professor taking their turn, voicing concerns and making necessary requests and suggestions for their courses and students.  House business was discussed, as were student detentions and class issues, castle and grounds maintenance, and the expansion of the pens for the Magickal Creatures. 

 

He'd felt Severus' hand on his thigh more than once, sliding teasingly toward his groin.  He'd stopped it each time, giving it a gentle squeeze and placing it back in Severus' lap, keeping his expression neutral the entire time.

 

By the time more than half of the meeting had passed, he could have easily drifted off as he'd spoken his peace at the beginning, but the feeling that he was being watched caused him to glance across the table.  Poppy and Minerva were glancing at him then over toward his left and back again.  Severus, he knew, was sitting to his left, finally behaving.  There seemed to be a glint of amusement in the women's eyes and it caused him to look over at his mate.

 

Severus had already had his portion of the meeting taken care of, so he seemed to be listening with half an ear, as he perused the dishes and plates in the middle of the table. He filled a small plate with an assortment of biscuits.  Evidently not seeing something he wanted, he muttered a spell Remus knew would summon his elf, Posie.  The tiny creature appeared next to Severus' chair and the man bent to whisper to her and she was gone.  A moment later, a frosted pitcher and several glasses appeared on the table.  Severus smiled and filled a glass with the slightly yellow liquid and took a sip.  Sighing contentedly, he sat back to give his full attention to Rolanda who was now running down an inventory of Quidditch gear that would need repair or replacement soon.

 

Remus had been nibbling at a few tidbits of his own, and was a bit thirsty, so he poured himself a glass from the pitcher.  Minerva smirked at him, and Poppy's eyes danced, as they too filled glasses for themselves.  Tipping their glasses slightly toward him as if making a toast, they sipped and watched him as he, too, took a drink.  No one else seemed to notice the interchange.

 

Taking a deep drink of the chilled liquid, it easily quenched his thirst from the salty morsels he's been eating.  He smacked his lips after draining half of the glass.  The tartness of lemon burst across his tongue and he was reminded of the last time he'd been in Italy and had Luisa's  _ Limoncello _ mixed into a glass of lemonade. Wait...  His eyes popped open and he took another sip, then looked over at Severus, who was filling his glass again.  He then turned wide eyes on his  _ Màthair _ and  _ Muime _ , who were both now smirking and nodding slightly.  Thankfully, the meeting was almost over because he didn't hear another word for the rushing in his ears.  Thankfully, most of the Staff was already rising and starting to file of the room, so only his  _ Màthair _ ,  _ Muime _ , he, and Severus remained.

 

Turning, he looked at Severus--really looked--and looked at what he'd been eating.  Severus drained half the second glass of lemonade, oblivious to being watched.  The plate in front of him held only one half-eaten biscuit now, and Remus recognized it as one of the powdered-sugar-coated lemon bars the house elves made for the Headmaster.  An almost empty dish of the Headmaster's lemon drops sat within reach as well.  Severus' cheeks held a very healthy flush and he could see now that it was a bit more filled out than it had been before the  _ Yule  _ Holidays.  He leaned a little toward Severus and inhaled, deeply, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

 

Everything hit him at once.  It all fell into place and made sense now.  The illness and the evasiveness surrounding it, Severus' insatiable craving for intimacies and little ambush missions when he would be trying to grade students' work, the moodiness, and now the odd behaviors in  Potions classes.  Reaching over, he pushed the dark hair away from Severus' temple, and noticed his _ Bearer Mark  _ was slightly visible despite the charm to conceal it. Severus turned and smiled at him, his eyes darkening with arousal.

 

He thought back over the last several months to the Holidays in Italy.  He grabbed Severus' wrist firmly and tugged him up as he stood.  "Severus, come with me to the Hospital Wing.  It's past time you let  _ Muime  _ examine you.  You've been ill far too long for it to be nothing."

 

Dark eyes met his as Severus popped the last bite of that lemon bar in his mouth.  "What are you on about?  I'm just fine, Remi."

 

He looked around to see only Minerva and Poppy in the room with them.  Both women looked as though they'd been privy to a very big secret.  Remus was eyeing him critically, his expression serious and concerned. Remus waved his wand at the door, closing it and casting a _Silencing_ _Charm_ around them.

 

"There's nothing wrong with having  _ Muime  _ have a look at you.  Do you have a specific reason for not wanting to be examined?"  He really wondered if Severus actually knew. 

 

"Come along dear,"  Poppy began.  "It will only take a few minutes and we can stop worrying about you.  There's been so much illness lately, we just want to be sure you are alright." 

 

Severus tried to pull his arm free.  "There is really no need.  I'm fine.  Just a bit hungry is all." 

 

He reached out with his other hand and scooped up a couple lemon drops and popped them in his mouth, before shooting Remus a glare for not releasing his arm.  Minerva snorted and clapped her hands together.

 

"If a bit of hunger is all you are suffering then it will hurt nothing to let Poppy cast her spells."  She admonished lightly, a touch of amusement in her voice. 

 

Severus looked at her oddly.

 

"It's more than hunger, I'm afraid,  _ Màthair _ .  On my way here, I was approached by one of the Prefects.  It seems that several of your Potions students, Sev, have voiced a concern that you are not yourself in class and confusing the smells of potions and ingredients--" 

 

"No!  I told them--"  Severus began, but Remus continued.

 

"--and yesterday there was an accident with a potion that was brewed incorrectly, that you told the student was fine.  Your sense of smell is off, Severus, and there is a reason for it!"

 

"That potion was fine--"

 

" _ Quick Quid Cleansing Potion _ , Severus?  How does the correctly brewed potion smell, Sev?"

 

"Obviously, Remi, it smells like fresh-cut meadow grass."  He rolled his eyes at his mate for such a silly question. 

 

"Well, according to the students' accounts, Sev, the potion in question reeked--fouling the entire Potions classroom with it's odor!  You told Peters to stop adding lacewings, which was the correct means to correct the potion and stop it from boiling over!  What if that had been a more dangerous potion?  Hmm?  What if a student or students had been injured?"

 

The women gasped, and Severus frowned but there was worry in his face as well. "Maybe--"

 

Remus tugged firmly, pulling Severus toward the door, as the women rounded the table.  "No!  We will go to the Hospital Wing right now, so you can be examined properly!"  He'd let a bit of the growl edge his voice as he spoke.

 

Severus dropped his head and seemed to acquiesce, as he followed Remus out into the hall, Minerva and Poppy right behind them. 

  
Tbc...


	123. Guess What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 123,  Guess What?**

 

2,567 words 

 

The trip to the Hospital Wing was eerily quiet.  Most of the students would still be in their Houses or out on the grounds, since it was too early yet for the evening meal.

 

Remus and Severus walked side-by-side, Minerva and Poppy following behind, ensuring Severus didn't attempt a hasty retreat.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye as they walked, Remus noticed Severus' hand fisted in the fabric of his teaching robes.  His gaze slid up the lean body to his face, noticing the tight line of his mouth and the tension around his eyes.

 

Stepping a bit closer, he leaned toward Severus a bit and spoke, his voice low, despite the lack of students in the vicinity. 

 

"What's wrong, Sev?" 

 

Dark eyes flicked briefly his way, then back toward the floor ahead of them again, the tight line of his mouth becoming a frown of displeasure.  Remus waited, but Severus remained silent as they ascended the last staircase, which surprisingly didn't change locations on them, and turned the corner into the corridor for the Hospital Wing.  Poppy moved around them, reaching the door first, holding it open as Remus and Minerva ushered Severus through.  Once they were inside, Poppy cast a one-way  _ Privacio _ .

 

She grasped his sleeve and guided him to one of the beds behind a screen, the others following.  Without waiting for further direction, he sat on the side of the bed; he knew arguing with her would do no good, at least not now.  He'd bide his time and wait for a better opportunity to avoid this.  He'd had time on the walk up to build up some irritation and even a bit of anger at the situation.  How dare they insinuate he would cause harm to his students!  Sure, he'd been a bit under the weather in the past, but he'd been feeling better lately. And unfortunately accidents did occur occasionally.  Crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, he glared from one face to another. 

 

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him, as she raised her wand.  Minerva was biting down on a smirk, her hands in the sleeves of her robe in front of her as she eyed him.  Remus stood beside her, his hands in his trouser pockets, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  Severus huffed.

 

"Remove your teaching robes, please, Severus."  Poppy waggled her wand at him. 

 

He scowled at her but stood anyway, removed his robe and laid it on the end of the bed. "I see no point in this.  I told you I am feeling fine." 

 

"So fine, that there was an accident in your classroom, Sev."  Remus commented, the beginnings of irritation evident in his voice.

 

"Accidents do happen in Potions--occasionally."

 

The smirk on Minerva's face morphed into the same look of disapproval reflected in the expressions of Remus and Poppy. 

 

"Lie down on the bed now, Severus."  Poppy moved closer, forcing him to move back and sit on the bed again.

 

"Not due to errors on  _ your _ part, they don't!"  Remus replied. 

 

"Severus, this is highly unusual for you.  As Deputy Head, it is my duty to ensure you are fit to continue to teach.  I will order you to submit to Poppy's examination if I must!  Do not give Albus or the Board any reason to interfere."  Minerva's gaze softened. "Please, child, ease our concerns.  We are just worried about you."

 

Well, he really couldn't resist her when she used that tone, or that mothering look.  Releasing a deep sigh, under the warning gaze of his mate, and the stern gaze of the Mediwitch, he moved back on the bed. "Oh, very well." 

 

Once he'd laid back, arms at his sides, Poppy raised her wand and began casting diagnostic spells, one after the other, the familiarity of long use apparent.  Remus moved to stand next to the bed, on the opposite side from where she was working.  Severus stared up at the ceiling, accustomed to the wand waving whenever he'd been in her care. 

 

Minerva and Remus watched the spells, trying to read the displays and colors that appeared then disappeared just as quickly as Poppy efficiently deciphered them.  Severus glanced over at the two, intrigued by what he saw in their faces and stances.  Minerva looked like the  _ Kneazle  _ that caught the rat, and Remus looked expectant--hopeful.   

 

_ 'Odd' _ , he thought. 

 

Just then, his stomach growled, causing Poppy's lips to twitch.  "Almost finished.  Only one more now."  She glanced toward Minerva and gave the slightest nod, causing the other woman to step forward to stand next to her son.

 

"Haven't you done quite enough?"  Severus groused, as his stomach growled a second time. 

 

"I've some candy, Sev.  Would you like a piece?"  Remus asked, pulling his hand from his pocket and holding it out palm-up, to him. 

 

Without looking first, he reached out and plucked two yellow candies from the assortment in his lover's hand and popped them into his mouth, mumbling around them as he stared at the ceiling. "Let's get on with it shall we, Poppy?  I'd like to be on time for the evening meal."

 

He didn't notice Remus' brows rise and his eyes slide to look at the Mediwitch in surprise. A gentle patting on his arm drew his attention to Minerva. She nodded toward the bed drawing Remus' attention back in that direction, as Poppy raised her wand. 

 

Casting a quick and intricate pattern of wand movements over Severus' abdomen, Poppy chanted under her breath.  Slowly a glow appeared, and began to coalesce into a shape, a familiar shape.

 

"Sweet Merlin!"  Remus exclaimed as he stepped nearer, stopped by the edge of the bed, his eyes wide, and stared.  Minerva summoned a chair just in time, as Remus' legs gave out and he dropped into it, seemingly unaware that he was no longer standing.

 

"What?"  Severus tipped his head to the side trying to see what it was, getting a bit worried now. "What is it?"

 

"It should look familiar, Severus."  Poppy replied calmly, though her eyes danced.

 

Poppy waved her wand and caused the form to rotate.  As the view changed, Severus' face went pale and his eyes widened.  "C-Can't be."  He gasped. "I missed it? Again?!?"

 

The glowing form of a fetus was now quite clear. 

 

"Och, but it 'tis, Severus."  Minerva was smiling widely now. " _ Aye _ ! 'Tis eh wee  _ bairn _ ye be carryin'.  Yer _ Mathair _ wi’ be so pleased."

 

Severus' eyes widened even further at that.  

 

"Merlin's Bollocks!"  He exclaimed, and passed out cold.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"The baby is surprisingly healthy despite the lack of prenatal care."  Poppy frowned, then sighed when Remus gave her that sorry puppy look. She sighed.  "But of course, you didn't know.  But if he'd allowed me to examine him in the beginning--"

 

"Enough, Poppy dear.  We both know how stubborn Severus can be.  That's in the past.  He'll be in your care now, and that's what matters."

 

"A baby...  I can hardly believe it!"  Remus whispered.

 

"Can't be... took my potion..."  Severus mumbled as he regained consciousness.

 

Poppy leaned closer to him. "What was that about your potion, Severus?"

 

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking blearily. "Said... took m'potion."

 

"Are you certain you took it?"  Minerva asked, calmly.

 

He tried to glare at her but it didn't quite come off.  Remus cleared his throat.  "If I may use your office Floo,  _ Muime _ , I can check his supply and resolve your question with a certainty." 

 

Popped nodded approvingly.

 

"Excellent idea, Remus."  Minerva smiled.

 

Remus turned and disappeared into the Mediwitch's office.  Poppy reached out a hand and flicked her wand, summoning the thick, heavily worn journal containing all her records regarding Severus' care.  Waving her wand over the open volume in quick precise flicks, she noted the particulars of her examination up to the immediate moment, not noticing when Remus hurried back into the room. Minerva and Severus watched her silently, knowing any interruption of her train of thought while noting a patient file would incur a sharp tongue-lashing from her.  When she looked up, it was to find three sets of eyes watching her.  She noted the look of concern and puzzlement in Remus' eyes.

 

"Well?  What did you find?"  She asked expectantly. 

 

His gaze moved to the man on the bed.  "Sev, when was the last time you recall taking your potion?"

 

Severus tried to sit up, but Poppy's hand on his shoulder prevented it, so he settled for leaning back on his elbows, as he thought back over the last several weeks.  "It's been nearly a month since the full, so it would have been roughly four weeks, why?"

 

Because, I checked both your potion supply and the calendar you keep with it.  The vials for January and February are missing, but, the vial for March is still there--unopened." 

 

"Oh dear."  Minerva murmured.   Poppy tsk'd.

 

Remus' gaze moved to her.  "How far along is the pregnancy?"

 

"Approximately twelve weeks, give or take a day."  She looked at her patient.  "I would say, Severus, with how ill you'd been in January and February, it is most likely you weren't able to keep enough of the potion in your system to be effective.  But, you are farther along, meaning conception occurred sometime in the latter half of December." 

 

Severus frowned and shook his head.  "No, that's not possible!  I distinctly remember taking my potion that month.  I had just finished brewing a fresh batch and it was the weekend before we were to leave for Italy for  _ Yule _ ." 

 

"The spells are quite accurate, as you well know."  She replied, giving him a stern look.  "There are possible explanations for this, however." 

 

"The potion was brewed correctly!  It was the same as every other batch I've brewed!"  His agitation was apparent as he tried again to sit up.

 

She laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and gave it a gentle squeeze.  "I was not questioning your brewing skills, dear.  I know you did it correctly." 

 

"What of the ingredients?"  Remus offered. "Anything different there?" 

 

"No.  Minerva and Severus answered together. 

 

"It was our same supplier.  Same high quality."  Severus commented as Minerva nodded in agreement. 

 

Pulling a chair closer to the bed, Minerva sat gracefully, smoothing her skirts.  "So, it it wasn't Severus missing his potion, or a problem with the brewing or ingredients of said potion, then what other possibilities need to be considered?"

 

Poppy perched on the side of Severus bed, near his feet, crossing her arms, as she thought for a moment.  "The only other explanation that comes readily to mind, is that something else he's ingested has interfered with the efficacy of the potion in his system.  I will need to do some research."  She sighed.  "In the meantime Severus, you will need to cease use of the potion, and begin taking the  _ Prenatalus Potion _ ."

 

Severus shivered, as he grumbled. "Oh joy..."

 

Remus smirked, as Minerva raised an eyebrow, her own lips pursed to keep a straight face.  It was quite the novel sight, to see their resident Potions Master grumble concerning the taste of a potion.  Normally unphased by the taste of any potion he had to brew or teach the brewing of, this was the one that was his Achilles heel, the one potion he could not abide the foul taste of.  Attempting to swallow it always managed to turn the man a bit green.  The students would pay  _ Galleons  _ to see the faces he'd make. 

 

Poppy nibbled her lip a bit to fight off the threatening grin.  "One of my contacts at St. Mungo's recently mentioned he had been working on an improved formulae of the potion since you are not alone in your--reaction--to it's taste.  He has assured me this version is approved for use and is easier to stomach for some of the more--sensitive--expectant parents.  It is still being used only for patients of St. Mungo's so it's effects can be monitored.  I will ask him to send a small supply."

 

"I will wish to see the recipe for myself, before I ingest any."  He huffed.

 

"Of course."  She replied.  "Now, since your weight and health appear stable and within acceptable range...  _ and  _ the baby appears fine, you may take half doses of the  _ Nutrient Potion _ , three times daily, until we have the improved  _ Prenatalus Potion _ for you."

 

"Very well." 

 

"And,"  She eyed him sternly, "you  _ will  _ come and see me once per week.  More often if you are having  _ any problems _ , pain, or discomfort that is more than the expected norm." 

 

"Yes, Poppy."  Severus sighed, as he was finally allowed to sit up, smoothing down the front of his tunic. 

 

Her gaze moved to Remus, as she continued. "He is to get plenty of rest.   And eat a balanced diet,"  She turned and pointed a finger at Severus, "and that means keeping your intake of sweets to a minimum!"  She raised an eyebrow first at him, then at Remus.  "Is that clear?"

 

Both men nodded. 

 

"The Indian dishes too?"  Severus asked.

 

"Those are fine unless you begin suffering heartburn."

 

Severus smiled, obviously pleased.  Remus coughed, garnering the Mediwitch's gaze. 

 

"What about--?"  He flushed, eliciting a snort from his  _ Màthair _ , a small smile from his  _ Muime _ , and an eye roll from his mate.

 

"Yes, sexual congress is fine until the seventh month.  We will reevaluate at that time.  Nothing wild or overly exuberant, mind.  The same precautions  here as well.  Any pain, discomfort or odd symptoms, you will come and see me immediately." 

 

She handed Remus a small carton of full vials, then turned to Severus again.  Leaning in, she hugged him tightly and kissed both his cheeks.  Her eyes were suspiciously bright when she pulled back to look at him.  This was just his Auntie Pops now.

 

"Congratulations, Sev!  I'm so excited and happy for you!"  She turned to Remus and pulled him into a hug.  "And for you too, my darling boy!" 

 

Remus found himself wrapped in his  _ Màthair's _ embrace, as soon as his  _ Muime _ released him.  She kissed both of his cheeks, then moved to hug and kiss Severus too.  Standing back, she looked at them both tearfully, a huge smile on her face.

 

"Another  _ wee bairn _ to hold!   _ Och _ !  'Tis a blessing from tha Goddess!" 

 

"Ah yes!  Isn't it wonderful?! Now, you just have to tell  _ Luisa _ !"  Poppy added. 

 

Both men groaned in concert. 

  
Tbc...


	124. Explanations for Mama and Surprise Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 124,  Explanations for Mama and Surprise Gifts**

 

2,388 words  

 

Both men hurried into Severus’ rooms, since they were more heavily warded than Remus’, but not by much.  They needed as much privacy right now as possible.  Once the door was closed, locked, and warded behind Severus, he sagged against the door and released a heavy sigh.  He didn’t notice Remus begin pacing excitedly around the room, his hands gesturing excitedly as he talked.  

 

“A baby!  I can’t believe it!   _ Tori _ will be so excited!”  Remus’ smile could get no wider.  “I wonder if it’s a girl or a boy??  Not that it matters to me at all, mind you.”  

 

He reached the far end of the room and turned to face Severus, who had moved to sit on the sofa, his head in his hands.  

 

“Severus?”  He swiftly crossed the room, dropping to a squat in front of his mate.  “What’s wrong?”  

 

Severus ran his hands back through his hair as he raised his head, his gaze meeting Remus’. “It doesn’t seem real.”  His voice was barely above a whisper.  “I don’t understand how this happened...” 

 

Biting his lip, trying to keep a straight face, Remus couldn’t resist.  “Umm... well, you see Luv, when two people love each other very much-- _ Ow _ !”  He rubbed his shoulder where Severus’ fist had just connected, but the amused gaze he turned on Severus only made his mate scowl.  

 

“You’re not helping!  I know  _ how  _ it happened.  I just don’t know how my potion failed allowing this to happen!”  

 

“Well, you had me a bit concerned for a moment or two.”

 

“Stop!  It’s not amusing.”  

 

“I think it is.  And I think this is a wonderful surprise, don’t you?”

 

“Well... yes.”  

 

“We discussed this remember?  In Australia last year.”  Remus paused, studying the dark eyes.  “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”  

 

“No!  No, I haven’t.  I’m just worried about telling  _ Madre’ _ .”  

 

“She’ll be just as over the moon as  _ Muime  _ and  _ Màthair _ !”  

 

“Do you really believe I will escape a lecture?  Or that you will?  We’d all but promised her we’d be bonded before having another baby.”  

 

Remus paled a bit, causing the corners of Severus’ mouth to quirk up slightly.  He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his lover’s.  “I’m sure we could use  _ Tori’s _ exuberance and excitement to our advantage.”  

 

“That’s very Slytherin of you.”  Remus smirked between light kisses.  

 

Severus wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him up onto the sofa beside him, leaning close to continue the brush of lips.  “You realize... that will... only... delay... the inevitable.”  He commented between kisses, working his way along the strong jaw and down to Remus’ neck, causing him to tilt his head. 

 

“Mmm... true.  That feels nice.”  Remus hummed.  “And as much as I’m enjoying this, it would be advisable to  _ Firecall  _ your mother... before... my mothers do.”

 

The kissing stopped and Severus dropped his forehead to rest on Remus’ shoulder with a low groan, causing him to chuckle as he hugged his dark-haired mate close, kissing that dark hair.  

 

~*~*~

 

Jami entered the library, one of his sketchbooks tucked under his arm.    _ Luisa  _ smiled to herself as she watched him from the corner of her eye, thinking.  _ ‘As always.’ _  When he stopped at her desk, he smiled back at her and handed her the well-worn volume, stepped back and began signing.  

 

_ ‘I’ve finished another, Nonna, for Moony and Severus. Will you send it for me please?’   _

 

She laid the book on the desk, and signed as she spoke.   _ “Si, I will send it for you.  May I look at the pictures first?” _

 

“ _ Si Nonna.”   _ Jamie moved to stand at her side.  

 

She laid the book on her lap, opened it, and began to turn the pages slowly, taking time to study each one and commenting how much she liked each one and why.  Jami beamed brightly, his fingers flying in reply to her signed comments.  

 

There were the usual pictures of areas around the villa; the vineyards, the orchards, the buildings, staff, and animals.  Interior drawings of the villa showed the elves and staff at work, and the family both working and at leisure.  There were pictures of the  _ Kneazles  _ stretched out in a patch of sunshine, the house elves  busy in the kitchens baking bread, his  _ Zia  _ Ivy practicing her spells in the parlor,  _ Faegan  _ walking the grounds, and even one of her  here at her desk, working on the ledgers.  They chuckled together over that one, when he told her how he managed to do it without her knowing.  

 

Toward the back of the book, she stopped and studied one of the pictures, this one different from the others.  This was one of her Severus and Remus, clearly drawn from memory, though the setting they were in was not the villa. If she wasn’t mistaken, it was somewhere inside Hogwarts.  She glanced at Jami but his gaze was still on the book.  Looking back down, she turned the page, then another and another, until she came to a picture that caused her to gasp.  His eyes moved to her hands as she began to sign. 

 

_ “These pictures of your Moony and my Severus are different than the others.  How did you come to draw them?”   _ She motioned to the book.  

 

He peered up at her through the wild fringe of hair, green eyes round and trusting.  “ _ My dreams, Nonna.  I dream them.” _

 

_ “Are there others you have dreamed besides these?” _

 

_ “Si.” _

 

_ “Show me?”  _

 

Jamie went over to one of the lower book shelves and paused as he thought, his eyes moving over the volumes.  Then, he reached out and seemed to pull three sketchbooks at random, before bringing them back to her.  Setting them on the desk, he reach out and closed the one on her lap.  She laid it aside and took the first of the three he’d brought to her, opening it on her lap.  She watched as he paged through it, stopping at certain ones.  

 

The subjects varied and each one was dated magically as to when it was done, the dates obviously before the events she recognized.  It didn’t take long to go through the other two books.  It seemed Jami had been drawing his dreams for nearly a year..  

 

_ “Are there pictures from your dreams in the sketchbooks we’ve already sent to them?” _

 

_ “Si.” _

 

She opened the newest book again, flipping to the back before turning the book toward him.  “ _ Please tell me about this one, mio bambino.  When did you dream this one?” _

 

Jamie smiled and ran a finger down the edge of the page. He remembered drawing this one.  It was one of his favorites.   It was a drawing of Remus and Severus as they had been, when Severus had been about five months along in his pregnancy with  _ Tori _ .  The two sat cuddled under a tree, most likely in the villa orchards.  The swell of Severus’ belly was evident.  

 

_ “After we began lessons again and Maestro had his beard.”   _

 

That would have been mid-January as she recalled.  She flipped to another picture, this one of the pair in the current day.  But in this one, Remus was hugging Severus from behind as they stood looking out a huge window over what was obviously the grounds outside Hogwarts.  His chin rested on Severus’ shoulder, as one hand possessively cupped the apparent swell of Severus’ abdomen.  Her son looked to be about four to five months along.  

 

_ “This one?” _

 

_ “The night after Zio Michel’s birthday dinner.”   _

 

That was last month, when they’d had the usual huge family birthday dinner, in celebration of  _ Michel’s  _ birthday this time.  The house had been filled with happiness and laughter. She could picture Jami and the other children playing happily and quite energetically for hours.  Quite hard, in fact, they were practically asleep before his, Callum’s and Tori’s heads had touched their pillows later that night.  She came back to herself, realizing wide green eyes were watching her closely.  The corners of her eyes crinkled slightly as she smiled warmly at him and sighed, closing the sketchbook gently.  

 

_ “They are all quite beautiful, as always, mio bello piccolo.  Remus and Severus will enjoy them very much.’   _ To herself, she thought,  _  ‘And perhaps be surprised by some.  It will be wise to pen an accompanying letter.’   _

 

She suspected she might receive a letter shortly with welcome, if surprising news, if Jami did in fact, have the ‘Gift’.  She would have to arrange to have him tested, so he could be properly trained.  Cellestinia Trelawney would have been ecstatic if she were still alive.  The poor woman’s own granddaughter being such a disappointment, her own Gift being erratic and unpredictable.  She would have jumped at the opportunity to train him.  

 

_ “I will send this for you.  Go select a new sketchbook, mio bello piccolo, and do not forget pencils and an eraser if you need them.”   _

 

She dropped a kiss on his temple before turning him and giving him a gentle push toward where his art supplies were stored.  She made a mental note to order more watercolor paper for him, noticing the stack of it next to the sketchbooks was looking alarmingly low.  After he made his selection, she blew him a kiss as he exited the room, earning herself a huge smile.  He seemed to almost skip out of the room, no doubt on his way to find new and interesting things to draw, filling this newest volume.  She looked forward to seeing these as well.  

 

Casting  _ Tempus _ , she realize there was only a good hour or two of daylight left.  Even though  _ Signore Battista _ ran the vineyards and winery with exacting precision, she like to show her support on Friday evenings.  It was a visual reminder for her staff of her genuine interest in them and in her business.  As she rose from her desk, the flames in the fireplace flared green.  

 

_ “Madre’?  Sei a casa?   _ _ È  _ _ Severus.”  _

 

“Severus?”  She turned, took a half dozen steps and knelt gracefully in front of the fireplace, casting a  _ Cushioning Charm _ as she did.  Looking into the flames she realized that Remus’ face was also visible at Severus’ shoulder.  

 

“Is all well,  _ mio figlio _ ?”  

 

_ “Si, Madre’.” _  Severus swallowed nervously.  

 

He glanced briefly to the side.  Clearly there had been some gesture of comfort and encouragement, judging from the expression on Remus’ face.  her son seemed to take strength from that and met her gaze.  

 

“We have news,  _ Madre’. _  Is  _ Tori  _ about?”  

 

“No, Severus.  He has gone to spend the night at  _ Dona’s _ .”  She waited.  

 

Both men looked very disappointed.  Remus cleared his throat.  “Well, there’s nothing for it then.  Out with it, Sev.”  

 

She watched him take a deep breath and let it out, Remus’ hand appearing on his shoulder.  His initial words were mumbled, though she could discern they were in Italian. 

 

“Speak up,  _ mio figlio. _  Mumbling is poor manners, as I have taught you.”  She admonished. 

 

Keeping her expression neutral, she watched as the flush appeared high on Severus cheeks.  Remus, she noted, looked as though he was barely containing the urge to just blurt out the news himself.  She could commend his self-control, considering what she suspected the news to be.  She lifted a delicate brow slightly.  

 

_ “Sono con il bambino, Madre’.”   _ He repeated in a normal tone.

 

_ “Apparentemente, Severus.”   _

 

Severus’ jaw dropped in shock as his eyes widened.  Remus looked as though he’d almost been expecting her reaction.  

 

“How--?  The Aunties-- they couldn’t have-- we just, today--”  

 

She raised her hand, effectively silencing his blustered ramblings.  “I have not heard from either Minerva or Poppy in at least a week’s time.  As to how, I’ve had my suspicions.  There were signs if one looks and listens.  And, it seems Jami dreamt it--and drew it-- as well.”  

 

“What--?!”  Both men exclaimed.  

 

“Sufficeth to say,  _ mio figlio, _ I suspect you became with child over the  _ Yule  _ holiday, and if you were as cautious as usual about your potion, then we need to consider what may have interfered with it’s effectiveness.”  

 

“You are quite frightening when you do that, Mama  _ Luisa _ .”  Remus eyed her warily.  

 

She gave him a tiny smile. “ _ Graci _ , Remus.”  She returned her gaze to her son.  “The  _ bambino _ is strong?”  

 

_ “Si Madre’.” _

 

“I’d best begin preparations for the bonding.”  Her smile slowly widened and that eyebrow rose once again.  Both men startled visibly.  She was enjoying this.  “Classes are essentially finished before mid-June,  _ Si _ ?”

 

Both men nodded.  

 

“If I am not mistaken, the new moon is on the sixteenth of that month, so you will be home to celebrate  _ Beltane  _ with us, and  _ share  _ your most fertile seed with the land in the Old Rite.”  

 

Both men flushed quite deeply. “ _ Si Madre’.  Si,  _ Mama  _ Luisa _ . _ ”   _ They each answered. 

 

There was clearly no point in arguing since they were already promised and had been for almost a year.  And, Severus  _ had _ told her he would be bonded before again becoming pregnant. 

 

“I will be sending you Jami’s newest sketchbook.  You will find some of the pictures quite-- surprising.  I will include a letter of explanation as well as all of our recent news.  Now,  _ mio figlio, _   I must go.  Kneeling for so long is not as easy as it once was.

 

_ “Un  altro bambino per la nostra famiglia!  Una benedizione dalla Dea!  Ti amo entrambi!”   _

 

_ “Ti amo, Madre’.””   _

 

_ “Ti amo,  _ Mama  _ Luisa _ .” 

 

Both men returned beaming smiles before their faces disappeared from the flames.  Her thoughts were already whirling with plans as she rose slowly to her feet.  It would be a fruitful and animated conversation later that night with  _ Patrizio’s  _ portrait.  But right now, she had to plan a special family dinner for the following night and arrange to have  _ Tori _ home in time, beforehand to speak with his parents.  His reaction would be most interesting indeed.  She smiled to herself as she headed to the kitchen to speak with  _ Toria _ .  

 

Tbc...

_ __________________________________________________________________ _

_ “Madre’?  Sei a casa?   _ _ È  _ _ Severus.”  _   --  Mother?  Are you home?  It is Severus.

 

_ Sono con il bambino, Madre’.  --   _ I am with child, Mother.

 

_ Apparentemente  --   _  apparently

 

_ Un  altro bambino per la nostra famiglia!  Una benedizione dalla Dea!  Ti amo entrambi!”  --   _ Another child for our family!  A blessing from the Goddess!  I love you both!

 

_ Ti amo --  _   I love you

  
_ Mio bello piccolo _ \-- my beautiful boy


	125. Family Time and Relieving Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 125,  Family Time and Relieving Tensions**

 

3,275 words 

 

Lucius dropped the stack of parchments he’d been reading, for the last forty-five minutes, to the sofa next to him and rubbed his eyes.  He could feel the headache just beginning to bloom behind them.  

 

“Pippin!”  

 

“Yes Master Lucius. Is Master needing a  _ Headache Draught  _ now?”  The little elf held a vial in one hand and a crystal goblet of chilled water in the other. 

 

Lucius reached out a hand. “Pippin, you are indeed a credit to your station.  Thank you.”  

 

The elf beamed in pleasure as he handed over the vial, then moments later exchanged it for the goblet of water.  

 

“Pippin thanks Master Lucius.  It is Pippin’s pleasure to serve!”  He accepted the empty goblet and vanished both it and the vial.  “Will Master be needing anything else before Pippin prepares young Master’s afternoon shack?”  

 

Lucius cast  _ Tempus _ .  “Is it that time already?  The elf nodded.  “Bring a tray for both of us, here, and have Draco join me, please.”  

 

“Oh!  Master Draco will like that!   _ Miran  _ is waking him now from his afternoon rest.”  

 

“Splendid.  A respite from all this paperwork would be most welcome at this point. “  

 

He stood as the elf  _ Disapparated _ , stretching, his arms over his head.  Leaning back, he was pleased to feel several vertebrae click back into place, releasing the tension in his back.  He twisted sided to side, then rolled his neck before taking his seat again.  

 

“Fatha!!”  A small voice cried, and he found himself with a lapful of energetic almost four-year-old, at the same time a large tea and snack tray appeared on the nearby table.  His paperwork stacked itself neatly and disappeared to his desk.  Hugging the small body, he inhaled the fresh scent that was uniquely his son’s.  He patted the sofa next to him and watched as Draco climbed up onto the cushion and cuddled up to his side.  

 

Lucius reached for a plate putting several of the tiny finger sandwiches on it that Draco liked, as well as several slices of fresh fruit.  Handing the plate to his son, he laid a linen napkin in the small lap before filling a plate for himself.  Placing a napkin in his own lap, he set a glass of juice within Draco’s reach and poured himself a cup of tea.  Blue grey eyes, so like his own, watched every move, waiting until he had finished, then met his own as he finally sat back.  

 

“How was your rest, Draco?  Did you experience pleasant dreams??”  

 

Though he held one of the tiny sandwiches deftly between small fingers, he  hadn’t yet taken a bite, expecting the question Father always asked after his naps and in the mornings. 

 

“We went on an a‘venture!  Was me an’ Gaston, an’ Nessie, an’ Gandalf, an’ Merlin!”  

 

“Not Skuttle, or Uther, or the others?”

 

“No Fatha’.  They stayed home to guard the castle!”  Draco took a small bite of his sandwich.  

 

“And what was the great adventure then?”  Lucius ask, curious.  “No.”  He held up a hand.  “Finish your bite first before speaking.”  

 

Draco chewed quickly and swallowed, so he could continue his tale.  He took a breath and coughed unexpectedly. 

 

Lucius handed him his juice.  “Slow down, my Son.  We have all afternoon.”

 

After taking several sips, Draco wiped his mouth with his napkin, while his father set his glass back on the table.  “Yes, Fatha. Tank you.”  

 

“You’re welcome.  Now, you may proceed.”  Lucius bit into one of the sandwiches, his eyes on his son, in anticipation of this newest tale.  

 

“A bad wizard from the Dark Forwe--For-rest--took our  _ Matwri _ , an’ we had to go res-s-cue her.”  

 

“Oh my!  And, where was I?”  

 

“His servan’s locked you in tha dunjin!  They took your wand!”  

 

Lucius’ eyebrows rose in mock alarm, causing Draco to giggle.  “Oh no!  Not my wand!”  

 

“S’okay, Fatha.  They were ver--ver-ry--evil an’ sneaky.  They twicked you.”  

 

“But now I am a prisoner, and who will save me?”  

 

“Gaston and I go--went--to save Lady  _ Matwri _ .  Nessie an’ Merlin fight the guards so Gandalf can res-s-cue you!”  

 

“Ah!  I’m feeling much better then if Sir Draco and his warriors work their great magick to save us!”  

 

Draco giggled behind his hand, eyes dancing merrily as he looked up at him, causing Lucius to smile. 

 

“And how shall we reward you, our great hero?”  

 

“Wiff--Wi-With hugs an’ kisses, of course!”  

 

Lucius slapped his forehead theatrically.  “Hugs and kisses.  Of course!  How silly of me!”  

 

Draco began giggling again and Lucius’ laughter joined in.  For the next hour they talked and ate, enjoying their family time together. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Despite the fuss and excitement following the small family drama surrounding Severus and Remus, and their secret, things seemed to flow back into a semblance of normalcy again.  Poppy advised Severus to take the week, following her diagnosis, off to rest and adjust the lesson syllabi and schedules to allow for an assistant for the remainder of the year.  Two of the Advanced Potions students were selected to take over supervising the lower years during actual brewing, while Severus continued lecturing and administering tests and quizzes.  He had grudgingly agreed and the students had been told the school Mediwitch had put him on bedrest, but he would be fine and return to the classroom on the following week.  

 

The explanation had been purposely vague since it hadn’t been decided when, or even ‘if’ the truth would be told before the end of the school year.  And there was still the matter of securing an assistant to direct the actual brewing in the Advanced class.  They met three times a week.  Remus had offered to help in the meantime, as had Minerva.  The only problem would be keeping the information from the Headmaster.  But Minerva and Poppy, it seemed were already working on that.  

 

So now it was Thursday afternoon of Severus’ mandatory week of convalescence, and he was ready to climb the walls with both boredom and pent-up energy; quite an awful combination in his opinion.  By Tuesday morning, he’d had the syllabi sorted, two of his best students selected and briefed, and the brewing schedule for all classes set for the remainder of the year.  He’d sorted and reshelved all his book, first by topic then in alphabetical order, inventoried his private potions stores, and compiled a restocking order for both it and for the school stores.  His last task was sending out the three articles he had also written for various potions periodicals. After  _ Owling  _ them out, he shelved the two novels he’d read in the last twelve hours.  Now he was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, clearly agitated.  

 

This was driving him spare.  He wasn’t even allowed to go to the Great Hall for meals!  Poppy had insisted it was necessary to keep up the pretense to support the story given to the students and the rest of the Staff.  And then there was the ever present heat of arousal low in his belly.  It never seemed to go away, lately.  His own hand just didn’t seem to satisfy him either, between his times with Remi.  Bugger!  He could feel the wetness between his legs now, just from thinking about it!  Looking up at the clock, he noticed Remi’s hand pointing toward ‘Leaving class’.  

 

_ ‘Good,’  _  He thought.  _ ‘He’ll be on his way here.’   _

 

Calculating how long it would take Remus to make the walk from the DADA classroom to the dungeons, he summoned Posie and asked her to deliver their tea and dinner under a  _ Warming Charm _ , then headed into his bedroom, untying his tunic and trousers as he went.  

 

Remus hummed quietly to himself as he hurried down the steps to the dungeons, taking a small leap to skip the last two.  His classes had gone well, for the most part.  There had only been that spell mishap in third period, and the spate of questions in first--again--about Severus’ health and absence from classes.  He’d gotten the feeling this week  that Severus’ presence was missed by some of his students--and not just the Slytherins.  Remus grinned to himself knowing his lover would be pleased by the knowledge even if he’d refuse to admit it.  Jonah approached him daily, inquiring after the health of his favorite Professor.  

 

When he reached Severus’ office, he muttered the password and slipped through the door.  Crossing the room in a half dozen strides, he stopped just long enough to pull the correct book on the bottom shelf of the bookcase, and slipped through the doorway as soon as it was open wide enough.  Entering the private rooms, he was already shrugging out of his robes as he moved, stopping to drop them over the back of the sofa.  Glancing around, he noticed dinner hadn’t arrived yet, nor had afternoon tea, it seemed.  How odd.  

 

“Sev?”  He called as he dropped his satchel and slipped off his shoes.  

 

“In here, Remi.”  

 

He listened for a moment.  Severus had sounded just a bit--breathless.  Walking to the door, he called out,  “Sev?  Are you alrigh--?”  As he rounded the door, his eyebrows rose, his jaw dropped, and his train of thought derailed--completely.  

 

Severus lay sprawled, naked, across their bed, among the pillows.  Reclined, legs akimbo, his head was thrown back, eyes closed, his mouth lax and lips red-bitten.  His hair was loose, spread around him in a dark halo of sorts.  One hand was at his chest, long fingers rolling and plucking at a plump erect nipple, the other stroked the semi-erect cock, drifting down every other stroke to sink fingers into the flushed and glistening opening Remus could just see behind his sac.  Each stroke brought sighs and moans of pleasure unbidden from those reddened lips and quivers from that lean body.

 

Remus licked his lips, the Wolf already whinging.  Suddenly he was feeling quite overdressed and very hot.  He must have made a sound, because dark eyes opened and focused on him.  Gazing at him from below lowered lids, dark pupils blown wide with arousal, Severus pulled his fingers from his body, lifted them to his lips, and sucked them into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. 

 

Remus moaned loudly as he yanked off his tie and tossed it away.  Buttons flew, as he removed his shirt, trousers following immediately after, socks and boxers dropped away as he stumble-hopped toward the bed.  Merlin only knew where his glasses and wand had landed!  Crawling onto the bed and up Severus’ body, he pressed that body into the mattress with his own, as he all but devoured that teasing wicked mouth in an aggressive kiss.  Grinding his erection down, he rolled his hips, causing Severus to break the kiss and moan, buck his hips up and wrapping long legs around his back.  

 

“Like that... do you?”  He growled, between kissing nips along Severus’ angular jaw to his ear.  

 

His answer was a hand snaked between them, to wrap around him as those legs moved higher around his back, and in the next instant he was being guided into tight velvet heat.  

 

“Yesss!”  Severus hissed against his ear as he squeezed his internal muscles around that delectable cock he’d been craving all day.  

 

Canting his hips and thrusting back in,  Remus kissed him, swallowing the rest of the moan in the kiss. He felt Remus cup his face, bracing forearms against the top of his shoulders, and proceeded to piston his hips, thrusting into him, burying himself deeply.  His moans and cries would have echoed off of the walls if Remus hadn’t begun kissing him again.  His fingers clutched at Remus’ back and shoulders.  Lifting his hips to meet those thrusts, he dragged his nails down that muscled back and grasped Remus’ arse to pull him closer.  

 

“D-Deeper!  H-Harder, R-Remi!  Please!”  

 

Moving to his knees, Remus pulled those long legs from around him and pushed them up toward Severus’ shoulders, spreading them to allow for the swell of their child.  Canting his hips up slightly, he thrust back in and watched as Severus’ hands fisted in the bedding, his head thrown back.  Severus moaned deeply as his clit was directly stimulated.  

 

“B-Better?”  Remus asked, his voice rough.  

 

“M-More!”  

 

Gold-tinted blue eyes focused on black.  “S-Stroke yourself, Luv.”  

 

Long fingers wrapped around a now mostly turgid erection to stroke and squeeze in time with Remus; thrusts, dark eyes never leaving golden tinted ones.  

 

“Cl-Close.”  Remus whispered.

 

“More.  N-Need more...”  Severus pleaded, his hand moving faster as Remus’ rhythm stuttered just a bit.  

 

Leaning down, Remus braced his legs against his shoulders and rolled his hips with the next thrust, grinning when he saw those dark eyes roll back and Severus’ breathing hitch.  Rolling his hips again as he thrust, he sank his teeth into Severus’ shoulder, near his neck, and bit down hard enough to bruise.  Severus came screaming, the next moment, and in turn prompted Remus’ release.  

 

Later, lying curled around each other, covered by a sheet, they gazed into the flames in the fireplace as Remus’ fingers toyed absently with a lock of Severus’ hair.  

 

“What brought that on, Luv?  I was quite taken aback when I arrived, only expecting a cup of tea, a kiss, and perhaps a cuddle.”  

 

Severus leaned back and eyed him, a dark brow raised.  

 

“Oh!”  Remus backpedaled.  “Don’t misunderstand, Luv!  I’ve definitely no complains.  I only wondered what prompted it.”

 

Severus smirked, nuzzling against his chin, enjoying his earthy scent.  “I’m about to go mad being confined to my rooms.  I’ve already run out of things to do and there’s still another four days.”  He sighed.  “And, the pregnancy is wreaking havoc with my libido!”  His gaze flicked up to Remus’ and back down, his voice quieter when he continued.  “My own hand no longer satisfies the need, between our shagging.”  

 

“As I recall,” Remus commented, wistfully, “You were quite randy during your pregnancy with  _ Tori _ , as well.”  

 

Severus blinked up at him and shook his head.  “No, not like this, Remi.  It’s worse this time and I feel it increasing.  I’ve--I’ve actually been holding back.”  

 

Remus’ brows rose.  “Merlin...”  

 

“Yes.”  Remus felt the sigh against his skin this time.  

 

“Maybe you should speak with  _ Muime  _ during your next examination.”

 

Severus nodded.  “I shall add that to the list of questions I have already compiled. It should make for an interesting, and most embarrassing conversation...”  The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

 

Remus snorted and pulled Severus closer, placing light kisses on his face and finally on his lips, lingering just a bit longer there.  He laid his cheek against the dark hair as his gaze drifted back to the flames. A few minutes later, he spoke again, his voice thoughtful.  

 

“Have you considered any names as yet?”

 

Severus snorted.  “We’ve only just found out.”

 

“I know.  But it’s never too soon, you realize.  What if we cannot agree?”

 

“It wasn’t all that different with  _ Tori _ .”  

 

“That was only because we were able to agree on a boy’s name.  If  _ Tori  _ had been a girl, we would still be arguing.”  Remus rolled his eyes.  

 

“Noo.  We wouldn’t.  Because  _ Madre’  _ would have overruled us  _ both _ and named the child  _ herself _ !”  Severus smirked.  

 

Remus thought back for a moment. “True enough.”  

 

They chuckled at the mental image.  Remus stroked a hand leisurely up and down Severus’ side, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin.  He inhaled deeply, savoring Severus’ scent.  

 

“Do you want to know this time?”  Severus asked, his gaze still on the dancing flames.  

 

“Do you?”  

 

“It would make things a bit simpler.  Choosing a name, I mean.”  

 

“True.  There is that.”  Remus moved back and rolled Severus to face him.  “Do you have a preference?”  

 

“No, not at all.”  Severus tucked his face into the crook of Remus’ neck.  “Though... since we already have  _ Tori _ , a little girl would be nice...”

 

“Boy or girl, it matters naught to me, but I agree that a daughter would be wonderful.  One of each.”  

 

“Well, if this one isn’t a girl, we can always try again...”  

 

Remus pulled back and stared, surprised, down at the flushed face of his mate, not sure he’d heard the quiet words correctly.   “You want more children after this?”  

 

“As many as you want, Remi.  They would all be a part of you--of us.  Family is important to me.  You know that.”  

 

Remus hugged him tight, laying his cheek on the dark head. “Then we will leave it in the hands of the Goddess.  It is she who will also help us protect them.”  

 

~*~*~*~*~  

 

As  _ Luisa  _ suspected, Tori was beside himself, of course.  But, there was something else there, in his eyes and in the way he behaved around her.  She was intrigued, so she would wait and watch.  It would eventually come to light and verify her suspicions.  Her recent inventory of the lab’s potions stores had been a quite enlightening, though not as surprising once she’d had time to research and reflect.  This was her grandson after all.   And he had been trained properly thus far.  Though, he would have to be admonished again of the dangers of brewing alone.  And there would be the matter of his punishment.  He still had much to learn regarding interactions between ingredients that could go very wrong.  She refilled her cup and sat back, cradling it between her hands, as she gazed out the window, watching the three boys, their heads together, the two  _ Kneazles  _ at their feet on the porch steps,  as they signed to each other in earnest.  

 

“What does the letter from  _ Kyna  _ say?”   _ Callum  _ asked, his fingers shaping his words for Jami.  

 

“She says she knows.   _ Zia  _ Poppy made  _ Madre’  _ rest in his rooms for a week after they found out.  I bet  _ Madre’  _ hated it!!”  

 

_ “I wouldn’t like staying in our room for a whole week--even though our rooms are nice.” _  Jami added.  _  “I think I would miss outside.”  _

 

_ Callum  _ looked sad for a moment, reaching out to hug Jami and wondered, not for the first time, how much his cousin remembered of their former life.  

 

“You’re gonna be a big brother! That is great!”  He signed one-handed.  “Is it a boy or a girl?”  

 

_ Kyna  _ said it is too early to tell.  But by her next letter, they will be able to tell, if  _ Madre’  _ and Papa want to know.”  

 

_ “It’s a girl.” _  Jami signed. 

 

Tori and  _ Callum  _ stared at him, looking calmly back at them as he stroked Sofie’s fur.  

 

“Did you dream it?”  Tori asked.  

 

Jami nodded.  _  “Last night.”   _

 

“Dream it?”   _ Callum  _ looked confused.  

 

_ Tori _ shifted to get more comfortable against the spindles behind him.  “Remember the lesson we had about  _ ‘Seers’ _ ?   _ Callum  _ nodded, his gaze intent on the older boy.  “Jami dreams things before they happen.   _ Nonna  _ would say he is a _ Seer.”   _

 

“Ooh!”   _ Callum’s _ eyes widened in understanding. “Wow!”  

 

_ “It doesn’t happen all the time.” _  Jami pulled Sofie into his lap.  _ “Nonna told me I dream old things too.”   _

 

“Old things?”  Tori reached out and caught a leaf drifting down in the breezes.  

 

_ “She told me that some of the pictures I drew from my dreams are things that happened a long time ago.  When I was a baby and even before I was born.”   _

 

They sat there for a while, in the silence, thinking about Jami being a Seer,  the only sounds besides the breeze and the distant shouts of the staff, were rumbling  _ Kneazle  _ purring and the occasional sigh.   Jami glanced occasionally between the other boys, curious as to their thoughts.    _ Luisa  _ smiled as she watched the boys from the window, speculating as to the reason for their quiet contemplation.  

  
Tbc...


	126. Yes, Dear and Aches and Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 126, Yes, Dear and Aches and Pains**

 

1,231 words  

 

“Albie dear!  Where are you?  I had the most wonderful idea!”  Irma called as she hurried through their rooms and out into the large circular office.  

 

_ Fawkes  _ cocked an eye as he pulled a wing away from his head.  Albus pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh he looked up.  “Yes, my dear.  What is this grand idea of yours, then?”  

 

He watched her summon a chair, pull it up next to him, and drop a handful of brochures on the desk in front of him.  Sitting down, she scooted closer, causing him to slide to the opposite side of his chair.  

 

“I was downstairs, enjoying a cuppa with the ladies and we were having the most lovely conversation about everyone’s plans for the Summer Holidays.  Everyone has the most interesting plans!”  

 

“Do tell...”  He mumbled, barely resisting rolling his eyes as he stifled a yawn.   _ Fawkes  _ squawked in disapproval.  

 

“Oh yes!  Rolanda is taking her new wife to the Colonies to go rock climbing again, and to try something the Muggles call ‘bungie jumping’.  Pomona is traveling to South America to study rare plants with a former colleague.  Calliopea and her husband are spending the holiday restoring Sinistra Manor for their son’s bonding in the Autumn.”  

“Hmmm.  That means I will need a substitute professor to take her classes for at least a fortnight.”  

 

She turned, pinning him with a disapproving glare.  “Is that all you can think about?  How it will inconvenience you?  You should be  _ happy _ for them!”  

 

“I  _ am _ happy for them, but that isn’t going to provide me with someone to teach her classes while she is away.”  

 

“You are incorrigible!””  She tsk’d at him, reaching over to spread out the pile of brochures in front of him.  “Look at these!”  Minerva and Poppy gave them to me after they planned their holiday.”  

 

“Splendid.”  He jerked his arm away before her hand made contact.  He hated it when she swatted him.  

 

“Don’t be like that!”  She opened and handed a brochure to him.  “What do you think of this one?”  

 

He perused it as she watched.  “This looks interesting, but it would require leaving before the end of term.  I don’t think--”

 

“That will not be a problem.  Minerva has already spoken with the Board and received the appropriate approvals.  She said to tell you she would be happy to cover the last few weeks of the term for you.”  

 

“Wonderful...” He all but growled as she rattled on excitedly about the destinations described in each colorful parchment.   _ Fawkes  _ trill sounded a bit amused as he tucked his head back under his wing.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Remus rose to his feet, brushing the soot from his trousers, a small smile on his face.  Severus walked into the room, one hand rubbing absent-mindedly at the small of his back, as he skimmed the open potions periodical he held in the other hand.  

  
“Remi, I swear I’m going to hex the Editor of  _ Potion Masters Quarterly _ if he publishes one more article of  _ Corvis’  _ without making that imbecile substantiate his findings!”  

 

Quickly schooling his features away from the threatening smirk, Remus turned to face his mate.  “Isn’t that the second article now?”  

 

“No, it's the third!” was growled vehemently, as the periodical was slapped sharply down onto Severus’ desk.  “I’ve a mind to cancel my subscription!”  

 

“Don’t you have a lifetime subscription?”  Remus guided him to sit with him on the sofa, kneading the heel of his hand into Severus’ lower back as he spoke.  

 

Severus hissed in a combination of pain and relief, “ Mmm, right there.”  He dropped his head and leaned a bit more forward, giving Remus more room to move.  “It would be  _ worth  _ it to prove my point.”  

 

“You’d miss the other articles  _ and  _ seeing your own writings in print as well.”  He smiled at the groan he heard when he worked at a particularly stubborn knot.  “Maybe if you wrote a letter, requesting the missing information be provided in an upcoming issue?”  

 

He continued to massage as he waited for a reply.

 

“Perhaps I will.”

 

“Good. Now that we have resolved that issue, what shall we have for dinner?  Since it is the weekend, our presence in the Great Hall isn’t required.”  

 

“Mmmm... I don’t care as long as you keep doing that.”  Severus’ body was now considerably more relaxed than when they’d first sat down.  

 

Remus chuckled.  “Would you like whatever is on the menu in the Great Hall?  Or, would you prefer something else?”  

 

“ _Lamb_ _Rogan Josh_?”  Came the muffled reply.

 

He rolled his eyes and laughed.  “Why am I not surprised?  With  _ Naan  _ bread and some Ginger  _ Chai _ ?”  

 

“And  _ Kafli  _ for afters.”

 

“Of course.”  Remus snapped his fingers for Posie.  

 

She appeared, waited for their requests and was gone again moments later.  When she reappeared with the tray, she hid her smile, as the aromas drew a deep groan of appreciation from her Master, his stomach growling in agreement.  They shifted around until they were comfortable, so Posie could serve them.  Sitting cross-legged in one corner of the sofa, Severus wasted no time tucking into his dinner, as Remus tucked into his own helping of Chicken  _ Vindaloo _ .  He’d opted for a glass of chilled  _ Lassi _ rather than  _ Chai _ , and a cup of  _ Lebanese  _ coffee for after dinner.  

 

Later, after the dishes had been  _ Banished  _ back to the kitchens, they lay together, relaxed and replete, stretched out and limbs entangled.  Severus shifted a bit trying to find a more comfortable spot against Remus’ body. 

 

“Promise me you’ll wake me tonight if my rest becomes disturbed.”  Remus ran his fingers through Severus’ hair, releasing the rest of his braid. 

 

“If it gives you such odd dreams, you should avoid eating the  _ Vindaloo _ .  Ask the elves for one of the milder dishes instead.”  

 

“No.  The  _ Vindaloo  _ has always been my favorite.  Though, I believe you should be avoiding the highly spiced foods.  The day will come when your stomach is going to rebel again.  And I’m afraid even your best  _ Heartburn Banish Elixir _ won’t be up to the task.”  

 

Feigning shock, Severus clutched his chest dramatically. “Remi, you wound me!  Questioning my superior potion making skills!  

 

His laughter shaking them both, Remus kissed his nose as he brushed a long dark lock of hair behind Severus’ ear.  “I seem to remember a particularly fierce bout of heartburn you experienced in your eighth month with  _ Tori _ .  And that was after both  _ Muime  _ and the family healer had warned you to stay to the milder diet.”  

 

“Oh!  But the heat of those  _ Asian  _ peppers was soo good.”  

 

“You wept all night with the pain.  Even over the loo. And  _ Tori  _ had been just as affected, moving almost constantly for hours.  And then, After which, you made me swear to never allow you to eat hot and spicy food-- _ ever again _ \--even  _ after  _ you had  _ Tori _ .”  

 

Severus harrumphed.  “My digestive system is much more accustomed to such culinary excursions now.”  

 

Remus looked unconvinced.  “Uhh-huh.  We shall see.  In the meantime, I think it would be best if we obtained several bottles of your Mama’s  _ Stomach Ease _ , just in case.”  

 

“I doubt I will need it... but if it makes you feel better, I will  _ Owl Madre’ _ .”  

 

Remus threw his head back and laughed, before hugging Severus tightly and dropping a kiss on his lips.  

  
TBC...


	127. Holiday Plans, Research, and Proof of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever started for the fandom (in 2006) and my first time writing again after many years, so with this one I was finding my way with the assistance of my (than, new) co-author, calanor. It's a bit of back history for Remus, Severus and a whole host of JKR's characters and a bunch of OC's we created. It's quite a ride and we threw canon out the window right from the beginning, for the most part. There's lots of sex and loving, and lots of plots and adventure. Come along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.  
> Author's Note: Accio_Kilt was previously know under the pen name of: morganlefay1958. This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. I have several chapters of Honor done and will post them as they are beta’d. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn’t know I had. 
> 
> **(12/1/16)This is the very first fanfiction I began for the HP fandom, so I have a vested interest in seeing it finished. This fic has been in the works for a very long time--begun in 2006 and written on until 2010-- so please be patient with us. RL got in the way. But we are back and it will be finished.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, and (past) Jagged Angel and corvis_coronus, who have kindly Brit-pick’d earlier chapters for me. 
> 
> Last Beta: December 2016.

**Honor, Chapter 127,** **Holiday Plans, Research, and Proof of Life**

 

3,075 words

 

It was late April already and the anxiety of the end-of-year exams, _O.W.L.S._ , and _N.E.W.T.S._ had already set in, at least for the students and one slightly harried Headmaster.  Albus grumbled as he leaned his forehead on his hand and looked over the Muggle Studies lesson plans again.  It was the time to begin  preparing for the in-class review sessions and the practice exams for the end of the year.  He knew Poppy and Severus were already stockpiling _Stomach Ease,_ _Headache Draughts_ , and _Calming Potions_ in the Hospital Wing stores, the Advanced Potions students taking turns assisting with the brewing.  At least he was only covering the classes until the end of term.  Michael Harvey was supposed to return for the Fall term, after he’d fully recovered.  St. Mungo’s had assured him that the Muggle Studies professor would regain all his magick by then.  

 

“Maybe I should have asked Arthur Weasley if he’d have been willing to teach these classes until the end of the term. He had said things had been slow in his department for the time of year.  Muggles and their idiosyncrasies are entertaining in small doses, but I don’t understand much of this technology they use.  I suppose I will use the exams from the previous years and just adjust some of the questions.”  

 

Fawkes gave him a reproving trill from his perch in the corner.  He sighed and refilled his teacup with a flick of his wrist.   The door to his private rooms opened suddenly and Irma breezed in, an excited look on her face.  He avoided eye contact, hoping she would assume he was too busy to be interrupted.  It was all for naught though, as she _Summoned_ a nearby chair and sat down next to him behind the desk, a huge smile on her face and her own eyes the ones twinkling for a change.  Another cup of tea automatically appeared in front of her, already prepared the way she preferred it.  She bumped his shoulder with hers when he didn’t look up, acknowledging her presence.  

 

“Quit ignoring me, Albus.  I know you aren’t that busy.  Those are the same documents that were laying out in front of you when I peered in here a half hour ago.”

 

He glared at her and sat back.

 

“And, your quill is still in the same spot as well, so don’t give me that look either.”  She ignored the perturbed look he gave her, continuing to look quite pleased with herself.  “Well, I’ve finalized our holiday plans for this Summer.”

 

“And you’ve come to tell me all about them, I suppose.”  

 

The smile became a momentary frown.  “Don’t be like that.  There’s no reason to be so sure that you won’t enjoy where we are going.”

 

“Fine then. Where are we spending our Summer holiday?  What exciting adventure have you planned for us?”

 

She dropped a thick brochure in front of him, though it looked more like a small booklet.  “Hawaii!  There’s a wonderful Wizarding resort there!”  She gave him a sidelong glance as she flipped the booklet open and began turning pages.  “And you can even pack the worst of your robes to take along.  You’ll blend right in with the locals...”

 

“Bloody woman...  Why Hawaii?  Why so bloody far away?  What if I’m suddenly needed here or by the Ministry?”

 

“Don’t go looking for trouble.  If something were to come up, then there are contingencies.  Otherwise, don’t concern yourself about it.  Minerva can handle things if necessary.  You aren’t the first Headmaster to leave the country for holiday and I dare say you won’t be the last.”  She leaned over, pecked a kiss on his cheek, and picked up her tea as she rose and sent the chair back to it’s original corner.  “Finish your work and think about the leisure time you have to look forward to, and all those fruity drinks you like with the odd names.”

 

He watched her breeze back out the door, leaving the brochure behind on the desk.  He suspected she had done that purposely.  He flipped the rest of the way through it before pushing it aside.  His tea had gone cold so he cast a _Warming Charm_ over it, as a Ministry owl sailed in the window and landed in the middle of his desk and stuck it’s leg out at him.  Taking the missive tied there, he gave the owl a treat from the tin on the other side of his desk, and watched it fly out of sight before cracking the Ministry’s seal on the scroll.  

 

“Bugger all!”  He snapped after he’d started reading.  By the end of the letter, he was cursing in some very colorful language.  A few of the portraits had awakened and were leaning forward trying to get a look over his shoulder.  Fawkes opened an eye and ruffled up his feathers as he watched the headmaster.

 

“Damned Ministry busybodies!  Don’t know why they have to insist on these damned visual checks of the Potter child!  They should just trust my word that the boy is fine and he’s quite safe!”  He reread the letter from the Office of Wizarding Child Welfare, with the addendum from the Minister himself.  “I may have to find a reason to put them off yet again.  At least they only require this every two years  and I don’t have to schedule anything until July when the brat turns five.”    

 

He wondered if Moody would be willing to meet with him in Hawaii.  Maybe he should meet with him before the end of term, and his other contacts as well.  Grabbing a clean sheet of parchment, he dipped his quill in the inkwell and began to write.

 

Fawkes opened his wings and popped out of sight.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Professor Snape, Sir!”  

 

Severus stopped and turned to see Jonas Wylie hurrying after him, a large worn tome clutched to his chest, and his book bag bounced against the back of his right hip.  The boy looked as if he were on a mission.  Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the sight.  Young Jonas had shown a gift for Potions that almost rivaled his own son’s.  He’d even thought more than once that the two boys could easily be fast friends, they had so many interests in common.  

 

“Slow down, Mr. Wylie.  It would not do to have you fall and inadvertently injure yourself again.  The evening meal has not yet begun, so we have sufficient time for a short exchange before we are expected in our seats.  What is it I can assist you with this evening?”  

 

Jonas stopped in front of his professor, reaching up with one hand to better situate the strap of his book bag back onto his shoulder.  “I had a question about something I was reading this afternoon during my free period--a potions question, sir.”

 

Severus’ lips quirked slightly.  “Naturally.  Go on.  What was it about the assigned reading that you didn’t understand?”  

 

Jonas shook his head.  “Oh no, Professor, it wasn’t that.  I finished that already _and_ my paper.”  He opened the large tome he’d had in his arms and flipped to a page he had marked with a long sheet of parchment crammed full of Jonas’ tiny neat printing, then turned his body so Severus could read over his shoulder.  “My question was about this.”  He pointed to the left page, halfway down the page.

 

Severus read for a few moments before his eyebrows rose almost to hairline.  He reached out and grasped the book, taking it from the young man.  “What have you been reading?”  He closed the book already sure of the title before he even read the cover.

 

“Sir?”

 

“ _Analytica of Therianthropic Metamorphosis: The Patholigica and Aesculapian Therapaes_ by Petronius G. Tilbury?  Where did you manage to locate a copy of this, Mr. Wylie?  It is not in the standard inventory of Flourish  & Blott’s, nor is it available in the Hogwarts library.  I believe I have the only copy in the school.”  Severus’ surprise was apparent in his voice.  

 

“My Da found it for me in a used bookshop in Wizarding Dublin when he went there for his job.”  He looked worried now.  “Is it alright that I have it, Professor?  I mean, I made sure it wasn’t on any of the lists of books we aren’t allowed to use as students.”

 

“Oh no, Mr. Wylie, it isn’t that.  The book is fine.  It’s just that it’s well above the level of books I’m aware that you’d been reading in the past, and even more-so above the standard level expected of a Hogwart’s _Third_ Year student.”  Severus read the passage again. “What was your question?”  

 

Jonas grabbed the parchment and scanned it for a moment before showing him a notation toward the bottom of the page.  “I was wondering about this here, Professor.  I was wondering if substituting one of these ingredients and adding this one, if it would possibly lower the pain level of the transformations by making the changes in the _Were’s_ body more fluid, like that of a _Metamorphamagus_.”  

 

Severus read the notations then reread them again, referring back to the text in the large book.  When he returned his gaze to his student, he didn’t speak right away, but Jonas could see both pride and approval in the dark eyes.  

 

“That, Mr. Wylie, is a very insightful question and an interesting theory.  Meet me at my office after the evening meal.  At say, seven o’clock, and we can discuss this at length.  I’d also like to hear about what other references you have consulted, and what prompted your interest in the _Therianthropic_ condition.”  

 

“Yes, Sir!  I will Professor!  Thank you!”

 

Severus closed the book, with the parchment again marking the pertinent page and handed it back to Jonas.  “Off with you now.  Noone thinks clearly on an empty stomach!”  

 

He watched the boy turn and hurry off into the Great Hall before he allowed the smile of pride to show on his face.  Turning on his heels he headed a bit farther down the hall toward the Staff Entrance, now lost in deep thought.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The following Sunday morning found Minerva and Poppy, still in their house robes and slippers, at the table in Minerva’s rooms, breakfast already delivered and tea poured, as both women sat silent, Minerva with  the _Weekend Edition of Grimelda’s Word Puzzle_ and Poppy with the Special _Spring Preparatory Edition_ of the _Daily Prophet’s Gardening Section_.   Only the sounds of the occasional rustle of parchment or the scratch of a quill was heard between the occasional clink of china. No words needed to be exchanged in the peaceful camaraderie they shared.  The first weekend of May had brought with it unseasonably warm temperatures, so the windows were open, allowing the chirp of early morning birds to drift in on the light breeze.  

 

The _Floo_ flared, and out stepped Remus, who nodded at both of them with a smile before turning to  steady Severus as he appeared from the green flames.  They were both dressed casually, Severus as usual, in loose trousers and tunic, and Remus in faded denims and a Uni sweatshirt.  they both wore soft house boots.

 

“Good morning, Remi.  Sev.”  Poppy smiled. “How are you this morning?”  

 

“Good morning dears.”  Minerva replied as she turned up a cheek for kisses after they’d both kissed Poppy.  “The pot is fresh and hot.  Help yourselves.  There’s cups for both of you.”  She waved toward the floral tea service, as her gaze dropped back to the puzzle.  “How are you feeling Sev?  How’s my _ban-ogha_ this morning?”

 

He kissed her cheek, quirking an eyebrow at her as he straightened.  “And what makes you think this is a girl.  It could very well be a boy.”  

 

“Witch’s intuition.”  

 

Remus snorted in amusement from his seat as he fill the teacups for them.  “Wishful thinking is more likely.”  

 

Poppy peeked over the top of her paper.  “I could just cast the spell right now and save us the debate.”  She offered.

 

“No!”  Remus and Severus chorused, causing both women to drop their papers and stare.  

 

“No?”  She echoed.  “And why not?  Don’t you wish to know?”

 

“Remi and I already talked it out and agreed.” Severus answered, his eyes flicking back and forth, between his aunts’ faces. “We’d prefer to be surprised.”  

 

“Well that settles that then.”  Poppy slid her wand back into her robe pocket.  “You’ll just have to suffer with the rest of us, Kitten.”  

 

Minerva sighed.  “I suppose.”

 

“Oh, _Màthair_... don’t be that way.  It’ll be like Yule, only early.”  Remus chided.

 

“And a lot warmer.”  Severus added, before biting into a scone thickly slathered with clotted cream and lemon curd.  

 

“Pfft.”  Minerva rolled her eyes at them.  “You’ll look as though you are having twins if you keep eating like that, Severus _Valerio_.  Pops, I certainly hope you are closely monitoring his diet.”

 

“Of course I am.” Poppy gave her mate a thoroughly put-out expression, then grinned. “The same monitoring spells I used the last time with the improvements recommended by the _Bianchi_ family healer.”  

 

Severus groaned. “Bugger...”  

 

Remus snorted in amusement.  “What’s that Muggle expression about mothers having eyes in the back of their heads?”  

 

“Severus, my _dalta_ , don’t look at Poppy like that.  It may have worked when you were sixteen but not now.”  Minerva’s eyes danced.  “It’s not as if you can no longer have scones, just don’t pile on the clotted cream so.  Have the unsweetened preserves instead.”  

 

“We’ll walk an extra lap around the lake this afternoon.”  Remus offered.  

 

“That will do.”  Poppy added, as she spread preserves on a scone she had split open for herself.

 

Minerva accepted the half that Poppy handed to her. “Have you heard from your mother, Severus, about the bonding?  It’s been at least a fortnight since we’ve spoken with her.  How is the planning coming along?”  

 

“Quite a bit has already been done, it seems.  I just owled her the measurements that Madam Malkin’s head tailor was nice enough to take for us.  The menu is set, participants have been chosen for the ceremony, and the officiant has been secured.  I’m sure the bonding location has already been set and the adornments selected.”  

 

“Knowing her as we do, it will be very traditional and very beautiful.”  Poppy folded her paper and laid it next to her cup.  “Have you chosen your bonding ribbons yet?”  

 

“Not yet.”  Remus glanced at Severus.  

 

“And your vows?”  Minerva’s paper lay on her lap as she refilled her teacup.  “Have you thought about what you wanted to say?”  

 

“Nothing written as yet, but I have thought about it.”  Severus leaned against Remus’ shoulder. “Have you?  We haven’t talked about that.”  

 

“I have some... notes.”  Remus’ cheeks colored a bit.  

 

Minerva smiled. “Wonderful.”  

 

Minerva and Poppy both looked pleased.  Neither pushed for more information, though they were both curious.  One of the house elves came and took away the remnants of breakfast and provided a fresh tea tray, then they moved to the chairs by the fireplace where it would be more comfortable. Poppy and Minerva sat together on one couch while Severus curled up against Remus on the other.  

 

Poppy noticed Severus rubbing his abdomen.  “Severus, are you feeling all right?  Stomach upset?”

 

“No, Auntie.  I’m fine.  I think the baby is moving.  It’s the same heavy fluttering feeling as I remember having with _Tori_.”  He reached over and grasped one of Remus’ hands and placed it on his abdomen.  

 

Remus’ eyes widened.  “I felt that!   _Màthair!  Muime!_  Come and feel!”  He waved them over, moving to make room.

 

Severus nodded and opened the bottom of his tunic, as they came to sit to either side of him.  They each placed a hand on the warm skin, letting him adjust the placement.  They sat like that for a few moments, Remus watching from the side, all eyes on the same spot.  Minerva was the first to gasp, and she grinned at Poppy who smiled back.  

 

“There’s the wee _bairn_!  Ye feel her Pops?  Gonna be eh Quidditch player wi’ that strength!”

 

Severus snorted, causing him abdomen to shake.  They both looked up at him.  

 

“Auntie, one can always tell when your excited about something.  Your accent takes over.”  

 

“ _Och! nae!_ ”  She replied, then her eyebrows rose as she realized what she’d just said.  

 

They all broke into laughter.  Minerva and Poppy moved back to the other couch as Severus fixed his tunic and curled back up next to Remus.  This time it was Remus rubbing his abdomen, his other arm wrapped around Severus.

 

“You’ll want to _Floo_ Mama _Luisa_ and let her know the baby is moving.  It will make her very happy to hear that.”  Remus replied quietly, kissing Severus’ temple.

 

“I will once we return to our rooms.”

 

“Now things will get interesting.” Minerva looked contemplative. “Do you remember the _Concealment Spells_ we used the last time?”

 

“Already looked them up and refreshed my memory on the wand movements.  And all my robes have the appropriate charms.  Remi took care of that for me a few weeks ago when I’d been napping.”  

 

“You’re Staff now so we will all have to help you to remember to mind your behavior and help you with the cravings.  You’ll be scrutinized more now, by both students and other staff.  And I don’t need to remind you to avoid drawing Albus’ attention.”  

 

“I’d be cautious around Irma as well.  It’s not that she pays particular attention to anyone, but she does chat to Albus about general happenings she witnesses during the day.”  Poppy added.  “She may mention something in passing that would grab the old man’s attention and then pique his curiosity.  We don’t need that.”  

 

“Most definitely not!”  Minerva shook her head.  

 

“What do the two of you have planned for today?”  Poppy asked, looking back and forth between the young men.  

 

“Nothing really.  For once,”  Severus eyed Remus. “we _both_ are caught up on our marking so we decided we deserved a day of leisure.”  

 

“Wonderful!”  Minerva smiled, as she pulled a thick book from the table beside the couch.  “We can discuss possible baby names.”  

 

Poppy chuckled, as both men groaned.  

  
TBC...

___________________________________________________

 

[ therianthropy ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Therianthropy)  -- those that change from human form to beast form.   

 

_ ban-ogha _ \-- Scottish Gaelic for granddaughter.

 

_ dalta _ \--  Scottish Gaelic for foster-son. 

  
  



End file.
